Return to Darkness
by cricket71
Summary: Riddick faces his worst nightmare after searching in vain for years Jack is gone. He must contend with the loss and carry on with his own life, never expecting that he'll eventually chase a ghost. February 3, 2010 - Chapter 36
1. Chapter 1

** Author**: Cricket71  
**Title**: Return to Darkness  
**Rating**: M. Language, sexual content (M/F, M/M, F/F) torture, murder, and reference to rape.  
**Fandom**: Riddick/Post Pitch Black/AU. Everything is the same up until this point. TCOR never happens.  
**Disclaimer**: Do NOT own any characters from PB/TCOR Everyone else is mine  
**Summary**: Riddick faces his worst nightmare after searching in vain for years - Jack is gone. He must contend with the loss and carry on with his own life, never expecting that he'll eventually chase a ghost.  
**Pairing**: Riddick/Jack (eventually), Micah/Drake (OMCs)  
**Feedback**: Yes, yes, yes, I LOVE LOVE LOVE feedback. Live, write, and die by it!! Make my inbox happy please - anonymous reviews gladly accepted.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Present – Merc ship somewhere in the Alteris system**_

She never would have thought opening her eyes would require so much effort, but swollen and bruised as they were it was a chore. The briefest glimpse she caught told her she was back in her cell, and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was over –at least for now. However, until she gave them what they wanted, information she didn't even have, they would persist in doing what they could to extract it from her.

It didn't matter if she knew. She would never tell them where he was. Never in a million years. He may have hurt her terribly when he left, but it wasn't enough to make her give him up to mercs.

* * *

_**Rewind more than two years…**_

Jack and Riddick had spent almost two years together. After a year of that time she finally felt safe enough to shed her 'boy' persona. She let her hair grow and had almost completely ceased wearing masculine clothing. Saying Riddick found the change difficult to handle was a gross understatement. Seeing her with a shaved head and wearing boys' clothes? He could handle that no problem, but Jack as a young woman could only lead to trouble. And trouble found her when she met a boy in one of the ports where they stayed for three weeks.

Knowing Riddick wouldn't like her seeing anyone, much less an eighteen year old guy, she chose not to tell him. Whenever Riddick told her he was going out for the night, she would leave soon after and meet up with Nick, but always beat him back to the ship. What she didn't realize is that Riddick was onto her. She had forgotten about his acute sense of smell, and every time she met Nick the scent of his cologne clung to her hair. He always smelled it the next morning. The third time Riddick noticed it he almost came unglued and made the decision to take care of the problem at the source.

"Jack!" She didn't answer right away and he yelled her name again. "JACK!"

She took a step out of her room with her hands on her hips clearly peeved. "WHAT?"

"Are you fuckin' deaf?"

"No, I had my ear buds in, and if you had bothered to walk another fifteen feet to my room and talk to me to my face instead of yelling like an ogre, you would have seen them. And now that you have me here, what did you want?"

"I'm goin' out."

"So go already," she said, smiling sweetly. He turned to walk away and quietly added, "I'm sure they're already on their backs, legs spread, and waiting."

Riddick turned around and nailed her with his eyes. "What the fuck did you say?"

Her eyes got big for a second thinking she had been caught, but replied, "Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Once he was gone she called Nick and arranged to meet him near the club.

"So I get you all night, baby?"

"My lord and master will be gone until at least three in the morning, so I'm safe to stay out until one I'd say."

"You make the man sound harsh. Where's he goin' anyway?"

"To get laid. Two, three times a week or more, and he's always gone for hours."

Nick was thinking he liked the idea and was hoping to score himself. "Cool. I'll meet you in thirty minutes in our spot."

"See you then, Nick."

After hanging up she ran to her room and put on her club outfit. The skirt was short and black and her cropped top bared a good portion of her stomach. She blew a kiss at herself in the mirror and then headed out, oblivious that she was being followed.

Nick smiled as she walked up and let out a low whistle. She turned around for him as he checked her out. "Hot, baby."

Jack was beaming. "You really like it?"

"Uh-uh, _love _it. Come here."

Nick settled his hands on her waist and pulled her closer and then his hands smoothed over her ass, squeezing it as he pressed her closer into him. Riddick caught himself growling and almost made his presence known when Jack circled her arms around his neck and they kissed. They then headed for a nearby club, and he was right behind them. Riddick took a seat in a dark corner, but his eyes were on her and the guy the entire time. They danced for what seemed like forever until Nick took her to a booth for a much needed break.

"The music is really great tonight isn't it?"

Nick grinned pulled her closer. "I know something else that's even better."

Once they started playing tonsil hockey it took everything he had not to storm over, pull the guy off her, and then rip his throat out. He didn't know who he was angrier at; her for doing something stupid like getting involved with a punk like him or the guy for touching her. But soon kissing wasn't enough and he noticed Jack pulling back several times when the guy got too aggressive with her. After several unsuccessful tries he eventually left her alone and went to the bar to bring what appeared to be non-alcoholic drinks. The guy didn't have a wristband which meant he couldn't be served alcohol in the club; a small relief to Riddick.

"At least he can't get her drunk."

But after ten minutes he noticed that Jack wasn't acting right. Her hands went to her head and she shook it as if something was plaguing her. Nick took her face in his hands and started kissing her again, but her responses were sluggish, and when he attempted to put his hands up her shirt, something she had pushed him away twice before for doing, she didn't resist.

"God damn fucker drugged her!"

Nick didn't see Riddick coming until it was too late. He grabbed a chunk of his hair and slammed his face into the table, instantly breaking his nose. He screamed in pain, but Riddick wasn't finished with him yet. He jerked Nick from his seat and slammed him against the nearest wall and his blade was at his throat, biting into his skin a second later.

Riddick pulled off his goggles and Nick shrieked in fear once faced with twin silver orbs staring back at him..

"What's your name?"

"N-N-Nick."

"Nick." He pressed the blade further into his throat and a line of blood began to trickle from the cut. "Of all the girls you coulda picked, you, Mr. Shitforbrains, had to go after _her, _a thirteen year old!" Riddick smelled the fear oozing from him and smiled, which only made Nick whimper like a baby. "Guess you realize that was a fucked up choice, huh? Don't nod, the blade might go in deeper. Just say yes."

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Good boy, Nikky."

He removed the blade from his throat and Nick almost began to blubber he was so relieved, but it didn't last long as he felt the point of his blade pierce his balls through his jeans. Riddick covered his mouth to keep anyone from hearing him.

"Do you have any more of that drug left you gave her?"

Unable to speak he nodded.

"Give it to me."

He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out three more packets of the drug. Riddick took them and then they walked over to where Jack was sitting. She was so out of it that she was completely unaware of what had just transpired.

"Jack, get up. We gotta go."

It took her almost half a minute to focus enough before she could recognize him. "Riddick? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Nick nearly pissed his pants when he heard what Jack called him. "Oh my god, please don't kill me. Please don't kill me."

"Kill you, Nikky? You ain't worth the effort. 'Sides, I've got other plans for you."

Riddick managed to get Jack up and walking. He took them both out the back door of the club and hailed a tax. After a quick call he directed the driver to an address across town. Pulling up, Nick noticed it was another club, but not one he was familiar with.

"What is this place?"

"You'll see soon enough. Get out of the car." He directed the driver to wait on him and left Jack in the backseat asleep.

Nick took a look around the club as he was dragged to the bar. It was full of men and there wasn't a woman in sight, which meant this wasn't his kind crowd. He tried to bolt and Riddick's iron grip on the back of his neck prevented him from moving. He ordered Nick a drink and set two packets of the date rape drug before him.

"Dump it in the drink."

Nick began to whimper. He knew what was about to happen to him. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-orry."

Riddick leaned down and spoke right next to his ear, low and deadly. "Little fuckin' late for that. You went after the wrong girl. You touched what's mine, and I have a slight anger issue when some dumb fuck does that. Now put the god damn drug in the glass and drink every last drop or I swear to fuckin' god I'll pour the shit down your throat myself."

Nick did what he was told and consumed the entire contents of the glass. He was shaking from fear the entire time until the drug started to take effect. Riddick finally caught sight of the guy he had called while in the cab and waved him over.

"Rick, never thought you'd actually show up."

"I am a man of my word, Simon. This is the guy I mentioned."

Simon looked Nick over appreciatively even in spite of his bloody nose. "Very nice."

"So you can take care of him?"

"That won't be a problem. I've got a few friends who will absolutely _love_ him."

"Knew I could count on you. Next time I'm in town, I'll bring by an extra case of Morphus wine."

Riddick left the club and got back in the cab. Jack was still asleep and she remained that way even as he carried her into the ship. But he didn't put her to bed. That's what he would have done if he was in a forgiving mood, which he wasn't. Instead he went to the bathroom and laid her in the tub, and then turned on the shower – cold only. She screamed as the freezing water rained down on her and frantically crawled toward the faucet to turn it off. The room was pitch black and other than being in a bathroom she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in the club with Nick. She shivered and her teeth were clattering as she felt her way out of the tub.

"Cold Jack?"

She looked up and saw Riddick's eyes and knew she was fucked.

"There are clothes on the counter. Get dried off and dressed for bed."

He threw a towel at her after calling for the lights to come on and left her alone. Ten minutes later she was in her room, but didn't bother asking for the lights. They probably wouldn't have worked anyway. Riddick was pissed, and a pissed off Riddick meant darkness only. She crawled on her bed and sat there with her knees drawn up to her chest, hugging them to her. She knew without looking that he was already in her room. She could feel him.

"Aren't you gonna ask what happened, Jack?"

He sounded angrier than she had ever heard him before, which meant something horrible must have happened. She spoke in the direction of his voice, to her right. "I-I'm afraid to ask."

"You should be." She jumped because he had spoken in her left ear and scared the shit out of her.

"Oh god," she sobbed, "I can't remember! I was at a dance club and that's all I remember!"

"Strange." She turned her face back to the right where he was before. "You didn't mention Nick. Was he that forgettable?"

_How does he know about Nick?_ "How'd you-."

"I fuckin' followed you Jack. After smellin' his cologne on you a few times, I knew somethin' was up. I was tailin' your ass the entire night. I followed you to the club, watched you dance, then watched the two of you sucking face."

Jack's anger swiftly boiled over. She should be able to go out and please herself just like him.

"You have no fucking right to get angry at me!! All I wanted was to have a little fun. I never go out! I've begged you to take me to clubs, but you refused so I have to sit here in this ship on my ass while _you_ go fuck a god damn whore whenever you feel like it. Tell me how that's fair!"

"You wanna play the whore, Jack? Is that it?"

"God no!"

"You sure about that? Looked to me like you were off to a good start tonight."

"No!" she cried and slammed her fists on the bed. "I've kissed him, but that's it."

"That's it? Didn't look like that from where I was sittin'. His hands were all over you. I've seen women with 'fuck me' written on their face, and tonight it was all over yours."

Jack gasped at his harsh words. "How can you say that to me? I told you what my uncle did to me. You know I don't want to have sex with anyone. I pushed his hands away for fuck's sake! I always have when he tries to go any further."

"I saw a little of that, too, but after you drank what he gave you, you didn't seem to mind what he was doing. Not one bit. He put his hands up your shirt, Jack and you didn't push him away. He probably would have fucked you right there in the club had I not gotten him off you."

She finally understood why he was so angry. She had put herself in danger with her reckless behavior. She was trembling now as she thought about what could have happened. He was right. Had he not been there – it was too awful to contemplate.

"I'm so sorry, Riddick," she sobbed, repeating her apology to him over and over until she felt the bed give from his weight and his arms wrap protectively around her. After that she just cried until she had no more tears to shed and fell asleep cradled against his chest. He didn't leave her right away. It wasn't so much to make sure _she_ was okay, but for himself. He had been harsh, angry, and even a bit cruel to her tonight, but it all stemmed from one thing – fear. What had almost happened to her shook him more than he'd like to admit. Jack had become important to him. No, important didn't cover it. She was the only person to see beyond his hardened shell, and she had managed to crack it enough to squeeze her way in. It had taken a while, but he was finally able to admit, to himself at least, how much her faith in a man perceived as a monster had changed him. Not a metamorphosis, the changes were subtle, but he wasn't the same man and never would be again. Although the words would never leave his mouth, he loved her in his own way. It wasn't in the romantic sense either, nor was it brotherly, it was simply there, and his fear for her began there.

After leaving her he went straight to the bridge and contacted Iman. Jack needed structure in her life that he couldn't provide, and obviously she yearned for a kind of freedom that would always be just outside of her grasp as long as she was with him. Taking her back to Iman was the only solution even if he didn't want to do it. And when the day came that he walked away, she didn't make it easy on him. Jack had screamed and ranted when he told her he was leaving, but when he actually left the house she refused to let him go. She ran after him, grabbed his arm and tugged hard, but he jerked it away.

"Why are you doing this? I know I've been a pain in the ass lately, but leaving me? Give me a reason Riddick. A good fucking reason why you've decided to leave my ass here for good. I need to know why! You owe me that much!"

"Let's get this straight. I don't owe you shit. I put a roof over your head, I bought you clothes, I fed you, and I protected you. Seems like the bottom line reads that you owe _me,_ not the other way around."

"Y-you make it sound like I was worthless, that I was nothing more than excess baggage." The pain in her voice was palpable, and then she got angry. "Who do you think cleaned the fucking roof you put over my head, and washed not only my clothes but yours, did all the shopping for everything, and then cooked your ass every godforsaken meal you ate? Seems like we're pretty even to me."

"Exactly. I don't owe you shit." He turned and began to walk away, but her heartfelt plea almost did him in.

"Please." But he wouldn't turn around. Not completely. Not if he was going to pull this off.

"You want the truth. It was fun Jack –havin' a mini-me around, but after a while it got old. Real old. I never wanted you with me in the first place, but you yanked that choice away when you hid on my ship. You were a burden from the start, and I'm tired of having it on my back, over my shoulder, and chatting in my ears every fuckin' day. I did the whole hero thing, but it ain't for me. I was fine without you before, and I'll be fine without you when I'm gone. So do me a favor, run along like a good little girl and go find yourself someone else to play house with. I'm fuckin' over it."

Jack stood there frozen in place unable to believe the cruel words that tumbled from his mouth like verse. That's because it _was_ unbelievable. He was hurting her on purpose with spiteful words that he didn't believe, and he wouldn't even look at her when he did it. Then she did the unthinkable. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. It was the absolute worst thing she could have called him, and it hit its mark with deadly accuracy because she was right.

"Coward! You FUCKING coward!! Did you stay up all night writing that bullshit? I don't believe you! Not a god damn word of it! Turn around and say it to my fucking face!"

But he didn't turn around. He kept walking toward the port and it was the longest, most agonizing mile of his entire life. He had just crushed the one person who mattered most to him for all the right reasons. One day she would understand, and hopefully forgive him when he returned. It would be years before that happened, but he never planned on leaving her for good.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon...

Please let me know what you think so far.

Hit the button down there and feed me, please!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Incredible! I was completely overwhelmed by the responses to Chapter 1!! I definitely have the best readers and can't thank you all enough!! My responses to your reviews are the end of the chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and as always, let me know what you think!**  
**

* * *

**Recap Chapter 1:  
**

But he didn't turn around. He kept walking toward the port and it was the longest, most agonizing mile of his entire life. He had just crushed the one person who mattered most to him for all the right reasons. One day she would understand, and hopefully forgive him when he returned. It would be years before that happened, but he never planned on leaving her for good.

* * *

**Fast forward to two years after Riddick left Jack – Helion Prime**

Mandy made her way down the front steps of the New Mecca Preparatory School and found Jack sitting on a bench all alone with her report card chip in one hand and her handheld in the other. "Hey, girl!"

"Oh, hi Mandy."

"So, how'd you do?"

"I don't know. I haven't looked at it yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Because everything is riding on my grades. Remember how I told you about that deal I made with Iman? He promised that if I maintained certain marks he would pay my tuition to go to the Technology Academy for the next two years." Jack picked it up and held it in front of her, worry lines marring her forehead. "The fate of my life is on this chip." She handed it to Mandy. "Will you look at it for me?"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Many inserted the chip and shielded the results from Jack. "What kind of marks do you need?"

"Of my six classes, I need four Superior marks and two marks of Excellent."

Mandy grinned and handed it back to Jack. "Then take a look sweetie, and I'll miss you!"

Jack stared at the monitor in disbelief. "I-I did it! Holy shit!! I fucking did it!" Embarrassed by her profane outburst she quickly looked around to make sure no one other than Mandy heard her.

"You more than did it! Five Superior marks and one Excellent. I wish my marks were half as good as yours. Well what are you waiting for? Go tell Iman!"

Jack hugged Mandy and ran all the way home. In her exuberance she threw the heavy front door open so quickly that she couldn't stop it from hitting the wall. She cringed for what she knew was coming next.

"Audrey Jacqueline Meadows!" Lajjun bellowed from the kitchen.

She stormed into the front hallway and inspected the damage to the wall, which looked exactly like it did before since the wall was _already_ damaged. Iman refused to repair it knowing that it would most likely happen again, but that didn't prevent Lajjun from launching into her Arabic tirade. She had lived with Iman long enough that she picked up a few words here and there. So when Lajjun started in on her she recognized 'devil child' and 'heathen' among several others. Jack recited her well used litany of meaningless apologies, and then ran upstairs to Iman's study where she knocked on the door like a madwoman until he gave her permission to enter.

"LOOK!" She screamed and shoved her handheld at him. "I did it!! And even better than what you were asking for!"

Iman kept a stern face even though he was just as, if not more excited than her. He wanted to make her squirm a little first. "Hmm." He stroked his beard. "Interesting."

"Interesting? Come on! Is that all you can say? Don't you have something _else_ you want to tell me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am very proud of you, but then again I expected nothing less."

Jack felt like a balloon that the air had been suddenly let out of. Completely deflated. She took her hand held and shuffled out of the room.

"Oh, Jack?"

"Yes, Iman?"

"Would you please bring me that folder on my bookshelf, since you're over there?"

She did as he asked, and he opened it in front of her. "I don't seem to have my glasses. Could you read this for me?"

Jack just wanted to leave, but she took the piece of paper and read it. "Dear Sir, We received your deposit for half tuition today, May twentieth, to hold Miss. Meadow's place for Fall enrollment in the-." She stopped and looked up at Iman, and he was grinning like a fool. "You _already _paid them? Before you knew my marks?"

"I've kept in touch with your instructors. They all knew how important this was to you and made sure I was informed of your progress. But as you have so eloquently phrased it in the past, I never had a doubt."

Jack ran around the desk and threw her arms around Iman's neck. "Thank you Iman! Of course you're a beast for torturing me like that, but thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me."

He tilted Jack's chin up. "On the contrary. I know exactly what it means to you, because I wanted this just as badly as you did, child. And there is one other thing you should know. The deposit was sent by me, but it did not come from my pocket."

"But who would pay for half of my tuition?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Who indeed?"

"Riddick?" she whispered. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. Profanity wasn't allowed in the house and sometimes her mouth got the better of her…well, more than sometimes. "I'm sorry."

"I'll let you slide by this time, and no I would not joke about this. He's very proud of you. You should write to him."

Jack's face instantly pinched as if she had consumed something vilely sour. "No thank you. You can tell him I said thanks for the tuition, but after the way he talked to me when he left he can rot in-."

"Jack!"

"-hell!" She said it more out of spitefulness toward Riddick than to disobey Iman, which he knew, but this time she would gladly take the punishment. "You can tell him I said that, too."

"I most certainly will not. You should forgive Jack. You must know he did it so you could have a better life than what he could offer you."

"You don't need to start a holy campaign to save Riddick's image. I have forgiven him, Iman. A long time ago. But that sure as h-e-double hockey sticks doesn't mean that I'm not still furious at him for how he did it!"

Iman cleared his throat. "Spelling counts, Jack."

"I'll start polishing the brass in the morning."

"That you will, but tonight we celebrate. Lajjun has prepared your favorite meal."

"Willingly?" She regretted the word the minute she said it. "I'm sorry. I'm trying. Honestly, I am, but it's hard when she finds something wrong in everything I do."

"I will talk with her. But tonight there can be no possible way for her to find fault with your marks. Right?"

"Exactly!"

But she was thinking that if anyone could find a fault in her near perfect marks, it would be Lajjun. Jack had been so happy for Iman when he fell in love with her. Yes, the marriage was arranged, but the two fell in love long before the ceremony. Jack even looked forward to having another woman in the house. Iman was wonderful as a father, but she needed a woman to talk to as well.

Sadly, it wasn't until after they were married that Jack discovered there would be no friendship between them. In fact once Lajjun moved in she made many changes in the house and in their routine. Jack had become used to their life, the stability it offered, and Lajjun, like a tornado, tore it asunder.

Slowly but surely Jack began to withdraw and keep to her room. The less she saw Lajjun the less opportunities the woman would have to find fault in her. She didn't fully comprehend how much she wasn't wanted until she overheard an argument between them.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I think it's time she found another place to live," Lajjun proclaimed. "She is not one of us. She does not follow our ways. She even defies them with her blasphemy."

"And where would you have me send her? She has nowhere else to go."

"She can live with the couple who own the gym she goes to."

"And how would you know this."

"Because I talked to them."

Iman clenched his fists to control his temper. After losing his three sons, Jack had become his heart and he poured everything into her. He loved her just as much as he would a child that he had sired.

"We have spoken of this. Jack is a very special young woman. What we went through together has bonded us and I would never, NEVER turn her out. She is very dear to me Lajjun, as are you, but I will not speak of this again. Jack has a home with us for as long as she needs or wants it."

Jack silently cheered outside their bedroom door. She knew he would never do as she wanted in this case, but it was wonderful to hear him say how much she meant to him.

"I want to have your child, but not with her in the house. I will not have her corrupting what we hold dear."

"And I want us to have children. I would love a daughter with your eyes. Perhaps we can come to a compromise that will make all of us happy. Jack has approached me about a school she wishes to attend next fall. It is off planet." Lajjun's eyes light up, which he didn't fail to notice. "But it's a private institution and is very expensive. She has already passed the preliminary entrance exams, which she did without telling me. I told her that we would discuss it."

"_Pay_ for her to go to school? Are you mad?"

"This is all I am offering Lajjun. I will place certain requirements on her shoulders of course. She will have to earn the right to attend, but if she meets them, then yes, we would pay for her to attend, and she would be gone for two years with the exception of winter and summer breaks."

The thought of Jack being gone for two years with only a few exceptions was enough to make Lajjun relent. "I will agree to it, but I still cannot fathom why you would keep her. Especially after everything she did with _him. _What can that say about a creature like that?"

His wife was treading on thin ice. The tone of her voice and her choice of words almost sounded as if she was speaking of a dirty, mongrel dog.

"Jack loves Riddick, and everything she did while with him was to protect him. Riddick is the only reason why I am standing here today and for that I owe him a life debt. When he asked that I take her in, I was more than happy. In fact, I was honored that he would trust me to raise her. She is as important to him as she is to me. Most certainly she had a difficult time adjusting at first, but her life has not been easy. Patience, love, and discipline brought her around though. She is a beautiful person, and I only hope one day you can see that for yourself."

Iman's words brought tears to her eyes. She crept back to her room before they finished and reflected on everything she had heard. She forgave Riddick that night. She was still angry at him and would probably punch him in the face or kick him in the balls if she ever saw him again, but she couldn't go on hating him. Not anymore. She also made the decision that no matter what Iman asked of her, she would do it if it meant being able to go to that school next year and, as an added bonus, get away from Lajjun.

**End Flashback**

* * *

But the summer before she was to leave something unexpected happened. Jack met a guy and not one who Iman or Riddick would ever approve of. Not that she was searching for a guy like him or any guy for that matter, but it happened regardless. His name was Rafe, no last name, just Rafe, and he was the quintessential, hot looking bad boy that all the girls loved to whisper about. Jack knew who he was, but had never met him until she was at a dance club with her friend, Mandy. 

"Jack, don't look now, but Rafe just walked in!" Mandy squealed. "Damn he is fine."

"How did he get in? Isn't he like twenty-two or something? The age limit here is twenty."

"Since when did you become a stickler for the rules? And when it comes to him, who the hell cares?"

Jack rolled her eyes and laughed. "Mandy you fall in love with every fine guy you see. Can I turn around now and take a look?"

"Yes, but slowly. He's at the bar facing the crowd."

Jack turned and began checking the man out. Mandy was right. If there was a poster boy for sex appeal, he'd be it. The man oozed it effortlessly. She noticed he had the attention of many females in the club, too. He was hard _not_ to notice, and eyes naturally gravitated in his direction. It wasn't one particular characteristic that set him apart from every other man there, but the entire package. He had glossy black shoulder length hair, chiseled facial features, not to mention incredibly sensual looking lips, and his clothes fit his six foot frame as if they were poured on him. He reminded her of the male models on the front of men's underwear packages. Male perfection.

Her perusal of him had begun at his feet and worked upward, and when her eyes reached his face he was staring straight at her. _FUCK! How long has he been watching me?_ Long enough apparently, because he lifted his drink in a salute to her. Trying her best to remain aloof, she gave him a curt smile and turned her back on him. Before Mandy could utter a word, Jack pulled her friend to the dance floor, and then let her squeal.

"Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod! He was _so_ checking you out!"

"I don't know if I've ever been so embarrassed in my entire life!! He caught me looking at him! And not just _looking_ at him, but I was _really_ looking at him."

"Top to bottom or bottom to top."

"Bottom to top, of course! You have to save the best part for last. How long was he looking at me?"

"Almost the entire time I think."

"At least I'll never see the guy again and have to relive the embarrassment."

"Maybe, but you can say Rafe was checking you out, and you've got _me_ as a witness. It's just too bad it's summer break. I'd love to spread this around school."

Mandy and Jack danced for a while longer before returning to their seats for a drink. One of the bar staff soon came over and asked which of them was Jack, and then set a new drink in front of her.

"I didn't order this."

"Rafe, the guy in the black t-shirt and long hair, he asked me to bring it to you."

Mandy's jaw dropped and almost hit the table. Jack smiled and once again made eye contact with Rafe. "Tell Rafe I said thanks, but I don't accept drinks from strangers." And then she handed it back to him. She watched as her message was delivered and a grin spread on his face.

"Holy shit! He _knows _who you are? I can't believe you turned down his drink! Are you crazy?" Mandy was clearly disappointed. She so wanted to meet Rafe and Jack had blown it for both of them.

"Nope. If he's jerking me around, he won't bother trying to meet me, and I'm not going to go up to him and make myself look like a fool in front of the whole club."

"And if he doesn't try and meet you?"

"Then I'm not any worse off than I was before."

Much to Mandy's disappointment, Rafe didn't bother to come over. In fact, he left the club half an hour later. At eleven, she and Mandy left and went their separate ways. To save some time, Jack cut through the city park like she usually did. She noticed one of the flood lights was burned out. It wasn't the first time, so she didn't think much of it. She should have, because once she was in the darkest area someone grabbed her from behind. Her shriek was cut off by a hand over her mouth, but she got to her hidden blade before she could be immobilized and managed to cut her attacker's arm. He promptly let her go and took a few steps back as she spun around, ready to go after him. Then he did something absurd. He began to laugh.

"Is that the kind of thanks I get for sending you a drink?"

"Rafe?"

"In the flesh…bleeding flesh."

"I-I'm sorry, but what the fuck were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?"

"Heard you were pretty good at taking care of yourself and wanted to test you."

"And?" She demanded with her hands on her hips, knife still in hand.

"Passed with flying colors obviously. You're a tough little bitch Jack Meadows."

"Fortunately for you I take that as a compliment." She sheathed her knife, but was still frowning at him. "Why the sudden interest in me?"

"Who said it was sudden? I heard about the fight you had with Jason Ficus a few weeks ago and got curious enough to see if the rumors were true."

"And which rumors would those be, given that there are so many?"

Rafe gave her his first genuine smile and her heart skipped a beat. "That there was a sixteen year old knife wielding girl who would sooner cut a guy than kiss him."

Jack snorted in disgust. "Jason wasn't only trying to kiss me. He cornered me in an alley after I left the club, and after shoving me against a brick wall he bragged about what he intended on doing to me and how much I'd like it."

"What you did to him was impressive."

"He's lucky the cops came or it would have been worse."

"I heard he tried to file charges against you for assault."

"Yeah, and they almost believed him until I stripped my shirt off right in the middle of the precinct to show them how my back was scraped and the bruises he gave me."

"You've certainly got style. No doubt about it."

"Thanks, but why don't you get to the point of why you _really_ wanted to speak to me."

Rafe began to laugh, and Jack couldn't keep the smile from her face. "And that's what I like about you. No bullshit. But you're right, I do have an agenda. I'm looking for street smart kids like yourself to do some short term work for me."

Jack snorted. "What's wrong? Slim pickings at the unemployment office?"

"My business doesn't hire through normal channels. I prefer a 'hands on' recruiting style."

"So I saw. And do you get sliced by all of your potential employees?"

"Risks of the job, but the results I get are worth it. Interested in hearing more?"

Jack crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. "Sure, why not?"

Rafe chuckled liking her more by the minute. He handed her his card with nothing but an address written on it. "If you're interested, come to that address the night after tomorrow by nine. We can discuss it more then. And just so you know, I pay quite well, and from what I heard you're going off to school in the Fall and could probably use the money. Oh, and come alone. That's not an open invitation."

With that he left and she returned home. The next day she found herself looking at the card and wondering what to do. On the one hand she was dying of curiosity and wanted to see Rafe again. But on the other hand she could hear Riddick whispering in her ear about 'something not feeling right.' However, her curiosity was far more powerful beast than her common sense, and the following night she set out to meet him.

The address was on the other side of town so she took a taxi. When he stopped in front of a mansion, she double checked it to make sure it was the right place.

"Stay here. Just in case this isn't it."

Jack walked up to the gate and hit the call button.

"Hey, Jack. Glad to see you made it."

The gate opened and she waved the driver on. The driveway was easily half the length of a football field. Once she got closer she heard music coming from the house and could see the silhouettes of people walking around. The door opened before she could knock and Rafe stood before her, his body taking up the entire doorway.

"Come on in. We'll give the others a few more minutes to get here before we get started. Drinks are in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

When he said drinks, she thought soda, but what she found was a kitchen full of beer and hard liquor. Riddick had _never_ let her drink although he always kept beer on hand, and it was against Iman's faith to consume alcohol. She smiled to herself and grabbed an icy can, relishing her first taste. Finding it much to her liking she finished it and started in on her second as Rafe called everyone to the living room.

There was a motley group of fifteen people, all around her age. A few faces she recognized, but most were strangers to her. The one thing she felt they all had in common was their looks. Not a person in the small group appeared to be what she would call a 'normal' teen. She certainly didn't consider herself normal, not after her upbringing. She knew she had an edgy bite to her unless she was around friends and realized the others in the room did as well.

Rafe's proposition turned out to be an incredible deal. Work three consecutive nights from seven to midnight, and get paid one thousand credits. After that, the job was over. Jack knew nothing this good came without some kind of risk, and she wanted to know what it was before she agreed to anything.

"So when do you get to the good part, Rafe? How much of our ass gets put on the line for a deal like this?"

He flashed her one of his charming grins and got down to the details. "So glad you asked. The risk to you is rather minimal. During the three nights you'll report here and be on call during that time. If you're needed, I'll ask you to make a delivery for me-."

"Drugs?" someone interjected.

"No. Not even close. If you're careless enough to get picked up by the authorities, all you will be carrying is an encrypted data chip. Certainly nothing they can arrest you for. That's all you need to know. However, others who want what I broker would rather take it than acquire it through the exchange of credits. By hiring so many of you for short periods of time, they can't become familiar with faces to learn who to follow. It equates to minimal risk."

"Except for the person who gets caught," Jack added.

"And there have been a few here and there, but I assure you they went home in one piece, bruised, but in one piece. If you're caught, you hand over what you have, no arguments. They'll find soon enough that what they've acquired by theft is useless to them. And no one mentions me. If you do, you don't get paid. Everyone interested will agree to sign a non-disclosure statement. I'll assign you a schedule and at the end of your three days you'll receive a card in the amount of one thousand credits."

Although torn, he had been right. She could use the money and without a doubt she could make a thousand credits stretch very far. The information on the chips was most likely stolen, but the job was short and sweet, in and out the way Riddick liked his own deals, and she couldn't pass up a cake job like this. Even if she had serious doubts, the two beers had already gone to her head and gotten her past any qualms which might have kept her from taking the job.

She walked up to Rafe, and he held the pen out to her. "So, Jack. You'll take the job?"

"That I will." Everyone else had signed without reading the agreement. She picked up the paper without taking the pen. "But not before I read it first."

"Smart woman."

Finding nothing amiss, she took the pen and scrawled her name. "So when do you want me? Here I mean," she quickly amended.

"Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all."

In fact it would be perfect. Iman had left that morning would be gone for six days. He was meeting a group on Helion-5 to accompany them on the last leg of their hajj to New Mecca. With him gone, she wouldn't have to worry about explaining why she was out for three nights in a row and Lajjun simply didn't care.

Rafe took note of the slightly glassy eyed look she had. She wasn't drunk, but she was far from sober. He wanted to laugh, but wisely held it in. She may be tough, but she definitely couldn't hold her alcohol. An interesting paradox.

"I think you should let me give you a ride home."

Jack frowned. "I got here in a cab, and I can take one home."

"Not if you want to work for me."

"That sounds like blackmail."

He shrugged and smiled. "Works for me. Let me see the rest of them out."

Forty minutes later he stopped a block from her house. "Is that your place?"

"No, it's a few doors down, but I'd rather walk. My step-mother is a real bitch and seeing you drop me off in an expensive car like this wouldn't do me any favors."

He pulled out a pack of gum. "Here, your breath smells like beer."

She popped it in her mouth and chewed it for a minute before turning back to him with a smile. "How about now?"

She wasn't about to blow her breath in his face, but she honestly wanted to know if he could smell it. However, the breathy, almost teasing way she asked caused him to pause and wonder if she was deliberately trying to tempt him.

Rafe didn't know what it was about her, but she fascinated him. Maybe it was the way she handled him in the club, or the fact that she hadn't flirted with him once. He had never gone after a woman, but she enticed him in spite of the fact that she was sixteen, and knowing full well that being six years her senior, he should stay the hell away. But knowing how one _should_ behave and actually doing it were two different things. Sometimes you just want what you're told you can't have.

"I think you'll need to come a little closer," he innocently suggested.

Jack arched an eyebrow, but unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned in, oblivious to the arm he had just draped over the back of her seat. He leaned in as well. "Well?"

"I think you're okay, but tasting is the ultimate test."

He gave her a good three seconds to back away, and when she didn't he closed the distance and kissed her. The shock caused her to jerk back, but the arm that had been poised on the seat was now holding her firmly in place and his other hand was threaded in her hair. Jack felt like she was caught up in a turbulent storm; half scared out of her wits, but completely enthralled by the power of it at the same time. She wanted to kiss him back, but he was so aggressive, she honestly didn't know how to respond because she had never been kissed quite like this before.

Noticing how rigid she was, he loosened his hold and his kiss lost some of its vigor, opting instead for a slower, softer approach. Jack soon responded to the change and began to kiss him back, hoping she was at least half way good at it. He didn't stop, but she felt horribly unsophisticated in light of who was kissing her and suddenly pulled back even though she wanted to keep going.

"I-I better get home."

He let her go just like that. A pang of disappointment echoed through her that he didn't try and get her to stay. "See you in a few days, Jack."

Rafe smiled to himself as he drove. Everything he assumed about her had been completely wrong, and he found that very interesting indeed.

"You obviously don't smoke, have little to no experience with alcohol, and from what I could tell you've either never been kissed before or the ones who got to you before I did were pitiful at it. Not the typical street smart kid at all. Just _who_ are you Jack Meadows?"

* * *

Onto Chapter 3...Share your thoughts, please. I love the feedback! 

**SG1987:** "I like how you kept the characters...well in character"  
- And that makes you reviewer number four to mention that. There WILL be some changes in future chapters though, but I'm not saying who or when. You'll have to read and find out, and it should become clear when you get to it. I know that leaves you hanging, but you'll see. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
**NotAfraidToLive**: "THANK YOU SO much for starting a new story! you have no idea how happy that makes me."  
- And you have no idea the size of the grin on my face after I read the words you wrote!! Hope you find this story enjoyable!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
**unknown beedee**: "looks like a good start to a good story"  
- Simply said and I thank you so much for it! Glad you're reading another one of mine and thanks so much for reviewing.  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...**: "I'm so happy your writing another one. I'm in for the long haul w/ this one :)"  
Thanks so much!! Given how prolific a writer you are I take great pride in you saying that!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**jensen's Angel** Thank you so much Sam!! "ive been re-readin your 'a kid like her' story waitin for this to come up."  
- What a great compliment!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
**iluvkrum-lupin**: "just love the way you write, it seems to flow effortlessly. and you have some of the best conversations on here, i can actually hear and picture the characters saying such things"  
- You sure know how to make me smile!! Thanks so much for the wonderful compliments!! I hope I continue to live up to your expectations and thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
**Running-Wild22** Well you're not going to find out in this chapter Kia! I have to maintain the suspense a bit longer. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but that's just the devil in me having a little fun with my readers!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**tiff3488** "You know I'm going to follow this story all the way through, no matter how long, good, or bad it is, right?"  
- Had to laugh at the "bad it is" part. Let's just hope I DON'T go there!! But I do thank you for saying it. It was the ultimate compliment!! Thanks for reading and reviewing Tiffany!!  
**The Readers Muse**: Glad I have you on board! J Thanks for reviewing!!  
**Claudzion**: Eek!! Flawless? Boy you set the bar high for me to live up to, but I'll try just for you! J  
" You always stay in character. I never have to say..."Riddick wouldn't say that...or do that" as well as Jack."- You're the third person to say that and it pleases me to no end. But I said to them, there will be derivations in the future. Not saying who or when so you'll have to hang on and find out when you read future chapters. You'll understand why when you get there. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
MasterOfPuppets666: " i generally dont read stories w/ less then 10 chappies, but i no u so i figured id humor u"  
- Well if you chose my story to break your habit on, I'm honored! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**FitMama**: Thrilled to know that it met with your approval! J  
"It seems you've kept Riddick in character very well. I can't wait for more."  
- I do appreciate you saying that. I try not to make them into something they aren't, but as I said to NightmareMonster in my reply to her, you'll notice some deviations in the future. That's all I'm saying. Not saying who or when so wait, read, and find out. You'll understand why when you get there. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**NightmareMonste**r: " i was just thinking that i wanted to read more of your stuff, i went and checked my mail and there was a new story waiting to be read lol."  
- You do know I planned that, right?  
"you know, your really good at portraying jack and riddick, their so in character its amazing."  
- Well thank you! I do appreciate that because I try to keep them true to character as much as I can while still taking them off in my own direction. However, you'll notice some "deviations" in the future and that's all I'm saying. Not saying who or when, so wait, read, and you'll see. You'll understand why when you get there. Thanks for reading and reviewing  
**PrincessYente**: Thanks for the compliment and even more thank you for reading and reviewing!  
**J3w3ll**Thanks so much for feeding me J Hope I can keep you hooked, too!  
**snooze5**: I thought it was only fair that Nick got what he was going to give to Jack! He he he. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!  
**Wannabanauthor** Hey, thrilled to have you on board and thank you for reading!  
**Vampiress-06**: Glad to have you back for another one!! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anyone you recognize, just my version of what is happening to them.

**Warning**: This chapter contains seduction scene where the victim's judgment and decision making ability has been completely impaired.

Reviews are at the end...thank you!!

* * *

**Recap Chapter 2**

Rafe smiled to himself as he drove. Everything he assumed about her had been completely wrong, and he found that very interesting indeed.

"You obviously don't smoke, have little to no experience with alcohol, and from what I could tell you've either never been kissed before or the ones who got to you before I did were pitiful at it. Not the typical street smart kid at all. Just _who_ are you Jack Meadows?"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Returning to his home, Rafe found it difficult to get her off of his mind. Typically he didn't research the kids he recruited to work for him. He trusted the word on the streets, since that's where he came from, but this girl was different, and he suspected there was a lot more to her than met the eye.

He did a general records search and found she was living with a man named Iman al-Walid who was listed as her legal guardian, but only for the past two years. Before that there were no school, health, or any other records for her save one; she had registered with immigration when she was eleven.

"Eleven? So where the hell was she from that time until two years ago? It was like she hadn't existed between the time she arrived and when Iman filed for guardianship."

He continued searching and was close to giving up when the words 'horrific crash' and 'survivors' caught his eye in a news database.

"Now we're getting' somewhere!"

Quickly scanning the article established the connection between the girl and Iman, but not where she had been the two years preceding her arrival on Helion Prime. Further down the article he saw a list of names of those who supposedly died in the crash and one leapt out at him – Richard B. Riddick.

"What the fuck! Riddick? Impossible. I know for a fact I've seen reports about him since that time."

He did further searches for Riddick and found several articles documenting pursuits of him well after the crash, and in a few of them there was a mention of an unidentified pre-teen traveling with him. Some mentioned the child was a boy, while others suggested it was a young girl disguised as a boy.

"A young girl as a boy? Could it be Jack?" He laughed out loud unbelieving what he had found. "It's far too coincidental to _not_ be her, and if she was with him for two years that would explain why she was missing for a chunk of time. The girl is partial to blades like him and that cocky attitude she probably got from him, too."

Scanning further articles and then investigating the bounty on Riddick's head, he found there was also a bounty on 'the unidentified companion of Richard B. Riddick' as well. As a businessman who thought of his bottom line first, last, and always in between, an idea began to form in his mind. If his timing was just right, by this time next week he'd be far wealthier than he initially expected.

* * *

Jack was completely miserable. Ever since Iman left, Lajjun had done everything in her power to make her feel like the worthless trash she thought her to be. But because she loved Iman to death, she held her tongue until Lajjun crossed the line two days later.

"Jacqueline!"

Jack groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head to try and drown out Lajjun's screeching. She opened one eye and saw that it wasn't even seven in the morning yet.

"What the fuck? Cinderella had it easier than I do. That woman gives a whole new meaning to evil step-mother."

Her door flew open a moment later and Jack, quite pissed off by now, jumped out of her bed. "You lazy little pig! If you think I will let you continue to sleep until the sun is high in the sky while I slave myself to this house you have another thing coming! Wash yourself, get dressed, and get downstairs. We're cleaning this house from top to bottom. Absolutely everything."

"Lazy little pig? Where do you get off calling me that? Ever since I moved in with Iman, which I might add was a full _year_ before he even met you, I have _always_ done my share of the housework around here and never once complained. Why? Because they were equally distributed. I helped cook and clean, I did the laundry, and I helped in the garden. But ever since you moved in, you have attempted to task me with more and more! No wait, I take that back, you do less and less while you cook up MORE things for me to do. And do I complain? No, not unless you've been horribly unreasonable. And the reason WHY I have kept my mouth shut is because of how much I love Iman, and I know how much he loves you! So if you want to see who the lazy little pig is, then march across the hall and take a look in the mirror that I cleaned yesterday!"

The loud crack of skin striking skin resonated throughout the room. It took a full second before her cheek began to sting for Jack to accept that Lajjun had struck her. She brought her hand up to her face and touched it gingerly.

"Well I'm sure that left a mark."

Wisely, she went to her bag and pulled out her handheld, took pictures of her face, and then showed it to Lajjun. Taking a page from Riddick's mind fuck book she got right up in Lajjun's personal space and kept her voice low, even, and deadly.

"Be glad you're you. If you were anyone else, I wouldn't have hesitated to hit you back, and I _always _give twice what I get. If you ever, EVER, touch me again, Iman will be the first to see these."

Lajjun quickly backed away from her. "Pack your bag and get out!"

Jack thought the morning wax in her ears was messing with her hearing. "What?"

"I said get out. Get out of my house you filthy little tramp!"

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." Lajjun looked quite pleased for all of the ten seconds that Jack allowed her to hang onto it. "But when Iman returns from the hajj, I'll be back."

Within the hour Jack had showered, eaten, and packed enough clothes and personal belongings to last her until she could come back home. Her first stop was the gym. She knew Grant and Danielle would take her in, but didn't remember until she got there that they were off planet for a few days.

"Dammit! Mandy is grounded, and I don't have credits for a hotel stay."

Then she remembered Rafe. She was supposed to work for him for the next couple of nights. Maybe he would let her stay at his house while Iman was gone. He could keep a portion of her payment for room and board in exchange. The more she thought about the idea, the better she liked it and hailed a taxi to his house.

Rafe was surprised, but happy to see her. "I wasn't expecting you until tonight."

"I-I know, and I'm sorry to just show up like this, but my step-mother and I had a huge blow out. My father is out of town and will be for a while, so she took the chance to kick me out. I'm going back when he comes home, but until then I have nowhere to go. So, I was wondering if I could barter room and board in exchange for withholding some of the payment I'll receive on the third night. I'll be happy to cook and help clean up around this place until then."

"I have people who cook and clean for me, and plenty of spare bedrooms. I think we can come up with a reasonable price for room and board though."

"In exchange for credits. If you think I'll fuck you for it, it ain't happening."

After her inexperienced kiss, he wasn't surprised in the least that she added that last part. "Agreed, but only if you answer me a question truthfully."

"Any question?" she hesitantly asked.

"Within reason."

"What is it?"

"When I kissed you the other night, how many guys had kissed you before me?"

Her cheeks turned an embarrassingly hot shade of pink. "One other guy and that was over two years ago."

Instead of laughing at her as she expected, he hugged her to him. "I think I'll enjoy spending this extra time together and getting the chance to unravel exactly _who_ Jack Meadows is."

At that moment, if she had not been so enamored by him, the fact that he wanted to dig into who she was would have sent off alarm bells

* * *

Later that night they had dinner together, along with a few beers for her, before they went to the living room to watch a movie. Rafe sat on the sofa and as she went to sit next to him he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to straddle his lap. Jack giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eyeing her unusual pendant, he slid his fingers under it, purposely brushing his fingers against the exposed skin where her shirt opened up. He smiled when her skin broke out in gooseflesh.

"Interesting pendant. What is it?"

Still a bit unnerved by his touch, it took her a moment to reply. Going into the story of claw Riddick had given to her from one of the creatures was the very last thing she wanted to or _could_ talk about.

"My pendant? Oh, it's nothing special."

He wasn't buying it. "For something that isn't supposed to be special you sure do wear it a lot. I don't recall a time I 've seen you without it."

Jack shrugged, hoping she appeared nonchalant. "I picked it up at a market. Thought it was cool so I wear it. Not to mention it could come in handy if I can't get to my blade."

"And have you ever had to use it?"

"No. Not even sure it would hold up in a fight. It looks tough though, and sometimes looking threatening works as well as _being_ the real thing."

"That it does."

Looking at Rafe's lips, a question formed in her mind. One that should have stayed silent, but the alcohol impaired her good sense, and it tumbled forth before she knew what she was saying.

"Teach me how to kiss, Rafe?"

He raised an eyebrow; both at her question and the somewhat mortified look on her face that she quickly covered. He studied her a moment before answering.

"I don't know. Kissing can lead to…_other_ things," he smirked.

_Holy shit!_ She thought. _He's really going to do this!! _"Not as long as my clothes stay on, and I'm not _that_ drunk."

"Just so long as one of us stays in control."

* * *

Each night they ended up on the sofa together, and each night he pushed her a little further. First it was his hands going under her shirt and wandering up her back without protest. Next, they moved to the front, still under her shirt, fondling her breasts through her bra. Her sweet whimpers encouraging him. On the third night he got her on her back, and his hands got past the bra, but each night she had stopped him before he could seriously progress things any further.

The fourth night, after he received a very important call, turned out far different. Instead of beer he mixed her a 'special drink'. Something designed especially for her. Jack was inwardly thrilled with how attentive he was to her, and in the back of her mind she wondered just how far she might allow him to go. She absolutely loved kissing him to the point she found herself thinking about it and anticipating his kiss throughout the day. So when he didn't pull her to the sofa as he had done the previous three nights, she felt a keen sense of disappointment.

"No movie tonight, Jack. I thought we'd do something a bit different." He kept her hand in his and led her to the center of the living room. "Music on low. I know you dance Jack. I watched you in the club, but never got to see you slow dance. Do you mind?"

Did she mind? Was he fucking kidding? "No, I'd like that."

Rafe's arm snaked around her lower back, pulling her flush against him while he threaded their fingers together and brought them to his chest. His breath trickled over her ear and down her neck, causing her to shudder and sigh. His breath on her neck was soon replaced by his lips and teeth that nibbled their way to her mouth. Jack felt her knees grow a little weak, and his grip on her tightened as his mouth found hers, sweeping her into the most mind blowing, erotic kiss of her sixteen years. Before long her arms were around his neck because she needed something to hold onto. She whimpered as she clung to him, and moaned when his hand found its way into her shirt and palmed her bare breast. In need of air, Jack broke the kiss and looked up at him. He smiled, and not because he was glad she enjoyed his touch. No, he could see the drink's effect slowly taking hold, and that pleased him very much.

Jack suddenly felt dizzy, but it passed as quickly as it washed over her. Once it was gone she had the sensation of floating. However, as great as she felt, she knew that whatever was happening wasn't as it should be. For the second time in her life she had been drugged by a guy who was going to try and take what she didn't want to give. However, unlike the last time there would be no Riddick to come to her rescue.

"Rafe-." Her question was cut off as he raised her arms and pulled her shirt over her head. "What did you give me?"

"Nothing that will hurt you." His mouth went to her neck, scorching a trail from her ear to down between her breasts as he pulled the straps of her bra from her shoulders, and then moved to the back to unhook it.

"Please, Rafe, I don't-."

He kissed her again, cutting off her protest as he finished removing her bra. "You don't what, baby?" He trailed his fingers lightly over her bare breasts again, and she gasped as his touch, arching her back into his hands. "You don't want this?"

When she didn't answer, his hands went to the button of her skirt, which soon joined her shirt and bra on the floor. Rafe had yet to do much more than what she had allowed him to do the previous night, however his touch this time was completely devastating to her. Mentally she knew she should be at least protesting, but his fingers and mouth electrified every nerve ending they touched, turning her molten hot, and aching for more to the point she was now clenching his shoulders to hold on. Whether she liked it or not, she was pulled in deeper and deeper under the drug's influence the more he progressed. His very touch had become something her body would not be denied. She could never recall anything feeling like this before, but that didn't stop her anxiety completely.

"Rafe, m-make it stop."

"It's okay, baby," he cooed as he lowered her to the floor. "Just give into it. You'll love it. I swear."

"Give in?"

God his hands on her felt absolutely amazing. Better than they ever had, she thought. He smiled as she succumbed, and then there were no more protests. Her scream of pleasure as his mouth closed on her breast was the last thing she would clearly remember before her mind shut her out

* * *

Hours later she woke to the sound of male voices. As disoriented as she was, she had no idea she was still lying on the living room floor, unclothed except for the blanket Rafe saw fit to drape over her before letting the men in his home. The voices grew louder, and she got the sense they were almost on top of her. Her head kind of hurt, and she just wanted to go back to sleep.

Rafe knelt down next to Jack and turned her on her back for his guest's perusal. "This is her?"

Toombs crouched down and took Jack's chin in his hand and turned it side to side. She tried to remove it, but couldn't even raise her hand or utter a word. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she do anything?

"Yeah, it's her all right. Gotta good look at the bitch right before she cut my face." He pointed to the puffy, ragged scar near his eye. "Been waitin' on this for a long time."

"And you have my share of the bounty?"

Toombs handed him a credit chip in the amount of twenty-five thousand credits. Rafe wasted no time in pulling out his handheld to verify the amount.

"So how's it feel to get _paid_ twenty-five g's for fuckin' her?"

Rafe slowly smiled. "She was quite enthusiastic actually. Had I not been in the mood for a quick return, I might have sold her to a slaver instead. In the right hands she would make an incredible sex slave."

"Well, in these hands she's gonna _wish_ that's what you'd done to her. Is that her bag over there?"

"Yes. Just a few personal belongings and clothing. Do you want her dressed?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Toombs pulled the blanket from her body and let out a low whistle. "Talk about ripe for the pickin'. Oh, we're gonna have some fun with her." He roughly squeezed her breast and save barely opening her eyes, she gave no response. "What'd you give her?"

"Opxium."

"Opxium, eh? I hear that's _some _shit."

"It's a two-fold drug. Makes the woman extremely susceptible to suggestion and heightens both pain and pleasure. Whatever you're into that is. That's the first phase, which lasts four to six hours. Then they sleep and remain like she is now, fairly unresponsive, until the drug wears off."

"For how much longer?"

"Another six hours at least."

Toombs wrapped the blanket around her before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. He grabbed her bag and then shook Rafe's hand. "Nice doin' business with ya."

Rafe smiled smugly. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**Thank you AGAIN!** You're responses are the **incredibly **decadent dark chocolate icing on my triple-layer, raspberry filled cake!!! YUMMY!!! And non-fattening, too!! **I can absolutely never get enough of them!!**

* * *

**A/N:** If you've seen similarities between Jack's back ground in this story and "A Kid Like Her", here's my explanation in case you've been wondering.

First, I actually began writing this story with an idea that popped into my head, and after getting involved in it decided that I needed to backtrack. So, the first chapters, can't remember how many as of right now, were written well AFTER I had already begun the part of the story, which I feel is the "meatier" part. Hope that makes sense. As such, I didn't wish to spend a huge amount of time developing the beginning.

Adding to that, I see Jack as much the same girl as in my other fic. She isn't nearly as angry, which is why she didn't go after Riddick, but I still felt she would go down a similar "path" if you will with her daily life and plans. Having her with a relationship to the 'couple that owns the gym' was a convenient thing for me to steal from my own story. As you saw in this chapter they played an important role even though they were never present.

Hope that addresses any questions you might have had, but didn't voice.

On to my replies to your reviews!!

**NotAfraidToLive**: I guess you know by now that Rafe is in everything he does for himself and him only!! Jack, unfortunately, should have listened to Riddick's 'voice' when he was telling her that something about it wasn't right. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
**jensen's Angel**: "or he's gonna hurt jack" – Give Sam a prize!!! I had reasons for making Lajjun the way I did, but I agree, she was being totally unreasonable and overstepping her role completely by trying to find her another place to live. Thanks for the review!!  
**NightmareMonster**: "h-e-double hockey sticks" lmao oh man i havent heard that one in a LONG time. thats a good one." – It was a childish thing for her to say, but it's such a Jack thing to try and get around his rules to express herself!  
"for some reason i dont imagine signing on with that Rafe dude was a good idea but hey i could be wrong shrugs" – Nope, not wrong at all!!  
"you saying wait and read males me impatiant. sigh all well, i can and will wait" – And I'll love you all the more for it!! Thanks so much!!!  
**PrincessYente**: " looks like Jack is getting herself in trouble again." - Ya think?? LOL.  
" I hope Riddick comes back soon." – Not as soon as you'd like! Thanks for the review!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...** Rafe no good for her? Whatever gave you that idea?? LOL. But you were right! No good at all and now she's got a one way ticket to hell. Thanks PDH-FG!! BTW- Love the second half of your screen name!!  
**Dogo:** Another 70 chapters??? Sure, if they're about 500 words each! Sorry, no epic this time around. I think I need some shorter adventures before I try to tackle anything like that again!!  Thanks for rooting for it though and thanks so much for the reviews and your good natured impatience for me to post!  
**Running-Wild22**: Well Kia, you hit that nail on the head!! Rafe was in it for himself and nothing more. He has no idea what he's gotten her into and doesn't care a bit either. Thanks for reviewing!!  
**FitMama:** Well, was your "feeling" about Rafe justified? I'd say that was a HUGE yes!! I wrestled with having him more involved, but decided to move things forward instead. "I also like the way you had Imam defend her and Riddick to Lajjun. He is too honorable of a man not see the best in people." - Yes, I agree!! I think before the whole T2 thing he might have been more like Lajjun, but given what he's been through, he sees what is in people and beyond their religion…or lack of it. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
**iluvkrum-lupin** "jack, a guy like that is never the way to go. especially if he's offering up beer before he tells you what he wants."  
- Okay so I cracked up reading that, but you have a point! Offering her alcohol first is never a good thing!! Thanks for the review!!  
**J3w3ll** Thank you so much for your comments in the last chapter!! Again, I love it when reader's are thinking!!!  
**snooze5: **Yep, you were right, Rafe was trouble!! BIG trouble, but then again it wouldn't make for great drama if he's been the ideal guy! LOL. Thanks for the review!!  
**Vampiress-06** Once again Vampiress, thanks for your honest comments!!  
**BabyD414** I don't know about just as great, but I'm hoping it will be entertaining enough to keep everyone's interest. Thanks so much for reviewing!!  
**Wannabanauthor**Yes, I made Lajjun a high and mighty bitch this go around. Not that I typically see her that way, it just works for this story line. As for a love triangle – I bet this chapter put that notion to rest, eh? Glad you enjoyed it, and hope you liked the last chapter, too!! Thanks so much for the review.


	4. Chapter 4

Your comments, questions, and accolades have been absolutely tremendous!! I can't thank all of you enough!! My inbox was truly doing a **happy, happy, joy, joy dance**! You're the best! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. My responses to your reviews are at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer **– Don't own anything that I didn't create. They're just my precious little playthings .

**Warning**Allusion to rape and torture of a minor. Adult torture.

* * *

Jack awoke seven hours later shivering uncontrollably, and her head pounding like a bass drum. She clutched the thin blanket to her as her eyes flickered open, and then began to take in her foreign surroundings. The room, her new home, was dimly lit making it difficult to assess, but it quickly became evident that wherever she was, it was small, made of metal, cold, and completely inhospitable.

She tried to sit up, but her body rejected the idea sending spikes of pain screaming through her, knocking the breath out of her. She slowly rolled over, attempting to take deep breaths as she tried to overcome it. She was greeted by yet another wall, and it couldn't be more than three feet away like the one behind her. She was in a tiny seven by ten foot room with small openings in the bottom of one wall, only big enough to shove something through it. There was a door. She could tell that much, but she couldn't see a sensor on her side to open it. The only other discernable items in the room was a drain in the center of the floor and what looked like a bed pan off in the corner.

She shuddered as a chill gripped her body that had nothing to do with the temperature. "Where am I?" she groaned, the pain once again stealing her breath. And that's when she heard it. A familiar hum that reverberated all around her. Where had she heard the noise before? No, she knew what it was. She lived with that noise the entire time she was with Riddick. She was on a ship, but where were they headed, and who the fuck had her?

"How did I get here?" She wracked her brain for the answer, but found little more than fog. "Rafe. I was in Rafe's house. We were dancing and kissing and then-." Hot tears burned down her cheeks. "He drugged me. Then he rap-."

She choked on a sob before she could say the word. She couldn't recall a struggle at all. Flashes of pleasure, clinging to him, and hearing herself moan for more played through her mind. Did he rape her or not? She didn't want him to do it, but she never told him 'no', never fought him off, never kicked or screamed, she hadn't done a thing. Was it really rape if it felt good to her? If she didn't resist? Regardless something had happened, the pain told her that much. If felt like it radiated from everywhere though.

She moved her legs slightly apart and sucked in a breath at the piercing pain between them. She tentatively opened the blanket, half afraid to look, and what she saw made her sick to her stomach. Her entire body was bruised, and judging by the ugly dark colors she had been hit hard and repeatedly. Then she saw the dried blood smeared along her inner thighs. Her stomach rolled and she vomited what little contents remained. Rafe didn't do this. Someone else was responsible, and whoever it was they must hate her a great deal.

She soon heard voices, male voices, and they were growing louder. The door to her cell slid open and in walked her worst nightmare.

"Toombs," she whispered.

He grinned and laughed. "Well, shit! Don't I feel special. You remembered me."

"Can't forget you."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I'm still pissed at myself 'cause I was aiming for your eye and missed."

Toombs smile fell. Jack regretted letting her mouth get the better of her when he grabbed her by the chin, perhaps the only part of her body not bruised.

"Listen well my little bitch. You have officially checked into hell, and I guaran-fucking-tee you it's gonna get a whole lot worse for you before it'll ever get better…if ever. You're here for two reasons. One, because I owe you for this fuckin' scar you gave me, and two because you're gonna lead me to Riddick."

She frowned at his name, and opted to tell a partial truth. "Riddick left me two years ago, and I haven't heard from him since. For all I know he's dead, and for all I care he might as well be."

"Aw, what's wrong? You two have a lover's spat? Hell, if you're pissed off at him, all the more reason to tell me where the fucker is and save us all a lot of pain and trouble. Well, save _you_ the pain that is."

"I honestly don't know."

"That's too bad. But me and my boys here will be more'n happy to help you remember."

He stood up, snapped his fingers, and one of his men picked her up off the floor none too gently. She shrieked in pain, as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to another room. Although she was without clothes, she realized in horror that nudity was the least of her problems when they strapped her to a table and poured cold water over her until her hair, skin, and the fabric covering the table were thoroughly soaked. A bit was strapped to her mouth, and one of Toomb's men approached her wearing rubber gloves and holding two electrical leads. He touched them together and sparks flew. Thrashing her head back and forth, she screamed through the bit before they even touched her. She couldn't give them what she didn't know, but even if she did she knew Toombs wouldn't stop. The sick fuck had a twisted smile of pleasure on his face as he watched fear leap into her eyes.

* * *

**Helion Prime – Days after Iman returned from Hajj**

"You cannot call him!" Lajjun shrieked.

"What other choice is there? The police can tell me nothing, I have exhausted every means I have, and still there is no word of her. Riddick needs to be told regardless, and if anyone can possibly find her, it's him."

After an emotional call from Iman, Riddick arrived on Helion Prime less than two weeks later. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. Absolutely nothing Iman had told him made sense. Jack had been happy, she had plans to go off to school, and Iman never gave him any indication that she thought of running away.

He pounded on the door only once before it was opened, and Riddick couldn't keep the shock from his face. Iman looked like a man who hadn't slept in weeks, and he was visibly much thinner than the last time he had seen him. Iman, with tears in his eyes, grabbed Riddick's hands and vigorously shook them.

"Thank Allah you are here. Let us go to the garden, and I will tell you everything I know."

"No. I want to see her room. If there's anything that will help, it might be in her things."

Riddick brushed past Iman and headed up the stairs, taking two at a time, but when he reached the threshold of her room he hesitated a moment before going in. At first glance it looked much like he expected. Everything was a mess, which meant it was probably the way she had left it. She had never been a particularly tidy girl.

He started in one corner of her room and searched absolutely everything. He found old magazines, pictures she had torn out of them of actors and singers she liked, a bunch of data chips, which he saved for later, her old handheld, and oddly enough her tablet computer that she had stashed under the mattress of her bed. When he pulled out the last item Iman couldn't believe it.

"She would have _never_ left that here. Never!"

"I know. Her clothes are missing?"

"Yes, but not many. That's what doesn't make sense. If she was truly running away, she would have taken more with her. It's almost as if, as if-."

"She was plannin' on coming back?" Riddick finished for him.

He turned her tablet on and the password screen came up. He typed in his name and that didn't work, which slightly surprised him. Racking his brain he tried several other words, and after ten attempts finally got in with the word combination 'shivhappy'. A quick look at her desktop showed that even though she was messy in person, she kept everything on her computer in stellar order.

He found a link to her web-based email and logged in using the same password. The last time it was accessed was two days _after_ Lajjun had said she disappeared, and nothing in it mentioned her intent to leave and never come back. In fact, it was an email to her best friend, Mandy, and she referred several times to 'R' and how she would fill her in when she got back home. He thought she was referring to him at first, but reading more of her email, he realized she was talking about someone else entirely.

"Probably some boyfriend bullshit," he muttered underneath his breath as he wondered who the fucker was.

He closed her email and then started going through her documents, sorting them by the modification date. The last one she had made changes to was her personal journal, and the entry was from the day she supposedly went missing.

_Okay so today Lajjun and I finally had it out. She woke my ass up at seven, never mind that it's Summer break. To top that off she had the fucking nerve to call me a lazy little pig or some other bullshit like that. I let her have it, and then she slapped me. She fucking slapped me!! She has no idea how lucky she is that I didn't haul off and belt her worthless ass. I took some pictures of my face and told her that if she ever did something like that to me again that I would show them to Iman. Then she threw me out. _

_Actually there is no way in hell the bitch could actually throw me out, not if I wanted to stay, but life with her is a million times worse with Iman out on hajj. He'll be back by the end of the week so I'm leaving until then. Not sure where I'll go, probably to Grant and Danielle's, but I'm not staying here with her alone._

Riddick looked up and saw Lajjun standing in the doorway. He could almost see her striking Jack's face and hear the sound it made. It took every ounce of restraint he could summon to _not _wrap his hands around her neck and snap it in two. She had hurt Jack, and there was absolutely nothing that riled the animal in him more than that. Lajjun's eyes grew wide as he stared at her, and she visibly paled. It didn't matter that his goggles shielded his eyes from her view. She could feel his hatred for her regardless. For the very first time she began to have second thoughts about how she had treated Jack.

"Let's go to your study Iman."

"What did you find?"

"In your study," he repeated through gritted teeth as he brushed past Lajjun, knocking into her on purpose. She was now trembling and appeared extremely nervous, which she should be. Her story about Jack disappearing was falling apart, and she was beginning to fear what Riddick might do to her.

Iman closed the study doors. "What is it? What did you find?"

"Did Jack have a boyfriend?"

"What?" Iman shook his head. "No, no one that she ever mentioned, and she hasn't been involved with anyone since she's been with me. However, if there _was_ anyone, she would have met him recently. I surely would have noticed a change in her behavior. What else did you find?"

"She emailed a friend of hers two days after she left here. She said something about getting together with her when she got back, but that never happened. But what I want to know is how Lajjun and Jack got on together."

Iman, for a moment, appeared more sickly than he already did. He took a seat next to Riddick and held his head in his hands. "Lajjun, from day one, wanted Jack out of the house. She regards her as an infidel and has even refused to have my child until Jack is gone. Jack, I believe bears no ill feelings toward her. She has tried to befriend Lajjun to no avail, and I am certain she holds her tongue so not to upset me. Why do you ask?"

"Jack kept a journal. In her last entry she and your _wife_ had a blow out fight the day she disappeared. Only Jack didn't disappear. Lajjun tried to throw her out, but she left to stay with a couple, Grant and Danielle, until you got back from hajj."

"Lajjun?" Learning of his wife's involvement had clearly shocked him. It had been the last thing he had expected to hear. "Lajjun sent her away? She said nothing to me of this. Nothing. And Jack did not stay with Grant and Danielle. I asked. They were off planet visiting family the day she would have gone to them."

"I'm going to go to the port to do some checkin' around. I suggest that while I'm gone you see if you can get the _real_ story out of your wife." Iman nodded almost dutifully, but Riddick wasn't quite finished yet. "Iman? If you can't get it out of her, I will." No further explanation was needed.

Riddick returned two hours later, and what he had found out he kept to himself because it wasn't good. A merc ship had docked at the port, and it belonged to an old pal of theirs – a one Darrius Toombs and company. Riddick barely managed to keep his cool inside the port office, his mind now reeling from this new information.

"There's no fuckin' way this is a coincidence, but I don't see Lajjun getting' him here. She didn't know anything about him, or any other merc, which means someone else called the fucker. I ain't about to think he got lucky and just found her."

When Riddick got back he heard crying coming from upstairs, and then he saw Iman. "She admitted to the fight she had with Jack. She slapped her."

"So Jack said."

Iman appeared somewhat hurt. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Because I wanted to see if your wife would cut the bullshit and admit it. What else did she say?"

"She completely believed that Jack would return when I did. She had no reason to think otherwise. Regardless, I will not abide by what Lajjun did. She will be punished by me. When Jack returns I cannot have Lajjun believing she can treat her as she did."

Satisfied with Iman's response he nodded.

"Tell me. What did you find at the port office?"

Riddick didn't meet his eyes. He knew Iman would see what he was hiding. "I've got a small lead, but nothing worth sharin' right now. First, I need to talk to Jack's friend….Mandy? Can you get her here?"

"Absolutely. I'll call her now, but may I ask _why_ you need to see her?"

"I wanna find out exactly who the fucker named 'R' is. He may have been the last person to see Jack."

Within half an hour Mandy arrived and Iman greeted her. "Is she here? Is she home?"

"No child, she is not. I have called a friend who is trying to help us locate her. He would very much like to talk to you."

"Me? But why?"

Iman placed his hand at her back and extended his other toward the garden. "Come, let's go sit in the garden."

Mandy stopped dead in her tracks when she finally spotted Riddick. He was sitting hunched over and he turned to look at her when she crossed the threshold to enter the garden. He stood up and her jaw dropped. He was absolutely the most incredible looking man she had ever seen in her entire life. She didn't understand why he needed the goggles, and in the end she really didn't care. Goggles or not, he was better than any man she could have ever dreamed up. _And I thought Rafe was hot?_ _Can't believe Jack never told me about this guy!_

Riddick had to fight against the smile threatening to break his unemotional façade. If she was any indication of what Jack was like at sixteen, this is what he would have had to put up with had he kept her. Although right now there was no place he would rather her be – with him, safe, and under his watchful eye.

"I take it you're Mandy?"

Mandy swallowed hard to remoisten her mouth. She had already melted once when she saw him, and his incredibly sexy voice now made her weak in the knees. Unable to speak she simply nodded.

"Why don't you sit." Riddick pointed to the chair, and she obeyed him without thought or question. "I'm Rick. Iman called me because of Jack. We're all…old friends."

"Friends? She ah, never mentioned you before."

Riddick was thinking that was a good thing and silently thanked Jack for showing some restraint. "She was pissed at me when I left. Probably still is, so I doubt she'd want to talk about me."

Mandy found that strangely funny and giggled. "I'll have a word or two to say to her about keeping you a secret. That's for sure!"

Riddick cocked his head to the side and frowned. "You're expecting her back?"

"Well, of course! She just had a little fight with Lajjun. She probably wants to make her sweat a little after what she did to her. Jack wouldn't run away if that's what you're thinkin! Everything is going great for her right now."

"We don't think she did. But I also know she planned on coming back the day Iman returned."

"I-I thought so, too. I emailed her a couple of times, texted her, too, but she never answered me."

"You didn't think it odd that she left you hangin'?"

Mandy shook her head and now looked as though she would cry. "Not 'til I started talking to you. Has something bad happened to her? Please tell me she's okay! She's my best friend in the whole world. I'd do anything to help her!"

Iman sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Mandy, we don't know what has happened to her, which is why I asked you here. Rid- Rick hopes, as do I, that you may have some information that could help us find her."

"But I don't know anything. The last time I heard from her was two days after she left here."

"Child, you may know more than you believe."

She smiled up at Iman, hopeful that she could help. "I'll tell you anything I can."

"Look," Riddick began, trying his best not to sound like he was going to bite her head off, "I know she contacted you. I read her email. In it she's talking about a guy she called 'R'. Who is he?"

In spite of trying, Riddick's voice had turned a bit menacing, and she looked back to Iman for assurance. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"His name is Rafe. No one knows his last name. She saw him for the first time almost two weeks ago at a club we go to. He sent her a drink, but she turned it down. That night, after she got home, she emailed and said that he was waiting for her in the park and they talked. He invited her to his house, but she wouldn't say why when I asked her. The day she and Lajjun fought, I got a message saying that she would be staying with Grant and Danielle. Two days later she emailed again and said she was paying to rent a room and for food at a friend's home. She said the place was absolutely fabulous…and that she had some big news about her and Rafe. I've been waiting on her to come home so she could tell me all about it."

"Just who is this guy? What does he do?"

Mandy shrugged. "No one really knows. I heard rumors that he lives in a mansion on the east side of town, but that's it. He's got money, loaded with it and likes to spend it, too."

"His own house? Thought this guy was your age. Just how old is he?"

Mandy had the good graces to look a bit sheepish. "He's twenty-two." Riddick's hands fisted before him and she could have sworn she heard him growl. "That's all I can tell you about him. I'm sorry it isn't more."

"It's okay. It's more than we had before. Thanks."

Riddick stood up and walked out of the house without another word. He had a man to find…and possibly kill.

* * *

Rafe was lounging on his sofa, drinking a martini surrounded by the highest quality speaker system money could buy, and he had a sixteen year old girl to thank for it. The workers had just finished with their installation, and he was taking it for a test run.

"Toombs _was_ right. It feels incredible to get paid for fucking. Very pleasurable indeed." Seeing that his glass was already empty he frowned. "Jackson! Bring me another martini." He waited and waited on a response, which in the past had always been forthcoming because Jackson was always within earshot. "Jackson! Where are you?"

"He's a bit…tied up at the minute."

Rafe stood and whipped around in the direction of the deep, gravel-like voice and to his horror found himself face to face with Riddick with only a sofa to separate them. It had only taken him a heartbeat to recognize the man standing in front of him, and he knew instantly why he was here. _I have to remain calm or I'll never talk my way out of this. Men like him are usually as dumb as they are big, so convincing him I had nothing to do with Jack shouldn't be too difficult._

"Who the hell are you and how did you get past my security system?"

Riddick cocked his head to one side as his nostrils flared. _Mmmm. Sweet scent of fear. Haven't smelled it that thick in a very long time. _Then he caught another scent – vanilla, spices, a subtle sweetness. There was no mistaking what he was smelling. He had been exposed to it for so long that it was now ingrained in him. _JACK!_

His beast awoke; surging forward to be unleashed to avenge her, to tear this man apart. Riddick clenched both his teeth and fists, and then growled causing Rafe to take a few steps back. It was taking everything he had to remain in control, something he hadn't been forced to battle in a very long time – too long, and he wasn't completely sure he could restrain that side of himself much longer. It didn't matter that he had no idea what might have happened. Instinct told him it was nothing good.

"You know exactly who the fuck I am and _why_ I'm here."

Intimidated by the sudden burst of rage in his voice, Rafe retreated a few more steps back. "I-I-I do?"

Riddick jumped over the back of the sofa and Rafe tried to make a run for it. He got about two strides away before he screamed in pain and fell to the floor. He looked at his leg and found a knife embedded completely through his calf.

"Where the FUCK do you think you're goin'? Not very polite to run out like that."

"FUCK! Oh god!! P-p-please."

Riddick squatted next to him, grabbing the hilt of the knife in Rafe's leg . "God?" Riddick chuckled and it sent a cold chill down Rafe's spine. "That's right. I _am_ god. _Your_ god. Pray to me, beg me all you want, but I won't promise it'll make a fuckin' difference. Not after I recognized her scent."

"Her scent? Whose? Man, I've got plenty of women who come here!"

"Yeah, caught a whiff of them, too. But hers is stronger. A lot stronger."

"You can really _smell_ like that?" he squeaked, panic taking hold.

"I can. It comes in quite useful. Some scents come across more than others, like arousal-." He leaned in close to Rafe and deeply inhaled. "-and fear. I love 'em both. And Jack? I'd know hers anywhere."

Rafe made the mistake of briefly cutting his eyes to the shag rug where Jack had been lying, the rug where he had raped her. Riddick ever so slightly turned his head in that direction. He walked over to the rug, squatted down, and pulled a blade out of a side pocket. He cut out a piece and brought it to his face. Her scent was strong, but oddly different. Tainted by something he had never smelled on her before – the distinct odor of sweat and sex. Riddick growled again, much louder this time. With his knife in hand he stood and eyed his prey who was back on his feet, desperately trying to limp his way to the security panel on the wall to call for help.

"Light's out!"

"NO! Lights!! Lights!!" Rafe screamed, but they weren't obeying his command. He turned in the last direction he had seen Riddick and caught the glimpse of twin silver orbs reflecting what little light the equipment in the room was giving off. Then they disappeared. "L-let's talk about this!!"

"Talk?" Rafe turned to his right, toward Riddick's voice. "Too late for talk."

"B-B-Be reasonable! Surely we can work something out."

"A deal?" Rafe whipped around to his left, almost losing his precarious balance. It was like the man had whispered it into his ear, but how did he get so close so quickly? He never heard him move!!

"Y-yes. That's it. I'm loaded!"

"Money?" Rafe turned to his right again, but in the next instant Riddick's voice had moved making him impossible to track. "Don't want your money, Rafey boy."

"Then what _do_ you want? I'll give it to you!! Anything!"

"Anything?"

"YES!! Anything!"

"How interesting," he drawled, keenly aware of the effect he was having on the sniveling bastard.

Riddick's hot breath fanned down the back of his neck no matter which way he face, gripping him with a fear unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He was willing to do or say absolutely anything he had to if it meant saving his life.

"Just name it!"

"Answer my questions."

Rafe smiled and nodded, eager to do what he demanded. "Yes! What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Jack. How long was she here?"

"Four days."

"Did you come to her?"

"No. She said she had it out with her step-mother and didn't have anywhere else to go. She offered to pay for room and board out of the money she would earn from me."

"Doing what?"

"Running my merchandise."

"Drugs?"

"No!! Information."

"Stolen?"

"Yes."

"And you fucked her."

Rafe had been rapidly firing off his answers until now. "Y-yes."

"When?"

"The forth night."

"On the rug?"

"Y-yes."

"Was she willing?"

A new wave of fear raced down his spine like a cockroach fleeing from the light. "She was willing enough."

"Willing _enough_? I don't recall asking you _how_ willing or unwilling she was. It was a simple 'yes' or 'no' question. Was. She. Willing?"

"Yes," he blurted out, hoping he sounded sure of himself.

Riddick chuckled next to his ear after smelling his fear spike.

"I don't think so. See, I know my Jack. I know everything about her, and there's no way in hell she'd fuck you after four days. Not after what she's been through. Sure she's curious. Always was, but not enough to go that far. So try again, and this time make sure you give me the right answer. Was. She Willing?"

"No," he whispered, and his response was met with a guttural growl, and then an extended period of silence. He had no idea of the inner conflict exploding inside Riddick between half of him wanting Rafe's blood, and the other half still wanting answers. Finally he spoke.

"Did you _hurt_ her?"

"No." And he meant it. "I never caused her any pain. Never. After a while she loved what I was doing to her." Riddick's growl told him he could have left the last information out entirely.

"Because you drugged her."

"Yes."

"When?"

"Slipped it in her drink when we ate dinner."

"What did you give her?"

"Opxium."

"And afterwards? Where'd she go?"

"I-I don't know."

"Wrong answer!" Riddick barked into his ear.

Rafe recoiled as if struck. "She left, man!! We fell asleep down here, I woke up a few hours later to take a piss and she was gone!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!"

Riddick grabbed Rafe's long hair, wound it around his wrist, and then jerked hard pulling him down to his knees. He angled his head to the side and slowly took in the heady scent of Rafe's terror. He literally jumped every time Riddick's nose came into contact with his neck, but with his hair fisted he was immobilized.

"W-W-What are you doing?"

"Man like me has to take his pleasure where he can get it, Rafey boy. Two things that really do it for me, care to guess what they are?" Rafe whimpered and tried to shake his head no. "No? I'll let you in on my secret anyway. I think you'll like the first one. I fucking love the look, sounds, and feel of a woman when I make her come. She forgets herself, everything else except for that primal instinct that takes over. Beautiful. Don't you think so?"

"Y-yes."

"And the second?"

Riddick brought his blade up to Rafe's throat, resting the razor sharp tip just beneath his ear and pierced the skin. Rafe tried to jerk away from the blade, but he couldn't free himself from Riddick's iron clad grip. Out of instinct his hands went up to protect himself and he was rewarded by getting his palm sliced open.

"Guess momma didn't teach you to keep your hands to yourself." He placed the knife back at his neck, this time adding a little more pressure. "Now where was I?"

Riddick dragged the blade's tip down the side of his neck deeply enough that blood began seeping from the wound. Rafe's choked cry, sweet music to his animal's ears, filled the silent room.

"Yeah! That's what I fucking love! That very scent! Damn, if only you could smell it." He scented his neck again and groaned. "Blood and pure, unadulterated fear." Riddick flicked his tongue over the fresh wound and Rafe began to shake. "Mmmm, and with a dash of salty sweat thrown in to cut the coppery taste."

"P-P-Please."

Riddick chuckled and flicked his tongue over the wound again, this time slower, barely resisting the urge to bite. "My, what good manners you have. But I ain't quite ready to listen to anything you might be beggin' me for. I still want answers."

"Just ask."

"Good boy." With the side of his knife resting against Rafe's face, he returned to his last question. "I'll ask you again, and this time I want a straight answer. I know what Opxium is, and more importantly I _know_ how it works. There's no fuckin' way Jack got off that rug in the middle of the night and left. No way in hell. So where did she go?"

"Some men picked her up. Took her with them."

"_Some_ men? You just let anyone in here to take a guest of yours away?"

"They called me. They knew who she was, that she was staying with me, and they told me to keep her here until they arrived."

Riddick cut the side of Rafe's face as a gentle reminder of who was in control. "_How_ did they know?"

Cornered, he could tell nothing other than the truth. "Because I reported her. I made the connection between the two of you, saw there was a bounty on her head, and I called it in!"

Riddick knelt behind him, leaving no space between his chest and Rafe's back. He trailed his knife up and down the center of Rafe's chest and stomach while he licked the expanse of his wound from his collar bone to just beneath his ear in one stroke. He was crying now, making small mewling noises, but Riddick's deep rumbling growl, which reverberated against his back, quieted him. His death was a foregone conclusion in his mind. But if he was to die, he wanted it done quickly. Surely, if he asked or goaded him enough, he would get it over with. However, what he _didn't_ know was that Riddick was no longer in charge. The beast was out and wanted blood.

"Jack belongs to me," he declared, his voice almost animal-like. To Rafe's ears it sounded far different from before, more menacing, if that was possible, and full of malice. He spoke slowly and deliberately to ensure Rafe fully understood his crime.

"You took what's mine. You drugged her, fucked her, and handed her to a fuckin' merc who will torture her until she tells where I am. Problem is she doesn't know, and he'll kill her because of it."

"I-I'm sorry. Let me call him! Let me tell him you came looking for her! You can get her back!"

"No. Toombs doesn't work that way. I have to go to him. I only want one other thing from you."

"My god," Rafe whimpered, "just name it!"

Riddick whispered against his ear, "I want you to die."

At a quarter to four in the morning, Rafe expelled his last breath. Riddick first washed his knives, then his lower arms. Remarkably tidy considering what he had done, his arms and hands were the only parts of him soiled by the night's events. Amazingly enough, Rafe had been his first kill in well over two years. The last man who died by his hands had been one of Toombs' men. He had grabbed Jack after she stabbed Toombs in the face, and lived all of five seconds after that. It had been quick, too quick and altogether unsatisfying.

Tonight was different, or it should have been. However, instead of the blanketing contentedness he had experienced in the past, he felt more agitated than ever. Jack was still in danger, and allowing his beast free reign was like shaking up a bee's nest. He wouldn't be satisfied until every last person responsible for hurting her was dead, until he had their blood on his hands, and the taste of it in his mouth.

* * *

Early the next morning his housekeeper let herself in, saw Rafe's body, and ran screaming from the house. Several of the police officers had to excuse themselves after taking a look at what was left of him. Between the grizzly scene and stench of human waste, it was too much for them. Rafe was found with his arms stretched to his sides and his hands and feet nailed to the floor crucifix style. At least forty percent of his skin had been meticulously peeled from his body, including his scalp, his eyelids had been removed, and a good portion of his intestines had been pulled from his body. Finding no definitive fatal injury, the coroner estimated that he had been alive for the majority of his mutilation. An extremely slow, painful death.

Rafe did not get what he wanted. Nowhere near it. Riddick had perfected the art of making a man suffer for hours through incomprehensible pain without killing him, and that's exactly what he did to Rafe.

Riddick showed up at Iman's home just past one o'clock. The press had already sunk their teeth into Rafe's mutilation style murder, which Iman had seen as he ate his lunch. He knew this was Riddick's work, but that wasn't what bothered him. He knew in his heart that he would have never killed him, much less butchered him, unless the man deserved it.

"Mr. Riddick, come in."

Riddick raised an eyebrow. "We back to 'mr.' now?"

"Old habits, my friend. Have you seen the news?"

"Never watch it. Usually full of lies, especially when it's about me."

"It would seem that Rafe had an unwelcomed visitor this past evening who brutally murdered him."

"I'll light a candle for him on my way out."

"What did he do to her?"

Riddick shook his head. "You don't wanna know."

"I do not wish to hear details. Only what happened to her. Is she still alive?"

"I can't tell you 'yes' or 'no.' What I _can _say is that she's not in good hands, and I'm gonna do whatever I can to get her back. I've got a few leads to follow, so I'm headed off planet when I leave here."

Iman nodded. As his only link to Jack, he was hesitant for him to leave. "Thank you, Riddick. May Allah watch over you."

"Don't waste your prayers on me Holy Man. You pray for her."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and please REVIEW:) I live and breath for them and can't wait to hear if it met your expectations! Cricket71

**MercuryAshlingPrincess**: "i definetly didnt see that comming!" – Great!! That's what I was hoping for!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and how he 'handled' things. Thanks for the review!!  
**Wannabanauthor**: "now, i want to kick rafe's ass from here to the moon. how could he be so cruel to jack! ooh, he's gonna get it" – You were right about that now weren't you!! LOL. You reap what you sew and Rafe deserved it! Thanks so much for reviewing!!  
**Running-Wild22**: "I hope Riddick takes a shiv to his ass! It should hurt alot and he should die Painfullyb & Violently!" – Hmmm satisfied Kia??? LOL. You definitely don't mess with someone Riddick cares for! Thanks for reviewing!!  
**dogo:** "c'mon lets get a move on with the update...some people are in desperate need of a cricket fix...i'm aware i have a problem" – LOL!! And what a problem to have!!! Hope your fix worked well.  
**Vampiress-06**: "oh damn...poor jack...hopefully riddick saves her soon." – hmm maybe, maybe not. Not in this past chapter anyway. Thanks so much for sticking with it!!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...**: "Oh NO, Jack's in a pickle isn't she..." – sweetie, she fell into the barrel this time! LOL. " Riddick is gonna be SO pissed off when he finds out what happened, AGAIN!" – well, were you right?? I'd say that was a big yes!! Don't know that she'll ever learn though. Not until she learns to not blindly trust. In this case her curiosity about 'kissing' and a pretty face gets the better of her. Thanks so much!!  
**unknown beedee**: "she is being a straight out bitch...but maybe that's important for later on" – well, she's the reason she ended up in Rafe's hands, so indeed what she did was incredibly important. And yes, I have to agree with you, she is a straight out bitch!!! LOL. Thanks beedee!!  
**snooze5:** Yes, I agree she does have the worst luck with guys!! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I do hope this one passes as well!  
**jensen's Angel** does funny little dance cause i was right about rafe wo lol - snerk!! Love that dance!! "i definately wouldnt wanna be in rafe's shoes when riddick gets a hold of him, and i can't wait for it lol." Well, how was that for ya?? LOL. " Lajjun is in deep shit with imam and riddick for hittin her and then throwin her out" – yeah, being on Riddick's shit list is not a good place to be! "it was like she was channelin riddick somehow." – You know she was!! When you have an inspiration like that, you go with it! Thanks Sam!!!!  
**NightmareMonster**: Well, I would tell you to wait and see what might happen to Rafe, but since this response to your review is at the END of the chapter….you already know! Hope you're pleased with what he got. "Lajjun was a bitch but hot damn i never expected her to hit jack and then kick her out." – Me neither! She made me write it that way! "and i was wondering, is this fic going to contain the necros?" – I have no current plans on including the necros…but…no, I won't…I think. Anyway, now that I cleared that up, thanks so much for the review and the questions, too!!  
**SG1987**: Too late to review?? Never :) "Introducing Toombs huh? This should be interesting." – Yep, I can't resist the bastard! LOL.  
"Why is it always the cute ones?" – Gotta love that!!  
"So when does the knight in not so shinning armor make his arrival? Do we get to find out what he's been up to in the years since he's left? Well enough of my questions." – Damn! You're inquisitive! LOL. So here are your answers in order… not telling and some of it, yes. Thanks for asking and reading, oh, and reviewing!!  
**NotAfraidToLive**: "wow! BIG change! i LOVE it. this is getten really interesting" – And that was the reaction I was hoping for! Hopefully there will be a few more 'unexpected' things coming your way. Thanks a lot for the review!!**  
****PrincessYente**: "I liked the angst part. Not to graphic but enough to understand" – It's great to hear I achieved that 'balance' I was hoping for. It's always kind of touchy when you go into topics like that. Thanks Princess!!  
**J3w3ll**: "but this is always my least favorite part of any story - the "damsel in distress"." – And that's why you're a great reviewer!! You know it's killing me to not out and out reply to your comment, but by doing so I give away what will happen in the next few chapters. Argh!! As for an unexpected twist…not sure that I'll deliver what you might be expecting, but in my humble opinion, this may not go down the path you expect. At least I hope so. Thanks again so much for your comments!!  
**Dogo**: When Riddick gets involved…hmmm, and when will that be I wonder. Muah!!  
**Claudzion**: "Son of a biscuit eater!" – love that expression. Oh, so you actually liked Rafe? Interesting…hmmm. _HE_ won't be giving Riddick some "competition"….and leave that little morsel there for you to chew on. I know, cruel, but hey, that's me. Thanks for the review!!

Chapter 3 updated 6/30.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love, love, love you guys!!** You definitely know how to motivate me to keep my fingers moving on the keyboard with your incredible reviews!! I just hope I can stay ahead of you!! Thank you so much and as always I hope you enjoy the chapter! Reviews are at the end. Oh, and if you're reading, but not reviewing, you're great as well, but give it a try – it's painless!

Oh, one last thing. Have to apologize to **Snooze5**. I copy & paste the reviews so I can sometimes quote pieces while I respond. I accidentally overlooked yours, but fixed it for chapter 4. Sorry!!

Okay, so I have ONE more "last thing" ....there is an introduction to a new character in here who is of French origin. When he speaks English, I've written it so that many of his words that begin with the letter 'h', such as 'here', 'her', 'have' ,etc will be written without the 'h'. The French do no pronounce 'h', even when they try and speak English words. It's just something that is really difficult for them to do, much like us trying to roll their French 'r' correctly. I should know, I taught French for eight years. His English will get better over time, but I wanted to put this note in there just to warn you of the dialect he'll use.

* * *

**Disclaimer **– Don't own anything that I didn't create. They're just my precious little playthings . 

**Warning**Again, violence against a minor….and adults, but much is alluded to.

* * *

_**After two weeks on Toomb's Ship **_

God, but she was thirsty, and they didn't even give her a cup to drink out of. Instead, they shoved a bowl full of water through the small narrow slot at the bottom of her cell. Her food arrived the same way and without utensils. They considered Riddick to be an animal, and she being Riddick's 'bitch', was treated like one as well. And, as everyone knew, animals had no use for forks, spoons, or knives.

Then again, there wasn't much for her to shovel around the bowl. Toombs gave orders that strictly regimented what she was given. As such, they kept her constantly in need of a drink, gave her just enough food to survive, and they still wouldn't give her clothes to wear. The first two problems she was constantly aware of, and the third she had ceased caring about after four days. A mass of bruises, burns, and blood, she was strangely detached from her own body, no longer looking at is as her own anyway.

The faint sound of footsteps caused her head to rise. That meant watering time. Like a rat that had been conditioned to eat at the sound of a bell, her mouth grew even drier hearing the ever increasing sound of booted feet coming her way. Like clockwork the slot at the bottom of her wall was moved open, and in it was slid. Water! No one should get this excited over a trivial bowl of water, but here she was greatly anticipating its taste all the same.

It took her a full excruciating and exhausting minute to drag herself across the floor to her bowl. Although tepid in temperature, her thirst was so great it tasted like the sweetest honey. She drank it slowly, savoring each blessed sip knowing she would not receive more for some time. The fact that blood from her cut lip and bloody nose had tinged the liquid pink didn't stop her from drinking it. It was her blood anyway. She licked a little from her cut lip and the side of her mouth curled slightly. Riddick had been right, she mused. It _did_ have a metallic taste.

Finished with the water she carefully rolled to her side, grimacing in pain.

_How long have I been here? Days or weeks?_

Given the number of times she had slipped into the sacred darkness to escape the pain, time had become difficult if not impossible to track. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go, and she was barely clinging to her last shred of hope that this could end well. It would be so much easier to let the darkness take her. To let it wrap itself around her mind, cocooning her inside its web of comfort until she and it became one. So much easier. Riddick had always preferred the darkness, so surely there had to be some good found within. However, she wasn't quite ready to give them that pleasure yet.

"_Not yet."_

The gravely whispered voice caught her attention so much that she raised her head to search for the source.

"_Not yet, Jack. Don't let 'em get you yet," _the familiar voice growled.

She smiled in spite of the pain it cost her and rested her head again. "I won't Riddick. I won't."

Meanwhile, Bones, the only merc on board with any kind of qualified medical experience, watched Jack on the monitor and frowned. So completely focused on the girl, he didn't realize his boss was standing behind him until he smelled the cigar smoke.

"So tell me, how's the little bitch doin'?" Toombs demanded.

"Mentally or physically? Or do you even care?" What they had been doing to her over the past two weeks didn't sit well with him, and he made no effort to shield his disgust. After this, he was through.

"Humor me, Bones. Gimme the rundown. I know you scanned her."

The snide tone of his voice sparked his anger, but he controlled it, choosing to remain facing the monitor instead of turning around when he spoke to Toombs. "I'm only doing what you _ordered_ me to do. Nothing more."

"And?"

"She has severe lacerations to her inner mouth and lips from the bit you made her wear, both eyes are almost completely swollen shut, her nose is broken, she has a broken rib and two others have hairline fractures, her left kidney is bruised, and the cuts in her back are beginning to show signs of infection. Should I keep going?"

"Fuck yeah, this shit is just gettin' good. How's her mind. Is she ready to break like an egg and spill where Riddick is?"

"She's so delirious from fatigue and dehydration that she's hallucinating. She was just speaking to Riddick a moment ago."

"Well? Don't leave me hangin' like a pair of blue balls. What the fuck did she say?"

"'I won't Riddick. I won't.' That was it." Bones finally faced Toombs to ensure he understand the seriousness of his next words. "Truthfully, I believe her when she says she doesn't know, and even if she did, I think she would choose to die before she'd break. And if you keep this up, you _will_ end up with a dead girl on your hands."

"Cry me a fuckin' river and I'll swim down it," he drawled. "You think I give a flying fuck if that bitch lives or dies? Hell no. I'll settle for a dead girl's bounty if I can get the whole mother load for Riddick."

Bones made his decision. He couldn't possibly stand aside and watch them destroy her. He would do what he could to make her as comfortable as possible, and if they chose to kill her, he'd do it himself, humanely, so she wouldn't suffer.

Over the course of the third week her interrogations sessions slowed to a trickle until they completely stopped. It was the following day Toombs told the crew they were going to change course and pass through a worm hole into the Draedys System. His original plan was to drop her on Crematoria – it being the closest slam to Helion Prime, but he finally, although begrudgingly, accepted that Jack didn't know where Riddick was. That being the case, he wasn't turning her in. Instead he told Bones to heal her up as best he could so she'd be ready for the slave market on Thyria. All of the crew members, save Bones, agreed what a good fuck she had been, even while unwilling or unconscious, so he intended on marketing her as a sex slave. They would take what they could get, and then head to Syrellas-3 for some rest, relaxation, gambling, and whoring.

* * *

**Riddick's ship – Headed to Draedys System – 3 weeks after Jack disappeared****  
**

Leaving Helion Prime, Riddick set a direct course for the Draedys System. His first instinct had been to go to Crematoria. Toombs could easily take her there and probably turn a good profit for her, too. But thinking like Toombs would, as disgusted as that made him, he figured the fuck would go the extra mile to drive him into a murderous rage jut to bring him out in the open.

Shit! As if he needed an excuse to kill. People fucking with him was one matter, but messing with Jack took things to a whole new level that got his beast riled up. And hurting her to _get _to him? That was an offense punishable only by death, and Toombs had done a shit load more than just mess with her, of that he was sure.

Toombs wasn't the smartest man, however he knew his prey well. Riddick was well aware of it, too. Taking Jack to a slam wouldn't stop him from getting her back. He had escaped multiple times and could probably get her out. Besides, with her in a slam that left a finite number of places Riddick could look. But selling her as a slave? Now there was truly diabolical idea. Once she was bought, her identity would be erased making her dead to the world and impossible to track, especially if the buyer took her off world.

The planet where he was heading, Thyria, had a prominent market that specialized in sex slaves. Again, thinking as Toombs, he bet his money that's exactly how he would market her. Out of curiosity, he had observed a market on another planet, and the process was degrading. Untrained men and women were brought to the open market, stripped naked and put on display for perusal and groping before the bidding began. After they were bought, their new owner would turn them over to a 'trainer' until they were ready to take home unless they desired to break in the new slave themselves.

Even though Toombs had a sizeable head start on him, Riddick had the advantage of speed, something Toombs didn't know. He wouldn't be able to overtake him, but he would sure as hell be breathing down the fucker's neck, most likely landing within a day or two behind him at the most. It would take Toombs that long to arrange the sell with a broker and the auctions were typically held on weekends when the off planet crowds were the thickest. Looking ahead a few weeks on his calendar and estimating both of their arrival dates, he should land on in the middle of the week leaving him a few days to nose around before the auctions.

In the meantime, he would work every contact he had to see if there was word of Toombs. The man had numerous vices, but one of his worst was his gaping mouth. He couldn't keep it shut to save his life. If he was confident enough that he could bag Riddick, there was no way he would keep that juicy tidbit to himself. No, he'd be bragging his ass off six ways to Sunday, boasting how he was going to spend his cut of Riddick's one mil bounty.

Within a few days Riddick received his first call from a contact he had. The same contact who years before had developed a database of active mercs, complete with pictures which had saved his ass on several occasions. He had just finished working out and was ready to step into the shower when the system alerted him to an incoming call with a sonorous blast of rock music. Something Jack had set up, and although he hated it, he had never taken the time to make change it. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he quickly made his way to the bridge to accept the call.

"This is Rick."

"So, you sonofabitch, it's Rick now?"

Riddick smiled. This was one of the calls he had been waiting on. "Jesup, how the hell are you?"

"Can't complain. Business is good. Say, when are you dragging your sorry ass in for that new 'set up' you asked for? I expected you here two weeks ago."

Jesup was referring to Riddick's new identity that he intended on setting up, complete with lenses that would shield his eyes, eliminating his need for the goggles in public. "Yeah, about that. I need to put it on hold."

"On hold? What the hell for? You've been pantin' after this for years!"

"I know. There's been a complication. Is this communication line secure?"

"Come on! Do you know me to talk any other way? What's goin' on?"

"You remember the kid I was traveling with?"

Jesup frowned for a second. "Yeah, girl wasn't it? Jack?"

"That's her. Got a call from the man I left her with and she went missing. I did some digging and found some fuck in New Mecca put two and two together and turned her in for a handful of credits."

"Shit! Who the fuck has her?"

"Toombs."

Jesup cringed. He knew the long, sordid history between the two of them, and that Jack had scarred Toombs' face. "He's after you through her I suppose."

"Exactly."

"Tell me you at least killed the fucker that turned her in." The corner of Riddick's mouth turned up, and Jesup began to nod before he even said a word. "Good for you!"

"You know I don't leave loose ends."

"And that's exactly why I enjoy doing business with you. What do you need?"

"Information. Whatever you've heard about Toombs, I need to know. We both know how he shoots off his fuckin' mouth."

"So you don't think he's headed for the nearest slam?"

"No. I'm bettin' he's gonna sell her. Even if he doesn't and she ends up in slam anyway, she can't go anywhere and I'll get her out."

"Smart thinkin'. I haven't heard anything out of him in a while, but you'll be the first to know when I do. Where are you headed in the meantime?"

"Thyria."

"That's where I'd go if I had a young girl to sell. I'll call you soon whether I've got anything or not."

"Thanks, Jesup. I owe you one."

And a week later, Jesup called again.

"Tell me you have news. No one else I've contacted has heard a damn thing!"

"Well you won't be adding me to that list, my friend. Toombs notified Crematoria that he had a mark he was bringing in almost four weeks ago, but he never showed up. I did some diggin' around, getting' in touch with some friends on a few planets that are involved in the slaving market. Toombs has put in an order for some heavy upgrades to his ship, credits we both know he doesn't have."

"Credits he's countin' on after sellin' Jack."

"Exactly. Care to guess where he's having the work done?"

"Since you're smilin', I'm thinkin' Thyria."

"On the money. I'm sending you the contact information and address for the outfit that's doin' the work. You gonna be able to get there ahead of him?"

"No, but I'll be all over his ass within two days of him landing."

"Keep me posted."

"Will do."

* * *

**Toombs' Ship – Headed to Draedys System**

Bones was relieved upon hearing Toombs' decision concerning Jack. He had her immediately moved into the medical bay, sedated, and then assessed her health. He started her on an IV to replenish her fluids and added a vitamin and antibiotic cocktail along with a heavy pain killer. Once he was certain she was unconscious and feeling no pain, he went to work setting her broken bones as best he could. Afterwards he carefully washed her before tending to her more minor external injuries. After inserting a catheter, he covered her with a warm blanket, but never left her side. Instead, he slept in the sick bay just in case she awoke and needed him.

Early the next morning, long before anyone else was even thinking of stirring, she was awake and somewhat alert for the first time in weeks. She looked around, her forehead wrinkling as a result of her disorientation. Not finding herself in the little cell that had become her sanctuary, panic began to rise. Where was she? What did they have planned for her _this_ time? Eyeing the IV bag and tracing it down to her inner arm, she thought they were poisoning her. Survival instincts kicking in, she scratched at the medical tape holding the needle in her vein, desperate to remove it.

Bones woke up when the steady rhythm of the monitors erratically changed. Throwing off his blanket, he moved to her side and saw what she was trying to do. He grabbed her hand, and she screamed, but terribly weakened there was no chance of her fighting back.

"Fine! Kill me then you fucking monster! I swear I'll see your god damn ass in hell, and by the time you get there, I'll rule the place and spend every fucking day finding a new way to teach you the meaning of pain."

Bones, mindful of her injuries, gently took her face between his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you. I was told to take care of you, to heal you."

"LIAR!"

"Think about this! Have you ever seen me hurt you? Have I ever been one of the men's faces you've seen when they're interrogating you…or worse?"

Jack swallowed her panic for a second and thought. No, his wasn't one of the faces she hated. Maybe he wasn't trying to hurt her after all. "No, I haven't."

"Good. Now I need to change your IV bag, and then I'll get you a cup of cold water. Does that sound okay to you?"

Jack nodded and allowed him to do as he said. Along with the water he returned with a wet cloth and brought it to her mouth. She surprised him when she grabbed his wrist.

"The bit they had in your mouth cut you up something good. When you were yelling at me, you re-opened some of the lacerations that were healing, and now you're bleeding. I was going to wipe the blood away."

"Go ahead."

He made quick work of cleaning her face, but always with a gentle hand. He then brought a cup with a straw and she slowly drained it, the injuries to her mouth preventing her from consuming the liquid more rapidly. She inwardly cursed herself for drinking it so quickly, because that was her allotment for a good long while.

"Would you like some more?"

Jack's eyes grew wider. "I-I can have more?"

Her question gutted him. She had been denied or severely restricted from the necessities for so long that being offered more water came as a pleasant surprise to her.

He nodded. "As much as you like." He brought her another cup and she drank all of it, too.

"Why?"

"Toombs has given up that you know where Riddick is. He's decided to sell you instead of taking you to slam, and I'm to see that you're in the best condition possible when we arrive."

Jack visibly relaxed. If they were going to sell her then the torture and pain was over with. What a horrible thing to be relieved about – being sold as slave instead of tortured to death? But she was relieved all the same. Alive she might have a chance of getting home.

"Better than dead."

"I think anything will be better for you once you're off this ship."

The bitterness in his voice wasn't lost on her. "You don't like-."

He answered her question before she could finish it. "What he did to you, and allowed _them_ to do to you? No. It sickens me."

"Not a good merc."

He had to smile at her evaluation of him. "I suppose not. But I would never want to be like them. This isn't what I thought it would be."

"When do we land?"

"We have to go through a worm hole and into the Draedys System. We're headed to Thyria where they have a strong slave market. I should say we have another three weeks ahead of us. He could have just as easily taken you to Dryaxia, which is a week away, but apparently Toombs' brother is involved in the market on Thyria."

"More money."

Bones smiled at her astute reasoning. "Yes, I imagine so. But for that to happen they can't abuse you anymore, however I can't guarantee they won't use you. If you'd like to keep them from doing that again I'll help, but I need your cooperation. Right now you don't have to play an act, but as you feel better, you will. They need to think your injuries are taking far longer to heal, and that you've suffered mentally. Can you do that?"

She would do anything if it meant them keeping their hands off of her. "Yes."

"They didn't break you did they?"

"Almost," she answered truthfully.

Bones smiled with relief, and his admiration for her grew. "I'm going to give you a mild sedative to make you sleep again. You need as much of it as you can get right now. When you wake up I'll have water and some soft foods for you if you're up to it."

"What's your name?"

"They call me Bones."

"Thanks."

Over the next few days, he kept her mostly sedated during the day so she appeared far worse than she really was. At night, she was awake for short periods of time and Bones would take naps during the day so he could be there for her at night. He blamed his frequent napping on a virus and no one asked after that.

After a week, her visible injuries were healing nicely. She couldn't bathe herself yet, so he sedated her to spare them both any discomfort and embarrassment while he washed her. Toombs checked on her daily, and not seeing any true progress other than fading bruises, he began to question why she wasn't coming around. Bones explained it away as hysterical emotional trauma. She was protecting herself from further abuse by not waking up. Toombs merely grunted in response before adding, "Keep working on her body. Nobody's gonna be fucking her mind anyway."

With her recuperation progressing nicely, Jack was soon able to sit up on her own, feed herself, and even walk around the room. She mainly did this at night to avoid being caught, and Bones brought her some light hand weights to work with. He continued to give her an IV, adding steroids to the cocktail, and she showed remarkable gains in strength and stamina after only a day.

They were three days out of Thyria and quickly approaching Syrellas-3 the night all hell broke loose. Both Toombs and his crew, with the exception of Bones, had used Jack's body as they saw fit, until Toombs decided to sell her. After that she was off limits, and that didn't sit well with any of them.

Everyone knew she was recovering. Her bruises were gone, her cuts healing, and they knew she was eating regularly. The only thing they were blind to was the extent of her recuperation. However, that didn't stop them from deciding to take her for one last ride after they had gotten drunk one evening. They figured as long as they were careful and didn't bruise her up too much Toombs wouldn't care. She was going to be someone's fuck toy soon anyway, so why not theirs one last time?

Bones, who was still sleeping in the med bay, never heard the door slide open or the men enter. One of them struck Bones in the head with the butt end of his pistol to ensure he wouldn't wake up and stop them, and that's when she became alert to their presence. The smell of alcohol flooded her senses, and her eyes flew open, but they were already on her. Scabs cut off her scream with a gag and secured her arms together with cuffs. They ran a rope through them and tied it off to a piece of equipment behind her head. Bricker held her legs down until Scabs could help, while Sly cut the hospital-like gown from her body.

Although she screamed and struggled at first, she eventually quieted. What good would it do her anyway? There was only one person on this ship who might care, and right now he wasn't doing a thing to help her. That's when Jack caught sight of an unconscious Bones, and knew why, so she gave in, and her struggling ceased. That dampened a little of their fun. The liked it better when she fought them, but it didn't deter them in the least. But for her, the less she struggled, the less damage was done to her body.

On the outside she may have appeared to give in, but internally she was seething. She let her mind wander and images of what she would do to each of these men, if given the chance, danced before her eyes. _Riddick would be proud of me,_ she thought. Each new scenario she imagined was bloodier and crueler than the last, and she clung to them like a life line. _I'm the better killer, if only I could show them._

After taking turns for over an hour they finally had their fill. She had pretended to pass out, hoping they would take off her cuffs when they finished, and they did. She remained as she was for fifteen minutes before moving to ensure they were gone. Only then did she tear the gag from her mouth, turned to her side, and vomited on the floor. Her vision blurred from the unshed tears in her eyes, which she angrily blinked away. Now wasn't the time for crying. She washed out her mouth and tended to her body the best she could. Thankfully, they didn't harm her…much. Afterwards she wrapped a sheet around herself and checked on Bones.

"Bones." She lightly jostled him to see if he would wake up, but got no response. "Bones?" His head lolled to the side and she felt for a pulse. There was none. In their effort to prevent him from interfering in their plans for her, they had dealt him a deadly blow to the head instead of simply knocking him out.

Tears once again clouded her eyes for the man who had taken such good care of her, but instead of breaking down she focused on her burning rage. She would accept nothing less than killing each and every one of them. Finding another hospital gown she put it on and then ransacked the med bay for anything she could use as weapons.

There was a small collection of scalpels, syringes, and drugs she found in the cabinet. With nothing else to do while she was recovering, Jack had closely observed every drug Bones gave her, and asked the purpose of each one. Perhaps there was something she could use against them? Rummaging through the cabinet, she wasn't able to find a weapon, but she did find a collection of Epipens.

"Epipens?" Jack pressed her fingers to her temples. "Think, think! What did he tell me these did?" Then it came to her. "Wait! Epinephrine! It's like a shot of adrenaline." She smiled and placed those and the scalpels in a small bag she found, took Bones' keycard to access the computer, and found a schematic of the ship. She disabled all but the emergency lights and set off to the galley. She was going to need bigger knives.

"_What do you think you're doin' , Jack?" _The Riddick in her head demanded.

"Riddick?"

"_Yeah, kid, it's me. Now answer my question."_

"Leave me alone. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"_Don't feed me that bullshit! What the fuck are you plannin'?"_

Annoyed at his tone, she answered him only because she knew her response would piss him off.

"It's time to play 'who's the better killer'. They're going to die. Every. Last. One."

"_You fuckin' crazy? What's wrong with you? You don't care if you die?"_

"Not if I take them down with me."

"_Don't do it."_

"I don't have a choice. It's either me or them. Good-bye, Riddick."

* * *

**Syrellas-3**

Jean-Pierre Rimbaldi and his closest friend George Ramsey had just landed their ship on the slow laden platform. They were waiting to be lowered into the settlement's subterranean docking area. They sat and chatted about what George would and would not tell his wife about their weekend trip. Jean-Pierre was about to remind his friend of the lovely blonde they met when a rapidly descending ship came out of nowhere. It tore across the sky, barely missing them, and then hit the ground, flipped twice, and slid into a large snow bank.

"Mon Dieu! George tu l'as vu?"

"I know you lapse into French when you get excited, but I can't understand a word you're sayin'."

Jean-Pierre slapped his forehead in aggravation. "It's a ship! Là-bas!! I mean over there! She crashed. Do you see it?"

"Holy shit!! Yes, and I see smoke!"

"Call down below and 'ave them send up a rescue team. I'm going to see if I can 'elp."

"Be careful and take the emergency kit and fire extinguisher with you, too."

Jean-Pierre, or JP as he was affectionately known by his close friends, bundled himself up and headed for the crashed ship. Per its design, an emergency door had already blown itself off on impact. JP climbed up the exterior ladder and lowered himself into the bridge. He turned on his flashlight as only the ship's emergency lights were working. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was bloody footprints on the floor that led to the pilot's chair, but there wasn't a pilot to be found. A horrible feeling struck him. He got the sense that something evil had taken place, and he quickly made the sign of the cross.

Anything not fastened down had been thrown in the crash, and as a result the bridge was littered with many items that had been shaken loose from overhead storage compartments. He began moving boxes and other items that were blocking the door to the rest of the ship when he uncovered a bloody, naked foot.

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he prayed it was still attached to a living body, or at least a body. After working for several more minutes, he fully uncovered a young girl. She was wearing a strange curved pendant that looked to be made out of bone and a bloody hospital gown. He couldn't tell whether the blood was hers or belonged to someone else. He tentatively leaned over and placed his fingers on her neck, searching for any signs of life. Much to his relief he found a pulse.

"Merci Dieu! She's alive!"

George arrived minutes later with help. Luckily another ship just outside of Syrellas-3's orbit had received an emergency signal and reported it, alerting the rescue crew. However, none of them were ready for what they saw. Jack's appalling condition was unlike anything they had experienced before, and all of them were deeply affected by it. A quick scan of her injuries showed they were extensive. One of her wrists was broken, she had a hairline skull fracture, multiple broken ribs, a broken leg, and her spine was fractured. They stabilized her as best they could, wrapped her in warming blankets to insulate her from the harsh, frozen environment on the planet's surface, and then removed her from the ship.

The remainder of the rescue crew wound their way through the ship finding five men scattered about. All of them were dead. One suffered from a simple head injury, but not the others. They had been butchered. Literally. Three were found with their throats slit, and all had been castrated. Most of them had their severed members stuffed in their mouths. In addition to that, the fourth man had multiple stab wounds. The six inch butcher knife used to kill him was still embedded in his chest to the hilt, and a smaller scalpel protruded from his eye. When they tried to tally the number of wounds, they lost count after thirty-three. Only sheer rage could have fueled this kind of an act.

The question on everyone's mind was the same. Did the girl do this? And if so, why and how? The condition of each body was documented through still shots and video, and the ship's recorder, as well as personal logs of each passenger, were collected as evidence. Whatever happened on this ship, they hoped the recorder or logs would tell them.

In the meantime, Jack had been taken to the local hospital. The worst of her injuries were sustained from the impact of the crash as she had been violently thrown about. However, a more thorough scan showed other internal injuries that weren't detected earlier, and Jack was also pregnant. The doctors made the decision to terminate it so they could tend to her needs, and hers alone. She was taken into surgery and didn't come out for over twelve hours. Because of the extent of her injuries, they kept her in a drug induced coma for six weeks to allow her body enough time to at least partially heal.

Jean-Pierre and George came to the hospital the next morning to check on her. They approached the front desk and a nurse took them back to intensive care. Although horribly bruised, Jean-Pierre thought she looked even younger now than what he had first thought. He gently stroked her forehead and fought down the well of emotion he felt for a girl he didn't even know.

"So 'ow long will she be like this?"

"Six weeks. The doctors want to give her body as much time as possible to heal itself before she's brought out of the coma. She'll be better able to cope with her injuries that way and won't have to wait as long to begin physical therapy. She's going to need a lot of it, too. Physical and emotional. They're also concerned about possible brain damage she might have sustained, but we won't be able to determine that until after she wakes up."

"Did they find out her name?" asked George.

"No, not yet. We've got her listed as Jane Doe until they do."

"Pauvre petite est toute seule," JP said sadly. "Would it be okay if I came to visit each day? I don't want 'er to be alone."

"I think that would be a great idea. Even though she's in a coma, that doesn't mean she can't hear. Having others around her, talking to her instead of always _about_ her would probably be comforting."

"Tomorrow I come back, eh? I'll bring my book and read it to 'er."

Jean-Pierre faithfully visited her every day. His friend warned him not to get attached, but it was too late. She reminded him too much of his daughter who had been killed along with her mother when she was but fourteen. That was fifteen years ago and he never remarried. At the age of sixty he appeared as a jolly French man to most, but on the inside he was incredibly lonely.

He had moved to Syrellas-3 four months after their deaths to start over. What better place to forget your past than to make your home in a place known for its escapist activities. His friend, George, owned a strip club and told JP that he should open another since the business was more than his place could handle. With no other ideas in mind, he did just that. He not only opened a strip club, but Chez Désir quickly gained a reputation as the classiest in town. Jean-Pierre enjoyed the people he worked with. It kept him busy, but when it was just him in his home that's when he keenly felt the emptiness inside him where his love for his wife and child used to be.

On the morning of his fifth visit Detective Kirby Russell was waiting for him in Jack's room.

"Monsieur Russell?"

"Good morning Mr. Rimbaldi, and please call me Kirby."

He smiled as he shook his hand. "I call you Kirby, if you call me Jean-Pierre or JP."

"Agreed. I've been told that you're spending a lot of time with her, and since we have no one else to report what we've found out, I thought you might be interested."

"But of course! But not in 'ere. I believe she can 'ear what we say."

They walked out to a small lobby and took a seat in front of a coffee table where Detective Russell took out his handheld.

"Jean-Pierre, that girl in there still doesn't have a name. After all the logs we went through there wasn't a thing. The captain constantly referred to her as 'the little bitch' and the closest thing they had to a medic mentioned her, but never by name. I'm thinkin' they had some kind of policy against it, perhaps to cover their tails."

"But why? Who were these men?"

"Mercs as far as we can tell, and she was someone the head man, Toombs, had a past history with. Apparently she was responsible for the scar at the side of his face. That and he was banking on her telling him the location of another mark who he never mentioned by name. From the way he described her relationship with this other man, it sounded as though she had been his lover a few years ago while they were on the run."

"But she's a child! No more than…what…fifteen? Sixteen?"

"I find that hard to believe myself, especially after listening to all ten excruciating hours of his log. In my twenty-five years of service, I have never seen that level of hatred and contempt directed at another human. He regarded her no better than an animal, and that's the way they treated her. They took pictures of her before they brought her on board, and then kept taking pictures of her during their trip. They alone are enough to make you sick when you look at what they did, but to hear the pleasure in his voice as he describes it all is what nearly brought me to tears, and I'm not a crying kind of man."

"That's okay. I have cried enough for both of us these past few days. It breaks my 'eart even more knowing what I do now."

"JP, there's more. Forensics confirmed what we suspected. They found her fingerprints on the knives and scalpels used to kill each of the four men. The last man, who we've come to believe helped her out, was struck in the head and the injury killed him. His time of death was hours earlier and we don't believe she was responsible. She wouldn't have been strong enough to give him a fatal injury like that anyway."

"Do you know 'ow she was able to free 'erself and kill the men?"

"Not exactly, but we have a theory. From the doctor's reports, the presence of semen from three different men was found, and her body showed clear signs of a struggle and rape. According to the logs that wasn't the first time they had done that to her either. However, we believe they got sloppy the last time and didn't keep her locked up. It's possible alcohol was involved, which might explain their mistake. She saw her chance and killed them all. In addition to that she had multiple injection tracks in her upper thigh. They found high levels of epinephrine in her blood that would have given her adrenaline a huge boost, which may have given her the extra strength she needed to do what she did."

Jean-Pierre was visibly trembling and he wiped a few tears off his cheeks. "C'est un miracle qu'elle est ici."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, it's a miracle – the girl, that she made it."

"She's definitely got an angel on her shoulder, but hearing all of this about her…it doesn't scare you away?"

Jean-Pierre shook his head. "No. I tink any person would 'ave done the same after such abuse. I know I would 'ave. So what 'appens now?"

"Well since she's obviously a minor we're going to seal her record. Judge Larson, based on the evidence we presented, made the decision not to submit her picture, story, or DNA scan to the missing person's database for her own safety."

"But if we don't know who she is could we not use the database and her DNA to find out, but not report her?"

"Unfortunately, no. The missing person's database and the DNA database cross-reference each other. If it finds a match, it reports it to the missing person's database automatically. And if that happens, some of the same kind of people could come after her. It's a Catch-22 situation we're in here. She stays safe, but we know nothing about her until she wakes up, and she may choose _not_ to tell us. But if we report her, we know everything _and_ put her in danger. Judge Larson doesn't even know if he has the authority to do it, not that it will matter unless someone comes here who knows her, but he's issued a blanket pardon for her. Whatever crime they picked her up for, or whatever she could have possibly done couldn't have been bad enough to merit what they did to her, and even if it was, she's paid more than her price."

"And what of the men on board?"

"Were you aware of what happened to the ship after she was taken from it?" JP shook his head. "Our men were still inside gathering evidence when they smelled something. Environmental readings indicated it was a highly volatile gas that was leaching into the ship's living areas. They evacuated and not five minutes later the ship exploded. All it took was a spark in an electrical system to set it off. We had already taken DNA samples from each man before that happened and those will be turned in so their remains can be shipped to their families, but not right away. We're going to delay that for another couple of weeks. Just to throw anyone off about when exactly the crash occurred."

"And 'er? What 'appens to 'er now?"

"Nothing. We wait and let her recover, but once the hospital givers her the okay, she's going to need a home."

"I will take 'er," he impulsively answered, but in his heart he knew it was right. "What do I 'ave to do?"

Kirby smiled. "I was hoping you'd offer. I'll talk to the judge and we'll get a custody order drawn up. Oh, and she's gonna need a name for the paperwork…until she can give us her own name."

"Kyra. It was my daughter's name."

"You're a good man Jean-Pierre. I think perhaps she just got a new angel for her other shoulder."

* * *

**Riddick's ship - Near Syrellas-3 and three days out of Thyria**

On his way to the galley Riddick's emergency alert system blared its pulsing warning signal. He ran to the bridge, shut it off, and then found the coordinates where the signal had originated from and it was close by. In fact, the ship was so close he should have been able to see it. Whoever had issued the call for help classified it as a Level-5 emergency. You didn't do that unless you were completely without power and life support systems were about to shut down, or your ship was going to crash. Seeing nothing, he took a second look at his radar.

"The fucker must be on top of me!"

He maneuvered his ship and barely in time. Had he hesitated a moment longer a collision would have been unavoidable, and given the velocity at which the other craft was descending, it would have taken him down as well. Riddick sent a distress message on an open frequency alerting the planet below of the inbound vessel. They acknowledged it, and confirmed they were tracking it on radar.

He watched as it began to burn a bright, fiery orange once it entered the planet's atmosphere. The angle of descent was too vertical, and whoever was on board would be lucky if the ship remained in one piece before impact. Not only that, but the snow covered planet below had a constant temperature of ten degrees Fahrenheit. If the ship landed intact and if there were survivors, they might very well die of hypothermia before the rescue crew could get to them, especially if the hull was compromised allowing the elements to invade.

But that wasn't his problem. He had done his good boy scout deed for the day by alerting the planet. The rest was their problem. Re-directing his course back to Thyria, he never looked back.

* * *

**Syrellas-3 – Jack's hospital room**

Six weeks later Jean-Pierre, along with two of her attending doctors and two nurses waited for her to open her eyes. She had been taken off the artificial life support as the last of the drug keeping her in a coma was weaned from her system. She was steadily breathing on her own, which was a good first sign. However, she had not woken up within an hour as expected. The doctor administered a small dose of adrenaline and they waited again.

Jean-Pierre was holding her hand between his, and he was the first to notice any sign of movement. Her fingers twitched, tiny movements at first until they finally curled to grasp his hand. Soon her forehead wrinkled and her eyes gradually opened. Everything was a complete blur at first, even squinting her eyes didn't bring things into focus. She shut her eyes again, keeping them closed for close to a minute before opening them again. Although still a little fuzzy, it was better, and the five people around her, bit by bit, came into focus.

Everything was so bright, too bright. The two men standing closest to her in white coats made her wonder if she was in heaven. Then she saw more colors, darker colors. Her ears became tuned in to a beeping noise that caused her to turn her head as much as she could, which wasn't far considering they were keeping her in traction to minimize her movements. That's when she saw the man seated next to her with shoulder length wavy, grey hair, bright blue eyes, and a salt and pepper goatee and mustache. He smiled and squeezed her hand. She tried to talk, but found her mouth too dry. Anticipating her need for water, one of the doctors brought a straw to her mouth and she drank her first sip since the crash. She nodded when she had enough and the straw was removed from her mouth.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital, Syrellas General," one of the men in white coats answered.

Her forehead wrinkled again. "Hospital? Why?"

"Miss, I'm Dr. Peter Nelson. You were in a vessel that crashed here. Unfortunately, you weren't strapped in, and as a result you suffered from some rather extensive injuries during impact."

"Crash?" The heart rate monitors began to beep faster. "When?"

"Six weeks ago."

"What!?!" Now the heart rate monitor was racing and tears streamed out of the corner of her eyes. Jack swallowed convulsively. How bad?"

The doctors shot quick glances at each other. "I'm Dr. Jason Marks. You suffered from multiple broken bones, and internal injuries as well, but the worst was your skull and spine , both of which were fracturedl. That's why you can't move a great deal. You're in traction. It's also the reason why you haven't woken up until six weeks later. It was best for your recovery to maintain you in a drug induced coma."

That seemed to calm her somewhat, although not for long. As she studied the faces of the people around her, she realized none of them was familiar. No family, friends, no one.

"Is someone here for me?"

Dr. Nelson smiled reassuringly. "I'm afraid not. We've had to wait until you woke up so you could tell us your name. But you haven't exactly been alone. The gentleman holding your hand is Jean-Pierre Rimbaldi. He's been here for you every day, keeping you company."

"I am so very glad you are finally awake, ma petite! It will be far more interesting to talk to someone who can now talk back to me. Without your name I have been calling you Kyra these past weeks. What is your real name?"

Jack smiled slightly, a little captivated by his French accent until he asked her name. "My name?" She searched the faces of each person. "My name is-."

She paused to think, but nothing came to her. This was ridiculous. Her name should be second nature to her, like breathing, but it wasn't coming to her. Why?

"My…I'm-." Nothing. Not even the first syllable or sound would come to her, however tears came in its place. "I don't know," she whispered brokenly, hoping one of them really knew. "I can't remember."

Dr. Nelson quickly intervened. "You've been through a traumatic event with a serious head injury. Memory loss is not an uncommon side effect. We'll take it a day at a time while you recover."

"So you know nothing about me?" she demanded, her panic steadily mounting. "Nothing at all?"

"I'm sorry. The ship had no record for you."

Jack wept openly now. "I have no one, you don't know who I am, and I don't even know my own name? God, I was better off asleep. Please, put me back to sleep! I don't want to be like this! I can't!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please feed me!! I need the energy to type! LOL. Responses are below. 

**A/N:** I know some of you were expecting him to come riding in on that white horse, shiv in hand to save her! Nope!! No Rescue. No Reunion. No memory! Nothin' happy for these two (--author evilly rubs hands together while laughing--)

Come on!! You didn't seriously think it would be _that _easy did you? (--insert maniacal laugh here--) Those of you who have read _A Kid Like Her_ most likely knew better, and for those who haven't…well, welcome aboard to my sometimes twisting train, and I do hope you enjoy the ride. And yes, this Riddick is definitely darker than how I've written him in the past. I'm having a little fun exploring that side of him, but as with any character, he'll undergo his own developments, and that's all I'll say about him for now.

**Okerfest**: "Excellent work! ….Riddick is one cruel mother, but that's how I love him."  
- Why thank you!! I only have two other stories, one being an off shoot of the other, but my Riddick in those fics is definitely not as cruel as this one. I wanted to take him down a slightly darker path this go around, and yet he'll have a lot of other paths to travel down as well. You'll see later on. Thanks so much for the review!!  
**  
PrincessYente**: "Riddick's finally back!! But will he be on time...?" – I guess you got that question answered, huh? I wonder, is that the answer you expected? Would love to hear your speculations. Thanks for R & R'ing!!  
**  
J3w3ll**: "I love the ending line! "You pray for her."" – He may hate God, but he knows Iman has connections and he isn't above asking him to use them.  
"You're imagery when Riddick was walking in circles around Rafe in the dark was incredible. The way you worded it... flawless."  
- Squeals with glee You don't know how happy you made me saying that!  
"I like it when things get mixed up and I read from different points of view"  
- I do as well, and I don't think I've done so much of that in my other fics. Hopefully I'll be able to incorporate that more into this one.  
"Leaving the majority of it to the imagination like you did was a marvelous choice, letting the reader imagine their own most feared conclusions"  
- Writing fights is difficult enough, but detailing Jack being tortured? I didn't want to go there. Rafe? That was different. He deserved it, but I couldn't go down that path with her. You're very right, letting the reader imagine what happened can sometimes be more powerful than the written word.  
"Little details like this, that thread and weave throughout the story, are what makes a "story"."  
- Again sqeals! Thank you!! What a compliment!  
"You've really let loose the beast in Riddick. Licking the wounds he inflicted, and growling at Rafe's fear - it's almost as sexual an act as it is violent."  
- Okay, so I didn't intend it to go like that, but as I wrote it, I noticed it had a sexual undertone to it. I thought seriously about backing off of it, but then said 'no'. These characters talk through me, if that makes any sense, and I had to stay true to how they wanted to be portrayed. I was wondering if anyone would pick up on that. But you're right. I believe for the 'animal' side of Riddick, (although not an alter ego in my opinion, but a deeply seeded part of him), does gain some measure of pleasure from what he can do to others.  
"as I don't imagine you'll reunite them immediately (thus keeping the reader trapped in suspense, and drawing them into each new chapter)."  
- You got that right!  
" You have as much a gift for creating a story, as you do keeping a reader"  
Oh, and did I resolve the whole 'damsel in distress thing'? NOW you see why I couldn't really respond fully to your comment about that.   
- Thank you sooooo very much!!! Simply adore your reviews!!  
**  
PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes..**: "Riddick is pretty harsh in this one :) Very deadly and REALLY into blood. Dark."  
- Yes, he is. But, having said that, he's not one dimensional and won't be.  
"it's gonna be quite the blood bath"  
- In that respect, you were on the money, but I assume the 'giver' of the blood bath wasn't who you thought it would be? This was _her_ moment.  
"Can't wait for more. Get to typing :)"  
- I am , I am, you demanding little creature! LOL. Thanks for the review!!  
**  
SG1987** "love your long chapters."  
- Yes, but I'm trying to keep them manageable!! My last story some were between 14 – 20 thousand words. Too much. Some of these will be shorter or longer than others. The content and where the good 'cut off' is will determine it.  
"I like the dark edge you've let him keep. I know in a lot of the different stories people soften him up way too much but you've left him with his animal and that just makes for a much more interesting Riddick."  
- I agree. He's darker than I've had him before, and I like playing with that side of him, but he's still got plenty of other layers to him.  
"who doesn't want an extremely possessive killer to watch out for them?"  
- Can't think of anyone…but allow me to insert the words mouth watering between 'possessive' and 'killer'.  
"I'll try to keep the next one shorter."  
- don't you dare!! LOL. You can't wait for the next chapter, and I can't wait for the next review!! Thanks so much!!  
**  
FitMama:** "Something tells me she won't necessarily be thrilled to see him."  
- Ahem…. Shhhhhhh!! Quit reading my mind, woman! LOL! You just wait….and I mean wait cuz, well, no, I'm not going to tell you. Guess you'll have to read my mind after all! Ha! I love it when I can torture you!  
**  
Dogo:** : "absolutely love the way you portray riddick. its disgusting how people try and make him a pansy and you counter that with your graphic animal descriptions of him"  
- I'm having a little fun playing with that side of him, BUT he's got many layers. Just want to lay that out there as a forewarning. Not that he'll turn pansy. Not possible, but he's not all animal either, and that's all I'll say for now so I don't give anything away.  
"cant wait to find out what happens when riddick and jack unite!"  
- Um….yep, you'll be waiting. Love when I can do that!  
"Leave me alone for too long and i swear i'll go through the stages of withdrawl."  
- I'm tryin'!! I'm tryin!! LOL. Sees Dogo slashing a whip at my back while I'm hunched over the keyboard. Thanks for the motivation!!  
**  
Saismaat** "I'm guessing you meant to show that he's not really used to taking care of people, gets distracted by fulfilling other urges?"  
- The way I see it is that Riddick kills in two ways; quickly or drawn out torture before death. The former he reserves for quick fights, when it's all about survival. Nothing personal. But the latter is completely about expressing his feelings, something he doesn't do well verbally at all. He feels strongly for Jack, and that can bring out those "urges" to fulfill the darker part of himself. It's not about self-gratification as much as it is about vengeance and making a statement. Someone throws a pebble in his pond, he throws a couple of boulders into theirs. Thank for reviewing!  
**  
MercuryAshlingPrincess** "DAMN STRIGHT I ENJOED IT!! omg i loved the torture scene that Riddick caused Rafe...but ya i cant wait for more!"  
- LOL!! So pleased I could make you happy!! Yes, Rafe deserved it and then some. Thanks for reviewing!!  
**  
iluvkrum-lupin**: "look forward to the riddick/jack reunion."  
- Yep, look forward….and that's all I'm sayin'! Thanks for reviewing!!  
**  
Running-Wild22**: Blood thirsty? You???? Never! Holy smokes!! However, as you've read, Riddick won't get a chance to even the score with Toombs. He's fried crispier than chicken! Besides, that was Jack's kill the minute he picked her up. But who knows, someone else may get on Big Evil's bad side before the story is over. As always, I so enjoy your reviews, Kia!!  
**  
jensen's Angel**: Hey, well I'm so pleased that I not only met your expectation for Rafe's death, but exceeded it! Now that puts a smile on my face. Oh, and believe me, he wanted to hurt Lajjun, but he just doesn't go after women. Besides, that's Iman's battle. Not his. Mandy likes to drool, but you're right, he would never entertain the thought. He's got another girl entirely on his mind! Thanks for reviewing!!  
**  
NightmareMonster** "that was some fucked up way to tortue someone. and he enjoyed it no less..."  
- Toombs is one sick fuck! What more can I say.  
"good for Jack, writing/typing down what had happened between Lajjun and her."  
- yes, she's a smart cookie. That will come in handy later, too.  
"i love that you portray Riddck having a beast within in him, iv always thought of him having one but not alot of people think so."  
- I wasn't sure about going down that path, but I wanted to explore it. I kind of like it, too. I barely touched on it in my other fic, so I thought I'd give the beast a lot more free reign here. He likes it, too.  
"not aot of people are good with all the sections of writing such as violence, fighting, talking, sex ECT but your good with it all, its pretty crazy."  
- grins broadly aw, gee thanks!! That made my day!  
As for your 'where are Jack and Toombs' I guess that's been answered. Oh, and I'll never fault you for leaving me long reviews!! I love them, every one!!  
**  
NotAfraidToLive** "i think i have about 100 stories on alert, but this one is by far my fav."  
- Why thank you!! What a great compliment!! And I'm so pleased to hear that you find what you seek in my story!! Thank you, thank you!!!  
**  
vinlovedroolwish**: "I am reading your other stories and you have me hooked!"  
- Yep, and I ain't lettin' you go, either!! I hope at least I can keep you hooked. Thanks so much for saying that. Makes me smile really big!!  
"But even more I want to see how Riddick heals Jack and their relationship, when this is over."  
- It will be interesting and that's all I'm saying. I want to say more, really I do, but I won't give it away!  
Thanks so much!!  
**  
Wannabanauthor**: Okay, so I read the part about 'riddick let him off a little too easily' and then thought WTF??? Then I saw the 'just kidding' part. I was about to ask you how much bloodier you wanted it. LOL!! Glad you liked it though. Yes, he deserved it. Even if he didn't hurt her physically, he deserved it. I guess you got your answer about hoping Riddick would find her before Toombs could hurt her more. Just wasn't happening!! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
Published 7/10/07


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, I'm humbled by your responses!!

Thank you so much for reading and even more so for letting me know what you think! I absolutely thrive on it!! - My responses to your reviews from the last chapter are at the end. Hope you enjoy! Big hugs!!

**Disclaimer**: Still isn't mine,except for what I conjured up.  
**Warning:** Brief adult torture, Smut...but not at the same time.

* * *

**Three years after Jack has disappeared**

Riddick sat in his pilot's chair at the bridge of his ship. He glanced at the calendar on his monitor and saw the three year anniversary of Jack's disappearance was quickly drawing near. In the past, looking at the calendar had never bothered him before. Actually, he had liked it. Watching another day pass on the calendar meant he wasn't in a slam and still able to walk unrestrained like any other man. And now? Now he dreaded it. Each day on the calendar marked yet another day he had failed to find Jack.

Eyeing the half empty bottle of bourbon he picked it up and watched the amber liquid as it swirled around. He had just opened it less than twelve hours ago and couldn't much recall drinking the first half of its contents. Bringing the bottle to his lips, he drank liberally, hoping to numb himself to the ache that made his chest so tight it hurt to breathe.

Over the course of the past three years it had been the easiest thing to turn to. Alcohol and whores…and the slice and dice of a merc here and there when things got really dark, which they deserved anyway. What would Jack think if she saw him now? Fuck, why did it matter so much to him? A lot had changed since he'd last seen her, and from where he stood none of it was good.

Three years ago, when Iman had called him, he had been on his way to see Jesup for a new identity. For the first time, he would be free to live a normal life or something close to it. With a new DNA pattern, name, and history, he could work legitimate shipping jobs, putting the smuggling behind him.

See, he had a plan. Bust his ass for two years after going legit, and then go back to New Mecca and settle in. The Helion System was plenty large enough that he could make a decent living shipping between the six planets alone, leaving most deep space runs behind him. His brief time on the planet was enough to convince him to settle there. Not to mention there was Iman who he could actually trust, and of course Jack. He had actually looked forward to the challenge of getting back into her good graces.

But that one call had changed everything. He had severely underestimated how difficult it would be to find her. Toombs had given him the slip by throwing out false leads for him to follow, or so he thought. None of it made any sense though. If Toombs had wanted him badly enough to go through Jack, why not drop him more leads? Why not lay a trap for him? He could have still sold Jack, told Riddick where she was, and then waited for him to show up. Riddick even visited the company where Toombs had scheduled his ship's upgrade, and they hadn't heard from him since the initial call. The trail had gone cold.

So, for the past three years, before, during, and after every shipping run he made, he had been searching for any sign of Jack and Toombs, and without the benefit of a safe, new identity. He quickly realized that the only chance in hell he had of finding Jack and Toombs was to make himself an open target. By doing so, he hoped he could draw Toombs, or a merc who knew where he was, to him.

It should have been easy. He knew the places where they tended to gather, which were all the ones he avoided like a whore did a poor man. Certain bars here and there were known to attract their kind. All he had to do was go in, order a drink, make it known who he was, and the rest would come naturally. It worked all too well. A merc could never give up a payday like him, even if he scared the living shit out of them. But one after the other had no clue where Toombs was.

He hadn't killed the first few who tried to cage him – beat the shit out of them out of principal, but didn't kill them. But the more mercs he encountered who didn't know where Toombs was, the angrier he got. Even a knife at their throat couldn't get him the answers he wanted, and after a few months of _that_ tactic not working, he chose to get a little more serious. The first six months had been nothing but intimidation, but for the two and half years after that Riddick left a trail of either severely tortured or dead mercs behind him, and those who died didn't do so quickly.

He didn't try to hide the fact that he was responsible either. Why when the advertising was free? Each torture or kill earned him free press coverage, making it loud and clear he was out for blood. But even he had to laugh at the descriptions they used. His personal favorite being, 'a vile, heinous, blood-thirsty, psychopath who is an abomination, an aberration of nature, more rabid animal than man'. That was a definite keeper. He even printed it out and stuck it to his refrigerator door. But one merc, Nelson Cox, who was quoted as calling him 'an egocentric menace to any living and breathing creature', earned himself an up close, personal visit nine months into his search. It hadn't been planned, but the fuck was in the wrong bar at the wrong time. Riddick was already sporting to fight or fuck when he recognized him. He let Cox leave, but followed him to a dingy hotel.

"Egocentric? Fucker needs to go back to school and learn what I'm all about."

Riddick found another bar across the street and waited for about an hour, allowing the guy plenty of time to settle in. Given how he had staggered as he walked, he was stinking drunk. Riddick smirked to himself as he emptied his beer.

"Likes to shoot off his mouth _and_ he's dumb as fuck? Not a good combination with me on the loose."

Finding his room wasn't difficult. It was a small hotel with twelve windows that faced the street. Three lights went on about the time Cox entered the hotel, and one of them went out thirty minutes later. He bet money that was his man.

"Third floor, second from the right," he mumbled to himself. "Too fuckin' easy."

Taking the fire escape, he entered through the first unsecured door he found, and then made his way to the third floor. Broken and badly rusted, the lock might as well not existed. Riddick was in the room in a matter of minutes, making himself perfectly comfortable in a chair at the foot of the man's bed after he took a brief tour of the room. He silently thanked Cox for snoring loudly enough that his own movements were muffled by the grating noise. When he was ready, he brought up a booted foot and kicked the end of the bed, jarring Cox awake. He seized the gun on his bed stand as he bolted upright.

"Wha-. What's happening? Wh-Who's there?"

Cox swung his gun around the room, fruitlessly searching for cause of his rude awakening, but finding nothing.

"Fuckin' bad dream!" He set his gun back on the night stand and began to lie down, almost fully on his back when a gravely voice cut through the darkness.

"Wasn't aware mercs like you knew big words like 'egocentric.'"

Cox bolted back upright, gun in hand. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Don't you mean _where_ the fuck am I?" He swung his gun to the left of him, completely ninety degrees from where he last heard the mystery man speak.

"Lights!!" Nothing. "Lights!!" Again nothing. A small whimper escaped his mouth and he swung the gun wildly from corner to corner. "Show your fuckin' self!" He almost shrieked.

"With a name like Cox, woulda thought you'd have more balls than this," he silkily replied. 'Specially after the way you jerked your mouth off about me. Not a smart move. Guess you didn't think my kind read the reports….but I do."

The voice was coming from everywhere, but nowhere in particular. He wracked his alcohol-fogged brain, combing through lists of names in his head. And then he remembered. "R-Riddick?"

A deep, reverberating chuckle filled the room. "Very good, Cox."

Riddick pulled off his goggles, revealing his shining silver orbs, smiling to himself as Cox forcibly swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. But he got cocky now that he had a target to aim for, raised his gun, pulled the trigger, and absolutely nothing happened. He pulled the trigger again, and again, and again, each time with the same result. A light flickered momentarily in the room and he saw Riddick's hand with his ammunition clip sitting in his open palm.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah," he drawled, "that's what I _was_ gonna do tonight. Find myself a whore with a nice rack and a round, juicy ass to fuck. 'Til I saw you that is. It's one thing to talk shit about me, but to have your name and picture with it? And here I thought there was a limit to a man's stupidity. Learn somethin' new every day."

"What the fuck do you want, Riddick? I don't know where Toombs is! I swear and I don't want a piece of you either!"

"I didn't figure you'd know where Toombs is, and you don't have shit for brains, which is why you never saw me in that bar tonight. But you're a pretty brave fuck even though you say you don't want a piece of me. Callin' me egocentric? What the fuck is up with that?"

"Is that what this is about? God damn, Riddick! I was talkin' trash! Didn't mean nothin' by it. Shit! We all do it!"

"Maybe so, but you're the only one who had his name and picture by his quote. You even know what it means?"

Cox figured he was dead anyway so he spoke like he had nothing to lose. "Yeah….it's like everything you do, it's all about you. You don't give a fuck about anybody else. They're like bugs to you, that's why you don't care who you gut."

Cox's eyes grew larger as Riddick stood and began to walk toward his bed. Terrified out of him mind, he backed up so quickly that he fell to the floor and scurried away on his hands and knees. Unable to see, his head soon struck the wall in front of him, and when he turned around he was trapped in the corner with Riddick looming over him.

"You think it's all about me, Cox? Everything I do?" He unsheathed his shiv and placed the tip beneath Cox's quivering chin and pressed upward. "Stand."

With his hands pressed flat on the wall behind him, he slowly stood, mindful of the razor sharp blade cutting into his tender flesh. Exerting a little more pressure, Riddick forced him to look up, meeting his steely glare.

"Did you ever bother to ask yourself why a man like me worth a quarter mil DEAD would go lookin' for a merc? Did you?" Cox was like a deer in headlights and said nothing. "ANSWER ME!"

"N-No! Just thought maybe you had gone crazy or somethin'."

Riddick cocked his head to the side, considering Cox's words. "Not quite yet, and I ain't in this for me. You see Toombs took someone that he didn't even have the right to touch. She's the kid of a friend of mine, and I promised him I'd bring her back. How's that for egocentric?"

"A girl? Toombs took a girl? Shit! What's her name? I'll put the word out!"

Riddick smiled slightly and Cox now wished his eyes had not adjusted to the room's darkness. Seeing a smile on Riddick's face wasn't comforting at all. "Not a bad idea, Cox. You gonna be my message boy? Tell everyone who I'm lookin' for."

He vigorously nodded his head. "Yeah, Yeah! I'll do it. What's her name?"

"Jack. Her name is Jack. And just so you don't forget, let me spell it out."

He lowered his knife from the underside of his chin to the top of his bare chest, just below Cox's right collar bone, and pierced his skin then slowly dragged it in a straight line. It was deep enough to leave a scar and streaks of blood running down his chest, which is precisely what he wanted. Realizing Riddick's intent to carve Jack's name in his chest, Cox wailed, but his cry was cut short by a huge hand covering his mouth.

"Don't fuckin' tempt me to do more than make you my public message board."

But Riddick didn't work quickly. He took his time, ensuring Cox would never forget what was done to him. Forty-five grueling minutes later he was done. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and took a step back. Cox's knees buckled and he slumped to the floor half unconscious. With all the blood obscuring the cuts, he couldn't read his own handiwork. He pulled the sheet from his bed and none too gently tried to wipe much of it away, but most of it had dried. Looking around, he saw a bottle of liquor that he hadn't noticed before and the side of his mouth curled at the sight of it. Muzzling Cox again, he poured the alcohol onto his chest, wiped the blood, and repeated all the while pinning the man's hands and legs beneath him as he thrashed in pain. Finally satisfied with his work, he cleaned his blade and left.

* * *

Even though he had drawn Cox's blood and made the man suffer, he wasn't completely satisfied. He had wanted to gut the fucker. Hell, he still did. The moment he cut into his chest and blood began to spill he had to struggle against the desire to kill that was clawing to be unleashed. The angrier he got, the more he submitted to that baser instinct, and it was becoming more and more difficult to control. It was the release he desperately needed, and where fucking the shit out a whore used to do it for him, he found the kill was growing far more pleasurable. He never killed anyone who didn't deserve it. Mercs weren't human anyway, so they didn't count, but after Jack went missing, breathing in a man's last breath was sometimes the only thing that could calm his beast. 

What Riddick hadn't known is that before his incident with Cox, word had already spread. The ones who survived his attack let it be known that Riddick was looking for Toombs. The message was simple – take Riddick down hard, kill him, or be prepared for the worst. Every merc alive was _both_ watching their backs _and_ looking for Toombs. It was bad for business, not to mention their continued health, wondering when they might be the next to run into Riddick. A growing group was forming that would be very willing to hand Toombs to Riddick on silver platter if it meant stopping him.

Finally, after almost three years, one merc hit the mother load. It turned out that Toombs' mother not only spawned the devil, she had given birth to his demon seed of a half-brother, Damian Cromby, as well. Giving Riddick that information, along with where he could find him, saved the man's life.

This was his last remaining lead, and it took him back to Thyria. Riddick was more furious than ever. He had been on that very planet weeks after Jack was taken, and now to find out that Toombs' brother was living there was almost too much for him. He could have turned the tables on the fucker, taken his brother and used him to get Jack back years ago.

Before finding the man, Riddick did some recon. The two men, only a year apart, shared everything from what he could find; the same scraggly hair, gruff voice, love for smelly cigars, and their inherent disdain for most everyone they met. It seemed that Damian had a gift for pissing people off, much like his brother. Seeing that they shared the same mother, Riddick reasoned she must be one manly looking, butt ugly bitch, but the similarities ended there. Where one turned to the life of a merc, Damian chose slaving and had established himself a thriving business in spite of his personality.

After landing Riddick wasted no time. He headed straight for Damian' office for his appointment. The exterior of the building was old, almost to the point of needing some serious renovation, and the inside wasn't much better. Riddick didn't know what the man was spending his money on, but a decent office clearly wasn't a priority expenditure. His secretary looked up from her computer monitor, raking her eyes over his body before addressing him with a smile and a cigarette in her mouth.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I've got an appointment with Damian. The name is Rick."

"Hold on. I'll tell him you're here."

She got up from her desk and opened the door which was already slightly ajar. Riddick heard what sounded like a stack of papers hit the floor followed by a string of profanity. She had either caught him asleep or jacking off. Judging by how loud he was yelling, it was most likely the latter.

"Give me a fuckin' minute then send 'im in!"

She closed the door behind her and was about to tell him, but Riddick held up his hand. "Don't bother. I heard him."

He actually had to wait five minutes before being sent in. The office reeked of cheap cigars, alcohol, sweat, semen, but only a hint of woman, telling Riddick that Damian was probably about as gifted at getting pussy as his brother was. Odd considering he was a slave trader. He would have thought he owned a woman to take care of needs like that. Then again, maybe that's why he did so well. The women begged prospective owners to buy them just to escape. That thought almost made Riddick smile.

Damian stood up, but didn't remove himself from behind the desk. "Have a seat." He didn't bother to shake his hand either, not that he would have, or offer him a drink in spite of the abundance of alcohol clearly available.

"What can I do ya for?"

"I'm here on a personal matter. Your brother took something that belongs to me, and I'm having a hell of a time tracking the bastard down."

Damian's eyes narrowed into slits. "So you thought you'd come to me? That I'd help you out?" Riddick's only response was a raised eyebrow. Damian took a few puffs of his cigar and then leaned on his desk. "Just what did my brother take that belonged to you?"

"That's between me and him."

"Fair enough," he drawled, settling back in his leather chair. "So, when did this act of thievery occur?"

"'Bout three years ago."

Damian reared back his head in laughter, sounding so much like his brother that he was tempted to draw his knife and slit his throat for that very fact alone. Riddick scowled, not appreciating it one bit.

"What's so god damn funny?"

"You've been after Darrius for three fuckin' years? Shit, I'm sure he's turnin' over in his grave hearin' this!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothin' to excuse. You're almost three years too late and plum shit outta luck. My brother's dead."

Riddick kept his face emotionless, watching Damian intently for signs of subterfuge, but found none. "When was the last time you heard from or saw him?"

Damian drew his hand up to his face and scratched the side of his scruffy jaw line while he thought. "Let's see. Last time I heard from him, he was headed this way. Said he had a mark that he wanted me to take off his hands. As the good businessman that I am, I demanded pictures so I could peruse the merchandise before the purchase. Turns out my brother had himself a hot piece of teenage convict ass that he was looking to turn a quick profit on. After his crew had their fill of her, he wanted to sell her as sex slave. Said the bitch had potential."

Riddick gritted his teeth, holding a tight rein on himself, hoping this wasn't Jack he was talking about.

"You never said _when_."

Damian chuckled, then smiled slyly. He was good at reading people, and he had a suspicion his brother's last mark and this guy in front of him were connected. Time to find out. "'Bout three years ago."

He _was_ talking about Jack. This fuck had seen pictures of her, most likely unclothed. Toombs would never have entertained the idea of selling her unless he thought he could get a higher profit than the slam offered. They had used her just like Rafe had. No, not just like Rafe. Toombs never would have drugged her so she would at least enjoy it. The fucker would have gotten off on her pain just as much as raping her. His stomach rolled, but he breathed deeply and slowly to get himself under control even though his beast roared to gut Damian.

"So what happened?"

"He let me know that he was in the system, and then I never heard from him again." He took another drag of his cigar. "About a month later the local authorities contacted me. They got a report that he and his crew crash landed on a planet in this system. There was a flash fire or some shit like that, burnin' them beyond recognition." Using his cigar he pointed to a shelf on the wall. "See that urn? If you've got shit to take up with my brother….have at it. Least he won't interrupt you while you lay into him."

Riddick had to swallow several times before he was sure he could talk without choking on his own words. "And the girl?"

Damian started laughing again. "Ah, hell! That fucker take your girl?"

"Not my girl. A close friend's daughter."

He wasn't quite sure he believed him. "I was told no one survived." Then he made the mistake of sitting back, grabbing his groin and licking his lips as he set up his next remark. "I still got her picture if you wanna ID her."

Riddick imagined himself, quick as lightening, springing over the desk and knocking Damian to the floor right before pulling his shiv and slicing his neck open. Instead he barely moved and acknowledged Damian's offer with a simple nod.

"I'll pull it up, then you can come take a look. You'll have to walk around the desk cuz my monitor is broke. It won't turn."

Riddick gave him a few minutes to locate the picture before rising from his chair. He dreaded doing this, but he needed proof. He had to be able to look Iman in the eye and tell him without a doubt that Jack had been with Toombs and was now dead.

"Here she is."

Riddick walked around the desk and stood behind Damian who was still seated in his chair. He forced himself to look at the monitor, half knowing what he would see, and he wasn't wrong. It was her. She had been stripped of all her clothes and appeared to be unconscious. He only checked it out long enough to verify her face before averting his eyes. To him, looking at it any longer felt like he was somehow violating her.

"It's her."

Damian grabbed at his crotch again. "Say, ah, you ever get a piece of her?" In the next instant he was on his back with a shiv at his throat and a murderous looking Riddick straddling him. Damian tossed his arms up as though trying to surrender. "Hey, hey, hey!! Ease off, guy! It was a fuckin' joke!"

"Joke?" he snarled. "She was sixteen fuckin' years old. SIXTEEN! You think she deserved to be treated like _THAT_?"

"Fuck you, man! My brother wouldn't have picked the bitch up if she wasn't wanted for somethin', somethin' bad, too."

"He took the _wrong_ girl! Her name wasn't 'bitch'. Everyone called her Jack. Her name was Audrey Jacqueline Meadows. Say it!"

"I'm not sayin'-"

"SAY IT!" he bellowed, as he pressed the knife deeper into his skin drawing more blood. "Say her fuckin' name. Audrey Jacqueline Meadows."

"A-Audrey Jacqueline Meadows!"

"Again!"

"Audrey Jacqueline Meadows!!"

Riddick moved off of him, but not before flicking his blade across his face leaving a shallow, but bloody scratch.

"And don't forget it."

He wiped the blood onto Damian's shirt before sheathing it. He turned back to the computer, trashed Jack's pictures along with a huge collection of others before he walked out. Riddick headed straight back to his ship. He had no choice. He had gotten a good whiff of fear off the fucker, and that coupled with the smell and sight of his blood made him want more, much more.

But Toombs was dead. He'd never be able to properly pay him back for everything he imagined Jack had been put through. However, Damian could so very easily replace him. But not now, and certainly not in his office with his secretary sitting right outside. He needed to get away, gain a little perspective, and bring himself under some acceptable level of control. Now wasn't the time to get sloppy, no matter how badly he wanted his blood on his hands.

Back on his ship he immediately changed his clothes and put himself through a punishing workout before ending in the shower. It didn't help much, even after turning it cold and standing underneath the icy water for five minutes. He needed an outlet bad. He dried off and got dressed to head out. After what he did to Damian, staying on that planet was the last thing he should have done, but he was past caring about his own ass. What he wanted, no, what he _needed_ was a little self-gratification.

Jack was dead. She was _really_ gone. After three years of searching for her, he finally had it confirmed by the unlikeliest of sources. Even he found the irony too painful to laugh at. One brother put them in this entire situation, and the other delivered him from it. The more he thought about her being dead, the worse the ache he had suffered earlier grew. It was back worse than before, and he wanted it gone.

_Fuck! Why'd I have to go looking for Toombs' brother? Why didn't I leave things alone, unresolved? Everything would have been better that way._

Anything would be better than knowing she was dead. Than knowing he'd never hear her laugh or have her tease him again until he was ready to wring her neck. Anything was better than what he was forced to feel.

Needing something to cut the pain he headed straight for the darkest corner in the nearest bar and ordered himself a bottle of tequila. An hour later he was working on his second bottle when one of the bar whores approached him. He was still more in the mood for murder than company, so when she first spoke to him he didn't even bother to look up.

"I've been keeping my eye on you. Usually men who sit in corners all alone, drinking like you are could use a friend."

He kicked back another shot, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and caught a glance at the slave bracelet on her wrist. "Must've missed the sign at the door that said 'Get your head shrunk here', and a friend is the last thing I fuckin' need."

"Are you sure?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, and when Riddick looked up he got the shock of his life. Jack was standing there right in front of him, exactly like he had imagined her to look at nineteen.

"Jack," he whispered brokenly, then blinked several times wondering if something had been added to the alcohol causing him to hallucinate, "thought you were dead."

She smiled and brought her hand up to the side of his face and his look of wonderment swiftly transformed into rage. Her scent was all wrong. This wasn't Jack. He seized her wrist and jerked her down to sit next to him. His knife was at her throat a second later. Her small whimper of fear immediately made him regret treating her roughly, but that didn't mean he was letting her go.

"Who the fuck are you?"

She took a calming breath before speaking. "Not who, but _what_. My name is Syrin, and I am of the Oaxithia race."

Somewhat recognizing what she was talking about, he lowered his knife, but didn't release her. "I've heard of 'em. Some kind of mind readers?"

"Something like that. I do not simply possess the ability to read minds. I can feel what is inside you, read what you need, and give it life. You were thinking of her, the woman's whose likeness I am projecting. I felt a great sadness in you regarding her death, and I thought you might wish to be with her one last time. It was not my intent to distress you."

"Be with her?" Riddick suspected what she was talking about, but wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"If that's what you wish." She stared at him for a moment, as if studying him, and then her lips slowly curled into a smile. "Interesting. Perhaps I have misjudged you. You hesitate to embrace what I offer, to sleep with her even though you clearly find her desirable."

He felt like he had been sliced open, every emotion inside him ripped out, and then put on display to analyze and dissect. He didn't like it one bit.

"Do you have a room?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

Riddick released his grip and she rose from her seat. He followed close behind as she led him up the stairs, down a long hall, to a room at the end. After entering, she opened her mouth to call for the lights, but quickly closed it.

"What level may I turn them up to without hurting your eyes?"

Her question threw him off for the briefest of moments. "Twenty percent is fine. How'd you know they were shined?"

"Because you were about to tell me not to bring the lights up." Riddick pulled his goggles off and placed them on a nearby table. "Lights twenty percent." Syrin smiled upon seeing his eyes. Their mercurial depths were absolutely captivating. "Her name was Jack?" He nodded. "She liked your eyes, yes?" He nodded again. "I can see why. They're beautiful."

She raised her hand to stroke the side of his face, and he almost flinched, which shocked her. He was completely unaccustomed to intimate gestures for he had little experience with them. They made him uncomfortable because he was unsure how to react, and any insecurity made him feel weak, which led to anger.

Looking down at this woman caused him to recall the very first time Jack had hugged him. He had comforted her at night through her nightmares by holding her, which had begun just to keep her from thrashing about and hurting herself. However, in broad daylight her gesture was entirely unwelcome. He had completely froze, arms to his sides, his hands balling into fists because he had no idea why she was hugging him, nor how to react. Without thinking he had shoved her away so hard that she stumbled and fell on floor. When she looked up at him, her bottom lip was jutted out and tears shined in her eyes.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Then suddenly boiling over with anger, she grew a backbone and stood up to Riddick, which for him hadn't happened since his early teens. Jack got up off her ass and marched right to him, then struck him in the chest with her small fists for all she was worth.

"No! I'm not fucking sorry! All I did was hug you, and that's how you fucking treat me? What the fuck do you think you were doin'? Christ, Riddick! You bought me a present! I was excited. I wanted to thank you!"

"It's your birthday, Jack. What the hell did you expect?"he roared back.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I haven't gotten any kind of present from anyone since I went to live with my uncle. And that's why I hugged you."

Yeah, he felt like shit, but telling her sorry wouldn't happen. Instead he attempted to convince her why she shouldn't have done it in the first place. "You haven't even opened it. You might hate it."

Jack shook her head. "Doesn't matter. You got me a present."

"Wasn't even my idea. Iman told me I should get you somethin'."

She shrugged. "Sounds like Iman, but did he pick it out?"

"No."

"Then it's still from you."

"What if it's somethin' girly?"

The small curl tugging at the side of his mouth, threatening to turn into a smile, betrayed him. Jack had seen it, but showed no indication of it.

"Girly?"Her face screwed up in disgust.

"Yeah, like perfume or shit."

"I'd still hug you, but then I'd smack you once I opened it."

"Go ahead and open it then. Ain't like you could hurt me none."

Jack stuck her tongue out at him, sat, and carefully opened the package, taking care not to rip the pretty floral paper as best she could – another surprise for Riddick. He thought she would tear into the packaging. She may say she didn't like girly things, but in his mind saving the paper from her present was a very girl thing to do. Once it was off, she encountered tape holding the flap of the box closed. Having no nails and wanting the box open immediately she _then_ ripped it open. Her high pitched squeal of delight almost split his ear drums. It was then he let out a rush of breath, realizing that he had been holding it while waiting on her reaction to what he had chosen for her.

"Ohmygod!! Ohmygod!! Ohmygod!!

It was her very own blade and sheathe, and it had been engraved with the nickname he had given her, 'Jack B. Badd.' She placed the knife back in the box and jumped from the sofa ready to give him a hug and then abruptly stopped when she remembered what happened to her the last time. Riddick cocked his head to the side, and rolled his eyes behind his goggles. He compressed his lips, unbelieving what he was about to do. He raised his hands and gave her a small come hither gesture with his fingers, and in a matter of two seconds she launched herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his waist in what for any other person might have been a death grip. Again he stood there, unsure what to do until she looked up at him. Seeing the pure joy in her face he smiled despite his desire to remain detached.

"Thank you, Riddick," she gushed.

He awkwardly patted her back. "Yeah, you're welcome, kid."

Although she knew he was uncomfortable, she was even more determined to get him over his hugging handicap. "You know, it's okay if you put your arms around me, too. It's not exactly a one-way kind of thing."

"Don't push it, Jack," he growled, but a few seconds later his massive arms wrapped loosely around her, engulfing her upper body. She squeezed him a little more, reaffirming that what he was doing was right. Knowing her face was buried against his chest so she couldn't see him, he smiled.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Though she'd never know it, Jack had given him something far more precious than any material gift he could ever receive – her unconditional love. Looking into Syrin's, no, Jack's eyes, he acutely felt the pain of losing that, and he wanted it back. But could he do it? Could he cross that line? Ah, but she was nineteen now, and that line cemented in concrete warped into sand that shifted, blurring something that was once definite. 

He cupped her face and lowered his, their lips a fraction of an inch apart. Their breaths mingling, he brushed his lips across hers, and instantly regretted it. The answer was no. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to remember her like this even if it wasn't _really_ her. It wasn't right no matter how much he wanted it…wanted her. Fuck! He never had a conscience until he met her, and now he couldn't turn the damn thing off!

He retreated from Syrin, turning his back and running his hand over his head. Eyeing the bathroom, he headed straight for the sink, turned on the cold water, cupped his hands, and then poured it over his head at least twice. He flinched again feeling Syrin's hand lightly touch his shoulder.

"Is there another you'd like to see instead of her?"

Jack's image quickly dissolved into a different familiar one. Another thought pulled from his mind, but this one he could handle, and Syrin had captured her perfectly.

"Carolyn."

There was no hesitation this time. One arm circled her waist and pulled her flush against him while his mouth crashed down on hers. Carolyn's scent was all but forgotten, so the difference wasn't an issue as it had been with Jack. That, and he had role played with whores before, pretending it was Carolyn he was fucking. However, not one woman could come close to her, so the fantasy quickly lost its luster, especially because not a one allowed him to kiss.

But this 'Carolyn' was almost perfect, he thought as his hands roamed over her breasts and hips and molded themselves to her ass. The more he focused on her, the better Syrin adapted and gave him exactly what had been missing in the past.

The bottom of her dress hit mid-thigh. Not wasting a minute, he swiftly pulled it up and off of her, and then tossed it on the floor. She wore nothing underneath, and like a devout man before a good meal, he took a moment to appreciate the bountiful feast before digging in. Stepping forward, Syrin assisted him out of his clothes, marveling at the many scars on his body. She leaned in and pressed her lips to one near his heart, surprising him but recovering quickly. He closed his hands around her waist and picked her up so quickly she shrieked, she laughed when he growled, and moaned when his mouth closed over a nipple, swirling his tongue around it.

With her arms around his neck he lowered her to the bed, recapturing her mouth as his finger moved between her slick folds and into her. Her thighs clenched around his hand and her nails dug into his shoulders, beckoning him for more. Satisfied that she was ready for him, he removed his hand and poised himself at her entrance, and then slid inside her. She gasped, wrapping her legs around him as he completely filled her, holding him to her for the briefest of moments. He groaned against her neck as her walls clenched around him, pulling him deeper.

"Please," she pleaded softly.

"No need to beg, Carolyn."

He pulled out, almost fully, then thrust into her, deep and hard, causing her to arch her back and cry out. She met his eyes and smiled, squeezing his waist between her thighs, asking him for more. He nipped her neck and rose on his arms above her to gain more leverage before assaulting her with a barrage of quick, shallow thrusts. 'Carolyn' was moving against him, raising her hips to meet his, trying to force him deeper, but he wasn't ready to give that to her yet. _Now_ he wanted her to ask for what she needed. Her mewls of frustration grew until she slammed the bed with her small fists.

"Tell me what you need," he growled.

"Oh, god! More! I need more!" she begged.

"More? How do you want it? Tell me, Carolyn."

"Harder, deeper, please!"

Riddick pulled out of her. "On your knees."

He had a hold of her by the waist and was flipping her before the words were even out of his mouth. He pressed her shoulders to the bed, and slammed into her a second later. She screamed, louder this time, but he way she bucked back against him, meeting him stroke for stroke, taking all of him told him she was loving it. The louder she cried, the harder he fucked. Her walls that were once throbbing, now beginning to tighten almost to the point that his movement was restricted, and then she screamed beneath him, her passage now convulsing, milking him.

"FUCK!"

Groaning loudly, he slammed into her repeatedly, his fingers dug into her hips as he roared his own release. His hips snapped several more times, almost of their own volition, not quite ready yet to surrender the feel of her hot walls encased around him. Although not nearly as satisfying as a drawing blood, taking what she had offered helped take the edge off. He slid his hands from the small of her back down to her shoulders, taking a moment to admire 'Carolyn' from this view.

"Beautiful."

Still joined to her, he leaned over back and kissed his way from her shoulder to her neck until she turned her face to offer him her mouth. Only then did he move to lie at her side and pulled her to him; something he rarely, if ever, did with woman after sex. They remained like that for a few minutes before he felt himself beginning to grow hard again. This time he paced himself, his hands slowly moving over her curves, exploring her body at his leisure while he tasted her skin. She turned around in his embrace and they kissed, and while he held her she shifted. She felt different to him and he pulled back and was once again face to face holding a very naked Jack that his mind had conjured up. He immediately frowned and drew away from her.

"No. I don't want her."

"Then you must stop thinking about her. I can't hold Carolyn's form if you do. If you haven't realized it yet, I am what you want me to be. Perhaps consciously you _don't_ want Jack, feel that it's wrong to be with her like this. But deep inside?" She placed her hand over his heart. "You crave her presence, and you don't wish to let her go. Let me help you say good-bye."

He should have gotten up, dressed, and left, but Syrin was right. He needed a way to say good-bye. A much better way than when they had last parted, but not like she was suggesting.

"Give me Carolyn."

She shifted again, and in the next breath he was fiercely kissing her, devouring her mouth as he rolled her to lie on her back. Fuck taking his time. That led to thoughts of Jack. There would be time for her later. Right now, he needed to bury himself in 'Carolyn', lose himself in this fantasy one more time.

Feeling him prod her entrance, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled, moaning as he once again completely filled her. He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck, unwilling to look at her should his concentration slip and she resume Jack's form while he used her body. He repeated Carolyn's name in his head, focusing on her face in his mind. He opened his eyes a few times, but only when he was sure who he'd be looking at. Knowing he was close, but wanting her to go first, he rolled her knees up, changing the angle until she suddenly gasped and her nails dug into his arms. A few deep thrusts and she arched beneath him, her back coming completely off the bed, and the convulsions of her orgasm sent him over a few seconds later.

Riddick pulled away from her rather quickly and drew the sheet up and over only her. He then took the blanket and brought it over them both. Only then, with the sheet and a bit of the blanket separating them, did he pull her back towards him. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them it was grown up Jack he was holding. _This_ he would allow himself.

* * *

Three hours later, at two in the morning, he awoke. 'Jack' was still sleeping soundly in his arms, and although he was content to stay, he knew he needed to go. This little fantasy wouldn't...couldn't last forever so there was no sense in dwelling in it. He quietly dressed and came to stand next to the bed where she slept. She hadn't asked for any money, being a slave, she was probably obliged to serve someone in the bar, but she deserved something. He left a card with three hundred credits on the nightstand before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake, and he quietly left. 

In spite of everything that he had learned that day, and how it made him feel, he was oddly at peace. Hours ago, even with the intent on finding a woman, he knew it wouldn't be enough to appease him. He'd get his fuck, and then afterward he would kill Damian because Toombs wasn't available. But being able to see and hold 'Jack' had done something for him. Yes, he knew it wasn't really her, but she had always had a kind of leveling…soothing effect on him, and somehow Syrin had tapped into it. Too bad the effect wasn't permanent.

He went back to his ship and took off. His destination was Helion Prime. It was time to tell Iman that the search was over and give him the chance to say good-bye as well. After that, he would leave and never return, his plans to one day settle there put behind him. It just wouldn't be a home without her.

* * *

**

* * *

Fast forward another two and a half years. Jack has been gone five and a half years. Riddick last saw her seven and half years ago.**

"God yes!" she screamed. "Yes, just like that, oh baby, fuck me just like that," she panted. "Now harder! Yes, yes, yes! Harder!"

Absolutely sick of her telling him how to fuck, he pulled out. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her face down on her stomach, a position he knew she didn't care for, but pleasing her was at the _extreme_ bottom of his list of priorities. Pulling her ass up to where he wanted it, he dug his fingers into her hips and rammed his cock back into her. She screamed and tensed, but he smiled and fucked her as hard as he could, just like she asked for. Without waiting for her to come, he slammed into her body one last time, and with a grunt of satisfaction emptied into her. She collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and he left her to sleep.

Riddick had met Marilyn four months ago. Four _long_ months ago. She was working as a waitress in a bar where he had taken a few meals. She was twenty-five, or so she said, tall, blonde, small waist, with a nice rack and a sweet ass. As for her face, she was pretty. Pouty lips, high cheekbones, and chocolate brown eyes. The antithesis of the kind of woman he usually looked for. Brunettes were usually more his flavor, but if he could get laid for free, he could overlook it, and she had not escaped his notice.

After several nights of light conversation, and flirting on her part, Marilyn approached him with a request.

"Rick, when you're done eating, could I talk to you in private?"

He raised his eyebrow wondering exactly what 'in private' would entail, but nodded. "Sure. I'm done here, just lemme empty my beer."

When he was finished Marilyn caught his eye and waved for him to follow her down a short hallway at the back of the bar. She opened a door and he peered inside before going in. It was a fairly dismal little room with a bed, video screen, a sink with a mirror, and that was roughly it.

"You live here?" His question came out harsher than he had intended, and he saw the effect in her face. "I didn't mean it-."

"Don't worry about it," she laughed. "It ain't much but I've been saving my money for more important things than paying a landlord rent for a better place. It could be worse."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Having a man of Riddick's size in such a small room made him appear that much larger, and Marilyn was suddenly a bit nervous because of it.

"Like I said, I've been saving my money, because I want off this planet. There's nothin' for me here, and I'm afraid I'll end up a shriveled old woman who is still waitin' tables in a bar." There she said it and felt a weight was off her shoulders, or at least part of it.

Riddick regarded her carefully. He got the feeling she was working up to something and he suspected what it was. She wasn't the first woman to approach him like this, but as with the others she would have to straight out ask him.

"Is that it?"

Marilyn wondered if this guy was perhaps a little thick in the head. She thought for sure he'd get what she wanted and offer it. Most men did. She dreaded asking him, because she didn't want to hear him say no.

"Not exactly. I was hopin' that I could get a ride with you to the next planet you're delivering to." He frowned and she began to panic. "Rick, I'll cook, clean, whatever, but I can't afford to book passage."

_Whatever? Interesting. _"Marilyn?"

His voice had just taken on a silky quality she hadn't heard before, and the way he said her name sent a chill down her spine. "Yes?"

"Care to explain what you meant by 'whatever'?"

She figured it would come to this, but for once in her life she would enjoy offering her body in exchange for what she wanted. "Perhaps it would be easier if I showed you a little of the 'whatever' I was talking about."

She took a step closer to him and took hold of his belt, her practiced hands undoing it without taking her eyes from his. Then she unzipped his pants as she ran her hand down the front, feeling him through the fabric. She silently applauded herself, because he was already semi-erect. She hooked her fingers in his briefs and pushed them, along with his pants, down far enough to free his cock. When she finally looked down she gasped and wrapped her hand around it.

"Big like the rest of you I see."

In truth he was a lot larger than anyone she had been with before, but that wouldn't deter her. She was actually looking forward to seeing how much of him she could take. She lightly raked her nails down his length, and it twitched in response.

_If he likes that,_ she thought, _then he'll love what I do with my teeth_.

Marilyn got down on her knees and licked the underside of him from base to tip before slowly taking him in her mouth. Having no brothel in town this was the first woman he had any kind of sexual contact with in over three weeks. He blamed his horny state as the reason why his knees grew a little week, forcing him to lean back against the door for support. Her lips and tongue sliding up and down his length felt better than the last whore he had fucked anyway. And once she _really_ got going, he groaned, closed his eyes, and completely surrendered to the sensation of her mouth and hands working in tandem, sucking in a breath whenever her tongue would massage the sensitive spot just under the head or scrape him with her teeth. He thought she definitely had talent and was making him see blow jobs in a whole new light.

"Oh fuck!" he growled, sounding almost as if he was in pain, but they both knew better.

He was getting close, almost there and didn't feel like remaining a passive participant any longer. He stood back up, threaded his fingers through her hair, and vigorously pumped his hips until he finally exploded with a guttural roar.

"God damn!"

Riddick fell back against the door again, his heart racing, and he had to swallow several times to re-moisten his mouth. He had never come so hard from a blow job. What Marilyn could do with her mouth was beyond compare, and she had most definitely earned herself a trip on his ship. She wasn't the first woman to exchange sexual favors for a ride with him, but he sensed _this_ trip would make the others pale in comparison.

When Marilyn finally released him from her mouth, he helped her up and wasn't the least bit surprised to see a smug smile on her face. The woman knew what she could do. He redressed and then pulled her to him for a quick kiss.

"My ship is docked in C9. Be there no later than seven tomorrow morning."

* * *

The trip to the next planet took seven days, and in that time they fucked so often that eventually she was too sore to be touched, so she sucked him off instead. After a while his balls actually ached from too much sex, something he didn't even know was possible. Then again, this was the first time he had open access to a woman for more than two days in a row. 

She did cook for him, too, and although it wasn't spectacular, it beat anything that he made so he wasn't about to complain. On top of that, he was surprised to find himself enjoying her company _outside_ of the bed as well.

Once they made port he told her she could stay on board until he was ready to leave, which would be in a week. He gave her money to go buy supplies and food and told her whatever was left over she could have. Apparently she was a bargain shopper, because she came back with armloads of bags for herself.

* * *

Two days into their stay Riddick got a call from his friend, Drake Collins. The two men had met a little over two years ago delivering their shipments to the same business, not long after Riddick had established his new identity. Always looking for a drinking buddy, Drake had struck up a conversation with Riddick and wouldn't let up until he agreed to go out to local bar with him that he 'swore' by. 

Riddick had always minded his own business and pretty much kept to himself. Years of running from mercs had forced him into it, and he was the venerable king of keeping a low profile. Even getting a new identity didn't much alter his way of life. Old habits were harder to kill than mercs. Still, he did know a few people in a variety of ports he delivered to, but the ones he would share a beer with were few in number. He chose instead to spend his time in bed with a whore or a willing woman, whichever was easier to acquire.

In spite of his loner tendencies, Drake hadn't given him much of a choice. He had been tenacious as a pit bull that had sunk its teeth into a choice piece of meat. They were six years apart in age; Drake twenty-four to Riddick's thirty when they met. The age difference alone had been enough for Riddick to not want to get to know the guy, but Drake made him laugh, and not just a chuckle either, a full out belly laugh, which was something only Jack had really been able to do. It definitely made Riddick pause.

The last time he had laughed like that was seven and a half years ago. It had felt good, but at the same time refreshed the ache from losing her. Three years of fruitless searching had taken its toll, draining him. Having the hope that she was still alive ripped away, he chose to bury himself in liquor and whores. Neither of which managed to do much for him. Meeting Drake had forced Riddick to examine what his life had become, and he didn't much like what he saw. After that he made the decision to let Drake in, and never regretted it.

It turned out he was a decent guy and smart, too. Having had his own minor brush with the law that resulted in a short term stay in prison, he somehow knew not to ask Riddick any personal questions or anything about his past. Riddick was aware he gave off a 'don't ask' vibe, but some people either didn't catch on to it or they were too stupid and asked anyway. Drake, on the other hand, was an open book and completely without artifice. He would talk at length about anything, including himself. The man never failed to have an interesting 'personal experience' story to share with him when they met up, too. Some of which Riddick thought he highly exaggerated and embellished just to see his reaction, but when he got embroiled in one or two of them, he quickly re-evaluated his assumption.

Knowing exactly who was hailing him, Riddick turned on his video screen and accepted his call.

"Rick! Son of bitch, how are you?"

"Can't complain. You?"

"Haven't had a break in a month, if you know what I mean, so be ready to go out and _stay_ out when I get there tomorrow."

"You tellin' me I should to take my vitamins?"

"I'm not tellin' you shit, but what I'm sayin' is that I'm ready to get shitfaced and fuck 'til my dick goes limp, and I don't care which order that happens in."

"Same 'ol Drake," Riddick drawled.

"I happen to like my life, thank you. See you tomorrow."

Late the next afternoon Drake arrived, headed straight up Riddick's landing ramp, and pounded on his door, but it wasn't Rick who answered. Marilyn almost laughed at the shocked and then puzzled look on his face.

"My Rick, how you've changed."

Marilyn smiled and asked Drake to come inside. "I'm Marilyn Landress…a friend of Rick's."

"Drake Collins, also a friend. He's around?"

"Yes, he's cleaning up I think. I'm not sure what he's been doing today, but he came home sweaty and filthy."

Drake didn't miss her use of the word 'home' and made a mental note to intensely grill Rick about the woman, and seriously consider committing him to a mental facility if he'd gone off the deep end and was actually cohabitating with her.

"Drake, can I get you anything while you're waiting on him?"

"Beer would be great."

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

He watched Marilyn walk out of the room and _then_ he snorted. "Make myself comfortable? Woman is way too cozy. What the fuck have you gone and done, Rick?"

Marilyn was back shortly with a cold beer in hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Say, something smells good."

"I'm baking lasagna. Would you like to stay for dinner? There's plenty."

_Shit. I bet Rick didn't tell her he was goin' out. Let's see how she takes it._ "Thanks, but we're gonna catch dinner in town. There's this hole in the wall Japanese restaurant that we always go to when we're here."

Marilyn tried to mask her surprise and anger by pasting a fake smile over it, but Drake wasn't buying it. That and her voice was unnaturally high when she next spoke. "We? You and Rick?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell her what?" Riddick asked, walking into their conversation.

"Marilyn invited me for dinner, but I told her we were going out. You done primpin' princess so we can get going?"

Riddick grabbed Drake and put him in a head lock, "Now what was that I said I'd do to you if you _ever_ called me princess again?"

"Honestly, I think we were both too drunk to remember that particular threat. At least I hope you were!"

Riddick shook his head and shoved Drake away from him. It wasn't any fun to threaten the guy when he was laughing while in a headlock.

"Asshole. Let's go," he growled.

* * *

Riddick and Drake exited the ship without saying so much as goodbye and leaving a seething Marilyn all alone. She knew they weren't in a relationship, and she had no claim on him, but she had still been cooking, not to mention still fucking him every day. She thought for those very reasons alone he should have at least _told_ her he was going out. 

She only had four more days with him on the ship starting tomorrow. Four more days to do everything in her power to convince him she should stay, no, she corrected herself, to make him _want_ her to stay. Marilyn found she liked life with him. Sex with him was unlike anything she had experienced before, and she wasn't ready to give that up. And to top that, he was generous with his funds. No, she absolutely didn't want to go.

They weren't out of the ship for even a minute before Drake began grilling him about Marilyn. "So what's with you and the woman?"

Riddick shrugged. "Nothin'. She wanted to leave where she was and hop planets, I gave her a ride. Told her she could stay on board until I left."

"And what did she give you?"

"Open access to pussy and the sweetest fuckin' blow jobs I've ever had," Riddick smirked.

"You're _still_ fucking her?"

"Hell yes. Like you wouldn't."

"And that's it?"

Riddick eyed Drake. "Yeah, that's it. Why?"

"Because the little woman is pretty damn cozy in _your_ ship. She referred to it as 'home', told me to make myself comfortable while she brought me a beer, and when I told her you were going out with me, I could have sworn I saw steam venting from her ears."

Riddick let Drake's comments slide off of him like rain water. He tended to blow things out of proportion and he was probably doing it concerning her, too. "I gotta admit, it's been nice havin' a woman on board. Makes the runs go by a hell of a lot faster."

"I think you mean free pussy on board, and don't even tell me you're not gonna fuck another woman tonight."

"I said it was 'nice', didn't say I was exclusive."

Drake snorted, "Try tellin' _her_ that."

"My next run is gonna take me four fucking months and that's _after_ I make a jump."

Drake's jaw dropped and he got in front of Riddick and took him by the shoulders. "Don't do it, man. Don't take her with you. I know you've taken girls before on short, and I emphasize short planet hops. Hell, I have, too, but this is different."

"When I gotta choice between jackin' off to porn or fuckin' her for four months, which of those sounds like the better deal?"

"Man, I'm making almost the _exact _same run with the exception of my destination in that system, and you don't see _me _trying to find a pussy willing to hitchhike for a fuck." When Riddick only stood there saying nothing, Drake shook his head in mock despair and let his hands drop from Riddick's shoulders. "It's too late then. You're pussy whipped."

"The FUCK I am!" he roared.

"Okay, then you're addicted to the idea of an open access pussy."

"_That_ I can't argue with."

"Shit Rick! Some women could probably handle bein' a fuck buddy, but not this chick. Don't do it."

"I've already made up my mind."

"You'll regret it."

"Doubtful."

"I'm gonna laugh my god damn ass off when you call and tell me I was right."

"That will never fuckin' happen."

"So you think you've got it under control?"

"What's to control? She gets a ride, I get fucked."

"Care to put a wager on this?"

"For what?"

"I say by the end of your run, you'll be dyin' to dump her and _not_ because you're tired of her pussy."

"And if I win?"

"Next time we meet up, the drinks and whores are on me."

"And if I lose?"

"I get to call you princess the entire night."

"I'll take that bet." They shook on it and Riddick hailed them a cab. "Where are we eating?"

"Dunno. I was thinkin' about that little Japanese place."

"Where the waitresses walk around in those tiny, see through robes?"

"None other."

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I know I'm dragging it out, but Riddick needed to go through a little hell first. 

Just a hint for chapter 7...Riddick will find himself once again BACK in the same system as Syrellas-3, the planet where Jack crashed, delivering goods. I'll leave it up to you to speculate further!!

**Don't forget to feed me, please!!**

* * *

**PrincessYente** So pleased you enjoyed the twist. : ) And I agree. With everything Jack went through, it's best she doesn't remember until she can handle it, but it will make her that much more difficult to find. Riddick will not have it easy. Thanks for the review!**  
iluvkrum-lupin** "i'm glad jack got to do the dirty work herself. not that i would deny riddick a little fun but she deserved it this time" – Couldn't agree with you more!!  
"i think you just may be setting us up. get our hopes high then dash them. (shakes head)" - Now what would make you think a thing like that?? (laughs evilly) But you're not getting a word out of me!  
"I know but a girl can dream can't she" – Yep, feel free to dream all you want! Thanks so much for the review!!**  
snooze5**: Hey – so glad you enjoyed the update!! " I'm really, really, glad she took care of them." – Well I believe she deserved to. Not that I liked Riddick missing out on the fun, but this was her revenge to give. "On a side note I LOVE JP-he reminds me of my french teacher, I can almost picture him saying those things." - Well, hey! If I can get one reaction like that then I'm satisfied!! As a former French teacher myself, I hated writing him and it not sounding 'right'. Thanks so much!!**  
Wannabanauthor**: "but i wonder if she's gonna find out." – I haven't decided that yet myself. If so, it may not come until later.  
"this is going to make it harder for riddick to find her, but that just adds to the plot and makes me want to read more." – Ding, ding, ding!! Now you get the idea! LOL!! "i must say, you have accomplished the most important thing writers must do. you make the audience fall in love with characters, and that makes you a fantastic author." -  
You SO know how to make me want to crank out those chapters!! Thank you!! I'm very honored by your words: **  
Kimmae**: Welcome aboard the story!!! Thanks for the reviews!**  
unknown beedee**: "seems like it might be a while before they meet again. " – Hmmm, could be onto something there…..no further comment though. And I have to completely agree with you. Even if I didn't write it myself, Toombs and crew did get what they deserved. Thanks so much!!**  
NotAfraidToLive**: "this chapter made me happy" – So pleased I could accommodate you!! And your reviews make me happy as well! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed the last chapter, too!!**  
dogo:** Impatient little beast! So glad you liked that 'whip' image. I'm writing, I'm writing!!! LOL!!**  
jensen's Angel** "i actually started to like him." – Good, then I got what I wanted – empathy for poor Bones. Originally he was going to help her escape, but the way I went ended up suiting the story line better, not to mention far more tragic, too!  
"Ok so i might be sayin the obvious, but the ship that nearly hit riddicks was the one that jack was in right?" – Yep! You got it! He was that (author demonstrated with ruler) close to getting to her! "i also love the new guy you brought in, he reminds me of imam but french lol." – Glad you liked Jean-Pierre. She needs someone to take care of her in the meantime, and JP needs her, too.  
"pouting how long are we gonna have to wait for riddick to find jack?" – Oh, come on…don't pout! Yeah, like I was actually going to bring them together for the next chapter?? As if!! LOL!! I do this just to torture you :). Hey , so glad I have you for the duration!! (claps hands with glee). Thanks so much! **  
NightmareMonster**: "but after all the people and mercs(i dont consider most mercs as people) hes killed you would have to be insane to go after him." – Okay, so I loved your line about not considering mercs as people! I agree! But money is the name of their game and that's why they'll try and bag him!  
"aw man i had a feeling Bones was gonna die." – sorry, he had to go. Nice mercs never last long. "your very good with accents." – yay! I was sweating that a little.  
"and so the name Kyra comes into play, was wondering if you were going to do that." – had to happen sometime. And yes, you know I need that review fix!! Thanks for enabling my addiction.  
**Claudzion: ** "OMG woman...you are killing me. LOL So much happened in just ONE chapter." – YES!! LOL. My mission is complete!  
"I really didn't want to go in detail to what happened to Jack." – Yep, me neither. I just didn't want to go into that with her. "Riddick it's not going to find her anytime soon, I see where that little mind of yours is going." – Damn, you found me out – wait a second!! LITTLE mind???..LOL  
"No critique from me sweetie, You know I love your writing and I'm sticking with you, even if I may not like where the story is going at one point of the other...;-)" – I have to say I really liked that comment. I love that when I read a story. I get frustrated b/c it isn't going where I THINK it should go or where I WANT it to, but I stick to it just to find out. Sometimes I get so frustrated by it all, but that tension adds to it. Love ya, too!! Thanks!!!  
**FitMama:** "Oh, the tension I felt just reading it was like I was hiding out on that ship seeing what they were doing to Jack and not be able to do anything (I guess like how Bones felt). " - (claps hands) If I pulled you into it like that then I'm thrilled and thanks so much for sharing it!!  
"The idea of the epi-pens to give her an aggressive boost was brilliant" – Yes, you are right….about the aggressive boost I mean. I forgot to emphasize that they were asleep when she attacked, but yes, she would have needed the epi-pens anyway. "Funny how her ship passed his on its way to its crash landing, and he had no idea it was her. Nice theatrical touch there." – That was a last minute addition, having her ship crash right in front of him. Yes, theatrical, but I couldn't resist and it will make a good forehead slapping moment later in the story.  
Thanks so much FitMama!! **  
Running-Wild22**: Glad I could make you happy about their death:) "Riddick just passed Jack the ship right" – Yep, you got it!! He should have followed the ship down to the planet.  
" It almost a blessing she can't remember but her and Riddick need to reunite!" – It will help her that she doesn't remember – with her recovery that is. Reuniting soon? Hmmmmm. I'll leave it at that! Thanks so much Kia!!! **  
PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...** "I'm assuming there will be a few years between now and when she sees Riddick again. she's only 16 now, and I have a feeling you wouldn't put her and Riddick together as a couple now, not till she's older." – SHHHHHHHHH! Get out of my head woman!! LOL!  
"will she know him then? Will he know her?" – Okay, so you're not in my head….yet! But I'm not telling and no amount of bribery will pry the answers from my keyboard. " he's like a cockroach, he just doesn't die." OMG –LMAO!! Loved that!! I assume this chapter resolved any fear he might resurface though  
"I'm bumped out that Bones died, I was thinking that maybe he would play a part in her life" – the thought crossed my mind, but the rest of my story wouldn't work if she was with someone who knew her. I liked him, too. But she's got JP now, even if she can't appreciate it yet. Thanks so much FG!!  
**SG1987**: "The castration was brilliant. I think it was a perfect ending for them." – After what they did to her, I tend to agree even though it was a rather bloodthirsty thing to do. I agree – slaving her out would have been a bit much. She might be able to get through what she did, but that on top of everything else…no.  
"How is Riddick going to handle that?" – Wait and see!! (evil laugh)  
"it'll be very interesting to see how he gets her to remember him and fix their relationship." – Even I'm not sure how that's going to work out yet.  
" I'm just excited to see the duo back together again...never a dull moment between the two of them." – Now that I can agree with! Hopefully you will too when they finally do reconnect.  
"You're a brilliant author and I love your writing style!" – Oh, thank you!! Comments like that are as tasty as the best chocolate! Thanks!!!**  
****vinlovedroolwish**: "How will she react when Riddick does find her? " – How indeed!! Wait and see!  
"And he has no idea how close to her he really was to begin with." - No idea at all. He should have cared a little more about the crashing ship! Thanks so much!! Hope you enjoyed this update, too!!  
**J3w3ll** "That was a quick update... I'm impressed." – Won't always be like that, but I try.  
"Yea, I see what you're doin', splitting paths for a while. I hate it and love it at the same time" – Me too, I'd like to rush forward, but I prefer to string my readers along a little. Damn, did I write that?  
"Jack has resolved her (current) conflict, and to my satisfaction in the way she did so." – I thought you might approve. No damsel here.  
"Riddick... darker turns - I'd like to see how twisted you can turn him, especially since you're splitting paths and he doesn't have to maintain that certain level of morality for Jack's sake." - Again – I LOVE the way your mind goes. I see him like that too. I see Jack as his moral compass. Without her, he goes off in the wrong direction.  
"I know you'll give her a happy ending though... or not (that would be wicked... I think I'd like that just as much, haha)."- You're trying to get me virtually lynched aren't you!! LOL! Thanks again!! Always enjoy your reviews!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**I love my readers!! 100 reviews! I'm so honored :) **

* * *

**A/N: Okay, go ahead, put an apple in my mouth and roast me lik e a pig. My little hint about the next chapter, which is this one, was WAY off. I started adding something here and there about Jack until she demanded a chapter of her own. She wasn't happy Riddick was getting more time in the story than her. So to make up for it since you guys have been so INCREDIBLY WONDERFUL to me, I'm taking what would have been chapters 8 and 9 and combining them into one. It'll be mostly Riddick next, but she does make an appearance. **

**Sorry, but I hope you'll like reading what she's gone through since the crash. Yes, I'm jumping around in the timeline again. Sorry, but I'm not feeling very linear right now, however it will be over soon.  
**

**Oh, and with proper motivation, that next chapter could be up quicker than you think. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) Yes, I'm easily bribed.  
My responses to your reviews are at the end.  
**

* * *

**Syrellas-3 -****One year after Jack's crash**

Leaning back on the mass of pillows and concentrating on her task, the tapping sounds of swiftly moving fingers on a keyboard was all that filled the otherwise silent room. If there was anything she consistently did…okay, was almost obsessive about, it was writing in her personal journal. Everything went into it; thoughts, dreams, feelings, possible memories, her daily activities. It was almost as if she was paranoid about losing a piece of herself again and wanted a record of it, just in case. There had been two key components to her recovery, and keeping her journal had been one of them.

After they woke her up, it had taken almost three weeks before she remotely began to feel better, emotionally speaking, about her situation. Her body was rapidly recovering, but the rest of her lagged far behind.

Her psychiatrist prescribed her an anti-depressant, which she only pretended to take at first until Jean-Pierre wickedly used some tough love on her. After supporting her through three weeks of doldrums, he felt he had no choice. See, he had been by her side the entire time she was in a coma. Even after begging them to put her back to sleep, he stuck with her. He brought her stacks of teen magazines, cutting out pictures of anyone she showed any interest in and plastering them to the walls of her hospital room. He brought her nail polish for the nurses to do her nails, a music player filled with current songs, and anything else he thought a teen her age might like. But nothing changed. Finally he had reached an impasse.

"Kyra?"

"Yes, JP."

"I won't be coming back tomorrow," he firmly announced, applauding himself for keeping his voice steady.

That got her attention. Her eyes grew wider and she actually made an effort to look at him. "What? Why?"

"I 'ave neglected my business by spending so much time 'ere, and frankly I'm not sure I'm 'elping you."

She blinked several times as she let his words sink in. A lump formed in her throat that couldn't be explained, and her stomach felt knotted.

"O-Okay. I guess I'll see you the day after then."

"Per'aps. I 'ave so much to do. I could be longer, but you could 'ave a nurse call if you need something."

"O-Okay."

She didn't know what she was feeling at that moment, but Jean-Pierre _not_ being by her side was not an idea she particularly liked. He had been a constant, something stable up until that point. But after thinking for a while she convinced herself that he indeed _would_ be back. He wouldn't leave her, she thought. Not after everything he had already done and all the time he had spent with her. No, he would show up tomorrow just like he always had. Just like he promised her in the beginning.

But the next day by lunchtime, which is when he usually showed up with a treat for her, there was no sign of him. _He'll be here by dinner, then_. But he wasn't. The next day was the same. No sign of JP. She admitted to herself that she was hurt, a little angry, too. He said he would be there for her and he wasn't. By the third day, she admitted to herself that she missed him. His cheery smile, French accent, the way he laughed at his own bad jokes, the stories he told her of his wife and daughter – she missed all of it.

One of her nurses, Macy, the one she like the best, had come by an hour later and noticed her eyes were a little red. "Kyra…have you been crying?"

She frowned and sniffed. "No." Macy put her hands on her hips and gave her a look that said 'I'm not buyin' it.' "Okay….yes, I have."

Macy brushed Jack's hair away from her eyes, and the tears flowed. Every day JP came he brushed and clipped her wavy hair away from her face. A simple act, but she wasn't even able to do it herself yet. She didn't realize how much she had taken his simple act for granted. Macy drew up a chair and brushed her thumb across Jack's forehead, something she found that tended to calm her.

"Kyra. What's wrong?"

She sucked in a shuddering breath and squeezed the tears from her eyes. "JP. He hasn't been here for three days." What she didn't know is that he called about her at least four times a day.

Macy smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Do you want me to call him?" She saw hope flicker in Jack's eyes.

"If it isn't any trouble," she whispered, almost brokenly.

"No, none at all. Is there anything you'd like me to tell him?"

Her eyebrows rose. "Um…yeah. Can you tell him-. Tell him I miss him."

Macy knew just how much it took out of her to utter those words. To say that Jack had been guarded was a gross understatement. She gave little away as far as her feelings – unless she was highly displeased, and then everyone knew it.

"I'll be right back. Can I get you anything?"

"Not right now." Then she had a quick thought and added, "But do you think you could sneak me two pieces of chocolate cake at lunchtime?"

"Two?"

Jack nodded. "JP likes it."

She winked at Jack. "I think that can be arranged."

Fifteen minutes later Jean-Pierre was the one to show up in her room instead of Macy. He had been right in the middle of a meeting with his club managers, but left immediately. Although excited that she called him, he tried his best to remain aloof. He certainly didn't want to appear as though he was waiting by the phone.

"Mademoiselle, you called?"

Jack began to cry all over again, and JP was at her side a moment later, holding her hand. "I-I'm sorry JP. I know I've been a pain. I haven't been very nice either. If you're mad at me, please just tell me next time. D-Don't leave me a-alone, okay?"

"Chérie, I was never angry wit' you."

That was news to her. She had been fully convinced that it had been something she had done. "No?"

"Mais non! Jamais!"

Jack smiled tentatively. "Jamais…that means 'never', right?"

JP's eyes lit up. "Exactement!"

She smiled because she had picked up a French word without trying. "Then why? Why didn't you at least drop by for a little while?"

He shrugged. "You didn't act like you needed me 'ere."

Admitting anything beyond anger had been difficult for her, but she honestly didn't want JP to leave her like that again. "I didn't think I needed you…but I do. This place sucks and it was even worse without you. I missed havin' you here."

JP kissed her forehead and gave her a bright smile that made Jack feel warm from the inside out. "I will be 'ere, but on one condition."

She couldn't help it. She frowned not liking the sound of 'condition' even though he said it like he would in French. She blew out an exasperated breath knowing that she would agree regardless, but she didn't have to _look _like she was going to fall in line.

"What is it?"

"You do what they ask so you can feel better, eh?"

"You want me to take those pills," she said in a somewhat accusatory tone.

"Bof! Are the doctors going to give you pills to make you worse?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Then at least try them. It's not for the rest of your life, you know. More like a wheelchair - to 'elp you along for a little while."

"Okay, okay. JP. I'll do it."

"Ah." He picked a pill out of the crevice in her neck brace where she had been popping them out of her mouth. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Quelle bonne chance!! I found one!"

For the first time since she awoke, Jack laughed. Sure, she had smiled, small smiles at that, but never laughed. Up until then she hadn't really wanted to feel better. Brooding, being angry, and in general feeling sorry for herself were the only things she indulged in. Looking back on it, that moment with JP had been the turning point for her. After that she did everything that was expected of her and then some. She wanted out of the hospital. She wanted to be in a real home, in a real bed that didn't come with a motor, sensors, or other noisy gadgets, and above all she wanted JP. The Frenchman had wormed his way into her heart. She admitted that she needed him. She felt as though he needed her as well, and she wanted to be there for him. Without a doubt, JP had been the second very important 'key' in her recovery.

Hearing Jean-Pierre calling her she saved and closed her document, bounded off the bed, and went to the top of the stairs. "Yeah, JP?"

"Who did you say was coming over tonight?"

"Micah. He has a project due that he asked me to help him with."

"Tu vas _lui_ aider?"

"Yes, I'm gonna help _him_."

"He's eighteen, right? Isn't he in his terminal year? Why would he need a sixteen-."

"Seventeen in three days, thank you very much," she interjected.

He began again. "You aren't in your terminal year, yet. Why would he need your 'elp?"

She rolled her eye as she walked down the staircase. She knew exactly what Jean-Pierre was up to. He was doing his level best to see if she might 'slip', but unfortunately, there was nothing for her to 'slip' about. Micah was her friend , best friend – really her only friend. Although her records had been sealed, people had talked regardless, and most of the kids had already prejudged her based on the stories they had heard. She merely raised her chin in the air though and kept walking. Who needed them anyway? But it had been Micah who had seen through her bravado and befriended her, and that wasn't a way to make friends with the other girls.

Why? Because Micah was the most gorgeous guy in their school and just about every girl had one of two reactions concerning him; they either dreamed about him from afar, or went after him with everything they were worth. However, Micah wasn't into any of them, which didn't help her make friends once Micah sought _her _out. Not that she was immune to him either. Who could be? He was beautiful, blond, six foot three, with the most amazing blue eyes. He had strong facial features that looked as though they had been chiseled by God himself, but on him they weren't harsh the way they appeared on some men. And speaking of God…God help her, but he had the most amazing physique; sculpted muscles that rippled beneath his clothes and an ass so tight she was sure you could bounce a quarter off of it. Micah ventured off planet quite a bit, and it came as no surprise to her that he was doing some modeling work.

And yes, she had quickly developed a huge crush on him. But from time to time he spoke of the girlfriend he had off planet, which diffused any hopes she had of their relationship progressing beyond friendship. She had respected that he had someone else where many of the other girls had not. He liked that about her. He never had to worry about constant flirting or her dressing provocatively to try and arouse him. They also had a lot in common and made each other laugh easily. That was something she cherished, and she would never jeopardize her friendship with him over a crush. As for him, she was the most honest person he knew. Kyra was herself – or as much as she could be considering she couldn't remember her past. He also saw her as a kindred spirit. She was an outsider and so was he, although she didn't know it yet.

"JP, it's his final presentation that he's putting together. He wanted to include some special effects to jazz it up, but doesn't know how to do them. _I_, on the other hand, can do them in my sleep."

"You know I'll be at the club tonight. Gerard is ill and I 'ave to work for 'im. 'ow long do you expect him to be 'ere….alone with you?"

"JP!" she screamed incredulously. "He's got a girlfriend! He isn't the least bit interested in me. We're friends….good friends and that's it."

He raised his bushy gray eyebrow. "Tu es sûre?"

"YES, I'm SURE! I had a crush on him to begin with, but I'm completely over it. Have _been_ over it for a while." Okay, so she _still_ had a tiny crush on Micah, but that was her business and hers alone.

"Nine o'clock and he leaves, d'accord?"

"Nine? No, it's not okay. There's no way we'll get his project done between seven and nine. That's two hours! I need at least until eleven."

"Ten."

"Ten-thirty," she countered.

"Ten-thirty, and not a moment later, eh?"

"Je te promets." Jack kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, but only because you promised me." _Damn girl! She always gets me when she speaks French!_

Half an hour later Micah was at her front door. In spite of herself she did a quick check in the hallway mirror before she let him in.

"Hey Micah! Come on in."

"Thanks." A scent immediately caught his attention. "Say, what smells so good?"

"Oh. It's a tarte aux pommes." He gave her a blank look. "Sorry, it's like apple pie, but the French way. JP taught me how to make it, and this is my first one on my own. Want a slice?"

"So I'm your guinea pig?"

Jack put her hands on her hips and tilted her chin in the air. "Fine," she ground out. "I'll indulge myself while you sit there and salivate."

"Okay, okay. I'll have some. Just a small slice, please."

"Why? Trying to watch your girlish figure?"

"Smart ass."

"No, I'm being serious. I saw your last photo shoot pictures." She pinched her non-existent love handles. "You're gettin' a little thick right about here."

Micah promptly picked up a small pillow from the sofa and hurled it at her. To his disbelief, she caught it and launched it back right, hitting him square in the chest before he could avoid it. "Damn! Where'd you learn that trick? Quick reflexes!"

Jack frowned, a bit confused and amazed. "I-I don't know."

"Next time we're at the gym, we ought to test you out."

"Where we won't break anything?"

"Exactly. The last thing I need is JP getting mad at me….or you! Where can I set up my laptop?"

"On the table is fine. You want anything to drink?"

"Just water."

"Boring."

"Bite me."

_Don't tempt me!_ "No, thank you. I like my meat tender."

"But I thought you just said I was getting flabby," he teased.

"I said tender….not fatty. BIG difference."

"Damn your cruel!"

An hour later and after not one, but two slices of her pie, they were finished with his project. She knew it wasn't going to take the full two hours, but wanted to leave enough time for them to watch a movie, too. She hopped up from the table and went to her movie collection and began looking through it.

"So, what are you in the mood for? Horror, drama, action, comedy, romance?" She added the last category while ridiculously fluttering her eyelashes.

Micah snorted and sat on the sofa with the bag of popcorn he just made. "Actually, can we talk about something first?"

Jack's head whipped up at the serious tone he had just taken. "Micah? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, can you come sit?"

She complied, but despite his assurance that things were okay, the worried look on her face didn't go away. "What is it? You're scaring me a little."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "It's nothing bad. At least I hope you won't think it is. And I'm almost sick to my stomach right now given what I'm about to tell you."

"Good god, Micah! Whatever it is, I hope you know I'll help in any way I can."

He lightly chuckled at the thought of her 'helping' him with what he was getting ready to tell her. He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact until he was ready.

"This is something I haven't shared with anyone else. Anyone on Syrellas-3 at least. I just… I can't, rather I couldn't until I got to know you. Kyra, I can honestly say that you're my closest friend. Sure I've had lots of friends – male and female, but I've never felt like I could…_confide_ in anyone until you."

"This sounds serious."

He expelled his breath. "Yeah, it is."

"I'm here for you no matter what, and I'm honored that you trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're going to say. You know good and well I don't have anyone but you. Not really anyway. And your friendship means everything to me."

He pressed his lips together in a tight smile. "Kyra….I don't have a girlfriend off world."

She sat up straight. "Oh? You broke up with….Heather? Wasn't that her name?"

He winced a little bit. "No. Not quite. We broke up, but her name wasn't Heather. It was Heath."

"Heath? That's an odd name for a gir-." She stopped herself short of finishing the word. "Oh my god! She's a _he_?"

He silently nodded and looked down at his feet, afraid to see if she would find him repulsive or be angry at him for his deception. Instead she began to laugh. Not the 'tee-hee' kind of laughs either. This was tears sprouting, holding your gut, rolling on the floor kind of laughing.

"Kyra!" Micah sprang from the sofa. "I'm not joking about this!" He paced in front of her with his hands gesturing in the air to illustrate his seriousness as he tried to convince her, but she kept laughing. She wanted to stop, tried to, but couldn't. "I'm serious! I was dating a guy named Heath for two years!!"

Jack beat the floor with her hand before rolling on her back to hold her stomach. "Heath!" And kept laughing. "Oh shit!"

"I mean it! I'm gay Kyra! Not bi-sexual either!! Gay!"

Finally gaining some semblance of sobriety she sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, but still couldn't thwart the occasional bubble of laughter. What Micah didn't know was that her laughter was born out of relief. The fact that he might be playing a joke on her never entered her mind.

"Micah, I believe you!"

He stopped in his tracks, clearly shocked. "You do? Then what's with you laughing your ass off?"

"I-I'm relieved."

"Relieved? I'm sorry but you'll need to explain."

"I-." She hiccupped after laughing so hard. "In the beginning I wondered if you might ever think of me as more than a friend. Then when you spoke about your girlfriend, I knew that it wasn't _me_ you were turning down. You were committed and I respected that about you."

"But…"

"But in the past couple of months I've…seen things. Nothing blatant, subtle, but I began to suspect that you might be at least bi-sexual when I noticed that you and I were checking out the same men."

"The same men?" His hands went to his hips and he eyed her speculatively. "And how would you know I was looking them over?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Micah, did you forget I'm down in JP's strip club fairly often? I see that look on men's faces all the time."

He sat down next to her. "Point taken."

"I actually have been wanting to ask you, and it's been twisting me up inside. I mean what if I was wrong and you got pissed off and never spoke to me again? I couldn't take it. So, yes, I am relieved that you opened up to me. Thank you for putting your trust in me."

"Now who else would I put it in? He took a deep breath and took her hands in his. "I…ah, had an ulterior motive for telling you, too."

"Oh?"

"I need a date for the academy graduation dance. If I don't show up with a woman-. People expect me to be there and show up with a woman. My parents _expect_ it of me, too."

She cocked her eyebrow. "There's more to it, so spill it."

He heaved a breath before continuing. "Well, because of my parents I have no intent on coming out of the closet. Yes, I know my sexuality really shouldn't be an issue, but I just don't think they'd understand, and on top of that I've never come off that way to anyone. Maybe if I was more….more…"

"Effeminate?" she supplied.

He nodded and grinned. "Yeah, _that_. If I was more like that then people would assume or at least suspect that I'm gay. As it is now, they think I've got this girl, which I don't for obvious reasons."

"Micah, what do you want me to do? What do you _need_ me to do?"

"Kyra…do you think you could be _more _than just my date? Act like we actually have a relationship? Not for long mind you," he rushed to explain, "just for the month leading up to the dance and then for two weeks or so afterward. We can 'decide to be just friends' after that. I'll even let you do the breaking up_."_

"Well isn't that magnanimous of you." She grinned and leaned closer. "So a few hugs here, holding hands there-."

"And a kiss or two thrown in for good measure," he added, blushing.

"I was about to ask. You know I would have no problem kissing you, but-."

"I've kissed girls before I decided that I preferred men, and kissing you won't be a problem. Who knows? I might enjoy it," he smirked.

"Micah! I can't believe-." He closed the distance between them and their lips met. She stiffened unexpectedly. He quickly sensed it and withdrew knowing something was wrong.

"Shit Kyra! I'm so sorry. I just thought to get the first kiss out of the way so it wouldn't be awkward, but I-I, shit! I'm sorry. Dammit that was stupid of me. Just tell me that that you're okay and not pissed at me."

She swallowed and shook her head. "I-it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She swallowed down the fear infested lump in her throat while working to convince herself that she really _was _fine. "Um, you know Adam Hanes, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

She could tell by his response that he didn't think much of the guy. "Well, when he first moved here and found out who I was, who JP was, and the kind of business he ran….let's just say he _assumed_ certain things about me because of it."

"That you were like the women that work for your Dad?"

"Yes. He cornered me one night when I was coming back from the club. I was ten yards from my front door, and he got me against the wall, starting talkin' trash. I'll leave what he said up to your imagination, but when he leaned in to kiss me, I froze. It was like someone had turned off a switch inside me, freezing me in place. I wanted to scream, fight, cry, but I couldn't. I had no control over myself. Because I didn't push him away, he read that as a sign that I didn't have a problem with what he was doing. But the second he pressed himself up against me, I lost it. I can't explain what happened to me, Micah, but everything that I _had _wanted to do and couldn't, I was suddenly able to do. I snapped. It was all very weird, like I was looking down on the whole thing, completely removed from it."

"You opened up a major can of whoop ass on him, right?" She nodded and he grinned. "I think I remember when that happened. It was right around the time I started talking to you. He came to school with a noticeable limp, two black eyes, and a split lip."

"Sounds about right. Anyway, that's when I realized that I have this 'thing' for being touched. I don't know why and I can't explain it, but it's there. I wouldn't be surprised if the men who kidnapped me had something to do with making me this way." She sighed and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Micah, there are times I wish I could remember everything, and when I think about it, the idea of getting everything back that I've lost, it scares the hell out of me. Do you think it's horrible of me to never want my memory back?"

He squeezed her hand. "No. Not at all. I think if I was in your shoes, I wouldn't want it back either."

"But what if I have family out there looking for me? What if they believe I'm dead?"

"You know what? I'm a firm believer in fate. If and when it's meant for you to get your memory back or for someone to find you, they will."

"I don't know what I believe in. All I know is that I'm happy with who I am _now_. I don't want that to change."

"Except for freaking out when a guy tries to kiss you."

"Yeah, I'd prefer to get over that."

"Kyra, I know you agreed to this – to do this for me, but absolutely not if it's going to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Would you shut up? Micah, I feel safe with you. You've never done anything to make me feel otherwise. The truth is I need to be able to at least kiss a guy without freaking out about it. At least I won't have to worry about you feeling me up or trying to push me for more than a kiss," she joked.

"Yeah, can't exactly argue with that," he quipped. "Sooooo, I guess we practice then? Slowly?"

"Slow is good. Can we start with a hug though?"

"Absolutely."

Micah was the first person aside from Jean-Pierre and some of the hospital personnel that she had hugged. It felt different, too…nice, more personal. She didn't even flinch and smiled because of it. Maybe helping Micah would end up working out better than she thought.

And they did practice. About three days later Jean-Pierre walked in on them 'practicing' in her bedroom and tore him away from her, cursing in French the entire time. She had never seen Micah grin so big. If JP bought their act, then everyone would. And they did. Micah's secret was still safe and their chaste kisses drew enough glances to ensure that it would remain so. Jean-Pierre let her go to the dance, and eventually let Micah back in the house unsupervised three months later. It had taken a public break up 'fight' and him witnessing that they decided to be friends for it to happen. After that he relented.

* * *

**Jack close to her 21****st**** birthday (her **_**real **_**21****st**** birthday)…**

"Maybe I shouldn't go," he announced.

Jack rolled her eyes. "Honestly JP, you're acting like I'm twelve instead of twenty! I can take care of myself. I can take care of the club! I've been managing it every night you haven't for the past two years!"

"Bah! That's not why I 'esitate to leave."

"Bullshit!" She regretted her outburst the minute it came out of her mouth. She ran her hand through her hair and took a few calming breaths. "I'm sorry I said that."

"You should be." She flinched. Guilt was such an ugly bitch. "I worry. Can you blame me?"

Jack sighed in resignation. "No, JP, I can't. But you can't protect me forever. One day I might want to see my file. One day someone might find me, and whether it's a friend or not, you can't prevent it from happening no matter how much you try. I love you for working so hard to keep me safe – even if I'm not sure from what. But you haven't taken a vacation since I crash landed on this planet! Please, JP. Do this for me? Go with George and have a wonderful time. Please."

Her last 'please' did him in. "D'accord, d'accord! I go, but I'm calling you every day."

"Fine, but don't freak on me if I'm not here."

"Don't forget your appointment at the hospital. It's your anal visit." She had just sipped from her cup of water and almost spewed it everywhere. Jean-Pierre knew he had probably mixed up his words again, but was clueless as to what he said. "What? What did I say?"

"JP it's annual visit." She carefully enunciated each syllable of the word. "Not anal."

"An-nu-al. Bah! Annual, anal. The appointment is in two hours."

"I know."

"Call me if there's a problem?"

"I will," she ground out. George burst through their front door and she was absolutely thrilled to see him. "George!!"

"Do I need to drag him away like you thought?" he queried.

JP shot them both a dirty look. "What!"

She kissed JP's cheek. "He's going, George. Somewhat reluctantly, but he's going."

"She guilted me into it," he grumbled, but soon smiled. "But she's right. Allons-y, mon ami!"

"I'm gonna assume that's 'let's go'? See ya, kid." He kissed Jack on the cheek, and JP followed up George by giving her a huge bear hug.

After the door clicked shut she locked it to keep JP from running back in. She then fell on the couch and grinned. This was the first time she had actually truly been alone in years, and honestly she had been looking forward to JP's vacation more than he had for this very reason.

"An entire week!" she squealed, almost beside herself with joy. "What will I do with myself?

* * *

Two hours later she was at the hospital for her annual visit. Not that it was necessary, but it made JP feel better so she indulged him. In spite of hating being _in _the hospital, the staff had become like and extended family to her. After six weeks in a coma she spent another four months there before she was released – a whole two months ahead of the anticipated time. Although getting out meant that she was still bound to the hospital for many months of daily rehab, she even finished that ahead of time. As a result, she became quite familiar with the staff, which was why going there was almost like visiting to a friend's home. 

"Kyra!"

Jack turned around and saw Macy walking up to her. She gave her a huge hug. "Hey, Macy. How are you?"

"Wonderful! You're looking great, my dear. In fact, you're looking incredibly happy."

"I feel great – still, so all is good."

"And that's why we never see you around here much."

"Come on now! That's not fair. I bring in lunch once a week from the club."

"Yep, and I'm never on duty Wednesdays," she complained, although lightheartedly.

"I'll come on Thursday next week. How's that?"

"Now you're talking. What's your chef making these days?"

"He's all into the Bar-B-Q scene right now."

"Mmm. Sounds good to me. You know I like his cooking. It's too bad he doesn't work in a 'regular' restaurant. But then again, I'd probably be waddling around here if he did. Speaking of waddling, JP isn't here with you?"

"No. I finally convinced him to go on vacation."

"Good for him!"

"Good for me! I love that man to death, but I need some space!"

"So that's why you're so happy."

"Exactly."

"I can understand needing the space. Who is your appointment with today?"

"Doc Nelson."

Macy linked arms with her. "I'll walk with you then. I'm his attending nurse today. Oh," she began with a twinkle in her eye, "and he's got an intern with him…of sorts."

"Intern?"

"Well, like I said, sort of. He's a research scientist, but apparently he's required to do brief internships. It's to keep his research current and also his medical license."

"Hmm. And what are you not telling me, Macy?"

"Oh, that he's tall, dark, and handsome, with beautiful blue eyes framed by dark, long, lashes."

"Sound intriguing."

But in truth she wasn't really interested. Every guy she met that she could have been remotely attracted to was either gay (Micah) or she had seen the guy inside the club. She had a steadfast rule _never _to date men who came to her father's club. It wasn't that she had anything against them, but most she caught coming down the stairs from the rooms above the main floor – rooms where men went to enjoy 'private' activities with the dancers. That just didn't settle well with her, go figure. So, in short, she had mostly given up on finding a guy for the time being. She was young anyway and in no rush. When it happened, it would happen.

However, her stance on dating took a total nose dive when she laid eyes on the intern. Macy simply had not done the man justice. He was definitely tall, dark, and handsome….and more. He was a good four inches shorter than Micah, but still taller than her. He might be a scientist sort, but it was obvious by how his clothes fit that he regularly worked out. But what really did her in was a deep dimple that appeared in his left cheek when he smiled…or even came close to smiling.

"There you are! Thought you had stood me up for a minute!" Doc Nelson joked as he and the mystery guy walked in her direction.

"Stand you up? Never. Besides, JP would kill me. Oh, and the food is coming next Thursday instead of Wednesday."

He put his hands on his hips. "Let me guess. Macy fussed?"

"Can you blame her?"

"No, no I can't. Let me introduce you to my intern. Kyra, this is Dr. Steven Fisher. Dr.Fisher, this is Kyra Rimbaldi."

Steven extended his hand and flashed his devastating smile. "Please, call me Steven."

She wasn't quite sure how to respond, so she chose to smile and nod as she shook his hand. Damn, she felt like a tongue-tied school girl at that moment. "Pleased to meet you." And that was all she managed to come up with.

Doc Nelson saved her though. "Kyra, I've briefed Steven on your case history." He noticed her stiffen and quickly followed with, "simply the injuries you sustained, your recovery time, methods of rehab that were used. Only what he needed to know for your follow up visit today."

"Okay. So what's on the agenda?"

"Full body scan and I wanted Steven to see the before and after results of some of the laser resurfacing that was done on you. Nothing invasive, mind you…an arm or a leg."

She smiled and nodded. "I don't have a problem with that. I do need to be out of here by four though. I need to meet with the managing staff before we open tonight."

"We'll have you out long before then," he assured her.

The entire time Doc Nelson examined her she felt Steven's eyes, and his gaze wasn't exactly clinical. She caught herself making eye contact with him at least twice, and felt heat rise in her face. She knew she was blushing and absolutely detested it. But when it came to checking out the efore and after shots of her scars, she wished she had never agreed. Doc Nelson brought out the first picture of the palm of her right hand. Steven held out his hand waiting for her to place hers in his.

"May I?"

"Oh, sure." _Fuck! I can't think straight!_ She gave him her hand, and the way he slowly caressed his fingers along her palm made her almost jump off the table.

"Amazing work, Dr. Nelson." He gently grasped her upper arm and turned is so the underside was exposed to him. "Did you have other scars resurfaced on this arm?"

It took Jack a second to think, and then a few more to respond. "Up here, inner bicep. It was a long, jagged scar from this point almost down to my elbow."

Steven ran his finger down the path she indicated and goose flesh erupted. "It's perfect."

Jack pulled her arm back to herself. She was definitely attracted to the man, however she was equally unnerved by her responses to him; terrified but liking it, too. She certainly never had a doctor use a silky tone of voice with her before and wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"May I ask what kind of research scientist you are?"

Steven smiled and she partially melted as that dimple made its appearance. "Basically? I help design the equipment that doctors use to repair injuries like you had."

"That sounds like more technology design than research."

"It's a little of both. I work on a team, and I'm the medical end of it. It's my responsibility to do field research on both patients who have undergone the treatment and with those who need it. I also perform cadaver research to test the efficacy of newly designed equipment." Jack's face screwed up at the last part, causing him to chuckle. "Too much information?"

"Yeah, just a little. But in a nutshell you're a plastic surgeon's best friend?"

"More like good friend. We don't get into anything reconstructive or cosmetic. Tissue repair is our objective."

Doc Nelson broke into their conversation. "Well Kyra, are you ready for your full body scan?"

Jack batted her eyelashes. "Do I get a lollipop afterwards?"

"Only if you're good." He pulled one out of his pocket and her jaw dropped.

"Doc?" she asked in disbelief, laughter bubbling forth.

"I've always been a sucker for you, Kyra." Both she and Macy groaned at his bad play on words. "Here, it's grape, your favorite."

* * *

Half an hour later she was leaving the hospital. Her scan was clean, which meant she was free for yet another year. She was outside with the lollipop in her mouth for all of thirty seconds when someone called her name. She turned around and it was Steven. 

_Hell! Just great! And I look like I'm what four years old with this lollipop in my mouth? _ She snatched it out and licked her lips, hoping they and her tongue weren't both purple.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught up with you. I wanted to talk to you before you left the hospital, but you got out of there before I could find you again."

Jack absolutely had not allowed herself any hope that his man, a doctor, could be interested in her. She knew he had to be aware of what she and JP did for a living, and for most men that wasn't material to take home to mama. Luckily, she hadn't been interested in them either, but this man was different.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" she asked somewhat skeptically.

"I didn't say 'need'. I _wanted_ to talk to you. Actually, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight."

Before she could stop herself, she laughed – half out of nervousness and half out of disbelief that he had just asked her out. And now she was positive her face was beet red. "Sorry about that. It's just that men I've known for less than thirty minutes don't usually ask me to dinner."

"Why ever do they wait?" Steven showed not one sign of being embarrassed. If anything he seemed supremely confident in himself.

_How do I respond to that? _ "Um, it isn't something I usually ask."

"Well, I'm asking. What do you say?"

She wanted to accept his offer, but not before she got a few questions of her own answered. Priority number one was figuring out what his agenda read like.

"Isn't there some kind of doctor-patient conflict here?"

"If I was your attending physician, then yes….but I'm not."

"Do you know who my father is? What he does for a living? For that matter what _I _do for a living?"

"I've been filled in on your background. You were in a crash, Jean-Pierre Rimbaldi took you in, he owns a strip club, and you both manage it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And that doesn't bother you."

"I wouldn't have asked you to dinner if it did."

Jack still wasn't sure. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept."

His casual but suave demeanor melted, and he frowned. Steven was clearly not used to being turned down. "May I ask why?"

"I'm working tonight."

He relaxed a bit. She hadn't turned him down yet. "How about you choose the night."

"My work begins at five most nights. JP is out of town and I've been left to run the club until he gets back. I'm sorry."

But he wasn't about to give up yet. "Lunch then." It wasn't a question.

Finally an offer she could accept. "I can do lunch." And she was rewarded with another of Steven's dimple-clad smiles.

"Wonderful." He took Jack's hand in his and slowly caressed his thumb across her skin, quite pleased when she didn't pull away. "When and where?"

"How about tomorrow at the Field House Grille? It's a sports bar, but their food is incredible."

"Since I'm new in town, I'll trust your judgment. I'll pick you up at noon. Where do you live?"

_Damn, this man moves fast!_ "The restaurant is one block from here on the right. I'll meet you there at twelve."

"Then I will see you tomorrow, Krya Rimbaldi." Steven gave her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it, smiled one last time, and walked back into the hospital.

* * *

Jack met Steven the following day for lunch, and the next day, and the next day until it was time for JP to come back home. The week had absolutely flown by. Her nights had been occupied with the club and her days with extended lunches with Steven. Yes, she had been very skeptical about him in the beginning, but by the end of their first two hour lunch, she was over it. _Well_ over it. He was everything that she imagined she wanted in a man. All that and a bag of chips! 

She chose to be upfront with him on their first date and let him know the circumstances behind her crash – everything she knew. He had asked her the typical questions about why she hadn't chosen to find out who she was, and she answered him honestly. She was scared beyond belief. Much to her surprise, he accepted it without question.

Then there was the issue of her being touched. Jack would have thought after so many dates that Steven would try and kiss her, but he made no attempt, which she found odd, disappointing, but was relieved by it as well. Of course she speculated why he held back, but couldn't put her finger on it. What she did know was that he liked her or he wouldn't keep asking her out. He might not try for a kiss, but he didn't hold back from taking her hand, and he did not simply hold it. His fingers were always moving against her skin, stroking it. It never failed to affect her, make her heart race. She wasn't stupid or blind. She knew he was aware of it, but she never pulled her hand away.

Jack was quickly becoming enamored with Steven, but after meeting him Jean-Pierre felt very different.

"I'm not so sure I like 'im."

Her jaw dropped. "What? What's not to like?"

"Et voilà mon problème. I cannot put my finger on it."

"Then it's not _my_ problem, too. Steven has been nothing but wonderful to me."

JP took Jack's face in his hands. "Ma petite, I wish you would trust me on this. There is something about 'im that makes the hair on the back on my neck stand up. You can do better. _Much_ better."

"Better, JP? Are you kidding? He's a _doctor!"_

"I do not refer to what he does. Yes, it's impressive, but I talk of the _man_. Who he is in 'ere." He patted his chest over his heart.

"He hasn't done anything to make me question dating him. He hasn't even kissed me."

"But he looks at you like he already owns you."

"Now you're being ridiculous," she fumed.

The more JP tore Steven apart, the more upset she grew. She liked him, _really _liked him and she was hoping JP would have as well. After all, he was a father to her and his lack of acceptance really hurt. She couldn't help but feel angry as well. It was as though JP didn't believe she could make a decision about a man on her own. She would not call things off with Steven. If anything she was even more determined to date him. Jack grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Kyra, where are you going?"

"Out, JP. Don't wait up." And she slammed the door behind her.

JP put down the coffee cup so roughly its contents sloshed onto the table. "Merde!! If he 'urts her. I will kill 'im."

* * *

Jack was headed straight for her date with Steven. They had planned on meeting at the Field House Grille so he could show her how to shoot pool. Micah had promised to teach her, but a modeling job had taken him off planet for the past few months and spoiled their plans. She rounded the corner of her front porch and ran smack into a wall of muscle. She shrieked in surprise and two strong hands grabbed her forearms and moved her away. She first thought it was one of the club bouncers, but after looking up into the man's face she screamed. 

"MICAH!!" Jack threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up in a bear hug, kissing her cheek before he put her down.

"Hey, Kyr. I take it you missed me?"

"Asshole, you know I missed you. What happened to giving me a head's up?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded. When did you get in?"

"Half hour ago. I took my stuff to my house and then came straight here. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

He sensed a 'but' coming. "You have plans?"

"Yeah. Micah, I met someone."

"Someone? "

She chewed her lower lip and nodded. "He's from off planet. His name is Steven and he's a research scientist…actually a doctor, but he doesn't practice. I met him when I went to go for my annual checkup."

"Checkup? What kind of a full-service doc is he?"

"Not like you're thinking. He was there in an observation capacity only. He works with the equipment that does laser resurfacing and I've had a lot of that done."

"And he asked you out when?"

"Same day. Actually I was barely out of the hospital doors when he came after me. We've been seeing each other every day for the past week."

Micah scratched his head and blinked a few times. Her news was coming totally out of left field. "Wow. Hey, that's great! I'm happy for you. Were you on your way to meet him?"

"At the Field House Grille. He's going to teach me how to shoot pool since _someone_ never did."

"Oh, ouch!"

Jack grabbed his hand and grinned. "Come with me. I want you to meet him."

"I don't know," he stammered. "Getting in the middle of your date? I'm-."

"Please, Micah! I've told him about you already so if you show up with me it won't be completely unexpected."

She could tell he was wavering. "I_ have_ been craving their grilled salmon."

"I'll buy you dinner," she offered, almost singing it.

The side of his mouth curled up. "Can't pass that up." He put his arm around her waist and squeezed. "Come on."

Steven was outside on the patio, drinking a beer while he was waiting for her. Another untouched beer was on the table for her. He heard her laugh and turned around and saw a very handsome man with his arm possessively wrapped around her. Any smile he had on his face immediately faded.

_Who the fuck is this?_

Jack waved and he plastered on a smile for her. "Steven, I'm sorry I'm a bit late, but I ran into this guy…literally. Steven, this is Micah, my best friend. Micah, this is Steven Fisher."

Although the two men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries, Micah wasn't exactly getting a 'nice to meet you' vibe off of Steven. In fact, he appeared somewhat put out that his date arrived with another man. Jack had told Steven her best friend was a guy, but left out two very important details. One, that he was a gorgeous male model, and two that he was gay. Given those omissions, Micah guessed that Steven saw him as unwelcomed competition.

He could look past that as the reason for his attitude, but there was more to it – something under the surface that bothered him. Normally he and Jack found they were attracted to the same men. It was a running joke between them, but there was absolutely nothing about Steven that he liked. Had the shoe been on the other foot and he was in Steven's position, he would have made _him_ feel very welcome. After all, the best friend's opinion carried a lot of weight.

Toward the end of the date Steven pulled Jack away and out of Micah's ear shot. "Kyra, I can't help it, but I'm disappointed in tonight. This was our first evening date and this isn't what I had in mind."

Jack stood there for a second, a little dumbfounded by his attitude and words. "Steven, I haven't seen him in months and he just got in. He's my best friend-."

"And exactly what _kind _of best friend is he, Kyra?" he demanded, keeping a tight rein on his growing frustration.

"Not the kind you're thinking he is," she insisted calmly.

"Are you sure about that? He had his arm around you, and quite familiarly if you ask me."

"I told you that he and I made a go of things years ago, but we're nothing but friends now. We've been best friends since school. Yes, he puts his arm around me, I hug him, I give him friendly kisses as he does me, and sometimes we hold hands. He was the very first person – practically the _only_ person who looked past the circumstances that brought me here and ignored all of the talk about me, and for that reason alone I cherish him. I never lied to you about Micah, and I get the distinct feeling you believe I did exactly that. If you can't handle my friendship with him that's your problem, not mine. I won't alter my relationship with him for anyone. It is _not_ up for discussion."

Pissed off beyond belief, Jack turned on her heel to leave, but Steven caught her hand. "Kyra wait!"

"What is it?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Will you look at me, please?"

Reluctantly she turned back around.

"I'm sorry I was an ass and I deserved everything you just said to me and then some. I acted like a jealous fool, and I had no right. We're dating, what we have is new, and I'm ashamed at my own behavior. I would never ask you to give up your friendship with anyone for me." Keeping a hold of one hand, he cupped the side of her face with his other. She flinched slightly and Steven knew he was on thin ice – both because of what he said, and since he had never touched her like this before. "It's just that I like you… a lot. You're so very different from any other woman that I've ever met. I've been thinking about this date all day, walking around that hospital with a stupid smile on my face. Can you understand, or at least try to sympathize with what I was going through tonight?"

"Steven I can understand and I can sympathize, but I won't tolerate it."

He smiled and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Thank you and it won't happen again, if you'll let me have another chance."

She didn't say 'no', and they just stood there and stared at each other, neither of them moving until he dipped his head. Jack quickly inhaled, anticipating the kiss. Their lips met, he lightly brushed them over hers at first before they briefly settled in place. It was over with almost as quickly as it began. Steven leaned his forehead against hers and softly laughed.

"I have wanted to do that since the moment I first saw you. Well, not _exactly _like that, but I can't give you the kind of kiss I had in mind in the middle of this bar."

She wasn't at all disappointed though. That small kiss left her head spinning and heart racing.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, a definite note of hope in his voice.

Jack silently nodded. "I have the next few days off now that JP is home."

"Wonderful. I'll give you a call around lunchtime then."

He lightly kissed her again and left her to Micah who had gone outside to wait. For as long as she had known him, he was an extremely easy going person. Only on a few occasions had she seen him particularly affected by something, and this was one of those times. The way his broad arms were tightly crossed over his chest, his brow was furrowed, and how his lips were pursed said it all.

_Great! First JP and now Micah._

"Thank you for giving us some privacy, Micah."

"The frozen surface of this planet is more welcoming than him, Kyra!"

"I spoke to him, okay? He was jealous of you."

"But he knows we're friends."

"He does, but I think in his mind my male best friend didn't come close to looking like you."

"So I should take it as a compliment that he saw me as competition?"

"I suppose." She turned her face away as she said it and he immediately stopped and took her by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"You're upset. What did he say?"

"He insinuated that we were more than friends because of the way we are together. I kind of got the feeling he was about to give me an ultimatum, so I set his ass straight. I firmly told him that I wasn't changing how I am around you for anyone. If he didn't like it, then tough. I made it perfectly clear that anyone who tried to separate us would wind up on the losing end."

He smiled slowly. "You really said that about me?"

"Of course I did!!"

Micah enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. It came from my heart and I meant every word of it. By the way, he apologized." His grasp on her tensed a little before he let her go. "What is it now?"

"I'm glad he apologized, but there is something about him that I just don't like. Normally a guy like that I'd give a second and perhaps third look at…"

"But?"

Micah shook his head. "Dunno. Just a vibe I'm getting' off the guy, and it goes beyond him being jealous."

She frowned, shoved her hands in her pockets, and began to walk again. "I think you and JP are both being overprotective. I'm going to keep seeing him. I like him…a lot, and until he does something to make question seeing him I won't back away."

"I'm not trying to tell you to do one thing or the other, but as your friend, I won't pull any punches when it comes to my opinion of him. Would you really want me to?"

"No, no I wouldn't. I'm just disappointed, that's all."

"Hey, you just started dating the guy. Maybe he's not that great at making positive first impressions. Maybe he'll grow on me."

"Grow on you?"

"Yeah, like mold on cheese?"

"NOT helping, Micah!" But she laughed nonetheless and looped her arm through his. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the club. You're buyin' me an order of fried cheese sticks and a beer to make me feel better."

"Not a problem," he boasted. "I got connections with the owner's daughter. She gives me anything I want."

Jack snorted. "You're lucky she puts up with you."

Steven kept a reasonable distance behind them as they walked back toward her house, which was difficult considering how many times they stopped to chat before continuing on their way. Watching them interact didn't make him feel much better than before.

"I know she said they're friends, but they sure as hell don't act like it. For all I know her idea of 'affectionate' could extend as far as fucking each other when they aren't seeing someone seriously. I don't know. Maybe I'm making more of this than I should. On the other hand, I'm not about to turn a blind eye to his involvement with her."

He hoped Micah would be leaving soon. If not, he wasn't too sure he could tolerate his presence. Having a best friend like him around wasn't conducive to furthering his relationship. Luckily for him he viewed himself as an expert at solving all kinds of problems, and separating the two of them shouldn't prove to be difficult if he was pushed to do it**  
**

* * *

After dating for six months Steven was offered and accepted a lucrative job offer. He was to head a design team tasked with the development of creating a tool used in bone regeneration. It was the opportunity of a lifetime, not to mention he was going to be handsomely paid. Tonight was his last night there before leaving and right now he was pacing the floor of his apartment, anxiously awaiting Jack's arrival. 

Being stuck on Syrellas-3 for six months had been four months longer than he anticipated in the first place, but his current research scope had been expanded, which kept him there longer than anticipated. He wasn't much for gambling or for the spa life it offered so his whole 'relationship' with Jack had begun as a way to keep himself occupied. Sure, there were ample means of relieving his 'tension' when it got bad, and he readily took advantage of it, especially when it became clear that getting her into his bed wasn't going to happen easily. The one thing he _didn't_ count on was becoming genuinely interested in her.

Interested? Sure he liked her. She was easy to talk to and he enjoyed his time with her, but his initial intent was to foster a relationship with her so he'd have a reliable woman to turn to. It hadn't turned out that way though. No woman he wanted had turned him down before, so bedding her had become a challenge, something he regarded much like a prize. Granted she hadn't exactly turned him down. His limited psychology background allowed him to deduce that at some point in her forgotten past she had been sexually abused, which was causing her to react badly when faced with intimacy. He regarded it like a problem to solve, and he was determined to 'fix' her, but he had underestimated how long it would take. The longer she held him off, the more his determination grew. It drove him slightly crazy, too. But once he did have her, his fixation and their relationship would be over. But it was crunch time now. The following morning he would be leaving, and he hoped she might want to give him a nice little send off, if not it would be a month before he could come back.

Steven about pounced on the door when she knocked. He blew out a quick breath to get himself under control, lest she think he wanted to pounce on her, which he did.

"Hey, baby!" he greeted her cheerfully.

"Steven." Jack put her hand on the side of his face and rose slightly to give him a quick kiss. She pulled back and look a little puzzled. "You feel hot….and you're flushed. Are you okay?"

He took her hand from his face and kissed the inside of her palm. "Couldn't be better. You hungry?"

"Mmmm. Starving and something smells absolutely delicious."

Steven buried his face in her neck. "Same thing could be said for you. I'd like to take credit for cooking, but I think you know that would be a lie. I got Chinese take-out."

"My favorite. Can I help?"

"Sure. Do you mind dishing it out on the plates while I open a bottle of wine?"

"Not at all. Besides, if you leave it to me to open the wine half the cork will end up in the bottle."

Steven had set up an impromptu picnic area on the living room floor and they ate while watching a movie. Once the food was gone Jack stretched out on the floor holding her stomach, groaning.

"Ugh! I ate too much. I always eat too much when it's Chinese food."

Steven leaned over her and placed his hand lightly on her stomach. "Aw, poor baby. Eyes get bigger than your stomach?"

"Unfortunately."

"That's too bad. I have dessert, too."

Jack sat up a little, using her elbows to prop up her upper body. "Dessert?"

He grinned. "Thought that might get your attention. Your eyes may be bigger than your stomach, but you've got one hell of a sweet tooth."

"So, are ya gonna tell me what it is or not?"

"Hold on."

He came back a few minutes later with a tray of strawberries and a bowl full of whipped cream.

"Wow!" Jack reached out to dip her finger in the whipped cream and he promptly swatted it. "Hey!"

"Don't spoil it for me. I want to feed you."

"Well now. Not sure I can turn down an offer like that."

Steven dipped the end of one strawberry into the whipped cream and held it just far enough away from her mouth that she was forced to lean in and bite it. "Mmm. Sweet."

Eyeing some stray whipped cream at the corner of her mouth, he leaned in and licked it off with a flick of his tongue. He put the rest of the uneaten fruit back on the tray, choosing to indulge in the dessert he desired most. Threading his fingers through her hair, he pulled her more upright before meeting her lips with his own. He slowly kissed her, loving the taste of strawberry on her lips, and groaned when she raised her hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer. Not that this move on her part surprised him. If there was anything she loved, it was kissing, and he had discovered early on that if he kept her mouth occupied, she paid less attention to where his hands were going.

Sliding an arm around her lower back, he slowly pulled her closer as he eased himself down, ending with her on top of him with one of her legs in between his. His kiss was needy, betraying just how impatient he was to have her.

"God, Kyra….baby," he groaned against her mouth, sounding woefully in pain. "I absolutely hate the thought of leaving you."

In an unexpected move, he swiftly rolled them, effectively pinning her mostly beneath him. The hand in her hair trailed down the side of her face, down her throat, and over her breast, stroking her nipple with his thumb until the bud was hard enough to gently twist beneath his fingers. It had taken him months to get this far – slowly, bit by bit until he could touch and stroke without her flinching. Work her until she would finally arch into his touch and moan with pleasure, and tonight she seemed particularly receptive.

Jack looped her arms around his neck, kneading his muscles under her fingers, pressing him closer to her as their tongues tangled. He adjusted them both until he lay cradled between her thighs, rocking his hips, pressing his erection firmly against her where he wanted so badly to be. She squirmed slightly beneath him, whimpering against his mouth, eagerly responding to his touch even more than she had done in the past. Perhaps it was the wine or the fact that he was leaving her and wouldn't be back for a month. Regardless she was enjoying his kisses, his touch. Even the feel of his erection pressed between her thighs wasn't disconcerting.

She knew he wanted more, much more, but she had not been ready to disrobe, much less have sex with him. It wasn't that she didn't care about him, he meant a lot to her, but she was still waiting for a feeling or some sign that would let her know it was right to be with him, and that sign or feeling had yet to make itself known. At least that's what she thought she should do, but now she wasn't so sure. She wasn't blind to her own intimacy issues, and given how wonderful he was making her feel , she wondered if possibly she was finally getting past them.

Steven's hand left her breast, gliding over her ribcage, and ended by smoothing over her hip. It paused there for a moment before traveling back up over her hip, halting when it met bare flesh that her shirt had exposed when it had ridden up. Her breath caught, but she didn't stop him.

"Kyra…baby."

His mouth moved to nibble at her jaw line and then down her throat, and he lifted off of her slightly to make room for his hand to travel under her shirt, which he slid beneath slowly. Unlike everything else he had been doing to her, _this_ she became conscious of; his hand gradually inching its way under her shirt.

_I can do this_, she thought, as she concentrated on what his mouth was doing and tried to relax.

She didn't know whether she was allowing him to take things further out of some obligation she felt or guilt that she had kept putting him off, but she wasn't stopping him. However the question of whether she was ready for this still loomed. His hand ventured higher until it met the bottom of her bra, but when he cupped her breast and gently squeezed, her decision to go out of her comfort zone backfired in the worst way. She froze and her hands moved from his back to his chest, prepared to push.

Steven sensed a change in her and quickly moved up to kiss her again. He pushed her shirt up some, and she jerked beneath him, whimpering, but not in pleasure. She pushed and he broke the kiss, but tried to cover her mouth again. She turned her head to the side, shaking it.

"No," she choked out, suddenly unable to catch her breath.

"Kyra. I won't hurt you, baby. You kn-."

Tears now flowed from her eyes, and she pushed more firmly against his chest, trying to wiggle out from beneath him.

"N-N-No, Steven. I c-can't," she stammered, now pushing against him.

Her panic rose more swiftly than he could move and her elbow popped up, busting his nose. He jumped off of her with a curt cry of pain, brought his hand to his nose and his fingers came away coated in his own blood. She crawled away from him, sobbing now, and curled herself into a tight ball .

"Fuck! Kyra I don't understand this! Not at all!"

She looked up into his angry face, shocked at his reaction. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he sneered, touching his bloody nose again. "This is too much. I've tried to be patient with you. I understand you've got something going on in your head, but this is beyond me. It's unreasonable – abnormally so, and I think you should seriously consider getting professional help."

With a strangled cry Jack got up from the floor and ran out of his apartment. She ran the entire way home, straight up the stairs, and locked herself in the bathroom. Her stomach rolled and she leaned over the toilet and vomited . Feeling dirty, for what reason she couldn't understand, she stripped off her clothes and got in the shower, turning the water as hot as she could stand it. She sat there with her legs curled to her chest, softly crying until the water turned cold before she got out. Luckily JP was in the club and wouldn't be home for hours. He couldn't see her like this. It would raise too many questions that she didn't want to answer.

She dressed for bed and that's where she stayed until almost noon the next day. When she woke and came downstairs several dozen white roses that looked as though the ends had been dipped in blush pink were waiting on her. Fresh flowers, especially these, on Syrellas-3 were an extreme luxury because they weren't plentiful and had to be grown in greenhouses making them exorbitantly expensive.

"What the-."

She ran down the flight of stairs and searched the flowers, but found no card. That's when JP walked out of the kitchen holding a small envelope.

"Looking for this?"

She snatched the envelope from his hand and tore it open.

_Kyra,_

_I'm so sorry for how I behaved last night. I know these flowers will never make up for how I hurt you, but I hope you will enjoy them. And I know I hurt you badly. It was in your eyes. I'm hurting now as well knowing that I did that to you. I really don't have any excuse. I can't seem to think straight once I touch you. Yes, you have that affect on me. I'll return in a month, but until then I hope you will accept my calls. Please don't let this be the end of us. I beg you. I call you in two days, around lunchtime. _

_Only yours,_

_Steven_

"Well? What did he say?"

Jack's head jerked up hearing JP. "He says he'll miss me terribly," she lied.

"C'est tout?"

"Yes, that's all."

"And it took you that long to read 'I'll miss you'?" he asked dubiously.

"He's not a man of few words," she explained.

She headed back upstairs and found a safe place for the card. Not that she thought JP would snoop and read it, but she didn't want him to accidentally see it. That would bring up many questions, which she couldn't deal with. She flopped herself back on her bed and then thought of Micah.

"Dammit Micah! I need you."

But her best friend had left the planet less than a month after she had started dating Steven and she had no idea when he would be back. He traveled so much that nailing him down long enough to call him was difficult so she was completely at his mercy.

"Call me soon. Please."

He did call, several times in fact, but she found it difficult to admit to him what happened without seeing him face to face. Although reluctant, she did take Steven's call. She found herself to be far more comfortable with the ample distance between them. He had sounded sincere, and he apologized profusely, so she called him back after his initial call. They spoke at least twice a week, catching each other up on what they were doing, and especially about his new job.

And when he came back in a month she saw him, but it was almost as if they had taken a huge leap back to square one. He was only home for a week, and then he'd leave again for a month. Although the incident the night before he left wasn't repeated, there was a definite rift between them that hadn't been there before. At least for her. If Steven did notice, he behaved as though everything was just right between them.

Adding to it, JP's less than tepid opinion of Steven was beginning to weigh on her. Each day he was away she grew less and less sure that she wanted to stay in the relationship. The long distance between them sucked to be sure. Not exactly the basis for a strong relationship. And then their reunions didn't exactly make her heart race like she would have expected. Not at all. In fact, after his second visit back, her excitement to see him again was tepid at best.

What was worse is that she noticed more and more changes in him upon each return visit. He had become almost narcissistic. Everything was about him; his new career, the people he had met, the places he had gone. That's all he wanted to talk about the first few hours they were together. She had already heard most of it when they called each other, but that didn't stop him. It was only after he had exhausted things he could talk about that he asked about her, and in the middle of it cut her off with a kiss. And Steven could kiss, which Kyra loved. Not that she had kissed an abundance of men before him. In truth there had only been two and the other was Micah.

She just wished she knew what to do, but until she did…until she could make a decision, she would keep things as they were. She looked at her calendar and saw the one year anniversary of their first date was coming up in three weeks and it correlated with his scheduled trip to see her. She smiled to herself, hoping that this might be a new beginning for them, but she also was growing more desperate for Micah to come home before then.

* * *

Okay, this time I promise that the next chapter will include **BOTH Riddick and Jack**. Mostly him though at first. 

**Niffer01**: Thank you Niffer!! So glad you love it! "I wonder if she'll feel or remember anything about him." – Hmmmm, inquiring minds want to know. LOL. It's coming I promise and then you'll get your answer. PS – Good to see you back again!  
** PrincessYente:** - Hey thanks for the 100th review!! "Poor Riddick. I hope he finds Jack soon... It just doesnt seem right for him to be with other women." – Yeah, I know what you mean, but we can't expect the big guy to be celibate until he meets back up with her. Can you imagine what kind of a beast he'd really be if I made him suffer like that? LOL! Thanks Princess!  
**Lady S**: "cricket71 strikes again!"  
Just love that Lady S!! You make me sound like some kind of force of nature!! Thanks!!  
**dogo**: "if you dont update soon i am going to die...i'm too young to die..." – And they say **I'm** dramatic?  
"this thing he's got going on with this chick is halarious." – After everything I thought Riddick needed another challenge - hee hee Thanks Dogo, Dogo! Yes, I know I typed your name twice.  
**unknown beedee**: "wow, it looks like riddick is about to have an attached woman on his hands" - well that's what he gets for thinking with his 'other ' head. Ha ha! Thrilled you're still enjoying it! Thanks!  
**jensen's Angel:** "Ok to start with i loved what riddick did to cox, carving jacks name into his chest so he didnt forget was utter genius," - I was definitely channeling Riddick's mean streak for that one. "Although it woulda been great if riddick gutted him for what he said about jack" – Believe me I wanted to gut him in the worst way, but, well, there was a but that kept me from doing it.  
"marilyn gets on my damn nerves lol " – Yep, I've kind of heard that a few times! LOL! And I doubt Drake would touch the woman. He's got a little more clarity when it comes to her I think and Drake's the type that would rather buy a woman anyway. Thanks for the ideas about how they'd meet again. I actually had that worked out almost two months ago when I started this fic. That was the first chapter I wrote if you can believe that. You'll have to let me know how you end up liking it.  
" taps fingers waitin on next chapter" – Another one with a whip at my back! Damn! Thanks though for the 'subtle' motivation. Ha ha!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...**: "That shit about his brother was so funny!" Glad you enjoyed Damian…he was fun to write.  
"All the emotions that Riddick is going through because of Jack is beautiful… then the sharper, more intense pain at realizing he will never see her again. never hear her laugh or have her the way he has dreamed." - Thanks so much for highlighting these parts of the chapter. I wanted to show just how affected he's been by all of this – she balanced him and now he's lost that. I didn't want to make him look like a weakling though and I hope I didn't.  
"Now he is a shell of a man, screwing and drinking and he's gonna screw himself for 4 mos w/ that chick... LOL he will so want to kill her by the end of it." – Just wait….you just wait.  
"So it looks like he will know his Jack anywhere... but when she sees him, will she remember? Does she already? Will she accept him for who and what he is?" – Ooooo, so many questions that I'm **NOT** going to answer! LOL! Yeah, yeah – curse me all you want. LOL!  
"Great story! Can't wait for more. Get to writing :)" - Thanks!! And I am, I am!!  
**FitMama**: "I like the way you have Riddick slipping back into his animal tendancies (blood-lust) without Jack around to ground him in his humanity." - He's definitely lost his ability to balance that side of him. Knowing she as alive was enough, but without her he's come a bit unglued.  
"The scene with the "Carolyn" whore was great. Even Riddick needs closure." – I agree. He needed a way to say good-bye.  
"that could complicate matters." – If he keeps Marilyn around? Yep!! You'll have to wait and see though! Thanks FitMama!!!  
**Running-Wild22** "(SCREAMING LOUDLY) WHILE PULLING MY HAIR! For pete's sake reunion. Have mercy" - Poor Kia!! OH if there ever was a wrong thing to say it was that. (insert evil laugh) No reunion for you baby!! Not yet!! - Fear not, it's forthcoming, just not when you need it. Thanks for the nice image though! LOL!  
**NotAfraidToLive** "halarious. but it was serious to so it was perfect :D " – why thank you! "i cant wait till riddick and jack meet up!" – patience, it'll happen. LOL! Just not now. Thanks NATL!  
**Kimmae** Expect the unexpected kimmae! You never know where I'll go sometime! Thanks!  
**iluvriddick** "he's gonna be royalty for a whole night, al la drake."  
Just wait for the next chapter. He may learn yet to quit thinking with the wrong 'head'.  
" but the holding her at the end was oh so very sweet." – He was tempted, but just couldn't go there, however, simply holding her helped him.  
" i love how this story is going" – so pleased to hear that! Thanks!!  
**NightmareMonster** "whoa time leap." – sorry. After this chapter that should be over with the exception of any flashbacks.  
"which were all the ones he avoided like a whore did a poor man" lmao that there is one i have never heard before – That's because I made it up!! Go me!! LOL!! lol  
"i was kinda sad that you didnt do a little something about Jack so we could see what her life is like" – this chapter was for you!! Thanks!!  
**snooze5**: "So when Syrin first came up to him as Jack, I was so excited for that split second...but I understand the choice to make Riddick suffer...just no too much, ok?" – I'll try….a little. But not if it spoils my fun.  
" And what's the deal with this Marilyn chick, I'm not so sure I like her" – you and everyone else LOL!! And If I can get others to think you're crazy while you read my story then it's all good!! Thanks!!  
**SG1987** "I wonder is Marilyn going to be a problem in the future...hm. Nothing worse than a clingy female that can't take a hint." – I agree, but speculating about what she might do is part of the fun!  
"Drake seems like a very likable character, can't wait to see more of him." – He's kind of like the male version of Jack.  
" I'm also excited to see how Jack grows up. I wonder is she going to know how to fight or turn out to be like your average person." – So how did she turn out to you? This chapter was written because you and a few other inquiring minds wanted to now.  
"Hopefully she doesn't lose her distinctive Jackness." - I like that….Jackness!!  
"Will Jack have a boyfriend...that would be interesting to see how Riddick would react to that. " – hmmmm, maybe. Thanks for the comments!!!  
**Wannabanauthor**: "ok, that was so hott! omg, those love scenes were steamy!" – perfect for summer right? Hot and steamy! LOL! Glad you liked 'em.  
"Poor Riddick, but he is so damn sexy" – I SOOOOO agree!! Thanks!!!

Posted July 24, 2007


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**I've recapped the last part of Chapter 6 since this new chapter takes place immediately where that one left off. Oh, and since a few of you so eloquently begged, I also added part of Chapter 10 to chapters 8 and 9 that I had already combined to get you a little further into the story. Hope you like it!! Reviews from Chapter 7 are at the end.

As always **Read, Reflect, Review**!! Thanks!!

**Warning**: Smut!! Pairings: girl/Riddick, girl/Riddick/girl, Drake/girl, girl/girl (briefly). If the last offends – simply skim over it and enjoy the rest.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 6**

They weren't out of the ship for even a minute before Drake began grilling him about Marilyn. "So what's with you and the woman?"

Riddick shrugged. "Nothin'. She wanted to leave where she was and hop planets, I gave her a ride. Told her she could stay on board until I left."

"And what did she give you?"

"Open access to pussy and the sweetest fuckin' blow jobs I've ever had," Riddick smirked.

"You're _still_ fucking her?"

"Hell yes. Like you wouldn't."

"And that's it?"

Riddick eyed Drake. "Yeah, that's it. Why?"

"Because the little woman is pretty damn cozy in _your_ ship. She referred to it as 'home', told me to make myself comfortable while she brought me a beer, and when I told her you were going out with me, I could have sworn I saw steam venting from her ears."

Riddick let Drake's comments slide off of him like rain water. He tended to blow things out of proportion and he was probably doing it concerning her, too. "I gotta admit, it's been nice havin' a woman on board. Makes the runs go by a hell of a lot faster."

"I think you mean free pussy on board, and don't even tell me you're not gonna fuck another woman tonight."

"I said it was 'nice', didn't say I was exclusive."

Drake snorted, "Try tellin' _her_ that."

"My next run is gonna take me four fucking months and that's _after_ I make a jump."

Drake's jaw dropped and he got in front of Riddick and took him by the shoulders. "Don't do it, man. Don't take her with you. I know you've taken girls before on short, and I emphasize short planet hops. Hell, I have, too, but this is different."

"When I gotta choice between jackin' off to porn or fuckin' her for four months, which of those sounds like the better deal?"

"Man, I'm making almost the _exact _same run with the exception of my destination in that system, and you don't see _me _trying to find a pussy willing to hitchhike for a fuck." When Riddick only stood there saying nothing, Drake shook his head in mock despair and let his hands drop from Riddick's shoulders. "It's too late then. You're pussy whipped."

"The FUCK I am!" he roared.

"Okay, then you're addicted to the idea of an open access pussy."

"_That_ I can't argue with."

"Shit Rick! Some women could probably handle bein' a fuck buddy, but not this chick. Don't do it."

"I've already made up my mind."

"You'll regret it."

"Doubtful."

"I'm gonna laugh my god damn ass off when you call and tell me I was right."

"That will never fuckin' happen."

"So you think you've got it under control?"

"What's to control? She gets a ride, I get fucked."

"Care to put a wager on this?"

"For what?"

"I say by the end of your run, you'll be dyin' to dump her and _not_ because you're tired of her pussy."

"And if I win?"

"Next time we meet up, the drinks and whores are on me."

"And if I lose?"

"I get to call you princess the entire night."

"I'll take that bet." They shook on it and Riddick hailed them a cab. "Where are we eating?"

"Dunno. I was thinkin' about that little Japanese place."

"Where the waitresses walk around in those tiny, see through robes?"

"None other."

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Riddick and Drake ate their fill and most definitely looked their fill of the waitresses at the restaurant. Every time they ate there, dinner always took at least two hours, most of which was spent ogling the women. However, the real entertainment for the night began at the hottest strip club in town. This one had become their favorite for a variety of reasons; the girls loved to fuck, they were eager to sell themselves for the right price, you dealt directly with them – no madame, and most of all the girls loved to fuck. Like little boys in a candy store, Riddick and Drake were busily assessing and which sweets tempted them most.

"What about her?" Drake asked, pointing to a petite red head who had just dropped her top. "Gotta love those tits on her."

"Nice, but I'd probably break a woman that small. I've got my eye on a couple of girls on the other stage, brunettes."

"Of course," he drawled while rolling his eyes. "You're so predictable."

He popped a peanut in his mouth and shrugged. "Marilyn's a blond," he casually commented, causing Drake to groan and wipe his hand down his face in frustration.

"You're not fucking Marilyn tonight so would you please get your head back into the game and pick a pussy?"

Riddick threw back his head and laughed. "Pick a pussy? Where the fuck do you come up with shit like that?"

Drake pointed toward the stage. "Focus Rick."

They both finally settled on their choice and ended up choosing the same woman much to Drake's dismay. "I thought you didn't like red heads!" Drake was almost whining, which only made Riddick want her more if it disgruntled his friend.

"_Petite_ red heads. _Her_ I like."

"Yeah, me too!" He grabbed his crotch and adjusted himself. "My dick was already hard thinkin' about her."

"What do you say we share her if she's game," he suggested, which is what he had in mind from the start once he saw her.

Drake grinned. "_Now_ you're talkin'."

It turned out that she was game as long as her girlfriend could come along. Of course neither man objected. They rented a room above the club and fucked all night until they passed out.

* * *

The next morning Riddick slowly opened first one eye and then the other. He was the first to wake and the sun was already high in the sky. A quick check of the time told him it was past noon. He couldn't recall the last time he had slept this late, but he loved the reason that caused it. The two girls had been insatiable and wild – just the way he liked them. They were definitely two of the best fucks he'd had – ever. But they were also all over each other the entire night; kissing, fondling among other things, which iced an already perfect cake. He knew Drake would agree, too. 

Thinking of Drake and the girls, he slightly lifted his head to survey the bed, noting who was where. Drake was on the far side of the oversized king bed, almost hanging off of it, and the two women were still there in the middle. The red head, who was closest, was on her back, and the other was on her side facing him. He growled lowly. The sight of those naked curves was more than enough to bring his dick to attention even after the rigorous workout they had given him.

_What's the red head's name? __Rachel__…__Rose_ Then he grinned. _Rhonda__! That's it! And__ the other is…__Steffie._

Unable to resist, he quietly moved closer and straddled Rhonda without touching her. Starting at her shoulder he kissed his way down her arm while his hand caressed its way up her body from her hip. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up quite yet, but it was enough to make her nipples nice and pert, and that's where he was heading next. He lightly licked one at first, then swirled his tongue around it before taking it fully into his mouth. That did the trick and she opened her eyes with a pleasured gasp.

"Good morning," he purred, but quietly so not to disturb the other two. "Make that afternoon."

She sleepily smiled up at him as she ran her hands down his chest and stomach, and ended her exploration by wrapping a hand firmly around his erection. "Morning."

"I was gonna ask if you were up for another go, but I'll take that as a 'yes'." He glanced over at the other woman. "What do you say we wake Steffie up, too?"

They worked together, giving the other girl much of the same attention to rouse her. She moaned as she woke, finding Rhonda's mouth at her breast and Riddick's hand at the other. Smiling, she stretched and then heard snoring behind her. She turned her head and saw Drake who was still sleeping.

"What about him?" she whispered.

Riddick shook his head. "Don't worry. You two start in with those sexy as fuck noises you were making last night, and he'll be up in no time."

Rhonda started to move away from Steffie, but Riddick quickly shook his head. "Uh-uh. Don't move. Right now there's nothin' more beautiful than the two of you together."

Rhonda took that as a cue and sealed her mouth over Steffie's breast. She gasped and threaded her fingers through her hair, holding her in place for the moment before she reached to hook her hand behind Rhonda's knee. She pulled and propped her leg up on her hip. She then positioned her hand between their bodies and smiled at Rhonda's sharp intake of breath when she slid two fingers inside her. Still hovering over them, Riddick took turns running his hands over each one, loving the satiny feel of their skin. He watched Steffie's now slick fingers moving in and out of Rhonda's body, and the more she bucked against them, the more he wanted to slide in there himself. Riddick moved behind her, gently nipping the skin from her shoulder to her throat, waiting somewhat patiently for his turn.

"Steffie!" Rhonda half whispered, half hissed. "Fuck!"

Steffie and Riddick exchanged smiles over Rhonda's shoulder. "I think Rick will take care of that, baby."

She removed her fingers, and he promptly groaned when Steffie wrapped them around his length, stroking him a few times before she guided him into place. With a quick thrust of his hips, he was inside her, but he wasn't about to ignore the other woman. He hooked his arm around Steffie's back and rolled until she was on top, he was on the bottom and Rhonda in the middle with her back to his chest. Steffie got up on all fours, straddled them, kissing and licking Rhonda from her neck to her breasts while he pounded into her friend from below. Knowing Rhonda was already about to shatter and exactly what would drive her over, she settled her mouth over a nipple and sucked. She came hard, screaming, and had Riddick's grip not been solid, she would have twisted her way right off of him.

Between her scream and the bed rocking, Drake woke and sat straight up. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, and promptly frowned.

"Hey," he groggily whined. "You got started without me."

Steffie, still poised on all fours over the other two, wiggled her ass. "Aw, Drakey, but you were so cute sleeping over there. Come on then and take me for a ride."

Drake was right behind her in a heartbeat. He pulled her up on her knees so her back was pressed against his chest, and they both looked down on Riddick and Rhonda. With one hand he teased her taut nipples, rolling them between his fingers as his other hand settled between her legs, dipping into her hot core. She covered his hands with her own, squeezing the one at her breast, and pushing his fingers further into her with the other until she was whimpering. Drake couldn't wait any longer.

"You ready for me, Steffie?"

She pulled his now very wet hand from between her legs and slipped one of his fingers in her mouth. "What do you think?"

He growled and nipped her neck hard enough to make her yelp. "Fucking tease. On all fours, darlin'."

Steffie straddled the pair beneath her and placed her hands on either side Riddick's shoulders as Drake entered her. He had intended on taking this somewhat slow, but she had other ideas, bucking back into him at every stroke until he gave in, increasing his pace, surging deeper within her. Once she was crying out with each hard thrust, he knew he was giving it just like she wanted.

Between the way Rhonda was throbbing around him, building up to her second orgasm, and watching Drake fuck Steffie above him, there was no way he could prolong his own release any longer. Wrapping his arms completely around Rhonda to gain some additional leverage, he let loose with short, quick thrusts that rubbed her just right from the inside, making her tremble.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck, OH FUCK!" Rhonda screamed, her walls clenching tightly around him. He slammed into her one last time, burying himself deep and loudly growled his own release.

"Oh my god, Rick!" she gasped. "What a way to wake up!"

Still breathing hard, he chuckled beneath her in agreement. Neither attempted to move right away, content to watch the couple going at it above them.

Steffie already came not long before the two of them finished, but once wasn't enough, and she knew Drake was nearing the breaking point. "Oh, fuck Rhonda," Steffie whimpered, "make me come, make me come!"

"Anything to help a friend."

More than willing to return the favor Rhonda leaned up, catching a breast in her mouth while she reached her hand between her legs to provide some much needed friction.

"Yes!! More!!" pleaded Steffie.

Riddick decided this was a two person job and moved to latch onto her other breast. Steffie screamed a few seconds later and wildly bucked back into Drake, who groaned himself when she tightened around him. Her arms gave way, and her upper body promptly collapsed against Riddick and Rhonda. Riddick wrapped his arms around her, trapping Rhonda in the middle again, but she didn't complain. Drake leaned down a little, grabbed hold of Steffie's shoulders, and pumped hard and fast into her immobile body until he finally exploded.

"FU-U-U-U-CK! Steffie!"

Breathing hard, he too collapsed on the pile of bodies, causing everyone beneath him to grunt in discomfort. No more than two seconds later he let out a loud yelp, and then rolled off the other three.

"Hey! Who the fuck pinched my ass?"

Rhonda and Steffie looked at one another knowing it wasn't either of them, which only left the man beneath them as the culprit, and they both busted out laughing. Drake shot a venomous glare at Riddick.

"_You _pinched my ass?"

"You weigh a fucking ton, Drake. I was thinkin' of the girls."

"But you pinched _my_ ass!"

"Can hardly blame him, Drake. You do have a cute one," Rhonda soothingly offered.

Drake pointed at Riddick. "Keep your hands to yourself…_Princess._"

"Excuse me girls." Riddick barely warned them before unceremoniously rolling them off of him so he could get up and get his hands on Drake.

"Oh, fuck!"

Drake looked for an escape route, but there was nowhere to run, especially because he was butt naked. Riddick got him in a head lock in a matter of seconds sending both women into fits of laughter at seeing the two studly men practically wrestling without a stitch on their bodies.

"Who you callin' Princess, Drake?"

"Um, you in about four months once your trip with you-know-who ends."

Riddick released him and gave him a friendly shove. "Smart ass fucker."

Drake beat him back to the bed, jumping in between the two girls. The bounce sent them both rolling right into him. "I think it's time for a Drake sandwich. What do you say?"

Riddick climbed on the bed, dragging Steffie against him. "Sorry Drake. This is one ingredient you're gonna have to do without."

* * *

An hour later after he and Drake had _each_ girl once more, he headed back to his ship. The one thing the room didn't come with was a shower, which he needed badly. Marilyn wasn't there when he returned, which was fine. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to clean up, eat, and then go back to bed. 

She was in the ship before he was out of the shower and saw the clothes he had on from last night scattered on the floor. She picked them up and her expression turned black. They smelled like perfume and sex. She didn't understand why he would need to go out whoring when she had been meeting his needs every day, sometimes multiple times in a day since they left her home planet.

"Just how much does this man need to fuck?"

She threw his clothes in the laundry and went to the galley where he showed up a little later.

"When did you get back?"

She tried to keep her tone light, but didn't even convince herself that there wasn't an undercurrent of emotion motivating her. Riddick thought about what Drake had said and decided now was as good a time as any to 'test' her out. If she behaved like a jealous, possessive girlfriend, she was gone.

"Half hour ago." He made himself something to eat while he waited on her next question. He didn't have to wait long.

"Drake seems like a nice man," she commented.

"He is."

"So the two of you usually stay out all night partying when you meet up?"

"Most of the time. Hell of a lot more fun than doin' it alone."

"How often do you get together?"

"Depends on the business. He's a shipper, too. Sometimes several times a month, sometimes three or four months before we're in the same area."

Marilyn took a moment to digest that information. If the two of them didn't meet too often she supposed she could overlook him going to a whore.

"I take it you had a great time last night?" she asked while rubbing his shoulders. "You look exhausted."

"Yes, and I am."

"I'll leave you alone then."

She didn't act the way Drake thought she might, so he went for it. "Marilyn?"

She turned back around. "Yes?"

"Do you like this place?"

She shrugged. "It's nice enough, I suppose. I'm still looking into a few places to live. Why?"

"Next planet I'm goin' to is better in my opinion. If you want to check it out, I'll take you."

Marilyn smiled, but inside she was screaming for joy. _ Maybe what he did last night made him realize he appreciates having me around._

"How long of a run is it?"

"Not short. We make a jump, and then it'll be four months before we land again."

"I think I'd like that."

He didn't figure she'd turn him down. "We leave in three days. What I had you pick up the other day was just for the week. Tomorrow I'll give you a list of things to get that will last us through the run. They'll deliver the next day, and then we go. If there's anything you _need_, let me know and I'll add it to the list."

She noticed he stressed the word 'need'. She knew of quite a few things that a woman just couldn't do without, but she had done just that because she never had the funds to buy them. Not anymore.

* * *

Four months later he contemplated growing hair so he could pull it out. 

The first month flew by. The sex was hot, spontaneous, and however much he wanted it. She cooked, they were having a good time, and Riddick was tempted to call Drake and let him know how wrong he had been. By the end of the second month the sex was still spontaneous and he almost got as much as he wanted, but things that really turned him on before were beginning to get old. She still cooked, they were having an okay time, and Riddick continued to think Drake was wrong.

But by the end of the fourth month? Sex had gone from spontaneous to practically scheduled, he was back to jacking off to porn to fill in the gaps, and _everything_ that used to be considered 'hot' had become positively irritating, especially the way she dirty talked him when they fucked. She said the same thing every time, and he found himself mouthing the words as she said them. And yes, he had been tempted a time or two to reach for his shiv, just to put _himself_ out his misery.

Sex, in short, had become a chore that he performed if he wanted his dick in a pussy instead of using his fist. The blow jobs ceased two months into the trip, and although he always made sure to give a woman an orgasm before he came, he had ceased shouldering that burden weeks ago.

And that was just the sex. The closer they got to their destination, the more Marilyn began chatting up all the things she wanted to do _with_ him, and dropping hints about improvements she could make to the interior of the ship. Furthermore, she did _all_ the talking. He had been reduced to grunting and she didn't even notice, was oblivious actually, and completely believed she had Riddick wrapped around her finger. Any time she felt like he was getting irritable, she would initiate sex, even if it wasn't in their normal routine. But she did still cook. He could say that much about her. And as for Drake, Riddick dreaded the day he would eventually call.

His current shipment had brought him back to the Draedys System, which Riddick avoided like the plague. It only caused memories of more painful times best left buried to resurface. The planet Thyria, where Toombs' brother lived, was here, and Jack had died in a crash on some planet within the system. If it hadn't been for a mother of a payoff that he had been offered, he wouldn't have returned.

But right now, he could be on Crematoria and still be smiling. Landing on Ornea, he had never been so happy to get out of his ship. So happy in fact that he gave Marilyn a card with far too many credits on it to buy supplies and let her spend the rest on herself. So happy that he met with the supplier and smiled even though he shafted him by three percent. He didn't return to the ship until well past dark, choosing to stay outside as much as possible. He didn't drink nor did he go to a brothel. Those could wait. Today was about breathing air he didn't have to share with someone else.

* * *

The next morning Marilyn left early and said she wouldn't be back until that evening. She was going to a day spa. He told her to have a good time and he meant it, because he knew he would get some peace with her gone. He took the time to go over his past shipping schedule and realized that he hadn't had any kind of a break in over a year and a half, and for the next month his schedule was clear. He was free to take an honest to god vacation for the first time in his life, and the thought was becoming more appealing by the minute. Until he thought of Marilyn that is. _She_ would not be part of his vacation plans. He needed to get rid of her, but he didn't want to kick the woman to the curb so to speak. She had no place to go as of yet. 

"Shit! There was a time when I wouldn't give a fuck about leaving her ass. What the hell happened?"

Regardless, he needed a way to dump her. Riddick hated dilemmas and they never failed to make him grumpy. Unfortunately for him that's precisely when his communications system altered him to an incoming transmission. He hesitated before accepting it, not wanting to take on another run if it was business related, but answered the call anyway.

"This is Rick Bryant."

"RICK!" Riddick scrambled to reduce the volume as Drake's voice boomed through the speaker system. "Where are you, man?"

"Drake," he chuckled, "sonofabitch, you sound shit faced and it's only noon."

"I'm workin' on it and it's ten at _night_ here….I think. Seriously, where the hell are you?"

"On Ornea to drop my shipment. Why? And if you have a job you want me to take on-."

"No, no. Nothin' like that. I'm on Syrellas-3. I've got a short break before my next run and heard about this great club they have here so I decided to check it out for myself."

"What kind of a club is this, or do I even need to ask?" Riddick drawled, knowing good and well that Drake had found himself yet another titty bar to blow a chunk of credits in.

"Turn on your vid screen and I'll send you a few pics."

"I dunno, Drake. I'm still mentally scarred from the last pics you sent me."

"Yeah, they were pretty bad weren't they? Funny, when I took the pics the women were lookin' mighty fine."

"When you took the pics you had already drank _how _many shots of their 'witches brew'?"

"Five…six…okay, eight or nine, but it was an honest mistake. I'm just drinking Tequila here and I'm only on my fifth shot. It took me this long to pick my tongue back up off the floor after getting a load of the heavenly examples of female perfection they've got here. You got your screen up yet?"

Riddick reluctantly flipped on his vid screen knowing Drake would badger him to death if he didn't. "It's up. Go ahead and send a few."

Drake aimed his communicator at the main stage where a luscious red head, his favorite, had just removed her bikini top and snapped a shot. He took a few more of her before taking some 'environment' pictures of the club, just so Riddick could see how nice the place actually was.

"Very nice, Drake. Looks like you found the true honey pot," he commented, not nearly as taken with the place as Drake.

If you've seen one pair of silicone tits then you've seen them all as far as he was concerned, preferring the feel of a real woman over one who had been grossly surgically enhanced any day. Still, the thought of kicking back with his drinking buddy was somewhat tempting. And he wouldn't have hesitated if Syrellas-3 wasn't a frozen planet. A winter wonderland if you liked that kinda thing, and that didn't exactly scream rest and relaxation as much as a visit to a planet with a beach did. Besides, women on frozen planets would be all bundled up. Women on beaches wore thong bikinis. No contest there.

"So, you comin' or what?"

"I dunno. Snow and ice? Not exactly my cup of tea."

"Shit, Rick! Have you ever _been_ to this planet? It ain't what'cha think."

"No, never and I ain't a fan of cold weather."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about. It's hot in here, and I can see at least five or six reasons why _I _know I'll be keepin' nice and warm over the next few days…and nights."

"And how much will _that _cost you?"

"After a few more shots, I won't care a bit what it costs me. Say, how did things go with Marilyn?"

Riddick groaned, and Drake promptly busted out laughing. "Just call me princess and get it over with."

"Oh, hell no! You're not getting' off that easy. What the hell happened?"

"You mean what didn't happen," he growled, quite foul tempered now that he was forced to recall it all. "Sex whenever and however much I wanted it – gone. Blow jobs that blew my mind? Quit givin' 'em. And the sex we did have was on a god damn schedule."

"A schedule? You're fuckin' kidding me."

"I wish. I love women and sex, and I have a healthy fuckin' appetite for both. You know that. Just as much, I get off watching a woman's reaction to what I can do to her, and I especially love watching her come. Women are beautiful when they come, and it makes me want to fuck all over again, but sex with her turned into such a fucking chore that all I wanted to do was get it over and done with, and I _quit _giving a shit if she came or not."

Drake let out a low whistle. That was positively the most he had ever heard Riddick say at one time. A true testament to how frustrated he had become.

"Damn. Do I sense a little built up tension there?"

"Somethin' like that."

"So where is she now?"

"At a day spa."

"And have you bought yourself some relief yet?"

"No, not yet. All I wanted was some fucking air at first, but I've got another day here at least-."

"Then hold off, dump her ass, and save it for the women here. You won't be sorry." Drake snapped a few more pics, this time aiming at the bar.

"Like I said, cold ain't my thing, I think I'll have to-." But an image that Drake had sent rendered him silent. He couldn't move, frozen in his seat as disbelief sucker punched him. "Fuck!"

"Exactly what I plan on doin', man!"

Riddick shook his head as the picture of the woman behind the bar faded into the next one. "No, no, no! Go back to the bar! Show me the woman workin' it."

Drake shrugged and scrolled back through the pics until he found the one with the brunette behind the bar. Riddick gripped the armrests until his knuckles were white. It was a ghost. _Her _ghost. What else could it be? His mind raced for an explanation. She had been on his mind after coming back into this system, so surely his eyes were playing tricks on him because of it.

There was no way in hell she was real. That just couldn't be her This wasn't possible. She was dead. He and Iman had accepted it and moved on after three years of searching that yielded nothing but a painful ending. But all the same the woman in the picture shared a striking resemblance to the last picture he had of Jack. He saved the image and brought up the picture Iman had given him of Jack at the age of sixteen, not long before she disappeared.

"Hey, you still there?" Drake questioned.

Riddick shook himself out of his own little world. "Y-yeah." He cringed, cursing himself for letting the woman's picture get to him so much. "I'm thinkin' maybe I will drop by."

"Awesome! Knew you would as soon as you saw the place. So you'll be here in a day and a half?"

"Soon as I can. But can you get a few closer pics of the woman behind the bar for me?"

Drake thought his request was strange, but shrugged and left his booth to move in a little closer. He snapped a few more and Riddick quickly saved each one.

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you soon! Drake out!"

The connection terminated leaving Riddick to make comparisons between the pictures. The mystery woman appeared to be in her early twenties, which would correlate with how old Jack would be had she lived. He frowned deeply as he regarded both images before giving the computer its command.

"Run facial recognition program."

It was something he had installed years ago after a merc had gotten the jump on him, and before he had gone looking _for_ them to find Jack. It was all because word got out about a database of active mercs , complete with pictures, that one could acquire for the right price. The guy who got to him knew about it, grew a beard, and bleached his hair, which is how he managed to tag Riddick. After that mishap, between the program and using his handheld he was able to avoid others trying the same trick.

He hadn't used it in years since buying himself a new identity complete with an untraceable DNA signature, but when he had needed it, the results were on the money. He silently hoped it would work the same this time as well. Five minutes later the analysis was complete. He waited another five minutes before getting up the guts to ask for the results.

"Comparison of the two subjects has resulted in a ninety-five percent probability for a positive match."

Riddick shook his head, still in disbelief in spite of what the program had told him. "If this is you, kid, how the fuck did you survive, and why didn't you come home?"

Riddick couldn't sit around. He needed to get rid of Marilyn and then get the hell out of there. By mid afternoon he had tied up his business dealings and developed a plan for reducing his payload by one person. He began by finding the nicest hotel in town. It had four restaurants, a spa, a salon, and two pools. It was also right in the middle of the best shopping in town, too, something he suspected she would love. Riddick booked a room for that night and pre-paid for twenty-nine more. He then transferred two thousand credits to a card in her name and left it at the front desk with instructions to deliver it to his room the following morning. This was going to cost him a small fortune, but who the hell cared given what he could gain.

* * *

When Marilyn arrived back from the spa she saw one of Riddick's bags near the door. "What's this?" 

"I found this expensive as hell hotel in town and got us a room. I haven't taken a vacation in a year and a half, and I'm due. I ain't comin' back to the ship once we leave, so pack up all your shit and we'll get a cab and head over."

Marilyn didn't know what to say, but she was incredibly excited. "It will take me a little while to get everything packed."

"If you want me to fold clothes, I can do that." _I can do anything I need to do to get you__ the hell off my ship and __to that hotel__ so I can leave your ass here_

An hour later they were entering the main lobby. She squealed when she saw the place, squealed when she saw the inside, squealed again when she saw the restaurants, the pools, the salon, and the spa, and squealed one last time when she saw their room.

"You done squealing?"

Marilyn squeezed his arm. "Sorry, I'm just so excited. I've never, ever stayed in a place this nice before in my entire life. And we'll be here for two weeks?"

"At least. Let's order room service."

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And after that I'm taking you to bed."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

After they ate, he gave Marilyn the fuck of her life. He didn't want her suspecting a thing so everything was about her that night. How many times he could make her come, how many ways he got her there, and how much could she take before she finally begged him to stop. It was well after two in the morning when she collapsed; completely sated and exhausted. He washed up and then waited, watching her to make sure she was sound asleep. Only when he was absolutely certain did he take his bag and quietly leave. After that, he got on his ship, asked for clearance from the port, filed a flight plan for his new destination, and never looked back.

All of his attention was now focused on getting to Syrellas-3 and how quickly he could get there. He chose to make an unnecessary jump that taxed his fuel cells just to gain six hours. However, if the woman did prove to be Jack, it would be completely worth it.

A piece of him had died when he had to accept that he would never see Jack again. The pain of losing her still affected him to this day for two reasons. One, his final words to her had been unbelievably cruel. He had been heartless, and even though she had known he didn't mean them, he knew they hurt her. Iman had rubbed salt into that particular wound on several occasions.

And second, he blamed himself for her death. He left her because she deserved a home, normalcy, safety, and to know that she would always have someone she could count on. He wasn't able to promise her that. But he wouldn't be hoping that this mystery woman was her if he had _just_ kept her with him.

But this girl? It could be her. It could actually be her.

Riddick slammed his fists against the arm rests. "Fuck! Don't do this! Don't fuckin' do this!"

He cursed at himself for feeling hope swell in his chest, warming him. He stared at the frozen images of the smiling, carefree woman behind the bar until he was forced to blink to re-moisten his eyes. She was beautiful. Not in an exotic or fashion sense, but there was a definite freshness to her that made her shine.

Or was it simply how his mind wanted to see her? Regardless, she had changed, grown up. In spite of the pony tail, he knew her wavy, chestnut colored hair would now probably hit far down her back judging by the length - far longer than the shoulder length hair she had in the old picture. But all of it wasn't long. Unruly, curly strands framed her face; the face of a woman with high cheekbones, so unlike the lingering baby fat that had still clung to her at sixteen. She looked healthy, too, which came as a relief to him. From what he could see her skin looked unmarred, her eyes looked vibrant, but what really shook him was how similar she appeared to how he had imagined her at nineteen, but better.

His eyes fell to the calendar on the monitor. Jack would be twenty-three in a week. He thought about calling Iman, but resisted the temptation. There was no use in raising the man's expectations if this woman didn't turn out to be Jack. He would let himself suffer the hope, but not Iman. Not again. Losing Jack had done something to him that Riddick would never comprehend. He had grieved the loss of his three sons on T2, but Jack's disappearance had left him somehow hollow inside…changed. Had it not been for the birth of his own daughter, Ziza, Riddick thought Iman might have never recovered. He poured everything he had into Jack because he had no one else, and then she was gone.

He felt like a fool for doing it, but once the jump had been made he went to the spare bedroom on his ship and cleaned it up. He changed the linens on the bed, dusted, vacuumed, and then made sure the hall bathroom was clean as well, telling himself the entire time that it needed it after Marilyn was in residence, and not because he was readying it for Jack. Satisfied that it was taken care of, he worked out, showered, fixed himself dinner, and then relaxed on his sofa and watched a movie. Ten minutes into it, he picked up the remote and turned it off, realizing that the star was one of Jack's favorite actors. He would save it to watch for later - for when she was on board.

He clenched his fists and growled at himself for actually having those thoughts, but god he wanted this woman to be her. He _needed_ this woman to be her, even though he couldn't explain why. For Iman's sake he wanted her to be Jack, but for himself? It was more of a gut feeling or rather an emptiness in him that needed filling. His unfamiliarity with it greatly disturbed him, but there was little he could do other than try to ignore it for now.

He wished years ago that someone would have warned him what caring for another human being could do to you. Until he saw Drake's pictures, he thought it was all behind him. All of it, including Iman who he never intended on speaking to again. It would eventually lead to conversations about _her_, and those were memories he wanted left in the past. But now there was this woman, and everything that he had so carefully shut away was now open and lay bare before him. Although he would never admit to such weakness, he was now vulnerable again.

* * *

**Syrellas-3**

A shade past three in the morning, Kyra locked up the club and headed out for her short walk home. Jean-Pierre had been recently hospitalized for an infection he couldn't shake on his own, and tonight was his first night home. She quietly crept into his bedroom to check on him. He abruptly woke up as her hand touched his forehead.

"Hien? Qui est-ce?" he stammered, still half asleep and drugged from the medications he was on.

"Relax JP, it's me, Kyra."

He gave her a half-hearted smile and patted her hand. "'Ow goes tings, ma Chérie?"

Kyra's smile broadened. His English always abandoned him or took a nose dive for the worse when he was drunk, drugged, or tired. "Fine. It was a slower crowd tonight."

"No problems, eh?"

"None. And your fever feels like it's finally gone, too. How do you feel?"

Jean-Pierre pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Better. Still tired, but better. I tink I will be able to work the bar tomorrow night."

"I 'tink' not." He scowled at her, but she wasn't backing down, and he loved her for that more than anything. "You will not be going back down there until you're completely over this infection."

"And so said the doctor?" he demanded.

"No, so said me, and I rule the roost! Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?"

His eyes lit up. "Oui, ma petite! A glass of cognac, one of my cigars, and a plate of boeuf bourguignon would be délicieux!"

"One glass of orange juice and a bowl of chicken soup with crackers coming right up."

He winced at the less than tasty fare she was offering him, but smiled anyway. "If you insist."

"I do." She kissed him on the forehead. "Besides, you swore to never eat my boeuf bourguignon again, remember?"

"Ah oui, je me souviens! I was sick for two days afterwards."

Kyra cocked her head to one side. "Funny, that's now how _I_ remember it. You gorged yourself on the tarte aux pommes I made, and _that's_ what made you sick. The beef was just…well-."

"So 'ard I broke a tooth on it?"

"You have such a way of easing a woman's conscience, JP. Besides, wasn't that tooth rotten anyway?"

"Bah!" He waved her off. "Go get my soup and then get yourself to bed. You grow uglier by the minute without your beauty rest."

Kyra laughed and also sighed in relief. If he was getting a little ornery, then he was definitely on the road to recovery. "Je t'aime, aussi JP."

"That's because if you don't love me, who will?" At that he began chuckling to the point that tears were rolling down his cheek. "Oh, sometimes I'm so funny, I make myself cry!" She on the other hand rolled her eyes. She would be glad when he was better, because she didn't know how much longer she could take a medicated JP.

Completely exhausted, Kyra at last climbed into her bed. She picked up the communicator and her finger was poised to call Steven, but she chose to wait. She rationalized her decision to not call the man that she had been dating for almost a year on fatigue. He would have talked to her far longer than she would have wanted, and she expected him home in a few days anyway. Adding to that, she was now catching herself looking at calling him as a chore.

"Dammit! Do I stay with the man or break up with him?"

She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. He would be back in three days, and in that time she had a decision to make. Would she continue her relationship with him and finally move it forward physically or tell him good-bye? Both options left her feeling a little queasy, which further confused her. Out of frustration she pounded her mattress with her fists.

"Fuck! I can't think about this now. I've got to get my sleep!"

Between taking care of the club by herself and playing nurse and mother to Jean-Pierre while he was sick, she was completely exhausted. Luckily the club had been slow the past few nights, but the weekend was rapidly approaching and that meant an influx of off-world visitors, which meant a whole new group of men who would have to be 'taught' the club rules, and usually the hard way.

That was one thing Jean-Pierre had a gift for - diplomacy. He was such a complete and utter charmer to the guests of his club that they rarely gave him trouble once the rules were explained. He had chided Kyra on more than one occasion because she preferred a well placed knee to communicate the club rules if a patron failed to read them as he entered. Her reply?

"My way is much more satisfying and my cheeks don't hurt from being forced to smile while I explain the rules they should have already read."

And he always responded, "But you are so beautiful when you smile, ma belle! You don't do it nearly enough!"

"Yes, but when you smile, they listen. When I smile, they see it as an invitation. I may work in a strip club, but I'm not for sale like one of the girls, and they need to know it!"

"Then how will you ever meet a nice man, ma petite?"

"Somehow, JP, the thought of meeting a man that I would consider 'nice' in a strip club is a bit disturbing. Besides, I have Steven, remember?"

"Bah! Steven! You can do much, much better. And just because a man comes in here to enjoy the women, doesn't mean you can't enjoy 'im, too."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Where? In the dark part?"

"You got it!"

She quickly drifted off to sleep, but it wasn't dreamless. Flashes of a man with silver eyes plagued her. This wasn't the first time she had seen him either. He had come and gone over the years, usually appearing at the most stressful times in her life. She never saw his face in the light, just his backlit silhouette and those captivating eyes, but that was enough for her to tell a couple of things about him. One, he was huge, two he was bald, and three, he was very muscular.

Whenever he showed up, her dreams always ended the same. He would pull her to him and hold her, resting his chin on the top of her head. It was so incredibly comforting that every time she woke up, she felt a pang of disappointment for leaving him. Her dream man wasn't just some guy she had conjured up either. Going entirely by her gut, she knew he was real. She just wished she could see more of him**  
**

* * *

**Landing on Syrellas-3****: Eleven in the morning**

The last time Riddick had been anywhere near this planet a plummeting ship almost ran into him. He landed just before noon, took one look around the place and wondered why anyone would have ever wanted to settle here. All he saw was cold, blowing, inhospitable snow. He couldn't see one house, shop, and there was definitely not a strip club in sight. The neon usually gave those away. Was he even in the right place? He was instructed to wait in his ship until he was cleared to disembark. From the looks of things, there was nowhere to go so that was fine with him. Maybe they came and got him and towed him in? It wasn't until his ship lurched and began to descend that he realized the settlement was actually subterranean. From first appearances he was being lowered into a cavernous area large enough to hold at least twenty ships. Once the lift hit the bottom it lurched again and was then rotated and moved into its docking place.

"Better not need to get out of here in a hurry. I'd be royally fucked."

He slung his packed bag over his shoulder and disembarked, then headed toward the port office where he checked in with immigration. Riddick handed over his ID card, which was scanned and immediately handed back to him along with second card. He flipped it over, looking for some kind of explanation, but found none.

"What's this for?"

"This your first time on Syrellas-3?"

"It is."

"Then welcome. That is a credit card charged with fifty credits to get you goin'. Don't lose it all in one place though. If you'll walk straight through that door the railcar ready and waiting to take you into town."

Riddick couldn't believe they paid people who visited. Although a rather small sum, it was enough to buy drinks for a night or a halfway decent blow job. A small smile lit his face thinking about Drake and how torn he had probably been about how to spend it.

"Thanks. Say, is the entire settlement underground?"

"Sure is. The ride is five minutes long and you can watch a welcome vid that explains everything about us if you like. Just turn on the screen and it plays automatically."

Riddick was the only passenger and took full advantage of it by resting his feet on the back of the seat in front of him. With nothing else to do he started the vid and learned that Syrellas-3 was not only the planet name, but the name of the settlement as well. The cavernous nature had been discovered purely by accident over two hundred years ago when a ship crash landed and broke through one of the thinner walls. Given the highly volatile nature of the weather on the surface, the crew was forced underground in order to survive long enough to be rescued.

To their surprise, the caverns were vast and once they got far enough away from the crash site, they found the interior was a consistent temperature of seventy degrees and naturally warmed by geothermal vents. The discovery of a series of hot springs and bubbling mud pits became the foundation for spas, and development bounded after their success turning the settlement into what it was today; an oasis for rest, relaxation, and a myriad of recreational pursuits.

The video terminated right as the ride arrived in town. The barrage of neon and the choreographed dance of the garish lights illuminating main street didn't disappoint, even reminding him of images of Las Vegas. Taking a look at the street address on his handheld, Riddick set off to find the hotel where Drake said he was staying. He had only been walking for a few minutes when he passed by the first strip club. If this was where Drake had taken the pictures then he hadn't been stretching the truth. The place was probably the classiest he had ever seen on the outside. Had it not been for the frosted silhouettes of naked women on the glass panels of the front doors he wouldn't have _known_ it was a strip club. Otherwise it had the outward appearance of a small French château.

"Chez Mon Désir?"

He had been to enough brothels with 'chez' in the name to know that it meant 'house of' and he assumed 'désir' might be desire.

"So…house of desire? House of _my_ desire?"

The club wouldn't be open until that evening so he kept walking in the direction of the hotel. He would start here later and with any luck the name of the club would prove prophetic.

* * *

**Jack's House****Eleven in the morning**

The alarm found Jack in a horrific mood and suffered her wrath by being thrown across the room. Her man with the silver eyes had just lit a match right when it went off. She was so close to seeing his face, but it wasn't to be. The alarm refused to shirk its duties and continued to wail its annoying, not to mention now earsplitting noise. She was thus forced to leave her bed to quiet it. She groaned and slammed her fist against the mattress before throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Fuck!"

She picked up the alarm clock, tore off the back panel and disconnected the wires effectively ending its very life. And then there was silence. Blissful silence.

"Kyra!!" Jean-Pierre yelled.

"So much for the peace and quiet," she grumbled. "Coming JP!"

But when she went to his room to check on him he wasn't there. Her hands went to her hips, a pose she struck more out of frustration than needing a place for her hands to rest, and huffed in exasperation. A noise from the kitchen caught her attention and then she smelled it – omelets with pepper jack cheese and she grinned. He was making her favorite breakfast and she bounded down the stairs.

"Well, well! You must be feeling much better if you're cooking."

He shrugged. "Not so sure if I'm well enough to be cooking, ma chérie, but my…oh…how do you call them?" He pointed helplessly at his tongue. "Buds for taste? They were screaming for flavor."

Jack poised her elbows on the counter to prop her chin up in her hands. "Did I torture you that badly, JP?"

"C'était horrible!" he smirked while saying it though. "Did you kill yet another alarm clock?"

"I did, and I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth about it either."

Jean-Pierre placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me! I wasn't going to say a word about how hard you work, and 'ow you take care of me and this house, which makes you so tired that you send the clock into the wall at least twice a month. See! Not a word."

"You would think that after living with you for, what, close to six years that I would have learned French men can never keep their mouths shut."

"C'est la vie!"

"Yes, and you've given me a great life. I don't tell you that often enough."

Jean-Pierre scowled and threw the towel that had been draped over his shoulder at her. "You want to make me blubber like a baby?"

"No," she laughed, "but I do want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me." Finishing her meal, she wiped her mouth with her napkin, finished her coffee, and then planted a kiss on his forehead. "Don't overdo it today, okay?"

"Qui moi? Jamais."

"Never my ass." **  
**

* * *

**Drake's Hotel**

"Rick!" Drake yelled, waving him over to the table where he was eating lunch in the hotel's café. Riddick acknowledged him and after checking in, joined his friend. "Was the devil nipping at your heels or somethin'? I didn't expect you here for another six hours at least."

"Somethin' like that. I passed a strip club on the way here, Chez Mon Désir, is that where you were the night you took the pics?"

Drake grinned and laughed. "I haven't been anywhere _but_ there for the past two nights. Man, the women are perfection. I haven't had pussy that fuckin' sweet in a very long time. They're classy, too. Nothin' like that place on Tyra-2 that I talked you into."

Riddick's expression darkened as he wondered if Jack was selling herself at the club, something he hadn't considered until that moment.

Although there was still much to Riddick he didn't know and was smart enough not to ask about, he could at least tell when he had something on his mind. "What's goin' on? It's that chick behind the bar isn't it? You weren't gonna come until you saw her."

He noticed Riddick's clenched jaw and how his hands were now fisted on the table. Whatever it was, it was big. Riddick ran a hand over his bald head and took his time before he spoke. "Drake, you remember the girl I told you about years back? The one I searched for?"

"Kind of. Didn't she have an odd name. A boy's name?"

"Yeah, Jack. She up and disappeared from a friend's house for no reason. We never heard from her again. I looked everywhere, followed any lead I could, but couldn't find a trace of her. Not a god damn thing. Thought she was dead and I finally gave up lookin' for her years ago."

He left it at that, waiting to see if Drake would make the connection, and he did. "Well fuck me sideways! The girl at the bar? That's her?"

Riddick pulled out his handheld with the pictures side by side. "It's possible."

Drake studied the two pictures and even he saw the striking similarity. "I remember you showing me this one. How old was she here?"

"Sixteen. Just turned it in that picture."

"And how old would she be now?"

"About to turn twenty-three."

"I know the club pictures I sent you were a little dark, but if this ain't your girl drinks are on me tonight. The club opens at eight. You wanna go then?"

Riddick shook his head. "No, that's too early. I want a small crowd there before I show up. I need to…watch her before I do anything."

"To make sure it's really her?"

"Yeah. Ten o'clock okay?"

"Sure. Ten it is." And then, as an afterthought, he added, "Princess."

"One day Drake. That's it."

Riddick left Drake to his lunch and went to his hotel room where he unpacked the few belongings he had brought. From his window he had a great view of the strip and all its glittering lights. Odd thing was he wasn't the least bit interested in any of it, at least not now. He sat back on his bed and turned on the vid screen and scrolled through the programming. Even though there were a few things of interest, his mind was too preoccupied to watch any of it, so he turned it off.

His lips upturned into a smile as he pondered how he had gotten here. He would owe Drake big if the woman really _was_ Jack. Thinking about his friend, Jack, and then comparing the two of them had him shaking his head. They had a lot in common. They both could drive him nuts, make him laugh, and there was something indescribable about each of them that helped ground him.

_Hell, __put the two of them in the same room, they'd probably hit it off_.

Then he considered how easily Drake panted after women, especially one looking like her, and growled. _If_ this was her he would want them to meet, but he would also make it crystal clear to Drake to stay the fuck away from her.

* * *

**Eight o'clock**

Jack did a last minute check on the liquor behind the bar and saw that all of the glasses were fully stocked. The music started and two of the girls were already on the stage poised to dance. The lights were turned down, and then she nodded to Jesup, one of the club bouncers, that they were ready to open.

She smiled and said hello as a group of roudy men – very young, roudy men passed by her. If they were eighteen, they had just turned it. She cast a wary eye at Jesup who was responsible for verifying the age of club goers, groaning as he nodded that they checked out.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful." They had yet to consume their first drink and they were already obnoxious. "Yep, it's going to be a long fucking night," which she said with a fake smile plastered to her face. "I just hope they're all I have to deal with."

* * *

I guess you can tell that we're growing close. Hang in there. It'll happen. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within the week. I'm still debating about how much I want to reveal. Hee hee. 

Until then...

Please drop me your comments!! You know I live, breathe, and write by them!

**J3w3ll**: "I know what you're doin' with your characters and I cannot wait for their reunion, even though I know you'll drag that out as long as possible."  
_ - You know what I'm doing? Shhhhh!! Get out of my head, please!!! LOL! Drag it out?? Who me? Muah, ha, ha, ha,ha!_  
"You're evil, truly evil, you know that?" _Mmmmm- yep!_  
"but Kyra (and I say Kyra because Jack isn't in there right now) has taken some suprising turns, and I love, LOVE what you've done with her. I'm not completely sure why, but it's fascinating."  
_ - Oooo. I likethat! Fascinating you, but you don't know why! ;) Let's say that Jack is suppressed shall we? The question is what it will take to release her.  
_" I love Micah, he seems sweet, gentle, and overprotective"  
_I've gotten a good response about him which pleases me. He loves her a lot, just without those 'tingly' feelings.  
_"I do think Kyra should let JP in on the fact that he's gay,"  
_ - I know he would keep he secret, but you'll see why I end up choosing what I do. Thanks for the meaty feedback!!_  
**snooze5:** "Ok, Steven's a jackass" _– And that is the general feeling about him! LOL. _  
" And I love Micah being gay, all girls need a gay friend...I'm not sure why...but its true." _– I think you're right. I used to have a gay friend and I really miss him!  
_"I need to see Jack and Riddick together!" _– Yeah, yeah, yeah….I know! I know!! Patience __J Thanks Snooze!!  
_**Runn**i**ng-Wild22**: "Now this is just cruel!" _– Mmmmm YEP! Hee hee hee!_  
" All I can do is hang my head and sigh(LOUDLY) Untill given what I want. :) ;)"  
_--Cricket grins quite evilly at making Kia suffer-- It's coming!! Patience child, patience! At least I'm publishing this chapter faster than the last ones, right? Love ya!  
_**SG1987** "You think if the two most important people in her life were telling her that Steven was no good she'd listen. But it's not the way of Jack to do things the easy way now is it lol?"  
_– Exactly. Even though she's not 'Jack' as we think of her, she's still stubborn and tends to resent a little how protective they are of her._  
"I like the fact that you kept it so that she was still affected by her past, even though she can't remember all of it. It helps keep her character real."  
_ - Thank you very much for that!! Sometimes the subconscious can screw with you even more than something you know about._  
"Micah's gay huh? Why does it seem like all the good ones are always gay (...but there is still Riddick (which means there is hope hehe)"  
_ – You had me laughing at the last part!_  
"Guess he's Jack's Drake."  
_– I think you're right on the nose there about that and why they each only have one good friend._  
"But I know they won't last long, because you're not that cruel...right? lol" – Am I? Inquiring minds want to know.  
_ - As for your ramblings?? I love that – all those delicious 'what if' questions that are spawned. I suppose that you've had them mostly answered….well, not all since she hasn't seen him yet, but it will happen soon._ _  
"_I hope we get to see more of Riddick's animal, that's always a fun character to read about."  
_– Fear not, he'll rear his head a little. No major confrontations for right now, but he's always there._  
"So do Jack and Riddick meet up in the next chapter?"  
_ – Maybe_  
" I think they should."  
- _Do you?_  
"I can't figure whether to threaten or bribe you to make that happen, so I figure I'll try bribing lol."  
_– Try threatening me next time….it makes me laugh. Muah-ha-ha-ha!_  
" - how can you refuse an offer like that huh?" – Oh you watch me!!  
"I'm very very excited about the next chapter! Can't wait to read it. I'm thinking you should have it up by the end of the week lol."  
_– okay, so I gave into that mandate. Thanks for the meaty review!!_  
**Wannabanauthor**: "i wanna kiss micah, cuz it is totally awesome to have a gay best friend!"  
_ – I had no idea that so many would agree with you when I wrote him as gay! LOL! Go figure! I do agree though. Gay best friends are so much fun! Thanks!!  
_**NotAfraidToLive**: "LOVED this chapter!! thank you so much for having jacks own little thing. you perfectly made it so that i can understand who she is. i cannot wait till the next chapter!"  
_ - Aww! Thank you so much for that. I know everyone wants them to get together already, but we did need to see more of her transitioning time before they do.  
_**unknown beedee**: "it's taking her so long to find out what an ass steven really is"  
_ – that's because he's a smooth SOB!!_  
"...and i totally love micah! i wonder how riddick will react to him if/when they meet...should be interesting"  
_– you just wait!! Ha ha!! Thanks UB!!_  
**jensen's Angel** "my chin nearly hit the keyboard when i read that he was gay, why do all the gorgeous guys have to be gay lol."  
_ - I know. LOL! Tragic isn't it?_  
" i love how kyra can wrap jp around her little finger when she speaks french that is awesome :D"  
- _What can I say? He's a sucker._  
"ok either steven's an asshole or he's riddick disguise"  
- _Okay, so that's a scary thought!!  
_Tap, tap, tap away!!! Hope you liked this last chapter and thanks so much for the review! Love it like always.  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...**  
"I want Riddick and Jack to SEE each other. You're killing me here!"  
- _Hee, hee, hee – but that's partly the point._  
"Post the next chappie... I know you have it done. I can tell by how you spoke of it."  
- _Somewhat guilty…..damn, better watch what I say next time._  
"POST IT!"  
- _"OW!" Cricket rubs ass after FG has cracked her whip  
Well, I hope you at least got your Riddick fix for this chapter. The reunion is coming soon. Promise._ _Thanks FG – you're fun to make squirm!!  
_ **FitMama:** "Nice update on Jack."  
- _Glad you enjoyed it and Micah! Yes, a hot gay friend is the best. _  
"Wonder if Riddick is going to help persuade her in that area or is it all going to come crashing back to her."  
- _Or maybe a bit of both? Who knows? I sure don't. Hee hee. And gee, I just don't get all this animosity over Steven, lol!!_

_Posted July 28, 2007 _


	9. Chapter 9

Gee...did I _upset_ a few of you when I didn't let them even see each other last chapter?? Had **no idea **that would cause so much, well, tension. Okay, so that's a lie, but it was fun.  
Hopefully I've made you a little happier by the end of this chapter.

As always **Read, Reflect, Review! **And **thank you, thank you **for the incredible responses to the last chapter. You'll read my two cents worth at the the end.

* * *

Riddick and Drake arrived at the club a little after ten. Before they even walked in, Drake ribbed Riddick with his elbow. "Check out the rules, especially number ten." 

Riddick quickly scanned through them and he showed the barest hint of a smile when he reached the bottom of the list.

"_Last, but not least, the bitch behind the bar is not for sale and will not entertain any notions to join you for a 'good time' no matter how much is offered. If you prefer to leave the bar with body parts and pride intact, don't forget this very important rule. Otherwise, have a wonderful time and we welcome your business as it is our pleasure. Signed Jean-Pierre, Owner and Manager of Chez Mon Désir."_

"Bitch behind the bar? Interesting turn of phrase if you ask me. Was Jack considered bitchy when she was younger?"

Riddick remembered laughter, smiles, hugs, and kisses on his forehead. However, he also distinctly recalled a very stubborn young girl who could be a real pain in the ass, and who had quite a mouth on her, too.

"Bitchy? Rarely. Made you want to strangle her at times? Absolutely. Mouthy? Without question."

"And you're sure you wanna find her?" Riddick shoved Drake through the first set of door. "Easy there, _Princess_. I bruise easily."

"Yeah? Don't tempt me."

"Like I can resist? Just keep your fingers away from my ass. I know it's cute, but restrain yourself, okay?"

"Would you go on?" Riddick growled, sounding quite irritated, although Drake knew he far from it once he caught his lips slightly upturned.

They bouncer checked their IDs and they passed through the second set of doors and into the club after a short wait in line. The bar was on the far left, and without so much as glancing in that direction Riddick chose a booth that would allow him a clear view of it and Drake a clear view of the stage. Within minutes a waitress arrived at their table, recognizing Drake. _No surprise there_, Riddick thought.

"Drake!" she squealed.

She put her tray down on the table and climbed right onto his lap, her lips locked to his a fraction of a second later. Drake's hands were already groping her breasts and tweaking her nipples that poked out of the large-holed mesh shirt she wore, causing her to grind against him. Riddick cleared his throat and that's when she realized he wasn't alone. She turned to face Riddick and was actually blushing.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No need to apologize to my friend here. Tangie this is Rick, Rick meet Tangie."

She slowly left the comfort of Drake's lap and nodded at Riddick. "What can I get you?"

"Beer, whatever you've got on draft," he replied, trying not to laugh at her discomfort. For a strip club whore, she sure didn't come off like one, which was probably part of the reason Drake had been drawn to her.

"Gotcha, and Drake you want the same?"

She was alluding to both the drink and to herself. "That suits me just fine Tangie. What time?"

"An hour?"

"I'll be waitin' right here, baby."

Riddick took in an eyeful as she walked away and raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Cute kid."

"Kid?"

"Yeah, kid," he repeated. "She's what eighteen at the most?"

"She's eighteen, but I could never think of her as a 'kid'. Not after the things she did to me last night." He discretely adjusted himself. "Damn, woman already has me hard."

"And here I thought that was a permanent state for you."

"Ha-ha, _Princess._" Drake looked toward the bar and noticed Kyra who had just walked out from the back. "Rick. Check it out, it's her."

Riddick scanned the bar until his eyes focused on her. Damn! The pictures were absolutely nothing compared to the real thing, and he found himself frozen in place, needing to remind himself to breathe. Quickly glancing over her, it was her hair that he focused on first. She had worn it down tonight, but pulled back by a clip, with a few fringes framing her face. Oddly enough it sparked a memory of when she let her hair grow back out. He had loved to run his hand over the fuzzy surface so much that she finally told him to get a pet and leave her alone. Not that it stopped him. Hell, he even nuzzled her head just to feel it against his face. It had been so damn soft, like silk, but then again like nothing he had felt before, and he wondered if it was still that way.

Moving to inspect her skin, he saw it was unmarred as he had thought. Once again relieved that she wore no signs, visible at least, that she had ever been abused or been in a crash. All peaches and cream. He had once heard someone refer to a woman's skin like that, and looking at her he finally understood the comparison.

He was too far away to see her eye color or hear her voice, but when she threw back her head and laughed out loud it stole his breath. It wasn't so much the sound of it. What got him was the _way_ she laughed. Images of a fourteen year old girl the night before he left flashed through his mind. She had been teasing him, about what he couldn't remember, but he had taken her seriously until she busted out laughing – just like this woman had just done. Coincidence? He wasn't sure.

Her movements were fluid and graceful as she worked behind the bar and given the condition her upper arms were in, he could tell she worked out. Jack had been anything but graceful, but then again grace sometimes came with age, and she had still been more tomboy than girl the last time he had seen her.

Jack walked out from the behind the bar to give one of the waitresses a hug and he allowed himself to check out the rest of her. She towered over the other woman. Even wearing some serious heels she had to be 5'7 easily on her own. Then there were the legs. She had been all leg as kid, and she still was, but there was nothing gangly about her now. No, she had curves and contours that he would have noticed even without the aid of the tight black pants she wore. She definitely had a nice ass on her, too. As his eyes roamed appreciatively over the rest of her the front of his pants became uncomfortably tight. He quickly looked down at his two clenched fists resting on the table and released a rush of air that he had been holding for well over a minute.

She was beautiful, sexy as hell, and he had briefly regarded her like a woman he wanted to fuck. Too late to take it back, he sat there silently berating himself for thinking of her like that. For fuck's sake he was thirty-five. He should be able to control himself better than that. Then again his animal was prodding him to take another look, or better yet get a _closer_ look, close enough to take in her scent. He thought of the slave woman, Syrin who had projected Jack's likeness to him. It was her scent that turned him off, but he wondered just how he'd react after getting a whiff of this woman and the effect it would have on him if it turned out to be her. He suppressed a small shudder unsure if he wanted to find out the answer.

"Well? Is it her?"

Drake's question brought him back to reality and he took a long drink from his beer mug before answering. "I think so. I can't see her eyes though, so I'm not sure."

"So go up there."

For a sliver of a second Drake could have sworn panic crossed Riddick's face.

"No. Not here and not now. She's workin' and I don't want to get her into any trouble with her bosses."

"Are you afraid she'll make a scene?"

"There's no tellin'. When I left she was plenty pissed."

"A teen girl?" Drake laughed, somewhat in disbelief. " How pissed could she have been?"

"She wished me a long, lonely, miserable life, and then followed that up by saying she would pray every day that when I _did _die, I would rot in hell with a room full of beautiful women-."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"You didn't let me finish. Rot in hell with a room full of beautiful women…and me dickless."

Drake let out a long, low whistle. "Damn. That's…damn."

"Exactly. And that was her warmin' up."

"I'd go on up there. If she needs this job, she won't cause you a scene. More than likely she'll agree to meet you after work, and _then_ cause a scene. Just make sure you pad your balls with a couple of pair of socks before you do. Every pissed woman I know has gone straight for 'em."

"I'll file that away." He looked at Jack again and saw something sticking out the back of her pants as she leaned over the bar. He smiled rather crookedly, and then chuckled. "Forget the socks. She's got a blade on her. Good girl." He couldn't help feeling a small rush of pride and wondered if that was the knife he had given to her on her twelfth birthday.

Drake almost choked on his beer. "She's got a fucking knife?"

"That she does."

"Definitely gives a whole new meaning to rule number ten, eh?" Suddenly frustrated with Riddick's reluctance he pounded the table with his fist. "Dammit man this ain't like you. I've never see you hold back once you eyed a woman you wanted. I know this isn't the same, but if you don't get off your fuckin' ass, walk up to that bar and tell the woman hello, then I'll go and make sure she sees you when I do it _for_ you."

For the very first time Riddick menacingly growled at Drake and he wisely shrank back. "Count yourself lucky that I consider you a friend, Drake or you wouldn't still be in one piece right now after talkin' to me like that."

"I've always considered you a friend, Rick," he replied somewhat quietly and with utmost sincerity. Something was definitely up, and although reluctant to pry, he wanted an answer for once. "So what's holding you back?"

It wasn't Drake's fault that Riddick had put himself in this situation. Had waited until Drake had gone there wouldn't be anyone to answer to, but all the same he was here. As cornered as he felt, which had been enough in the past to cause him to lash out, he knew Drake was only trying to help.

"She might not believe it's me." There it was out, and next Drake would understand why. "Everything about me is pretty much the same, 'cept my eyes are different."

"Did you get colored lenses are somethin'?"

"Or somethin'. Do me a favor and keep your cool."

Riddick reached for one of the lenses and pulled it to the side revealing one shining, mercurial eye. Drake sucked in a breath and then did something that Riddick could have never anticipated. He began to laugh and quite loudly, which completely threw Riddick off balance.

"What the fuck are you laughin' for?"

It took him a minute but Drake finally sobered enough to speak. "We're, ah, friends right?" Riddick nodded, but he could tell that Riddick was close to pouncing on him if he said the wrong thing. "You know everything about me; where I'm from, my family, including the brief stint I did in a low-security prison for theft."

"I'm still waiting for you to make your point."

Drake looked around and leaned across the table. "There was one thing I never told you, and that was about my kinda perverse hero worship that I stumbled onto while locked up. Cons tell stories about the legends, and I admit to getting caught up in all that. My personal favorite was about a man named Richard B-."

Riddick held up his hand. "Don't."

"But I'm right, aren't I. It all fits. You _look_ like him, you sound like they described him, not to mention you both can pilot. And if that wasn't enough, you're the most anti-social person I've ever met in spite of your hearty appetite for women, somewhere I read that about him, too. Oh, and let's not forget the eyes."

"So who the fuck are you supposed to be? President of my fan club? You want a medal, Drake for figurin' it out?"

"No," he replied, smiling broadly, "but I do want you to know that I've never voiced my suspicion to anyone. _Rick_," he began, placing emphasis on his chosen name, "knowing you the way I do, I don't believe half the shit I've heard, and as far as I'm concerned RBR is dead."

Riddick let Drake sweat a minute before slowly smiling. He held up his beer. "To death."

"To death." he agreed.

They both emptied their glasses, and then Riddick decided to fuck with Drake's head a bit. He leaned over the table and spoke slowly, deliberately, and deadly. "At least I know whose throat to come slit if I'm ever caught."

Drake swallowed deeply, and then blew out a nervous breath when Riddick finally flashed his teeth in a grin. "Go skull fuck someone else if you please, _Princess_."

"You had it coming," he reasoned. Riddick took his mug and got out of the seat. "And I need to see a certain female bartender about another beer.

* * *

Riddick took his time walking to the bar, not yet a hundred percent sure that he should even be approaching her like this, but went anyway. If not now, then when? Besides, the longer he waited, the more he was putting off the inevitable – finding out if it was truly her. If he was honest with himself, he was half afraid it wasn't her, which is why he hesitated. Having the hope pulled out from under him like a rug would be akin to stabbing him in the heart with a knife – again. The thought of going through that again fed his reluctant attitude. 

However, the closer he was, the more he felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he watched her. She had just turned her back on an obnoxious customer and rolled her eyes, causing a co-worker to smile and nod. The eye rolling definitely wasn't new to him. In fact, that had been one of her choice non-verbal expressions. With each step he grew more and more convinced it was her.

Riddick was now within three yards of the bar, six seamless strides. One step further and she squealed in delight, ran around the bar, and literally launched herself onto a six foot three, ripped, blond Adonis who now had his strapping arms wrapped _his _Jack. And if that wasn't enough, she gave him a devastatingly bright smile, which he returned before they kissed.

His animal jumped to life seeing what it considered as his and his alone in the arms of another man. A low, deep growl stirred within him. Led purely by instinct, his hand went to his shiv as he moved a few steps closer. No one touched what belonged to him. No one. True, he had always been protective of her before. However, after seeing 'grown up Jack', he was feeling more territorial than ever, especially after losing her for years. He partially withdrew his shiv and was about to make his message loud and clear - that is until Tangie stopped him. Had she not, there was no telling what could have happened. He mindlessly handed her the empty mug, asked for two more, and then returned to his booth, a bit shaken by his own reaction.

_Fuck! What the hell was that about? Had my hand on my fucking shiv and I woulda' used it on the guy, too. I feel… fuck! Don't know what the hell it is…like I gotta protect her. That's gotta be it. Gotta get my fucking shit together. Losing it definitely won't get me any closer to her._

* * *

Drake, who had been preoccupied by the strippers, was shocked when Riddick sat back down after barely being gone. He hunched over the table with a not-so-pleasant expression, which could easily be interpreted as pissed off, plastered across his face. 

"Well? What did she say?"

"I never made it up there," he growled, almost snapping at Drake. "Some blond fucker showed up and now they're all over each other."

Drake had never seen Riddick like this before and was taken aback. If he didn't know better, he'd say the man was jealous. A definite far cry from what he was used to – a Riddick who typically shielded himself from showing most emotions. Whatever kind of relationship he had in the past with Jack was unknown to him, but given Riddick's behavior now, it was clear he didn't want anyone else near her. Not that he could blame him. Although he preferred red heads, there was no overlooking the fact that his long lost girl was a hot piece of ass. Drake, however, was smart enough not to voice that particular opinion out loud.

* * *

"Micah!" 

Jack screamed his name, ran around the bar, and threw herself onto her best friend, wrapping her legs around him. He stumbled back a step from the jolt, but quickly wrapped his arms around her before returning her infectious smile.

"Gotta kiss for me, Kyr?"

"Always."she whispered.

And then they puckered up for a friendly kiss, emphasis on friendly, although to the rest of the crowd it looked a bit more serious. He then set her down on a stool, but kept his arms around her and laughed as she began bitching at him.

"Son of a-."

"Hey!" Micah clasped his hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Not fair!"

Jack made like she was going to bite his hand and he quickly retracted it. "Not fair my ass! Do you have any idea how long it has been?"

"Six months?" he questioned, knowing good and well it had been far longer.

"Six months my ass! It's been nearly a year and you damn well know it."

"But we've talked a lot," he insisted, attempting to defend himself.

"Yeah, over three weeks ago and you never mentioned coming home." And she poked his chest at least three times to drive her point home. "But my god am I glad you're here!" She hugged him again, and then beckoned him closer so she could whisper in his ear, "You're timing is perfect. I so need a friend right now like you wouldn't believe."

Once she pulled away he tilted her chin up with his hand. Something was wrong with her, and as her friend if something wasn't right with her, it wasn't right with him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Not here. Not now. I've got two other bartenders coming in at midnight to close the place. Can you meet me then?"

"You know I will. But does that mean you're kicking me out already?"

"Hell no!" She hopped off the stool and moved out of his way. "Sit and let me get you a drink."

Micah took her seat and flashed another toothy smile. Jack caught a few of the waitresses giving him the twice over and laughed. "You never fail to catch their eyes."

"Mmmm. Too bad it isn't _their_ eyes I'm after. And the new bouncer would be?"

Jack smiled. "Jesup and you can forget it, he's straight as they come and spends much of his salary on the women here."

"Pity. You don't mind if I take a look around the place though?"

"Feel free, but I don't understand why you torture yourself like this. You've got to know that the men who come here aren't your type."

He then raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to her. "And who panted after me for months in school?"

Jack lightly punched him in the arm and scowled at him. "I never panted, but I'll admit to a crush. What's your fucking point?"

"Ouch. Touchy. Is it your time of the month?"

"Fuck you and no," she said, almost singing it.

"It's amazing how sweetly you can say that…and with a smile no less."

"Would you get on with it?"

"Very well then. My point is that you didn't know I wasn't straight until I _told_ you. My outward appearances don't scream that I'm gay."

She leaned in closer to him. "So I shouldn't assume that just because these men are here to watch women strip that a few of them _couldn't _be gay as well? That maybe a few are here to peruse other men since this is where they gather?"

"Exactly."

"No," she corrected, "highly improbable."

"But _not_ impossible."

Jack groaned out loud. "Why I bother with you I'll never know."

"I'm irresistible. Plain and simple."

She not so gently shoved him a beer. "Drink and be quiet. I have _paying_ customers to see to."

"Don't you worry, I've got plenty of eye candy to keep me busy."

Jack mused that Micah's timing tonight couldn't have been better. She had missed him like crazy, and she was in dire need of his advice. Something only a true friend could give, and he was it. The last thing she wanted to face was the prospect of breaking things off with Steven before she had a chance to speak with Micah. She had pretty much decided to end things on her own, but needed a 'push' from someone other than JP to get her to do it.

* * *

Drake watched Kyra and Micah chatting and drew an entirely different conclusion than Riddick had. 

"They look friendly, but they ain't lockin' lips or other body parts. I think they're friends."

"I still ain't goin' back up there," he grumbled.

"Look, Tangie will be here with our beer in a minute. You want me to ask her who he is?"

"Do I _look_ like I want you to ask her?"

"Fine, fine. You sit here and stare at the woman, festering in….well, whatever the hell you're stewin' in when the mystery could be easily solved."

Riddick scowled at Drake, but it didn't last for long. "Aren't you due to get fucked?"

Drake looked at his watch and saw Tangie heading their way. "I do believe you're right. You, ah, want to join us? She can handle it and I'm sure she'd be game."

Ordinarily Riddick might have jumped at sharing a woman, but he honestly didn't have it in him.

"Not this time."

"I understand. Hey, I've only got a couple of hours with her, but if I don't see you when we're finished-."

"We're still set to meet on Chronus in two months, if we don't catch each other before then."

Drake grinned and shook his offered hand. "Take care, keep me informed, and most of all good luck with her."

"Thanks."

Riddick's full mug of beer sat untouched for the next thirty minutes while he watched Jack. He took his eyes off of her from time to time, but they always gravitated back. He knew had had to speak to her, and it had to be tonight or he'd never get to sleep.

* * *

"Kyra," Micah drew out her name in a sings-song voice. She returned to him with another beer and a smile. 

"You rang?"

"Indeed I did."

"Why? Something interesting catch your attention?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Micah smiled and leaned a little closer. "Indeed, but the man only has eyes for you, much to my disappointment. Whatever you do, keep smiling and don't turn toward the booths. He's the big, juicy, bald ripped hunk of a man wearing a black tank that I would dearly love to rip off so I could get a look at what I'm sure are pecs I would kill to touch."

Amusement was written all over her face. She hadn't heard Micah this excited over a man in a long time. "And he's been watching me?"

"Babe, he's watching you right now." She went to turn her head and he hissed at her to get her to stop.

"Well, do I get to look at the beefcake in question or not?"

"Be discreet. Make me a drink so you'll have to use the shaker that faces the booths. And use some of that banana liqueur I like so much."

"Banana? Fruit for a fruit? Now that's fitting."

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the slurs and get crackin' on my drink! And don't forget the little sword with the slice of pineapple, too."

"Yes, sir! Anything _else_ I can do for you?" she ground out.

He beckoned her closer and whispered into her ear. "Do let me know if you're not interested. I may just take my chances even though he looks like he wants to hurt someone."

"I think I can do that. Far be it for me to stand in the way of true lust."

"And you'll be joining me, too after you get a look. Trust me!"

* * *

If only Micah knew _why_ Riddick looked like he wanted to hurt someone. _He_ was the very cause. Everything he was doing made Riddick's mood sour further. The way he was touching her, whispering in her ear, and making her smile and laugh was causing his blood to boil. 

Jack finally turned away and gathered the ingredients to make his drink. She noticed that her pulse was racing, and all because of Micah telling her some hot guy was checking her out. And she knew without a doubt that he _had_ to be hot. Every man that Micah had ever drooled over made her mouth water, too. Just another reason why he was so much fun.

Her palms were sweating, and she wiped them on the towel looped over her belt, cursing at herself for behaving like a nervous school girl. So what if a guy was checking her out. They had done it before and no doubt they'd do it again, so she didn't quite know _why _sneaking a peek at this one was making her nervous. It was Micah's goading. It had to be. He loved it when he could get to her. She might find the guy hot, but it wasn't like she'd pursue it. The fact that he was in the club ended any possibility before it could even fester.

_Damn Micah for pointing him out in the first place! _ _Might as well get this over with, and he better be worth it!_

She was now ready to steal a peek…sort of. A bit anxious, she chewed on her bottom lip and looked up as she shook the drink. Micah had been right. He was staring right at her, and his assessment had been perfect. The man was absolutely incredible, so hot her dancers would probably do him for free, or hell, pay _him_ for their time.

She should quit looking. That's what she should do.

Normally in a situation such as this, when you're caught looking, someone would cut their eyes away, but neither of them did. Jack couldn't for some reason, her gaze transfixed on the stranger. A feeling like pin pricks raced down her spine making her wince. But why? What caused it? He was watching her so intently she asked herself if she knew him from somewhere. Then he tilted his head to one side and his brow furrowed, indicating thoughts passing through his head. Thoughts she would have offered ample credits to have access to, especially since he was staring at her.

But she wasn't given the opportunity to analyze her reaction further. Micah calling her name finally pulled her attention away. She felt her face turning red with embarrassment and quickly completed his drink. His grin was a mile wide when she finally placed it in front of him.

"The way you were staring the man down I was about to wonder if I should clear the bar so the two of you could go at it."

"Micah!"

He ignored her outrage, choosing to tease her further. "You're flushed."

"It's warm in here."

"You want to meet him. Admit it."

"I will not."

He took both of her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Kyra…you didn't say 'I do not'." She quickly snatched her hands from his, and walked away as he laughed, but she cast another quick glance at Riddick who was still watching her.

_I just wish I knew why he was staring at me like that. Kind a creepy, but that look he gave me was…odd. Like he was studying me or expecting me to do something. I just wish I could shake this feeling that I should know him from somewhere._

It never occurred to her that he could possibly be someone from her past.

* * *

Thus far not one thing had gone Riddick's way, and he was growing more and more disgruntled by the minute. The blond fuck at the bar wasn't helping either. He desperately wanted to knock a few heads together and for a minute thought of picking a fight to do just that. But then she looked at him, no she stared at him, and he waited for her reaction. He waited for the recognition to dawn and for her face to change, but it never happened. Not even a hint that she was staring at someone she knew or could possibly know. 

A horrible, twisted, sick feeling developed in the pit of his stomach as she stared at him and saw….nothing

_She might as well have been starin' at Drake. It's like she doesn't even recognize me. _

She did look back briefly, but afterwards she went about tending to the many thirsty patrons at the bar. He flagged down a waitress and couldn't believe what he was about to ask.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah." But he hesitated. He hated feeling this way. It made him weak, and that infuriated him. "The woman. The one behind the bar. What's her name?"

"Sir, she's not for sale, if you-."

He held up his hand. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted her name."

"Well, in that case she's Kyra Rimbaldi, the owner's daughter."

"Daughter?" Maybe this woman was an unrelated twin or something. Was that possible?"

"Sorry," she interjected, "I meant to say adopted daughter."

"Thanks." That twin theory was now fucked and he was ready to leave. He needed time to think and tomorrow he would approach her. Tomorrow. He drained the rest of his beer and passed by the bar on his way out. Just to torture himself, he looked at her one last time and that erased any lingering doubts he had about it _not_ being her.

_Fuck! Her eyes are green. They're fucking green!_

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye she caught him leaving. "Hmph. Didn't say one word to me after staring me down." 

She couldn't help but feel a shade of disappointment not to mention a prick to her ego. Not that she would have done anything with the man, but a little harmless flirting on his part wouldn't have hurt. After a few more minutes she was able to return to Micah who had been trying to get her to come talk to him.

"Did you see him leave?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did." He grabbed her hand and made her come out from behind the bar. "And we need to go after him."

"What? Are you nuts?"

"No. I don't know why this didn't occur to me sooner when I first saw the way he was watching you, but what if the man knows you?"

Her stomach rolled and she felt the bile immediately rise in her throat, but fought it down. "What if he's one of them?"

Micah knew exactly who she was referring to, but he simply didn't believe it. "But what if he isn't? What if he's a friend?"

She was trembling, but she nodded. "Come with me?"

"Like I'd let you go alone? No way!"

They both ran out of the bar and scanned the sidewalks until Jack thought she saw him in the distance. "There. I think that's him."

Micah took a few steps with her hand in his, but she tugged him to a stop. He looked back at her in confusion. "Kyra?"

She was shaking her head and looked as though she might cry. "No, Micah," she whispered. "I can't."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and he quickly gathered her in his arms. "Shhh. It's okay."

"I know I'm being a baby, but I don't want things to change. I'm just not ready yet."

He rubbed her back for a few minutes to settle her down before pulling back. "I pushed you into this, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Micah. You were only trying to help. I didn't even realize how the thought of someone finding me still scares me, so there's no way you could have known."

He tilted her chin up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's go to my house. I need to talk."

"About?" Jack gave him a sour look. "Oh…._him_. My favorite subject." He put his arm around her and gave her a little tug. "Fine. But I demand food. You might have plied me with alcohol, but you didn't even offer to feed me."

"Well, lucky for you I made a tarte aux pommes this afternoon."

"Mmm. _Now _you're talkin'."

* * *

That night she and Micah stayed up talking until she could barely keep her eyelids from closing. Micah answered her litany of questions, filling her in on what he had been up to. It was kind of odd actually. She always had similar conversations with Steven, but they bored her. Even though she and Micah had already talked about his exploits in their calls, hearing them again always felt like the first time. Then again, Micah's story telling skills were better appreciated in person. After a while the topic finally turned to Steven. His face soured after listening to her explain how he behaved the night before he left, and how he had changed since then. His response was short and sweet. 

"Dump him."

"Just like that."

"Yes, sweetie. Dump him."

"Why, and come up with something better than 'he's not good enough for you' or 'you can do better'. Give me a reason, Micah. A good one."

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Always."

"You are a beautiful, desirable, wonderful woman and if he cared about you, _really_ cared about you like the way I do, then he would respect your feelings about sex and accept what you _do_ have to offer."

Kyra brushed a tear off her cheek and followed it up with an unhappy frown. "Dammit Micah! When you say shit like that it makes me wish you weren't gay!"

He took her hands and gave her a sympathetic smile and then hammered the final nail into Steven's coffin. "Baby, if Steven made you feel the way you want, you wouldn't _have_ to wish I wasn't gay."

"Damn! I hate it when you make sense, because then I feel like a stubborn fool for hanging on. I suppose I liked the idea of having someone who wanted me. Of all the stupid things I've done."she groaned. "I should have ended this long ago."

Micah tilted her chin up with his finger and kissed the tip of her nose. "You can make up for it in two days."

* * *

There was so much for them to catch up on that Micah didn't leave her house until almost four in the morning. Jack fell asleep almost the moment her head hit her pillow, but her sleep was restless. Although she had put thoughts of the stranger at the bar aside for the night, unbeknownst to her they had sparked a new dream of the silver-eyed man. 

It wouldn't matter if Jean-Pierre had been on his death bed. Whenever he heard Jack whimpering in her sleep, he made it to her room as quickly as possible before her nightmare got out of hand. Ever since he had taken her in, they haunted her. They were happening less and less often, but the ones she had were recurring, which to him meant they were memories and horrific ones at that. As much as he tried, he could never get her to talk about them.

They could be keys to her past, but he knew admitting it meant accepting it as a part of her, and she still wasn't ready to do that. As strong as she appeared on the outside, his 'Kyra' was really a lost, frightened young girl, and he so wanted to protect her as long as he could. However, he knew the day would come when she would have to face her past.

He pushed her cracked door open, quietly called for the lights on low, and went to her side. Her brow was already slick with sweat, and hair was matted to her face. Her sheets were so twisted around her that she couldn't free herself, and he feared it had become a part of her nightmare making all the more real.

"Kyra! Ma petite!" he cajoled. "S'il te plaît, wake up."

He gently nudged her in the ribs with his walking stick like he had done so many times before, but her reaction this time nearly gave him a heart attack. She grabbed his stick and wildly swung it around. He ducked at the last second, nearly missed being struck in the head. Once the sheet untangled itself, she calmed down and dropped his stick. Her eyes flew open and she dashed from her bed to the dresser, throwing out every item in the top right drawer to find what she was searching for. Her hand settled on the curved, claw-like object that hung like a pendant from a thick black string, and she dropped to the floor, sobbing and rocking as she held it to her chest.

Jean-Pierre slowly made his way to the floor and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his comforting embrace as he whispered soothing words near her ear. After a few minutes she loosened her hold on the pendant and showed it to him.

"My dream." And that was all she could say to start.

"Dans ta rêve? You saw it? You know what it is now?"

He was dumbfounded that she was speaking to him about it, but thrilled at the same time that she could possibly be making a breakthrough after all these years. Although they knew the pendant was some kind of bone, no one knew from what animal it came. It had been the only possession on her when she was found and was as much a mystery as her past.

"There were monsters, thousands of them. It was night time and they were flying around. We were surrounded by them, and they were stalking us. One of them almost got me. I was trapped under some kind of a structure, I'm not sure what, but the creature was doing its damndest to break through and get me, to take me away like the rest. There was a woman screaming at it, trying to get it off me. Then suddenly I was safe. I was saved by someone."

"The woman?"

Jack shook her head. "No. I know it was a man, but…"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Say it anyway, even if it's crazy."

"JP, he had silver eyes."

"Scary? Like a big dog….wolf?"

"No, just the opposite. I felt…safe when I saw them, because that meant he was there and would protect me."

"You mentioned des autres."

"Others? I-I don't think they made it. I did, a man who I could hear praying in Arabic, and the man with silver eyes."

"The man with the eyes. You know what he looks like?"

"Not really. This wasn't the first time I've seen him in a dream though. I know he's huge, muscular, bald, and has silver eyes, but I've never seen anything else of him. He's real JP. I know it. This pendant is one of claws from those beasts. I'm sure of it."

"And 'ow did you get this?"

"He gave it to me. I didn't see him do it. It's a memory though."

"You remember more?" he asked, his question filled with hope and concern.

She solemnly shook her head. "No, that's it. I can't recall anything else, but that's so much more than I've ever seen before. It's funny. Even though this was a nightmare, I feel good about it." Then she smiled and he did as well knowing that she wasn't bothered by it. In fact, she seemed happy.

"Patience, ma petite! See I told you it would come eventually."

Jack got up off the floor and helped Jean-Pierre up as well and then kissed the older man's cheek. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime, Kyra. Anytime. But next time can you wait until it is a more reasonable hour?"

"Reasonable? It's already eight. You're going back to bed?"

"Oui, and so should you. You've only had what, five, six hours of sleep?"

"Less than that actually. Micah came home last night and we stayed up talking. I don't think I can go back to sleep though. I've got some errands I had planned on doing, so I'll get them out of the way now and take a long nap before opening the club tonight."

"You do that. I don't want those bags under your eyes scaring my customers away."

* * *

Her errands had taken longer than expected, and she arrived back home just before noon with an armful of groceries. 

"Sorry I took so long, JP. They had that cheese you like so much, and I had to wait in a long line at the deli counter. I thought I'd make you a Croque-Monsieur. How does that sound?"

He didn't answer her, which he always did. After putting the groceries away she searched the house for him, but he wasn't there.

"Where did you go? You're still recovering! Damn him!"

* * *

**One hour earlier**

Riddick hardly slept. He had found Jack, but she didn't _see_ him even though she almost stared a hole right through him. Was it his eyes like he thought that threw her off or something worse? He didn't even want to begin to contemplate what the latter might entail, and sitting around his hotel room wasn't going to get him answers.

He had gone by the club twice already that morning, but the front doors were locked. "Guess they don't do the eleven to three crowd."

Hearing some noise down the alley, he saw a few people entering through a side door and called out to them. Luckily they heard him and waited. "Sir, we don't open until eight."

"No, that's not why I'm here. I need to speak to the owner."

"Jean-Pierre Rimbaldi?"

"Yeah, that's him."

The man he was speaking to sized him up and figured he wanted a job as a bouncer. "Not sure if JP is hiring bouncers right now, but come on in. I'll give him a call."

"Thanks."

Lady Luck must have been on Riddick's side because JP was indeed hiring. Not that it would have stopped him from talking to the man if he wasn't. He showed up about ten minutes later and greeted him with a firm handshake and a smile.

"Come, 'ave a seat Mr…"

"Bryant, Rick Bryant."

"Would you like something to drink perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks."

"Well, after a quick glance, you have the guns for the job. Do you 'ave any experience?"

Riddick partially smirked. He hadn't had his arms referred to as guns in a long time. "I'm not actually here about a job."

JP's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Then why did you need to see me?"

"It's about your adopted daughter."

Jean-Pierre's face went white and fear-laced panic gripped him the second after the words 'adopted daughter' left Riddick's mouth. His terror was glaringly obvious. His smile failed, his posture changed, his hands trembled slightly, and he smelled it on him, too. But he had to admire the way the man quickly pulled himself together. JP stood up and tried his best to look angry.

"I do not discuss my daughter with strangers. _Ever_. Good day, Monsieur Bryant."

Not wanting to appear confrontational or intimidating, Riddick chose to remain seated. "But what if I'm not a stranger – to her I mean."

Jean-Pierre still did not sit back down, unconvinced that this man was telling the truth, half terrified that he was there to hurt her. "And what proof do you 'ave that you could possibly know my Kyra?"

_Kyra? What the fuck!_ Then the light bulb went off in his head. _Is that why she didn't react last night? Does she not know who the hell she is?_

"Kyra?" he questioned, shaking his head. "The girl, scratch that, _woman_ I'm looking for went by the name Jack when I knew her. I won't bother right now with the details of how we met, but I've known her since she was eleven. She was a runaway from Earth and a friend took her in on Helion Prime. She was happy there, and then without a word she was gone. No way she ran either."

"How old was she?"

"Sixteen."

Jean-Pierre fell back into his seat and was now trembling so badly he couldn't cover it up. "Mon Dieu!"

"I promised Iman, our friend, that I would find her, but all the leads went cold. I thought she was dead until this guy I know was tryin' to get me here for a few nights of fun. He took some pics of your dancers, and then he sent a pic of your _daughter_ behind the bar. I had to check it out to see if it was her. She looked too much like Jack for it _not _to be her."

"'Ow can you be sure? She was sixteen last you saw 'er? My Kyra is-."

"After last night, I'm pretty sold on the idea that it's her."

JP blanched. "You've seen 'er?"

Riddick nodded. "Last night. I was here, watchin' her. She finally looked at me, and I could tell nothin' was clickin'. I wanted to talk to her, but after she didn't show a sign that she knew me, I left. I thought I should see you first."

He pulled out his handheld and brought up a folder of pictures, the first one being Jack at sixteen standing with Iman. They were both smiling, and they each had an arm around the other. After enlarging it to full screen he turned it so JP could see. He pulled glasses from his pocket and the minute his eyes focused on the picture he gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, telling Riddick that Kyra and Jack were the same person.

"You 'ave more pictures? This one you could have acquired by any means. I want to see one of you with her."

Ordinarily being accused of stealing, which is what JP had insinuated, would have enraged him, but not now. In fact, he partially smiled. The man was smart not to blindly trust him after seeing one picture. Doing so would have put Jack in jeopardy if he wasn't who he said he was – a friend. Thankfully Jack had loved to take pictures, and she managed to snap quite a few of them together in spite of his extreme displeasure.

"Keep tappin' the arrow on the screen. That pic there is the most recent one I have of her. The rest work their way back to when we met. I'll warn you up front that she shaved her head and was passin' herself off as a boy at first so the younger the pics go, the less hair she'll have."

He waited patiently as JP took his time, examining each picture, some of them even causing him to chuckle. He noted Riddick's presence in many of them as well as the black man from the first picture, and a couple of the three of them.

"You, ah, don't like 'aving your picture taken?"

Riddick halfway smiled. "It's that obvious?"

"Yes, but what is even more evident is how much she thought of you and the other man…Iman?" Riddick nodded indicating he was correct. "It's in her eyes. I can always tell what is in her heart or on her mind through her eyes. And Iman? What can you tell me of him?"

"He's a Holy Man, Muslim, but he ain't uptight about it like some. He never thought of her any different than he would a kid sharin' his own blood. He's a good man."

"Muslim you say?"

Riddick slightly frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Has she talked about him?"

JP shook his head. "Not like you may think. She had a dream last night. For the first time there was a man speaking Arabic…praying. He's speaks Arabic, non?"

"Yeah, he does and prays all the time, too." Riddick hesitated before continuing, because in truth he didn't know what he'd do or how he'd handle it if JP's response to his next question was positive. Regardless, he had to know. "She doesn't remember does she?"

Jean-Pierre's heart went out to the man in front of him knowing he would be very disappointed. "I'm afraid not."

"Nothing?" he demanded, unnerved by the hint of angst in his own voice.

JP shook his head. "I am sorry, but no. She-."

JP stopped mid-sentence and his eyes moved to look over the larger man's shoulder. A scent invaded Riddick's senses, and not simply _any_ scent. He would know this one anywhere. He deeply inhaled catching hints of vanilla and spices. The sweetness that was once subtle was much stronger now, but it was altogether unmistakable. Without even turning around Riddick knew that Jack was standing right behind him, only a few steps away.

* * *

**Well? I promise, next chapter they speak!  
**

**Review Responses**

**unknown beedee:** "something tells me that marilyn might not be too happy about being left behind"  
-- LOL!! Ya think? " i'm totally curious to how kyra will react to riddick, especially since he seems to be in her dreams...maybe she'll remember something?"  
-- Who knows…well, I do, but I'm not tellin'!!

**Vampiress-06 **: "sorry i fell so far behind" – Hey, just glad you're still here! I know you were a bit 'iffy' about the fic at first  
"i loved the character twists and how they fit so well with this story...it's turning out I'm liking this one better than your other one" - Wow!! Definitely wasn't expecting that. Thank you!!  
"micah...yum...no other way to describe him for you to understand"  
- YUM – perfect way to describe Micah LOL!!  
"Drake...love him...he's hilarious and he actually does remind me alot of Jack because they are like the male/female version of eachother...too damned much alike actually"  
- That's exactly why Riddick was drawn to him, too. They're a lot alike, with the exception of wanting to get laid all the time. HUGE difference there. And Steven – no, he's a guy all on his own. Not Riddick in disguise. Not in this story.  
"Marylin or whatever i didn't really like her...CLINGY!"  
- No one liked her, which was my point and I'm glad to know it worked. :)  
" I'll try my damnedest not to fall behind again" – Yeah, well, you better! LOL! Thanks Vampiress!!!  
**Dhampir Elf:** "gah! stupid evil cliffie! i wanna see them meet! gr."  
- I think I read that three times at least. Ha ha ha! That's what I love about this medium of writing, I can FORCE 'stupid evil cliffies' on people on there isn't a damn thing anyone can do about it until I publish the next chapter!! Muah ha ha ha ha! Besides, you should know by now how much I love them!  
"i really really like drake , but i have a feeling that onc jack an drake meet up, they will drive riddick crazy!"  
- I like Drake, too and yes I think the two of them would be more than Riddick could stomach.  
"at least shes dreaming of riddick.. thats a start..."  
- It's there, just under the surface…..waiting. Thanks DE!!! Loved the review and for catching my naming 'oops'.  
**SG1987:** He's 35 – 13 years Jack's senior. I think I added that back in to the fic for others who might be wondering.  
"First of all, you realize that you're evil right? They are so freaking close to meeting and they haven't done it yet gives you an evil evil glare"  
- Just now figuring that out???? My nickname is Evalina at work. Really! Evil cliffies are my thing. Won't be so many in this story as there was in my last one, but I work them in when I can.  
"As far as the foursome scene, I had to close my eyes...trying to make me blush lol." – Not into being a voyeur, eh? LOL!  
"I also liked his thoughts about taking her with him and making the ship ready for her. It shows just how attached to her he really is."  
- Absolutely. Her 'death' hit him hard and the possibility that this is really her has got him all kinds of twisted up inside. He's tormenting himself by giving in to feeling hope (so he cleans a room for her), and then curses himself for 'going' down that path before he's sure.  
"glad to know she hasn't forgetten him completely." – It's there, even though she can't put a face or name to the guy yet  
"Also, yay for more of ultra possessive Riddick (what does this say about my choice in men; doesn't matter, this isn't about me lol)."  
- LOL! Loved that. I think every woman would love a guy (at least for a minute or two) who would be like that. Sexy indeed!  
" It's cool for Drake and Jack to meet but she's off limits...classic Riddick."  
- I couldn't have said it better myself. LOL!  
" If Riddick and Jack/Kyra don't meet in the next chapter you will break my heart and I'll cry and whatnot. Seriously, they have to meet or I will be ultra sad."  
- Well, I couldn't give you EXACTLY what you wanted so maybe you're just 'semi' sad instead of 'ultra' sad?  
"I can just see JP trying to give Riddick a serious talk about taking Jack out lol."  
- Hmm. Now there's a thought. LOL  
"Is Iman going to pop back in the story? That would add a new twist. Also, is Steven going to turn into some crazy evil person when, not if (hehe), Jack dumps him?"  
- Damn you're full of questions!!! LOL! Wait, read, and see!!  
"It better be up soon, or I'll do um...really not nice things to you (You can tell I haven't had too much experience threatening people lol)"  
- Um…yeah…might want to work on that. Ha ha ha!  
** PrincessYente:** "Hey you updated so fast I couldn't even review the last chapter."  
- Read faster Princess!!! LOL!! The face to face is coming soon, never fear.  
**J3w3ll**: "God, I love your writing. It's incredible… and I look forward to it like one does a good book (and I LOVE a good book)."  
- Wow!! You really know how to render me speechless! What a beautiful compliment!!!  
" I don't have much to say about this chapter - mostly swear words because you always leave a cliff-hanger… but omg wtf-i haf to know wat hapns now!)"  
- My response? Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha! I love evil cliffies!!!  
" It's inspiring - I haven't written in so long (I use for most stuff I write), but reading this just makes me think and want to take the next step and let my imagination wander"  
- Take the plunge!!! I know it took me forever to finally write and then another forever to publish, but it's so therapeutic almost! Glad I could inspire you, too:)  
"looks for a blunt object to poke you with"  
- OW!! I'm writing!! I'm writing!!! Thank you so much for all of your kind words. It's really humbling and I hope I continue to be worth of them!  
**Running-Wild22 :** "That sound is my Head banging loudly on the wall. You brouught them so close then ended the damn chapter!"  
- Yep….I just LOVE doing that!! It's devices like that which MAKE you addicted! LOL! Thanks Kia!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes..**.: "I can't freakin believe you stopped there! OMG, Get you ss back here and let them SEE each other ! AH! So NOT nice!...Not Nice at AL:( WAH"  
scratches head Gee, you weren't UPSET about where I left the last chapter or anything were you? LOL!! I love evil cliffies!!! Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha!  
**NightmareMonster**: Sometimes I know how a word should be used, but if you asked me to define it – forget it! I just know it works.  
"i dont think i like Steven. im not sure why, he just doesnt seem...right. feelings about Steven just went from not right to kick him to the kurb Jack."  
- Yep, definitely not a nice guy. He knows how to keep her roped in though.  
"i like Micah though, gay guys are great."  
- Sigh, I love Micah, too.  
"i wish i could come up with awesome sayings like that."  
- Saying like "that"???? Like what?? You're killing me leaving it like that! LOL!  
"shivers oh man, my aunts name is Rhonda."  
- Sorry about that!  
"gah so damn close, that was cruel, dropping it off like that"  
- Yep, I know….I'm good at that! LOL!  
"does Jack ever get her memory back?"  
- You think I'm spilling those beans now??? Not likely! Ha ha ha! Thanks NM!!!  
**FluidDegree:** "I love everything you are doing."  
- Thank you so much for that!!  
"Oh man are you going to have Marylin find Riddick or something that would be crazy."  
- Get out of my head, please!!  
" And what is Steve going to say."  
- Hee hee hee, you just wait!  
Thanks FD!!!  
**Wannabanauthor**: "jesus, riddick is an extreme horndaog"  
- Yep!! But it makes for a fun story!!  
"and the whole drake and pinching ass thing, classic!"  
- Glad you enjoyed that. It was an idea that I ran with, hoping it would work. Thanks WBA!!!  
**Dhampir Elf:** "hm... ineresting.. a bit darker, but i like it."  
- Yeah!! Dhampir Elf!! Yeppers, he's a bit darker here. I'm liking this side. It's been fun to explore.  
" jack seems to attract scummbags huh?"  
- Not exactly a good judge of character is she?  
" so... riddick sees stven forcing himslf on jack, an helps beat the shit outta him? Maybe"  
- wait and see. Hee, hee, hee.  
".. i do really like micah tho.. riddicks gunna be jealous."  
- I love Micah, too and you were right about the jealousy part. It'll get worse, too.  
"its going to b devastating for him to find her, then have her hve no idea who it is.. ouch.. poor riddick!!"  
- Yep, talk about a blow to the ego and to their reunion!  
"keep up the amazing work an update again soon, please!"  
- Thanks DE and it's great to 'see' you again!  
**snooze5**: "Ok, so you are just plain evil for leaving it there, I just thought you should know that, lol :)"  
- I knew it before you even said anything and I LOVE it!!!  
" I think Riddick is in for a hard chapter."  
- Try chapters….and good guess. Yes, Riddick should have listened to Drake, but then again he wasn't thinking with the right head anyway!! Thanks Snooze!!  
**NotAfraidToLive:** "gosh, i was thinking that they were gunna meat in this chapter"  
- NOPE! Ha ha ha !  
"please please please update a big juicy chapter with lots and lots of good things :D and soon! i'm dying to read the next one!! PLEASE! i'm begging you!!"  
- I know you probably wanted more, but I love to torture!! Hopefully this helped a bit though and you're not dying as much as you were before! Thanks so much NATL!!  
**jensen's Angel: **"You are seriously awesome, did you know that?"  
- I love reviews that start like that! LOL!  
"why oh why did you make riddick fuck her brains out?"  
- Part stress relief for him and to get some aggression out. Besides, he had no idea what kind of a situation he'd be getting in with Jack and that might have been his last piece of ass for a while.  
"make riddick see steven touch 'jack' in a manner that would seiously piss him off."  
- Demanding creature! Give me time….give me time!  
"ive gotta say that the drake/riddick/girl/girl action was really kinky lol but i loved it especially the little naked wrestlin between drake an riddick hehe that was hot lol."  
- I agree!! Woo-hoo! That pinching scene was something I just decided to go for. I wasn't sure how it would play. I laughed, so I hoped others would, too. Glad you liked it!! Thanks as always!!  
**Niffer01:** "NO don't just stop it there! That was cruel! I'm on the edge of my seat waiting until they meet again."  
- Still on the edge??? Hee hee hee! Yes, I am cruel…very, very cruel!! Thanks Niffer!

July 31, 2007


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW!!! Such love I'm feeling...well, maybe not love since I was told no less than four times how evil, cruel, or otherwise mean I was for ending the last chapter where I did, but hey it made my day so I'm gonna stick with loved. **

**Enjoy this chapter and feel free to send me some more 'love'!  
**

* * *

**Warning: **Self-torture  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own it... wah!

* * *

**Recap – Chapter 9**

"She doesn't remember does she?"

Jean-Pierre's heart went out to the man in front of him knowing he would be very disappointed. "I'm afraid not."

"Nothing?" he demanded, unnerved by the hint of angst in his own voice.

JP shook his head. "I am sorry, but no. She-."

JP stopped mid-sentence and his eyes moved to look over the larger man's shoulder. A scent invaded Riddick's senses. No, not just any scent. He would know this one anywhere. He deeply inhaled catching hints of vanilla and spices. The sweetness that was once subtle was much stronger now, but it was unmistakable. Without even turning around Riddick knew Jack was standing right behind him only a few steps away.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Dammit JP!" Jack yelled, clearly upset. "You're not supposed to even be-."

When she finally realized JP wasn't talking to someone she knew, she stopped and focused on the man in the chair. He was almost like her dream. His silhouette was exactly the same; bald head, big, and muscular. He didn't stand up, but when he turned to face her she froze. Her eyes opened wide, first with shock that she recognized him, and then fear replaced it as she quickly took a few steps back. The silver eyed man in her dreams had never frightened her, but this man's eyes were a deep chocolate brown – nothing like the ones that comforted her. Right now she had no idea if he was here to help or harm, and it sent a massive wave of nausea hurling through her.

JP rose and Riddick followed suit. Good god she thought the man was big in the club last night, but in normal lighting he was absolutely huge. As her healthy glow swiftly faded to sickly pale Jean-Pierre went to her, taking her face in his hands. He knew she was about to lose it.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire de panique. C'est un ami."

Kyra drew him away from the mystery man who seemed to grow larger by the second. "It's a little late to tell me not to panic, and you're telling me he's a friend? Of yours?"

"Non, ma Chérie, de la tienne."

"Mine? How can you be so sure?" She cut her eyes to Riddick for a moment who showed no sign of hearing their conversation. "I mean _look_ at him! Does he seriously look like friend material?"

"Since when 'ave you judged a person by their looks? Shame on you!" She suddenly felt like a child the way he spoke to her. "He's been here a while, and we've talked." He patted right above his heart. "I know people, and my heart tells me he's not here to hurt you."

"You really think so?"

"Mais oui! Come, let me introduce you." He took her by the hand and pulled her to a chair on his side of the table, across from Riddick. "Kyra, this is Rick Bryant. Monsieur Bryant, this is my daughter, Kyra."

Unnerved and nervous as hell, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Who the hell are you, Mr. Bryant?"

Riddick beat down his ill-timed smile. _Still Jack. _"Call me Rick."

"Rick it is then," she replied cheerfully and with a fake plastered smile. "But to be brutally honest, I couldn't give a fuck what your name is. I recognize you from the club last night. You were staring me down for I don't know how long. _Who_ are you? _Why_ are you here? Should I know you? Do you know me?"

Jean-Pierre was aghast at her behavior, and how she was speaking to their guest. "Kyra!!"

Riddick held up his hand. "It's okay."

The smell of fear was rolling off her, and that bothered him,_ really_ bothered him. She had never been afraid of him. Not once. Afraid _for_ him, but never of him. She truly didn't remember who he was, and he wasn't so sure how to handle that. First things first, he thought. He took out his hand held and brought up her picture as he had done for JP.

"I don't know Kyra Rimbaldi, but the girl in the picture I've known since she was eleven. The picture is her at sixteen, not long before she went missing." He placed it on the table in front of her and with an unsteady hand she took it, but gave it to Jean-Pierre without even glancing at it. He handed it right back to her.

"Ma petite, I've already seen it. C'est toi!"

Kyra fought back nervous laughter. "You're sure? You're absolutely positive it's me?"

"Regarde!" He made her look and she saw herself standing in a place she didn't remember next to a tall, stoic looking black man in long robes who she also didn't remember, and she was smiling broadly.

She choked back a sob, but couldn't stem the flow of tears. "Th-This is me. Oh my God! This is _really _me."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Riddick's mouth. "Then I guess I know you after all."

Jack finally looked up, meeting him with tear-filled eyes. "W-What's my name?"

"Everyone called you Jack."

"Jack?" she laughed. "Why would I have people calling me that? I assume it's short for Jacqueline or Jackie, but Jack?"

"Your full name is Audrey Jacqueline Meadows, but the first time we met, you were already going by the name Jack for good reason."

"And that would be?"

"Because you were trying to pass yourself off as a boy, and you had everyone believing it, too."

"Why?"

"Shitty home life you ran away from. I'll leave it at that for now."

"I was running away? Where was I going? Where were _we_ going?"

"We were both passengers on the Hunter-Gratzner bound for New Mecca in the Helion System. You were already in deep freeze since Earth when I got on board."

"Cryo-stasis?" He nodded. "Then how could we have met?"

"We never made it to New Mecca, at least not on that ship."

There was a distinct finality in the way he said it that made her shiver. She didn't know why, a feeling perhaps, but she had the sense that something bad had happened –something bad enough to force them out of stasis.

"We crashed," she whispered.

His eyebrows shot up. "You remember?"

She shook her head and thought she saw disappointment flicker across his face. "Please go on."

"I'll let you read about it. The crash was big news when it happened." He pointed to the handheld. "Go to the folder named Jack and you'll find the article under the ship's name."

She and Jean-Pierre both read it together and they came to the same conclusion. She was lucky to be alive. Of the forty plus passengers, only a handful survived the initial crash, and only three made it off the planet.

"Only three of us made it off? Our names aren't listed in the article."

He nodded. "Not in this one, but there are others you can read. The man in the picture with you is Iman. I call him Holy Man. He took you in when you got to New Mecca and gave you a home."

Kyra put her hand over her mouth. "I-I had a dream last night, and in it I could hear a man praying in Arabic."

Riddick nodded and smiled. "He speaks Arabic and prays all the damn time. That was all he had while we were on that planet. Especially after watching his three sons die one right after the other."

Kyra swallowed the lump in her throat. "H-how? Injuries from the crash?"

He leaned forward with his hands clasped together and studied her for a moment. "I think you already know."

"Just tell me," she pleaded, her voice shaking.

"There was an eclipse, and that's when it started. The planet was infested with creatures-."

He stopped mid-explanation because she broke down, her body wracked by sobs the moment he said the word "creatures". Jean-Pierre, who already had his arm around her, pulled her closer. Riddick hated seeing her cry, always did, especially the gut-wrenching kind of crying that she was doing now. At that moment, his heart ached for her and all he wanted to do was take her into his arms the way he used to do. It suddenly hit him how much he missed that kind of closeness they had shared.

A few minutes later she let out a vexed induced burst of noise and shook it off. She hated crying and doing so in front of a complete stranger only made it worse. She ran her shaking fingers through her hair and then stood up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. There's something I want you to see." She returned a short while later with the claw in hand and stood next to him. "This is the only personal possession they found with me. I had it around my neck. Do you know what it is?"

Since returning her demeanor had changed. She was tense and he sensed she was coiled tight as though poised to attack.

"It's one of their claws."

"Who gave it to me?"

He briefly hesitated. She was testing him. "I gave it to you."

Kyra became enraged. "Like hell you did! I _know_ who gave this to me, I saw him, part of him, and it sure as _**hell**_ wasn't **you**!"

Her anger sparked his own, not to mention igniting the years of frustration he suffered when he couldn't find her. Riddick sprang from his chair like a panther and got right in her face, causing her to take a few hurried steps back until another table ended her retreat.

"Then who the fuck do you think gave it to you?" he bellowed, his fists clenched. "I didn't come here to blow smoke up your ass, Jack. So tell me. Who gave this to you? Describe him."

"He had silver eyes!" she screamed and shoved him away from her. "_That's_ how I know it wasn't you! I don't know who the fuck you are or why you're doing this to me, but I want your ass out of here, and I never want to see you again!"

JP had already jumped up from his chair, knowing how wrong she was. "Kyra, you're wr-."

"Not yet," Riddick interjected. "Lights fifteen percent." The room was blanketed in almost total darkness and neither she nor Jean-Pierre knew what was going on. She started to command the lights back on, but Riddick stopped her. "Don't!" His tone was fierce so she quickly shut her mouth. The next time he spoke he sounded far gentler. "The light hurts my eyes." And then he opened them.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kyra sat straight up in her bed, a damp washcloth falling into her lap.

"What the-. How did I get here? I was just in the club!"

Then she remembered everything and groaned. He had shown her his silver eyes – correction, _beautiful _silver eyes. The eyes that had comforted her so many times in her dreams, and then she promptly collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

"Aw, hell! I can't believe I fainted and right in front of him."

She got out of bed and headed straight for her computer. "Rick seems to have all the answers, but unlike JP, I'm not taking his word on blind faith. I don't give a shit how beautiful his eyes are…and the rest of him."

She spent the next twenty minutes searching and sifting through accounts of the crash. Not all of them provided her with the same information. Some indicating only two survivors, while other said three. She found one that gave her and Iman's name, but a third survivor was never mentioned.

"Odd." But she didn't give it too much thought knowing how the press sometimes didn't get their facts straight.

The sound of deep, baritone male laughter caught her attention. He was here? In _her_ home?

"Fuck!"

Facing him right now was the last thing she wanted, but she knew she couldn't hide in her room forever. She went to the bathroom to check her appearance, and then wished she hadn't. Dark circles from lack of sleep and mussed hair greeted her. She splashed some water on her face and pulled her hair back with a clasp, somewhat happier with how she looked.

"Kyra? Is that you?" JP called, yelling up the stairs.

She was so tempted to say 'no'. "Who the hell else would be up here?"

She saw Riddick grinning as she came down the stairs and frowned. Her plan had been to say nothing at all in spite of her curiosity to know more. However, for some inexplicable reason, this man's very presence unsettled her, and that loosened her tongue not to mention her self-control.

"Why are you smiling?" she demanded somewhat acidly.

Riddick raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't move. "Because some things don't change. You still got a mouth on you and get bitchy as hell when you're irritated."

If there had been a smile on her face, it would have disappeared. His comment definitely got under her skin. Didn't he get it? He was a stranger to her! Speaking to her the way he was – well, he just shouldn't! It definitely wasn't making her feel more comfortable or doing a thing to endear himself to her. And shouldn't he be doing just _that_? No, she didn't like it at all. For that matter, she wasn't sure she liked him. He had yelled at her for Christ's sake! Would a long lost friend do that? She let her growing irritation turn to anger, and it quickly got the better of her.

"I so appreciate you highlighting some of my glowing personality traits."

"You're welcome." That earned him a glaring look. "Wanna hear more?" And that just didn't help, but he couldn't resist goading her. He never could.

"Thank you all the same, but I'll pass." God she wanted him gone!! "Don't you have somewhere to be? People to see? Things to do?"

"Sounds like you're tryin' to get rid of me." But he remained rooted to the sofa.

"Obviously in vain."

He put his hand over his heart and appeared as though in pain. "I think you hurt me."

"Whatever is ailing you, I'm sure it will mend eventually."

Unfortunately, she had no idea that Jean-Pierre had heard most of the exchange, and he had had enough. "Mon Dieu! Pourquoi es-tu si mal élévée? Tu te comportes comme un enfant! Sois sage!"

"Moi?" She was flabbergasted. Jean-Pierre had never spoken to her like this before. But then again she had never behaved like this either.

"Oui, _toi! _Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à qui je parle?"

"Mais-."

He put his finger in her face then. "No buts. I'm fixing sandwiches and we'll eat in a few minutes."

Riddick didn't have a clue what he was saying, but he knew a good reaming out when he saw it. The old man was giving it to her and good, most likely because of how rude she had been to him.

"Care to translate?" he asked, chuckling.

Jack whipped back around, nailing him with a scathing look. "I think you got the gist of it or you wouldn't be laughing. I would appreciate it if you find your amusement elsewhere."

He shrugged. "I take it where I can get it."

"Yes, I just bet you do," she spat.

He didn't think like her tone. "Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You were in the club last night." As if his very presence there said everything that needed to be said.

"True. Friend of mine wanted me to join him. I wasn't the least bit interested in coming here though. I just finished my last run and was ready for some rest and relaxation. A frozen planet for a vacation? Not my idea of fun. Not when I can lounge on the beach and watch women in tiny bikinis walk by. But no. He had to go send a few pics of the dancers, and then he sent a pic of _you _behind the bar. That's the only reason why my ass was there last night. I came to find you."

She swallowed hard, her heart threatening to burst through her chest. Maybe she had misjudged him. "Of all the dumb luck," she said, laughing nervously.

"You're tellin' me. Too bad it didn't happen sooner. Coulda' saved both me and Iman a lot of grief."

She heard the pain in his voice and it cut her like a knife, making her feel guilty for how she treated him.

"Y-You grieved for me? You thought I was dead?" He nodded. She didn't know Iman nor did she know the man sitting across from her, but by the very fact that they grieved also told her they cared.

"Three years I looked for you before I was told you were dead. You have a marker in a cemetery on Helion Prime. We had a small ceremony. You would have been nineteen at the time."

"I am so sorry. I wish I could tell you what happened, but I don't remember anything before being in the hospital here."

"Don't."

She frowned, obviously confused. "Don't what?"

"Say you're sorry. Not when I could be the reason you disappeared."

"That was cryptic. Want to explain?"

"No."

"No? But-."

"You asked if I wanted to explain and I don't. Not now."

Well what in the hell was she supposed to say after that? "You…ah, never asked me how I got here."

The memory of the ship that nearly collided with him flashed through his mind. He realized after Drake sent her picture that the timing was too coincidental for it _not _to have been her and Toombs. It made him almost physically ill to think how close he had come to finding her just weeks after she had gone missing. Jack noticed that he suddenly didn't look so good.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes snapped up to hers. "Yeah. And I know you crash landed here."

The room went silent for a moment as they both searched for another topic to discuss. "This may sound like a dumb question, but they had to estimate my age and 'give' me a birthday. How old am I?"

He cocked his head to one side. "How old do you think you are?"

"I turned twenty-two five months ago."

"Get ready for another one. Your birthday is next week. You'll be twenty-three."

"Next week?" She smiled and tried to break the darkness that had clouded their conversation with humor. "Damn! That year flew by before I knew it. Jean-Pierre will love it though. Parties are his thing." She took in a long calming breath for what she was about to say next was already making her feel queasy. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I behaved. You're right. I do get bitchy when I'm irritated or upset. I found myself upstairs, realized I had fainted, and then I saw you were here in my home. I wasn't expecting it. You sticking around wasn't what I thought I'd find."

"Thought or hoped?"

She looked confused – on purpose no less. "How did I get up there anyway?"

He grinned knowing exactly what she was up to, trying to avoid his question, but he never let her get away with it as a kid and she wasn't getting away with it now.

"I carried your ass up there. Now answer _my_ question; thought or hoped."

She frowned, but answered him. "Fine, I hoped. I needed space." She gestured to the living room and smiled to try and soften the fact that she didn't want him there. "You take up a lot of space. You turned out to be a lot bigger than I imagined."

He had already been smiling, but then his eyebrow popped, and she quickly looked away and groaned when she realized what she had said. He leaned forward, making her 'space' even smaller.

"So what else were you imagining about me?"

She was mortified and turning red. _He_ was having fun. Their conversation had suddenly shifted and the sexual innuendo wasn't lost on her. She sat up ramrod straight and stumbled her way through an explanation.

"I-It was a poor choice of words. Estimated. I _estimated_. I mean when you were sitting, I could see you were, well, broad, but it's difficult to know exactly _how_ tall a person is until they stand. Then I saw you leave, but the bar floor is elevated and you walked by so fast that I couldn't tell." The more she divulged, the deeper she dug herself. "I think I'll shut up now."

"Trust me. It won't last long."

And before she could utter a word he stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving her alone with her mouth open. Jean-Pierre had called them to eat and he knew she hadn't heard him.

"The nerve of him! What does he mean it won't last long?"

"Are you coming to eat or not?" Jean-Pierre demanded.

"I'm coming." To get this over with, she added to herself. A quick lunch and he would be gone. She couldn't take much more of this today. "Tomorrow maybe, but not today."

* * *

Jean-Pierre had Riddick seated directly across from her leaving no other option but to look at him. The few times she did make eye contact he was already been watching her. She felt his eyes on her the entire time, like a bug under a microscope.

_That's exactly how I feel_, she thought. _No, it's worse than that. His eyes on me are like a magnifying glass intensifying the sun's rays until it fries the poor bug to a crisp. God I need to get out of here! And damn JP! He's taken to Rick like he's his new best friend! What the hell is up with that?_

* * *

She had been fidgeting throughout the meal, clearly uncomfortable. She wanted out and away from him something bad, and he knew it.

_First chance she gets, she's gonna bolt. Can't blame her though. I've hit her with a lot._

When it became apparent that he wasn't leaving after lunch Kyra couldn't make it upstairs quickly enough. From her window she could climb out on the roof and then make her way down the fire escape. No way was she hanging around

Jean-Pierre shook his head. "I'm afraid she won't be back down."

"Fire escape?"

"Yes. I am sorry, but she's been like this as long as I've known her. When she's cornered, she runs. Mind you she comes back, but she leaves to get some air. But I'm glad she left. I 'ave something for you." Jean-Pierre pulled a data chip out of his pocket and handed it to Riddick. "Everything is there. Pictures, her medical records, the police investigation, and the personal log of the ship's captain and its doctor. I must warn you though. What you will find on here is difficult to see and hear. Both what they did to her and 'ow she paid the bastards back in return."

Riddick almost crushed the chip by accident. "Are you sayin' she killed the men who took her?"

"Read everything and afterwards we will talk."

That was a 'yes' if he'd ever heard one. "Has Jack seen what's on this?"

"No. She remembers none of it, and I have protected her from it as best I could."

"What _does_ she know?"

"That she was on a ship with some men who kidnapped her and it crashed, but nothing else. She has never asked, which I am thankful for because I don't know if I could tell her."

The more Riddick heard, the more his anger was simmering to a boil. Iman had been through hell. _He _had been through hell, and these people never bothered to scan her DNA so she could go home.

"You've protected her. Did you not think that she had people out there who could'a done the same? People who _knew _her? Iman was never the same after she went missing. He grieved for her like he did the sons he lost. Jack has a grave marker in a cemetery on Helion Prime. _You_ care to tell me why the fuck no one ran a scan on her and submitted it?" She could'a been home years ago."

Although Riddick never once raised his voice, Jean-Pierre sensed the restrained anger beneath the surface, but also the kindred spirit they shared regarding Jack. He cared for her as much as him, if not more.

"Those of us who found her in the ship, after what we saw-." Jean-Pierre picked up his glass with a trembling hand and took a drink before continuing. "That was 'orrible enough. But after they examined her, saw the pictures, and listened to the captain's log, they told me what they did to her. I wished they were still alive so I could kill them myself."

To say that Riddick was taken aback by JP's anger and vindication as he spoke about killing Toombs would be an understatement. It suddenly became clear to him _why_ they didn't send her DNA out to be identified.

"You did it to keep her safe. In case others would come and try to do the same."

"Exactement! While in the hospital, she asked about having her DNA ran, but I explained to her that it would be better if she remembered, or if a friend finds her and could help her through it. She knows we are being protective, even though she doesn't understand from what."

Riddick stood up and offered his hand. "Thank you."

Jean-Pierre knew instinctively that he was thanking him for a lot more than his time and a meal. "My pleasure. When will you see her again?"

"I figured I'd give her the night. She needs a little time."

But Jean-Pierre could tell that it was going against the man's grain to be apart from her now that he found her. "Why don't you stay with us? I have two more bedrooms upstairs and this will give you both a chance to get to know each other again, eh?"

Get to know Jack again? Be close to her? He was finding it difficult to think of a reason _not _to take Jean-Pierre up on his offer. Riddick liked the idea, but he still had reservations.

"Maybe it would be best if I stayed in my hotel."

"Mais non! I insist."

"She ain't gonna like this one bit."

"And that bothers you? After the way you were verbally sparring with her I'm surprised."

"Doesn't bother me. I can handle her. I was thinkin' about you."

"Bah! She'll get over it soon enough. So you say yes?"

"Yeah. I'll be back tonight."

* * *

Jack took out her communicator and dialed Micah.

"Hello?"

"Micah?"

She sounded upset. "What's wrong? Is it Steven?"

"No. God I only wish that's what this was about. You were right Micah. He _did_ come back and he knows me."

"Tell me where you are and I'll be right there."

"I'm in the hospital solarium."

"See you in five."

Jack had spent four months in the hospital after she woke up before coming to live with Jean-Pierre. She had found the solarium once she was able to get around in a wheelchair and spent time there daily. It was her little escape. The virtual reality program projected a blue sky with sunshine, a city park complete with trees and a small lake, and the environment system simulated the heat of the sun, a gentle breeze, and the comforting sounds of birds. Going there had always made her feel better, and whenever she needed to escape, she came here.

When Micah arrived he didn't say a word. He held his arms open and she went right to him. He just held her until she was ready to talk, and then they took a seat on a park bench.

"I came home from grocery shopping and JP wasn't in the house. I went to club to find him and _he_ was there talking to Jean-Pierre."

"Who is he to you?"

"We aren't related, thank god. That would have been awkward after looking at him like I did last night. He said he's known me since I was eleven. We were in a ship that crashed on a desolate planet with three suns. But then there was an eclipse, and these nocturnal creatures came flying out from underground and started eating everyone except for us and one other man who I had been living with on Helion Prime before I ended up here."

Micah busted out laughing, but promptly stopped when he saw she was serious. "God! You believed that outlandish story?"

"Because it's true. I had a dream last night about being attacked by a creature that was trying to eat me. A man with silver eyes saved me."

"Silver eyes? The same guy you've had dreams about before?"

She nodded. "And I have this." She pulled the claw out of her bag and showed it to him. "I've never shown this to you because I couldn't explain it, but now I know. That's one of the creature's claws."

"Holy shit."

"There was press coverage about the crash, too. So it's legit. Apparently I ran away because of a shitty home life, disguised myself as a boy, and got the hell out."

"Wait!" Micah held his temples, clearly confused. "Go back to the silver eyes. He doesn't have them."

"That's why I thought he was lying to me at first, but he wears protective lenses."

"Holy fuck! His eyes are shined? For real?"

"For real." She paused for a second, thinking about them. "They're actually quite beautiful."

"Did you freak when he showed them to you?"

"Does fainting count as freaking out?" Micah started laughing all over again and she smacked him in the arm. "It isn't funny. I woke up some time later in my bedroom. When I went down stairs he was _there _in _my _home. JP invited him to stay for lunch of all things! The last thing I wanted to see was him and I came off rude because of it."

"You _are_ bitchy when you get annoyed."

"_NOT _helping Micah!"

"But I'm right."

"So I get a little bitchy. So what!"

Micah covered his mouth and coughed the word 'a lot.' After the glaring look she gave him she eventually smiled.

"Apparently I've always been like that, too. But that wasn't all. _He_ was dreadful! Worse than dreadful! He kept goading me into saying more shit to him, which looking back on it now he was thoroughly amused by the whole thing, but JP wasn't. He bitched me out and told me to behave and quit acting like a child."

"JP?"

"Yes," she answered, half pouting. "He's never yelled at me….ever!"

"So you ran."

"Not right away. I did speak with him about a few things, we ate lunch, _then_ I ran."

"Did you find anything interesting about yourself?"

"Yeah, I turn twenty-three next week so you better get me something good. Oh, and my name is Audrey Jacqueline Meadows, but everyone called me Jack. Audrey. Can you believe that? I mean do I even _look_ like an Audrey to you?"

"No. But going by Jack…_that_ I could see. But looking at all of it, how do you feel?"

She leaned over, holding her head in her hands and sighed. "I've got so many different emotions going through me that I don't know _what_ I'm feeling. I'm scared, Micah. Everything was fine until _he_ showed up and turned my happy existence upside down."

"Not to sound like I'm _not_ being supportive, but you had to know that when this day came it wouldn't be easy."

"I knew. I just never wanted to actually face it. Never wanted it to happen."

"So what's this guy's name?"

"Rick Bryant."

"And is Rick as hot in person as he was in the club?"

She blushed and he tickled her until she admitted it. "YES! Dammit, now get your hands off me!"

"Details please."

"He's huge. Huger than huge."

Micah raised an eyebrow. "Is that possible?"

"I never thought so until I saw him in my living room, and I know the room didn't shrink."

"And?"

She groaned in spite of herself. "Micah, he's got one of_ those_ voices."

He smiled, definitely wanting to hear more. "Oh? Sensual? Make you weak in the knees kind of voices?

"Uh-huh. Even terrified I was thinking, 'My god, I've possibly got the Devil himself come to claim me and he's got the sexiest damn voice I've ever heard'Deep, gravely, seductive. God, would you listen to me?"

"Oh, I am, I am. So when can I meet him?"

She laughed at his exuberance. "Put a lid on the lusting, and I don't know when. Tomorrow I guess. I don't want to see him until then at least."

"You want me to walk you home?"

"Thanks, but I've got something to do before going home. But I'd love to go to Casey's and shoot some pool first."

"Ready to get beat, eh?"

"Uh-uh." She smiled mischievously. "I've been practicing."

* * *

Riddick returned to his hotel room to go over the information Jean-Pierre provided him, but before doing so he went to the bar in the hotel and bought himself a bottle of whiskey. If it was bad as JP said, he would need it. He then spent the next two hours going over everything, starting with her long hospital stay. After an hour the bottle was already half empty and he had yet to go through the worst of it.

Taking another long drink he started with the first pictures Toombs took of her. It was the exact same one Damian, his brother, had showed him. She was nude, the latter fact still making Riddick feel uncomfortable for looking at her like that. He then listened to Toomb's first log entry.

"_Shit! Must've been a really good boy this year 'cuz Santa came early and guess who he dropped in my god damn lap? Yeah, the little bitch that cut me. Stupid girl trusted the wrong guy on Helion Prime and he sold her out, but not before druggin' and fuckin' her himself. And damn. Been well over two years since I've seen her and she's got a ripe little body on her now. The boys sure thought so, too. _

_To celebrate I opened up some of my best bourbon and we gave our guest of honor a proper welcome. I had at her first of course, my ship, my crew, my bitch, my pussy and damn it was sweet. Once we had our fill of that, we flipped her over and popped her ass. And I thought her pussy was tight? _

_She was in and out of it the whole time. I'm likin' that Opxium__. Bitch was cryin' and moanin' in pain the whole fuckin' time, but there wasn't shit she could do about it. Couldn't even lift a fuckin' finger to save her life. After four hours we were done for, and so was she. Bleedin' and her body was bruised up and shit. Can't get rough like that with a woman, not even a whore. But she ain't a woman, and ain't a whore either. She's a fuckin' animal just like_ _him. She was his bitch, and now she's mine."_

The picture Toombs took of her after they began their abuse automatically appeared on the screen. Riddick felt as though someone had slammed him in the gut with a two by four. He struggled to get his breath back and took a long drink from his bottle. He didn't listen to any more of Toomb's log, but he did look at the rest of the pictures, regretting it the minute his stomach rolled which forced him to the bathroom to throw up.

He remained in there sitting on the floor even though the urge to vomit had passed, not entirely sure his legs would support him yet. When his eyes began to lose their focus he furiously blinked and roughly pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He knew exactly what was making his vision blurry and it enraged him. He was not about to go down that path. Ever.

Furious with himself for his pussy-like behavior he slammed his fists against the tile floor and stood up. But try as he might, the tortured images of Jack continued to flash through his mind, making him sick all over again. He completely understood now why these people worked to protect her like they did. But what none of them knew is that the true monster that caused it all was in their midst.

Every minute of pain she endured, every time they punched, cut, burned, raped, or hurt her otherwise it might as well have come from his hands. _He_ put her in harm's way. If it wasn't for _him_ she never would have met and cut Toombs' face! If he had been a little bit stronger and not so fucking selfish to keep her with him for so long none of this would have happened. It absolutely made what she went through a million times more painful because he was to blame.

If only he could be numb to it all like he used to be.

Without even stripping his clothes, he turned on the shower to its coldest setting and stepped in. Because the water came from the snow outside, it was only heated enough to melt it, making it the coldest shower he ever had. But this is what he wanted. He wanted to freeze. He wanted the cold to numb him to the point where he couldn't feel a thing. He stayed in there until his teeth were chattering and his skin had begun to turn blue, but it wasn't enough. Being numb on the outside didn't do any good when it was the inside where he needed it the most.

After leaving the shower he peeled off his wet clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking back into the bedroom his eyes fell on the nightstand where the bottle of whiskey sat. It was still a third full when he picked it up and drank every last drop. But even doing so he knew alcohol wouldn't give him the relief he needed either. In a rage he threw the bottle across the room and it shattered into a million pieces when it hit the wall.

He stood there for a few minutes regarding the various fragments of glass littering his hotel room floor. He slowly walked over, bent down, and selected a larger, jagged piece of glass. He then placed it in his open palm and made a fist. If he couldn't make himself numb to the pain, then he'd use one pain to mask another. He gritted his teeth as the glass sliced through his skin, then muscle, but he didn't stop until blood began to drip and then pour from the sides of his hand. He sat on the edge of his bed and watched his blood drip and stain the carpet below. This kind of pain was good. This he could deal with.

A few minutes later someone knocked on his door, startling him. "Just a minute."

He wrapped his hand in a smaller towel and answered the door coming face to face with Jack.

_Fuck!_

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter needs some serious editing so it won't be out quickly like this one was. Sorry, but I can't risk spoiling you. LOL!**

**Thanks for the incredible response to the last chapter!! Better than a box of chocolate!! Yummy! Thank you!!!! As always...R, R & R!! **

**Dogo**: Acting school in LA? Gee, some people will use any excuse for not reviewing! LOL. Hope you're having a great time! Now after they've finally met the real fun can begin! Thanks Dogo!!  
**NotAfraidToLive**: "this is more suspence then the last chapter! UG!"  
Liked that little cliffie there? I couldn't bring myself to actually having them talk. But after this chapter, they'll be doing plenty of it! Glad you enjoyed it and thank you!!  
**AliasSpyCrazy:** Welcome (back)!!!!  
**Running-Wild22**: Sorry, Kia. Torturing you has become a personal mission! Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha! **  
PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes..**.: "AH... what are you doing to me lady?"  
- Ummm….enjoying the fact that you're nibbling your fingers to little stubs? Love that!!  
**Wannabanauthor**: "oh god, you can't leave a sistah hangin like that."  
- Sorry…well, not really. Just having a little fun at your expense. It's what I live for. Ha ha ha!  
"he sounds yummy, and i would love to lick him from head to toe. yummsters!"  
- You're too funny! And no, I had no idea Adonis with the product of a father/daughter union – ew! But yes, in my mind Micah is a male perfection with blond hair. Haven't found a good 'model', he's just in my brain. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!  
**unknown beedee**: "you are pure evil! how could you end it that way,"  
- Easy….I just quit typing and click 'save', then I publish it and wait for the screaming to begin! LOL! But having reviews like yours is what I love – it means you're invested!! Thanks!  
**FitMama**: After Jack didn't recognize him, he really had no choice but to go to JP and going in with guns blazing wouldn't do him any favors either. It was the prudent thing to do in spite of it not being something he would choose to do. And yes, seeing any guy with her isn't going to sit well with him. Even if he doesn't recognize it or is willing to call it jealously – it's exactly that. "Maybe he should pop those contacts out of his eyes as she resists knowing him."  
- Had it written just that way!! Great mind think alike! Thanks FitMama!!  
**jensen's Angel**: "OH MY GOD soo awesome, but you can't leave us hangin' there..."  
- Yes, I can and it's so much fun!!! And yes, sometimes demanding works. Oh, and the whole showing eye thing had to happen. Obviously she's not nearly as trusting as JP and wanted that proof. Doesn't mean she's going to like him though.  
"the 'bitch behind the bar' thing was great and the fact that it was JP that wrote it made me laugh"  
- But of course, she insisted he include that rule. LOL  
"Hehe its the fact that he remembered what she told him would happen to him if he pissed her off."  
- Yeah, well, for a guy to have someone curse him to eternal life without his 'equipment' when he loves women as much as him is kind of hard to forget. And the fact that Drake suspected Riddick for who he really was all along has put him in this comfort zone that didn't just happen. He's known who he's been dealing with for years so he's comfortable egging him on and pushing him a little.  
- Yes, Riddick gets jealous quickly, but he doesn't see it as jealousy. He doesn't even know what to call it. Oh, btw – what kind of cookie?? I'm picky! Thanks!!!  
**J3w3ll:** Yikes!! (author ducks as blunt objects are thrown). Gimme a break! At least I got them within a few feet of each other! LOL!  
"God, you're evil. It drives me insane"  
- I know :) and that's why I do it!!  
" I'm impressed with the intelligence you use to draw readers further in"  
- Intelligence? Hmmm – and here I thought I was simply being manipulative. Ha!  
"Riddick isn't one for "responsible" decisions. "  
- You're right, but he doesn't want Jack to bolt on him. Not knowing what the hell was going on in her head left him little choice. He was very respectful to JP, but had the man given him any problems, that would have changed and quickly so.  
"I do hope you keep him true to himself - don't let him soften up too much, I love the pure animal aspect of Riddick."  
- He's going to have some less than "animal" moments just dealing with his own guilt (yes, I left a hint of the next chapter, don't worry it won't become a habit) but overall I'll do my damndest to keep him true to himself. However, he is getting into some emotional territory that is completely unfamiliar to him. It will be interesting to see how he handles things.  
** Dhampir Elf:** "i know you like your cliffies an all.. but they're still EVIL!!"  
- Hee hee hee hee.  
"actually kinda glad Drakes not a stupid guy.. at least he has a functional brain that also can hold sarcastic conversations... yay"  
- No, he's got street smarts. He's not the brightest bulb, but he at least has his smarts.  
- So, you like the dickless line, eh? Yeppers, she knows exactly what he treasures. LOL!  
"ha. micah! jealous rections are always good... esp. for a riddick in denial."  
- You hit that one on the head!! He is in denial big time. He's going to be going through a lot of 'shit' he's never had to face before so it should be interesting.  
"i love gay guys.. they are so much fun."  
- Sigh, I know. I want my own Micah!  
"poor jack. must be tough... but at least shes remembering more, or at least a bit more bout her past.."  
- Won't get any easier either!  
"i like JP.. he reminds me of grant. smart too.."  
- Thanks, he's a sweetie in my mind.  
"then she walks in, an bam. no more chapter.. gr.. evil evil."  
- Ha ha ha ha  
"shes going to be crushed to see that JP is taking riddicks side on this"  
- You were definitely right about that. He's supposed to be on her side and she won't like it one bit. Micah may not be her cheerleader either. He wants to help and if anyone will push her to seek out her past, it will be him. Thanks Dhampir Elf!!!  
** PrincessYente**  
"Aw man that's just cruel. You better update fast cuz this is by far the most cruel clifhanger I've read so far."  
- Fast enough to make up for me being so cruel?  
**iluvriddick: **"AAH! you can't end it there! you are so cruel. that's, that's just inhumane."  
- I love reading that!! Ha ha!!  
" oh, poor jealous riddick. if he's jealous now, of micah, can't wait to see his reaction to steven"  
- Wait and see….wait and see.  
" jack's finally catching on to steven's game; knew he was bad news from the beginning."  
- Deep down she knew, she was just too stubborn to do anything about it.  
** Vampiress-06:** "NO! EVIL! DAMN YOU! why in the hell did you stop there? You are mean mean mean..."  
- Go ahead and compliment me all you want!! Love it!!  
"and damn drake is a horny ..he's a young one so i guess that's expected"  
- Getting drunk and getting laid are definitely high priorities for him. Keep in mind he's (counts in head) 28 – 29 ish right now. Glad you loved it!!!  
**Niffer01**: "Loved how Riddick was jealous of Micah! Great chapter."  
- It's just the start and thanks as always!!  
**FluidDegree**: Oh, you areloved! No doubt about that! LOL! You were right. It was a huge shocker on her part to see him and realize who he is. Not a sweet reunion either. Riddick has a tough road ahead.  
Thanks for reviewing!!

August 2, 1007


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you!!** Your response to the last chapter was outstanding!!! I love it when I smile so much my cheeks hurt! LOL!

* * *

**A/N**: I had a couple of people comment on how Riddick handled the emotional turmoil of being presented with the evidence of Jack's torture at the hands of Toombs. Just my two cents worth why I went the direction that I did. The way I see him, Riddick best deals with anything that comes his way on a physical level. If he's angry, he lashes out and beats someone up or kills them. If he's in a lustful mood, he screws. These are instinctive reactions that require little thought. And then when faced with something he can't handle? Well, we've seen him run. He's quite good at that and I've addressed it in this chapter. However, in this case, dealing with his feelings of guilt has done a number on him. He simply doesn't want to feel at all. He tries the cold shower (physical) and when that doesn't work, goes to the completely opposite spectrum from no feeling to physical sensory overload, which is pain. It's something he's had a lot of experience with, he can see it, and that's a pain he's more comfortable with - something he can focus on rather than the emotions he should be dealing with. 

Okay, enough of that. Onto the story.

* * *

** Disclaimer**: Still not mine unless you didn't see it in the movies.

* * *

**Recap Chapter 10 **

He stood there for a few minutes regarding the various fragments of glass littering his hotel room floor. He slowly walked over, bent down, and selected a larger, jagged piece of glass. He then placed it in his open palm and made a fist. If he couldn't make himself numb to the pain, then he'd use one pain to mask another. He gritted his teeth as the glass sliced through his skin, then muscle, but he didn't stop until blood began to drip and then pour from the sides of his hand. He sat on the edge of his bed and watched his blood drip and stain the carpet below. This kind of pain was good. This he could deal with.

A few minutes later someone knocked on his door, startling him. "Just a minute."

He wrapped his hand in a smaller towel and answered the door coming face to face with Jack.

_Fuck!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

He almost shut it right back. He didn't want her seeing him like this. Hell, he wasn't sure he wanted to see her at all. In her dreams he was already a player, which meant her memory was there, only suppressed. She had been through far more pain than any one person deserved, and he didn't want her to suffer all over again because he showed up and triggered her memories to come flooding back. It was part of the reason he contemplated walking away – leaving once he found out the details of her time in Toombs' hands.

If he did leave, it most likely wouldn't matter. From what he could see she had fallen in with good people who cared for her. It was little compensation for the hell she had gone through, but even Iman would agree that it had turned out for the best. She knew who she was now, where she was from, and who she was living with before she went missing. All of the pieces were there for her to pursue or leave it be, and he could go on with his life knowing she was safe and alive. Who was he trying to bullshit? He wasn't going to leave her again. He couldn't, not after what happened the last time.

Regardless, her unannounced arrival at his hotel would have completely fucked the idea of leaving up . And to make things worse, she prevented him from shutting the door in her face when she barged into his room and brushed right past him.

"How the fuck did you find me?"

"I started calling the biggest hotels in town looking for you and got lucky. I won't be long and then I'll get out of your-." She was about to say hair and stopped. "I'll leave. The reason why I-."

She finally turned around to face him and got her first good look. That was enough to stop her mid-sentence and leave her mouth gaping open in shock. Finding a still wet Riddick naked except for a towel around his waist was the last thing she expected. Knowing someone was muscular was one thing, but seeing his perfectly sculpted shoulders, arms, chest, and abs still sprinkled with drops of water took it to an entirely different level. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man she had ever seen. For some unknown reason the room had become uncomfortably hot, and the sight of him had her so flustered she couldn't utter a word. Instead she just stood there, staring at him like a fool, unable to tear her eyes away. But finally her eyes dropped to the bloodstained towel wrapped around his hand and her focus shifted to that.

"Y-Your hand! What happened?"

Feeling the alcohol's effect, it took him longer to reply than normal. He looked at his hand, then back up to her. "I cut myself?"

"What you're not sure? Looks like you did a hell of a lot more than that!"

"It ain't that bad."

"Bullshit! The towel is almost soaked! How did you do it?" She waved off her last question. "Never mind that now. Let me look at it." There was no way to explain his injury, but his relief that she didn't _want _to know how it happened was swiftly erased by her desire to see his hand. When she walked to him he actually took a step backward, knocking the door closed.

"No, Jack you don'-."

"I know I don't, but that looks serious. Would you sit?"

Even though it was a question, it came out as a command. She pointed to the desk chair, and he looked at it a second before dutifully sitting down. He blamed his easy compliance on the alcohol. Jack pulled up another chair, sat, and then gently unwrapped the towel and was dismayed by what she saw.

"What the-! This isn't a cut! You've sliced your hand open in several places, and it's deep, too. Doesn't this hurt?"

"Like a fucker, but I've been through worse."

He liked that she was concerned about him, that she could put aside her earlier hostility and look after him. It was such a Jack thing to do. Angry as a hornet one second, switch gears into something entirely different the next. But that didn't mean she had forgotten how she felt originally. He didn't think he'd gotten off that lucky.

As for Jack, although she tried to concentrate on his hand, she couldn't resist stealing another look at him, his chest that is, now that her head was lowered to look at his hand. She hadn't noticed it before, but his skin was a warm, light caramel color. Not a tan either - all natural and very beautiful. She felt her face flush when she wondered if his skin was as smooth as it looked, but she'd have to be content with her ignorance because she wasn't about to reach out to touch and test it. Then she noticed a few scars on his torso and almost asked him the cause, but kept her mouth firmly shut. If she asked him, then he'd know she had been looking. She would be even more embarrassed to know that he already knew and was slightly smiling because of it.

"At least the bleeding appears to be under control."

"Gotta band-aid?" he quipped.

Jack looked up at him as if he was crazy and saw the corners of his mouth slightly twitch. She smiled in spite of herself. "I think this is more than a band-aid and a kiss can fix," she softly replied.

"I dunno." With his good hand he tilted her chin up to look at him, pleased that she didn't flinch or pull away. "We can try the kiss and find out."

He told himself that he was only kidding around to see what she might do, but the truth was that he been wondering what she'd taste like since last night and was half hoping she'd take him up on the offer. But that definitely wasn't the wisest thing to say. Her cheeks turned pink, and then she frowned once she recognized the scent of alcohol on his breath. Her irritation for him just came bounding back.

"You're shit faced."

Slightly disappointed, he leaned back in the chair. "I was workin' on it."

"You've done a fine job already from what I can see…or rather smell."

"So that's a 'no' on the kiss?" he drawled. "Not even on the forehead like you used to do?"

"I can only imagine what kind of sorry shape you must have been in for me to do that!" Thoroughly annoyed, she promptly stood up with her hands on her hips and took a good two steps back. "Get up, get dressed, I'll walk you to the hospital." He raised an eyebrow, which she somehow intuitively understood the meaning behind. "Yes, I am ordering you." But he didn't move. "Now if you don't mind? Get moving I need to take a nap before I go to work tonight."

He gathered pants and a pair of briefs, as far as he was concerned she could suffer his bare chest until he at least got those on. He turned to go into the bathroom and then stopped.

"Well?" She rested her hands on her hips, clearly exasperated. "What are you waiting for?"

He hooked his thumb into the front of his towel and slightly pulled it away from his body. "You want me to drop it here or in the bathroom?"

Jack now turned beet red, mostly from anger, but embarrassment definitely assisted. "I think that answer would be obvious."

He took a few steps closer, towering over her. "Then move yer ass, Jack. You're blocking the door."

Jack practically jumped to get out of his way and glared at him until he was gone. She scratched at the palms of her hands to keep from fisting them. She never wanted to strike someone so badly in her entire life. The man was positively infuriating and had managed to embarrass her not once but twice in a span of five minutes.

He came back out a few minutes later, no shirt, with his pants zipped, but the top button undone. She noticed and rolled her eyes, thinking he had done it on purpose just to see her reaction. Riddick realized how it looked and tried to defend himself.

"I would button it, but I can't with one hand."

"Mon Dieu! Tu me rends folle!"

"I take that to mean you ain't helpin' me?"

However, she did step forward and quickly buttoned his pants, and then immediately stepped back. Even half drunk he didn't fail to notice how she wiped her hands on her pants as if she had dirtied them. What he didn't know is that her palms were damp out of nervousness, something she didn't want him to see.

"And I assume you'll need assistance with your shirt as well?"

She asked it so sweetly and with a smile, too. He knew she was being sarcastic, but she did ask and he wouldn't turn down the help. "Well, now that you mention it-."

"But of course." Jack let out a very short, unladylike growl, no doubt triggered by irritability and headed to the closet but found not one shirt hanging. She did see his boots though and picked them up, placing them next to his chair. "Those I know you'll need help with."

"Shirts are in the drawer. Second from the top."

She opened it and found a sea of black. "My, what a myriad of choices we have."

"You criticizing my wardrobe, woman?" he growled, but smirking.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She took a shirt and then slammed the drawer closed, causing him to flinch. "Sit."

He did as he was told - again, surprising even himself. She pulled the shirt over his head and then held the arm hole wide open so he could put his hand through, trying her best _not_ to make contact with his skin. The rest he finished himself. Without asking she went back to the dresser and opened drawers until she found a pair of socks, and then set to work finishing him up.

"Let's go," she ground out.

* * *

After a five minute walk in complete silence they arrived. A number of doctors and nurses greeted her by name, some of whom seemed a bit surprised to see her there that particular day. He found it all somewhat odd. 

"You volunteer up here or somethin'?"

"Not exactly. I do bring food from the club once a week, and today isn't my regular day, thus the looks I'm getting. But they know me because I spent six weeks in a coma, then another four months here recovering and undergoing additional surgeries. After that I was here ranging from daily to at least once a week for six more months for outpatient rehab and other procedures."

"For your back?" He realized his slip the second her eyes got big. He wasn't supposed to know about it.

"How-."

"Jean-Pierre mentioned it."

She accepted his explanation and nodded. "For my back and for laser resurfacing of scar tissue."

Riddick was taken to see a doctor who questioned his explanation for how he cut himself once Jack left the room. "I've seen my share of cuts Mr. Bryant, and this wasn't an accident."

"No."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes."

Dr. Nelson sensed he wasn't going to get anything else out of him so he didn't push it.

"Our scan indicated severe muscle lacerations, and you also managed to damage several nerves, the feeling from which I can't guarantee you'll get back. I've called for our surgeon who specializes in these types of injuries. It's an outpatient procedure, but it will take a couple of hours."

"Do whatcha gotta do, Doc."

"I saw that you came in with Kyra Rimbaldi. You, ah, know each other well?"

_So here it comes. _"_Known _her since she was eleven. Now I get to learn her all over again."

Dr. Nelson smiled and Riddick could tell the minute he let his guard down. _Damn these people are protective of her._

"I'm pleased to meet you then, Mr.Bryant. She was with us for so long, we're like an extended family to her. We hoped someone would eventually recognize her. Just so you know, she's been through hell."

"I've seen her records. All of 'em. Jean-Pierre gave 'em to me."

Riddick didn't need to explain his injury. Dr.Nelson knew exactly what he had seen and read and could tell by his voice how affected he was even though it was subtle. He assumed the self-inflicted wound was related. He had treated patients who inflicted pain upon themselves to relieve other types of pain, and it fit that this man in front of him had done the same.

"I'll let Kyra know of your condition. A nurse will be in shortly to do your pre-op preparation."

He had left the door open and Riddick watched as Jack was given the news about his hand. He saw shock, what looked to be concern, and unfortunately a little anger mar her face. A nurse came in prevented him from watching her further.

"Mr. Bryant, my name is Dana Childs and I'm going to get you ready for surgery. Do you have any allergies to medications that we should be aware of?"

Riddick was only half listening to her as she walked in, far more interested in watching Jack's reaction to what the doctor was telling her. When the nurse said his name a second time, he finally looked up with a slight frown on his face. However, that faded at the sight of his nurse – definitely not what he had expected. Even though wearing loose fitting scrubs he could tell she had a nice shape to her, and was most definitely a surprising bit of eye candy; light brown hair, blue eyes, nice full lips, and a pleasant voice. Maybe being in the hospital for a couple of hours wouldn't be so bad.

_Wonder what she looks like when she smiles?_

"I think you're gonna need to repeat that."

"Allergies, Mr. Bryant. Do you have any?"

"Don't think so. And call me Rick. Mr.Bryant is too damn stuffy, 'specially if you're gonna have your hands on me."

Dana's cheeks turned pink, but she smiled. "Rick, any unusual reactions during previous medical procedures?"

He thought for a second about getting patched up in the slam and waking up with his eyes shined. Now that's what he'd call unusual, but he wasn't in the mood to share that factoid of his medical history.

"Not a one."

Dana took out her medical scanner and tapped the screen a few times. "I just need to get a small blood sample for the anesthesiologist. You'll feel a quick pinch and it's over with. Do you have a preference where?"

His eyebrows popped and he cocked his head to the side. "I get a choice?"

Dana's smile expanded. "Yes, some people just don't like their fingers getting pricked so they prefer I use their arm. It's all a matter of personal preference."

"I see. After what I did to my hand, wherever you decide to poke won't make a difference."

"Your finger then?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Just one?"

She laughed softly and his grin grew. "Yes, just one. That will be more than enough."

"Aw, and here I was hopin' you'd want more than just my finger."

Dana really turned pink that time. "Let's start with a finger shall we? Maybe more later," she added as an afterthought, surprising both herself and Riddick.

* * *

Jack was about to go speak with him when she noticed he was with a nurse. She didn't recognize the woman, and it being a small hospital she knew practically everyone there, which meant she was new. They appeared to be awfully chatty and were both smiling. A moment later she laughed and his face broke into a rather large grin. 

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. _Is he flirting with her?_

She watched them a little longer. The way he was looking at her with his head cocked to the side, and the pink blush that stained the woman's cheeks a few seconds later gave Jack her answer.

_Un-fucking-believable! He nearly cuts his hand in half, starts in with the sexual taunts and other shit to make me feel….God I don't know what he makes me feel! And now he's flirting? I cannot believe this man. Son of a bitch! And now I have to go in there and tell him he needs to come stay with me because he won't be able to take care of himself! I doubt this day can get any worse._

* * *

Once the nurse left, Jack joined him, but before she even got into the room he knew the wall of hostility would be back up and thicker than ever. It was in the tilt of her chin and the way she held herself, and he wondered what he had done now to get her so riled up. 

"Doc Nelson said you did quite a number on yourself. Surgery?"

He leaned in a little closer to her and smiled. "Maybe you shoulda given me that kiss after all."

Jack crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You're absolutely incorrigible-."

"Can't much argue with that."

"You have no shame either!"

He shrugged. "Doesn't suit me."

"You're sitting here with a debilitating hand injury, I'm out there being told that you're going to need assistance because you won't be able to use your hand for probably six weeks, and what are you doing?"

"Getting my hand looked at?"

"It was a rhetorical question. I didn't expect an answer," she snapped, growing louder by the second. "All the while I'm out there digesting everything he's telling me, you're in here _flirting_ with the nurse!"

Riddick cocked his head to one side and a new grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, which only further infuriated her because she watched him do the very same thing with the nurse.

"My flirting bothered you?"

"So you admit doing it?" she countered his question with one of her own.

He thought for a second and then casually answered, "Yeah, I was, and it bothered you."

"No! It did not. You're taking what I said completely out of context. It wasn't the flirting."

"But you said-."

"I'm well aware of what I said, Rick." She ground out his name, imagining it was him she was pulverizing under her shoe.

"Well if it didn't bother you then why bring it up?" he countered, now undoubtedly having some personal fun at her expense.

"It wasn't the flirting-."she started to insist.

"You're repeating yourself."

"Would you let me get a god damn thought out of my mouth?"

"Go ahead."

She didn't respond immediately, wanting to make sure he wouldn't interrupt again. "It was the fact that this turns out to be a medical emergency, I'm out there worried about you, and you're in here-."

"Flirting," he finished for her.

That did it. Jack slammed the door causing the glass in the cabinet windows to shake. "Not taking any of this seriously!" she shouted.

She would never admit to it, but his flirting _did_ bother her. And if she did admit it, then she'd have to ask herself 'why' and she absolutely didn't have an answer to that.

"So you _don't _want me to flirt?"

"I-." Jack ground out a scream through gritted teeth. "Dammit! Give me your hotel key card."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to have to stay with me until your fucking hand heals, now give me the god damn key, PLEASE!"

_There's my Jack! _He took the key card out of his pocket, but held it just out of her reach when she grabbed for it. "Since you said please."

She snatched the key from his hand, jerked the door open, and left. Only then did he let the smile he had been holding back spread across his face. Yes, he knew he shouldn't be pushing her the way he had been doing. But confounding and flustering Jack was a whole lot better than thinking about what had happened to her. Anything was better than that.

His flirting with the nurse had absolutely nothing to do with her though, but he admitted to himself that the timing of it worked out rather nicely. And she said she had been worried about him, too. _That_ he liked. Liked it a lot.

But the flirting and her unexpected reaction to it is what really stunned him. As she got older, she made her displeasure loud and clear concerning his whore visitations and blamed it on the fact that he got to go out and she didn't. He knew there was more to it than that. He finally got to the real underlying cause of her anger after paying close attention to the tone of her voice and watching her body language. It turned out Jack had a crush on him, possibly more, and was jealous of the time he was spending with other women. Never mind that they were whores and he never gave a flying fuck about a one of them.

But he never asked Jack point blank. That would have made things entirely uncomfortable between them, and she probably would have denied it anyway. But years later, when he was trying to find her, he read her entire personal journal to see if there was anything he might have missed, any clues, and that's when he had it confirmed by her own words. Even in entries after he had left she admitted to it, but most of those were also followed by how mad she was at him, too.

Still, his flirting and its consequent effect caused him to wonder. Knowing how she felt about him back then, was it possible for someone to not remember a person, but still recall the feelings they had?

* * *

Jack headed straight back to the hotel to pack Riddick's things, grumbling to herself the entire way there. Back in his room she slammed the door as hard as she could, just to vent a little frustration. She didn't do anything at first but lean against the door. Being back in his room again the image of his half-naked, wet body popped back into her brain. 

"Oh, for god sake's would you stop it! He's just a man." She groaned, sank to the floor, and laughed at herself. "Yeah, right! Even before I knew Micah was gay and I saw him wet and in a speedo I didn't act like that!" Frustrated she pressed her fingers against her temples. "Ugh! First I almost salivate on the man, and then I act like a royal bitch when I see him flirting with another woman? What the hell is wrong with me?" She stood back up ran her fingers through her hair. "No time for that shit now. I have to get him packed." With her hands on her hips she surveyed the room looking for any luggage, but found none lying about. She went to the closet, the one without shirts, and found only a large bag.

"This is his luggage?"

Rolling her eyes she pulled it out and proceeded to pull everything out of the dresser drawers, trying her best to pack everything neatly. At least that was her intent, but the more she packed, the more she thought about him, and the angrier she became until she resorted to shoving his belongings into the bag regardless of the results. She went into the bathroom and he did have a small bag in there for his toiletries. She packed that with a little more care and tossed it in with the rest of his stuff. Once finished she looked around the room for anything else she might have missed. That's when she saw the broken glass. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the bottle had been smashed against the wall.

"Good god! What possessed him to do this?"

Her initial thought had been that he had broken a glass in his hand, causing the deep gashes, but given the pattern of the shattered glass and the amount there, it wasn't possible. He had to have picked up the pieces that caused his cuts.

"This doesn't make any sense. How could this have been an accident? Did he do that to himself on purpose? But why?"

Dumbfounded, she sat on the bed to think things over, but no valid reason for hurting himself came to mind. She certainly wasn't going to ask him either. Whatever happened she concluded it was his own business and probably happened because he had been drinking.

"Drinking! That shit for brains! It's probably how he cut himself."

One of her hands moved back slightly and connected with something on the bed. She turned and looked and found his handheld computer.

"Glad I didn't overlook this. These things aren't cheap to replace."

As she picked it up, her finger brushed over the power button turning the device on. The small screen illuminated almost immediately. Jack went to turn it off when she saw the name 'Jack' on a folder. She withdrew the stylus from its holding place and went to tap the folder to open it, but stopped at the last second.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this." Her reluctance flew out the window after two seconds. "The hell with it. This is about me so it's not like I don't have a right to see it."

Jack tapped twice and the folder opened. Inside she found more pictures of herself that she hadn't taken time to look at earlier. The earlier she went back the shorter her hair got and by the time she reached the ones where she was eleven she was bald, just like him.

"Holy shit! When he said I was passing myself off as a boy he wasn't kidding. I shaved my head? What in the hell was I thinking? A nice crew cut wouldn't do? Dear god, I looked just like _him_."

She went back through some of the other pictures again, this time analyzing her expression along with Riddick's.

"Hmm. He doesn't look too happy getting his picture taken. _I,_ on the other hand, look thrilled. Odd that he's wearing goggles in most of these. I wonder when he got the lenses?"

After going through the pictures, she closed the folder with her name on it, and that's when she began snooping around.

"Let's see Rick. Got any dirt on yourself in here?"

She tapped randomly through some of the folders and found a contact list. Skimming quickly through it produced nothing juicy as she hoped. It just appeared to be a bunch of business contacts.

"Well that was boring. Any other pictures? A girlfriend perhaps?"

The very thought of finding a picture of another woman made her uncomfortable, but she searched anyway. The only images that showed up were of her, which came as a small relief.

"Like I would care if I found one anyway," she told herself, out loud no less as if hearing it would convince herself that she didn't indeed care.

She found one last folder that caught her eye and double-tapped, but it wouldn't allow her in.

"Password protected? Must be where you keep the really good stuff then."

She attempted to gain entry trying a few words, but without knowing more about him it was fruitless to attempt further guesses. Besides, if it somehow locked her out after so many incorrect attempts, he would know about it, and she didn't wish to get busted for snooping.

"So much for that." She tossed his handheld into his bag, took one last look around the room and headed back to her house.

* * *

Jean-Pierre came home just as Jack topped the stairs with Riddick's bag. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" 

"This? It's Rick's bag. He cut his hand open on a piece of broken glass, and I mean _really_ cut it. He's at the hospital now in surgery, but he won't be able to use it for six weeks, so I told him he could stay here."

Jack hadn't the slightest clue that Riddick would have been staying with them regardless. JP knew how lucky he had just gotten and wasn't about to tell her of the invitation he had extended.

"That's very nice of you," he commented without giving away a hint of what he knew.

"Well I couldn't _not_ offer him a place. So you're okay with this?"

"No problem. It's your home as well, ma petite. Besides, you two can get to know each other again. But 'ow did you know he hurt his hand?"

"Micah and I were out together and the more I thought about Rick, the more determined I was that I didn't want to see him until tomorrow. I thought he might try and show up at the club tonight so I found out where he was staying and went to ask himto stay away. When I showed up he had already cut himself."

"So, he'll need your help tonight. I'll call in another bartender."

"No!" she screeched, cringing at the sound of her own panicky voice. "Really," she said a bit more calmly, "you don't have to do that."

"He doesn't need _me_ helping him, chérie. You're not working the bar tonight. Besides, you didn't take a nap."

"A nap? I'm not three. You can't be-."

"No arguments," he stated firmly.

Jean-Pierre left her standing at the threshold of Rick's new room with her mouth agape as he left the house.

"No arguments? Damn you, JP!!"

* * *

Two and a half hours later Jack was back at the hospital. She had arrived half an hour late on purpose. After all, Riddick had become a gross inconvenience in her life, and she wasn't about to bend completely to suit his needs. However, what she saw when she arrived did nothing to improve her mood. Riddick was sitting in a wheelchair chatting with the same nurse he had been flirting with earlier. 

"Been waiting long?" she asked sweetly, hoping he had been doing exactly that.

"'Bout half an hour, but Dana here was nice enough to keep me company."

So much for making him wait and suffer.

"So what's with the wheelchair? It was just your hand."

"It's hospital policy," Dana answered even though the question wasn't directed to her.

Riddick gave a loopy, drug induced grin and shrugged like he was completely innocent in the whole thing. "Oh, forgot to introduce you two. Jack this is Dana. Dana, this is Jack."

They both shook hands and Dana flashed her a brilliant smile, which, for some reason, made Jack want to wipe it off the woman's face. Then she put her hands on Riddick's shoulders in a far too familiar way and lightly squeezed them.

"Rick told me about your ordeal and how you were just reunited. I think that's absolutely amazing. You must be so thrilled that someone _finally_ found you."

Was it her, or was Dana just talking down to her like a little lost child? Now Jack not _only_ wanted to wipe the smile off her face, she had the urge to do her bodily harm. The question the loomed in her brain was 'why'?

"Yes," Jack smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "ecstatic." She looked down at Riddick. "You ready to walk home?"

"You're not gonna push me?"

If her eyes could have thrown daggers, he'd be dead. "Don't give me a reason to make you _need_ to use that chair."

"Rick," Dana interjected, leaning down closer to his face, "don't forget if you have any questions about taking care of your hand, call me, or if you have any questions at all."

"Thanks Dana." He patted her hand that still rested on his shoulder. "You've got a great bedside manner."

"Oh I'll just bet," Jack said under her breath, but Riddick actually heard her. He finally got out of the chair, and he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. Jack waited until they had exited the hospital before speaking again - just to give herself a moment or two to settle down before she let something out of her mouth that she might later have to a apologize for.

"Well, in spite of everything you look remarkably happy, Rick."

"Drugs."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why don't I fully believe you?"

"And if I said you were the reason?"

Jack smiled sweetly up at him. "Then I'd have to ask what it is I did so I could make sure to _never_ do it again."

Riddick let out a bark of laughter, which did nothing but sour her further.

"I suppose the drugs were responsible for loosening your tongue, too? What happened to me was none of her business."

"Thought you were friends with all the staff."

"And that made it okay? Oh, and for the record, that was the first time I've spoken to the woman."

She was right, which meant he was wrong, and he never liked having that pointed out. Then again, it was partially her fault as well and he was more than willing to make her aware of it, too.

"It was your own fault. You were late, she was there and asked what brought me into town, so I told her. End of story."

Unfortunately, she couldn't argue with that. _Dammit_! "Tell me something-." she began.

"Okay, something."

Completely fed up with him and his flippant responses, her hand whipped out and backhanded him in the gut. Nothing hard enough to hurt him, but it made a loud 'smack' noise on impact. He grunted more out of show as he was used to that kind of thing from her, but she was completely dismayed at what she had done to this man who was little better than a stranger to her. She wasn't thinking when she did it. It happened as if by reflex. He didn't realize anything was wrong until she fell a few steps behind. When he turned she was standing there with her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide as saucers.

His brow furrowed and his stomach knotted. Had she recalled an unpleasant memory– one about him. "Jack?"

She shook her head. "I-I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that." Then she frowned. That was the second time today she had needed to apologize to him, and it was twice too many for her taste. "I'm not myself when I'm around you."

He shook his head and smiled, relieved that this was all it was. "You're wrong, Jack. You're more yourself than you know, and you don't need to say sorry for smacking me."

"Why because you deserved it?" she blurted out.

He chuckled. "That, and I'm used to it." He rubbed his stomach where she had hit him. "You hit a hell of a lot harder now, but that was nothin' new comin' from you."

That made her feel a little better, but she couldn't resist getting in a little 'dig'. "If that's something you're used to does that mean you've _always_ been an ass?"

"What can I say? You do bring out my best qualities."

Well that wasn't what she had expected him to say, which left her wondering where to take the conversation. Something completely off topic and safe was her choice.

"Tell me about the man I was living with. Iman?"

"Holy Man? He can come off kind of arrogant, but that ain't him. He's a good man, probably one of the best I've met."

"How did I look at him? Like a father?"

He nodded. "I'd say so, but a little more laid back. Not as much as you are with JP though."

"Have you told him I'm alive?"

"Not yet. I wasn't sure you were you and I wasn't gonna get his hopes up and put him through that hell."

She frowned slightly, more confused than ever about Riddick. He definitely had his moments of compassion, which didn't quite mesh with the other less likable facets of his character that she had already witnessed.

"That's very thoughtful of you."

He shrugged, not entirely comfortable with the compliment. "If you say so."

"Trust me…it is. But back to the crash? After we got off the planet, what happened?"

"Got picked up by a merchant ship headed to the Helion System. They put us in cryo-stasis and we hitched a ride until Helion-5. From there we got a transport to Helion Prime, to New Mecca. Iman already had a house waitin' on him and we all lived together, but not for long. I left, not because of you or him, just somethin' I needed to do. You didn't like that too much so you hid in my ship. I didn't know until it was too late to turn around. By the time I could take you back, you wormed your way into stayin', and we traveled together until you were fourteen. That's when I took you back to Iman."

"Why the change?"

"You needed more than I could give."

"A father?"

"Yeah, a family. A home."

"It must have been a huge change for me, then. How many times did I see you after that?"

"You didn't."

"You never saw me again?"

"Never."

She frowned, confused as to why he would look for her for three years after not seeing her for two years preceding her disappearance. Riddick was quickly becoming a complex puzzle, and she wondered if she would ever figure him out, but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

"But why? There was enough of a relationship that existed to get you to look for me, yet you never visited me for two years?"

He huffed his breath, and now Jack was intrigued. He was clearly uncomfortable talking about this.

"Dunno. Timing never worked out, and two years later you went missing."

She put her hand on Riddick's arm, causing him to stop mid-step. "What aren't you telling me?"

_A hell of a lot more than you know and nothin' you can handle right now. _So he elected to keep it simple. "We-." This wasn't what he wanted to discuss, not now, not for weeks if he had the choice. "We, ah, didn't exactly part on good terms."

"I was fourteen, how old were you?"

That wasn't the question he expected, and he was visibly relieved that she took the conversation in another direction. "Headin' on twenty-eight."

She quickly did the math in her head. That made him thirty-five now. But if he was as gorgeous to her at fourteen as he was to her at almost twenty-three, then she could only imagine how she might have felt about him, and what his departure might have done to her.

_God, I bet his leaving devastated me. Only one way to find out._

"Breaking my heart wasn't a very nice thing to do." Her gamble paid off. His head whipped toward her, he met her eyes for a split second, and then he just as quickly looked the opposite way. After that, he got defensive.

"You don't remember shit," he growled.

She finally had _him_ off balance for once, and it felt fantastic.

"No, but I was right. Might as well spill the rest. No, on second thought, let me see if I can sort it out myself. You didn't _just_ break my heart, you crushed it. As a young teen, I probably built my entire existence around you, and then it was gone. Pulled out from under my feet before I knew what was happening, and -."

She had no idea how accurate her words were, or how much they were bothering him. And not just because he hated hearing what he had done, but because she was mocking it all, as if she was never a part of it.

"Stop it," he barked, his tone causing her to jump. "Just stop."

Jack simply stood there, silently reflecting on her own words, and then what she had been doing hit her. Shame washed over her. None of it was real, not to her, and she was making light of it, but to him it brought back memories of an unpleasant experience. In a way it touched her to know that although he _did_ hurt her, it was not something he was proud of.

Once again she found herself needing to apologize. "I-I didn't mean-. I'm s-."

"Forget about it."

Not the best choice of words, considering she couldn't remember anything anyway, but it had probably been the best thing he _could _have said.

"Forgetting was the easy part." They caught each other's eyes and both smiled and then she switched to a safer topic. "It's only seven o'clock, but this day already feels like it has lasted for weeks."

"Didn't get your nap, Jack. You still workin' tonight?"

"No," she sulked. "JP wouldn't let me. It's probably for the best anyway. With Micah coming home last night, we stayed up until I couldn't keep my eyes open, then I had that dream that woke me up, and then _you_. Now I'm exhausted."

His ears perked when she mentioned Micah, and now it was his turn to sport the foul mood. _Was that the fucker from last night? _Unfortunately, he didn't think, he just asked, and ended up revealing far more of himself than he intended.

"Micah? He's the blond who was all over you at the bar last night?"

The muscle in his jaw was flexing as though he was grinding his teeth. Interesting, she thought. Micah was hardly all over her, but from his perspective that's exactly what he had seen.

"Yes, that was him." And that was all she would say. If he wanted to know more, which she got the feeling he did, he would have to ask her. It would have to wait though, because they had just arrived at her house. "Home, sweet home."

"Which room is mine?"

"Top of the stairs, first door on your right. It doesn't have its own bathroom and neither does mine, so we'll have to share. It's the door to the right of my room. I packed your bag and it's already up there. Oh, by the way, are you hungry?"

"Wasn't until you said somethin'."

"I honestly don't feel up to cooking, so I'm gonna order in from the club. How does a steak sound?"

"They have cows in a cave?" he quipped.

"Smart ass. It's imported, much like most of our stuff. So, you want steak or should I order you a tofu salad?"

He glared at her for a second, but only a second. "Steak, medium-rare."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jessie, one of the girls from the club, brought up their food. Jack was so used to seeing them in various states of undress that she thought nothing of it. But in her home, in normal lighting, and with Riddick in the room, seeing Jessie like that was extremely uncomfortable. 

She might as well have been naked wearing a completely transparent bikini top, coupled with a skirt short enough her thong was visible every time she moved. Jack didn't miss how his eyes took in Jessie, nor the appreciative look she gave him either. She bit her tongue though and said nothing, even after Jessie left.

Jack began to eat and she was three bites into her own steak before she noticed that he hadn't touched his.

"What's wrong? Is it not cooked right?"

"Looks fine, but I can't cut it."

Although she had completely forgotten about his hand, she wasn't going to apologize for not cutting his steak before enjoying her own. There had been plenty of time to say something before she sat down, but then again Jessie was still with them, and he was most likely ogling her instead of thinking about needing his steak cut. She remained in her seat and put her fork and knife down. Her elbows went to the table and she propped her chin up on her interlaced fingers.

"Why didn't you ask me before I sat down? There was ample time."

"I-." He snapped his mouth shut and she raised an eyebrow. "I was distracted," he answered honestly.

Instead of taking his plate, she got up and came to him. When she leaned over to cut his steak, Riddick got his first chance to _truly_ take in her scent. Sure, he caught whiffs of it before, but there was nothing compared to inhaling it scant inches from her skin. And there it was again; vanilla, sugar, a little spicy, and oh so sweet. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth the second he felt the all too familiar tightening in his groin. Definitely not a response he needed._ Fuck! Why'd she have to smell good enough to eat? Like a god damn sugar cookie!_ His steak didn't seem nearly as appetizing now, not when he'd much rather have her for dessert first. He leaned in a little further, tempting himself, and a few wisps of her hair brushed across his face, and he barely suppressed a groan. He was admiring the long line of her neck, imagining his mouth on it when she finished with her task. She took one look at him and mistakenly thought he was hurting based on his facial expression.

"Are you in pain?"

Startled that she had spoken to him, he leaned away from her. "Yeah." _Just not the kinda pain you're thinkin'. _"It'll pass."

"You can't take a pill for an hour."

"I'll live."

They finished their dinner in relative silence and then Jack called down to the club.

"Jeff, it was delicious as always, thank you. If you could just send one of the guys up to clear the dishes, I'd appreciate it. What? Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Hold on while I ask him." She put her hand over the receiver.

"Ask me what?" he demanded.

"Dessert? Do you want any?"

She might as well have asked him if he wanted her, because he had already equated the two in his mind.

"Dunno." he said with a small smile. "What are you offerin'?"

Jack blinked twice, opened her mouth to answer, and then promptly shut it. The way he asked it - why did it sound as though she was suddenly a part of the menu? She tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth for a moment.

"Tell you what, why don't I surprise you. Is there anything you simply can't stand?"

"Nothin' I can think of."

"Good. Do you want coffee, too?"

"Why not."

"Jeff, we'd both like coffee, I have cream and sugar up here so you don't need to bother with that. I'd love a slice of your cheesecake with raspberry sauce, and what's that special dessert you make for birthdays? Yes, that's it. Yes, I'm sure. I think he'll love it. Thank you."

Dessert came ten minutes later. While Riddick was in the living room watching a movie they had started, she got the coffee and set that down first on the table in front of them, and then went back to get dessert. She put hers down first, and then with a smirk on her face presented Riddick with his. It was a small chocolate cake molded in the shape of a woman's chest - overly large breasts included. On top of each mound was a dollop of whipped cream with a cherry right where the nipples would be.

He cocked his head to the side as if he was trying to figure out what to say before he held the plate closer to her, but found himself speechless.

"What? You don't like them? After the way you stared at Jessie's breasts I thought you should have a pair of your own. It's got an incredibly decadent melted chocolate filling, too, so be sure to eat them while they're still warm. Do you need help cutting it?" she asked innocently.

"No, I got it, thanks." The thought of licking the whipped cream from the top of each mound was tempting –just to see her reaction. But he used his fork instead and she was right, the filling _was_ incredible along with the rest of the cake.

Jack had yet to take a bite of her own dessert, far more interested in what he thought of his own, which was altogether unnerving having her watch him as he devoured it. "So, how is it?"

He looked up at her and smiled after he stuffed another fork full in his mouth. "Mmm. Best damn boobs I ever had!"

"Good. I'll pass your compliments on to our chef."

"Yeah, you do that." And then he sank his fork back into the cake.

As he ate he thought about the stunt she just pulled on him. Jack may not have resurfaced yet, but she sure as hell has broken through enough to show her face from time to time - or her ass, depending on what mood she was in. As for the cake, he ended up eating everything but the two cherries, which she snatched from his plate and ate herself. He had done that on purpose to see if she would take them because Maraschino cherries had always been a favorite of hers. He was chuckling by the time she pulled the second one from its stem with her teeth, causing her to frown.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, slightly irritated.

Turning to face her on the sofa he studied her for a moment before answering. "Remember what I said when we were walkin' home?"

"You said a lot of things."

"I'm talkin' about how you're more _you_ than you think." She nodded remembering that part of their conversation. "Wanna know why I didn't eat my cherries?"

She shrugged. "I figured you didn't like them."

"No, I love 'em. Didn't eat 'em because I wanted to see what _you'd _do."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I know you love 'em too, or you used to, and anytime you had the chance they would go missing from my dessert."

Suddenly her back went rigid at his insinuation of petty theft. "So I like them. So what. I didn't _steal_ them."

"But you thought about it, didn't you."

"I did no such thing!"

Her denial might have worked if she hadn't busted out laughing at the word 'no'. Riddick was laughing right along with her, but she still felt the urge to smack him again. Luckily it was medicine time.

"You can have your pill now."

"Don't need it."

"You're getting one regardless. It will help you sleep."

"Yes, mother," he grumbled.

"I should have known you were going to be a difficult patient. Men are all the same. They may grow up, but they're still big babies on the inside."

"Who you callin' a baby?"

"I wonder."

She took their plates and coffee cups to the kitchen and returned with glass of water, his pill, and ointment for his hand. He dutifully took his medicine, and then watched as she unraveled the dressing on his hand to apply the antibiotic ointment. Jack clenched her eyes shut for a moment once his hand was revealed. She thought it looked bad before, but seeing it now with the rows of angry black stitches made it look far worse.

"Why didn't they use a laser to suture your hand?"

"Dunno. Somethin' about it healin' better the old fashioned way."

They both wrinkled their nose when she uncapped the tube. It had a vile medicinal smell. She was about to dab some on the first row of stitches, but paused first to look up at him.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

He nodded. Not that he could say anything. He was already hurting. She had his injured hand cradled in her own, with both resting in her lap. That wasn't the problem. She was being gentle as hell, it was what she was doing with her thumb that was killing him. Although she probably wasn't conscious of her actions, her thumb had been lightly brushing back and forth across his pinky finger from the start. Even though comforting, the subtle caress of her finger had stirred his animal fully awake, unleashing a rush of lust to have her stroke an entirely different part of him that was growing uncomfortably hard for the second time that night.

He would have laughed if someone had told him he could get turned on by it, but here he was struggling to keep himself in check, wanting her to keep going, but knowing he had to make her stop before he embarrassed himself...or worse. In either case he needed prickly Jack to come back. He abruptly pulled his hand from hers and squeezed enough of the ointment onto his thumb so he wouldn't need her to hold the tube.

"We'll be here all night at the rate you're goin'," he gruffly complained.

Jack glared at him, but didn't move away. "What the hell! I was trying not to hurt you, which is _why_ I was taking my time!"

"This has to be done twice a day, so I should do it myself anyway." He then caught her eyes, smiled, and paused another second for effect. "Unless you're lookin' for an excuse to touch me."

Her outraged gasp did the trick for him. "Son of a bitch!" Jack jumped off the sofa and stormed into the kitchen. She returned shortly after with the roll of gauze and threw it at him, narrowly missing his head.

"Wrap your own god damn hand!"

Jack angrily stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. A few minutes later he heard her come out and then another door slammed, he figured that had been the bathroom door. Ten minutes later he heard her footsteps again, and her bedroom door was slammed a final time. He decided to turn in early himself and went upstairs shortly after.

Hearing her talking, he quietly crept over to her door. It was a friend she was talking to, Micah, and she was bitching about him. He heard a few key words when she raised her voice such as 'rude beast', 'absolutely unnerving', and his personal favorite, 'intolerable ass'. He was about to go to his room when her tone completely changed. She had just gone from angry bitching to gushing sweetly at something he was telling her. 'Sweet', 'thoughtful', 'love it', 'can't wait', she laughed, and then he heard her call him 'baby'. He growled and went to his room, kicking himself for staying to listen to the last part.

He lay in bed, sleep not coming as easily as he hoped. His mind kept going back to Jack and the behavior between the two of them that day, particularly his.

"It was fuckin' easier when she was a kid!"

There were unspoken boundaries when she was younger. He kept to his side, and she kept to hers and all was right in the world. They teased, pushed each other, and sometimes pissed each other off until the ship almost shook from their yelling, but that was normal for them.

However with 'grown up Jack' who didn't remember any of that, things were completely fucked up. Although not 'his' Jack, there was enough of her there that he found himself falling back into their old ways. Only now he was doing most of the teasing, pushing, and pissing _her_ off. And he found himself trying to get under her skin, which was easily accomplished any time their talk was even remotely sexual.

But why? Why was he doing it? Stupid question – he wanted her, _that's _why, but having her was not going to happen. This was Jack. She wasn't a woman he could buy for the night or a whore like Marilyn willing to sell her body to get what she wanted, and he hadn't a clue how to deal with a woman who didn't neatly fall into one of the two categories. So naturally he talked to her the way he did to piss her off so she'd turn all hostile and prickly. If she stayed that way, she'd keep a decent distance from him, and that made things safe. Or so went the direction of his reasoning.

But then there was Micah and herein lay his problem. Riddick unexpectedly discovered that he felt very territorial where Jack was concerned, and this went beyond the desire to protect her. As a kid, he always spoke of her as 'his' and she had been; his to protect and watch over. This Jack was still his, but with a new twist thrown in just to make things complicated and confusing.

Although a crude comparison, Jack was a bone and Riddick the dog. The bone belonged to him, even though he had no true claim on it. He knew, however, that actually claiming the bone and taking it as his own was something he couldn't do, so he played with it a little, but in the end left it just out of his reach. However, when another dog came sniffing around making a play to steal his bone, he felt the urge to come on like a devil dog teeth bared and growling. Not exactly a reaction he could control.

Yes, he had definitely gotten off to a less than stellar start with her, but it was far too late to erase the day's events. He only hoped that tomorrow would go better than or least not as bad as today had gone. Regardless of everything he did accept one fact as an unalterable truth. Life with Jack would never be as it once was

* * *

Unlike Riddick, Jack was dead to the world within minutes after her call with Micah. It had been an excruciatingly long and emotional day. Sleep may have come easily to her, but sleeping well did not. As had happened the previous night, she was haunted by memories that came to her as shifting dreams. Just as one moment in her past would come into focus it was replaced by another, and then another, but there wasn't a rewind button so she could go back and revisit them. 

It caused her to wake up several times during the night. Each time she grabbed her tablet computer and furiously scrawled as much as she could, hoping to make some sense of it in the morning. Riddick's presence had triggered something in her subconscious allowing these memories to surface. She felt like a dam that had just suffered a small crack allowing water to slowly trickle through. She prayed that if and when it did burst, that it didn't take her along with it.

* * *

**And so ends another chapter!**

**Now you know the drill...**

**Feed me, please!! Thank you!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Reviews**

**Kimmae:** Thanks Kimmae for the Chapter 7 comments!! I do appreciate them!**  
Jospry:** "This story is fantastic" - Thank you so much Jospry!! I appreciate it and I update as often as I can (once a week?), but depending on future chapters and the content the wait may get longer.  
**PrincessYente**: Yes, they talked!! Finally, huh? They'll be talking and more from here on out.  
**NotAfraidToLive** "this story is truely amazing. you are the bomb!!" What a way to put a grin on my face!!! Thank you!! And they'll be talking a lot more, too along with some serious struggling to get to relearn each other.  
**dogo:** "I was in awe when you made riddick break down after he saw what happened to jack. Man...that imagry was excellent!! I mean it was deep without getting too sappy."  
- Thank you so much for the comment. I was really worried how it would come out myself, but I felt like something _had_ to happen. Feeling something for someone, much less dealing with emotions is so foreign to him and dealing with it on a physical level by harming himself instead was the best way for him to cope. Thanks again!!  
**FluidDegree**: "And what is Jack going to be thinking when she sees that he is practily undressed...lol I know what i would think."  
- Yep, I know what I would think, too!! Hee hee. It obviously got her attention, eh? She may be a little frigid, but she definitely isn't unaffected by him. Thanks for reviewing!  
**jensen's Angel**:" cookie?? scratches head oh cookie, damn i got distracted with a half naked wet riddick lol"  
- It's amazing how many people caught onto that fact – that he's still wet and half naked even though I didn't stress it. LOL! Yes, it would distract met, too. BTW – put in an order of white chocolate macadamia nut, please.  
"we need to know jacks reaction to his nakedness lol"  
- The girl may have issues regarding sex, but she's not unaffected obviously. Thank you so much for sharing your favorite parts of the chapter and how they affected you. I really love when readers take the time to do that, and believe it or not it helps me see what pieces that I write have the most impact.  
"hehe typical riddick, always thinkin with his downstairs brain and not the one he's suppose to use, classic lol"  
- As you've read, he does a lot of thinking with the 'downstairs brain' - love that term BTW!!! He's in a pickle with her. He wants her, but he's resolved that he can't have her, but he doesn't want to her too far away from him and no one else gets her either.  
"i wanted to hug riddick when he picked up that piece of glass to cut his hand because he shouldn't blame himself for what happened,"  
- Yep, it's really rough on him. Anyway he looks at it, he's to blame for what happened to her and these are emotions that he simply can't deal with. He has no experience dealing with them either so that's how he copes. Thanks so much for the review!  
**Running-Wild22**: "How in the world is he gonna explain himself to her"  
- He will avoid it at all costs!  
"I hope she doesn't see the file on what happened to her, it will completely freak her out."  
- I thought about it, but now isn't the time. Thanks Kia!!  
**unknown beedee**: Yep, the silver eyes had to be in there. They were the only things that would work for her as evidence because she had so little to go on.  
"i also wonder when she'll find out "rick's" real identity"  
- Still working on that one. And not telling about Steven yet. Hee hee. Thanks so much for the compliment and especially for reviewing!!  
**iluvriddick**: "are you happy now? you have me cussing and practically slapping the shit out of my computer. i could have woken up my children with the crap that was coming out of my mouth. you're truly a sick cold woman. but oh how i love your story"  
- OMG!! You had me laughing my ass off reading this! What imagery! I think I went back and re-read it a couple of more times, too. Please don't take it out on your computer though! Well, I'm so pleased that I have you 'hopelessly addicted'. I can't ask for more than that. Oh, and getting you all frustrated again is just icing on my cake! Thanks sweetie!  
**J3w3ll**: Can I just say once again how much I LOVED your review!! Damn, but you get right in there and start digging into the deep stuff and that thrills me to no end!  
"One pain to mask the other - interesting. That's NOT an instinctive or animal response"  
- No it isn't, and I struggled with that, but you HIT right on it with your next comment,  
"Everything instinctive is usually in self-preservation, and thinking on it, I guess this is self-preservation, but it's at such an emotional level, so, for Riddick, I did not see it coming."  
- We don't see something on an emotional level coming from him because HE isn't emotional. Dealing with anything on that level is HIGHLY disconcerting for him. He just doesn't know how to handle it at all, but pain? That's something else entirely. PHYSICAL challenges he can deal with without a problem, and so he chooses the physical pain hoping it will overshadow the other.  
"I was a little suprised Riddick didn't run himself after feeling so guilty, but then he thinks his running caused it in the first place, so he's trapped in one hell of a paradox."  
- As you saw in this chapter, he definitely contemplated it, but realized he couldn't. Yes, he's trapped and good.  
**NightmareMonster**: "im kinda surpirsed she fainted."  
- She was sure he wasn't who he said he was, so finally seeing his eyes for real and given how already emotionally upset she was just did her in. Keep in mind, this is a more fragile Jack than we're used to.  
"im mighty confused, how did jack find riddicks appartment?"  
- She explained herself – Riddick was confused, too.  
"and you keep cliffhangin. your gunna kill me."  
- That's the idea!! LOL!  
" iv thought about writing but im not very good at it so i was wondering have you had lots of practice? or have you taken classes? or are your mad writing skills all natural?"  
- A Kid Like Her was my very first story. I haven't had any classes in writing fiction, nor have I had lots of practice. I do read a lot and try and study writing styles of others though, especially narrative aspects because I feel that is my weak area. So, I guess what I have is natural, BUT I know I have lots of room to improve and grow. Don't get discouraged about your own writing either. Believe me, my first drafts are edited 10 times over. I still go back and tweak A kid Like Her because I see things that could be better. Thanks so much NM for the great review!!  
**SG1987** "I think the meeting went well considering."  
- I think so, too. He could have not yelled at her, but that's him.  
"The thoughts about Riddick possibly being the devil but still having a sexy voice was great!" -  
Hmm…devil with a sexy voice! LOL Yep, I'm liking that, too.  
"It seems that Micah has alread taken a liking to Riddick, even if it's just on the physical level lol."  
- Yep, Micah loves eye candy!  
"But I just realized...Jack is standing in front of a mostly naked wet clad only in towel Riddick. Can't complain about that visual lol"  
- Yep, a half naked, wet, dripping Riddick! Sweet!  
"Aren't you proud of me? I didn't ask that many questions this time lol" -  
That's okay, it just shows me how invested you are in the story!! Thanks!!  
**snooze5 ** "And I feel really bad for Riddick, why can't they just live happily ever after (because then there would be no story...duh!)"  
- Seriously! Where would be the fun in that??? Ha ha ha! Thanks Snooze!  
**Vampiress-06****: "**damn you...again...WHY in the hell do you leave us like that...damn you damn you damn you"  
- Because it makes you write stuff like that! That's why! LOL! And a bumbling band of baboons? Nice alliteration! Thanks Vampiress for the enthusiasm and my fingers are on the keyboard working hard!! **  
AliasSpyCrazy** I already replied personally since you were addressing earlier chapters, but had to give you a shout out here, too! Thanks as always girl!  
**vinlovedroolwish**: Well shame on you for being out of touch (LOL) but thank you so much for the high praise!! "THIS STORY ROCKS!" – Love that!!  
" But like everyone else I must say cliffhangers are EVIL. Especially this one, Riddick fresh out of the shower wearing only a towel and Jack is at the door."  
- Yep, what a way to meet a man, huh? Can't believe you met your hubby that way! LOL! You mentioned something about an explosion between Jack and Riddick. AS you have seen from this last chapter, it's not smooth going between them at all. They're going to have to get through some emotional issues (on her part mainly) and then there's the question of her memory that could cause problems as she gets it back. Should be interesting and I haven't a clue what will happen! Thanks for the review!!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...**: " And seeing Riddick bleeding and in a towel... sigh"  
- Yep, she was pretty tongue tied from seeing him like that. He affects her even in spite of her own intimacy issues.  
"Poor Riddick... he feels so guilt. I hope he doesn't do something stupid and run :("  
- As you read, he thought about it, but realized he just couldn't do it to her again. At least he wasn't that stupid. Thanks as always!  
Wannabanauthor: "i love you! i love you! i love you!"  
(grins) I feel so loved!!!  
" i feel bad for riddick :(. if he was real i would love to make him feel better"  
- You and me both!! LOL! You wonder what will happen?? Me, too!! Thanks WBA!!  
**FitMama**: "Fantastic reunion! I love the banter between the two of them."  
- So glad you enjoyed it and now I'm having a lot more fun with them now that they're together. The banter is my favorite part! She almost saw the information about herself but he had it password protected. I didn't go into why, but it was an afterthought on his part in case she wanted to see more pictures of herself that he had. Good thing he did it, too. It would be very difficult to deal with that information alone especially seeing the pictures. She will learn what happened though. Just not now.

Thanks FitMama!!

August 7, 2007


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: ** None  
**Disclaimers**: If they weren't in the movie, then they're mine.

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the awesome response to the last chapter!! And a special thanks to the few new reviewers who took the time to click the little button on the bottom left!! I so appreciate it! My responses to your reviews are at the end : )

* * *

Around ten the next morning Jack rolled out of bed with a low groan. Her feet hit the floor, but she stayed rooted in place for a moment as she seriously considered staying right where she was. Feeling anything but refreshed, the thought of facing Riddick was more than enough incentive to keep her snuggled in the sanctuary of her own bed. However, she had to consider JP. Not that there was a chance he'd be awake, but if she let their 'guest' rot unattended she would most definitely hear about it later. Looking at her pajama pants under her feet, she chose to ignore them for the moment and tend to her physical needs first. So, she shuffled out of her room and into the bathroom, unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

Every time she had woken up last night so had he. Her bed made a distinctive squeaking noise whenever she got in or out of it, something he became quickly attuned to since he wasn't able to fall asleep right away. He had woken up around eight, but wanted to wait until she was also up and about before he went wandering around the house. Hearing the annoying sound, he opened his door just enough so he could see hers, and within a minute she came out of her room. 

The first thing that caught his attention was her legs. Her very long legs. Her very long _bare _legs that his eye traveled up until they were interrupted by a pair of pink satin underwear held together by a rather thin piece of fabric stretched over her hip. And then she had to go and yawn, stretching her arms up and over her head, thus treating him to an unexpected flash of her stomach, the bottom of her ribs, and a belly button ring that seemed to tease and wink at him when the light reflected off it. To make matters worse, the night shirt she had on, if you could call it a night shirt, was nothing more than a stretchy tank top with spaghetti straps that molded quite nicely to her body. Jack, out there wearing next to nothing, was indeed a tasty temptation. Riddick clenched his eyes shut far too late. Already a steady stream of carnal thoughts was pulsing through his mind causing an unwelcome reaction.

_Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Bad enough that she smells good enough to eat, but now I gotta see her like that? Might as well call me a dog and wave a god damn steak just outta my reach._

But then rational thought took a hiatus as more animalistic instincts took over. To the animal pussy was pussy and he hadn't gotten a taste of a fresh one in over four months. He slowly smiled.

_Hell, since when do I __**not**__ take what I want?_ _After all, women with me have always been willing in the end. It's just a matter of convincing them that they want it._

As she shut the bathroom door he opened his own a little further and left his room. He had gotten halfway down the hallway when a noise behind JP's door caused him to freeze in place and snap back to reality.

"What the fuck am I doin'?" he mumbled to himself.

Turning on his heel, he went right back to his room and silently shut the door. He then leaned back against it, teeth grinding and breathing deeply. This couldn't happen. Somewhere inside a contest of wills waged between the two sides of himself. He had to overcome the compelling urge that threatened to ruin everything. He had to forget what he had seen. Not an easy task considering his dick had tented the front of his boxers so much the waistband had pulled away from his stomach. If he had been anywhere else, and if that had been any other woman, he would be out there waiting on her to come out of the bathroom. But that was Jack, he was in _her_ home, and this was definitely _not_ the way he needed to start his day.

"Ten in the mornin' and I need a drink already."

He heard doors open and shut a few times and decided to wait a few minutes longer before going to the bathroom himself. He tried to push down his erection, but it sprung right back not yet ready to give up the fight. He shook his head in self-disgust.

"Fuckin' mornin' wood," he growled. "Never had it this bad."

A second later Jack knocked on his door, causing him to jump away from it as though it had bit him in the ass. "Rick?"

"Yeah?" He didn't mean to sound grouchy, but that was the best he could do considering.

"Um, I-. Do you like waffles? I know it sounds like a stupid question, but some people just don't like them even though it's the same stuff as pancakes only crunchier."

He almost laughed out loud. _Waffles? I'm standin' here with a god damn boner that won't die, and princess wants to know if I like waffles._ "Yeah, I eat em'."

"Okay, good. I'll see you downstairs in fifteen minutes then."

He heard her descend the stairs and left his room, stealing a look at her before she disappeared into the kitchen. She had at least put on long pajama pants. _Nice to see God ain't out to __**completely**__ fuck me up._

In the bathroom he spent much his allotted him doing everything short of taking a cold shower to try and 'relax' his aroused state. Nothing worked, and then he thought about Marilyn and a minute later he was back to normal or close to it. He pulled the front of his boxers away from his body and frowned at his now mostly flaccid member.

"Better stay the fuck down, too." He looked at himself in the mirror and scowled. "How do ya like that? She's got me talkin' to my dick now."

Grabbing a black tank top from his room he managed to pull it on as he went downstairs. The scent of the waffles made his stomach audibly growl. Thinking back, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten waffles. Most likely it was when they were together. Breakfast had always been her favorite meal and she would even fix it for dinner from time to time. Once in the kitchen he propped himself against the wall with his arms crossed and watched her work, knowing she had yet to become aware of his presence.

"Mornin'." Startled, Jack jumped a good foot from where she was standing and turned around with eyes wide open. "Sorry," he chuckled, "didn't mean to scare you."

She frowned and pointed at him with her fork before turning back around. "For a guy as big as you are, I would have thought you'd make more noise. In fact, next time _make _more noise. Nothing big. A little cough, sneeze, or shuffle your feet. Just _something_."

"I'll try and remember."

Feeling his eyes on her, she was that bug under the magnifying glass again. It made her so nervous she knocked over the bottle of cinnamon and dropped two spoons on the floor. Riddick saw what he was doing to her, but wasn't sure how to _not_ make her feel jumpy, so he offered to lend his one good hand, hoping that would take her mind off of him.

"Can I do anything?"

Jack faced him again with a bright smile. Anything to get him out of the kitchen. "Yes," she replied somewhat breathily, a subtle sign of how enthusiastic she was to be rid of him, "we need glasses and orange juice taken to the table, as well as forks, knives, and the syrup. After that if you could get coffee cups, cream, and sugar out."

With her assistance, he found everything and took it to the table. It actually felt good helping her like this, something close to normal. She came out with a steaming pot of coffee followed by two plates with waffles. He smiled seeing that she had already cut his up and put butter on it.

"What about Jean-Pierre? Is he eating with us?"

Although she would love to have him at the table, that wasn't possible. "He worked at the club last night so he'll be out cold until at least noon or later."

"Noon?" he repeated, his surprise apparent. "Do you work like that?"

She nodded. "Most nights, yes. If I open the club, I don't close it, so I work four to midnight. If I close the club, I go in later, around nine, but I don't get back up here until three most nights. Getting to bed that late, I sleep the morning away."

"You enjoy it?"

His tone implied that he didn't see how anyone could enjoy a schedule like that. However, she reflected on his question for a moment and then smiled. "Yeah, I do. The people I work with are great. JP knows how to hire quality employees and that makes all the difference, plus it's a classy establishment compared to most so our clientele tends to be, well, better behaved. The bouncers don't put up with anything and neither do I."

He grinned at that, remembering the knife she had in the back of her pants. "And is the 'bitch behind the bar' forced to use her blade often?"

Her eyes got bigger at the mention of her blade. "Y-you noticed it?"

_Fuck? Did I notice it? I take in everything about you, Jack. _She had just perfectly set him up to say something that would put her on edge, but their conversation was progressing so nicely he let it go.

"Kinda hard to miss with it stickin' out of the back of your pants like that."

"I know it's an odd place to put it, but keeping the thing in my pocket was too uncomfortable. The idea of putting it there just kind of came to me, but the blade isn't real."

The fork full of waffle never made it to his mouth. "What?"

"It isn't real," she repeated, a bit more slowly this time.

"Not real? Why the fuck carry a fake blade? What's the point?"

Jack laughed at the thought of her actually carrying a real knife, and in the back of her pants no less. "You actually believed I would carry a knife? A real one?"

He rested his arms on the table and leaned toward her. "Yes, because you used to carry one all the time."

She dropped her fork and it clattered against her plate. "I did what? You've got to be kidding me!" Using a knife on someone? She was appalled by the idea, but he wasn't smiling, smirking, or otherwise showing any inclination of teasing her. "Oh…you're _really _serious. I carried a knife? B-But why?"

Riddick 's eyes closed and he slightly lowered his head when his back hit the corner he had worked his way into. How would he get out of this? He had to at least try, but as stubborn as she could be, he suspected she'd win this round.

"To protect yourself."

"From what…or should I say from whom?"

He looked up slightly. "You sure you wanna get into this now?"

She sighed as she sat back in her chair. "No, but you're here and I can't keep avoiding my past and who I am no matter how much I might wish it away." Riddick's frown was brief, but there long enough for her to notice it. "I'm sorry _again_. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"S'okay."

"Please, tell me. I really want to know."

"This goes back to that family life I was talkin' about yesterday. The one you ran away from. Back before you left Earth, your parents were killed and left you with an uncle. The guy had a thing for little girls, but your folks didn't know about it."

Jack gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "He molested me?"

Riddick nodded. "From what you told me it started small, but got worse over time. The fucker got you in bed once and after that you kept a knife with you. Next time he tried, you stuck him in the leg, ran, and never looked back."

"That explains the pictures then."

Although she had mumbled it, Riddick's eyes snapped to her immediately. "What pictures?" he demanded, his entire body tense.

_Shit!_ She was busted. "When I packed your things I took another look at my folder on your hand held. I saw the pictures of me when I was younger. Why I would shave my hair off didn't make any sense until now." His face was clearly strained, and she quickly deduced his train of thought. Yes, she had snooped, but she would try her best to play it off by joking around with him. "Don't worry. I looked, but didn't find anything juicy enough to hold over your head. Not even a girlfriend's picture. I have to say I was somewhat disappointed."

Riddick released the breath he had held. Until then he couldn't recall if he had protected the files JP had given him or not – apparently he had. Seeing pictures of herself after being tortured by Toombs would be disastrous. He actually hoped she never remembered that time in her life, but forced to choose between remembering on her own or seeing the pictures, she needed to regain her memory.

"No pictures of girlfriend's, but I do have a few of the pics that Drake has sent me from his runs. Nothing any different from what you're used to seein' every night in the club though."

Jack leaned in closer, now very interested. This was the first tidbit of personal information he had offered about himself. "Drake? Who is he?"

The corner of Riddick's mouth twitched. "He's the guy that was at the club and took the picture of you."

"Is he still on planet?"

"Nah. He was set to leave early yesterday mornin'."

Jack slouched in disappointment. "That's too bad. I wish I could have met him."

Riddick sat back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. He had the sneaking suspicion that she was setting him up for something. "Why?"

"Don't worry. I have nothing nefarious in mind. I'm just very curious about the kind of person you call a friend."

"Again, I ask why."

Jack couldn't believe how suspicious he was being. "Good grief! What – are you afraid I'll give him the third degree and find out all the dirt on you?"

"You sayin' you wouldn't?"

She chose to leave that question unanswered. "This is how I see things. The company a person keeps tells me a lot about them. Some gravitate toward people who are much like themselves. Others tend to find those who have qualities they do _not _have. Either way I learn something. You're hardly an open book and I can't help but be curious."

"I don't hang around people like me, and that's all you're gettin'. The rest you'll have to figure out on your own."

"That's hardly fair!" she complained. Then she switched tactics and accused him of neglecting his responsibility toward her. "I thought you were supposed to help me remember."

"I'll help, but I ain't handin' it to you on a silver platter. That would be my version, not yours."

Now it was her turn to sit back in her chair, arms crossed, slightly pouting. He was right, of course, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Then her lips slowly shifted into a tight smile as an idea came to her.

"Would you consider us to have been friends?"

His right eyebrow slowly lifted. "I hauled your ass around the universe for a couple of years didn't I?"

"True, and we're nothing alike. So let's see what kind of person that makes _you._"

He smiled wide, ready to boast about himself, but knowing she'd put a halt to it. "Easy – the most-."

Jack held up her hand. "STOP! This is for _me _to figure out."

That was his cue to get up and clear the table of his dishes. "Then you don't need me here."

"Evasive, spoil sport-."

"_Definitely_ don't need to be here for this."

"Okay, I'll wait until later to start my list. Besides, I have a few other things that I wanted to go over with you."

Jack picked up a few dishes and followed him into the kitchen. Odd how the tables were suddenly turned. It wasn't half an hour ago that he was making _her_ nervous in the kitchen, and now he was the one a bit ill at ease at being cornered.

"Go _over_ with me? Like what?"

His gruff response pricked her temper a bit. "Why is it that any time I go to ask you something, you turn into a defensive ass? It's not like I'm digging into your personal life, Rick! This is about _me_!"

Riddick slowly turned around and faced her. She had every right to ask and get answers. He knew that. If only _he_ didn't have to be the one supplying her with the information, he'd be far better off.

"Go ahead," he grumbled. "Ask."

"You still sound like you have something shoved up your ass."

Riddick took a rather menacing step toward her and she quickly retreated backwards by at least three. "Okay, okay. I'll get on with it."

She wished she had brought her tablet downstairs, but there was no chance in hell she would run back up there now and get it. Not while she had him cornered. No, she'd go from memory and hope she could recall a few of the more important things that had been in her dreams.

"Even before you showed up, I've been having dreams for years – nightmares really. They repeat themselves, too, but I don't want to get into those right now. The dream I had about the planet where we crashed-."

"T2."

"Yes, thanks, T2. Anyway, that dream with the creatures and Iman, that was a first for me and it was the night I saw you in the bar. Coincidence? I don't think so. Especially after everything that I saw last night. It drove me nuts and I got out of bed several times to jot down what I saw. Some of them were flashes of images, some were longer scenes, but all of them were new. I think you being here has triggered them."

This was the exact scenario he didn't wish to face. Unfortunately, there was no running away from it. He had missed that window of opportunity the second he chose to cut his hand open.

"What'd you see?"

"Well, there was a woman in one, a black woman. She appeared several times and each time she had this…I don't know, scowl on her face?"

He rolled his eyes. "That'd be Lajjun. Iman's wife."

"Doesn't sound as though you like her much."

"I don't. She treated you like shit, but you kept the peace because of Iman. He married her a year after you started livin' with him. She wanted you out because you weren't like them and he refused. That burned her up good that he chose you over her."

"Because I didn't practice their religion?"

"For a start."

"She sounds positively lovely," she drawled, "and not worth talking about further for now. Onto mystery person number two. I saw another woman, or rather teenager. She's very perky, shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and smiles and giggles a lot. Maybe she was a friend of mine?"

Riddick had only met one of her friends and that had been years ago, but from what he could recall, her description and the girl matched. "Met her once, when I came lookin' for you. Can't remember her name though….Mindy…Mary…somethin' like that. She was your best friend according to Iman."

"I guess her name will have to wait, but at least I have that much to go on. I've got one last person to ask you about - for now. She was in the dream with you and Iman, screaming at the creature that was attacking me, but that was all I can recall. I can't even saw her face. What about her?"

Riddick briefly frowned before answering. "That would be Carolyn. She was the pilot. We crashed hard, but she got us down alive, and she was the reason we got off that rock, too."

He had to give credit where it was due. He may have flown them off that rock, but without Carolyn, he never would have made it to the skiff.

"But she didn't survive."

"No. They got her at the last fuckin' minute. I was hurt and she came lookin' for me. They smelled my blood, came after us, but took her away. She had just gotten me on my feet when it flew off with her. There wasn't a damn thing I could do, either. She never shoulda died for me."

Her eyes clouded over a little and when she blinked a tear hit her cheek. She wasn't completely sure what prompted her reaction. Although she didn't remember what happened, she was definitely affected by it. An emotional memory? She didn't know, but she could see he wasn't immune to the events that had taken place either.

"Thank you. I know it can't be easy for you to talk about that place. I don't remember anything other than my dreams of it, but based on that alone I think I'm better off not knowing."

"Can't argue with you there. Bu if you wanna know, just ask. I'll tell you."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

He frowned as he rolled his eyes. "Thought you were done."

"This isn't about something I remember. It's a favor I'd like to ask."

Jack cheeks were swiftly turning red, piquing his interest. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I was wondering if -. Would you show me your eyes again? I didn't exactly get a good look at them last time."

"You ain't gonna faint on me again are you?" he smirked.

"And give you another chance to carry me to bed?" she teased. "Hardly."

After that image she just planted in his head, he had to bite his tongue until he tasted blood to keep from saying something he'd later regret. _Damn her! She's got no fuckin' idea what she's doin' to me!_

"Yeah, I'll show ya. Lights fifteen percent."

It only took him a few seconds to get his lenses out before he showed her his eyes. She couldn't stop the small gasp at seeing them again, nor her heart from speeding up. Her dreams were nothing compared to seeing them in person. So much better. She was completely mesmerized by them and how even in such low light, they almost had a glow of their own, as if lit from within.

"They're beautiful," she sighed, unquestionably fascinated.

He chuckled. "Scares the shit out of most people."

"I guess I can see that, but I was never afraid of the man with silver eyes in my dreams. I knew he wasn't there to hurt me." Jack's eyes suddenly widened and she chuckled causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Jack?"

"Where can I get eyes like that?" She saw his face bust out in a smile, but it quickly faltered. "What's wrong?"

"You remember more than that?"

She shook her head. "No. That just kind of popped in my head. Are you going to tell me though?"

She didn't remember him yet. Who he was…_what_ he'd done, and he couldn't answer her question. _Would _not. Not now. "No. Can't give everything away."

"Well that sucks, but I guess I have to accept it. But can you at least tell me what I look like to you?"

_Beautiful. _ He barely stopped himself short of saying that out loud. Damn, but he had to quit looking at her like that. He cleared his throat, and redirected his thinking.

"I can't see colors like I can with my lenses in. Right now I get a few shades of purple, blue, and white. What I see depends on how light reflects off of it or the heat signature if gives off. Comes in real handy when I need to see if someone is lyin' to me. Their body heat rises and gives off lighter shades. You're different shades of purple right now." He took a few steps closer and brought his hand just inches from her face. "Right before you passed out yesterday, your face and neck were a purple-white because you were pissed off and your skin heated up."

"So you can see anything in the dark as long as it puts off heat?"

"Yeah, and everything I've come across puts off at least a trace of it. That's all I need to see."

"Amazing."

"To you maybe."

She frowned at him as her hands went to her hips. "Can't you take a compliment?"

"Ain't used to hearin' 'em."

She snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Riddick took a step closer, pleased when she didn't back away this time. "So you're insultin' me now?"

"Well, if you can't accept a flattering remark, then what does that leave me to say?"

"Fine. I'll learn."

"Hmmm"

"Christ! What now?" he growled, but she was completely unfazed by his crabbiness. In fact, she seemed somewhat amused.

"Just a little revelation, that's all. You said you'll learn, so I guess you _can _teach an ol' dog new tricks."

"Old dog?" he thundered.

Oh, but he was tempted to get his hands on her and ring her neck. His old Jack was rearing that ass of hers. Sensing the need to make a hasty retreat, she swiftly walked away.

"I'm gonna get a shower now."

He had been good that entire morning – in fact so good that he felt as though he could afford to at least tease her a little bit. "Just lemme know if you want to find out what color you are once you get all steamed up. I'll be glad to come in there and tell ya."

Jack glared at him for a second, but quickly let it go. For once his suggestive remark didn't get to her. He was just trying to get her back rather than rile her up. She smiled and saucily replied, "Dans tes rêves!"

"Ain't fair talkin' that French shit, Jack."

"Pauvre petit, mais je m'en fou!"

He shook his head as she sauntered up the stairs, his eyes sticking to her until she disappeared. Today had definitely gotten off to a better start – much better. Although he still spooked her a little, at least she wasn't trying to avoid him nor did she erect a huge wall between them. Then again, he had been going to great lengths to behave as well. And what had that gotten him? She was teasing him back a little, just like she used to. True, she was just getting her toe in the water so to speak, but he wasn't the only one dishing it out now.

"Dunno what the fuck she said, but knowin' her it wasn't nice." The side of his mouth curved up slightly as he looked back upstairs. "No matter, I'll make her pay for flappin' that trap of hers later."

After her shower she went to tell Riddick that the bathroom was his. The door to his room was open enough for her to see in, so she took a peek. He was sitting on his bed slowly rewrapping his hand after applying the ointment. The job he had done last night after running her off had been a disaster and this attempt wasn't looking much better. Rolling her eyes she invited herself in, sat on the bed next to him, and grabbed his injured hand away from him.

"What the-."

"Shut up," she commanded, unraveling the gauze to start over and never once looking at him. Her waltzing into his room and taking over this task was completely unexpected, but welcomed. He needed help, but after the way he talked to her last night there was no way he could ask, even if they were getting on better.

The only thing he didn't like about the whole scenario was her sugar cookie scent, which was again driving him nuts. In spite of that, he was determined to behave as she was all business while tending to him. She even gripped his hand a little too tightly several times causing pain to radiate up his arm, but he welcomed its distracting effect. Finished and quite satisfied with her work she immediately got off of his bed and put at least five feet of distance between them. He almost laughed at her concerted effort to not touch him more than necessary, but kept his amusement to himself.

"I'm out of the bathroom now, so it's all yours." She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Wait, I just thought of something. How are you going to shower with that? You can't get it wet."

He hadn't thought of that either. "I'll deal with it."

"It's not like you have hair to wash, so why don't you just take a bath. It will be much simpler to keep your hand dry."

Riddick began to laugh. "Me? Take a bath? What with bubbles and shit? I don't think so."

"Yes, you and no bubbles are necessary. You can keep your hand rested on the side of the tub, nice and dry."

"I'll think about it."

She shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. If you need anything let me know." For the second time she turned to leave, but he couldn't resist the lure of the open invitation she had just offered.

"Well now that you mention it, I-."

Jack turned on her heel, and with a sweet smile added, "And _no_, that wasn't an offer to wash your back or any other part of you."

"Well damn. Knew I shoulda taken the sponge bath she offered at the hospital. Maybe they offer lessons?" Although grumbling, he was kidding with her, but she took it entirely the wrong way.

_He did not just say that!_ "Well excuse me for not measuring up. If you're that dissatisfied, I'll be more than happy to get you the communicator so you can call Dina. After all she did say for you to call her at _any _time."

"Dana," he corrected her.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "What?"

"Dana," he replied rather nonchalantly. "Her name is Dana."

Jack growled in frustration. "Dina! Dana! Whatever!" Then she hightailed it back to her room leaving them both to wonder where the hell her reaction came from. She certainly didn't understand it, and now was cringing because she came across like a jealous shrew. She paced her room, fists clenched, needing to scream out her frustration, but knowing she could do no such thing.

"Dammit! Why did I do that? What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

Alone in his room, Riddick replayed the scene that had just taken place. 

"Dunno exactly what brought that on, but it was definitely interesting. Just like she was at the hospital – jealous. Seems like Jack's little green eyed monster has grown itself a pair of claws."

He absolutely intrigued by her reaction, and his theory that she could recall emotions even without her memory was beginning to hold water. _Very interesting indeed._

And speaking of water, he decided the idea of a bath might be just the thing. As the tub filled he decided to snoop around in her things to see what he could find. There was much of the usual stuff; makeup, deodorant, hair clips, tampons, which he didn't need to see, and a whole lot more. However, his nose was drawn to a scent lingering in the bathroom. _Her_ scent and it was stronger once he got into the tub. He looked around at the various bottles until his eyes spied one in particular. He picked it up, took a whiff, and groaned deeply before turning it so the label faced him – warm vanilla brown sugar body wash. It was as if the company had bottled her own natural scent, but 'jacked' it up so to speak.

"Fuck!! This shit just makes it worse!"

Faced with another raging hard on, he had two choices. One, he could use her own body wash and jack himself off – the thought alone making his dick throb. Or he could concentrate on the scent of his own soap, finish his bath as quickly as possible, and get back to her. He chose the latter but decided not shave his head. Although fairly ambidextrous when it came to using knives, he wasn't going to try and shave with his left hand. He would suffer the stubble for as long as he could, and then he'd find a way to take care of it.

Leaving the bathroom with only a towel around his waist held by his good hand, he had every intent of going straight back to his room. That was until he heard her talking with Micah again, and couldn't tear himself away.

"No, he's taking a bath right now." There was a slight pause. "No I didn't look! I never heard the shower running, _that's_ how I know he took a bath. His pecs must look like prunes by now though. He's been in there forever." Another pause. "I didn't tell you?" she asked in a teasing voice. "I guess I was so mad last night I forgot. When I went to his hotel to ask him not to come to the club, I found him wearing nothing but a towel. That's how I know about his pecs and other notable, extremely well defined muscle groups."

Riddick had wondered but never got the chance to ask why she came to see him. Now he knew. Knew that _and_ that she had most definitely checked him out while in his state of undress.

"So sorry sweetie, but from the waist to his neck he's got you beat hands down. Jealous?" Then she laughed at something he had said.

Riddick smiled at her comment. _So, I look better than Micah, eh? Woman's got good taste._

"So what time are we going?"

_Going? Going where? With him? I don't fuckin' think so. Not without me._

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes and I'll leave and meet you there. Make that twenty. I'll have to see if he needs help getting dressed." Jack suddenly busted out laughing. "Somehow I don't think he'd like that kind of help, sweetie. Trust me, after the way I just acted not too long ago, helping him dress is the very last thing I want to do." Slight pause. "No way. I'll tell you what happened later. It's sorta complicated." One last pause. "My bikini? The one you bought me? Okay, okay, I'll wear it. Yes, I remember which one it is; the black one with the white polka dots. See you soon."

_Bikini? Sweetie? What the fuck is he up to? What the hell are they about? That settles it. I'm followin' her._

Riddick immediately walked to his room, but Jack, who had forgotten something she needed in the bathroom, opened her door not long after. In fact, opened it in time to see him walk into his room and drop his towel as he shut the door giving her the briefest peek of his perfectly formed ass. He had been too preoccupied by her plans and his intent to follow her to hear her door open. Quick as lightening, she ducked into the bathroom, got what she needed, and returned to her room. Only then did she breathe.

"If that isn't proof that God is a woman, I don't know what is." She fanned her flaming face and laughed. "Correction Micah, even though I've only seen yours in speedos, from his_ ass_ to his neck, he's got you beat."

* * *

She allowed him a few minutes to make himself decent before knocking on his door. "Rick?" 

The door swung open unexpectedly quick, and he was standing there towering over her. A quick glimpse sent a rush of relief through her. He was at least wearing pants and a black tank top, but she steeled herself against lowering her eyes to see if his pants were buttoned.

"Yes, Jack?" he inquired, somewhat silkily.

"I-." Unaware of her own reaction, she frowned as she questioned his tone of voice and what he might be up to. "I'm sorry for going off on you earlier. I'm still really tired I guess and didn't realize that you were joking around."

"It happens, Jack." He smiled and cocked his head to the side – again like he had done with the nurse and she wondered if he hadn't done it deliberately just to further infuriate her. As difficult as it would be, she would hold her tongue. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"Wanted?" _Damn him! I can't remember what I came here to say!_

"When you knocked on my door. Was it just to say you're sorry?"

"Oh…no, it wasn't. I'm about to head out and wanted to know if you needed any help before I leave."

He looked down and her gaze followed his. "I got the pants buttoned this time, but could use a little help with the shoes. I plan on getting me another pair that I can put on myself."

She picked up his boots and pointed to his bed. He sat without being told and offered up his right foot. She was a bit shocked to **not** find them naked.

"You got your socks on!"

"Yeah, but it took forever."

"But you did it and-."

"That's one less thing you have to do for me?"

She blushed. "I wasn't thinking that," she lied unconvincingly

"Yes, you _were._" Her face whipped up at the subtle challenge he just dropped in her lap.

"And how would you know? You have your lenses in so you can't see if my color is changing."

"Oh, I know." Those three words washed over her like a caress, causing her to drop his shoe laces.

"Tell me," she insisted.

"Two things gave you away. First, you blushed when I called you on it."

"And the second?"

Riddick brought his hand to the side of her neck and with a very light touch traced the line of a vein. The feather-light contact caused gooseflesh to erupt all over. For some strange reason when he pulled his hand away she felt almost disappointed from losing his touch.

"That told me. It bulged a little when your heart rate kicked up a notch." _Like it's doin' right now. Am I getting' to you Jack?_

As Jack stared up at him, her breath suddenly hitched when a sudden realization hit. "I could never hide anything from you."

He shook his head and the sides of his mouth curled slightly. "You tried sometimes, but sooner or later I would find out."

She immediately looked back down and concentrated on getting his boots on. The thought that he could see right through her was disturbing. She wasn't altogether sure she liked being aware of that tidbit of information. That no matter her efforts, he had some kind of ability to figure out what was going on with her? It made her feel…stripped bare. Time to talk about something safer.

" Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of places to shop, but there are a few stores in the Syrellas Gallery. It's about a five minute walk past the hotel where you were staying on your left."

"You're not gonna come with me?"

Yes, he knew she had other plans with Micah, but was far more interested in what excuse she would give him. Given the slightly panicked look on her face, he anxiously awaited her answer.

"Um…I can't. I'm going out. I have a date with Micah."

He eyed the exposed strap of her bikini around her neck, looped his finger under it, and gave it a gentle tug before releasing it. Her eyes snapped to his, demanding an answer for his actions with simply a look.

"You've got a date in a bikini?"

"Yes," she curtly replied, almost hissing her response, "I do." She double knotted the last tie and stood up. "All done. I'll see you later."

"When?"

"When?" His question flustered her at first, then made her angry. "I don't know when….just later. Are you trying to keep tabs on me or something?"

_Somethin' like that_. "No. I came here to find you. Now that I have, I didn't count on you runnin' out on me. Kind a rude don't you think? Leavin' me like this on my own?"

Jack bit the inside of her cheek so hard her eyes watered. "I'll give you a tour of the town this afternoon before I go to work, but right now is my time with Micah. I haven't seen him in a year."

"You haven't seen me since you were fourteen," he countered.

"I don't remember you!" she blasted back.

"All the more reason why you should be spendin' your time with _me._"

Riddick had remained completely composed the entire time, while Jack,on the other hand, wasn't completely sure how much longer she could keep herself from blowing up. What she couldn't understand was why he was pushing her like this all of a sudden. She would spend time with him, actually wanted to, but it would be on her terms and hers alone. At the very bottom of her jar of patience and already late to meet Micah, it was time to end the conversation.

"Let me make this clear. I was perfectly content _not_ remembering who I was. I know something bad happened in my past. I can feel it, which is why I haven't taken any measures to regain my memory. It scares the hell out of me. Call me a chicken shit. I don't give a damn. It's how I've chosen to live my life. But then you showed up, and now I don't have a choice but to face it and everything that entails. I'm willing to try Rick, honestly I am, but what you have to understand is that I have a life, family, and friends here, and they've been everything to me since I woke up in that hospital. I get the sense you expect me to put all of them on hold while I take a flying leap off into the unknown or worse get shoved into it. Well, that isn't going to happen. I will not put Micah aside for anything or anyone." _Especially for a man who I'm not even sure I like yet_. "I'll see you, Rick. _Later_."

With that Jack left his room, got her bag, and headed out the door to meet Micah. Riddick wasn't far behind either, and as he followed her his mind wandered back to her diatribe. She had completely gotten the wrong idea about him and what he wanted, but there was a purpose behind his line of questioning. His intent was to discover how serious she was about Micah. Although not getting a declaration of love out of her, which suited him, she made her message loud and clear. Micah was an instrumental part of her life and no one would get between them.

He hated it, but admired her loyalty at the same time. That had always been a somewhat two-sided attribute of hers. When she gave you her loyalty, Jack was someone you could always depend on. She had offered her loyalty to him without batting an eye and never looked back. Something no one had ever done for him before, and it was a huge change that had taken time to adjust to. Blind trust and loyalty were completely foreign concepts to him.. Up until she lost her memory, he had been on the receiving end of both. She fought for him, defended him, and was his greatest champion. But now he was facing the sharper edge of the sword because he attempted to coerce her into breaking that devotion she held for Micah. That in itself was a whole new experience for him, and one he didn't much care for.

* * *

After a short walk she reached her destination. Micah was standing at a gated entrance to some kind of facility, smiling brightly when she walked up. Using a keycard he unlocked it and they went inside. The gated area was quite long but narrow, only about ten feet wide. At one end was an in ground steaming pool of water about five times the size of a standard Jacuzzi, which appeared to be over five feet deep. From its edge ran a long mat to a door in the cavern wall. 

Riddick watched as Jack shimmied out of her shorts and pulled off her shirt to reveal a black bikini with small white polka dots. And he thought seeing her in the tank top and panties was revealing? That was nothing compared to what she was wearing now, and it burned him up that she wore it for _him. _But damn she looked good. No, good didn't nearly cover it. _Fuckin' sexy as hell_. His dick twitched and he firmly pressed the butt of his hand against it.

_Not now. Definitely not here. Fuck, I gotta get laid and soon.  
_

Jack then screamed causing Riddick to almost jump out from his hiding space and run to her rescue. But it was nothing to be alarmed about. Micah had tossed her over his shoulder and headed for the door in the wall. Her laughter could be clearly heard as he carried her down the mat to the door, which Riddick could have sworn he saw snow fly out of when he opened it. Less than a minute later the pair came running out, down the mat, and jumped into the steaming pool. They resurfaced, both laughing, with their arms around each other. After their second trip to the door, and positive he saw snow, Riddick got the gist of the game; freeze your ass off for as long as you can take it, and then run like hell to the pool to warm up.

Although a little sadistic, he easily saw the allure. It gave a guy a convenient excuse to lay his hands all over a woman. Every time they were in the pool and sometimes getting out of it, they were touching. Of course all of it was strictly platonic, but not from where Riddick was standing. What he saw was far different than friends horsing around. Micah's hands were all over her, pulling her against his body, carrying her around, or simply wiping the hair from her face.

And Riddick? Every touch from Micah prodded the angry caged animal. _The fuck needs to keep his god damn hands to himself and __**off **__of what doesn't belong to him. _After another minute he wisely decided to leave before he completely lost it and let his shiv do the talking. But leaving didn't get the images out of his head that made him itch to wrap his one good hand around Micah's neck and strangle the very life out of him. He didn't like the guy in the bar, liked him less when he was talking to Jack on the phone, and now that he'd seen them together again, he wanted to gut him.

* * *

Jack tossed a towel to Micah after sitting on the bench, and he went to work drying her long hair. "Mmm. You know this spoils me." 

He leaned down and spoke next to her ear. "Too late for that. You're already rotten."

Jack frowned at him of course. "Fine, talk to me like that and I won't tell you what I saw purely by accident right before I left to meet you."

Micah immediately walked around the bench, took her hand, and got down on one knee. "I beg your forgiveness. Now spill it because given the twinkle in your eye, it's got to be good."

"It is," she smirked. "I have proof God is a woman, which given your tastes, you'll probably argue my assumption."

"Why?"

Jack leaned closer to Micah and spoke softly and slowly. "Because only a woman could make such a perfectly sculpted ass like the one Rick has, and I saw it in the flesh." She brought her hands up in front of her to demonstrate her next point. "Two nice muscular globes. I doubt he had an ounce of fat on them." Micah immediately got up and walked away from her. "Where are you going?"

"Back into the freezer to compose myself."

Which is exactly what he did and came running out almost a full minute later with teeth chattering, and jumped into the steaming water. Jack was waiting on him with towel in hand.

"Feel better, honey?"

"Much better, thank you. Do me a favor? If you should happen to _see_ anything else, don't share it with me in person."

She smiled. "Sorry."

But he knew better. "No, you aren't." He covered his head with a towel, but then abruptly pulled it off. "I totally forgot to ask how this morning went. _Other _than you seeing his perfectly sculpted ass."

She groaned, not really wanting to discuss it, but needing to all the same.

"I'm so confused right now that I can't say for sure. I woke up not wanting to face him, and then surprisingly things went really well. After the way he behaved yesterday, I expected something entirely different. I even teased him a little if you can believe it, and I actually found myself enjoying our talk."

"So you like him now?"

She held up her hand. "Let's not rush it. One mostly non-confrontational morning does not make me _like_ the man. I still think he's an unbearable ass…just perhaps not as big of a one as I once thought. Either that or he was _really _trying to keep himself inline."

"I'm still waiting for the part that made you confused."

"That's just it. I don't know what caused things to go from being okay to confusing."

"Kyra," he cooed as he gently took her chin and made her look at him. "What…or who?" She winced and turned her head away, but he turned it right back toward him. "That bad?"

"Okay, okay, so I've had my less than perfect moments. I didn't go into it last night with you, but Micah, I'm-." She was at a loss for how to describe it. "I'm not _me_ when I'm around him, but _he_ said that I'm more me than I think I am."

"Meaning more like the woman he knew."

"_Girl_, and yes."

"What do you mean by you aren't you? What are you doing that's so out of character?"

"Too much!" she half wailed. "For one thing I hauled off and back handed him in the stomach because he irritated me. Completely without thinking! It was like my hand had a mind of its own."

"So," he laughed. "You've smacked me before."

"The first day I met you?"

"Oh, yes, I see your point."

"Apparently it's abuse that he's used to receiving from me and he blew it off like it was nothing."

"Go on, there's more I know. I can tell by the way your forehead is all scrunched up."

Jack heaved a frustrated breath. "I'll give you the short form. It seems I had a major thing for him when I was fourteen. Actually, it was bad enough that he broke my heart when he left me on Helion Prime with Iman after we had traveled around together for years."

"Woah! Reverse and back up! You lived with the guy?"

"I know. I was pretty shocked by it, too. He tried to leave and I snuck on board his ship. That's the 'why' and the 'how' of me ending up living with him."

"Damn! So why did he leave you?"

"So I could have a more stable life."

"Sounds noble enough."

"Except that we didn't part on good terms. His words. And I tricked him into confirming the whole broken heart theory. He wasn't too thrilled when I did it either."

"Given the way he looks, I can't blame you for having a raging teenage crush on him."

"What happens when you have a crush on someone and you see them with someone else?"

Micah raised an eyebrow at the somewhat off topic question. "Why?"

"Just answer it, please. There's a point I'm trying to get to."

"Okay. Well, it's a no brainer. You see someone you want with someone else and you get jealous."

"Exactly. At the hospital yesterday, before his surgery, he was flirting with the nurse doing his pre-op. It bothered me, and I mean _really_ bothered me, but I thought it was because he wasn't taking the situation seriously. He accused me of being jealous, and I totally denied it. But after our talk and finding out that I _did_ have at least a crush on him, I honestly think I was envious of the attention he was giving her. How ludicrous is that?"

"Actually, I don't think it's too far-fetched at all. Feelings just don't die. So you got a little jealous. It's not the end of the world."

"No? Well get this. When I returned to the hospital to bring him home the same nurse was with him. She put her hands on his shoulders, flirting with him like mad, telling him to call her, and he complimented her on her 'bedside' manner. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean, I don't know. But what I _do _know is that I wanted to wipe that sickening smile off her face, and the more I had to listen to her and watch her hands on him, the more I wanted to hurt the woman."

"Okay, so you were _really _jealous. Still no biggie. Although I have to say that the idea of you getting into a catfight is really sexy."

Jack grabbed Micah's chin. "Can we please stay on topic?"

"Sorry. Where were we? Oh, yeah. You turned into a green eyed monster who wanted to do bodily harm to a woman pledged to aid those who are sick. Real virtuous of you, by the way." Jack ribbed him and hard. "Ugh! Okay…I'll shut up now. Please continue."

"Thank you. Unfortunately, it got worse. This morning he makes a joke about me needing patient care lessons, only I took him seriously. I thought he was comparing me to _her-."_

"Wait! _Her?_ Who is _her?"_

Jack put her hands around his neck and lightly squeezed. "The damn nurse! Pay attention, please!!!" Micah didn't help anything by laughing, which she chose to ignore. "Anyway, I went off on him. I offered to get him the communicator so he could call her himself and then I stomped off. Micah, I behaved like a jealous shrew! I've seen women flirting with Steven more than that, and it never bothered me. I haven't known this man for a freaking DAY and it's driving me crazy when it happens with him."

Micah took her hand and squeezed it. "But you _have_ known him for more than a day. It sounds like you were as close to him as you are to me once upon a time."

"But I don't remember him," she whispered brokenly.

She was getting upset. He could hear it plainly in her voice and see it in her eyes. He took her face in his hands and made sure she was paying attention to what he would say next.

"Your _mind_ may not remember the man, but I think your_ heart_ does."

"Great! Just fucking great!" she wailed. "I'm a twenty-two year old woman walking around with the newly awakened emotions of a fourteen year old girl! Now you see why I'm so confused? I mean, is that even possible?"

"I can't answer that. I wish I could, but it's what makes sense to me. Have you had any other memories come back to you now that he's here?"

She nodded. "Dreams. Flashes of things all night long. I asked him about a few this morning. I think his being here has triggered them, too."

"You're probably right, which means your memories have been there all along and they'll come back to you." Micah drew her into his arms and gave her a big hug. "Knowing you like I do, you're trying to sort all of this out in your head to find a way for it to make sense. In this situation, I don't think that's possible. In my humble opinion, you need to think and analyze less. Go with what you feel and see if you can make sense of that instead."

"I'll try."

"Hey, that's all you can do, right?"

"That and try and keep my temper and apparent jealousy under control. He tried to get me to break our date so I would go off with him instead. Actually, he tried to guilt me into it."

Micah shrugged. "You should have gone."

"What? I haven't seen you in a year!"

"You haven't seen him since you were fourteen! You should take the time to get to know the guy."

"Are the two of you comparing notes? That's almost exactly what he said!"

"He's right."

"I've got this odd sense of déjà vu all of a sudden."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because _both_ you and JP went against me regarding Steven and it's happening all over again!"

"Sweetie, neither of us are pushing you away from the man."

"No, you're both pushing me _toward_ him. I'm beginning to feel like a ball of yarn that a bunch of cats are batting back and forth to each other."

"Look, you know I want to spend as much time as I can with you. My next ad campaign isn't for three weeks, so I know I've got time to spend, but does he? Have you asked him how long he's planning on staying? Don't assume he'll be here for weeks on end. Your time with him might be shorter than you think."

"We haven't even discussed his timeline. Actually, it never entered my mind."

"You need to find out."

"Yes, mother," she drawled.

"Don't get smart with me young lady. I'm telling you this for your own good."

She couldn't help the smile that he brought to her face. "How did you get so wise, Micah? First you help with Steven, now Big Evil."

"Big Evil?" he asked, chuckling.

She shrugged. "Not sure where that came from, but it sure as hell fits him."

"I guess I can see that, but I wouldn't say it to his face. Come on. You can walk me home and buy me lunch on the way."

"If that's all you're going to charge for your advice, I'll gladly pay it."

* * *

When Riddick got back to the house Jean-Pierre was awake and drinking his first cup of coffee. 

"Rick, good afternoon. An 'ow goes things?"

"Fine," he growled causing Jean-Pierre to raise an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should sit and join me in a cup."

Talking was the last thing he wanted to do, but he didn't want to be rude to the man either. "Got anything stronger?"

"Try under the sofa." Riddick gave him an odd look. "She was 'iding it from me when I was sick."

Riddick looked and found a bottle to his liking and added a generous amount to his coffee. After drinking half of it he was ready to ask about Micah.

"Jack was with a tall blonde guy first night I saw her. She's out with him now."

"Ah, Micah. She mentioned he was back in town, and I know she has missed him. Those two are very close." Then Jean-Pierre's eyes lit up. "C'est magnifique! His timing is perfect. I believe Steven is expected back this evening. With Micah here perhaps _he_ can finally convince her to get rid of him."

"Steven?" he asked through gritted teeth, making every effort not to break the cup in his hands. "Who the hell is he?"

"So, she hasn't mentioned him, yet? I suppose she hasn't had a chance. My apologies. Steven is her boyfriend," he announced, his face the mirror of disgust.

That information sent Riddick reeling. "Her boyfriend? And what do you call Micah? The f-." He stopped himself before calling him a 'fuck'. "The two times I've seen 'em together he's all over her."

Jean-Pierre seemed pleased by the news. "C'est bon! Maybe she's already made her decision. She and Micah were together in school, but not for a long time. She said they were better as friends. Maybe now they decide to be more. I will toast with a bottle of champagne if she dumps Steven for him!"

"Dumps him?"

"Oui. I don't like him. Never 'ave! Not from the first time I met him." He taps the side of his nose. "I can tell things about people, and him? He did not have a good heart. I tell her that. I also tell her she can do much, much better, but that girl is stubborn and stays with him."

"Why?"

"Bof!" He throws his arms up in the air. "Je n'ai aucune idée! No idea! He's a doctor…research scientist. I think she liked that about him, but it's a job. It is not who he is inside, eh? That's how I judge a man. I also think she stays with him because she knows I do not like him."

"Kind a sounds like somethin' she'd do, too. How long have they been together?"

"A year? But he started working off planet six months ago. He's gone for a month and then comes home a week. She hasn't seemed quite as excited about his return these past few months. With any luck, she's finally coming to her senses."

"And Micah?"

"Ah! He's a good man. He cares for her very much and she adores him, but his job takes him off planet for very long periods of time. I think that has kept them apart." Jean-Pierre saw that his words did little to lift Riddick's black mood. "Micah will not hurt her, if that's what concerns you."

"It ain't just Micah. After what she's been through _any_ guy with her concerns me." _Anyone but me_.

* * *

And so ends another chapter, which I hope you enjoyed. I'm getting to the point in the story where I have less and less already written (but in need of crucial editing) so updates may take a little longer. Remember, patience is a virtue. 

Please

click the

little button

down there to review!

**My responses to Chapter 11 Reviews**

**PrincessYente**: "For a moment there I was worried Riddick would run off again."  
- He thought about it, but he knows it wouldn't have done him any good. And yes, running would have been all about him.  
" I love his reaction to Micah, Cant wait untill he meets Steven lol."  
- I think a lot of people are waiting on the latter part! I am, too! Thanks Princess!!  
**jensen's Angel** "this made me laugh it also shows that jack's kinda sexaully frustrated and riddicks teasin aint helpin"  
- Yes, in a way she's got this repressed sexually frustrated thing about her. He's discovered how she reacts to anything sexual and he's really taking advantage of it – but then do you think he'd do anything else? The man is all about opportunity.  
"im sorry but i have a bad feelin about dana… they both have to watch out for, i think anyway, either that or i just dont want riddick screwin another girl while jacks around lol"  
- I think now that Jack is in the picture, no one will want him screwing with anyone else. I know I don't, but I can't control what he tells me he wants to do. LOL  
"this bit made me smile 'There's my Jack!'"  
- me too!  
"are you gonna make jack be able to hack into riddicks hand held comp to see whats in that folder?"  
- Thought about it, but decided against it.  
"will jack find out that JP invited riddick to stay? or will they both just keep it quiet?"  
- haven't decided that quite yet  
"i love the way they talk to each other too. always tryin to get one up on each other is great"  
- Jack's not one to just let someone get to her. She fires right back.  
Surgery for the down stairs brain complex? Interesting, but that would take a lot of the fun things I get to write about LOL! Thanks so much for sharing your favorite parts: )  
**SG1987**: "I think their conversations is one of my favorite things that I love about your writing, it's just fun to read."  
- Aww. Thank you so much for that! It's my favorite part to write without a doubt.  
"It's funny to see that he has only two categories that he has ever fit women into and Jack comes along and throws his whole system off. It's also kind of sad if you think about."  
- Those are the only kind of women he's ever had anything to do with and remember that Jack wasn't a woman when he last saw her. Now that she is, he's got to find a way to compartmentalize her and because he can't or until he can, he has to find some way of keeping the distance between them and pushing her away like he does works because, yes, he just can't leave her alone.  
"Do we get to see Drake again anytime soon?"  
- Hmmm, maybe. As for Riddick stalking Micah, he's definitely getting his recon on the guy and not much liking what he's seeing.  
" I just like that Riddick gets Jack off kelter so much."  
- He knows her, that's how it's so easy for him to do it even if she doesn't know herself.  
"I loved the whole dessert scene, that was just too much lol."  
- I had second thoughts about it, but being that she works in a strip club I thought the dessert was appropriate. Glad you enjoyed it and thanks as always for all your comments!!  
**FitMama**: "Once again Riddick's little sexual innuendos that kept embarrassing and pissing off Jack were perfect! My favorite was the one about needing an excuse to keep touching him--don't we all?"  
- Not me! I wouldn't!! LOL! I have to admit that I have a lot of fun having him tease her like that.  
"I think Riddick should get to meet Micah tomorrow and realize that he is gay and reveal to Jack just how much it bothered him when he though they were a couple."  
- So soon?? But that ruins the fun! LOL! Thanks FitMama!  
**iluvriddick**: "i did quite a bit of giggling, and i'm not typically a giggler."  
- Me? I chortle or snort. But making you giggle? I gotta like that! Yes, Jack is coming back little by little. That smack was just a start.  
"poor riddick thinking jack's in love with micah. and how wonderfully evil of her to not enlighten him when givin the opertunity."  
- Wonderfully evil – I like that! And she's not letting him off the hook. The more he pushes or shows signs of jealously or dislike the longer she'll probably let it go.  
" just let him keep on thinking what he wants to think; especially after all the nurse flirting that was being flung around."  
- Amen! LOL!  
Well, I'll try not to make you want to throttle your computer, but you never know. Thanks so much!!  
**The Enforcer**: Love that screen name and thanks for reviewing! I always love to hear from new people!  
" I really don't like steve, he seems a bit fishy to me."  
- All that and a can of worms, too!  
As for Jack regaining her memories, it's slow in coming. As for her returning completely back to herself? Only time will tell.  
"I'd really like to see Jack open a can of whoop ass on somebody maybe steve?"  
- I'd love for her to as well, but she's got to be more of herself first. Right now the thought of carrying a knife and actually using it is unthinkable.  
"I can't wait to see Riddicks reaction when he finds out about steve or when he realizes Micah is gay"  
- Well, you saw how he reacted to finding out about Steven. Wait til she drops the bomb on him about Micah! LOL.  
"You know I thought I was loseing my mind when you mentioned Grant and Danille"  
- Yep, I robbed from my own story! What can I say – I'm lazy! I'm so glad you enjoyed that story as well! Thank you very much and I hope to hear from you again!  
"Your writing is fantastic by the way." – What a nice P.S.!!  
**NotAfraidToLive**: "this chapter was what i was dying for!! well, i'm still dying for then to 'get there game on',"  
- I about spit out my drink when I read that!! Too funny!  
"I LOVE YOUR STORY!!"  
- Thank you as always!!! Love your reviews, too!  
**Vampiress-06**: Yes, so sorry about the mean and evil thing, but it comes so naturally for me. I just can't help it.  
"is steve a Merc"  
- No.  
"if so is he gunna be an evil bastard like Toombs?" - So, does he have to be a merc to be an evil bastard like Toombs? I don't think the two are mutually exclusive by any means. Guess we'll have to wait and see. Thanks Rayne!  
**vinlovedroolwish**: "I love the little glimpses of Jack that Riddick keeps getting. And their banter is so good, it makes me giggle and gasp."  
- Hey, if I can make you giggle and gasp then that's all good to me : )  
" Well ok, the thought of Riddick,s tongue licking anything, gets me all hot and bothered. It was so funny how uncomfortable it made him when Jack watched him eat the dessert too."  
- I questioned that entire scene but went with it. Glad I'm did b/c it seemed to be a favorite with many. Glad you liked it, too!  
" I also loved the bit about her having to button his pants. I would have had a very hard time writing that as innocently as you did-naughty thoughts just take over."  
- Let's clarify….Jack had to be innocent, but the writer still has naught thoughts.  
"I am still looking forward to Riddick meeting Micah. His jealousy combined with Micah's -um-'appreciation' of Riddick's hot body could get very interesting and maybe even funny."  
- I'm looking forward to it, too. Just don't know exactly how it's going to work yet. And yes, I can definitely see her teasing Riddick about it.  
"We are all waiting with baited breath here (and maybe a few naughty thougths)! Sorry my mind is in the gutter today and seems to be quite happy there."  
- Your mind has good company I assure you! LOL! Thanks sweetie!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...**: "She doesn't realize that deep down, she loves him and that is why no man will do for her but Riddick."  
- I think you've hit something there. She's been waiting for this "feeling" to let her know it was okay to have sex with Steven and it never happened. Sheltered deep inside her are her feelings for Riddick and they are slowly but surely poking through.  
"Riddick is slowly realizing that she isn't his girl anymore but a grown woman and now it's turning sexual. Lots to explore there."  
- Amen to that! LOL! And he's on thin ice as to how to treat her because he's never spent any time around a "good" girl that he could possibly have a sexual relationship with.  
" I can't wait for these two to come together but I have a feeling you are gonna drag that one out for a long time. :)"  
- Now why would I do a thing like that? Muah –ha-ha-ha-ha. Thanks so much. Big hugs!  
**NightmareMonster** "i dont see riddick eating tofu."  
- Yep, he's definitely a red meat and potatoes kind of guy. LOL!  
"iv laughed to much through this chapter and Riddicks dessert comes along and i start laughing to hard it hurts."  
- Big hug You don't know how much that tickles me. No pun intended. LOL.  
"...im kinda speechless, no cliffhanger."  
- You mean you actually wanted one???  
"after i write something i'll have to read it over and fix things, for some reason i never though about that."  
- OMG Yes!! I read, re-read, and re-read a chapter oodles of times. I even make edits after I've uploaded it and read through it again.  
"you've got some pretty amazing skills"  
- Thank you so much!!! I so appreciate it and all of your reviews, too!  
**Jospry: "**Oh, the tension building between them is electric. Can't wait til they finally fall into each other's arms."  
- Me too, and the tension may be there a while. Thank you Jospry for the review! Hope to hear from you again!!  
**Running-Wild22**: "The dam is gonna burst but I get the feeling Riddick ain't gonna let it take her anywhere! He loves her so and seem to be fighting it."  
- Riddick will be there for her and he's got feelings but he's mistaking them for lust.  
" (TSK,TSK) Wait till he finds out Micha is more interested in him than Jack."  
- I can't wait for that!! Hee hee. Steven is coming …soon and that's all I'm saying. You'll just have to wait Kia, my precious!  
**FluidDegree**: "I love that she gets jealous and his possessiveness."  
- Yes, that's been fun to write. She's confused as hell about it, too.  
"Great stuff hun, keep it comeing" - Thanks hun!!!  
**J3w3ll**: "I wonder just how many nights before he hears her scream in a nightmare; comes to comfort her at her bedside; and when she wakes in his arms, all the memories come flooding back - that is what you had in mind, right? Or maybe you'll throw me for a new loop."  
- Wait and see my dear!! Wait and see. I'm kind of fond of loops though.  
" six weeks is a long time for Riddick to sit still in one place - keep him true to himself, his nature, his instincts"  
- Hmmm. Did I say he'd be there for six weeks? Alluded to it, perhaps, doesn't mean it will happen though. And I'm writing, I'm writing!! LOL! Thank you dear and great chatting with you, too!  
**unknown beedee** "don't they have such a loving relationship?"  
- Oh, yes , absolutely. Ha ha ha.  
" ...lol. poor jack, having to face a man like riddick after getting used to that wimpy steven! lol."  
- You know I never thought of it that way. What a contrast in personalities!! Thanks UB!!!  
**Wannabanauthor**: "no! continue! it was just gettin good!"  
- I do so love begging!!! Hee hee. Always works for me. Love ya!  
**greenfaire:** "oh bugger i knew i shouldn't have clicked this open ... goodbye life"  
-Greenfaire!!! Been missing you! Oh bugger indeed. Don't worry, this won't be an epic like the last one. LOL! Great to hear from you!

August 17, 2007


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Between RL weighing me down and me writing in 'real time' now instead of having some chapters in the wings, the updates will be a bit slower. However, I want to **thank all of you **for the subtle...and some NOT so subtle words of encouragement to write faster. Those of you who fall into the latter category know exactly who you are, too : )! Anyway, I'm hoping this next one won't take me this long! I'll try. Also, I will have a glossary at the end of the chapters for the French terms per a reviewer request and thanks to Jensens's Angel for giving me a line I used in this chapter. My responses are at the end : )

**Disclaimer**: Not mine...still.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jean-Pierre took another sip of his coffee while mulling over Riddick's response to Micah and hid his smile behind his cup.

_So, he worries about anyone with her, eh? Kyra, ma petite, what kind of games are you up to? She hasn't told him Micah is gay. Bof, for that matter she never told me. Figured it out for myself after a while. Wasn't all that difficult. He simply didn't look at her with the eyes of a lover. I will play along though. Who would I be to spill Micah's secret when it is not mine to tell? However, my gut tells me this could get very interesting between the two of them the longer Rick believes they are a couple. I know my girl, and should he try to big brother her, he'll get a serious earful. But is that what he wants to be to her? Or is there more I wonder? A mon avis, his mood is rather foul for someone only concerned with her welfare. _He took another long sip of his coffee to hide another smile. _The two of them together? Hmm. Not a bad pairing. She needs someone who can handle that stubborn streak, and from what I have seen already, he has had much practice._

"You look like a man with somethin' on his mind."

Riddick's question startled Jean-Pierre from his thoughts. "I always have a lot on my mind, but there is no cause to worry about Micah. I've known him for years."

"Yeah?" He took another sip of his drink. "But I haven't."

"A word to the wise? Try and get between her and Micah and her claws will come out."

"Got a taste of that this morning," he grumbled. "I knew better though. Just wanted to see how she felt about the guy."

"Testing the waters, eh?"

Riddick slightly smiled. "Somethin' like that."

"You will pardon a nosy old man?" he inquired.

He lifted an eyebrow and then gave a quick nod. "To a point."

"Nothing to invasive, I promise. I wanted to know how you find her to be. Is she different or is the girl still there that you knew before?"

"She definitely ain't the same, but I'm seein' pieces I recognize. I dunno if they were there before I got here or if I'm bringing it out in her. I'm thinkin' it's me. She had dreams last night that she asked me about – people she hadn't seen before in them until I showed up."

"So you think she'll remember who she is?"

"I'm no doctor, but based on what I've seen, I'd say it'll come. Have no idea how slow or fast, or even if it will all come back, but it's definitely there."

"I sense a little relief, non?"

"More than a little – that she's still in there, I mean. But after goin' through those records you gave me…"

He was still unable to talk about it further. Every time he thought about what happened, the damned images of her came back to haunt him. Jean-Pierre picked up the bottle of liquor and added a little more to Riddick's cup before adding a shot or two to his own.

"I know. I will never forget them either – the pictures, and if there is anything I could do to prevent her from remembering one piece of her past, it would be what he did to her."

"Jean-Pierre, Iman will rest easier knowin' she had you."

"Thank you. Perhaps one day he and I can meet. Oh, and s'il te plait, call me JP. It's easier to say!"

He smiled slightly. "I can do that. Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Whatever you like."

"What the hell does 'Dans tes rêves' mean?"

It took JP a minute to figure out what he had asked because he had slaughtered the pronunciation, but he finally got it. "Oh, dans tes rêves!" He nailed Riddick with a curious look. "Now why would she say that to you?"

He shook his head. "That's between me and her. What does it mean?"

"'In your dreams', and knowing her, she was sassy when she said it, non?"

He chuckled. "Bein' a smart ass more like it."

"Next time you think she's being like that, tell her to 'Mange merde et meurs.' It's one of her favorite expressions, but I haven't heard her use it lately."

"And it means?"

Jean-Pierre threw back his head and chuckled heartily. "Oh non, mon ami. Just practice and then shock her with it. More than likely she'll tell you. If not, I'll let you know."

"Mange merde et meurs?" he repeated.

"Exactement! You've got it!" He patted Riddick on the back. "Keep practicing!"

"I'll do that. There's somethin' else I wanna know."

"Yes?"

"This Steven guy -."

"Fisher, Steven Fisher. In case you were wondering."

"So noted. You said he's comin' back tonight?"

"I assume he is if he keeps to his schedule. He always takes the shuttle from Ornea, which arrives tonight around eight."

"Ornea?"

Thoughts of Marilyn popped into his head because that's where he had left her stranded. No, he corrected himself, not stranded. She had a room in probably the nicest hotel in town and a card full of credits - probably more than she deserved, but it had been entirely worth it to find Jack.

"Does he have a place here?"

"Non, he used to, but once he began his new job, he gave up his apartment. He stays in a hotel while he's here."

"He ain't a guest in your house, JP?" he asked with an obvious smirk.

"Bah! Never, and she was wise enough to not ask. These questions about Steven…are you thinking of meeting him?"

"Wouldn't you?" he countered.

"Mais oui! I would ask about him just as you have."

"That reminds me. Did you tell her you invited me to stay?"

"Is the roof still on this house?"

Riddick chuckled. "I take that as a 'no'."

"I'm no fool." He tipped his cup one last time to empty its contents. "And I take my luck where I can get it. But I regret it was at the expense of your hand. How is it?"

He lifted is hand and turned it over. "Better than yesterday. The docs took care of me – even better care after they found out I knew Jack."

"Not surprising. She's special to them. Regardless, you would have been in excellent hands. We may be a small settlement, but we are equipped with the best facilities." JP stood and took both of their cups. "Well, if you will excuse me. I must get to the club. We're having a theme party tonight and there are many things to oversee."

"Oh, what's the theme?"

"Saints and sinners." He grinned, flexing his bushy gray eyebrows. "I do this particular one four times a year. It's my favorite."

"Maybe I'll check it out."

"Oui, oui, you should. It's quite a sight. A tout à l'heure, Rick."

Riddick took a guess. "Later?"

"Exactement!"

* * *

The first thing Riddick did when he got upstairs was pull out his handheld. It didn't take long to look up a site that would translate spoken phrases, and then he put it to the test. 

He slowly spoke the phrase. "Mange merde et meurs."

About ten seconds later the translated phrase popped up on his screen and his laughter soon followed.

"He did _not_ just teach me to tell the girl he looks at like a daughter to 'Eat shit and die'. Knew I liked the man."

* * *

Jack arrived back at the house _later_, just as she said, although hanging out at the club had been an appealing thought - just to ignore him out of spite. 

"Rick?" she called up the stairs and then quickly mumbled to herself, "Don't be home. Don't be home. Don't be home."

Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. He stepped out of his room and leaned back against the door frame as he looked at the imaginary watch on his wrist. "Well, well, well. Later, just like you said."

"I am a woman of my word," she replied through gritted teeth while ascending the stairs. "Are you still interested in the tour of the town?"

"I'm more interested in your date."

"My date?" _Why the hell is he so curious about my date? He wants to know? Fine! I'll tell him._ "It was very, _very_ nice. We had a wonderful time, but that's hardly anything out of the norm for us. I always enjoy when we reconnect. It's like we've never been apart."

He frowned as an image of Micah holding her wet body against his flashed before him. _Reconnecting? Is that what she calls all that grinding and shit? Looked more like foreplay to me._

"How nice for you," he drawled. "We can skip the tour. I think I saw what there was to see when I got my shoes."

Jack looked down at his feet. They were still boots, but had zippers on the side. "Nice shoes. Did you have a hard time finding some that would work?"

"Nah. Cute little blonde workin' there took _real_ good care of me."

He noticed her back straighten a little after his last comment. "I'm sure she did. Seeing someone as incapacitated as you brings out that kind of service in people. Pity works wonders."

_Damn! Well if she didn't just throw that right back in my face_! _That's right, Jack. Just keep workin' your way out of Kyra's skin and show yourself. But I can dish it out, too. _"I'm not one to take advantage, but in this case I had no problem being the object of her pity."

"The things men will do for a simple morsel of female attention boggle the mind."

When she reached the top of the stairs she turned to head to her room, and that's when Riddick made his move. She had a somewhat large gift box she was holding and he reached out and snatched it away from her. Jack spun around and attempted to take it back from him without success.

"Give me that!" she shrieked.

"What is it? A surprise for me?" he teased, knowing it was anything but. He started to lift off the top of the box and managed to get it up enough to catch a flash of red before she took it back.

"For you? Ha! It's mine and it's for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight, for the club."

"Tonight for the club."

"Fancy that! My own personal echo."

"Smart ass! JP said somethin' about there bein' a theme night tonight – Saints and Sinners? Whatever is in that box is red, so you're goin' as a sinner?"

"I was a saint last time, so yes. I don't like to repeat twice in a row."

"Thought you said the shoppin' around here wasn't that great."

"Oh, I didn't buy this. It was a gift."

He knew the answer before he asked. "From?"

Again, she smiled and said his name slowly. "Micah. He's always surprising me with something when he comes home, but this time he's absolutely outdone himself! It's gorgeous and I can't wait for him to see me in it."

Riddick gritted his teeth to keep his cool. "What time you goin' in?"

"We open at eight, but I'm not going in until ten because he's taking me to dinner first." She started toward her room again, but stopped. "Um…I told Micah that I would be spending the day with you tomorrow. If you don't already have plans, that is."

"Plans? No. You're lucky enough to catch me during a slow time on my social calendar. But what about Micah?" he asked with a smile on his face. "The guy couldn't have been too happy knowin' you'll be with me.."

"Actually," she began somewhat smugly, "it was _his_ idea."

Riddick's smile instantly dissolved like steam as his anger began to boil. "Don't do me any favors, Jack," he snipped.

"Favors?" She strode to her room and tossed the box down and then marched back over to him. "You've got some gift there, Rick. Every time I get close to thinking that you're somewhat decent, you show your true colors and convince me all over again of what an ass you are!"

He stood upright and in three steps he was towering over her. "I might take pity from a salesgirl, but I sure as fuck ain't takin' it from you!"

"Then what the hell do you want from me?"

_To want me the same way I want you. _"Don't waste your time unless it's somethin' you want to do. Don't do it 'cause your boyfriend says it's what you should do. _That's_ what I want."

_Boyfriend? What-! Oh…he thinks Micah and I are-. _Jack breathed deeply to keep herself from smiling or laughing at the hilarity of it. _He's angry because he thinks I'd rather be with Micah than him? Is he jealous? No, that's ridiculous. He doesn't even flirt with me. That shit he says is just to get a reaction out of me – nothing more. _Regardless, the silly argument had gotten far out of hand and she wisely chose to end it.

"I'm sorry."

That effectively pulled the rug out from under him. "What?"

"I'm sorry…_again._ I _do_ want to spend time with you. It's just that I wanted it to be on my terms. I don't exactly take being dictated to very well. It wasn't Micah's idea per say for me to spend tomorrow with you. His stance on the whole thing was that I _should_ spend time with you – even at his expense."

Riddick still appeared a bit dubious. "He said that."

"Yes, he did. He made me realize that my time with you might be limited, so I should make every effort to get to know you better, and in turn know myself better, too. And that leads me to my next question."

"You wanna know how much longer I'll be here."

"Yes, I do."

"My next shipping run starts in almost four weeks, but it'll take me a few days to get to my pickup point where the merchandise is. So, I'd say I have three weeks left here before I have to head out."

_Only three weeks? _Her chest was suddenly tight at the thought of him leaving so soon. She realized that he had a life of his own, which meant responsibilities. But on the other hand, she never thought he would turn around and leave her. "That soon?"

"Gotta earn a living somehow."

Jack smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. For some inexplicable reason she felt ill. "Of course you do." Her fingers went to her temples and she winced, obviously in pain. "Um, since you don't want the tour, I think I'll take a nap."

He took a few steps in her direction, close enough to touch her, but resisted the temptation. "You okay, Jack?"

She looked up at him, somewhat surprised by his show of concern and weakly smiled. "It's just a headache. I'll get a pain reliever patch and take a short nap. I'll be okay."

"You need me to wake you up?"

"No. I've got my alarm, but thanks."

Jack set her alarm for eight, which would give her plenty of time to shower and dress for dinner with Micah. If she fell asleep right away, she would get four blessed hours of sleep providing her headache didn't keep her awake. It had been a while since she had one, and it had come without the typical warning twinges of pain she had become accustomed to. She applied the patch and lay down, but even after five minutes the pain had yet to recede even by the smallest amount. If anything it was worse. She rolled from her stomach to her back, softly moaning as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"This may take more than a patch to cure."

After she went to her room, Riddick remained near her door. From what he could hear on the other side, it didn't sound as though she was settling down. A soft, pain-filled moan from within confirmed his suspicion. He pressed his hand to the door, ready to go in. He waited, but after a few more minutes heard nothing else and returned to his own room to once again access her health records.

After a brief search for any mention of headaches, he found them. They were a persistent bother to her both during and since her recovery, and the doctors found a direct correlation between them and events of stress in her life. He frowned, wondering why she got a headache today instead of the previous day when the shit had really hit the fan for her. Was it the talk of him leaving? She sure as hell hadn't reacted well the first time he left her, and if she was still connected to her old feelings then new talk of him leaving could very well cause the headaches. It was only a theory, but not one he wished to test so he decided not to discuss his future plans until they were nearly upon them.

Frustrated and needing a diversion, Riddick went out to investigate some of the town's entertainment hot spots. There were a few, but not nearly as many as he had anticipated. At least not the kind that he was in the need of. He knew Jean-Pierre's club had girls for sale, but they wouldn't be open until eight and he had somewhere else he had to be. So, if he was going to 'buy' some relief as Drake had put it, it would have to be elsewhere.

Relief? The word didn't come close enough to covering what he needed. Being around Jack, exposed to her scent, and seeing her in various states of undress had him would so tight that he was quite ready to settle for just about any pussy he could find. His requirements and standards at the moment were far below the norm. Odd because he never felt compelled to settle for anything less than what he wanted in the past, but that was before Jack had come back into the picture. In spite of flirting with the nurse or ogling one of the dancers, it was always _her_ he thought about, always _her_ he really wanted. But since he couldn't have _her_, he'd find himself a replacement to be the receptacle for his sexual frustration. In the end that's all it came down to– getting a good, hard, satisfying fuck. However, after an hour of fruitless searching, he found a bar and resigned himself to settle for at least a drink.

"What'll ya have?"

"Whatever you've got on draft is fine."

"Comin' right up." The opened a small freezer and removed a tall, frosty mug before filling it to the top with just the right amount of froth. "There you go."

"Thanks. Start me a tab will ya?"

"Rough day?"

Riddick lifted a speculative eyebrow. He wasn't much in the mood for conversation, but he did want to know what the deal was with the sex trade in this town.

"You could say that. I can't fuckin' get laid around here. What's up with that?"

"Oh a guy can get laid, just not until after eight in the evening."

"Eight?" He drank the remaining three fourths of his beer and set the mug back down with more force than necessary. "Then hit me again."

The bartender chuckled. "You must be new in town if you weren't aware of that law we have."

"I am, but they didn't say shit about it on the welcome vid I watched while ridin' in."

"I keep tellin' 'em they need to add that, but they figure women and families watch the same message. That's why the law is in place, by the way. It's to encourage families and others to come. This way they know they won't be exposed to the more lascivious nature of our settlement until after eight."

"Wonderful," he growled. "Any chance of action behind the scenes?"

"Black market booty?"

Riddick grinned. "Exactly."

"That used to exist until it began to get out of hand. The authorities put a stop to it and deported any business owner or 'entertainer' who broke the law."

"Well how do you like that? I can buy whatever the fuck I want 24-7, but I can't get fucked before eight unless I've got a woman of my own."

Then he thought of Jack and his animal roared to go back home to where she was sleeping…alone. He consumed the rest of his second beer, hoping he'd begin to feel the effects of the alcohol soon, but even after a third beer to wash down a small bowl full of peanuts it wasn't working. It was only seven when he paid his tab and left. He had about forty minutes before his appointment, but with nowhere to go he headed back.

The house was incredibly quiet. No sign that Jean-Pierre was home or that Jack was awake either. He headed up the stairs and his hand was about to turn the door knob to his room when he heard a faint whimper. He turned and walked straight over, pressing his palms against her door. The same sound came again, this time louder. He almost had it open when she began to sob, and then a second later, once he was in the room and next to her bed, she opened her eyes, looked at him, and cried out his name.

"Riddick!"

Without hesitation, he sat next to her, pulled her into a sitting position, and then nestled her against his chest. His mind was a shambled mess of elation and shock as he held her close with his lips pressed to her forehead while he soothingly stroked her hair.

_She remembers me!_ _She fuckin' remembers! _ "I'm here, Jack," he said, almost whispering because he didn't completely trust his voice.

Slowly her arms slid around his waist and he had to fight the insane urge to laugh.

"Riddick?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave me. Please."

_After she's remembered me, she thinks I'll leave her? No fuckin' way! _"Ain't gonna happen."

"I-I mean I know I've been a pain in the ass and all, and I'll try and be better. I won't bother you anymore about going out. Okay? I promise I won't. Just please don't leave me with Iman. Please."

His blood ran cold half way through her little speech. "Jack?"

"Yeah, Riddick?"

"Y-You think I'm gonna leave you with Iman?"

"Please don't. Keep me with you. I'll behave, I promise."

He loosened his hold on her and pulled away so he could see her face. "I know you will. Go back to sleep."

"And you won't disappear on me, right?"

Riddick pushed back a lock of hair from her face before brushing his thumb over her cheek. "Even if I ain't here when you wake up, I'm still here."

His affirming statement seemed to be all she needed. Jack smiled and lay back down. "Good night, Riddick. Sorry I woke you up."

"S'okay. Night, Jack."

With lead-like feet he left her room and returned to his own to sit on the edge of his bed and process what had just happened.

"Fuck! I really thought she remembered. She knows me, but it was only a dream. A god damn dream! No, not a dream…a fuckin' nightmare that she pulled me into. She was never even awake, not really. But will she remember any of it when she wakes up, and do I even want her to?"

* * *

**Ornea – Thirty-six hours earlier**

Steven handed the porter his bag and then boarded the transport ship. Thinking he was the last one to board, he was shocked to find the shuttle empty.

"Am I the only passenger to Syrellas-3?"

"No sir, we're expecting one other passenger, but that's it. It's been slow like this all week since the solar flare. I think it made people a little nervous to travel off planet."

"So much the better for me, eh? I take it that I can have my choice of seat and cabins then?"

"Certainly." The swift clicking of heels on pavement caught their attention. "Ah, here's the other passenger."

Always one to appreciate an attractive woman, Steven leisurely took her in from head to toe. _Very nice_, he thought. _Curvaceous blonde with a nice rack and great lips? Been a long time since I've done a blonde. And here I thought I would be bored out of my mind. _The closer she came, the better she looked and Steven put on his best smile, which he noticed was returned along with an appreciative glance at his physique. _No ring on her finger. Interesting indeed._

"May I scan your ticket ma'am?" the porter asked.

"Oh, yes…just a moment." She handed him her bag and then fumbled through her purse for a moment before producing her ticket. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Ms. Landress." He handed her ticket back to her. "You and Dr.Fisher are our only passengers this trip so make yourselves at home. You may have the use of any cabins as well."

"Thank you." She then quickly turned her attention to Steven. "Dr. Fisher, shall we?"

"Oh, after you, Ms. Landress."

"Since we're to have the pleasure of each other's company for the next thirty-six hours, please call me Marilyn."

"Marilyn it is then, but only if you'll call me Steven."

"Agreed." Marilyn extended her hand. "Very nice to meet you Steven."

Instead of shaking it, he brought her hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips across her knuckles, pleased with her small intake of breath at his gesture. "And you as well."

"Do you, ah, travel off planet often?"

"Once a month. Syrellas-3 provides a nice little diversion from my research work."

"Research? I was about to ask you what kind of doctor you were. I can imagine if you spend all of your time spent pouring over facts and figures that you must desperately need the break. I know I wouldn't even last a day much less an entire month!"

"Yes, but some figures are more engaging than others," he smirked. The innuendo was unmistakable and most definitely not lost on her. "And what of you?"

"Me?" She hesitated as she searched for an explanation. Blurting out that she was chasing after her boyfriend would spoil the mood, not to mention any possibility of hooking up with the man herself. After all, he was a doctor and that meant he had money and lots of it. "I'm afraid that I'm still trying to find myself a new home. I've been hopping from planet to planet for the past five months after spending my entire life in one place. So far nothing has just grabbed me enough to want to stay though."

"Syrellas-3 is certainly nothing to look at on the outside, but it hides a gem of a settlement. I was stationed there for an internship of sorts and took a liking to it."

"I hope I do, as well. Moving around is growing tiresome, but I find I get bored rather easily."

"Then you're most definitely going to the right place."

"Could I possibly talk you into giving me a tour when we arrive?"

"I think that could be arranged, but I'll have to get to know you much, much better first. I like to give very personalized tours. That way I make sure to give you exactly what you want."

Marilyn smiled. "I like a man who has a keen eye for detail, and I certainly don't have a problem making myself completely available to you."

"Perfect." _This will be a pleasurable trip indeed. She's practically throwing herself at me. _Steven slid a hand to the small of her back. "Shall we take our seats? I think they're ready for lift off."

"Mmm," she mused. "My favorite part of the flight."

* * *

**Syrellas-3 – 7:45**

After Jack's nightmare, Riddick considered sticking around until she woke up, but decided against it. If she did remember anything, it would be better if she took some time to sort through it herself before she saw him. Right now his concern was gathering some intel on Steven. He took the train back to the port to wait out the arrival of the transport from Ornea. One of the port authority personnel saw him lurking around and questioned him, but he turned it to his advantage.

"Sir, may I help you?"

"Maybe. I'm waitin' on the shuttle from Ornea. My nephew is supposed to be on there, but I haven't been able to get in touch with my brother to confirm. You don't have access to a passenger manifest by any chance do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, but it only lists passengers by gender and whether they are an adult or a child. Until they arrive, I won't have their names."

"That should at least tell me whether he's comin' or not."

"Well, according to our list there are only two travelers; one man and one woman."

"Thanks. I kinda thought he wasn't on his way, but this helps. My ship is docked just over there." He pulled out his identification chip. "I know you've got a ship coming in, but can I get a few things off her?"

"Sure, go ahead. Just make sure that when the platform is moving that you stay in your ship."

"Got it. Thanks again."

"No problem."

Riddick headed on. He did have a few things he wanted to pick up so it was a convenient excuse. That and from where his ship was positioned, there was every possibility he could observe the transport from the comfort of his captain's chair. His first task however was to pack a bag with more clothes which he could more easily get on and off. Although more dress-like than what he usually wore, with his hand in its present condition he had to make adjustments.

He then went to his storage hold and found a small, metal storage box that had been locked up since Jack's 'death'. Iman had taken all of Jack's personal possessions, with the exception of clothing, and placed it in there. The intent had been to bury it since they didn't have her body, but in the end Riddick chose to keep it even though he hadn't been sure what drove him to do it. Removing the box from its resting place, this was the first time he had actually laid eyes on it since he brought it on board. The thick icing of dust on top was a testament to just how long it had sat unbothered. Taking a wet rag he slowly wiped it off the top before opening it. The contents inside were neat as a pin. Then again, Iman had forced Lajjun to pack the box as part of her penance, and he had probably inspected her work himself before closing it.

There wasn't a lot of time before the transport arrived, so he quickly but carefully thumbed through the top layer of items to see if anything should be removed before taking it to her. The thought of holding back her own belongings pricked at his conscience, but his reasoning overruled in the end. Since she didn't remember him, he didn't want her seeing anything that would make her run screaming to the police, such as articles she might have kept about the famous Richard B. Riddick. Having already removed a few things, he checked the time and headed back to the bridge. The platform was descending as he sat, but it took another five minutes before the door opened allowing the passengers to disembark. Using a security camera mounted to his ship, he aimed it at the door of the transport and zoomed in. He wanted a good look at Steven and didn't especially feel like squinting.

The porter was the first person to come off the ship carrying a few pieces of luggage to the train. He went back on board, but the next person off was most likely the pilot given the way he was dressed. Riddick was growing impatient.

"Come on Stevie boy. Hurry the fuck up!"

The porter came back out with more luggage, this time followed by a tall, dark haired man, who handed the porter a tip. Riddick saved a few still shots as he watched them converse for a moment.

"So you're Steven." He quickly sized the other man up. "I could snap you in two with one hand," he growled. Then Steven walked back on board for a moment, and when he came back out his hand was possessively wrapped around the waist of a blond woman. Now Riddick completely understood why Jean-Pierre hated the guy. His instincts had been dead on.

"God damn cock sucker is fuckin' around."

He watched as Steven threaded his other hand in the woman's hair and thoroughly kissed her mouth while the one around her waist dipped to her ass and pressed her into him. She wasn't pulling away either.

"How do you like that? Probably hooked up during the flight and passed their time fucking the whole way here." He took another look at the backside of the woman, which was all he could see. "He's a fucker for cheatin' on Jack, but from the back she's a nice piece of ass. Question is _why_ is he doin' it? Who in their right fuckin' mind would fuck another woman when they could come home to Jack? _If_ she was mine, I'd be savin' everything up and wouldn't let her ass outta bed for at least two days."

When Steven finally pulled back the woman turned enough so Riddick could get a look at her face.

"What the fuck!" he roared, jumping to his feet. His anger got the better of him and without thinking he clenched _both_ of his fists, which produced shards of excruciating pain in his injured hand. "FUCK!"

He hit a button on the console to record the video stream and left to get meds. Finding a pain blocking hypo in his medical cabinet, he injected himself and then returned to the bridge to watch the video feed. They spoke for a few minutes before walking toward the train, but Marilyn did one specific act which told him exactly why she was here. She looked around at the few ships in the port, spotted his, and then smiled right at it as if she knew the camera was watching her.

"God damn bitch! What the fuck is she up to? You would think after I left her ass that she'd get the fucking message. Son of a bitch! Shoulda fuckin' listened to Drake!" He shivered a little at the thought of actually taking advice from his friend and then laughed at himself, full of self-contempt. "Because the downstairs brain was doin' all the thinkin'. _That's _why. New rule, no bitches on board for runs more than three days. But what to do with _her_. She knows I ain't stayin' on the ship since it's so far out of town, which means she'll look for me at the hotels. At least I've got private accommodations. That'll make me hard, if not impossible to find. Fuck! With the way Jack has been actin' after seein' me with other women, I'll be sleeping in the fuckin' street if she sees me with her. And that'll be getting' off lucky."

He sat back down and wiped his hand over his head and then down his face. Looking over his control panel, he turned on his communicator and dialed Drake's signal. He responded a few minutes later.

"This is Drake."

"Drake. It's me, Rick."

"Princess!" he chuckled. "How the hell are ya?"

Riddick turned on his video screen and Drake did the same. "I feel like hell, _that's _how I'm doin'."

"Shit, man! So it wasn't her?"

"Worse. It's her, but all the lights aren't on."

There was a long pause on Drake's end. "Are you sayin' she lost her memory?"

"Yeah, she did. She's got bits and pieces, but they're just comin' back to her now that I showed up."

"That's good, right?"

"Yes and no. It's complicated."

"So give me the short version."

"Short story? She went through hell at the hands of a merc because of me. She crashed here, was the only survivor, and her body was so messed up she's lucky to be alive. All that shit she _doesn't_ know."

"What about you and who you _really _are?"

"No, and I can't fill in too much of her early years with me without spillin' my history."

"You don't think she'd understand?"

Riddick snorted. "Fuck no. She used to carry a knife and would use it if she had to – no hesitation. Now? The blade she carries is a fake and she couldn't believe it when I told her she used to carry one. I don't think tellin' her I was the most hunted escaped convict in the universe would make her feel all that comfortable."

"Well, hell. Has anything with her gone okay?"

"Let's see….the blonde fuck, the one from the bar, has been all over her ass every time I've seen 'em together. She gets jealous as hell anytime I pay attention to another woman, which usually ends in her getting' pissed off at me. Oh, and I found out that she's got _another_ boyfriend, Steven, who just came back into town, and guess whose ass he had a handful of when he got off the shuttle?"

Riddick mentally counted in his mind to three before Drake busted out laughing and watched as he almost fell out of his chair. "Oh, fuck man! This is absolutely priceless. Your girl's boyfriend is bangin' your ex-fuck, and now she showed up _with_ him? Wait! You're makin' this shit up, right?"

"I fuckin' wish. She knows I'm here, too. The bitch looked right at my ship and smiled like she'd found me."

"Hell, you better get Jack and run or she _will _find you. As I recall there aren't that many hotels in that town and she'll sniff you out sooner or later."

"Not unless she connects me to Jack through Steven."

Drake's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. "And what would that have to do with anything?"

"Because I'm living' with her and Jean-Pierre, the guy who took her in. He owns the strip club we were in."

"He owns the fuckin' club? God damn, if that ain't a reason to love the man then what is?"

"Nah. I'd like him anyway. Jean-Pierre's a good guy."

Drake leaned forward, obviously very interested in this latest development. "Say, with his connections are ya gettin' any pussy on the house?"

"No, Drake."

"Then could you maybe arrange for _me_ to get a free lay next time I'm there?"

"Drake."

"A blow job?"

"Tell you what, I'll ask him if any of his girls take on charity cases."

Drake promptly flipped him off. "Bite me, Princess. So what's next for you?"

"Don't have a fuckin' clue. That Steven bullshit has got to go though. If she doesn't dump his ass, I'll do it myself."

"How?" Drake asked, somewhat suspiciously.

Riddick scowled. "I ain't gonna gut the fucker if that's what you're thinkin'. If Jack doesn't give the guy his walkin' papers, _then_ I'll step in and convince him that it would be in his best interest to leave her the hell alone."

"Just be careful that you don't piss her off in the process. It might push her right to him."

"And where is this advice comin' from?"

"It's what happened when my dad tried to get between my little sister and her deadbeat boyfriend. She got so pissed that she ran and married the guy. Two months later she came crawlin' back home, and a month after that she realized she was pregnant."

Riddick visibly cringed. "I'll keep that in mind. I gotta go. He's already headed back into town and I wanna find out where he's stayin'."

"Keep me updated, will ya? This shit is better than any entertainment I'm gonna get from here to my next drop."

"Just great," he growled. "I'm a fuckin' soap opera. Later Drake."

After ending the transmission with Drake, he copied the video feed onto his hand held thinking that it might prove to be a valuable resource later on. Then he went back to work on the box, sorting through its contents, but only pulling out a couple of more items before locking it back. Everything he set aside was taken to the closet in his room and placed inside a box where he was keeping her old computer – the one she had kept her personal journal on. He chose to keep that from her as well. Having read it all, he knew its exact contents, ninety-eight percent of which she had no recollection of.

"When more things begin to come back, when she remembers more of me, then I'll give it to her."

* * *

Half an hour later he arrived back at the house with the box perched on one shoulder and his duffel bag hanging from the other. Before he could ascend the stairs he became aware of the clicking sound of her heels on the tile floor in the bathroom. The temptation to leave and return after she had left was strong, but sooner or later he would have to face her and find out what, if anything, she remembered. He only made it to the bottom step when she came out of the bathroom and walked to the top of the stairs. Jack paused for a brief second before slowly closing the distance between them. 

Frozen in place, he couldn't have moved to save his life, rational thought and the ability to shake himself out of his stupor was completely lost to him at the sight of her. He didn't know who the hell this woman in the red lace dress was. Sure, she resembled Jack in the face, but that's where the comparison ended. Everything else about her, from the sexy smirk to the delectable swell of creamy breasts that were artfully exposed, screamed sex goddess. For the first time in his life he found himself tempted to drop to his knees and worship.

He had seen Jack in skirts when she was younger, but never a dress. Never even thought it would happen. But here she was, and she was walking down the stairs with an air of supreme confidence like she knew the effect she was having on him. Damn, since their reunion he found himself picturing her in ways he shouldn't. Many of those times he imagined her in something skimpy and red, too but nowhere in his wildest dreams, not even in the most salacious recesses of his mind could he have conjured up the vision before him.

The way the dress molded to her curves was as if it had been poured on her. The top had a halter design with a plunging neckline, and the damn thing fit like a glove leaving Riddick to wonder just how the hell Micah knew what size to get her. To make matters worse, the background behind the red lace matched her skin tone perfectly, thus creating the illusion that he was seeing nothing but flesh beneath it. It had taken him a good ten seconds just to assure himself it wasn't. Then his eyes caught a flash of flesh further south with each step she took. The hem of the dress may have settled at her ankles, but when she walked the slit completely exposed the length of her leg almost to the hip, leaving very little to the imagination. And to top it all off, her wavy hair was left down and natural, giving her a slightly tousled look as if she had recently left her lover's bed.

_I'm so fucked. Shoulda left when I had the chance. Do not fuckin' touch her. Do NOT fuckin' touch her. _

* * *

The dress Micah had brought her was the most daring thing she had ever worn. Sure she exposed flesh when in a bikini, but displaying herself like this in a dress was a different matter entirely. Although hesitant to wear it, after a long look in the mirror she realized that she wore the dress and not the other way around, and was proud of the way she looked. Besides, this was a role of sorts that she would be playing at the club so why not have fun with it? 

"Hmm. Wonder what they'll say when they see me in this?"

However, the ambiguous 'they' she was thinking of soon transformed into Riddick. Although infuriated that he was invading her thoughts, she still wanted him to see her. Would he look at her like he did the other women with that slow, suggestive appraisal or would he remain aloof? Deep inside she wanted to make his insides twist as he had done to her, even if just for a moment. It might be a small triumph should it happen, but the thrill of it would make her night.

Putting the final touches on her makeup, Jack left the bathroom and found Riddick at the bottom of the staircase. She paused for a second, wondering if she should say anything, but given the intensity of his gaze she chose to keep walking.

_Slowly girl. Give him a nice, long look._

Was it her imagination or was his jaw beginning to drop a little more with each step she took? The corner of her mouth took a slow upturn as she realized the effect she was having on him. As if a light switch had been flipped on, a new consciousness dawned. She had always wanted him to look at her like this – as a woman instead of like a child. But now that he was, what should she do? The room's temperature felt like it had suddenly skyrocketed, and she knew it was his gaze and her sudden anxiety that was making her burn. She prayed that her skin wouldn't be bright pink by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, and to distract herself she began thinking of something to say by the time she reached the bottom.

_One more step and-._

Jack stopped two steps above him, which put them at equal height. Riddick had yet to say anything and actually flinched when she placed three fingers under his jaw and gently pressed upward.

"You can pick your jaw back up off the ground now."

Riddick blinked several times and frowned mostly in self-disgust for not guarding himself better . "What are you talkin' about?"

She cocked her head to the side with a slight smile, a direct imitation of his own tactic that she had witnessed him using, and his frown grew even more severe.

"Your mouth. You'll either begin to drool or something undesirable might decide to move in if you don't close it."

He snorted. "Very funny, Jack."

"Wasn't trying to be." She passed by him and descended the last two stairs.

"You gonna actually work in that dress?"

"Yes, why?"

He smiled slightly. "JP better have himself some reinforcements lined up with you lookin' like that. Bar is gonna be covered up with men that are more than just lookin' for a drink."

Jack almost tripped on the hem of her dress, and now it was her turn to stand and stare with a slack jaw. "Did you just compliment me?"

He shrugged. "You got a problem with it?"

"N-No. It was just…unexpected that's all."

In a matter of seconds she had tumbled from the height of confidence to become mired in her own self-consciousness. _What the hell is happening to me? Isn't this what I wanted? For him to look at me the way he did? And now that he is, I feel…fuck! I don't know what the hell I'm feeling. This isn't the way I thought it would go at all_. Jack nervously tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she pasted a smile on her face. Riddick's eyes went to her neck and then rose to meet hers with a look that said he was completely aware of her inner turmoil, but before either of them could speak again the doorbell rang.

"Micah," she whispered in relief and turned to answer the door. _Perfect timing._

Micah, as usual, was a vision of male perfection dressed in a black suit, which had obviously been tailored just for him. The cut was perfect and emphasized his broad shoulders, chest, and trim waist. Though he would never look at her the way she did him, there were times he simply took her breath away and made her heart race, and this was definitely one of them.

"Wow! I haven't seen you in a suit in forever. You clean up very nicely."

But Jack had been so mesmerized in her appraisal of him that she had failed to notice that his reaction to her went beyond the norm for their relationship. Micah, like Riddick, was standing there with his jaw on the floor. Micah took one of her hands and held it above her head, in effect forcing her to turn so he could get the full view of her in the dress. As she twirled he let out a low whistle.

"Micah, the dress is beautiful. Thank you so much. And of course it fits perfectly, but I would never expect anything less from you."

"I saw the dress and instantly thought of you. I knew you would make it look absolutely fabulous, but you're far more exquisite than I thought you'd be. And it's the woman who makes the dress beautiful, not the other way around."

Riddick, standing within earshot, rolled his eyes.

Micah brought her hand to his lips and was about to kiss it when a groan off to the corner caught his eye. Actually, what had sounded like a groan to his ears had in fact been a low growl originating from Riddick. Jack heard it for what it was and whirled around, wide-eyed and on the verge of demanding an explanation when Micah bypassed her.

"Hello. I didn't see you there. You must be Rick." He extended a dashing smile along with his hand. "I'm Micah, Kyra's b-."

Riddick cut him off before he could say 'best friend' instead of 'boyfriend', which was what he expected. "I know who you are," he replied in a less than friendly tone. He then took his hand and began to exert a little too much pressure before he remembered his place. "Jack told me about you."

Wanting to retake the upper hand, Jack walked up next to Micah, put her arm around his waist and laid her head against his chest. On cue, as if rehearsed, Micah put his hand around Jack's waist and squeezed her to him. He then looked down at her and his expression said it all while it communicated nothing to Riddick. He was completely aware of what she was up to, and he would play along….for now.

As for Riddick, he took several deep, long breaths to avoid ripping Micah's arm from around her. His eyes darted from between their faces to where his hand was splayed over her hip. _The fuck just better watch where his hand goes, or I'll give him an excuse to need a new one. _

"She's only said good things I hope."

Micah's question re-directed Riddick's line of thought, but it was too late for him to not be pissed beyond belief. "Yeah," he drawled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're tops on her list and that's not to be fucked with."

Jack was aghast, and shrieked, "Richard B-."

"What?" He came close to roaring, partly out of anger, and partially to keep her from continuing on with his name in case she blurted the entire thing out without thinking. "Ain't that what you told me this mornin'?" he challenged.

"Perhaps, but not like that!"

He shrugged. "Words may be different, but the meaning is the same. I've got some business to take care of. I'll see you at the club."

"You're coming?"

Jack's anxiousness being like music to his ears, he decided right then and there that he most definitely would put in an appearance. "Yeah, JP said I should. Why, does it bother you?"

Did it bother her? Hell yes it bothered her! She didn't want to see him within a mile of a half-naked woman, especially after the way she had seen him flirt with the nurse. That and Jesse had most assuredly spread the word about him to the rest of the girls and there wasn't a one of the sexed up bunch who would blink an eye if he issued an invitation. That was exactly _why _she didn't want him in the club, especially when she would be there, but there was no way in hell she would admit it.

"No, of course not," she insisted, her voice unnaturally high. "Saints and Sinners night is a spectacle in the club and not to be missed. I'm sure JP would be disappointed if you didn't come."

"But you wouldn't," he mumbled, but she half heard him and he knew it the minute her spine stiffened. _There's my little green-eyed monster again._

Micah, feeling a bit uncomfortable midst the tension filled exchange, tried to divert her away. "Baby, we'd better go or we'll miss our dinner reservation."

"Of course. _Later_, Rick," she half growled.

"Most definitely," he assured her with a smirk.

* * *

They weren't three steps out the door before Micah started in on his analysis of their relationship. 

"Well, that was-."

"See," she interjected, "I _told_ you what an ass he can be! What a fucking prick! The way he acts is positively infuriating, and I can't stand it. I mean the way he treated you was totally uncalled for. What the hell have you ever done to him? Hmm? Nothing! Not a damn thing! You just met him."

"No, I haven't done a thing to the man except for appear in every way, shape, and form appear to be romantically and, in his eyes, sexually involved with you. Which, I might add, you did nothing to dissuade him from thinking when you slid up next to me."

Jack stopped in her tracks, hand on her hips. "So what are you trying to say? That I'm baiting him?"

"Aren't you?"

"Bite me, Micah!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' The question is _why_ are you doing it?"

"I never-."

"Don't bother," he interrupted with a hand in her face, "I have it figured out. You hate feeling jealous when you see him with other women, so you're hoping to turn the table and give a little tit for tat. Am I right?" Jack pressed her lips together to suppress a smile, but he was far too attuned to her and recognized the cover up effort for what it was. "Yeah, thought so!"

She finally smiled, but tentatively. "You think it worked?"

"Are you kidding me? Let's list the evidence. First, he about squeezed my hand off, the reception he gave me was about as cold as they come, and finally he looked like he wanted to hurt me when I had my arm around your waist, which is the same look I saw on his face when we were flirting around that first night."

Jack was actually grinning now and feeling a little giddy. She grabbed Micah's forearm and squeezed. "You honestly think he could be jealous of the attention we're giving each other?"

"Remember the vibe I got off of Steven and how I knew he didn't want me around?" She nodded. "I get the same thing off of him, but it's off the chart. Look, I know he's probably feeling really protective of you, hyper overprotective, which may play a huge role in his reaction, but that isn't all of it." He looked at her a bit strangely given the dopey smile she had on her face. "You're really thrilled with this!"

She blushed and nodded. "For several reasons, a couple of which I don't even understand. Mostly I wanted to put him through the same shit he's been doing to me, and not necessarily by making him territorial or jealous. That wasn't my intent at all. I just wanted him to…" She was at a loss for words to explain, but he helped her out.

"You wanted him to wonder what the hell was going on with himself?"

"Exactly. But there's more, and this is the part I don't quite get. I wanted him to notice me."

"Shit! You didn't think he hadn't already?"

"Not like I've always wanted him to," she sighed.

Jack shocked both Micah and herself by saying that out loud. He took her by the shoulders and turned her toward him, needing to look her in the eyes for verification.

"Like you've always wanted him to? What the-."

"See? I don't know where that came from, but it's there, I feel it, and I can tell it's something I've had inside me for years. The last time we were together I was a kid and that's exactly how he saw me. Because I had a crush on him, I get the sense that I resented being looked at like a kid."

"And now that Jack is all grown up?"

"I wanted him to see me as a woman."

"Baby, although I'd rather jump his bones than yours, even _I _wasn't unaffected by you tonight, so I _know_ he noticed, and that may very well be why he acted like he did."

She gave him a cockeyed smile. "I did have to tell him to pick his jaw up off the floor."

"And mine was right there with his, just not for quite as long."

Jack threw her arms around Micah's neck. "I love it when you say shit like that! Thank you."

"You're welcome and it's all true." He kissed her cheek as he put his arms around her. "But I do have a question."

"Ugh! Don't you always?"

"It's all part of the plan to make you squirm so I can have fun, so here it is: Do you want _more _from Rick than to simply see you as a woman?"

"Don't be absurd. He's an ass."

"An ass with a perfectly formed ass. Sounds like a match made in heaven to me."

"I admit, he's got some very attractive physical attributes."

"Uh-huh. And you weren't kidding about that voice of his either. The man oozes sex appeal."

"Maybe, but it takes more than sex appeal to get two people together."

"But it sure as hell doesn't hurt. Come on, you can tell me. Have you ever thought about what it would be like to-."

"Micah!" she shrieked and pulled away from him, prompting his own laughter. He knew that her outrage stemmed from being caught.

"No need to be embarrassed. It isn't like my own thoughts haven't gone down that path, too. Wanna compare notes?" he teased, earning him a smack to the midsection from the back of her hand. "Oof! Guess not."

"Let's get to the restaurant! I want to fill your mouth with food so you can't embarrass me again for the next hour at least."

"Like that'll happen," he snorted.

"But I can try, hope, and pray that it will work."

* * *

Riddick had just involuntarily ridden on yet another Jack induced roller coaster ride that had left him horny and pissed off – a dangerous combination considering he hadn't beat the shit out of anyone nor had a decent fuck in far too long. Unfortunately the two most likely candidates for an ass kicking, Steven and Micah, were completely off limits. At least Steven was showing some promise of rising to the top of Jack's shit list, usurping his place no doubt. But even if he could mess someone up, he would still be horny and since it was after eight, he could most definitely do something about _that_. 

"I'll find out later where Steven is stayin'. Marilyn probably followed him like the bitch in heat that she is, so that'll take care of her, too. Jack is out with Micah and she's supposed to be at work by ten, which leaves me plenty of time to get to the club and pick a pussy."

After changing his clothes and placing Jack's box on her bed, he headed to the club. Although there were other strip clubs in town, he didn't even bother. From what he had seen of the girls the first night, they would more than meet his standards and there would be plenty to choose from.

The club was already crowded, far more so than before because of the theme night. JP and his crew had gone all out draping sheer red and white fabric from the ceiling to the floor that divided the room into 'saints' and 'sinners'. As he walked in he was greeted by two women representing the two different sides who fawned all over him in an attempt to lure him to their den. It was all rather humorous considering the woman dressed as the 'saint' had on a completely transparent white teddie and the 'sinner' girl was wearing a red satin camisole that covered more from the neck to the waist than Jack's dress did.

_Guess JP shoulda done a costume check_, he mused. In the end the 'Saint' side won and she escorted him to a small booth draped in white sheers. Looking over the girls he found a few to his liking, but wasn't ready to narrow the field. _Shit, mood I'm in, it might take more than one of 'em before I'm over it. Hell, and after four god damn months with Marilyn, I deserve it. _Making his selection, he got the attention of a server and inquired about two women, who both joined him in the booth half an hour later. He was inwardly pleased that he didn't get laid earlier in the day because these two were definitely worth the wait.

Riddick stood up as they approached, and neither hesitated to run their hands all over him once they were within reach. The taller of the two was tan with long legs, dark red hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a great pair of natural tits. She introduced herself and her friend.

"I'm Ginger and this is Catherine, but everyone calls her 'Cat'."

"Hello, big guy," she cooed, running a hand down his chest.

'Cat' was a good three inches shorter with pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, long dishwater blond hair, and a body that rivaled Ginger's delicious form. Both women were perfect for what he needed and both were the _antithesis_ of Jack.

"I'm Rick."

"And how are you tonight?" Cat asked.

Riddick held up his injured hand to gain a little sympathy from the pair. "I've been better. Right now I'm hurtin' pretty bad."

"Your hand?" Ginger inquired.

"No." With his good hand he guided hers to the bulge in the front of his pants. "Pain is right here."

He let her hand go, but she kept it there, massaging his growing erection. Not to be left out, Cat took his hand, placed it on her breast, and then squeezed. "I think Ginger and I can take that pain away and leave you feeling nice and relaxed. What do you say?"

Ginger nodded enthusiastically. "And for the right price we'll kiss anything that ails you, too."

"Four hundred for the pair of you for the next hour, and that includes the room." He didn't offer it as a question. If they turned him down there were other dancers, and he knew he was one of the best prospects there. They both exchanged glances and nodded.

"Cat, take him upstairs. I'll go get a key and a card scanner."

* * *

Sitting in his office that overlooked the club, Jean-Pierre surveyed the festivities with a keen eye. He had been watching and waiting for Steven to arrive, but was quite surprised to find Riddick arriving as early as he did. He forgot all about Steven and watched as his houseguest hooked up with two of his dancers who soon led him to one of the upstairs rooms they rented. He shook his head somewhat in disappointment. 

"Rick, my friend, what are you doing? Was I wrong? Perhaps he isn't interested in her as I thought he might be. Though if he is, and she sees him with the girls, he will have most likely blown his chance with her. Quelle stupidité. Then again, I wasn't much different in my youth either. Regardless, if he is wise, he will have his fun and finish it before she gets here." He looked at the clock on the wall. It was already twenty til' nine and she was expected at work by ten.

* * *

**Glossary  
****A mon avis** – in my opinion**  
****Quelle stupidité – **what stupidity  
**Exactement **- exactly  
**s'il te plait -** please  
**mon ami** - my friend  
**Mais oui - **but yes

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the love!! **You have no idea how well it motivates me!! Next chapter Riddick and Steven WILL meet. I promise!! Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now you know what to do...press the blue button and review, please : )

* * *

**Chapter 12 reviews**

**NotAfraidToLive** "I love how riddick still thinks that kyra and micah are a "thing" lol." I'm having fun with it myself! LOL and therefore Jack will, too. " …but so is knowledge and i wanna know what happens!!" – hee hee….trying to make me feel guilty??? Good luck with that! Thank NATL – I'm lovin' it that you're lovin' it, too!  
**unknown beedee**: "isn't somebody getting just a tad bit jealous?" - WAY more than a tad!! You're right, he shouldn't assume and I have a feeling he may not be too pleased for being allowed to 'assume' while he stews. LOL! "the story is going really well" – Thank you UB, as always!!!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...**: "I check every day for a new update :) I think I need help... you have me addicted." – Muah, ha, ha, ha….my plan is working!! Seriously, that is the ultimate compliment!! "Maybe Riddick will have to do some talking w/ his shivs and then actually TELL her what he is…"  
- It makes me giggle how everyone is itching for him to reveal himself, especially when I'm not yet sold on how it'll happen.  
"I agree w/ them thinking she is better off not remembering what Toombs and his men did to her but I have a feeling you won't let her NOT remember... as hard as that will be for her."  
- Stick with that thought, sweetie.  
"How about another nightmare w/ her and Riddick running in, scantly clad to save her from the monsters? "  
- So let me get this straight…._Riddick_ is scantily clad? I'm liking the idea so far. Hee, hee.  
"he will be think and wondering if he is checking him out LOL Too funny."  
- I can't wait myself. Anything that makes Riddick uncomfortable is when it gets fun.  
"I must say, I miss Vaako and the Purifier from the last story. I LOVED how you wrote them and it even inspired me to write Vaako into mine and after a while, I had wished I kept the Purifier alive"  
- Thank you so much for that. Just think about how much you miss them and then multiply them by a million for me. BTW – I like your Vaako a lot.  
Thanks FG!!!  
**dogo**." I'm sad to point this out but there are some mild inconsistencies …riddick took a shower before he took a bath so his bandages would have been ruined"  
- He did what??? Oh, found it!! He _almost_ took a cold shower to get rid of the boner, but it went away. Damn, thought I was losing it for a minute BUT so nice to know I've got you watching out for my snafus!! Without a beta, I need it.  
"very talented being who provides me with so much entertainment:)"  
- I really love that!! Thanks Dogo!!  
**NightmareMonster**: Ten days is forever? Yikes!! Yeah, he doesn't usually talk to his dick even though he might be led by it.  
"i like that you say ill at ease insted of nervous concidering Riddick, cuz he just doesnt seem like some one to be full blown nervous."  
- You know, I never thought about it like that. I just new 'nervous' absolutely didn't fit!  
"i wonder how Riddicks going to feel when he finds out Micah is gay." - Oh, me too!!! Me too!!  
" -i suppose it wouldnt bother him if he was with her, partly because he knows he wouldnt harm her in such a manner."  
- That and deep inside he doesn't want to see her with anyone else, either.  
"of course i didnt want a cliffhanger, im just so use to seeing them from you that it was kinda expected lol."  
- Cricket makes mental note to deliver on what Nightmare Monster expects whenever possible. LOL  
I enjoy reading your reviews, you enjoy the story – well damn! What a combination we make! Love ya!  
**J3w3ll** "Ooh, I see why you asked about how he sees without goggles – hehe"  
- Hey, if I have a resource, I use it ; )  
" Micah vs. Steven vs. Riddick - and I noted how JP didn't consider Riddick as a romantic interest for her. Interesting."  
- In that chapter he didn't, but he senses there's something more brewing under the surface. Thanks for letting me pick your brain for the story!!  
**iluvriddick**: "I just-sometimes...i just feel as though i want to reach through my computer and strangle you."  
- Cricket claps hands with glee!! "No sweeter complimen!"  
" you know the perfect place to cut us off. dangling sweet tidbits in front of us. and then that evil line appears and the chapter is over."  
- It's easy really. I just say, 'Hmm. Which stopping place would make iluvriddick' scream louder, then I do it. LOL!  
"JP is just making it harder on riddick"  
- Yep, JP, bless his heart is just trying to be helpful, but it's driving Riddick nuts.  
"jack! for crying out loud, listen to your friends! towards riddick and away from steven!"  
- I'll pass your message along. LOL!  
"from the NECK to the ass? not face? what the hell jack! (slaps her around a bit, get some sense back in her)"  
- I know!! What the hell was she thinking?  
"and even with the jealousy and annoying behaviour, she still feels the need to take care of him."  
- Yep, the big ass is just irresistible. That and she doesn't want JP to jump all over her, either. So, how short are your nails now? Hee Hee. Hopefully down to tiny numbs if I'm really lucky!! Thanks as always!  
**Running-Wild22**: Yes, Riddick's reaction to Micah and his interaction with Steven are the most hotly anticipated events. Even I'm on pins and needles as to how they'll turn out. Pretty bad that I don't know and I'm writing it, huh? At least I can't spill the beans since I don't yet know. "IT'S GONNA BE GOOD I know it!"  
- Oh, I hope so, Kia!! Thanks!  
**FluidDegree**: "I love you, doyou realize that" – Cricket blushes!! The reunion with Steven is coming along, but Micah may take a little while longer. I do love to drag things out! LOL. Thanks!!  
**The Enforcer**: "Lol, Riddicks losing his mind." - It's so hard for him to deal with her right now so it is making him crazy.  
" I can't believe that her shiv was FAKE, holy cow"  
- Yes, but Kyra does't carry shivs – Jack _does_.  
"I do enjoy how Kyra slips back into some of Jacks old habits everyonce in a while,"  
- I'm enjoying that as well. It's like having her peek out from beneath the covers.  
"Oh man and all the talk about a naked Riddick makes my mouth water. Can't wait for a little R/J action."  
- Sigh, me too!! I find myself going back to my other story for a quick fix. Thanks so much!!! **vinlovedroolwish**: "This entire update was hilarous and filled with yummy visuals. Riddick in a bubble bath? Riddick talking to his dick. Micah running out into the snow in a speedo after Jack described Riddick's perfect ass. Are you trying to give me a stroke!"  
- Nope, just trying to see how badly I can sexually frustrate everyone reading….including myself.  
"I laughed and snickered and snorted and said OMG so much reading this my husband came in from the other room to investigate"  
- now If I managed to get you that worked up that the hubby had to come-a-lookin' I've got to LOVE that! My hubby doesn't get that I write this stuff so confounding another husband is the icing on my cake!  
"The fact that JP fueled Riddick's jealousy over Micah was priceless."  
- Yep, poor JP. He's just trying to help, but I'm sure Riddick would prefer he didn't and Jack would scream bloody murder if she knew.  
"Lots of hints about Riddick not sticking around for too long, any chance Jack will go with him?"  
- Wait and see. Wait and see. Oh, and don't even think about sticking your tongue out at me either!  
"Also I started thinking about how Riddick will handle Jack's first flashback of Toombs (Come on we all know it is going to happen sooner or later)"  
- Yes. How's that for an informative answer?? Ha ha!  
"And when will Riddick let Imam know he found Jack? "  
- Haven't gotten that far, but it will come. Just know he will want to see her.  
"Sorry I have so many questions, I am just so wrapped up in this fic."  
- no apologies necessary. I like the questions even if I thoroughly enjoy making you suffer by dangling my non-answers in front of you. Hey, and it's great that you're wrapped up in it. I get **just** as wrapped up in these little "conversations" we have, too. They make my day so responding to them is part of my writing pleasure.  
"Love ya-write faster! (kidding-sorta)" - Thank you sweetie!!!  
**jensen's Angel **: "10 DAYS... 10 freakin DAYS you really like to torment me dont you"  
- Umm. Is that a trick question, because I the answer to me is quite an obvious YES.  
" lol man im seriously addicted to this story:D"  
- As I am the reviews!!!  
"i loved the fact that the sexual tention between them is gettin worse but um i gotta ask when is it gonna happen?"  
- You don't seriously think I'll answer that, do you?? Muah, ha , ha , ha!!  
" you know your torturin us dont you??"  
- YEP!  
"the fact that riddick tried to push down his mornin wood had me laughin my head off"  
- I always have to snicker about that part!  
"Damn her! She's got no fuckin' idea what she's doin' to me! - i thought riddick was gonna pounce on her, although that might have freaked her out and made her run."  
- Oh he wants to. He REALLY wants to.

"ok the french stuff was great. what did she actually say?? (lol i might have got an alright mark in french but i absolutely hated the subject and forgot everything the minute i was out of school lmao)"  
- You hated it because you didn't have me as your teacher. LOL! I try and add snippets in the conversation where JP will repeat what he said in English or what was said will come up in a later conversation. I may have to start providing a glossary. Yep, the freezer / hot tub does sound like fun, but with Riddick's hand, he can't get it wet. Too bad. I'd like to get him in there myself!  
"oh please tell me the steven riddick showdown is gonna happen soon because i am itchin to read what he does to him lmao."  
- It will happen soon. There, now that that's out of the way….  
"anyway no more 10 days please or i will be investing in that whip to get you workin"  
- Whips and cookies?? Oh, my what a combination! LOL!! Thanks so much!!  
**greenfaire**: "I'll just put in my usual requests you probably know them off by heart,"  
- Yep! Before I finished reading your review I started my list from memory!! LOL! I think 'puppy' was the first thing that popped into my head! Sad, isn't it? It'll be fun when he gets to Steven and Micah for sure and Jack may pay a little for not setting Riddick straight later one. What fun!! Thanks Greenfaire!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil**: " I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, Adore and worship your story. It's in my top ten list of the best fan-fics of this year."  
- Wow!! What do I say after that. Thank you isn't quite adequate, but MERCI all the same!!  
"Translations for the French would be nice at the end of the chapter."  
- I try to translate in English right after, give context clues, or have it come up in conversations later, but I will start translating at the end. Had not thought of that. The French teacher in me screams, 'no' but I'll do it. Thanks for the suggestion!  
"Trouble LOVES Riddick's company." - Oh wow!! I LOVE how you phrased that. May have to borrow it later on!! Thanks so much!!!  
**lkydragn**: "However, your note about not having as much written and longer intervals between updates dictates that I must protest."  
- And if you've read some of my responses to reviews, you'll know that I just LOVE protests.  
"You're killing me here."  
- That just makes me smile : ) Hee hee.  
"So I come with my heart in my hand and cookies on the plate completely willing to bribe you into writing!"  
- Yes, but you didn't say which kind they are : (. I'm not a cookie whore you know. I'm quite picky! LOL. "I don't normally sit this close to the edge of my seat for a Riddick fic because he's either written as a complete prick or completely whooped. You've got just the perfect combination for what he is and how he feels about Jack."  
- Awww. Thank you so much for that!!!  
" Plus, Micah reminds me of my own best friend. Alas, mine isn't demi-god gay man, but he's still willing to help me shop. Kinda rounds thing out nicely."  
- Well there you go. Now if only I had my own gay best friend, too then my world would be perfect!!  
Loved your review and thank you for protesting. I'll do my best to not keep you waiting too long!!

**Wannabanauthor**: "loved the part when riddick talks to his dick!" - Snerk…me, too!! LOL  
**Kimmae**: Excitement?? Had to go back and look at chapter 8 again. Now I see why you said that! Things definitely progress from that chapter. Enjoy and thanks!!!  
**MinervaMGR**: As a former teacher, I cringed when you said that you've hardly studied because of my storied, but the author in me is smiling very big!! What a compliment that you couldn't quit reading both of my stories. Thank you so much, too for taking the time to let me know your thoughts. I really appreciate them.  
"your Riddick is all I've imagine an some more ;)"  
- Thank you for that, too! Especially! And don't worry about your English. You write very well and I'm a former French teacher so I understand! Thanks and hope to hear from you again!  
**dogo**: "cricket time for an update!...please...i need a fix!"  
- There goes that whip again!! OW!

August 30, 2007


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for the great reviews!!** What an incredible motivation they are...the abusive ones in particular. LOL! I hope I didn't make you wait too terribly long and that it's worth the wait! My responses are at the end of the chapter. **Read. Enjoy. Review, please!!**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unless they were never in the movie**  
Warning**: Violence (M/F, M/M)**  
Pairings** : (M/F, F,F,M - it's brief it is makes you squeamish)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Jack's fork clattered as it hit the almost empty dessert plate that she and Micah were sharing. "Ugh! I can't eat another bite or I swear I will bust out of this dress."

"Don't look now but every man in this room is hoping for just that." He pointed his fork at her boobs for emphasis.

"I was referring to splitting the seams at the hips, not my tits popping out. Besides, whoever designed this dress knew what they were doing, so there isn't a threat of a wardrobe malfunction."

"So no surprise appearance from the twins?" he smirked.

"No. They're tucked in nice and safe and that's where they are staying." Jack took the last sip of her coffee and glanced at her watch. "Shit! It's five after ten. I'm late."

"Relax, the boss isn't going to fire you."

"No, but he'll be plenty pissed if the Queen of the Damned doesn't make her appearance on time."

Micah dropped his fork. "You're going on stage?"

"And walking right off of it with the same amount of clothes I had on when I got up there. JP talked me into introducing a group act that some of the girls are doing."

"You ready for the cat calls you're gonna get?"

"Absolutely. I had the kitchen crew rig a hose hooked up to a cold water line that is coming with me onstage. They start asking for it and I'll give them a cold shower they won't soon forget."

"And what if I'm the one heckling you?"

"I highly suggest you refrain from the temptation unless you want to be pulled on stage."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I? They want me to choose a guy to sit in a chair in the middle of the stage and you can only imagine the kinds of things they'll be doing to him, _and _how the crowd will expect him to react. Unless you're a closet heterosexual, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"I won't say a word."

"Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts. You ready to go?"

"Sure am."

Micah rose and helped her out of her seat and kept his hand rested at the small of her back as they exited. Once they were out of the restaurant he took full advantage of the solitude their short walk provided and brought up Riddick again.

"Dinner is over so I get to ask more questions."

"Wonderful," she drawled.

"And I shall begin by asking _why_ you don't want him at the club tonight. Don't bother to deny it either."

"You can't guess?"

"Let's see…him in a room with dozens of half naked women while you're forced to work and watch?"

"I'm definitely _not_ looking forward to him being there. With any luck, he will have come and gone before we get there so I don't have to witness anything I'd rather not see."

"And if he hasn't?"

"Damn, but you're turning the screws into me tonight!"

"It's one of my little pleasures, and you're not avoiding the question. What will you do if he's there?"

"I'll do my job Micah, like always." _And hope I don't completely lose it if I do see him with another woman._

"Mm-hm. And make sure you do everything in your power to put him on edge, too no doubt."

"A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone, especially you."

"So I'm in the middle of this whether I like it or not?"

"Consider it a favor returned for what I did for you back in school."

"But it would be so much easier if you would just tell him that I'm gay."

"You're okay with that?" she asked, half shocked.

"Who is he going to tell?"

"True. But you would be okay with that?"

"I made the offer didn't I? Besides, he isn't JP. We didn't have to do much to fool him, but Rick? No way. He'll start getting suspicious when all he continues to witness are harmless public displays of affection between us."

"You have a point. But not yet. It isn't time."

"Just make sure you don't tell him when it's past time."

"Past time?"

"Yeah, after he's already come after me in a jealous, possessive rage and kicked my ass. Do keep in mind that my body is my meal ticket. Bruises don't photograph well."

"Don't worry. It will never get that far. Besides, I just don't see the man getting in some kind of a rage just because of me, and he wouldn't do anything to piss me off like that." Micah looked dubious, so she added, "At least I doubt he would."

"And that makes me feel _so _much more secure!"

"Anything for you, sweetie."

"Yes, I'm sure. Oh, speaking of sweeties…shouldn't Steven be lurking around somewhere?"

Jack's eyes got big and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "I completely forgot about him."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"Which 'him' are we talking about?"

"Steven, of course. But does Rick know about him?"

"No. I haven't told him. There really wasn't a reason to anyway."

"True. So is he here?"

"He should be. His shuttle always arrives around eight, but he never comes to see me right away. The trip wipes him out, plus he likes to get unpacked and cleaned up beforehand. He knows it's 'Saints and Sinners' night, which means he'll look for me at the club. Knowing him, he'll probably show up some time after eleven.

"Have you considered how you're going to tell him?"

"No. Since we talked, I haven't thought about it at all. I have no idea how I'm going to do it either. Any suggestions?"

"Well, you can't do it in the club as nice as that might be. But then again, I wouldn't get him completely alone either. You said he can get pretty upset and in case he doesn't it take your news well, make sure you have at least a few people within earshot."

"I'm liking the idea of breaking it off with him less and less. Wouldn't it just be easier if I let _you _do it?"

"Not happening my little chicken shit. More than likely he'll see me as the reason you're dumping him."

"I would never use you as my excuse for ending the relationship, but you're right. Given how rude he was about you in the first place, once he realizes that you beat him here by two days, he'll assume it was you that did it."

"But what if he gets a look at Rick?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "Micah, you're a genius! That's it! If I can get them introduced or find a way for Steven to see Rick and-."

Micah put his hand over Jack's mouth. "Hold on!! I was only joking!"

"All joking aside, the idea has merit. If he won't accept my decision, then I'll mention Rick." Micah started going through the front entrance so Jack tugged his hand. "Back door, baby."

The door had no sooner shut behind them when Jean-Pierre appeared. "Mon Dieu! Kyra! Where 'ave you been? You're set to go on in five minutes and the girls are about to panic!"

Jack patted JP's cheek. "Pas de panique! Je suis ici et prête.

"Va! Va! They're waiting!"

"Okay! I'm going!"

Jean-Pierre only let her get a step toward the dressing room. "Wait! I forgot something!"

"What now?" she exasperatedly whined.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look, ma petite! Love the dress!"

Jack kissed his cheek. "Thank you, it was a gift from Micah."

"Ah, but you make it what it is!"

"Exactly what I told her," Micah added. "I knew she would look fantastic."

Jean-Pierre good naturedly clapped Micah's back a couple of times. "You've always had exquisite taste, my boy. Something a woman can appreciate."

"She's here!! She's here!!" Jessie excitedly squealed, her naked breasts bouncing as she happily hopped around the room.

Jack groaned and rolled her eyes, but ended up laughing at Jessie's exuberance. What else could she do when faced with such a scene? "Okay, fess up! Who gave her chocolate? You know what that does to her!"

"Nobody gave me chocolate, Kyra. I'm just pumped about our little number."

"And speaking of pumped," Nikki drawled. "Jessie tells us you have a third absolutely gorgeous man in your life? I mean how many does _one_ woman need?"

Nikki, in spite of her venomous tendencies, was still a gorgeous woman with long brown hair, chocolate eyes, and tan all over. Her coloring gave her an exotic look that was quite popular among the men. And at just under six feet tall, she was an Amazon among the dancers and easily towered over Jack, which she was taking full advantage of at that very moment. For some reason still unknown to her, Nikki had taken an instant dislike to Jack when she was hired eight months ago. The woman was a viper and took any opportunity she was presented to try and worm under her skin. And if that failed, then she at least attempted to prick at her to draw a little blood.

For the most part, Jack had ignored her. She refused to engage in her tactics, preferring to kill her with kindness, which always resulted in making Nikki even more of a bitch. In spite of her less than stellar attitude reviews, she was one of the club's most popular dancers, which meant money. For that reason alone Jack refused to let Jean-Pierre fire her. They were running a business, and as long as Nikki's antics didn't interfere with that, morale, or cause friction among the dancers, she would keep her job.

But the mention of Riddick was all it took to make Jack's blood begin to simmer. Even the many times Nikki alluded to having an affair with Steven hadn't produced this kind of reaction in her. It wasn't that she believed Steven would _never_ cheat on her, but fucking one of her own dancers? If he screwed a woman behind her back, she knew it wouldn't be one of her dancers. He would have to be a fool, or consider her to be one, to think that she wouldn't find out. Jack took a deep breath, resolved to keep her calm.

"I know half the girls aren't here at the moment, but since Nikki brought this up, I'll address it and leave it to you to tell the rest. As you know, I arrived on this planet when I was sixteen and have no memory before that time. Two nights ago, the man you're referring to showed up. He's known me for years and he's here to help me remember who I am. In truth, the _only_ man I _have_ is Steven. Micah and I have been close friends for years and we aren't a couple."

Nikki was less than pleased that Jack refused to take the bait. "So let me get this straight. This guy and you aren't a couple, and neither are you and Micah?"

"Yes."

"Good," she smirked, "then you won't mind if we spend some quality time with either of them."

The taste of blood filled Jack's mouth when she bit the side of her tongue. She didn't want Micah harassed by the women, even if he could handle himself, and she definitely did not want any of them near Riddick though she had no claim on him.

"Quality time? By all means. Not that I can speak for either of them, but I doubt they would mind the offers." Then with a smile she guilelessly added, "Just remember Nikki that you can't expect a man to pay for quality time if you're the one offering it. Who knows…they may charge you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Nikki glared a hole through Jack, who simply smiled, showing no indication of how completely pissed off she truly was. But beneath that beautiful veneer, Nikki was seething. She had already met Riddick earlier in the evening and it hadn't gone well.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Always one to go after what she wanted, it took Nikki exactly two seconds to decide Riddick would be hers. Dressed all in black with a long sleeve shirt worn open over a tight black tank, he fit right in with the night's theme. Sitting at a table draped in white only emphasized his size and presence, not to mention setting of the beautiful caramel color of his skin.

"My god he's a delicious man! Nikki, you've been such a good girl lately why don't you go get dessert."

She found out who was assigned to his table and told the girl Jean-Pierre needed to see her and that she would handle her new table. She watched and waited, noticing he was scoping out girls in the club.

"Good, he's looking to fuck. That makes two of us." She had to admire the man for taking his time before calling her over. "At least he has standards, and I'm about to set the bar."

When he finally motioned for her she smiled, nodded, and slowly walked over. She looked good tonight. Better than good. The little dress she had on was special ordered for the night and has just been delivered that afternoon. The bottom of it fell just beneath her ass, showing off her shapely, long, tan legs, but the rest of her was covered although barely. The tightly woven black mesh material of the dress clung to her like a second skin, and was so transparent that it revealed every inch of her body, except for what her small thong covered. There would be no question what she had to offer, and from personal experience, no man had turned her down.

Once she reached his table, instead of standing to take his order she slid in and slowly ran a hand up his bicep to his shoulder, smiling at him appreciatively. Liking rough sex, with the way he was built, she was already imagining the things he would do to her.

"Hi there. I'm Nikki. Whatever you'd like, I'd love to make it happen."

Riddick had taken a good, long look at his sever as she maneuvered her way through the tables to his booth. Tall, tan, and dark hair? Oh yeah, she was most definitely his type and she was fucking hot. She was absolutely ready to fuck, too. He caught the scent of her pheromones as she sat and they were off the charts. No doubt she would be wet and ready for him if he said the word. But it wasn't gonna happen. Although they looked nothing alike, there were enough similarities to remind him of Jack – not what he wanted. Tonight he was looking for the furthest thing from her.

"Yeah, I had my eye on two girls over there. I need you to send them over."

Nikki's smile faltered for a moment. "Oh? Baby, I can be anything you want." She took his good hand and placed it between her legs, moaning as rubbed his fingers down her satin covered center. He had been right, she _was_ wet. Sure, he was tempted, but more resolved than ever to have the other two women. Much to her shock, he pulled his hand away.

"Thanks, but I'd like to talk to them."

Her beautiful face turned into a mask of rage as she jumped out of the booth. "Fine," she ground out. "I'll send them over, but you have no fucking idea what you're turning down. I'm amazing in bed and I like it rough, something neither one of _them_ is into."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he drawled, "but send the girls. The red head and the blonde."

_**End flashback**_

* * *

Nikki was fairly good at reading body language and had a feeling there was more between Riddick and Jack than what she had owed up to. His rejection of her, coupled with wanting once and for all to break Jack, gave her an idea. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. The angel wings I have are broken. There are some others upstairs, but Jean-Pierre doesn't want any of us leaving the dressing room until we're to go onstage. Would you-."

Jack held up her hand. "I'll get them. Just tell me where they are."

"Last room on the left."

"Last room on the lef-. Why there? That's one of the guest rooms."

"We needed room to go through the inventory and the boxes were too heavy to bring down here."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Nikki evilly smiled as Jack walked off. The last room on the left was the one Riddick and the girls were in. None of the rooms had locks so the body guards could get in quickly in case a guy got too rough, which meant that Jack wouldn't have a problem entering the room. And when she did, she was going to get the shock of her life. Jessie walked up beside Nikki and grabbed her arm.

"What are you up to, Nikki? You know that guy of hers is in that room with Cat and Ginger!"

Nikki tore Jessie's hand off of her and pushed her into the wall. "You just keep your fucking mouth shut Jessie! I've had it with her high and mighty attitude. She thinks that just because she's JP's daughter that she so much better than us. It's bullshit and it's time she was taken down a peg or two. She's a whore, Jessie. Just like the rest of us. The only difference is she doesn't get paid for it."

Nikki left the room and watched as Jack walked down the short hallway. Once she had turned the corner to go back into the club she ran down the hallway herself to follow and watch.

* * *

Taking a hold of her dress with one hand so she wouldn't trip, Jack grabbed the handrail with her other and mounted the fifteen steps to the second floor. She turned the corner and briskly walked down the hallway to the room, trying her best to tune out the somewhat muffled grunts, moans, and squeaking beds that were knocking against the walls. She made a mental note to herself to have all of the beds oiled and moved. Reaching the door, she was about to put her hand on the knob when Jean-Pierre appeared at the top of back entrance staircase, frightening her to death. 

"Dear god! You scared the shit out of me!"

JP, breathless himself from running up the back staircase, tried to smile. "Désolé, ma petite. Jessie sent me up here for more angel wings and you're due onstage in but a few minutes."

Jack frowned. "Jessie? That's odd. Nikki asked me to come up here for the same thing."

"Really? Why didn't she come get them herself?"

"She said you told them not to leave until it was show time."

JP immediately frowned. He knew he had given no such order and the lie on her part was enough for him to terminate her employment. He had long suspected she had something against his girl, and if his suspicions were correct, Nikki was trying to start trouble by having her walk in whoever was behind that door.

"You go back down. I'll get them and bring them. Where did she say they were?"

"In here." She pointed toward the door and then kissed JP's cheek. "Thanks."

"Pas de problème," he smiled jovially.

After he was sure she had gone back down, JP poised his hand on the doorknob, but noises behind it halted him from entering. Instead he walked to the closet at the end of the hall and found the box of wings and took three pair with him. As he was leaving to return downstairs, he heard a woman's muffled scream of pleasure followed swiftly by a man's deep groan in the very room he almost entered. He silently counted to thirty, waiting patiently to see if he would hear anything else. Two seconds shy of walking away, he could distinctly hear Cat's voice, which meant Riddick and Ginger were also in the room. Nikki had wanted Jack to walk in on them.

As for the conniving bitch, she watched and waited for Jack to come running down the stairs, flustered, angry, hopefully crying at what she had found behind the door. Although she couldn't see the stairs, she knew about how long it would take her to find Riddick and mentally tracked the time it was taking. So when Jack rounded the corner well ahead of time without so much as a frown line to mar her features, she was livid.

"Where are the wings?"

"Relax. We have time left, and JP is getting the wings."

Nikki's complexion visibly paled. "Then I'll go back to the dressing room and wait."

Jack thought she was acting rather contrite all of a sudden and went back out to find JP. Maybe he would know what was going on with her. She was half way up the stairs when he appeared at the top.

"You found them."

"Of course. I'm old, not blind." Jack held her hands out for the wings, but he refused to hand them over. "No, no. I'll take them myself."

"You don't trust me to deliver them?"

"You know better than that. I only wish to speak with Nikki before the show."

"As moody as she's been tonight, she needs it."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. I'll take care of her."

"Woah! Take care of her? What has she done now?"

Jean-Pierre deftly avoided her question. "It's time to go onstage."

"If it's that bad, she shouldn't have dressed as saint."

Jack gathered the girls and they took their places. Nikki was noticeably missing, but this wasn't a routine that required precision, not with the kind of dancing they would be doing, so she would not be missed. The music started and Jack held up her skirt and mounted the back steps to the stage. The curtains were pulled and she walked out to crowd of inebriated, rowdy, and avaricious men who made her feel as though she was standing in front of them without a stitch of clothing. She swallowed her sudden onset of nervousness and quickly scanned the crowd for a familiar face and found Micah leaning against a column. Focusing on him helped calm her nerves so she could say what she needed to say and then leave.

She took a breath and began her rehearsed speech, only being forced to stop a couple of times by a few drunken patrons who couldn't keep their mouths shut. One of whom was escorted from the club. All in all, everything went fine. Jack was smiling as the girls sauntered on stage and began their dance, and then she told the crowd one lucky man would be selected to join them on stage for some special treatment.

Using a laser pointer that resembled a magic wand, she began to scan the crowd. It had three lights; white, red, and a flickering blue strobe light. She used the white light to select her victim, the red light she flashed to signify that he didn't make the cut, and the flashing blue light would be used when she had made her choice. Small piles of credit chips were growing on various tables as men placed bets as to who Jack might choose. Jeers and groans echoed around the room when men were 'hit' with her light and then it turned red, Micah even had a moment under the spotlight, just to make him sweat a little.

Finally her light settled on an unassuming man at a corner table. Jean-Pierre told him that the man's friends desperately wanted him chosen because his fiancé had just dumped him after a seven year relationship. This trip was to have been his bachelor party. All eyes turned to him, when the light hit his forehead, rested there, and all of a sudden began flashing madly. All of the men at his table cheered and clapped him on the back, dragging him out of his seat and up to the stage. Once seated, that was Jack's cue to leave. Two of the bouncers led her down the front steps and to the bar where Micah was waiting.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Hmm. Would have been far _more_ interesting had it been you up there. Want a drink?"

"Sure. Blackberry martini?"

"Yummy. Good choice. I think I'll make myself one, too."

"Thought you weren't supposed to drink on the job?"

"Shhh. I can do what I please as long as the boss doesn't catch me."

"As long as the boss doesn't catch you doing what?" Jean-Pierre demanded.

Jack glared at a chuckling Micah who had no doubt set her up before she turned to address JP. "Nothing that will get me fired, I assure you. And speaking of fired-."

"You needn't worry about Nikki. She is no longer in our employ."

"Are you going to tell me what she did?"

"Lied one time too many, and let's leave it at that. I've already notified immigration, too."

He kissed Jack on the cheek and walked to the front door where he posted the opening for a dancer. Jobs were scarce in the settlement. Those wanting them far outnumbered the ones that existed because a job meant automatic citizenship. Without a job, no one could remain on Syrellas-3 indefinitely regardless of how wealthy they were. It was a necessity in order to control the population. Only so many people could live in a cave after all.

The fact that JP had already called immigration meant two things. One, whatever she had lied about, he had taken it very personally. And two, it gave Nikki an incredibly short window of time to secure another job or face being deported. Finding someone to replace her wouldn't take long at all though.

* * *

**At Steven's hotel**

Steven knocked on the door that adjoined his room with Marilyn's. Thinking they were together, the front desk had put them in rooms with a connecting door, something he planned on taking full advantage of. He soon heard the lock disengage and watched as the handle turned before it opened. Marilyn was standing there in nothing but a white, fluffy towel and damp hair. His intent had been to tell her he was about to leave to see friends and that he would see her in the morning, but catching her in that state of undress had once again caused his dick to grow hard. Marilyn knew it, too.

"Yes, Steven?" She took a step closer. "Did you need something?"

"I did. I need to meet some friends, but-." He hooked his fingers in the front of her towel, tugged once, and it dropped to the floor. "-they can wait a little longer."

He pulled her body flush against his as his mouth descended on hers. Marilyn moaned into him, looping her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her into his room. Her back hit his bed seconds later. Like a ravenous man, he attacked her breasts, holding each globe with his hands as his mouth moved from one to the other nibbling each distended nipple before sucking it deep into his mouth. Marilyn was squirming beneath him, pulling his head closer as her back arched into him.

"Oh, god Steven!" she whimpered, and then gasped in pleasure as his fingers parted her wet folds and plunged two of them into her. "Fuck!"

She bucked against his hand, and pushed her breasts together so he could again worship them with his mouth, which he did. Soon he felt her muscles flex around his fingers, signaling her approaching orgasm, but this wasn't about her. Preferring to feel her grip his cock instead, he pulled his hand away, laughing as she protested the loss.

"Patience. It's coming." He straddled her on the bed. "Take it out."

Without hesitation her hands went to his pants, undid them, and released his erection. He moved back off the bed, pushed his pants down around his knees and beckoned her closer. However, she was moving too slowly and he had a certain woman to meet. Impatient, he grabbed a hold of her leg and pulled so her ass was at the edge of the bed. He then hooked her legs in his arms and leaned forward, but didn't enter her. Steven loved making women beg, and he had yet to reduce Marilyn to it. Holding his erection, he slowly stroked it over her, circling her entrance, and when she tried to pull him forward, he moved it up to tease her clit. Although she whimpered, it wasn't enough for him.

"Say it, Marilyn." She frowned, not understanding. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you, Steven."

He shook his head. "Not good enough. _Tell_ me."

"_Inside_ me. I want you inside me!"

"You mean like this?"

He inched forward a little, but pulled back before she could pull him in entirely, making her shriek in frustration and fruitlessly claw at him. It was a futile effort on her part really. Considering the position in which he had her, she had little leverage to pull him toward her. He began to tease her all over again, tormenting her until she couldn't take it any longer.

"STEVEN! God please!"

"That's what I was waiting for."

And he surged forward, thrusting deep, pinning her completely to the bed until she whimpered again, her need to feel him move making her wiggle beneath him. He pulled out almost completely and then thrust back into her harder than before, his quick, but hard strokes forcing Marilyn to hold tightly onto his arms to somewhat steady herself.

Steven, eyes closed, mercilessly pounded her body. In his mind's eye it was Jack who was beneath him, gasping and moaning in pleasure with each penetrating stroke. The louder she grew, the more aggressive he became until he lost all perspective about where he was and who he was screwing. Without warning he slammed into her body one final time as he came. Although he hadn't cared about whether she finished or not, it happened to be enough to send her over as well. Quite pleased with his performance, he smirked to himself at how easily he was able to manipulate her body.

"Amazing, my dear."

"I have to agree," she sighed.

He lightly kissed her lips as he eased himself out of her body. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

She nodded and he kissed her once more before leaving her to clean himself up so he could meet Jack.

* * *

**Back at the club**

"Either this bar is far busier tonight, or something else is going on."

"It's the tits, Kyra," quipped Marc, one of her fellow bartenders. "This is the first time you've worn somethin' like that and if you haven't noticed, it's mostly the regulars who are comin' to get their own drinks just to get a closer look."

"Are you complaining about the way I dress?"

"Have you taken a look at your tip tally compared to mine lately?" She peered at the receipt monitor and saw that his tally was a third of hers and they were both serving the same amount of people.

"Sorry! Tell you what. Since I have certain assets that you don't possess, what do you say we pool the tips and split them?"

Marc finally grinned. "I was only kidding around, Kyr."

"Yes, but you'll take an equal share of the tips, right?"

"Hey, I do what the bossy bitch says."

"Is that a fact? Then toss me the Grenadine. I'm out over here!"

"Wait in line, woman. I've got two drinks to go before you get it."

"Ass. I'll go in the store room and get some myself then."

"We're out. You're gonna have to go in the kitchen store room."

"You want me to go get it?" Micah offered.

"No, but thank you. Besides if Marc was the one to put it away, you'll never find it. He has a rather warped sense of organization."

Jack took off for the kitchen and while she was gone Micah took the opportunity to scope out a little eye candy. The club was overflowing with it tonight, and although she would never believe him, there had been a guy or two checking _him_ out. _Yeah, just wait 'til I tell her that! _ But as he scanned the men, one in particular both caught his eye and managed to piss him off all at once. It was Rick and he was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the bedrooms flanked by two of the club girls.

"Son of a bitch!"

Micah remembered Jack and his eyes darted to the kitchen entrance. He left his stool with the intent to head her off, but he was too late. The door swung open and out she walked with two large bottles of grenadine, one in each hand, and Riddick in her direct line of sight. What happened next passed by as if in slow motion even though he rushed to get to her.

Initially, she stopped dead still, the fun-loving smile frozen on her face. However, the sight of Riddick standing at the top of the stairs so painfully clenched her heart that stinging shock soon replaced it. There wasn't a question in her mind what he had been doing upstairs, what _all_ men did up there, but seeing him with his arms around not one but _two_ girls and with a satisfied smile on his face was more than she could stomach. Micah watched helplessly as her face lost all its color while she remained rooted in place, too stunned to move, speak, or do much of anything. The bottles of grenadine soon slipped from her now sweaty palms and crashed to the floor sending glass and the sweet smelling, bright red syrup everywhere including all over her. Still she didn't move, but the noise was enough to draw Riddick's attention, and they locked eyes.

_Fuck!_

He hadn't wanted this. As much as he hated her being with Micah, he didn't want her to see him like this, especially since she had always hated this about him when she was younger. But she _had_ seen him, and with not one but two of the strippers. Even at a distance the pained look on her face made him feel guilty, and he fucking hated it. _Why the fuck should I feel guilty?_ He had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about, he reasoned. They weren't in a relationship, hell, he didn't think he could even call them friends yet, so why the fuck did he feel like he had done something wrong? It wasn't like she didn't have someone of her own. She had two men for fuck's sake!

But the sight of syrup looking so much like blood forced him to shelve his guilt inspired anger. He feared she had cut herself and tore away from the two girls, getting to her before Micah could maneuver his way through the crowded room. With one hand, he took her by the shoulder and gently shook her.

"Jack?" But she didn't respond right away. "Jack!" He yelled a little louder and she finally blinked. "Are you hurt?"

She was trembling and two solitary tears streamed out of the corner of either eye. It floored him how two little drops of salty moisture could cut through him more painfully than a shiv, but he wouldn't walk away. He had to know if she was hurt.

"Dammit, answer me!"

Finally her brow furrowed, first in confusion and then anger. "Hurt? N-No! No, I'm not hurt." She struggled to get out of his grip, but he wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

"You weren't cut?"

"Let me go!"

Although not cut, she _was_ hurting. The pain settled in her chest, weighing so heavily on her that she found it difficult to breathe. Given the choice, she would have preferred to be cut by glass. Angry at herself, at these feelings she didn't want, and at him for being such an insensitive man whore, she jammed her elbow into his arm to break his hold as she yelled, "I'm fine, Riddick!"

It wasn't her well placed elbow that broke his hold, it was hearing his name. Shocked beyond belief, he wanted to laugh, almost did, but knew it would mean her elbow in his face, or worse, her knee in his groin. Besides, now wasn't the place to discuss this newly discovered piece of her memory. Regardless, Micah had managed to get to her and was feverously checking her for injuries.

"Baby, you okay?" Jack couldn't do anything but nod and Micah, who had never struck a person in his life, wanted to kill Riddick. "You couldn't have planned that any better had you tried," he sneered at him.

Riddick's hand went to his shiv and he took a menacing step forward. "Mind your own fuckin' business, pretty boy."

"She _is_ my business, or is your skull too damn thick to get it?"

"_Your_ business?" he roared. "She's been mi-."

"STOP IT!! Both of you!" Jack screamed. "I'm going home. Micah, will you please tell JP and Marc I'm leaving to change my clothes."

"I can come wit-," he began to offer, but her hand silenced him.

"No. Thank you, but I need to be alone."

Riddick stepped up and took her arm as she turned to leave, which she tried to jerk out of his grasp. "Haven't you done enough to me for one day?" she demanded.

"I didn't set out to do shit to you! I didn't do anything wrong and you fuckin' know it!"

"Maybe not, but _most_ people, for that matter even _dogs_ don't shit where they sleep."

She tore her arm away and walked off leaving both men to glare at each other for a moment before Micah left to find Jean-Pierre. Cat and Ginger returned to Riddick's side and led him to an out of the way corner booth, but his eyes remained on Jack until she disappeared out the door. Although they weren't able to hear the words exchanged, their body language had made it clear that the argument was rather heated. Seeing how edgy he appeared, she ran her hand down his back, over his thigh, ending by drumming her fingers along the inside of his leg scant inches from his crotch.

"Ginger, he's tense all over again."

She nodded understanding what Cat was trying to do. "And here I thought we fucked that right out of him." Ginger reached over and took Cat's hand and placed it on Riddick's crotch and gently squeezed. "Anything we can do to help?"

He needed help. Needed it bad. Pissed off at Jack for making him think about her in ways he didn't want to, and for putting him through an entirely undeserved guilt trip, he had a little aggravation that needed to be let out and worked off.

"Yeah, there's somethin' you can do."

Ignoring her surprised shriek, he wrapped his arm around Ginger and positioned her to straddle his lap. He pulled her into a kiss as he moved his legs apart, thus spreading hers apart as well. He then took Cat's hand that had been stroking him through his cargoes, bent all but two of her fingers down, and plunged them and one of his into Ginger's wet entrance. Her body jerked from the sudden assault, and Riddick's mouth absorbed her small scream of pleasure. Before long she was whimpering into his mouth and eagerly riding their fingers.

Riddick broke the kiss, turning his attention to Cat, who had discretely bared one of her breasts and was pinching her own nipple. Ginger noticed as well and gently moved her hand out of the way and took over, pulling a gasp of pleasure from her as she rolled her nipple between her fingers. Riddick then covered Cat's mouth with his own, growling when she nipped his lower lip. He pulled back, licking it, and smiled at her, then at Ginger who was about ready to come.

"Kiss her," he growled.

Neither woman knew who the order was directed to, but they wasted no time locking lips and hungrily feasting on each other. Watching them kiss on top of smelling their arousal had swiftly brought his erection bounding back. He needed to get inside of one of them and the sooner the better. With the thumb of his bad hand, he managed to expose one of Ginger's nipples and drew it into his mouth sucking hard. She screamed into Cat's mouth as her passage contracted tightly on their fingers and continued to buck against them until the last of her spasms had passed. She broke from Cat's kiss and took their fingers into her mouth to taste herself. Riddick looked at Cat with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"You're next."

Cat shot her eyes up at Ginger. "What do you say, sweetie? Upstairs again?"

Ginger pulled the last of their fingers from her mouth. "Mmmm. My thoughts exactly."

"Same terms?" he asked.

The girls exchanged conspiratorial glances and they both shook their heads. "We're both on duty in ten minutes, so we only have time for a hard, fast fuck. But you make Cat come like you just did me and it's on the house.

"And that's the kind of challenge I love."

* * *

**Down the street from the club**

Steven was nearing the club when a tall, sexy brunette exited and began to walk in his direction. She noticed him right away, smiling as she got closer. And when she got within arm's reach, she threw her arms around his neck and sealed her lips to his. Steven pulled his hands up between them, pushed the woman away, and then quickly looked around to see if anyone witnessed the embrace.

"God dammit, Nikki! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Relax lover, no one saw us. On your way to see Kyra?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hmm. Go join her little fan club then."

He grabbed Nikki's upper arm as she tried to walk off. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing much. Just that you won't have her to yourself. Not this trip anyway."

Steven's face darkened and Nikki screeched as his grip became painful. "Who is it?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"I don't get it. Why do you pant after her when you _know _what I can offer you? What she will _never _do."

"I've scratched that itch, Nikki, more than once. Now answer my question. _Who _is it?"

"Or what, Steven? You'll squeeze my fucking arm off?"

He released her arm, unaware of the bruising pressure he had held her by. She massaged it as she considered whether to leave him hanging or not, but decided in the end that giving him the bad news would be far more satisfying.

"Fine. Micah is home. He came back a couple of nights ago-."

"Son of a bi-."

"And I haven't seen her so thrilled like that in…well, certainly not any of the times that you've come home. They were all over each other, too; flirting, kissing, touching, and smiling. It was sweet enough to make me want to throw up the way they fawn over each other. And he ain't all. There's someone else inside and he's from her past. He showed up around the time Micah did and apparently has been her shadow ever since."

"Someone found her?"

"That he did. Big, gorgeous, sexy, bald guy, too. Kind of makes you wonder what kind of relationship the two of them had before she came here."

"I'm sure your imagination is running wild with speculation."

Nikki smugly smiled. "And now yours is, too."

"So why aren't you in there trying to fuck the new guy?"

Nikki's smug smile faded. "JP fired me or I would be. Have a nice night, Steven."

"Good-bye, Nikki."

Steven seethed the rest of the way to the club although he half doubted Nikki's words. Less than a block away he saw Jack leave and turn the first corner to walk down the side street to her home. He quickened his pace and followed her before calling out.

"Kyra!" But she didn't stop or show any signs of hearing him. "Kyra!"

Instantly recognizing his voice, Jack cringed the first time he called her name, but kept walking hoping she was wrong. The second time she had to stop though. _Fuck! _She put on her best smile and turned.

"Steven!"

"Hey, baby. I was heading to the club when I saw you walking out. Lucky me, eh?"

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, delighted to find the back of her dress completely open from her neck to the base of her spine. Too focused on the expanse of open skin, he didn't notice that she wasn't truly hugging. His hands roamed her back a few seconds longer before he slightly separated from her. She knew what was coming next. A kiss. In spite of her decision to break up with him, after what Riddick had done to her, what she had perceived him to have done, she needed to prove to herself that she didn't care. That he didn't matter to her.

So when Steven's fingers threaded into her hair to cup her head, she didn't resist. In fact, she leaned into him when their lips touched, grasped the back of his shirt when his tongue entered her mouth and pressed into her own, and showed not one sign of reluctance as his other hand lowered to smooth over and grope her ass, pressing her into him. All of that she allowed him, but her actions were devoid of any emotion or passion, something he failed to notice or perhaps it was that he simply didn't mind. Regardless, he kissed her until he was ready to stop, and then slowly released her mouth, moving his hands to her shoulders so he could get a look at her.

"Wow! I knew it was 'Saints and Sinners' night, but you went all out. Sexy, very sexy. You're positively stunning." He trailed a finger from her throat down the open center of the dress. Shocked that she didn't recoil, he softly stroked the skin between her breasts as he leaned in for another kiss, not seeing the rather blank look in her eyes. "Beautiful, baby."

"Thanks. It's a new dress for tonight."

Steven finally noticed something was a little 'off' about her. He had taken everything Nikki had said with a grain of salt, not entirely trusting her, but now he wondered. "You okay?"

She brushed her hair behind her ear and nodded. "Aggravated, tired. I was going home to change because I spilled Grenadine all over myself. It's been a _very _long couple of days."

"Really?" he asked, slightly chuckling. "Nothing changes around this place so what could be so tiring?"

Quite happy with her life, his somewhat demeaning remark pricked at her. "A lot Steven. Someone found me. A friend from a long time ago, so yes _something _changed. _Everything_ has changed."

He ignored her irritation and hugged her, but mainly to shield his aggravation that Nikki had been telling the truth. "Baby, that's great!!" He secured his arm around her waist and led her in the direction of her home. "Come on. Let's get comfortable and you can tell me all about it."

In the back of her head she could hear Micah warning her about being alone with him, but as it happened she was too tired to argue, so they went to her house. Once inside she went straight to the sofa and flopped down after kicking off her shoes. Steven sat as close as he could get and pulled her legs to rest over his.

"So, I guess this is why I haven't heard from you?"

"It's been pretty crazy to say the least."

Jack went on to tell him most everything, though leaving out the discovery of her feelings for Riddick, _and_ how much he irritated her. Micah she told everything to, but Steven didn't need the details. Once she was finished, Steven casually laid one hand at the side of her face while his other went to rest on her leg just above her knee where the slit in her dress had fallen open. She successfully steeled herself against flinching only because he was looking at her in a way that she had not seen in a very long time. Like she was the center of his world, but the longer it went on the more it bothered her knowing she was about to break up with him.

"Baby, I can't tell you how happy I am for you. Miss. Audrey Jacqueline Meadows or Jack? Really either suits you."

"Well it's all he calls me, so I've had to answer to it regardless."

"You haven't really said much about the guy," he commented off handedly, though fishing for more information.

"I don't know much about him. Well, that isn't entirely true. I probably know everything about him, but I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I seem to be remembering more each day, but it's so frustratingly slow."

"Well, you've had a couple of days with him so far. How do you feel about him? What did you say his name was? Rick?"

She nodded. _Rick…Richard…Riddick. _The names drifted through her mind like a whisper, but the effect was anything but soothing. Her heart began beating a little faster, and she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She had no idea why names other than the one he had given kept coming up, but they meant something. They had to or they wouldn't keep haunting her. Did she used to call him something other than Rick? If so, then why didn't he tell her that? Not wishing to share this newly found memory, she averted her eyes, which in Steven's mind sent him jumping to the wrong conclusion, especially when it took her so long to answer.

"Well?" he demanded, rather testily.

Jack's eye snapped back to his. "I-I don't know," she mumbled. "It's difficult to decide after only two days. He expects me to be the girl he remembered, treats me like that, but I'm not her and I can't pretend to be either. Because he's having to learn me all over again, it's been…difficult….for us both."

"Who gave you the dress?"

"What?" His sudden jump of topics sent her reeling and she was oblivious to the fact that he was setting her up to reveal that Micah was home. "What makes you think someone gave it to me?"

"Come on. You and I both know there isn't anywhere here to buy a dress like that."

She shrugged. "Maybe I ordered it."

He snorted. "A dress like this? No. It's nothing you would have picked out for yourself."

His attitude was pissing her off, but he _was _right. She would have never chosen the dress herself. "It was a gift."

"Was it from him?"

"Rick?" she laughed and he nodded. "No. As you pointed out, there's no place here to buy a dress like this and he wasn't even sure I was 'me' until he got here."

"Then who is it from?"

She paused, hesitated actually, but realized that she couldn't avoid revealing who it was from. That and she got the odd sense that she had been led to it. "Micah brought it to me."

Steven's anger stiffened his body, and his hand on her leg tightened almost painfully before he released it. "So he _is_ here."

Jack frowned. "Yes, and you just got back, so how did you know?"

"I saw Nikki leaving the club and she mentioned he was inside with you. That he had been back for a couple of days."

Fed up with the cat and mouse game he had just put her through, she got off the sofa in a huff. "So what was all this shit about, huh? If you knew he was here already then why not just ask me instead of dancing around it?"

"Because I wanted to know if you would come out and tell me. That's why."

"Given how you've reacted about him in the past, not to mention right now, you should understand my reluctance."

"When another man gives my woman a dress like that, _you_ should understand why I'm angry!"

Jack grabbed fistfuls of hair and growled. "God dammit Steven! How many times do I need to tell you that we're just friends?"

"I'm afraid it will be a cold day in hell before I can fully believe that, especially after what Nikki told me she saw."

"Nikki? Sounds like the two of you had a rather detailed conversation. Just how well do you know her, Steven?"

"What are you trying to insinuate?"

"Insinuate? Nothing! I'll ask instead. Have you slept with her since we've been dating?"

"Is that what she said?"

"No, _she_ insinuated it. _I'm_ asking."

"Maybe she's jealous o f you. Maybe that's why she said it."

"Right now I don't give a shit about Nikki. JP fired her so she's out of my life, but I would think that a simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice as an answer to my question. Did you sleep with her since we started dating?"

"This is ridiculous! You're avoiding the issue of Micah! That's what is important!"

_Oh my god! He did sleep with her. _She released her hair and shook her head as she took a few more steps back to distance herself from him. "I think you should leave."

"Just because we're having an argu-."

"No, it's not that. This isn't working. Not for a very long time, but I've been stubborn and held on, hoping it would get better."

He took a few steps closer, but she backed away holding her hand up in an effort to stop him from coming closer. "You're simply fatigued and stressed out. I won't let you end this just because you've had a bad week and you're taking it out on this relationship. Think about it."

"I _have _thought about it. I should have ended it when you left the planet six months ago."

"I apologized for how I acted and I meant it."

"I know. And I'm apologizing now for not ending it back then. For letting this go on as long as it has."

"Wait. You said you've thought about this? Since when? Since Micah got back? Since Rick showed up?"

"Neither of them have anything-."

"Bullshit!" he roared, causing her to jump. "I'm sure Micah was just dying to get you to break things off with me so he could have a clear path!"

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore. The decision was mine and mine alone. Did I talk to Micah about it? Yes. But only like any girl with talk with her best friend. The only thing he did was help me see everything that I'm _not_ getting out of this….relationship, if that's what you want to call it. We're over Steven, and now I want you to leave."

"Leave? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He began walking toward her, the menacing, predatory glint in his eyes sent a frightening chill down her spine. "After all the time I've invested? After all the money I've spent on you? And after I've traveled all the way here you think I'll turn around and leave? Absolutely not. Not until I've gotten what I bet you've already let Micah have a million times over!"

"Steven, NO!"

He lunged for her as she screamed and shoved her into the wall that he had backed her into. His mouth came crashing down on hers a heartbeat later with such force that her head slammed into the wall. The shock of the impact pulled a painful moan from her, which he mistook for pleasure and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Regaining her senses, she twisted her head to the side to break the kiss and began screaming at him.

"STOP THIS!!!"

"Stop, baby? No, you want this as much as I do. Why else would you have dressed like this for me?"

She gasped in disbelief. "No, I didn't! It wasn't for anyone! God, please stop!" she screeched.

Jack clawed at his face, drawing blood, but it didn't deter him. If anything, it emboldened a personal fetish of his. He wasn't too fond of an always eager bed partner, and nothing got him more aroused than woman who put up a little struggle, even if just role playing. Those who weren't simply playing? Well, according to his beliefs, they were all willing in the end once it got down to it. And Jack's thrashing and squirming had him so hard it was almost painful. With her body firmly pinned to the wall with his, he seized her wrists in one hand and drew them up over her head while he lowered his other to unbutton and unzip his pants. With her dress slit up as high as it was, getting to his prize wouldn't prove terribly difficult. Although he would prefer to have her in bed, the wall would do just fine.

Hearing the jingling sound of his belt buckle sent her into a panic. Her anger flared and she jerked her hands as hard as she could. On her third attempt, she broke free and struck him, but he only laughed. Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled against it sharply enough that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Don't do that again," he growled.

"No!! Steven please don't!"

"Shut up!"

He pulled Jack off the wall and led her back to the sofa. Positioning her hands behind her, he lowered her down and pinned her once again with his body, wisely keeping her legs outside of his so she couldn't knee him in the groin. With no other way to fight him off, she began to scream, beg, plea, and curse at him in. Not that she thought it might do any good, but no matter what she refused to easily submit.

* * *

**Back at the Club**

The girls left Riddick to get back to work, but before he could get out of the booth Micah sat down across from him. He cocked his head to the side and slowly looked him over as if appraising the worth of an opponent. Such scrutiny made Micah nervous and barely managed to swallow the growing lump in his throat. _Good, he's nervous. Not about to make this easy on the fuck whatever he wants._

"Well?" Riddick drawled. "Don't leave me in suspense, pretty boy. What the fuck do you want?"

"Look, I'm just gonna lay this out on the table. Your arrival has set off certain things…certain changes in her. I've seen it, and she's admitted it to me, which means it's _really_ bothering her. She's coping with a hell of a lot, and I'm trying my best to help her through it, but there's only so much I can do." Micah allowed for Riddick to interject a comment, and when he didn't, he carried on. "She's remembering tidbits here and there, but it's nothing compared to the _feelings _that she's been forced to face. That's what's really distressing her since she doesn't understand where they're coming from. Dealing with them hasn't been easy for her in the least." Micah took a deep breath before finishing his thought. "And your actions tonight didn't help."

Riddick's mood, although already in the hole, took a nose dive fast after that last comment. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean, Micah? What I did tonight wasn't anybody's business but my own."

"I won't argue that." Micah suddenly felt uncomfortable sharing her private remarks with him. He had to find a way to answer the man's question without revealing too much. "But if the look on her face and her actions were any indication, it mattered to her a whole hell of a lot. You really hurt her."

Riddick considered this piece of news for a moment. Knowing how Jack had felt about him when she was younger, he wondered if all of that was coming back. _I thought she still might feel somethin', but not like this. __Fuck!_ That guilty feeling that had pricked his skin earlier came back full force accompanied by a small surge of inexplicable anger. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? She didn't even remember anything important yet, so it wasn't like they could discuss it. Maybe it would be better for them both if he simply left. Give her some time to be alone with everything and then come back later. The idea was sounding better and better because he sure as hell wasn't the type to tip toe around anyone.

"Do you see where this is going?" Micah asked, his voice strained by his concern. "Can you fathom how seeing you with those w-."

"I get it," he snapped back, and then ready to take the offense he leaned forward and launched into a question of his own. "What I'd like to know is what this is doin' to you and her. Can't be good news havin' your woman getting' all jealous over someone else."

Micah wanted to laugh. Riddick definitely thought they were together. "She's hardly _my_ woman. We've always been close, but I'm not home often, so whatever she's willing to give me I'll accept." _There_, he thought, _nice, vague, but truthful and still leaves the illusion that we've got something between us._

"Interesting."

"For lack of a better word I guess, but it works. So, do we have some kind of an understanding?"

"About doin' the women here?" Micah nodded. "Yeah. I get it."

"Thank you, and I'm sure it will be easier on her, too." Micah got up to leave but Riddick wasn't quite finished yet.

"She know you're talkin' to me about this?"

"No, and I'll probably be fucked if and when she finds out, but after this episode tonight I couldn't stand around any longer and say nothing though. Good night."

"Later."

Riddick didn't leave right away. Instead he sat there trying to piece everything together. He still didn't like Micah putting his hands all over her, and he wasn't sure if he even liked the man, but he had to respect him. It was easy to see how much he cared for Jack, and he couldn't condemn a guy for that. Leaving might be the solution. He could take on another small run within the system, be gone a week, and then come back after they both had some alone time. He flipped open his communicator and dialed Drake to see if he could point him toward a load he could pick up, but there was no reply. He closed it and then left the club to go back to the house to pack.

He slowly walked up the front steps, dreading the idea of running into her again. Even if he did, he wouldn't tell her he was leaving. No, it would be far better for everyone if he packed, left her a note, and then left in the middle of the night. No complications, easy out, his kind of exit. But Jack's screams coming from within the house made him forget everything.

"What the-!"

He scanned his thumb print to unlock the door and ran inside. The sight of Steven pinning a screaming Jack to the sofa jolted his animal to life. Deep inside him an bestial roar of fury unfurled as he seized Steven by the hair, violently jerking him back before he threw him across the room where he hit the wall. Although dazed from the impact, he scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could. A rumbling growl to his left caused him to turn and that's when he got his first look at his attacker.

"Who are-."

"Your worst…fucking…nightmare," he growled with a slight smile. Then Riddick unsheathed his blade and Steven took a quick step back, running in the wall again. He whimpered as a knife was pressed against his throat, cutting into his skin. He couldn't move, struggle, anything because he was firmly pinned to the wall from the full body contact.

To Jack, it was as if the very hand of God itself descended with a growling feral roar to answer her screaming plea as Steven was suddenly jerked back and completely off of her. Before she could react she heard something hit the wall and hard. She scrambled up from the sofa and saw Steven pinned to the wall with a knife held to his throat by Riddick.

"**TELL** me you're deaf!! **TELL** me you're hard of hearing!! **TELL** me you at least have too much wax in your **FUCKING** ears that _keeps_ you from hearing like you should. Tell me _anything_ to make me understand **WHY** she was screaming, telling you no, telling you to get the fuck off her, but **YOU. DIDN'T. LISTEN**! Tell me _anything_ that will keep me from slitting your fucking throat for what you were about to do to her!"

Steven had it in him to terrorize, and yes, rape, but faced with Riddick's wrath, he was reduced to nothing more than a sniveling coward. He knew Riddick was waiting on an explanation and he began to babble incoherently, trying to form at least one complete comprehensible sentence that might keep his throat intact. But there was nothing he could have said to defend himself even if he_ could_ have spoken. He knew it and completely believed Riddick's threat.

"I-I-I-," he babbled.

Enraged and knowing full well he couldn't gut the fucker, he dragged the knife along his throat only deeply enough to make him bleed, but not threaten his life. Steven began to sob and Riddick backed off, sheathed his blade, drew back his fist and slammed it into Steven's jaw as hard as he could. The sound of cracking bone was unmistakable, and the force of the blow was so powerful that it spun him around as he fell to the floor.

Before he could do anything else to Steven, Jack came to stand next to him, but said nothing. He frowned at her as she roughly brushed against him. She turned, their eyes met for the briefest moment, and he didn't like what he saw in them one bit. She headed straight for Steven and with a guttural scream kicked him in the head with the heel of her bare foot as hard as she could. Tears of fury streamed down her face as she began to kneel down, and that's when a quick glint of silver caught Riddick's attention. He fingered the side of his pants where he kept another blade hidden and it was missing. She had slipped it out of its hiding place.

"What the fuck? NO!" He jumped and seized her wrist before she could bring the blade down into Steven's chest. Jack began thrashing against him, screaming to let her go, but he refused. "Drop the blade!"

"NO! He's just like _them_! I won't let him get away with it! He won't hurt me again! NEVER!"

Jack fought to free herself, but even with only one good hand she was no match for him. Exerting just enough pressure on her wrist to cause discomfort, she finally dropped the blade and he kicked it across the room well out of her reach. Riddick wrapped both of his arms around her, effectively pinning her own arms to her chest, and let her struggle, scream, and curse at him until she finally broke down in tears. Her gut wrenching sobs were killing him, and he wished he could take her pain away, completely erase everything that had hurt her so much. He leaned his head down next to her bowed head and spoke softly against her ear.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you, Jack. Not him, not anybody ever again. And any fuck that tries will wish he never laid eyes on you. You hear me? I've got you. No one is gettin' past me, because you're m-." He halted himself before he completed the word 'mine', but it was too late. In his mind she already belonged to him, always had, even if it wasn't the way he _really _wanted her to be his. "You're my…responsibility," he finally finished, although uncomfortable with his own choice of words. Calling her his responsibility didn't nearly cover it.

Gaining a little control, she slowly raised her head and leaned back against his rock wall of a chest. It was funny how simply leaning against him like this made her feel stronger. She took an extra moment to indulge herself before responding. "Thank you. If you hadn't showed up, he-. He would have r-." But she couldn't say it. That would make it real. "I dated him for a year. H-How could I not _see_ that in him? H-How could I be that blind?"

If this had been them six years ago, he would have turned her around and hugged her, but he hesitated unsure if it was the right thing to do. _Fuck it._ He let her go and with his good hand on her shoulder gently turned her around.

"C'mere."

That was all the encouragement she needed before wrapping her arms around his middle with a heaving sigh. She closed her eyes as she wept and rested her head on his chest. He didn't say a word, and she didn't need him to. Holding her was enough. She soon became attuned to the sound and feel of his heart beating. It was strong, loud, and soothing. All of this felt so familiar…safe. After a while, and now devoid of tears, she pulled back a little and he reluctantly loosened his hold. She fingered the dampness on his shirt where her tears had soaked it.

"I got you wet."

He looked down at it. "Ain't the first time." Needing to assure himself that she was okay, he caressed the side of her face and gently tilted it upward. "You okay?"

She didn't answer right away causing him to frown. It was what she unexpectedly saw in his eyes that had her at a loss for words. Without a doubt she saw concern, but it was tinged with fear. She swallowed and nodded, still staggered by it and the overwhelming urge to comfort _him_. She slid her hand over the one that held her face and leaned into it. His nostrils flared, but other than that she saw no reaction.

"I will be."

Hearing her words, he finally blinked and breathed. He didn't know what the hell was happening to him, but all he wanted to do at that moment was crush her to him and never let her go. He wanted to eradicate any damage that Steven had done. That _all_ of them had done. He wanted to help make her whole again. He wanted to make her understand how special she was. He wanted to do all that and more, but he didn't have the words. Not that he ever had them, but this one time he would have been willing to try. But he was the type of man who let his actions speak for him, and that would be the only way he could get his point across – to show her how she _should _be treated.

Those worry lines that had been running across his forehead went away to her relief. She saw his eyes drop to her mouth, and return to hers. He lowered his head only by the smallest amount, but she noticed it and knew what he wanted. A kiss, and deep down inside she wanted it, too. What he had done at the club and how it had hurt her was quickly set aside, replaced by _this_ desire she felt in every fiber of her body. It scared her, but at the same time she was dying to have his lips meet hers, to experience what it would be like to be wanted by him. As if a fog had burned away, she knew this was a desire that had affected her for years. Anticipating the kiss she parted her lips, he lowered his head a little more until she could feel his breath fan her face, and then the communicator beeped. The spell pulling them toward each other was broken. Riddick immediately backed off and completely avoided her eyes.

"Get that. I'll take care of him."

Still dazed by what had _almost _happened, it took her a second or two to come back to reality. Then she panicked not knowing what 'take care of him' meant, but feared the worst. "Please don't hurt him. Not anymore than you already have, I mean."

_Shit! Why'd she have to go and say that? _"I won't."

"Bu what will you do with him?"

Riddick thought for a second and it came to him what to do. "I'm putting him where he belongs."

Jack answered the call, only half listening to the person on the other end as Riddick hoisted Steven over his shoulder and took him outside.

* * *

Riddick walked to the back of the club and promptly dumped Steven's unconscious body into the closest open dumpster. According to the schedule on the side, the trash wasn't scheduled to be incinerated for two days giving Steven plenty of time to crawl his way out. _Too bad I can't bump up the schedule a bit or lock his sorry ass in there. _ He then headed out toward the main street for some needed space. There was no way he could have gone back in that house. He could make all the excuses he wanted, but it all came down to one thing. He was too chicken shit to face her after that moment between them, and he certainly didn't want to put up with the awkwardness of it. The best course of action was to pretend that it never happened. That he never held her, never touched her face, never _almost _kissed her. Forget it all. 

_Fuck, who am I trying to kid? _

However there was more, and this he could never ignore even though he hadn't kissed her. He instinctively knew that _had_ he done it, he might not have been able to stop. He _knew_ he wouldn't have been satisfied with just a kiss. Not after the way he had been reacting to her scent, and by simply looking at her. He shouldn't get close like that again. The darker side of him, the beast, had reared its head in the club that first night, and ever since he had to work to keep it in check by keeping her just beyond arm's length. Today he had broken his own rule.

But the way she had looked up at him with her lips slightly parted, waiting for his kiss almost stripped him of his last shred of willpower. She wouldn't have pulled away. She wanted him, he could smell it on her, and it was unusually strong. As fierce as she got when he pissed her off, he reasoned she would be just as passionate in her desire, and he groaned thinking what she might be like. After all lust and anger were often flip sides of the same coin, and they weren't having any problems with the latter.

Right now he was filled with both. Angry as hell that he couldn't deal with the fuck Steven the way he wanted, and thinking about what 'could' be was making his balls ache. How was that possible? He had just gone several rounds with not one, but two girls in the club and usually a good, hard fuck did it for him, but not this time. All it took was having her in his arms and being a hair's breath away from kissing her to completely fuck him up all over again.

_What the hell is she doin' to me? Fuck this! I need a drink! _

Fortunately, he didn't need to walk far. Not bothering with starting a tab, he got himself a shot glass and a bottle of tequila and found a nice, quiet corner booth. It was right after he downed his second shot that his communicator beeped. He flipped it open and saw that Drake was calling him.

"Hey, Rick? You called again. Did you need something?"

"I did, but changed my mind."

"What's up? You sound…funny."

"I thought about cuttin' out of here and takin' on a run, but now I ain't."

"Takin' on a run, huh? Things turn that sour that fast?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"That was a definite 'yes'. So what is it?"

"Nothin man, I just fucked up."

"And?"

"She caught me, we argued, so I was gonna leave."

"And who was it that you fucked that pissed her off?"

Riddick snarled even though Drake couldn't see it. The damn man was too perceptive for his own good sometimes. "Not who…how many."

"Oh, shit you did _not_!"

"I did. Screwed two girls in the club. She took it real personal and freaked. Gave me some line about shittin' where I sleep."

Even Drake knew that choosing girls in her club to fuck wasn't the brightest thing to do, but he figured Riddick didn't need to hear that from him. He also bet that he had done it on purpose, self-consciously at least, but again he wouldn't touch that topic with a ten foot pole. "But even after all that you're not leaving…why?"

"Steven."

"Her…oh, sorry…Marilyn's boyfriend? What did he do?"

"Fucker almost raped her. Had I not gone back to the house to pack when I did, he woulda done it, too."

"That's some shit! Is she okay?"

"She says she will be, but I dunno. She was always the type to hide it."

"Well if you're not running, I take it you didn't kill the guy."

"Wanted to but she wouldn't let me, although she tried it herself. Woman slipped a shiv out of a hidden pocket I have and almost stabbed him with it."

"Woah! Hidden shiv? I thought she wasn't into knives. I thought she didn't remember!"

"She's remembering. She even called me Riddick when she got pissed off at me in the club."

"Not so loud for people to hear, I hope?"

"No."

"So you're stayin' to protect her?"

"More or less."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "My bet is on the less part now that she's minus one boyfriend."

"Whatever," he growled, not liking one bit that Drake was becoming aware of his not so platonic interest in Jack.

"How about a night or two on the town? I'm still in the system. After I drop this load, I can be there in two days and stay for probably three."

Riddick considered Drake's offer for all of two seconds. "Yeah, come on. But she knows about you, and I know she'll want to meet you."

"Why the fuck would she want to meet me?"

"She says she can get to know me better that way or some bullshit like that."

"Well this will be fun," he drawled.

"Behave Drake."

"No fun."

"And we can't fuck in her club."

"Make that _absolutely_ no fun."

"See you in two days, man."

With a small smile, Riddick shut off his communicator. In much need of an ally of sorts, Drake couldn't get his ass back there soon enough. But for now, he needed to kick back a few more shots and then return to the house. He couldn't just leave her there alone indefinitely to deal with everything as much as he didn't want to face her. Plus he needed to find out what she remembered. Oh yeah, the rest of the night was going to be...interesting.

* * *

**Glossary:  
Mon Dieu**: My God  
**Desole** : sorry  
**Pas de Panique**: No panicking  
**Je suis ici et prête**: I'm here and ready.  
**ma petite** : my little one  
**pas de problème**: not a problem  
**Ne t'inquiète pas**don't worry

* * *

**Review Responses**

**jensen's Angel** ok so you know this story is awesome, i love it :D  
"an i think if you were my teacher at school i wouldve wanted to learn french :D" – Yep, you would have! Ha ha!  
"i really liked the fact that jack is teasin riddick to the point of him wantin to rip her clothes off an fuck her against the wall lmao which is soon right? Lol" – Umm. No comment at this time, but thanks for the 'downstairs' comment. It worked great!  
"and good god will marilyn ever get the picture and just leave riddick alone" – Yeah, not likely, but the vide may come into play at some point. I haven't quite decided if or when. No need to apologize for short reviews. I consider reading my story at 1:35 am a sign of true dedication!! Thanks babe!!!  
**PrincessYente**: I can sympathize with RL!! I try and write during my lunch breaks but there hasn't been time lately at all! "Can't believe Riddick didn't see the whole Marilyn coming though."  
- Yep, he was completely blindsided by that one. She's more pissed that she was abandoned than anything else and no, she's a bit dim in the 'hint getting' department. Thanks Princess as always!  
**Wannabanauthor**: "good lord, riddick is possessive!"  
- Yep, that's when he's at his yummiest, too. Thanks for the review!  
**1elena1**: "lots of laughs and tears at the right spots"  
- I really liked that. It made me smile!!  
"i loved 11 the most.also the dialogue between riddick/jack is amazing."  
- Thank you, I agree 11 is my favorite so far, too. Hopefully another will come along and become your new favorite. Thing in the love triangle will be resolved, just not sure how soon though. Thanks Elena!!  
**unknown beedee**: "aw, poor rick can't handle the temptation."  
- He's just a weak mass of hunky mush! Gotta love that! Poor guy is gonna have it hard…no pun intended. Hee hee. Thanks UB!!!  
**FitMama**: "I love the way you build the anticipation in every chapter."  
- Yeah, I love that part!!  
" Steven and Marilyn are back and together. Some shit is sure going to hit the fan. That's awesome!"  
- No, what is awesome is that you're anxiously awaiting the shit to hit the fan! LOL! I love it! Thanks FitMama!  
**J3w3ll**: "I can't take waiting for Jack and Riddick to hook up any longer so move it!"  
- Patience!! Just for that, I took the hook up scene out of this chapter…no, really it'll come but not yet. Feel free to PM me any errors you find. Word finds most of them, but sometimes I edit within the browser last minutes things. As for this quote: "Jack was aghast, and shrieked, "Richard B-." - "What?" He came close to roaring, partly out of anger, and partially to keep her from continuing on with his name in case she blurted the entire thing out without thinking." She said that - but she doesn't remember who he is yet, right? (Correct me if I missed a step). She said that, but she's thinking his full name is 'Richard Bryant." You know how a parent will call a kid 'Will' but when they're in trouble it's "Willliam Last Name". She wasn't about to call him "Richard B Riddick." In her dream she knew, but it wasn't in her conscious yet. In the club she calls him Riddick, but it's just a name to her – beyond that she still doesn't know who he really is.  
"You also have Jack thinking of him as "Riddick", when so far, she only knows him as "Rick"."  
- When someone is thinking about him, I used the name "Riddick" because it's referring to their thoughts. I only have someone refer to him as "Rick" directly or if it's dialogue thoughts then it will be in italics. Hope that makes it a little more clear. I haven't had time to chat at all. Wish I did, but I'm slap wiped at night unfortunately. Maybe soon. Thanks for your comments as always!!  
**iluvriddick**: My only regret is that I don't get to hear those growly-screams of frustration. You think maybe you could record yourself and upload them as a podcast? LOL!  
"riddick can be a complete flippin idiot. going to jack's club? moron!"  
- But he's not thinking with the right brain. Keep that in mind. : )  
"flicks riddick in the nose and runs away really fast"  
- Oh the picture you just put in my mind with that one! LOL! Love it!  
"so, uh, what's riddick wearing to the club? come on, you have to tell us how hot he looks. you know he dressed for sinners right?"  
- Put in a brief description for you. You know him, he's not going to go all out.  
"did jack forget he was coming to town? or does she not care?"  
- she forgot, oops.  
" you're really an awesome, though aggrivating, writer"  
- I do try to live up to your expectations  
"but if it's protests and abuse that you prefer dear cricket..."  
- oooo, loved the abuse!!! Better than sweets any day! LOL  
PS - As for the PM you sent me….I think you've got something brown on the end of your nose! Ha ha! But yes, that pleases the teacher!! Thanks so much!!  
**vinlovedroolwish**: "Argh! What are you doing? Riddick is going to get caught and Jack is going to kill him!"  
- Well, yes he did get caught, but I think he would have preferred her to yell, scream, and hit over how she did react.  
"And Marilyn, the blonde bimbo, is going to show up just to make it worse!"  
- Yes, I can't wait to see how she'll add to things. Hee hee.  
"All and all, you are steering us readers straight into some serious bloodshed here!We love it!"  
- Yes, isn't it great!! At least I hope it will be. Keep your fingers and toes crossed.  
" Also I love the way Jack remembers Richard B. Riddick, but doesn't. That has to make Riddick nervous. She could blow his cover without knowing she was doing it."  
- Exactly!! Calling him Riddick in the middle of the club for instance? She's recalling things, but not realizing it in some instances and in her dreams she can be aware, but it's gone when she wakes up. That in itself has him on edge.  
"I love Drake and how he gets Riddick so well. He needs to come back for a visit, he keeps things interesting."  
- Your wish will be granted. I missed him myself, so it's all good. Thanks sweetie!!  
**FluidDegree**: " I love that you had Stevey and Marilynn on the same shitp. Priceless :) You aren't going to have her find him like that."  
- Yes, I thought it would be fitting to put the two of them together. As far as Jack finding them together…we'll have to wait. Not even I know what will unfold as of yet. The anticipation is killing me! Ha ha! ThanksF D!!!  
**greenfaire**: "im back again to bribe you with reviews!"  
- Oooh, you know my weakness! LOL. "jack is soo dead for her mind games" – It will be fun to see what Riddick does to her once he finds out.  
"riddick is gonna get an ass whoopin for the whors too!"  
- He would have preferred the ass whipping over the guilt trip any day. Pain yes, guilt – has no clue how to handle it.  
"Love the way you managed to invent a whole load of new characters in this one before you just adapted eron and vaako now you're going the whole hog and its brilliant."  
- You know, I never thought of that! Odd. I guess they've already become so familiar to me that I didn't think of them as being originals. Fancy that! I am having fun with them, especially Drake and Micah and their respective relationships with Riddick and Jack. A cute little hell hound in a box with a bow? Now there's an image! LOL! Thanks Greenfaire!!! I'll be on the lookout when a puppy could worm its way in there!  
**dogo**."what the fuck! you build this up to probably the highest possible climax and make me wait for MORE!"  
- Insert evil laugh here….here… and here.  
"Absolutely drenched in drama and smut and i cant get enough of it!! fantastic as always!"  
- Why thank you, I added some smut in this chapter just for those needing a quick fix, although I'm not sure how it will help since it wasn't Riddick and Jack. No nookie for them….yet. So patience my dear, Dogo! Thanks!!  
**Running-Wild22**: "CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Yes, but was it WORTH the wait??? Thanks Kia!  
**NightmareMonster**: I'm glad the French translation helps. The French teacher in me screams 'no' when I do it,but I understand.  
"ah man, marilyns back, i was wondering if something like this was going to happen."  
- Yes, she's back to make Riddick's life hell. Isn't it great? JP is a bit confused about how Riddick might feel about Jack. He knows he cares for her and perhaps suspects that he may feel something more but just doesn't know. Don't apologize for the review!! I always love receiving them no matter what! Thanks NM!!  
**Vampiress-06**: "just because rick has an injured hand DOES not mean he can't use his other one...he's such a fucking man whore.."  
- LOL! Yes, I couldn't agree more! But the fact that he's got such access to women the way he does, he's not going to turn down that availability. Glad you liked the dress. It was something I saw on a show once, but can't remember from where. Thanks sweetie!  
**NotAfraidToLive**: "when i was reading and when it said she was there i was like " oh hell no, not that bitch again!"  
- You know I couldn't let poor Marilyn just languish there! Ha ha ha Yep, she'll be in play for a little while here. Just to make Riddick's life a living hell. I'm thrilled you love the story, but killing Steven couldn't happen here. Believe me he wanted to, but there is always next time. Thanks NATL!!! **  
PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes..**."Hum... Riddick is gonna get his ass in hot water OR he's gonna back out... I just having a hard time seeing that."  
- Like he would back out? Not thinking with the brain he was using at the time.  
"This sexual tension is driving me CRAZY! I just don't even know what to say."  
- I have a feeling it will get worse before it gets better, too. Sorry, but it just isn't time yet.  
"Jack is paying with fire... she has no idea who shes F-in' with... "  
-Yes, and more than likely it will come back to bite her in the ass. She has NO idea who or what for that matter that she's dealing with, but she'll learn. Thanks FG!!

Updated September 10, 2007


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine unless you don't recognize them from the movie.  
**Thanks again for the great response from the last chapter!!** I know some of you wanted to kill Riddick, hell, I did, too! And for those of you who are crawling through my brain to get sneak peeks of future chapters...STOP IT! Be patient!! You will know who you are when you read my responses at the end!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm headed on vacation for the next week, but I'll attempt to write when I'm not basking at the beach! Hee hee.**  
As always...Read, Enjoy, and Review!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Jack paced her living room floor, wringing her hands while waiting for Riddick to return. When there was no sign of him after five minutes, she grew aggravated and put her shoes back on to go looking for him.

"Where the hell is he? The way he was talking, doing what he needed to do to Steven wasn't going to take this long. Besides, he can't just carry him around like a sack of potatoes forever. Whatever he did, it had to be close by."

She stopped dead still with only one shoe on.

"Unless he's already taken care of Steven and just isn't coming back." Her fists and jaw automatically clenched. "Son of a bitch! Do _not _tell me that he just kept on walking! We need to talk. He _knows_ we need to talk, especially after he almost-." She sighed in frustration as those same feelings of anticipation from the 'almost' kiss washed over her again. "Dammit to hell! Why did he have to go and do that? _Almost _do that? He's got twisting my insides into mush down to an art form. And he wouldn't even look at me after the communicator went off! So what is that supposed to mean? Was he angry at me, at himself? Did he not want to kiss me in the first place and snapped out of it? Ugh! God damn men! I get rid of one no good fucker, but what does that leave me with? A gorgeous gay best friend and a gorgeous, moody, man-whore. What a choice selection! It makes remaining celibate for the rest of my life sound better and better."

Once she got her second shoe back on she headed for the door and swung it open to find Micah with his hand poised to knock.

"Micah!"

Between her disheveled state, still soiled dress, and her obvious distress, it was easy to surmise that something had happened. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. Sort of…no."

Micah's jaw clenched. "Was it Steven?"

He sounded as if he might search him out and kill him, which made Jack suck in her lower lip and bite down to keep from crying all over again. She had already shed those tears once and they didn't need company. "Yeah, and it didn't go well. He knew both you and Rick were here before he even saw me."

"And how did he know that?"

"Nikki. He ran into her on his way to the club."

"He knows her that well?"

She nodded solemnly. "I feel so incredibly stupid and blind right now. Like I've completely lost the ability to make sound judgments. He slept with her while we were dating, which means it happened after we were together for only two months. She was hired on around that time and started alluding to it early on. If he screwed her, how many other women has he been with? I just thank god that I never slept with him myself."

"Good instincts."

"They kicked in a year too late. You and JP both tried to warn me and I wouldn't listen. He was awful tonight. When we got into an argument and I told him to leave, he said he wanted what I had already given to you, and he attacked me."

"My God!" Micah pulled Jack into his embrace and one solitary tear did make its way down her cheek. "Did he-?"

"No. Rick came back in time and that's when all hell broke loose."

Micah breathed a silent breath of relief. "Where is he now?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"I don't know about Steven. Rick said he would take care of him, whatever that means, but he never came back. You didn't happen to see him on your way here did you?"

"No. But I did hear a loud groaning noise in one of the dumpsters behind the club."

Jack put her hand over her mouth, partially to keep from laughing. "That's where he put him!"

"He dumped him?"

"Sounds like it."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, then."

"I just hope that was the last of him that I see."

"We can call the authorities in the morning and you can press charges."

"I'll think about it. I'd prefer to let it all go away. Maybe I can just call immigration and tell them what he did."

"They will still need a police report."

She sighed. "Why can't anything just be simple?"

"At least you're not harmed." He stood back and checked her for signs of injury. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, but the dress is a total loss. I am so sorry. It was so beautiful and now it's completely ruined."

"I'd rather the dress be ruined than you. Look at it this way, while you had it on, you were the most stunning woman in town tonight, a true flawless diamond among a sea of lesser jewels, and it was worth every credit for the time you had it on."

His flowery speech made her suspicious. "Micah?" Jack drew out his name as if she was about to nail him for something.

"Yes?"

"This dress wouldn't happen to be a sample dress would it? You know, one of those off the rack things that the models can take afterwards?"

He acted hurt for a moment that she would suggest such a thing and then smiled. "Okay, so it's a sample. But I had it sized."

"I still love it all the same. But would you be terribly hurt if I never wore it again? I'm afraid it would remind me of Steven if I did."

"Not at all," he smiled reassuringly.

Jack grabbed his arm and smiled. "Wait right here."

She ran upstairs took off the dress and then donned her robe before running back to Micah. She then presented it to him wadded up. "Since Steven wanted it off of me so badly, I figured he might like to have it."

"A parting gift?"

"Exactly."

"I'll take care of it, and I'm gonna let you go get cleaned up. You still smell like grenadine." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving. "See you day after tomorrow."

"What? Why? What happened to tomorrow?"

"You're spending the day with Rick, remember?"

She groaned. "Wonderful. I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better. 'Nite."

"G'nite." Jack shut and locked the door and then made her way upstairs, stretching as she walked up the steps. "I'm thinking a nice hot bath would do me a world of good right now."

* * *

Riddick left the bar with his partially consumed bottle of tequila in hand. He wasn't drunk, not anywhere close to it either, but he had imbibed enough that he felt pleasantly relaxed, loosened up enough that he could take on Jack. Standing at the front door he unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took another long drink. 

"One for the road."

He scanned his thumb print and entered, finding the house curiously silent. Had she left? Did he get that lucky? Half of him hoped she was gone, but the beast, the part that drove him toward her, very much wanted to see, smell, and touch her again. He thought he had gotten lucky finding all of the downstairs rooms darkened, but as he ascended the steps to the second floor he saw a low flickering light beneath the bathroom door, and then heard water sloshing around. She was taking a bath.

"Fuck," he muttered softly, as an image of her in the tub began crystallizing in his mind. Having seen her in a bikini, he vividly imagined the bubbles covering her body except for her arms. She was using those to wash her long legs as she extended one, then the other out of the water. And as the suds began to dissipate, hints of pink flesh would become visible; a hip, a shoulder, the swell of her breasts. Just enough to tease him, but without showing him anything he really would like to see.

Leaning against the door frame he inhaled and almost shuddered as the scent of sugar cookies wafted through the small crevice in the door. He promptly clenched his jaw as lust once again began to stir inside him. He had already fucked and came three times that night, and yet he still wasn't satisfied. This just wasn't normal, and he could lay the blame on _her_ for making him like this, but the answers as to why and how she had this effect on him remained elusive.

_That's what I get for wanting someone off limits._

But he came so close to crossing the line earlier that now it lay before him blurred and distinctly less noticeable. As he stood before the door, he found himself searching for an excuse to _not _walk away. It didn't take long either. He smiled mischievously to himself as he was curiously gripped by the compulsion to brush his teeth. And as it so happened, everything he needed was sitting on the counter on the other side of the door. By this point, his beast was doing most of the thinking, stalking actually, and Jack was its prey. His hand went to the knob. Fully expecting it to be locked, he raised an eyebrow and smiled when it turned. There was no turning back, not like he could have. He swung open the door, and then she promptly screamed.

Jack scrambled to pull the shower curtain fully closed. Luckily it was dark in color, so it would block his view, not even allowing him to see her silhouette. But his ability to see in the dark didn't cross her mind. Although only seeing her in hues of purple and red, he saw enough; her bare back, shoulders, and the underside of a breast as she reached up to pull the curtain.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing? Get out!! NOW!"

"I didn't even know you were in here," he smoothly lied. "I didn't see any light from under the door, _and_ it wasn't locked when I turned the knob."

"Well you know I'm in here now, so get OUT!"

"Relax. I can't see shit. I need to brush my teeth and then I'll be on my way."

"Brush your-." Jack thrust her hand out from behind the shower curtain. "Gimme a towel."

"I said I'd be outta here in a minute."

"That's fifty-nine seconds too long for me. Towel. NOW!"

He picked up a hand towel and without being able to see, she snatched it, took a look at it, and then threw it back at him. "Preferably one that will cover more than my left tit!"

Jack's hands turned to fists as a bark of laughter resonated on the other side of the curtain. _There's my Jack,_ he thought with a smile. He picked up the larger towel and handed it to her, laughing again when she cursed because at least a third of it had gotten soaked in the water. Hearing the water slosh and the water begin to drain, he took a few steps away from the tub to give her some more room, but under no circumstances was he leaving. The room went even darker as she extinguished the candles around the tub. The only one which remained lit was on the counter near him. Satisfied that she was giving him as little light as possible, she pushed the curtain back and stepped out of the tub with the towel tied securely in place.

In spite of telling himself not to look, he did just that. Mistake. _Huge _mistake. She was more covered than if she was wearing a bikini, but knowing that the only physical barrier between them was the towel forced him to suppress a groan. She looked good wet. He had noticed that before, but this was a little different. Her hair was piled on her head, but wet, loose tendrils were dripping water onto her shoulders, chasing each other down her shoulders and chest. His mouth went dry as a bone and the idea of licking the rivulets of water from her body was causing him to grow hard. He forced him to look away and focused on brushing his teeth, trying his best to block her out.

Jack noticed that he had removed his lenses. She didn't mean to stare, but his silver eyes were almost glowing in the reflected candle light making them appear as if they were lit from within. She knew what he could see or rather _how _he saw. However, sudden panic about a question she never raised before caused her to lower her arms to cover her breasts.

"You-. You can't see _through_ things, right?"

He regarded her again, slowly looking her over, smiling a little as he watched her squirm in place. "Nah." She relaxed a little, so he added at the last minute, "not through _that_ anyway." She immediately tensed, and then glared at him as he started laughing. "I can't see through shit, Jack. Relax."

"Relax? You invade the privacy of my own bathroom-."

"We share it," he reminded her, "_and_ it wasn't locked."

"But the door was closed. New rule. If the door is closed, you knock!"

"Fair enough."

"I mean how would you like it if I walked right-." Riddick raised an eyebrow and slowly smiled, knowing exactly where she was going with her tirade. She stopped herself though, awareness dawning that he would probably enjoy her barging in on him. "For fuck's sake! Grow up!"

"Grow up? How do you know what I was even thinking?"

"Given what a _man-whore_ you are, it isn't difficult to figure it out!"

"Man-whore?" he laughed. "Shit, I've been called a lot of things, but never that."

Jack was appalled that he was smiling about it. "It wasn't a compliment," she snapped.

"But while we're on the topic-."

"Can I get dressed first before we continue this?"

"Hey, Princess, _you _were the one that started it all when you asked if I could see through your towel."

Jack glared as she brushed past him, muttering something that sounded like 'Neanderthal.' She slammed her door, locked it, and was about to get dressed when she noticed the box on her bed.

"What's this?"

She quickly pulled on a tank top and boxer shorts so she could get back to the box and investigate further. After opening it, she found an array of items, all of which had an air of familiarity to her. She left her room with it and went straight to Riddick, finding him on his bed, in the dark, applying the ointment to his hand.

"Did you put this in my room?"

He lazily looked up from his task. "Yeah, it's your shit from Iman's house."

"This is all that's left?" _This is what the first sixteen years of my life was reduced to?_

"More or less. None of your clothes were kept, just a few things that seemed important to you. Iman wanted to bury it since we didn't have your body, but I decided to hold onto it. And don't ask 'why' 'cause I don't know. I just did."

"Will you help me go through it?"

"If you'll bandage my hand, I will." He knew asking her to touch him again was like flirting with fire, but like a moth, he was drawn to it…or rather her.

Jack hesitated only a moment. "Deal, but can we raise the lights a little?"

"Lights twenty-five percent," he announced and winced slightly as they rose, but soon adjusted to the new level.

She set the box down next to his good hand and then set to work, unaware that he was slowly inhaling her scent. When she looked up to talk to him, she was shocked to find their faces much closer than anticipated. Close enough to kiss should one of them make a quick move. Her eyes inadvertently fell to his lips, and as if on cue her face flamed with what she was sure had to be the brightest of reds considering how uncomfortably hot she now felt.

During the solitude her bath temporarily provided, she realized that allowing him to kiss her would have been the absolutely hugest mistake of her life – no matter how badly she had wanted it to happen. After all, he had just slept with two of her dancers. Had she permitted the kiss right after taking issue with his behavior that would have gone against her own principals wouldn't it? And for him to think he could get away with that after what he had just done? He had a lot of nerve.

_I don't think so, _she had thought indignantly. _I'm not like them. I wonder if he assumes that I am in spite of the sign at the club. Regardless, he'll get his wake up call if that's how he sees me. _

He smirked to himself as the scent of her pheromones subtly spiked. Then her mood abruptly soured. He could tell how pissed off she was by the way she was now manhandling his injured hand. He didn't know what the hell was going through her mind, although he had an idea. Whatever it was, she was angry and taking it out on him. He sucked in a sharp breath as pain radiated through his hand.

"Sorry," she half muttered.

"Are you really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't speak French so I can't put it any other way to get you to understand."

"Am I sorry I hurt you or is there something _else_ you think I should be apologizing for?"

"That you hurt me."

She thought for a moment. "No, not really."

"Didn't think so."

"But I didn't set out to do it."

"Now that I can believe. You were never…vindictive. Not unless completely pushed to extremes."

"Like what happened with Steven tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah, like that. By the way, how'd you know where my blade was?"

She frowned, obviously confused. "I saw you put it away, I guess."

He shook his head. "Uh-uh." He stood up. "Show me where you took it from."

Jack looked for a moment, located the small, inconspicuous flap at the side of his pants, near his knee, and pointed. "There. I took it from that pocket."

He then pulled his primary blade from its sheathe in the back of his pants. "_This_ is what I used on Steven. It's my primary shiv. The other is a backup."

"So I used the backup. So what?"

"So what? No one knows I keep a blade there. No one but you. That and I didn't know you had the damn thing until I saw you with it. You snuck if off me and used it like you were born to."

She heaved a nervous breath, unsure how she should take this news. The fact that she could pick pocket and wield a blade with intent to do bodily harm weren't exactly law abiding traits. "I didn't think. I just did it," she whispered.

He frowned. "Are you gettin' upset?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am! How is it that I know how to do those things? _Why_ do I know?Was I some kind of juvenile delinquent or something?"

"I already told you that you ran away."

"And I learned all that on the run?"

"I'll take credit for teaching you how to use a blade, but what you wanted to do to Steven was all you."

"That could have remained unsaid."

"Not a chance. You need to face it head on. That and everything else you were sayin' about _them_ hurtin' you."

Jack jumped up from his bed, but he caught her wrist halting her escape. She whirled around on him and jerked hard, but his grip was firm. "Let me go!"

"No." His tone was soft, but firm in spite of the fact that she had just screamed at him.

She changed tactics and begged. "Please. I can't. Don't make me do this."

Riddick readjusted his hold on her wrist as he contemplated her request. And then against his better judgment, he let her go. She was clearly shocked by his decision, too. "Soon, Jack. You can't avoid it forever. It's coming back to you and it'll go a hell of a lot easier if you talk than if you let it slap you in the face like it did tonight."

"If I want my head shrunk, I can renew my acquaintance with the two psychiatrists at the hospital. Not that they did any good before."

"But I wasn't here before. Might not be a bad idea to go and talk with 'em."

"No."

"Why?"

"You don't understand!"

"Try me. What are you afraid of?"

"Everything that I'll find out."

"Tell the truth, Jack. You ain't afraid of what you'll find out. You already suspect the details. You just don't wanna talk about it and have it confirmed."

"So you're a shrink now, too?"

"Don't need to be. I _know _you." Jack's hand went immediately to her neck to cover that tell-tale vein. "Don't need that either. Lived with you long enough that I'm used to the way you think. You never liked to face things head on to get over 'em. That's why you have so many nightmares."

"I'm not the same person anymore."

"Bullshit. Memories aren't there, but _who_ you are ain't gone. You had no choice when it came to bein' someone else. But now that the real you is coming back, you're gonna have to face some things you might not like."

"And what if I was someone horrible?"

"You weren't. Iman would have never taken you in. If anything, he would've been the first to kick your ass to the curb."

Bringing up Iman had been a good move on Riddick's part. She believed he was a dedicated, holy man and it made sense to her that he wouldn't have allowed her in his home if she had been as bad as she feared she was. After digesting that fact she visibly relaxed, returned to the bed and patted it for him to sit down.

"Let me finish your hand." He gave it over and noticed a difference immediately in the way she was handling him. There was a distinct tenderness that hadn't been there before. "Will you answer something for me?"

"Like…?"

"I called you something other than 'Rick' in the club tonight, and ever since then the name 'Riddick' comes across more naturally to me. I used to call you that didn't I."

He shifted uncomfortably. "You did."

"Why? I mean, was it a nickname or something like that?"

"It's just what you always called me," he replied, somewhat curtly. She smiled at that, figuring it was a name for him that he wasn't too fond of.

"Riddick. It's almost like it's a derivation of names you can make from 'Richard'. That is your true first name isn't it?"

"It is."

"Richard….Rick…Dick….Riddick. Did I try to call you 'Dick' at some point?"

He glared down at her with a very sour look. "Once and you never tried it again."

"But somehow Riddick stuck?"

"Between us," he lied.

"Okay, between us then." Now it was his turn to relax after avoiding that sticky situation.

"There. Done."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She picked up the box and closed the lid back and then got up. "I'm really tired. I think I'll go through this by myself and tomorrow I can ask you about the things I found."

"Whatever. It's your shit."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

He frowned in confusion. "Do what?"

She heaved a breath and wouldn't look at him. Couldn't. "Chose _my _club to find girls to screw?"

He gritted his teeth. This was one topic he had been hoping to avoid entirely. What was he supposed to tell her? That he wanted her so fucking bad that he had to fuck two other girls just to relieve himself. That in a way he wanted her to see him because he had to watch her and Micah? That was a definite 'no'. He could always give her the explanation about his standards, and that he knew what to expect from the girls at her club, but he didn't think she'd really want to hear that either. Regardless, it was mostly bullshit anyway. Although he couldn't explain the extent of his own motivation for choosing her club, it definitely went deeper than anything he could put into words, so he opted for the simple answer.

"Dunno. It was there. It was close by. I had been there before and seen the girls. It won't happen again though."

That was as close to an apology as she was going to get and she knew it. Common sense told her that she wouldn't be lucky enough to have him swear off sex altogether, which meant he wouldn't be going after girls in her club anymore. It was small consolation though.

"Good. Because if it does happen again, you can jump on your ship and get the fuck out of my life."

With that she turned and left him alone to wonder if _she_ was referring to him having sex or to just him having sex in her club. He shook his head and groaned as he lay down.

"God damn woman!"

* * *

Marilyn woke up early the next morning feeling wonderfully content. What could be better than this place? Absolutely nothing and she hadn't even begun to explore what Syrellas-3 had to offer. She got herself cleaned up and then softly knocked on Steven's door to see if he wanted to join her for breakfast. When he didn't answer, she let herself in and smothered a cry of shock at his condition. 

She went to his side of the bed to get a better look at his injuries, and it was worse than she thought. His nose had obviously been broken and it had bled heavily. Dried blood was in his hair and all over his shirt. Then she saw his neck. More dried blood outlined a horizontal cut along his throat. She got up to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth, but he woke and called her name before she got far.

"Marilyn?"

"Steven! What happened to you?"

"Long story." He tried to sit up, but his bruised body screamed in protest. Being thrown across a room hurt worse than he had expected it to. "Can you get my medical bag next to the desk?"

"Sure." She brought the bag to him and opened it. "What do you need?"

It took over an hour, but using his tools, some of which that had yet to receive approval for human use, he was almost good as new. There was nothing he could do for the bumps and bruises, but his broken nose and sliced throat were a thing of the past. Marilyn was impressed by what she had seen, especially knowing that he basically was responsible for inventing them. However, at that moment she was far more interested in the story of how he had gotten beat up in the first place.

She patiently waited while he took a quick shower, but made it clear that she wanted an answer once he came out.

"I still find it difficult to believe what happened. I wasn't entirely honest with you about my trips here. There is a woman who I've been seeing, but this time was to finalize our relationship – end things for good. It just wasn't working for us any longer given the physical distance. At any rate, that's who I was going to see last night. However, when I arrived she was otherwise engaged making out with another man. Naturally she was quite shocked that I caught her. Apparently she had forgotten I was coming. Regardless, he surmised my relationship with her rather quickly, something she had failed to share with him, and when she and I began to argue, I came out on the losing end of the deal."

"He beat you up for arguing?"

"I did call her a few harsh names so let's say he was defending her honor."

"So you were both cheating on each other," she said flatly, a little put out that she had been a 'thing on the side' for him.

He shook his head. "You were the first for me outside of my relationship with her, and my decision to terminate what we had preceded my involvement with you."

"So technically you _weren't _cheating?"

"In my mind, no."

"Are you going to press charges against him? I mean he broke your nose, bruised you up to hell and back, not to mention he sliced your throat!"

"No. I've effectively done away with the evidence of the assault. Although I don't have feelings for her, he's a dangerous man and I would at least like to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She appeared to be frightened of his behavior. However, she may not be in a position to get out of the relationship. It's a classic situation really, psychologically speaking."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need to find out more about him. Perhaps there is something in his past which might force them apart, or at least force this community to expel him."

"But you can't get near them."

"No. _I _can't."

Marilyn smiled. "Are you asking for my help?"

"I would appreciate it, and there's a way you can get on the inside to see just what's going on."

"How?"

"Her father owns a club and they just posted an opening last night. Anyone wishing to stay on this planet _must _be employed or they will be deported after a week unless they are staying with residents. If you want to stay here long term you'll need a job regardless. Although the work might not be to your liking, you could at least be employed until something else came along."

"Just what is this club and job all about?"

"They're hiring an exotic dancer."

"A strip club?" she cried out indignantly. "That's where you want me to work?"

"No. I don't _want _you to do anything. I only know of the position that came open because I saw it posted last night. You don't understand. Jobs here are scarce and if you want to stay, there aren't many options open to you at all."

Her outrage was mostly for show. Early on in her life, Marilyn had stripped before and made good money off of it. She had sworn not to do it again, but if jobs were as scarce as he said, then it might be her only option. And if she did this for him, she could very well earn an unexpected payout as well. She'd want that finalized ahead of time of course.

"And if I do this for you? If I get the job and find out what you need to know?"

Steven smiled. There was a hell of a lot more to Marilyn than he initially concluded. Ordinarily, this little extortion she was attempting would have pissed him off, but he saw a little of himself in her and couldn't fault her for qualities they both shared.

"You get this job, and we'll find you a place to live, which I will pay the first three month's rent on. Agreed?"

His offer far exceeded anything that she had imagined. "Agreed.

"Now let's go eat breakfast and we can discuss what kind of women they hire. If you're serious about this, you'll have to make a few…cosmetic changes."

* * *

Riddick woke up to the smell of breakfast and his stomach immediately growled. He made a side trip to the bathroom and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. There was Jack whipping up enough food to feed an army from the looks of it. 

"Mornin'," he drawled, somewhat sleepily.

Jack whipped around with a butcher knife in hand. "What have I said about sneaking up on me?"

"Make some noise next time?"

"I can't believe you! You remembered, but didn't do it? Why?"

He shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile. "More fun to shake you up."

"Ass."

"At least I'm not a man-whore anymore."

"Correction. In _addition_ to being a man-whore, you are _also_ an ass."

"Thanks for the clarification. You ain't perfect either you know."

"Never said I was."

"No, but you got this high and mighty attitude about you."

"Is that why you were calling me 'princess' yesterday?"

"Exactly." He decided to stop at that, not wanting their first conversation of the day to end in a heated argument and it was easily heading in that direction. "Is JP comin' down to eat?"

Jack smiled and chuckled. "He..ah, never came home last night. I lay odds he spent the night at the club."

Riddick raised an eyebrow. "You sayin' he got himself some-."

She cut him off before he could finish guessing he would use a vulgar term she really didn't want to hear. "Yes. He does on occasion and when it happens he stays at the club and goes to work from there."

"Why not just come home? It's only around the block."

"I had been living with him for about five months when I realized that he would sleep with a girl every now and again. I teased him about it and it embarrassed him to no end, so now he avoids it by staying at the club."

"Makes sense I guess. You do have a way of making a man feel uncomfortable about gettin' laid," he said with a smirk.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that."

He changed the topic. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Well, breakfast first and then I thought we'd go through the box. Aside from that I have a list of things I've written down that I want to ask you about. Oh, and at sometime during the day I need to start looking into hiring a new dancer to replace Nikki."

"Nikki? Which one was she?"

"What? You didn't do her, too?" Jack bit her tongue for letting her jealousy once again rear its head. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Damn straight it was," he growled. "Ginger and Cat were it."

"I guess I'm surprised you didn't go for her instead. The only way you could have missed seeing Nikki is if you were blind. She was the exotic looking brunette."

"Real tall one?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you fire her?"

"I didn't. JP did, but she's had less than stellar reviews since she was hired. She hates me to for some reason." Growing angry she put down the knife to keep from stabbing the cutting board with it after she put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Not for some reason. It's because of Steven. She slept with him early on, but he didn't leave me for her. That's the only reason why I can imagine that she hates me."

Knowing Nikki hadn't been the only one, he spouted, "_Now_ who's the man-whore?"

Jack smiled slightly. "He takes it to a whole new level. JP won't tell me what she did to finally get fired, but whatever it was it had to be bad." Her thoughts went back to Nikki and the errand she had sent her on. Then she thought about Riddick and when he came downstairs, and finally JP who had arrived to take over her task and how he sent her away. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Which room were you in upstairs?"

He frowned immediately. "God dammit, Jack. Can't you just leave that shit alone?"

"Not likely. I'll explain in a minute if my suspicions are right. Now which room were you in?"

"Last door on the left. Why?"

"That fucking bitch!" she growled.

"What now?"

"She sent me upstairs to get replacement wings for their costumes and I'll give you one guess which room she told me they were in."

"Hell no, she didn't."

"Yes. She knew you were in there and she was setting me up to find you. I know she hates me, but not enough to do something like that. Did you _do _something to her to piss her off?"

"It ain't what I did to her. It's what I _didn't_ do to her."

Jack could hardly believe what she was hearing. "You turned her down?"

He got angry for a moment because it sounded as if she thought he had lied to her. "I told you I wasn't with anyone bu-."

"Yes, I know. I believe you, too. It just that most men flock to her. I mean _look _at her. She's incredibly sexy-."

"And what she wanted from me I don't do."

"I'm sorry? And that means what?"

_How do I fuckin' explain this? _"I got the feelin' from her she likes it rough, doesn't mind being hurt. That ain't me. But her wantin' Steven makes sense if that's what she's into. After seein' how he was goin' after you, they're two of a kind."

"Match made in hell from the sound of it."

JP's participation in the previous night's events wasn't forgotten. On the one hand she wanted to kill him for not saying anything to her about Rick hooking up with two of the girls. But on the other hand she wanted to hug him for saving her from walking in on them. Knowing what Riddick had done was difficult enough to deal with. Seeing it would have crushed her.

After they had both eaten and gotten cleaned up, Jack brought her box back out and the two sat on the sofa together to go through it.

"Does any of this shit look familiar to you?"

"A little. It's kind of like something that you know you've seen before, but have no idea where or can even remember what it was. Do you see anything in here that I had while I was with you?"

"With me?"

"Yeah, you know. Before you dumped my ass off and broke my heart?" she smirked.

He frowned at her. "You want my help or not?"

"Damn you're cranky. Did someone put a pea under your mattress last night, Princess?"

He didn't have a clue what she was talking about and it showed on his face. "Pea? Mattress?"

Jack couldn't believe he didn't know what she was talking about, and laughed before she could stop herself. "Oh, come on. Tell me you're joking. You don't know _The Princess and the Pea?"_

"Guess that one got by me."

"I'll have to share it with you sometime."

Riddick leaned in a little closer. "Not unless it's a bedtime story and you plan on tuckin' me in bed."

"I think I'll pass."

"That's what I thought. Here," he interjected, moving her off the topic and back to the items in the box, "I know what this is."

She picked up the item and was clearly not impressed. "It's a beer bottle cap. A flattened one at that."

"It was from the first bottle of beer you ever drank."

"Wait a minute! If you left when I was fourteen and you know about this, then how old was I when I first drank?"

"Thirteen."

"You let me drink at thirteen? My, but weren't you a stellar adult influence in my life!"

"I didn't _let_ you drink. You snuck a beer out of the fridge and I caught you."

Jack teasing smile evolved into a full out grin. "Okay, _now _this is getting interesting. How did you catch me?"

"I had just bought a case of beer and only had one cold one left. You waited 'til the fridge was full to steal one, but you _didn't_ give the rest of 'em time to get cold. I went to get a beer, knew right where the cold one was, and didn't find it. Then realized that you had shuffled them a bit to make the front row look full."

"I get the feeling you didn't leave it at that."

"Oh, hell no. You used to beg me for a drink, so when I caught you with the beer, I made you drink at least four of 'em. You woke up the next morning, puked, and had a hangover from hell, but you never stole another beer either."

Jack sat very quiet for a minute, which soon unnerved Riddick to the point that he lightly jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow. Yes, he could have said something, but preferred to find the poorest excuses to make physical contact with her. It worked though and she jerked her face up with a scowl.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for?"

"You were sittin' there starin' off into space."

"I remembered something."

"Care to share?"

"Sure. But I need to ask you a question first."

"What?"

"Did you have liquor on board your ship?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Jack slowly smiled and he frowned. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Let's just say that when I became of legal age to drink, oddly enough I started with Tequila."

Tequila and whisky were Riddick's choice liquors, but he didn't believe her for a minute that she had managed to pilfer Tequila under his nose. "You're full of shit, Jack. You never got into my stash. After that beer you stole, I marked the bottles."

"Yeah, I know. I found a way to _un_mark them and re-drew the line. It all makes sense now why I prefer mixed drinks to beer," she said with a smirk.

"Always knew you were a sneaky shit, Jack. Just didn't realize how _big_ of a one you were."

"Trumped by a thirteen year old? That's pretty sad."

He lifted his injured hand up. "When I have my hand back, I'll _show _you the meaning of sad."

"Oooooh, Big Evil. All talk and no action."

How he wanted to smile at hearing her call him that again, but right now it was lesson time and Jack was about to become an unwilling pupil. "Big Evil, Jack? You don't know the half of it, but I think it's time we got reacquainted."

She never imagined a man could sound sexy and menacing in the same breadth, but he had just succeeded. She gulped sensing he was about to pounce on her; more out of anticipation than fear because intuition told her this was a game they used to play. She ran for it, but didn't get far before his arm snaked around her waist and jerked her back against the hard frame of his chest. She shrieked in surprise, never expecting him to be able to move that quickly, and struggled to free herself, although her heart wasn't in it. Her curiosity might get her into trouble one day, but she wanted to see what he had in mind.

In spite of her hearty shriek, he smelled no fear on her at all and smiled. Judging from her body language, she was a curious participant. _Too bad she has no idea what I'm about to do to her. No mercy, Jack._ He wasn't showing himself any mercy either. With her ass almost perfectly cradled snug against his crotch, this was dangerous play. He lowered his face, smiling again at her sharp intake of breath when his lips grazed over the shell of her ear.

"You've been jerkin' the tiger's tail, Jack," he purred. "Time to pay up." He tweaked her ribs and she nearly jerked away from him, not to mention shrieked again, this time loud enough to bring the ceiling down.

"No! No, no, no, no," she pleaded, now squirming to get away from him. "I hate when you do this to me! Stop!!"

He stopped dead still. "You remember?"

"Unfortunately, yes! Now will you stop?"

He chuckled softly against her ear. "All the more reason _not _to stop."

And then he proceeded to tickle her as best he could with one hand, which, it turned out, was quite tortuous to them both. A combination of laughs, squeals, and shrieks filled the room, as well as the occasional attempt at begging, but he wasn't swayed in the slightest. However, he was having a slight problem. Her struggling, and therefore her ass rubbing against his crotch, was having a very undesired effect on him. What used to be an innocent method of punishment had evolved into foreplay.

He had to quit, but his determination to win this little game wouldn't permit him to release her. Instead, he whirled her around to face him and nearly lost his composure. There she was with her hair in disarray, mouth slightly ajar as she caught her breath, face flushed, and eyes slightly glazed over from unshed tears of laughter. Almost completely the way he fantasized she would look after an earth shattering orgasm courtesy of him. And to make matters worse, the way he was holding her was like he had last night when he almost kissed her. Looking into her eyes, she was well aware of it, too.

"Give up, Jack?"

"Yeah, I think I screamed that about a minute ago."

In spite of her positive answer, he didn't let her go nor did he soften his hold on her. If anything his arm around her back pressed them a little closer together. She didn't say anything nor attempt to pull back. In fact, she didn't _want _him to let go. That longing feeling in the pit of her belly came slamming back, warming up and spreading out until she had become completely pliant in his arms. Her hands, which had been curled into fists against his chest, slowly relaxed and flattened. She could feel the strong thumping of his heart reverberating through the palm of her hand, but hers was racing in comparison.

"You were always a beast to do that to me, you know."

The corner of his mouth curled slightly upward. "Only way I could get the better of you."

Feeling very unlike herself, daring almost, she cocked her head to the side and with a slight grin asked, "And how is it working for you now?"

She had no idea what possessed her to ask that question. This definitely wasn't her, but then again it _was_ her. Regardless, she was playing with fire talking to him the way she was, goading him. And Riddick wasn't about to cut her any slack. He lowered his head ever so slightly, just to see how she'd react, and she did tense up a little. Not out of fear though. No, the scent of arousal and anticipation coming off of her was strong. They had been interrupted the previous night, but if she was going to tempt him like this, he would call her bluff.

"It works, but not like it used to." He tilted his head a little, opposite of hers. "I'm thinkin' I might need to resort to other methods of shuttin' you up."

"Such as?"

_Most definitely calling this bluff, Jack. _"Direct way is always the best."

Riddick slowly closed the distance between them, allowing her plenty of time to say something, anything to call him off. Their mouths were close enough that he could feel her breath on his lips, but she turned her face at the last possible second, sending his mouth grazing across her cheek.

He was on the verge of unfurling a growl of frustration, but her hands fisting his shirt caught his attention. Then he became attuned to the sound of her hammering heart and the way she was trying to control her erratic breathing. Her choice to avoid his kiss had been a split second decision. That was the only conclusion he could draw given her body language and physical responses. In short? Jack had chickened out.

But the question that remained in his mind was did she still want him or was this some act on her part of turning him down completely. He needed to know. Unable to resist, he lightly brushed his mouth over her cheek and felt a small tremor pass through her as her breath hitched. Her fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt curled tighter and gooseflesh erupted all over her. He smiled against her face as the scent of her pheromone spike washed over him, giving him the final confirmation he needed.

_Well that was a definite 'yes'._

Then why did she turn her face away? He waited patiently for her to talk, but made no move to release her. He liked holding her too much, and he would take what he could get for now even if the embrace wasn't wholly voluntary on her part. After what felt like forever, Jack's fingers relaxed and she drew a calming breath.

"Riddick?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not _them_."

"_Them_? Who?"

She huffed a frustrated breath. "Like the girls in the club. I'm not…interchangeable."

On top of his newfound understanding, he was both offended and disgusted. Offended that she would think he saw her as a whore and disgusted with himself for making her feel like one. He could hardly blame her though nor could he truly take her comment as an insult even though it bothered him. After all, if she had her memories of him, they wouldn't be having this conversation. _His_ Jack knew how he saw her and she would have never accused him of looking at her like a whore.

Nonetheless, Jack feared he saw her as another conquest. She wasn't, of course, but how could he go about explaining it when he didn't understand it himself? Sure he wanted her. Had since the first minute he saw her in the bar – was determined to keep her at a distance though. But last night things had changed…shifted. That 'line' that went from concrete, to blurred, was now gone. After she had left him to bed, he caught himself thinking about her in terms of 'when' rather than 'if'. Although that wasn't the first instance of his thoughts wandering in that direction, it _was _the first time that he didn't get angry at himself for viewing her in that light. In fact, he smiled. He didn't simply want her in his bed anymore. He wanted _her. All _of her. That was the only way he could think to describe it. She consumed his thoughts and fantasies, too. He found himself comparing every woman to her and finding them lacking or looking for ones that were the opposite of her when he wanted to forget. Either way it boiled down to the fact that he couldn't get her out of his head, and that's exactly how he wanted her to see him. But there was no way in hell he was telling her any of that, which frustrated him. So what could he say?

"Is that how you think I see you?"

His question came out harsher than intended, and she tensed in his arms before pulling back. She needed to see his face to get an idea of what was going through his mind. Whether he was conscious of it or not, his deeply creased forehead, downturned eyebrows, and tight set of his jaw spoke volumes, and she was pleased with everything it told her. If he looked like that, then what she had said bothered him. _Good._

"I don't know you. Not really. So can you blame me for thinking that? Especially after what I saw last night?"

He had no defense. "No. But for the record, I never looked at you like I do them." Jack blinked a couple of times and raised an eyebrow. She was unsure if she should be happy or offended and was on the verge of asking when he intervened. "Okay, okay. So I _have _looked at you like I do them, but I don't _see_ you like I see them."

Jack finally smiled and he relaxed a bit. "Thank you for the clarification."

"My pleasure." She pulled away from him and he frowned again. "No kiss?"

Jack took him seriously for half a second until he broke into a grin. She stepped back closer to him and intended to kiss him on the cheek, but stopped short. "I don't trust you."

She then got a firm grip on his chin to ensure he wouldn't pull the opposite move she had done and softly brushed her lips against his cheek in a whisper of a kiss that left his mouth dry and heart pounding like a school boy. He ached to crush her to him in the worst way and taste her until she begged for breath; his beast was with him all the way, demanding he take her. But in the end pain pushed the animal back into its cage when he attempted to clench his injured hand into a fist. _It will happen_, he told himself.

The communicator rang as she pulled back. A relief to her because she wasn't sure what to say to him next.

"Hello?" Jack nodded a few times as the person on the other end spoke. "You tell JP, that I don't care how hot the staff thinks she is. I'm coming down right now to interview her myself. Bye."

Riddick raised an eyebrow. "You got an interview already?"

"Jobs are lucrative. If you want to stay on the planet, you have to work. I may be there a while, especially if other women show up."

"Don't worry about me. I've got some business calls to make. But if I get bored, I'll head down there and help you make a decision."

"_Your_ help is most definitely _not_ needed," she stated quite firmly.

"Fine. See if I offer you a hand again."

"I wouldn't take it anyway. That would leave you with none left seeing you're already down one in the first place."

"Smart ass."

"Bye."

He stared at the door for a moment after she had left, and then finally turned as he wiped his hand down his face. "God damn woman!" he growled, but couldn't beat the smile off his face. Things were getting very interesting indeed.

* * *

Jack left her house with a bright smile on her face and entered the club wearing the same grin. JP noticed immediately and was more than a bit relieved. Word had gotten to him about what she had witnessed and how she reacted. He had wanted to tear into Riddick, which is precisely why he had slept at the club. She walked over to the table where he and the girl were sitting and eyed him with a knowing smile. 

"So. You didn't come home last night."

"Don't give me that look child." He then turned to prospective new dancer. "Marilyn, this is my daughter, Kyra. She makes the final hiring decisions regarding the girls."

Marilyn held out a well manicured hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Jack gave her a quick once over. _Okay, the red hair is a dye job, the green eyes are contacts, but the men won't pay much attention. She's got the look they like, and we could use another red head. But can she dance?_

"Likewise. Do you mind if I take a minute to glance over your resume?"

"No, by all means."

"She's got a lot of experience," JP interjected.

"Yes, I see that."

"She's been a waitress, too."

"Yes, I see that as well. But we're not hiring wait staff. Obviously JP approves, but I'd like to see you dance."

"Not a problem, but do you want me to dance in what I'm wearing?"

Jack took a look at her somewhat conservative clothing."

"No. I'll take you to the dressing room."

She and Jack returned and while Marilyn looked through the song catalog, JP decided to prod her about the previous night's activities.

"So, ma petite," he began sounding a bit too chipper. "'Ow are you?"

Jack groaned. Anytime he sounded like that, he already knew something and was waiting on her to confirm or to catch her covering it up. "Who told you?"

"I 'ave my sources. Are you okay?"

"I walked in here smiling didn't I?"

"That you did, but from how it was described-."

"Look, I'm fine. _Rick_ and I are fine." Marilyn's head shot up at the sound of Riddick's name. "It wasn't the most pleasant situation to be faced with, but we discussed it."

Jean-Pierre wasn't completely convinced, but at least felt much better about the entire debacle. "I'm pleased to hear that."

"And I have some good news for you as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I ended things with Steven."

Had either Jean-Pierre or Jack been looking in Marilyn's direction it would have been abundantly clear that she was listening to their conversation. Her mouth was almost on the floor hearing Jack's side of the story. However, she believed her to be lying about the events. After all, the man she was speaking to was supposed to be her father and she certainly wouldn't tell him that she had been caught cheating.

"Fantastique!"

Jack's face soured. "You couldn't at least act mildly sympathetic?"

JP thought a second about her request. "Nope. I'm quite 'appy with my reaction."

"Unfortunately, he didn't go away pleasantly."

"Non?" He took Jack's face in his hands. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He said some things, but Rick came to my defense and took care of him."

JP suspected there was far more to the story than what he was being selectively fed. She was downplaying it for his benefit. On the other hand, knowing that Riddick had been there to intercede was all the excuse he needed to get over his anger for his lapse in judgment.

"I am pleased he was there."

"Me, too. I don't know what I would have done without him."

JP kissed her cheek. "I get the feeling that you won't ever have to find that out. You may have been apart, but that man never forgot about you. He cares for you very much…even if he might sometimes behave like an ass."

Jack wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say to her. It almost sounded as though JP knew something about Riddick that she didn't. "He can most definitely be an ass." She would leave it at that. After all, they weren't alone to discuss things.

Marilyn was pleased they moved on to discuss business, because had heard enough to make her sick. The man who had beaten Steven up and cut his throat was _her _'Rick'. It had to be. She had come all this way to try and pay him back for dumping her the way he did. Her pride had taken a major hit and she wanted to make him suffer for it. But to find out that he had jumped from her bed into Jack's? It was too much. _What the fuck does she have compared to me? I cannot believe he runs here and takes up with this bitch! God damn him! But this may be my perfect chance. It sounds like they're a happy couple, had something going on before, and they decided to pick up where they left off. If I can wedge my way between them and ruin that relationship, then it will be icing on my cake. That and Steven will be delighted to know that Rick and I have a history._

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven has picked through his clothes from the previous evening and found exactly what he was looking for – a strand of Jack's hair. "Perfect. You may know who you are _Audrey_, darling, but it's about time we clear up the mystery of your past." Using a portable micro scanner, he took her hair and decoded its DNA. With his medical credentials, he had access to the DNA database, logged in, and submitted her sample. The match came back verified as Audrey Jacqueline Meadows. Not that he expected anything different, but wanted it confirmed before he did any further research. 

"What else did you tell me? You're from Helion Prime….you lived with a man named Iman…and you survived a ship's crash on remote planet."

Armed with that information, he began to dig into Jack's past. It didn't take long to find the articles on the crash. He set those aside for the time being as he dug deeper, looking for anything he could find – records, an article, anything around the time of her disappearance. Finally he stumbled something useful. One was a police report listing her as a potential runaway. It gave Iman's full name as her guardian, but not much else. Steven wracked his brain. He had a gnawing feeling that he was missing something. He went back through everything until something odd finally caught his eye.

"Wait. This article mentions two survivors while some of these others mention three. There had to have been three because she said Rick and Iman _both_ were survivors. Curious that Rick Bryant isn't mentioned by name, but they both _are_." Steven went back through the lists of names he had seen and that elusive puzzle piece finally flashed before him as his eyes scanned across one name in particular. "Richard B. Riddick…Rick Bryant? Very similar names. …is it the same person? But who is Richard B. Riddick?"

It took no longer than a blink of an eye for Steven's latest search to yield its results. He sat in front of the monitor staring at a picture of the man who beat the hell out of him the previous evening. "Not Rick Bryant after all. What are you hiding Mr.Riddick?" He got his answer in the first paragraph. "FUCK!" His hand went immediately to his throat and he swallowed hard as he realized just how close he came to losing his life.

"This is who she was friends with? Did she know this is who he was? What he was?"

Steven poured over article after article, finding many of the published psychological reports that analyzed his character quite fascinating. But what truly intrigued him was the mention of a nameless pre-teen companion whose gender was in question. Steven had found the same articles that Rafe had run across, which allowed him to make the connection between the two of them, and he was quickly drawing the same conclusion himself.

"Why you little bitch. Guess you knew exactly who you were dealing with after all. You might come off as the shattered woman now, but beneath that façade you are nothing but a convict's whore. The question now is what do I do with this?"

* * *

**Thyria – Eight hours later**

Damian Cromby tweaked the shaking teen's nipple before nodding to the man he was bargaining with. "Yeah, I'll buy her off ya. Fifteen thousand credits."

"What? You're crazy! She's at least worth twenty!"

"No fuckin' way. Her teeth need work. I gotta invest some creds in her before I can fuckin' sell her! Sixteen thousand. Take it or leave it."

"But she gives great blow jobs!"

The girl snorted. "Why don't you show him what I did to that pitiful thing you call a cock?"

She flinched when the man raised his hand to backslap her, but Damian seized his wrist. She _was _almost his property after all. "Uh-uh. " He then turned to the girl. "What'd ya do to him?"

Her smile was filled with malicious satisfaction. "He gagged me one too many times so I bit the fucker. He had to get stitches."

Damian turned back to the man with a smile of his own. "Her price just dropped to twelve, five. Take it or leave it."

"Fine," he growled and signed the electronic pad. "Glad to get rid of the bitch."

"Not nearly as happy as I am mother fucker!" she screamed.

Damian grabbed her face in a bruising grip. "What's your name?"

"You actually care?"

"I asked didn't I? Now answer me!"

"Kayla. It's Kayla."

"Listen Kayla, and listen real good 'cause I don't fuckin' repeat myself. This can go down one of two ways. You do what I ask when I ask and I'll sell you to a good home where you won't get abused."

"Or?"

He smiled, plucked the cigar from the corner of her mouth after taking a drag, and then blew the offensive smoke in her face. "You _don't_ wanna know."

He left the girl with his handler and headed back to his office feeling pretty good about the deal. With a little discipline and some cosmetic dentistry, he'd easily make a profit off of her. Damian poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat at his desk to check his messages. He scrolled through quite a few, trashing most before one message line almost caused him to choke on the mouthful of liquor he was about to swallow.

"What the fuck?!"

The message line read 'How would you like to have Audrey Jacqueline Meadows alive and kicking?'. He didn't recognize the name of the guy, but opened it regardless. His curiosity was too profound. He quickly scanned the contents of the note and saw where the guy had given him his number.

"What do I have to lose? My brother's already dead and he ain't gettin' any deader even if the bitch is still alive."

He punched in the number and the man answered on the third ring. "Nelson Cox."

"Mr. Cox. My name is Damian Cromby, brother to Darrius Toombs. I just read your message about a one Audrey Jacqueline Meadows. You mind telling me what the fuck this is about?"

Cox laughed. "It's simple really. She's alive. The question is do you want her? I know your brother was the last one to have her in his possession, but for some reason he, his crew, and this bitch all disappeared."

"No they didn't. They crash landed on Syrellas-3 and everyone on board the ship died."

"Everyone _but _the girl."

"And how the fuck am I supposed to believe you?"

"I sent you a pass code and a link to a DNA database. Check it out for yourself."

"And you know about her why?"

"I'm a merc and there are certain people I have tagged to keep track of for personal reasons. She's one of 'em."

"And again I ask why."

"Turn on your vid screen and I'll show you why." Damian did and was greeted with a scruffy faced man who looked a whiskey shot or two away from being shitfaced. Cox unbuttoned and peeled off his shirt and the cigar fell out of Damian's mouth when he saw what had been carved into his chest. "This is why."

"Did she do that?"

"No. The guy lookin' for her did it."

Damian fingered the silver scar on the side of his face that Riddick had left him. He remembered all too well his meeting with a man looking for the same girl. "Big guy? Bald? Gravely voice, and mean as fuck temper?"

"Yeah, that's him. Richard B. Riddick. You know him?"

"Met the guy. He came lookin' for her, too but Riddick? That wasn't the name the fucker gave me. I know all about who Riddick is from my brother, and I woulda' remembered if he had called himself that."

"Doesn't mean he didn't lie to you."

"True." Damian pulled up nude photos of Jack at sixteen. Riddick had deleted all of them, but never thought to look for a backup, which Damian had. "So where is the little bitch now?"

"Syrellas-3. You want her?"

"Oh yeah, I fuckin' want her. I want to find out what the fuck happened to my brother. He was supposed to bring her to me to sell and never showed up. Next thing I know I'm getting' a fuckin' urn full of his ashes."

"Tell you what. I'll take a small crew and pick her up and bring her to you. You sell her and cut me in for half."

Damian threw his head back and laughed. "Half? I think your head has been knocked into a few too many walls. I'm sittin' here lookin' at a picutre of her at sixteen. She woulda brought me a fortune, and I'm owed for what I lost! Eighty-twenty split."

"Did you forget I got her name carved in my fuckin' chest? I'll take forty percent."

"But you won't get a fuckin' cred 'til I sell her, which means I gotta do a shit load of work. Seventy-thirty."

"You throw in a slave girl that I can use for a month and we got a deal."

Damian smiled. "Deal. Now go bring the little bitch home to daddy. She's got a debt to pay and it's long overdue."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! 

Please

hit

the

review button!

Typing burns calories!

**Responses to Chapter 14**

**jensen's Angel** "riddick was a grade A dickhead to jack"  
- Yes, I agree. I tried to steer him in another direction as I was writing, but he insisted. I can't make the man do anything right. Hee hee  
"when jack and drake meet and get to be friends riddick is gonna regret introducin them lol."  
- I can't wait for them to meet either. They can both drive Riddick nuts, but together? Interesting  
Thanks JA!!  
**greenfaire**: "without wanting to sound repetitive, want, no NEED more!"  
- You know I aim to please. Hopefully this will make you happy!!  
**dogo**:" lives are no excuse for not updating return to darkness!"  
- Hey, no fair using my own title against me!  
"i just have one thing...i wish that Riddick didn't save the day."  
- Okay, so I understand where you are coming from, but in Jack's defense (because I don't write this they decide how it goes) she isn't Jack. Not yet anyway. She's Kyra and Kyra doesn't have that fight in her nor does she know how to protect herself the way Jack does. It's coming though.  
**1elena1**: "i would have loved it if jack/kyra had slaped riddick when he saw him with the 2 women"  
- That would have been good, but she was too shocked to do it. Who knows, it could happen later. "also i really like drake.he really knows how to rile up riddick with the right words.their dialogue always makes me laugh"  
- I like Drake, too. I had to bring him back. And don't you worry, Marilyn will get hers in the end! Thanke Elena!  
**FitMama**: "Now, since Steven isn't dead, I'm guessing he'll be back in the picture (with Marilyn's help to try to get some revenge on Riddick and Jack). I can't wait!"  
- I about freaked when I read that! Shhhh!! Don't spoil it!! Dammit woman you always do that! Get out of my head! Really!!  
**unknown beedee**: "it also seems like the tension between our two fave characters is getting to a boiling point"  
- Yep and it will probably get worse before it gets better, too.  
" too bad there's still the shadow of marilyn and nikki--cuz even thou she's fired it doesn't mean she won't be back--and steven isn't dead."  
- You know me too well. Characters don't quietly go away in my world, do they? Won't say they'll all make an appearance, but you never know. But you're almost as bad as FitMama with getting into my head. Stop it! It's already overcrowded in there as it is!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil:** "First, let me say the last two chapters were FLAWLESS... "  
- why thank you!  
"Secondly, can something Big and Evil happen to that Butt-muncher/FK -Tard Steven?"  
- Hmmm. It's always possible.  
"Third, you never fail to deliver and make us; your readers BREATHLESS with anticipation"  
- Ooooo. I likey!  
I liked Drake's line. If there's a place for it, you'll see it. : ) Thanks BTMO!  
**NightmareMonster** "damn she must have some skill with a blade if she could slip it off Riddick without him noticing."  
- It's that latent memory coming back and yes I think Drake and Jack meeting will be quite fun! Thanks NM!!  
**FluidDegree:** "Yet another masterpiece of a chap. I swear if I could i would pay you...lol"  
- Ahem. Thank you and I take all major credit cards. LOL!  
"Can't wait to see what Drake thinks of her. I can see Riddick getting jealous...hahaha"  
- Well Drake did thin she was hot and if he can get away with teasing Riddick, he'll do it. And Jack? There's no telling what she'll do to get Riddick back for making her miserable. Thanks FD!!  
** J3w3ll**: "That was close enough to a hook-up to hold me over. Very nice."  
- You're easy to please!  
"He just did something good, something excellent, and it's something he should hold onto a while."  
- He may try, but we'll see how long he can behave.  
"lots to think about."  
- yes, there is and it's got my mind going 100 MPH!! Thank you J3w3ll!!!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...**: "Riddick, you ss. You really did it w/ this one. She wont forget what you did at the club anytime soon, even though you saved her."  
- You crack me up! But you know in the back of him mind he did it on purpose. He doesn't want her to think that he's so into her that he won't go after another woman.  
"Riddick is going to have to face his feelings for her, sooner, I hope then later."  
- He's realizing that in this past chapter. He's never been 'here' before so he's still pretty messed up in the head about it all, but he knows something is going on.  
"Why do I feel we haven't seen the last of Niki and or Steven and Marilyn?"  
- Because you're lurking around in my head, now would you PLEASE get out??? Riddick takes up enough room as it is!  
"JP knew what Riddick was up too, will he think less of him? Will he understand WHY Riddick had to seek other women, because of his feelings for Jack?"  
- Yes, and then no. Yes – he's a man after all….and maybe not right away. Hope that clears it up.  
"Will Jack realize that?"  
- No. Not for a while I imagine!  
"Course, what woman would care... "you wanted me so much you slept w/ someone else?" LOL... Don't think that will fly."  
- That may very well come back to bite him in that perfect ass of his! LOL.  
"Will Steven dig into Riddick and figure out who he is?"  
- Again…OUT OF MY HEAD!  
"Will she look him up on the computer and see what he is and get scared?"- I have no further comment.  
"So many questions... HURRY up w/ the next chappie! NOW WOMAN, GET TO TYPING"  
- I am ! I am!! Love ya FG!  
**iluvriddick** : "thanks for the visual of riddick." - Oh, you're most welcome.  
" thank god for jp! if she reacted that bad to him on the staircase, it would have been a nightmare for her to actually see it."  
- Yes, you're right and she realizes that, too  
"i really wanted to slap him when he went back for seconds with the whores"  
- Once a bad boy, always a bad boy.  
" i was quietly screaming for riddick to get his ass to her house when steven attacted her. quietly because the kids are sleeping about 5 ft from me. but i was doing ridiculous hand gestures. almost got caught by the mailman too."  
- I read this at work!! Big mistake and busted out laughing. I had heads peering over my cubicle and could in NO way share!! Damn you! LOL!  
" i had to slap my own head to avoid making too much noise when dingly-berry riddick went to the bar to have a damn drink after taking care of steven instead of taking his bum back to check on jack. chicken shit about sums it up alright."  
- come on now! You didn't honestly think he would return right away? That would be the right thing to do and so far he's no doing so well in that department.  
"typical riddick '"And we can't fuck in her club."' dumbass maybe you should just put your dick on hold for a while."  
- Again, laughed out loud and got odd looks at work.  
"just please tell me marilyn doesn't go for the stripper job. slut bag would probably be good at it though."  
- What is it with you reading my mind??? Out please!!  
" can't wait for her to find out who he is more than just calling him by his real name when she's emotional."  
- me, too!!  
"gets mirror to look for any brown on my nose. i don't know what you're talking about. i just showered, i'm clean. ;)" – Hee hee  
oh yeah! for motivation:  
"GET OFF, um wait, no...GET ON YOUR ASS AND START WRITING! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! QUIT LIVING YOUR LIFE AND GET BACK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU THINK WE HAVE LIVES OF OUR OWN? OF COURSE NOT! WE LIVE THROUGH JACK AND RIDDICK. IT'S ALL WE HAVE. PLEASE PLEASE!"  
- Author takes out ear plugs.  
"maybe i shouldn't shout the begging parts? (clears throat) please?"  
- since you asked so nicely. Love ya Dear!!  
**vinlovedroolwish**: "So cool that Jack pickpocketed Riddick's hidden shiv and tried to finish the job. That is just so "Jack""  
- Her memory is coming back at odd times, but it's there.  
"OK have to say Riddick's downstairs brain completely took over there for a while. I swear I just want to sneak up behind him and give him a good smack him to the back of the head. I'm not that brave or stupid though"  
- Me neither but the sentiment is there!  
" Props to Micah, giving Riddick a piece of his mind like that. You so need to find Micah a good hot guy -maybe Drake (hint hint)?"  
- Drake is purely hetero…at least I think he is. I'll ask him later.  
"That could be very interesting, completely freak Riddick out too"  
- Yes, it most definitely would! LOL  
"Speaking of Drake, thank you for bringing him back. Can't wait for him and Jack to meet, I have a feeling they will really hit it off (as friends)and considering how they both like to push Riddick's buttons, I could see some fun flirting as they team up to rile Riddick."  
- I wanted Drake back, too and I totally agree. The two of them could be trouble together.  
"Luv ya!"  
- Right back at ya!! Thanks!!  
**Vampiress-06**: "Drake is hilarious man...i think him and Micah are my favorite non Riddick characters that you've done yet"  
- Thanks!! I really like them both a lot and have had fun building them from the ground up.  
** Running-Wild22:** "It was SSO worth the wait! Steven got what he deserved (though you can't see it I'm doing a little jig) I want, no need more!"  
- Oh, thank you Kia!!! Love the jig!!

Posted September 21st, 2007


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** If you can't remember Nelson Cox - the merc with 'Jack' carved in his chest, go back to Chapter 6 and check it out. That's the chapter when it all happened and also when Riddick meets Darrius, the brother of Toombs. Oh, and thank you so much again for all of your reviews and continued support! If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be writing like this!

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine unless they weren't in the movie 

Warnings: Brief F/M

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Almost eight hours later Marilyn came bouncing back to the hotel, both arms laden with new purchases for herself. Steven heard the door to her hotel room shut and bounded off his bed, anxious to hear whether or not she had gotten the job. Before he could raise his hand to knock, she pulled the door open and greeting him with a huge smile.

"I got the job!" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"You've been gone for hours, I was beginning to wonder."

Marilyn patted the side of Steven's face. "Aww. Were you worried about me?"

"Not for a minute. We made you into exactly the type of woman that attracts the crowds, and they would have been out of their mind _not _to hire you. But you left early for the interview. Where have you been since?"

"Busy shopping and I also went to one of the spas where I have been pampered for the past four and a half most self-absorbed hours of my life."

"Well, you certainly deserved it. And when do you start?"

"Tonight."

"Perfect. Did you meet her, Kyra?"

She nodded. "I did. She made the final decision. But what's even better than meeting her is what I overheard while I was there."

"Oh?" Steven shifted uncomfortably, ready to dispute anything that differed from the story he told.

"Mm-hmm. She was talking about you and you'll never believe this. That bitch told the old guy, Jean-Pierre, that _she_ was the one who broke up with _you_."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it gets better. You knowRick, the guy you caught her with?"

Steven's hand went to his neck. "I can hardly forget."

Marilyn smiled and paused just long enough to build the suspense. "I know him."

"Excuse me?"

"We met a little over four months ago. I wanted to get off the planet I was living on and he offered me a ride." While not totally the truth, it wasn't an out and out lie either. "Once we got to the first planet we were supposed to part ways, but he had a long shipment run to make and asked if I wanted to go along, so I did."

Although dumbfounded by the lucky turn of events, he still have enough of his wits about him to put the pieces together. "I assume you were his lover?"

"I was."

"What can you tell me about him? Was he ever violent around you?"

"Never, which is what surprised me when I heard her talking about him and knew what he had done to you. Though after listening to her and Jean-Pierre talk, it sounds like Kyra and Rick go way back. I don't know if they had a falling out some time back and decided to get back together or what, but I didn't get the feeling that this relationship recently developed. I'm sorry to tell you that."

"No, it's fine, really." He chose to keep the information he had discovered to himself. What he had learned wouldn't impact her in the least, and it would force him to reveal more than he wanted about Jack. "But I think your prior relationship with him might be the key to getting them apart."

Marilyn hesitated. "I don't know. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"It won't matter." He left her for a moment to go to his bag and pulled out a vial of clear liquid, which he brought back to her.

"What is this?"

"It's something commonly used with patients who are suffering from shock or an extraordinarily high level of anxiety. It works quickly, calms the patient, leaving them with a sense of peace and well being almost to the point of obliviousness to their surroundings."

The side of Marilyn's mouth curled upward. "You keep this on you all the time?"

"I'm a doctor. It pays to be prepared for emergencies."

"And we use this on Rick?"

"Precisely. Slip it in his drink and within five minutes you can do what you like to him."

"Meaning what?"

Steven smiled. "You're a bright, creative woman, Marilyn. I'm sure you'll know exactly what to do when the time comes. Just make sure she sees you whatever it is you decide to do."

"I think I can manage that, but how much do I use?"

"A few drops in his drink and that's it."

"Potent, but will he taste or smell it?"

"Open the vial and see for yourself." She did and smelled nothing. "I don't smell anything."

"I'd tell you to taste it for yourself-."

"I understand and I'll pass." She stood to walk back into her room, but he caught her wrist. "Steven?"

"How long do you have before you go into work?"

She smiled knowing exactly what he wanted. "Three hours. Let me put this in a safe place and change into something more comfortable. I'll be right back."

Her something 'more comfortable' turned out to be a sexy, little emerald green corset with black velvet piping that set off her new green eyes. Her creamy breasts were practically spilling out of the top. The outfit was completed by skimpy black panties, black fishnet stockings held up by garters, and a pair of black patent leather 'fuck me' heels.

"Thought I'd dress for the job."

"Scrumptious," he growled appreciatively. "But if you plan on wearing that to work, you better get that fine ass out of it now before I rip it off of you."

Marilyn sauntered over to the end of the bed where he was sitting and leaned down enough to press his face between her breasts. He grabbed her ass, squeezing it as he kissed and nipped his way up her neck.

"Hey! No marks!" she laughingly scolded him as she pulled back and quickly loosened the ties to allow her breasts to spill free. Grabbing the twin globes he attached his mouth first to one, then the other, sucking and nibbling on her distended nipples while she sat on his lap and ground herself against his trapped erection. Moving her hands between them she undid his pants and lifted herself enough to free his cock. She had never worn crotchless panties before, and now saw their convenience as she slowly lowered herself down onto his length. Steven looped his arms under hers and grabbed her shoulders from behind to slam her down as he bucked upward.

"Fuck!" They both exclaimed, almost in unison.

Marilyn raised herself up, but even though she was on top Steven was in total control of her movement, completely restricting everything she did. His pace was hard and relentless as he channeled all of his excitement about his unfolding plans into her. He was going at her so hard that when his personal communicator began to make a buzzing noise she was almost relieved for the interruption. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, but his zealous command of her body was making her limbs quiver and she still had a full night of dancing at work ahead of her.

"God dammit!" he muttered. "I have to get that."

Marilyn climbed off of him and almost lost her balance as he legs slightly crumpled. She kissed him quickly and smiled. "That's okay. I should get to work early anyway and get familiar with the place. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Count on it."

Marilyn closed the adjoining door behind her and Steven flipped open his communicator to see who the incoming call was from. Although he didn't recognize the number, he took the call.

"This is Dr. Steven Fisher."

"Doc. My name is Nelson Cox. I'd like to ask you a few questions about a certain lady we have in common."

Steven's philandering ways had gotten him into tight situations in the past so he chose to play dumb. "Oh? I'm a doctor so I'm associated with a lot of women. You'll have to get more specific than that I'm afraid."

"Fine. Does the name Audrey Jacqueline Meadows clarify things for ya?"

Steven paused, slightly taken aback that someone was calling him regarding Jack. "Immensely. How can I help you?"

"Ms. Meadows is wanted for questioning in conjunction with the death of a one Mr. Darrius Toombs and his entire crew back when she was sixteen. See, she was presumed dead when his ship crashed years ago, but low and behold her DNA was matched this morning much to my surprise. His brother was shocked as well. Darrius was expected to deliver her into his custody on Thyria. Just so you know, Doc, it's your civic duty to cooperate fully in this matter." The last part had been a lie, but Cox needed as much information about Jack as possible.

"I understand. Luckily for you she isn't under my care and never has been so I'm at liberty to speak quite openly about her. However, may I ask why she was to be delivered to, what was his name…Darrius?"

"Not Darrius. He's the dead brother. Damian is the guy she was supposed to go to. You ever been to Thyria Doc? You know what they do there?"

"I've heard of the planet, but I am not familiar with their trade."

"Well, Damian Cromby is a slaver and Toombs was bringin' her there to be sold."

Steven almost dropped his communicator. "Sold? How did he have the right to sell her to a slaver?"

Cox laughed. "Princess wasn't exactly the model citizen, and when you ain't got a clean nose, so to speak, that gives people like Toombs a lot of options to have justice served."

"People like Toombs? Are you saying he was a merc and she had been convicted of a crime?"

"Not convicted of anything, but in her case, guilt by association was more than enough justification for Toombs to slave her out. Not to mention she cut the fuck out of his face and he came close to losin' his eye because of it. And yes, he was a merc. We're both in the same profession."

"I see. And with whom was she associating to make her such a wanted commodity in his eyes."

"Ever heard of Richard B. Riddick?"

Steven smiled. His personal detective work had been right on the money. "Only recently, but yes."

"Well she was his little bitch for years. They ran together and she's killed a couple of mercs in her time while they were together. Riddick was number one on any merc's hit list. His bounty alone was enough for any of us to retire and then some. Toombs probably figured if he had her, he could get to Riddick."

"But something went wrong."

"Wrong? I guess him and his entire crew endin' up dead could classify as somethin' goin' wrong."

"And Riddick? What of him?"

"He came lookin' for her – for them both actually and couldn't find either of 'em. He made himself a target hopin' to bring mercs to him so he could find Toombs, but it never worked. Then after three years he dropped off the radar. Disappeared like he never existed."

"And Audrey Jacqueline Meadows? If it becomes known that she's alive do you think he would resurface as well?"

"Anything is possible and I wouldn't put it past the fucker to show his face."

"Just out of curiosity, what is the price on his head?"

"One point five mil last I checked."

"And hers?"

"Five hundred thousand, but like I said, I've got Damian Cromby who wants her. No slam will pay that kind of bounty on her these days anyway. She's old news, especially with Riddick not showin' his face."

"Does Damian intend to sell her?"

"That's the idea. After he has a little chat with her about his brother that is. Say, you know what the bitch looks like now?"

"I do."

"And?"

"She's beautiful."

"So much the better. And where can I find her?"

"Sy-." Steven halted. This was his chance to bargain. "Not so fast. I can tell you exactly where she is down to her schedule, but I gather you won't be bringing her to Damian Cromby out of the goodness of your heart."

Cox snorted. "Got that right. I'm gettin' a cut of whatever he sells her for."

"Interesting. And if I said I wanted her?"

"You want to buy the bitch from Damian?"

"Buy? That has such an air of permanence to it. I'd much rather lease her."

"Lease a slave? Why the fuck would you want to do that?"

"Let's just say I have an overdue itch that needs scratching."

"It'd be a hell of a lot easier on you, not to mention cheaper to ask her out, get the bitch drunk, and then scratch that itch."

"I've already got a history with her and dating didn't do it for me."

"Turned you down 'eh?" he chuckled.

Steven bit his tongue to keep his temper in check. "Just get in touch with Damian and see if something can't be worked out. Until then I won't reveal where she is or any other information I have about her."

Angry at being deterred, Cox growled. "Fine. I'll have your answer in a few hours."

"I look forward to your call then." He closed his communicator and smiled to himself. "This could turn out better than I thought."

* * *

**Earlier that afternoon**

Jack returned to the house a couple of hours later than she had anticipated, but Riddick was still there happily watching television with his feet propped up on her coffee table looking very much at home.

"Well damn. All you need is some popcorn to complete this picture."

"You're late."

"Late? It's only two o'clock. We had a few more girls come in right as I was about to leave, but none of them were any better than the first, so we hired her."

"How does she look?" Jack's hands went to her hips and she raised an eyebrow out of sheer annoyance that he was showing the least bit of curiosity. Riddick got a bit defensive. He was only trying to take an interest in her job and she was treating him like he wanted to scope out the new dancer. "What? I can't ask what she looks like?"

"Fine. She's a red head, green eyes, easy on the eyes with a pair of firm tits and a nicely shaped ass. The latter two attributes were assessed courtesy of the club staff. Does that settle your curiosity?"

"A red head?"

"Yes. Not a natural read head, but red all the same."

"I'll have to keep Drake away from her. When it comes to red heads, he's got it bad."

"Drake? Your friend? He's coming here?" she asked, her excitement written all over her face.

"Yeah. He should be back by tomorrow."

"Wonderful! I get to meet him, right?"

He groaned. "Jack."

"I won't pester him."

"You won't?"

"Much." Riddick rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! You act like my meeting him is going to be some kind of painful act for you to endure."

"That and worse."

"Please. You're exaggerating."

"Not likely. I'll give you five minutes and then we're goin' out."

"Oh?" She plopped down on the sofa uncomfortably close to him with her arm draped along the back of it behind his neck. "Where are we going?" She was being obnoxious on purpose, but he had yet to catch on.

"_We_? Nowhere. Me and Drake? Out. Alone."

"Doesn't sound like much fun. What'cha gonna do?"

_She did not just ask me that. _"Stuff."

"Stuff," she laughed, loving how he was squirming in his seat. "Wow. That sounds...um...boring as hell? Surely there's more to it than just 'stuff.'"

"_Guy_ stuff."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

He was scowling at her now and how she managed to keep a straight face she had no idea. "It's just_ stuff. _Go ask Micah. He'll tell you." _Did I just fuckin' tell her to go to Micah?_

"But I'm asking _you._"

"Ain't there somethin' you need to be doin'?"

"Mmm. Nope. No! Wait. Yes, there is something. I haven't been to the gym lately."

"Don't let me stop you."

"Actually, that was an invitation. Wanna come?"

"With this hand?"

"I haven't forgotten about it, and there's lots of stuff you can still do. Who knows? Maybe you could show me few moves?"

He took a few seconds, just to make her think that she couldn't talk him into going that easily. "Fine. Lemme get some gym clothes and we'll go."

* * *

The gym she went to, as it turned out, was a wing of the hospital. He looked at her as if she didn't know where she was going at first until she led him down a hall and into a building to the side. Once there he was very impressed with the facility. 

"Nice. But why this gym? I saw at least two others in town."

"Dunno. To be honest I never really thought about it. For one thing, I know everyone here, and I've never had a reason to check out the others. This one has everything I need."

"So you did your physical therapy here?"

"I did. Spent so much time here that I could probably walk it in the dark and not run into anything. They have some specially modified equipment that will allow you to lift weights in spite of your bad hand if you're interested."

"Sounds good. Where do we change?"

Riddick beat Jack out of the locker room by a solid five minutes, which gave him ample time to attract the attention of a few nurses who were there using the gym themselves. Jack came out of the locker room, scanned the gym floor for him, but found nothing save for a few women gathered around something which they found quite interesting. One of the women stepped out of the way long enough for her to see it was Riddick. He was seated on a bench at a piece of weight lifting equipment wearing his signature black tank, which beautifully revealed his arms and hugged every muscle in his chiseled chest, and a pair of form fitting gray shorts. Seeing the women all over him her jealousy immediately snared the driver's seat and sped off in high gear.

"That son of a bitch!" she growled to herself. She noticed one of the women was the nurse she had taken an immediate dislike to. "Dina…Dana…dumb ass woman. Why did it have to be _her_?" Determined not to let her jealousy get the better of her, which would result in making a complete ass of herself, she stomped off to use a piece of equipment on the far side of the room. She was vigorously attacking her first set of arm curls when she snapped out of her little snit.

"What the hell has gotten into me? I can't keep acting like this!"

Disgusted with her behavior she left what she was doing and went to join Riddick and his 'posse'. On a list of things she least desired to do, walking over to him and the woman ranked number one. The deep timbre of his voice grew more noticeable the closer she got. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but just as she walked up a sudden chorus of annoying female laughter broke forth causing Jack to roll her eyes.

Even shielded by the three women, Riddick had managed to sneak peeks at Jack and was amused by the play of emotions on her face when she thought no one was watching her. There was some kind of perverse comfort in the knowledge that he could get her panties in a twist, but what pleased him even more was how she was now coming to face him instead of running off or simmering. Sure he liked the attention he was getting. What man wouldn't? But he didn't come here for that, and right now it was Jack's undivided attention he wanted.

Riddick cocked his head to the side and raised an annoyed eyebrow as he growled, "'Bout time you came to help me out."

But even with an audience Jack wasn't about to back down. "Well excuse me, but by all appearances it looked as though you had _more_ than enough assistance as it was. You know what they say about too many cooks in the kitchen."

"You really shouldn't be so hard on him," Dana softly chastised her. "After all, he's only got one hand."

Jack turned her attention to Dana and with a suggestive smirk replied, "Yes, but you haven't seen what he can do with that one hand."

Riddick barely smothered a bark of laughter with a well-timed cough, but it was painfully obvious to the women that something was going on between Riddick and Jack, which is precisely what she wanted them to think. Dana shifted uncomfortably and plastered a fixed smile on her face.

"Yes, well. See that he takes care of his hand. I would hate for it to get infected."

"I so appreciate your dedication to your patients…Dana isn't it?" The other woman nodded. "Thank you, Dana. I'm sure we'll see you around again." That was Jack's polite way of saying 'Shove off, bitch.'

Dana, clearly disappointed, left with her two friends. Once they were out of the room it was Riddick's turn to make Jack squirm. He grabbed her around the waist and jerked her toward him forcing her to place her hands on his shoulders to keep from falling right into him. Once she was close enough he wrapped both arms around her upper thighs to hold her in place. Given the low height of the bench he was sitting on, when he pulled her to him his face was level with her flat, naked stomach. All she had on was a sports bra and a tight pair of workout shorts leaving plenty of exposed skin. To say he was enjoying the view was an understatement. Jack, however, wasn't happy.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Better keep your voice down, Jack. They might hear you and know just how full of shit you were."

"Full of-. What I said was the truth, and I was referring to what you did to Steven with one hand."

Jack pushed on his shoulders to try and separate herself, but his grip on her legs was unforgiving. "Yeah, but that smirk on your face was tellin' a different story."

She relaxed a little thinking he might loosen his hold. It didn't happen. So, when that didn't work, she decided to try a different tactic. She smiled and let her hands wander over his broad shoulders up to his neck with the hope of lulling him into complacency. His grip on her loosened slightly, but she found herself growing a little distracted by the feel of his muscles playing under her fingers. After reminding herself to focus, she got back to the task at hand – trying to get free.

"So, are we putting on a show for them just in case? Is that what this is?"

"You already gave 'em a verbal show, Jack. Might as well give 'em the rest."

He was baiting her and she knew it. She also suspected that he didn't think she might call his bluff. She was about to prove him wrong...within reason, of course. She cocked her head to the side as she slid down in his arms until his chin was almost resting in her cleavage. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

With his arms now loosely around her waist she made her move, rapidly lifting her knee and placing it pointedly on the bench right where his crotch used to be had he not quickly moved out of the way. She saw her opening and took it by pushing down on his shoulders until he was lying flat on his back on the bench. And now crouched above him, their chests almost pressed together with her face hovering a few inches above his, she smiled and whispered, "Didn't expect you to be such an easy pushover."

He stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

Riddick's brain, the upstairs one, wasn't quite functioning as it should. His ability to reason began crumbling the moment she let her hands wander across his shoulders, and was now tenuously hanging by the thinnest of threads thanks to having her body almost pressed against his. It would be so easy to seal the deal, too easy. Wrap his arm around her back to pull her on top of him, sink his good hand into that silky hair of hers, and then close what little distance remained between their mouths to finally get a taste of her.

And he most definitely wanted a taste, but what he wanted even more was for her to make the move. The ball was in her court now, so to speak. As much as he loved her skin, he didn't especially feel like getting acquainted with her cheek again. That didn't mean he wouldn't encourage her in his own way. Then it hit him – seduce her. Yeah, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. _Never had to make a woman come to heel before, but this could prove very interesting. How much can you take before you break and give in, Jack? Before you come after me? _ Feeling a bit more in control he slowly smiled up at her.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"I'm kinda…distracted." At least he was honest, she gave him that much credit.

"I was asking-."

"Excuse me, but is this some kind of new weight lifting technique you haven't shared with me?"

Jack and Riddick both looked toward the direction of the male voice. He frowned, she grinned and cheerfully exclaimed, "Micah!"

"Fancy meetin' you here, Kyra."

"I just bet," Riddick growled under his breath, but loud enough for Jack to hear, which made her smile.

"Behave," she chastised him.

His arms tightened around her a bit. "Or what?"

"As of right this second nothing appropriate comes to mind, but given sufficient time I'm sure I could contrive _something_."

He raised an eyebrow. "Translation: You ain't got shit you could do to me."

"Outright? No. But I've been told I can be quite devious."

"Don't I know it!" he huffed as he got them into an upright position. "You got it down to an art by practicing on me."

"And I can't imagine _why _I was forced into it."

"Ahem," Micah not so subtly interrupted. "I, ah, did have a purpose for coming here."

"You mean other than interfering in my day?" Riddick drawled, somewhat irritated.

Jack lightly punched him in the gut. "I thought I told you to behave."

"And _I_ thought this was supposed to be my day," he countered.

"My god! I don't think I've ever met a man who gets his panties bunched in a wad as quickly as you do."

Riddick immediately stood up and she quickly took a step or two back, but more or less held her ground. "What did you say to me?"

She didn't blink. Instead, her hands went to her hips and she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. This is your lame attempt at intimidation?"

"Woman." He wanted to wring her neck in the worst way, and there she was smiling up at him because she knew she had the tiger by the tail. "That's it!" Frustrated beyond belief and at a loss to say anything further, he none too gently hoisted her up and dumped her over his shoulder.

"God dammit, Rid-!"

"Hey!" he barked. "Watch that mouth."

"Put me down you big oaf!"

"No."

"Micah!"

"Yes?"

Jack squirmed so she could see him since Riddick had her facing the opposite way, but every time she got close he would turn just enough to prevent it. "Would you stop moving!"

"Stop squirming and I'll think about it." Jack growled, which only served to make Riddick laugh. "Hey, you sound like a pissed off puppy."

"Micah," she whined pitifully, "would you help me?"

"Absolutely not. Rick looks like he's having far too much fun."

Riddick grinned and asked, "Jealous, Micah?"

Micah smiled, "You have _no _idea."

Riddick hadn't a clue how his question had come across, and although Micah didn't reveal anything Jack wasn't able to keep quiet. She tried not to, but busted out laughing at the whole situation; Riddick was thinking that Micah was jealous of _him_, when in reality he'd much rather be in _her_ place.

"Why are you laughing Jack?" He could feel her vigorously shaking her head even if he couldn't see it.

"Kyra, perhaps we should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Riddick growled, clearly annoyed and about to get angry.

"Are you sure?" she called from behind his back.

Riddick unexpectedly poked Jack in the ribs, causing her to screech. "Tell me what?" he repeated.

"Go ahead," Micah urged.

"Okay, okay, but set me down first."

"This better be good." Riddick put Jack on her feet, but it was clear by his posture that he was prepared to pounce on her all over again. "Spill it. Now."

Jack looked around to make sure they were alone before she spoke very quietly. "It's like this. Micah is my best friend and has been for years. We share a lot of things in common like the music we enjoy, movies, our favorite foods, and lastly… our taste in men."

The room went silent. Riddick frowned, cut his eyes to Micah, glanced him over, and then cut his eyes back to her. It was clear from his reaction that he had never questioned Micah's sexuality.

"He's-. Him?" She nodded. "He's gay?"

"We like to shop, too. She left that out," Micah added.

"He's got exceptional taste."

"So the two of you have never..." He let it hang there, but Jack quickly understood what he was asking.

"No!" she blurted. "Never. Nothing!"

"You sure as hell act like it sometimes. What's with the kiss you gave her at the bar and all the other shit you do?"

"Micah isn't openly gay. When he's at home, that is. So a long time ago we started a ruse to give the impression that he likes women. When people see us together, whether it's holding hands, or whispering something to each other, it's an act. Well, kind of. I mean we've been doing it so long it's become natural to us. I guess we're just really touchy-feely ."

Riddick turned back to Micah. "So you're tellin' me that when you look at her, you don't feel a thing."

"She is a beautiful, incredibly sexy woman. I can appreciate that about her. However, I have absolutely no desire for a physical or romantic relationship. I do feel something for her though. I'm not _in_ love with her, but I do love her."

"Aw, Micah, that was so sweet. I love you, too."

Riddick walked over to him. "_That_ I just don't get, and I never will, but I can respect it." Riddick caught Micah off guard by offering him his hand, which he took. "But I'll kick your fuckin' ass if you try any of that shit on me."

"Not to worry. I know when to stick to window shopping."

Riddick slightly smiled. "No wonder you hang out at her club."

"Yeah, he points out the good ones to me when he's there." Then with a smirk she added, "Why do you think I finally turned and looked at you that night?"

He promptly frowned. "You coulda' left that unsaid."

"True, but what needs to be left unsaid is what we've told you. No one here can know."

"You don't gotta worry about me." He directed his attention back to Micah. "But you didn't come here to get into this. Didn't you have somethin' to say?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks for reminding me. JP actually sent me to find you."

Jack thought that was odd. "Why didn't he just call?"

Micah pulled out her forgotten communicator and handed it to her. "That's why. It sounded rather important."

She flipped it open and dialed the house and Jean-Pierre answered on the first ring. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the gym with Rick, why? What's going on?"

"I need you home right away."

She didn't like the sound of his voice. "JP, tell me what's going on!"

"Non, ma petite. Come home."

"Okay. We'll be there soon."

* * *

Riddick, Micah, and Jack were back at her house half an hour later, and in that time she had managed to work herself into a nervous wreck. She bounded through the front door, yelling Jean-Pierre's name and found him at the kitchen table sharing a cup of coffee with Detective Kirby Russell who stood to greet her. 

"Detective Russell. Is something wrong?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Kyra, did you submit your DNA to the missing person's database?"

"No, of course not. I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't. Besides, someone who knows me just recently showed up so there isn't a need. I know who I am."

"Well, someone did it on your behalf, and without your permission."

"Who?"

"Normally it's coded so we can easily find out who submitted it, but not in this case. However, since the DNA registry database and the missing person's database cross-reference each other, I searched for submissions from that angle and found a name. Do you know a Dr. Steven Fisher?"

It was a good thing words couldn't do bodily harm, because the way Micah, Jean-Pierre, and Riddick were spouting expletives somebody would have gotten hit in the crossfire.

"I take that as a yes?" Detective Russell asked.

"We dated for a year, but recently broke up."

Riddick snorted. "Broke up? The guy was fucked up. I walked in on him attacking her and had to show him the door."

Detective Russell looked from Riddick to Jack. "Is this true?" She nodded. "You know our laws. As a citizen you have a right to file a complaint of physical violence. You have a witness as well, which means we can ban him from coming back to the planet and immediately deport him if he's still here."

"I don't think that's necessary. Rick was being polite when he said he 'showed him the door' and I doubt he'd ever come back. I was the only reason he returned once a month anyway."

Detective Russell had already gotten a good look at Riddick and quickly surmised just how he had taken care of Steven. "It's your decision. If he comes back, I highly recommend that you file a complaint. In the meantime, you should be aware that your identity is public knowledge now. Your file isn't coded with your current location, but anyone can track it back to Steven and contact him about your whereabouts."

While she had him there, she had to ask about her past. "Did I-." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Is there anything attached to my file that I should know about?"

Detective Russell smiled. "No. Just where you're from, last known residence, data of birth….those kinds of things."

Jack expelled the breath she was holding. She was relieved, but at the same time knew she wasn't in the clear. Not having a criminal record didn't mean she hadn't done something bad at some point in her life to put her in the company of the men on that ship. "Thank you. I really appreciate you coming here to check on me."

"Think nothing of it. Jean-Pierre owed me a cup of coffee anyway."

After he left the four of them were oddly quiet, but all of them were trying to come up with a reason why Steven would submit her information. Jack finally broke the silence.

"I just don't get it. Why turn in my DNA? It's not like he has anything to gain by it."

"Maybe he thought he did," Micah offered. "I mean, you told him about the crash and how you were the only survivor. The rest is a mystery. If he was angry enough about what Rick did to him, maybe he was hoping that he could hold something bad over you."

Jean-Pierre hugged her and then kissed her forehead. "But there was nothing for the bastard to find, so you should not worry about it, eh?"

"It's not that I'm worried, JP. I just want to understand why he did it."

In Riddick's eyes, this complicated everything. If someone came after her and she had yet to remember what they had done together, it could very well destroy what trust he was building with her. The best solution was to try and get her off the planet and soon to throw off anyone who might track her to Syrellas-3. They could go after her on Helion Prime if they went there, but at least it was an open environment. There he could deal with any merc that might show his face and exit quickly if it became necessary. On Syrellas-3 they were completely trapped. It was time to get her thinking about a trip off planet.

"Jack, since this hit the missing person's database, they're gonna notify Iman that you're alive."

"Oh god, I hadn't thought of that." She didn't want a stranger to tell him she was alive.

"I should probably call him before he learns about it from someone else. The last thing I need is for him to lay a guilt trip on me for not tellin' him I found you."

"I want to be there."

Riddick half way smiled. "I'm sure he'd insist on seein' you. It's not every day you bury someone and they come back to life. We'll have to call him from my ship because we need long range communication capability, and you don't have that in the house."

"No sense in putting it off. Let's go."

* * *

**At the Port**

Jack wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Riddick's ship was huge in comparison to what she thought it might look like.

"Wow. This is yours?"

"Yep. I've had her about two years. Paid off the balance six months ago."

"Very impressive. I had no idea it would be this big."

"I _am_ a shipper, you know."

"Smart ass! I know that, but I never come to the port so this is the first time I've seen a ship in person."

"You tellin' me you've never been off planet since you got here?"

"Never."

"Why?"

She shrugged and avoided his eyes, which meant she wanted to avoid the topic. "Just didn't want to."

"Didn't want to or were you afraid to leave this little sanctuary."

"Let's not get into that, please?"

"Fine." Riddick waved for her walk up the platform first.

"Wow, you have manners after all."

"I always let pain in the asses go first so I don't have to watch my back."

Jack smiled and said over her shoulder, "I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."

Riddick gave her a gentle shove. "Move it."

"Yes, sir!"

Once inside the ship she was even more impressed. It was much nicer than she would have ever expected it would be. She was expecting something more industrial and stripped down, but from first appearances it had all the comforts of home. They passed the living room where he had a huge flat panel entertainment screen, an oversized sofa, which looked like it would swallow her, two recliners, and a large coffee table. The décor was dark; lots of wood, leather, and masculine colored fabrics. A definite man's abode, and it made her all the more curious to see the rest of the ship.

"So where do we make the call?"

"The bridge." He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her there so she would know where it was. Eyeing the captain's chair, she headed straight for it and made herself right at home by lounging in it sideways with her legs thrown over the arm rest. He rolled his eyes. _Some things never change._

"Move your ass, Jack. That's my seat."

Like a child, she stuck her tongue out at him, but got up. "You've said that to me before."

"You remember?"

"No, but based on the weary way you said it, I imagine it's something you've had to say to me over and over again."

He smiled at that. "You always went for my chair. It didn't matter that there were two and that they were exactly alike, you planted your bony ass in mine."

"Bony?"

"Trust me, you were. That's how you got away with everyone thinkin' you were a boy."

Jack examined the console controls that were in front of each seat for a minute. "Hmm."

"What?"

"I think I know why I wanted your chair."

"And?"

"The buttons. You have more buttons on your side than I do mine, which means you're in control. I like being in control."

"That ain't news to me." He sat and prepared to make the call, hyper aware that she was hunched over the back of his chair. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck and it was causing his mind to wander where it shouldn't. "Look, this is gonna take a while to set up. Why don't you walk around the ship and check things out."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone."

"Even in _your_ bedroom?"

_Damn, hadn't thought of that. _"There's a bed, a dresser, nightstand, and some other shit that I can't remember, so go right ahead."

That was an invitation too tempting to pass up and she was off. "Okay, bye."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Bring me a beer on your way back!"

"I can do that. Anything else?"

He thought for a second. "Yeah, stay out of my damn drawers."

"I've already _been _in your drawers at the hotel, remember?"

As she wandered the ship and he waited for a confirmation from Helion Prime, Riddick finally had a chance to think about Jack and Micah.

_Still hard to see him as gay. Shit, I never saw that comin'. I've met my share in and out of prison, but never woulda' pegged him for one. And she let me think they were together the whole fuckin' time. I could beat her for that. Guess it was partly my own doin' though. I assumed they were a couple. Assumed a lot of shit about 'em. On the other hand, she never corrected me. __She knew what she was doin', too. She saw how seein' her with another man ate at me. Guess that was a little tit for tat, eh? _

"Looks like Drake was right all along. They _are _just friends."

It was amazing what saying that out loud did for his whole outlook on Jack. Getting Steven out of the way left had left Micah as his only obstacle, but not any longer. The path to her was wide open. The only thing to keep him from her was her own lack of memory and even that was slowly improving. A light on his console suddenly began to flash along with an annoying buzzing noise. Iman was set to receive his call far sooner than he had expected.

"Time to find Jack, and I bet I know right where to find her."

He headed straight for his bedroom and sure enough that's where she was. Only she wasn't simply snooping around his room. Instead, she had chosen to sit on his bed and take in all aspects of it from there. As high as it was raised, her legs dangled over the edge of the bed, and she was leaning back on her arms as she looked around. He stood there off to the side of the doorway unnoticed as he watched her. _Right where I fuckin' want her, too. Shit this is too much!_ He quickly adjusted the front of his pants before walking into the room. She looked up immediately.

"Did you miss me already?" she teased.

"Yeah, like the dentist. The call is ready. Let's go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, so let's go."

Jack noticed he was acting rather odd, not to mention gruff. Almost as if he was uncomfortable about her being in his room, which irritated her since he said she could be there. "Look, if you didn't want me to come into your room, you should have just said so."

"It ain't that, Jack."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothin'. Now would you come on? Iman is waitin'."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Shit!" He rubbed his hand over his stubbly head and down his face. "Fine. I didn't expect to find you in here like _this_."

"What sitting?"

"On my bed," he ground out. The urge to join her and fuck the call was growing stronger.

Her mouth formed a perfect 'O', but she didn't get up. "It bothers you?"

"Jack!"

She jumped at the way he yelled her name. "Okay, I'll get up."

"Now would be nice." _Before I get you on your back and have my way with you._

Jack got off the bed and headed back to the bridge, but called over her shoulder. "Still want that beer?"

"No. I'm thinking Tequila will be in order before the end of the day."

"Mmm. I may just join you."

"I didn't say you were invited."

"Damn! If I had known sitting on your bed was going to make you this grouchy I wouldn't have even gone in your room!"

"Too late. Take a seat, but lemme talk to him first. I'll let him know you're alive, but a few bricks short of a full load."

Jack sat and scowled at him. "Cute, but I prefer to say I got my marbles rattled and lost a few. That's how JP describes it."

Within a minute the call was established and Iman appeared. Riddick had the screen turned from her while he talked to Iman, and also had on headphones with a mic to mute the incoming transmission. Hopefully he could let Iman know to _not_ call him Riddick before he opened it up for her to hear.

Iman's familiar bright smile greeted him. "Riddick! This is a surprise, but a very pleasant one."

"Hey Iman. But it's Rick, remember?"

"Yes, of course. Old habits and all. I cannot believe my eyes and ears that this is you. After all, I had not heard from you in years and truthfully wondered if I would ever speak with you again."

"Lay off the guilt trip, will ya?"

"You don't have to avoid Helion Prime. You know you are welcome here at any time."

"Yeah, I know, but it wasn't the same."

"With Jack gone, you mean."

"Yeah. Everything was different after that."

"And I understand. Losing her was just as painful for you as it was for me. She meant a great deal to both of us, but she is at peace now as I hope you are."

"Well, that's kinda the reason why I called."

"Are you in need of council?"

"No, no. But I sure as hell thought I was in need of a doc to see if my head was screwed on straight this past week."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Has something happened?"

Riddick make eye contact with Jack and smiled. "Something big happened all right." The soft, warm look in his eyes momentarily stole her breath, but managed to smile back. Riddick took off the headset and un-muted the sound so she could hear Iman's reaction. "Iman, I found Jack. She's alive."

There was a moment of dead silence on the other end. What Jack couldn't see was that Iman had his hand over his mouth and he was trembling. "But, you were told she was dead. There was a crash."

"She was the only survivor."

"Where? Where is she?"

"Syrellas-3. She's been here the entire time."

Iman stood up and began pacing the room. His step had an excited bounce to it though, and the robes he wore flowed as he briskly walked. "Here….you mean you're there?"

"I am."

"With her?"

"Yes."

"Allah be praised! You must put her on. Let me see her!"

Riddick put his hand up as a sign to slow down. "I gotta tell you somethin' first. She doesn't remember anything from before she woke up in the hospital."

"So this is why she did not come home? She remembers nothing?"

"When I first saw her and she looked right at me, it was like she saw a stranger."

"But, but, she is well?"

"Yes, she is and her memory is slowly comin' around."

"I am shocked she did not remember you."

"You weren't the only one."

"That is to say, she thought the world of you. I would think that you would have been unforgettable given how much she loved you."

Riddick shifted uncomfortably in his seat and refused to make eye contact with Jack after that. It was a good thing, too for her. She was absolutely mortified to have Iman share her own feelings like that. _Wait! Why do I feel so embarrassed? I mean, I __used__ to love him right? Past tense?_

But before she could question herself further, Riddick turned the monitor so she could see Iman and so he could see her. Iman immediately burst into tears of joy as did Jack. One look at his face was all it took to remember him, not everything about her life or living with the man, but she did remember him and what he meant to her.

"Jack? Is that truly you?"

She nodded at first, too choked up to speak. "It's me, Iman. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what child?"

"For causing you so much pain. For not just staying when Lajjun and I had a fight."

"You will stop this. All of that is forgotten. Now there is only joy in my heart!. Look at you! You have grown into a beautiful woman. You are alive! Allah be praised, I have my daughter back!"

Riddick couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing and he felt a little put out. "You remember him?"

Jack nodded. "The minute I saw his smile it just clicked."

"You remember _him_, but not _me_? What kind of fucked up shit is that?"

"Would you please mind your mouth in front of Iman! Do you have any idea how much brass I would have had to polish if those words came out of _my _mouth? A year's worth easily!"

"It ain't fuckin' right," he grumbled, completely ignoring her request to mind his tongue.

"Are you pouting?"

"Hell no! I'm-. Just forget it."

"It looked like pouting to me," Iman pointed out. "I should know. Ziza does it quite often when she doesn't get her way."

"Thank you, Iman." Then she turned briefly to Riddick. "Told you so."

"He's seein' you for the first time since you were sixteen after thinkin' you were dead. Of course he's gonna agree with you!"

"Oh, you did _not_ just play the dead daughter card!"

"Why not. It's true."

"Well," Iman interrupted. "I see some things have not changed between the two of you, but if you are done bickering _children_, then I would like to get a question or two in."

"Go ahead, Iman. We'll just ignore him unless we need him."

"Ignore m-." Jack's hand snapped out to muzzle Riddick's mouth before he knew what hit him. He took it down of course, but not before getting in a small nibble that earned him an evil glare. He didn't let her have it back either, preferring to hold onto it if she got out of hand. "Talk," he ordered.

"Thank you, my friend. Now, Jack. How have you lived these past years? Did someone take you in?"

"Yes. A very kind widower who lost both his wife and daughter basically adopted me. His name is Jean-Pierre, and he's been the most wonderful person in my life, next to you that is."

"Suck up," Riddick mumbled under his breath.

"_Shut_ up," she shot back.

Iman was more than amused by the volley of verbal barbs passing between them, but as entertaining as it was he still wanted to know more.

"What have you been doing? How did you find her?"

Riddick sat back up. "I'll answer that."

"But it wasn't addressed to you."

"The last part was."

"Exactly. The _last_ part. If you answer first, then it will give away my answer."

"But it's a good story how I found you."

"You sound like you're pouting again, and I might add _you_ didn't find me. Your friend Drake did."

"He didn't _know _who you were! He just took your damn picture in the club."

"Club?" Iman inquired. "What kind of club?"

Before she could cover his mouth Riddick blurted out, "A strip club."

"A what?" Iman wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

Jack punched him in the arm with everything she had. "God dammit, Riddick!"

"Hey! What the fuck did I say?" But he was smiling the entire time knowing exactly what he had led Iman to think her chosen profession was.

"Jack?" Iman queried.

She cringed. "Sorry Iman. The devil made me do it!" And she smacked Riddick again, which finally caused him to bust out laughing; the kind of laughing that eventually makes your stomach ache or keeps you from gaining a breath if you can't stop. She smacked him on the arm one last time before succumbing herself. "Would you quit laughing and explain?"

"All right, all right." He sobered enough to speak. "She doesn't strip."

"Thank Allah!" Iman exclaimed, clearly relieved.

"But she works in a strip club. Her 'dad', Jean-Pierre, owns the place, but she just tends bar. As a matter of fact there's a rule on the door when you go in that's all about how much of a bitch she can be and not to get to close to her or she'll-." Jack's hand was back over Riddick's mouth.

"Yes, that was quite enough," she growled.

Iman tried to straighten things out in his mind. "So you don't strip, but you work in a strip club behind the bar, and this man who helped raise you owns it?"

"Yes, I actually manage the place, and it's most definitely not as sleazy as he would lead you to believe."

"I gotta give her and Jean-Pierre credit. It's the classiest titty bar I've ever been to."

Jack clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. "Is he _always_ like this?" she demanded of Iman.

He couldn't help but laugh. It was painfully obvious that she was unused to Riddick's behavior, which he was taking full advantage of to embarrass her and get under her skin. "When he's around you? Yes."

"What can I say, Princess? You bring out the best in me."

"Beautiful," she groaned.

"As much as I hate to abruptly end this, I must leave soon. Tell me please, when can I expect a visit?"

That was one question she hadn't anticipated. "Um…I don't-."

But Riddick intervened on her behalf. "I'm headin' your way soon within the next month. She can hitch a ride with me if she wants."

Iman looked at her beseechingly, which left her nothing to say but, "I guess you better make sure both of our bedrooms are ready then."

She had clearly made Iman's year given the heartfelt smile he was now wearing. "Splendid. Then I will see you both in a matter of months, yes?"

"Yeah, Iman. I'll keep you updated and give you a date to expect us when we're en route."

"I look most forward to it. May Allah be with you both, and Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"There is my God!"

He chuckled and nodded. "Guess he ain't such a bad fucker after all, Iman."

Iman placed his hand on the screen and Jack did the same. "All my love, daughter."

"I love you, too, Iman."

"Talk to you soon, Holy Man."

Jack sat oddly quiet while Riddick closed down the communications system. It wasn't until he got up from his chair and had walked a few steps that he noticed she wasn't following him. When he turned around he found her head was bent low and her hands were clutched together in her lap. Crouching down in front of her, he placed his hands on her knees. With her head down he didn't realize she was crying until a fat teardrop splashed down on his hand. He tipped her chin up with two fingers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She clenched her eyes shut and more tears fell, bombarding his hands. "Baby, don't cry."

'Baby' – that one little honest endearment tore her apart and she began to sob. There was no way to explain what she was feeling or why she was crying, because she didn't wholly understand it. An unseen wall existed that had blocked her from feeling the loss of her former life and everyone she loved from before. Riddick's arrival has begun to chip at it, and seeing Iman had brought it crashing down. He represented home, family, and stability, which she had treasured, and now that she remembered some of what she had, she was grieving for that which had been taken from her.

The need to be held overwhelmed her and she threw her arms around his neck. Riddick didn't miss a beat as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up and out of the chair. He moved back into his own seat and cradled her in his lap while he stroked her hair and back. Other than that he didn't know what to do, but he'd try just about anything to get her to stop crying like this.

"What do you need? Tell me."

"You're already doing it," she whispered brokenly. "Just hold me, please while I let this out."

He kissed the top of her head. "I can do that."

Fifteen minutes later she was breathing so steadily that he thought she might have fallen asleep. He adjusted his grip and was about to stand up to put her in the spare bedroom when she lifted her head and then fiercely hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his neck.

"For?"

"For finding me. For giving me back what I lost. For showing me that I have two more special people in my life."

He kind of liked being called 'special', but at the same time hated himself for not having the guts to tell her the complete truth. "I didn't do anything, Jack."

He felt her smile against his neck. "Then thanks for nothin'."

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

After several more quiet minutes she heaved a large sigh and he could have sworn she nuzzled his neck as if she was settling herself in. Hell, if she wanted to stay like this in his arms, he wasn't going to say one word to discourage her. Thanks to her or rather _forced _by her, he had gotten used to this form of intimacy. After leaving Jack, he never hugged another woman. For some whores kissing was too personal of an act, for him it was hugging. He had missed it. No, he had missed this with her. It was never a sexual thing between them, just as it wasn't at that moment, but he craved it all the same. It amazed him that such a simple act could calm him so much. He was most definitely at peace, purring on the inside, and ready to hold her like that for as long as she needed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!! Now you know what to do next : D 

**Response to reviews for Chapter 15 **  
**jensen's Angel:** "this story gets better and better every chapter :D"  
- Love that: )  
"i really cant wait for jack and riddick get together, its gonna be explosive,"  
- I can't wait, too. They're both killing me by doing this. Really. And who knows what Drake might bring to the mix. I try and try to tell Riddick what to do, but he's quite insistent. He's already not happy with me for keeping Jack from him so I don't think I should push it. : D Thanks JA!  
**The Enforcer**: "Man, you sure know how to torture me don't you. First the "almost" kiss then the kisses on the cheek sheesh, I'm sitting here going "oh please, oh please let them kiss!""  
- Yes, I love making you anxious like that. Hee hee  
"actually he should have killed him would have save them a lot of drama,"  
- but that ruins my plot!!  
" ahh but whats a good romance without some drama?"  
- exactly!  
" I just really really want to see some more of the Jack we all know and love,"  
- she's coming. I think the two of them were getting close to it in the ship and in the gym.  
"oh and some more jack and riddick action."  
- it's coming….patience. Thanks Enforcer!!! Love the comments!  
**FluidDegree**: "I never would have guessed you would bring back Darrious, cool twist, but i have to go back and reread to find about the guy who has the scar on his chest."  
- Chapter 6, that's where you'll find 'em both. Hope you enjoy!!! Thanks FD!!  
**1elena1**: "i really hope riddick's cover isn't blown to pieces.he deserves some piece&quiet even though he's been an ass lately"  
- you had me laughing with this line! It's funny that we can help but love the big ass anyway! Thanks Elena!!  
**PrincessYente**: "I liked the bathroom scene, looks like Riddick is finally giving in to his desires at least a little." – More than a little. He's toast! LOL and yes, Steven has really stuck a stick inside the hornet's nest! Thanks PY!!  
**Kimmae** "It was such a cute lovey-dovey moment...right next to an unconcious rapist, but nonetheless lovey-dovey. :)"  
- LMAO – you were the first to point that out! Love that!  
**FitMama**: "I like that he is slowly entertaining the idea of being with Jack. The sexual tension you're building is awesome."  
- It's driving me crazy though!! Ugh!  
" Can't wait for Riddick to run into Marilyn at the club though and watch Jack's jealousy kick in, too."  
- one word…fireworks.  
"P.S. I would get out of your head, but it is such a fun place to be. Can't wait to make another trip. :-)"  
- Just try not to make a mess while you're there. Okay? Hee hee. Thanks FitMama.  
**Vampiress-06**: Okay, so let me get this straight….You don't like Marilyn and Steven? Just wanted to clarify. Ha ha ! Thanks for the review I love it when people get upset about the characters. Such fun!  
**Kimmae** "NO! JP IS GOD! Fucking stupid men and their fucking stupid animal instincts, if JP don't like it, it might as well be shit. SHIT!"  
- Well, Damn! I guess you got a little riled up, huh? Loved your reaction!  
**NightmareMonste**r: "and here i thought we had seen the last of Toombs brother"  
- Well, NM, that's what'cha get for thinkin'!! ha ha !! If I can't have Toombs then his brother will do. Hee hee! Thanks NM!  
**greenfaire**: "can't believe you are leaving me like this! with all this impending drama just on the verge!"  
- but I'm back now. Doesn't that count for something?  
"jack and riddick are so cute and just at the right point you haven't rushed them which was sensible its made it more real"  
- I've liked this slower approach, but as she remembers the momentum will pick up. Wink, wink, hint, hint.  
"riddick could buy her a puppy to keep her company and to apologise for forgetting to mention his criminal record!"  
- LMAO, Oh, I can just see that!! Too funny!! Thank you!!  
**Running-Wild22**: "See this why Riddick should ghosted him the first time."  
- I'm sure he's thinking the same thing!!  
"What will be Jacks reaction to finding Rick is Riddick!"  
- I don't know, but when she tells me, I'll let you know right away! LOL! Thanks KIA!!  
**unknown beedee**: "we're all in for a long ride aren't we?"  
- Um….yep. Here comes the big baddies!! Fun, fun, fun. Thank UB!  
**Kimmae**: Yes, indeed. These two tease each other a lot and spar, too. Wait til chapter 16.  
**vinlovedroolwish**: "And Jack let him off the hook about the girls at the club fairly easily. The kiss must have made her happy."  
- She let him off fairly easily, but that doesn't mean she's forgotten it by any means.  
"Great chapter, but where is my virtual eye candy? No half naked Riddick?"  
- Did I do a little better this time with the gym scene at least? No, he wasn't half naked, but he was in tight shorts at least and she felt him up a bit.  
"Hopefully before the shit hits the fan, Jack and Riddick will get closer and Drake will provide some comic relief."  
- Drake is coming next chapter and R & J are definitely growing closer. This chapter they finally got to spend some quality time together at least.  
" And personally I think Drake may not be as hetero as you think--can we say overcompensating. Plus he is all too happy to share with Riddick, maybe Drake likes a little eye candy too."  
- Oh, that was too funny! Yes, I know you're getting desperate for smut. So am I! But these two are really toying with each other and he isn't quite sure how to handle a woman who isn't a whore. And yes, I did get my ass busy once I got home and have written, written, written! Hope you like!! Thanks!  
**Kimmae** : Thanks Kimmae!! Glad to see you're still reading and enjoying it!!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil**: Well, hell! I think I'm going to frame that last review!! I read it so many times that my face was hurting from smiling!! I'm thrilled you love my writing. It means a great deal that I can touch people with my words as you've described. Hmmm, "divine goddess of Riddick fan-fiction" Gotta love that!! Thanks so much and I hope I continue to please!!  
**dogo**: "the sexual tension is enough to make you want to sream! It was most excellent..."  
- I'm having fun with it if I do say so myself: ) Thanks for the compliments!!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...**  
"So many of this stands out to me... I don't even know where to start. You made me laugh w/ some of the lines in this."  
- I think I read that over and over. It really made me smile. Thanks!!  
"Steven is just slimy and Marlyn is stupid"  
- Their day will come. Patience.  
"this new merc... well Riddick is just gonna have to kill him too after this last stunt"  
- Actually he isn't new. Go back and skim over Chapter 6. Riddick did a number on him back then.  
"Damn Steve, he has NO idea what he has just done! He's opened a HUGE can and I can't believe someone could be that stupid to think they are going to get one up on Richard B. Riddick."  
- Steven is completely clueless and obviously has no regard for history in Riddick's case. His arrogance will be his downfall.  
"I just hope she doesn't freak. he's been treating her good and it is obvious he cares... I hope she remembers that when it hits the fan."  
- It will be an interesting moment indeed. She's coming back to her old self, but she's still enough Kyra that it could get in the way.  
"You're killing me here but I love the story you're telling... every new plot lines gives me hope for another LONG story like A Kid Like Her and that makes me HAPPY!"  
- Thank you FG!! I think I read that a few times, too :) But as long as AKLH?? Eek!  
**iluvriddick**: "mother fucker! don't you have any manners?"  
- First reaction – OMG Did she just say that??? Second reaction – ROTFLMAO!! And to answer your question…not a one.  
But 2 chapters? Sorry, but Riddick wasn't feelin' it. So it's one chapter this time, but at least, IMHO, I ended it on a sweet note.  
" so close. cheek kisses are sweet though."  
- I like the cheek kiss, too. Gotta build that suspense you know. It will happen so don't fret it.  
"so the ass is good at somethings"  
- well, he has his moments. Hee hee  
"oh, i just knew you were gonna bring in the skeeze to work at her club."  
- out of my head woman!!  
Yep, Marilyn's not too bright and worry not, Steven's day will come.  
" HE CARVED JACK INTO THEM?!?"  
Yes, he did. Go back and re-read Chapter 6 for the bloody details..  
" omg! she oughta see that shit. talk about reaffirming one's feelings. damn dude. that's great...in a kinda morbid way."  
- Hmm. Now there's an angle I hadn't thought of. I like the way you think!  
"well i'm glad you got eyeballed for laughing at my comments. haha!"  
- You should have heard me when I read the first line of this past review!! Good thing I didn't have any drink in my mouth! And I wish I could still chuck my kids across the room but they both weigh 95 lbs and can now wrestle me to the ground (twin boys). Gotta love 'em though! Thanks sweetie!! Hopefully I won't leave you with the urge to yell expletives at me this time. On second thought, I did kinda like it.

October 4, 2007


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers! You're awesome!! ** I really wanted to get this out, so it might not be as polished as I'd like...not that the other chapters were either, but well, you get the idea.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine if you saw them in the movie.

**Warnings: **Fluffiness and the rest you'll read for yourself. Nothing to shield your eyes from, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Jack jerked awake only to realize she was in unfamiliar surroundings. "What the-? Lights." The lights came on, she scanned the room and saw that she was still on the ship.

"Thought you were never gonna wake up."

Jack whipped around and saw Riddick lounging in a chair in a corner behind her. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long, maybe five minutes. I talked to Drake after I brought you in here and then came back to check on you. I was about to wake you up."

"Only five minutes? Good, because it's kind a creepy to think of you watching me while I sleep."

"Not like I could stand to stay longer. You snore."

"I do not!" she insisted emphatically.

"Have you ever recorded yourself at night?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "No, don't be ridiculous."

"It ain't ridiculous. If you haven't recorded yourself, how are you supposed to know?"

"I'm not recording myself."

"And until you do and prove me wrong. I say you snore."

"I don't snore."

"It could be worse."

"Oh really? How?"

The side of his mouth curled upward. "I coulda said you fart in your sleep."

"I think this conversation is going downhill fast." Jack got up from the bed, stretched and yawned. "How long was I asleep anyway?"

"About an hour."

She fingered the tissue around her eyes. "After crying the way I did, I bet my eyes are all puffy."

Riddick took a good look at her. "Nah, you don't look any uglier than usual."

"Ugly? Iman said I was beautiful."

"He's about as biased as they come. JP probably says the same thing and Micah, too."

Jack's eyes narrowed into slits. "See me now? This is me not listening to you." Jack got up and left the room with him following closely behind.

"_Now _who's poutin'?"

"I'm-. See, that's your problem. You're confusing pouting with annoyance."

"Thought you weren't listenin' to me, Jack."

She whipped around with her hands up as if she was going to wring his neck. Riddick merely cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest as if to say 'just try it.' Instead he slightly smiled and told her, "Yeah, you've made me feel like that so many times I've lost count."

"Just since you've found me again?"

"No, I'm talkin' about the whole time I've known you."

"Well, that's hardly fair to hold the other times against me since I can't remember them." He raised a dubious eyebrow. "Okay…. _most_ of them." Then she scowled and pointed to his face. "And what's with the eyebrow thing?"

"Bull shit detector."

"And you said _**I**_ was the pain in the ass? Please!"

"What can I say? I give it as good as I get it."

"Lucky me."

"Not to change the subject..."

"Yes?"

"Are you really gonna come with me to see Iman?"

Jack frowned, unsure if he was calling her a liar or asking for confirmation. She kept her temper in check until she could determine which way he was leaning. "Yes, I am. Why? Did you think I was just telling him that to make him happy?"

He knew he had just stepped on thin ice and for once chose his words carefully. "What I think is that leaving here where you've got a wall between you and everybody else scares you. I also think you're still learnin' me…us, and what you don't know keeps you a little on edge. But you remember Iman, and you feel you owe it to him for what he went through to go back home."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat while he spoke. "I hate it when you do that."

Jack blinked back tears. She felt as though he had ripped her open and exposed almost every weakness she had. It was disconcerting how well he could read her, how well he knew what she was thinking and feeling, but she couldn't do the same thing to him. He was still a mystery to her. She knew instinctively that there was a piece of his past, which was linked to her, that was preventing her from truly knowing him, and she ached to get a hold of it.

Sensing she was on the verge of tears again, he stepped forward and cupped her face as he tilted it upward. "I know you won't back out of goin'. You're too damn stubborn." That got a little smile out of her. "What can I do to help?"

God, that he could make her weak in the knees with such a tender look simply wasn't fair. She was so caught up in watching him and trying to overcome the breath-stealing flutter in the pit of her stomach that she almost forgot his question.

"Let me bring Micah," she finally blurted out. He frowned, which she read as a 'no'. "He's not a threat or competition or whatever you think he might be."

"I never thought he was."

_Oh, you are so full of shit! _"Well, you sure haven't acted that way."

"And just how _have _I acted?"

"Jealous?"

If he couldn't admit it to himself, he'd never admit it to her. "Of Micah?" he laughed. "You've got to be fuck-."

"Territorial?"

He had a hard time arguing with her on that front. "Maybe. Why are we even talkin' about this? He's gay. He ain't after you. End of story."

"Because you frowned when I told you I wanted Micah to come along, which I interpreted as you not wanting him on the ship with us."

He had frowned because for a moment he _had_ forgotten that Micah was gay. That was a mistake on his part, which he wouldn't make again. "It wasn't that."

"Then what was it?"

"I only have two bedrooms," he lied. Now it was Jack's turn to raise the dubious eyebrow. He waved his finger at her face. "Cut that shit out! It's true. Two rooms and that's it."

"I know, I toured your ship, remember? Two bedrooms isn't a problem. I'll sleep with Micah."

The bed, which she had just slept on, was too small for two people and she knew it. She simply wanted to see his reaction, and she wasn't disappointed as another frown marred his features. It was gone a split second later, but was there long enough for her to catch.

"The bed is too small."

"The room is big enough for a larger bed."

"Tried that. Bed frame wouldn't fit."

"I could sleep in your room." He tried not to smile. He _really _tried, but the one side of his mouth started to curl up before he could stop it. She smiled as well, and then added, "With Micah, of course, and _you_ could take the other bedroom."

His frown was back, she laughed, and he growled, "It ain't nice to tease, Jack."

"I was serious."

_Serious prick tease. _"The only man sleeping in my bed is me. My ship, my bed."

"Then where is Micah going to sleep?"

"Sofa doubles as a nice, comfy bed."

Jack beamed and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "So you're okay with Micah coming!"

"When the fuck did I-?" She squeezed a little more. "Fine. He can come."

Jack pulled back a little, but only to whisper in his ear, "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

He hugged her back. "Not like telling' you 'no' woulda' done much good. You always found a way to get what you wanted no matter what I said, and no matter the trouble it got you in."

She suddenly stiffened and jerked back, but she had a smile on her face. "Like when I snuck out to see that guy, and you were forced to rescue me."

"Not somethin' to smile about, Jack."

"But I remember it," she excitedly exclaimed. "I remember that whole night pretty much. Well, except for the part where I was drugged. You're right. I am a pain in the ass."

"Told ya."

She dropped her hands from around his neck and poked him in the chest. "But you drove me to it…still do apparently. Come on, I now get the unpleasant task of telling JP that I'll be leaving for a while."

"You think he'll take it bad?"

"I don't know. He's so protective of me, but what I'm really worried about is that he'll think I'm deserting him."

"No, he won't. He'd never think that. Just like Iman won't be hurt if you decide not to move back home to Helion Prime."

Riddick frowned. Jack had a somewhat dreamy, questioning look in her eyes. It discomforted him. "What? Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

She shook her head. "You're constantly surprising me. One minute I'm convinced you're a total ass, then the next minute you're wonderfully sweet and seem to know exactly what to say."

"Sweet?" he questioned, not sure if he appreciated the tag she labeled him with.

"Yeah." She closed the distance between them and laid her open palms against his chest. "Somewhere in here, beneath all this hides a kind, caring, man. You show me glimpses of him, and usually when I'm about ready to knock your block off. Earlier today after Iman's call you came through for me."

For her, the way he had taken care of her after Iman's call had been a turning point. As angry as she could get with him, if he was truly an ass through and through, there was no way he would have sat there and held her like that.

"I didn't do anything Jack."

"Don't sell yourself short. You were perfect."

She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him again. He circled her waist with one arm and splayed his hand between her shoulder blades to pull her closer. When she not only stayed put, but sighed against his neck and relaxed into him, he smiled.

"I think I like this a little too much. You give good hugs."

Without thinking he replied, "Was taught by the best."

Getting the entirely wrong idea she stiffened and pulled away from him, but he caught her wrist before she got out of his reach. "Jack, wait."

But she wouldn't look at him. "I could have certainly gone without hearing you refer to the crop of women who've helped you to perfect your technique.

"Not women. Only one and I was talkin' about you."

She whipped around, open-mouthed. "M-me?" she stammered.

"Yes, you." He then slowly and suggestively looked her over. "But I have to say that I don't quite hug you the same way I used to back then." Enjoying the way her cheeks were turning red, he let that bit of innuendo hang before he smirked and added, "'Cause you're taller now."

"That was most definitely one of your 'complete ass' moments." But she was smiling just as he was. "I have to ask. Why is it that I taught you how to hug? It's not exactly something someone teaches."

_Shit! How do I explain this?_ "Dunno. I'm not a touchy-feely kinda guy. Never was and still ain't."

"Except where women are concerned," she corrected, but he shook his head. "No?"

"No. Don't get me wrong. I love women, but I don't….um." He rubbed his hand over his head, searching for the words, which Jack found oddly endearing, so she helped him out.

"Participate in pre or post coital embraces?" A little shocked that she hit it on the mark, he stood there and mutely nodded. Now she was intrigued. "Stop me if I get something wrong, but are you saying that before you met me you never really hugged a woman you weren't related to?"

He'd leave the 'related' part alone. "That's about right."

She knew her next line of questioning might be rejected, but she went ahead with it, too curious not to. "And after we parted ways?"

"Jack, come on-."

But she was tenacious. "It's not like I'm asking how many women you've slept with, and trust me I don't want to know. It's a simple question really. How many women have you hugged since you left me?"

"None." There he said it, and surely she would leave it alone, but he wasn't that lucky.

"None?"

"None. Zero," he emphasized his point by making his fingers form the number.

"Why?"

"You're gettin' on my last nerve, woman," he grumbled.

"You've told me very little about yourself, preferring that I remember, but between the time of my supposed demise and when you found me it is impossible to have any firsthand knowledge of your life, therefore it's only fair that you answer my question."

As much as he hated it, she had a point. "If I answer, will you let it go about the hugging?"

"Absolutely," she blurted out, but he only limited her questioning to hugging, so she had no problem agreeing.

"I don't go passin' out hugs like candy on Halloween, and there hasn't been a woman who I've wanted to get close to like that."

"But you've kissed women," she pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's just odd. I've heard some of the girls in the club say they don't like to kiss because it's too intimate for them when they're just selling their body. They want it to be something they hold back for someone they care about."

"And?"

"It would appear you do the same thing, only it's hugging for you."

She had hit that one dead center. "Whatever." He tried to brush past her, but she stepped in his path.

"Not whatever." She clutched the front of his shirt by the lapels to make sure she had his attention. "I can't help but like knowing that I've been the only one."

"Just don't let it go to your head."

"And I can just bet you've had a lot of practice trying to prevent that from happening."

"Come on." He took her by the shoulders and turned her toward the door. "I've had about enough of getting' interrogated by you for one day."

* * *

**Steven's hotel**

It was eight o'clock and Marilyn had already been at the club for a number of ours, but they were just now opened for business. It had crossed his mind that she would get propositioned by the men at the club and wondered if she would accept.

"If? Given what I've seen of her thus far, if the money is right, she'll take them up on their offer. No doubt she can make a lot of credits, too. It will be interesting to see if she admits to it though. She's a whore who pretends not to be one."

In need of a drink, he took a bottle of beer from the mini-bar and took one long pull from it. It was ice cold, just the way he liked them. He was about to take another drink when his communicator went off. He recognized Cox's number.

"This is Dr. Steven Fisher."

"Doc, it's Nelson Cox."

"Ah, yes. Do you have an answer to my proposal?"

"I've got Damian Cromby on the line with me, and I'll let the two of you square the deal."

"Splendid. Mr.Cromby, has filled you in on what I'd like?"

"Yeah, he has. So you want me to take possession of this bitch and then give you a temporary lease? Rent-a-whore?"

"Something like that, yes. I'd like her undivided attention for a short period of time, but longer than what I would have with most whores."

"Just how long are we talkin' here?"

"A week? Two weeks at the most."

"That all?"

"Yes, and then she would be yours to do with as you please."

"I wouldn't have a problem with that as long as certain conditions were met."

"Mr. Cromby, I would have no problem signing a legal contract with you stipulating the provisions. Shall we discuss them now?"

"Might as well. First and foremost, you may not permanently disfigure her in any way shape or form. I do intend on selling her afterward."

"So noted."

"That includes deep tissue bruising. Those take too damn long to fade."

"Again, noted."

"Other than that, I don't care what you do with her or how you fuck her as long as when I get her back, she's ready to play whore to the next guy without flinchin'. You get my meanin'?"

"Don't wear the merchandise out. Yes."

"Nice to find you so agreeable, Dr.Fisher. I'll get the contract drawn up, but we have one last detail to iron out."

"The price?"

Damian chuckled. "I am a business man after all."

"Of course you are. I am prepared to offer you ten thousand for a week, with an option to have her for a second week for an additional five if I so choose."

The cigar Damian had in his mouth fell to the floor at the mention of the sum Steven was willing to pay for the first week alone. "Deal. I want this contract signed sealed and the first week's payment up front. No refunds."

"Mr. Cromby, simply tell me how you'd like to be paid, and I can have the funds transferred to you by tomorrow afternoon."

"Beautiful. I'll email you the contract and you can sign it electronically and send it back. Now where is she?"

"I'm staying at the Conrad Hotel on Syrellas-3. Send your man Cox to me and I'll tell him exactly where to find her."

"Syrellas-3? You're shittin' me."

"No, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all. The fuckin' bitch has almost been at my backdoor this whole time. Cox is already on his way and he'll be there the day after tomorrow."

"I look forward to meeting him and concluding our business agreement."

"You take care, Doc. I get the feelin' it'll be a pleasure doin' business with you."

Steven closed his communicator and smiled. "Soon, Kyra. Very soon."

* * *

Jack and Riddick failed to find Jean-Pierre at home. Since he was no doubt already at the club, she chose to wait and talk to him the following day. The club wasn't the place to tell the man who had finished raising her that she was leaving. Instead, she called Micah and the three of them met up at the Field House Grille for dinner. 

As it turned out, Micah's next job was in the Helion System, so going with them wasn't a problem. He would have put it off regardless knowing how much she needed him with her. The three of them ate and made tentative plans for when they would leave, and afterwards drank a few beers, a little Tequila, and shot two games of pool where she thoroughly trounced them both.

During the course of the night Riddick found that he was still dubious when it came to Micah's sexuality. So much so that he caught himself looking at Micah almost as if he was examining him. He didn't have any hang ups about it, but was still a bit unconvinced about his claim. Micah most definitely felt Riddick's eyes on him and suspected the reason behind his speculative glances.

"I'm sorry Rick, but no matter how much you look I don't wear a label that identifies me as being gay." Jack was mortified and popped Micah's forearm. "What? He's been checkin' me out all night."

"The fuck I have." His hot denial only brought a grin to Micah's face.

"That's what they all say when they're caught, too."

Riddick growled at him. God how he wanted to thrash him. Just hit him once in that too perfect face of his. Sensing the situation was quickly spiraling out of control, Jack knew she needed to distract Riddick and quickly before he jumped across the table and ruined Micah's meal ticket – his face. Odd, but she sensed that this wasn't the first time she had to do this sort of thing.

"Micah, go get me another beer, please."

"You've already drank two, not to mention the Tequila."

"I don't need a mother Micah!!" she snapped. He cut his eyes to Riddick who appeared ready to pummel him and quickly left. She then faced Riddick and placed one hand on his nearest thigh and the other she wrapped around his far wrist. "Riddick-."

Her touch on his thigh felt like he had been scalded he was so aware of her. "I'm gonna fuckin-."

She squeezed his thigh and wrist. "Like hell you are. He doesn't know you like I do. That is to say, he hasn't seen what you're capable of and in his eyes, he's kidding around with you. He finds it amusing that you're, how do I say this, in a state of disbelief that someone like him could be gay."

"Amusing?"

"I know. His sense of humor is sometimes ill placed, but I promise you he doesn't mean anything by it. I've never seen him around a straight guy who knows he's gay, but I know he has straight male friends and they joke around about it. I don't think he imagined you would take it like this."

"Jack-."

"I'll talk to him," she insisted, but he was over wanting to pummel Micah. During her defense, she had failed to realize that her hand, the one on his thigh, had traveled up his leg and was causing an undesired reaction. In short, he was about to pounce on her now.

"Micah ain't my problem now."

"Then why do you still have that look on your face?"

"Because of you and where your hand is – specifically the one almost in my crotch."

"Oh, my god!" Jack jerked both of her hands away, and stammered an apology before facing the table and finishing off the rest of her beer, which unfortunately didn't do much to cool her now raging hot face.

Ready to make her squirm a little, he draped his arm across the back of her chair and leaned in so close that his chest was brushing her arm. "Mind you, it's not that I'm complainin'. You can put your hands on me at any time, Jack. But when we're in public and you touch me like that, you better be willing to put up with everybody knowin' what it does to me. Now if you'd like to get me alone-."

The rest of his salacious suggestion was cut short by a sharp, well-placed strike of her elbow into his gut that produced a small grunt of discomfort. That was most definitely not the reaction he had expected – not from Kyra anyway. But Jack? This was unquestionably her style. But then she took it a step further. She got up out of her seat and moved behind his, placing her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down a bit to speak next to his ear while her hands slowly slid down his muscular chest.

_What the hell are you up to, Jack?_

But even as suspicious as he was, he loved the feel of her hands on him, her breath next to his face, and her hair brushing over his skin, so he'd let her keep at whatever she had in mind. Her hands soon trailed over his abs, which twitched under her touch. She was aware of it, too. He liked her hands on him? It wasn't until after she hugged him earlier that day that she admitted to herself that she liked it, too. Touching him was like holding raw power; commanding, exhilarating, with the potential to explode.

"Riddick?"

He had to swallow before talking because his mouth had gone dry. "Yeah?"

"Do you like this?

"Do you know what you're doin'?"

"Not fair answering my question with a question. And yes, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"I doubt that."

"Mmm. I suppose it's a matter of opinion then." He almost jumped out of his seat when her hand slipped in the opening between the buttons and met flesh.

"You definitely do _not _know what you're doin'," he said through gritted teeth. He wasn't exactly 'at ease' from when her hand had been near his crotch, and now he was growing so hard that very soon it would be impossible not to notice, especially from her vantage point over his shoulder. He not so subtly pulled a napkin off the table and into his lap with the hopes of disguising it.

She noticed. Jack smiled against his cheek and asked, "You tryin' to hide somethin', Riddick?" She tried to remove the napkin, but he caught her wrist, which cause her to chuckle. "Guess I know what I was doing after all. Feel free to get up and walk around."

She had played him and good. "You little-."

"Yeah, I know." She immediately pulled away and moved around to the other side of the table. "I think I'll go have that talk with Micah now."

He watched her walk away while he was stuck there until his downstairs brain got the message that its services would not be needed. _Fuck. That was most definitely a grown up Jack thing to do. God damn woman! I'm supposed to be gettin' her all hot'n bothered and I'm the one stuck at the table with a fuckin' boner._ He pushed against it with the butt of his hand, but his dick was refusing to play nice. But what really disturbed him was what little effort it took on her part to get him in that condition in the first place. No woman had ever affected him like that before, and it made him feel a little out of control, which was not something he was comfortable with.

"I see you like a good mind fuck, and baby you learned it from the best. If that's the way you want to play this, then I'm all for it."

* * *

Jack walked up to the bar with a very satisfied smile on her face and a little strut to her walk. She had called Riddick's bluff and got him good, but where this new found bravado came from she didn't know. _That was a bit reckless of me, but it felt great. Finally got one on him, but he's not the type to leave it at that. I'm sure he'll pay me back somehow. _

"So where's Rick?"

"He's at the table. I told him I would come talk to you."

"Why? He's the one that was about to come after me."

"Micah, he's not quite like the other guys that you've told me about. I don't think he takes being teased to well."

"I kinda got that."

"A little too late."

"Has he calmed down now?"

"Yes, he has, but no more taunting him, okay?"

"I get it. Here's your beer."

"Thanks. I'm going to bring him one back, too."

"Careful, you're gonna spoil the man. He's got legs you know."

Jack couldn't hold back the smirk from her face. "Yeah, but walking might be a bit uncomfortable for him right about now." Micah opened his mouth, but Jack put her hand over it. "Don't ask."

* * *

After two hours, four bottles of beer and a few tequila shots, Jack was drunk. Not only could she not walk straight, but she giggled all the way home. 

"Never met a bartender who couldn't hold their liquor."

"I don't drink that often, and when I do, never this much."

"I see why."

"Micah says I'm funny when I'm tipsy."

"So he gets you drunk?"

"Don't blame him, Ricky. I don't have to drink if I don't want to. And tonight I think I'm a bit more than tipsy."

"You got that right. You're completely shitfaced. We're home." He scanned them in and kept an arm around her waist as they walked toward the staircase. "Am I gonna have to carry you up these stairs?"

She looked up the staircase. "Wow."

"What?"

"I never noticed there were that many before. Don't carry me."

"Hold the rail and I'll keep you from fallin'."

Jack brushed her hand over his head. "You need to shave. It's prickly."

"I know." He got her up two steps.

"I like you when you're bald as a cue ball."

"So noted." Then another two.

"I like your muscles too. Very sexy. And your ass. You've got the most beautiful ass I think I've ever seen."

Micah was right. She was funny, not to mention chatty, which he was going to encourage just to see what he could get out of her.

"You like my ass?"

"Mmm-hmm. I saw it….by accident. Very nice."

He quit climbing the stairs. "When was this?"

"First morning."

He chuckled and took them up another two steps. "You gonna remember anything you said in the morning."

"God, I hope not!" And then she burst into a fit of giggles.

He managed to get her up the rest of the stairs without further comment, but when he got her to her room she asked him something unexpected. "Riddick, do you want me?" She giggled and put her fingers over his lips. "Wait! I meant kiss…kiss. Do you want to kiss me?"

Regardless the answer was 'yes'. "You know I do."

"Go ahead. I won't turn my head this time."

_Fuck. Now of all times she invites me to kiss her. _"No, Jack."

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk and when we kiss, I don't want anything gettin' in the way. I want you to feel it."

She touched her own pouty lips. "I'll feel it."

"That's not what I mean."

"'Splain it to me then."

"Down to your toes, Jack. That's where I want you to feel it."

Her face screwed up rather oddly. "You want to kiss my feet?"

"No, but maybe this will help you get the idea."

Tired of denying himself, he settled for what he could get. Even if he refused to kiss her, he had to at least taste her skin. He blamed it on her scent. That damned sugar cookie scent. With her back against the wall and one arm around her waist to steady her, he tipped her chin to the side and softly brushed his lips down the column of her throat, and back up the other side. He was going to stop with that, but when he saw how much she was enjoying it, he kept going.

She inhaled sharply, unsure of what to expect, but he was nothing but gentle with her. But what she was experiencing inside of her was anything but. She had felt pangs of desire before, but nothing compared to this. It was as if she was melting from the inside starting in the pit of her stomach. It was breath stealing and she hoped he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Her soft gasp and the way she now clutched his arms encouraged him to explore her further. With a flick of his tongue, she whimpered and arched her back into him. Simply holding onto him wasn't enough. She wanted to touch him in some way and that's when her hands finally got into the act; one pressed against his back and the other at the back of his head to keep him close. Snared in lust's web, she ached for more. Heat now pooled at her core, sparking her instinctive urge to move against him.

Riddick gently nipped her neck, and she jerked in his arms. It wasn't painful, in fact she found herself anticipating the next nip, desiring it. So far this man could do no wrong. Steven had kissed her neck before, but never came close to making her feel like this. The longer he continued, the more she craved. It scared the hell out of her, yet she was invigorated by it all the same.

And he wanted more as well. Her low moans and soft cries of pleasure were growing louder, stoking a fire that was already dangerously close to getting out of control. He shouldn't have done this, not now, but it was too late. Now that he had gotten a taste of her, he didn't want to stop. Almost devouring her neck, he barely restrained himself from biting when her hips bucked forward.

_She wants this, she fucking wants this. Take her,_ his beast was saying, and he listened.

He started by unfastening the top two buttons of her blouse and kissed his way down between her breasts, determined not to touch them until he at least had her shirt off. Then he went down to his knees and unbuttoning the rest from the bottom up as he exposed her stomach to his sensual attack. There was no mistaking her heady scent of desire, and she most definitely wanted him.

"Oh, god Riddick!"

Jack clutched his head to her as he rose up, licking and kissing a fiery trail back up to her neck. She was out her of mind with lust, and wouldn't have been able to think coherently if she tried. It was impossible given the barrages of pleasure coursing through her. She wanted his mouth on hers in the worst way. She needed his kiss.

"Please kiss me. Please."

Riddick threaded his fingers in her hair and stared into her desire-clouded eyes. But they were also glazed over from the alcohol that she had consumed. She was drunk and he was taking advantage of her. The woman he had sworn to protect and never hurt, and he was about to take her to his bed. What was he doing?

"Fuck!"

He hugged her to him, burying his face in her hair. God how he wanted her, and it would be so easy given how she had been responding to him, but this wasn't right. He was treating her no better than a whore – like Marilyn. The very thought disgusted him.

"Riddick?"

Then, for the very first time in his life, he apologized. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm-." He pulled back away from her and groaned at the sight of her open shirt. He couldn't leave her like this. Unbuttoning with one hand he was an expert at, but buttoning with one hand took much longer. He started at the bottom and painstakingly worked his way up, careful not to miss one.

"You don't want me?"

He was almost finished with her shirt when she asked him that. He could hear the hurt in her voice, too. Cradling her face he kissed her forehead, then her nose before he spoke to her.

"You have no idea how much, but you would hate me in the morning. I don't want that, and it's why I'm stopping." He had never been so honest about his feelings, but the fact that she was drunk and the possibility that she wouldn't remember details in the morning emboldened him. "You're not like them, remember?"

"The girls in the club."

"That's right. You're not yourself right now, and when we do this, I don't want you drunk."

Jack smiled and caressed the side of his face. "I'm so glad I didn't sleep with Steven or anyone. That I waited."

"Waited…to have sex?"

She nodded and Riddick felt as though he had been punched in the gut. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but never thought for a moment that she had never slept with a man. She was a grown woman for Christ's sake.

"You've never slept with anyone since you've been here?" He had to hear it from her mouth.

"No. Steven said I had a problem. I gave him a bloody nose once. He sent me lots of roses after he yelled at me."

She was somewhat rambling and although it was difficult to follow he was putting the picture together and was regretting it more and more that he didn't kill him. "What did he do to you? Why did you hit him?"

"He tried to touch my boob," she stated quite matter-of-factly, but in a hushed voice and then added, "_under_ my shirt."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You never even took your clothes off. He's never really touched you?"

"Nooooooooo."

For all intrinsic purposes, Riddick had a virgin on his hands, which made what he had almost done even worse. "Fuck!"

Jack took his face and made him look at her. "You say that a lot."

"You frustrate me a lot."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, baby. Nothin'."

A dreamy smile spread across her face. "Mmm. I like it when you call me that."

"Yeah?"

"I liked what you were doing to me, too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing up his throat, mimicking the licks and nibbles he had given her. He heard a groan, and then realized it had come from himself. _God damn this feels so fuckin' good. Maybe I could not touch her. Just let her have at me for-. _ His erection was back and as hard as ever cutting off that line of thought. He grasped her face and gently pulled her away.

"You didn't like that?"

"No." Then he shook his head. "I mean yes."

"I'm confused."

"I liked it. Too much. _Way_ too much."

She beamed, pleased that she found something he enjoyed. "Good." Then her brow furrowed. "I'm afraid I don't know all the things I should do."

He chuckled and hugged her. "Trust me. No matter what you would do, I would love it." And it was the truth. As he had discovered in the bar, he was quite reactive to her touch. Hell, with a simple suggestive look, she could probably get him hard. He kissed her forehead again, and then her nose. "I think it's time you get in bed."

He turned her toward her door, but before he could get her in and shut it, she leaned back against him and cocked her head to the side, offering her neck to him. "One for the road?"

Giving her neck a disappointing chaste peck, he mumbled a good night and closed her door. He blew out his breath, relieved to have a wall between them. He came too close to ruining things with her for good, and knew that's exactly how it would have played out, too. Given what she had told him about her relationship with Steven, she would have hated him in the morning. Even if his dick didn't agree with him, one night with her versus having her for life was an easy choice. He leaned back against the wall and felt like banging his head into it. When did he start thinking in those terms? Life? With the exception of his upcoming shipping runs, he never gave the future much thought – until her.

He licked his lips. _Fuck, I can __still_ _taste her, smell her, hear her moaning._ Still hard as hell and now throbbing, he needed some relief. Thinking of her vanilla and sugar scented body wash, he smiled and headed straight for the bathroom, stripping his clothes off as quickly as he could.

"No cold bath for me."

Mindful of his bandaged hand, he began to fill the tub, but cut off the water when it was only half its usual height. After grabbing the bottle of body wash, he reclined back and poured a little onto his stomach. Setting the bottle aside, he massaged the soap over his abs to build up a frothy lather, which he then scooped up to wrap around his erection.

He worked slowly at first with a firm grip, gliding his soapy hand up and down his engorged length. Closing his eyes, he recalled the feel of her hands going down his chest, imagining her lying behind him, naked, exploring his body. He groaned and began to pump his fist with a little more vigor. Then he thought of how she had kissed his neck, her soft lips against his skin, her tongue flicking out to taste him, and her teeth nipping at his flesh; all of that in an effort to please him. The very thought of it pulled another groan from him, and his hips began a rhythm of their own, thrusting his cock into his fist. He stroked himself faster, the heat coiling tighter and tighter, drawing him to the edge. Then he imagined her, naked above him straddling his body, easing herself down, her hot tight walls clenching him as he stretched her.

"Fuck, fuck, fu-u-u-uck!"

His back arched as he exploded, pleasure searing through him causing his body to tremble. His hand and hips were still working in tandem to greedily pull the last vestiges of sensation out of his climax. After a minute he tried to sit up, but found his muscles were simply too limp to comply. The force of the orgasm had been unlike anything he had experienced before when pleasuring himself, leaving him quite boneless, but temporarily sated. He looked at the tile walls of the tub and grinned at the mess he had made.

"God damn!"

When he finally felt more like himself, he cleaned up the evidence and quickly washed himself with his own soap so he wouldn't smell like her in the morning. He went to bed wondering what her recollection of the night's events might be and how she might react. Not hysterical, he hoped. At least he could go to sleep feeling good about his decision and, for the meantime, satisfied.

If only Jack could have greeted the new day on such a cheery note.

* * *

Sorry, I just couldn't end another chapter like I did the last. It was so out of my usual style, but I have my weak moments. : ) 

I do hope this chapter satisfies...or at least pacifies those of you who have been waiting for some Jack/Riddick action. There will be more to come, I promise.

In the meantime, you know what I'd like you to do...review. : )

P.S. For those of you who read this far, the next chapter is already partially done. Yeah!

**Responses to Ch 16 reviews**

**mimi86:** Hi Mimi!! Welcome to the story and I can't thank you enough for the high praise you gave it: D I particularly liked this phrase, "Its like you wrote the sex god up yourself !!" Hee-hee.  
"Second I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill ridduck for what he did at the club or if I wanted to kill the arthor"  
- Yes, please don't kill the author. I'd rather like breathing. Besides, I don't control Riddick. The man tells me what he wants to do.  
"and the smut ...WOW ! So when is there going to be smut between kyra and riddick ? You can tell me right ?"  
- Well, I was certainly getting tired of their cat and mouse game, so Ch. 17, the fun begins. I hope you liked the little taste, and yes there will be more to come. I have another Jack/Riddick fic with smut, two actually. One is short and smutty and is a companion to the second, which is really long, but has plenty of smut, not to mention plenty of 'on the edge of your seat' moments. The Jack/Riddick there are different though. Riddick is not quite as dark and Jack is, well, much more Jack. Enjoy and thanks so much for reviewing!!  
**ADSigMel:** "Okay, I've spent all day reading this story and just gotten caught up with you. It's AMAZING!"  
- Thank you!! Welcome to the story, now I get to keep you on the edge of your seat like everyone else, hee-hee. Thanks for the compliments about A Kid Like Her. I miss writing it, but on to other stories. You're making me blush with all the great comments about my writing. Thank you: D  
"Your writing gives me the shivers, and I anxiously await your next update!"  
- Shivers??? Gotta love that! Thank you!!  
**Vampiress-06**: Yes, I have to agree with you about Riddick. Yummy about covers it all when it comes to him. Thanks Vampiress!!  
**1elena1:** "the scene in the end was amazing!live it up to riddick to be a badass in one moment and a man who knows how to comfort a sobing woman in anather!it was perfect ;)"  
- thank you, but really if that had been any other woman, he probably would have patted her on the shoulder and then ran! Thanks Elena!!  
**Riddick Fan:** Well, here you go. Hope you like it. Thanks!!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil**: No, this is the masterpiece. Loved it!! "Bad Micah! You interrupted! Makes Micah write sentences "I shall not interrupt Jack & Riddick moments." 100x"  
"Gets can of raid: DIE! Die!"  
- They just don't know who they're fuckin' with do they? Ha ha.  
Glad I could make your day with the chapter ending and hope this next one appeals, too.  
Thank you so much, you Divine Review Goddess!  
**Running-Wild22**: "MERCS... That can't be good. There is gonna be some serious SH happening very soon I would guess."  
- Kia, I think you said it all!! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Greenfaire**: "yay for loveage between riddick and jack"  
- loveage….I liked that! Yes, it was a sweet moment and I do agree that one day Jack's deception about Micah will probably come back to haunt her. Until the next chapter….thank you Greenfaire!  
**iluvriddick:** "i don't even know how many times i said "ah" through this chapter."  
- At first I thought you were talking about "ah" like what the doctor makes you say when they're gagging you with a tongue depressor, but then I read the rest and now I get it. Yes, I am a bit slow.  
"i love that hugging is his thing and he actually craves it."  
- Well, some animals like to snuggle in a pack, and he's no exception.  
"i'm glad you finally let us have a sweet stopping point. still something to chew on but not scream at and glare at the computer for days later over."  
- That was all for you. : D  
i'll definately have to go back to chap 6. i remembered him carving them up, but i didn't realize what he "loved this chap so i will refrain from yelling. but just so you know, i'll be watching the calendar waiting for the next one. i'm not very patient"  
- I would have never guessed!! LOL. And I was shocked you didn't yell. Am I losing my touch? Can't wait to see what you have to say about this one. Thanks sweetie!! Always enjoy your reviews!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes..**.: "Riddick purring... sigh is there anything more beautiful and sexier than that?"  
- Mmm…not that I can think of. Hee hee.  
"Great update... I'm glad they finally told Riddick about M being gay LOL (though I wouldn't have minded some nice slash)"  
- I've never done slash, but I do enjoy reading it (like your stories). Maybe I'll get the nerve up one day to get my big toe wet.  
- Marilyn is definitely stupid. She was too self-absorbed while she was with him to clue in on how he could be and in truth she really didn't do anything to piss him off to the point that he would blow up.  
"I just wish they'd kiss already ... the sexual tension is killing me.. as I'm sure it is Riddick too."  
- I know, it's killing me, too! UGH! Well, they kinda got there in this chapter, so hopefully that's progress? Thanks FG!! Love reading your comments!  
**FluidDegree: ** Steven really doesn't get it. He may have figured out who they are, but not researching Riddick further is going to really hurt him in the end. Thanks FD!!

**October 9, 2007 **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: I'll apologize in advance for the abrupt ending to this chapter, but finding a stopping point wasn't easy. I was almost 14,000 words into the chapter and was still going. I didn't want to delay it further, so I cut it back and will leave the rest for Chapter 19. **Big virtual hugs to my reviewers - thank you so much!!!**

**Disclaimer - Not mine :(**

**Warnings: **M/F - nothing you can't handle

* * *

**Chapter 18**

If only Jack could have greeted the day on such a cheery note. Instead she sat straight up in bed, gulping air with a fine sheet of sweat all over her. "Oh my god! What was that?"

She had just woken up from one hell of an erotic dream. She had experienced them before, but this particular one seemed so real, so vivid and when she closed her eyes and thought about it, she could still feel his mouth on her, driving her absolutely mad. Not 'his' mouth. It had been Riddick, only the dream seemed to abruptly halt right when things were really getting good. Needing to pee in the worst way, she ran to the bathroom, groaning once her bitch of a headache caught up with her.

"How much did I drink? Too much. And mixing beer and Tequila? Stupid."

She washed her hands and finally looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed small, red marks on either side of her neck, which would be imperceptible to most people, but stood out like a glaring beacon to her. Her hand started to shake a little as she ran her fingers over them.

"My dream? So _not_ a dream!"

She groaned and splashed cold water onto her face, hoping it might either shake loose or re-align the events from the previous evening. "I was drunk, he brought me home, helped me up the stairs, and….Oh my god, did I really do that? Shit!" She leaned against the door and sank to floor holding her face in her hands. "Did I really ask him to kiss me?" Then pieces of the previous night came into focus. They didn't kiss, but what he did to her with his mouth? A wave of desire raced through her at the thought.

"But he stopped. He had my shirt open and stopped. He didn't even touch me. _That_I would most definitely remember. Wait! He stopped? Why in the name of everything holy did he stop? Oh god, please tell me that I didn't completely lose my self-control and beg him to keep going. Tell me that when I face him that I'll still be able to look at myself in the mirror without cringing afterwards. Tell me he didn't stop because he doesn't want me. That's one humiliation I can't deal with if I have to face him every day." She tried to recall what he had said to her, but it was hopeless. The words were lost. "Shit! I started kissing his neck! He made me quit, too! I probably threw myself at him. God! What does he think of me now? I said I wasn't like the girls in the club, but I sure as hell acted like it!"

Although mortified, she couldn't resist closing her eyes to replay his delicious assault. Never had she experienced anything remotely close to the desire, no, that was too polite of a word – lust was far more appropriate. She had never experienced that level of lust before. Scratch that, she had never experienced lust before - period. Desire, yes, but that kind of insane hunger - not until last night. He had awoken that in her, along with a voracious beast named curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she whispered, "but you can't die from lust can you? This could end in two ways; I'm left to wonder or I eventually end up in his bed." Oddly enough the possibility of the latter didn't disturb her like it had with Steven. "But I still don't know where his head was, and I need to know what happened – all of it." And there was only one way to do that.

She left the bathroom and without knocking turned the knob to his door and found it unlocked. She supposed her reasoning for barging in like she did was to prevent him from having time to think. Honesty was what she wanted from him, not a white washed story.

Jack wasn't the only one who had an erotic dream that night, only his was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning. It brought him instantly awake, but there wasn't a thing he could do to stop her. He only had time for one defensive move, and that was to pull the sheet up and roll onto his stomach. Not the most comfortable position considering the morning wood he was sporting, but he didn't want her catching sight of something she'd rather not see. But to his dismay Jack not only invited herself in, she climbed right onto his bed to sit next to him. His first thought was that she was pissed off at him and wondered exactly how much ass kissing he was going to need to do.

"Jack? What the hell are you doing?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down or you'll wake JP!"

"Get the fuck off my bed!"

"No way. Not until you answer a few questions."

_Shit!_ But he'd answer anything she wanted answered and as quickly as possible. Here she was wearing one of those tight little tank tops and boxer shorts, sober, and just inches away from him. He had to get her off his bed and preferably completely out of the room before he lost it and made her his pre-breakfast dessert.

"So ask," he growled, trying to sound exceptionally grouchy.

She nervously intertwined her fingers in her lap. "I'm not sure where to begin. It's about last night after we came home."

"What do you remember?" _Hopefully none of it._

"Nothing." His relief was cut short, when she added, "Nothing that was said, at least not all of it."

_Fuck!_ "And everything else?"

"I-I know what I did." _And I enjoyed every blessed minute of it._

"You?" he carefully asked. Why wasn't she blaming him? Did she not remember?

"I know I asked you to kiss me, and I really shouldn't have done that, but-. Shit! I don't even have the words to explain myself!"

_Woah! Shouldn't have asked me? What the fuck! Is she sayin' she doesn't want me now? _He stuck with what he knew best and played it off. "Don't sweat it. You were drunk."

She couldn't believe he was giving her an easy out, but her conscious wouldn't allow her to take it. "I just can't believe I asked you. That's not like me to be so…forward, and being drunk is no excuse."

Her response was making him smile on the inside. Even though she was obviously embarrassed, he wanted to make sure he was hearing her right so there was no way she could hold anything against him later. "So you _did _want me to kiss you."

She laughed, nervously though. "What, I didn't make that clear enough?"_ Tell me I didn't just say that. _She opened her clenched eyes, and he was both smiling and slightly chuckling. "You know you _could_ make this easier for me to get through."

"I know."

Which meant he had no intention of easing her discomfort. And to make matters worse, since she came in and threw herself on the bed she was now painfully aware of how absolutely yummy he looked hugging his pillow to his chest while his entire muscular upper body was exposed from the waist up. Her palms were itching to explore all of it, too.

"Never let it be said that you aren't attune to my feelings." She huffed her breath. "Why _didn't_ you kiss me?" She so hoped that didn't sound as if she was whining.

"You were drunk," he stated quite matter-of-factly. "It gets in the way."

"Of?"

"Really feelin' it."

She frowned, suddenly a bit angry that he wouldn't kiss her, yet he didn't have a problem with the rest, and she certainly felt that! Not that she didn't love it, but she really wanted his kiss.

"Oh, I suppose_ that_ was a good enough reason," she bit out, "but then what is your excuse for the rest of what happened?"

_Fuck! She __is__ pissed. _"I don't have an excuse for taking things too far with you."

"But you stopped!" she blurted, then wanted to slap herself. _Dammit! That did not come out right._

Riddick's head was spinning he was so confused. His erection had subsided, so he sat up, but took one of his pillows to cover his crotch just in case. "Woah! You _ain't_ mad at me?"

Part of her wanted to be demure and not get further into this, while the other side of her was saying the hell with this, tell the man what you wanted! Jack took a quick breath. _Here goes nothing. _

"Yes, I am upset! You won't kiss me, but you'll devour my neck?"

"So you're mad that I didn't kiss you."

"Not mad, frustrated I guess. But what about the rest?"

"I told you I didn't have an excuse for that. I'm not gonna say sorry for it either." Because he had already apologized last night and he wasn't sorry he started it, just sorry it got out of hand.

"Well you should! You don't simply _start_ something, get me all...well,-."

"Hot and bothered?"

"Yes!You don't do that then abruptly stop, and leave me wondering what the_ hell_ you were thinking."

He was a heartbeat way from finishing what he started last night just to set her straight for good, but with Jean-Pierre in the next room that wasn't a chance in hell. He wiped a hand over his head and down his face before looking at her again. He could do this. He could be calm.

"Let me get this straight. You're frustrated that I didn't kiss you, a-." She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand. "No. Just nod or shake your head." She nodded, but it was killing her to be quiet. "But what I did instead you're not mad about?" She shook her head. "You're just pissed because you don't know where my head was when I stopped. You don't remember what I told you."

"You stopped. In the state I was in last night you could have taken things a lot further and-. Don't mistake me, I'm relieved you stopped, and happy it was you and not anyone else. However, I know you had to have given me a reason, because I would have demanded one. So, what did you say to me?"

"Nothin' much. Just that I didn't want you to wake up today hating me."

"That's it?"

"I didn't want to treat you like one of the girls either."

"But you didn't_ want_ to stop, right?"

Jack covered her face with her hands, mortified that she had asked him that. The truth was that because of her experience with Steven, when it came to Riddick she was very insecure. His chuckling didn't help matters. But for him it was an 'ah-ha' moment. _Little Jack thinks I changed my mind about her. _He made sure his pillow was in place and then pried her hands from her face.

"You wanna get my handheld?"

"Whatever for?"

"So we can make a list of everything I wanted to do _to_ and _with_ you last night and didn't. It'll take a while, but I'll do it."

"You're making fun of me now."

But he had said exactly what she hoped to hear. He wasn't rejecting her at all, and inside it was like she wiped the sweat off her brow. Then Jack saw marks on his neck that resembled hers and her eyes grew wide. She reached out to touch one oblivious to how much she was affecting him.

"Did I-?"

He slowly smiled recalling her mouth on him and pressed the pillow down. "Every last one of 'em."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

She had said quite a few things, but he would share a couple less important ones with her before he worked up to what he considered to be the 'big one'.

"Let's see. You like it better when I'm bald."

She groaned knowing herself all too well and how she tended to talk when she was inebriated. "Oh, god I think I see where this is going."

"There was somethin' about my muscles bein' sexy."

She cringed at that and realized she had been cataloging him from the head down. Given that, she knew with one hundred percent certainty what was coming next. "On second thought, I don't really need to know. I'm sure it will come back to me."

But he had other plans and besides, embarrassing her was way too much fun to stop. "But this next one had to be my personal favorite. You said I had a great ass. Actually, I think you're exact words were that I had the most beautiful ass you had ever seen." She wanted to cover her face with her hands again, but he had yet to let them go. Then he made her humiliation worse. "_And_ you said you saw it in the buff."

"Shit! I'm never drinking again."

"And-."

"There's more?" she demanded aghast.

He nodded and leaned in a little closer. "You said you liked what I did to you."

She didn't know whether it was his voice or the words, but it sent a chill down her spine. And she didn't just _like_ what had done to her, it was all she had thought about since she woke up. He had tapped into a side of her she didn't know existed, was afraid didn't exist, and wanted to explore it further. Ached for it. For once she wished she had the more brazen attitude of the dancers, because she dearly wanted to jump him and demand he finish what he started.

"I won't deny it. Then again, you like it when I touch you, so I guess that puts us on equal footing, right?"

"That's one way of lookin' at it. But what I don't understand is why you've never slept with anyone."

Jack blanched. "I-I told you that?"

"And a little more. Somethin' about Steven sayin' you had a problem."

She cringed. "You wouldn't by any chance let me off the hook on this one would you?"

"That would be a 'no'."

"That's what I thought you'd say, but it didn't hurt to ask." She took a breath and then launched into her explanation. "I never dated anyone until him. I already knew I had intimacy issues, which is probably why I never pursued anyone before him. But I was enthralled with him being a doctor, and he seemed to really be into me. Even with my…issues, kissing was easy to get used to, but when it came to anything beyond that I would panic; heart racing, couldn't breathe, and needed to get his hands off of me. He was perseverant, but patient and eventually I got to where I wouldn't react badly if he touched me from the waist up. But the last time he tried to go under my shirt, he didn't take no for an answer. He kept trying to talk me into it, but I knew it wasn't right. I'm not even sure how it happened, but I struck him in the face and gave him a bloody nose. He was so angry with me, told me I needed professional help."

"But you let me do more than that last night. Do you think the alcohol had anything to do with it?"

"No." _Because I'm aching for you to do it again. _"It's different with you. I know I'm safe."

Riddick knew what she wanted from him. He smelled her pheromones spike, and he could see it in her eyes.

"Not now." That he managed to get the words out without choking on them was a miracle. But Jack wasn't a woman who took 'no' for an answer the first time around.

She laughed, trying her best to mask her disappointment. "Not even a kiss?"

This was what he had wanted, for her to come to him, but now wasn't the time. _God is fuckin' with me. I know he is._ "Not if you expect me to stop."

Jack's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "Thanks for clearing that up."

"Anytime, Princess. Now are you gonna let me get up and at least get some briefs on?"

Jack sprung from the bed. "You mean you're, you're-."

"Naked as the day I was born under here," he boasted with a grin. Then he started to lift the sheet just a little. "Wanna come check it out to make sure I'm not lyin'?"

_Yes! _Her curiosity was killing her, but she immediately replied, "NO, no, no," as she backed her way to the door. "I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

"I'm gonna be a bit longer than a few," he grumbled.

"Why?"

_Is she really this clueless? Fuck. No, she's just ignorant and I gotta remember that. But I ain't gonna sugar coat it either. _"Because last night I wanted to take you to bed, I _still_ want to in my bed, and after having you _on_ my bed and discussing what we _did_ do last night, I've got a boner."

Her face was red, bright red in fact, but she stood her ground, and with her hands on her hips saucily replied, "Had you said you needed to cool off or even _jack _ off, I would have understood you just as well."

Riddick growled, grabbed the pillow hiding his erection, and launched it at her, but she ducked and was out the door before he could try anything more. "That woman needs a good beating."

* * *

Jack left Riddick's room with a smile on her face only to run straight into Jean-Pierre. 

"JP! You scared me to death!" But JP wasn't smiling or anywhere near his jovial self. In fact, he was trying his level best to not let his mind get the better of him. Jack was astute enough to see that and realized what must be thinking. "No. It's not what you're thinking. I mean, I was in his room, but I haven't been in there long. We were talking. That's it. Talking."

JP crossed his arms over his chest and raised a bushy eyebrow. "And what could be so urgent that you are in his room at this 'orrible early 'our?"

"We went out last night with Micah, and all of us were drinking."

"And you were trying to keep up with them?"

"Yeah, something like that." His eyebrow went up further if that was possible. "Okay, I was drunk. I get chatty when I've had too much to drink. When I woke up this morning I couldn't remember what we had talked about on the way home and once we got here. I was a bit concerned about what I might have said and wanted to know."

"But you remember what you did last night?"

"I wasn't _that_ drunk."

"So you know 'ow you got those marks on your neck."

Then Riddick chose the absolutely worst possible time to ask what was for breakfast. "Hey, Jack? I forgot to ask-."

She cringed and silently chanted, _Please be dressed, _over and over again before she turned around. Thankfully he was only sticking his head out the door, but the very fact that he wouldn't step out of the room and that he was obviously nude from the waist up didn't look good.

"Yes?"

He took one look at them both together. "It can wait." And went back into his room to leave her there with JP.

_That chicken shit!_

"You never answered my question, Kyra."

Jack got over her feeling of initial panic and remembered she wasn't a teenager anymore, so she took charge of the conversation. "How old am I?"

"What? Twenty-two, of course"

"That's right. Twenty-two _not _sixteen. I'm an adult, and as such I don't feel as though I am obligated to answer this particular line of questions. However, I will tell that these marks are from him, I left some on his neck as well, and that was the extent of what went on. I haven't even kissed the man!"

"So you're necking, but you haven't kissed? Why?"

He didn't need to know the 'why' so she made something up. "I don't know. Maybe I had bad breath at the time. Does it really matter?"

"I'm not so sure about this."

"'This' being the situation or Rick?"

"Finding my daughter coming out of a man's room is not what a father wishes to see, but even so I like him."

Jack sighed. "I do, too."

"Definitely not the same way."

She chuckled. "I would hope not."

"No. I'm not half in love with the man."

Jack gasped and quickly ushered JP back into his room, fearful that Riddick would hear. "Do you care to repeat that?"

"Sure. You're half in love with him…or more."

"No I'm not." But her heart wasn't behind the denial and it even sounded like a lie to her own ears. "I-I can't be." She walked over to JP's bed and sat on the end of it. "It hasn't even been a week. How could I be in love with him?"

"It's been a lot more than a week for the two of you. You 'ave a 'istory together. I know love when I see it."

"But how?"

"I'm French!"

"I'm serious."

"You were very quick to defend what went on between you. You were protecting him. Plus, I know you 'ave had issues with jealousy concerning him, and that you look at him with dreamy eyes."

"How could you know all that? You haven't been around us enough!"

"I 'ave my ways," he replied smugly.

'Ways' meant spies and only one spy would be able to report _those _kinds of details. "Micah!"

"Don't blame him. He's got your best interests at heart."

"So he thinks I'm in love with Rick, too?"

"From a long time ago, and he thinks those feelings 'ave been renewed."

She laid completely back on the bed and put her arms over her face. "JP, I'm scared. All of this has hit me so quickly, and I've never had to cope with feelings like these before."

"Not even with Steven?"

She laughed, but it had a definite ironic ring to it. "My 'relationship' with Steven was perpetuated by my own stubbornness. It was a mistake. I never felt anything genuine from or for him and look what it got me in the end."

JP sat down next to her. "And Rick? How is he with you?"

She sat back up and couldn't help the smile that lit her face. "There are still times when I want to knock his head off, but he has moments where he lets me see his heart, and I want to cry because I can feel how much he cares for me. I kinda broke down yesterday after talking with Iman, but he didn't freak out. He asked me what I needed, but the only thing I wanted was to be held while I cried my eyes out, and he did that. It was the kind of act that Micah would have done."

"That's a high standard."

"Micah is a wonderful man."

"Who I'm sure you would be married to right now if he weren't gay."

Jack's jaw dropped to the floor. "H-H-How did you find out?"

"Bah! That act with the two of you only fooled me for so long. There was no passion. Ever. But you and Rick? Mon Dieu! Explosive. You two were at each other from the moment you reconnected. Your mind did not know him, but your heart did."

"The mind is catching up."

"Just as I thought it would. And your visit with Iman? How did it go?"

Her smile dropped a little, because inside she feared she was about to cut JP to the quick. "Really well. The minute I saw his face, I remembered him. Not everything, but him I definitely knew. He's a very special man in my life, just as you are. I feel horrible for the pain he went through, but he blew it off like it never happened once he saw me."

"That's what fathers do."

Jack threw herself in JP's arms and gave him the biggest hug. "I love you, JP."

"I know, and you are not hurting me because you want to go see him."

She pulled back to see his face. To make sure he was being truthful with her, but the only thing she saw in his eyes was love. "Are you sure?"

"I could never begrudge Iman, child. When are you leaving?"

"Soon. We talked about it at dinner last night and there's no reason to hang out here when we could be on our way. We're talking about leaving in a couple of days. Rick's friend Drake is expected today so we'll most likely leave when he does."

"Drake? Who is he?"

"A shipper like Rick. I owe him a huge thank you. If it weren't for him, Rick would have never found me. He was the one who took my picture in the club and send it to him."

"But he had no idea who you were?"

"None."

"Amazing!"

"I know." She patted JP's hand. "Are we okay? With everything? Especially me and Rick?"

He kissed her forehead. "No father likes knowing his daughter is…_you_ know. But all I ask is that when you consummate what you 'ave, make sure I'm not in the house."

"JP!"

"Don't you act so 'orrified. If those marks on your neck are appetizers then the main course can't be far behind."

Embarassed? Yes. Mortified by what he was saying? Without a doubt. "I'm gonna pretend we didn't have this part of the conversation and leave now. Should I expect you for breakfast?"

"No, ma cherie. I'm going back to bed."

Jack kissed his cheek. "You sleep well."

"Yes. Try and keep the noise down."

* * *

Riddick, as usual, found Jack in the kitchen whipping up a large breakfast. She used to cook for him when they traveled together. She spoiled him back then, and she was doing it now. _I could most definitely get used to this again. _ But unlike the other mornings, she was humming. He smirked to himself. _Wonder what's got her in such a good mood? _But he knew it was because of him, and that pleased him beyond measure. 

He watched her open a cabinet and stand on her tippy toes to reach for something, giving him the perfect opportunity to make his presence known. He snuck up behind her and plucked the item she was reaching for right off the shelf. He had almost been pressing her to the counter, so he took a step or two back, but he was still very much in her space.

Feeling him against her had Jack's pulse racing. She took a few steadying breaths before she turned around, too. "Thanks." _Kiss me already! Kiss me!_

_She's either nervous as hell or trying to figure out when I might kiss her. Not yet, baby. _"No problem."

He turned away from her and went to the fridge to get some juice. He had to do something to keep his back to her for a minute at least because he was struggling to _not _smile. _She ain't nervous, so that only leaves one thing. _But as much as he wanted to, he didn't quite trust himself. They were both still half-dressed and beds were too readily available. He wanted privacy, but a more neutral, safe place where he couldn't get carried away. Getting into logistics about where and when he'd kiss her wasn't about to be a breakfast topic though. He most definitely liked that he was back in command, and having her on the edge of her seat didn't hurt either. Her ignorance would be his bliss.

"Want some juice?" he offered.

_Juice is not exactly what I want! _"Sure."

"What are you cookin'?"

"Nothing fancy. Bacon, eggs, biscuits. Could you get the jam for me?"

And so went the rest of their breakfast time as it had before, but both were highly aware of the tension that existed between them.

"Oh, I'd like to thank you for being such a chicken shit upstairs and going right back in your room to hide."

"Chicken shit? That was a father-daughter conversation if I ever saw one, and I know when to retreat."

"He thought I spent the night in there."

When the corner of his mouth curled up, she balled her napkin and threw it at him. "It isn't funny!"

"He believed you when you denied it, right?"

"Yes."

"So what's the problem with me laughin' about it?"

"He saw the marks on my neck, too."

"And?"

"I told him you haven't even kissed me, and he thinks there is something seriously wrong with you."

He was grinning now. "You can tell JP that I plan on resolving that in the near future."

Jack stabbed her food in frustration. Near future? She was hoping to goad him into doing it now. "I told him about Iman and us going."

"How'd he take it?"

"Just like you said he would, and I was so relieved."

"Good. Does he know we're leaving in a couple of days?"

"Yes, he does. So, is Drake still coming today?"

"He is. He should be landing soon, and I told him I'd meet him."

That news lit a fire under Jack. She wanted to go with him. Her body language said it all and he fully expected that she would invite herself to come along. However, her only response was, "Oh?"

"You wouldn't want to come with me, would you?"

"Now why would I want to do something like that?"

"You're dyin' to meet him. I know you are."

"_Dying_ isn't quite the word I would use. Curious, interested." His 'bull shit' detector activated and she glared at him. "You don't know how badly I would love to shave that thing off! Fine. When are you leaving?"

"Hour and a half."

She graciously let him have the bathroom first, and it was a good thing considering how long she ended up staying in there. And when she came downstairs, he saw the reason why. Instead of a t-shirt, jeans, and hair in a pony tail, she had actually primped, which rubbed him entirely the wrong way, because it wasn't for him. He had to admit that she looked good wearing a fitted blue v-neck shirt, black pants, and even jewelry. She had her hair down, too which made her look sexy as hell. He loved her hair down. He loved her hair, period.

But he quickly reminded himself that it wasn't for him. That, and he wasn't too sure he wanted Drake seeing her like this, either.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

He frowned and grumbled, "Yeah, so I see."

Jack grabbed his arm before he could turn from her. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothin'. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because what I wear on a daily basis is hardly what I'd like to greet someone in."

Then the light bulb went off in her head. _He thinks I'm dressing to impress? He's jealous! I don't much worry about my appearance for him, yet here I am dressing for his friend. Oh, boy._ She knew accusing him of it would make things worse. Men could be such babies not matter how macho they tried to be, so she tried a more pacifying approach. Taking a step closer to him she rested the palm of her hand on his chest, hoping touching him would somehow help.

"I'm not dressing _for_ him. It's more for you. If I go in looking like I usually do, he'll wonder why you searched so hard for me all those years."

It wasn't so much the words, but her hand on him that did the trick. "I think you look just fine the way I see you every day. Let's go."

* * *

Riddick had been thinking about kissing Jack all morning long. He thought about where he might do it, when, even how to approach it. He had never thought so much about a kiss in his life. 

Damn, he was going soft.

He had kissed his share of women, so this shouldn't be such a big deal. It used to be that he didn't care so much about it. When he was younger and on the run, he took it when he got it, but kissing wasn't important. Getting laid was what mattered. But now he liked the act itself. There was a definite primal element to kissing that appealed to him, and he even took a certain measure of pride in using it as a tool best a woman. If he wanted her badly enough, and she was acting the least bit hesitant, kissing was a perfect way to silence protests long enough to allow baser instincts to take over. Not that he had many he had to convince like that, but it was done when he needed it. Otherwise, he paid to kiss when he had to, _if_ he felt the woman was worth it.

But kissing her would be unlike any other woman before her, which strangely unsettled him. First kisses could never be repeated, and this one he wanted to take his time with and do it right. Her experiences with Steven was all she had to go by, and he was concerned what it had done to her. The very last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. But wanting her as badly as he did, taking things slowly was going to test every ounce of his self-control and patience, especially once he finally got a taste of her.

"The tram is here." He didn't respond, his mind obviously on something else, so she waved her hand in front of his face. "Hellooo. The tram is here."

"Huh? Right."

Jack gave him the eye. "So where were you a minute ago?"

"No where."

Riddick looked down the platform and saw there were very few passengers heading toward the port. He placed his hand at the small of her back and directed her to an empty car. From the looks of things he would have her to himself. The doors hissed open as they approached and sealed shut behind them. Before she could get far, he looped his arm around her waist and one at her shoulders to bring her flush against him. He then took a step back to lean against the wall. All of a sudden her heart was slamming in her chest, but what she was too nervous to feel was that his was, too. The tram lurched forward, but he held her so steadily that she barely felt it.

They were finally alone.

Like a feather, his fingers brushed over her temple and then down her cheek and throat. She sighed and partially melted into him, but then his lips followed the exact same path, and it was as if she had forgotten how to breathe. Such a small gesture on his part, but its effect was nearly devastating on her. He turned her around, threaded his fingers in her hair as he studied her face for a moment.

And then the distance between them evaporated.

His lips met hers, but only lightly grazing over them to then brush across her cheek. He smiled hearing her expel the breath she had been holding along with most of the tension that had held her body a bit rigid. She had been bracing herself for a completely different kind of kiss, something more aggressive he was sure, and it pleased him to know he surprised her. He brushed back across her lips and she leaned in, but he was just there long enough to catch a wisp of her breath, and then over to her other cheek.

The approach was so very different from the previous night, but the effect was the same; desire melting her from the inside, robbing her of breath and coherent thought. Dear god, and he had just begun to touch her. She had always considered 'trembling with desire' or 'anticipation' to be a cliché saying. Not any longer, because she was now suffering from both. He was wreaking havoc with her body and her mind because she couldn't anticipate where his lips would go next.

"Riddick."

His name came out as a plea that nearly did him in, but he had thought about this too much to abandon what he was doing. His lips and teeth then grazed the edge of her jaw, to her chin, and finally back to her mouth where he hovered for a moment until she quietly whimpered. And then he kissed her; softly at first, almost tentative as if he was testing before he went further. She sighed, marveling at how tender he was being with her, yet aching for what was yet to come.

Though torturing himself as well, he was savoring every moment, studying what she liked, her sounds, and how she reacted to even the smallest things he did. She was so responsive, and he was finding almost as much pleasure from that as he was from the kiss. He flicked his tongue along her lower lip before catching it between his own, gently sucking it. The new sensation caused her to lightly gasp, and with her lips fully parted he pressed forward to at last fully taste her. He kissed her slowly, deeply as he explored her; his teasing tongue touching hers, sliding against it, prodding before completely conquering.

But who was conquering whom? Brimming beneath her surface was a lustful, wanton goddess who was calling to his beast, 'Come out to play,' making it increasingly difficult to focus on his slow exploration of her.

Aching for more, she arched into him, and he pressed their bodies closer together, barely containing a groan of desire. She was so malleable against him that it was as if she had been molded to fit him. _Perfect, _he thought. He had wanted and waited for this for so long, and she was far sweeter than expected in every way possible. God, he wanted to absolutely devour her and then some. Kissing her had been worth every second of his patience, but soon they would need to stop.

To his surprise, Jack pulled away first, but it was only to ask him a question. "Do you think we can sit?" she breathlessly asked.

"Anything you want."

Never taking his hands off her, he led her to a nearby padded bench seat. He sat first, and then he most definitely groaned when she put her hands around his neck and straddled his lap. Yes, he had an erection. It had been pressed into her when they were standing, but having it nestled against her ass where she could move against it was going to test his self-control. As if reading his mind, she adjusted her position and inadvertently ground against it. He sucked in a breath and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist to still any further movement. Jack looked down at him with concern in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm hurtin' and yes it's your fault, but not in the way you're thinkin'"

It took her a second but understanding dawned, and she smiled. "I'll try not to make it worse."

"Too late. _Way _too late."

She cocked her head to the side as she ran her fingers over his prickly growth. "Good. Then I don't have to worry about anything I might do."

She was going to kiss him this time. He was sure of it. But he had a strange feeling this wasn't going to go like the first one. She was up to something, and he was looking forward to seeing what she had in mind. He released one arm from around her waist and rand his hand up her spine to press against the base of her neck.

"I'm all yours, baby."

Jack gently held either side of his head and with a smile lowered her mouth to his. After making the slightest contact, she teasingly pulled back, lowered to within a hair's breath, flicked her tongue against his, and pulled back again. She shifted her hips, moving against him, but this time on purpose, quite pleased when his grip on her tightened. Her every move was done with a purpose in mind. She loved his slow, sensual approach, and was aware that he took care to not frighten her. But she also knew, somehow instinctively, that another side of him existed and wouldn't be happy until she coaxed it out. And did she ever.

The more she toyed and teased him, the more his control slipped. Soon a low, guttural rumble resonating from deep within him erupted. He wasn't the one she was toying with anymore. His beast had come out to play. His grip around her waist tightened again, and his hand secured itself firmly around the base of her neck.

"You sure this is how you wanna play it?"

She would have nodded, but his hand at her neck prevented it. "I started it."

"And I'm gonna end it," he promised as he leaned her back, and then his mouth came down on hers, hot and demanding, sharply different than before. The pressure of his lips built, growing more insistent until she willingly parted for him. His tongue swept into her mouth, dominating hers as it wound around it, thrusting against it. Reeling, she clung to him like a person who was afraid of falling. The time for trembling long past, she was shaking almost uncontrollably, overwhelmed by him, by how he made her burn, and how easily she succumbed to it all.

She didn't recognize herself, which frightened her somewhat, but her body ached worse. She squirmed in his lap, erratically moving against his erection as she searched for...something. A rush of cool air flowed up her back as he tugged her shirt from the waist of her pants causing her skin to erupt in goose flesh and sending a shiver up her spine. That was quickly followed by the course texture of his bandaged hand roaming upward over her skin, creating yet another means to make already overloaded senses scream. Moaning deeply, she unknowingly ground herself against him yet again, and he growled against her mouth. The vibration of the sound went right to her core, leaving her wet and throbbing even worse than she already was, because it was her that brought that out of him.

But all of it soon became too much. She whimpered and wrenched her mouth from his to catch a much needed breath. He allowed it, but without missing a beat nudged her head back with his nose and descended to feast on her throat.

"Oh, god!" she moaned, and then just as quickly gasped as his teeth raked down her throat. Catching her breath was next to impossible. She was lost to it all, mindless to everything except for his sensual barrage. Her nails bit into his shoulders as his mouth blazed a fiery trail down to the 'V' of her shirt and back up. His teeth and tongue and lips worked in concert to first nip, then soothe. Pleasure coiled at her center, the intensity of it almost painful. God, she had to find a way to end the ache. Driven by a primal need for release, her hips moved of their own volition to seek relief from the lust consuming her. Grinding against his engorged length was all she could do.

Riddick snarled and then roared one word. "NO!"

He seized her by the waist, and she cried out, almost in anguish that he had stopped her. Holding her tightly, he turned and laid her down on the bench seat. With a knee between her legs, holding both of her hands pinned to the seat above her head, he stared down at the unrepentant woman beneath him.

"You are one greedy, lusty, little bitch."

Her mouth dropped open to say something, but before she could utter even one syllable his mouth curled into an appreciative smile. Then she heard the most captivating sound emanating from him that was a cross between a hum, a purr, and a growl.

"Sexy."

Closing her eyes, she groaned and shuddered. One word. It wasn't fair. One word coming out of that man in _that _hypnotically sexy voice, and looking at her as if he wanted to have her for dinner had the same effect as his mouth on her neck. She was still breathing rapidly, twisting in his grasp in an attempt to break free of his hold while he simply shook his head as he lowered his frame over hers. He brushed his lips over her cheek, then to the exposed skin at the 'V' of her shirt before hovering his mouth over a clearly visible, hard nipple pushing up through the fabric of her shirt. Imagining his mouth on her breast stole her breath and had her once again aching for his touch. There was no fear, no panic, only a desire for more. The realization elated her, and feeling his hot breath, even through the layers of fabric, was killing her.

"Oh, god Riddick!" she moaned

"Is that 'Oh, god Riddick, yes' or 'Oh, god Riddick, no'?"

In her mind she was screaming 'YES!!', but common sense told her they couldn't. Not now, and it brought tears of distress to her eyes. He knew she wanted it, too.

"We can't," she choked out.

"We will," he countered even though he knew their playtime had come to an end. His statement was more of an edict that he would most definitely continue this at a later time. Just to make her squirm further, he caught her nipple between his teeth, but released it just as quickly. Long enough though to send an all to quick jolt of pleasure through her that made her scream out of frustration. A tear or two accompanied her outburst, which he flicked from her cheeks with his tongue before reclaiming her mouth and deeply kissing her. Another long minute later and with a rumbling growl, he eventually broke the kiss.

It ended all too soon for them both.

Scooping his hands under her shoulders, he pulled her upright to sit across his lap so he could hold her. She was still trembling with need that he incited, and in truth he felt the same. He held her close, slowly caressing her back as they cooled off. Choosing to start this here had been the best decision, because had they been at home under no circumstances would he have stopped. Only a 'no' from her would have done it. Had that been his only problem, he would have counted himself lucky, but he had been wholly unprepared for the ramifications of what he started. For the effect she would have on him mentally, physically, and emotionally. He had no idea how to handle it. But leave it to Jack to help divert his attention away from his thoughts.

She nuzzled closer to him and drew her finger down an open expanse of his skin. "Do you think we could ride the train a few more times?"

He laughed out loud and tightened his hold on her. He wanted to keep her close and he still needed a little more time before he looked at her again. His eyes would have told her too much, too soon.

"That might get us into trouble, not to mention pissing Drake off for keeping him waiting. Say, you okay?"

"I'm sure I'd be better had the ride been longer." He smiled against her throat, and unable to resist he lightly sunk his teeth into her skin. Jack shrieked and pulled back, framing his face in her hands. "Did you just bite me?"

"Nah. That was just a nibble. When I bite you, you'll know it." She leaned in and met his lips, taking a little nibble of her own. He groaned and pulled her face away. His breathing may have normalized, but the rest of him was far from relaxed. "As much as I like where you are, if I expect to be able to walk when this tram stops, I need you off my lap." She pouted immediately and he caught her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently, before moving her off him. She didn't go far though. With an arm securely around her waist, he wouldn't allow it.

"So how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

She gestured to his crotch. "Get rid of that? When it can't be put to its intended use, of course," she smirked.

"Talkin' about it and lookin' at you doesn't help."

"Sorry, should I sit elsewhere."

"Little late for that, Princess."

It was nothing short of a miracle, but by the time the tram stopped, he was back to a somewhat relaxed physical state. But both his mind and his beast, which had been denied yet again, were another story altogether. Those could be dealt with later though, at least he hoped.

They stopped by the port office and found out where Drake was docked, and then headed to his ship. Jack didn't find it quite as impressive, but it was still huge. Riddick beat his fist against the platform door.

"Can he hear that?"

"Not unless he's right there. But he saw us comin' out his front window."

They backed away as the door began to recede and the platform lowered. Drake then stuck his head out and called, "Princess, is that you?"

"Princess?" she queried.

"Drop it, Jack."

"_Not_ on your life," she shot back.

"Fuck."

"There you go again saying that word. Do I really frustrate you that much?"

"Oh, so you remember _that _from last night?"

She shrugged. "It just came to me."

Drake walked down the still descending platform and jumped off once he was two-thirds of the way down. That's when Jack got her first good look at the man who Riddick counted as his friend, and he was a head turner. Six feet tall, more muscular than Micah, with messy, but in a sexy way, wavy brown hair, and blessed with the most beautifully pair of light green eyes. He didn't have her best friend's chiseled good looks, but there was a certain boyish charm about him that she was sure had felled many a woman. Micah was so going to drool over him, and the thought made her smile.

"Is he straight?"

He knew exactly what she was thinking. "As an arrow."

"That you know of."

"Trust me." He had shared enough women with Drake that he was confident he didn't go any other way, but then again he had never questioned Micah's sexuality either.

She sighed. "Micah will be so disappointed."

Then Riddick remembered something she and Micah shared – the same taste in men. _She better have been lookin' for Micah and Micah only._

Drake grinned widely as he approached the pair. He had been able to observe them from the moment they left the port office and astutely recognized there was…something between them. They had not stolen a kiss or shared an intimate touch, yet he saw it all the same. He had seen his friend with numerous women before, but never had he looked at them the way he was looking at her. To him, Riddick had a certain hard edged detachment, which even while screwing a woman he never lost. It's what drew them to him, aside from the dangerous good looks and bulging muscles, of course. But the only way he could describe his gaze when it came to Jack was soft. However, telling his friend that he looked 'soft' would get his head knocked off, at least in _her_ company it would.

Riddick took a few steps forward and the two men extended hands as they greeted. "Drake."

"Rick, honey, missed me so much you just had to have me back?"

"Yeah, you fucker. Missed you like a whore does a poor man."

"Ow. And I came back here why?" His eyes then cut to Jack, and he graced her with a rakish grin. "Oh yeah, you've got this gorgeous woman here who wants to meet me so she can get to know you better." He took Jack's hand and brought it to his lips. "I am _so_ at your service. What do you say we ditch him, get a drink, and I'll let you interrogate me to your heart's content - all night long if necessary."

A blush stained her cheeks, but it was more from humor than his blatant display of over-the-top charm. Without taking her eyes from Drake, she smiled and lightly laughed. "Rick, you didn't tell me your friend was so-."

"Full of shit?" he offered.

Her eyes narrowed as if she was contemplating his suggestion, but she shook her head. "No. I would have said so sweet he'd give you a sugar high just by talkin' -."

"Oh, I like her," Drake interjected.

"But full of shit works _so_ much better."

Riddick chuckled and stepped behind Jack placing his hands possessively on her hips. "Yeah," he smirked, "I like her, too."

* * *

Yes, like I said it's rather abrupt. Sorry. : ( 

As always, I hope you found the chapter to your liking and I would love your comments, reflections, jeers, screams, rants, tirades, sweet sentiments, or anything else you might be willing to throw my way. I treasure them all. My responses to last chapter's reviews are below, and I'm already 5,400 words into the next chapter - oh yeah!

**vinlovedroolwish**: "Okay sorry I have been MIA, real life gets in the way sometimes"  
- Excuses, excuses, excuses. LOL!!  
"Ask for virtual eye candy and ye shall recieve! Thank you!"  
- Yeah? How'd you like the candy in ch 18? Hmm?  
"Riddick and drunken Jack so sweet and cute and so ALMOST!(I think you just like to torture us)"  
- However did you guess? Hee hee  
"And where is my Drake? I am jones-ing for him for some reason. He is a great character, let him out to play-please?"  
- Hey, so glad you love Drake. I gave you a peek at him this chapter, but he'll be in there more in the next chapter, promise.  
"so I am re-reading from the beginning now. I think it is even better the second time around."  
- What a great thing to say!! Thank you!!  
" (write more Jack/Riddick SMUT--Hint Hint)"  
- Don't worry!! More to come!! After building up to it for so long, I need it, too. Thanks and love ya, too!!  
**FitMama**: "Oh, you are such a little tease. But, I loved every lustful minute of it. :-)"  
- Now that's what I like to hear! LOL. And as you read, unless you cheated and read this first, then the chapter, she did appreciate his self-control. Thanks FitMama!!  
** dogo:**. "Last scene trumps with riddick in the bathtub. oh la la... I don't know what to write to that except Job WELL done"  
- Mmmmmm Riddick in the bathtub…oh, sorry…kinda got lost in my thoughts there. Hee hee. Thanks Dogo!  
** Vampiress-06**: "wont Dr. Ass Hole get a surprise when Jack is uh..what's the wordsnapping fingers trying to remember...GONE!"  
- Ah, you're so trying to get into my head and it WON'T work I tell you!! But, yes, he would be quite miffed if she escapes. Thanks sweetie!  
**ADSigMel**: "Gr...Riddick is being WAY too much of a gentleman!"  
- Who would have thought, right? It was killing me, too..trust me and yes, at some point _something_ will happen!! Thanks for the review!  
** FluidDegree:** Drake is here!!! I know you were asking about him. So glad you enjoyed the last chapter, too. Yes, it will be down to the wire to see if the mercs arrive before they leave. Thanks FD!!  
**Running-Wild22:** Don't always count on the speedy update, but it happens on occasion and as you read, she did remember at least some of the details and loved it! Who wouldn't?? Thanks Kia!  
**jensen's Angel**: "an finally some jack/riddick, i cant wait for more"  
- and I delivered.  
"is drake gonna meet jack before they go to visit iman?"  
- you got that answered :D  
"right now im at work an this just made my day :D"  
- any day I can make your day is a good day for me!! I know you can't review every chapter so don't apologize, just know that I love it when you do review!!  
"An what jack did to riddick in the bar was classic lol"  
- and it was Jack, not a Kyra thing to do, too  
"and isnt jack gonna notice her shower gel is disappearin?"  
- LMAO - I had not thought of that. I guess it will depend on how frustrated she makes him.  
"have you ever thought about gettin your stories published because i think they would do great, i would def buy them"  
- thanks so much for that and yes, I've thought about it. Maybe one day I'll start and take a stab at it! Thanks JA!!  
**PrincessYente **"Yay things are finally heating up."  
- About time right? Hee hee  
"Please tell me there is going to be more action soon."  
- There will be more action soon. Consider yourself told. LOL! Thanks Princess for the review!!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil:** "YES! Jack & Riddick Lime! Better than white chocolate - macadamina nut Fudge! Lemons yay!"  
- so, I guess you liked it?? Yes, that would be great if she saw his rap sheet. "You're sweet even though you're a convicted killer, honey." LOL!  
"The whole hug thing is great also because Riddick has MAJOR trust issues, and there's no other person he trusts like Jack."  
- So true, so true!  
Damn, but you're vicious when it comes to what you'd do the baddies in the story. Very blood thirsty. I like it!  
"Please see that those morons get the message."  
- I'll try!! Oh, and I got a huge laugh at you responding to mimi86!! I was like, "what is this??" then I realized you were talking to another reviewer! LMAO! Thanks so much for always making me laugh!!  
**greenfaire:** "give the man a present he deserves it!"  
- he'll get it, don't worry!! LOL  
" i love the story you have such a wonderful imagination to invent it all wish i had the talent instead i'm stuck waiting for you to do all the hard work for me."  
- what a sweet thing to say! Thanks Greenfaire for that!!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...**  
"hum... you had me holding my breath this whole chappie. So freaking sexy and HOT!"  
- I love those yummy moments, too hee hee  
"Jack's gonna feel like shit in the morning and I'm thinking she'll be pissed and embarrassed in equal parts in the morning."  
- She definitely had a lot of conflicting emotions with this, but more pissed that he didn't kiss her than anything else.  
"How is Riddick and Jack gonna get it on during the trip to see Imam w/ Micah?"  
- where there is a will, there is a way and he will find one.  
"How will Steven get or try to get Jack?"  
- not telling -- sticks out tongue and makes childish noises at FG --- Thanks sweetie!!  
**Telpelindewen:** "amazingness"  
- sometimes these one word reviews just keep me grinning from ear to ear!! Thanks so much!  
**Wannabanauthor:** "oh god, that was yummy!"  
- that was just the beginning : D!!! Thanks WBA!!  
**mimi86**: "Woo I never knew this side of riddick fans herself"  
- He's got so many great sides that I have lost count and my own wrist hurts from fanning myself!  
"I love the smut between them."  
- More to come, more to come – no pun intended.  
"Wow a sex god messin wit himself is A+ in my book XD"  
- The images I get in my head boggle the mind. Yummmmmy!! - Thanks Mimi for your feedback!!  
**Amanda:** "I've been following this story avidly. I'm not the best reviewer, but PLEASE don't make me wait!"  
- Here you go Amanda, and there is NO such thing as a bad reviewer. I love them all!! Thanks!!  
**lkydragn**: "I wish I hadn't found this story till it was completed. You're an evil woman."  
- But that's the point – I get to torture you chapter after chapter if I work really hard!! Hee hee.  
"This is pure gold."  
- so are you for saying that. Grins ear to ear Thank you!!  
**NightmareMonster:** "i love how you make riddicks mind go on blank when jack is sitting/really close to him."  
- He's got it sooo bad and doesn't quite realize it yet.  
"yay riddick finally knows micahs gay, greatness lol i was grinning the whole time they were telling him."  
- I had fun with that….loads!!  
"lmao "Bull shit detector.""  
- yes, that eyebrow is powerful.  
"damn and here i was hoping to see drake in this chapter."  
- He's in this one, sweetie!!  
"and YAY for riddick/jack action lol"  
- more to come, more to come!!! Thanks NM!!

Updated October 17, 2007


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much** for your great responses to Chapter 18! I can't say enough how great all of you are to take the time and leave feedback, even if it's only a few words. You're definitely my muses!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly. Except for the ones not appearing in the movie.  
**Warnings:** M/F - again, nothing you can't handle.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 18**

"Ow. And I came back here why?" demanded Drake. His eyes then cut to Jack, and he graced her with a rakish grin. "Oh yeah, you've got this gorgeous woman here who wants to meet me so she can get to know you better." He took Jack's hand and brought it to his lips. "I am _so_ at your service. What do you say we ditch him, get a drink, and I'll let you interrogate me to your heart's content."

A blush stained her cheeks, but it was more from humor than his blatant display of over-the-top charm. Without taking her eyes from Drake, she smiled and lightly laughed. "Rick, you didn't tell me your friend was so-."

"Full of shit?" he offered.

Her eyes narrowed as if she was contemplating his suggestion, but she shook her head. "No. I would have said so sweet he'd give you a sugar high just by talkin' -."

"Oh, I like her," Drake interjected.

"But full of shit works _so_ much better."

Riddick chuckled and stepped behind Jack placing his hands possessively on her hips. "Yeah," he smirked, "I like her, too."

**Chapter 19**

Drake was impressed. Riddick managed to go from her shit list after screwing two girls in her club to having his hands on her hips since he called him. The man was good and whatever his secret was, he wanted in on it. He looked at Jack and winked.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Jack appeared a bit confused. "Princess? Were you talking to me or Rick?"

Riddick tweaked her ribs making her jump, which she promptly smacked him for. "Get your shit and let's go, Drake."

He saluted them both and ran back into his ship to grab his things giving Jack just enough time to make a brief comment. "Wow, is it me or does he get under your skin like I do?"

Riddick whipped her around so fast it almost made her dizzy. "Lucky me you _both_ have that gift." Then he tipped her chin up with his finger. "But you take it to a whole new level." His mouth covered hers in what was supposed to be a brief kiss, but she had other ideas. By the time Drake came back out of his ship, which wasn't a long, what he witnessed made him feel somewhat like an interloper. Jack's body was completely molded to Riddick's, arms locked around each other and mouths mated.

"Ahem." The abrupt sound was enough to stop what they were doing. "You two want to make use of my spare bedroom before we head back?"

Quite embarrassed, she buried her burning face into Riddick's chest. "Thanks, Drake but I'd prefer not to make her run away screaming."

Drake scowled. "I told you I took care of that problem."

Curious now as to what they were talking about, she lifted her head. "Problem?"

"Huge one. We ship all kinds of shit, but I've always refused to run any kind of food with the exception of booze. It's too-."

"She _really_ doesn't need to hear this," Drake interjected.

"-risky," he continued, completely unphased by Drake. "Damn risky because they store the shit in warehouses before it gets taken on board, which leaves just enough time for-."

"Sharing time is O-V-E-R, over my friend."

"Rats?" Jack asked, cringing at the thought.

Riddick grinned. "Exactly. Only he must've taken on a whole family of 'em. They got out of the hold and into his ship."

Drake pointed at Riddick. "That's quite enough."

"But I haven't gotten to the best part."

Jack looked back and forth between the two men. "There's more?"

"Yeah, but let's get on the tram or we'll be here all day swappin' stories." Settled on the tram and on their way to the city, Riddick continued relating the tale. "See, he drops the load and is in town for a few days. It was a short run so he didn't notice his new shipmates yet, but they had already made themselves right at home. Then he goes and brings a woman back for the night."

"Monica," Drake sighed. "She had the most beautiful pair of t-." Riddick kicked his foot. "What was that for?" Then he remembered Jack was with them. "Sorry."

"Nothing I haven't heard before, I assure you. Keep going though. This is getting good."

"Come on Drake, you tell her."

"Okay, okay. So I meet Monica and this chick was so hot it almost brought tears to my eyes. We get in my ship and she's all over me. We don't even wait to get to my room, rippin' each other's clothes off while we're walkin'. I can't wait. I have to have her, so I pull her into the spare bedroom instead and we almost trip on somethin' in the dark. She calls for the lights and screams her fucking head off. Rats, not just one either. A whole fuckin' herd of 'em. Big ass, fat, hairy ones, with those long tails and beady red eyes, and of course they go runnin' everywhere. She takes off, still screamin', not even botherin' to get her clothes back on all the way, dancin' on a chair until I can get the door open for her so she can leave."

"That ain't all of it, Drake," Riddick reminded.

"All of it? I don't know what you're talking about. That was it. Really."

Riddick knew his friend did _not _want him to tell the rest, but to him this was the best part. "I had just docked not ten minutes before he brings her back. I saw him takin' her in. She _was_ hot and they were all over each other. But what he didn't tell you was that he was beggin' her not to leave the entire way down the platform. She was pullin' on her clothes, and Drake was tryin' his best to tug her back on the ship without a stitch on except for his pants and those were around his ankles. She walks off and he's standin' there moanin' and callin' her name loud enough for the whole port to hear. 'Monica, baby. It's just a few rats. Can't you just keep your eyes closed?'"

The tale was so outlandish she was sure they had spun it just for her, but neither man appeared as if they were trying to pull one over on her. Still, she found it almost unbelievable. "You're making this up."

Drake smiled. "I only wish I was. My damn balls still ache every time I think about her."

"But why did they gather in the spare bedroom?"

"The guy who was selling the good gave me a few boxes to keep. It was a dried food, somethin' of a delicacy in certain cultures and I was plannin' on selling the boxes I had. On the open market I could turn a nice sum off of it. Anyway, I stored 'em in that bedroom so they wouldn't get taken from the hold with the rest of the stuff. It turned out that the food had some kind of chemical preservative in it that, well, attracted rats…_male_ rats. The smell it put off was close to a female rat's pheremones."

"So the rats were there hoping for a booty call?"

"That they were. I got rid of the food and had to bring somebody in to sweep my ship clean. And to this day I have not taken another food shipment either."

"That has to be one of the most outlandish stories I've ever heard."

"What that?" Riddick laughed. "Shit! That was just a G-rated. You should hear some of his others."

Drake leaned forward, "Better yet, how 'bout I tell one that Rick was a part of."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Absolut-."

"No fucking way."

"And why not?" she demanded.

Drake knew why. He knew _exactly_ why. Almost every adventure that Riddick had been a part of had involved drinking, sex, being naked, and at least two women. But not necessarily in that order. He wasn't fool enough to tell one of them, at least not without some serious censoring, but giving up the opportunity to make Riddick squirm? Hell no.

"Yeah, Princess, why not let me tell one?"

"Don't even _think_ of goin' there Drake."

"Oh, come on. They all aren't _that_ bad. What about the one on Xraxis with the two g-."

"No."

"Or the bar where we met those tw-."

"No."

"I know," Jack cut in. "How about you tell me what the whole 'Princess' thing is about."

Riddick knew that he had to let Drake tell her something, so he acquiesced hoping like hell that he had the good sense to white wash it. Jack, of course, was enthralled and looked as if she was hanging on Drake's every word. He did indeed tell a much less colorful version, but it didn't appear as though she could tell the difference. In his version, he had shortened his time with Marilyn considerably, and above all did not mention that this episode had ended within the past two weeks. He left her name out, too.

"So, too much of a good thing, eh?" she quipped.

"Let me put it to you this way. I've never _not_ wanted to fuck a willing woman until I got too much of her."

"I guess that's what you get for letting your dick do the thinking."

Riddick glared at her, but she wasn't the least bit concerned. "Woman-."

"Yeah, yeah. Quaking here."

Riddick had been behaving and keeping his hands to himself until that point. He snaked his arm out, grabbing her around the waist and dragged her snug against him. He then leaned down so he could speak against her ear.

"You're toyin' with me, Jack, and I promise I will pay you back."

The threat had a distinct sensual tone to it that sent a shiver down her spine, which she tried not to make obvious to Drake. Riddick knew though, smelled it on her, and he was now smiling smugly. He had given her just enough of a taste to make her hungry and curious about what came next. With that in mind he knew 'little' things he might say, suggest, or allude to would disturb her so much more than they had before. Words were powerful. That coupled with how he delivered them would make her squirm. He was so looking forward to it.

Jack fought against where his words were taking her mind and sat up straight, smiled, and completely ignored Riddick or tried to. Unfortunately, he made that rather difficult. Now that the tram had stopped, they exited, but he kept his hand on her waist, occasionally brushing his fingers up her ribs. Soon she would either jump him or punch him one. But all she could do now was focus on Drake.

"So, where are you staying?"

"Same place as last time. That big hotel down the strip with a hellacious buffet breakfast."

"Ah, I know the one. Their chef makes the best blueberry pancakes. That's also where Rick was staying before I had to move him in with me. Poor baby couldn't even button his own pants after he injured himself."

"Yeah, and I bet Rick was _really_ bothered that he needed help with that, too. So, how's the hand?"

"It's better. Not great, but better."

"And you milked that for how long?"

"He learned real quick." She looked to Riddick. "Didn't you?"

He smiled at Jack. "Had to. She ain't just a bitch when she's behind the bar."

"And only you can bring out the best in me. Speaking of bitch, I need to drop by the club for a couple of hours to do payroll and inventory or my employees will be all over me tonight. You boys try and stay out of trouble."

"Not to worry. The kind of trouble we're lookin' to get into doesn't start until eight."

Jack's smile dissolved as she turned on her heel to head in the opposite direction. Riddick caught the change and knew the cause. "You got shit for brains or somethin'?" he growled at Drake.

"What? What did I say?"

"What begins at eight?"

Drake shrugged. "Easy. The whores."

"Exactly. And you said 'we' were lookin' for it."

As usual, he hadn't considered his words. "Shit! I-. Go straighten her out and then catch up with me."

She must have been a hell of a lot more pissed than he thought, because catching up to her while she was on the street wasn't happening. She had already made it back to the club, and he hoped like hell they would have a somewhat private place to talk. He went around the back and got in through the kitchen door. One of the staff directed him to an office where he found her at a desk with her back turned to him. He called her name not once but twice, and it was clear she was ignoring him. He stepped in, shut the door behind him, and grabbed the chair to swivel her around. Now she had no choice but to face him.

"Riddick, I do-."

But the remainder of what she had to say was smothered by his kiss. He waited until the tension had left her, and then kissed her for a minute longer before pulling back. _Then_ he lit into her.

"If you're pissed at me, tell me. Face me. If you have a question, then fucking ask it. Do _not _walk away. Got it?"

She remained silent until he raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Got it."

But she was at a loss as to whether she wanted to kiss him again for coming after her or punch him for the way he just talked to her. Instead she chose to reserve her final decision based on whatever came out of his mouth in the next few minutes.

Her glare and tilt of her chin had a definite defiant air to it, but regardless he wasn't leaving until he got her to talk. "Well? You got somethin' to ask me?"

She did. She wanted to know in the worst way what his plans were with Drake, but how do you ask a man you're half in love with if he plans on going whoring with his friend? "Do you-. When you go-. What-."

The answer? She hadn't a clue how to ask him.

"For christ's sake Jack, just ask me!"

"Fine," she ground out between clenched teeth. "Do you plan on going out whoring with Drake tonight?"

"Why? You want to come along if I am?"

Punching him was looking more and more appealing. "Now you're just being an ass on purpose!"

"I'm not bein' an ass. This is me pissed off!"

"_You're_ angry? What in the hell did _I _do?"

"_You_ assumed. You didn't bother to use that damn brain in your head to think!"

"Well excuse the hell out of me for leaping to conclusions. Your prior behavior doesn't leave me much room to do anything else considering you've ogled or _worse_ anything with a pair of tits since I met you!"

"God dammit, Jack! I thought you were over that."

"I forgave you for fucking the girls in my club, but that doesn't mean I'm over it."

"Why?"

"Why? What kind of question is that?"

"One that I want answered. Why ain't you over it?"

"I don't know! Because it hurt me."

"Bullshit. You know exactly why. Tell me."

She took a deep breath, because that's what one did before diving into unfamiliar waters. "Because I didn't want to see you with anyone but me. Are you happy now?"

He slowly smiled. "You have no idea."

"Well, now that I've spilled my guts and you're puffed up like a turkey, I think it's time for a little quid pro quo."

He frowned as he stood up straight and took a step back. "I told you I don't speak French."

"It's Latin actually. Tit for tat. I scratch your back and now you scratch mine, and what I want is spillage. Truth. A confession if you will." She rose from her chair and invaded his personal space just as he had done to her. "Why did you fuck them in my club?"

"We've been over this."

"Yes, yes we have, and in retrospect your answer was bullshit. It was close by and the girls met your approval? Please!"

He didn't even blink an eye as he tossed out his response. "I wanted pussy and I didn't feel like searching around for it when I knew what was here."

He was being vulgar on purpose, trying to shock her, but it wouldn't work. "I'm not asking for a lot, just a little honesty. Is it _so _difficult?"

"I didn't set out to hurt you, Jack."

She had to admire the way he danced around the answer, but pressed on. "But you knew I would be here." He nodded in silence. "And you were somewhat aware of what I had been going through emotionally?" Again, he nodded. "And you didn't like seeing me with Micah." His nostrils flared, but he gave no other indication that she had hit the mark. Yet, it had been enough of an affirmation for her to continue. "Did you wish to be in his place?" A muscle in his jaw ticked from the pressure he was exerting on it. "All you have to do is nod your head."

He did one better than that. "Yes, to both."

She took in a startled breath. His admission was an unexpected boon, but it presented new questions. "Then why did you keep pushing me away every time you had the chance? Every time you got close to me?"

"Because you're_ you_ and you're _not_ one of _them_."

She wanted to scream in frustration. The man was the king of evading straight answers when it suited him. But when she replayed his answer in her mind, her eyes widened in comprehension.

"Forbidden fruit? Is that what I was?"

"Somethin' like that."

"And how hungry were you for it?"

Now it was his turn to dip his toe into the same unfamiliar waters. Had this been anyone else, he would have told them that he didn't owe them any kind of explanation and to fuck off before it had even gotten this far. But this was Jack, and as stubborn as she was if he didn't give her an answer, she would make his life a living hell until he did. He eyed the sofa behind him and sat, and then wiped his hands down his face, before lifting it and giving her an answer.

"When I'm hungry, I don't stand around lettin' it gnaw at me, and I sure as hell don't go without. I feed myself until I'm good an' full - stuffed. Only-. Only this time it didn't help."

His admission both thrilled and pissed her off. She hated how he could make her feel two such conflicting emotions at the same time, however the pissed off side easily won out.

"So you came into_ my_ club and fucked not _one_ but _two_ women for what purpose? Hm? Because you wanted me, but decided I was off limits and took them instead?"

"That about sums it up."

"You didn't set out to hurt me, but I think you did want me to see or at least be aware of it. I can't put it into words why, and I'm not sure I even want to try. Hell, I suppose I should be flattered that you made such a special effort to put me out of your mind-."

"Jack-."

"No, please. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. I mean what a _painful_ ordeal for you to have to endure, and to find out that it was an entirely fruitless expenditure of energy-."

"That's enough-!"

"What? Am I supposed to feel _sorry_ for you? That you were so hung up on putting me on this pedestal that you were forced to fuck two other women?"

He leapt from the sofa and she scurried backwards until the backs of her legs connected with the desk, but even so he pressed forward forcing her to lean back on her arms just to keep a few inches between their faces. In spite of how quickly he pinned her, she didn't fail to miss how every muscle in his jaw and neck were clenched tight. She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat wondering what he'd do. She wasn't frightened that he would hurt her, but she was certain the thought had crossed his mind.

He didn't talk at first, choosing to stand there and force her to watch him get his anger under control. No one single person had ever managed to bring him to a boil as quickly as her and with such little effort. As a kid she learned early on just how to push him to that point. After that, she would dance around it, close to it, but knew when to back off. She had most definitely forgotten that valuable lesson.

But then he had forgotten something important as well. In order for her to get to him the way she had just done, she had to know him. Not facts, events, and history know him, but know him on a much deeper level. That realization both gave him pause and made him want to smile. It also helped to dissolve much of his anger.

"I have a choice to make," he finally stated, but she said nothing in return. "What, you don't wanna know what my options are?"

"Not particularly," she nervously mumbled.

"My, my Jack. I am surprised. You were always the curious one, too. What's wrong? Did ya finally figure out what kind of trouble that can get you into?"

"No, I'm still curious by nature, but being forced to lean over this desk like this isn't the most comfortable position, so I was hoping by saying 'no' that you'd let me up. "

"Let me see if I can make you more comfortable then."

With an arm around her waist he manhandled her like a rag doll and literally tossed her on the sofa. She had most definitely underestimated his strength. She grabbed the back of it in an effort to right herself, but he had other plans. Planting a knee between her legs and taking hold of her leveraging arm, he easily pushed her onto her back and covered her body with his own. Although not smothering her, he completely thwarted any attempt on her part to put some distance between them.

"Better?" he smirked.

Forget punching him, kneeing him in the balls was even more appealing at this point. "Much better, thank you," she sneered.

She silently prayed no one walked in on them for the picture that they would present would set the entire staff's tongue wagging. Whoever walked through the door would only need to look to the right to see Riddick nestled firmly between her thighs. What she wasn't aware of was that he had locked the door behind him when he closed it.

"Now, where was I? Right," he drawled, "my choices."

Jack shifted underneath him, pressing her pelvis into his briefly in an attempt to get more comfortable. She might have been better off after the move, but he wasn't. He promptly shut his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths through his nose, which set off the light bulb in her head. He might have her pinned down, but she had everything she needed to turn the tables and gain the upper hand if only she could get up the guts to do it. Rather than dwelling on the decision lest she over think it, she acted. Leaning her head up, she lightly brushed her nose along his cheek and down his throat as far as she could go. He stiffened over her almost immediately.

"What are you doing?"

"It's you," she replied, her tone sprinkled with wonderment as if she had found something special.

"What?"

She leaned up again and made it more obvious that she was taking in his scent. "You smell good," she whispered a little breathlessly. "I've never noticed it before." Ever so subtly he tilted his head to the side allowing her freer access, which she took full advantage of. With her nose just under his ear, she brought her lips to his throat and with a feather light touch asked him, "What is it?"

_What is it? She expects me to think? _"Um…sandal…somethin'."

"Sandalwood?"

"Yeah-." She brushed her lips up the column of his neck, and he groaned the word, "-sandalwood."

"It's very nice. Sweet-." She flicked her tongue across his Adam's apple, and he swallowed not once, but twice. "-but very masculine. Cologne or soap?"

"Never wear cologne."

"Mmm." She brushed light kisses and sampled tastes of his skin up to his ear, loving how she could make him shudder or groan with such small efforts on her part. It was a very heady feeling. "So you smell like this _all_ over?"

"Uh-huh."

"Really? Maybe I should check that out for myself."

The words were barely out of her mouth and he had risen to his knees and pulled her up with him. He then reclined back on the sofa and without any prompting on his part, she eagerly settled her knees between his legs and climbed over him. Using her arms to hold her upper body above him she again scented his neck until her nose hit the curve of his neckline. She sat up on her knees and with her hands on her hips told him in no uncertain terms, "I can't verify your claim unless you take it off."

"Can't have that can we?"

He leaned up and tugged the shirt out of his pants. Presented with the expanse of his beautifully sculpted chest, she didn't wait for him to get it all the way off before pressing her lips to his caramel skin and running her hands over him, too. He groaned as her tongue flicked across his nipple, and she smiled against him after both hearing and feeling the vibrations of the sound. She then slowly made her way to the other, but instead of using her tongue, she teased his nipple with her teeth, and he slightly arched into her. This might have started as way to distract him, but she was now fully engrossed in the joy of exploring and eliciting the kinds of reactions from him that he had pulled from her.

He had women who had given him similar attention before, but it had been perfunctory at best. Never the kind of slow, methodical exploration that she was giving him now, and they never gave him even a fraction of the pleasure either. She had seduced _him,_ and although he preferred to be the dominant one in bed there was something sexy as hell about her taking charge. But even as her mouth ventured between his ribs and descended lower, he couldn't help but wonder how much longer they might be left alone. Unexpectedly her tongue rimmed his belly button and he jumped from the intense bolt of pleasure that wracked his body.

"Fuck, Jack!"

She looked up, worry lines creasing her forehead. "Problem?"

He caressed the side of her face and shook his head before dropping it back down. "No, baby. Not even close."

He didn't know if it was possible to come from having her mouth on his stomach, but what he had just experienced had come precariously close to it. His chest was now rapidly rising and falling as he tried to get himself under some kind of control, which she was making nearly impossible. What had happened to him? He had never been like this. But the better question was did he even care, and that answer was a resounding 'no.'

But Jack's exploration had halted as she curiously sniffed his lower abs. "You smell different here…sweeter, like-."

_Oh, fuck!_

She flicked her tongue to taste him as if to make sure. _Could it be?_ In the back of her mind there was a vague recollection of hearing the water running after he had left her in her room, and it had ran for quite a while. Also, her bottle of body wash hadn't been where she had left it and she _always _put it back in the same place every time. _Oh, my god!_ She smiled once she put the pieces together. "-like warm, vanilla, brown sugar, maybe?"

"I can explain," he groaned.

She crawled back up over his body, licking and kissing as she went. "Mm-hm. I just bet you can."

"I had to jack off thanks to you."

"While using my body wash."

"I like your scent, and I was thinkin' of you. It was your own fuckin' fault anyway for getting me so turned on."

Finally face-to-face, she brushed her lips over his. "That's it. Blame it on me."

"I thought I just did."

Staring into his eyes, she didn't know what came over her next. Before she could think the words tumbled out. "I want your mouth on me."

He slightly frowned, unsure if he heard her right. However, her meaning became crystal clear when she drew herself up to her knees and pulled off her shirt. "Jack?" He wanted to hear her say it. He needed her permission in spite of the blatant invitation. He wanted her to be sure.

She quickly nodded. "Yes." With a growl he took hold of her hips, sat up, and feasted freely at her stomach as he worked up; nibbling, tasting, kissing what she so benevolently offered him. Jack gasped and her hands went to cup the back of his head. Pleasurable heat curled once again, creating that impossible ache at the very center of her. When had she become so wanton? She ached for his touch and yes, for his mouth at her breasts; for him to do to her what she had done to him.

As if sensing that's what she wanted, his mouth traveled up a line between her breasts as his hands went up her back. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and looked down at him with a questioning gaze. "Tell me you want this, baby." His hands shifted, both coming to rest at the top of her ribs just under her breasts. "Tell me you want me to touch you."

"More than I care to admit."

He cupped her breast, and even with the fabric of her bra as a barrier to skin-to-skin contact she was incredibly sensitive to his touch. Her entire stomach and back had erupted in gooseflesh, but when his thumb brushed over her nipple her entire body jerked, and she cried out from the stab of pleasure.

"Jack, you gotta be quiet."

"How can I be quiet when you do that to me?"

"We don't have a choice."

"God, but I don't_ want_ to be quiet."

And it hit him that he didn't want her quiet either. He wanted to drink in every honest reaction he could wring out of her, and if that included her screaming at the top of her lungs, then he wanted to hear it. He buried his forehead between her breasts and groaned, but not in pleasure. That was most definitely a frustrated groan.

"I can't do this."

Wanting to scream she took his face and forced him to look up at her. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be quiet either. I love every fucking sound you make and I don't want you to have to think about it. _I _do not want to think about it."

She sighed and slumped down low enough to rest her head on his shoulder. "I liked the train better."

The intercom in her office beeped catching their attention, which was quickly followed by a warning. "Kyra. I know you and your friend are in the office, and whatever you are doing wrap it up. Your father is on his way."

"Fuck!"

That sent them both scrambling for shirts and in the process tumbling over each other to get off the sofa. Jack's was close by, but he had thrown his half way across the room. He pulled it on and barely remembered to unlock the door before sitting on the sofa as she sat at her desk. JP opened the door only a few seconds later. Finding Riddick on the sofa thumbing through a magazine with Jack at her desk working diligently smacked of suspicious behavior.

"Quelle surprise! Rick, I did not expect you here."

He looked up at JP and nodded. "My friend Drake is in town and I thought she might want to come with me to meet him."

"Kyra?"

She finally turned around, hoping she didn't look as nearly flushed as she felt. "Oh, I'm going. I need to get the payroll and inventory done first."

"You go on. I can do it."

"I couldn-."

"J'insiste!"

"Are you really sure?"

"I am. I am. Go on."

Jack, a little too eagerly, hopped up from her chair and kissed JP's cheek. "Thanks!" Riddick didn't waste any time getting up from the sofa and to exit the office. He let her go first and then he followed, but JP called out to her at the last second. "Wait here, I'll see what he wants." She stuck her head back in the door. "Yes, JP?"

"It's nothing too important. I just wanted to mention that Rick might want to fix his shirt."

She gulped. "His shirt?"

"Yes. It's inside out."

"Thanks, JP."

"My pleasure."

"Goodbye JP."

Jack shut the door behind her and then tugged the label at the back of Riddick's neck, which was so obviously sticking out. "What the-?" Then he began to laugh.

"It's hardly funny."

"To _you_ maybe. But I love it."

"Just fix it." He started to pull the shirt up, but she stopped him. "Wait. Do it outside. JP might know, but everyone else in here will know too if you strip and turn it inside out and then put it back on, and that I don't need."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled most of the way out of the club, and then righted his shirt.

"Why were you laughing the entire way out?"

"I was thinkin' of Drake. He's been waitin' on me this entire time. He's gonna grill me and good seein' it's almost been an hour."

She blushed and groaned, but then reached up and kissed him. "I'll leave you to your boy time then."

She got a step away before he pulled her back to him. "Oh, no you don't. This whole thing was your fault to begin with and you can be there at my side when he starts in on me."

"_My_ fault? Hey! Speaking of faults? You never answered my question!"

"Which one?"

"Oh, the one about you going whoring with Drake?"

She knew the answer already, but for some odd reason she found his scowling to be rather cute. And as if on cue, he delivered along with an annoyed groan. She was right, though. He had never answered her, at least not directly. He looked down at her in an entirely patronizing way, almost like an adult would to a child.

"Really, Jack. As horny as you are-."

Her hand cut off the rest of his explanation. "Yeah, that's enough."

Together they walked to the hotel, Riddick with his arm quite comfortably around her waist. He chuckled to himself over just how easily he fell into step with her like this. What the hell was he doing? Dating? Is that what this was? No, he didn't believe in labels. Even if he did, he had never heard a one that would neatly package what they had. The only thing he was sure of was that he didn't know what the hell he was doing, and _that_ he hated. Hated _that_, but not enough to let it bother him…too much.

He called Drake as they arrived who jumped all over him immediately. "Five minutes! Maybe ten at the most that I thought it would take you to set her straight, but an hour?"

"I'm in the lobby and it hasn't been an hour."

"And you were doing what the entire time? And if you tell me talking, I'll know you're lyin' out your ass."

Riddick cut his eyes to Jack, who was sitting peacefully in a chair a few yards away and completely oblivious to the conversation – Drake's end of it at least.

"She's fine now."

Drake chuckled. "Man, she was _fine_ before." And they both knew he wasn't referring to her state of mind.

"Drake." All he said was his name but the subtle warning tone came across crystal clear.

"I admire from afar, my friend. She's beautiful, hot as hell, and without a doubt completely into you."

"At least we can agree on that. What room are you in?"

"517. I'm about to get a shower so I'll leave the door unlocked. Just come on in."

"Shower? What the hell?"

"My hot water is shot on the ship. I've had to take cold showers even without a woman blue ballin' me."

"I'll be up in a minute." Jack stood right as he finished his conversation, telling him that she had been paying attention.

"You sure you want me up there?"

"Yes."

"Even if he's taking a shower?"

She smiled just a bit too brightly for his taste. "I'll make damn sure he covers himself."

Even before they got into the room, they could hear Drake singing horribly off key. Riddick put his finger to his lips to signify that she should keep quiet. She rolled her eyes, understanding now why he wanted her up there, and it was most likely to embarrass Drake for something he had done to him. Men could be so childish.

"Rick? That you?"

"No, it's the fuckin' tooth fairy."

Riddick normally would have sat in a chair, but since there were two queen size beds, he planted himself on the one nearest the bathroom. Jack went to sit in a chair, but he caught her hand and brought her to stand between his legs. His hands grasped her hips, and with a salacious grin he shoved her shirt up beneath her breasts to bare her midriff. She clutched his shoulders and her eyes grew wide. He didn't bring her here to embarrass Drake. He brought her here to pay her back for the stunt she pulled at the restaurant and for the comment she made about him thinking with his dick. His thighs locked her in place and she silently begged him, but he only shook his head, smiled, and put his finger back to his lips. Whatever he had planned for her, she would be forced to keep quiet.

"You got that cute little wand and tutu?"

"Nope. Jack borrowed it."

"Role playing already, eh?"

Jack slapped her hand over her mouth to silence her laugh as Riddick rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

"Hey, does she have a sister?"

Riddick borrowed her trick and rimmed her belly button and she almost jumped out of her skin. "She's an only child, sorry."

"Didn't think so, but had to ask."

"Naturally," he drawled.

"So what _were_ you doing all this time?"

Riddick pulled his lips from her quivering stomach, but his thumbs took over tracing the outlines of her ribs. "Discussing...things."

"Things? Shit! Come on man! Details! Details!"

"You want details?" Jack was furiously shaking her head, but he devilishly smiled up at her again. "Before or after she got me on the sofa in her office."

"She did not."

"Nah, actually I got her on it first." His hands had been traveling up her ribs, the rough pads of his fingers pricked at her overly sensitive nerve endings making his tedious exploration all the more excruciating. "She pissed me off, so I tossed her on the sofa and pinned her beneath me"

Drake chuckled. "Sounds like a logical thing to do."

"Layin' between her thighs like that, I kinda forgot what pissed me off."

"Couldn't concentrate, huh?"

"Hardly." His fingers trailed along the curve of her breasts, following the edge of her bra, and her knees almost buckled. Now almost panting, she had to lean into him for support, which only served his purposes. He had to give her credit. She had bit back at least one groan and a couple of whimpers from what he could tell. "Can you blame me?"

"Not a bit."

"There I was ready to set the woman straight, and she goes and sniffs me."

"She sniffed you?"

"Yep." Then he really tested her self-control and grazed his thumb across both erect nipples. She sucked in an audible breath and fisted his shirt. "She said she liked the way I smelled and wanted to know what it was."

"Why? She plan on buyin' you some cologne?"

"No. She had somethin' a lot more devious in mind." He repeated the contact, and this time she did groan and tried to pull away, but he locked his thighs tight and shook his head. "She starts runnin' her lips up and down my neck, takin' a little taste here and there."

Jack leaned over him and next to his ear vowed, "I will kill you for this."

To which he responded, "Lookin' forward to it, baby. Do your worst."

"So what did she do next? You're killin' me dragging it out like this!"

"I told her the name of it and that is was soap, not cologne. She wanted to know if I smelled like that all over."

"_All_ over?"

"Exactly."

"Now that just presents all kinds of interesting possibilities. What'd ya do?"

"She wants to check me out? I let her, so we switched positions." He then grabbed her and stood up, but only long enough to turn and lay her on the bed, straddling her hips.

Drake was dying. "Some men have all the fucking luck! So what…she's like on top of you now?"

"Between my thighs." He looked down, realizing he wasn't in the correct position, shook his head, and nudged her legs apart to settle himself between them. She didn't resist…much. "Hovering over me. She's kissin' my neck, but then hits my shirt. After that she basically orders me to take it off so she can thoroughly investigate."

"Damn, this is gettin' good! So you did it, right?"

"Oh yeah. I had it off and chucked it across her office in no time."

Comprehension hit her like a ton of bricks and she pushed against his chest, mouthing the word 'no' over and over again. In recalling what she did to him, he was doing it to her. He had her shirt up and over her head in a heartbeat, but he let her keep a hold of it. She was bright red and her chest was heaving both from the possibility of being caught in that position, and from anticipating what he might do and hoping he'd actually follow through.

"But before I can even get the damn thing over my head, she's all over me."

He leaned down, beginning just under her ear he kissed and sampled her skin with his lips and tongue just as she had done to him. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning.

"All over you how?"

"Hands on my chest, running all over me. She's got baby soft hands, too." He stroked the soft swells of her breasts, smiling as she pressed her lips together. "Then her mouth was on me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's got that hot mouth of hers roamin' over me, tastin' me." And his mouth worshipped the same skin where his fingers had just been. "And then she flicks her tongue across my nipple."

"Fuck! I love it when women do that to me."

She grabbed the back of his head as he hovered his hand and mouth over a breast. He paused and shook his head. Then he pressed his lips between her breasts and whispered, "I'm savin' what you did to me for when we're alone."

She closed her eyes and a breath of relief rushed out of her mouth. But his mouth traveled lower. He might be ignoring her breasts, but that didn't mean he was finished with her.

"You like that Drake?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"I've had it done to me before. I could take it or leave it. But it about fuckin' killed me when she did it." Jack gasped, surprised by his admission and looked at him, her eyes clearly asking for confirmation. He lightly kissed her stomach, smiled, and nodded. "Then she used her teeth and it was a good thing, too. Just enough of a bite to make me realize I wasn't dreamin'."

"Tell me there is more," he insisted, sounding close to begging.

"You ain't jackin' off in there are ya?" Jack slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Fuck you, Rick!"

Which meant he had indeed busted his friend. Riddick chuckled and continued. "How about this. She trails her mouth down between my ribs…." He followed his own directions on her.

"Yeah, yeah?"

"Real light like, almost like she's never done it before so she's careful about it. Experimenting."

"She's a fuckin' virgin?"

"You want to talk about her or do you want me to finish this?"

"Her later. Keep goin'."

"I'm so fuckin' hard by this time that I can't think straight. She is sexy as hell orderin' me around, takin' over the way she did. I don't think I've ever been so turned on. Then outta nowhere she rims my belly button-." Drake's loud groan interrupts Riddick and both he and Jack had to struggle not to laugh. He kissed her, laughter passing between their lips. "Don't laugh," he whispered.

"I'm trying."

"Drake, she rims me and I about jump off the sofa. I swear to fuckin' god I thought I was gonna bust a nut right there without her even touchin' me!"

She slowly smiled, loving the knowledge that she had made him feel as if he was going to explode. She had felt the same and it was nice to know they had traveled there together – that she had driven him there. Feeling a little brazen, Jack trailed a finger from the middle of his ribs to the top of his pants, but he caught it before she could go any lower. Wide eyed and looking anything but innocent, she whispered, "You don't want me to touch you now?" He softly growled and nipped her captured finger.

Suddenly, a rather loud 'thump' could be heard coming from the bathroom, as if someone's head had connected with the shower wall or the heel of their hand had struck it. Then another groan emanated from the shower, this time longer. The water shut off a moment later. Riddick pulled Jack upright and helped her with her shirt.

"You done in there or do I need to keep talkin'?"

"I'm done you sick bastard," he grumbled.

Jack rolled her eyes, but he simply shrugged as if he had nothing to do with any of it. He helped her to her feet and captured her mouth as she rose. He was having a definite problem keeping his hands off of her. She was too sweet tasting, too sweet smelling, too soft, too sexy, too beautiful, too….everything.

It was a good thing he was so caught up with her, too. Standing in front of her, his frame blocked the bathroom door from her view entirely so she couldn't see Drake when he came bounding out of it wearing nothing but the drops of water that had yet to dry.

Drake noticed the pair of hands locked around Riddick's waist and swore, "Ho-ly Fuck! Has she been in here the entire time?"

"Get a towel on Drake," he growled.

Jack frowned. "How do you now he isn't wearing a towel?"

"'Cause he doesn't give a shit who sees him." She moved slightly to the left, just to test Riddick, and he reacted quickly growling, "Don't even think about it."

Drake remained where he was, his hands now on his hips. "That's right. I don't care. What's wrong Rick? You afraid my package will _over_ shadow yours?"

"Drake!"

"I'm getting' a fuckin' towel. Don't you worry, Jack. Anytime you want to compare notes, I'm your man."

Laughter bubbling forth, she asked Riddick, "Is he always like this? Are you guys always like this together?"

"Yes, to both. But he's really pushin' me just 'cause you're here."

She grinned. "I like him."

He groaned. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Not _like_ him, like him."

"I know and that never crossed my mind." Okay, just a little lie.

"So you're just worried that we might gang up on you?"

"After what I just did to you both-."

"Maybe I do need some alone time with him after all."

"Good luck."

"Getting around you?"

"Exactly."

Drake came back out, towel in place and walked to the dresser where he had unpacked his clothes. Now in Jack's plain view, she got the brief chance to inspect him. Muscular, not as much as Riddick, but still very well defined, trim waist, and the outline of his ass under the towel wasn't bad either.

_Poor, poor Micah. Another good one out of his reach._

Riddick took her chin and turned her attention back to himself, distracting her with another kiss because he knew Drake was about to drop the towel to put on his briefs, just to try and jerk his chain.

"Show is over, Princess. You can quit kissin' her now."

Jack pushed playfully against Riddick's chest. "Thanks a lot!"

Drake shook his head as he watched them mooning over each other while he dressed. A hotel room, the two of them, and a woman as hot as her? They'd been there and done that before on quite a few occasions. But this woman was obviously different because Riddick was guarding her like a dog would a choice cut of meat. Not that he was looking for a woman himself, but he couldn't help feeling a bit envious of his friend.

Jack stood on her toes and lightly kissed him again. "I really need to get back to work."

"Wait," he commanded and then felt the back of her shirt's collar.

"What are you doing?"

"Just makin' sure it ain't inside out like mine was."

Jack turned beet red and Drake caught on real quick. He groaned and slapped his forehead. "You mean you two were in here getttin' it on while I was in the shower?"

Jack glared daggers at Riddick who was freely laughing. "Thanks a lot!" She got about two steps toward the door when he caught her hand. "What?"

"You workin' tonight?"

"You know I am, why?"

"'Til when?"

"Ten or eleven most likely."

"We'll come by later tonight and then go out afterwards."

She smiled brightly, a little too brightly. "Good. I'll let Micah know."

Drake waited until she was out the door to say anything to Riddick, even going to the door and looking through the peephole

From his chair, Riddick observed Drake's strange behavior. If finally got the better of him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Makin' sure she's gone. _Really _gone."

"So you can do what?" he demanded, a bit grouchily, too.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just lookin' for a little info. So what_ were _you two exactly doin' while I was in the shower?"

"Jackin' off."

"You were jackin' off?"

"No, asshole, I was addin' the part you left off. While you were in the shower jackin' off, I was in here doin' to her what I told you she did to me."

Drake scratched his head, obviously confused. "So you made all that shit up?"

"Hell no. When I went back after her she was already in her office and we had it out."

"And she was really all over you like you said."

"Yep."

In spite of jacking off, Drake didn't exactly feel too sated after finding out that his best friend had his gorgeous woman half undressed on his bed – one of his beds anyway. Even so, he was too damn curious to deny himself the full story.

"And you did everything to her in here on that bed that you were tellin' me about?"

"Almost."

"Well shit, Rick. What did you forget to do?"

"I didn't forget a damn thing. With the exception of a little hand action, I left her tits alone."

"Which I'm sure you have a perfectly logical explanation for. Forget that! Are you fucking crazy?"

"Remember when you asked me if she was a virgin?"

Drake finally sat, sensing the conversation was about to take a turn. "Yeah. She_ is_?"

"No. She'd lost that before I met her and not by choice. But ever since she's been here, since she was sixteen, she hasn't slept with anyone."

"Not even that guy she was datin'? Steven?"

"No."

"What about the blonde she was all over the night you first saw her."

"Uh-uh." For a split second he thought about telling Drake about Micah, but decided that was Jack's decision since he was her friend. "They've kissed, but nothin' more. You were right about them just bein' friends, too."

"Does she remember any relationships she might have had before coming here?"

"Nothin'. I know more than she does about her sex life because I've read her journal and I know exactly what-." He stared down at his bandaged hand, vividly recalling the horrific images that had driven him to injure himself.

"Rick, what's wrong, man?"

He wasn't one to discuss things, hell, discuss anything with anyone, except for Jack and even she had to pull it out of him. But he had been forced to keep the details about her kidnapping and torture to himself, not even feeling comfortable enough discussing them with Jean-Pierre. However, now that Steven had outed her, so to speak, he needed to tell Drake in case someone came looking for her. In case he needed help keeping her safe.

He finally looked back up, and then stood. "Let's go down to the bar and get a drink. I'm buyin'. Then I'll tell ya."

* * *

Hopefully those of you needing a Drake 'fix' are happy. As for the swiftness of this chapter, it really fell into place quickly, but Chapter 20 will take longer to publish. I am about 2,500 words into it thus far. Responses to reviews are below the translations, but please don't forget to "feed me." In case you haven't guessed by now...I LIVE for it!! Big hugs!!

"Quelle surprise" – What a surprise!

"J'insiste!" – I insist.

**NightmareMonster:** "i love how blunt riddick is, cracks me up"  
- right to the point and makes no apologies about it either. At least he's predictable in that respect.  
"lmao just that tiny bit with drake was greatness"  
- I'm having fun with him. Hee hee. Can't wait to see what kind of trouble he might brew up. Thanks NM!!  
**ADSigMel****** "Oh, thank goodness Riddick finally gave Jack a little action...I was starting to feel anxious on her behalf!"  
- You're not the only one!! It was such a relief to at least get them to that point, however the author is feeling quite..um….frustrated now.  
"poor Micah's gonna be so devastated if Drake really does turn out to be anti-men, though. I do so hope he might be persuaded to give our Micah a test run, LOL...I don't usually go for slash, but you know, two painfully hot men and all..."  
- I know, the very thought of them together. Yummy. You just never know. Thanks so much!  
**FitMama**: "That was the best first kiss ever!"  
- So glad you approve. It took forever to write!! I always get angsty when it comes to the smut. It's not my strong point, but I try.  
"I love the way you let us see inside their heads despite what they're actually saying to each other."  
- that peek inside is always so telling to me. I enjoy keeping that in there.   
"So glad Drake is in town. Hope he forces Riddick to "examine his feeling" towards Jack a bit. It should be fun if he runs into "Miss Open-Access Pussy" at the club."  
- Oh LMAO!! Love that you remembered that!! Drake, as persistent as he can be, will push Riddick quite a bit I think. Thanks FitMama!  
**Ulundo**: "Oh! What a marvellous story! Your way to write the storyline and the characters in it, makes this just so very enjoyable to read."  
- Thank you so much for that!! I love when reviews put a smile on my face that won't go away!  
"And the SMUT! Thanks for the virtual eye candy, it makes my day... You're such a tease ;)"  
- You're so welcome and there will be more to come. Enjoy and thank you!!  
**J3w3ll****** "You have something with words and emotions and everything else and it all comes out so magnificently... thank you for finally getting them together!! (Even though it took you 18 chapters!"  
- In my own defense she wasn't exactly of legal age for a good many of the chapters. But didn't the wait just make it all that much better?? Hee hee. More to come. Thanks J3w3ll!!  
**mimi86****** "i love this side of Riddick. B-e-a-utiful can't wait to see the next chapter and A++ on the smut"  
- So pleased that I could deliver for you and there will be more coming. I love this side of Riddick, too – sigh. Thanks mimi!  
**runningwild22: "**Well I appreciate them when I get them and I'll pout when I don't. You are so mean to tease me so...! I need more! (feet stomping)"  
- Feet stomping?? I hear ya, I hear ya!! More is coming my dear! Thanks Kia!!  
**jensen's Angel**: "the jack/riddick smut was out of this world lol, we def need more lol i dont know how long riddick can handle just havin a little taste of jack without using more of her shower gel"  
- She may have to hide that bottle or buy him one of his own!!   
"you are an awesome writer and my fave pitch black/riddick fanfic writer..."  
- Aww. Thanks for that : D  
"are you gonna make drake think twice about micah cause that would be funny if jack proved riddick wrong lol"  
- You just never know what could happen in the land of fan fiction. That would be pretty funny though. Riddick would never live it down. Thanks so much JA!!  
**greenfaire**: "i squealed at the computer, like a proper full on e!, when i saw there was an update see what you do to me!!"  
- Squealing is good. Really good – hee hee  
"Love the way she makes him loose control and the perfect cluelessness she has to her womanly wiles."  
- Don't ya just love that? She'll learn soon enough just how much influence she has on him though. Thanks so much Greenfaire!! Mistakes don't bother me, just lovin' the comments!  
**vinlovedroolwish**: "How many more hot men are you going to put in this story? I'm not sure my libido can take it (But my husband is not complaining LOL)!"  
- I don't think I could handle another hot guy either, but glad I could make your hubby a happy man – hee hee  
"I love the "Is he straight" conversation. Thank you for the "That you know of" bit. I still hold out hope for Drake/Micah lust(LOL)."  
- You are so not alone!! I'm getting this a lot. Hmmm.  
"Lots more Drake please! (Preferably naked)"  
- Ask and ye shall receive whenever possible.  
"and don't forget about Riddick, naked and plastered to Jack"  
- You think I could forget to that???? Perish the thought!  
" Let me just say - Holy Hell what a first kiss! It made MY toes curl."  
- Pleased I could curl your toes sweetie! Riddick, Jack, shower gel – oh my!! LOL! Yes, she is acting much more like herself and we all can guess what Jack getting back to Jack could mean when she's confronted, pissed off, or if a woman is after her man.  
"And we are waiting - circling the computer like a bunch of fanfic crazed sharks. Love ya!"  
- Oh the feeling is quite mutual my drooling friend!!   
**Vampiress-06**  
"oh and then way ytou decribed drake...the green eyes, tall as all hell and the boyish charm...hot damn...where is a man like that when you want them?"  
- they are nowhere you want them to be so that's why we have to make them up!! Hee hee. Thanks Vampiress!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes..**." HUMM... nice first kiss, if only they could all be that hot."  
- I know, why does that feeling have to fade?  
"She wanted a kiss and by damn, he gave her one didn't he?"  
- and then some….yummy.  
"I'm worried how she'll react when she finds out the truth about her past, what Toombs and his men did to her. :( "  
- I don't even know how that will turn out yet. It will be interesting to be sure.  
"I'm sure Riddick will be there to help her pick up the pieces."  
- Yes as best he can, which sometimes can fall a little short since that' s not his forte. But he'll try. Thanks as always FG!!!  
**FluidDegree**: "when he called her the greedy lusty bitch. I thought she would have gotten mad at him but i know why she really didn't"  
- It was that purring growl that kept her from getting angry, not to mention the way he was looking at her. Sigh – that look….that man. Sorry, got lost in my thoughts there.  
"But Riddick is Riddick and I woulnd't have him any other way."  
- me neither!  
"Kisses to ya" – right back at ya FD!!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil****: "**Your comic reviewer at your service My Lady! Salutes and Bows"  
- What a way to start a review – hee hee  
"M, M good! Train smut! Delicious, and oh so naughty."  
- more to come, minus the train though  
"I am loving the build up here, it's like making Peking Duck, long, and frustrating but end the end Oh SO WORTH it."  
- 18 hours of prep and 18 chapters before they got it on. Hmmm, interesting parallel there.  
"Everyone loves a man with a sexy candy ass."  
- Amen to that!  
"May you have a day filled with Jack & Riddick smut, Side splitting laughter that causes you to fall out of your chair, Awesome reviews, Inspired muses, and at the end of the day you come home to your favorite meal a glass of wine and a foot rub."  
- Love that and what a way to suck up for another chapter!! I'm writing!! Thank you for another very engaging review!!  
**annieguen**: "oh more soon please!"  
- ask and ye shall receive : )

Updated: Friday, October 19, 2007


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Never would I have imagined the following Drake has acquired! If only I could pass him out like candy! ** Thanks for the incredible response to Chapter 19 **and I'm so glad you enjoyed it. You really keep me going!! My comments to your reviews are at the end as always.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unless they weren't in the movie.  
**Warnings:** None that I know of.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

After a couple of beers and some benign conversation, Riddick felt ready to tackle the topic.

"What have I told you about Jack?"

"Not a lot of details. Just that you've known her since she was, what, eleven? She went missing from a friend's home and you searched for her for years."

"Well, there's a hell of a lot more to it than that. Jack not only knew everything about me, she ran with me."

Drake sat back in his chair clearly blown away by the news. "You took her with you?"

"Not exactly. She hid on board my ship, and by the time I found her we were too far out to turn around."

"Was this before or after you went legit?"

"Before."

"For how long?"

"Couple of years."

"Did she get into trouble while she was with you?"

"We weren't able to steer clear of mercs if that's what you're askin'."

"Does she have a record as a result?"

"No. I kept anyone from getting' a hold of her, but by bein' with me she ended up with a bounty on her head. When mercs found us, she fought them when she had to, and she got her blade into one nasty fucker in particular. His name was Toombs. Jack almost blinded him – left him with a pretty bad scar near his eye."

"Let me guess. He was the one who took her."

"Not without help. There was a guy on Helion Prime that she did a job for. He nosed around enough until he found out who she was and her connection to me. He turned her in for some quick credits, but not before he drugged and raped her."

"Shit. How did you find out all this? Was it in her journal?"

"He was mentioned, but not that last part. I got a lead on him when I went lookin' for her, and he and I had a little chat."

"Did you-." Drake didn't finish his question. Then again, he didn't have to. Riddick knew what he was asking.

"He was a waste of good air," he growled, and Drake nodded in understanding. Riddick then withdrew his handheld and brought up the password protected files on Jack. He had already edited the pictures to mask her nudity days ago, somehow knowing that he might eventually share them with Drake. "You remember that smiling face of hers in that picture with Iman?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember that when you open this folder and look at what Toombs and his crew did to her."

Drake had seen a lot in his time, but nothing prepared him for seeing her pictures. He only managed to get through the first three before he had to excuse himself. He returned to the table about five minutes later, still visibly shaken by the images.

"H-How did she survive that?"

"She survived that and a crash that left her body broken and stuck in a hospital recovering for months."

"And the crew?"

"They got careless and she killed them."

"Holy fuck!"

"And before you ask, she doesn't remember any of this."

"Rick, you don't do anything without a purpose. So I'm gonna assume you have a reason for tellin' me all this."

"I do. Steven turned in her DNA to be matched."

"Now? What the hell for?"

"Dunno, but it can't be good. Drake, they can find her now if they want to."

"The same kind of men."

"Worse. Toombs has a brother who is a slaver, and he was expecting him to bring Jack to be sold. He thinks they all died in a crash."

"And if he finds out she's alive, he'll come after her?"

"Anything is possible and if he sees her as his property he'll do it. If it ain't him, it could be somebody else who was gunnin' for me and will take it out on her."

"Then you have to get her off this planet."

"We plan on leaving for Helion Prime in a couple of days so she can see Iman."

"Is that wise? Won't they look for her there?"

"It's better than bein' stuck here with no way out. If they're comin', then I'll face them."

"You can't fight them all forever."

"I know."

"Then what will you do?"

"Gettin' her away from here and to Helion Prime should buy us enough time for me to kill her off and set her up with new creds."

"A new identity. But to do that, you'll have to tell her what's going on."

"She'll remember."

"Don't you mean you _hope_ she remembers?"

"She _will_ remember," he insisted. "She has to."

"I hope she does, and in time, too."

Riddick once again stroked the palm of his injured hand. "I need to ask you for a favor."

"Name it. You know you can count on me."

"If somethin' happens, and I can't get her new creds in time-."

"You mean if something happens to you."

He finally looked up and met Drake's eyes. "_If_ something happens, you take her and far away. Don't ever let her come anywhere near here or Helion Prime again unless she's been erased. You got me?"

"Yeah, of course. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Thanks."

"No problem. But can I ask a question about the two of you?"

The corner of Riddick's mouth slightly upturned. "Just one?"

"It was a figure of speech. You know me better than that."

"Go on."

"Last I heard from you she was pretty pissed off because you fucked a couple of girls in her club. So what caused the transformation?"

"I decided that I didn't need to limit myself to whores and women like Marilyn."

"_Not_ limit yourself? So that means you're still seeking them out, too?"

Knowing Drake was trying to jerk his chain he rolled his eyes. "Moving beyond," he corrected.

"Oh, I see. You're getting' uppity on me. Not that I can blame you. If you're gonna upgrade, you chose one hell of a woman."

He snorted. "Chose? I don't think I had a fuckin' choice."

"Couldn't keep your hands off of her?" Riddick grinned without thinking. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So she just forgave and forgot, just like that?"

"She forgave, but she didn't forget. Before we came to your room she let me have it in her office."

"So is that how she pissed you off?"

"It's a fuckin' gift with her. Woman knows exactly how to get to me. She always did."

"What happened and for fuck's sake don't make me drag it out of ya!"

"She just wanted to know why I fucked the girls and I told her that -."

Drake held up his hand. "No, let me guess. You said somethin' about her being too good for you or that you weren't used to women who weren't whores so that's why you did them and not her."

"Pretty close. I also said gettin' laid didn't keep me from wantin' her."

"Oh, shit you did not!" His friend began to laugh, because he could see where this was going. "What'd she say next?"

"You're enjoyin' this a bit too much," he grumbled.

"I'll try to act like I'm not. Now spill it."

Riddick slightly smiled, but only because he was amused by Drake, not by Jack's words that he was about to relate. "She starts off by saying she should take it as a compliment that I tried so hard to get her outta my head, and that since it didn't work anyway how horrible it must've been for me to go and fuck two women, using up all my energy and shit."

Drake tried to keep a straight face. He honestly tried, but he couldn't hide the twitches of amusement. "Am I detecting a little sarcasm on her part?"

"Ya think?" he shot back.

"But she's good. She's really, really good; slammin' your decisions, condemning you for thinkin' of her best interests while you're bonin' two other chicks. That woman has got style in spades."

"Told ya she had a gift," he grumbled

"But you two are obviously okay considering what you were doin' in my hotel room."

This time Riddick's smile_ was_ due to Jack. "Oh, we're good."

"Then what's with the incomplete ravaging of her in my hotel room?"

"'Cause the first time I really kissed her was this morning on the tram."

"On your way to come get me?"

"Yeah."

"So you two haven't-."

"No."

"And you haven't even seen her n-."

"In a bikini, in a towel, and in her tight little tank top and boxers in the morning, but that's as close as it's gotten. _She_, on the other hand, has seen my ass."

"_I've_ seen your ass. It ain't anything to crow about."

"Your opinion doesn't count."

"You know if I had feelings, they would be hurt by now."

"If you had feelings, I still wouldn't care," he drawled.

Drake snorted. "Yeah right. You love havin' me around."

"You're right."

Drake about fell out of his chair. "I am?"

"Sure," he smirked. "Next to you, I come off lookin' even better than I already am."

"Next time I see Jack, I'm gonna ask if she can do anything about that inflated head of yours. The upstairs one," he quickly amended.

"She likes me just the way I am," he proudly boasted.

Drake chuckled. "Wait 'til she gets her memory back."

"You can shut the fuck up at any time, Drake."

"I'll take that under consideration."

"I can only be so lucky."

"Yeah, considered it, but ain't feelin' it today. So, no whores?"

"Not for me."

"You ain't even gonna look?"

"I didn't say that now."

"Well there's a relief. Pickin' them out is half the fun."

"Consider me your personal advisor then."

"Personal pussy picker?"

Riddick couldn't stop the bark of laughter. "Don't you even think of sayin' that shit around her."

"I'll try and refrain. Any new prospects in her club?"

"Actually, yes. Jack just hired a new redhead."

"Oh? Night's lookin' better already in that case."

"Thought that might improve your attitude."

"Have you seen her?"

"Not yet. She said the guys in the club thought she was hot though."

"Good enough for me to at least take a look. So what is there to do around here until we hit her club?"

"You hungry?"

"Starving now that you mention it."

"There's a sports bar not far from here we can go to."

"Big, fat, juicy hamburgers?"

"The best."

"Lead on, my friend."

* * *

By the time Jack returned to the club, Jean-Pierre had already finished her work for her. She double-checked the bar's inventory just to be sure before calling Micah. 

"Hey, gorgeous!"

She sighed, "I just love when you answer like that."

"How's the head doin'? Did you have a hangover?"

"Slight headache and a bit of memory loss, but other than that I faired pretty well."

"You didn't forget anything important, did you?"

She smiled in spite of herself. "A few things, but Rick was kind enough to fill me in on the details."

Micah was smiling on the other end of the line. Something had happened between them once they left the bar. He could most definitely hear it in her voice, and he got the feeling she was grinning at the other end, too.

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, no I haven't. I just finished up at the club. Are you free?"

"Always for you, baby. What do you want?"

She laughed before she could stop herself, because her mind went straight in the gutter when he asked the question. She cleared her throat. "Um…your choice and I'm buyin'."

He didn't ask what her outburst was about, although he was dying to know. However, he highly suspected that this would be one of those things best left discussed in person. "Hamburgers?"

"Again?"

"So sue me. I travel a lot, but the Field House Grille is the best, and you did say it was my choice."

"Hamburgers it is. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

Micah beat Jack to the restaurant by five minutes and already had an ice cold beer waiting on her. "My, my aren't we efficient."

"I aim to please."

"So I see."

As she looked over the menu, he put his down and leaned across the table studying her closely. She fidgeted in her seat a little, his inspection beginning to unnerve her, but his examination continued. Finally exasperated, she snapped the menu shut.

"What?" He slowly grinned and she frowned right back. "Would you quit staring at me?" He continued. "Micah!"

"You finally did it."

"Did what?"

"You kissed him."

She blinked, but her face remained passive. _I should get an acting award for this. _"I most certainly did not."

His brow furrowed momentarily before he sat back in his chair. He couldn't believe he had been wrong. He regarded her again, and this time her composure began to unravel. The side of her mouth slightly curled up until she was sporting a full-on smile.

"Kyra! You lying little-."

"_He_ kissed me."

"And?"

Micah and Jack had a rating system, which they based on taste. Being that they both had an extremely similar appreciation for sweets, they used those to explain just how good or bad certain experiences were. The look on Jack's face right now was identical to the expression she wore when they shared a box of Godiva chocolate truffles – specifically the dark chocolate variety. Micah grinned and began to nod.

"Hell, that's definitely the truffle face."

"Oh, Micah. It was better than the truffles."

"Even the dark chocolate one?"

"It doesn't even begin to compare."

"That must have been on hell of a kiss."

She shook her head. "That wasn't a kiss."

"But you said he kissed you."

"He did, but that couldn't have been a kiss. I've been kissed before and they've never felt like that. _His_ kiss?" She shivered. "Oh. My. God."

"Toe curling?"

"It was toe curling the minute he began to touch me. But once he kissed me…I didn't want him to stop."

"Kissing you," he added.

Jack leaned further across the table and lowered her voice. "No, Micah. I didn't want him to stop. And dammit, now I'm left with this ache that won't go away."

"Sounds like someone needs a cold shower."

"I think a trip to the Freezer might be in order." Micah covered her hand with his and a serious look suddenly graced his features. "What is it?"

"I- I don't want to get too personal-."

"We've never kept anything from each other. Don't start now."

"Your intimacy issues? He's got sexually aggressive written all over him, and I think you should tell him what-."

"I did."

His jaw dropped. "You're kidding me! When?"

"Last night when I was drunk. I told him that I hadn't slept with anyone and he asked me to clarify that this morning. I explained how I reacted to Steven's attempts in the past, and how he had treated me. But Micah, when he kissed me, it was as if he was testing me the entire time, watching for any signs that I might tense up or worse. Unbelievably gentle."

Micah smiled, relieved for her. "I'm happy for you. Don't push yourself though. You didn't get very far with Steven…or rather he didn't get far with you." Jack blushed bright red and lowered her face. He keyed in on that like a shark to blood. "Kyra? You've done more than kiss?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Does having him laying shirtless on the sofa in my office with me devouring and molesting every inch of that fine ass chest of his count as more?"

"Um…yes!"

"What about me taking off my own shirt and asking him to return the favor? Not that we got far. JP got in the way." Micah's jaw dropped once again. "I guess that's a yes, too?"

He nodded. "Who woulda guessed there was a brazen nympho hiding in there!"

"I think nympho is carrying it a little too far."

"I give it a week. Ten days at the most." Jack kicked him, but lightly, under the table. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For what you just said! You think I'm going to fall into bed with him that quickly?"

He leaned in closer. "I'm willing to bet on it," he challenged her, knowing how she most likely wouldn't be able to resist.

Her eyes narrowed. "Okay, let's say I take this bet. What would be the terms?"

"That's easy. We'll be on that ship for a while so I want a voucher for ten of your massages."

"Relatively painless."

He snorted. "Painless? You love my muscles, always have."

"True, but you take a definite backseat to Rick, and Drake could probably show you a tip or two."

"Drake? Rick's friend?"

"Mm-hm."

"You've seen him?"

Jack nodded and smiled somewhat dreamily. "Mmmm-hmmm."

He groaned and sat back in his chair, suspecting what was coming next. "That good, huh?"

"He's a truffle, baby."

"And if he's Rick best friend, then I'm relegated to window shopping once again."

"Look," she began, talking more quietly once again to avoid being over heard, "Rick never suspected you were gay, and even though he's sure Drake is straight, you just never know."

"And you're cruel to give me false hope."

"But you're intrigued?"

"Of course I am. So what does he look like?" She didn't answer. Instead her attention was drawn to whatever was over his shoulder behind him. "Kyr….hey, you there? What does he look like?"

"Slowly turn around and see for yourself."

"They're here?"

"Yes, now hurry up and look before they get seated!" Micah casually looked behind him and first saw Rick, then Drake. After drinking the man in, he turned back around and guzzled the remaining two-thirds of his beer. "Well?" she excitedly demanded.

"I think a visit to The Freezer might do us both some good."

"Told ya he was yummy."

"You're right. Even from a distance he's a truffle."

"I saw him and immediately thought of you."

"Aren't you sweet. Sadistic, inhumane, but sweet."

"What a gorgeous couple you'd make, too. Him all dark, tan, with those boyish good looks coupled with your blond, buff, chiseled self. And he has the most amazing green eyes, too."

"I'd so like to strangle you right now."

"Freezer after lunch?" she laughingly asked.

"Definitely. Now about our bet."

"Bet?" she asked innocently. "Were we discussing one?"

"You know we were. Are you in or not?"

"Well, we've talked about what you want if you win, but what about me? What do you have to offer?"

Micah mulled it over briefly before his eyes lit up. "Remember that couture outfit that I sent you a picture of?"

"Oh, the one with the boots, leather skirt, and cashmere sweater?"

"That's the one. I'll get it for you."

"No. It's too much, that whole thing cost nearly three thousand credits!"

"For you maybe, but I know the designer. His new men's line is coming out in six months and he has been harassing me to do his ad campaign. Although he doesn't know it yet, I've already decided to do it, but I'll include that outfit as my bargaining chip."

Jack stuck her hand out, all too excited about the possibility of getting those clothes. "I am going to kill in that outfit."

"But only if you can stay out of Rick's bed for seven nights, and that's _after_ we've gotten on the ship."

"We're leaving soon, so that shouldn't be a problem. After all, I'm not _that_ easy."

Micah shook her hand before adding, "You might not think you're that easy, but you've never been seduced by a man like him either. I, on the other hand, have."

Jack gulped and then scowled. "I love how you snuck that part in there _after_ I shook your hand. Let's head to The Freezer."

Drake was leaving the restroom when he saw Micah and Jack leaving the restaurant with their arms around each other and looking all too cozy. He even witnessed a kiss. It was on the cheek, but a kiss all the same.

"Hey, Rick."

"What?"

"Your woman is right outside with an arm around that blonde guy and he's kissin' her. You sure they're just friends?"

Riddick couldn't stop the small growl before it got out. "Wait here." He literally stormed past Drake and caught up to Jack and Micah right before they parted ways. "Jack!"

She immediately jumped as her name was basically yelled and whirled around. He didn't look happy and now neither was she. "You barked?"

"Drake said he saw the two of you all over each other out here."

Like a mother bear protecting its cub when threatened, that was exactly how she responded because she felt as though he was attacking Micah. "Well you should know that isn't the case, so why in the hell are you coming out here to jump all over my ass?"

"I know what's goin' on, but _he_ doesn't."

Jack blinked and was a temporary loss for words. "You didn't tell him about Micah?"

"Told him you're best friends, but not the rest. That's your business. But you ain't exactly makin' it easy for me to keep my mouth shut about it when he sees the two of you actin' all…."

He couldn't think of a way to describe it, but she helped him out. "Lovey-dovey?"

"Yeah, _that_."

Jack was actually touched that he didn't reveal Micah's secret, which to her signified his understanding of what keeping it quiet meant to her. She took his hand, squeezing it before leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks for not saying anything, but since Drake's not from around here you can tell him."

"Nah. I'll let you and Micah have the honors. Where you headed?"

"The Freezer. It's this really cool place where they have a huge heated pool and-."

"I know about it."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How? I've never mentioned it before and they don't exactly advertise. It's more of an attraction for locals."

Riddick realized his slip, but decided to make the most of it. "Because I followed you that day you went with Micah."

Her jaw dropped of course. Then he leaned down next to her ear and brushed his lips against it before he spoke. She shivered and squeezed his hand that she had yet to let go of. Just another of her reactions that he was eating up.

"I saw you in that bikini, Jack," he admitted.

She could have sworn his voice dropped an octave or two and had turned to silk the way it caressed her. Its effect in one word? Devastating. "Y-You did?"

"Mm-hm. Sexy. As. Hell. See you tonight."

"Bye," she sighed.

Micah waited off to the side, chuckling because of the expression she now wore after he had spoken in her ear. She appeared to be lost between arousal and reality, and he was quite familiar with that location himself being the victim of unrequited lust more times than he cared to admit. When she didn't snap back to attention, he nudged her behind the knee with his own. Her leg instantly buckled causing her to grab a hold of him to keep from falling down.

"SHIT! What'd you do that for?"

"What in the hell was he whispering to you?"

Jack blushed. "It wasn't so much the words, but _how_ he said them."

"His normal voice is already hot, so I can only imagine what that sounded like. You sure you don't want to give up the bet. If his voice can do that to you, just imagine what the rest of him can accomplish."

"Would you stop trying to sabotage this bet?"

"Not sabotage. I'm just trying to clue you in on what you can expect."

"Still sounds like sabotage to me."

He took one of Jack's hands and brought it to his lips. "You know how I love these hands."

"Mm-hm. I'll overlook this attempt for now since you ended it on a sweet note."

"Many thanks. So he didn't tell his friend about me?"

"No. He's left that decision up to us. I think he just wants to be able to see Drake's face when and if we do it. He was shocked to discover you weren't interested in my gender and I'm sure he thinks Drake will have the same reaction."

"Anything to laugh at his friend?"

"Precisely."

"The Freezer in twenty minutes?"

"See you there and don't forget your Speedo!"

* * *

Riddick sat back at his table, the corners of his mouth slightly curled upward. 

"Did you catch up to them?"

"Yeah, I saw 'em."

"And?"

"It wasn't anything I haven't seen between 'em before."

"And you're sure they're just friends? If I was a woman, I'd be all over him." Riddick arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, which got Drake all defensive. "Stop that shit! You know what I mean!"

"Look, I trust her. He's been here as long as I have and if there was somethin' goin' on between them, I woulda seen it."

"You might trust her, but I would keep a close eye on him."

"Tell you what. If you see him crossin' the line, you let me know."

"So him and her together _really _doesn't bother you?"

"She's almost twenty –three and hasn't slept with anyone since she was sixteen. He's been around almost that entire time, and if he hasn't fucked her by now, it ain't happenin'."

Drake threw up his arms. "Okay, okay. I'm just lookin' out for ya."

"I know. I appreciate it."

"Hey, I saw a couple of chicks at the pool table in the game room."

Riddick hesitated for a second, but the earnest look on Drake's face won in the end. "Grab your beer and let's go back there to case 'em out. I already paid the bill."

"Now there's the Rick that I know and love."

Drake didn't have much luck with the girls – winning at pool nor picking them up. He blamed the whole thing on Riddick, saying that he was putting out an 'I'm not interested' vibe that they picked up on. He, of course, told Drake he had a screw loose and to quit blaming his inability to score on him. But he did have a point considering Riddick hadn't shown even the slightest bit of interest in either woman. One of them had even tried to catch his attention, too and he was a hair's breadth away from being rude when he blew her off.

During their game he found himself comparing them to Jack. It wasn't the first time he had done that, but it was interesting how he used to look for her complete opposite to get his mind off of her. Now he compared them to her and found each of them lacking in some way, shape, or form regardless of how similar or dissimilar they were to her. He didn't get it. One woman used to easily replace another. He proved that readily enough after spending a week with Marilyn, and then turning right around to stay out all night fucking two girls with Drake. He tried that tactic to forget Jack and failed miserably.

So what was the difference? He didn't know, and it was past the point of beginning to irritate. Maybe it was their shared history or that they had always gotten along well in spite of bickering. Hell, watching her get pissed off was even part of the fun. She definitely knew him better than anyone. She had always looked beyond the monster label and saw the man. Not even allowing the times he got brutal with mercs to frighten her. He trusted her. She trusted in him. She had been fiercely loyal, to the point of fighting for him. She had loved him. Sure, she had been a teenager when she wrote it in her journal, but it was there all the same. And from everything he had seen, it appeared as if she still did.

As he walked back to the house, he went back over every reason he had just catalogued that made his attraction to her different and realized he hadn't listed a single physical quality. There was no mistaking that he found the packaging especially appealing, but there had been plenty of women who looked as good as her and a handful who were even hotter. The outside was only icing though; sweet smelling, tasty, so addictive that one whiff brings on an instant hunger, but once you got your fill, all was well for the time being. But if that was the case, then why did she smell and taste so much better than the rest? Why did one whiff not only make him hungry, but insatiable? If her outside was just icing like all the rest, then why did she taste like nothing he had ever put in his mouth before?

The answer?

He didn't know, and until he figured it out, he was one fucked up man.

"Hey!" Riddick kept walking, still pretty lost in his own thoughts and didn't realize it was he who was being addressed. But Jack didn't let that stop her. "Hey! Prick head!" she yelled.

Now he heard her and stopped in his tracks. With his back to her she couldn't see that he was amused. He remained where he was, only acknowledging her presence by slightly looking over his shoulder with a faux expression of annoyance.

"Prick head?"

Jack looped her arm around his once she caught up to him. "Better a prick head than a dick head," she smirked.

"Yeah, but prick can go both ways. You better be referrin' to my growing hair."

"Oh, I am." She reached up skated her hand over his scalp. "Still prickly but a little smoother. How is it that you can shave your face but not your scalp?"

"I'm good, but I ain't that good. It also bleeds like a mother if I cut it."

"Why don't you just have it permanently removed – laser removal? I absolutely hate to shave so I had it done."

"And have them go too deep and fry my brain? No thanks. What did they do on you?"

"It won't fry your brain, and I had my legs and pits done."

He recalled seeing a shaver in her bathroom and could tell she used it, but decided to leave that alone for now. "The answer is still no. As soon as I have more mobility in the hand I'll shave."

"Speaking of your hand, you haven't let me take a look at it lately."

He shrugged. "It's healin'."

"Still, would you mind indulging me?"

"Lookin' for an excuse to touch me, again?" he smirked.

"I'm already touching you."

"True. But I've got other places on me that need attention worse than my hand," he suggestively added. Jack stopped in her tracks, laughing. He, however, was annoyed. "And that's funny to you, why?"

"Because up until yesterday if you had said something like that to me, which you have, I would have gotten pissed off at you and walked away. That _was_ the point wasn't it?"

It took him a heartbeat, but he finally admitted it. "It was." He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "It ain't anymore though."

"Now you're just trying to shock me into blushing."

"It worked, too." He avoided the tempting treat her lips were presenting and kissed her nose instead before walking on with his arm around her waist. "How was the freezer place?"

"What?" she demanded rather melodramatically. "You weren't spying on us again?"

"Smart ass. Once was enough. So how was it?"

"Relaxing."

"Relaxing? You call freezin' your ass off and then runnin' and jumpin' into a hot tub relaxing?"

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it."

"I'll pass."

"Only because of your hand. Since you watched us, you must have seen how Micah and I had our hands all over each other, and you can't tell me for a minute that you'd pass that opportunity up."

"I saw it," he grumbled, and then hoisted a shrieking Jack over his shoulder, but with her facing his chest. "And I sure as hell don't need to use a place like that to cop a feel." He scanned his fingerprint and walked her into the house, keeping an eye out for Jean-Pierre. Not seeing or hearing him, he headed straight for the sofa and tossed her on it, and then covered her body with his own. "I'd much rather be nice and comfortable."

He lowered his mouth to hers, and as they touched she pushed up hard against his chest. "Get up!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's JP! He's here and he's got someone with him! They're on the front porch!"

But he didn't budge, not even a muscle. "I dunno, Jack. I'm pretty comfortable right where I am."

"This isn't funny, Riddick!" He still didn't move and the voices were growing louder. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "Now you're talkin' my language. I'll get up, but I want your word, you'll give me what I want when I ask for it."

"Yes! Yes, I will."

"Swear?"

"I _swear _that I will make you fucking miserable to your dying day if you don't get off of me!"

"Good enough." He was seated next to her with a respectable distance between them by the time the door opened.

Jean-Pierre clasped his hands together when he saw them on the sofa. "Quelle chance! You are both here."

"We just got back. I heard you talking to someone. Who were you with?"

"George."

"Did he leave?"

"No, he's outside, but after catching you in his room this morning, and then in my office, I thought I would make sure you both weren't all over each other before I asked him in."

"JP!" Jack jumped up from the sofa to go open the door, but not before smacking Riddick's arm for laughing. "It isn't funny!"

"To you maybe." She made him laugh and smile, too. Hell, she made him feel good. Three more things to add to her list of attributes.

Jack opened the door and threw her arms around George's neck, planting a big kiss on his rosy cheek. If Jean-Pierre was like a father to her, then George was her dear uncle. "I can't believe he made you stay out here."

"And did he catch you with your new man?"

"No. In fact, we weren't even touching."

"But what about_ before_ he came in?"

"George! You're as bad as JP!"

"I can't help it. He's my best friend and it rubs off."

"Come on in and let me introduce you to Rick." Riddick stood up as George entered the room. "George, this is Rick Bryant, Rick this is JP's best friend and fellow club owner, George Ramsey."

The two men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before everyone took a seat. Jack sat without really looking and almost sat in Riddick's lap. If he knew she wouldn't have pitched a fit, he would have kept her there. Instead his hands went immediately to her hips and he sat her snuggly against him.

"Kyra, JP has filled me in on everything that has happened. It's a wonderful development for you."

"She didn't think so at first," Riddick interjected.

"He wasn't talking to you," she retorted, "but he _is_ right. I had accepted long ago that I wouldn't be found by anyone who knew me, and that whatever memories I had from before the crash would be it. I was fine with that, too."

"But JP says you're remembering things now?"

"I am. I think Rick being here chipped a hole in whatever was blocking my memory, and now it's coming back. I still have a ways to go though, some of which I'm sure I'd rather not remember, but I've been trying to mentally prepare myself for it."

"I'm very happy for you. Even happier that you ditched Steven. Never liked that man, not one whit."

"I think that feeling is quite unanimous, at least it is now. But Steven is gone and I don't need to worry about him anymore."

"Now there's the attitude I like. Look to the future. I was just telling JP that we need to plan another trip together."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" After a second to think she realized that it wouldn't be easy for him to leave once she was gone. "Wait. With me gone, who will manage the club? We really don't have anyone to pull up."

"Ma petite, that's why George is here. We're working that out with one of his assistant managers who will come to the club in your place. He would like to come tonight and begin familiarizing himself with our operations."

Was she that easily replaced? Unfortunately, she couldn't help feel a little disconcerted by it. "That would be fine. Who is it?"

"It's Trey. When he heard JP was asking for assistance, he jumped at the chance."

"Oh. I'm glad it's someone I know."

Jack knew Trey. If truth be told, she knew Trey quite well. He first attempted to get hired on at their club, but without a position they couldn't pick him up in spite of his stellar resume. George, however, had an opening and hired him immediately. But Trey had eyes for Jack, and any excuse he could find to cross her path, he used it. The idea of working closely with her until she left probably made his day. She had never considered Trey because Steven was already firmly entrenched in her life, but he was a very handsome man, charming, and had a killer smile. And most likely he knew that she and Steven had broken up.

After telling George that she would meet Trey at the club in an hour, he and Jean-Pierre left to discuss their trip over a bottle of brandy. With his arm around her, Riddick had keyed in real quick on her body language – both regarding her replacement and how she reacted to the man's name. After walking with both men to the door, she returned to the living room but found him gone.

"Rick?"

"I'm up here," he yelled from his room.

"Said the spider to the fly," she mumbled to herself, but with a smile as she ascended the stairs. She stopped short of entering his room. Instead she stood at his doorway and observed that there was a fresh roll of bandages on his bed along with the offensive smelling antibiotic salve.

"You can't look at my hand from over there, Princess."

"Maybe we should do this downstairs at the table."

"Where it's safer?" He patted the bed. "Come on. I'll behave."

"Perhaps I should have you define the word first."

"Get yer ass in here before I drag you."

She walked in and stood before him with her hands poised on her hips, but just out of arm's reach. "See, now that doesn't sound like a man who has promised to behave."

"I don't do promises. Just don't tempt me and you have nothing to worry about."

Jack sat and took his hand to finish unwrapping it. She gasped when finished, lightly running her fingers over the angry red lines that used to be sealed together with black stitches. Only a few remained. "Tell me you didn't pull the stitches out."

"I didn't pull them out. They were the dissolvable kind."

"But they're not supposed to dissolve until they're no longer needed. I-I, just don't understand. You're hand looks like it's healed."

"It's not healed all the way through. If I hit it wrong or flex my hand to quick, it hurts like a bitch."

"But _how_ is this possible?"

He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Dunno. I've always been like that."

"You mean you've had other injuries that were this severe, and they were fine less than a week later?"

"Don't remember how bad they were, but my skin never takes long to heal. But I ain't a hundred percent. Not by a long shot. I still feel it on the inside."

"But I bet you get over it quickly, too. More so than others."

"So?"

Detecting the defensive tone in his voice, she backed off. "It's just unusual. Too bad I don't have that trait. Maybe I wouldn't have had to spend so much damn time in the hospital."

And her last remark, tainted with pain, affected him worse than a physical blow. Everything that had happened to her eventually came back to him, and there were no words he could say or anything he could do to make up for it. He cradled the side of her face in his hand, brushing his thumb lightly over her cheek, hoping in some small way to comfort her. That and perhaps a kiss on the forehead was all he intended to do. But she needed more, and when she slightly swayed toward him he met her in the middle, lips softly merging in the tenderest of kisses that touched her more than any words he could have offered. Unexpectedly hammered by a torrent of emotions, her heart constricted almost so painfully that it stole her breath. Then just as quickly it was filled with achingly sweet warmth that burst forth bringing tears to her eyes.

Tasting salt, Riddick ended the kiss, although begrudgingly. He found tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes closed.

"Jack?" She shook her head and tried to pull away, but he would not have it. He tipped he chin up, kissing away the tears on her cheeks, which touched her so much she was forced to choke down a sob. "Baby, what is it?"

Unconsciously her hand went to him, flattening over his heart. She patted his chest a couple of times as she slowly shook her head. "I-I can't," she finally said. "I know you want an explanation. You always do, but not yet."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, absolutely not! I don't half understand it myself, and until I do, I'd rather not say anything. Can you accept that?"

Frowning, he stared at her for a minute, still confused and worried about what had brought her to tears so quickly, but he wouldn't push her. "For now," he finally replied, but his tone heavily implied that he wouldn't be put off so easily the next time.

She exhaled a rushed breath of relief. "Thank you. I better get cleaned up so I can meet Trey." She got up from his bed, but he caught her wrist.

"Not quite yet. Who is this Trey guy to you?"

She smiled, slightly amused by his new line of questioning. "He's nothing to me, which is a hell of a lot less than what he'd like to be."

"So he's got a thing for you?"

"He's harmless," she quietly insisted.

He cocked his head to the side as his eyebrow raised. "You let me be the judge of that."

Jack leaned down and quickly kissed him. "I'll see you tonight?"

"You can count on that, Princess. Maybe earlier than I thought."

She smiled and chuckled as she walked to the door. "You know, it's kinda sexy when you get all territorial like that."

"Oh yeah? We'll see how sexy you think it is if I have to get up close and personal with Trey."

She turned on her heel, hands on her hips, and on the edge of anger. "You wouldn't!"

"If I'm anything, I'm a man of my word," he subtly warned her.

She would not tolerate him harassing Trey in her club. Especially not when Jean-Pierre needed him. "I'll talk to Trey."

"This should be interesting," he drawled. "And you'd tell him what exactly?"

"What would you_ have_ me tell him?" she countered, setting him a bit off balance, but he quickly recovered.

"Easy. Tell him you aren't available."

Jack crossed her arms over her chest and slightly nodded, offering him only the slightest smile. "I suppose I can do that."

He returned her smile as he reclined back in his bed. "Then we won't have a problem. See you tonight."

She left his room then and the further she walked, the more the smile on her face grew. She headed straight for the bathroom to shower and by the time she was alone she had a full out grin on her face. "I'm not available." She sighed, "I'm _not_ available. Damn, I like the sound of that!"

* * *

An hour later Jack had only one foot in the door before Trey was aware she was there. "Kyra!" 

"Hi, Trey. How have you been?" She quickly shoved both hands into her pockets to avoid physical contact with him. He didn't appear to notice though.

"Wonderful. I can't tell you how excited I am to be working here with you. This club was my first choice after all, but I understand why you couldn't hire me at the time."

"Well, I know JP is pleased that George was able to let you fill in for me."

Trey's face fell. "Fill in for you?"

"H-He didn't tell you?"

"George said JP needed some extra help for a while. That was it."

"Because I'm leaving."

"Oh!" He smiled and laughed. "On a vacation, right? I'm sure you need it with the way you've been working."

"No. I'm leaving. Trey, someone from my past found me, and now my memory is slowly coming back. He's taking me to see the family I left behind."

It was painfully obvious this wasn't the kind of arrangement he had expected. "Hey, that's great! I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Trey. I'm looking forward to leaving even though it's bittersweet. This will be my first time off planet since I got here. Luckily, he's got his own ship, so if I freak when he takes off I won't be embarrassing myself in front of a crowd of strangers."

"Who exactly found you?"

"Someone I've known for a very long time. I guess you could say he's rescued me once again."

"Really? How so?"

"We met when our ship crash landed. I was eleven, and he helped me make it off that planet alive."

"That's some way to meet a person."

She softly laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty out of the ordinary, but then again ship crashes seem to be a thing for me. Hopefully I won't experience another one though!"

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Soon. A couple of days."

"That quickly? How about I give you a proper send off for you then? Dinner and drinks?"

"Trey…I can't. I'm really sorry."

It was killing her. Now he resembled a dejected puppy. "I thought you and Steven broke up."

"We did. Things between us had been over for some time, but it just took me way too long to realize it. But all that aside, I'm seeing someone."

Trey's eyes widened in surprise. "Already? It's Micah, right?"

"No. He's my best friend. That's it. The man I'm seeing is Rick Bryant, and he's the one who found me."

He finally gave her a little smile, which helped ease the tension between them. "All I have to say is that he's a lucky man."

"Thank you Trey."

"So what was I here for again? Oh yeah, to replace you."

"Nice transition."

"You like that did you."

"Quite. Very smooth. Come on and I'll show you around."

* * *

**Steven's Hotel Room**

Steven paced anxiously back and forth awaiting Nelson Cox's arrival.

"Did the man stop for a drink? Where the hell is he? He called me a half hour ago!"

Ten paces later a strong knock at his door interrupted him mid-step. He looked through the peephole in his door and wasn't the least bit surprised at the man's rough, unkempt appearance. He invited him in and motioned for him to take a seat. Nelson preferred to stand though.

"So where is she?"

"Straight to the point."

"Time is money and the quicker I get her to Damian, the sooner I get paid."

"Fair enough. Let me begin by showing you her picture."

Steven gave him his handheld and Cox quickly let out a low whistle. With a wolfish grin he licked his lips and openly adjusted himself.

"Damn, but she sure grew up, filled out, and became a choice piece of ass. No wonder you're payin' Damian to have at her. I wouldn't mind gettin' between those long legs and poundin' her myself."

Steven's hands balled into fists as he advanced on Cox, using his four inch height advantage to get his message across.

"You touch her first and you get nothing from Damian. It's in my contract and I was under the impression you were told that," he said through tightly gritted teeth.

Cox retreated a few steps, holding up his hands as he backed away.

"Hey guy, relax. I know you're gettin' first crack at that pussy. My credits ain't worth bustin' my nuts over her anyway. Besides, if I gotta pay to have a woman, she sure as hell better be willin' and waitin' on me with her legs spread." In spite of his assurances, that wouldn't stop Cox from feeling her up while she was in his custody. He didn't have that much integrity. "So where can I find her?"

"Chez Mon Desir."

"She's a stripper?"

"No. She works behind the bar. Her father and her run the place."

"She the only woman workin' the bar?"

"Yes."

"Well that'll make her easier to find. Will she be there tonight?"

"She should be. If not, she'll be there tomorrow. She rarely takes two days off."

"What about when she goes to or from home?"

"Her place is one street behind the club."

Cox frowned and stroked his day old stubble. "Not a lot of opportunity to get her while she's workin' then."

"No, but when she leaves, it's generally late and she's alone."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Yes. There is a man here who found her before I turned in her DNA."

Cox shuffled his weight back and forth, suddenly appearing nervous. "What man?" he snapped.

"He knows her and apparently quite well. They've been acquainted for years according to what she told me."

Cox scratched at the carving of Jack's name on his chest. "Have you seen this guy?"

"We've met."

Cox pulled out his own handheld and after finding what he wanted, he turned it for Steven to see. "This him?"

It was a split picture of Riddick both with and without goggles.

"Unless he's got a twin, I'd say this is him. He didn't have silver eyes, but lenses are readily available to mask shine jobs. He's the escaped convict, Riddick isn't he."

Cox ground his teeth together in anger. "You knew? You fucking knew the guy was Riddick and you didn't fuckin' tell me?"

"I highly suspected it was him. He's got a bounty on his head, so take him in as well. He'll be the proverbial icing on your cake."

Cox vehemently shook his head. "Are you fucking crazy? You don't have the first fucking clue about Riddick do you? The man is a killing machine and he could sneak up behind you in broad daylight, slit your throat, and be gone before you drop to the ground."

Steven began to laugh thinking Cox was exaggerating. "It sounds as if his exploits have been blown out of proportion."

"Not quite. He's nuts, too. He was nut to find her when she went missing. Went around terrorizing, torturing or worse us mercs to shake loose anything he could to find her and Toombs."

"So you can't take him as well?"

"By myself? No fuckin' way!" Cox tore open his shirt to reveal Jack's name carved in his chest. "This is what the fuckin' bastard did to me. I was his personal message board! I've had the bitch's name carved in my god damn chest for years! So, no I can't take him and her together. And if he's with her, there ain't no way in hell I'll be able to take her."

"Then kill him."

"What?"

"Have you suddenly gone deaf? Kill him. He's not expecting you and if you know where she is, he's sure to follow just like the little lamb. Kill him and I can fix your chest to look as though nothing ever happened. Kill him, take her, and let me get what I've already paid for."

"You can fix this?"

"I specialize in removing scars such as those."

"I can't take him alone. I've got a friend who is in the area. I'll call him in. He used to be a sharp shooter and if anyone can drop Riddick, it will be him."

"And what of her?"

"Don't you worry. I'll case her out tonight and my man will be here in the mornin'. I'll have Riddick's dead body and her warm one no later than two days from now."

"I can wait two days."

"You don't have a fuckin' choice."

Cox left Steven to contemplate exactly what he had gotten himself into. This was far more than he had bargained for, but with not one but two mercs attending to his problem, he felt confident that all would go according to his plan.

* * *

"God damn, Drake. You finished primpin'? I can smell that shit you call cologne from out here!" 

Drake opened his bathroom door just enough to stick his hand out and give Riddick the finger. "This cologne you call shit cost me a bundle and the women love it."

"If you need that shit to get women, then you've got more of a problem than I thought."

"I can hear you!"

"I meant for you to. Let's go already! I'm starvin'."

Drake finally emerged from the bathroom and grabbed his handheld from the nightstand. "Yeah, and I know exactly what you're starvin' for, too," he smirked.

"Hell, I've been salivatin' over her since I got here. You think another few days will kill me?"

"I think you'll be goin' stir crazy if you can't get the woman in bed in a few days."

"It won't happen," he boasted, quite sure of his self-control.

"A case of Xanthian Liqueur says you're wrong."

Riddick's eyebrow popped. "You got a case of that?"

"Two actually."

They both knew what a case of Xanthian Liqueur went for on the black market, and it was lucrative enough to face the risk of getting caught running it.

"So what are your terms, Drake?"

"Let's make this interesting since the stakes are so high."

"I'm game."

"Seven nights starting from the day the two of you leave here. You last seven nights without fuckin' her or anyone else, and that case is yours."

"And if I don't make it?" he challenged.

"You owe a case,_plus_ an all expense paid night on the town – whores included."

Riddick hesitated only a second before offering his hand. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. If he didn't take the deal, Drake would torture him mercilessly about being pussy whipped or worse.

"Deal."

"Deal." Drake then took two fingers, pointed them at his own eyes, and then pointing them at Riddick.

"What the fuck is that?" Riddick laughed. "You'll be watchin' me?"

"I don't need to watch you my friend. I'll know when it happens. One look at you and I'll know."

"Can we go now?" he grumbled.

"After you, Princess."

* * *

The club was quite busy that night, but with Trey on hand things were even more manageable than usual. She had to admit that if anyone was going to take her place, he was a perfect choice. It still grated on her a bit that she was so easily replaced, but her relief that Jean-Pierre would have someone he could count on far outweighed it. Even with the crowd, that didn't prevent her from periodically checking the time. Riddick and Drake should be walking in the door very soon, and it was killing her not knowing what they had been up to. Unfortunately, there was still a small seed of distrust that she couldn't quite shake. Drake's presence only magnified it. Granted she liked Drake. He seemed to be a great guy and was very amusing, but also came across as a major man-whore. Would he tempt Riddick into going back on his word? She certainly hoped not. 

She was in the middle of completing a Whiskey Sour for a customer when she heard a deep rumbling voice demand, "Yeah, I'd like the bitch behind the bar to get her ass over her e and pour me a beer."

And he had said it to Trey who wasn't quite sure how to answer that particular request. "Um, sir. Kyra is busy at the moment, but I'll be happy to get you a beer."

"Don't want you. I want her. They taste better when she pours 'em."

Trey darted his eyes to the nearest bouncer who merely smiled and shrugged. He knew who Riddick was and wasn't about to lift a finger. Jack had her back turned to them both, but had also palmed an olive the minute she realized who it was. While Trey was still unsuccessfully trying to contain the situation, she whipped around and launched it at Riddick. She would have hit him, too – right in the side of his head, but Drake stepped right in her line of fire and the olive smacked him in the jaw since he was a bit taller.

"What the fuck?" His hand went to his face, catching the olive as it fell. Riddick caught on quickly to what had transpired and busted out laughing.

"Shit! I forgot what a good aim she was." He slapped Drake's back. "Thanks for steppin' in my way."

Drake glared at her and pointed his finger. "Woman!"

She popped a Maraschino cherry into her own mouth. "Blame it on him. He taught me."

With a half grin, Riddick walked down the length of the bar to stand in front of her. "I didn't teach you how to launch an olive like that."

She leaned over the bar, not wanting anyone to overhear. "No, but I have a recollection of you teaching me how to aim a gun and throw small items at targets. I guess it stuck with me."

"You just remembered?"

She nodded. "It's funny how little things like that are popping into my head."

She offered Riddick a cherry. However, instead of taking it from her, he took her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth to take the piece of fruit with his lips, flicking his tongue across her fingers as he did. He could feel her pulse racing in her wrist. _We're gonna have to explore this more at another time,_ he thought.

"Sweet."

She affected the best innocent look she could. "The cherry?"

"You know what I'm talkin' about."

"For fuck's sake, do I need to take a hose to the two of you?"

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He needs to get laid."

"I need somethin' all right before I puke from the sugar overload you're givin' me!"

"Let me get you both a beer and then I'll take you to a booth I reserved for you."

She left the two to return to her work, but she had a clear view of them both from the bar. She kept telling herself that she wasn't trying to spy or keep a watch on them, but when it all boiled down to it, that was the plain truth. They had not been seated long before they were approached by Cat and Ginger who were looking to entice Riddick into a third round. The fact that Drake was there didn't bother either of them. As far as they were concerned, he could come along for the ride.

"Fuck," Riddick muttered under his breath as he saw them approaching.

"What? What is it?"

"Behind you. Don't bother turnin' around, they'll be here in a minute. It's the two girls Jack caught me with."

Drake tried not to laugh and managed to hold it in for all of five seconds. "Man, you're so fucked. Can Jack see you?"

"I can see her, so you know damn well she can see me."

"So what are you gonna tell 'em?"

But he didn't get a chance to answer as they had already arrived. Both women invited themselves to sit; Ginger, the red head of the pair, sat next to Drake and caught his interest immediately while Cat moved in next to Riddick and boldly slid her hand up and over his chest. He flinched. He actually flinched from another woman's touch. Drake was right. He _was_ fucked, but not in the way he was thinking.

"Rick," Cat seductively oozed his name and then finished it with a clipped sound as if she had taken a bite out of it. "So glad to see you back."

"And," Ginger added, "he brought a gorgeous friend."

Drake readily agreed. "Certainly can't fault your taste."

"You have a name?"

"Yeah, it's-."

But Drake cut Riddick off in time, "Drake."

"I'm Ginger and she's Cat."

He thought her name fit her exceptionally well. The woman appeared as if she wanted to get her claws into him and not let go. Riddick shifted uncomfortably. Wanting to peel a woman off of him wasn't an activity he had a lot of practice at. He casually looked up at the bar and saw Jack attacking a lemon with an awfully big butcher knife. Definitely overkill for the kind of task she was performing. She had seen him. It was the only explanation.

Covering Cat's hand at his far shoulder, he grasped it and settled it back on the table in front of her. After the voracious appetite he had unleashed on her and Ginger both upstairs and in the booth, shocked didn't nearly convey what going through her.

"Not tonight," he gently, but firmly told her. "But I'm sure my friend here wouldn't mind your attention."

"Did we do something to offend you?" Cat asked, still confused by his rejection.

"No." Then he thought of what he told Jack to say to Trey and smiled. "I'm-."

"Completely pussy whipped by the bitch behind the bar." And just to drive the point home he made like he was seizing a whip and made a pitiful sounding cracking noise as if he had just used it on Riddick.

"I'm gonna hurt you later. You know that don't you?" he warned his friend.

"Maybe these fine women can fuck some sense into me before you get to that point."

"So you'll see the error of your ways?"

"Yeah…_that._"

"If either of you know how to pray, teach him how and make sure he does plenty of it before you bring him back down."

Ginger got up and took Drake's hand and motioned for Cat to join her. "Come on big boy," she ordered while her nails grazed over his growing erection. "There's a hell of a lot more that Cat and I can do other than teach you how to pray."

"See ya in an hour?"

"I know you and I've fucked them. They'll milk you dry long before then."

Drake licked his lips. "My kind a women." Then with an arm around the waist of each he let them lead him upstairs.

Shaking his head he leaned back in his booth, taking a long pull from his beer. He again looked in the direction of the bar, but Jack was nowhere to be found. He frowned as he scanned the club for any sign of her. She was wearing a turquoise shirt, so locating her shouldn't have been a problem, yet she wasn't there. He scooted to the end of the booth's seat, about to rise, when a hand in the center of his chest pushed him back. Thinking it was Cat again, he seized the wrist to pull it off, but a scent stopped him. _Her_ scent. He raised his eyes and lowly growled before yanking her down and pulling her across his lap.

"What are you doin' woman?"

"Me? Just your friendly bartender coming to see if you need a refill."

"Nothin'more?"

"Guess you didn't read the sign outside."

He frowned, but only half-heartedly. "Didn't think that applied to me."

She slid a hand over his shoulder and up the back of his head. "You're right," she half-whispered. "It doesn't." And then urged him down to meet her lips.

From across the club Marilyn had been watching him practically from the moment he entered. She brushed her hand over the slit she had cut into her bra's lining and felt for the vial. It was still there, and she was on pins and needles to put her and Steven's plan into action and then watch their little world crumble around them.

"By the time I'm finished with him, she won't want to even look at him."

But she hadn't counted on Drake showing up to complicate things. The truth was that she hated Drake and laid the blame at his feet for drawing Riddick away from her in the first place. The man had definitely put of a vibe of disapproval from the moment he met her. She had been wracking her brain for a way to remove him from the equation when she saw two of her fellow dancers saunter over to their booth. At first she thought Riddick would cut his own proverbial throat by going off with the women, but Drake was the one to leave. So much the better. With him out of the way, her path to Riddick would be clear.

* * *

Yes, the bad men are coming next chapter. Stay tuned...and in the meantime you know what to do. : D Love you guys!! 

Quelle chance: What luck!

**Responses to Reviews**

**NightmareMonster**: "you know, i dont imagine finding Riddick's boiling point would be a fun experience."  
- Me neither, but leave it to her and she'll pinpoint it with frightening accuracy whether she intends to or not.  
"oh jeeze, never mind it was far funnier that JP told Riddick to fix his shirt."  
- I was going to have him catch them, but I like the way it turned out, too. Subtle, but he knew and it just shows how caught up they were into each other that he didn't get his shirt on right.  
"this chapter was just full of laughs for me :D"  
- And that's always a great thing to be told!! Thanks NM!!  
**jensen's Angel:** "jack/riddick smut is amazin again, but um we need more of it ;)"  
- I know, I know. I do, too and I'm workin' on it. :D  
"you portray riddick and jack and all the other characters soo well that it makes me think im watchin a movie when im readin it :D"  
- There you go again making me feel all squishy inside! Thanks so much!!  
**PrincessYente**: "Yay more action! Give me more I grave it!"  
- Workin' on it PY!!! As much as I'd love it, they can't be all over each other all the time. Hee hee. Thanks : D  
**iluvriddick:** - Love how you couldn't resist and had to read all three!  
"holy cow! is it hot in here? i know you think you don't do good smut, but god damn you write some hot kisses and...pre-smut? haha, foreplay, duh. had to smack my head for that one."  
- OMG. You so crack me up. "pre-smut"??? Thanks for the kudos on the smut writing, but you have no idea how long I agonize over those scenes. The rest of the chapter is usually done and then I go back and flesh those out – no pun intended of course.  
" i'm half hoping drake swings both ways, for micah's sake. i'm not a big slash smut reader but a quickie wouldn't kill anyone."  
- Hmmm. No further comment.  
"i can't believe he did that to her while drake was jacking off in the shower. or well yes, i guess i can believe it but still"  
- He owed Jack big time and what better way to get her back and torture Drake at the same time. He's got a gift.  
"glad riddick trusts drake enough to warn him about the danger for jack's sake at least."  
- There are very few people he feels he can trust, but Drake is definitely part of his inner circle.  
"it doesn't have anything to do with my husband. what? just what are you suggesting lady? huh? well, yeah, okay, you're right. that's exactly what i had in mind."  
- I can't blame you for that. My favorite smut books are dog-eared for the good parts just as I keep certain fan fics copied on my hard drive. Let men look at their magazines and movies – give me smut to read any day!! LOL!  
Thanks so much sweetie and glad you're back!  
**iluvriddick**: "where's that damn fan at?"  
- hid them all!  
" i should have known not to read this until tonight. especially after the last chap. but forgive me but i thought perhaps you would just tease us again."  
- Teasing had to end at sometime sweetie!!  
**iluvriddick ** - So I was this close (can you see how small of a space that is between my fingers???) to PMing you. I thought WTF?? But I'm glad to know that you're back online and that's really sweet to hear that you checked for updates right away. Gotta love that!  
"whew! you had me pretty hot and bothered there for a few minutes. hubby's gonna be really happy in about 30 seconds when i pounce him."  
- Did I tell you he's paying me on the sly? Hee hee.  
**dogo**: very nice i liked it! Definitly got a "drake fix"!  
- Glad you enjoyed that. I'm having fun letting Drake out to play.  
**Rose-Z:** i think i'm in love with Drake! he's wicked hilarious! i got my Drake Fix."  
- I had no idea that Drake would end up as a fan favorite. I love him, too!!  
"i think i'm gonna need a square or a cold shower"  
- Might want to wait on the shower. Things are just getting heated up.  
" it made me laugh. can't wait for the next one"  
- Love hearing that!! Thanks Rose-Z!!  
**.Rose-Z:** "AH! DO U HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT U HAVE WRITTEN!?! DO U?! HONESTLY?! THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF THE BEST RIDDICK/JACK FANFICS EVER!"  
- Cover your ears as the author squeals in delight!! Thanks so much for that!! It really means a lot to me. I've got another called "A Kid Like Her" if you haven't read that one yet. Warning, it's LONG!! 70 chapters. But hey, who needs potty breaks anyway. That's what laptops are for! Hee hee.  
"She and Riddick are so sexy together and i love it when they bicker. it's real funny"  
- I think bickering is one of my favorite things about them….well, other than the obvious.  
"OH! and i love ur OC's too!"  
- My OC's in this story have taken on a life of their own. I've been pleasantly surprised by them so thanks and hugs for letting me know how much you enjoy them. I'll put in a request for a Micah and Drake for ya. Can't make any promises though. Until next chapter….Thanks!  
** FitMama: "**Great little Drake chapter"  
- I think perhaps I should have called it just that. LOL!  
"It's so cute that Riddick feels so out of control and can't keep his hands off of Jack."  
- Yep, he's toast.  
"Loved the hot scene on the office couch and in Drake's hotel room. And, you say you're not good at writing smut-I don't buy it!"  
- Honestly, I don't know where those came from!! Really. Seriously. Riddick has been a bad boy and Jack is channeling her inner harlot.  
"Glad Riddick is going to trust Drake enough to tell him what the mercs did to Jack. I think Drake is going to be just as protective of her once he hears the whole story."  
- I wrestled with having him say something to Drake, but I felt like he needed to. I agree. I think Drake will come to his aid when and if needed. Thanks FitMama as always!!  
** ADSigMel**: "Yay, I'm so glad Drake is back!"  
- I should have dedicated the chapter to him. He's got his own following now much to my amazement.  
"I assume all that stuff will be in the next chapter."  
- You were referring to the bad guys coming after them, but in my fanfic world – never assume anything. Don't you just hate that! I on the other hand, love it. Thanks so much!!  
**runningwild22**: "You are such a tease! I got all set foe some Jack/Riddick action... and then dad comes home. That just SUCKS!"  
- I can hear you bitching from here. Hee hee. I know you need more Kia. Patience…. I know where you can buy some real cheap, too. : D Thanks dear!!  
**unknown beedee**: "wow! these last few chapters have been amazing, i only wish homework didn't impede me from reading them when i wanted to"  
- homework? To hell with homework! I should really slap myself for saying that considering I'm an educator. Tell your teacher / professor you are studying up on modern literature – snerk. And yes, you'll have to wait and see how things unfold. Muah – ha –ha –ha!! Thanks UB!!  
** vinlovedroolwish:** "Fantastic job describing Riddick as Jack "sniffed" him. So hot! All that carmel skin stretched taunt over rock hard muscles. The quiver and jump as Jack tortured him. Yum!"  
- What? Oh, sorry…got lost in my own fantasy, er, I mean thoughts there for a minute.  
"And Jack is just so "Jack" now. I love the contrast between Riddick always calling her "Jack" and the someone like JP comes along and says "Kyra." When that happens I am almost startled cause she is so obviously more Jack than Krya now, it seems strange that everyone else in the story doesn't see it too."  
- They see it, but…well, I guess I'll need to incorporate that more into the story line. Thanks for pointing that out. : D  
"Need to say once again! I LOVE Drake! (Can I have him? Please?) Thank you so much for the eye candy there too by the way."  
- Drake has taken on a life of his own. I love it, but stand in line to get him. I already have two other claims and someone ordered a Drake for themselves. You're welcome on the eye candy. I was craving some myself.  
"I love the mystery you added to the scene in the hotel. We KNEW Drake was jacking off in the shower, (focused completely on the sound of Riddick's voice-hm not something totally straight guys normally do). Yet the scene was all about Riddick and Jack. You are so smart and your ideas are amazing."  
- That's the weird thing. When I write, I don't consciously think 'oh, I'll have drake jack off while Riddick and Jack are…'. It just kinda happens. Typically I don't map out a whole lot. The characters lead me to what they want to do in a lot of cases, especially Riddick. He can be particularly demanding so I just go with it. Who am I to say 'no' to the Riddick in my head?  
"I have noticed I am not the only reader chanting "Drake and Micah" and I have noticed that your comments have gone from: No way. Drake is completely straight. to "the very thought of them together. Yummy. You just never know.""  
- So what are you trying to say?? Hmm. That I'm waffling? That I don't stick to my guns?? Ah, hell, who am I trying to kid. You're right, I do reconsider things. Not saying I've reconsidered this. Just things change. It happens. The end. : D  
" I also saw that in one of your comments you said that smut isn't your strong point. I would like you to know that I think you are so wrong, your sex scenes are so hot the computer screen fogs up! I think you are ready for the challenge of writing a little slash! Doesn't have to be too graphic, we all have good imaginations."  
- I LABOR over those scenes, but thank you so much for saying they 'fog up' the computer screen. That means a lot. Slash? The more it's talked about, the more I want to try it. It's like a big stinkin' chocolate mint brownie that's begging me to eat it. So, that went way off track, but you get my meaning.  
" Now Jack and Riddick-well we are just going to have to have some details!"  
- Give them some time, sweetie! It'll happen. LOL! But not until I torture you more first. : D  
" Thanks for writing so faithfully. We love you and "Return to Darkness" (sits down to wait for next chappie-"Are you done yet?" "No?" sits thumping fingers on desk--still waiting)"  
- Fans like you make it all worthwhile!! Thanks so much!!  
**Brina**: "Do you see what you have done? DO YOU!! You have turned me into your personal lil' "Return to Darkness" junkie. I am ADDICTED to this story."  
- Yay!! My own personal junkie!! Can't give it to you too fast though. Don't want you to OD. : D  
"Your writing style is fantastic. The relationship that you developed between riddick and jack..jack and jp, jack and micah..riddick and drake...aw hell EVERYONE is untterly fantastic."  
- Thanks so much for mentioning that. I try really hard to develop relationships between my OFCs and the ones everyone knows and already loves to they appear seamless. BTW, unlike real drugs that you use up, you can always go back and get another hit by re-reading early chapters. Hee hee. Thanks Brina so much for reviewing!!  
**FluidDegree:** "I love you...lol Great chap, I love all the frustration going on. Great stuff. Drake is great! I love all the messing around going on. You are wonderful and I cna't wait for the next chap"  
- Damn, but you know how to make me feel good!! LOL Thanks FD!!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes.**.. "They are teasing each other to no end aren't they. When the finally get together, man, it's gonna be explosive. I can't wait PLEASE SOON!! I need some Riddick/Jack sex SOON"  
- It'll come, but like fine wine it has to season first. Yes, that's lame, so sue me.  
"Micah is gonna dig Drake.. LOL.. poor Micah, never having a man for himself... you need to hook him up w/ someone."  
- Micah seriously needs a man. I agree. He's too much of a hunk not to pair up with someone.  
Thanks FG!!  
**Vampiress-06**: "the whole smelling thing...love it...sandlewood...fuck yes one of my favorite scents...very very yummy on any man...YUMMO."  
- I love that scent, too!! Sigh.  
"and Drake jackin off in the shower to the story...that made me giggle even more..."  
- I had fun with that, probably more than I should have – snerk. Thanks Vampiress!!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil**"bows Chants: Not worthy, not worthy!Is my nose brown? It MUST be that chocolate I had earlier. Gets napkinYour writing is like a fine wine, it only gets more flavorful and exquisite with time."  
- No, you don't lay it on thick at all. LOL! But I love it!!  
"The couch scene was hot, Dear God, I felt like I swallowed a Habenero pepper! Glacer la crème s'il vous plaît !"  
- LMAO – Your food analogies are killing me!  
"I shall be forced to beg in three languages! With puppy eyes!"  
- Now there's something I'd like to see! LOL Thanks so much as always!!  
**annieguen:** "Squee! ok you so have me hooked on this story :)"  
- All a part of my diabolical plan, my dear!! Thanks for revieiwing!!  
**greenfaire**: "maybe after this one is done (don't even im in withdrawl already) think about writing the next one down and sending it to an agent, wouldnt it be nice to see your name on the cover all shiny?!"  
- Perhaps one day, Greenfaire!! It took forever for me to get the nerve to finally publish here. That's a whole other jump, but I'd love to do it one day! Thanks so much for all your encouraging words!!

October 30, 2007


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, so I know this took a while, but good news is that I'm already a 1/3 of the way into the next chapter. I just want to thank all of you for your patience and perseverance as some of these chapters take longer than I'm sure you'd prefer. Hell, I'd prefer to crank them out faster, too, but RL and all that. Do hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and the official Drake-Micah Pairing fan club is now taking applications. Ya'll are killing me with your Drake-Micah chants. Too funny. Keep in mind the boys haven't even met each other yet. Soon though. **

**Love you guys!! Responses to reviews are at the end. **

* * *

** Chapter 21**

Jack tore her lips from Riddick and had to place both hands on his chest to push him back, but she was laughing the entire time. "I gotta get back to the bar," she groaned.

He growled, grabbed her by the waist and deposited her on her feet. "Fine. Go."

"Okay, that seemed a bit too easy. You tryin' to get rid of me?"

"Yes," he bluntly replied. "Every time you get near me, I get a b-."

Jack's hand on his mouth prevented him saying anything further. "I get it."

"That's the problem. I ain't getting' it…any of it." _And I won't be gettin' any for seven fucking nights starting from when we board my ship. Why the fuck did I make that bet?_

What he didn't realize was that Jack's thoughts were running along the same lines. "I'm not one of them, remember?"

"I didn't forget and quit bringin' that shit up!"

"I'll try."

"Not hard enough," he grumbled as he scooted out of the booth.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a piss. Why? You wanna follow me an' watch?"

She rolled her eyes. He loved to be crude around her, but it simply didn't have the effect that it used to, which to her meant it was something he had always done around her. "Don't be crass."

"What? What the fuck is that?"

"Don't be an ass!"

"Hell, you shoulda said that in first place."

"Next time I will. No doubt you'll give me plenty of opportunities." He smacked her on the ass for that remark, causing her to shriek, but he walked away too quickly for her to retaliate. "Damn him." But she was smiling all the way back to the bar.

* * *

Nelson Cox walked into the club shortly after Riddick left his table. He quickly surveyed the club and upon seeing no sign of 'Big Evil' headed to the bar. Luck being on his side, there was an empty stool in front of Jack where he planted himself and never took his eyes off of her. 

Chez Mon Desir was a classy club and its clientele reflected that for the most part. Cox, of course, had not considered his own appearance before entering and stood out like a sore thumb. In fact, he was completely oblivious that his scruffy exterior was drawing looks. Jack noticed the man immediately, and didn't exactly wish to serve him, but the other bartenders were busy leaving her no choice.

"What can I get you?"

Cox eyed her, slowly raking his steely gray eyes over her. She took a cautionary step back and slightly frowned. He smelled like cheap cigars, nothing like the pleasant kind that George and Jean-Pierre would smoke from time to time. The odor was so strong she could taste it. All other scents escaped her save the disgusting stench that was rapidly making her nauseous. But this wasn't new to her. She recognized it. Somewhere in the back of her brain, she knew it, could feel the smoke coating her hair and skin, permeating her pores, almost suffocating her. Every instinct she had was screaming for her to run and she listened.

"E-Excuse me, please. One of our other bartenders will assist you."

Then she, as calmly as she could, walked straight to the small storeroom behind the bar, shut the door behind her, and fell apart. Shaking uncontrollably, she paced the small room, hands fisting her hair. Her chest was tight and it burned horribly, but no matter how many breaths she took, it didn't help. In fact, it was making it worse.

"Oh, god! What's happening to me?"

She sank to the ground, gasping for air. It finally hit her that she was having a panic attack, much like how she felt when Steven had pressured her for sex. She frantically searched for a bag to breathe into and brought it to her mouth, concentrating on taking long, slow breaths.

* * *

Riddick walked out of the men's room, his eyes naturally gravitating back to the bar, but he didn't find Jack. Instead, he zeroed in on Cox who was sitting on a stool watching the strippers while he drank his beer. Although he had encountered many mercs in his day, most of whom were forgettable, this was one he'd know anywhere. Carving Jack's name into his chest had a lot to do with it. 

"Fuck!"

His first priority was to get to Jack. He didn't know where the hell she was and that bothered him more than anything. She had never met Cox that he knew of, but the fact that the man was sitting there at the bar was no coincidence. He had to know who she was, had come here for her, and it was all thanks to Steven. The question that remained was did he know about him? Seeing a bouncer at the foot of the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, he casually walked over to him, keeping his back to the bar.

"You're Tom, right?"

"Yeah. Rick isn't it? Kyra's friend."

"That's right. You see that guy at the bar. The one that doesn't fit?"

"Scruffy guy? You know him?"

"I've run into him before, and trust me when I say he doesn't need to be in here. I wouldn't put it past him to try somethin' he shouldn't with one of the girls."

The last part was a tiny fabrication, but he had Jack in mind when he said it. Tom merely nodded though and touched his ear piece. "This is Tom. The guy at the end of the bar, scruffy one who looks like he needs a shave and a shower, he needs to go and right now. No, he hasn't done anything, but I've been told he's capable of it. Thanks."

Less than a minute later Cox was quietly tapped on the shoulder and escorted out of the club. He was at least smart enough _not_ to cause a scene. He'd gotten what he came for regardless. He surveyed the club, all of its exits, and now he would walk to what Steven told him was her home and case that out.

Riddick headed straight to the bar. He was torn between following Cox and ending the fucker's life for good, but he highly suspected that something had happened when she saw the man, and it couldn't have been good.

"Where's Jack?" he demanded of Trey.

"Jack?"

"Kyra. I call her Jack. Where the hell is she?"

"I think she's in the storeroom."

He walked behind the bar and into the room, shutting the door behind him. He found her huddled in a far corner on the floor. Taking a few steps toward her, he called her name. "Jack?"

"N-No! Lights out!" she commanded and the room was sent into total darkness. "I-I don't want you to s-see me l-like this."

He didn't bother to remind her that he could see her regardless. Instead he walked over and sat on the floor, stretching his legs on either side of her before drawing her toward his chest to envelope her with his arms. Jack clutched at his shirt collar and buried her face in his neck, inhaling sharply. It took him a moment before he realized that she was scenting him.

"Baby, wha-."

"N-no. I need this. I need to do this. I don't want to smell him. I've got to get rid of it. I've got to. I've got to before it swallows me."

He sat there for what seemed like forever, letting her take in his scent. Allowing her to do whatever it was that she needed to do even if he didn't understand it. She wasn't crying. He didn't _think _she was crying at least. He hated her tears and what they did to him, but what she was going through now was bothering him just as much if not worse. Stroking her hair, he pressed his lips to the top of her head, her forehead, anything he could make contact with just to assure her that he was there for her.

After a very long time her grip on his shirt relaxed as did the rest of her, and she emitted a long sigh. "Riddick?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"The men I was with on the ship. One of them… he..he smoked cigars. Horrible smelling cigars that made me sick, because every time I smelled it, he would show up. It was never a good thing when he came to see me. I can't remember what he did, but whatever it was I was terrified."

"But you know you're okay now, right? That he's gone?" She nodded against his chest as she drew in an unsteady breath. "What brought this on?"

"A man at the bar. He smelled like those cigars. _Exactly_ like those cigars."

"He's gone. The bouncers took him out."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Gone? But how do you know which one he was?"

"Ugly, scruffy lookin' guy at the end of the bar who wasn't exactly dressed for this club? He was easy to spot."

"That sounds like him." She tried to stand, but he stopped her.

"You goin' back to work?" he demanded, a bit incredulously.

She nodded. "I need to just to get my mind off of that guy. But first I need you to tell me that I don't look like a nervous wreck."

He tilted her face up. "Your colors are back to normal. No tear streaks. Your hair's a little messed up, but if they see us both comin' outta here, they'll come up with their own reason for that happenin'."

"Hardly amusing," she drawled. He stood up and brought her with him as he called for the lights and then spent a little too much time brushing non-existent dust off her ass. "Yeah, I think you got it."

"There you go spoilin' my fun." He kissed her, but briefly. More of a gesture to reassure her than anything else.

"Thank you."

"Don't than-."

"When I remove my hand, just say 'You're welcome, Jack.'"

He peeled her hand off, frowning and quite perturbed told her, "To hell with that. I don't do it because I'm lookin' to get thanked."

Jack rolled her eyes, thinking, _Here we go again._ "I know that. You do what you want, but that won't stop me from saying it. I want you to understand what it means to me that you're here."

He brushed his lips across her cheek and damn if she didn't shudder. "Words are overrated, Princess. Why talk when there are so many other ways you can thank me?"

Desire lanced through her. It was his voice that did it…_again_. _Bastard does not play fair. _"Stop it," she groaned.

But his lips were still moving down the column of her throat. "Stop what, baby?"

"Using that voice."

He smiled against her neck, and she could feel it. "Only have one."

"You do not. You know you don't," she insisted.

"You're gonna need to explain then, 'cause I don't understand."

The hell he didn't understand. Riddick knew exactly the effect his voice could have. Learned that fact not long after his voice had matured as a teen, and had used it as a weapon ever since. He just wanted to hear her explain it.

"It…changes. _You _change it."

"Change it how?"

"It's deeper."

"Yeah?"

"Seductive…sexier."

"Sexier? So you think I have a sexy voice in the first place?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Didn't I tell you that when I was drunk?"

"Nah, guess you overlooked it."

"How remiss of me. Micah and I both think your voice is sexy as hell."

"Micah?" Like a bucket of ice water, that killed the mood real quick. Her barely suppressed laughter told him she had done it on purpose, too. "Cut that shit out," he growled as he turned her around and walked her to the door.

"Sorry."

"The hell you are."

Jack saw Drake coming down the stairs as they exited the store room. "Wow, that didn't take long."

"Not long? We were in that store room for forty-five minutes easy."

"We were?" He nodded. "Well, I'm sure he's thirsty after the work out they no doubt gave him. I'll send over two cold beers."

He cradled her face in his hand and studied her for a minute. "You sure you're okay?"

And there went that burst of warmth emanating from her heart once again. She nodded. "I am now."

When that feeling…sensation first manifested itself, it caught her by surprise. Having never experienced it before, she wasn't sure what to make of it, but sensed that whatever was happening to her was significant. Now she knew. She wasn't half in love with him at all. The time for that had passed. She was head over heels, totally besotted, one hundred percent in love with the man, but she was also scared to death. She didn't doubt that he cared for her, wanted her, but did he feel anything beyond that? And if he didn't, would he ever?

* * *

Drake met Riddick back at the booth looking quite relaxed and wearing a lopsided grin. 

"Man, what's up? You look…I don't know...tense."

"I'll get to that later, _after _you tell me how it went upstairs."

Drake chuckled. "Needing to live vicariously through my sex life, eh?"

"Fuck you. Just comparing notes. So how was it?"

"Hot. Dirty. Fucking sweet. How many rounds did you say you went with them?"

"A few."

"A few?"

He shrugged. "At least three."

"Shit. As hard as they made me work for it, twice was all I was good for. I don't see how you coulda' fucked 'em more than that."

"You forget. It wasn't them I really wanted to fuck in the first place."

"Tryin' to exorcise yourself of Jack?"

"Exactly. Then she caught me with them."

"And you went back for more just despite her?"

"You got it."

"If she drove you that crazy before you kissed her, then you must be about to bust a nut by now since you've tasted her."

"I've got one good hand," he reminded him.

"Which I'm sure you've already used. Knowin' you that'll get old real fast. Just be sure you use plenty of lube. I'd hate for you to get a blister."

"Is this the mouth of experience talkin'?"

"It ain't pretty. Trust me. All kidding aside, I've got to hand it to you. All these beautiful and naked women ready to fuck at a moment's notice, and the only one you seem to have eyes for is her."

Riddick frowned. "I've been lookin' plenty," he rebutted almost defensively.

"Lookin'? I don't think so. That requires a good thirty seconds of concentration. Those were quick glances. She's a magnet and you are without a doubt attracted."

He leaned across the table, now scowling. "So what are you gettin' at?"

"You've got it bad for her. That's what."

"You already know I want the woman, Drake."

"Oh, so this is all about fucking her then? Spread her legs and take a joy ride between the sheets?"

His vulgarity was all in an effort to elicit a reaction. He was instantly aware just how effective his tactic had been when Riddick's eyes bore into his and in a calm, but deadly voice told him, "I'd like to suggest that you stop while you're ahead."

Drake held his hands up in mock surrender. "Message delivered and understood." But he couldn't resist on last parting shot on the topic. "From what I've heard, gettin' your heart in the act for the first time takes some gettin' used to."

* * *

In the meantime, Marilyn moved to the bar under the pretense of helping out before her next set. Although Jack planned to deliver the beers herself, the bar had suddenly become swamped and the once ice cold drinks were rapidly losing their crisp edge. 

"Actually, your timing couldn't be better. Could you take these beers to table twenty-three?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Marilyn. You're a doll!"

"Don't mention it."

Marilyn grabbed a lime slice and stuck it on the rim of the beer destined for Riddick before adding a few drops of the drug. Knowing she couldn't deliver them herself, she passed the tray off to the next waitress she saw with explicit instructions to give the beer with the lime to the man with the stubble. It was then she realized that Drake had returned to the table.

"Shit!" Her mind raced to come up with a way to get Drake away from Riddick, but her panic was short lived. "Silly me," she chided herself. "He's a man and what's his biggest weakness? His dick."

There were a few dancers who would do just about anything for credits, and she headed straight for the closest one. "Monica. There's a guy I'm interested in, but he's with a friend. I'd like to get him alone. Do you think you could do me a favor and occupy him for say, twenty minutes?"

"Cut to it, Marilyn. What do you want me to do?"

"Take him to one of the side rooms. Give him a lap dance, a blowjob, I don't care. Just keep him happy and occupied."

"Fifty credits."

"Forty and I'm not going any higher than that."

"Deal. Which one is he?"

"Table twenty-three, the guy with the head of hair. Don't even think of going after the big guy or the deal is off."

"Twenty minutes and then I'm done with him. Not a minute more."

"Agreed."

Monica headed straight to the table and practically sat in Drake's lap, whispering into his ear how she couldn't keep her eyes off of him, and was dying to get a little taste. He was out of the booth and following her within a few minutes. Now it was all a matter of time. Steven had said the drug should quickly take effect, so she waited nearby and watched for a sign that he was under the influence.

Riddick's beer was half empty when it began. A languid, peaceful feeling washed over him, leaving him nice and relaxed. He leaned back in the booth, stretching his legs out across the bench seat and propped one arm on the table while the other rested along the back of the seat. He wasn't sure what had overcome him, and truthfully he didn't care.

Then Marilyn made her move. She walked up to the booth and stood before him. "Hi there."

He didn't even lift his head. "Hey." Then he frowned slightly. "Do I know you?"

Even though the words sounded fine to him, to her they sounded slurred as if he was drunk. The fact that he even asked _if _they had met emboldened her.

"I'd like to join you. Can I?"

Under the complete influence of the drug, he was overly amendable to suggestions. He nodded and didn't protest when she pushed his legs apart so she could climb onto the seat and settle herself between them. Wasting no time, she slid her hands up his thighs, lingering to rub his crotch before continuing up his chest. She maneuvered herself closer until she was straddling his lap.

"Who…are….you?"

Marilyn undid his pants as she kissed his neck on her way to his mouth. And once she got there, she whispered against his lips, "I'm the woman who is going to do my best to wreck whatever you've got going with Kyra Rimbaldi."

"Mar….lyn."

Her name came out as nothing more than a couple of grunts. He had finally recognized her, but in his drugged state could do nothing to stop her. Wrestling against the drug's effect did him little good, but he wouldn't allow himself to totally succumb. Though his hands felt like lead, he had to try. She had already slipped her hand into his briefs and pulled out his flaccid member by the time he could get his own hands to his lap. Marilyn looked down at his limp cock and sighed.

"What's wrong? You're not happy to see me?"

"Bi..tch."

"Had you not left me, I wouldn't doing this right now. So whatever I am, you made me into it."

She easily brushed his hands aside and proceeded with her task. His lack of erection wasn't a problem. Four months with him and she knew just how to make him ready. She began with light, teasing touches, a little use of her nails, and making sure not to neglect that sensitive patch of skin just under the head. In no time, his dick twitched in her grasp and began to expand.

"That's right. You like that don't you," she gloated.

"N-No," he weakly grumbled, but his intent was to shout it.

"Doesn't matter anyway."

She constantly kept an eye on the bar, waiting for Jack to look in her direction, but she was kept too busy.

"Kyra just won't look over here yet. Guess that means I'll have to take this further than I thought I would. Not that I haven't been there and done that before. Besides, you still have the biggest cock I've ever had and do love a good ride."

Easing herself down, she licked him from base to tip several times, circling the head with her tongue before slowly taking him into her mouth. Time after time he groaned or grunted, however it had nothing to do with her ministrations. These were sounds born out of frustration and rage that he had been so easily turned into her puppet. His frustration was her delight. She could control everything to gain the outcome she and Steven desired.

Satisfied that he was sufficiently hard, she hooked a finger in her g-string to pull it out of the way and wrapped her other hand around his cock. Reveling in the power she had over him, she slowly rubbed the tip up and down the center of her, circling her entrance.

"Maybe if you beg me for forgiveness, I won't do this. Can you do that, Rick? Hm? Can you tell me how fucking sorry you are that you left me without so much as a word?"

In his mind he was yelling at her to 'fuck off', in his mind he was listing the ways he'd like to slowly kill her, but all his mind could produce was a few angry sounding grunts and short growls. He jerked under her, again another attempt to get her off of him, which only made her laugh because it was nothing moe than a slight movement to her.

"Nice try. But I'm in control here. Me and Steven." She lowered herself down just enough to take the head of him inside her, ignoring the rage in his eyes. "You ready for this?"

However, other variables were present that she could in no way manage. Drake and Monica's twenty minutes had only taken ten, and he was on his way back to the booth. He detoured by the bar to grab a cold beer for them both, and that's when Jack finally had the opportunity to look in Riddick's direction to see Marilyn enthusiastically bouncing up and down on him. Between the look of sheer ecstasy on her face and him with his eyes closed and head laying completely back, it appeared to both Drake and Jack as if he was a very active participant.

Jack threw her towel down, and between clenched teeth swore, "That mother fucking bastard!"

Drake managed to get a hold of her before she went storming over to the booth. "I'm sure this isn't what you think!" But even to his own ears he didn't sound believable.

"Go sell your bullshit somewhere else Drake. I'm not fucking blind!"

Jack snatched her arm from his grip and would have led the way to the booth, but he cut her off and got there first. Had Marilyn been paying more attention, she would have run long before either of them made it there. The idea was for Jack to see them, and then flee to let the fireworks begin, but she was far too absorbed in her little game. Drake and Jack had not only noticed what she was doing, they were closing in. The red hair and contacts didn't fool him for an instant. When Drake saw who was fucking Riddick, he almost lost it.

"Marilyn!"

Her eyes flew open, and the murderous look on Drake's face sent a chill of fear down her spine. She scrambled off of Riddick, and in the process fell on the floor, but her escape was thwarted by Drake's iron grip on her forearm.

"You fucking cunt!" He glanced at Riddick who, even amidst the commotion, had yet to react. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Not wanting Jack to see him like that he literally shoved Marilyn at her and growled, "Do NOT let her go! She's done something to Rick!"

Leaning over his friend, he mumbled an apology and as quickly as he could re-dressed him. Not even Drake shoving his dick back in his pants, somewhere they should never be, earned him more than a few unintelligible sounds. Something was worse than wrong.

"Drake!" He turned and Jack shoved Marilyn back at him so she could get to Riddick. "Mother fucking son of a bitch!"

She heard Drake yell for her to stop, but it was too late. Overcome with anger and the pain of his apparent betrayal, she was completely focused on sharing her anguish first hand. With her fist pulled back and primed, she let it go, striking Riddick as hard as she could in the face. She hit him once, twice, and had planted her knee in his groin before realizing something wasn't right. There were no acts of defense, no iron grip on her arms, no yelling, no anger, not anything she would have expected. Then she finally heard Drake's tirade as he verbally attacked Marilyn, digested the words, and turned her attention to them both.

"You _know_ her?" she demanded.

"Remember the story I told you about? Not the one with the rats either." She nodded. "This is her."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack. She obviously followed him here, for what purpose I don't know."

Marilyn, hoping to engender some form of sympathy, turned on the tears. "Rick abandoned me! I had nothing but my clothes to my name and what few credits I had saved, and he left me without a word! Four months we were together, and he didn't give me so much as a goodbye! Of course I was angry! I was desperate, but not because he spurned me. I-I'm pregnant!"

Drake snorted in disgust. "IF you are pregnant, and I stress the word _if_, I think the appropriate question is who the bastard belongs to because it sure as hell isn't his." Furious, Marilyn's hand whipped up to slap Drake, but he caught her wrist in mid-air. "Nice try. Tell Jack exactly where you came from."

"Why?"

He wound his hand into her hair and jerked hard, pulling a cry of pain tinged fear from her. "Tell her."

"O-Ornea," she stammered.

"And when did you get here?"

"The day I applied for the job," she lied, unaware that Drake knew for a fact that wasn't true.

Drake turned to Jack and asked, "Do you know anything about Ornea and the shuttles from there?" In his head he was hoping she would figure it out on her own and make the connection between Steven and Marilyn.

"Ornea?" she echoed, and then nodded. "Unfortunately, I do. My ex-boyfriend, works there. He flew in the day before you applied for the job and there hasn't been a transport from there since." Filled with rage, she seized the smaller woman by the forearms and slammed her back into the wall while Drake stood there with a rather smug look on his face. "But you already know that, and my gut is telling me that you also met him on the ship. How else would you know about our opening for a dancer so quickly? You were the first one here that next morning and fit the type perfectly. Something he would have known as well because he's been around long enough to know what we look for!"

"You're crazy!" Marilyn shouted. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't know any Steven!"

Jack slowly smiled, released her, and took a step back. "I never said his name was Steven." Then she pulled back her fist and slammed it into Marilyn's face sending the woman sprawling to the floor with a broken nose. The impact loosened the small vial from her bra. It dropped and rolled in front of Drake's feet, who picked it up and handed it to Jack.

"I bet you my left nut that what's in here turned Rick into the mess he is now."

She closed her fist around it and nodded. "There's only one way to find out." The vial was still almost full. Having taken more than her fair share of drugs while she was in the hospital, she concluded that it had to be potent if most of it was left. She turned back to the table and placed a few drops in the remainder of Drake's old beer. "Hold her."

Marilyn began to scream, which brought one of the bodyguards running, and he almost attacked Drake, but Jack called him off in time. "No Tom! He's with me."

"You sure Kyra? How'd her face get that way?"

"The nose job was courtesy of my fist."

Tom blinked twice and his mouth dropped open. He had known Jack for years, even before she began working full-time and this was very unlike her. He even knew the blade she carried was a fake, too. "You did that?"

"Yes, Tom. Now, if you're done gawking, I need you to get a funnel if she refuses to drink this willingly."

"Can I ask what for?"

"Take a look at Rick. She drugged him, and we're going to see if this is what did it. She's about to be our guinea pig, willing or not."

"Y-You can't do this to me!" she screamed as he struggled against Drake's grip.

Jack shrugged and got right in Marilyn's face. "See, that's where you are so very wrong. I can and I will, Marilyn. If you think for one minute I won't pour this down your fucking throat you have severely underestimated me!"

"There are laws against this! There has to be!"

"You want to play that card? Fine. Let's talk about the penalty for rape, shall we?"

Marilyn snapped her mouth shut after that, her eyes shifting nervously between Drake and Jack, and then Tom returned with the funnel and she caved immediately.

"It's a drug used on patients who are in shock. It puts them in some kind of deep state of relaxation so they don't panic and they'll cooperate, but it doesn't knock them completely out."

"My how the little bird can sing with the right motivation. Who gave it to you?" Drake growled into her ear from behind her.

She didn't hesitate. "Steven did."

"Tell her why, Marilyn!"

"He wanted to get the two of you apart. He said he still cared for you and was afraid of what Rick might do to you after the way he attacked him, so he wanted my help. The man is some kind of saint given how you were cheating on him!"

Jack couldn't believe the bullshit she was hearing. "Cares for me? Cheating on him? Is that what he told you? He's a fucking liar, _Marilyn_. He tried to rape me, _Marilyn_, and had it not been for Rick,_Marilyn_, he would have done it, too! So any marks he had on him were the least that he deserved!"

"Is the fuck still here?" Drake demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything else! Can I go now?" she sneered.

"Yes. But you have twenty-four hours to vacate this settlement or I will have you charged with rape. Do I make myself clear?"

Her jaw dropped. "Twenty-fou-."

"DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?" she repeated, this time more slowly and sounding a shade like Riddick himself. Drake was impressed and Marilyn shakily nodded. "Good. Let her go, Drake." He released her, she took a step, and Jack's fist came out of seemingly nowhere and slammed into her face one again. "The first time was for me. _That_ was for Rick." She allowed Marilyn to get out of earshot before she turned to Tom. "I'll double your hourly wage for the rest of your shift tonight if you follow her. She's staying in a hotel, but I want to know if Steven is there, too."

"Hey, who am I to argue with the boss lady, especially after the way you took care of her. Damn, did _not_ know you had that in you, Kyra."

"Neither did I."

Jack cringed before turning around, knowing exactly who was behind her. He was the last person she wanted to face especially after what she had just said and done. "JP. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, ma petite."

"This got so out of hand. I'm sorr-."

"Don't you dare apologize, ma cherie!"

"But-."

"But nothing! I always knew there was more to you, and that it would only be a matter of time before you saw it yourself."

"But I bet you weren't expecting this."

"Eh, perhaps not. There was always a quiet inner strength about you. Even though it didn't always show, I saw glimpses of it."

"Inner strength? JP, I beat up a woman and threatened to force a drug-laced drink down her throat."

"From what I could hear, she deserved it – both for what she did to you and Rick, _and_ for her stupidity. Maybe inner strength wasn't the right way to explain it, eh? Per'aps _fire_ is much better?"

"I'll second that one," Drake interjected as he offered his hand to Jean-Pierre. "I'm Rick's friend, Drake."

"Jean-Pierre. So nice to finally meet you." JP took his first good look at Riddick. "What do you say we get Rick home?"

"You better get another body guard," Drake suggested. "He weighs a ton."

"It doesn't look like he'll be walking either. Not a problem. You take him home, ma cherie, and I will wait for Tom to report back."

She kissed Jean-Pierre's cheek. "Je t'aime, JP."

"Bah, I know you do girl. Now get him home."

* * *

Jack left it to the men to get Rick up the stairs and into his bed. In the meantime, she began searching for drugs that had the effects Marilyn had explained and had it narrowed down to three when Drake came back down. 

"Did you get him in bed?"

"Shoes off, but left the rest in place. I figured you would be better suited to do those honors."

"Thank you, Drake…for everything."

"Meaning?"

"For getting to him before I did, so I wouldn't see him like that."

"Yeah, let's not mention that to him, shall we? I doubt he'd be too understanding about my hands on his manly parts."

"Given the circumstances, I think he'd look past it, but how will we explain how he got dressed?"

"We won't have to if he doesn't remember."

"And if he does?"

Drake glared at her. "Would you quit playin' the devil's advocate!"

"Better to have an explanation ready now just in case than to fumble for one later."

"I'll tell him that I made Marilyn do it."

"You better hope he can't tell the difference. Is he asleep?"

"No. At least he doesn't look like he is, but the elevator ain't goin' all the way to the top either. The only thing I was gettin' out of him was some grunts. So what did you find out?"

"I've got it down to three. Do you still have that vial?"

"Yeah, right here." He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Open it and tell me if you smell anything."

"Just how do you know I won't be affected by it from sniffing?"

"I don't, now will you open it?"

"Only if you promise some heavy TLC if I end up like Rick," he smirked.

"I have a great beside manner, now open the damn thing."

He carefully popped the lid and took a whiff. "Nothing."

"That eliminates one."

"Why? What was it supposed to smell like?"

"Rotten eggs. I guess we can assume it's tasteless since he didn't notice it in his beer?"

"I'd have to agree. He finished half of it."

"Then that leaves us this last one. It's a powerful drug that requires only a few drops to put the patient into a mostly catatonic state, the effects of which can last up to four hours. All body functions remain normal to allow doctors to fully examine and assess the patient though. Once it does wear off, it's almost instantaneous. Sounds like he'll be back to normal."

"Woah! Hold on. Did you read the side effects? Skim down the page. Male patients may suffer from temporary erectile dysfunction for up to twenty-four hours after the drug's effect wears off."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you pointed that out?"

"Hey, just lookin' out for my friend," he replied with a grin.

"Even if it does happen to him, he won't be missing out on anything."

"He may have a word or two to say about that!"

"Drake!"

He laughed, but it was her bright red cheeks that did it. He couldn't recall the last time he saw a woman blush when talking about sex and thought to himself that Riddick would have quite the good time teaching her the ropes, so to speak.

"Still, you better tell him when he comes to. He's half-cocked anytime he's around you and he's likely to think somethin's seriously wrong if the equipment doesn't respond like he'd expect."

_Half-cocked when he's around me?_ She liked the sound of that. "I won't let him suffer in ignorance."

"So he's pretty much out for the night?"

"As you said, he only drank half the beer, so maybe not. I guess I'll have to wait and see."

"I'll leave you to him then."

"Drake wait! I have something I need to ask you."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Um...when Marilyn said she was pregnant, you were pretty adamant about it not being Rick's. How can you be so sure?"

"Easy. He doesn't leave that responsibility to them. He takes care of himself, just like I do to avoid shit like what she tried to pull. If Rick's got a bastard child out there, which I highly doubt, the kid would have to be pretty old. He told me that he's been watchin' after himself since he was in his early twenties."

Drake gave her a comforting smile as she released the breath she had been holding. "Thanks again, Drake. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm sure he'd do the same for me…except for probably touching the manly bits. I'll come by in the mornin'." She kissed Drake's cheek and was a little surprised to see him blush. "I definitely won't tell him about that either."

"Good night."

"Night."

Riddick, flat on his back in his bed, laid there festering in his own anger. Steven, as far as he was concerned, was living on borrowed time. The merc would have never showed up had it not been for his interference, and he wondered if Cox's appearance and being drugged had been planned together. Perhaps not. If Cox was to make a move, then taking advantage of Riddick's incapacitated state would have been the best opportunity to do it. For that, at least, he could be thankful. He had to have spoken to Steven though. How else would he know right where to go to find Jack?

Then there was Marilyn. He had never killed a woman before. Hell, he had never struck a woman – female mercs in his mind not counting as real women anyway. But Marilyn? He might just make an exception for her. His fingers twitched at the thought of wrapping his hands around her neck and squeezing until her eyes bulged as the last breath of life escaped her. Wait! His fingers twitched? He moved his hand, then his arm, then a leg, bending it at the knee. It was a slow, laborious process, but he could move again. _Drug must be wearin' off._ _Sooner the better. I gotta find out what they did with that bitch and then make plans to get the hell outa here._

Exhausted, Jack climbed the stairs and changed from her work clothes into a t-shirt and boxers. Then she went to Riddick's room and stood just inside the door, watching him for a moment to see if perhaps he was aware that she was even there. It was painfully slow, but his head turned toward her and he met her eyes. She gasped and quickly sat next to him.

"Riddick?"

"J-Ja..ck."

"Oh my god! You've been conscious the entire time!" He grunted twice prompting a bubble of laughter from her. "Is that two grunts for 'yes' and one for 'no'?"

This time he made some kind of noise that sounded close to a drawn out 'yes.' If he was lucid now and had been the entire time, then he was aware of what Marilyn had been doing and knew everything. She wasn't quite sure if the news was a relief to her or not. It certainly did nothing to lighten her guilt for hitting him, but this was the perfect time to explain herself and while he couldn't talk back, interrupt, or walk away.

"I'm sorry I hit you…twice…and kneed you, too. I looked up and saw her and you and-." She clenched her eyes shut against the crystal clear image of them together. It still hurt even if he hadn't been a willing party to it. "I-I snapped. I thought you had-. Well, I guess you can imagine what was going through my mind since I came over there and beat it into you." She leaned over him, peppering kisses from his forehead down to his lips.

"Did I hurt you?"

He grunted once – short and with a huff of air.

She raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess what _that_ meant. 'You, hurt me? As if!' and she had mimicked him to the letter. It took a lot of concentration on his part, but he managed a small curl of his lips. "Uh-huh. Thought so. You know something? You should really be on your best behavior while you're in this condition."

Another grunt.

"No? Now, see that's where you're wrong. You're at my mercy, Riddick." She lightly kissed his lips before adding, "At least until this drug wears off, so I think I'll make the most of it."

Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt, and she slowly unfastened them, allowing her fingers to brush against his skin. With his shirt open, she tentatively slide her hand down the middle of his chest, marveling at how taut his muscles still felt even in his state. His skin was so smooth, silky almost, and she was sure he didn't use any kind of moisturizer either to make it feel that way. The very image of Riddick slathering on moisturizer almost made her giggle. Definitely not him, but it simply wasn't fair. No man should feel _that_ good without at least having to work at it.

"You've got the most amazing skin," she commented more to herself than to him. "I could touch you for hours." She caught his eyes and mischievously smiled. "Mind if I play?"

_Hell no!_ One grunt.

"Didn't think you would."

Feeling a little bolder, she pushed his shirt completely open. She didn't touch him again. Not quite yet. Not knowing when she would get the opportunity to inspect, no, examine, no, not that either. Absorb? Yes, that worked. Absorb. She didn't know when she would get the opportunity to absorb him like this again so she looked her fill. Using both hands now, she explored him at her leisure, completely unaware of the slight smile on her face as her fingers traced over his sculpted abs, pecs, and any other muscle group she could find. When her fingers grazed over his nipples, he grunted slightly and her eyes flew to his, which were now closed. Had he fallen asleep? Just to be sure she checked.

"Riddick?"

Nothing. With him asleep, she felt guilt tugging at her for taking advantage of him like this. Would she want him doing the same thing? Probably not. She'd much rather be awake to enjoy it, but she had a bet hanging over her head. And with him in the state he was in, she could take some personal pleasure without worrying about things getting out of control. Only he wasn't asleep – more like playing possum while he ate up every touch of her hands.

"God, you're beautiful."

She chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating if she should give in to her own urge to get closer to him.

"The hell with it."

She straddled him, but kept her ass away from his 'manly bits' as Drake had called them. Lowering her face to his neck, she scented him again. That was something she could never get enough of.

"Doing this started out as a way to get you off of me, but I _really _do love the way you smell. Just in case you were wondering."

Sandalwood was one thing, but on him it was sexy as hell, intoxicating, and made her want to eat him alive. Now her mouth was on him again, tasting him, and she even left a mark when she concentrated a little too long on a patch of skin. She simply couldn't help herself. Micah had called her a nympho, and if this was what she had turned into, so be it. And god help her, she wanted to feel her skin against his again. Sitting up, her hands went the hem of her shirt. She hesitated only a moment and then pulled it off, but wasn't quite bold enough to strip off her bra as well. She lay back down, chest to chest, skin to skin, and sighed at the warmth radiating from him. If only she could have his arms around her, have his hands on her that would make this even better. Hell, anything he would do would make it better.

She stretched her body out over his, sucking in a sharp breath when she slid over his erection. "Oh, god," she gasped as she was flooded with wet heat. She had to stop. This was insanity torturing herself like this, but she really, _really_ wanted more.

"I should not be doing this."

"Don't let…. that stop ya," came a groaning, groggy voice.

Eyes wide as saucers, she froze on top of him, not daring to move, hoping to convince herself that she had merely imagined that was something he would have said. But then a strong hand grabbed her ass and pressed her down onto his hardened length while he moved under her, and reality quickly set in.

"Oh, fuck."

He chuckled, "We'll…see."

She slowly lifted her head up, her cheeks stained pink. "I can explain."

"Why you're_almost_ half naked and layin' on top of me? This oughta be good."

His speech was still on the slow side, but rapidly improving. "I thought the drug had finally knocked you out."

"And you were taking advantage of me in my helpless state?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," she smirked.

His hand moved up to the back of her bra and with a flick of his wrist he had it unfastened. Her back now free of obstacles, his hands were able to roam where they pleased. Then without warning he sat up, forcing her to hold onto his shoulders and plant her knees on either side of his hips. He kept both hands pressed against her back as he trailed his mouth up and down her throat. Her nails lightly raking his back told him how much she liked it.

"You probably thought I'd be out of it a lot longer, too."

"I was kinda hoping it-." His teeth grazing her collar bone broke her train of thought. "You could have at least warned me the drug was wearing off," she finished in a rush before he could do it again.

"Now where would be the fun in that? So, what did the bitch slip in my drink?"

"Drake and I looked it up and it's relatively harmless. It's meant for patients in shock so doctors can work on them in a relaxed state."

"Relaxed," he snorted derisively before pressing his hips up into her. "Does this feel relaxed to you?"

She shut her eyes and stifled a groan. "Not at this moment."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The drug can produce a side effect among men that renders you relaxed whether you want to be or not."

"What? You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me! For how long?"

"Up to twenty-four hours."

"Fuckin' beautiful!" he snarled.

Jack lifted her head up. "Why? Did you have plans?"

Smiling he leaned in and slowly kissed her, but pulled away before things got carried away. "Not sayin' shit, but even if I did they wouldn't have involved you." Her mouth dropped open and he quickly added, "Or any other woman."

"Just five fingers and some of my body wash?"

"Somethin' like that, so don't get your tiny little panties all in a wad."

"Tiny panties? Now how would you know what size my panties are?"

Busted. He shrugged it off though. "You saw my ass the first day, but I saw you first."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah," he began, grinning like a fool, "you came outta your room in a tight little tank top and those things you call panties – not much better than strings if you ask me. Not that I'm complainin'."

"Of course not."

"I 'bout camped in front of the bathroom to pounce your ass when you got out, but lucky me my brain finally kicked in."

"Good thing, too. I wasn't exactly pleased to have you under my roof."

"Roof? Fuck. There wasn't a thing about me that pleased you."

"True. But I've had time and re-discovered memories that have allowed me to re-evaluate my position on you."

"And?"

Jack would have answered him right away, but his mouth had moved to her shoulder where he was tasting her skin. That and his hands were roving up and down her back, lightly exploring the indentions of her spine.

"I-. I, ah, judged you too harshly."

"Good to know I'm off your shit list," he quipped and then flicked his tongue at the base of her throat, which made her shiver. "Now tell me what happened to Marilyn," he demanded between nibbles.

"God," she groaned. "I can't think anymore and you expect me to talk?"

He pulled his mouth away. "Should I stop?"

"N-no."

"Keep talkin' or I will," he playfully commanded.

"Bastard. How much did you hear or know?"

"She drugged me, she fuckin' raped me, but I couldn't keep up with what you were sayin'."

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers skated up her ribs. "I punched her."

He stopped completely then, a smile splitting his face. "Well ain't that some shit?"

"Mm-hm. Twice actually. The second one was for you. She – Oh, my god! What the hell are you doing to me?"

He chuckled. "Keep talkin', Jack. What did she do?"

"Lied to me," she said, half gasping from the combined effect of his hands and mouth. "She's been with Steven. He gave her the drug."

"She told me that fuck was involved, but how'd you make that connection?"

"Um… she….mmm…oooh..Drake!"

Riddick pulled back enough for her to take in his less than pleased, if not sour expression. "I've got my hands and mouth on you and what do you do? You call out another man's name."

"But that was my answer."

"Drake?"

"Hey! I'm talking and you've stopped. What's with that?" He nibbled her shoulder between kisses. "Better," she sighed. "He recognized her and totally went off on her. He could tell you weren't right, too."

Riddick tensed momentarily, wondering who had seen him first – Drake or her. Then he lowered her onto her back, settling between her legs, and was acutely aware of how she had pressed her bra to herself to keep it from slipping. His palms were sweating to feel her breasts skin-to-skin, and his mouth was sure as hell watering to taste and tease them. He was so very close.

"_Do it. Pull it off of her and feast away. You know she wants it."_

Gritting his teeth, he nuzzled her neck to hide his brief internal struggle from her. Just long enough to mentally beat the animal back into its cage. He'd touch her when she wanted it and not before – even if it killed him. Forehead to forehead, he brushed his lips across hers before he found his voice.

"Jack, I wanted to feel your back without anything in the way, but the bra stays on until you say otherwise. You got me?"

She nodded, and finally let out her breath. "Yeah." And now it was his turn to groan because she had pushed his shirt off of his shoulders so he would remove it, and now her fingers were exploring his spine as they headed down his back. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

Oh, he'd much rather get on to other, more pleasurable pursuits, but he didn't quite have all the facts yet. However, answering the questions that remained could be uncomfortable for them both.

"Who found me first – you or Drake?"

She blinked, a little thrown by his question. "Found you or saw you?"

Then she wouldn't exactly meet his eyes, and her entire body had tensed. Riddick didn't care one bit for the sick, festering sensation growing in the pit of his stomach because of it. "Both."

"I imagine we both saw you at the same time or close to it."

"And you thought I was fucking her," he almost snapped, stopping himself short of sounding sour, but she caught his tone regardless.

"Look, just because I haven't had sex doesn't mean I don't know it when I see it! Have you forgotten where I've worked almost nightly since I was eighteen? JP and I have had our share of girls who wanted to fuck a guy, but didn't want to pay for the room, so they do it in the booth, which we don't permit. So when I saw her riding you with your head thrown back -."

Clenching her eyes shut, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying over it. He hadn't done anything wrong, but it still stung to see him with another woman.

"You can ask Drake," she continued, now a little more in control. "He thought the same as I did or he never would have cut me off to get to you. I don't know if he pulled her off or if she fell when she was caught in the act. All I know is that he looked like he wanted to kill her. Then he shoved her at me and told me not to let her go because she had done something to you."

"But you got to me 'cuz you hit me – twice."

She sensed what he wanted to know, and hoped he wouldn't go through the roof because of it. "Not before Drake made you…presentable."

"He fucking touc-," he began to roar, but nipped it short by yelling right back at him.

"Would you prefer that he left your dick out so I'd see you like that?"

He growled, more to himself than at her. She had a point. A good point. "No."

"He wanted me to tell you that he made Marilyn do it, but I didn't think you'd buy that."

"Hardly. You wouldn't have let her."

"Got that right!"

"So what did you do with her?"

"Told her that she had to get her ass off planet within twenty-four hours or she would be charged with rape. That was _after_ I threatened to pour some of that drug down her throat, which prompted her confession."

He was incredulous. "You let the bitch go? Just like that?" Jack got a hold of some loose skin and pinched. "Ow! Fuck!" That got her swooped back up to straddle his lap with both of her hands pinned behind her so quickly it made her head spin.

"What the hell was that for?" he thundered, but she didn't even flinch. In fact, she moved in closer and tried to jerk her arms out of his grip.

"Because you big, fat dick head, I didn't let her go! I had one of my bouncers follow her ass back to her hotel to see if Steven was still in town with her! I thought you might wish a word with him if he was still here." she yelled back now thoroughly pissed off.

The corner of his mouth twitched as he raised a brow. "Dick head?"

"You were acting like one," she growled at him, still struggling as well, "and my exact words were _big, fat_ dick head!"

Prickly Jack was back.

_No. Not Prickly Jack. She was the one who ran away. This is Pissed-Off Jack who gets in my face, and damn if she isn't sexy as hell._ Her scent a mélange of anger and arousal being a bit too much to ignore, his animal sat up, took notice, and was now at full attention. He released her hands, which she immediately brought up and planted against his chest to shove herself away, completely unmindful of the fact that his eyes shad dropped to her chest. The rapid rise and fall of her angry breaths had drawn his eyes downward, and her breasts were now barely covered since her bra had slipped during her struggles.

Pushing herself back had been a fruitless effort. His hands had gone from binding hers behind her back to holding her firmly in place on his lap. Irritation setting in she begrudgingly raised her face, but met with his forehead instead of an amused smirk like she expected. Looking down she discovered what had captured his attention and rolled her eyes, her earlier display of nervous modesty now completely forgotten. Seizing his chin in a not-so-gentle grip, she tugged his face back up and shot him a venomous look.

"You owe me an apology!"

"Don't think so. I've got other things on my mind now," he silkily replied.

* * *

And you'll just have to wait until next chapter to see what he has in mind.

Love you guys!! Thanks so much!! I have the best readers in fanfictdom!!

Je t'aime – I love you.

* * *

Review Responses for Chapter 20

**Riddickluvsme** "Ok damnit I'm really into this story...Its about time that somebody wrote a story worth reading again"  
- Muah-ha-ha-ha – suckered you in did I? All the better to torture you by :D And yes, I remember that you weren't too pleased with my evil cliffies in A Kid Like Her so you put off reading chapters. Hope you finished it – all 70 of the and great to have you on board here!  
"i've read your's all the way through and i'm thoroughly enjoying it..."  
- I'm so glad and thanks so much for reviewing and letting me know how much you like it! It means a lot!!  
**Dhampir Elf**"i'm finally caught up.. yay for me."  
- Glad to have you back on track. Been missing seeing your reviews!!  
"i love micah!! i so hope drake is a closet gay.. they'd be soo cute together! then they could all team up on riddick! haha.. they'd love that to no end"  
- You aren't the only one who hopes Drake is a closet gay guy, but having him and Micah gang up on Riddick? What an image!! Oh my! I guess you can see that Riddick unfortunately didn't see what was happening to him until it happened. Don't worry though, he'll be avenged.  
"every things coming to a point.. i hope that with the introduction of the mercs an everything, jack will really start to remember.. but it's going to be an incredibly tense time once she realizes exactly who riddick is, and what she's done herself, and whats happened to her"  
- I couldn't have put it better myself. Being faced with the cigar smoke that reminded her of Toombs did a number on her and as more things come across her path that jar her memory, she might very well have issues, especially with what she's done and who Riddick is…but we'll see. Thanks so much DE!!!  
**jensen's Angel**: "Aw when drake was sick from what riddick showed him and told him, it made me wanna hug him :)"  
- Drake's a man-whore with a heart. : D  
"i think it would be funny if drake and micah got together once, just to make it fair on micah cause he aint had any yet in this story lol"  
- Yes, I know…poor, poor Micah needs some ass in the worst way. Hee hee.  
"i know ive already told you this but i love this story :D"  
ALWAYS nice to hear it though!! Thank so much JA!  
**FluidDegree**"So will the merc use what Marilyn is doing to his advantage?"  
- Obviously not, but had Steven been as smart as he thought he was, he would have arranged it to happen that way. We'll see just how far they get with the bet. Right now my odds are on Micah and Drake, what do you think? Hee hee. THanks FD!!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil**: "your story is more delicious and tempting than a varitey cheesechake platter"  
- Hmmm cheesecake. Sorry, got distracted there, but hmmmm variety. Dammit, now I want cheesecake in the worst way!! Ugh!! Oh well, feasting on your yummy reviews will have to satisfy me for the time being. Thanks as always and I will endeavor to live up to your expectations!!   
**Kimmae** "I'm catching up now! And yikesies!"  
- hey, that's a good think, right? Hope so and glad you're still hanging in there!  
**NotAfraidToLive**: Ugh. Computer crashes suck!! I would die without mine, but luckily I have spares because of my job. But glad you're back and up and running! Thanks!!  
**dogo**:"i loved it the whole tension between riddick and jack is awesome."  
- The tension is still there, too. These two just aren't having much luck! Hee hee. Glad you love Drake. He's really grown on me and right now I give him and Micah odds on their bet. Thanks Dogo!!  
**FitMama: ** "Oh, I love both the bets going on. Let me guess, a lot more hot teasing foreplay is in store for us--I can't wait--it's almost better then them actually having sex. Prolong it as long as you can (even though you're killing me)."  
- Careful FitMama! Someone reads that and you might just get flamed!! You do have a point though. So much of it is the build up to the big 'bang' – snerk.   
"You're the only writer I know that has managed to make Riddick pussy-whipped (insert whipping sound here) without taking him out of character. Great job with that! I think having Jack be such a smart-ass helps balance him."  
- Pussy whipped but still in character – Thanks!! Leave it to Drake to point that out to him, but of course he wasn't pleased with being presented with it either. You know Drake will push that as much as he can though.  
"My favorite phrase used to be "open-access pussy", but now my new fav is "personal pussy picker". LOL! Where do you come up with these witty lines? They're are so perfect"  
- I blame them completely on Drake. He's such a man-whore and I think he enjoys seeing Riddick laugh – something few people can make him do. It's all the Drake running around in my head who's doing it. I'll let him know you're getting a kick out of those. Thanks so much FitMama as always!!  
**Running-Wild22** Yes, Kia – Marilyn did have it blow up in her face, but not before sampling the goods one last time – the little slut. Riddick might still face her though so she may not be out of the woods yet. Thanks for the review!!  
**Vampiress-06** "oh hot damn...hahahahahahahahaha...damn Micah is just too freakin adorable"  
- You're so not alone in your thoughts about that and about him hooking up with Micah. Only the future will tell though. Hee hee. Thanks Vampiress!  
**vinlovedroolwish** : "Hahahahahah Jack called Riddick "Prick Head!" Hahahahaha snorthahahaha  
Okay now that that is out of my system giggle well mostly."  
- Yep, Jack is most definitely coming back.  
"Seriously, I was like a drug addict wanting to page my dealer."  
- So how big of a hit do you need? I can cut you a deal – snerk.  
" Swear to God I squealed. (I have no dignity left)"  
- Damn, could you podcast that? Hee hee  
"You are evil, woman!"  
- That was a foregone conclusion a LONG time ago!! Muah ha ha ha ha  
"These last two chapters he has really stole the show."  
- Who would have thought a man-whore would steal the show? Hee hee  
"I absolutely love the conversation between Micah and Jack about Drake. "He's a truffle." giggle (and Riddick's a prick head!)giggles, falls out of chair, rolls around on the floor-gets it under control again, gets up, dusts self off and tries again"  
- Oh, you are too much. You've got me giggling now. Stop it, woman!!  
"Listen to the characters in you head-Micah is begging you for a little Drake loving-Drake is standing there trying to look innocent, whistling, hands in his pockets, checking out Micah's ass-SEE THEY WANT IT!"  
- ROTFLMAO – Oh, can't breathe!! You're killing me, really!! gasp, gulping air What is this? If you make the character in the writer's head talk for her, it will happen? Hmm. Could work.  
"You created these two--YOU tell them to stop doing the nasty in my head-they won't listen to me!"  
- Drake and Micah, dammit!! Get the hell out of her head!!! Hands to yourself along with every other body part, too!! - there , hope that helps.  
"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I LOVE IT! DON'T YOU DARE STOP!"  
- Mental tourette's syndrome? Have to tell you that I had tears rolling out of my eyes while reading your review. Too damn funny!! I'm so freakin' glad I didn't read it at work or I would have been in serious trouble trying to explain this to co-workers. Oh my! BTW – you do realize your review was mostly about sex, right? Yes, there was the 'prick head' line, but otherwise it was **naked** Drake-**naked** Micah-**Prick** Head-**naked** Riddick-flying olive-Drake-**naked**-Prick head-**kisses** on the train-**naked** Riddick-**liquid body wash**-**prick** head – see a pattern sweetie? LOL! I'll try not to make it any worse for ya. Love, love, love your reviews!! You talk about making YOU giggle? You've got me snorting and trust me when I say that it is NOT an attractive sound!! Thanks again!!  
**NightmareMonster**: "oh snap, double bets ;p EVIL CLIFFIE"  
- yes the bets – right now I put my odds on Micah and Drake and I don't think I've had an evil cliffie in a while so it was looooooooooong overdue!! Thanks NM!!  
**greenfaire**: "seven days!! seven effing days!"  
- Eeek sorry. I know his was even longer or I think it was. Hell, I DO have to work ya know! LOL! Believe me, my finger tips are growing sore from typing and it's all for you….and everyone else, too but you get the idea : D  
"Drake and micah stating to look like an even more appealing and cute couple, how would riddick react?"  
- I think there is an official Drake-Micah movement afoot. How would Riddick react? Who knows. Shock? Maybe, but he knows how much Drake loves sex. I think as long as they didn't try and pull him into it, he wouldn't let it bother him…at least not for long.   
"Don't leave it so long next time i'm dying already and i've only just finished reading the chapter!"  
- I'm trying, but RL is a bitch sometimes!! Hope you enjoyed this one though!! Love ya!  
**mimi86**"micah i love. He's just this cute puppy i want to squeeze."  
- Gotta love that – you made me giggle!!  
"bows to the humble queen of jack and riddick pairings absolutly the best stories I read in a LONG time."  
- Thanks so much!! You can't imagine how much I appreciate that!   
**iluvriddick**"i like knowing riddick realizes he fucked. wonder how long until he realizes what it really means"  
- Who knows. Drake has pointed it out, but as stubborn as he is, not to mention that he's new to the whole emotional investment concept, so it may take him a while to actually understand. He can get that she loves him, but recognizing it in himself is something altogether different.   
"i think i raised my eyebrows right along with riddick when drake said he'd be all over micah if he was a woman."  
- I had you in mind when I wrote that. I think you were the only one to catch it or at least say something about it. Hee hee  
" you're teasing us again. i can almost picture the evil little smirk you get when you do that. too much pleasure from it i think."  
- Dammit – she's catching onto me!! snerk  
"dumb ass marilyn better get a ass whooping curtousy of jack too. at least that's what this little ole reader wants to see"  
- Was that good enough for ya?  
"also so looking forward to jack getting more memories. like how she wasn't freaked about remembering him teaching her to shoot and throw at targets. good sign"  
- Yes, it was a good sign, but the smell of the cigars wasn't. cue dramatic music  
"pre-smut. that's my new term. i'm gonna use it often. maybe. people might just look at me funny"  
- No, don't you dare NOT use that term – I love it!! Thanks sweetie!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes..**. "Cox is a dumb ass. Riddick should have killed him when he had the chance."  
- You can see that he most definitely regretted leaving him alive.  
"Jack and Riddick both making bets, that's funny. Wonder who will be ready to cave first? Riddick is so sexy but he's got it bad for Jack."  
- They have it bad for each other, hence the begging on her part. Guess that outfit she wants from Micah is looking less and less important.  
"I REALLY hope that Drake is a bi-sexual and he and Micah can hook up :) That would be some yummy slash!"  
- I think I should keep track of the votes for that pairing – it's been rather overwhelming how many want to see these two together.  
"I don't want Jack and Riddick to separate and I know you like to torture us w/ the cliffies."  
- Yes, that I do….no further comment. We'll see what kind of mood I'm in though.  
"I'm loving this. I had to take to reading A Kid Like Her again to get my fix :) sigh truly one of the best writers there is :) Thank you."  
- No, OMG!! Thank YOU!! What a wonderful thing for you to say!! Yep, this smile won't be leaving my face anytime soon!!  
Thanks so much FG – Love ya!

November 13, 2007


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! Y'all are the best and I just can't say that enough. Some of your comments have had me laughing until I snorted - so not a nice sound! But I do love to laugh. It's great motivation to keep writing. Hope you enjoy and my comments to your reviews are at the end as usual.

A/N - For some reason the bold and underline aren't working to well, especially in the response to reviews section, so some of you may have to search for your screenames - sorry!

* * *

Recap from Chapter 21 

"What the hell was that for?" he thundered, but she didn't even flinch. In fact, she moved in closer and tried to jerk her arms out of his grip.

"Because you big, fat dick head, I didn't let her go! I had one of my bouncers follow her ass back to her hotel to see if Steven was still in town with her! I thought you might wish a word with him if he was still here." she yelled back now thoroughly pissed off.

The corner of his mouth twitched as he raised a brow. "Dick head?"

"You were acting like one," she growled at him, still struggling as well, "and my exact words were _big, fat_ dick head!"

Prickly Jack was back.

_No. Not Prickly Jack. She was the one who ran away. This is Pissed-Off Jack who gets in my face, and damn if she isn't sexy as hell._ Her scent a mélange of anger and arousal being a bit too much to ignore, his animal sat up, took notice, and was now at full attention. He released her hands, which she immediately brought up and planted against his chest to shove herself away, completely unmindful of the fact that his eyes shad dropped to her chest. The rapid rise and fall of her angry breaths had drawn his eyes downward, and her breasts were now barely covered since her bra had slipped during her struggles.

Pushing herself back had been a fruitless effort. His hands had gone from binding hers behind her back to holding her firmly in place on his lap. Irritation setting in she begrudgingly raised her face, but met with his forehead instead of an amused smirk like she expected. Looking down she discovered what had captured his attention and rolled her eyes, her earlier display of nervous modesty now completely forgotten. Seizing his chin in a not-so-gentle grip, she tugged his face back up and shot him a venomous look.

"You owe me an apology!"

"Don't think so. I've got other things on my mind now," he silkily replied.

* * *

Chapter 22 

His hands slid up her back, but applied just enough pressure to keep her in place.

"I don't think so! I'm still pissed off!" She pushed against his chest yet again as his mouth drew closer to hers. "Riiiid-dick! If you -." she ground out, turning her head as he went to kiss her. She tensed as his mouth whispered kisses down the side of her throat. That and held her breath to keep from sighing, moaning, groaning, or emitting any other kind of sound that might encourage him. Her skin betrayed her though, breaking out in gooseflesh the more he touched her.

"You were sayin'?" he murmured against her cheek, knowing he was getting to her.

"You can't-." Fingers skated over her ribs, stealing her breath as his lips brushed over her shoulder. Then he nosed the strap of her bra until it was close to falling. "-can't…."

"Can't what?" he inquired, a hint of amusement tainting his voice. Riddick then threaded a hand up into her hair to tilt her head and bring her mouth in line with his. "Hmm?"

"You can't seduce me out of being angry at you," she vowed, although she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince – him or herself. His breath fanned across her face he was so very close. It wouldn't take much to close the distance either. Just sway into him. _ Just lean in and he'll kiss me again_, she thought.

But that wasn't to be. He was using his free hand to lazily, but sensuously graze her skin; up her shoulder to her throat, and then slowly, tantalizingly over the swell of her breasts leaving her breathlessly aroused, just short of panting. Yet he never violated the remaining distance between them, leaving her painfully aching. And that was his plan. Rekindle the lust, which he knew far too well himself, until she came after him.

His palm hovered over her lace covered breast unmoving, but she was intensely aware of it or rather that he had ceased touching her. She wanted it back. She wanted to know what came next. She wanted more. Completely frustrated, Jack moaned for him to touch her – in her head that is. Or so she thought.

"Jack?" With a gasp, her eyes flew open to meet his questioning gaze. "Did you just tell me to-."

_Oh, the hell with it. _ Vigorously nodding she slid her arms around his neck and growled a resolute 'yes' before she leaned in and kissed _him_. Riddick groaned and crushed her to him, for the moment forgetting all about what he had been going after. She was hungrily devouring his mouth, her hands holding his face immobile. Like he'd want to pull away? Hardly.

He couldn't get enough of this – of her. In short, he was overcome; and this from a man who was used to subjugating women with _his_ kiss. Even though he thoroughly enjoyed this side of her, he remained unsettled by the effect she had on him. Women had been aggressive with him before, so why did this feel different? Why did _he_ feel different? _I'm just obsessed with her because I haven't had her yet. That's probably it._

"_Then get her out of your system. Time for thinkin' is over – take what you fucking want!" _his animal bellowed. And then Riddick let it out, but on a leash.

With his chest pressed to hers, Jack felt the rumbling of his growing growl before she heard it. He broke their kiss, but kept a firm grip in her hair, slowly pulling her head back enough to expose the full expanse of her neck to his hungry eyes. He deeply scented her before taking a long, slow lick that ended in what sounded much like a purr to her ears. When her back hit the bed she gasped, not realizing that he had been lowering her down. With an arm next to her head, he held himself above her while drawing his fingers possessively down her throat, between her still mostly covered breasts, and then over her stomach, which quivered from his touch.

"Beautiful," he murmured before dropping his mouth to her belly. He took her belly ring between his teeth, toying with it before working his way up between her breasts, and then briefly to her lips.

He watched her intently as his fingers danced over the swell of her breast and then brushed over her distended, lace-covered nipple. The brief contact created a bolt of lust that settled at the apex of her thighs, forcing a sharp intake of breath and her body to jerk. It was gone as quickly as it occurred, but left her aching worse than before and panting for more.

She was distressed. Her wrinkled forehead told him that much and he was about to make it much, much worse. He traced a circle around the hardened bud, but did not touch it again. Every time he grew near, her back slightly arched, then nothing. Her heavy breaths belied her frustration, but she had yet to ask for what she wanted, and he would hear that before he gave it to her.

Jack fisted the sheets as he tasted her skin, slowly moving up the curve of her breast, driving her mad because he was taking his sweet time. She whimpered and he smiled against her skin, pleased with the sound. She then shifted beneath him, hoping he'd get the idea and he pulled away. However, his fingers still stroked so close to what she wanted.

"Riddick," she whined, hating how she sounded, but she was growing anxious. "Please."

"Nice manners, Jack. Please what? Tell me," he demanded, softly cupping her breast in his palm.

"But I already did."

"Again, Jack."

"Touch me," she told him, but she didn't sound nearly desperate enough for his taste.

"Where?"

"Wherever you want," she huffed, her impatience mounting, "Just touch me."

"Hmm. Wherever I want? There's a lot that I want, most of which is covered up."

She knew he was referring to her bra, and if it was in his way, that could be quickly fixed. Never taking her eyes from his, her fingers went to pull the straps down. He captured her wrist to halt her movement, which confused her to no end. A conflict had arisen within him forcing Riddick to jerk the leash a bit lest his animal get too aggressive.

"Is this what _you_ want?"

This was one of those moments when he touched her heart. Jack smiled and caressed the side of his face with her free hand. "Yes," she replied, her voice unwavering.

And he let out the slack on the leash. "Was hopin' you'd say that," he smirked, releasing her wrist.

But instead of letting her disrobe herself, he hooked a finger in the center of her bra and tugged as his mouth slanted across hers, taking full possession. No barrier between them, he curled an arm under her lower back and crushed her to him.

He had imagined, and far too many times, what she'd feel like skin-to-skin, but the fantasy paled in comparison. And she thought _his _skin was soft? Hers was like silk – he never hated that particular texture until that moment, wishing she felt more like sandpaper so he wouldn't be so damned tempted to take things too far. So not to smother her, he shifted his weight. The brief movement allowed just enough space for her breasts to brush across his chest and he shuddered. In truth, they both had, but he thought it was just him.

She moaned against his lips as if asking for more, and he invaded. His tongue thrusting into her mouth, tangling with hers, pressing deeply, tasting until she was arching beneath him, her fingers digging into the corded muscles of his back. A rumbling growl reverberated from him and through her when her nails bit into his skin. He broke away, moving down the column of her throat, which he suckled and nipped making her writhe beneath him. Holding himself above her by leaning on his arm, he at last took a good look at her, drinking her in. Gripped by a sudden surge of self-consciousness, she tried to shield herself. Frowning, he shook his head and moved her hand away.

"I meant what said, Jack. You're beautiful. Don't hide from me."

With a sigh she acquiesced, and he slid a hand up her ribs and then finally cupped her naked breast, again amazed at how soft she felt. He circled her nipple with his calloused thumb before finally brushing across it.

"Oh, god Riddick!" she gasped, half out of her mind, once again fisting the sheet until her knuckles turned white.

"Hmm. You like that?"

"Yes, but it's…too much!"

"Funny," he remarked as he threaded his fingers through hers. "I was thinkin' it wasn't nearly enough."

Pinning her hands on either side of her head, he lowered his cheek to her breast, brushing his slightly stubble-laden face over the swell of tender skin. The texture was pure agony on her already sensitive nerve endings. Whimpering and twisting beneath him, an onlooker might have mistaken the agony on her face for true pain, but nothing could be further from the truth. His plan was to make her come after him had succeeded far better than anticipated. She was completely inflamed and unconscious to everything but her rapacious appetite for more.

And now his mouth hovered just above her nipple, his warm breath washing over her. She arched beneath him, desperate for his touch, but he pulled away each time she drew near. Finally though, she learned, but was left panting and anticipating. Then he flicked his tongue over her nipple once. The room fell silent as she waited for more, but there was nothing, and then her groaning scream of discontent replaced the silence.

"Riddick!"

"More?" he innocently inquired, already knowing what her answer would be.

Jack wrapped her long legs around him and bucked against him. "Yes! Yes! Yes-s-s-s."

"Don't move."

"Nooo," she whined.

"Jack?"

"I'll try," she managed to shakily promise. At this point she'd say or promise anything so long he put his mouth on her.

And then he did.

He grazed his teeth just around her nipple, slowly traced it with his tongue before giving it a unhurried, broad lick, and then pulled the aching bud into his hot mouth and rhythmically sucking in small pulses. Her promise forgotten, she cried out as her back arched severely off the bed. Fiery lust burned through her veins and pooled in her now throbbing core leaving her impossibly wet and in a haze of exquisite painful pleasure. He growled against her flesh, the vibration of which drove her insane.

"Oh my-. Fuck! My god," she gasped. Her head moved side to side as she strained against his hands that held hers pinned to the bed. But he was like a rock, entirely unmovable. He slowly withdrew his mouth and regarded her with a smug, satisfied smirk. Tears were streaming from her tightly clenched eyes and he hadn't even gotten to the really good stuff yet. And that he would.

Fuck the bet.

He wanted her in the absolute worst way and couldn't fathom another night passing without making her his.

His mouth traveled to the other side where he gently teethed the tight bud before rolling his tongue around it. She bucked into him, now almost sobbing. Nothing could have prepared her for this. She felt like she was dying because what control she had over herself was completely gone. She wrestled against his hands, but that only made his mouth suckle harder causing her entire body to spasm. She begged – for what she didn't know, but her incoherent babbling fell on deaf ears.

Then she shifted her lower body, and it was just enough for her to grind against him. Riddick was keenly aware of her hips moving against him and exactly what she was trying to accomplish, and she was close. The pitch of her moans changed, he could smell her pheromones spike, and she was grinding into him in earnest. Then she screamed, but it had nothing to do with pleasure. Riddick had purposefully moved away to keep her from finding her release.

"NO!"

"Not tonight Jack."

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed, he beautiful face now a mirror of her fury. Then she quickly changed her tactic. "Y-Y-You can't do this. Please!! It's not right," she wailed, kissing whatever flesh of his she could reach in the hopes he would change his mind.

"No," he curtly replied.

"Why?"

"Because if I can't get off, then neither will you."

"But you can!" she insisted. "You don't have to stop because of me. I'm ready, I'm here right now, and whatever you want to do, I want that, too. Please."

"Jack, I can't," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Can't?" Then understanding dawned and she whimpered out of sheer frustration. "The fucking drug?" she demanded, absolutely incredulous. He nodded and she began to struggle. "Let me up!" she barked.

"Why?"

"So I can go find that god damn bitch and kick her fucking ass for ruining everything that I've been waiting for! _That's _ why!"

Oh, yeah. He liked the sound of that a lot and was enjoying the picture developing in his mind of Jack pummeling Marilyn. Nothing like a good cat fight and no doubt Jack would wipe the floor with her in no time flat.

"As hot as that would be to watch, I have a better idea."

"Which is?"

"Why don't we go back down to the bar and see if they found her with Steven?"

"And if we know where she is? Where _they_ are?"

"Steven? That fucker is all mine, and you can have at her after I'm done."

She grinned. "After you've put the fear of Riddick into her?"

"Exactly. And about us leavin'?"

"Yes?"

"I saw we leave tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow is good."

"Even though your birthday is two days later?"

"Birthdays are overrated."

"Early?"

"Early is even better, but how early are we talking here? I need to tell Micah and he's not exactly an early riser."

"Needs his beauty sleep, eh?"

"Something like that."

"Before noon. How's that?"

"Perfect. You gonna get off of me now?"

He slowly drank in her half-naked form before answering her. "Guess I have to, huh?"

"Since your manly bits ain't workin', I don't much see the point of staying here," she grumbled.

"Manly bits? Bits?"

"Drake's word, not mine."

"But bits? For fuck's sake!" he griped as he rolled off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. "But just so you know, had I been good to go I-."

Leaning her face over his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You would have what?" she challenged him.

"Hell, as loud as you are, I woulda had to plug my ears 'cuz you woulda busted 'em screamin' my name over and over again," he smirked.

"Careful there," she warned. "You don't want to get my hopes up and then have them come crashing down."

"Fuck that," he snorted. "I'm a fucking god in bed. Ask the girls."

"God?" _His ego knows no bounds! _ "I think I'd rather ask them who was_ better_ – you or Drake."

"Why the fuck would you wanna know that?"

"Just to keep my options open. I'm not one to settle for second best."

In a flash, he had her on her back across his lap. "I'll let you off this bed, but not before I make you pay for sayin' that shit!"

His hands went straight to her ribs, and she half-screamed, half-squealed, "Riddick! Noooooo!"

* * *

Before heading back out, Riddick grabbed a shower to wash the remainder of Marilyn's stench off of him. It was probably for the best that he couldn't get it up because he would have had to call a time out to shower anyway. Then again, he could have hauled her in there and they could have showered together. Running his hands over her soapy curves with his cock pressed against her ass? He groaned at the thought. 

"Fuck."

He wrapped his fist around his flaccid member and thought of Jack as he gave it a few strokes. Not even a twitch. Thoroughly disgusted with this particular turn of events, he shut off the water and got out. He dried most of the moisture off of himself and then knotted the towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom. He took one step in the direction of his room and then changed his mind, turning instead in the direction of her room with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Not bothering to knock, he turned the knob and barged right in, catching her in front of her closet in nothing but her bra and those tiny panties. She whirled around, screaming his name and then grabbed a shirt and threw it at him.

"Get out!"

He still advanced on her, smiling, too. "Come on, Jack. I've seen you in your bikini."

"This isn't my bikini."

"And that makes a difference?"

"Absolutely!"

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. "Guess you're right. I can see a whole lot more of ya like this." He hooked his thumb under the string at the side of her panties and gave it a small tug, judging how much force it would take to rip them off of her. Not much.

Jack swatted his hand, which didn't deter him in the least. "Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?"

"Not like we've got an appointment." His hands smoothed over her hips to the small of her back and then down to cover her ass, which he gripped to hoist her up. She yelped and her arms went around his neck automatically to steady herself.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"Not getting to fuck," he grumbled unhappily. But on a light note he added, "But I can still look you over."

She felt herself falling back and bounced once on her bed before he was on his knees between her legs and hovering over her, his mouth right at her belly button. His hands were on her hips to hold her steady, which was a smart move considering how she was already squirming beneath him. Her mind racing about what he intended to do. Then he inched down slightly, flicking his tongue out just above her panty line and she moaned low, her hands clenching the bedcover. After that he moved to tease the inside of both her thighs with his mouth, groaning from the heat and scent emanating from her core.

He was starving, but not for food. The idea of peeling those panties off of her, pushing her thighs further apart, and feasting on what he was sure would be the sweetest thing he would ever taste made him purr. But that's all. Not even the slightest response from his cock. Growling, he swiftly moved up her body and captured her mouth, kissing her deeply. It wasn't like he couldn't go ahead and make her scream, which he wanted to do more than anything, but not the first time. No, the first time it had to be all or nothing, and he kept repeating that to himself – all or nothing, all or nothing.

"Get dressed," he groaned against her mouth. "Now."

She had the nerve to giggle, which earned her a sharp look and a quick swat on the ass as he rose from the bed, but she didn't yell this time when he did it. Instead, she smiled and stretched herself out, looking much like a centerfold – only with minimal clothing. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was purposefully trying to torture him.

Hell, who was he trying to kid?

This was Jack and she was most definitely trying to torture him. That had been one of her favorite pastimes. But now grown up, she was taking it to a whole new level. Any doubt he had that she didn't know what she was doing was quickly erased when she smoothed her hands up her thighs, stomach, and then over her breasts to pinch her nipples before moving her fingers up her neck and into her hair.

And all he could do was stand there like a horny teenager and do his best to keep his mouth closed so he wouldn't drool on the floor.

Jack didn't know what was wrong with her. Here she was putting herself on display and practically feeling herself up in front of him, a tamer version of what her dancers would do, and totally eating up the ravenous look in his eyes. This wasn't her…or was it? Regardless, her actions made her feel liberated in a way, as if she was shedding an old heavy coat that had been weighing her down. Little by little she was re-discovering who she was. Although frightening, it was a bit of a thrill at the same time.

Riddick finally frowned and pointed at her. "You always were a fuckin' tease."

That got her attention real quick and she bolted from the bed and grabbed his arm before he could leave her room. "Wait just a minute! You don't say something like that to me and then walk away! W-What did you mean by that? Did I act like this when I was with you?"

"You serious?"

"Yes!"

"Hell, fuckin' no! God damn, Jack! You never messed around like that with me. Sure, you loved to tease me and drive me up a fuckin' wall, but never like…._this! _Shit! Long as I knew you and kept track of you through Iman, you never did anything more than make out with a guy." He didn't add that he had also read her entire journal in which she had chronicled everything.

Her relief was palpable. "Thanks. I-. It's that I only have so much to go by and what I just did wasn't…."

"Somethin' you're used to doin'?"

"Not anywhere close to it. But if I used to tease you a lot, then it helps me to understand why I just did what I did and how I had the balls to do it."

"And you always had balls, Jack. More than a lotta men I've met." He leaned down to kiss her, but thought better of it and pulled back, smirking at how she was now pouting. "Get your ass dressed."

* * *

Jack and Riddick entered the club through the back entrance and headed to the office to find Jean-Pierre. He was there along with Tom who was stretched out on the sofa, his head in the lap of a dancer holding an ice pack on the side of his head. 

"Oh my god! JP what happened to him?"

"He was attacked from behind."

"Sorry Kyra," Tom said, wincing as he sat up. "I was following Marilyn like you asked. She dropped her bag and turned around to pick up somethin' that rolled out of it. Unfortunately, she looked up and saw me before I could make myself scarce, and then ducked into a bar. I waited on her to come back out for nearly twenty minutes. She finally did and I started trackin' her again. She slipped down an alley and the next thing I know I'm hit from behind."

"Dammit! She had to have called Steven!"

"Ma cherie, I agree with you, but does Steven have it in him to do this?" Jean-Pierre asked.

"He's got it in him to hurt a woman, but a man?" Riddick huffed. "The only way he'd do it is from behind." _That or he got Cox to do it._ "What we know is that Marilyn freaked. If Steven even _thinks_ I could come after his ass, he won't hang around and risk goin' another round with me."

"And after what he got Marilyn to do to you, I expect you would relish the chance at another meeting, eh?"

Riddick smiled slightly. "I wouldn't turn it down, JP."

"Unfortunately, I called the hotel that Marilyn listed where she was staying and she has checked out."

"Doesn't surprise me," he uttered, not pleased by the turn of events.

"I can make some calls in the morning if you wish me to assist. It wouldn't take long to find him."

As tempted as he was to accept Jean-Pierre's offer to exact some retribution, he shook his head. "Thanks, but no. Jack and I have decided to leave tomorrow." _And if we hang around, I'm puttin' Jack at risk_, he silently added.

"Tomorrow?"

Jack cringed a bit. "Too soon, JP?"

"No, but you'll miss your birthday." He went to his private closet, unlocked it, and then pulled out a small box, which he then gave to her. "Joyeux Anniversaire."

"JP, you didn't have to give me anything. I've already had a birthday with you, remember?"

"Call me sentimental. Open it."

Smiling, she unwrapped the silver ribbon and lifted the top from the box. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes. Inside was an emerald ring, but not just any ring. She had seen it many times on the hand of Jean-Pierre's wife when she had looked through his old pictures. The emerald was oval and surrounded by small diamonds all set in platinum and Jack had always thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She had never mentioned it to him though, not wanting to bring up painful memories. She had no idea that he still had it in his possession or that he knew what she thought about the ring.

"JP. I-I can't. This belonged to your wife!"

"And it would have gone to my daughter, but they are both gone. Kyra-." He cradled her face. "Jack, you couldn't be more a daughter to me even if you _were_ of my blood." Jean-Pierre took the ring from the box and slid it on the ring finger on her right hand and then closed her fist. "Think of me when you look at it."

"So you're gonna guilt me into keeping it?"

His bushy eyebrows popped up. "Is it working?" he asked, now grinning.

"When have I ever been able to say 'no' to you?"

"Not often, ma cherie! There is something else in the box, too."

Jack pulled out a card used to hold credits. "What's this for?"

"It's the money you've earned while working here. You know you never took your full pay from me."

"And rightfully so! You gave me a home and my hospital bills had to be enormous."

"They weren't so bad. Many of your doctors donated their services."

"Regardless, there were bills! And what about when I've bought frivolous things for myself?"

"That's what girls do and as a father, I indulged you."

"So how much is on here?"

"Never you mind that. Just take it."

But that answer was hardly sufficient for her. She brushed past him and ran the card through the scanner. It had just over 175,000 credits on it. "This can't be right! I never earned this much!"

He shrugged. "So I gave you a raise at eighteen."

"And never told me?"

"Girl, you know this club can more than afford it! That and having you behind the bar has always drawn in extra business. Now stop you're fussing before I get an ache in the head. Besides, you may need it."

Jack hugged JP so tightly he thought his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head. "Thank you, even though I don't deserve it."

"Bah! You do and much, much more. Just don't blow it all in one place, eh?"

"I think that would be impossible, but I promise."

* * *

As they left the club, Jack finally told Riddick how much was on the card. 

"Holy shit! And you never spent any of that?"

"I bought things, but I've never spent excessively. If I think about how much a manager would earn, this is pretty much in line with it, minus some expenses I'm sure he deducted because I would have insisted."

"What are you gonna do with it? You don't need it."

She cut Riddick an angry glare. "Don't need it? Why? Because you're going to take care of me?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! I don't need a fucking sugar daddy! I'm perfectly capable of earning my own funds and taking care of myself."

"Chill will ya? First of all I ain't your sugar daddy, and I know better than anyone that you can take care of yourself. All I'm sayin' is that I don't expect you to pay your own way for everything. Now if you wanna go off an' buy some stupid shit, you can sure as hell use your own funds, but I got the rest."

That managed to somewhat placate her. "Fine. I'll keep some of it, but I know exactly what I'm doing with a sizeable chunk. I'm giving it to the hospital in Jean-Pierre's name."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The more I think about it, the more I like it, too. They saved my life and if it can do some good for someone else, then it's the right thing to do." Riddick's grinning unnerved her until she finally got irritated enough to call him on it. "Why are you smiling?"

"Cuz you givin' the money away for somethin' like that is somethin' Iman would do. Looks like he's rubbed off on ya."

"There _are_ far worse people out there to emulate; slavers, drug dealers, murderers."

Riddick suddenly got quiet. How was he supposed to respond to what she just said when he fit into the last category? For that matter, she did as well. She needed to remember and soon. He couldn't keep avoiding the topic forever, especially with a merc on their tail.

"So, where are you off to now?"

Riddick frowned. "Why? You goin' somewhere I'm not?"

"Actually, yes. I'm going to drop by Micah's house and let him know that we're leaving in the morning."

Riddick didn't like that one bit. Cox and Steven were still here and he had no idea where they were. He needed to talk to Drake, but knew demanding that she stay with him would make her ask questions that he wasn't ready to answer. How to get around this? Then he got an idea. Knowing Jack and how she had eyed Drake and thought of Micah, she would want the two men to meet. There was no time like tonight, especially since they would be parting ways with him in the morning. Drake would absolutely kill him if he found out that he was indulging her like this.

"I need to talk to Drake, but I'll come with you first. Maybe we can bring him with and go grab a few beers."

Jack was now positively beaming. "Ooh. I like the way you think!"

"Jack." He drug out her name and his tone held a hint of warning.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "Don't you say my name like that."

"Tell me you ain't thinkin' about the two of them pairin' up."

"You want me to lie or tell the truth?"

"Just like I thought. I'll stick by how I said your name, thank you. Now let's go get the pretty boy."

* * *

Micah was surprised enough to have Jack call on him unexpectedly, but to have Riddick in tow, too? "Um…hi?" 

"Hi ya! Let's go get a drink. We're gonna meet Drake at the bar."

"What's the occasion?"

"We're leaving tomorrow, that's what."

He ran his hand through is thick hair, which mussed it up a bit, but did nothing to distract from his good looks. "Tomorrow?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no, but what time?" he asked cringing a bit.

"Not too early, but before noon. Be at my house by eleven. Now let's go."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You two go on ahead. I'll meet you with Drake."

Perturbed, her hands when to her hips and her eyebrow arched. This wasn't how she expected this 'meet and greet' to go at all. "I'll? As in 'I alone'?"

"Yeah, that's what 'I' means."

"Why?"

"Cuz he'll most likely give me the third fuckin' degree and I don't want an audience."

"Damn, but you take the fun out of everything….and I mean _ev-er-y-thing._"

He pointed at her and growled, "Better watch it, woman."

Jack gave him a slow, thorough look and smiled. "Oh, I am."

"Micah?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to beat her…_often_. See you at the bar."

And he walked off in the direction of Drake's hotel. Micah waited until he was well out of earshot to drill her with his questions. "Third degree? About what?"

"It's complicated so I'll fill you in as we walk. It's been one hell of a night."

* * *

**Leaving Drake's Hotel**

"So you thought I was fuckin' Marilyn, too?"

The question came out of left field and rendered Drake momentarily speechless. "I-." He looked away and nervously raked his fingers through his hair. "Rick, from where we stood it sure as hell looked like it. I didn't know what was goin' on, but in the back of my mind I didn't think you'd fuck another woman right under Jack's nose. When I saw it was Marilyn, I knew somethin' wasn't right. I assume the two of you talked about what happened?"

"Yeah, we did and she told me what you did, too."

Drake gulped. "Um...she did?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I just got one question for ya? How long have you been waitin' to get your hands on my dick?"

Drake pushed Riddick who was now laughing at his discomfort. "Fuck you, Rick. Real fuckin' funny! It was either that or leave you hangin' out for her to see and I didn't think you'd want that."

"She explained why you did it, and no, I wouldn't have wanted her to see me like that, but 'bits', Drake? You used the word 'bits' to describe my package?"

"Don't forget the manly part. I said manly bits. Not just bits."

"Bits," he huffed. "Shit, you make it sound like I'm packin' those little sausages you get in a can."

"Now there's an image. But you can't tell me she ain't aware of what you've got." Riddick smirked thinking of the few times he had his strained erection pressed into her, and Drake didn't fail to miss it either. "Uh-huh. Just what I thought, so quit your bitchin'. Ya know, I wouldn't have expected you to be so uptight over a simple word to describe your-."

"Careful Drake," he cut in.

"God-like appendage?" Riddick snorted and he carried on.. "Just wondering if something else going on since you're so touchy about it?"

Riddick cast Drake a black look. "You fuckin' know don't you."

"Know?" he asked innocently.

"Give it up, asshole. Jack told me the two of you found out about the side effects of the drug she gave me."

"Oh, man," he chuckled, trying his best to suppress outright laughter. "So you were affected?"

"And at the worst possible time."

Drake's jaw dropped. "You're tellin' me the two of you were about to-."

"That was the idea," he grumbled.

"So you weren't malfunctioning from the beginning?"

"Malfunctioning? I ain't a machine."

"Fine then. You had a boner to begin with."

"With her half-naked underneath me? Damn straight."

"So what happened?"

"It quit."

"Just like that? Flaccid? Unresponsive? Limp-."

"That's enough, Drake."

"Sounds like I need to go kick Marilyn and Steven's asses. They kept me from winning the bet."

"You'll have to stand in line. Jack wants to get a hold of Marilyn in the worst way, especially now."

"What's wrong? Got your woman all hot and bothered and had to leave her like that?" He was only joking around, but Riddick wasn't smiling. "Shit man! You actually left her like that? Was she pissed?"

"Royally."

"If I was her, I'd kill you."

"If you were her, we wouldn't be havin' this conversation," he drawled.

"That's a given and you know what I fuckin' meant! How is she now?"

"She'll survive. We both will."

"Sorry man. I know you've had it bad for her."

"Bad," he scoffed. "Bad doesn't begin to cover it."

"Speaking of the little hottie, where is she?"

"With Micah. They're gonna meet us at the bar."

"You left her alone with him?" Riddick's scowl cut his line of inquisition short. "Sorry, it's your business."

"Got that right."

"If she ain't with you then I guess you have something to tell me, and you didn't want her around to hear it."

He nodded. "It ain't good either. A merc showed up in the club tonight."

Drake stopped in his tracks. "When? How do you know? Did he see her? Did he see you? What does he want?"

"While you were upstairs, and I know the fucker. Yes, he saw her because he was sittin' at her bar with a beer, and I'm guessin' he's here for her. But I don't know if it's to get to me or because someone else wants her."

"That's why you looked so tense after I came downstairs."

"And then Marilyn drugged me and I couldn't say shit to you about it."

"Is this why you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Exactly. It's how they work a lot of the time – case a place out and then come back the next day to make their move, sometimes with backup. Cox, the stupid fuck, works alone most of the time though."

"Do you think he's been talking to Steven?"

"I know he has. He knew right where to find her. According to how her file was tagged, he had to have called the bastard to even know she's here_and_ to know she's in the club. Trouble is, I don't know where the fucker is now."

"So that's why she's with Micah right now?"

He nodded. "I don't want her left alone until we're on the ship."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"No. Not yet."

"Look, I know it's none of my business how you handle her, but if she does start asking questions I think you should tell her the truth – everything. Up until now you've just twisted a few things here and there and withheld the rest. Don't give the woman an excuse to say you out and out lied to her."

"I need her to remember. That's how it has to go down."

"So you'll keep her in the dark if she asks questions?"

"If I tell her -. No. I won't do it. It won't help her. Tonight Cox smelled like the same Cigars Toombs used to smoke-."

"He's the guy who took her right?"

"Yeah, and smellin' him freaked her out, panic attack and everything. If I tell her, what do you think that'll do to her?"

"Hell, I don't know. It might set her off-."

"Exactly!"

"But then again, it might mentally prepare her for what she'll face, too. If I knew I had to get bit in the ass, I'd rather know ahead so I could get ready for it. Just think about it."

"I'll consider it."

But Drake knew Riddick had pretty much made up his mind. He only hoped his friend's decision didn't come back to blow up in his face.

* * *

**At the bar**

Micah took a long pull from his beer once Jack finished her story. "Shit! She raped him after she drugged him? So how is he taking all of this?"

"Fairly well considering what he's been through. I think he would have liked to get his hands on Steven and mind fuck Marilyn a bit, but they're gone or at least I hope they are. Personally, I believe he was more pissed off because when we were in bed together, he…ah…," she hesitated as she searched for a delicate way to phrase it. "Let's just say certain aspects of his anatomy weren't functioning – a side effect of the drug."

Micah started to laugh and quite loud drawing the questioning looks from others in the bar. "So I almost won the bet and we aren't even on the ship yet?"

Her cheeks turned crimson. "I was ready and willing, let's just put it that way."

"So that's why he didn't want us there when he tells Drake?"

"Most likely. Drake can have a vicious streak when it comes to giving him hell."

"Hey, they're here." Micah raised his hand up and waved them over. "God, he is fine."

"Which one?"

"Both obviously, but you've already tagged one, so I'm drooling over the other."

Jack covered her beer with her hand. "Hey! Not in my drink please!"

Approaching Jack and Micah, Drake ribbed Riddick. "Dude, he's got his arm around her…_again_."

"Are you _tryin'_ to cause trouble?"

"Hell, I don't need to try. It's usually finds me."

"And with a mouth as big as yours, it doesn't have a problem trackin' you down either."

Jack and Drake stood as they arrived and she made the introductions, stealing a look at Micah as he shook hands. _Yep, totally besotted. Poor baby. _But what shocked her was Drake's expression. His face was screwed up as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Drake, something wrong? You look like you're, well…constipated," Jack remarked and he immediately acted as if she had insulted him.

"Get a handle on your woman, Rick," he warned.

Jack grinned at Riddick and leaned over the table, looking like an anxious puppy. "Oh, I can't _wait_ to see what you say to that!"

"I ain't sayin' shit-."

She turned to Drake and smugly boasted, "Ha! Guess we know whose side he's on, hm?"

But Riddick wasn't finished. "I ain't sayin' shit….at least not until I get laid."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "And now it may be a lot further off in the future than you think," she growled. "By the way, it doesn't shrivel from lack of use does it?"

Both Micah and Drake were chuckling, but at least Micah had his beer to try and hide behind. Drake not being quite so lucky and seated closest to Riddick was the one to pay for their shared mirth. He was in a head lock before he knew what hit him.

"Shit!"

"Say it, Drake."

"Fuck no!"

"Say it."

"This ain't fuckin' fair! Micah was laughin', too," he whined.

"Micah ain't supposed to be my man backin' me up. _You_ are. Say it."

"I'm sorry, Princess?" he squeaked.

He squeezed a little tighter. "Nice try, but that ain't it and you know it."

"I want my momma! Now lemme the fuck go!"

Riddick released him and Drake moved his stool out of the range of his reach leaving a huge gap between them. Both men finally looked over at Jack and Micah who were both laughing their asses off. Jack had tears pouring out of her eyes and could barely catch her breath. Suddenly, Micah's stool rocked back and he almost went careening into the wall behind him, but he grabbed the table just in time.

"RICK!" Jack yelled, accusing Riddick of the deed.

"What?" Now it was his turn to act affronted. "You think I did that?"

"Oh, I _know_ you did it." She brought her hand up and pointed at his face. "The corner of your mouth is twitching 'cause you're tryin' not to smile."

"Well he deserved that and more," a still sulking Drake interjected.

"Oh, so _now_ you think you're gonna back me up?" Riddick grumbled. "How the fuck did we get to this point in the first place?"

"She commented that Drake looked constipated," Micah helpfully supplied.

"I ain't, okay! I was lookin' like that because I know I've seen Micah somewhere before and I was tryin' to figure out from where."

"He's a model, so you might have seen some of the ads he's done," she said.

Drake slapped his hand on the table. "That's it!! Underwear!"

Riddick thought he had lost his mind. "What the fuck are you talkin' about? Underwear?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever shipped clothing?"

"And that's tied to underwear and Micah, how?" Riddick demanded.

"He's the model on the front of the underwear box! I got a case of 'em in my hold that the manufacturer gave me."

Micah, as if on cue, stood and mimicked the exact pose that was on the front of the underwear carton, but with clothes on. Drake slapped the table again. "Yeah, that's it exactly!"

Riddick busted out laughing; loud, from the gut barks of laughter. "You recognize him from the front of a box of underwear? You're tellin' me you-." He started laughing again. "Oh this is fuckin' rich. Just how many times did you look at the damn box to get his face burned in your brain?"

"I was transporting half a million units! Of course I saw his face! Lots of times over three months every time I went into the hold!" he hastily explained in his defense.

Riddick was still laughing when the waitress arrived to take Drake and Riddick's order. However, instead of standing at the front of the high table, she moved to go between the two men and ran her hand over Riddick's shoulder and partially down his arm. Jack's smile was gone and her hands were now fisted on the table top. Apparently the waitress thought she was with Micah.

"What can I get you boys?"

Riddick noticed Jack's lightening quick mood shift and chuckled. _Woman has got my hellcat's fur all ruffled, eh? I got an idea how to calm her ass down._ He met the waitress's eyes and gave her a slight smile, further irritating Jack's territorial itch.

"Tequila, lime, and salt."

"Shot or-."

"The bottle. We'll share it." Drake nodded in agreement. "Bring four glasses."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Riddick cocked his head to one side and raised a brow. "Jack, you better not clench your fists like that."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"'Cause Hellcat, you just might end up clawin' yourself."

"Hellcat?"

"Shit, Jack!" Drake laughed. "After the way you went after Marilyn and Rick tonight, hellcat fits you like a glove."

Riddick leaned in, his arms taking up much of the small table top area. "What's wrong, kitten?" he asked, his voice a full octave lower than before. "Someone rub your fur the wrong way?"

He had taken a hold of her wrists and was stroking the soft underside with his thumb. Light, teasing, sensual, touches that forced her to recall with startling clarity the feelings his hands had provoked less than two hours ago as he explored her. She swallowed hard because her mouth had gone dry and squirmed a little on her seat. This simply wasn't fair. Then the son of a bitch then had the nerve to smirk, but she was too entranced by his touch to let it bother her.

He was fully aware that her brain had gone to mush and was more than satisfied with himself. He was back in the driver's seat – where he should have been all along. There was a time, years in fact, when he had been lord and master, reigning supremely over every aspect of his life. That ended the moment he saw Jack's picture, and it didn't sit too well with him. So if he could manipulate her, even for a few minutes, it helped ease the sting of having to admit that she was rapidly becoming an influential force in his life.

"Damn! Is it hot in here Drake or is it just me?" Micah inquired while fanning his face.

"It ain't just you. I think we're gonna need to take pitcher of water and douse these two."

"Pitcher?" he snorted. "Hose is more like it."

"The table looks sturdy enough. Maybe we should clear it, take a few steps back, and just let them go at it. Oh, but then again, they've already tried that."

"Drake!" Riddick barked, his minute of control now over, and it was all thanks to them. Blushing, Jack pulled her hands away and threw scowling looks at both Drake and Micah who were now fighting laughter – Drake more so than Micah because he did not wish to be subjugated to another headlock from Riddick.

As it so happened, the waitress saved them both by returning with their order. However, unlike before when she stood between Riddick and Drake, this time she faced them both and _somehow_ the top button on her blouse was now undone revealing ample amounts of her heaving cleavage. As if her tits were magnets, their eyes zeroed in on them and didn't rise back to the woman's face until she asked them, in a far too suggestive tone, "Can I get you boys anything else?"

Jack was on the verge of erupting because Riddick hadn't bothered to blow her off. In fact, it appeared that he was encouraging her, if only subtly. Then he made it worse. "You got a rule in here against doin' body shots?"

The woman grinned and licked her lips. "Not a one."

"Good."

Jack needed to get out of there before she did something she'd regret later by giving everyone a firsthand demonstration of how ridiculously jealous and possessive she had become. She growled loud enough for everyone to hear and then left the other three men.

"Hold on a sec, Princess. Jus' where do you think you're goin'?" He had her by the wrist and had no intention of letting go. She tried to plant her feet to the floor, but he was pulling her in.

"Lemme go," she commanded through gritted teeth.

"Don't think so. I want my drink."

"It's on the table. Tequila, lime, and salt, just like you ordered."

"And that leaves the most important ingredient missing – you."

Being no match for his strength, he seized her by the waist and had her planted on his lap to the amusement of the other two men and to the shock and disappointment of the waitress. Jack, however, was secretly thrilled that he was staking his claim even though he was acting like a caveman. Hell, she already knew he could grunt and growl like one so this was really no huge surprise.

The corner of Jack's mouth slightly curled as she met Riddick's lips for an all too brief kiss. Then she tilted his head to one side and gave the side of his throat a long, broad lick.

"What the-?"

"I get the first drink."

"Why?"

"Ladies first," she quipped before adding some salt to his neck. Drake handed her a lime and a shot glass, then she licked the salt from his skin, kicked back the shot, and then the lime went in her mouth. "Mmm." Jack licked her lips and leaned in next to his ear for only him to hear. "Fuck, you taste good."

He pointed to a place on his neck. "I think you missed a spot." Jack quickly gave it a second, slow lick and could feel the vibration of his purr under her mouth. His fingers clenched her waist and he shifted a little beneath her. Given how he was affected by the drug, she found his reaction unexpected.

"Did I get it?" she smirked.

He caught the double-meaning of her question right off. "Yeah," In spite of the positive answer, he didn't seem too happy.

"And?"

"I got nothin' left." He said it cryptically enough so the other two wouldn't catch on, but she understood. He had experienced a twitch, but then it was gone much to his displeasure.

She leaned in and whispered against his ear. "It's not a permanent condition. Just keep telling yourself that." He nodded and she leaned back to pick up the salt shaker. "So…where do you want it?"

"And on that note – Drake, you up for a game of pool or would you prefer to stick around and watch this sickening display?"

"Since I know he ain't about to share her body for the shots, a round of pool sounds good." He picked up the bottle and two of the glasses. "We'll take this one. I'll have her send back another."

* * *

**Early the next morning**

Cox anxiously paced back and forth in his hotel room. His gunman should have reported in long before now and he was beginning to think the guy wasn't coming. He picked up his communicator to call him when it went off.

"This is Cox."

"Cox. It's Snipes. I'm here."

"About fuckin' time."

"Hey! I'm here ain't I? I'm on the tram headin' into town. So who gave you the boner to call me in?"

"I've got a woman I need to collect."

"Dead?"

"No, I need her very much alive."

"Aw, what's wrong, Cox. Can't handle one little woman?"

"I can handle the bitch. It's her…_friend_ who is my problem."

"Anyone I would know?"

"Possibly. You ever heard of Riddick?" Snipes went silent on the other end. "Snipes? Snipes! You there?"

Then he started laughing. "You're fuckin' with me, right? No one has heard from Riddick in years. Rumor is he's dead."

"And that's why you shouldn't listen to rumors. He's alive and he's here."

"You've seen him?"

"No, but my source for finding the girl – he had a personal run in with him."

"And he walked away?"

"Not without getting beat up."

"Doesn't sound like the Riddick I've heard of. He's not the kind to leave a man alive after he's finished."

"I don't give a fuck what you've heard. It's what you need to know that's important, and for me to get to _her_, he's gotta go down. I can't have the fucker getting' in my way."

"So who's the woman?"

"A girl he used to hang with years ago when she was a kid. Toombs had her, most likely as bait to get to Riddick, but he and his entire crew died when their ship crashed. Everyone thought the girl bought it along with them until someone scanned in her DNA."

"Interesting. Okay, I'll do the job-."

"Great!"

"-but my price just doubled."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you think I'm takin' him on for my usual rate, then I'd like to know what you've been smokin'."

"Fine. Double it is. But I want to see a kill shot before I pay. Blood. You got me?"

"Yeah, understood."

"I'll meet you at the tram station where I'll give you the intel you'll need to get the job done. Cox out."

Snipes, otherwise known was George P. Resnick, closed his communicator and smiled to himself. He was looking at his current job as a blessing in disguise. He knew Riddick, quite well in fact, and had been waiting for years to pay him back.

"Looks like Christmas has come early. It's amazing how life just throws presents like this right in your lap."

* * *

**Jean-Pierre's house**

"Jack!" Riddick yelled up the stairs. "You ready or what?"

Jack walked out of her room, obviously pissed off because her hands were on her hips and she was frowning down at him. "You forget that YOU have everything you own on that ship of yours, while everything _I _own is HERE." Riddick smiling up at her did nothing to improve her mood either. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Cuz you look like a pissed off chicken ready to peck somebody's eyes out."

Jack marched back into her room and without warning threw down one of her heavier bags, which he caught but barely since his hand still wasn't completely healed. "Hey! A little warning next time?"

"Don't think so!"

And down came another one almost as heavy as the last. He grunted as he caught it, glaring back up at her. "What the hell you got in here anyway? Bricks?" He began unzipping the bag to check it out while she returned to her room.

"No, those were in the first bag, and there are still two-. Dammit Rick! Get your nosy ass out of my bag!"

Ignoring her, he pulled out a silky, emerald green chemise with spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. He figured the flimsy negligee would hit just above mid-thigh. It didn't take much on his part to imagine her lying stretched out on his bed wearing it either. The drugs lingering effects having worn off, the front of his pants were now stretched uncomfortably tight.

"Oh my god! Put that back!" she screeched.

He shoved it back in and then bounded up the stairs with a rather wolfish grin. Her hands went up flat against his chest to block him from whatever it was that he had planned – a fruitless effort. He simply took a hold of her wrists and backed her into her room and then kicked the door shut. She was on her back, on her bed with his mouth claiming hers before she could utter a coherent protest. God, she loved this man's mouth and what it did to her. And let's not forget his hands. One of which palmed her breast before he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Meanwhile, Jean-Pierre was in the kitchen finishing the brunch he was preparing when Drake and Micah arrived.

"Ah! Bonjour! Come in, come in!"

"Oh, man! That's coffee I smell, right? Tell me it's coffee," Micah pleaded.

"Oui, ça y est! What's wrong my boy? Did you not get your fourth cup yet?"

"No," he groaned. "We ran out this morning after my first one so I'm three behind."

"I'll get you a cup? One for you as well, Drake?"

"Nah, I'm fine. So where are Rick and Jack?"

"Last I heard, she was still packing and he was complaining. Perhaps he went upstairs to help her? She's never had to pack before, so she's probably trying to bring everything, poor child. They need to come down, eh? The food is almost ready."

"You get my coffee, JP. I'll go check on her."

"I'll come with you," Drake offered.

"Why? You think I'll need help?"

"It ain't that. I'm just hopin' we'll walk in on somethin' good."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a sick mind?"

Drake chuckled and gave Micah a friendly squeeze on the shoulder. "All the time."

But his reaction to that 'friendly' squeeze was hardly benign. That brief contact felt more like he had been lanced by a hot iron of desire. In the past he had experienced strong reactions to men before, but nothing like that. _Shit! Not good, but at least we're about to part ways. _

"Fuck," he grumbled as he freed her breast from the constraints of her bra. "Shoulda' never started this now."

"I know, but going a little further won't hurt will it?"

He lifted his eyes to hers. "Not a bit," he smirked and lowered his lips over her breast, but stopped short of touching her. "God dammit! Quick! We got company comin'."

"What?"

Riddick scooped Jack up off the bed and pinned her to the wall behind the door so they wouldn't see her when they walked in. "Get dressed. I'll shield you."

"Who is it?"

"Who do you-." Then the door burst open and Riddick's hand was the only thing that kept it from hitting him in the face as it swung toward him.

"Honey, we're-." Drake looked around the room. "Where the hell are they?"

"Check under the bed," Micah offered, instantly ashamed of himself because Drake got down on all fours to do just that, which gave him a nice view of his ass in his tight jeans.

"Nope, not there." Drake turned around and saw Riddick behind the door with his arms crossed over his chest and he could make out part of Jack behind him. "Ah-ha! So we did bust you!"

"Not hardly, asshole." Riddick looked back over his shoulder. "You decent?"

She finished the last button. "Now I am." Micah peeked around the door and Jack's mouth dropped open. "So you were in on this, too?"

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you needed any help and to tell you that brunch is ready. _He_ was the one looking to catch you two, how should I put it-."

"Screwing around will do just fine, but it looks like we were a bit too noisy coming up the stairs, dammit!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Drake." Riddick turned around to check her out and about laughed out loud at her messed up hair. It had been neatly tied back, but now it was everywhere but where she had originally put it. "Go check your hair."

Her hands went right to it. "Oh no! I've already packed my brush, too!"

"Where is it?"

"In the second bag I threw at you, of course. And speaking of bags, now that I have three big and strong men up here, each of you can take the rest of my stuff downstairs."

Riddick shook his head. "I aint' doin' shit! Since they interrupted us, _they_ can get the bags."

"Thanks a lot, Drake!" Micah huffed, but with a slight smile, but Drake was hardly bothered.

"I ain't complainin'. It was worth it just to piss him off and watch her turn red."

* * *

**Steven's Hotel Room**

"This is Cox."

"It's about fucking time! I've been trying to get a hold of you since late last night!"

"Relax, Doc. I've got it covered."

"Your man is here?"

"He's on the tram as we speak."

"And where are you?"

"I'm headed there to meet him and then we're going to stake out her house so it won't be long."

"You'll call me as soon as you have her?"

"That I will."

Steven put his communicator down and then went to wake Marilyn. As soon as Cox called with the news that he had Jack in his possession, he was getting off the planet and had already hired private transport. "Get up," he barked.

"Wh-What?" Disoriented and more or less frightened awake, she sat straight up in bed. "For god's sake, Steven! Why'd you have to wake me up like that?"

He dispassionately looked over her nude body as she got up and pulled on a flimsy robe. "It's way past time for you to get that lazy ass of yours out of bed."

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" she grumbled.

Steven was in no mood to deal with her, much less her mouth. He closed in on her and seized her upper arm in a punishing grip, no doubt bruising her. She gasped in pain, but he paid her no mind.

"Who Marilyn?" He growled. "You did when you royally fucked up a rather simple plan last night."

"Let me go!"

"All you had to do was drug him and be seen with him, but you took it too far!"

"Th-They ambushed me! I couldn't get away! I told you that!"

"Because you were fucking him!"

Marilyn face drained of color. "H-How could you know that?"

"After I had to take care of that bouncer because of your carelessness and then relocate us here, I went back to the club. I waited around at a bar across the street until one of the dancers I knew came out. Then I paid her to tell me what happened."

For the very first time Marilyn was actually frightened. This was a side of Steven she had never seen before and she was sure she didn't like it. "Kyra wouldn't look my way. I-I had to keep going so when she did look-."

He finally released her arm. "It's a bit late for your excuses. Get your things together. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

Steven chuckled, but the smile on his face was hard and cold. "_We_ are leaving this hotel, but _we_ are not going anywhere together."

"You're leaving me? To fend for myself after what you got me into?"

"What I got you into? Everything you did was of your own choosing. Nothing was forced on you, Marilyn. Now that I look back on how it all unfolded, it's a rather pitiful sight watching you subjugate yourself; doing whatever I wanted to make me happy to get something out of it in the end for yourself."

Marilyn didn't bother arguing with him because he was right about everything and she hated herself for it. "But what am I supposed to do? How do I get off this planet? She gave me twenty-four hours to leave or I'll be arrested for what I did!"

"That's hardly my problem," he coldly informed her. "However, I suggest you get down to the port and see which pilots are expected to leave today. I'm sure one of them would be willing to take you along in exchange for you spreading your legs and playing the whore."

She gasped in anger and her hand flew up to slap him across the face. He caught it right before it struck. Slowly smiling, he seized her other wrist and held them both in one hand as he opened her robe. Marilyn struggled against him, but she was no match, so the tears started.

"Kyra was right! You did try and rape her! Rick beat you up because you attacked her!"

"Those blond roots of yours made you a little slow." He pushed Marilyn back onto the bed and she scrambled to get away from him, but he was on top of her and had her pinned beneath him all too quickly. Feeling his erection pressed against her she started to scream, but his hand on her mouth muffled it. "Fight me, Marilyn. Go ahead. But you draw any unwanted attention to this room, and I'll make sure you end up in jail!"

Devastated at this turn of events and having everything to lose, she merely whimpered, nodded, and gave up on struggling. What other choice did she have?

* * *

**Jean-Pierre's House **

Jean-Pierre was not one for long, emotional good-byes, so after they finished eating he took Jack aside for a minute.

"Ma petite, you will keep in touch, eh?"

"I'm insulted that you're even asking me that! Of course I'll keep in touch. You'll probably get tired of hearing from me!"

"I doubt that." He looked over her shoulder at the other three men, Riddick in particular. "Your Rick? He is a good man."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I know, but why do I sense a 'but' coming next?"

"Because you know me too well. I like Rick, but I think there is more to him than what he's shown us. He's very guarded."

"I realize that I have a lot more to learn about him – about everything for that matter."

"And should you learn something uncomfortable?"

"He'll help me through it."

"I was talking about _him_."

"I don't see what I could learn that would change how I already feel about him."

"Please, keep your mind open and listen to what your heart is telling you. Life is not always so black and white, ma cherie. There are many shades of gray in between and there is nothing wrong with exploring what's there, eh?"

Jack sighed in resignation. Because she had a difficult time trusting people, she let very few people in. That, and she tended to cut them out of her life if they failed to keep her trust. Even explanations never changed her mind either because her decision had been engraved in stone. She simply wasn't one for offering second chances, and it was all a part of guarding herself from emotional trauma after everything she had been through. The one person she had made an exception for had been Steven and look how that turned out.

"Are you trying to say I'm a cut and dry, judgmental woman?"

He huffed. "Moi? Je ne dis rien!"

"Nothing my ass, JP, but I get it."

"But will you remember it when you need to?"

"The important stuff I do. I don't think either of us need to concern ourselves with that regarding Rick."

"Don't let your stubbornness get in the way."

"I'll try." Jack kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. "Je t'aime JP. Ne t'inquiète pas, eh?"

"Je t'aime aussi ma petite, mais je m'inquiète toujours." Jean-Pierre pulled back and wiped the tears that had dropped on her cheeks before kissing her on the forehead. "Now off with you girl."

* * *

All three men grumbled the entire way from her house to the tram station. Each of them had their own luggage, plus two of her bags. But Jack had remained particularly quiet in spite of their complaining. Her heart felt so heavy, like she couldn't breathe well. Leaving the only place she knew…the only place she could really remember was much more difficult than she had anticipated. Riddick wasn't blind to her mood and tried the only tactic he knew to snap her out of it. Piss her off or at the least aggravate her. 

"God damn, Jack. My ship has a fucking weight limit ya know!"

"Don't start with me!"

"After we leave, I'm goin' through your shit. There's gotta be somethin' you can get rid of. Hell, I don't even have enough storage space!"

"For christ's sake! I know I over packed, but I can't simply turn around to get something I forgot! Would ya lay off?"

"It woulda' been easier to just buy it."

She snorted. "For you, maybe. I mean what is there to decide when it comes to your shit? Black, black, or oh, I know -black!"

"Not everything I wear is black, Princess." And damn her if she didn't blush because her mind had gone straight to the gutter. The best course of action? Change the topic.

"So Drake, where are you headed off to now?"

"Helion System, where you guys are goin' – eventually that is. I have a shipment to pick up on Scyrinth first, and then I'm headed to Helion Prime."

"What are you shipping?" Micah asked. "More underwear?"

The thought of Drake admiring Micah on the front of the package got them all laughing again, and he was a hardly amused. Shaking his fist at Micah, he warned, "That's right pretty boy. You keep flappin' that trap of yours and we'll see just how cute I can make you for your next photo shoot."

Cox and Snipes were perched on top of a building less than a block away from the tram station.

"Do ya see 'em yet?" he anxiously asked.

"Yeah. They just arrived, but the tram ain't there yet."

Cox put his monocle to his eye and scanned the station. "Well fuck me. It sure as hell is him. I'd know that fucker anywhere. What are you waitin' on? Take the shot!"

"Can't. I don't have a clear line of sight just yet because the girl keeps gettin' in the way."

"If you even _think_ for a minute that you'll hit her, don't shoot."

Snipes lowered his rifle and looked at Cox with a great deal is disdain. "I'm a professional so why don't you let me make the call."

"Fuck! The tram is here!"

Snipes brought the rifle back up and centered the scope's target on Riddick's back. He smiled to himself. Not only would this be his easiest mark ever, but he would walk away with an obscene amount of credits and makes things even with Riddick. The problem was Jack or one of the other two men kept getting in the way.

"Move fuckers!" he grumbled under his breath.

All of their bags were on the tram when he finally saw his opening to take the shot.

"NOW!" Cox yelled.

Snipes squeezed the trigger and sent a shot aimed at the center of Riddick's back.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback!! 

Glossary  
Oui, ça y est! – Yes, that's it!  
Je ne dis rien – I say nothing or I'm not saying anything.  
Je t'aime JP. Ne t'inquiète pas – I love you. Don't worry.  
Je t'aime aussi, ma petite, mais je m'inquiète toujours. – I love you also, but I always worry.

Review Responses for Chapter 21 -

**unknown beedee**: "wow, i think i've just had an overdose of riddick and jack"  
- Hello?? Overdose?? In NO way is that possible. Can never get enough of Big Evil!!  
"i should probably be more regular in my reading schedule. the story is AWESOME so far"  
- Thank you!! And yes, I agree that you should read more regularly. You even get to learn French in this story!  
"drake and micah have to be one my fave main characters, but not main main characters...if that makes sense. they are amusing."  
- Drake and Micah have their own fan clubs and they've really stolen the show, so to speak. Never thought that would happen, but these boys have taken on a life of their own. Glad you're enjoying them, too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
**ShyRomantic**: "ok ok, i have to say I EFFING LOVE THIS STORY, i havent read a story this good in A LONG time."  
- Yep, I never get tired of reading things like that!! Thanks so much for it, too and I'm thrilled that you love the story so much!  
"i do have to say that jack has quite the temper though"  
- Yes, she does. She's always had the potential to be hot under the collar and everything she's experiencing now (suppressed emotions and memories erupting) is aggravating it.  
"and drake oo man, i really wish he exsisted he sounds like a hottie"  
- You're not alone in your thinking! Thanks so much ShyRomantic!!  
**ANON:**. "awesomeness again :D i am most definately a drake/micah fan lol they have to get together, its a must"  
- Another vote for the pairing – these guys are out of control!! LOL! So you cheered when Jack struck Marilyn? I had to admit that was most satisfying, too. Great fun to finally have her get what she deserved.  
"i think it would be funny if drake caught jack and riddick lol riddick wouldnt live it down lol"  
- Well, he almost does in this next chapter as you have read. Who knows, maybe he'll get lucky next time? Thanks Anon!!  
**Rose-Z**: "WOAH! i really need a cold shower! what a lovely cliffhanger"  
- I know it was a bit cruel to stop there, but….hell, I like being cruel. Hee hee.  
"my boyfriend was wiggin out when i started yell "NO, NO, NO!" at my computer screen.  
- Oh, I love it when I can get a reader to yell!  
"Riddick gettin raped? i don't think he was suffering that bad."  
- He was physically reacting to what she was doing, but he was so furious there was nothing enjoyable about it for him.  
"and then he got some action with Jack. (great action, btw) hm looks like ur spoiling Princess Riddick."  
- Frustrating him more likely, hee hee. Big boy hasn't gotten what he really wants yet. Glad to hear you're starting my other story. I took a few things from there for this story, but they go off in different directions. Hope you enjoy and let me know how you find it.  
"have i told u how amazing ur story is? let me remind u!UR STORY IS FREAKIN AWESOME!"  
- But I never tire of hearing it!! Thanks so much Rose!!!  
**Rose-Z** "Drake:"If I was a woman, I'd be all over him." - LMAO my favorite quote!"  
- Had to add that in there for all those who are jockeying for a pairing between those two. Still haven't decided if he's being traded yet though.  
- Yes, got to love those truffles. Mm –mm good! Trey, as you see didn't last too long. He was more of a transitional character.  
"Ah, The Bet! both have to keep their horny selves calm for 7 nites! i have a feeling i'm gonna need a pack of cig. when reading this fic,"  
- Maybe two packs?? That bet may growing less and less important to them.  
"speakin of those two, their relasionship is gettin deeper, not just physically, but emotionally. i mean we probably all like the horny teasing but reading mushy sentimenal stuff is great. it makes the relasionship more than just lust."  
- I do enjoy providing some introspect on what the characters are thinking. There is more to them than just the physical attraction and I like being able to open their minds up so everyone can see what they're thinking – even if they're keeping it from each other some of the time.  
"keep it up, ur doin a wicked awesome job of writing this."  
- thanks so much Rose!!! I treasure the reviews!!  
**sweetsatin**: "I've been reading this story since the beginning and love it so far! I can hardly wait until the next chapter."  
- Thank so much for letting me know how you're enjoying it. I love hearing from readers!!**  
****Dhampir Elf**: "even with her memory mostly gone, she still knows him so well.. i think riddick thrives on being called an ass !!"  
- She does still know him very well – not fact wise, but emotionally she's connected to him and has him figured out all over again. And yes, I too think he loves being called an ass. It's kind of like an affirmation to him that he isn't going too soft.  
"and of course riddick loves her just as much.. he's just a bit more stubborn in admitting it"  
- Poor guy doesn't know what has hit him yet and it's driving him a little crazy. He's still thinking most of his reactions are more on a physical level at this point. He'll learn though.  
"I love Drake!! he knows exactly how to push riddick's buttons"  
- Yes, Drake will be a good person to get Riddick to think – even when he doesn't want to analyze anything.  
"just as vindictive as riddick is... making her drink the drug. damn. i take that back. she's cracked."  
- You really got me laughing here – kind of arguing with yourself about Jack. Love that! Yes, she can be vindictive and I think she's enjoying it, too.  
"jack's evil! i love it! and knowing riddick being unable to move... hahaha.. torture!"  
- Can you blame her? I'd do it, too!  
"but i think they won't have the self control for it once they start"  
- You called that one.  
"you and your cliffies.. gr. evil."  
- Muah – ha –ha –ha!!! Thanks Dhampir Elf!!! Loved the review!  
**FitMama:** "I'm so glad Jack hit her. Because if she didn't I was going to have to crawl into your head and do it myself. :-)"  
- That made me laugh – bad visual there of someone crawling in my head to beat up a character. Oh my!  
"Hmm, an incapicitated Riddick to explore...Maybe, if I'm really good this year, Santa will bring me my very own Riddick doll for Christmas"  
- Mine is already on order!! Ha ha! Thanks Fitmama!!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil**: "That was evil of you, leaving us hanging on the cliff here... I Love it"  
- All the better to frustrate you with! I love cliffies!!!  
"terificly Spicy and sinful like Mexican hot chocolate topped with cinnamon and whipped cream."  
- There you go again – love that image, er, smell,…er, taste…you know what I mean!  
"Food for the readers soul."  
- And you are a true food poet at heart!! Thanks so much BTMO!!!  
**dogo**: Hey, if I can make your inbox happy, then my day is made!! Thanks Dogo!!  
**vinlovedroolwish**: "- you created Drake and Micah. Those two invaded my brain and set up camp for the better part of a week. And let me just tell you. Those two are freaks! Sexy funny freaks. (whispers And they haven't gone away, they are just napping. They must be exhausted! Let's just say- the energizer bunny has nothing on these two.)"  
- OMG!! You're killing me. I had to wipe tears from my eyes you had me laughing so hard. Love how you apologize for the sex-obsessed review and then go right into it again. breathe….breathe Okay, maybe now I can reply to the rest of your review – whew- wipes brow  
"Now what is this about applications to join the official Drake/Micah Pairing fan club? I definitely need one of those apps. I want to be Prez of that club. After the way those boys tortured me I think I deserve it."  
- Okay, Madame Prez it is - the boys will be thrilled that you're in charge! Hee hee!  
"Jack called Riddick a "big, fat dick head" this time. You did that just for me didn't you?"  
- Ummmmm. No comment.  
"I think it is a great sign that the one thing that calmed her was Riddick's scent. I think that will make a big difference when the truth starts pouring out. She will know that regardless of who Riddick is or what he has done; he makes her feel safe and loved."  
- And hopefully Jean-Pierre's talk with her will help as well so she'll think about this and not react badly when the truth does come out.  
"Riddick is so gonna flip when Drake and Micah hook up. (It is so gonna happen! I have faith!) hahaha"  
- Yes, I can see you holding your candle and waving it slowly back and forth as I type this. ha ha ha  
"Too bad the knofe Jack carries in the bar is fake! She could have popped Marilyn's booby implants like a birthday balloon!"  
- Crap! Now you have ME falling off my chair laughing!!  
"Jack is half naked and Riddick has locked on to target (Jack's Boobs) AND YOU STOP THERE! Again I call you an Evil Woman!"  
- And how sweet it is to cause my readers such angst. Horny little devils all of ya! ha ha ha  
"we all know the drug has worn off and that(oh so wrong)side effect is about to kick in. At a most inopportune time for Riddick"  
- Woman, get out of my head or you lose the Presidency!  
"but I really want to stuff Micah's mhgf muff omm mnn mff.' So sorry! I had to cover Drake's mouth. That thought was washing straight down the graphic gutter. Now Micah's up and he is pouting cause not only have you not gotten him any action, but he wasn't even in this chappie! Poor Micah"  
- Got back up in the chair and fell right back off. OMG!! How do you expect me to type when my eyes are blurry from laughing tears??  
Thanks as always sweetie - LOVE your reviews!!  
NightmareMonster: No,Jack would never let Marilyn go. It was all done with a purpose and she was hoping to get some retribution for both her and Riddick, but alas it was not to be in this chapter. And punching Marilyn was very satisfying indeed!! Thanks NM!!!  
Wannabanauthor : "wah, don't stop!"  
- it has to end sometime ha ha ha  
"i luved that marilyn-jack-drake scene. very nice."  
- it was fun to write. Never had it planned for her to rape him, but it kinda worked out that way. Glad you enjoyed it!! Thanks!!!  
Running-Wild22: Frustration Kia??? What about now after this chapter? ha ha ha Thanks!!  
mimi86: "It was smackdown in the strip club and Marlyn got her ass WHOOPED."  
- love that!! Smackdown in the stripclub! Thanks so much for putting me on your fave author list. What an honor!! Thanks for reviewing, too!!  
greenfaire "no! NO! where is the rest?! come on i know theres more hidden there somewhere if i just keep scrolling down it has to appear, you wouldn't leave a girl like that not after two weeks wait! you are ebil, really really ebil! To top it all i was lured into a false sense of hope by le massif space your replies to comments took up.narrows eyes and throws a huff Next one better be good or mumbles and then i'll more mumbles hrumf."  
- Oh, my greenfaire - you of all people should know me better than that. I am evil to the CORE, baby!! Muah-ha-ha-ha!! Cliffie of doom - love that!!!Yes, well we never know what kind of "bundles of loveage" might happen. The question is do I have the courage to go "there"? Thanks as always Greenfaire!  
NotAfraidToLive: "LOVE IT!1 i cannot even say how amaazing your story is! thank you so much for this chapter!!"  
- Wow!! I just love reading that!! Makes me day in so many ways!! Thanks you!!  
iluvriddick: "bitch fucking raped riddick! now we've been out for steven's blood for almost raping jack i think it's only fair to demand the skank blood too"  
- Not sure what the future holds, but I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind another go at her. And yes, I would love for her to have that chance  
"oh no, poor jack. reacting to cigar smoke like that. that is a bad sign"  
- it will be interesting to see if anything else sets her off like that, too and how she and Riddick are able to handle it.  
"i thought for sure cox was gonna nab her"  
- Nah, that would have been too easy, but he'll damn, i was protesting so loud my hubby asked if someone died. i said no and then he wanted to know if someone fucked somebody. i think he's been reading these stories when i'm not looking. but it was totally hilarious because i said no but then was like well yeah, that too.  
"now leaving it hang at the end like that, it just wasn't nice. you know, you appeased us for a few chappies there, got us spoiled thinking we were gonna get what we wanted no cliffies and all. and now look at you, leaving us out to dry again. shame on you."  
- Yeah, the guilt meter on my end is at ZERO. I LIVE for evil cliffies!!!!  
"got some kinda tracker on my pc so you know when i've given up waiting."  
- actually it works in reverse. It notifies me when you ARE checking so that I won't post just to make you suffer further. I just finally decided to put you out of your misery. Ha ha.  
"APPLICATION FOR DRAKE/MICAH PAIRING FAN CLUB  
name: iluvriddick  
location: tennessee"  
- Application approved!! Thanks so much sweetie!!!  
PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes...  
"Cox- it's amazing what the sense of smell can bring back. You smell something and close your eyes and you can almost see it. It's great if it's a good memory, and REALLY bad if it's not."  
- The scent of the cigar was a huge trigger for her and it rightly is a concern for Riddick. Where he might have entertained the idea of telling her about her past and him, he's worried that he might set off a similar reaction in her.  
"She rapped Riddick, something you would never expect to happen unless he was in the slam and def not from a woman."  
- Which is why I loved that she did it – not anything you would have expected and I was just as shocked that she went for it. Who knows if Jack and Marilyn will face off again. I know she would love the opportunity, especially as she regains more of her "true" self back.  
"Riddick's saved Jack from that fate once and now he knows what it feels like first hand. :( really sucks."  
- yep, there's a very interesting perspective there. It's not everyday a man can be put in the woman's position like that.  
"Steven has no idea what's coming to knock on his door. The stupid bastard."  
- He's clueless. Completely so.  
"And as for the bet, I think that's one I'd be more than willing to lose... lets see if either one of them feels that way too."  
- Well, he was sure willing to lose it as was she, but that damn drug got in the way. Better luck next time Riddick!! Hee hee. Thanks so much FG!!!  
Vampiress-06: "oh manly bits...hahahahahahaha Drake is a funny one"  
- Yep, don't know where he comes up with the stuff – snerk  
"the drug perfect and the rape so wrong on so many levels"  
- definitely not something I expected to happen, but that Marilyn simply couldn't control herself.  
"and you just have to mention the scent of Riddick...you're a piece of work"  
- Mmmm. Eau de Riddick – yummy! Thanks Vampiress for taking me back through some of my fave parts of the chapter!

Updated Wednesday, November 28, 2007


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ** To say that I was blown away by last chapter's reviews is putting it mildly. I'm not quite so sure if I've ever been abused like that before, but those of you who have gotten to know me understand just how much I thrive on it. Heh, heh, heh. Not about to apologize for the evil cliffie. It was long overdue!!**  
**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you**, all the same for the great reviews you left!! The next few chapters will begin to set the transition for the last (yes, you read that right) part (quarter to third or so) of the story. I hope you enjoy it and if I can't get another chapter out before the new year (I'll try though) I wish all of you the warmest wishes for whichever holiday(s) you observe and an incredible New Year!!

* * *

**Chapter 22 In Review**

All of their bags were on the tram when he finally saw his opening to take the shot.

"NOW!" Cox yelled.

Snipes squeezed the trigger and sent a shot aimed at the center of Riddick's back.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**From the bullet's origin**

With a smile on his face, Cox watched Riddick go down. The force of the impact sent him hurtling forward, straight into Micah who was already standing in the tram car. He zoomed in with his monocle to watch a quickly spreading substance darken the back of his black shirt. Due to the color, he was deprived from seeing a red stain the way he desired. But then Jack placed her hand on Riddick's back, and when she withdrew it her palm was covered in blood. Chuckling, he lowered his monocle.

"Now there's a sight so fuckin' sweet it'd make a blind man cry," he shouted.

"Like I said, I'm a professional. Now about my pay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Worth every credit and then some." Cox pulled out a card and handed it to Snipes who quickly tucked it away in an inner pocket of his vest. "Now to get my woman."

Snipes looked through his scope again and then quickly put it down. "I suggest you get a move on. Those doors don't stay open forever and it looks like they're makin' a run for the port."

"Fuck!"

Snipes remained on the roof, chuckling while Cox scrambled down the fire escape and tore off in an all out run toward the tram station.

* * *

**To the bullet's intended target**

No one could recall exactly what smart ass comment Micah had said, but it was enough for Riddick to give him a hearty shove onto the tram. A split second later his body was jolted forward straight into Micah sending both men to the floor with a sickening thud. Jack's horrified scream split the moment of silence that followed the impact.

"RIDDICK!" Jack fell to her knees, her hands going straight to the center of his back where his shirt appeared damp. Trembling, she pulled it back and turned her palm up to find it covered in blood.

"No," she gasped, falling backward and shaking her head. "NO!"

"Jack! Let's get the hell out of here!" Drake yelled. But she wasn't hearing anything. She couldn't focus. Not with Riddick laying immobile and possibly shot dead right in front of her. "Jack! God dammit!" Drake jerked her up by the shoulders and shook her until she made eye contact with him. "We've got to go. Help me pull him the rest of the way into the car!" She mutely nodded and with Micah's help got him inside moments before the doors shut. Drake scrambled over to Riddick and placed his fingers on his neck to check for a pulse.

"Is he-?" she asked, trembling beyond reason.

"No."

"Oh, thank god!"

But she had to feel for herself, and tears streamed down her face when the steady pulsing rhythm could be confirmed. Carefully, she maneuvered herself so Riddick's head rested in her lap even though he was still face down. No one mentioned trying to turn him over and none of them wanted to try either, fearing it would make his injury worse.

"We shouldn't have gotten on the tram. He needs a doctor. We need to go back."

Drake took her face between her hands. "Honey, someone shot him. We had no choice but to leave. The last thing we need to do is hang around and give them a chance to put a second bullet in him."

"He _needs_ a doctor," she insisted.

"He's got a med lab on board his ship. It's first rate and can walk us through just about anything."

Jack couldn't believe how much confidence he was placing on the med lab. After what the doctors had done for her, she was a firm believer in the value of the human touch when it came to healing.

"Get serious Drake! He's been shot! You can't tell me that a med lab can tell us how to remove a bullet from his back and stitch him up!"

"You'd be surprised."

"If he dies because you've refused to-."

"He won't. Not because of going to the med lab instead of a hospital."

"Promise me we'll take him to the nearest planet to have him checked out!"

"I promise."

"God, I feel so helpless. Isn't there something we need to be doing for him? The bleeding! We need to stop the bleeding! Micah, open that bag and pull out the first thing you get your hand on."

He quickly unzipped one of her suitcases and pulled out a t-shirt, which Drake handed to her. She found one of Riddick's knives and sliced the shirt into strips and then took a hold of the back of his own shirt to cut it open. Micah's hand on her wrist halted her though.

"What are you doing?"

"Cutting it open. We have to see what we're doing." Behaving out of instinct and suppressing her raging emotions, she made quick work of his shirt, but the gaping, bleeding wound they all expected to see wasn't there. "What the hell?"

"Was it that in his back?" Drake indicated something small and metallic in the center of the wound. Without thinking she reached over and pulled it out. "Are you crazy? Put it down!" He took a piece of the torn shirt and removed the object from the palm of her hand to examine it. "We have no idea what this thing is or what it did to him. For that matter what it could do to you!"

"It's not a bullet," she pointed out. "So what is it and how did it throw him the way it did?"

Micah examined it himself and came up with his own idea of what it could be. "Looks like some kind of tranquillizer dart to me. See, it's got a hollow vial in the middle. As for how it launched him into me? Your guess is as good as mine."

"So someone _wasn't_ trying to kill him?" Drake asked.

"They obviously had their chance and could have done it, too. But as she said, that's not a bullet. The question is what was inside of it. I wouldn't touch the tip of that if I were you."

Jack felt Riddick's pulse once again and it was still steady. A bubble of nervous laughter broke forth. "I think he's right! I'm no nurse, but his pulse is steady. Shouldn't it be much slower if he was really hurt?"

Drake put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her sympathetically. "Look, I want to believe he's just knocked out as much as you do, but we can't count on that. Until we have him checked out on the ship, we shouldn't jump to any conclusions."

"But-."

"Sweetie, he's right," Micah added, his own stomach knotted by the despair and uncertainty in her eyes.

Jack brushed away another tear that had escaped and that's when she took a close look at the palm of her bloody hand. There was a distinct odor to it, almost sweet and what she had thought was blood didn't appear to be that at all. More confused than ever, she lifted her hand up, palm out to show them.

"This isn't his blood! It isn't blood at all!"

Then everything clicked for Drake. "But they wanted us or someone else to think it was. Whoever did this to him wanted it to look like a legitimate hit."

"This makes no sense," Micah insisted, but Jack slowly shook her head.

"They're after me," she uttered, barely louder than a whisper. "That's why they did this."

"Jack-."

"No, Drake. It's the only thing that makes sense. Steven turns my DNA in, someone contacts him, they come after me but see Rick as an obstacle. With him out of the way they can do what they want. How else could you explain this?"

"But why do it this way? Why not kill him when they had the chance?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe they didn't want the blood on their hands but wanted me to believe it."

Micah sat down on the floor and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "What they didn't count on was me and Drake coming along."

"Pretty boy has got a point, Princess," he smirked. "Without Rick, you're stuck on this planet – or so they think. But I can fly, which means they didn't bother to do their homework."

"You're going to fly us?"

"You think I'd just leave you here when he can't do shit to protect you?"

"No, I-. You don't have to do this. I know you have obligations to see to, and we can lock ourselves on the ship until he comes to."

"But what if he doesn't? What if it's more serious and we don't know it? What would you do then?"

"Stop it! I can't afford to think like that!"

"You better start," he snapped, causing her to flinch. "I don't like playing the devil's advocate, but you need to keep a level head about this. If someone is after you and they were willing to fake a kill to get to you, there is no telling what else they might do to." Realizing how harsh he had been on her, he took a breath before telling her in a gentler voice, "Besides, I promised Rick I'd take care of you if anything happened to him."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He asked if I would look out for you and it wasn't exactly a painful task to keep track of hot tamale like yourself."

That got a slight smile out of her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We're not out of here."

"So how do we play this?" Micah asked. "He can't exactly walk."

"They've got luggage carts at the port. We'll take one for all of her shit and one for him. If anyone asks, he was out partying most of the night and passed out in the tram car. We need to get another shirt on him though."

"I guess that would be my job?" she inquired, just to see what Drake would say.

"He's all yours. After what I had to do, I ain't touchin' him again."

Micah, obviously confused, scratched his head. "Um, did I miss something?"

Drake groaned and his eyes pleaded with her to keep her mouth shut. "I guess I left that part of the story out. When-."

"Jack, please!"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you later Micah."

* * *

**At the tram station**

Cox arrived at the tram station right as it was pulling away. "God dammit!" He ran to the kiosk and saw that the next tram wouldn't arrive for another five minutes. "Five fucking minutes? At least with Riddick out of the way she doesn't have a chance in hell of leaving this rock before I can get there." Then his phone rang to make his complicated situation even more so. "Great. It's the Doc. Yeah?"

"Do you have her yet?"

"No. Thirty minutes and I'll have her so keep your pants on."

"Patience is not something I do well."

"It ain't like you got a choice. I'll give you a call when I have her."

Marilyn arrived at the tram with her suitcases in tow, sweating, and out of breath. Cox caught her out of the corner of his eye. Her face was pretty bruised up, and he thought she looked distressed on top of that, so he approached her. "Sweetheart, you look a bit lost."

She gave him a quick glance and hesitated before answering. With his unkempt appearance, smelling like cheap cigars, he definitely was not the kind of man she would have pursued. But he had come to _her,_ and in her current predicament she couldn't afford to be choosy so she chose to be polite.

"I'm not lost. I just need to get to the port, find a ride, and get the hell off this rock."

"Why the hurry?"

Her mind raced. What to say? What to say? "My boyfriend. I ah, we broke up and it got a big ugly."

"Ugly? Is that how you got the bruises?"

Her hand rose to her face and gingerly touched it. If he thought a boyfriend did this to her, so much the better to garner some sympathy. "I'm better off not running into him again. Do you know when the next tram is supposed to be here?"

"Less than five minutes."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned."

"Honey, I don't think there's a transport set to arrive for another eight hours." Actually, he was sure there wasn't. He had checked to make sure Jack wouldn't have another means of escape should she get away from him and to the port.

But she didn't appear too concerned. "I've got credits and surely there will be a pilot leaving soon."

"So you'll pay your way out of here."

"Like I said, I need to get the hell out of here."

"I've got business at the port – a mark I'm picking up to take in, but I have my own ship if you're needing a ride."

She was so tempted to turn down his offer, but she had no way of knowing that there would be anyone better once she got to the port. "You said 'mark'. You're a bounty hunter?"

"Bounty hunter, merc – all the same."

"Is he dangerous?"

Cox smiled. "_He_ is a she and I don't expect that she is. You would never need to be around her. I have a special hold for them."

She pasted on the best smile she could. "How much were you thinking?"

"A thousand?"

Marilyn's jaw dropped and then immediately winced at the pain she had caused herself. She had paid only five hundred to get to Syrellas-3. "That's a big steep. I didn't pay nearly that much to get here in the first place."

Cox took a few steps closer to her. "I can be persuaded to go for less."

"Persuaded? How?"

He chuckled. "I think you know what I'm talkin' about. I saw you in the strip club last night."

She assumed he meant_before_ Jack's fist connected with her face or he most likely would have called her on the lie. "Five hundred and one night."

He nodded slightly and then smiled. "That's more like it."

"Then you've got yourself a passenger."

"You'll enjoy the ride. That I promise."

The double meaning wasn't lost on her and at that moment she hated Steven enough to want him dead.

* * *

**At the port**

"Jack, go get a couple of luggage carts while we get the bags out and pick him up."

With one luggage cart filled with their things, Micah and Drake then got Riddick turned over and into a sitting position. Each of them squatted down and put one arm around Riddick's waist while holding one of his arms around their neck.

"You ready, Micah?"

"Yeah. On three. One, two, three. Ugh-." Both men were obviously straining. "Damn he's heavy!"

"Tell me about it. Jack, you got that cart ready?"

"Right here." She rolled the cart closer to the doors of the tram and both men were relieved when they were able to finally put him down. "For two strong men, the two of you sure looked like you were struggling a lot. Guess it's all looks, huh?" That smart ass remark earned her a dirty look from both.

"Fine, Princess. I saw we let her push his ass up the ramp. Sound good to you?"

Micah smiled and nodded. "I'm just sorry I didn't think of it myself."

Jack was determined to at least get the cart fully on the ramp, but only managed to get the front wheels up. "Okay, okay. I give up!"

Micah and Drake helped her push Riddick up the ramp and got him on the exam table in the med lab while they brought in the rest of the bags. "Tell Jack I'll be back soon. I need to go to my ship and grab some stuff before we leave. Close up the ship until I get back."

He waited for the doors to close before going to check on Jack and Riddick. "Hey, how is he?"

"His vitals are steady according to the report, but apparently he was hit with some kind of electric shock."

"So that's what threw him into me?"

"It's likely. Whatever it was, it was strong. I'm still waiting on a toxicology report to see if they shot him with anything dangerous, but I really don't think they did."

"Wait. That takes a blood test doesn't it?"

"Just a drop or two."

"So you figured out how to work this thing?"

"I didn't have to. It's on auto-pilot so to speak once it senses weight on the exam table. The only thing I've had to so far is put his finger in this slot to prick it. Hey, where's Drake?"

"He had to run back to his ship and get a few things, but he said he'd be back right away."

"I hope so. I want out of here as soon as possible."

Micah looked down and saw that she was holding Riddick's hand between hers and unconsciously stroking it. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him, but she didn't drop his hand.

"You're really in love with him aren't you."

A bit startled by his question, she wasn't quite sure what to say at first. "Is it that obvious?"

"One, you could never really hide anything from me. Two, you should have seen your face when you thought he was dead and then realized he wasn't. And three, I've never seen you look at a man the way you look at him. Even when you had a crush on me, I never got looks anything like that. _Steven_ never got those looks."

"Just tell me I don't appear like a fool."

"Not a bit. In fact, I've caught him looking at you rather intently, too."

She finally smiled. "I know he cares for me – about me, but beyond that I don't have a clue. I'm not sure if he'd even tell me. He just doesn't seem the type."

"Now that I have to agree with. Strong and silent. But I think something is definitely there."

"I'm just wondering if he's guessed how I feel about him. I'm not so sure I'm ready for him to know."

"Because you're afraid how he'd react?"

"Exactly."

"I believe you're underestimating the man."

As soon as he uttered the last word, the machine's screen illuminated signaling the results were ready. All she had to do was touch the screen to read them. With a shaky hand she raised it and tapped it twice. They both read in silence and he felt her tense up.

"Micah, you're reading what I am, right? I mean, I'm not misunderstanding this?"

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head. "It's just a sedative, albeit a power one, but he's just knocked out."

"Oh, thank god!" Then her knees slightly buckled and he grabbed a hold of her before she fell.

"Hey, you okay?" She nodded and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Did you read the rest?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, based on this he'll be out for twelve hours. It's a similar drug that's used in cryo-sleep."

"What about a counter-drug? Something that will wake him up?"

"Even if there was something, which this doesn't mention as a possibility, I doubt he'd have it on the ship."

"True."

"I'm gonna go look out for Drake."

"I'll be here."

Once he left, she leaned down and placed a kiss on Riddick's lips as she stroked the side of his face. "If I was at all unsure about how I felt, that's most definitely behind me," she whispered. "I love you. But if you ever scare me like this again, I'll kill you." Then, as an afterthought she added, "Whether it was your fault or not."

Hearing the ramp descend, she strapped Riddick down to the table. "Sorry about this, but it sounds like Drake is back, which means we'll be lifting off very soon. I'll get the guys to put you in bed once we're on our way." Then she smiled as Riddick's voice played in her head along with a likely comeback he would have spouted about putting him in bed. "Yeah, I'll join you later, but only if you behave."

If he could have smiled, he would have. Although the three of them thought he was out cold and completely oblivious to his surroundings, that wasn't the case. He had never been one to go completely under whether in cryo-sleep or stasis. Most of your brain is supposed to shut down, at least that's what he had been told; all but the primitive side, the animal side, the side of him which kept him awake but immobile. So it came as no surprise to hear that the drug he had been hit with was similar to the one used in cryo-sleep.

_No wonder I'm still awake. But she's safe and Drake will get us the hell off this rock before Cox can get his fuckin' hands on her. Question is who shot me and why not ghost me. Shit, that's what I'd do. Do me before I get the chance to get shiv happy on their ass. One thing's for sure. Steven did not know who he was fuckin' with when he sent that merc after Jack._

_Jack._

_She said she loves me. Fuck! Knew she did as a kid. Suspected she was feelin' somethin' for me now, but hearin' her say it? She doesn't know I heard her. Don't know what I woulda' said anyway. Prob'ly somethin' stupid to piss her off. Never had anyone love me before, much admit it…'cept her. Hell, I've never loved anyone. Not sure I would know how._

* * *

**On the bridge**

"Jack, how is he?" Drake asked.

"He'll be fine in about twelve hours. Whoever did it, they never intended to kill him, just knock his ass out."

"So they could get to you?"

She looked out the front window to avoid his eyes, hoping he'd drop the topic. "I'm still assuming that's the case."

And he got the message. "Well let's get the hell-."

"Oh my god!" she choked, turning pale as she backed away from the bridge's window.

Micah took her by the shoulders and realized she was trembling. "Jack?"

"It's him."

"Who?"

"Th-The man from the bar. The one that smelled like cigars."

Drake knew exactly who she was talking about. He was the merc Riddick knew and if he was here, then he was looking for her and probably thought she was stranded. He turned around and not only saw the man headed for the ship, but recognized who was trailing behind him, bags in tow.

"Marilyn!" he growled.

"What?" Incredulous, she headed back for the front window not caring if she was seen or not. "That fucking bitch is with him? If Steven brought him here and she was with him, then he can't be far behind, right?"

Micah scanned the port but didn't see him. "He isn't here."

"Regardless, let's get the hell out of here. Everyone take your seats."

They all quickly sat and put on their restraints and then waited as Drake contacted the port authority for his instructions. Jack watched intently as Cox pointed to their ship and then headed toward the port office.

"H-He's gonna stop us from leaving," she stammered.

And then a few minutes later they received a call from the port office.

"Sorry for the delay, but there is a officer here claiming that you have fugitive on board your ship – a woman? He says he's got a warrant to take her in. I'm obliged to keep your ship in the port until we can resolve this."

Drake knew the man was about as far from being an officer as he was, but he couldn't say a word without giving up with Riddick had told him. Luckily, Jack wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Like hell he's an officer!" She got out of her seat and before Drake could stop her, she hit the communications button and spoke herself. "My name is Kyra Rimbaldi and I guess I'm the 'woman' this man is after."

"Kyra Rimbaldi?" The man inquired. "As in the Kyra who works at Chez Mon Désir behind the bar?"

"Yes, that's me. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Christian Nickels. You remember me from school?"

She had to wrack her brain, but she did remember him. More importantly she remembered when he and his friends came into the club to celebrate his birthday year after year. "Yes, Chris, I remember you. You and your friends are one of the rowdiest bunches we get in the club when it comes to birthdays."

"So what'd you do?"

"Nothing and I can prove it. I need you to contact Detective Kirby and ask him to confirm this man's story. If I was wanted for anything don't you think our local authorities would have taken me in first?"

"You've got a point."

"What the fuck is she tellin' you?" she heard Cox growl in the background and then they were put on hold.

"Do you think he'll check it out?" Drake asked.

"He will. Chris isn't exactly the smartest grape in the bunch, but he won't let someone walk all over him either. He'll call Detective Kirby."

Jack had almost worn a line in the floor of the bridge from her fervent, nervous pacing by the time the call came in. "Krya, you there?"

"Yes! What did he say?"

"Detective Kirby said that if you're a fugitive, then he's a dancer at your dad's club. I'll put your ship in the queue to leave."

"Thank you," she gushed.

"No problem. Sorry for the delay and save travelin'."

"You're letting the bitch go? You can-," were the last words they heard Cox screaming before Chris shut off the open channel.

"Well, he didn't sound so pleased," Drake smirked, knowing Riddick would be very pleased as well.

"Just get us the hell out of here." She sat back in her seat and strapped herself back in, and then felt Micah's hand on hers. "I'm fine."

"I wasn't going to ask. You did great keeping it together. I never would have thought about telling him to call Detective Kirby. Smart move."

"I'll second him on that, Princess."

Their ship lurched as it was turned into position to be placed on the lift, but they were still able to watch Cox run out from the office and toward their ship. He pulled out his communicator and looked none too pleased as he spoke into it.

"Now who he's callin'?" Drake wondered aloud.

* * *

**Cox and Marilyn**

"Kyra Rimbaldi? That's the woman you were after?"

"Yeah," he growled as he pulled out his communicator.

"Why? What'd she do?"

"None of your fuckin' business." He hit a series of buttons and waited before speaking. "This is Cox. My mark is getting' away. I'm going to plant a tracker on their ship before they take off and I want it monitored at all times. I'm sending you the origin coordinates now along with my tracking code. The nanosecond you can triangulate possible destinations for them, I want to know."

He flipped his communicator closed and then pulled out what appeared to be a gun. He set a code into it and then fired at the side of the ship. The beacon embedded itself and began transmitting immediately. He then put the gun away and turned back to her.

"Let's get this straight. If you're coming with me, you stay out of my business. Got it?" She nodded mutely. "Good. Then let's go. I've got a bitch to track."

Cox showed Marilyn to her room and left her alone so he could make his call to Steven. He knew the man wouldn't be happy and the last thing he wanted was to face him. Then he had to call Damian. He was looking forward to that call even less.

"Do you have her?" Steven demanded, not even bothering to say 'hello.'

"No."

"No? You're fucking with me, right?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not. You didn't bother to tell me everything about your situation."

"What's that supposed to mean. You took care of Riddick, right? So what's the problem? Why do you not have her?"

"Riddick is dead, but she was with two other men and now they're taking off in Riddick's ship."

"Two _other_ men?"

"That's right. A tall blond guy and a tall brown haired one."

"Micah!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Micah is the blond. He's her best friend or so she's been telling me since met her, but I'm convinced they're lovers. I don't know who this other man could be."

"And there's the problem. He's the one flyin' the ship now that Riddick's out of the way."

Steven thought of all of the non-refundable credits that were trickling through his fingers because Cox had failed to take her. "Sonofabitch! I will-."

"Hold on there, Doc before you say somethin' you'll regret. I'm trackin' their ship and I'll get her. It won't be today, but I've got a broad network of contacts who can and will assist when asked."

"If I don't get her-."

"You will. One way or another you will. I'm gettin' ready to call Damian and update him. I'll be in touch."

He hung up before Steven could say another word. If he had the choice, he'd never speak to the arrogant doctor again, but in his line of work he had to collaborate with all kinds when the price was right. He scrolled through his list of numbers and then dialed Damian, who answered after the first ring and the vid screen flickered on a moment later showing him reclined back in his chair with his feet propped on his desk, and a cigar in his mouth.

"Well,well,well. If it isn't Cox. Was thinkin' you had forgotten all about me and my little bitch."

"Not on your life, but there's been a complication."

"Complication?" His feet dropped off the desk and he was now leaning forward on it. "See, I ain't a fan of multi-syllable words, especially that one so you best start explainin' what you mean and be quick about it," he growled.

"She got away."

"FUCK!"

"But I'm tracking the ship she's in. And there's more."

"More?"

"But this you'll like. Riddick's dead."

Damian finally smiled and took a long drag off of his cigar. "Is he now?"

"I saw the kill shot myself."

"Well, if that's the case, then why don't you have her?"

"Someone else in her group knows how to fly and took his ship, her, and another male passenger with them."

"Funny, but that last part doesn't exactly warm my heart."

"I've got a network of mercs at my disposal who will pounce on her the minute her feet touch soil. It might take longer than expected, but she'll be in my custody. You can count on it."

"She better, Cox. I got a lot ridin' on this. That Doc wants her bad and I've already lined up a few prospects who are interested in buyin' her off me when I'm finished with her."

"Let me guess," he drawled, "Riddick fans?"

"Oh yeah. Seems there's quite a few out there who want a piece of her real bad. Shit, I may be able to retire after I sell her if the bidding keeps goin' like it has, so you do whatever you need to do to get her back to me ya hear?"

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"Good boy. I'll be waitin'."

"Good boy?" Cox muttered, pissed off by Damian and Cox's attitudes both. "Just for that I'll be havin' at her before either of you do, and the bitch better be worth it." He turned on the video surveillance system within his own ship and focused on the bedroom where he had put Marilyn. She finished putting her clothes in the dresser and then began to undress to get comfortable so she could take a nap, completely unaware that she was being watched. "And until I get Jack? I got myself a juicy little diversion. You go ahead and take a nap, Marilyn. You're gonna need it."

* * *

**Riddick's ship**

Jack remained on the bridge for well over an hour after they had lifted off. She stood there simply staring out the front window at the endless expanse of cold, black space dotted with shining stars that reminded her of diamonds when they caught the light. It was mesmerizing, but so very cold. Wrapping her arms around herself she shivered.

"You know they'll still be there waitin' on ya even if you leave for a while and come back." She had jumped and gasped at the sound of his voice, obviously startled out of her trance. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Drake, you're as bad as Rick doing that to me. I'll say to you what I've said to him – make a little noise as you approach."

"I'll try and remember that next time. I actually came here to tell you that we've got him in his bed."

"Good. Thank you. I'll go check on him and unpack his bag."

"Yeah, about that." Drake pointed at her pile of bags on the floor. "Micah and I were wondering where you planned on sleepin' so we can put our bags where they need to go. He's insisted that we draw for the bedroom if you don't plan on claimin' it for yourself."

"I'm surprised you didn't assume I'd share his room and take my bags there straight off."

"Actually I did, but Micah said never to assume anything when it came to what you were thinkin'."

"I suppose it would be easier on everyone if I went ahead and moved into his room."

"Yeah, it would…there's a but comin' on right?"

"_But_ , he never asked me to share his room. Until he does, I'll take the other room."

Drake, almost predictably, rolled his eyes. "Just do us a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't unpack. You won't be in that room for long."

"That's mighty presumptuous of you."

"Let's look at this logically shall we? Two bedrooms; red-blooded, horny male in one, and smokin' babe in the other. The male has two choices; walk down the hallway and get her or he can simply roll over. The former is a complete waste of valuable energy, not to mention time. Besides, he's got the bigger bed."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"So you'll go ahead and move in with him?"

"No. I'll wait for him to ask me."

"He won't."

Not exactly the answer she had expected, she stood there and blinked a couple of times until she could put a thought together. "He won't?" But that was all she could come up with.

"No. Ain't his style. Rick doesn't ask."

She smiled realizing he had a point. "No, he doesn't does he?"

"He tells, Princess."

"Tells? More like demands, commands, orders, dictates. I get it, and I won't unpack."

After getting Riddick settled in his bed and unpacking his things, she took her bags to her room and pulled out the essentials. As she did, she wondered just how long it would take him to assert himself once the drug he was under wore off. She gave it to the next night at the least. Seeing that a bag was missing, she went back into the living room where Drake and Micah had settled in to watch a movie.

"Hey! Come sit and watch with us."

"I'm still putting my-."

"I've got popcorn," Micah informed her in a sing-song voice, as if she wasn't already aware of it. The buttery scent had caught her attention the second she left his bedroom causing her stomach to rumble.

The corner of her mouth slightly twitched. "Okay, but just for a little bit."

He grinned and patted a spot on the sofa next to him. Unmindful of her audience, she plopped down on the sofa and leaned back against Micah with her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. Drake did a double take, which went unnoticed. Jack's apparent coziness with Micah and Riddick's easy acceptance had been slowly eating at him like a maggot steadily making its way through meat. It made no sense.

He knew his friend was possessive of her, but where 'pretty boy' was concerned, he didn't seem to give a damn. Why? It's not that he coveted what Riddick had and certainly wasn't looking to share, but this situation didn't smell right, and if his friend wouldn't tell him what the hell was going on, he would get to the bottom of it himself. Eventually, he got his chance after they finished watching the first movie and were about to start the second.

"Get up, baby," Micah ordered.

She pouted immediately. "But I'm comfortable."

"Yeah? Well, I gotta hit the little boy's room and that trumps your comfort any day. Now up!"

Reluctantly she scooted over, and he left her and Drake alone giving him the opportunity to get his answers.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Look, this is probably going to be way outta line, but it's been driving me crazy so I just need to get it out."

Her brow furrowed as she sat up. "Get what out?"

"You and Micah. What the hell is the deal between you two? Every time I see you together, it's like you're a happy little couple. I thought you were supposed to be with Rick, who hasn't shown the least bit of interest in treatin' you like a time-share either, but for some reason Micah bein' all over you doesn't bother him – why?"

"Time-share?" she laughed, but in truth the way he phrased it both bothered her and made her wonder. "You say that as though he's_ had_ women who he's treated like 'time-shares."

Drake mentally kicked himself in the ass for the slip-up, but quickly recovered. "Okay, so that didn't exactly come out the way I had planned, but I think you get my meaning. What's the deal with the two of you?"

"Micah is my best friend and-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Best friend? I'm not buyin' it."

His interruption annoyed the hell out of her, and it would not go unanswered. "Drake, do you want to hear what I have to say or should I search around for some duct tape to silence you until I can finish a complete thought?" Drake mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key that locked it. "Thank you. As I was saying, he's my best friend and he's been my best friend for over seven years. There's a great deal we have in common and we've always been able to share everything with each other without worrying about being judged for it. That has gone a long way to making us uncommonly close. But having said that, we've never been lovers and never will. We kissed a few times when we were teens, but never progressed beyond that."

To say Drake was incredulous was a gross understatement. His head was literally spinning, because he couldn't fathom them being platonic. Was she lying to him? "Sorry, but I find all this difficult to believe. I mean look at you….look at _him_. You can't tell me you haven't wanted to jump each other at some point in time."

"I had a crush on him years ago, but that was it. I'm not denying that he's a beautiful man who can make a woman's head turn, but no, the urge to do any jumping isn't there."

"And he hasn't come onto you? Not even when you've been drinking together? Please!"

"No, he hasn't. Not even when he's almost had to carry me home after I've gotten shitfaced."

Drake huffed in disbelief. "Not make a move on you? What is he? Gay or just blind?"

Jack slowly smiled, "Oh, he can see just fine." Then she mentally counted as the gears turned in Drake's head. His jaw dropped as she got to '4'.

"He's gay?" She nodded and he slapped himself on the forehead. "Holy shit! It all makes sense now! No wonder Rick was never concerned about how touchy-feely the two of you are!"

"Not _now_ anyway. When he didn't know about Micah, steam used to vent from his ears anytime I'd talk about him or when we'd be together."

"Not exactly a description I'm sure he'd appreciate."

"No, but it was true."

"I never would have guessed it looking or speaking with him, and I've met gay men before."

"They aren't all flaming gay or effeminate," she teased.

"I _know_ that," he curtly retorted. "Even ones who I thought were straight, I realized they weren't after they made a 'feeler' comment or two."

"'Feeler' comment?"

"Yeah, you know. Dropping hints to see if I was interested? He never even did that with me!"

"Do you want him to?" she asked, her grin growing bigger when he scowled at her.

"Cute Jack. Real cute," he drawled. But in her mind, that wasn't a definitive 'no,' and then Micah came back.

"Cute? What did she do now?"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Don't you mean resemble it?"

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "Actually, we were talking about you."

His eyebrows rose in surprise having caught his interest. "Oh?" He looked to Drake who he could have sworn was turning red. It took all of two seconds to figure out what the topic of their conversation had been given how fidgety the other man now appeared. "Ah, so she told you?"

Drake's eyes snapped to his. "Um, yeah." He was having problems finding anything else to say, so Jack helped him out.

"He was just as shocked as Rick. Do you know he actually thought we were fooling around behind his back?"

"Kinda like Rick did?"

"Yep. Because you never made any 'feeler' comments to him, he didn't have a clue."

"Ah, yes, the gay secret code…'feeler' comments." And he brought his hands up to wiggle his fingers as he said it, with a smirk no less that made Jack laugh. That was enough to light a fire under Drake.

"What the hell is this? Laugh at the straight guy?"

But she was having too much fun at his expense to stop. "He sounded a bit disappointed that you didn't, how did you put it Drake? Oh, that's right! You never dropped any hints to see if he was interested."

"The hell I sounded like that!"

"In my defense," Micah continued, "I never got the chance. We only just met last night, remember?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And I didn't expect him to be along for the ride either."

"No pun intended of course," she quipped.

Drake should his finger at her and snarling said, "You just wait, Princess. I'm havin'me a sit down talk with Rick. He's got to do somethin' to get you in line."

"Drake, Rick could barely handle me at fourteen. What makes you think he can keep me in line now?"

"Trust me. If the man needs guidance or suggestions, I'll make sure I'm there to help."

"And I'm sure I can offer an idea or two, as well," Micah added, for which he got smacked on the arm.

"If the two of you are going to gang up on me, then I'm outta here."

"To fix dinner, right? Cuz I know I'm starvin'. Aren't you hungry, too Micah?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Do I look like I have an apron on?"

Drake jumped up from the sofa. "Hell, if that's all it'll take, I think Rick might have one stashed away in the galley."

"Asshole. I'll fix it tonight, but tomorrow it's someone else's shift. You better hope he's got enough supplies on this ship to feed us something decent."

"Don't worry about that. He's got a replicator. It won't make the full meal, but it'll generate whatever ingredients you need."

"I'm in the mood for lasagna," Micah remarked with a smile.

"You'll eat whatever I fix and you'll love it, understand?"

Drake cringed. "Ouch. Should've kept your big mouth shut, pretty boy."

"That goes for you, too Drake," she quickly informed him lest he begin to think otherwise.

"Yeah, scruff muffin." Jack busted out laughing, however Drake was hardly amused.

"Scruff muffin……MUFFIN?"

Jack mussed his hair up a bit, more but as unruly as it already was you could hardly tell the difference. "I think it fits you perfectly. You've definitely got this unkempt thing going for you."

"Are you tryin' to tell me I'm messy?"

"No, just a little rough and unruly that's all. But you wear it well, Drake. Sexy without even trying."

Now he was grinning like a fool at that. "Sexy? You think I'm sexy? You sure you oughta be tellin' me this shit?"

"Unlike most men where a woman is concerned, I can assess and admire the physical aspects of a man without needing to act on it. God realized too late the mistake of giving men _two_ brains when the lesser developed of the two began to lead them astray. He fixed that defect when he created women."

With that she smiled for a moment before turning to walk away. Drake's palms were itching to strangle that smug smile off her face. Now he understood what Rick meant when he called her a 'perpetual pain in the ass'. The woman had a mouth on her that wouldn't quit and a certain knack for pricking a man's ego. He silently wished his friend all the luck in the world. He was going to need it to keep his hellcat under wraps.

The food replicator in the galley easily became her new favorite toy. Any ingredient she wanted, it could produce. Although the taste wasn't exactly true to the real thing, it was close enough. Lasagna was out of the question for the first night. She was hungry, too and it would take far too long. Instead she settled on her old standby – breakfast.

The scent of blueberry waffles and bacon wafted through the ship and brought both men to the galley before she was ready to call them down.

"Juice is on the counter if you'll pour a glass for everyone and there's coffee, too. If one of you will do that, the other can set the table. The waffles are done and I'm finishing the eggs now."

"Man, does this smell good!"

"She's always cooked a killer breakfast. I've had to learn to steer clear of her house in the morning when I visit or I'll leave the planet ten pounds heavier for my next shoot."

The three sat down and literally consumed what she had cooked. Had she not put some food aside for Riddick for later, they would have devoured that as well.

"U-u-ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick. I ate too much," whined Drake.

"Told ya to ease off of the waffles," Micah smirked. "They're deadly."

"Good thing Rick has a gym. I'll be living in it if I keep eating like this."

"Get in line. My next photo shoot is for a line of spring and summer clothing, which means-."

Drake held up his hand. "Yeah, I got the picture."

Jack walked up behind Micah and looped her arms around his neck. "Mm-mm. My favorite photo shoots, too. You and all those hunky guys with the smooth chests and ripped abs….makes a woman long for warm weather and to finally curl my toes in the sand at the beach."

"Ah yes, the Three 'B's."

"I'll probably want to kick myself for asking, but what are the Three B's, Drake?"

"Beaches, blondes, bikinis, and boobs," he replied, with a rather wistful twinkle in his eye.

She patted his shoulder. "Learn how to count. That was four, not three."

"Beach doesn't really count – it's the category," he explained.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'll add a fourth to your list – bimbos."

Sadly for her, he didn't appear insulted. Instead, he chuckled and vowed, "And I've never met a one I didn't like."

It was almost ten by the time they finished the second movie, which she had fallen asleep watching only thirty minutes into it. Micah nudged her gently. "Hey, sleepy head. You should go to bed."

"What time is it?"

"Close to ten."

"Ten? I can't believe I fell asleep. I'm used to staying up a lot later than this."

"You've had a big, emotional day. Go to bed."

"Where are you and Micah going to sleep?"

"We drew toothpicks and I got the sofa. He said Rick has an extra inflatable mattress that he'll use until you come to your senses and abandon the bedroom."

"G'nite then."

Jack got ready for bed, but went to check on Riddick before she called it a night. He was still sleeping peacefully. He didn't even stir when she sat next to him and ran her hand over his fuzzy head. Kissing him lightly on the lips and whispering a good night, she went to her own room.

Two hours later, the slumbering giant awoke.

His eyes flickered opened and he groaned as the dull ache he could barely feel began to pound and throb painfully. Stumbling to his bathroom, he found some pain reliever and popped a few, chasing it down with a glass of water. How he managed to stay upright was inexplicable. The entire room swayed as if he was in a ship on water. Clenching his eyes shut for a moment and then opening them seemed to help a bit, but not as much as he had hoped.

After relieving his aching bladder, he headed to the living room, completely bypassing the galley. If he ate now, he would probably vomit given how the meds were twisting his stomach. He knew they were watching a movie before he turned the corner, and was a bit surprised that Jack had approved the selection. It was most definitely a 'guy' movie and not something she'd appreciate, but she was most likely outvoted. But when he didn't even see her, that explained their choice.

"Rick!" Drake exclaimed as he jumped off the sofa. "Man, you look like shit!"

"Thanks. Feel like I dragged myself out of fuckin' grave."

"And that's exactly where we thought you were headed for, too. You're lucky they weren't out to kill you or we wouldn't be talkin' right now."

"Yeah, I guess I got that message. Where's Jack?"

"She fell asleep out here watching a movie so she went to bed."

Then he knew exactly where he was going next. "I'll see you guys in the mornin' then."

"You're goin'_back_ to sleep?" Drake asked, somewhat confused by his choice.

"I look like shit and feel like it, too. So, yeah, I'm goin' back to bed."

He stopped outside of Jack's room and the door slid open. She was curled up in bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow. He shuffled in and wormed an arm beneath her back, the other hooking under her knees and he lifted her up. Unsteady, he stumbled back a step and she woke.

"Riddick?" she groggily questioned.

"No, it's Santa Claus."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, "I've been a very good girl."

"That ain't what I heard." He turned toward the door and took measured steps to keep them both from stumbling.

"All lies. Hey, where are you taking me?"

"To my bed 'cuz that's where you're gonna sleep. Got it?"

She nodded. "I was just waiting on an invite."

"Consider yourself invited then."

"Are you okay?"

"Hell of a lot better now."

Once in his room, he laid her on his bed and took a second to look at her there before he climbed in. He may have had women on ship before, but his bed had been his and his alone…until now. She looked good in it, too, he mused. He stripped down to his briefs, slid in behind her, and shoved an arm under his pillow, the other going around her waist. With her spooned flush against him, he nuzzled the side of her neck and took in her familiar scent that was so ingrained in him.

Whenever he caught a whiff of her, it reminded him of everything that had been so elusive in his life. She embodied trust, acceptance, laughter, freedom, hope, the future, and love, which he was still trying to wrap his brain around. Having her in his arms and in his bed, his animal was purring now, extremely content with its claim and settled down for the night. _Now_ he could go back to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading and sharing in the adventure!! You're the best!! **  
I await your comments!!  
- Cricket71 aka Caroline 

**Responses to reviews for Chapter 22  
**

**Janna R.: ** Thanks so much Janna for being a fan and it's great to have you along on the story!!  
"i hope Jack and he get to go at it soon because i am suffering with them."  
- Yes, you and everyone else, including the author believe it or not! LOL!  
"I have to say that you are one of my heros for writing like this."  
- Another savable quote. Grins like a monkey What a wonderful thing to say! I so appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts!!**  
PrincessYente**: Hey, don't sweat the late review – I just enjoy receiving them, period. I'll go ahead and tell you that yes Iman and Lajjun are still together since nothing serious hinges on that information. As for Riddick not telling Jack and it coming back to bite him in the ass…it could very well happen. Although he's trying to protect her, he's also doing it for himself, but it should be all about her. If something does happen, it might go a bit deeper than her withholding sex, too. Thanks Princess!!  
**NefariousImp **: "Oh, how could you just leave it there!! You're the Evil Master of the Cliffies!"  
I think you answered your own question there!! Muah-ha-ha-ha. I could leave it there BECAUSE I am the master(mistress) of Evil CLiffies!! I started this back in June? Wow!! Time flies!  
"You are amazing. This fic in general is wonderful, excellent in every way."  
Aw, thank you for that, but buttering me up will not absolve you from future evil cliffies, although I have to admit this was one of my worse ones I think. Regardless, thank you very much and I so appreciate you taking the time to write!! And, no you don't get Riddick…MINE!  
"Anywhoo, um, Snipes, his name is George, that's not the same George that's JP's best friend is it?"  
- Nope. Not the same guy, but good for you to pick up on that. I hadn't even realized I named them the same thing.  
"Update soon, please! Your newest faithful reader"  
- Newest faithful reader – I love the sound of that!! Thanks!!  
**LeytonTilEnd**: "Great Update sometime." Gee, demanding aren't you?? But here's your update. Like I would withhold? Not me. :D  
**Rose-Z:** "YOU ARE SUCH A FEAKIN TEASE! i've never been so put out!"  
- Tease?? Oh, come on Rose, surely you can do better than that after what I put you through? Damn, I'll have to be even more evil the next time then. Either that or you're too nice to _really_ say what you'd like…hmmm.  
"i'm... like so... UGH! this sucks! you're so evil! giving Riddick of limp dick, only u would do that."  
- Only me? Now there's a compliment!!  
""Don't forget the manly part. I said manly bits. Not just bits." - gotta love Drake, he's so considerate."  
- No, he's just hoping not to get his ass served to him on a platter, and yes I've now got something new to write and live for – torturing the Drake/Micah fans. rubs hands together evilly  
"A FREAKIN CLIFFHANGER! this confirms it ur positively EVIL! now plz convert back to ur horny action ways and relieve us of our fustration. PLZ!"  
- I wouldn't be getting to you would I? Ha ha ha. Are we wound a bit tight?? Love it, love it, love it!! And if you aren't able to review before vacation, I understand. Have yourself a great time and while you're gone I'll see if I can brew up another way to torture you. Hee hee. Thanks Rose!!  
**jensen's Angel**: Ah, so the anon mystery solved. Should have known it was you.  
"gotta say its definately gettin steamy between jack and riddick which is awesome. although the way he was teasin jack had me grittin my teeth in frustration lol."  
- if it makes you feel better, you're not alone. Yes, it frustrates the writer, too. I actually screamed at him when he made me delete the part where he saw to her needs. He can be a real ass sometimes.  
""Manly bits? Bits?"' i could see riddicks expression in my head and it had me laughin harder lmao"  
- Definitely doesn't take kindly to the word 'bits'. Can you blame him?  
"when micah got drake to go down on all fours to look under the bed, my jaw hit the floor at how easy it was for micah to get him to that lol, an i like how your makin the chemistry between them thicker"  
- Am I doing that? Really? Oh, and your email didn't go through in the review. I think it prevents that. You can contact me through my blog though. There is a link on my author's page. I'm curious to see which pictures of her you're talking about. Thanks for the review as always!  
**NightmareMonster** "HOLY SHIT, that there was the evilest cliff hanger i have ever read. and i bet you enjoyed it. ;p"  
- One word….IMMENSELY! Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Thanks NM!!  
**Dhampir Elf** : "Why did he feel different? I'm just obsessed with her because I haven't had her yet. That's probably it." shakes head poor poor ignorant Riddick"  
- He's a little on the thick side where love is concerned.  
"DAMNIT! they were so close! gr... fucking Marilyn"  
- Close, yet so far away.  
"He wrapped his fist around his flaccid member and thought of Jack as he gave it a few strokes. Not even a twitch. " Poor riddick! hahahahahahaha his worst version of hell."  
- Oh so right you are!!  
"duh duh dun... now since drake said that about the memories and riddick's decision to withhold them.. going to deff blow up in his face.."  
- It's not looking good is it?  
"Love how Drake's trying to bait riddick about micah and his closeness to jack... once again absolutely LOVE drake and riddick interactions! Hahahahahahaha"  
- I even feel particularly annoying when I write him. Go figure!  
"shit. she's going to learn about what exactly riddick is.. and she's going to FLIP. of course she'll forgive him, unless you really want to be mean and evil... but it's going to take a lot... esp. when she realizes that she's not perfect either... uhoh"  
- Now that will be a hard pill to swallow. How can she condemn him for who/what he is when she isn't much better….  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! how could you! evil! hahahahahahahahahaha.."  
- Easy, type, save, browse, upload, edit, publish…. TORMENT!!  
"then the sadistic side of me loves it! hahaha. but still!! you HAVE to hurry up with the next part. Gah!"  
- You shouldn't have told me you love it. Not good. And I so enjoyed all of your rampant speculation as to who the bullet will or won't hit and the fall out based on that. You're mind must have been going a mile a minute. Thanks for the great review!!! Loved reading it!  
**0756** : "I really enjoy reading your works, and it pains me that this is my first comment on your story."  
- But thank you for commenting regardless!! I love and live for them!!  
"As for the characters, while Drake and Micah pairings are great, sadly I must vote Vakko and Eron the better pairing..."  
- You know, I actually considered that at one point, but decided against it. Again, thanks for the review and don't be so shy next time: D

**FluidDegree :  **Of course I missed ya, but you're back and that's what counts!!  
"And how could you just leave the chaps off the way you did. You are soo mean"  
- Mean doesn't begin to cover it, but thanks for the compliment!! Ha ha ha  
"I love the whole thing you got going on with them not being able to do the deed yet."  
- Definitely a different angle to their relationship this time around. I mean they jumped each other the first time they met in A Kid Like Her. It's been a fun challenge to be sure!! Thanks FD!!  
** vinlovedroolwish** : Should I buy you a chair seat belt?  
"You are just hilarious." – That still boggles me. I'm so not that way in person. Writing brings it out in me.  
" And of course Drake and Micah are still hanging out in my head whispering VERY naughty things to me!"  
- Still?? Why doesn't that surprise me? I think you've officially claimed those boys for your own personal pleasure.  
"But this time the end of the chappie knocked me right on my ass! You and your evil cliffhangers!"  
- Yep, I did really good this time didn't I!!  
" My one hope is that this attack gets all four of the characters on Riddick's ship together for the trip to Hellion. Trust me Drake and Micah are all about close quarters!"  
- You got your wish : D  
""Fuck that," he snorted. "I'm a fucking god in bed. Ask the girls." Riddick is so cute and arrogant. He claims the title of sex god when he can't even get it up! Gotta love the big guy"  
- Serious ego case he is…okay, I just sounded like Yoda, but you get the point. The man knows what he's capable of and a case of limp dick wasn't about to reign in his boasting.  
"But honestly I felt sorry for Jack, he could have at least let her get off! LOL"  
- He made me erase it!! I had him help, but then he was like, "Hell no!" I don't tend to argue with him when he's in a mood like that.  
""Bits," he huffed. "Shit, you make it sound like I'm packin' those little sausages you get in a can." Damn this floor is hard! Ignores bruised bottom and continues to roll around on the floor laughing hysterically."  
- And I do it with you in mind, too. The more bruised bottoms the better!! Muah-ha-ha-ah  
"Drake rolls on the floor laughing this time, gasping and yelling something about 'shriveled sausage weiners'. Micah looks very concerned since he has yet to get any yet (in your story anyway, in my mind he has been very active Drake nodds happily)."  
- OMG!! You had me snorting out loud and at WORK no less when I read that!! I immediately saw those boys in my head doing just that and lost it. Heads were poking over the cubicle wall and I couldn't explain nor share. Not good. Damn you, woman!  
" Is it just me or does Drake sound a little jealous? Maybe he isn't as concerned for Riddick's feelings as his own, when it comes to Micah and Jack's closeness. Hm."  
- You kill me how you "read" into things. Hilarious!!  
"The Micah in my head grins slyly at Drake. Drake blushes furiously. Micah whispers something about a private show, Drake starts drooling and draggs Micah to a more secluded corner of my brain.Something tells me that those two may be spending a lot of time running around my neural network in their skivvies over the next week."  
- Wasn't about to snort that time so I slapped my hand over my mouth – OUCH!! Next time? I wait until I get home, _then_ I read your review.  
About the squeeze: "WHO THE FK THOUGHT THAT? DRAKE OR MICAH? The first time I read it I thought it was Micah, (who was getting squeezed), but then I realized it could have been Drake,(who was doing the squeezing). And it is oh so much yummier if it was Drake. Please let it be Drake!"  
- Seriously now, you're really getting me into trouble at work. I don't know what sound I made that time, but it brought all kinds of unwanted attention and curious looks. You're killing me!! And just for that, I will in NO way interpret that paragraph for you. It's far yummier on my end to watch the wheels turning in your head as you speculate about my intent…if I had one….which I'm not saying.  
"Knowing what an evil woman you are you probably planned it to be unclear and won't give me a straight answer"  
- BINGO! And I guess you can change the name since you're the prez! Thanks so much!! Love, love your reviews!!  
**Vampiress-06** : "you had to make it so he wouldn't get hard...now that has got to fuckin sick because i would hate it if I'd gone that far and the guy i was with got soft"  
- Yep, I think I got my crown back with this chapter between that and how I left it at the end. Thanks sweetie!  
**FitMama** : "I swear reading one of your chapters is like going to a happy hour with a couple of good friends. I feel all happy and refreshed when I'm done. I love it!"  
- I should start keeping quotes like that from reviews. That was such a great thing to say!! Thanks so much!!  
"Love the way you subtlely have Drake and Micah hitting it off."  
- I'm keepin' it close to the hip on that one. Wait and see….wait and see. : D  
**dogo** : "As far as the Drake/Micah relationship i'm not a fan sry thats just how I roll. I think that if you did make something between them than there would be a major weirdness between riddick and drake...seriously they banged a couple of babes together!!"  
- And I totally respect how you feel about it. You aren't the only one who has expressed that and that's cool. It's not for everyone and you made a valid point about how it could affect Riddick and Drake's relationship. If it goes there, IF , I have a contingency plan for those who'd rather not have it in the story. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the ED scene!! Thanks Dogo!!  
**ADSigMel** : "That was just mean, and you'd better get your ass back here to update quick, fast, and in a hurry! Gah, I can't wait until Jack and Riddick finally get to get it on...I feel like I'm about as wound up as she is! Give us release! Soon!"  
- Aw, poor, poor baby! Yes, I am mean and I love it. Oh, and the author is wound up, too. It's been hell writing it and not completing!!! Ugh!! Thanks for the review!!  
**mimi86** : "I just gotta see them actually go at IT ! It's like they're still playing cat and mouse with the smex"  
- But cat and mouse is such a fun game to play. It can't go on too much longer….I think.  
" sorry but this is like a good fanfiction porn."  
- LMAO – Oh, gotta love that. That's another keeper quote!  
" I just love your writing it's so great makes me want to improve my stories as well"  
- And if I can inspire, then that's the ultimate compliment!! I've had writers inspire me and the still do so to pass that on puts a huge smile on my face!! Thank you!!!  
**Honey76** : "as soon as they stop playing these little games it will lead to a totally new level. But I am not sure if Riddick can handle that like he does now ;-)"  
- It will be unchartered territory for him to be sure and very interesting how he handles it or royally screws it up!  
"I hate cliffies like that but I will find out how it continous, right?"  
- I love evil cliffies but I never leave you hanging forever. It just feels like that! Thanks for the review!!  
**greenfaire** : "you are forgiven, just. i want more, please."  
- Short, sweet, and to the point. And I hope you enjoyed this last installment. Thanks GF!!  
**NotAfraidToLive** : "AMAZING! i love how you write, you are my all time favorite riddick story writer"  
- Your check is in the mail. No, seriously I can't thank you enough for such a great compliment like that. It means a great deal and is a huge motivator to keep me writing.  
"you are one mean author. leaving me with that kind of ending?!?!?!?! that is NOT NOT NOT nice."  
- Not nice? That's one of my better qualities. Torture, meanness, creating angst. : D Thanks so much NATL!!!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil**: Okay, so this is getting really bad that when I read your username I begin thinking about chocolate!! How sad is that??  
"I've now joined the Micah/Drake fan club merely to imagine the outcome of Riddick finding out that Drake's bi. I can't wait for that to happen."  
- Well, they're on the same ship, but that's all I'm saying.  
"In absolute awe of your writing talents" - Thanks so much for that!! Gets me all warm and fuzzy!  
**ShyRomantic** : "HOLY SHIT CLIFFHANGER MUCH! NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR!"  
- But fun for me, fun for me, fun for me!!  
"sorry to say but i totally disagree with the whole drake micah thing. i'm not against guy on guy, but i just cant see them together. there personalitys just to mesh to me. oh well just my oppinion."  
- And I highly respect your feelings on the matter. You aren't alone in what you've written here. If…IF it comes to "fruition" I've thought of a contingency plan for those who aren't fans of the pairing. No decisions have been made yet though. I do appreciate your honest opinion though!! Thanks for the review, too!  
**PagingDrHouse-Furyan Goddes**... "Ok, now, first off, I can NOT believe you left me hanging like that... w/ the sex and w/ the shot... AH... You're killing me"  
- Muah- ha ha ha ha!!  
"I thought for sure Riddick would do SOMETHING for her but NO.. he left her hanging and I was so excited.. thinking they'd be getting it on :("  
- Nope, no big 'O' for her. I had it written, but he got pissed off and told me to erase it.  
"I think that Micha should ride w/ Drake :) That would be sexy and M can strike the pose for D any time he wants ;)"  
- Well, I took care of the riding together part. AS for the posing….?? Who knows.  
" I bet Drake doesn't realized he wants a piece of M yet, (PLEASE let them get it on... even if it's just a dunking one night screw)"  
- He knows now at least, and we'll see how that changes or doesn't change their interactions.  
"Marilyn finally saw the true Steven." – Yes, and now her situation has gone from bad to worse. She'll wish she would have never gone after Riddick.  
"Wonder what Snipes and Riddick's past is"  
- it will be revealed in time – trust me.  
"Who's gonna get shot? I don't want any of them hurt... will they all duck in time?"  
- Now that would be too funny – all of them ducking. But no, I couldn't let it happen like that. I mean Drake had to get on the ship with them somehow, right?  
Thanks FG so much!!  
** iluvriddick** : "THAT WAS EVIL! how could you do that? oh man! i was seriously screaming at my pc. that's just not right! i know you can't see it but i'm giving you the dirtiest evilist nasty glare known to man kind. hmph."  
- And I'm sitting here grinning, too. Love being evil!!  
"you were just dying to use 'manly bits' again weren't you. love riddick's reaction to them being called that"  
- Love those 'bits' indeed. That and little sausages.  
"and of all the lousy no good timing and him stopping her like that was just cruel."  
- That was Riddick's fault!! He made me do it…or rather _not_ do it.  
"oh man! now i know you just threw drake recognizing micah from the box of undies in there for us. and man did i laugh my ass off. dude, hubby was giving me crazy looks. i told him why and he was like 'ew.'"  
- Yes, that was a last minute thing. I was in a mood when I wrote that and loved how it turned out. Glad you enjoyed it and that it made your hubby go 'ew'.  
"sweet of riddick to hide jack while she dressed even if he did tease her about her hair."  
- yep, sweet but only to a point."  
"now i know you like happy endings as much as i do so i'm trying to remain calm about the whole jack shutting people out thing. but for once i wish riddick would take drake's advice and at least lead her down the path of remembering sooner rather than later. i get why he doesn't wanna but still, come on, it can only go so far before it's outright lying."  
- I'm keeping mum on this, but you hit the nail on the head. There does come a point in time when it's outright lying. Evil ending….he he he. Thanks so much!! Always enjoy reading your comments!!  
**unknown beedee** "that was SUCH an awful place to end it! you are evil!"  
- Yes! Another vote for evilness!! I've been going through withdrawals from lack of evil cliffies for far too long!!  
**runningwild22** "Still frustrated!!1 You did that on purpose. Not nice."  
- Evil cliffie withdrawal!! Had to be done! Sorry Kia….well, not really. He he he. Thanks J  
**MightyMouseSinger** "ARGH!! Cliffie!"  
- You read a story from me and it's inevitable. I LOVE them!!  
"You're so mean to me - I'm barely working at work anymore whenever I'm near a computer, I'm checking for updates so often. It's on my 'story alert' list and can't stop!"  
- Hm. Addicted you are, very good. Damn, channeling Yoda again.  
**J3w3ll** : "Motherfu- you and your cliffhangers! I should skin you alive!! Dammit!!"  
- so is that what it took to draw you out of the woodwork?? LMAO – Love it!!!

Posted December 17, 2007


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**** I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and a great (safe) start to the New Year!! You are the greatest and I can't say thank you enough for all of your support! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Early the next morning, a low moaning sound emanating from Jack woke him up. She was facing toward him, curled up almost in a ball and her face was a mask of pain. Because her eyes were still closed, he thought for a moment that she might be having a nightmare until he caught a whiff of something he hadn't smelled since she was a kid.

"Fuck," he grumbled lowly.

Not even during his time with Marilyn did he have face a woman on her period. In fact, Jack had been the last because the kind of women he always dealt with were on drugs to suppress it. He hoped more than anything that she had outgrown much of what she made him suffer through, but if her apparent pain was any indicator, she hadn't. He hesitated to touch her, but knew she probably needed some meds as she had in the past. He moved her tangled hair off her face, which made her instantly flinch.

"Jack?"

Being embarrassed worse than she could remember in a long times, she kept her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't think anything could be more mortifying, not to mention ill-timed than to start her period now.

"It's nothing. I'll be over it soon."

"Over it?"

"It's nothing."

"You're repeatin' yourself."

"Just go away, Riddick. Far, far, away."

With as red as her cheeks were, he understood that she didn't wish to explain her current predicament to him. He wasn't too enthusiastic about letting her get away with it. "Did you forget whose bed you're in?"

"No. I'm asking nicely now. Please." She groaned again, her fingers digging into her pillow.

"I know what's goin' on with ya, so why don't you just tell me what you need."

Her eye flew open, then narrowed into slits are her forehead wrinkled. "You know? What do you mean you know?"

"You're bleedin'."

"How-?"

"Two things; one, I smelled it on you, and two, you always used to scrunch yourself up like this every month when it hit you. Guess things haven't changed."

"Not that I'd really remember," she said somewhat dejectedly.

"Lucky me, I remember for the both of us. Where are your meds?"

"Just bring me my bag."

"So, you're gonna be stubborn?"

"My bag?" she demanded through clenched teeth, her patience stretched to its thinnest point. "It's the second from the smallest one."

He located the bag and scrounged through the contents until he found the bottle of pills. It took him a little longer to find her box of tampons, which were in another bag entirely. He ducked his head out in the hallway to make sure he wouldn't be seen with it, and then returned to his room. By the time he got back she was already in the bathroom. He knocked and she stuck her hand out, but didn't get the bag as expected.

"Son of a bitch! You went through my shit?"

"You'll get over it soon enough and whatever happened to 'thank you'?"

"Thanks," she retorted. She opened the door a little wider and he pushed his way in. "What are you-?"

"Take a hot bath." He reached down and started the water.

"Why?"

"'Cause you always did it before and it made you feel better."

"It did?"

"Yeah, try it. Who knows it might work."

As if taking care of her wasn't enough of a shock, before he left he pressed his lips to her forehead – a tender and unexpected gesture to be sure. It seemed that he knew much more about her than she had previously assumed, right down to the very personal things. The thought made her cringe wondering what possible secrets he might have hidden regarding her that she wasn't yet aware of. However, the thought of the warm bath was appealing and she decided to indulge herself in his suggestion.

* * *

Having missed most of his meals while he was knocked out, he had a voracious appetite to appease. Drake and Micah were already in the galley eating their breakfast when he arrived. Drake keyed in real quick to Riddick's less than chipper demeanor. He hadn't won his bet yet as he had expected, which made him wonder why not.

"Mornin'," he drawled.

"It ain't a good one either," he shot back, unsmiling. "I smell coffee. Did you save me any?"

"Yeah, at least three cups for you and Jack."

"I wouldn't expect her out here anytime soon."

"Oh? Is she still asleep?"

"No. She's waitin' for her meds to kick in." Given the curious look from both men, he added, "Cramps."

"Crabs?" Drake questioned as he yawned.

"You need your fuckin' hearin' checked. Cramps not crabs. CRAMPS. She's on the fuckin' rag!"

Drake stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it a bit before pulling it out and flicking off a speck of wax. "I thought there were pills to get around all that."

"There are, but obviously she doesn't take 'em. She was a bitch as a kid during her time of the month and it doesn't look like it's changed."

"Trust me," Micah piped in. "It hasn't. I try my best to avoid her until the worst is over. Is she in a lot of pain?"

"Yeah, she is."

"And I bet you are, too huh?" Drake smirked.

Riddick scowled at him over his cup of coffee. "_Had_ plans. They got fucked instead of me."

"Man, I've heard of people stacking the odds in their favor to win a bet, but this is downright unfair."

"Bet?" Micah asked, suddenly curious because he and Jack had a bet going as well. As always Drake was more than happy to share.

"Yeah, I bet him he wouldn't be able to go seven nights-."

"Last night was the first."

"AS I was saying…I bet him he couldn't go seven nights without-." He searched for a less crude word. "Sealing the deal with Jack."

Micah began to laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, why?"

"Because I've got the same thing going with her."

"Same terms?"

"Seven nights and from what she's told me already, they aren't gonna make it."

"Even with this complication, I think you're right. These two are wound up so tight that whenever they're in close proximity I expect them to spontaneously combust."

"Can we talk about somethin' else," Riddick demanded before shoving food in his mouth.

"Such as?"

He chased down his mouthful of toast with coffee before answering. "Like what you know about me gettin' shot. I've got an idea about what happened and why, but not all of it."

"For one, you weren't really shot. You got a heavy dose of drugs that knocked you flat on your ass. But it was made to look like a hit."

He paused before once again attacking his food. "A hit? You're shittin' me." He had been aware of some of what had taken place, but that he had missed.

"I'm not. Whoever did it, made it look real, too. Blood, fake that is, and they shocked your system to get your body to move as though you really had been shot."

Riddick's mind was in spin mode trying to come up name of hired guns. That list wasn't short, but the number of them who could fake a hit or would want to was. The question in his mind was why and what kind of a favor would they demand in return for _not_ killing him.

"Jack thought I was dead?"

He nodded. "We all did for a short while. It looked convincing."

"But when you realized I wasn't dead or really shot?"

"She came to the conclusion that they were trying to get you out of the way to get to her. She recognized a guy from the club who freaked her out, and he tried to keep us from leaving. Do you know who I'm talkin' about?"

"Yeah," he growled. "I know exactly who you're talkin' about." _And once again, I should have gutted the fucker. _

"He played 'cop with a warrant', but she had the port manager call in to some detective guy she knows."

"Kirby," Micah interjected. "She's known him for years, and he cleared us to leave. It was some quick, smart thinking on her part or we might have never been cleared to leave."

"That's Jack for you. What about your ship and next load, Drake?"

"It's on the way actually. If you don't mind, I thought we'd stop and pick it up. It would mean a day's layover at best. I'll cut you in, of course."

"After what you did to get her outta there, my ship is yours, but we've got another stop to make before we get your shipment."

"Where?"

"Koriax."

"Koriax?" Micah thought he hadn't heard him right. "You meant Quora, right because Koriax is a-."

"You heard me right, and I know exactly what kind of place it is."

"A former penal colony where it's rumored the descendants take heavily after their forefathers," he finished for him, disturbed that Riddick was even considering going there. "Why there?"

"I need to see if I can get a beat on who put the hit out on me_ and_ who took the job. I want to know exactly who is after Jack."

"And you know someone there who can help you?" he demanded incredulously.

"He works with shippers arrangin' black market cargo whenever we want it. He's an information broker and if anyone can help, it's him." _And I need to see him about setting up Jack's new identity. _"But I ain't lettin' Jack off this ship."

Micah appeared a bit relieved, but then he quickly frowned. "After years on Syrellas-3 and the first place she lands she can't explore? She won't like it."

"I ain't given' her a choice," he vowed.

"Friendly advice? Don't tell her she can't get off until we've almost landed."

"I'm with Micah on this one. I'd rather not hear her bitch for the next few days."

"I won't say a word."

* * *

Riddick finished his breakfast and returned to check on Jack. Wrapped in her robe and curled up on his bed, it appeared as though she had just gotten out of the bath because tendrils of hair that escaped were still wet. The deep cadence of her breathing told him she was asleep, most likely knocked out from the meds. At least she didn't appear to be in pain, he thought. He just wished he felt the same. Aching balls and painfully unused erections were becoming a nasty habit.

Pulling off his shirt, he got back into bed. Her vanilla scent hit him before he even inhaled making his groin tighten, but he vowed to keep his hands to himself. Almost as if she was aware of him, she shifted in her sleep, the movement causing her robe to gape and expose an expanse of her shoulder and neck. The temptation too much, he lowered his mouth to lightly taste her skin. His hand drifted to the tie holding her robe closed, which he deftly loosened just enough to open it a bit more. Yes, he was torturing himself. His cock swelled at the sight of her breasts, and unable to remain content with a small taste his fingers rose, softly caressing the creamy flesh until her nipple hardened beneath his touch. Recalling how she had reacted the last time he took it into his mouth, he was dying to do it again.

But he had to stop.

This was madness at its worst. He was hard as rock, she was out cold, and he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He got off the bed as quickly as he could and headed straight for the shower. A hot, relaxing one where he would gain some much needed relief courtesy of her body wash. This was a personal hell he was in the middle of. Denying yourself sex was one thing, but when you had a willing woman who you couldn't fuck? That just wasn't right, and his fist was increasingly becoming a sad substitute.

Exiting the shower, he kept his eyes off of her as much as possible even though he was keenly aware of her presence. If he didn't, he might never leave the room. However, he did manage to dress, and then left her to sleep while he took care of some business calls. With those behind him, routine chores done, and nothing else he _had_ to do, working out to take his mind off of his frustrations seemed like the best idea. He changed his clothes and then found his sparring partner lounging on the sofa.

"Drake!"

He sat up, startled and scowling. "What?" Then he saw how Riddick was dressed. "Oh, no. Fuck no!"

"Come on. Change your clothes and hit the gym."

"I'm not about to be your sparring partner."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because you can't get laid!! If you think you're taking your sexual frustrations out on me, think again."

"Quit your bitchin' and come on. I ain't as bad off as you think."

"Ah, five-knuckle shuffle, eh? Or did you have to go for ten?"

Riddick smacked him the backside of his head. "Gym in five, and don't make me come lookin' for your sorry ass."

* * *

Jack stretched awake not much later. Although she wasn't anywhere close to a hundred percent, she felt a hell of a lot better than before. The bath had worked wonders, relaxing her immensely until the drugs could kick in. Her doctors had recommended early on that birth control could help ease her monthly discomfort. However, because she wasn't sexually active, going on the meds had always seemed like overkill. That and asking one of her doctors, who she viewed almost like extended family, would have been too embarrassing, so she chose to live with the pain. But now that she was away from the planet and in a relationship, getting herself a prescription would be her top priority. Luckily, the pain and her period never lasted long.

She shuffled her way into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and a piece of toast with butter and jam. With her stomach feeling a bit queasy, she chose to eat light just in case. The ship was unusually quiet causing her to wonder where the boys were. For that matter, she was curious to see if Drake told Riddick that he now knew about Micah, but that could wait for later. She was still mostly miserable and if she had to feel like this then she wouldn't suffer all by herself. Knowing Micah, he had warned the other two men to steer clear of her, but they couldn't hide forever on this ship, and she had an idea how to find them without needing to wander.

With her refreshed cup of coffee in hand, she went to the bridge and looked around until she found what appeared to be a surveillance console. She turned it on and saw an image of the ship's hold, which then shifted to another part of the ship, then another every five seconds. She waited and watched and was about to give up until she spotted them. All three were in the gym.

"Gotcha."

The image was on the screen just long enough for her to notice they were shirtless. She scowled and groaned, "Fucking great. There are three hunky men who most likely have a sexy sheen of perspiration defining their gorgeous shoulders, pecs, and abs, and me? I feel and look like death warmed over. Maybe I won't go down there after all. Then again I won't need to if I can figure out how to-." She clapped to herself when she found the control enabling her to return to the gym and keep the camera on. "Hot damn! I'm feeling better already."

It didn't take her long to master the camera's operations. To her delight she discovered a zoom feature which she used liberally, but there wasn't any audio. That she would have loved. Unbeknownst to her, there was an indicator light on the camera when it was in use, which Drake became aware of all too soon.

"Rick."

"Yeah?"

"We're bein' watched."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause the light on the camera is red. You've got the same system I do and it goes red when it's on." Riddick had already turned halfway around before Drake almost screeched, "Don't look at the damn thing!"

"Why? You got somethin' in mind?"

"Actually I do."

Micah, who had been listening to the conversation, was now grinning. He hadn' t known Drake for long, but long enough to learn that 'harass' should have been his middle name, which meant he had a very good idea about what he had planned. "Let me guess. Since she's spying, let's give her something to look at?"

"Exactly."

Jack took a sip of her coffee as she wondered what they were talking about. Luckily for her she swallowed it or she would have either sprayed it everywhere or choked on it. "What the-." All three men were taking turns striking poses, _any_ kind of poses that would accentuate their muscles. Micah, being experienced at that kind of thing, was naturally doing the best job of the three. Riddick did a few before Drake pushed him out of the way so he could take center stage as it was. His over accentuated facial gestures, which looked like he was in pain, had her laughing to the point that she didn't hear Riddick sneak up behind her.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked right next to her ear, which made her jump out of her skin. She turned her chair around and was frowning until she got a look at him. No shirt, sheen of sweat, bulging muscles – she had to swallow to re-moisten her mouth before she could talk. Damn, but he was fine.

"Yeah, it was good for a laugh. Drake looks like he's going to hurt himself though. How'd you know I was watching?"

"Drake. The camera has a light when it's on and he saw it."

"I'll thank him for the comedy act later."

"Comedy? You stomp on his ego enough it'll go flat."

"Somehow I doubt that. He's got it to spare, much like someone else I know."

"Who?"

She actually thought he was serious for a second until a grin split his face. "Ass."

"What? You didn't get enough of an eyeful earlier?" She rolled her eyes. "You look like you're feelin' better," he finally added after she refused his baiting.

"I'm functioning. Let's just leave it at that." He took her hand and drew her up from the chair, ignoring her questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"I'll make you feel better," he replied over his shoulder as he led her down the hall.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By havin' you give me a massage, that's how."

She snorted in disbelief. "And that's supposed to make _me_ feel better how?"

He drew her into his room, correction _their _room, and the door slid shut behind her as he pulled her against him. Her nose immediately wrinkled and she tried to push herself away, but he held fast. He might look hot enough to melt her insides, but touching him was another story altogether.

"Ew!! You're sweaty! Lemme go."

"Ew?"

"Yes! Ew, gros, nasty. I'd much prefer to admire from afar thank you very much."

But he still wouldn't release his hold on her. She missed the corner of his mouth twitching and how the pressure he was exuding on the small of her back had increased to keep her in place.

"You don't realize what you've got your body pressed against," he huffed, barely keeping a straight face.

"Oh, but I do. A sweaty, odiferous, muscle-bound, neand-."

"Do you know," he quickly cut her off, "just how many women would die to be where you are now? Sweaty or not?"

Jack scoffed. "Oh, good God!"

"I'm a catch, baby. Pure, one hundred percent, grade-A-."

"Full of shit," she finished for him, laughing now because she realized he was kidding….or hoped he was.

"You want me cleaned up?"

"I didn't make that clear enough already?" she retorted.

"Wait here."

"For what?"

"Just wait."

With a huff she crossed her arms and took a seat at the foot of the bed while he disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the water running a moment later and it didn't cut off for some time. However, she never heard the shower running.

"Is he taking a bath?" she wondered out loud.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, not to mention her desire to see him in the buff, she crept to the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar. Peeking in, she didn't see him right off. Finally catching his reflection in the mirror, she saw that he was in the oversized tub with his back to her.

"Come get a closer look!" he called out to her and she practically leapt back away from the door, jaw on the floor that he had caught her.

_How in the hell did he know I was there? _

"You comin' in here, Princess? I'm ready for my massage."

She chewed her bottom lip for a second as she contemplated what to do. The very thought of him naked in that tub and getting to put her hands on him when they couldn't actually _do_ anything was torture. On the other hand, she was itching for some skin-to-skin action. The itch won. In two strides she was back at the door. She took a breath and pushed it open. Determined to remain as casual as she could, she slowly looked toward the tub. However, instead of finding his back, he had partially turned with his arm resting over the edge and was smirking. With her hands on her hips, Jack cocked her head to the side and eyed him curiously.

"Isn't bathing a rather _effeminate_ thing to do?" She could have sworn he growled, but that didn't stop her from prodding him further. She stepped up to the tub and ran her hand over his freshly shaved head before adding, "You know, I don't even think Micah takes baths."

Calling him, in effect, girly had been her first mistake. Getting within arm's reach had been her second, but comparing him to Micah? That had most definitely been her last. Riddick partially sprang from the tub and had his arms around her so quickly that she had been absolutely no time to react, much less defend herself. Then she lost her footing, or thought she did, but her feet had actually left the floor as he hoisted her up, over the side of the tub and smack into his watery lap as he sat back down. Her shriek of indignation was met with a deep bark of laughter, which did nothing to make her any happier about her now soaked attire.

"Son of a bit-."

"_You_ asked for it. Callin' _me_ effeminate? I don't think so."

"But I'm soaked!" she loudly pronounced, emphasizing her annoyance by pounding her fists in the water to splash them both. "You couldn't have thought about better ways to make your point?"

His eyes raked over her white tank that clung to her like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. "Probably could have, but I'm likin' the results I see just fine."

Following his line of sight, she looked down at herself and her cheeks turned predictably pink. Like a magnet, his hand went to her breast, and he chuckled as she squeezed her eyes shut when his thumb brushed across her taught nipple.

"Riddick-."

Although delivering some kind of scathing retort had been her intent, she found herself at a serious loss for words with the exception of his name. His mouth against her cheek, he _did _have a word to offer.

"More?"

A curt nod from her and he claimed her mouth as his fingers threaded into her hair to cradle the back of her head. She tasted like blueberries from breakfast. Though normally not his favorite, on her it was delectable and he found himself pulling back to sample her lips and the corners of her mouth to ensure he tasted all of her. His free hand cupped her breast, his thumb circling her nipple before rolling it between his fingers. Squirming in his lap, Jack moaned into his mouth and it sounded much like the word 'more'. His suspicion was confirmed when she peeled her wet tank top down to expose herself to him. Not a man to turn down such an invitation, he broke the kiss to make a hot trail down her throat. At least that's what he _wanted _to do before someone loudly knocked three times on his door, and then again three more before yelling something about an incoming communication marked urgent.

It didn't matter that their play couldn't have led to what they both were beyond aching for, the very fact that they were interrupted was enough to piss Jack off beyond reason. She pushed herself up and stepped out of the tub ignoring his protests as she stripped out of the rest of her wet clothes to dry off. To angry to care, she didn't even give a second thought to baring herself completely nor about getting an eyeful of him as he stepped out of the tub in all his glory – something she would most definitely kick herself for later for missing.

"Jack, come on. Don't do this. Lemme see what he wants and then-."

Jack held up her hand to silence him. "Forget it," she snapped as she wrapped a towel around herself. "I'm so _not_ in the mood now. Besides, it's cruel and unusual punishment, which I might add, I do_not _deserve. To get going like that when we can't-." Hell what would she call it? Fuck? Make love? She went for something simple instead. "When we just _can't_, it's torture." she finished.

Still standing there without a stitch and dripping water, he cupped her face and made her look up at him. "Just because we _can't_ doesn't mean there ain't other things we can do."

Even though the idea aroused her curiosity she still shook her head. "I want the whole package at once, not in little pieces. Besides, I can use a vibrator for a quick fix just like you an use your fist." And she left the bathroom and him standing there with his mouth agape.

"Vibrator?" he said to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out into the bedroom and watched as she pulled on a pair of shorts. "You've got a vibrator?"

"Yeah, more than one actually. They're a girl's best friend."

He was smiling now and completely intrigued with the possibilities this new information brought with it. "Where are they?"

She knew exactly where his thoughts were leading him and shook her head. "No way."

Riddick caught her by the waist as she pulled on a shirt. "Aw, come on."

She popped her head through the top. "No. Which part of '_girl's'_ best friend did you not get?"

He'd drop the conversation for now, but not the idea. Besides, there were only so many places she could hide her little toys. "So where are you goin'?"

"To check out your gym for myself. Later."

She kissed him on the mouth and turned to leave. He called her as she got to the door and she turned back around just as he dropped the towel giving her a perfect view of his back and ass, but nothing more. He partially peered over his shoulder, purposely denying her a full frontal view, and with a smirk told her, "I'll collect on my massage later."

She walked out of the room and as soon as it dawned on her what she had missed seeing, she leaned against the wall. "I had him there naked and I didn't even look? What kind of idiot am I?"

* * *

Now dressed, _still_sexually frustrated, and with a bad attitude that rivaled his ego, Riddick stormed out of his room and headed to the bridge where Drake was waiting for him. It took him all of five seconds after glancing at his face to ascertain that his knocking had interrupted…well, something.

"Bad timing?" he carefully asked.

"The absolute worst," he growled.

"But she's on the-."

"Doesn't mean I can't get creative, Drake," he countered. "Now who the hell is callin' and why is it so urgent?"

"It was a guy and he wouldn't give a name, but insisted that he talk to you in person. He's holding."

"I'll take this one in private if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all. I kinda thought this call might go that way regardless." Drake left the bridge, shutting the door behind him to leave Riddick to his call. Opening the channel, the monitor flickered on a second later revealing the face of a man he'd never thought he'd see again, and he wasn't pleased.

"Resnick?"

"Yeah, man, it's-."

"Is this line secure?"

"I wouldn't have contacted you if it wasn't." He sensed Riddick's anger right off and realized he better talk quick. "Look, I'm callin' you because I owed you a debt. You saved my life when we were in the slam, remember?"

"I do."

"Well, I paid it. In fact, it was yesterday at the tram station on Syrellas-3 right before you boarded."

"Son of a bitch," he said, now with a slight smile on his face. "That was you?"

"In the flesh. I'm just sorry I couldn't have warned you first. You realize that wasn't how it was supposed to play out, right?"

"I figured so, but didn't have a clue why or how I walked away from it – until now. I know you ain't goin' by Resnick. So what's you're handle?"

"Snipes," he replied and began to grin, especially after Riddick rolled his eyes.

"Now there's an original name."

"Hey, it works."

"You gonna let me in on who put out the hit on me?"

"That's why I'm callin'. A guy named Cox contacted me. I've worked with him before on a few jobs where the bounty was dead or alive."

"And he took the pussy way out."

"Exactly. When he said you were the target, I played along."

"They thought I was dead."

"That's the point, and more importantly Cox _still_ thinks you're dead. I've gotta say that he seemed pretty adamant about gettin' your woman."

"I figured that, especially with me bein' out of his way and all. What did he tell you about her?"

"Not much. Just that you used to hang with her and that Toombs had her in custody to get to you when he and his crew crashed and burned."

"Did he tell you_why_ he wants her?"

"No. I was curious about that, too, but he didn't volunteer that information. Knowin' Cox the way I do, he's already got someone lined up with credits in hand when he turns her over."

Riddick let that information settle for a moment before continuing. "You got out about two months before I left. What'd you do?"

"I did what you told me. Found somethin' I was good at and used it to my advantage."

"So you're a hired gun now? Workin' for mercs?"

Resnick didn't miss the sprinkling of contempt in his voice. "I look out for my own, like I did with you."

That seemed to appease Riddick some, but he still had one last question for the man. "Playin' both sides of the fence? I'd watch your back if I were you. You might find yourself at the end of another sniper's bullet."

"I've always got an eye on my back and an escape plan, too."

"You just never know when it will all go to hell."

Resnick smiled at Riddick's subtlety. "You want to know how I found you?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

"I checked at the port and there were four ships that left within six hours after I 'shot' you. I managed to narrow it down to two private ships; yours and the other belonged to Cox."

"Do yourself a favor?"

"Lose your number?"

Riddick nodded. "You look out for yourself, Resnick. Thanks."

"Will do, _Rick._ If I hear anything else about your women, I'll pass it through a third party. Resnick out."

And then the screen went black. That was one mystery solved at least. He thought back to when he met Resnick. The guy hadn't been more than eighteen, three years younger than himself and scared shitless. Riddick was already a seasoned inmate with a bad ass reputation that he was not to be fucked with when they met. Resnick had been cornered by a group of men looking to make him their bitch. To this day he didn't know _why_ he did it, but he intervened on his behalf and took the guy under his wing. Convicted on charges of theft, he wasn't in for long, but long enough for Riddick to protect the guy until he could get out. Six months was all it took, and as he left he vowed that one day he would find a way to repay him, which he had done. He shuddered to think how differently things might have turned out had he never protected him.

Still sitting on the bridge he flipped on the surveillance system and scanned it until he found Jack working out in the gym. At that moment, she was straddling a bench and lifting some hand weights. He slowly smiled as he found an excuse to interrupt her.

"Looks like Jack needs some weight lifting pointers. That and she needs a spotter. I wouldn't want Princess to hurt herself."

Riddick caught Jack with her back turned to him and stealthily slipped in. She was sitting at a machine lifting weights with her legs when he snuck up behind her. It was as if the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. She wasn't alone and it was either Micah or Riddick. Her money was on Riddick since he had been warned about sneaking up on her, and he seemed to get off on making her jump. Not this time.

His hand slipped over her shoulder and she reacted by grabbing it and pulling as hard as she could while elbowing him in the stomach. The unexpected assault gave her enough time to mount the bench, turn, and then push him as hard as she could while he was a little off balance. The extra height provided her enough momentum to make him stumble back as step toward the mat and then he tripped over a weight and went down. Thrilled with herself, Jack wasted no time in straddling him and pinning his wrists to the mat.

"Sure as hell wasn't expectin' that."

"That _was_ the point," she said, grinning.

"Nice moves Jack."

She laughed then, amazed that he never passed up an opportunity to compliment himself. "You would think so since you're the one who taught me." His eyes got a little big and she answered his unspoken question. "Don't know if it's being in this gym on a ship or what, but a lot of our training sessions have been filtering back into my head. I would have laughed had you told me two weeks ago that I could do what I just did to you."

"Don't get cocky. You're out of practice." He didn't add that he could have halted her assault after she elbowed him, but wanted to see what she had. Of course, she frowned at his back handed insult.

"Gee, Jack. So glad you're remembering more. I'd love to train with you again to sharpen your skills. You couldn't have said _that_ instead of 'Don't get cocky. You're out of practice'?"

"I tell it the way it is, Princess."

"Guess you wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"Exactly."

"Then tell me what you're thinking right now."

He studied her for a minute before a smile started tugging at the corner of his mouth. His voice deeper and slightly growling, he told her, "I'm thinkin' that I like you on top and in charge. Sexy."

That managed to get a slight smile from her. "Is that right?" He nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, you ain't gonna be holdin' my hands down for much longer."

"Why?"

"'Cause I plan on doin' this."

With little effort he twisted out of her grip, took a hold of her wrists, and pulled her down on top of him before rolling. Now _her_ arms were pinned to the mat above her head and he was straddling her. He looked down at his 'victim' with a smug grin. Jack looked a bit surprised, but was smiling, too. He lowered his face very close to hers. Close enough that their breaths were mingling. She watched him lick his lips and squirmed a bit beneath him.

"What are you thinkin', Jack." Her eyes snapped back to his. "Hmm?"

She licked her own lips and answered him honestly, "Just thinking about how much I want your mouth on me."

"Great minds think alike," he smirked before slanting his mouth across hers, reveling once again in the taste that was uniquely hers as his tongue sought hers. His hands slipped from her wrists to entwine their fingers together, which she unconsciously flexed. Her silent way of showing him how he was affecting her. And she was completely lost in him. His slow, deep, sensual kissing was unexpected, but not unwanted. In fact, this side of him was almost more devastating to her heart and to her mind. She was just learning about his aggressive nature, and then he does this? Her head was swimming.

Meanwhile, back on the upper level of the ship, Drake had wandered back to the bridge looking for Riddick. He noticed one of the monitors was still on and witnessed Riddick sneaking up on Jack. In his rush to get the drop on her, he had left it on, and Drake was quite appreciative for the oversight. Did he feel the least bit bad or guilty for spying on them? Absolutely not. He didn't turn it on in the first place and so far they weren't doing anything that he should feel guilty for watching.

Then things started getting interesting. "Oh, shit! Man, she got the drop on you!" He cocked his head to the side. "But you don't exactly seem bothered by it. In fact,-." That's about the time Riddick flipped Jack onto her back and Drake zoomed in about ten percent. "Yeah, there's the man I know, but I ain't ever seen you kiss a woman like _that_ before."

"Watching something interesting?"

Drake about jumped out of his skin and _did_ jump out of the chair, tripped, and fell on his ass onto the floor. He immediately looked up at a chuckling Micah.

"Son of a bitch, what do you think you're doin' sneaking' up on a man like that?"

Micah peered down at the show Riddick and Jack had been providing him. "Interrupting your show, perhaps?"

"I-It ain't what it looks like," he slightly stammered.

But Micah wasn't buying it and crossed his arms over his chest like a parent might do when faced with a lying child. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Like I believe that."

"It's the truth," Drake said defensively. "Rick was in here earlier and he probably left it on when he headed down there to get her. Besides, they were just startin' in, and it ain't like they'll be doin' the nasty right now. Not with her on the-."

Micah held his hand up. "Yeah, I get the picture, and I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

He held his hand out to pull Drake up from the floor, which he thought about for a second before accepting. Now face to face, he studied Micah for a second to see if the man was really mad at him or just trying to get under his skin.

"You're not ratting me out?"

"Nothing to rat out, right? Just like you said?"

"Yeah, but why do I get the feelin' this could come back and bite me in the ass?"

Micah raised an eyebrow. "Only if you want it to," he quipped before walking away. He had to. The vivid image of biting Drake's ass raced through his brain and went straight to his cock, and he wasn't about to embarrass himself. However, Drake was determined to have the last word, or try to at least.

"Hey! That was one of those 'feeler' comments!"

Smiling, Micah didn't bother to turn around. "Yes, Drake it was."

"Ha! Thought so!"

He then looked over his shoulder at the dark haired man. "Couldn't resist myself when you set me up so nicely."

And then he did walk away leaving Drake stewing that he didn't get the last word. Glancing back at the monitor, he saw that Riddick and Jack were nowhere to be seen. Definitely not wishing to get caught by the big man, he shut off the monitor and left the bridge.

* * *

Having skipped lunch, Jack didn't see Drake or Micah until dinner time. And when they finally crossed paths, it was well past time for her to have more meds in their opinion. Sadly, she had another hour before she could take her next pill. Not one man knew what they were walking into when they entered the galley and found her sitting at the table sipping a cup of hot tea.

"Kyra! Long time no see."

Jack's lip curled. Her pain meds were wearing off. She was feeling nauseous, bloated, had a headache, and he was far too chipper for her taste. "Micah," she said, almost snarling.

"Okay," he responded somewhat warily. Knowing her as well as he did, he cut himself a wide berth around her. "Time for pain meds, I see."

"Not for another fucking hour. Damn, it's never been this bad before."

"It's probably being in the ship – you know the artificial gravity and all adding extra pressure."

"What?" But her 'what' was more like 'Are you crazy?'.

Micah held up his hands. "Hey, just me…hypothesizing."

"Not helping," she grumbled. "Say, how are you and Drake getting along?" Jack caught the slight smile on his face. "What did you do?

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. You're smiling. _Something_ happened."

"No, really it was nothing. He set himself up for a 'feeler' comment, so I went for it."

"Did he take offense? I mean, he's straight as they come according to Rick."

"Actually no. He called me on it, but I threw it right back at him that he led me into it. Given that, he's the one to blame."

Jack patted his hand. "Good. I know Rick took your preferences okay, but then again, he's got me here. I wasn't quite sure how Drake would react or treat you."

"Not a bit different."

"I'm glad. I didn't want to have to kick his ass for being an ass."

"I'm sure he'll be an ass for some _other_ reason though."

"Yes, he's predisposed to acting like one. Then again, so is Rick."

"The two of you doing okay?"

"Fine except for being wound so tight I feel like I'm going to explode."

"And him?"

"Pretty much the same, although I suspect he's given himself some relief."

"Two can play at that game."

"When I know he's occupied, I just might. He knows I have 'help'," she delicately put it, "and I think he's on the lookout."

"Toys can be fun," he smirked.

"I'm sure they are, but I need to get used to _him_ first."

"Good point. What's in the cup?"

"Hot tea."

"Looks big enough to be a soup cup."

"He's a huge man. You should _see_ the soup cups," she retorted.

"Are you going to eat dinner?"

That's when Drake came strolling into the galley. "Hey! Did I hear someone mention eating and dinner?" Then he realized Jack was there. "Oh, hey Jack." But was oblivious to her current condition and mental state.

"Drake," she said, acknowledging his presence.

"So what are we eatin' tonight and when? I'm starved."

"I don't know. I don't feel up to eating a whole lot, so I'll leave the decision up to you boys."

Drake leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms over his chest, looking quite relaxed. "You know men. We'll eat just about anything as long as it has meat in it. So what do you feel like fixing?"

Jack looked back up from her cup of tea once she realized that he was addressing _her_. "Excuse me?"

Drake completely missed the annoyance in her voice and the warning signals Micah was giving him from behind her. "I said what do you feel like fixing?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Is this a joke?" she demanded through gritted teeth. Her knuckles had turned white as she gripped her cup. It took forever, but at last he saw Micah drawing his finger across his neck. Unfortunately, he didn't make the connection.

"No-o-o. I'm sure Rick will be in here soon wondering the same thing."

Jack slowly rose from her chair. "Do you have _any_ idea what I'm going through right now? Hm? Any?"

He didn't answer, but did take a step back.

"Yeah, I thought not. I get this pain that feels like someone is taking my insides and twisting them so tight that it takes my breath away. It hurts so much, I can't stand straight. I get nauseous, my head hurts, and those are the _good_ months. Guess what? _This_ is _not_ a good month!!" Jack lifted her cup and took the last sip before advancing on him again. Wisely, he took another step back. "And then what do you do? You come in here _assuming_ that I will be cooking you dinner. Why Drake? Because I have breasts? For fuck's sake, what in the hell do you do when you're on your own ship alone? Huh?"

Drake was trying to listen, but she was almost to the point that she was waving the cup around and his eyes and attention were transfixed on that, somewhat concerned that she was about to wield it as a weapon.

"Look, Jack I'm sorry alright. I'll fix dinner! Now would you put down the soup cup?"

"Tea cup," she and Micah said in unison.

"Fine, it's a tea cup and a very nice one at that." He backed out of the galley with her still walking toward him. "Would you put it down?"

Once they were both in the hall, Riddick walked up behind Jack, saw that Drake had dug himself into yet another hole and decided to intervene. It wasn't that Jack was going to hurt the man. She just sensed his wariness of her unconventional weapon and chose to cash in on it, at least for a satisfying minute or two. Drake cut his begging eyes to Riddick right as he wrapped his bulking arms around her.

"What'cha doin' Jack?" he rumbled against her ear. "Gonna hurt Drake with a soup cup?"

"Tea," she corrected him. "You don't know what you have in your own cabinets? It's a tea cup."

"Yeah," Drake interjected. "And your woman was gonna kill me with it, too!"

Deep down he _knew_ Jack wouldn't _really_ hurt him, but then again he was completely aware of who Riddick actually was, what he was capable of, and that Jack had lived with him and probably picked up a trick or two. Riddick was amused by the whole situation and wondered just how long he could drag out Drake's awkward situation.

He chuckled as he asked her, "So, you were gonna kill him with a tea cup?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"What did the man do?"

Drake ran his hand through his hair and groaned out loud. "Aw hell, Rick! Don't bring it up again! I said I was sorry."

"What did he do? He asked me what I was going to cook for dinner," she explained through gritted teeth.

Riddick raised an eyebrow at Drake and shook his head. "Man, do you have shit for brains or what?"

"YES! That's it exactly. Now will you _please_ disarm her so we – no, so **I**can fix dinner?"

"He did say he was sorry, Jack."

"You think he means it?"

"I _do_. I_do,_" Drake insisted.

"Good. Then get to cooking. You'll find the apron in the top left drawer."

Drake hastily returned to the galley leaving the two of them alone. Riddick turned her around and she handed him the cup.

"I wasn't going to hit him."

"But you had him thinking you were."

"He deserved it."

"_That_ I don't doubt. But death by teacup?" he said grinning, "Damn, that's pretty creative, Jack." And then he forgot that he wasn't dealing with a 'whole' Jack and added. "I shoulda thought of it. Point to you. Guess that makes you the better killer, huh?"

Her forehead wrinkled and that's when he realized he fucked up. "What? What in the hell is that supposed to mean? That's a game?"

He sobered immediately and thought of a quick explanation to cover his slipup. "It was somethin' stupid we did. Mostly after watchin' movies where we…we didn't like the way they ghosted someone so we'd think up ways they coulda' done it better. We would try and outdo each other with ideas."

A memory flashed and the name of the game was whispered in the back of her mind, and then it fell to her lips. "Who's the better killer?"

He let out a relieved breath. "Yeah, that was it."

But that wasn't it. That one memory opened up the one she had been denying from her dreams since she was sixteen. The one she never hoped she remembered. She looked down at her hands and saw they were covered in blood. _She_ was covered in blood with a scalpel in her hand and was wearing what looked to be a hospital dressing gown. Riddick had disappeared as well as the ship she was living on. Instead she saw the hallway and rooms of Toombs' ship. She was walking them in her mind, looking into the rooms and seeing the bodies of the men she had slaughtered and exactly what she had done to them.

She couldn't hear Riddick calling to her. Couldn't feel his hands on her face, demanding that she look at him and talk to him. She had no idea how badly was she shaking nor that she was on the brink of breaking down like she had done in the club. There was one room left and the closer she got the stronger the scent of the cigars became. The door slid open with a quiet hiss and on the bed was a large, burly man with dingy colored curly hair, long side burns, and a nasty scar near his eye. As if it was an out of body experience, she saw herself raising her arm to plunge the knife into his chest. She couldn't believe the rage and streaming tears she saw on her own face or what she was about to do. No, what she _had_ done. This was a nightmare. Her nightmare, only it had happened.

Jack let out a blood curdling scream as Toombs woke up and seized her by the throat, and that's when she stabbed him repeatedly. Drake and Micah came running out of the galley to see what had happened and found Riddick on the floor with her. She was in his arms, but it appeared as if he was almost restraining her as she struggled and sobbed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I killed them. I killed them all. I killed them. Why?"

"Jack, look at me." Riddick demanded, but she continued to sob and rant.

"I killed them. I killed them. They're all dead because of me. I did it. I did it."

"JACK!" Still too lost in her own recollections, she wouldn't look at him. He got close to her ear and began talking softly to her. "Jack, baby. It's okay. They were sick fucks who hurt you. You did what you had to do. You did what you had to do. You didn't have a choice. Those sons of bitches deserved it. Jack, look at me. Listen to me." But she wouldn't. At a loss for any other solution, he looked up at Drake and Micah. "Get a sedative hypo. Now."

Micah got down on the floor and took Jack's hand, threading his fingers through hers. His own eyes were shining with tears at seeing his best friend in so much pain. He had long suspected that she had been raped and worse, and had been forced to do something desperate, and now he knew. She had ceased struggling, but was still lost to reality. He looked up at Riddick whose eyes were almost closed as he continued to speak to her. His brow was deeply furrowed – the only outward sign of his own distress. And out of some instinct, he had begun to rock her.

"You know what happened to her. What they did to her." It was a statement not a question. Riddick merely nodded. "If she doesn't remember it all, you'll need to tell her. It will be the only way she'll understand why she did it."

Drake returned a minute later with a hypo. He swiped her arm with an alcohol pad before injecting her. In less than thirty seconds she had completely relaxed against him, drowsy but still conscious and finally back in 'their' world. Riddick was cradling her face as she asked the question he didn't want to answer.

"Why?"

"Let's go to our room so we can talk."

He carried her down the hallway as the other two men stood there and watched. Drake turned to go back into the galley. After what they had just witnessed, he wanted a drink and knew where Riddick kept his Tequila. But he caught Micah's pained expression before he got too far and stopped.

"You don't _want_the woman, but you love her don't you?"

Micah blinked a couple of times and swallowed the lump that had been lodged in his throat. "Yeah, I do. Granted, it's not the way _he_ loves her, but I do and it kills me to see her like this."

"He'll take care of her."

"I know he will."

Drake put his hand on Micah's shoulder. "Come on. I know I'd like a drink, and you look like you need one, too.

* * *

Back in Riddick's room, Jack sat huddled on the bed while he went to find his handheld. Before he gave it to her, he wanted to be sure she was ready to handle what she would see.

"You really want to know why you did what you did?"

"Yes! Right now, I'm thinking that none of you need to be anywhere near me. What's to keep me from doing that again? I don't want to hurt any of you. I couldn't live with myself if I did. I'm having a difficult time living with myself at this moment."

"Never Jack. You'd never go off and just snap like that unless you had a damn good reason. Unless you had been pushed to your very limit. They deserved everything you did to them and then some."

"I don't want to hurt you."

It nearly killed him that she was afraid of herself. Of what she might do. That she was feeling guilty for what she did to save herself.

"You won't."

He went to her then and held her so she would understand that he wasn't the least bit concerned about being near her. Then to drive his point home, he slipped out his blade and wrapped her hand around the hilt.

"Riddick, no-."

"Keep it. I trust you more than anyone I know."

"I'm not the Jack you knew," she reminded him.

"Close enough for me."

Then he kissed her; slowly and gently, until her tense body finally eased somewhat. Pulling back, but not too far away, he gave her a reassuring nuzzle and then brought the handheld to her. The set of pictures he chose was the same one that he allowed Drake to see. They were graphic enough as it was, and he didn't feel she needed to see the originals. Still ensconced in his protective embrace, she stared at the monitor before finally opening the folder to see what was inside.

"Oh, my god!"

That had been her reaction to the first one where she had been initially drugged, but before Toombs had turned her over to his crew. She only managed to get through the first third in silence before rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Riddick stayed with her on the floor, holding her hair out of the way as she heaved until there was nothing left. He then brought her a cup of water to sip while he bathed her face with a cold washcloth – something she had done for him years ago on the rare occasion when he had fallen ill.

"I-I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

She hesitated a second, but nodded. "Yeah."

With her stomach settled, he carried her back to bed. She wasn't crying, too numb to feel much of anything at that point.

"The rest of the pictures…" Not that she wanted to see them or thought that she could, but she wanted to know what they were.

"They get worse."

She took in a long shuddered breath as she rested in his arms. Unable to see her face, he though she had fallen asleep when she whispered, "His name was Toombs. To do what he did-."

"He was a sick fuck."

"No, it was more than that. He hated me. No one could do what he did unless they felt some strong emotion. What did I ever do to a man like that to make him hate me enough to torture me?"

This was Riddick's chance to tell her the complete truth, to get everything out in the open about who he really was, which would give her the rest of the answers she had been seeking. He opened his mouth several times, but he couldn't make the words come out. Silence was his only response before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The last chapter of 2007, but not the end of the story yet. Thank you everyone and I hope you have a great New Year!! You've made mine very happy!!**  
**  
Responses to Chapter 23 Reviews**

**darthme1011:** "me like" "Me glad you like!!" Thx!  
**mimi86:** "Oh boy oh boy i love this chapter it was great and even the wait was worth it (as always)"  
- Thanks so much mimi!! I'm glad I was able to deliver to you satisfaction! Happy New Year to you, too!!  
** Janna R.:** "I just have to say that if Riddick doesn't get some soon i might have to jump into this story and see if i can help push them along."  
- Now that I would love to see!! Ha ha! ((writer furiously scribbles Janna into the story as invisible, but pushy cherub))  
"you should be writing more than fanfiction. You should write a book. I can promise that i would be first in line to buy it."  
- ((blushes furiously)) Thanks so much for that. Believe me, I'd love to do it! Even self-publish. Just need an original idea – yep, that's kinda what I need. I'll let you know when/if it's in the works though. Thanks so much Jann!!  
** 0756:** "It seems like you have a definite direction where you are headed with this story, and it seems like its coming closer to the end."  
- There's a plan….sort of, but don't worry, it's not going to be another epic!!  
"I hoped for something a little more... I don't know. Not what I expected. Would have been an interesting turn to kill Riddick for the hell of it."  
- Hey, sorry it didn't go the way you might have thought/wanted, but if I had a way to bring him back, then I would have considered it. I'll have to save that for another story.  
"I'd like to see Jack go apeshit on someone, and I feel she's been too repressed in this one, and Riddick's death would have been the perfect excuse"  
- You're right. Riddick's death would have forced that, but she's been so "repressed" because she isn't really Jack, not yet anyway. She's still got enough Kyra in her to hold her back, but her messing up Marilyn would certainly be entertaining. Thanks for your comments!!  
**runningwild22** : "I so want to see Steven get what's coming too him! Hope its painfull!!"  
He does deserve it, doesn't he!! Something will happen, but what I don't know just yet!! Thanks as always!!  
**NightmareMonster**: "jeeze, way to freak a bunch of your readers out, it was just a tranquilizer"  
- Hee hee, I'm a little devil and love it.  
"Scruff Muffin" holy crap, i laughed so hard i cried lol"  
- Micah had to get that in there. He's been waiting to say that for a long time. Thanks NM!! Thrilled I could make you laugh!  
**Honey76**: "the conversation between Jack, Drake and Micah was such a good laugh ;-)"  
- I've been waiting to get those three together and they had a good time with Drake to be sure. So glad you enjoyed it!  
"I wonder why all that happened the way it did.."  
- You got your answer, right??? Thanks Honey!!  
**Dhampir Elf** : "kudos to you! all of us thinking bullet bullet.. and you give us a tranq dart! i bow to your evil-ness"  
- Yep, I love doing that!! Nothing like getting everyone's panties in a bunch!  
"she is a bit hysterical tho. ehh.. can't win them all"  
- She's still got much of Kyra in her, too, which is holding her back. Brutally kill Marilyn?? Hmmm. Maybe there will be something better (meaning worse) in store for her. We'll see.  
"unless he has half a brain, and doesnt say anything. but i doubt it"  
- I'll play mute on this one. You'll have to wait and see b/c Riddick isn't giving me any clue about how he's going to play this one.  
"yay! drake knows about micah! now it's only time before they get together! better be soon!"  
- You fans are relentless!!  
"haha.. they're so cute! drake's cute in his obvious denial"  
- Just love how you "read" things into the story. Amuses the writer this does!  
" He fixed that defect when he created women." hhahahahaha... omg. i died laughing! fell off my bed too.. omg. i love it!"  
- And Jack loved saying it, too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!! Happy New Year!  
**vinlovedroolwish** : Okay, let me start by saying that I was in my car reading your review on my blackberry and about drove off the road when I hit this part:  
"but I have a confession, when I see the update notice for your stories, I open the page and scroll all the way down to read the review responses first"  
- I SO thought you were getting ready to tell me that you sneak answers to what's going to happen in the chapter by reading the review responses first. You should have heard what came out of my mouth – Oh, the hell with it. I called you a Sneaky little shit, but then you explained the _why_, so I quickly recanted it. It's pretty sweet that you draw out the chapter like you do!  
"I found this jewel of a quote regarding your plans for Micah and Drake smut."  
- You are so looking for that bone aren't you!! OMG! Your Drake and Micah are just too much – jumping around in their skivvies!! Get some damn clothes on!! The image of them has been ingrained in my brain now – scary!  
"I tried to point out the big capitalized "IF" to them, but they just shushed me and gave me dirty looks."  
- I was just about to get to that – man they're relentless!!  
" Then Micah got really excited and started yelling "No shrivled sausage weiner for me! I'm gonna get some! Cricket has a plan!"  
- Tell those boys to put a sock in it or I'll burn the plan!   
"if I get too stern with them, they won't let me join in the fun. Since it is my brain, I think if they are going to do naughty stuff, I should get to enjoy it too. So I let them get away with pretty much anything."  
- So now the truth comes out. You greedy woman! That's why these two are so out of control –you want in on the booty party!!  
"That is such a beautiful image of Riddick and his animal. Usually the animal is prowling, stalking, pacing,etc. The idea of holding Jack makes the animal purr with contentment is just amazing. Even back in the Pitch Black movie there seemed to be something about Jack that calmed Riddick and even brought out the playful side. You captured it so beautifully in just a few words. PURfect!"  
- I completely agree. I've always felt like she has a calming effect on him that even he doesn't quite understand. Playful, too. Bringing out his lighter side. And there's always more than one way to make an animal purrrrr. So glad you loved that part! Oh, and Snipes, I assume you've gotten your answer now? Marilyn needing rescuing??? She does get herself into one pickle after another and that may very well get her into dead end situation that she can't get herself out of, but someone would have to take pity on her in order to rescue her.   
"I am surprised that Jack didn't have flashbacks when Riddick got 'shot.'"  
- I didn't do it there b/c in their history together he had never gotten shot so it wouldn't cause her to have a flash of memory, but as you read (or will read if you are still being a sneaky little bugger) you got your "maybe later" answer.   
"I love the name calling in this story!"  
- scruff muffin still makes me giggle, too. : D  
"he didn't seem to be a bit bothered by it. Well except for the fact that Micah hadn't hit on him. AH-ha!"  
- there you go reading into it again  
maybe Jack got a little too close to the truth here  
- Hmmmm, maybe.  
"my mental Micah is pouting and grumbling 'Would have made a pass if Cricket would just let me. Not like I didn't try."  
- HEY!! Turning my own character against it's creator?? Bad reader!!  
"Hm. doesn't it seem that Drake threw boobs in as an afterthought, when he realized that the Three B's described Micah perfectly? Evil laughter"  
- Yeah, that about made me run a red light. No more reading your reviews while I'm driving!  
"Heeheehee Drake does have the picture alright. The box of underwear hidden under his bed--convient spot."  
- Tell your Drake that Micah is going to come out with a swim suit calendar just for him. LOL! Thanks for the great review. You always make me laugh until I get into trouble!  
**FluidDegree**: "I like that he was still awake to hear what she said. Just one question... why didnt she remember that about him?"  
- Well, there's still quite a bit that she doesn't remember about him and I'm not so sure he ever mentioned it to her. In my mind, I'm not sure that he would or would think to tell her, especially not now.   
"why did he not want Riddick dead"  
- You've got your answer, right? Happy New Year FD and hope Santa was good to you!  
**Vampiress-06**: "so micah being gay you're hookin em up right...come on please for me your best fan and fellow evil writer"  
- Begging will always be considered, so there is hope – hee hee.  
**NotAfraidToLive:** "i cant wait for things in the story to finally "move on" if ya know what i mean. jack and riddick need to get there game on."  
- Sooooon. Soooon.  
"haha. im reading 'a kid liker her' again and im on chap 44, i love dat story, it is truely amazing"  
- thanks so much for re-reading it. I find myself drifting back and reading it again. It's amazing how much I've forgotten. Glad you think it's worth of a 2nd read.   
"thanks for all ur amazingness!"  
- No, thank YOU for thinking it!"  
**unknown beedee** : "no cliffhanger this time, but i still have to wait for the next chappie...sigh...it's always something isn't it?"  
- With me, that's a BIG yes! Thanks UB!!  
**ShyRomantic** : well i deffinatly have to say that was the sweetest chappter yet.  
"can't wait for more action of all sorts, any good fight scene's comming up?"  
- As of right now, and this is not just me being coy, I have no idea. These guys are directing the show it seems from this point on. I have ideas, but they're making the decisions. Whatever Riddick wants, he gets.  
"all this withholding is driving me crazy, and the more i read about drake and jack talking to each other the more i like that couple. so cruel! you should write a story or soemthing for thoese two, just for shits a giggles."  
- Hmm. Now there's a thought!  
"i have to use a couple of those lines jack use, there pretty witty :D"  
- do share! I always like to hear what the favorites are. Thanks ShyRomantic!!  
**viewer** : "love it"  
- Thank you for loving and reading it!!  
**S.Jewell**: "Haha, think of my reviews like... "love-bites"."  
- Yes, they sneak up on me and BAM! Love them all the same though!! Just don't let the woodwork swallow you up! Hope I didn't make you lose your mind – it would be great find though!! Thanks girl!!  
**iluvriddick**: "i must have stared at that rotten little cut off line for like a minute going, hey, where's the rest"  
- On my computer of course! What a silly question.  
"i about freaked. i was all bouncy and excited and then froze. i couldn't believe you really made riddick get shot. i thought he'd move at last moment or something. and then the blood on her hand, man i have to say i was less than pleased with you. but it's ok now. i can breath again."  
- You know how I do love to keep you on the edge of your seat. This was the perfect opportunity to do so, and I went for it. Glad you can breathe now again – purple faces aren't good .  
"sounds like drake would have liked to recieve a few 'feelers'. haha! love his reaction when jack implied it."  
- You're not the only one. She loves teasing him.  
"drake did jump to his feet awfully fast. ok, ok, i'm grasping at straws. but damnit you're leading me on."  
- Again, I LOVE how you guys are so looking for clues and grasping at things. Tickles me to death.  
"waiting on riddick to ask her? poor kid, so naïve"  
- So, not Jack yet, either. If she was, she would have known exactly how he'd be and move herself on in.   
"so him though to just go in there and snatch her up and take her to his bed"  
- he's definitely a man who takes what he wants. I just love that side of him – take charge and take his woman.  
"i like that she's the only woman he's shared his bed with. that means something to men like him. and holding her he's contemplating love? ah..."  
- Yes, it does. He's never taken a woman to his bed b/c he never wanted them to make assumptions that they were there for more than just to satisfy his baser urges. With her, it's very different. He's thinking about what she said to him, but we'll have to see how he handles it. The entire concept is foreign to him.  
"that last one was huge! didn't know you were that cold"  
- You didn't know???? I must be losing my touch! ((Cricket jots down another resolution to be double evil in 2008)). Thanks so much as always!!  
**Furyan Goddess:** "So he was tranked by Snipes... Hum... they MUST have a past somewhere cause Snipes definitely didn't want him dead. Maybe they served together? Or in slam together? "  
Ding, ding, ding!! Give the Goddess a prize!  
"So they're all on one ship, one big happy family... lol... I can't wait to see how THAT goes..."  
- So much testosterone and a hormonal woman – Oh my!  
"all the bad guys, I just can't wait to Riddick gets shiv happy on them"  
- action forthcoming, but not sure when  
"Toombs' brother makes me sick with his slave trading and if you plan on ending this soon, I sure hope you got another idea brewing in that head of yours... I so look forward to reading your work.. some of the best ever. I'm never bored reading your stories... thank you for sharing your wonderful mind/worlds w/ us :)"  
- Sniff, sniff – wipes tear from eye. That means so much to hear, er..read that. Really. I'm contemplating a sequel to A Kid Like Her and I also have another idea in mind that I've sketched some. We'll see what comes up next. Thanks for reading and encouraging me!  
**FitMama**: "My favorite line in this chapter "the gay secret code…'feeler' comments. And he brought his hands up to wiggle his fingers as he said it." LOL! I had tears in my eyes just picturing that scene."  
- Hee hee, feeler comments. He just loved doing that even though he's a masculine gay guy.  
"On a more serious note, I think it's nice you broke the news to Riddick that Jack loves him without her being exposed yet. It gives him time to process the concept a little before having to face it."  
- Yes, it gives him time to think and formulate how he'll deal with this information, hopefully without coming off like an insensitive ass.  
Hope you had a great new year!!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil**: Yes, oh chocolate one!! "Love the chapter as always and I humble prostrate myself before the sublime majesty of your breath-stealing talents"  
- Ah, poetry to my ears!! Just love it!  
"Wishing you a wonderful holiday season, with smut, Hot Chocolate, and inspired muses."  
- Thank you it was and I hope it was the same for you as well!! - Butterscotch haystacks?? Where do you get this stuff?? Thanks so much!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I hope everyone had a safe and happy New Year! Thanks for all of the well-wishes, too!! **You're the best **and I so appreciate each and every review and comment you send my way!!

**Disclaimer:** Only Micah and Drake belong to me, although there are many who would dearly like to challenge that claim.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The pictures, although horrifying, were still difficult for her to accept as justification for her killing spree. They were also the catalyst for her nightmare plagued sleep. The very same nightmares that she used to hope were only bad dreams, but now she acknowledged them for what they were – memories and that made them all the worse. No matter how she tossed or turned, no matter which good thoughts she tried to focus on, the images always broke through.

However, the one constant throughout it all had been Riddick. He never let her go, often whispering words of comfort in that rumbling voice of his that made her feel safe. She awoke ensconced in his arms, her body practically half atop his. Although she wasn't quite sure how she ended up like that, given how erratically she was sleeping, she assumed he had put her there to keep a hold of her. His body warmth was threatening to lull her back to sleep, too.

Right now, that's all she wanted to do was stay there with him, sleeping and not because she was tired. She simply didn't wish to face the day, reality, and the censure or worse that she expected from Micah. Drake she could handle, but having Micah turn away from her would be devastating.

As she lay there thinking, her fingers were unconsciously moving in an aimless swirling pattern across his skin. Riddick woke when she did, sensing the change in her breathing pattern, but he kept silent in case she fell back asleep. Though when she managed to tickle his ribs, he couldn't fully suppress the chuckle, which came out sounding more like an indignant huffing noise. Surprised, she raised her head and met his silver eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake-."

"It's okay and you didn't wake me. It was your fingers."

Jack eyed him curiously. "I didn't realize you were ticklish."

"Neither did I," he smirked.

"Still, it's kind of a nervous habit – needing to keep a hand moving or doing something. Didn't mean to disturb you."

"Too late for that, Princess. I'm way beyond bein' disturbed."

"I wasn't referring to your mental state," she said dryly, but slightly smiling because it felt good to joke around.

"Neither was I," he replied, his tone overly suggestive. She gave him the eye, so he gave up on that particular topic for the time being. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I know how much I got and it wasn't a lot, which means I kept you up, too. I'm so-."

His hand over her mouth cut her off. "Stop sayin' you're sorry," he growled.

She pushed his hand off her mouth. "But I am," she insisted. "If it wasn't for me-."

Pissed off, he had enough. He took her by the shoulders as he sat them both up and made her look at him.

"_You_ don't have a god damn thing to be sorry about."

"But-."

"Jack! What did those fucks do to you?"

He didn't want to use this tactic on her, and from the horrified expression on her face she didn't want to talk about it, but in his mind she needed to face exactly what they did that made her snap. She had to accept that given the situation she was in any other choice would have resulted in her death or slavery. If she didn't, she might never get past this.

"Answer me, Jack."

She shook her head, "No. I don't want to-. I-I can't."

"Did they rape you?" She meekly nodded, but that wasn't enough for him. "Words, baby. Tell me."

"Yes," she finally answered, her voice not much louder than a whisper.

"How many times? Once?"

"No, more…a lot more."

"Did you bleed, have bruises?"

"Yes."

"Did they laugh at you? Call you names?"

"Riddick, please," she begged.

"Answer me, Jack."

"Yes."

"Did they let you clean up?"

"No."

"Not ever?"

"No."

"Did they give you clothes?"

Her forehead wrinkled as she tried to recall. "I can't remember. I was just cold. My skin was against metal all the time. No, I don't think they let me wear anything."

"Did you eat with a spoon or drink from a cup?"

"I remember a bowl. That's it."

"Did they cut you, beat you?"

"Yes, and more."

"Did they break you, Jack?"

"No." That answer came out with some resolve in her voice.

"Because you were stronger than them."

"No. It was you."

"What?" Stunned, he didn't know what else to say.

"You kept me going, talking to me. You made me strong."

"I wasn't there for you." And it cut him to admit it because he should have been there to protect her.

"In my mind you were, and that's why I didn't give in. It's not that I can recall anything specific, but I know you gave me the courage to fight back. You would have done the same thing - fought back?"

"Got that right, baby. Strong survival instinct. I admire that in a woman."

"You might, but what will Drake and Micah think of me? Of what I did?"

"You've got nothin' to worry about." He was certain of it.

* * *

And he had been right. Micah didn't blink an eye when she told him. In fact, he chided her for not serving Steven's ass to him on a platter after what he tried to do. And Drake? He vowed to never ask her what she would be cooking again. Her anxiety, it turned out, had been unnecessary and it was a huge relief to her. Dealing with these newest memories was difficult enough. She couldn't have taken it had Micah turned his back on her. He was irritated that she thought he would. 

"I can't believe you would even think that I would give up on you like that! How long have we been friends?"

"It was a stupid of me. I know. You've always been there for me."

"Just like you have for me. Besides, you haven't gone commando on anyone since we met, so I'd be hard pressed to hold that one incident against you."

"Commando?"

"I like homicidally insane, myself," Drake quipped.

Jack shot an icy look up at Drake. "How do you like your balls, Drake?"

His hands dropped to cover himself. "Hanging behind my package, thank you." He turned and tried to leave but a chuckling Riddick caught him by the upper arm.

"Where are you goin'?"

"To the galley."

"Why?"

"To lock up the knives."

"Don't forget the teacups," Riddick retorted.

"Speaking of tea cups," Micah began, "that reminds me of parties and-."

"Tea cups remind _you_ of parties?" Drake asked laughing while mimicking drinking tea in a girly fashion with his pinky finger extended. "It's a gay thing, right?"

But Micah didn't bat an eyelash. He smiled as he leaned forward, as if he had some secret thing to share. "Ever been invited to a Malorkan party?"

Drake immediately sobered. Malorkan was easily one of the wealthiest men around and the baron of a huge media empire. The man was renowned as were his parties. Drake had tried unsuccessfully on several occasions to get into one. Not even bribing had earned him a coveted invitation. The parties were rumored to be a weekend festival without limits, a hedonistic heaven, which of course he wanted in on.

"Malorkan? No fuckin' way! How in the hell did you get invited to one of those?"

"It's a gay thing," Micah retorted.

"Oh, now I know your bull shittin' me! Malorkan ain't gay. There've been too many homemade sex vids floating for him to be."

"No, but his personal photographer and stylist are, and they happen to both be good friends of mine. They invited me, I met the guy and we hit it off. He put me on his permanent list. And you're right, he's not gay, but he _is_ bi-sexual."

Micah had Drake's complete interest now. "So are his parties really like what I hear about?"

"That and more."

"Can you get me into one?"

While the conversion had gone off on its little tangent, Riddick slipped away for a few minutes and returned with a couple of small wrapped boxes. He reached over her shoulder to set the first one in her lap. She just stared at it for a few seconds until it dawned on her _why_ he was giving it to her.

"Oh!"

"You forgot it was your birthday?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." There was a card on the package that she opened first, and when she saw that it was from Iman her mouth dropped open. "How?"

"He left me a message and asked me to pick this up for you."

She took her time getting the wrapping off, savoring that part of the unveiling. Lifting the top off the box she simply stared at the silver bracelet inside, her eyes clouding with tears as she recalled a similar one that Iman had given to her when she turned sixteen. There were three charms already attached; a letter 'J', a heart, and a pair of linked circles. There was also a smaller folded card in the bottom of the box that explained what the three charms represented. As she read them and smiled, Riddick came to sit beside her on the sofa.

"I get the 'J', and I think I get the heart, but what's the circles for?"

"You didn't read this?"

"No. He ordered this on his own. I knew what it was, but that was it. All I had to do was pick it up."

"Well, the heart is Iman's and the two circles are supposed to be us – entwined souls is how it's explained."

"Kinda corny."

Jack slapped him on the arm for that remark. "I like it. Will you put it on me?" He rolled his eyes, but did it anyway. While she turned her wrist to admire it, he placed the second box in her lap.

"Another one?"

"This is from me."

She smiled broadly, the first one since her breakdown from the previous night and he loved the way it lit her entire face. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Fine, I'll take it back," he said as he grabbed it from her, but she was quicker and snatched the box back. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Ass."

"Just open the damn thing," he grumbled a little more testily than he had intended. In truth, he was a bit uncertain about his gift to her. Here was this woman he had known for a decade, yet there was still so much to learn about her and who she was now.

Anxious to see what was inside, she tore the paper off of this one and then the lid. Inside was a charm, but it was larger than the others and had a small hinge on the side. The shape of the locket was unusual. She thought she knew what it was but wanted him to confirm it.

"Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded. "An eclipse. Not quite the same as the one we went through-."

"No, but I get the idea."

"Open it."

"There aren't monsters inside are there?"

"Just a little one."

Since the charm was so small, it took her a second to get it open, but she laughed out loud at what she found inside. When the latch disengaged, it activated a small chip which displayed a projected image of her and Riddick, and she couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen. She had her arms around his neck and was peering over his shoulder. He appeared less then pleased.

"Oh my god!! It's us! You do _not_ look happy."

He was smiling now, her excitement contagious. "Listen and watch. Play video."

She squealed then as the projected still image began to move and she could hear him bitching and complaining about sitting there so she could get a picture of them together. He called her a royal pain in the ass among other things, but in the end she whispered something into his ear that eventually got a smile out of him and then the movie ended. Misty eyed, she hooked her hand behind his head and drew him down for a kiss.

"I love it, but where did the video come from?"

"Archives from my old ship."

Her eyes really lit up at that point. "Archives? Are there more of us? Of me, maybe?"

"There are, and I'll show 'em to you later." He had already reviewed the clips and knew that they were meaningless fluff that wouldn't give away anything, so there would be no harm in allowing her access to them.

"I do have one question though."

"What's that?"

"What did I whisper in your ear to get you to smile?" The corner of his mouth curved upward from the recollection. Unfortunately, he couldn't share it with her just yet. "It must be good. You're smiling."

"Can't tell ya yet."

Jack frowned and then pouted. "Let me guess. I need to remember?"

"Afraid so."

"My turn!" Micah announced now that his and Drake's Malorkan discussion had finally ended. "As I was saying, er, _trying _to say when Scruff Muffin got me side tracked, tea reminds me of parties and-."

"You never did say _why_ or _how_ by the way," Drake interjected. He got dark looks from both Jack and Micah. "Okay, shutting up now."

"Malorkan always serves hot tea. No matter where you go there is hot tea. Happy now?"

"Absolutely, PB. Please continue."

"PB," Riddick questioned. "What the hell does that stand for?"

"Pretty boy," Jack supplied, and then just to irritate Drake she added, "Ain't it cute how they have names for each other?"

Drake glared at her. "Rick, I'm gonna-."

"Scruff Muffin, sit your ass down and let Micah talk," he growled.

"Thank you. Anyway, being on a ship and it being your birthday, we can't go out to celebrate it, but I did get you something."

"Micah, you didn't have to."

Riddick snorted. "But she ain't gonna turn it down."

"When he wants your opinion-," she quipped before Riddick could clamp his hand over her mouth.

He hauled her back against him and dropped his mouth next to her ear, which caused her to flinch. "And I know exactly what was about to come out of that trap of yours. Better watch yourself, Jack."

Micah suppressed a chuckle because she was rolling her eyes as he threatened her. After a well-placed elbow to his stomach, he let her go so she could get her gift.

"Here you go. Hope you like it."

"When have I ever _not_ liked something you've given me?" She literally tore off the ribbon and lid of the small gold box to find a small black velvet box inside. She carefully shook it and heard something moving around on the inside. Grinning, she met Micah's eyes. "You didn't! Did you?"

"Dunno. Open it and find out."

Biting her bottom lip in anticipation, she flipped open the lid and gasped, "Micah!"

"You like?"

She threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "They're even more beautiful in person!"

Riddick leaned over her shoulder to see what she opened and then almost purred. "Mmmm. Can't wait to see those on you."

Drake scratched his head. "What's the big deal about earrings?"

"Not earrings, belly rings," Micah explained.

"With emeralds to match my eyes, no less," she said as she held them up for comparison.

Drake was a bit surprised that she was pierced, but decided to have a little fun with it to see if he could get a rise out of Riddick. "_You_ have your belly pierced?"

"Yep. Wanna see?" she offered.

"Sure."

Jack stood up to take off her robe giving Drake his first look at her morning attire. Riddick had told him what she wore, but seeing it first hand was altogether different. Tight little tank top and boxer shorts? He was thankful that he had already put on his jeans. Tenting his own boxers because of Riddick's woman in _front_ of Riddick wouldn't be cool. Then she made it worse by pulling up her shirt and folding down the already low-riding boxers to show him her piercing.

"See?"

Now it was time to prick Riddick. He smiled and reached his hand out to touch her ring, knowing he wouldn't make it. "Well isn't that the cutest-." He was still a good foot away when his wrist was slapped down.

"Keep your fuckin' hands to yourself," Riddick snapped.

"Damn! You stopped me quicker than I thought you would," he smirked.

"Fucker," he muttered under his breath.

"Grouchy," he countered. "Someone needs to get laid – in addition to me that is."

Riddick grumbled, "Workin' on it."

Embarrassed by the direction the conversation had gone, she pulled her robe back on, cinching the front extra tight. "Well you both have hands," she declared, her exasperation showing. "Use them. I'm hitting the shower."

Riddick let her get well out of earshot before adding, "I'll go see if she needs her back washed."

Micah shook his head. "Poor guy is just gonna make his situation worse than it already is."

"Not if he gets 'creative'," Drake retorted.

* * *

And that was his plan exactly. With her already in the shower, he stripped his boxers off and quietly crept into the bathroom. Then he slowly pulled back the curtain. Her back was to him and he stepped in behind her. She reached for her body wash and bumped right into him, shrieking in surprise. 

"Relax," he told her.

She remained facing forward, not daring to turn around. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's wrong?" he chuckled. "You shy or somethin'?"

"No, I just don't know _why_ you're in here…with me…naked. You know we can't-."

"No, we can't. But there _are_ other things we can do."

As her mind raced, he was wondering if she'd turn him down like she had the day before. But then she asked one very important question.

"Like what?"

And he smiled, knowing he had her.

Leaning down next to her ear, his voice deep and laced with promise, he said, "Think I'll start by tellin' you a few of the things I'm gonna do to you, but not today."

"That sounds cruel."

His lips whispered down the side of her face. "You won't think so when I'm done with you." In spite of the hot water she shivered from his words alone. "Cold, baby?"

"N-No."

"Do you wanna know?" He lightly kissed her shoulder "Do you want me to tell you?" He had barely touched her and she was already on fire. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back against him, his voice was caressing over her like a lover's touch, and then the barest whimper escaped her lips. "Words, Jack."

"Yes."

He spoke against her throat. "Yes, what?"

"I want to know."

"Thought you would. First, I'm kinda thirsty. I could get water, but I want somethin' sweeter, only I don't plan on leaving the shower to get it. I'll turn you around, so I can watch how the streams of water run off your body." He let his fingers leisurely run from her shoulder down between her breasts to her stomach. "Then I'll nudge you a bit to get it right where I want it to go.

"Where?" she asked, the word popping out of her mouth unbidden.

"Where? Mmm. Here maybe?"

He ran his fingers down the swell of each breast, right to the nipple's peak, which he lightly circled. Jack bit down on her lip and moaned deeply, her back arching into his touch.

"Can you guess what I'll do next?"

"Tell me."

"I'll put my mouth right here," he said, stroking just beneath her nipple. "And have it open, ready to drink. Maybe I'll roll my tongue around your nipple a little, teeth it-."

"Oh, please," she begged.

"You like when I do that, baby?" he asked as he worried her earlobe with his tongue before lightly sucking on it, mimicking what he'd do to her nipples.

"Yes."

"Or maybe I'll just tease you a bit, flicking my tongue out to taste." And then he did the same with his fingers, absolutely tormenting her.

"No," she gasped, grabbing the sides of his thighs.

"Or maybe I'll get on my knees and drink the water as it runs down your stomach? And then when I'm done, I'll take you out of the shower, but I won't dry you all the way off. Instead, I'll lay you on the bed-."

"Still wet?"

"Mm-hm. You on your back, your body spread out before me. Starting at your ankles, I'll lick every last drop of water off of you."

The erotic image he had just put her in mind almost had her ready to beg for some kind of release. Her knees felt a little weak and that's when she fully leaned back against him and finally felt his rock hard cock pressed into her ass and lower back. She heard him groan as flesh met flesh, and when he rocked his hips into her, he felt huge.

"Oh, my god."

Then a moment later he broke the contact between them, leaving her nothing but the wall to lean against for support. And she would need it, too since Riddick was now down on one knee, his hands slowly stroking down her legs, and he was tasting her skin, starting at her ass.

"Fuck!"

"Somethin' wrong, Princess?"

"No," she said in a higher than normal pitched voice.

He smiled loving the way she reacted to him; openly, honestly, without artifice, and unreserved. Not that she would ever be any other way, which he found especially arousing. There had been many women before her, but not a one had completely given herself over to him, until now. And Jack? She needed something to dig her nails into in the worst way.

"W-What are you doing?"

"You mean what _will _I do?"

"Mm-hm."

"I'm showing you where I'll lick the water off your body. Think I'll start right here." He traced a light trail up the inside of her ankle to her calf with a finger or two. "And keep goin' up, gettin' the insides of both legs." And he was kissing the backs of her legs as his fingers moved up the insides. By the time he got to her knees, she was trembling. "And I'll have to make sure I don't forget back here." He flicked his tongue along the back of her knee and she cried out loud. "Keep workin' my way up the insides where the water tends to stick around longer."

As he slowly stood, he drew his fingers along her inner thighs in sensual circles. His cock brushed along her inner thigh before resting against her ass, the tip brushing along her lower back. She whimpered as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her against him, a leg poised between hers.

"Wanna know what I'll do next?"

"Yes," she breathlessly whispered.

"I'll take my mouth and nibble on you right here." He touched just inside her upper thigh and she jerked in his arms. "Then right about here." He grazed the inside of her other thigh.

"Oh, god," she gasped, squirming in his arms. Unconsciously her hips pressed back against him, the movement deliciously sliding his length against her ass and back, almost causing him to come right then.

"Fuck," he grumbled lowly, his body on the precipice of release. Gritting his teeth, he inhaled deeply to calm himself. This wasn't about him. Not yet.

"And then Jack…"

"There's more?"

"A lot more. I'll run my tongue right along the inside of here," he whispered, indicating with his finger the skin at the apex of her thigh. His leg moved hers a little further open. "Before I kiss you here, taste you."

He slid his fingers over her silkily shaved mound – a pleasant surprise in itself – parted her and found the hard little bud, which he lightly stroked.

"Oh, my -." Jack cried out in surprise and nearly jerked out of his grasp.

"I've got you."

Desperate to hold onto something, she laced her fingers behind his neck as her hips began to move. "Riddick!"

"God damn, can't wait 'til I can taste you."

Then his animal took over, growling as he scraped his teeth down her neck, thirsting for a more intimate taste it was being denied. He pressed his hips forward, his cock resting snugly at the cleft of her ass as he ground it against her soft skin. Her mewling moans and gasps for breath intensified as he pushed her to degrees of pleasure before unknown to her. He reveled in that fact. That he was the first man to touch her like this, to give her pleasure like this.

"Riddick?"

"Let go, Jack."

"I-."

"Let go, baby. Come for me." The hard nub throbbed and swelled beneath his touch as her nails bit into the back of his neck. "That's it."

Her back slowly arched until she went rigid, her mouth open, but without sound until her scream of pleasure split the silence. She fervently bucked against him, his hand still working every last ounce of pleasure from her until she pleaded for him to stop. Wracked with spasms, she sagged against him for support, and he wrapped his arms around her, free now to seek his own release. Pumping his hips, he ground his cock between their bodies; once, twice was all it took before he all but roared finding the same blinding satisfaction.

His mouth clamped down at the juncture of her neck, intent on biting. The animal in him was ready to sink his teeth and mark her as his. Jerking back on the leash, he swiftly released her neck, but gave it a long lick before burying his forehead there to avoid the temptation. His animal might be ready, hell, he might be ready, but she wasn't. Not this Jack at any rate, but he could at least have her mouth. Turning her to face him, he pulled her into a kiss, a firm hand on her back to press their bodies together. Jack roamed her hand up and over his back at leisure until she grew bold enough to lightly smooth them over his tight ass. The effect was anything but calming on him, but he managed to show enough self-restraint to break the kiss. That and they were running out of hot water.

"Jack-."

She shook her head before meeting his eyes. "No, please. Don't. Don't say anything…smug, arrogant even though I know you're dying to. Let me enjoy this for another minute or two."

"I was just gonna ask you to hand me the body wash so I could clean us both up before we freeze our asses off."

"Oh."

With a sheepish smile she handed it over and allowed him to turn her back around so he could wash away the pleasurable mess he made on them both. He reached around to get her stomach because he couldn't deal with her watching him right now. He was already half-aroused by their kiss, and if he wasn't careful he'd be right back where he was before he got in the shower with her.

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck before he turned off the water. "Done." She opened the curtain and grabbed a couple of towels. He took one and wrapped it around her shoulders before taking the second one for himself. As he did, he caught Jack stealing a glance at his semi-flacid self and chuckled.

"What?"

"You. If you want a good look at me, just ask and I'll let you take your fill."

"See, that's exactly the kind of arrogant comment I was referring to."

He cupped her face and kissed her slowly. "It ain't arrogant if I know that what I got is in demand."

She snorted. "You're unbelievable."

And he purposefully misinterpreted her comment as a compliment. "Told you I was a god in bed."

"I meant your ego, and we've hardly been in bed yet." She pushed the curtain open and stepped out, removing the towel from around her shoulders and using it to tie up her wet hair thus giving him a sustained look at her naked body. He shouldn't be thinking about touching her, but he was.

"You tellin' me you didn't enjoy yourself?" he asked, slipping his arms around her middle before she could get another towel on.

She blushed furiously. "I think that was obvious."

He peppered kisses on her shoulder as his hands roamed over her stomach and hips. "Gotta admit, I'm pretty impressed with myself."

"I'll probably regret asking this later, but why?"

"'Cause I made you come with words and by barely touchin' you."

Jack turned to face him, appearing puzzled as she wondered if she was hearing him correctly. "Are you saying you've never done something like that before?"

"No. Never needed to do it."

Jealousy suddenly left a bitter taste in her mouth, and unfortunately she wasn't good at hiding it. "Why? Because every woman has fallen into your bed on the first try?"

She had stiffened in his arms and he caught the change in her mood. It was time for some reassuring lest he dig himself into an uncomfortable hole. He took her chin in hand and tipped it up to make her look at him first though.

"Most women I meet don't resist me because I've paid for their attention or they're wantin' something from me in exchange. And-."

"There's more?" she asked incredulously.

"And, I've never wanted to do that before."

That gave her a little boost, but she still wanted to know more. "So why now?"

What to do? Whitewash it or shock her with the truth. His animal was pushing for the truth, and he was inclined to agree. Besides, she was past due to have her cage rattled a bit and it sure as hell wouldn't hurt either of them.

"Why? Because I've never had a woman I wanted, but couldn't have. Never had to fuck one woman, much less _two _to try and get a third woman out of my head. Never had a woman make me wait so god damn long to touch her much less do anything else. Never had a woman I've had half undressed or kissed who I didn't fuck the same day. Never had to jack myself off over one woman this many times. Never fantasized so much about getting a woman in bed." Then he pointed into his room. "Never, _ever_ had a woman in that bed before." Her mouth dropped open at that one, which pleased him immensely. "And I've never had a woman's scent burned into me so deep that every time I breathe her in, I get hard. That's why."

She swallowed almost convulsively. "I-Is that all?"

"That ain't enough?"

"Just checking. I didn't want to interrupt."

"And?"

"It sounds like you're sexually frustrated and it's all my fault, so you mind fucked me in the shower so I could suffer right along with you. Am I anywhere close?"

He shrugged. "Sounds about right."

Jack poked him hard in the chest and then snatched a towel once he let her go. "Then why didn't you say so in the first place? Good god! What a tirade!"

"Tirade?" he growled, scowling deeply as she laughed. He had practically bared his soul to her – Riddick style at any rate, and she was laughing at him. "Woman, I oughtta throw you a beatin'."

Jack took a couple of steps backwards toward the bedroom with her arm out between them to keep a distance. "Down boy!"

"Boy?"_She's gonna pay for that remark. _

Enjoying himself now, he slowly unknotted the towel at his waist and unwrapped it while Jack wrapped herself. Her eyes got larger the closer he came to taking it off and he was eating up every second of it.

"Boy?" he repeated and then dropped the towel. "Is there anything on this body that looks like it belongs to a fuckin' boy?"

She kept telling herself not to look, over and over again, but her eyes dropped regardless. She gasped and covered her mouth, feeling like some kind of naïve, virginal fool and hating herself for it. Then again, this _was_ only the second time she had seen his cock in person. Adding to that, just a few minutes ago when she stole her first look, it had been half the size it was now, and she thought it was big _then_. And Riddick? He wanted to remember this moment and that look on her face forever.

"Oh my," she sighed, before she could bite her tongue.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she almost shrieked, planting her eyes anywhere but on him. She even took the towel off her head to give herself something _else_ to concentrate on. "You're absolutely right, and I regret the error of my ways. You aren't even close to resembling a boy. I don't know what I could have been thinking."

"You sound like you mean it-."

"I do!" she insisted.

"But I ain't so sure," he continued, now so close his body was brushing against her towel. "I'm think-."

"God, I hate it when you do that."

"What?"

"Think! It never went well for me when you started 'thinkin' of ideas."

"That's because you had usually gotten yourself in trouble and deserved some kind of punishment."

"And you liked to get creative as I remember. Well, _sort_ of remember. But you can't do that to me now because I'm not a kid anymore that you have to jerk back in line."

He thought for a second or rather acted as if he was to give her a false sense of hope. "True." Her shoulders dropped in relief. "But I still think you need some first-hand experience. Just so I can make sure you really mean what you say."

Never breaking eye contact, he raised both of her hands, lightly kissing the palm and down the inner wrist of each one. She had no idea how sensitive her skin was there, and his feather-light kisses completely captivated her. She let her breath out in a rush, not even realizing that she had been holding it. A pang of disappointment echoed through her that he stopped, but he had other plans. Taking both hands, he placed them on his chest.

"Touch me, baby."

And he lightly caressed her throat, shoulders, and arms – slow, languid, almost hypnotic touches which she mimicked on him. Before long, she went off on her own, remembering the things he had talked about and done to her in the shower and returned the favor. Going to his nipples, she caressed them with the pad of her thumb and rolled them between her fingers. Glancing up, his eyes were closed so she leaned in and flicked the tiny bud with her tongue, smiling when he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Jack."

He rumbled her name and she switched sides, giving the other the same attention as her hands wandered down his stomach then lightly over his thighs. His cock was now throbbing and wavering slightly up and down as if begging for her attention. Up until then, what she had done wasn't anything she hadn't done before, but the rest would be entirely new for her and being honest with herself, she was nervous. What if she did something wrong or worse, he didn't enjoy it.

Sensing her uneasiness, he lowered his mouth to hers, but before kissing her offered some quick advice.

"Don't over think it."

That and his kiss helped calm her nerves, but the anticipation was about to get the better of him. If she didn't touch him soon, he might very well wrap her hand around his cock himself.

Soon fingers danced along the inside of his thigh, progressing agonizingly slow. He rocked his hips forward in spite of himself, causing her knuckles to brush against his sac. And that's where she went first, barely making contact, the tips of her fingers exploring, roaming all over the skin whisper light. His breath literally catching in his throat, he had to pull away from her mouth for air. She was killing him.

"More, baby," he uttered, sounding almost like a plea.

She smiled as he rested his forehead against her damp hair, readying himself. Biting her bottom lip, Jack finally looked down at his thick cock jutting proudly out from his body. Taking a moment to think about how she wanted to progress, the lack of contact for Riddick dragged on for ages. But it was only a heartbeat later that the tips of her fingers ghosted along his length pulling a hiss of air from him. She caressed him once again, this time with slightly more pressure and softly gasped, amazed at how incredibly soft his skin was. She would have never expected it to feel like steel wrapped in silk. Fascinated, she explored him more, yet still somewhat tentatively. Reaching the tip, her thumb brushed over it, spreading the bead of moisture that had formed over the hyper-sensitive skin.

Teeth clenched, Riddick shuddered. Her curious, but feather-like touch was having indescribable consequences. Women took a look at him and naturally assumed he liked it one way, thus handling him with a firm grip, but this? He couldn't have imagined how erotic it would feel or how such a simple touch could bring him to the precipice so quickly. His cock was throbbing and unknowingly she was bringing him tantalizingly close to losing it and then cruelly leaving him hanging there. Her own inexperience would be his undoing. He had to either put a stop to this or get her to finish it.

"Fuck, Jack. You're gonna make me come," he groaned.

Her hand halted and he almost begged her not to quit. Almost. And then she shocked him, his old Jack rearing her head. "Can I?" she asked and then lifted her face to meet his.

"Can you what?" His forehead was wrinkled with uncertainty. Surely she wasn't asking him what he hoped she was.

"Make you come?" she asked with a sexy little grin on her face.

Both eyebrows shot up and his animal was growling loudly, _"For fuck's sake, let her finish it."_

_Well, fuck me_, he thought. Cradling Jack's face, he kissed her before growling against her mouth, "Hell yes."

* * *

While Riddick and Jack were enjoying themselves, Drake decided to see if Micah was game for a couple of wagers at their expense. 

"Hey, Micah."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she's gonna…well-."

"Let him play?" he finished for him. Drake nodded. "I've never seen her this worked up, so I say she will."

"Then what do you say about a couple of little wagers?"

"About?"

"How long it takes the two of them to get off."

Micah chuckled. Drake was a like a starved, sex-crazed animal that thrived off of any opportunity to feed itself, even if mentally. "And how exactly would we know that? Tell me you don't have access to a camera-."

"No, no. Nothin' like that. If my hunch is correct, I think we'll have plenty of audio evidence to judge them by."

"You think she's a screamer?"

"A spitfire like her? Oh, yeah. If not, we'll cancel that bet."

"And him?"

"He's wound up so damn tight I know we'll hear somethin' out of him."

"And you know this how?"

"This stays between the two of us?"

"Does this have to do with screwing other women?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I won't tell her."

"Good. That's basically what he and I do when we're in the same port. Get dinner and fuck. We've even shared a few women together so that's how I know. And even when we aren't, he's pretty vocal when he's been without a woman for a while. All that pent up sexual energy can get loud when he lets it out."

"So you propose that we wager on the 'when'?"

"Exactly."

Micah shrugged. "Okay, I'm game. What are the stakes?"

"I say cooking dinner. I hate to cook."

Micah, on the other hand, had no problem with it at all. He actually liked cooking. "Deal. One dinner for each one we lose?"

"Two each, and the winner gets to chose what the loser cooks." Micah nodded and they shook hands. "Good, now onto the guesses. I say five minutes for her, eight for him and we'll start timing in sixty seconds."

"You've got a lot of confidence in him, that's for sure."

"I've seen the man in action. _That's _why."

"Makes sense, but I say ten for her, six for him."

Drake snorted. "You think he'll go first?"

"You said yourself he's about to explode and I know what she looks like in a bikini."

"Hot?"

"Smoking. Wet, she looks even better. I think your man won't be able to hold himself back. She'll be a bit more apprehensive about it."

With his watch on the table in front of them, they idly chatted until Jack's scream caused both of their heads to jerk in the direction of the sound.

"Ha!" Drake yelled, jumping up from his seat. "Five minutes, thirty seconds and I want ricotta and spinach stuffed chicken breasts with white sauce just like my mama used to make for my _first_ of two meals. You can choose the sides."

Micah hauled Drake back down into his seat by his forearm. "Don't get cocky. He'll be right behind her." And less than a minute later that they heard a dull, almost roar of satisfaction from down the hall.

"Aw fuck," a sulking Drake cursed. "Keep it simple will ya? I can't cook worth shit."

"I'll be happy to tutor you," Micah politely offered. "I dated a French chef for nearly a year and learned a lot from him."

"Lucky me," he drawled. "But at least I still get two meals out of you!"

"I'll cook the first two if that will make you feel any better."

"Aw, Micah. You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, but not because I like you. I have an ulterior motive. You'll stick around as I cook so you can pick up a thing or two. Since you've professed that you can't cook worth shit, I'd like to make sure what you do produce is edible."

"And you'll show me what exactly?"

"We'll start with something simple that won't overtax you. Like how to measure, how to adequately prepare foods before cooking them, how to identify choice cuts of meat."

"Hey, I'm a man. I _know_ a choice cut of meat when I see one."

Micah couldn't stop the smirk on his face. "Do you now? This is news to me."

The innuendo in his voice was clear and Drake began to get flustered. "Now cut that shit out! I mean that I'm not a sissy vegatabletarian or whatever they call it. I eat meat! I'm a first class meat eater!" Micah didn't have to say a word. His raised eyebrow did it for him, and then he began to laugh making it all the worse. "God dammit, Micah! Get your fuckin' mind out of the gutter."

"I didn't say a word."

"Ya didn't need to," he growled. "Go flirt with someone else."

Micah sat up straight. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Ain't you?"

"Actually no." It was a fabrication on his part, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Drake uncomfortable. He enjoyed their somewhat feisty camaraderie, and it had been a long time since he'd had that with another man. He wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could. "I'm simply having a good time at your expense. You're fun to tease, Drake."

"How's that?"

"Because you get all puffed up and flustered so easily when I question your sexual orientation."

Drake reflected on what Micah had told him for a few seconds. He still found it a little difficult to believe. "So you really aren't comin' on to me?"

Micah got up and walked over to Drake who was leaning back against the counter. He placed one hand on the counter himself next to his hip, just to invade a little of his personal space. All the better for what he was about to say.

"Drake, I'll promise you this. _If_ I take an interest in you, and _if_ I think you might be receptive to it, I would leave no room in your mind to question my motives." He remained there a heart beat longer before straightening himself up, returning to his chair, and behaving as if absolutely nothing had passed between them. Drake, however, was still rooted to the spot. "Now what was it you said you wanted?" Micah innocently asked.

Drake took a good thirty seconds of scowling before he sat, but as he did they heard Riddick yet again. Smiling he shook his head and chuckled. Micah's jaw was almost on the floor.

"Again?"

"I'd say that's a big yes."

"But he just-."

"I know."

"It's been less than-."

"Quick refractory period," Drake explained.

"He's like that _all _the time?"

"Quick, but never _that _quick. I'd say that's probably a record for him. Then again, look at the woman. He's got himself a nice motivation package."

"Which I'm sure she would love to be referred to as such."

"We'll keep that one to ourselves."

"Ya think?"

* * *

Riddick walked back into the bathroom after he dressed to find Jack _still_ naked and finally drying her hair. He was scowling as he walked up behind her. 

"Would you put some fuckin' clothes on woman?"

His hands went right for her hips and followed the countour of her body until he reached her breasts, which he cupped and then teased with light strokes. She groaned, turned off the hair dryer, and set it down.

"I don't like to get dressed before I dry my hair. My clothes get wet if I do."

"And I can't keep my hands off of you if you don't."

"Hello? It's called self-control?"

"Like what you were showin' when I made you come the _second_ time?"

Jack's cheeks went scarlet recalling her own behavior. Stroking him to an explosive orgasm had been the most erotic and arousing things she had ever seen, and working in a strip club, she had seen a lot. She recalled his hot kiss of gratitude once he came down from his high, and vaguely remembered a little begging on her part. Then there was his scalding mouth at her neck, on her breasts. The next thing she knew, she was lifted up on the counter and was standing between her legs, his fingers once again bringing her to another breath-stealing release as they fiercely kissed. Then he growled something before he smacked her ass and stormed out of the bathroom. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she could have sworn the word 'addicted' was in there somewhere.

"Jack?" He snapped his fingers in her face to finally bring her back to reality. "Where the fuck were you?"

"Nowhere," she said a bit defensively.

He moved the hair off her neck so he could nuzzle her. "Yeah, I'll bet. Somethin' tells me you were recalling my mouth bein' right about here," he proclaimed, his fingers softly teasing her nipples into hardened peaks. "Weren't you."

"Beast," she hissed as she pealed his hands off her breasts and turned around, pushing against his chest to back him toward the door. "Now out with you so I can finish drying my hair and get dressed!" She whipped back around once she got him to the threshold and was rewarded by her robe smacking her in the back of the head.

He quickly exited their room after that stunt feeling much more under control. Granted, he wasn't anywhere near sated, but remarkably better off than he had been before, and his lazy, but unconscious smiling gave him away when he got to the gym. Drake and Micah had beat him there by five minutes, both men deciding it wouldn't look good if they appeared to be hanging out within earshot of his room. Drake ribbed Micah when Riddick walked through the door and the room went dead silent. Well, for as long as Drake could keep his big mouth shut, which was about fifteen seconds.

"So," he began as he swaggered toward him, "did you get…creative?" Micah turned away so he couldn't see him smiling.

"Son of a bitch," Riddick muttered. "What'd you two do? Put your ears to the fuckin' door?"

"Didn't have to, my friend. She's a screamer and you're even louder."

"Only a baritone," Micah bravely chimed in.

"You got yourself some balls Micah from clear across the room," Riddick huffed.

"What the fuck do you have to be complainin' about, Rick? Sounds like you had a good time – twice."

"Ahem," Micah cleared his throat. "Her, too for that matter."

Riddick pointed a warning finger at them both. "And it's a good thing, too or I'd be tempted to string you both up by your balls and see what kinda screams I'd get out of you!"

* * *

After being warned by Riddick that they were heard, Jack managed to avoid both of the boys until dinner that evening. She walked into the galley starving and looking for a snack and found Drake and Micah shoulder to shoulder preparing dinner. A smile lit her face at the sight of the two of them. 

"Well isn't this cozy," she cooed.

Neither man turned around, but both stopped what they were doing. "Is she talkin' to us? About us?"

Micah nodded. "Sure _sounds_ like it."

"Sounds….sounds…hmm."

"Sounds? There have been _lots_ of sounds around this ship today."

"_Strange_ sounds."

"Loud,_ unfamiliar_ sounds."

"No, _somewhat _familiar sounds," Drake correct him.

"The higher pitched ones. For you anyway."

"Yeah, those."

"Enough!" Jack yelled. Both of them turned around with smug grins on their faces. She threw her hands up and turned around to run straight into Riddick's chest. "Is nothing sacred?"

"Hey, I warned you."

"Not strongly enough. This-." She pointed to the two other men. "-is a disaster! Your best friend is turning my best friend against me! Call me when dinner is ready. I'll starve until then."

* * *

The following morning Jack awoke long before Riddick feeling somewhat anxious, but not wanting to face the reason for it. That was something she wasn't quite ready to do yet, but it all could be boiled down to one word – sex. 

Her period being behind her, she knew exactly what Riddick would expect to happen, and thinking about it was beginning to weigh on her. The night he had been drugged she was ready, but also caught up in the throes of lust. Thinking wasn't involved. But now it was different. In no way had she changed her mind about giving herself to him. _He _wasn't the problem. Everything that would lead up to it wasn't the problem. However, the thought of being penetrated scared her to death.

The only recollection she had of the act was horrible, searing pain. Riddick would never hurt her, not intentionally, but he _was_ big. How he'd fit without causing her pain was a frightening unknown. What should she do? How might she react? Would she panic like she had done before when Steven tried to touch her?

Needing some space of her own, she decided to go up to the bridge. She enjoyed watching the stars, and since it was so early she didn't believe any of them would be joining her. Armed with a cup of coffee, she was enjoying the view when a thought struck her, instantly taking her mind off of her anxiety. She knew they were going to see Iman, but also knew that Drake was picking up a shipment on the way. The question was where and when.

"Wonder how far we are away from the planet. I'd love to get out of here, even briefly."

The first time she had looked at the control panels they seemed foreign to her, but the more she frequented the bridge, the more familiar they became. She had either spent a lot of time up here with Riddick, watching him or he had possibly taught her how to fly. The very thought made her smile with excitement. Looking over the controls she found the navigation functions and brought them up on the screen. Soon she found the coordinates that mapped out their destination - Koriax. According to what she read, they would be there possibly today. She would be setting her foot on a brand new planet for the first time since she was sixteen, _and _she would get to see the sky.

Now hungry and pumped up on caffeine and anticipation, she decided to make breakfast for her three men. It didn't take long for the tantalizing smell to lure them in. Riddick was the first to arrive and he was frowning.

"Good morning," she told him.

"Is it?"

Now she was frowning, too at his bizarrely rude response. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

"I woke up to an empty bed," he growled.

"So sorry your little sunshine wasn't there to greet you."

She tried to keep her tone light, but there was a distinct edge to it. He nuzzled her neck and she flinched. When he drew back, his frown had deepened.

"You were avoiding me."

Her mouth dropped open. He was right, of course, but it hadn't been a conscious thought on her part. "I was not!"

"It wasn't a question, Jack."

Hearing the footsteps of the other two men, he brushed past her to get his food. All three eventually commenced to eating and talking amongst themselves. She helped herself before they got there, but remained in the kitchen to chat and savor another cup of coffee. Truthfully, she didn't wish to continue her conversation with Riddick nor was she ready to be alone with him. Micah noticed her odd mood and wondered if she and Riddick had argued.

"Why don't you sit down?" asked Micah.

"I'm fine."

"You're fidgety."

"I am not," she snapped.

"Something is up with you."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing is something, so what is it?"

She loudly sighed. "I just started really thinking about landing and realized that I'm anxious to get out of this ship."

"Why?" Riddick asked. "The accommodations ain't good enough for you?

"Trouble in paradise already?"

"They're fine, thank you. _Everything_ is fine." She chose to not grace Drake's comment with a direct reply. He knew good and well that she was still perturbed with him after the previous night's antics. "So when will we land?"

Her mood made a little sense now to Riddick. He figured she had found out they would be landing soon and was fishing for more information. He cast a look at the other two men. Neither appeared as though they were willing to help.

"Tonight," he finally admitted.

She smiled brightly. "Wonderful. I'm looking forward to visiting a new place."

Riddick dropped his fork and mentally prepared himself for the storm that was about to follow. But he wasn't exactly happy with her at the moment, so what did he care?

"Who said you were gettin' off this ship?" Micah and Drake both groaned. He could have put it a much nicer way and had purposefully chosen not to. They exchanged looks that said things weren't right between Jack and Riddick.

Her mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

"When we land, you will remain on board," he calmly, but firmly stated.

"This is asinine!"

Riddick finally fixed his eyes on her. "Look, Princess. You won't be in Kansas anymore. The port where we're docking doesn't welcome you with a smile and hand you some spending credits."

"My god! Is that how you see me? As some helpless little ingénue?"

"Told ya I don't speak French."

"Then here it is in plain English. I am _not_ some half-witted, naïve, girl who needs to be sheltered from the big, bad world by a brave knight with shining eyes. When I woke up in that hospital bed with a broken body I ceased believing in the possibility of fairy tales."

He reflected on her words for a moment and then proceeded to take a rather large bite out of his slice of toast. "Are you thinkin' I still see you like you were at fourteen?"

"Aren't you?" she shot back.

He slowly looked her over and she wished she had brought a different robe with her, a very thick robe. When she began to blush, more out of anger than anything else, he stopped and cocked his head to one side.

"If I'm seein' you at fourteen _and_ havin' the kind of thoughts about you that I am, they need to lock me away."

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and Micah started coughing after his coffee went down the wrong way earning a slap on the back from Drake. Jack was getting pissed. He had a definite gift for twisting conversations, innocent conversations into something sexual. She thought they were past that, but obviously not. No, of course not. He had an audience to impress and on top of that he was angry and taking it out on her.

"I wasn't referring to how I appear physically."

"Maybe next time you should be more specific." He took another bite of toast and purposely licked the jam off his bottom lip instead of using a napkin. He almost laughed when she cut her eyes away from his mouth.

"You never answered me," she bit out.

"Sorry." He gave her a confusing look. "What was the question again?"

Jack did her best to remain calm. "Do you still 'perceive' me as being fourteen?"

"No. You're not an ingénue. You never were."

"Well I'm happy to at least have _that _settled."

"Good. But you're still staying on board and that's final."

"The fuck I am. Who the hell do you think you are to order me around like that? That's final? Like hell that's final!"

She was almost yelling at him and he gritted his teeth to keep from jumping in her face. "It's for your own good," he growled.

Jack slammed down her cup of coffee, sloshing it across the counter and took a step forward. "I'm the one who determines what's good for me, Rick Bryant. Not you!"

He wanted to wring her fucking neck. The palms of his hands were actually itching to wrap around it. He shoved his chair back so fast it fell, and before she could even consider moving he came around the table and backed her against the counter. So much for gritting his teeth.

"God dammit Jack! You're still the same stubborn little shit that you were at fourteen!"

"Ha! You think that's an insult? If I've still got it in me to drive you up a wall then I fucking LOVE it!"

"Enough! You're not fucking going!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled up at him. "And how were you planning on stopping me?"

He took another step closer and leaned into her with his hands on the counter, thus forcing her to lean back to prevent their chests from touching. He loved it when she gave him an opening to fuck with her.

"I have my ways, Jack, and I swear I'll enjoy doing it."

Heat suffused her face again as random images popped into her head. That and the way he was now speaking to her were unsettling. It was all in the delivery, and the silky seductive tone of his voice that hinted at what _could_ be. In spite of her anger, he could still arouse her with little effort, but right now she didn't want that, anything _but_ that and cursed herself for being so weak. She had to pull herself together.

"You're bluffing. I know you are." She inwardly cringed at the unsteady tone of her voice.

"You still got a lot to learn about me," he countered, his lips ghosting over the side of her face. "We should work on that."

Her heart rate was escalated, breathing pattern off the norm, and her pheromones were working overtime. Perfect, he thought. Then he abruptly pushed himself away from the counter leaving her completely aroused while he acted as though absolutely nothing had just passed between them.

"Go ahead, Jack. Test me. See what I'll do."

And with that he took his plate to the sink and began to refresh his cup of coffee.

She was absolutely furious. Livid, in fact. _Fucking prick! _She wasn't sure what pissed her off more; telling her she was staying put or arousing her while he remained like a block of ice. Her eyes fell to the bowl full of hard boiled eggs. Knowing she had a fairly good aim, she smiled as she picked one up, tossing it in her hand to judge the weight of it. Micah saw what she was about to do, his eyes got huge as saucers, and he nearly choked on his food.

"Don't do it."

Too late. She drew back her arm and threw it as hard as she could and hit him squarely in the back of the head, causing it to jerk forward.

_Oh shit! _She had just pegged the beast and now nervous laughter was about to bubble forth.

"Run." Micah said under his breath, but she was frozen in place.

Riddick felt the back of his head where a few pieces of egg and shell were still sticking to it, and wiped it away. _What the fuck? She did not just throw a god damn egg at me. _She slapped her hand over her mouth to smother any sound. He turned around and headed for her, and she didn't like the look in his eyes one bit.

"I highly suggest you take Micah's advice and run."

And she did. But on a ship there were only a finite number of places she could go. The gym was her first thought. Maybe she could get inside and lock the door. Her robe hindered her ability to run and she tore it off as she neared the stairs. She hit the bottom step and the ship went pitch black. Not even the emergency lights were working.

"Fuck!"

Fortunately, the gym wasn't that much further and she could feel her way there. She kept waving her hand, hoping she could get lucky and the panel would read the motion and open the door. She finally heard the hiss of the door and ran inside, waving her hand again over the panel as quickly as possible.

"Lock the door. My voice override only."

"Door locked," the computer voice replied.

Jack sighed in relief and felt her way to the large mat where she couldn't trip over anything and sat down. A few seconds later she threaded her fingers through her hair and chuckled to herself.

"What the hell am I doing?"

From the corner, shrouded in the darkness which he loved, was Riddick leaning against the wall. Waiting and watching. He had taken a set of stairs that only he knew about – one of three secret passages, and beat her to the gym. Yes, he was taking a risk that she would choose somewhere else to run to, but he was fairly certain she would come here, and she didn't disappoint him.

He smiled when he heard the door open and wanted to laugh as she locked herself in with him. But when she sighed in relief and sat on the mat not ten feet away from him, he shook his head. She had been so much like her old self back in the galley, but he was disappointed to see her let her guard down. His Jack would have never done that. Then she chuckled and asked herself 'What the hell am I doing?' and it was time to answer her.

"Been wonderin' that myself."

"Shit!!" Jack scrambled to her feet and turned toward the direction of his voice, but he had already moved behind her. "How in the hell did you get in here?"

"That's my little secret," he told her and was close enough to blow air into her hair. Her hand flew the back of her head as she whirled around.

"Bastard, this isn't fair!"

"First rule of battle, always use your opponent's weaknesses against them."

"I would if you had any!" she spat, still turning around to try and locate him.

"I've got one, Jack. One that I'll admit to."

"Oh yeah? What's your weakness then, Riddick?"

He waited until she had stopped moving before coming in from behind and trapping her in the cage of his arms. She stiffened immediately, but chose not to struggle knowing it wouldn't do her any good.

"My weakness, Jack? Haven't figured it out by now?"

"No."

"It's you."

All he heard was her sharp intake of her and the pounding of her heart. But what he didn't see was how she clenched her eyes shut to ward off the obnoxious tears that threatened to pool up and fall down her cheeks. Again, he wasn't being fair. How could he piss her off and then tell her something like that, which he knew would get to her.

He called for the lights to come on as he turned her around. Then cupping her face, he brushed his thumbs over the soft skin of her cheeks, forehead wrinkled and appearing deep in thought. His eyes dropped to her mouth, their lips meeting a moment later in a kiss that almost wasn't for it was so brief.

He was testing her. Being unable to put his thumb on her behavior didn't sit well with him. It pissed him off. It was like he had gone to bed with one woman, but woke up to another. He thought he scented something close to fear on her, but why? Was she scared of him for some reason? That's why he had kissed her, and when she didn't flinch or pull away he should have been relieved, but he wasn't.

"Why are you scared of me?"

"I'm not!"

"Somethin' ain't right. You sure as fuck are skittish and don't want me near you."

Jack closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's not true."

"Then open your eyes and tell me what _is_true."

Although she did as requested, she kept her focus elsewhere. "I'm not scared of you. I swear."

"But."

"It's stupid."

"Not if it's gettin' to you like this."

"Can we sit?"

It was a delaying tactic on her part. One which he'd let her get away with once and only once, but he refused to let her go.

"We're sittin', now talk," he commanded in a tone of voice that said he wouldn't tolerate anything less than the truth from her.

She took a deep breath and let the truth out. "I left your bed-."

"_Our_ bed."

Damn if his possessive correction didn't make her heart flutter. She gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Our bed. I left it because I-. I wasn't ready."

"Ready for what?"

The way she regarded him, you would have thought he had grown a second nose. "You can't be serious!"

The light bulb finally went off. "Sex?"

"Yes. But it has nothing to do with me not wanting you, so there's no need to question that."

"Not that I woulda believed it," he smirked. Then cradled the side of her face and got serious again. "Did you think I was gonna jump you this morning?"

She averted her eyes. "My mind did head in that direction," which she was ashamed to admit.

"If I was that hell bent on getting' me some ass, I woulda fucked you when we went to bed." She flinched and he somewhat regretted his tone and choice of words. "Jack, I knew last night you weren't bleedin' anymore." Shocked, she opened her mouth to ask how, but he silenced it with a well-placed finger on her lips. "I just know and I can't explain it. Do you get what I'm tryin' to tell you?"

"That you're not a sex-crazed maniac like I've made you out to be in my paranoid head?"

"I could fill a damn book with the diff'rent ways I've fantasized about us fuc-." Her annoyed look stopped him short and he chose a different word to use instead. "Fine," he growled, "I could fill a book with the diff'rent ways I've fantasized about us having sex."

"Thank you."

"Even though I've done that, I never forgot what happened to you. What they did to you." He then picked up her hand turned the palm toward his mouth and slowly kissed it. "And if you ain't ready, then as much as it will fuckin' kill me, I can wait until you are. But you will be getting' me off with this hand again, and again, and-."

"I think I got the idea," she laughingly said.

He smiled and brushed the hair off her forehead and frowned again. "Do you trust me?"

"I know you'd never hurt me."

"But?"

"You're big!" she blurted out and then immediately buried her face in his shoulder as he laughed.

"It's never been a problem before. Just gotta take it slow. But I still want my question answered. Do you trust me?"

Without pausing a second to think, she told him what was in her heart – consequences be damned. "I love you, Riddick. I have for a very long time. So yes, I trust you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this installment! Although I haven't been giving titles to my chapters, you could call the next one "It's about damn time". Just a little hint!!

** Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

Thank you, thank you for the awesome reviews from last chapter!!

**Chapter 24 Reviews**

**Janna R.:** "This chapter pissed me off...and then it broke my heart. Riddick still didnt get any. Why god why?"  
- Then I guess this chapter didn't make you much happier? Sorry, but you'll be happy very soon – promise! As for them (Riddick and Jack) winning the bet? Don't count on it : D  
"When is Micah going to kiss Drake?"  
- Ummmmm, not sure yet.  
"My love life is in the toilets...I'm living through your characters."  
- Is this some kind of veiled ploy for smut?? Hee hee.  
"You are the queen of fanfiction. I worship at your feet. I am currently on my knees bowing to your greatness."  
- Aww Janna, thank you dear! You gave me a big grin for that one and worry not, your action is coming soon enough. Thanks!!  
**The Enforcer** "I love the way this story has gone, the progression of Riddick and Jacks relationship, not to mention I'm positivity in love with the idea of Drake and Micah pairing up drools."  
- I'm so glad you're caught up with it and thank you for sharing how much you love the story!! Another Drake and Micah fan I see!  
"I'm so very glad to see some of the old jack peaking out form behind Kyra, this include the Marylin bashing episode."  
- This chapter she especially comes through. We're seeing more and more of our old girl.  
" Oh and geez when they were making out after that I just kept thinking OMG I hope they don't have sex without him taking a shower first to wash off what Marylin left behind if you know what I mean."  
- I would have never done that to either of them – ick!  
"wonders casually if Jack gets knocked up"  
- Keep wondering for I will never tell!! Thanks Enforcer!!  
**FluidDegree** "I love the reasoning behind the shooter not killing him. Genious yet again."  
- I haven't had a twist in a while so I had to throw that in there – was going through withdrawals.  
"I understand why he dint tel her the whole story I just think it might come and bite him in the ass later on."  
- He's a man and they are prone to do stupid things that generally do come back to bite them in the ass later! It's inevitable.  
"Love the convo on the bridge with the feeler comment."  
- I am definitely having fun with these two. They've been a nice surprise for me.  
Thanks FD!!! As always!  
**JD Lady** : "Hey, have only been reading this amazing for 2 or 3 days and I'm hooked! Just finished ch 12, so trying to catch up."  
- Hopefully by the time this is posted, you'll be all caught up with the rest of us. Although I love new readers, you always get off easy when I throw in evil cliffies because the next chapter is already posted. No fun for the author by any means!! But I LOVE new readers all the same!  
"Have to tell you I love what you are doing, just as everyone else says."  
- Thank you so much for that. It's always nice to have what I do reaffirmed!!  
"Its like she can't deny her reactions or feelings for him no matter what happens (like after being converted in COR, I think?)."  
- What she feels for him is definitely ingrained in her and she can't deny it even without a memory. Even in TCOR they couldn't convert that out of her.  
"Also, am loving, loving, lusting after Riddick like this - this is the Riddick we deserve to see at the cinema!"  
- Woo – hoo! Amen to that! LOL! Thanks JD Lady!!! Hope to hear from you again!  
**NightmareMonster** : "Huh, I never thought that Snipes was a friend of Riddicks, sneaky."  
- Yes, I loved that little twist.  
"That soup and tea cup moment reminded me of "The Chronicles of Riddick"."  
- I'm barely able to give pay that movie homage here so I work it I where I can. I just SO loved that scene in the movie.  
"I never expected Riddick to slip up, your very good at keeping your readers guessing."  
- I try , I try!! I hate being predictable! Thanks NM!! Love hearing from ya!  
**ShyRomantic** "DEATH BY TEA CUP STRIKES AGAIN... haha sorry that was my fav scene in TCOR. "  
- OH yes!! It ranks up there for me, too! Loved it!! Thanks you for continuing to love what I write!!  
**dragonmamma** : "I'm fairly new to this site, but I've read a few stories that I absolutly love, and this is one of them."  
- Thank you very much for that and welcome to Fanfiction! I discovered this site a little over two years ago and haven't been able to keep away since then! Thrilled you're enjoying my story, too! I have another finished fic as well – a REALLY long one that you might like, too. Thanks for reviewing and hope to hear from you again!  
**Katty Noir** : "I only began this story last night but now I'm addicted! Poor Riddick... poor jack... poor micah... no, actually, he had drake."  
- After one night and you're addicted already?? Gee, I just love that! Thanks KattyNoir and hopefully I'll keep you hooked to the end! Happy new year to you, too!  
**vinlovedroolwish** "Had plans. They got fucked instead of me." This just makes me giggle. I can just picture Big Evil's grumble, pouty face and voice."  
- Yes, he's really beginning to show the strain of forced celibacy. Definitely not in his character to abstain. He did a little better in this chapter though I think.  
"What's next no birth control and Drake and Micah used up all the condoms? Hahaha"  
- OMG!! LMAO – You made me snort! Thankfully I was alone. Damn you!  
"My mental Micah looks at mental Drake 'What is your middle name?' he asks. 'What's the matter? You tired of screaming, 'Oh God! Drake! Please don't stop!' You looking for new material?' Drake snickers. (and two grown men in their skivies, start chasing eth other around my neural cortex)giggle when they run in their skivies things jiggle-giggles"  
- I've already PM'd you and told you how dangerous you are to my driving. I vow here and now that after I post this, I will NOT read reviews on my blackberry while driving. God help me, woman!! Your mental Drake and Micah will cause me to wreck one day and THEN how do I explain _that_ to the officer??  
Actually, your mental men have had me thinking about a one-shot "inside" look at their antics inside your head – might be fun to pen together : D  
"Ha! Thought so!" Again, no need to read into it here. Drake is obviously triumphant that he has finally gained Micah's notice, and all it took was a few comments about liking to have his ass nibbled on. hahaha"  
- What is so bad is that when I write about these two now, I sit there and ponder things like "Gee, I wonder what they'll read into this one?" I find myself writing things just to tease their followers. I just love dragging this out, too. Hee hee.  
"ROTFLMAO! Love the nod to TCOR and the teacup murder. Once again so Jack!"  
- Ah, so glad you loved that little bit. I had to get creative to work that in there, but I couldn't resist since TCOR won't rear its head in this fic.  
"Now for the serious stuff. Jacks memory of the murders she committed. You had me gasping for breath during her falshback. So good, so descriptive and so very disturbing. Poor Jack, having to relive a nightmare like that without the context to put it in."  
- I know how I feel when I write scenes like that so it always makes me wonder if it affects readers the same way. I always hope that it will to some degree, so thank you for that affirmation. Yes, it is horrible to go through that and not have any context in which to frame those memories. He feels guilty for the slip up and for more (as you will read in the chapter after you get finished nosing around here. No spoilers here!)  
"There was a moment there when she didn't trust herself, he is afraid she will see him that way too."  
- After the way she reacted about what she had done? You bet. And it will be very interesting to see how she'll react when she realizes that Toombs did all that to her because of Riddick.  
"Riddick is afraid that Jack will lay all the blame at his feet. After all Riddick already blames himself."  
- Absolutely. Again, without the context of their past relationship to frame things, that is a real possibility.  
"We love you and all of your fiction."  
- Is that "we" as in you and mental Drake and Micah, too?? Just asking :D  
"Vibrator flys throught my brain and smacks my frontal lobe. Drake stumbles after it. "Sorry, my bad! Too much lube!" Micah's histerical laughter echoes against my skull."  
- Now there's an image that I won't soon be free of!! I don't think Jack will want the damn thing back either! Thanks sweetie! Looking forward to the next "mental drake and Micah" episode!  
**iluvriddick** : "no! not doubly evil! i can barely take evil cricket, doubly evil cricket and i just might pass out from holding my breath one of these days."  
- Damn! What did I do that time? I thought the last chapter wasn't that bad.  
"well, fine, but i won't give you the satisfaction of telling you about it. hmph..."  
- And you call ME evil??  
"stupid riddick! just tell her. idiot! leave her with that kind of guilt hanging on her. that's just rude. poor jack though. that would be a horrible thing to remember"  
- I was screaming at him, too believe me. Men can be such chicken shits!! Ha ha  
"micah, sad sad, very sad. nice of drake to 'be there for him' cough cough hint hint he got a bit too much enjoyment out of that feeler. which i consider a good thing. ;)"  
- Now why is that not a surprise?? Hmmm??? Go figure!  
"he better watch his step around jack though. death by teacup, still one of my favorite COR lines."  
- Mine too. I just had to work that in there somehow.  
"oh! pitch black was on last night, made the hubby watch it, he was less than pleased. he just kept saying 'you just have a thing for vin diesel'. to which i replied 'well, yeah.' why does he still sound surprised about this? i don't know"  
- Stupid men!! They just don't get it do they??? Thanks dear!! Love the review and name calling, too!!  
**NotAfraidToLive** : "this chapter was good! i can't wait till jack finds out who riddick really is! the suspence!"  
- I've yet to plan that whole part out yet, but it will be coming sooner rather than later.  
" im am so gunna laugh my ass of if micah and drake get together"  
- They've definitely been a force to reckon with. Never would have imagined they'd turn into the pair that they have. LOL!  
"ur story is the best thing ever! keep up the good work!"  
- Thanks so much NATL!! Always great to be supported!!  
**BurningTheMidnightOil** : "It is better than Caramel Pecan Chocolate Cheese Cake."  
- Hmm. Never heard of that dessert, but it sounds ultra yummy!  
"Oh majestic Queen of Riddick Fan Fiction, I eagerly await the next succulent chapter from the writing genius of you brilliant mind."  
- And I packed in a little more sugar into this one. Hope you enjoy it!  
"Have a peanut butter chocolate chip cookie... they're soft and a tasty and delectable just like your story."  
- Did you say peanut butter?? Mmmmmm.  
"ooh sexy men flexing... stare, Drool, Stare Sorry, I couldn't help it!"  
- men flexing or peanut butter chocolate chips cookies – not sure which makes me drool more – oh, hell who am I trying to kid? The men of course!  
Thanks my chef of deliciously decadent reviews!!! I may have to hijack a couple of recipes from you. I don't like to cook, but I will bake on occasion.  
**unknown beedee**  
"it seems like riddick is still having trouble with letting his entire past come out."  
- He's not ready for the shit to hit the proverbial fan! That's why!  
"it was an awesome chapter and it seems like the story is developing really well!"  
- Thanks UB!! Always a nice thing to hear!  
**FitMama** : "I love the homage to COR with the whole "I'll kill you with my tea cup" scene."  
- It took some doing, but I just had to fit that in there.  
"You had me tearing up again I was laughing so hard at the part with the men doing their best poses for the camera."  
- Those are her silly boys, whether she wanted them or not. Well, maybe Riddick isn't so silly, but Drake definitely brings out…something in the other two.  
"It's about time that Jack learned the truth about what happened to her. But, I can't wait for her reaction when Riddick comes clean about who he is."  
- Haven't mapped that out yet, but it's coming soon. A few other minor things need to play out first.  
Thanks FItMama!! Happy new Year to you, too!  
**Vampiress-06** : "and getting her memories back like that...damn...that's a tad bit freaky as hell"  
- With memories like those I'm sure she would have rather NOT remembered at all.  
"now riddick not being able to say what he needs to now that's just like him"  
- Here , here. He thinks he's doing the right thing, which is scary.  
"okay but now that riddick and jack are out of the way back to micah and drake...i'll say this again and as many times as i have to you NEED to get those two together because that's the way it should be...they belong together and i loved the feeler comment and Drake walkin right into it"  
- Yep, those "feeler" comments had to come back in there at some point. I love to tease. It's SOOO much fun! He he he. Thanks chica!  
** runningwild22** : "Riddick has to tell her every thing"  
- Eventually he'll be caught or forced to tell her something. That's when it will get interesting.  
" Hm Tequila? What could go wrong with Tequilla..."  
- Nothing, that's what!! Thanks Kia!  
**dogo** : "aw...poor jack! I still find riddick really endearing in regards to how he handled jack when her memories came back"  
- And things will begin falling more into place now that she has reached that threshold. Yeah, I know it was fluffy, but sometimes the transition chapters can't be avoided.  
"omfg ususally i wait until the end of the chapter to review, but that scene with riddick and jack was just too much! It was unbelievably adorable. My love of riddick has reached new heights and even with sweet moments like this you still keep BOTH riddick and jack in character!...i am in awe of you!"  
- How sweet of you to say so. Sometimes he even surprises me and I scratch my head and ask where it came from. Don't question the man though!! Thanks Dogo!!  
**Claudzion** : "Hello my love. I have caught up in the story finally"  
- Yeah!! Glad you're back up to date!! And thanks for all the muses and well wishes. The same to you!  
"Sweetie, like I always say you have me laughing, and sad all in the same chapter."  
- It's a nice balance and I love it when I can reach a variety of levels like that in a chapter.  
" I am just waiting for some action between Drake and Micah...LOL, hopefully that is what you have planned."  
- Wait and wonder. Wait and wonder.  
"Poor Jack, I don't know if it's better for Riddick to wait or tell her everything now, she seems strong enough. Guess you will take us out of our misery next chapter."  
- Hmmm. Maybe not. Love ya, too!! Thanks!!  
**Furyan Goddess** : "Great chappie... I can't believe you gave her her period LOL. You'll do anything to keep them apart. Bad bad woman."  
- I just didn't think the sexual tension had gotten bad enough yet. snorts loudly  
"I'm still rooting for Drake and Micah to hook up... maybe?"  
Yep….maybe. ha ha.  
"I feel for Jack. I'm the same way when I get my period but I can't take the BC to help... it makes my system all wonky... :( SO no fun."  
- don't you love those fun female problems?? And men wonder why we can bitchy??  
"Now as for Jack finally getting some memories... it's good and it's bad. She's gonna have a lot to deal with soon and Riddick NEEDS to tell her who/what he is. What she is. How they met. Come on Riddick, don't chicken out now"  
- Too late. What's that?? Do I hear a baritone clucking sound in the back of my brain? creeps back there to take a peek and sees Riddick, then quietly turns around as she shakes her head.  
"And I knew Riddick and Snipes had to know each other :)"  
- I figured I wouldn't fool everyone on that, but it was fun to throw that twist in there! Thanks so much FG!!!  
**Honey76** : "Ok I try not to cry. This chap was very intense and I can just feel Jacks emotions while watching the images... And maybe Riddick doesn´t tell her everything because he don´t want to lose her?"  
- Give yourself a prize. He's very apprehensive about how she'll react so he's protecting his own ass, or so he believes. And I'm pleased that I could present you with such a vivid picture.  
Thanks Honey!!

January 10, 2008


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** First, let me start off by saying that I don't normally take over 2 months to update. Those of you who have followed me for a while know that. I've had a rough couple of months, but I won't go into it here. In my profile there is a link to my blog where I addressed it if you'd like to know. But let me say that I am once again blown away by your responses BOTH to that last chapter and to your PM and replies on my blog. That means so much to know that I have people out there checking in on me...even if you are just greedy little gremlins wondering where the hell I've been and waiting for your next chapter (she said with a grin). **I love you all and I can't thank you enough for all of your kind words.** I hope this is the chapter you've been waiting for.

Oh, and I didn't take the time to do too much proofing. I'll fix errors later.

**Warnings: Hot, steamy sex**

* * *

**Recap of Chapter 25**

He smiled and brushed the hair off her forehead and frowned again. "Do you trust me?"

"I know you'd never hurt me."

"But?"

"You're big!" she blurted out and then immediately buried her face in his shoulder as he laughed.

"It's never been a problem before. Just gotta take it slow. But I still want my question answered. Do you trust me?"

Without pausing a second to think, she told him what was in her heart – consequences be damned. "I love you, Riddick. I have for a very long time. So yes, I trust you."

* * *

**Chapter 26**

He had heard this before, yet her words impacted him far more than he could have expected. Looking in her eyes as she said them managed to do what no person had done before. She had brought him to his knees and humbled him. But she could do so much better than him. Find a normal guy who could give her a home and a family. But that would mean pushing her away and letting another man hold her, touch her like-. _No,_ he thought. _No fucking way in hell. _God, he didn't deserve her, much less to have her love him, but like the selfish bastard that he was, he'd take what she offered and keep it for himself.

Once she realized what she had said, she held her breath, a tiny pin of fear pricking her. That quickly went away as she became fascinated by the different emotions that danced across his features; changing them, sometimes subtly, as he took in her words. Strangely enough her heart wasn't crushed when he didn't utter a word. Instincts guiding her, she knew he wouldn't respond, wouldn't _know _how to. So, she decided to make things a little easy on him.

"I think I've shocked you, but I don't expect you to say-."

The rest of her words were extinguished, cut off by his kiss that made her heart soar. After all he was a man of action as opposed to words and that told her he at least wasn't turning his back on her. This was pretty much how Micah and Drake found them, too; a tangled mass of mouths, his fingers in her hair, and her arms holding him to her. Riddick growled against her lips at the sound of the door hissing open, cursing himself for disabling the lockdown override she _thought_ she had enabled.

"Oh! Um….sorry to interrupt," Micah said, his face turning red with embarrassment. "We just wanted to make sure-."

"I'm fine!" Jack snapped, but then softened it with a smile.

Drake smacked Micah on the arm. "Dude! Told you! Carry on with…er…whatever you were doing."

The two men disappeared, but the moment had been lost. Perhaps it was for the better, she mused. The gym wasn't exactly the most fragrant place to make out. But after one look at the annoyed expression on Riddick's face she knew he wasn't pleased. He stood, bringing her to her feet as well, and kept a hold of her hand as he led her out of the gym and down the hall to a dead end.

"Shouldn't we be going the _other_ way?"

"No need." He took her hand and placed it to the side of a seam in the wall where there was a slight indent and held it there for five seconds. A panel suddenly disengaged and slid open to her astonishment revealing a secret passageway.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"The answer to how I beat you down to the gym," he grinned. "Come on." He kept a hold of her hand to guide her up the dark spiraling staircase which led to his bedroom.

"Wow. Now that's pretty cool. You always hear about those old castles having secret passageways, but a ship? Can I ask why you have one?"

"Three actually."

"Mmm," she mused. "Sounds like overkill."

"Not in my business."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "You smuggle?"

"On occasion. It pays damn well."

"So you store the contraband in these passageways?"

"All depends on what I'm shippin'. They're also good for movin' about the ship undetected should I ever get caught with it while I'm in port."

"Can't they just scan the ship and find you?"

"Not a chance. The passages are shielded. I'm thorough."

"Thoroughly paranoid," she smirked.

"Prepared." He leaned in to kiss her again, but instead of heading for her lips, he caught the side of her face in a last second decision. "I'll let you have the shower first."

Jack caught his hand as he turned from her. "We could share," she offered.

Oh, he could share when it came to what she was suggesting, but he also told her that he could wait. Given the state of mind and body she put him in, another semi-platonic shower with her wouldn't happen in his lifetime.

"Told you I'd wait, Jack, but I ain't a fuckin' saint."

Jack nodded, but her bottom lip jutted out a bit. "You're going to work out?"

"Gotta do somethin' if I can't fuck," he grumbled.

"You're pouting."

He pointed at her and half-growling said, "I am workin' around my frustration, woman. Not poutin'."

"If you insist, but all I know is that Drake is gonna really love me now."

* * *

**In the gym**

Riddick halted upon seeing both Drake and Micah. He was hoping he'd have the place to himself at least until he was ready to beat up on his sparring partner a bit. Glancing at Micah, there was little doubt that he would ask about Jack given his creased brow, so he decided to put his mind at ease.

"She's fine, Micah."

"What's going on with her?"

"She's dealin' with the shit she's rememberin'. It's got her wound pretty tight."

"Maybe I should go up-."

Riddick put his hand on Micah's shoulder. "She's gettin' cleaned up. You can talk to her later."

Micah left it alone after that. The tone of Riddick's voice basically told him that the conversation was over with anyway. Although he tried, he found it impossible to put his concerns for her aside. Even after seeing with his own eyes and having him confirm that Jack was fine, Micah face was still heavy with concern after Riddick left Drake and him in the gym.

Drake picked up a water bottle, poured some over his head and then guzzled the rest. He grabbed a second bottle and was about to throw it to Micah, when he noticed how uptight he looked.

"Man, what's up with you?"

He hesitated for a second, unsure if he should talk about her, but he needed to get it off his chest. "I'm worried about her."

"She's fine." He handed Micah the other bottle and then sat down on a bench. "You saw for yourself."

"Just because we saw them kissing doesn't mean everything is okay. Kisses don't make problems go away."

"That's not what my momma taught me," Drake smirked.

"_All _mommas teach that to their kids," he countered.

"Yeah, but _my_ momma's kisses were touched by magic. Or so she said."

But Drake's joking around didn't do much to lighten Micah's mood. "Can I ask you something about Rick and get an honest answer?"

Drake frowned, but nodded. "I don't know everything about the man, but I'll tell you what I can." _Within reason, of course._

Micah took a seat on a weight bench opposite Drake and raked a hand through his blond hair. "I'm not quite sure how to ask this without-."

"Stop gettin' your panties twisted and ask."

That got a small smile from Micah. "Okay. You said you've been around him a lot when he's been with other women." Drake nodded. "Has he ever…pushed a woman?"

"Pushed? Physically?"

"Not like that. I mean a woman who might be reluctant to get involved with him."

Drake brusquely stood up and walked away a few steps, insulted by the line of questioning. "Look, he's never raped a woman, _ever_, if that's what you're tryin' to get to! Not even close."

"See, I told you there's no easy way to ask this, and that wasn't what I was implying at all. When I think of a rapist, I think of her ex, Steven, not Rick."

"So what _are_you askin'?"

Micah exhaled a heavy breath. "Has there ever been a time when a woman he wanted needed some heavy persuasion to have sex with him? Maybe she refused him or acted like she was really unsure, but he kept at it until she gave in. Heavy seduction is the kind of pushing I guess I'm talking about."

Drake settled down a bit after Micah explained himself. "He's never had a problem. Sure there was the occasional woman who caught his eye, and after seeing how…um…-." He struggled for words to describe Riddick's endowment that wouldn't make him sound like he knew it intimately. "-how generously packaged he was she got a little worried, but he never pushed it. Most went for it after they got worked up enough. To my knowledge, there was only one woman who backed out. Keep in mind we stick to professional girls for the most part, so they've had plenty of experience."

"But she hasn't. You were there when she told us, Drake. She was raped…brutally_and_ repeatedly and she just remembered it."

"You don't need to be afraid that he'll push her into having sex before she's ready for it. If anything he'll avoid her."

"Is that why he came down here so quickly?"

"Don't know for sure about that, but it's possible. Hell, if she's off the rag, but telling him no, then that would explain his workout this morning." He fingered his tender nose. "He about broke it."

"Can you understand why I was concerned for her though?"

"Yeah, I can, but if he was that dead set on fu-…having sex with her, then he would've done it by now. In case you haven't noticed, he's used to getting his way."

"The thought did occur to me. On the other hand, he's lucky she didn't have anything more lethal than a hard-boiled egg to throw at him this morning."

Drake chuckled. "That was the funniest shit I've ever seen. I couldn't decide who to keep my eyes on – her freaked face or the 'she-did-not-just-throw-a-fucking-egg-at me' look on his. You looked like you were about to choke yourself when she threw it."

"Don't get me wrong, I've seen her angry like that, but she's never been tempted to throw anything before."

"From what I gathered, Rick was more shocked at _what _she threw at him than anything else."

"I got the same impression. I've known her for years and she's always been feisty, but this is a new side to her I haven't seen before, which he's obviously brought out. That would have been priceless on instant replay."

"As long as she ain't takin' aim at you it'll be funny."

"I'm just waitin' for you to piss her off again. I'll make sure she's got something good to get her hands on, too."

"She's already hit me with an olive while she was aiming at Rick, then she hit him with an egg. Her projectiles are gettin' bigger."

"Like I said, I can't wait for you to piss her off again."

* * *

After Riddick left her alone, Jack walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and then leaned against it. A part of her couldn't help but experience some disappointment in his choice. However, she understood his reluctance as well. He was making an effort to do right by her, and she was being difficult. Okay, so _more_ than difficult, but regardless of her own fears, she was also aching to have him touch her again. 

"It's his fault I'm like this," she moaned. "Damn man has me addicted."

What she really wanted or rather needed, was to be swept away. Thinking was counterproductive. If she had time to think then her fear would turn into an ugly, unmanageable monster. This was ridiculous. She had obviously been subjected to and had survived far worse and the only outcome to this would be mind-blowing pleasure. Of that she was certain. She told him she trusted him, and by god she would show him that she meant it.

* * *

Sweaty and feeling a little better after beating up on Drake a bit, Riddick returned to his room for a shower. The scent of her body wash from her own shower still lingered in the air causing his groin to tighten. Groaning, he eyed the bottle with half a mind to make use of it himself. He removed his lenses, turned the lights to a quarter power in case Jack needed to come in for any reason, and got under the water. He let it pour over his head for a full minute, raising his face to let the spray of water pelt his skin before even contemplating anything else. As he stepped back to grab his bar of soap, a noise caught his attention. He scowled and shook his head. 

_Jack. God damn woman is playin' with fire. _

His first thought was to tell her to get the hell out. With clothes on, even partially clothed, he had a fighting chance of keeping himself in check. But if she dared to join him in the shower, he was _not _going to promise her shit. He was running on fumes where nobility was concerned and throwing herself at him would only make a bad situation worse. The longer he dwelled on it, the angrier he became, but he would let her take the lead if that's what she wanted, and she'd have to live with the consequences if she pushed him too far. He'd never hurt her, but he _would _have the final say, which would end with them in bed.

He angrily worked the bar of soap between his hands, building a healthy lather before placing it back down. A chill of colder air hit his back as he smoothed his hands down his chest, yet he remained as he was. She was quiet or trying to be, but he was acutely aware of her; from the sound of the pads of her feet connecting with the bottom of the tub to uneven cadence of her breathing. Inhaling deeply, he caught her scent and shuddered. Her distinctive aroma flooded his senses and predictably affected him as it always had. Wrapping a soapy hand around his growing erection, he stroked it as he washed and waited.

Second guessing herself, she didn't make her move right away even after entering the shower. She seriously considered leaving, but with him right there in front of her this was her perfect opportunity to put her past behind her where it belonged. Taking a deep breath she tentatively touched his shoulder never expecting what happened next. Seizing her wrist, he whipped her around him and pressed her back to the shower wall. The cold tile against her heated skin forced a sharp intake of air from her. Both of her hands were easily secured above her head in one of his fists – trapped! Jack's eyes shot to his and she gasped at what she could make out even in the dimly lit room.

"You look angry."

His nostrils flared before he roared, "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doin'?"

"You _are_ angry." The very realization completely astonished her. "Why?"

"I _told_ you I wasn't a fuckin' saint, Jack! What the hell were you thinkin'? You told me you weren't ready, and now you come after me like some kind of bitch in heat?"

Jack's jaw dropped in outrage, but not a sound escaped her. Had her hands been free she certainly would have slapped the hell out of him. By god he deserved that and more.

"Son of a bitch!" she finally yelled out, virtually choking on her own anger.

Furious beyond words, she struggled to free her hands, but his grip was absolute. Realizing the futility, she swiftly brought her knee up, but succeeded in connecting with nothing but air. Riddick had wisely anticipated that move while she struggled and stepped between both her legs rendering her harmless to the more vulnerable parts of his anatomy. In the end, she literally screamed in indignation, never imagining that it would play out this way. He made her feel something like a fool, and she bit her bottom lip until it bled to prevent herself from crying - not over this and certainly not over him.

Then as quickly as it began, Riddick abruptly let her go and stepped away in spite of the bellowing protests of his now enraged animal to take her. She didn't move at first, too shell shocked, but he helped her along.

"Get out," he growled, and then promptly shoved the shower curtain open. His steely glare penetrated straight to her wounded heart. She did as she was told though and stepped out of the shower. He immediately snapped the curtain back in place leaving her alone and rejected. Jack brought a towel to dry her face and it soon became a receptacle for her tears.

_That was such a stupid fucking thing to do_, she bemoaned. Even though depressed, her anger was still simmering under the surface because of how he treated her, and it was going to need an outlet. She stared daggers at the curtain and saw red instead of the dark blue color it truly was. Disgusted with herself for crying, she threw the towel to the floor and balled both fists. Next, she sniffed a couple of times, quite audibly to ensure that she would be heard, and then affected the most pitiful, tearful sounding voice that she could muster.

"Riddick?"

A groan could be heard on the other side of the curtain. He was well aware that he had reduced her to tears and felt like a first class bastard. He turned off the water and pulled the shower curtain open to find her standing a few feet away still naked, back turned to him with her head lowered, and hands presumably covering her face. He stepped out completely and raised a hand to her shoulder to turn her around.

"Jack."

"Lights full!" she yelled, turning on her heel as she gave the command. Blinded, he growled in pain and clenched his eyes shut – her plan exactly. A half-second later her fist connected with his nose, which sent him stumbling back since he was already a bit off balance on the wet floor. He barely managed to right himself before falling backward into the tub. Jack knew she'd pay for what she had just done, but it was so worth it in her book. Satisfied, she snatched the towel up and walked toward the bedroom.

"God damn bastard," she called over her shoulder. "I _could _have gone for your balls! Think twice about _that_ before calling me a 'bitch in heat' again."

"Lights out!" he fiercely growled, but then smiled predatorily once the room was bathed in darkness. He could count on one hand the number of people who had gotten the drop on him, and she was the fifth. After she threw the egg at him, he should have known that she might get pissed at how he treated her and retaliate. The more he pushed her, the more the spirit he was so familiar with was breaking through, and he was proud of her for standing up to him. However, he didn't anticipate how turned on he'd get by it, and his beast was poised to play.

As she used her hands to feel her way to the door, he silently moved behind her; not close enough to make contact, but close _enough_ for her to feel his breath on her skin. "That was…unexpected."

Jack spun around and met twin silver slivers that shone in spite of the lack of light. "_That _was overdue," she spat, never once taking her eyes from his.

"Is that so?" he drawled. "The way I see it, that ain't the only thing that's overdue."

Jack shrieked as he hoisted her up and threw her over his shoulder. He called for the lights on dim; just light enough for her to make out the silhouette of objects, but still dark enough to obscure most details. However, that did little to brighten her rapidly fouling mood.

"Put me dow-."

Instead of standing her on her feet, he dropped the shoulder she was on and sent her rolling off with a hefty push. She landed on the bed, but the unexpected trip down was hardly a consolation for not landing on the floor.

"You could have warned me," she snarled.

"No fun in that. You shoulda seen your face." Jack felt the bed dip under his weight and moved backwards to what she hoped was the top of the bed. When her hand hit a pillow, she grabbed it and swung at him and struck something.

"Ha!"

Only it turned out to be his hand. With a good hold on the pillow, he easily jerked it away from her.

"Bad aim," he chided.

"Can't blame a girl for tryin' and besides, I can't see worth shit!"

"But I can."

Standing on his knees, he seized both of Jack's ankles and pulled until he was positioned right between her thighs. Then he took the pillow and placed it horizontally over her hips. Going completely skin-to-skin while standing up was one thing, but on his bed? No way in hell. He had wanted her right where she was now for too damn long, and knew himself too well to believe he could keep his cool. With that in place, he eased himself down and got comfortable before she could move away again, effectively trapping her under his weight.

Jack faked a painful groan and pushed against his chest. "Ugh! You weigh a fucking ton!"

He took her hands, lacing his fingers through hers and then moved them to the side of her head, lightly pinning them there. "I'm not crushing you and we both know it."

"Doesn't mean you aren't heavy," she pouted, squirming a bit beneath him. "What's with the pillow?"

"Protection."

"From you?"

"No, from _you._ I'm not goin' skin-to-skin with you just yet."

'Yet'. The word echoed in her mind over and over as the meaning behind it became clear. When he got rid of the pillow that would be it. She shivered, but not because she was cold. It was fear and he smelled it, which prompted him to raise the lights a little more. Releasing her hands, Riddick threaded his fingers into her damp hair; his thumbs settling at her temples, which he lightly massaged in small circular motions.

"Promise me somethin'."

She frowned, wondering what kind of promise he could possibly want to extract from her. "Like what?"

Riddick regarded her with a level of intensity that she had not seen since that first night she saw him in the club. She waited for what felt like an eternity for him to speak, and was about to ask him what he was thinking when he gave her a gift.

"Jack, if I do anything that doesn't sit right with you, tell me."

She expelled a breath of fear that she had been holding unconsciously. Even though he was the one leading, he had just given her complete control. The corner of her mouth tugged upward followed by a quick nod.

"Promise."

Her already racing heart accelerated further as he lowered his face. Their lips were almost touching, his breath fanning over her like a warm caress, but he held himself there, hovering. She had no idea what he was waiting for, but needing him to do…_something, s_he again squirmed and then stopped cold when she thought she heard him growl. A heartbeat later his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss that sent a shock of heat to her very core. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around him, her hands sliding over corded muscles that rippled beneath her touch. Loving the feel of him beneath her hands, they never stilled.

Pleasantly distracted by her playing fingers, a low groan of pleasure rumbled forth that brought a smile to them both. But he didn't intend to be the only one distracted. Desiring to splinter her attention as well, his hand found her naked hip causing her to gasp at the light, unexpected contact. Again, he smiled. His fingers lightly teased the skin before moving unhurriedly along her rib cage. He delicately traced each rib with the rough pad of his thumb, especially loving the way her breath hitched when he brushed the underside of her breast. Jack squirmed, hoping to adjust her position beneath him so she'd be more open to his wandering hand. Desire's heat and longing swirling in the pit of her stomach was swiftly turning into an addictive drug, and she couldn't get nearly enough.

Riddick shifted his weight to accommodate her, thus freeing the breast that had been pressed between them. He cupped it in his palm, each finger lightly grazing over the hard, pink bud before rolling it between his fingers. Jack whimpered in delight, arching into his hand as the heat sharply settled at her now throbbing core. She kissed him hard, hoping to urge him on and to stop herself from begging at the same time. Unconsciously, her hips pressed upward seeking release that was in no way forthcoming. Between the pillow and his position between her legs, there would be no relief and her anxiousness was beginning to show.

Scenting her quickening arousal, his beast's patience turned razor thin. His kiss grew more urgent, the pressure of it building until she opened to him completely. Without hesitation he took possession of her mouth, his tongue sweeping in to wildly tangle with hers, pressing deeply to feed off her desire. Reeling from his kiss, Jack's nails anchored into his flesh leaving half-moon marks in his skin. The erotic bite sent his hips jerking forward, molding his aching cock into the soft barrier between them, only he wanted skin. Out of frustration, he seized the pillow and threw it across the room, just breaking from her mouth to let out a hiss of air as his erection slid across the silken flesh at the juncture of her thigh and body.

Hearing her gasp and aware of how her body had gone slightly rigid, he beat his lust back under control. Riddick slowly pressed himself up to one elbow, his mouth finally leaving hers, which she quickly protested with a sharp whimper. Smiling, he brushed his lips across hers and then whispered in that sexy gravel-laced voice of his, "No rush, baby."

He dipped his head to the hollow of her throat, tasting her skin as he trailed his fingers between her breasts. She softly cried out, his touch like a trail of sparks across her already sensitive skin, but his mouth along the same path was absolute fire that pooled between her thighs making her even wetter than she already was. Riddick edged down her body, dancing a hand over her breasts. He glanced up in time to see her eyes clench shut and bite back a moan as he brushed his thumb across a nipple. Watching her intently now, he flicked his tongue over one swollen peak, while rolling its twin between his fingers. With a choked gasp, her eyes flew open and her back arched upward as if asking for more, but then much to her dismay he ceased touching her.

Her fists struck the mattress as she begged, "God! Riddick..._please_!"

_That's_ what he had wanted to hear. He hovered briefly over her face, smiling wickedly. "Mmm. Such a sweet sound. Fuckin' love that. Don't hold back. Not from me."

Then his mouth returned to her straining breast, poised to taste. His hot breath fanned her skin and then he finally claimed the bud, rolling his tongue over it before drawing it into his mouth; sucking rhythmically, massaging it with his tongue, and torturing her with his teeth. Her initial gasp quickly turned into panting moans and cries, the radiating jolts of sensation his mouth created driving her mindless. Desperate for an anchor, Jack wrapped her legs around his torso, her hands grasping his head to hold him to her now trembling body.

Riddick found himself getting lost in her. The way she responded to him was erotically beautiful and completely for him. With other women, what he could elicit from them served to stoke his ego, but with her it was on a whole other level. Making her burn gained him almost as much pleasure as receiving it. So, it was only when he was good and ready that he released the bud to move to the other side. To his surprise he found her hand in the way, rolling her nipple between her fingers. He groaned through gritted teeth at the sight and then took both wrists and pinned them to the bed.

"Mine," he growled possessively as his mouth closed over her other bud. The sound against her skin reverberated through her body like an electric shock that brought her so close to coming she was nearly sobbing from being denied. Leaving her breast with a final long lick, he suckled the flesh in the valley between as he edged further down her torso, releasing her hands. However, he didn't get far being caught in the cage of her legs. He chuckled to himself because he couldn't remember when she had trapped him. Nevertheless, he knew the key to getting out. With his mouth still teasing the skin of her stomach and ribs, he cupped the back of her knee and slid a calloused hand down the underside of her thigh to the bottom of her ass. The caress verged on tickling just enough that her entwined ankles unlocked, just enough for him escape and draw himself up to his knees.

Jack, whose eyes had been closed, grabbed for his arm the second she sensed his withdrawal and started to sit up, but his shaking head stopped her. She frowned of course, and suddenly felt quite self-conscious.

"Where are you going?"

Smiling and lightly stroking the inside of her thigh, he eased himself back onto his stomach and elbows as he kissed the inside of her knee. She seemed to relax a little at that, but not completely.

"You think I'd leave you like this…_now_?"

"You've done it before," she retorted, and he nipped at the tender skin a little further in, pulling a gasp of pain from her. "What the hell was that for?"

"For reminding me of shit I'd rather not remember," he growled. "Wasn't my fault either."

"Touchy aren't we? And you didn't need to bite me," she sulked.

"Then gimme somethin' good to think about an' I'll make it all better." He flicked his tongue across her skin to demonstrate what he meant, pleased by her shaky little gasp.

"Good?" _Fuck, he expects me to talk much less think?_

"Mm-hmm," he hummed against her thigh causing her breath to hitch as the vibration jolted her.

Licking her dry lips, she said the first thing she could think of. "Finding me. That's a good thing."

And she was rewarded by feather light kisses across the spot where he bit her. "Mmm, very good," he uttered against her skin, humming a little on purpose now that he saw how it affected her. "More?"

"Never forgetting me," she half-whispered and then groaned as he nibbled and descended further in.

She clenched the sheets so tightly her knuckles had gone white; never imagining that what he was doing could make her feel like this, so out of control. And Riddick was waging an internal struggle that he knew he'd soon lose. The heady scent of her arousal flooded him when he settled between her legs making him painfully hard and his balls ache. Without even looking he knew she would be slick with desire and his mouth was watering to taste her just as much as he wanted to bury himself in her. If he didn't come before the latter happened, it would be a miracle.

He swallowed to moisten his dry mouth. "And?" he demanded, his own voice growing thick with need.

First she frowned, then smiled. In spite of knowing she'd get nipped, she smirked and said, "It was a good thing it didn't take you longer than it did to grow a brain and make a play for me."

She shrieked and jumped a half second later when he did nip her, but that was forgotten when he gently pushed her thighs further open and his tongue traced along the crease of skin where her leg met her body. Her mouth fell open, but no sound escaped. She couldn't even catch her breath at first. His lips followed the same path down and then ghosted across the very center of her to tease the skin on the other side. Although brief, the initial contact to her hypersensitive flesh was devastating. Searching for breath, her hips slightly lifted from the bed in reaction. He slid an arm under her thigh, his strong hand splayed across her lower abdomen to settle her. However it wasn't helping because his other hand was now stroking her inner thigh and coming so very close to touching her where she ached most.

"Jack?"

"WHAT?" So not herself at that moment, she literally sobbed it in anguish.

He smiled but hid it, her current state of mind not lost to him. "Know what I want?"

Jack clenched her eyes shut and shuddered because she knew what he wanted. Knew_exactly_ what he wanted, but couldn't or rather wouldn't admit it. "No."

He chuckled at her little lie and nipped her skin just to let her know he was aware of the fib. Then he finally answered, "To taste you."

She half-groaned, half-whimpered because he had whispered it with his mouth hovering over her swollen flesh. His hot breath alighting every last nerve, creating yet another flash of wet heat to tear through her. She nodded her consent, but he wanted words. He had to hear them from her.

"Tell me."

"Yes!" she nearly choked on the word, but it was out and sounded like music to his ears. He moved to feast on her, but also had every intention of savoring this, which meant he was taking his time. She was already on the edge, so he had be careful not to send her over before he was ready. That, and he wanted to make her scream.

Jack's fingers fumbled with the sheet. Waiting for the unknown had her tense with anticipation and strung tight. Then his lips whispered over her smoothly shaved skin, nibbling, kissing, and grazing with his teeth as he did her inner thighs. She gasped and unintentionally held her breath until her chest began to burn, then expelled in a shuddered rush that traveled all the way down to her curled toes.

Sliding his tongue between her folds, he parted her, but then paused a moment to inhale the heady scent of her arousal. Moving in, he traced the edge of her core with the tip of his tongue, teasing the taut expanse of skin just beneath before dipping inside to taste her. He softly groaned, her essence being sweeter than the scent. His beast growling, he plunged in again and again greedy for more, which sent her gasping for air.

Writhing beneath him, her hips lifted of their own accord to press closer to his voracious mouth. Her anguished cry and trembling thighs a warning, he ceased save pressing small kisses against her while she calmed just enough to continue, then he settled on his prize. Flattening his tongue, he ran it up the length of her with a long slow lick against her sensitive flesh. Gently, he circled around her swollen clit, pressing it between his lips, giving it a gentle tug before backing off yet again when her hips bucked. His cock throbbed watching her, so beautiful in her surrender to his ministrations.

Pressing a hand firmly across her lower abdomen he held her in place as he delved first back into her hot entrance before gliding up to her clit. He circled the enflamed nub then began to lick, slowly at first. However, as low moans broke through her erratic breaths his hunger surfaced and he ravenously moved on her; drawing her clit into her mouth, sucking rhythmically, and flicking against it. He was unpredictable though, switching around his approach; from voracious to slow, aggressive then tender, but each time bringing her to the razor's edge of ecstasy and then pulling away just in time to deny her. She was going insane with need, sobbing and now ready to do anything for him to end it.

"Please," she begged, the word sounding more like a wailing cry. "Please, please, please. I can't-. I can't take this anymore. Riddick,_please!_"

"Soon." And that was all he would say. Smiling, he went more gently, but slowly eased a thick finger into her. She gasped and her hot, slick walls tightened around it, forcing a painful sounding groan from Riddick. _Fuck, she's tight. _He gritted his teeth as his thoughts leapt; imagining what her honeyed walls would feel like around his cock if she was this tight already. He slowly moved it within her, withdrawing almost completely. Suddenly, her hips arched up and she whimpered at the almost loss. Her hand snapped out, capturing his on her stomach; squeezing as she focused on the ebb and flow of the movement. Her body acting instinctively, she bucked forcing it deeper.

Riddick laced his fingers with hers and eased a second finger in as he flicked his tongue against her clit, setting her writhing beneath him. Jack ached from the intense coiling sensation building once again and half-sobbed fearing he would stop. Instead, he turned his wrist up, curled his fingers, and with a little pressure stroked once. She sharply cried out and bucked, her hips rising completely off the bed, as a fiery spike of heat knifed through her so intensely that she thought it would rip her in half. Never in her life had she experienced anything close to it.

"Fuck," she panted. "W-What are you doing to me?"

"Making you scream."

Thighs trembling, body now quivering uncontrollably, his mouth moved on her without mercy while his fingers stroked that spot where her most heightened nerves culminated. He latched onto her clit with his lips and drew it into his mouth, swirling and sucking on the pulsing bud. Her muscles clenched around his fingers moments later and then she suddenly seized, arching off the bed, head thrown back in complete abandon screaming his name as she shattered. She gasped and clawed at the sheets as her body was bombarded by wave after wave of pleasure coursing like electricity out to every nerve. Her body twisted, but Riddick held fast, pumping his fingers, tongue lashing her clit to draw out her orgasm as wet heat flooded over his hand.

Jack let out a low keening wail and tried to wrench away from his mouth and hand. It was too much, too much. Then the coiling at her core was building yet again and so quickly it robbed her breath. This wasn't happening, it wasn't possible.

"Oh, god! I-I can't!"

He growled against her flesh and lifted his mouth only long enough to tell her, "Come for me, Jack."

All it took was a few seconds more before the second wave crashed into her with almost as much force as the first, her walls crushing his fingers together.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh….FUCK!"

Riddick rose to his elbows and saw her with a bright, pulsing halo of energy more intense and vibrant than anything he'd ever seen before.

"Beautiful," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear, but she had yet to regain her senses enough to process the utterance. He butterfly kissed her inner thigh a few times and her eyelids fluttered open just in time to watch him lick her essence from his fingers. "So sweet, baby." He kissed his way up her body, smiling at the way it still twitched from lingering spasms.

"Riddick," she breathlessly sighed.

"You okay?"

She answered by hooking her hand at the back of his head and pulling it down as she lifted hers up to meet his mouth. Tasting herself on his lips, she moaned finding it surprisingly arousing, and slipped her tongue into his mouth while hooking a leg over his hip to draw him fully to her. His length sliding against her wet flesh, coating it, was painful at this point for him. Beating down the impulse to thrust, he tore his mouth from hers, but said only one word.

"Jack."

His eyes, wrinkled brow, the rigid way he held his body above hers, and the strain in his voice told her more than words. Nodding she kissed him again.

"Slowly," she whispered and he wasn't about to ask her if she was sure not wanting to give her the opportunity to say 'no'.

But before he could do anything, he caught a whiff of her nervousness and deciding she needed a distraction. He made for her throat, suckling the line of a tendon. She willingly tilted her head to the side, only partially aware that he had pushed her thighs further apart. Soon one finger parted her, then two; his all too skilled hands working their magic on her once again. Just as she began to move against him, they were gone replaced by the head of his cock probing her entrance.

Suddenly her chest felt uncomfortably tight and his weight on her became oppressive. Unable to blot out the horrifying memories of the pain and terror the men put her through, she turned completely rigid beneath him. Riddick took her face between his hands and softly stroked her cheeks whispering soothingly as he could to coax her into opening her tightly clenched eyes. Jack choked back a sob and finally looked up into his silver pools that mirrored her terror.

"I'm sorry," she brokenly whispered. "I didn't think this-."

"Baby, it's okay," he tried to reassure her, but he even to himself he didn't sound very convincing. He'd never wanted a woman this badly – ever and his beast was gnashing its teeth to have at her. But if this is what she needed, if she wasn't ready, he'd give her time as painful and as frustrating as it might be. He tried to pull away, but she surprisingly clenched her arms around him.

"No, don't! I want this – _you_."

"Doesn't have to be right now."

"Yes, yes it does," she insisted, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "I'll never get past this if I don't."

He had no idea how to make things better for her and it twisted his gut because indirectly she was like this because of him. There wasn't anything he could do but go with his gut. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded as she inhaled a shuddered breath. "With my life."

"Then I don't want you to do anything but feel and look at me. Don't close your eyes. Don't let them in. Can you do that?" By this point, she couldn't talk around the lump in her throat, so she simply nodded. He half smiled as an idea came to him. "Good."

And then he snaked both arms beneath her and rolled leaving her lying atop his broad chest with her hair spilling over her shoulder to tickle his skin. He chuckled at the look of bewilderment on her face and propped both hands behind his head.

Thinking she had driven him over the edge, she stared at him, mouth agape as if he was crazy. "What are you doing?"

"I'm all yours, baby. Do your worst. Won't hear me complainin'."

The few times she had been on top, she had been different; aggressive, in control, in short….amazing. He hoped this would help ease her fears. She slightly smiled and kissed his chest on her way to his mouth. Other than a few grunts and him shifting under her, he didn't do much more than that, which perturbed her a bit. She wasn't aware of the internal struggle he was waging though, not even close, but he was trying to behave as much like a saint as he could all things considered. Only Jack didn't want a saint.

"You gonna just lay there?"

"You want my hands on you?"

"I'm complain' aren't I?"

"All you had to do was ask." Smirking, he pulled his arms from under his head and placed his hands on her hips, squeezing a bit. "Here okay?"

Jack laughed, "You need direction? From _me_?" He raised an eyebrow. "Right, stupid question. Just do what comes naturally."

He groaned and closed his eyes. _She's got no fuckin' idea what 'naturally' means. _ He could do this. He could. But he should have never opened his eyes because right as he did she sat up, moved her legs to straddle his hips, and trapped his cock against his stomach and snugly under her hot, wet center. It was more than any man could take.

"Shit!"

He couldn't stop his hips from rising off the bed and shifting, or his hands from pressing her firmly down to glide along his length. Jack's nails dug into his arms and she sucked in a breath wracked by friction created pleasure. Looking down at Riddick his eyes were clenched shut, jaw ticking, and he was breathing rather rapidly through his nose. They _both _had been affected. She smiled at this newly discovered power and transferred her hands to his chest where she could feel how rapidly his heart was beating.

Experimentally, she slid a little further forward and pivoted her hips toward him. His fingers dug into her hips in reaction. Expelling a shuddered breath, she fully settled her weight on him, grinding against his hard flesh that had been slickened by her arousal. Eyes closed and panting she slid herself up and down the length of his cock, hips gyrating, but stopping just before his head could enter her.

_Fuck, can't last much longer like this. Can't stop either. _

Groaning, he seized her hips and thrust beneath her, counterpoint to her own movement, pushing up as she slid back to form a fluid rhythm between them. Jack was so close to oblivion as was he; both centered on the spiraling sensations between them that blocked the ability to concentrate on anything else. Trembling, she couldn't keep up with his fevered pace and fell out of synch. She rose too high, tilted her hips too much, or something. Regardless how it happened, their bodies aligned perfectly, he pushed between her folds, inches into her, and then froze.

With a cry born of both shock and pleasure she collapsed against his chest, her breathing erratic, and trembling. She met his eyes and he opened his mouth to of all things apologize when she kissed him hard and eased herself another inch down his shaft. He groaned, painfully restraining himself, and remained as still as possible. Hot, wet, swollen, and indescribably tight, it took everything in him not to thrust further in. Then she lightly laughed against his mouth, elated that she had overcome her fears. No terror, no searing pain, just relishing the intoxicating feeling of finally being joined with him.

"Jack?"

There was concern and uncertainty in his voice. She could hear it. "Maybe you should take over from here? Slowly," she suggested.

With swiftness she had not expected, he captured her mouth in a growling kiss and rolled them once again, the movement pulling him further inside her walls. Feeling her muscles flex and flutter around him he grazed his teeth along her throat sending shivers of delight down her spine. He withdrew slightly, watching her closely to assure himself she was in no pain. Only then did he attempt to gradually ease into her. Teeth gritted so tightly his jaw hurt, he pressed on; in by inch, her body opening to fully accept him. Finally seated skin-to-skin in the cradle of her thighs, he shuddered and let loose a low rumbling groan.

The sweet pressure of being completely filled brought a whimper to her lips and tears to her eyes. There weren't words to describe what she was feeling at that moment. Holding her, molded to him in every way possible, he held himself immobile to give her body the time it needed to adjust to his size. He blew out his breath through his nose as his heart slammed his chest, silently thankful he had an excuse to remain still because he needed a moment, too. She fit him like a second skin, thus he was painfully aware of every little nuance of movement. Although oblivious herself to her actions, at that moment it wouldn't have taken much to make him come apart.

As he whispered kisses across her temple, Jack tightened her arms around him, biting back a sob of emotion that bubbled forth.

"God, I love you!" she whispered against his cheek.

Riddick felt his chest tighten and heart clench with something he wasn't ready yet to speak of, but he at last recognized it for what it was and accepted it. He kissed her deeply, and when she squirmed a bit beneath him, he took that as a sign that she was ready. He would try to keep his lust tempered for her sake…and for his. It had taken them what felt like an eternity to get to this point, and he didn't want it ending too soon.

Threading his fingers through her hair, he watched her as he withdrew almost completely, and then slowly slid in, his own body rigid from restraining his aggression. Jack moaned and flexed around him; his slow, deep strokes painting her with a pale shade of pleasure that left her wanting. She rocked her hips into him and the angle was just different enough to draw him deeper. He groaned and shut his eyes. She felt so fucking good. Losing himself a little he snapped his hips in response causing a burst of searing heat deep within her.

She cried out, her nails biting into his back. "Riddick!"

He paused thinking he hurt or frightened her. "Shit, Jack I-."

"Fuck," she groaned, her eyes glazed with lust. "Again." Smirking, he slid out as slowly as before, and then snapped his hips again getting an even more severe reaction out of her as she bucked under him. "Oh my-." He snapped his hips again. "RIDDICK!"

He teasingly pulled out almost completely. "More?"

Jack nodded vigorously, but he held his position so her hands went to his ass to pull him back. It was like moving a marble statue. Then she remembered – words. "Yes! Yes, please. Yes, y-."

"Mmmm. Sounds of yours are killin' me again," he purred, moving to hook his hands on her shoulders from beneath.

Her forehead wrinkled a bit belying her confusion. "What sounds?"

With a strangled cry, she bucked beneath him as he thrust hard several times using his grip on her shoulders for leverage. Then he stopped, leaving her mindlessly breathless and desperately clutching at his hips to get him moving again. He chuckled and then kissed her soundly, pleased with her evident frustration.

"Screamin' -_that's_ a sound I fuckin' love," he growled before rotating his hips enough to make her softly gasp. "Little sounds like that, too."

Then he began to move within her again; tortuously long, slow strokes to build and prolong the pleasure flowing between them. Her uninhibited responses were making it next to impossible to reign himself though. Truthfully, he didn't want to. Angling his hips, he surged deeper into her hot depths, groaning when she bucked beneath him, moaning the word 'more'. That was enough to draw his beast out to play.

Clenching the backs of her shoulders and tenderness forgotten, he slammed into her. Fierce, deep, hard, again and again and again in a relentless rhythm that forced sharp cries from her lips. Each thrust delivering piercing bursts of sensation, one crashing into the next, growing, spiraling in her core and pushing her close to the edge of ecstasy, yet so vexingly out of her reach that she was brought to the brink of sobbing. She clawed at his arms, sure the agonizing burn would kill her. Soon she was trembling beneath him and he growled through clenched teeth as her hot sheath clenching him tighter and tighter every time he plunged into her depths.

Never losing a stroke, he pressed himself up, his hips pumping harder, her cries and moans driving him faster. He trained his eyes on her face to watch her come and a second later her back bowed sharply off the bed. She went rigid and splintered beneath him, screaming as shards of pleasure knifed through every nerve in her body. Out of her mind, she first pushed against his chest, then tried to pull him to her as she writhed beneath him; unable to decide if it was too much or not enough.

Her uninhibited scream struck him in an unexpected way – right in the pit of his stomach and he almost came right then. Almost. "Fuck!"

Riddick grunted as her walls clamped down on his cock and wet heat flooded around him. Feeling every wave of her orgasm as if it were his own, he slammed into her unrestrained, unrelenting until he crashed violently and roared his release, filling her completely as he emptied into her. Every muscle in his body went rigid, his orgasm taking absolute control; his breath, his thoughts– everything. All sound was lost to him, too. Only the thunderous beat of his heart and the blood rushing through his veins was audible. Definitely not a normal reaction for him. Not. At. All. None of this was. His elbows soon began to buckle as another spasm caused him to shudder, but he kept himself from falling on her – barely.

He opened his eyes in what felt like an eternity later and found tears running from her closed lids. Smiling smugly, he lowered himself, softly kissing the nape of her neck as he did. Hyper-sensitive, she jerked, softly gasped, and met his smirking gaze, her eyes still shimmering with moisture. He opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head and spoke first, dragging in a shaky breath.

"Just-. I need a second." He looked dubious. She frowned, rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine, make that a minute."

He tried not to smile even though he was amused. Having become somewhat used to the 'Kyra' side of her, he had honestly expected some kind of bubble of emotion afterward. True, there were tears, but she wasn't crying. If anything, she was being a smartass. She was Jack. _His_ Jack. _Hell,_ he thought, _if fuckin' her will bring her back, then I ain't ever lettin' her out of my bed. Fuck that, she ain't leavin' this bed 'til I tell her she can._ He swallowed a chuckle, determined to not let the words 'I am' directly precede 'so fucked' enter his brain, but there they were regardless. And then his beast followed it up by growling the word 'mine'.

That smirk of his was back full force. However, she misinterpreted his expression of epiphany for cockiness and glared up at him. He knew her hands were on her hips, too. At least in her mind they were. She flicked his bicep as a physical demonstration of her annoyance.

"Riddick, if you try and tell me _AGAIN_ that you're a god in bed, I'll-."

Jack didn't have a chance to finish the threat, because he swallowed it when his mouth covered hers in one fell swoop. And with this kiss he took his time, too; tasting, exploring, enjoying. Such an agonizingly slow, sweet kiss that made her heart swell once again, but confounded her at the same time. She expected smug and cocky, not this. But had she known what was going through his thoughts and his heart at that moment, everything would have made sense.

When he first saw Drake's picture of her and felt hope warm him, he should have known he was in trouble right then. Even in 'death' he never really let go of her, and realizing that she was alive gave him back a piece of himself that he had buried – his ability to selflessly care for another person.

He had allowed Jack to mean something to him back when she was a kid. She _still_ meant something to him, but lately, he had no idea what was going on inside his head. One woman's face blended into the next, and the next; one not meaning anything more than another. But Jack was different. She affected him. He tried his best to play it off as physical attraction, an _intense_ physical attraction, which he was still using as an excuse up until the third time she told him she loved him. That last time he _felt _the words.

True, she was incredibly desirable, but it went deeper than that. Her unconditional acceptance had brought out the one thing in him that he never thought he'd feel for another woman – love. Crossing the line from caring a lot about her to loving her happened without fanfare. Perhaps it was that first kiss they shared or when he comforted her during her panic attack. Possibly even the first time she really smiled at him. He couldn't pinpoint the moment precisely. Maybe that was why it had been so difficult for him to recognize it; for that reason, and because he never envisioned himself capable of _that_ emotion. Yet, here he was.

That's why sex with her had been different. Scratch that - mind blowing. This had been no simple fuck and there would be no going back. Ever. His beast snarled at the thought of someone taking her from them. She belonged to him absolutely.

Her hands sliding down his back broke him out of the little world he was just in and caused him to shift a bit. Still embedded in her, he slid his hips forward and she gasped against his mouth. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips together to keep from chuckling at her shocked expression.

"Somethin' wrong?" he queried.

"Um…you're still-."

He did chuckle then. "Yeah, felt that did you?"

"But, I thought-. I mean….after that it usually-."

"_Most_ of the time."

He left that remark to hang there without uttering another word while slowly withdrawing just enough to separate them, and then push forward, deeper, harder. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned softly then flexed around him, which pulled a groan from him as well. God, he wanted her all over again and just as much as he did before. He slid out further this time, almost completely and her thighs locked him in place to stop his supposed retreat.

"Riddick, no!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "No?" He pulled away a bit more even though he knew very well what she was poised to say. Thinking he misunderstood, she shifted her hips beneath him and grabbed his ass to hold him in place.

"I mean yes!"

He slid forward, but only by a fraction. Then he thought about how rough he had been toward the end, especially given it was her 'sort of' first time. She hadn't complained, but he wanted to assure himself all the same.

"You're not…hurtin' or-?"

She shook her head emphatically. "No."

The side of his mouth twitched slightly. "You will be," he stated matter-of-factly.

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is that a prediction?"

"No." He withdrew as far as she would allow, held there longer than she thought he would, and then slammed forward, burying himself and grinding his hips into her. Jack's head fell back as she sucked in an unsteady breath that was quickly released in a long groan. "Not a prediction. After I'm done with you, you _will_ be."

Jack surprised him by laughing. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed, squeezing him to her as she met his lips. "Now _there's_ the cocky bastard I was expecting."

Riddick removed her hands from his ass and held them above her head, pinned to the bed. "Woman," he growled, "you think I'm cocky _now_? You ain't seen nothin'."

* * *

**Elsewhere on the ship**

Micah had no sooner stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist when someone began rapping at the door.

"What the-? This better be good," he grumbled. The door slid open and steam from his shower billowed out of the room and into the hallway. Standing in front of him wearing a shit-eating grin and anxiously shifting his weight from foot to foot was Drake. "What's wrong? Gotta go that bad?"

Drake put his finger to his lips and took a hold of Micah's bicep then tugged him toward Riddick's room.

"I swear to god Drake if you're up to-."

"Shut up and listen!" he hissed.

"I can't believe we're doing this," he whispered. "You're obviously in dire need of getting laid if you're resorting to listening to them."

"Because we're obviously about to win our bet."

"Like hell. She's not ready. He all but said so."

"Yeah, but you haven't heard what I have while you were in the shower. Rick has a great ship, but it ain't worth shit for bein' sound proof. Noises carry, especially the loud one they're makin'. Damn, she's a screamer."

Micah was ready to denounce his theory, when they heard Jack making the unmistakable 'sex sounds'. Even though he had never been with a woman, those types of noises were universal in his book. His mouth dropped open and Drake was back to wearing his shit-eating grin.

"Told ya. Guess she got over what was ailin' her," he smirked. "Come on."

"To where?"

"The hold. My prize is down there and I plan on collecting, imbibing liberally, and getting more or less shit faced. I'll share of course." He took a few steps down the hall and Micah's voice halted him.

"You think I can get dressed first?"

Drake turned and gave Micah the once over, almost embarrassed that he had dragged the half-naked man out of the bathroom. "Um..yeah. Sorry. Yeah, you do that. Meet me down there. I need help lookin' around."

"Give me five minutes."

Drake left him to get dressed and he returned to the bathroom, but before he got across the threshold he heard Jack's scream followed soon after by Riddick's roar. Smiling, he shook his head. "Good for you, Kyr, but if I gotta listen to that for the rest of this trip, I'm buyin' earplugs."

* * *

Well, I hope it was everything that you've been waiting for and I heartily apologize again for taking so long. Just rest assured that I will NEVER abandon a fic. I hate it when I get involved in one and they never end it, so I'll not do that either. You are the best and I thank each of you for supporting my writing and me!! Here it comes as usual... 

Review Please!!

**Chapter 25 Reviews**

**horsechick**

Thank you for the compliment!! I don't typically take this long to post -sorry!!

**jensen's Angel**

Well, you haven't reviewed in a while and I took a century to update so we'll call it even :) And after the roller coaster that I've been through any cookies you want to throw my way will be happily and heartily consumed. Thanks Sam!!  
sam

**Lady S. Tavington**

First of all, "masterpiece" - wow. Thank you so much for that and I'm thrilled to have you on board for this story. You're not the only one who has been screaming "update" and typically I don't take this long.  
"OMG you are an amazing writer and I gotta let you know your naughty scenes are keeping me nice and happy while I'm seperated from my own personal "Riddick". More please!"  
LOL - Naughty scenes - I just love that!! Thanks Lady Tavington. Looking forward to hearing from you again. Oh, what did you think of this last naughty scene??

**anon. - I assume this was you Alias Spy Crazy?  
**

See, this is what I love about people coming in and reviewing chapters that have been put to bed looooong ago. You pick out these little "gems" you love and I get to laugh all over again. Thanks for reminding me of some of my own favorite parts so much and I'm thrilled to have you back reviewing!!  
"LOL YEP I LOVE MICAH! LOL HE'S FREAKING FUNNY! I LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT!"  
- He's become a fan favorite. Him along with Drake and I have been completely blind sided by the fevor for these two. It's been really amazing.  
"I love your stories, how the hell did i go for so long without them?"  
- Hmmm. Not sure, but I'm glad you're back and reading and thanks so much for all the love!!

**AliasSpyCrazy**

For anyone reading this other than AliasSpyCrazy, this was back from chapter 6 "youre soo cruel...i almost cried when he was all sad"  
-Sorry for the sniffles baby, but her supposed death really rocked him. He had so very little in his life that he could call "good" and she was at the very center of it.  
"And they Marylin chick...no no! I can smell troubles already!"  
- You just wait 'til later!!  
"That lady is probably going to turn into a big biatch that im going to hate right?"  
- Like I said, you just wait.

**AliasSpyCrazy**

That annoying sound you think you're hearing right now is me squealing because I have a review from the long lost AliasSpyCrazy!! Yes, it has been forever, but I'll ONLY forgive you since you went an got married and moved. I mean, I guess that's a valid excuse. LOL! Congratulations by the way!!  
"That's such a cool twist to have her not remember!"  
- You knew there would be a twist in there somewhere. I always have one hiding to spring on you.  
"i really did miss your stories and im so happy to be reading them again!Keep it up! You freaking rock!"  
- And I'm thrilled you're back!! Can't wait to hear from you again!!

**Rose-Z**

"Now she'll prolly ask Riddick how it all went down."  
- Rose, in a way she did, but not directly. It was more like she was wondering out loud. He never bothered to fill in the blanks though and that could very well come back to haunt him.  
"u started this chapter on such a good, light note with Drake and his antics and then suddenly it goes to a extreme emotional state that leaves a huge impact. u r really a talented writer to achieve such a transition. WOW totally amazing!"  
- I thank you soooo very much for that. When I begin a chapter, I have an idea where it's going and what I hope to achieve. It's always nice to know that it touches my readers on a variety of levels. That's such an incredible affirmation for me.

**pry**

"i want more...(sobs)"  
- Finally right? Sorry for the delay and I hope you like.

**Rose-Z**

" at least i have ur wicked awesome fic to get me through the days"  
- hey it's always nice to be able to have something wicked to fall back on!! Oh, and happy belated b-day by the way. so glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'd tease you about your questions, but you have them all answered by now. Glad you're back!

**pryanima**

"Absolutly amazing. You are my favorite artist of words. I will give u a much deeper review soon rest assured"  
- Thank you very much. I especially liked the "artist of words" part. You don't know how big of a smile you put on my face!!

**katiepo22.**

"I am addicted to your stories."  
- Is there a problem? LOL  
" have seriously at least checked it a few times a week to get my Riddick fix. I LOVE IT. You are a truly talented writer."  
- Aw Katiepo22, you really made me feel great and horrible all at the same time. I'm so sorry I've kept you from your fix, but thank you so much for letting me know how much you like my work. Hopefully I updated before you were too far gone :)

**shivhappi**

First of all, love your username!!  
"just one thing is ur inspiration for drake johny knoxville?? he reminds me so much of him lol"  
- check out my blog. there's a whole conversation going about this very topic and about Micah, too. Feel free to chime in - or was that you who started it??

**gelly**

"this is probably one of the geatest freaking story i'd ever read but the problem is that when the heck are they going to do it!"  
- Thank so much for the glowing words! And I suppose you got your question answered? Unless you were talking about Drake and Micah. plus i em now a big fan ofyou!

**InanasChild**

11.5 hours????? Oh. My. God! First of all, I think they would have had to commit me if I had to go without computer, Internet, or god forbid Riddick stories for that long. I do recall you dropping off - see I missed you!! So thrilled your back and for finishing A Kid LIke Her. Even more thrilled that you've hopped on board this train! You kill me - "cue the music" - LOL! Great to have you back!! Don't make me hunt you down if you go missing again.

**NightmareMonster**

"i love banter, and your so good at it."  
- I love banter, too and thank you so much for the compliment. The little gremlins in my head get all the credit. :)  
"i had to cover my mouth at the egg part, i would have laughed so hard my family would have come to see what was going on.:  
- Love that! Anytime I can get a reader in trouble for causing them to make loud noises, I've done my job!

**JD Lady**

"Please please please post next chapter soon. Riddick's frustration is nothing to the rest of us!"  
- Um, yeah...I ran that comment through the Riddick in my head and you really don't want to know what he had to say. It wasn't pleasant.  
Thanks JD Lady!

**vinlovedroolwish**

"JACK IS BACK!"  
- Even more so now by the end of this last chapter.  
Hey, just looked at the date when you left your review - it was my b-day! Your reviews are always a gift!  
"But first, I love the idea (and my mental Micah and Drake agree) of getting together to expand on their cerebral antics. Just give me a shout! (Shout loud--they are noisy!) I will warn you though; their antics are not for the faint of heart. No, I'm serious. You don't have any type of heart problems do you?"  
- No heart problems here and I have NOT forgotten about that idea either. A definite must do.  
"Micah says, 'We may need a doctor's health statement.' Drake perked up, with a happy gleam in his eye 'we get to play doctor with Cricket?'  
Down Boys"  
- Had coke in my mouth when I read that - emphasis on "HAD"  
"Aw. And yet they are so, just Jack and Riddick, I mean all this sweetness and light, and screaming orgasms then she hits him in the back of the head with a flying hard boiled egg!"  
- Only you would jump from screaming orgasms to flying eggs!  
"I can just see this scene playing out when she was a kid. The holographic video of the two of them together was a perfect gift. It was like he gave her a memory back, literally"  
- Yeah, it was kind of corny, but I went with it and to her getting anything such as moments like that back mean a lot to her.  
"Evil woman, what did Jack whisper in his ear. Something about being the better killer, or going for the sweet spot. Drake thinks she must have promised him 2hours of complete silence. Micah disagrees, he thinks she must have called him a prick head. hehehe that is still funny!"  
- My lips are sealed until later on that one - but the 2 hrs of silence is a nice thought.  
"Poor Drake he is sexually frustrated and it is getting him into trouble. Just let Micah...well you know. It may save Drake's life. Seriously! LOL"  
- You come up with the most creative of excuses for Drake and Micah to hook up!  
"for a little…Sorry Drake! I meant a lot of fun. Big fun. HUGE!"  
- Yeah, it's a good think you amended that - Drake is just as sensitive about that crap as Riddick.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Love it. Poor Drake and his Freudian slips! Micah is begging to take advantage of them. Have pity, Cricket! Just a little kiss? Please? A drunken dare? Oh they like to bet! A lost bet, Drake has to kiss Micah, with tongue! Please!"  
- Yep, that whole little banter scene was just to whet the appetite and tease you mercilessly. MUah-ha-ha-ha-ha.  
Thanks so much for checking in on me, too. It means a lot! Love ya!

**dogo**

Yes, Riddick is being very thoughtful with her. Had this been any other woman, he would have hit the road, but he's hooked and bad. Did that chapter ease the sexual tension a bit? Hope so.  
"The friendship btw drake and micah is a little suggestive for my tastes."  
- As I said before, don't worry. If they go there, everyone will get fair warning and it would stand alone.  
Thanks Dogo!

**Ulundo**

" I have major "WOHOO" moment. And I usually (hope my boss won't see this...) read this at work so let's just say that my co workers have looked at me bit oddly, more than few times..."  
- I love making people get looked at. I know I've done my job then!  
"How can you come up whit all these little details?"  
- Tiny little gremlins in my brain working overtime. Honestly, I have no idea. I try not to think too much about it. Oddly enough that's when I get writer's block.  
Thank you for all of your wonderful compliments and I'm sorry this has been so long in coming. HOpe you enjoy.

**kumori**

Thank you kumori and I'm thrilled to have you with me on this fic. It's always great to have new readers join in!

**Running-Wild22**

Well, Kia my dear, if you liked the love scenes from the last chappie, what did you think of these?

**LostSoulX**

"OMG! They need to do the deed really soon or I'll go nuts!"  
- Your wish is my command. So how was it?

**NotAfraidToLive**

" i keep falling more and more inlove with ur story!"  
- You're too kind and thank you very much for taking the time to make me smile with your praises!

**Vampiress-06**

They're together Vampiress - happy now?? Hope so!!

**ShyRomantic**

"heh. scruff muffin. i gotta use that name its amazing."  
- Yeah, not sure where I heard or came up with that, but I love it for Drake. It so fits him.

"out of plain curiosty how many words or pages approx is your average?"  
- hmmm. Good question. Per chapter average started out lower - like 5,000 and now it's heading up closer to 9,000. My other fic, A kid Like Her, started out with really short chapters and by the end they were averaging 15,000 a piece not including my review responses.

**The ****Enforcer**

If that last chappie was hot - what was this one?  
"I really want to see something happen between Drake and Micah but I'm just perv hehehe."  
- And you are definitely not alone.  
"I liked when you had Jack hit Riddick in the head with the egg. It's nice to see a little more of the old Jack peeking out."  
- And there will be more of her to come, too. Thanks!!

**FluidDegree**

"hey sweets you know you are my most fav author:) Bathroom scene was GREAT"  
Aww. That was sweet of you. Did you like the new scene, too??  
"I cna't wait to see how she is going to try and get out of the ship, i forsee trouble. unless he ties her to the bed or something"  
- have no idea what is going to happen, but it will NOT be uneventful whatever it is. Thanks FD!

**Riddickluvsme,**

"I absolutely hate you and love you at the same time...this story is so good. I know I shouldn't since i'm sure by now your head is big enough already as it is but damn this is really good."  
- You crack me up!! You're sure my head is big enough?? See, actually it deflates rather quickly between chapters so consistent feedback is needed or my head begins to resemble a raisin - not pretty.  
"I've archived a kid like her even printed it and put it in a binder so i can read it wherever whenever and I see this one will follow right behind it"  
- first of all - how many pages was it?? I'm curious because I know it had to be a lot and second - what a compliment to say that this one will follow it. That means a lot..  
"Am I wrong or is Drake going to end up "bi-curious" in this story?"  
- Hmm. You'll have to wait and see on that one. I'm not giving anything away just yet.  
Don't be a stranger!

**iluvriddick**

"my daughter dropped her cup and stared at me like i was crazy (she's 3 1/2)"  
- Crazy stares are what I live for - hee hee..  
"loved this chapter as always! and so prompt as well."  
- Ow, sorry about the delay.  
"ah, sweet patient riddick even if he is a bit goofy about it. makes him more endearing if anything. and jack, telling him she loves him. even though he already knows it, there's something about hearing it out loud like that. so sweet. i recall the 'it's never gonna fit' thoughts, so i really feel for jack there."  
- After what she's gone through - going through with it wasn't easy. I felt for her, too.  
"man! when is he gonna come clean with her? i'm getting impatient i know. "  
- Yeah, about that...um...sorry, forgot what I was going to say.  
So, did you squeal again this chappie? How'd you like the hook up? And I don't mind the squeals - I do the same thing when I get reviews!

**FitMama.**

" I am glad you addressed her anxiety over having sex, especially now that she knows about all the rapes. It would have been unrealistic for her to jump into bed with him without some hesitation."  
- I totally agree. I think had she not remembered beforehand then ti wouldn't have been an issue with her, but as you read (or will read) she's dealing with it but not easily.  
"God, you have such a talent for witty conversation. I was just wondering in real life conversations are you good with quick retorts if someone gives you an opening, or is it mainly expressed in your writing."  
- That's a wonderful comment you just paid me - so a million thanks. And I WISH I could throw lines like that off the top of my head but I'm afraid it's only in my writing. Every once in a while I do find myself quoting quips from my characters - the clean ones. Pretty bad I have to borrow from them, huh?

**Honey76**

"Their first time might be very explosive and loud... lol"  
- you nailed the loud part - but was it explosive? Hope it satisfied!!  
"  
And I can´t believe that Riddick is so open about his emotions... great!"  
- Only with her because he knows she won't throw them back in his face, but he's still guarding a great deal. He's waiting for Jack to be truly herself.

**BurningTheMidnightOil**

"If your story were a man I'd marry it;"  
- Now there's a compliment!! I laughed out loud on that one!  
I'd love to write a book - but for now I'm content with this medium - sigh - one day though I would really love it. And all of your food metaphor are killing me. For god's sake I'm trying to drop 10 lbs!  
"I am loving the feeler comments... I sprayed Vanilla Coke all over my laptop because of the Micah-Drake interaction."  
Yikes - cover it up next time. Sorry about that.  
Thanks so much!

**S.Jewell**

So blown away you can't find the words - well that was pretty damn good if I do say so myself! Thank you!!

**Janna R**.

"An egg? The egg was pure genius and of course her having a fit over his size was something that lightened the mood."  
- I actually had the egg scene written out from a draft of A Kid Like her, but like movies it didn't make the cut, so I put it here. Glad you enjoyed it and there needed to be something to lighten the mood toward the end.  
"I'm still waiting for Micah to kiss Drake or even better Drake kissing Micah...oh what the heck it would all be good."  
- You're in good company...waiting that is : )  
Personal slave for life?? Hmmm interesting. Thanks Janna!!

**mimi86**

" tellin' ya' man this would be some hardcore porn or a badass rated R flick. Ow i love it."  
- Now that cracked me up! What a way with words.

**Furyan Goddess**

"FINALLY some release!"  
- And now even more - hope it measured up.  
"Come on D and M... get it on! That would be some hot slash."  
- I think you and the rest of the fan club are breaking me...yep I see a little crack.  
"Jack isn't happy saying on the ship, will she be stupid and try to sneak out when they leave?"  
- Oh, you never know what she's got up her sleeve - trouble most likely.  
"The sex w/ these two is going to be HOT HOT HOT!!"  
- I hope it was!!

March 12, 2008

* * *


	27. Drake and Micah Only next chappie soon

**Before you begin to read!!**

I apologize for making you wait, but real life has been taking a toll on me and has left me pretty drained. I'm trying to find myself again and I appreciate your patience and support, especially from those of you who have checked in on me!! Love you guys!

This is a chapter about Drake and Micah for those who have been asking for the pairing. If you are not a fan of male/male action, then you can skip this chapter entirely and **wait for the next chapter, ****which will be coming very soon.** Actually, the "harmless" parts of this chapter will be "IN" the next chapter.

If you choose not to read, it will not affect the flow of the story. However, you can read up until a certain cut off point and avoid the male/male interaction. Look for the line break and after that is when the pairing starts.

Oh, this is dedicated to the President and the Vice-President of the Drake and Micah fan Club. And a grad present for a certain someone, too.

Warning: M/M Slash

**Drake and Micah  
**

Micah found Drake in the hold going through a few crates and grumbling to himself. "Hey."

"'Bout time, pretty boy. Start over there and open up those crates."

"And we are looking for what exactly?"

"What I won in the bet - Xanthian Liqueur, a case of it."

Micah's brow wrinkled, the name sounding somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. "Xanthian Liqueur?"

"Yeah, ever heard of it?"

"I think I have, but don't quite remember where from. It's pretty scarce though isn't it?"

Drake snorted. "Scarce ain't the half of it."

Micah opened another crate finding it full of feminine hygiene products. "Yep, not here," he chuckled. "So, are you going to tell me why this stuff is so special? It's just alcohol, right?"

"Not just any alcohol. Xanthian Liqueur can only be bought on the black market and it fetches a fortune."

"And we're going to drink it?" asked Micah, dubiously.

Drake merely shrugged. "I've never had it, but I own two cases of it already and Mr.Stud upstairs just lost another case to me. I figured I can afford to indulge in a bottle or two….or three."

"I see. But that still begs the question – why is this shit so special?"

"Only you could say 'begs the question' followed by 'shit' in the same sentence."

"Do you _want_ my help or not?"

"So sorry sweetness. Try that one over there. We've only got a few left." Drake opened another crate that had been pushed way out of the way and let out a loud whoop of excitement once the lid popped open. "Oh, yeah baby!" He gently lifted one of the prized bottles from its well-cushioned cradle. "Come.To.Daddy! They say-."

With his hands on his hips, Micah interrupted, "Who is 'they'?"

He scowled at the blond. "Man, you gonna let me have my moment of glory here or what?" Micah waved him on. "I don't know who the hell 'they' are because 'they' don't want anyone to know."

"Because this is only available on the black market and its consumption is illegal?"

"Precisely."

Micah took the bottle, handling it carefully, and scrutinized it. "Illegal things, as a general rule, aren't good for one's health," he observed.

"No one has ever died drinkin' it, and if it wasn't some good shit, then no one would want it or be willin' to pay a fortune for it. Worse thing that'll happen is you might end up with a nasty hangover to suffer through, but hell that's the cherry to top off a good weekend for me."

"It probably tastes or smells like last year's garbage," he drawled.

"Only one way to find out." Drake peeled off the wax seal and found the bottle corked. "Damn. It's a cork."

"You were expecting a screw cap for as much as it's worth?"

"Funny Micah." Drake pulled out a pocket knife and had the cork out in no time. Taking a quick whiff, he nodded his head in satisfaction. "Smells pretty good. Now to taste it." Without further reservation, he tipped the bottle and swallowed at least three hearty gulps. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he offered the bottle to the blond. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Micah was much more cautious, but after scenting the contents he was surprised. He had expected it to smell medicinal at least, but it was far from it. "You're right, about the smell at least." After taking a second to consider it, he went for it and drank just as liberally as Drake had done. "Unexpected."

He took the bottle back for another round. "I thought my throat would be on fire or at least for my eyes to water, but it goes down smooth as silk."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were disappointed."

"Shit! You're tellin' me you didn't think there'd be more of a bite?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I guess a little. So, when are we supposed to start feeling somethin'?"

"Patience, patience. Grab another couple of bottles and let's head up."

"Sure we should be doing this now? I thought we're supposed to be landing tonight."

"Don't worry about it. As soon as I realized the 'love fest' had begun, I programmed in an orbital holding pattern. Once we get there, we'll circle the planet until he decides we're goin' in."

"How thoughtful of you," Micah commented.

Drake smiled and shook his head. "Didn't do it for them – did it for me. I figured we won't see either of them for a while, _long _while and I ain't about to go knocking on their door for flight instructions. I like my face the way it is."

"So, it was simply a matter of self-preservation?"

"That and I plan on getting shit-faced. I don't fly to well in that condition."

"Yeah, crashing wouldn't exactly sit well with me either."

He lightly patted Micah's cheek. "Nah, wouldn't want that pretty face of yours gettin' fucked up now would we."

He didn't respond right away, the simple contact of his hand against his face had momentarily stolen his ability to think. "Given that it's how I earn my living? No."

They continued the rest of the way back to the galley in silence. Micah's mind wasn't tranquil though – far from it. Although he was fully aware that Drake was straight, he couldn't deny his own attraction to him or the fact that whenever he touched him, even casually, he felt it, _really _felt it. He wasn't harboring any feelings other than friendship though. Physically, he was the kind of man he went for, but would never consider, much less pursue for a relationship. Drake, in his mind, was a bit thin on substance.

Unquestionably, he knew that his time with Drake would be a hell of a lot easier if he weren't such a 'hands on' kind of guy. It was painfully obvious that Scruff Muffin was ignorant of the effect he was having on him, too. Then again, Micah had years of practice in masking himself. Hiding his sexuality for years and modeling had honed those skills very well. He had lost count of the number of times he had to appear like he wanted to bed a woman for the sake of a photo shoot. To make matters worse, he had told him he wasn't interested. Fearing tension between them in the close quarters of the ship, he kept all of it to himself. There hadn't even been time or the opportunity to discuss his angst with his best friend either.

Drake pulled down two large glass mugs more appropriate for drinking beer than the wine-like beverage. He topped them both off and handed one to Micah before offering a toast to the two who made the little celebration possible.

"Before we get too lost in our cups…er, mugs. I'd like to thank the two who made this all possible."

"Here, here," Micah chimed, good naturedly.

"To Rick and Jack. May they find many _more_ explosive moments than we have already heard, and happily fuck themselves into oblivion."

Micah rolled his eyes. "You have such a way with words."

Drake bowed slightly, clinked their glasses together and then proceeded to completely empty it. "Ahhh. Damn, that's some good shit!"

"Pace yourself, Scruff Muffin. You don't know what this will do to you yet."

He hiccupped and poured himself another full mug. "Not worried. Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" Then his stomach growled rather loudly.

"Tell you what," Micah began, "you get it started and I'll grab the food. I'm hungry myself."

"Deal. Any preferences? And before you answer – I don't do chick flicks."

His eyebrow raised in mild irritation. "It might surprise you to know that I'm not a fan of them myself. I'm not choosy, but make sure it at least has a semblance of a plot."

"Hell, there goes about eighty percent of the ones I was thinkin' of," he grumbled. "I'll find…._somethin'._"

* * *

Alone, he eyed the still full mug and brought it to his lips. His intent had been to drink is slowly, but the more times he tasted it, the thirstier he became and the more he wanted it. By the time he put it down on the counter to get some food together, he had consumed half of it. Grabbing the almost empty bottle, he poured the remainder into his glass and took another quick drink so it wouldn't slosh out when he walked.

Everything was on a serving tray and ready to go when he began to feel the initial effects of the liqueur. First, he was a bit dizzy, followed by luxuriant warmth that spread through his veins, feeling so much like a lover's lazy caress that he groaned. He waited anxiously, hoping the sensation would repeat itself, even taking another liberal drink from his mug, but nothing. His eyes fell to his bare arms where he noticed the hairs standing on end. Fascinated, he lightly brushed a finger over them and shuddered in reaction. There is was again; that exquisite, caressing warmth and from such a simple touch! His mouth having gone dry, he drank more, then suddenly cursed both himself and Drake once it dawned on him what they were drinking.

"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him for this. So fucking stupid!"

He left the galley and went straight to the bridge where he sat himself before the computer and looked up Xanthian Liqueur. One word popped up in all of the entries on the results page – aphrodisiac. Quickly scanning the entries he now realized why the name had been familiar to him. There had been rumors that the liqueur had been unknowingly served at the last Malorkan party inciting a free-for-all fuck fest among the guests. Needing to feel cooler air against his heated skin, he pulled off his shirt before reading more.

"Extremely potent," he mumbled, scanning the information, "slowly metabolized – shit!" He stopped reading because the rest only served to confirm his suspicions. Unlike alcohol, the liqueur was slow to be processed from the human body and they had already consumed a huge amount. The more you drank, the more intense the effects were. However, _like _alcohol and other drugs, it completely lowered inhibitions and significantly impaired judgment.

"Fuck! That explains Malorkan's last party. Time to go tell Drake."

The image of the other man in the same state as himself caused his groin to tighten, but he honestly didn't know if he could stay in the same room without touching himself. He grabbed the tray of food so tightly his knuckles were white and made his way into the living room. When he first turned the corner, the only thing he could see was the back and top of his head – that mass of wavy, thick brown hair he so wanted to sink his fingers in. A few more steps and what he saw then almost caused him to drop the tray. Where Micah had only removed his shirt, Drake had stripped down to his boxers and was absently stroking his growing erection through the thin fabric. Having more of the liqueur coursing through his system, he was suffering the effects far worse than Micah at that moment. What shocked him worse was his attitude regarding what they had done to themselves once they started talking.

"Shit is more potent than I thought," he said chuckling and still running his hand along his clothed length.

Micah set down the tray on the coffee table with a little less care than intended. Then he sat, facing Drake, trying his best to not watch the man's hand moving across his crotch. He couldn't stop the shudder of desire that wracked his body and clenched his fists to keep his hands idle. He inhaled an unsteady breath and licked his dry lips; his eye shooting to Drake's when he heard a low groan coming from him.

"And you're not-. Not bothered by it?" Drake didn't answer, but he did briefly avert his eyes causing Micah to jump up in anger. "You son of a bitch! You _knew?_"

"I had a good idea," he smirked, which infuriated Micah even further.

"And you did it anyway? God damn you, Drake!" Micah ran a hand through is hair in frustration. "I want to get my hands on you for _two_ reasons now!"

Drake stood up and walked over to the pacing man. "_Two _reasons? Honestly?"

Micah thought he was hearing things because he could have sworn there was a hint of hope in the man's voice. "Yes, Drake! Honestly. Why?"

"Because I'm curious."

Micah remained where he was, frozen, but his cock was now swelling from the promise those two words 'I'm curious' held. He knew Drake was a very sexual person, but had taken his protestations of being straight to heart, even though in the back of his brain there had always been a grain of doubt as to his sincerity.

"Curious?" He about choked on the word because his desire to wrap his hand around his erection was overwhelming.

The sound that came out of Drake was a cross between a chuckle and a groan because he was hurting. "Damn man, you're gonna make me say it?"

Micah slowly inhaled and then exhaled through his nose. "Yes."

"Fine," he ground out. "I wanna know what it's like. How it's different than with a woman. Never been around anyone gay for long enough to make me think about it. And there was never anyone I'd thought I'd want to do this shit with."

His words 'want to do this shit with' echoed through his brain, making his pulse race. "And you're horny as hell."

"That too."

"So this is just about fucking?"

He shook his head. "Everything. If I'm gonna do it, I'm doin' it all 'cause this likely won't get repeated."

"And you'll let me take the lead?"

"You _are _the expert," he pointed out.

Micah stepped close enough until he could feel the heat radiating off of the other man's body. "And what if I don't bottom? Hm? What if I'm the one who's always on top?"

He had thought about this too much to back away and the liqueur was giving him the balls he needed to carry it through. "Then I guess that'll make me your bitch_._"

Micah chuckled at the thought. Chuckled, but it made him rock hard, too. "Never gotten to break anyone in before – gay or straight."

"Just be gentle with me, Pretty Boy."

The corner of Micah's mouth slightly upturned as he firmly grasped Drake's shoulders and pinned him to the closest wall. "We'll see how long that requests lasts."

Drake barely suppressed a groan as their bare chests touched - half loving and half hating how fucking turned on he was becoming. Then of all things he shuddered as Micah thread his fingers into his thick, dark hair as he brought his mouth achingly close, but let it just hover there for a moment. Time enough to tell him 'no'. Instead he parted his lips, licking them in a subtle invitation. Micah accepted, capturing his mouth before Drake could take another breath; plunging his tongue deep to finally get a taste of the man he had been lusting after. Fueled by the liqueur and sexual frustration, he kissed him more forcefully than even **he **was used to, but there was no going back. He ravenously possessed Drake's mouth, greedily taking what he could from the kiss, yet wanting to savor the man, too. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his conscious was reminding him to take it easy on his willing partner. He was on the verge of complying, even loosening his fingers from his hair when Drake moaned and slid his hands down to Micah's ass to pull him closer, grinding their clothed erections together.

The second his back hit the wall, Drake knew it was too late to back out. Then again, that wasn't his style. He was too damned curious and horny for his own good - that he knew, but from the minute he first saw Micah something had happened, shifted. He had never looked at a man the way he had Micah and at first that bothered him. Sure, he'd done a short stint in prison, but never fucked anyone, much less felt them up or kissed them. In fact, the only thing he had done was allow a willing guy to suck him off whenever he really got desperate, but it never went beyond that. It just wasn't in him to do it. Which is why he had a hard time accepting his growing interest in the model. And when he was told Micah's was gay, that changed everything. His interest suddenly turned into attraction-laced curiosity and the Xanthian liqueur had given him all the excuse he needed to act on it.

But god damn, when Micah finally admitted, in a roundabout way, that he was attracted to him, too? He actually felt his cock twitch in anticipation, but being pinned to the wall, chests touching, ignited a fire in the pit of his stomach that stole his breath. Then Micah kissed him, and he completely lost it. He was shocked at first by the force and his aggressive nature, but only for a heartbeat of time. Drake didn't know if it was just the liqueur or something it brought out in him, but if his aching cock was any sign, then he was getting off on this a hell of a lot more than he thought he would. Fuck, he had never, ever been kissed OR kissed like this before. You just couldn't treat a woman this way. There were times when he wanted to get a little rough and didn't for that reason. But with Micah, he didn't have to worry.

Cocks grinding together, Micah groaned into his mouth as his fingers wound tightly in Drake's dark, wavy hair. Teeth scraped together, tongues dueled, unrequited lust flaring hot between them both - both uncaring if they were left with bruised mouths by the end. Finally needing air, Drake pulled back, his hand still firmly gripping Micah's ass.

"God damn!" he cursed.

Micah, who was smirking at his conquest, softly jerked Drake's head to the side to graze his teeth along his unshaved jaw and down the column of his bared throat. Drake thought he'd catch some air - wrong. Every nip of Micah's teeth into his tender flesh forced an unexpected groan of pleasure, a hiss, a moan. His senses were already on overload and he had only given the virgin a taste of what was yet to come. Drake shifted his hips forward, still grinding into Micah as he continued to ravage his throat - suckling, biting, tasting.

Micah's hands left his hair, running them over Drake's broad shoulders, down his arms to seize the hands grabbing his own ass, removing them as he once again possessed his mouth. Seconds later, he pulled completely away, leaving a stunned and confused Drake.

"Turn around, hands on the wall," he commanded, but dazed he was slow to react, so Micah did it for him, taking him by the shoulders and turning him and pressing his palms flat to the wall. From behind him, he could hear the jingle of Micah's belt and the unmistakable sound of a zipper. He slightly turned his head to the right to see what he was doing, just in time to see Micah's pants hit the floor and be kicked away. Both men now stood there with only a pair of boxers and briefs between them.

Micah nipped the back of Drake's neck as he grabbed his hips and molded their bodies together, causing them both to groan as he pressed his clothed erection firmly against Drake's ass, who arched back into the other man. Smiling, Micah slowly slid his hands up Drake's muscled torso, his mouth never ceasing its hot torture. Drake's hands slid a little on the wall as he gave in, completely surrendering himself to the unbelievable sensations Micah was wracking on his body. Feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face, he looked down at his extremely tented boxers and bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering - the one sound he refused to make, but his cock was so hard it was becoming painful not to touch it. He lowered a hand, intent on providing a little relief for himself and was inches away, when Micah caught his wrist.

"Don't move," he commanded, placing his hand back on the wall.

"But-." Micah bit the nape of his neck - a warning on his part, but it made Drake's cock throb even worse. "Fuck!" He wouldn't beg. He wouldn't.

Micah flicked his tongue along the cord of Drake's neck, causing the man to flinch, and then just as quickly suck air when Micah's fingers brushed over his sensitive nipples. His head fell forward, fingers curling against the wall as Micah circled them with his thumb before pinching them between his fingers, which brought a deep groan to his lips.

"Sensitive."

"Yeah...uh..hell!" Drake groaned.

"Mmm...nice," he commented, keeping a hand to toy with his hard nipple while the other slid down his washboard abs, tracing the skin above the waistline of his boxers. Drake's respiration rate skyrocketed. In his mind he was begging Micah to touch him, biting his tongue to suppress the whimper when Micah's hand brushed down his hip, grazing the hem of his boxers and moved toward his inner thigh, then he ceased touching him completely. That about broke him.

"Micah?" he half-whined.

"Somethin' you want, Drake?" he murmured against the side of his throat.

"Come on, man!"

There was a brush of fingers at his waistband before he felt thumbs dip in and pull the fabric away from his body and push down, exposing his overheated erection to the cooler air. His cock sprung back up, slapping his stomach once it was free of the fabric. God, he waited for what seemed like an eternity for Micah's hand to come back, and when it did, he softly cried out, almost coming on the spot from the initial feather-light touch to his shaft.

"Fuck, Micah! You're gonna make me come if you keep that up!"

"You make that sound like a bad thing," he chuckled, tracing the shell of Drake's ear with his tongue, his fingers mimicking the action around the head of his cock. "But that's the plan. Over and over, Drake. Now turn around."

Drake wasted no time facing Micah, surprising them both when threaded his fingers in his teacher's hair and kissed him hard. With a low groan, Micah slipped a hand between their bodies, loosely wrapping a fist around Drake's cock and circling the throbbing head with his thumb. Drake hissed, his head falling back against the wall as Micah spread around the bead of moisture that had risen to the tip, his own cock pulsing, aching, straining - made all the worse having Drake's hot, throbbing piece of meat sandwiched between them. With his other hand he shoved down his briefs, releasing his cock to join Drake's and palmed the glistening heads of both, turning his hand like a corkscrew, the slippery friction quickly bringing both men to the brink and turning Drake into a shuddering mess. He bucked his hips forward, pumping his cock against Micah's frantically, legs quivering as the pressure in his balls grew.

"Ughhhh...fuck, Micah!" Drake thrust his body against Micah as he exploded, groaning against his throat as he felt every spasm of Drake's orgasm - cock against cock as if it was his own. Hot jets of come hit his chest and sent him straight into oblivion a breath later, his hand still jacking them both until they were drained.

Drake collapsed fully against the wall and with his arm around Micah's waist, pulled the man right into him, both panting heavily. That had been one of the most intense sexual experiences of his life, a fact that slightly bothered him because his partner was a man. Between the mind-blowing orgasm and his conscience, that should have been enough to satisfy his curiosity. He had hoped it would be enough. And he was about to open his mouth to say the words, when Micah nuzzled, then licked and nibbled at the side of his neck. The sound of a soft groan filled the air and his eyes flew open realizing it came from him. The tell-tale beginning tingling of desire stirred in the pit of his stomach again and he reflexively pressed the blond closer to him.

"More?" Micah suggested, playfully nipping his neck, sensing Drake's hesitancy, but hoping he'd push it aside.

Drake did think before answering, but in the end knew he wouldn't deny himself. So far this had simply been too fucking good to quit now. "Oh yeah," he told him, boldly squeezing Micah's ass, "but I think we might wanna...um-."

"Shower?"

Him, Micah, no clothes, hot water? He shuddered and nodded enthusiastically after his dick twitched back to life. "Now."

**Let me know if you'd like me to extend this. I'll take another stab at slash and continue it as a one-shot in a separately published story.**


	28. Chapter 28: Back to Riddick and Jack

I'd like to thank everyone for your patience, patience, and oh, patience!! You've been wonderfully supportive while I get through RL and I'm very grateful that you're sticking with me and this story!! I love you guys!!

**Warnings: **Riddick / Jack smut :) Not a lot of plot advancement. A reference to Drake and Micah's activities, but no descriptions at all.

**Recap - Chapter 26**

"Not a prediction. After I'm done with you, you _will_ be."

Jack surprised him by laughing. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed, squeezing him to her as she met his lips. "Now _there's_ the cocky bastard I was expecting."

Riddick removed her hands from his ass and held them above her head, pinned to the bed. "Woman," he growled, "you think I'm cocky _now_? You ain't seen nothin'.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Micah found Drake in the hold going through a few crates and grumbling to himself. "Hey."

"'Bout time, pretty boy. Start over there and open up those crates."

"And we are looking for what exactly?"

"What I won in the bet - Xanthian Liqueur, a case of it."

Micah's brow wrinkled, the name sounding somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. "Xanthian Liqueur?"

"Yeah, ever heard of it?"

"I think I have, but don't quite remember where from. It's pretty scarce though isn't it?"

Drake snorted. "Scarce ain't the half of it."

Micah opened another crate finding it full of feminine hygiene products. "Yep, not here," he chuckled. "So, are you going to tell me why this stuff is so special? It's just alcohol, right?"

"Not just any alcohol. Xanthian Liqueur can only be bought on the black market and it fetches a fortune."

"And we're going to drink it?" asked Micah, dubiously.

Drake merely shrugged. "I've never had it, but I own two cases of it already and Mr.Stud upstairs just lost another case to me. I figured I can afford to indulge in a bottle or two….or three."

"I see. But that still begs the question – why is this shit so special?"

"Only you could say 'begs the question' followed by 'shit' in the same sentence."

"Do you _want_ my help or not?"

"So sorry sweetness. Try that one over there. We've only got a few left." Drake opened another crate that had been pushed way out of the way and let out a loud whoop of excitement once the lid popped open. "Oh, yeah baby!" He gently lifted one of the prized bottles from its well-cushioned cradle. "Come.To.Daddy! They say-."

With his hands on his hips, Micah interrupted, "Who is 'they'?"

He scowled at the blond. "Man, you gonna let me have my moment of glory here or what?" Micah waved him on. "I don't know who the hell 'they' are because 'they' don't want anyone to know."

"Because this is only available on the black market and its consumption is illegal?"

"Precisely."

Micah took the bottle, handling it carefully, and scrutinized it. "Illegal things, as a general rule, aren't good for one's health," he observed.

"No one has ever died drinkin' it, and if it wasn't some good shit, then no one would want it or be willin' to pay a fortune for it. Worse thing that'll happen is you might end up with a nasty hangover to suffer through, but hell that's the cherry to top off a good weekend for me."

"It probably tastes or smells like last year's garbage," he drawled.

"Only one way to find out." Drake peeled off the wax seal and found the bottle corked. "Damn. It's a cork."

"You were expecting a screw cap for as much as it's worth?"

"Funny Micah." Drake pulled out a pocket knife and had the cork out in no time. Taking a quick whiff, he nodded his head in satisfaction. "Smells pretty good. Now to taste it." Without further reservation, he tipped the bottle and swallowed at least three hearty gulps. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he offered the bottle to the blond. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Micah was much more cautious, but after scenting the contents he was surprised. He had expected it to smell medicinal at least, but it was far from it. "You're right, about the smell at least." After taking a second to consider it, he went for it and drank just as liberally as Drake had done. "Unexpected."

He took the bottle back for another round. "I thought my throat would be on fire or at least for my eyes to water, but it goes down smooth as silk."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were disappointed."

"Shit! You're tellin' me you didn't think there'd be more of a bite?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I guess a little. So, when are we supposed to start feeling somethin'?"

"Patience, patience. Grab another couple of bottles and let's head up."

"Sure we should be doing this now? I thought we're supposed to be landing tonight."

"Don't worry about it. As soon as I realized the 'love fest' had begun, I programmed in an orbital holding pattern. Once we get there, we'll circle the planet until he decides we're goin' in."

"How thoughtful of you," Micah commented.

Drake smiled and shook his head. "Didn't do it for them – did it for me. I figured we won't see either of them for a while, _long _while and I ain't about to go knocking on their door for flight instructions. I like my face the way it is."

"So, it was simply a matter of self-preservation?"

"That and I plan on getting shit-faced. I don't fly to well in that condition."

"Yeah, crashing wouldn't exactly sit well with me either."

He lightly patted Micah's cheek. "Nah, wouldn't want that pretty face of yours gettin' fucked up now would we."

"Given that it's how I earn my living? No."

They continued the rest of the way back to the galley in silence. Micah's mind wasn't tranquil though – far from it. Although he was fully aware that Drake was straight, he couldn't deny his own attraction to him or the fact that whenever he touched him, even casually, he felt it, _really _felt it. He wasn't harboring any feelings other than friendship though. Physically, he was the kind of man he went for, but would never consider, much less pursue for a relationship. Drake, in his mind, was a bit thin on substance.

Unquestionably, he knew that his time with Drake would be a hell of a lot easier if he weren't such a 'hands on' kind of guy. It was painfully obvious that Scruff Muffin was ignorant of the effect he was having on him, too. Then again, Micah had years of practice in masking himself. Hiding his sexuality for years and modeling had honed those skills very well. He had lost count of the number of times he had to appear like he wanted to bed a woman for the sake of a photo shoot. To make matters worse, he had told him he wasn't interested. Fearing tension between them in the close quarters of the ship, he kept all of it to himself. There hadn't even been time or the opportunity to discuss his angst with his best friend either.

Drake pulled down two large glass mugs more appropriate for drinking beer than the wine-like beverage. He topped them both off and handed one to Micah before offering a toast to the two who made the little celebration possible.

"Before we get too lost in our cups…er, mugs. I'd like to thank the two who made this all possible."

"Here, here," Micah chimed, good naturedly.

"To Rick and Jack. May they find many _more_ explosive moments than we have already heard, and happily fuck themselves into oblivion."

Micah rolled his eyes. "You have such a way with words."

Drake bowed slightly, clinked their glasses together and then proceeded to completely empty it. "Ahhh. Damn, that's some good shit!"

"Pace yourself, Scruff Muffin. You don't know what this will do to you yet."

He hiccupped and poured himself another full mug. "Not worried. Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" Then his stomach growled rather loudly.

"Tell you what," Micah began, "you get it started and I'll grab the food. I'm hungry myself."

"Deal. Any preferences? And before you answer – I don't do chick flicks."

His eyebrow raised in mild irritation. "It might surprise you to know that I'm not a fan of them myself. I'm not choosy, but make sure it at least has a semblance of a plot."

"Hell, there goes about eighty percent of the ones I was thinkin' of," he grumbled. "I'll find…._somethin'._"

* * *

**Hours Later...**

Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open, the tell-tale urging from her own bladder forcing her to wake. Oh, but she didn't want to get up yet, perfectly content to stay just as she was for the foreseeable future, which was spooned snugly against his warm, massive form; one arm along hers shoved under the pillow and his other wrapped around her, his hand palming a breast. How long she had been asleep, she didn't know. For that matter, she didn't remember falling asleep at all. Passing out was most likely what had happened all things considered, which would explain their positioning. She sleepily smiled knowing he most likely hauled her off of her stomach and shifted her sleepy, malleable form until he had her just as he wanted. Facing toward his side of the room, she glanced over at the clock on his nightstand - five hours had passed since she crept into the shower with him. How many times had they had sex? Five times - that she could remember anyway. She vaguely recalled dozing off and his mouth nibbled at her breasts, reawakening her for them to come together again. Five...six, she couldn't clearly recall, but he made her scream in ecstasy twice that much - at least.

Why was she awake? Oh, right - bladder. Not wanting to disturb him, she carefully extracted his hand from her breast and slid to the edge of the bed, sat up and stretched, and then tried to stand. Getting to her feet about did her in though. Her legs wobbled and she became all too aware of the aching soreness at her core...and deeper. Both of which caused her to suck in air and sit right back down. She wasn't in any consistent pain, but she never imagined that she'd be this sore from sex or so deep inside either. Obviously muscles she had never used before. _The shit_, she thought with a soft snort. He told her she'd be sore, but this she hadn't anticipated. However, thinking how she got that way made her tingle and brought a smile to her face. She looked back over her shoulder at the sleeping giant and her gaze wandered down to his groin wondering if men suffered like women, too. She shook her head at her own ignorance and slowly, carefully pushed herself up to a standing position, and stood there for a full five beats before shuffling to the bathroom.

Riddick had been half-awake for a while, but was more than content to hold her warm, soft, naked body to his for as long as he could. Damn, but he couldn't recall a time when he had felt this sated - all of him. Even his animal was content - always ready to mate again, but content. He cracked his eyes open when her breathing pattern changed, wondering what had woken her up. Not her stomach - that he would have heard, which left one thing. He played along when she disengaged himself from his grip, wanting to silently watch her. _She's movin' slow,_ he thought with a smirk. He caught her hiss of air as she tried to stand and failed, and he instantly became concerned that he had hurt her. _Wait, did she just snort?_ He played possum again as she turned to peruse him, then re-opened his eyes to watch her once again push off the bed and shuffle away. Once she shut the door he smiled.

"If she ain't smackin' me, then she must be okay - sorta."

Preparing for her return, he decided to sprawl on the bed, just to see what she'd do. After hearing the water shut off, he waited. Next came the door opening and a few footsteps that abruptly stopped. In his mind's eyes, she was standing there at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips, eyes rolling. He wasn't far off the mark either. She had done all that, but now she was simply standing there, taking in every inch of his magnificent body. Through almost closed eyes, he peeked at her and suppressed a grunt when he saw she was checking him out. Damn, but he could feel her eyes roving over him. Imagining they were her silky hands, desire began to stir in his loins all over again causing his cock to slowly swell. Her small gasp filled the silent room and he had to say something before he laughed out loud.

Without opening an eye or moving a muscle, other than one that had a mind of its own, he groggily spoke, warning her, "Better quit lookin' at me like that, Jack."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red at being caught gawking at him, but she just couldn't help herself. "Didn't realize you were awake."

He rose from the bed and was standing there with his hands on her hips, before she even finished the word 'awake'. He captured her mouth, slowly kissing her as he moved one hand up to the base of her neck and the other down to cup her ass. Jack easily melted against him, trailing her fingers over his back. Getting him rock hard wasn't a difficult task for her. It started with a look on her part and the feel of her skin under his fingers and kissing her did the rest. Groaning, he rocked his hips forward, sliding his erection against the her stomach. She tensed slightly and he released his hold on her, save for cupping her face with both hands.

"See what ya do t'me?" he sleepily drawled, before lightly kissing her again. "Baby, yeah, I wanna throw you on that bed, bury myself in you, and make you scream all over again. But I don't wanna hurt you either. I know you're sore."

Jack cupped the back of his head and kissed him, a thank you on her part for understanding. Mother nature, or whoever was to blame, was a cruel bitch. Here she was not afraid to give herself to man, a man she loved. His look and that kiss had already started that ache of desire pooling again, but she was too sore to do anything about it. She sighed, resigned to her fate and praying her body would recover quickly enough.

After pulling back from the kiss, she drew her fingers lightly down between his pecs. "So, you think we can at least take a shower?" Feeling a bit bold, she dropped her hand to caress his length. He jerked under her touch and clenched his eyes shut, blowing his breath out of his nose. "I can help you with this," she innocently suggested.

Riddick caught her by the wrists and brought them to his mouth, nibbling the inside of each one. "I gotta diff'rent idea." He walked past her into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the tub, then he brushed back past her to the door that led to the secret staircase.

"Wha-. Where are you going?"

"Be back in a minute."

Jack heard the water running and went to investigate. "A bath?"

Riddick was back in less than a minute, frightening her when he crept in behind her so quickly after he had just left. He handed her a plain looking packet without instructions. She turned it over in her hand, but there wasn't any labeling. "What is it?"

"Empty it into the water."

She opened the packet, sniffing the contents carefully. "Smells good. Herbs? Is it soap?"

"Always gotta question everything," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes and took her hand holding the packet and turned it over the tub, dumping it.

"Hey! How else am I supposed to learn if I don't ask. So...are you gonna tell me what it is or do I have to badger you to death?"

Riddick flipped a switch on the wall next to the tub and what she thought to be a regular tub, turned into a frothing, bubbling, small jetted tub. "A Jaccuzi? Damn! If I had known that I woulda used it before now!" She smacked Riddick's upper arm, making him smile. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"An' have you hoggin' it all the time? Don't think so." He lightly smacked her ass. "Get in. I'll be back."

"Where are you going now?" she demanded, beginning to get exasperated.

"Just get in an' relax," he growled. "Pain in the ass," he grumbled.

"I heard that!" she yelled, laughing and then slowly eased her aching body down. She hadn't noticed until now how the aroma of the bathroom had changed since he emptied the packet into the water. Much of what she smelled she thought she recognized, too. "Mmmm. Smells good enough to eat. What is it? Rosemary...lavender...thyme? Riddick are you trying to soothe me or make me tasty for eating later?"

The later thought absolutely made her shiver. She might have discerned a few of the ingredients she smelled, but after a few minutes of soaking, she suspected there was far more than met the eye when it came to the bathing powder. Whatever the ingredients were, it was as if they turned the pulsing water from the jets into magic fingers. There wasn't a submerged part of her body that didn't feel as though it was being massaged by millions of tiny fingers. Although the water hit only just beneath her breasts, she lowered herself further to cover her shoulders, allowing as much of her body as possible to be exposed to the heavenly water.

* * *

Riddick was about to leave the room to get them some food, but thought better of it and threw on a pair of boxers. Jack was a screamer in bed, something he knew Drake and possibly Micah would make fun of her for and he didn't need to compound her embarrassment by walking about the ship in the buff and giving them something else to throw in her face. He wasn't planning on putting together a feast - just some quick food they could eat without much fuss. Enough food to keep her satisfied so she wouldn't need leave the room. That was the main objective of his plan after all. He figured after half an hour at most of soaking in the mix he dumped in, she'd be ready to go for the rest of the day...and night. The nano-herbs were another black market item that both he and Drake ran for lucrative profits. Having used them himself, he rarely took a credit for the sales, instead going in for a cut of the merchandise - it was that good.

While he was waiting on the food to process, Riddick noticed an odd looking bottle on the counter. "What's this shit?" He picked it up, took a whiff, and then tipped the bottle up to taste the last drop of the contents, and shook his head when he figured out what it was. "You little fucker, Drake. Didn't wast time findin' my Xanthian stash now did ya? The whole god damn bottle? Hope he knows what he's gettin' himself into."

Poised to reach for a couple of bottles of beer, the faint sound of moaning distracted him and he knew it wasn't Jack he was hearing. "Guess I spoke too soon."

The moaning sounds grew louder and his curiosity got the better of him. He stealthily made his way down the hall, making not a sound. The rest of the ship was basically bathed in darkness, which made shielding his presence easy. Following the noises, he headed toward the living room, the flickering of the video screen growing brighter as he approached. Realizing they were watching porn, which would explain most of the noises, he quickly scanned the room but saw not a sign of either man until he entered in a few feet further. A movement at the far side of the room caught his eye. It was Drake and Micah. There was a porn movie playing, only neither of them was watching, too caught up in their own play to pay it any attention.

_The liqueur got to 'em_, he thought, but he also knew exactly how Drake could be. The man loved sex and wasn't nearly as discerning as Riddick when it came to partners. He also had an almost insatiable sense of curiosity that had easily gotten him in trouble in the past. He shook his head as he watched them in silence. Drake wasn't gay - he knew that. The man was always up for something new though, which he was sure led him to experimenting with Micah. As long as neither man tried to involve him, what did he care? Drake would still be Drake.

He shuddered, and not in a good way, thinking about Jack and what he was witnessing. When and if she found out about Drake and Micah, she'd never let him live it down because he had been steadfast about his heterosexuality. He turned and walked back to the galley, pushing down his partial erection, blaming it on the sound of the porno and the thought of her.

* * *

In their room, Riddick set down the tray and quickly shed the boxers to join her in the tub, took one look at her and halted.

"Fuck, she's beautiful."

Eyes shut and mouth slack, she appeared to have fallen asleep. He let his eyes slowly roam over her as he sat on the side of the tub - all of her was in clear view since she had turned off the tub's jets. The tips of her nipples peeked through the water's surface, making his mouth water, and her stretched out legs seemed to go on forever. He recalled with vivid clarity how she wrapped them around him, too, making his cock throb to be in that very position again. Reaching a hand down, he softly traced a circle around her nipple with a finger as he called her name. She awoke rather abruptly, sheepishly smiling since she fell asleep waiting on him.

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

Jack's eyes dropped to his heavy erection and, without thinking, licked her lips.

"You hungry?" he asked, his voice thick with need.

She blushed again, not sure if he was sincerely asking her or if he caught her ogling him and was making fun of her. She was thinking the latter. "Yeah...a little, I guess."

"Just a little?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sank lower in the water. He had most definitely caught her ogling him. "Ass."

"An ass who brought your ass food."

The bath or food? Right now, she did not want to leave the luxurious water. "You're not gonna make me get out are you?"

"Not yet. Water still warm enough? Need me to adjust it?"

"What do you think?" Feeling playful, she used the pressure of her fist to squirt some on him and got him right in the face - she had been aiming lower and busted into laughter as the water hit and then rolled down his cheeks. He wasn't smiling, which caused her mirth to quickly disappear. "Shit! I didn'-."

"Didn't what? Plan that? Shouldn't start somethin' you can't finish, Jack!"

Seizing her shoulders he growled and pulled her up to his chest as got into the tub, not caring a bit that he had just sloshed a huge amount of water on the floor. Manhandling her good, he flipped her around as he settled himself in and now he had her right where he wanted her - reclined with her laying on top of him, her back to his chest, his massive arms bear hugging her. She tried to twist her upper body so she could see his face, but he kept her mostly immobile. The best that she could do was lean her head back against his shoulder so she could at least see his the side of his face.

"I wasn't aiming for you there."

"Uh-huh," was his only reply and he didn't even spare her a glance.

"Honest."

"You sure as hell thought it was funny."

"Couldn't help myself. Had you seen that look on your face, you would've busted out laughing, too." He growled, the rumbling going straight through her back. "Good grief you're a big b-."

"You call me a fuckin' baby, and all bets are off," he warned, his arms tightening around her.

"A baby? Certainly not," she huffed. "Not when there are soooooo many other things I can call you instead."

Something hard was pressed against her spine, uncomfortably hard. She wiggled her hips a bit, hoping to relieve the pressure. Up until he ground out the word 'quit', she thought it had been a bone. She was half-right.

"Sorry. I thought it was...something else. Can we..ah...move it?"

He dropped his mouth next to her ear, his lips whispering against it. "And just where would you have me put it?" he asked, his voice seductively low.

"Not where you'd like!" she spat. "I'm sore as hell!"

"Never entered my mind."

"Right," she drawled, then promptly began to sniff the air. "What's that I smell? Bullshit!"

She was released and his hands were under her ass in the blink of an eye, lifting her up out of the water for a second or two. He brought his legs between hers before bringing her back down with a splash. He bent his knees slightly and spread them apart, forcing her legs to drop the sides of his. He looked down the line of her body, not missing his erection poking up between her legs and stifled a groan. What a view.

"Better?" he asked.

The pressure on her back was thankfully gone, but now his cock was jutting up between her legs and aimed at her. "Yes, except for that," she retorted, pointing at his cock.

He shrugged behind her. "It's your own fuckin' fault. It likes you." And he rolled his eyes. This was a first for him that he could recall. Never had he referred to his dick as a separate entity before. The things she got him to say.

Jack bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She had heard about men talking about their penises as if they were a person, but never thought she'd hear him do it and decided to have some fun with him. "It likes me? But it's staring at me," she half-whined.

Riddick let out a bark of laughter that shook them both. "Staring-. Damn, the shit that comes outta your mouth!" He reached behind them and flicked on the jets once again, creating a mass of foaming bubbles that restricted their view. "There," he announced. "It ain't now. Happy?"

"Mm-hmmmmm," she moaned, stretching her arms back to wrap around his neck. "No more one-eyed monster glaring at me and the magic fingers are back."

"What magic fingers?"

"The bubbles and jets. I don't know if it's the Jacuzzi or the stuff you poured in here, but I swear when the water is churning like this, I feel as though a million minuscule fingers are working me over. Amazing."

It was the nano-herbs, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "What about ten more," he huskily suggested, trailing the tips of his fingers lightly over her hips and down the insides of her thighs. Judging by the slight hitch in her breath, he took that as a yes. He kept one hand low, stroking, tickling, caressing, in short tantalizing every nerve he touched, while the other slid up her stomach, then ribs, to graze her breasts. He circled each nipple, pinching them into hardened peaks. Unconsciously, she arched into his touch, softly moaning.

"What are you doing?"

"Feedin' my obsession. Can't seem to keep my fuckin' hands off of you. Is that a problem?"

"No...no. It's just that-."

He took his hands away, "Want me to stop?"

Fingers slid along her inner thigh, ghosting over her mound. Desire lanced through her, stealing her breath for a moment. "Riddick," she finally sighed. "Not a problem."

He nuzzled the side of her face, which she let fall to the side. He attacked her open throat, teething the skin, drinking the moisture that had gathered there as if he had been denied water for weeks until she turned her mouth to meet his. Her hands clutching the back of his neck, he plunged his tongue in her mouth. He parted his thighs further, opening hers more as well. Her cupped her breast, gently twisting her nipple, his other hand sinking beneath the water, probing her entrance, and then into her heat.

"Fuck!" she half-screamed in shock and pleasure as he sank not one, but two fingers into her hot channel and began massaging them against her g-spot. He groaned and teethed her neck once again, the temptation to bite down growing. She was so fucking hot and slick, and it wasn't the water either. Her channel quivered around his fingers, gripped and released, making his cock throb with the need to claim her again. Removing his fingers, he brought them up to his mouth, licking the taste of her from them and ignoring her whimper of impatience. He pressed his erection against her, sliding the head across her opening and over her clit as he pumped his hips beneath her. Her moans fed his lust, her thighs quivering on top of his as her orgasm built. He had to get inside her.

"Jack?"

No question in her mind what he was asking. "Oh, god! Fuck me, please!"

Growling, Riddick seized her hips. "Put it in, baby."

He hissed as her hand slid down his length and positioned him at her entrance. One quick thrust and he was home. Digging his fingers in, his hips worked like pistons, fiercely thrusting again and again and again. Virtually held immobile above him, Jack's had nothing to hold onto but him, her nails carving further into his skin the harder he fucked. Her passage was clenching him, growing tighter, hotter. _Yeah, she's almost there_.

"Come on baby. Come for me," he groaned, his ball tightening. "Come for me!"

His words rumbling against her skin finally sent her crashing with a sharp cry, her back arching entirely away from him. Wet heat flooded around his cock as her walls clutched around him. He bucked hard, burying himself against her womb as he slammed her body to his, and emptied into her, groaning as the spasms from her orgasm milked his cock. Fuck, he had hoped to last longer, but she was too much. Too...everything.

He relaxed beneath her, releasing her hips to hold her, smiling like a fool as residual tremors still traveled her body.

"What in the hell did you put in this water?" she asked in wonderment.

"Secret recipe."

"Black market?"

"Yep, only the best."

"Do me a favor?"

He cocked an eyebrow, wondering what she could possibly want from him. "Within reason," he told her, cautious enough to not offer her a blank slate.

"Don't run out of it."

She felt his laugh, the shaking and vibration deep in his chest, through her back before she heard it. He tipped her face toward him and gently captured her mouth before telling her, "Never."

They stayed in the water a little longer before moving to the shower so he could wash her hair, his suggestion. Just washing hair. That had been his intent, but he couldn't have prevented his erection at least not with the way she brushed her ass against him. Then she had to go and touch him, lightly running her fingers down his length and it was over. Next thing she knew, he picked her up, told her to wrap her legs around him, pinned her to the wall, and drove into her. Fucking her in the shower had been on his "Places and Ways to Fuck Jack" list, however, he didn't expect to mark it off quite so quickly. Where she was concerned, he didn't seem to have a lot of self-control.

He slowly lowered her trembling body down, but kept a firm grip around her waist until she felt steady enough on her own. He tipped her chin up as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah," she sighed, leaning into him and moving her arms to circle his waist as she rested against his chest. "Just don't let go yet. Damn, that was..."

"Hot?" he offered, chuckling a bit.

She nodded. "That, intense, and then some. You-. I-. Shit!" The words were eluding her and she wasn't completely sure she should have said anything in the first place. Too late.

Riddick had the shower off and a towel around them both within the next thirty seconds. All without ever letting her go. He then scooped her up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down before joining her. "What were you tryin' to say to me?"

Her brow pinched briefly. "Oh...it's nothing really."

"Jack."

She rolled her eyes, which was about all she could do to avoid the question given that he was now laying on top of her. In other words, talk or he wasn't moving.

"You're squishing me," she complained.

"Like hell."

"Are you always this difficult?" she huffed.

"When you won't answer me? Definitely."

"It's really nothing."

"So you said. Spill it."

Jack groaned, rolling her eyes again. "I-. This is new to me...and you-." She averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at him as she blushed. "You make me burn...so...easily, quickly. I-. I don't know how else to describe it. It's like I can't think when it starts because it just gets worse until I do something about it, because if I don't I'll go crazy or something."

"That's good, right?"

She smiled, slowly. "Oh, yeah."

Then she went quiet as she toyed with a loose strand on the towel. He could tell something was bothering her and she was trying to work up the courage to talk about it. Thinking it might make it easier on her if he wasn't staring down at her, he nuzzled the side of her face. It seemed to help and she was silently grateful, too.

"Riddick?"

"Mm-hm."

"I know how I feel, but didn't know if it was like that for you or if it's just me. I mean I _know_ you've got a healthy appetite for sex and I'm not asking nor do I want to know about your past with other women. But is it the same? Is it-. Shit! Just forget it. I feel really stupid for ask-."

Riddick's kiss cut off her rambling. All this talk about heat, burning, and going crazy from it had him wanting her all over again. Hell no, she wasn't alone in her feelings and if he had to fuck her until he couldn't get his dick up any longer to prove it to her, that's what he'd do. Pressing himself up, but without breaking the kiss, he unwrapped her towel and his own. Then he rolled to his side, taking her with him and brought her hand down between them their bodies, pressing it to his erection.

"You feel that?"

She flexed her hand around his cock as if testing it. "What? This little ol' thing?"

Riddick nipped her neck and his hands went straight to her ribs, tweaking them - a warning. "Wanna try that again?" he growled, tweaking her again when she laughed.

"Sounds like someone is a bit too sensitive about his penis. You _do _know I was joking around."

"Guys don't like chicks makin' jokes about it. It's a guy thing."

"Hmm. Guess I'll have to take your word for it - until I can talk to Micah. Now what were you going to say?"

"Shit! You made me forget."

"Let me help. You asked if I could feel this monstrous cock in my hand."

He raised an eyebrow. "Monstrous."

"Average?" He snorted. "Good god you're hard to please. I'm running out of adjectives."

"Dig deeper."

"Perfect specimen of male flesh?"

He smiled...broadly. She rolled her eyes. "Nice, Jack."

"Mm-hm. Somehow I thought you'd like that. Now what were you going to say?"

"You ain't like them. It's different, Jack. Other girls, it's about gettin' laid...gettin' off. I fuck, I come, and I leave - nothin' more until I want to fuck again."

"And with me?"

"You-." He swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit unsure of himself. He had admitted to himself that he loved her, but he couldn't make the words leave his own mouth. She did deserve to know that he was affected by her even if he couldn't admit everything. "Can't get enough. You said you burned. I get it, Jack."

Smiling, she exhaled the breath she had been holding and pulled him down to kiss her. Hooking her leg behind his, she shoved against his shoulder and rolled him to his back. Granted he allowed it. Although he preferred taking the dominant position, he was curious to see what she wanted.

"Now what, baby?"

"Put your hands behind your head, Big Evil. I want to show you what you do to me for a change."

* * *

Thanks again for sticking with me!!

* * *

**kerriclifford240879** - **Mmm. Yes, Micah does sound yummy indeed. He and Drake both. Those boys have taken on a life of their own!!**

**Black Cat Ink** - "I have been on the lookout for good R/J since rewatching the movie a week ago, and this just blew everything out of the water. Absolute awesome, and muy sexy" **So thrilled I could help you out!! Thanks BCI!!**

**NotAfraidToLive** -" i am sosososo sorry i forgot to review on your story! i LOVED IT!! lol, the ending just cracked me up. please update soon!!" **No worries, just happy you loved it!!**

**lillianrose4** - **Just have to tell you how much I enjoy your reviews - er, more like diatribes on the characters. You get so involved in them and I just love that. It's such a compliment when someone gets that invested in what I write. What a sublime compliment!! Thank you LR!!**

**vinlovedroolwish** - "LOL That is hilarious! Riddick pouting. But seriously, I think he has reason to pout all this teasing and STILL no action! Poor Riddick, come join my mentally orgy, we'll make you happy!" **Hands off woman - he's getting his now! LOL!**  
"Damn what an image, stroking one off why she stands there looking at him. Definitely a warning to her. Games are over, time to settle up." - **She just doesn't get what she's dealing with - he's barely holding it together at this point.**  
"Mental Drake: 'Wo Ho! Damn girl! Kick his ass!' 'How's the nose, Princess?' Mental Micah: 'OMG he is going to kill both of them and make stew out of the spare parts. Drake if he breaks you in half, do you think he'd let me keep the bottom half?'" **OMG!! I dying - Mentally of course - Bottom half - snork**  
"Personally Cricket I love the new improved Jack. She reminds me of the Jack form PB but with more attitude." **- The old Jack is coming back!  
**"Jaime, Micah, and Drake all gasp. 'Not the balls!' Drake adds 'Oh the humanity!' HEHE Hello Jack!" **She'd do it, too!! I think RIddick finally realizes here that he's no longer dealing with the more reserved "Krya".**  
"Yeah that's the Riddick we all know and lust over. Just like a man, treat him like shit and he pants after you forever. Treat him good and he cheats on you with a bitch that treats him like shit." **Yep - he likes a little fire in his woman though. **

Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Drake and Micah Alone in a cargo hold with a lot of alcohol! Hm…purfect setup for a little experimentation! Hint…hint! Please? Pretty please? **Happy Graduation sweetie!! Oh, and did I ever tell you just how much I LOVE your mental men??  
**

**dogo **- "WHOA! thought we lost ya cricket! i'm sorry about your grandfather's illness. I send you and your family my best." **Thank you sweetie!**

"jeeze your descriptions give hot and heavy a whole new meaning;-)"** Hee hee  
**"The relationship between Riddick and Jack is so sweet yet they are still BOTH in character... sometimes i just don't know about you cricket... its almost too good..." **Eeek - scary pedestal - don't put me there, please!! I'm bound to fall off, but I'll keep trying!**

"kid like her and return to darkness are listed under my favorite books on facebook! lol!" **Wow - I'm honored!! **

**Janna R. **- "Awesome! They finally had sex and the whole telling her she was going to be sore had me giggling (yes giggling)." **He's such a man isn't he?  
"**I'm still waiting on Drake and Micah but hey a girl has to deal with what she has to. " **Done - delivered!! "**Just so you know you are awesome and i absolutely loved this chapter. You get better as you go along and you were great to begin with." **Wow - big smile on my face!! Thank you!**

**horsechick** "FINALLY! I have been waiting for that for like ever. great chappie update soon" **Eek - I know, sorry again!! But thanks!!**

**ShyRomantic **- "THANK YOU FOR UPDATING, i was getting worried there, but when i saw it in my inbox, i did another happy dance, glad to have you back!"** Glad to be back and sorry for another dry spell!! I appreciate you sticking with me and the fic!  
**

**shivhappi **- **Walking Tall? I'll have to check that out. I've noticed that I see more men that remind me of Drake and I do a double-take sometimes. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Rayne100** - "WOW..just wow...Loved this chapter, can't wait for the next one and can't wait to see more of the real Jack." **THrilled you loved it and the "real" Jack is coming.**

**FluidDegree **- "I was worried about you. I am glad you are ok though." **Thanks! I appreciate it so much!**

**Mordreds Girl **- "After all that sexual tension you finally deliver and you've made me a very happy woman." **Glad to oblige and thanks for pointing out my error!! I fixed it!!**

**SG1987 **- "I need to move to Antarctica now!" **That hot eh? Thanks!! This made me giggle: **".ohmygoshthatwastotallyfrickinhot!" ".I'm still waiting for some Micah/Drake action at some point lol." **Done and delivered!! Action part of the story will come back in soon. They haven't told me what they're going to be up to yet. I hear whispers, but so far - What?? You're going to take her where? OH. MY. GOD - Sorry, I'd tell you what they have planned, but then I'd have to deal with a pissed off RIddick - not happening. Hee hee.**

**mimi86** - "lol well if that cracked you up then that's good right ?" **Immensely! **"Finally the hot steamy sex. Then again hot and steamy don't cover what i read. You've been fantasizin' a lot eh ? wiggles brows ahh the joy of fanfic porn" **Fanfic porn - LMAO!! Yeah, fantasizing...research.mmmm.Thanks Mimi!  
**

**FitMama **- "Also, I love that Riddick finally analyzed his feelings enough to figure out how he feels about her. Obviously it'll take a while for him to share that bit of info with her." **Yeah, he won't be revealing anything too soon. ** "Nothing better than a couple finally getting together except conflict tearing them apart once again." **What is a story without angst?? BORING! **

"P.S. About your comment regarding stealing lines from your characters for real-life conversations, I'm hoping to use "personal pussy picker" at just the right moment one day. :-)" **Do that and you BETTER tell me how it goes! LOL!**

**Riddickluvsme** - "I was worried there for a few that it had gotten abandoned," **Never!  
**"i must say better than ever." **Thanks!! I so appreciate that!! 500 pages to print AKLH?? Holy smoke! ** "I can't tell you enough how much pleasure i derive from reading your work." **Makes my day! Thanks so much!**

**ADSigMel **- "That was so ridiculously hot. If I weren't pregnant right now, I'd go smoke a cigarette!" **Hell, now there's a compliment!! Thanks!** "Now...any chance that Micah and Drake will be driven to similarly indulge their carnal desires? ;)" - **Done and delivered!!**

**Furyan Goddess** - "Ah... Were to start... first off, HUGS for what your going through. It's hard. Stay strong. Family comes first, (though you make Riddick and Jack feel like our family)" **Thanks FG!! Sooooo much!!**

"but still, seeing that big ol thing coming at her had to be frightening." **Why did the Jaws theme just pop in my head? snork**

"the little hissy fit in the shower was a bit extreme but he did make up for it a bit later." **Extreme, but she was being a bit thick headed and had pushed him about as far as he could go. Something had to give and unfortunately, it was his patience. **

"I noticed she calls him Riddick more than not. Does she not realize it? Is it intentional or only when they fight or are in the heat of the moment does she slip. when Derek and Micah are around, she sees to go w/ Rick." **She "thinks" Riddick is a nickname between them, which is why she's "Rick this or that" when they're with Drake or Micah. Calling him Riddick comes more naturally for her, but again, she sees it as a nickname, not a name. More will be coming about that soon.**

"She knows he's Riddick and I'm wondering, why she hasn't picked up a computer and Googled him (yes, Google will still be around in 20 years from now LOL)"  
**Yes, google will be around, but she doesn't know he's Riddick - it's a nickname to her. He's Rick Bryant to her, not Riddick yet.**

"I want her to remember HIM for who and what he is. They're are in love and she doesn't really know who she's fucking with. She knows he's a bad ass, but not really." **Patience!! It will come, I promise! THanks FG!! Smooches!**

**runningwild22 **- Absolutely LOVED THIS! (sigh of relief) Finally your back great to hear from ya. I NEED more!1

**  
0756 -**- "Ah! Good to have the "King"... er... um... "Queen of the Riddiverse" back from exile... I know, its corny, but hey, I finally got back to review. So, on with the show." **Wow - Queen of Riddiverse hee hee. **

"First thing I noticed is that there is definitely something up with the italic text. It seems like just about every instance the word italicized is attached to the word proceeding or succeeding it. Probably something to do with formatting, and not your doing... cricket is never wrong and never EVER makes mistakes, eh?" **Me? Perish the thought!!**

"(In case you couldn't tell, I am trying to butter you up to get you to write faster. It works sometimes, or so I am told...)" **Ummm...I'm open to being buttered!**

"The body wash thing. I don't remember if you mentioned it earlier in this story" **I did...I think...Yeah, pretty sure. ** "or if it came up in AKLH" **Yep, there too. **"but I loved the reference and continuation of the running gag." **Noticed that did ya? I like to do that just to see if people key in on it. **  
"And Riddick refusing to bed Jack even after she attempted to 'molest' him? Ooh, boy... he's gonna be worse for wear..." **The man is trying. Really, he is but she's not making it easy on him. That and she doesn't really understand the struggle for him either.**

"Oh, you sneaky little shit." **Me? Hee hee** "Good stuff. Got to be a bit much, but I understand that it was expected and even warranted after too long." **He got really pissed at her, but she was clueless. He was angry because he was trying to protect her, trying to stay away from her until she was ready, but she kept at it until he snapped. The thick headed chick that she is, the only way he could get through to her was the way he handled it. Either that or throw her down and have his way with her, which would make her past nightmares come to life. **

"glad to see you intend to finish." **Always**!!

**Vampiress-06** - ".VERY happy...now all you have to do is write hot man on man monkey love between Drake and Micah and it'll be good" **Done!! Glad you loved it!**

**iluvriddick** - " i'm considering waking up my hubbie so i can jump his bones. i keep looking at him and deciding how pissed he'll be in the morning if i do." **Oh, you kill me! I guess that's going to be my new gauge for how well the smut goes - On a scale of 1 (being the lowest) and 5 (highest), how badly do you want to wake your significant other (or break out the toys if you're single) after reading?? LMAO! **

"really sweet of micah to be worried about her like that. too bad he didn't get to hear riddick letting her know she's in charge. for a man like riddick to say that..."** Yeah, it takes a lot for RIddick to say that and Micah's very protective of her, too.  
**

"wait! so does micah know jack calls him riddick? because she screamed it a time or two. so does he just not know riddick's reputation, considering it's been so long? hrm..." **No, not yet, but it WILL be brought up. Micah is just um...well..busy at the moment like she is.**

**BurningTheMidnightOil**- "The Divine one hath returned, rejoice!" **You're too much! LOL!** "R/J Smut THANK you, Thank you. For minute there, I thought you were gonna leave us high and dry AGAIN... But this MORE than makes up for the delay." **I'm so glad you found it to your liking!! I think I tortured everyone long enough. I wasn't about to cause a riot by making you wait yet another chapter!**

**dragonmamma **- "Hot daumn! About time. When is Drake and Micah gonna get it on?" **They're already at it - hope you liked it!**

**NightmareMonster** - "Jacks probably the only person who would be able to tell Riddick "You're pouting." without getting hurt." **You're probably right, although Drake might be able to get away with it once and once only.**

**kirbyfrank** - "definitely in the top 3. I also super enjoyed A Kid Like Her. I just love the dynamics you can get out of the relationship between Riddick and Jack, especially when you factor in her previous abuse (the stories that have her unscarred when he comes back years later are never as good, especially since it's soo important to a person's history)." **Have to agree with you there. I think it makes for a much more interesting story, too. Oh, and thanks so much for the great compliment!! Top 3? I so appreciate it!! **

**BeccaElizabeth -**Thanks B.E. Glad you found it and hope you enjoy!

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**WOW!** I kind of thought I'd get a reaction after finally pairing Micah and Drake together, but **WOWSA! **Thanks so much for the enthusiastic responses. They really gave me a boost of confidence about writing in that genre! Yes, I will continue it, but as a separate spin off. There will no doubt be references to their 'hook up' in this story, but I'll reserve the "action scenes" for a separate fic for those who don't want to read slash. I know it isn't for everyone and I respect that.

Can't leave out all of those who reviewed Chapter 28, too! Big hugs!! I appreciate you sticking with the story, even during my long absences. I'm hoping to not go two months between updates in the future...keep your fingers crossed. No warnings or surprises in this chapter - it's time to move the plot forward!! About time, right?

**Love you guys!**

* * *

Riddick woke early the next morning to the gurgling of his stomach. He had made not one, but two trips to the galley for food, but given the amount of calories the two of them had burned in the past twenty-four hours, he was now starving.

Quietly, he left the bed to relieve himself and find at least a pair of briefs. He yawned as he aimed for the toilet, almost missing it. Damn, but she had worn him out. A lopsided grin grew on his face as he recalled her taking the lead - making _him _burn. He shook his head, softly chuckling. It hadn't taken her long to become aggressive. Something he hadn't expected to happen or at least not so soon. Then again, she had done quite a few things in the past few days that he hadn't expected. Or had he? The woman he met - Kyra was slowly, but surely fading away, replaced by a much more confident, aggressive, and fiery version of the kid he had left behind so many years ago.

_Better fuckin' watch my back with her_, he mused. _Seems like I've got more Jack than Kyra now - except for what she needs to remember about me._

And that's what he secretly dreaded. Would she remember him - all about him? Or would she somehow find out about him before it came back to her, and then how would he deal with that? He shuddered, not wanting to really think about the 'what ifs', especially after the the prior's days events. Yesterday had been well beyond what he had expected - both the sex and the awareness of his own feelings for her. He wasn't going to dwell on things that could go wrong after having a day like that.

Before doing to the galley, he went to the bridge to check their coordinates only to find that Drake had put them in a holding pattern. "Too busy to land this bitch, Drake?" He shook his head recalling the scene he had witnessed. "Time to get his ass up."

Riddick headed to the living room with no idea what he might find there, but prepared for anything. Scanning the room, he only found a shirtless Drake passed out face down on the sofa with a blanket draped over him. He rounded the corner to rouse him and stepped in something cold and wet. He didn't move, his jaw and fists clenching.

"If this is spooge, he's a dead man!" he growled to himself. Then, in a louder voice, he called for the lights. Drake jerked at the sudden loss of darkness, the light flooding the thin skin of his lids. Groaning, he moved his hand around for a pillow or cushion to cover his face, but found nothing.

"Drake."

He winced.

"Drake!"

He opened an eye, didn't like what he saw, and closed it back again.

"Lazy fuck! Get up!"

He groaned once again, rolling to his back with his arm covering his eyes. "Man," he whined, "gonna have to talk to that woman of yours. You ain't supposed to wake up in a pissy mood after a sex-fest like the one you had!"

"I was fine, Drake 'til I came in here."

Drake removed his arm and slowly looked around the room. Nothing looked amiss. He and Micah were careful to clean things up. What had happened between them was between them, which is how they both agreed it would be, and made sure not to leave any tell-tale evidence behind.

"So what's the problem, 'cuz I ain't seein' it."

"I stepped in somethin' cold and wet."

Riddick almost laughed as the color drained from Drake's face - panic setting in. "What? Where?"

"Here." And he pointed down at his foot.

Drake visibly relaxed after a moment and then laughed. "I-ah, spilled a plate of food there last night. That's jelly from my sandwich. It landed face open on the floor. Sorry, thought I cleaned it all up."

"Lucky for you that's all it was," Riddick mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Said get your ass up. We need to eat, land, and then you're goin' with me."

Drake rubbed his still sleepy eyes and yawned, "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty."

"What? For fuck's sake! You know only half my brain functions before ten!"

"Lucky for you that's all I need right now. I want to be off this ship before she wakes up."

"Avoiding a confrontation, eh?"

"Preventing one. Now let's go."

* * *

**Nine-thirty that morning**

Micah had been patient, extremely patient in fact. Ever since he woke up almost two hours ago, he had waited and waited for Jack to wake so he could spill the beans about last night. Yes, he had told Drake that this would be between them, but she was his best friend. A, she would kill him if he kept this from her and B, he was going to have a smile plastered on his face that would give it all away regardless. So, for the past half hour he had been doing things near her door to make as much noise as possible to wake her up - to no avail. Enough was enough. He raised his hand to knock when he heard whimpers on her side of the door. They grew louder and eventually she cried out.

"Kyra!"

Micah passed his hand over the sensor and the door hissed open. He ran in to find her tangled in the sheets, fighting against an assailant that wasn't there. Unconcerned for himself, he got on the bed and pulled her into his arms, trapping her struggling form against his chest as he softly called her name and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, baby. It's Micah."

"M-Micah?" she asked, sniffling, her face buried in his shoulder.

"I'm right here. You're safe. You're okay." He relaxed his hold on her a bit, but still kept stroking her hair.

"I-. I had a night-."

"I know. I heard you from the hallway." She finally lifted her face off his shoulder and made eye contact. "Wanna talk about it?"

Suddenly aware that she was completely nude beneath the tangled sheet, she clutched it to her body. "Um...no. Is Rick here?"

"No. He and Drake cut out of here before we both woke up. He did leave a note that expressly forbade you from leaving the ship though."

She rolled her eyes knowing why he left without waking her. "Chicken shit man! He thought I would try convince him to let me go. That's exactly why he left so early."

"Can you blame him?"

She shrugged. "I guess not. I can be a pain when I set my mind to something, but I understood why he didn't want me going out on this planet. I wouldn't have harassed him though."

Micah's brow rose.

"Much," she amended, making them both laugh.

He sobered quickly. "The note also said they had scrambled the code to get back into the ship. They'll call to be let back in so we know it's them.."

She shivered. "Rick must think that someone is still after me."

"I'm sure he's just being precautious." Her stomach loudly growled a second later. "Hungry?"

She nodded vigorously. "Starving."

"Guess you worked up an appetite last night, eh?" Predictably, she blushed. "Well?"

He was waiting for details, which she was more than willing to spill, but not in her present state of undress. "I'll share, but over food."

"Fine by me." Micah got up off the bed and waited at the door expectantly, oblivious to her discomfort.

"Um...Micah? I'm kinda...naked under here so-."

Now it was his turn to go red, his cheeks burning. "Oh, right...sorry. I'll be in the galley. Pancakes?"

"With blueberries?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

"Let me get some clothes on and I'll meet you there." The door hissed closed and she threw her legs over the side of the bed, preparing herself for the extreme discomfort she experienced the day before. Gingerly, she stood and she was fine. "Yeah, definitely some good herbs!"

* * *

**Drake and Riddick**

"So who is this guy we're meeting?"

"Jessup. He's the one who hooked me up with my new creds, DNA, lenses - the works."

"And you need him to do the same thing for Jack?"

"Exactly. She can't go back to bein' who she was before the crash though. Gotta cut fences with who she was. That's the only way to keep the fuckin' mercs off her back."

"You think that'll be enough?"

"If anyone tries anything, I bring in the authorities. They won't have a choice but to let her go then."

"That would be ironic to have the cops on your side."

Riddick smiled. "Sweet, too. That's his place just up ahead."

Jessup's 'place' was a run down little shop that dealt in antiques of all things, but that was his cover. In the rooms behind the store is where Jessup's real business was. The last time Riddick had visited the man, he was doing quite well for himself, but judging from what he saw through the window, things had changed. He opened the door to the dimly lit store and an old bell jangled over his head, informing the store owner of a customer.

Jessup appeared in a doorway at the back of the store, smiling brightly until he saw and recognized Riddick. He glanced at Drake, not knowing what to make of him and suddenly nervous about Riddick's appearance after all these years. It was not unheard of for convicts to come back and rub out those who made their new credentials to tie up loose ends. He hoped he wasn't falling into those ill-fated ranks.

"Rick?" He extended his trembling hand to the larger man and gave him a wobbly smile, his eyes once again cutting to Drake. "This is unexpected."

"You alone?" Jessup nodded and Riddick turned to his friend. "You can go. I'll meet you at that bar on Fifth Street in an hour."

"Gotcha."

Riddick waited until Drake had left before returning his attention back to an even more nervous Jessup. Relax ol' man. If I wanted you dead, you woulda been six-feet under years ago. 'Sides, you should know me better than that."

Jessup laughed nervously and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to mop his sweaty brow. "Yes, well...one never knows these days. Things around here aren't as they used to be. Thank you for the reassurance and my apologies for doubting you."

"S'okay, Jessup. Guys like us...we're always watchin' over our shoulders, right?"

"Always. So, what brings you here? I honestly never expected to see you again."

"Didn't think I'd be back either. I need new creds and right away."

Jessup stroked his salt-and-pepper goatee. "Thought you were legit now, Rick."

"I am. They ain't for me. A friend."

Jessup's bushy brows rose above his wire-rimmed spectacles belying his surprise of Riddick's claim of friendship. "So, who is he?"

"The 'he' is a 'she'. Remember the girl I was lookin' for? The one that kept me from gettin' my creds when you first had 'em ready?"

Jessup's brow crinkled in thought. "Yes...yes, I do. Young thing wasn't she? My god! Are you saying you found her?"

"I did. Toombs had her just like I thought."

"What did he do with her?"

"It ain't what he did with her. It's what she did to _him_. Him _and_ his entire fuckin' crew."

Jessup knew without being told what Jack had done. "The entire crew? The bastard tortured her, I assume?"

"That and worse. She got even with 'em though. Crash landed the ship and was in the hospital for a long time. No memories at all."

"Nothing still?"

"Not until I showed up. That guy I was here with, Drake, he lucked into a strip club where she was workin' the bar and took a pic of her."

Jessup let out a slow whistle. "Talk about luck! This calls for a drink! You up for one?"

"I would, but I can't. Someone is after her. That's why I need her creds quick."

"I don't understand. I thought she killed Toombs. I would think the threat would be over."

"She did kill him, but now I gotta merc on her ass. They know who she is and her connection to Riddick...to me."

Jessup blinked several times in rapid succession, his mind putting the pieces together. "Holy shit! It all makes sense now."

Riddick scowled. "What makes sense?"

"There's a guy by the name of Damian Cromby who's been spoutin' off about a woman he calls Riddick's Bitch. He says that he's got a claim on her, she's alive, and that he'll have her in custody and ready to auction off to the highest bidder within the month."

Jessup jumped as Riddick's fists slammed down on the counter. "Shoulda gutted the fucker when I had the chance."

"You know Damian?"

He nodded. "Met him when I was lookin' for her. He had pictures that Toombs had sent. He was the one that told me about the crash. That's why I thought she was dead and finally gave up lookin' for her. He can argue a legitimate claim on her, too. Fuck!"

"No wonder she needs new creds."

"Quick like, too. Can you do it?"

Jessup solemnly shook his head. "Things around here have changed. The Company took control of the planet a year ago after a civil war broke out for control of the territory and a mess of people got killed."

"The Company?" Riddick held no fondness for them whatsoever after his early association with them. "How the hell did they get involved?"

"Neighboring planets got worried the violence would spill over and they called in for help. In two days their troops settled everything with force and established a government on the planet. Or at least that's what they're calling the military state they've got going here. They've got spies everywhere that make good money turning in people like me, which they did. I'm afraid my hands are tied. I am so sorry."

"I understand. You got any names of others who do what you did?"

"Yes, but they're nowhere near here and it takes them months what I was able to do in a week tops."

"Jessup, I don't have months. Hell, I don't have weeks. I need this now."

"I wish I could help. I am sorry."

"Shit, not your fault. I was hopin' to keep my hands clean. Shoulda' known it would come back to this one day."

Jessup grabbed Rick's forearm as he was turning to leave. "Wait! I just got an idea."

"Of gettin' her new creds?"

"In a way, yes. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. You've got two options actually. Damian can't enslave the girl if she already _is _one. It's easy to do. Claim her with a slave bracelet, anklet, or choker and your ID, then register her as your property, and that's it. No planet or authority will dare question your claim on her."

_Jack...a slave?_ He dismissed the idea as quickly as he considered it. "No. She wouldn't go for that at all. Whatever we do, she's gotta agree to it or it won't work."

"Stubborn girl you have there?" Jessup teased.

"You have no idea. So, what's the second option?"

"Some might argue that this is reverse slavery - marry her."

"What?"

"You heard me. Marry the chit. Your identity is clean, which will protect her even without new creds. She's still viewed as property, just as much as if she was a slave, only she's got more rights as a wife and she's still untouchable."

"Marry Jack?" he wondered aloud, leaning against the counter. Why he hadn't thought of that himself, he had no idea. It was crazy enough to be doable. Although he had never considered marriage before, he could do this to protect her. In his mind, she already belonged to him and he was never letting her go, so why not make it legitimate?

"Well?"

Jessup brought Riddick out of his thoughts. "It's better than makin' a slave of her."

"Think she'll go for it?"

"Think?" he smirked, with an air of supreme confidence. "I know she will."

* * *

**Back on the ship **

Jack moaned as she entered the galley, the scent of blueberry pancakes invading her senses. "Oh, Micah! That smells soooooo goooood!"

"Have a seat and eat up, but a full mouth does not get you out of giving me details, woman."

Jack smirked as she popped the first bite into her mouth and proceeded to divulge to the gossip-hungry man that which he demanded, laughing as he hung on her every word. He could be such a girl at times. However, nearer to the end of her tale, when he would normally be all twisted from the lack of man himself, he seemed oddly at ease...happy even. He shouldn't be happy at all. Normally, he was squirming and groaning by the end because he had no such opportunities himself.

She frowned and tersely crossed her arms as she pushed herself back from the table. "Telling you that wasn't nearly as much fun as it should have been!" she declared, pouting.

"Oh?" He was dying to tell her, but wanted to see if she would guess first.

"Yes! You're not-. I don't know...all anxious because I've got a hot guy and you don't! Normally, you'd be drooling by now. Why is there no drool?"

"I don't drool."

"You salivate...heavily." He grinned then. A huge, wide, supreme grin of exquisite satisfaction. "Micah? What-."

"I slept with Drake," he blurted out then quickly covered his ears against her shocked scream.

"What? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she screamed, jumping out of her seat and grabbing Micah's shoulders. "You really did it? You're not just teasing me?"

"Tease about doing the nasty with Drake? No way."

"Last night?"

"Yesterday."

"When?"

"Let's just say that we were keeping pace with the two of you."

"Rick left our room a couple of times. Where were you guys? In your room? You must have been or he surely would have seen the two of you and said something to me!"

"Oh, we were there and just about everywhere else. Never saw Rick though." Her eyes cut to the table's surface. "No, no sex anywhere we eat or prepare food. Although the thought did cross my mind."

"So, you're telling me that I could have come out of my room and found the two of you-."

"Oh yeah."

Jack shivered and bit her lower lip causing Micah to raise a brow. "Kyra?"

"Sorry, but the thought of the two of you together is soooo hot. So, how did this all happen?"

"Between a little aphrodisiac that he liberally doused himself with, accompanied by a healthy dose of curiosity, and the fact that he hadn't been laid recently - that about did it."

"And?" she squealed, nearly jumping into his lap to squeeze the details from him.

"Better than I ever could have imagined."

Jack returned to her seat, but was literally leaning over the table. "Chocolate scale please!!"

Micah leaned forward and spoke in a low and what would be considered a conspiratorial voice. "Double-dark chocolate truffle with a touch of raspberry in the filling."

"Oooo, that's good. Really good. What about with a light dusting of cocoa powder? _That_ good?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded vigorously. "I hate to admit this-."

"Why?"

"Because he swears it was a one-time thing."

"After he's had the Micah? Doubtful, but do go on. What do you hate to admit?"

"That he kisses better than anyone I've ever had before."

Jack began to chuckle, "Oh, you are so fucked."

Micah leaned over, his face cupped in his hands, elbows on his knees. "Shit! That's what I get for lusting after a straight guy!"

"Don't you mean bi? He turned to the dark side quicker than Darth Vader."

"How about temporarily bi? He was under the influence after all."

"But he initiated everything, right?"

"He did," Micah admitted, slowly smiling.

"You've left out a very vital piece of information."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Drake's reaction! Did he enjoy himself? What did he say?"

Micah sighed before leaning back in his chair again, recalling how verbal Drake had been. "There was no doubt he enjoyed himself."

"But?"

"It was a one-time thing. He made that pretty damn clear."

She waved him off. "You've said that twice now, but up until yesterday we all thought he was straight as an arrow, too. Not that I'm trying to get your hopes up or anything."

"You? You'd never be that cruel," he drawled. "You just want to see us kiss, right?" Jack couldn't halt the grin. "Thought so."

"I'm gonna have a ball with Drake now that I know."

Micah grabbed her hand, half in a panic. "You can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I promised him this would be between us...him and myself."

"He doesn't want Rick to know, does he?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Fine...for now. But if I even suspect that he's told Rick, I will NEVER let him live this down."

"Speaking of the devil..."

"Rick?" He nodded. "What about him?"

"This ship hasn't got shit for sound proofing and the two of you weren't exactly quiet."

"If you're complaining, get some earplugs. _You _try being quiet in bed with a man like him. It ain't easy."

"As I said, I was occupied, so it didn't bother me, but something you said...er screamed just got my curiosity stirred."

"And that would be?"

"You called him 'Riddick'."

She shrugged. "It's something that kind of came to me as I began to remember more about him. It's a nickname...Rick...Dick...Riddick. Something between the two of us, from what he said, so I don't call him that in front of other people."

"And you've always called him that?"

Her brow furrowed. "I get the feeling that it's pretty entrenched. It's like I have to think when I call him Rick, but Riddick is just there at the tip of my tongue. Why?"

Micah shook his head. "Dunno." He got up and took their dishes to the sink. "The name is just kind of sticking in the back of my mind, like I should know it from somewhere. I'm heading down to the gym, wanna work out with me?"

"After that breakfast I just ate? No way. I ate way too many. I'm gonna grab a shower and then look at some of the archived videos he's got of me."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in a little while then. Don't go through too many of the vids without me. I for one am dying to see what you were like."

Micah hadn't let on, but the name 'Riddick' was really bothering him. He had heard it before, on more than one occassion, and although he couldn't remember specifics, there was a reason why the name was stuck in his head. A feeling he had in the pit of his stomach told him something wasn't right either. He waited until she went into her room before heading to the bridge to do some research.

"Let's see what we can find. Why is this name sticking with me?"

It didn't take long and then Micah was left with the sickest feeling in the pit of his stomach. The hits on the 'Riddick' name were numerous and almost every single article he discovered also had the words 'convicted murder' associated with it. His hand trembled as he tapped on the screen to open link after link, the fourth of which had a picture of the man in question and left no doubt in Micah's mind that Rick Bryant and Richard B. Riddick were one and the same.

"Good god! He was a convict being transported on her ship when it crashed. That's how she met him!"

It was like a sick fascination that welled the more he read. Eventually he began to find references to a young person who accompanied Riddick - rumored to be a girl in disguise as a boy - both on the run for murder and both with a substantial price on their head.

Micah's eyes clouded over with unshed tears as the clues fell into place and anger began to boil. She had gone through hell all because of him.

"That's why they took and tortured her. They wanted her to give him up. They had to be after him and were using her to do it. Now how do I tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Micah whipped around with his hand over his racing heart. He hadn't even heard her approaching. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry. What are you looking at?"

"I thought you were getting a shower," he replied, quickly minimizing the page on the screen and moving in front of the monitor.

She frowned, trying to look at what he was so obviously attempting to block from her view. "I thought _you _were going to work out," she countered. He rose from his seat and took her by the shoulders, his expression frightening her. "Micah? What's wrong? You're scaring me!"

He hugged her to him, tears flowing now from his eyes for what she went through and for what she was about to learn about the man she loved. "I-. I'm so sorry."

She lifted her face and took his in her hands. "Tell me. Now!"

"Have you remembered anything else about Rick? Anything at all? Anything else about the men who took you?"

"Why? No. I-." She stopped, remembering bits of the nightmare that he had woken her from. "The men were in my nightmare that you got me out of. It played so real that I thought it was a memory at first, but-."

"But what?"

Her features were pinched, revealing her discomfort. "I'm not so sure it was a memory, because they were asking about Rick."

"Rick?"

"They called him Riddick though. That's _my_ name for him."

Without another word, Micah turned her toward the monitor and made her sit in the chair. He brought up the screen with all of his search results - the name 'Riddick' in bold faced in each one - screaming out at her.

"What the hell is this?"

"I've already visited the ones highlighted in purple. Read those and they'll tell you everything I now know."

She lifted her now trembling hand and activated the first link, quickly scanning the material. She cut her eyes to Micah whose head was hung low, waiting. She went through another and it was more of the same. Then another and another. The next had his picture. Micah looked up upon hearing her gasp.

"Kyra?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "No. Thi-. This can't be right. It can't be. This isn't my Rick. It's not him. It isn't."

Even with all of the damning evidence in front of her she couldn't bring herself to believe any of it. Micah clicked on the next link that contained information about her as well. "Read this one," he whispered.

"Noooo," she wailed a few moments later. "That's not me! That's not me! That's NOT me!"

Feeling sick, she ran from the bridge with her hand at her mouth and stomach, Micah following right behind her, holding her hair away from her face as she vomited the contents of her breakfast. Sobbing, she lay curled on the floor, her head in Micah's lap, tears streaking his own face once again for the sorrow she felt.

"I am so sorry, baby. So sorry," he murmured as he slowly rubbed her back. Her sobs eventually subsided, replaced by silent tears until those were used up as well. "Let me take you to bed."

She nodded and rose with him, but as they neared the door to the room she shared with Riddick, she stopped cold.

"He kept all of this from me, Micah," she whispered, sounding so very broken. "I asked him why Toombs did those awful things to me and he said nothing. Kept me from it - all of it. He had so many opportunities to come clean to me, but he either lied to me about who and _what_ he was or simply said nothing. I trusted him. I gave him my complete and total trust. Oh, my god! I told him I loved him. I gave myself to him in every way possible and what did I get in return? That fucking bastard kept me in the dark on purpose."

Although the evidence was damning, Micah felt like he had to find a way to soften the blow, to help her understand what Riddick might have been thinking, why he might have kept the truth from her. Even as furious as he was at Riddick, he still felt he was the man for her.

"Sweetie, I think he wanted you to remember."

"You're defending him?"

"No," he firmly told her. "But I do think you should hold off on judging him until he can explain himself."

"Explain himself? How in the hell can he fucking explain NOT telling me the god damn truth?"

"And what would you have done had he told you who he really was from the very beginning?"

"I-. I-."

"You most likely wouldn't have had anything to do with they guy, maybe even called the cops. I remember how freaked out you were about him in the beginning. Telling you the truth right off would never have helped you out.

"Had he told me sooner, after I started to remember, I could have forgiven him...after a while. But when I called him Riddick, that was his chance to come clean. Instead, he led me to believe it was a fucking nickname - a childish fucking nickname that I had given him! He should have sat me down and told me then!" She laughed then, and the sound reaked of self-disgust. "He got exactly what he wanted from me by hiding the truth, too."

Micah took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Don't say that. He wasn't honest with you and I'm angry at him myself for that and what it's doing to you, but you can't honestly tell me that he would use you like that. Don't give me that shit because you're smarter than that! He cares for you!"

Jack flinched at his condemning tone and got defensive. "How can you defend him? How?"

"Because I saw the tortured look on the man's face when you remembered killing those men. Both Drake and I saw it and knew how deeply he felt about you. He was hurting."

"Hurting?" she spat. "If he was feeling anything at that moment, it was probably guilt because he knows it's his own fucking fault that I was put in that position in the first place!! My nightmare was a memory! It makes perfect sense now! Toombs came after me to get to HIM! That son-of-bitch almost tortured me to death to get to HIM! I killed those men because of HIM! I crashed on that planet because of HIM! I lost years of my life because of HIM! How could I love him, Micah? How? How could I love a man like that?"

"You still don't remember everything. There are still so many pieces missing. You've got to give yourself time. I don't believe for a minute that what you feel-."

"Felt."

He shook his head. "FEEL. That what you FEEL for him isn't real. I know you so well. You would never give your heart to a man unless you were one hundred percent sure of him."

"I can't trust myself, Micah. That's obvious. The only men I can be sure about are you and JP."

"What about Iman?"

"I remember a lot about him - more than Rick...Riddick, but I-. There enough small pieces missing that make me doubt my ability to trust anyone from my past right now. And that bastard has sure hell given me plenty of reasons not to trust him."

"What are you going to do?"

A single tear slid down her cheek, which she wiped away in disgust. "I haven't a clue, but I'm certainly not sleeping with him any longer."

"I'll move out of the bedroom and let you have it," he offered.

"No, Micah. I-."

"I insist. That huge L-shaped sofa he's got in there is plenty big for both me and Drake."

Jack wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, no sweat. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

The sound of the boarding ramp lowering caught their attention immediately. Jack's hands fisted as she tried to brush past him. "Get yourself a front-row seat. This is going to get ugly," she vowed.

"NO!" Micah seized her by the shoulders.

"Let me go, Micah!"

"That's not them! They said they would call to get let back in! They haven't called!"

Unfamiliar voices began filtering through the ship, verifying Micah's claim. Jack grabbed Micah's hand and jerked hard. Without a word, he followed as she ran into the bedroom that she and Riddick had been sharing and flattened her palm against the wall.

"What-?"

Her determined look and firm finger at his lips cut him off. She knew the corridors were sheilded from scanning, but he never mentioned if they were sound proof. The wall slid open and she pulled him inside as the voices grew louder, closer. With one hand on the wall and carefully inching forward, she moved partially down the narrow, hidden corridor before turning and slipping her arms around Micah. Neither said a word or attempted to whisper, fearing discovery.

The voices that were at first unintelligable, were soon audible - word for word. There were only two of them from what she could tell.

"So Z, who the fuck is this chick Cox has us sniffin' after?"

"Dunno. Cox just said that Damian Cromby had rights to her and that he was bringin' her in."

"Damian?" Jonsey asked. "People bring the pussies to him, not the other way around."

"Yeah, but the rumor goin' round is that this bitch killed his brother, Toombs, and his entire crew."

"No shit?" They walked into Riddick and Jack's bedroom and Jonsey headed straight for a pair silky panties on the floor, picked them up and inhaled the crotch. "Mm. Now that's one sweet smellin' cunt."

Z ripped the panties from his hand and threw them back on the floor. "No wonder your nickname is 'Snatch'!"

"The wetter the better and she fuckin' soaked those! Wonder who she's fuckin'?"

"Dunno, but if the rumor turns out to be true, then she used to be Riddick's bitch."

Jack gasped hearing the damning proof from their mouths, but not loudly enough to be detected.

"His bitch? Then Damian is gonna make a killin' offa her."

"Which is why the sooner we get her for Cox, the more he's payin' us. Come on. They could be back at any time. Let's set up the audio surveillance and get the fuck outta here."

"Right behind you," he told Z as he scooped the panties back off the floor and pocketed them.

Micah and Jack waited until they heard the grinding of the ramp as it raised and then latched shut.

"Do you think it's safe to go out?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure. They mentioned something about surveillance. I think they've bugged the place. Let me go out first," he suggested.

"No. This passage goes down to the gym. Let's go down there, just in case."

Carefully and in complete darkness, they made their way down the narrow staircase to the gym level. Micah checked things out and found they were alone. He went to the gym, trying to act as casual as he could in case he was being monitored, and made his way to a communications panel, hoping that either Drake or Riddick had taken a communicator with them.

"Scruff muffin. You there?"

* * *

**Drake and Riddick**

Drake couldn't stop laughing. The image of Riddick in a monkey suit standing before a preacher was just too much for the man to take, especially after the three beers he had consumed while waiting on Riddick to meet him.

"Shut the fuck up. It ain't gonna be like that at all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm doin' this to keep her safe."

"Keep her safe? What are you a sacrificial lamb? Now if that won't make Jack's heart go pitter-patter I don't know what will. Shit, tell me you don't plan on askin' the woman to marry you like that."

Riddick scowled at the smirking Drake. "Haven't thought about it yet. She'll do it though once I explain it to her."

"Don't assume shit. Never can tell with women. How about a ring?"

"A what?"

"A ring." He held up his hand and pointed to his ring finger. "You know, little gold band for you - diamond for her."

"I ain't wearin' a fuckin' ring."

"What about her though?"

Riddick nodded, agreeing with Drake's line of thought. "She'll need a ring if this is gonna look real."

"_Look _real? So this won't be legit? A fake?"

"You know what I meant," he growled. "It'll be real, but if they see her without a ring-."

"I get it. Just wanted to make sure YOU'RE gettin' it."

"Anything else wise ass?"

"Actually yes. Who's gonna marry you guys?"

Riddick smiled slowly. "Believe it or not, I know just the guy for the job."

"YOU know a man of the cloth?"

He took a long pull from his beer. "The guy I left Jack with - Iman. He can do it."

"Looks like you've got everything covered then." Drake lifted his beer in the air. "To the death of your bache-." Drake's com link buzzed signaling an incoming communication before he could finish his toast. "What the-." He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open. Micah's call for 'scruff muffin' came out loud and clear. A little too loud, causing others in the bar to turn and look.

"Shit!" He hit the button to mute Micah from saying anything further, his face flaming. "Micah, I'm in public. Cut that shit out! What do you want?"

"Sorry, man. Um, just wanted you guys to know that there have been visitors on the ship. They came looking for a shipment you have, but left empty handed. The faster you can get back here the better."

Riddick grabbed the communicator. "On our way."

Both men hastily left the bar and hurried back to the port. "You think it's Cox?"

"It's gotta be," Riddick growled. "Or someone he's got workin' for him."

"How did they track us?"

"Dunno. Ship must be tagged or somethin'. Cox coulda done it at the port before you took off."

"They've been inside Rick. They'll be watching our every move - probably listening to everything, too."

"Won't be anyone left to listen to shit once I'm done with 'em," Riddick vowed. "Then we scan the ship and get the fuck outta here."

"What about Jack?"

"Fuck! We gotta get her out until it's over."

"How? They take one look at her-. Wait!" Drake yelled, placing his hand on Riddick's arm. "I might have an idea. It's crazy, but it just might work."

"What is it?"

"You got a huge crate?"

Riddick frowned, then slowly nodded as he saw where Drake was going with the crate idea. "I think I've got one just her size. Looks like we've got a shipment to deliver?"

"Exactly."

"But where? We need to stash her some place for a few hours at least."

"And they'll be watchin' the two flea bags they call hotels."

"So, where do we take her?'

"I can only think of one place and absolutely no one would dream of looking for her there, and I mean no one. Plus, we know the owner."

"Quit dancin' around it. Tell me-." Suddenly one particular destination came to mind. Riddick scowled, thinking Drake couldn't possibly be thinking about taking Jack there. "You mean take her to Lo-."

"Yes. It's perfect."

"No," Riddick shook his head. "You can't be fuckin' serious! We can't take her to-."

"Then come up with somethin', man!"

Riddick knew Drake was right. That was their best bet. "Fine, but not a word to her until we're there. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Fuck! I can already see how this is gonna go down and it's gonna get ugly."

"Regardless, it's gotta be done. You get her into a crate in the hold. I'll set up the drop and show Micah how to use the scanning equipment, and meet you down there."

* * *

**Back on the ship**

Micah got the call from Drake and Riddick and quickly made his way up to the bridge to let them in. He waited for the ramp to descend, not missing the tense posture of both men. Riddick was the first on board and he snapped a hand over Micah's mouth who quickly nodded. He understood to keep quiet. He led the men to Riddick's bedroom and pointed to the wall.

Nodding, Riddick opened the panel and made his way down the corridor in search of Jack, oblivious to her newly acquired knowledge. The darkness not a problem, he practically flew down the staircase and found her sitting on the floor at the bottom...waiting.

"Jack!"

Her head whipped in the direction of his voice, relief flooding her that he was back. Relieved until she remembered his duplicity. He leaned down and offered her a hand up, which she took, but as she stood she sent her balled fist flying, striking him square in the nose. Riddick let her go and stumbled back a step. The unexpected strike did little more than bruise his nose, but it made her feel a hell of a lot better.

"What the fuck was that for?" he roared, sending her into a near panic.

"Keep your god damn voice down!" she growled. "Or didn't Micah tell you what happened?"

"I know what happened, Jack and you can talk in here. Now explain yourself."

"Explain myself?" she snorted. "Oh, that's rich coming from you, Rick. No, wait. I mean Riddick. Richard B. Fucking Riddick, convicted murdered and escaped convict. You fucking bastard!"

He stood there, stunned, stomach knotted. This was what he had dreaded most and it couldn't have come at a worst time. "Jack-."

"What? I'm waiting Riddick. What's it gonna be? 'Let me explain, Jack' or 'There's something I need to tell you'. Too. Fucking. Late! You had chance after chance to tell me!" she cried, her voice cracking with emotion. "But You-! You. Said. Nothing!" And she emphasized each word by prodding his chest with her finger. "I trusted you! And when I remembered your name, your real name, you said nothing, shrugging it off like a childish nickname that I had given you. And-."

"Jack we-."

But she forged on, ignoring his attempt to speak. "And when I remembered what I had done to Toombs and his crew, you could have explained why he came after me. You could have helped me understand why he hated me...but you didn't! You took the fucking coward's way out!"

He had stood there, taking her verbal abuse for about as long as could up until she called him a coward. Growling, he jerked her against his hard frame, trapping her against him with his arms around her. He expected a struggle on her part, braced himself for it, but she simply stood there, devoid of emotion. He wanted to take the time to explain his reasoning behind keeping her in the dark, but they couldn't do it - not now. She was in danger and her safety came first no matter how badly he wanted to get things settled with her now. He pressed his lips into her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he searched for calm words.

"We will talk-." She jerked in his grasp, presumably to pull away from him, and he reflexively tightened his grip. "Right now, we have to get you off this ship and to a safe place. I found out who is after you and why. The fuckers won't get near you, but I can't do shit to keep you away from 'em if you're fightin' me. Drake has a plan. Will you listen?"

He waited, what seemed like forever, before she finally nodded. He released her, but kept his hands on her shoulders, however she refused to look in the direction of his face.

"You can't walk off this ship, so Drake came up with the idea of puttin' you in a crate and takin' you to a place we both know, like a delivery."

"Am I to stay in the fucking crate once I get there, waiting like a puppy in a box for a kid to open Christmas morning?"

He smirked, a bit relieved at her snarky question. "No, you'll be let out. Once we've taken care of the mercs here, we'll bring you back."

She finally looked in his direction. "Take care? Don't you mean kill? It's what you do, right?" she sneered.

"Jack, I've had my hands clean for years and I want to keep it that way."

"But if you can't, you'll kill them."

"I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe. They're mercs, Jack. You'd do good to remember that and **exactly** what their kind did to you," he reminded her. "They already tried to kill me to get to you or did you forget it?"

He felt guilty speaking to her like that, but when she flinched at his harsh tone he felt a bit vindicated. She had forgotten, and that wouldn't do to ever think of mercs as human.

"So, what do we do?" she whispered.

"Let's go to the hold. I've got a crate with your name on it."

"And where are you taking me?"

"You'll see soon enough," he flatly told her, hoping she wouldn't freak when they let her out. She was obviously already pissed, and taking her to Lotte's place might be the nail in his coffin. But what choice did he have?

* * *

Guesses who Lotte is and where they're taking her? Hmm?? Thanks again for all of your kind words. I so appreciate them!! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, too! Hugs all around!

**Responses to reviews - Hopefully I haven't messed up people's names this time! I'm sorry about that! When you copy and paste, the word wrap gets seriously screwed up when the table disappears. The underline is not really working - sorry. I know it makes your names easier to find, but it's flaky lately!  
**

**Vampiress-06 **: "OH YAY HOT MAN ON MAN MONKEY LOVE YAY...can you tell i've been waiting for that. it's great and i so freakin love it omfg..."  
**snorks hot many monkey love - you kill me!!**

**shivhappi**: "hey there, hope ur ok in ur personal life, hope everything works out for you, some times u just gotta take time out from stuff so i completely respect you for making the effort to post new chapters!!"  
** Thank you for your kind words. I really appreciate them. Things are slowly getting back to normal.**  
"u write riddick so well-"Better quit lookin' at me like that, Jack." best line lol" **Can't you just hear him saying that? shivers** **As for making her get preggers, unless it is essential for the storyline...that's all I'll say, but right now it's not in the cards.**

**Janna R.**: **Hey, glad that I could give you reason to party hard for graduation! Oh, and glad to be awesome x4, too :). Thanks so much for the kind words, too! **" Riddick is sexy. Jack is sexy. Micah is sexy. Drake is sexy. And the all pull it off in different but totally satisfying ways."  
** - Mmmm. Sexy x4 - I see a pattern developing. Hee hee. Bless you for all the high accolades!!  
**

**vinlovedroolwish:** **Okay woman -I've already responded to this monster review via PM, so I won't go into it all again here. Besides, you already know ho much you crack me up! You SO kill me!! Love it though!! Hugs chica!!**

**JD Lady:** "When real life gets you down, Riddick just lifts you right back up again. I wish!!" **Hey, it works for me!! LOL!**  
"Did try and read the Drake and Micah chapter -its not for me, sorry, but I like this, want more! Thank you for "Feedin' my obsession."" **And I completely respect that, too, which is why I put it as its own chapter. I think you either like it or you don't, but don't worry - I go both ways - er...writing that is.**  
"Hope you're coping with everything and using the fic to escape a little. I know I lose myself in your writing and look forward to the next post."** Yes, things are getting better and I appreciate your kind words. What a compliment! You lose yourself in my writing - that's so cool. Thank you!!  
**

**iluvriddick:** "I love that he's letting her have at least a glimpse of what he's feeling for her."  
- **That was a big ol' moment for him there, but he's still too chicken shit to tell her to her face. At least right now he is.  
"**I'm so glad you're back by the way! You have no idea how I missed this fic. "  
**- Thank you for that. It's good to be back! **

**FluidDegree**: "Now are Micha and Drake in a relationship or just "buddies"? I know I'll find out in a few chaps."  
- **Just buds, but I don't even know at this point. These guys have had a mind of their own since I created them.  
"**I'm kinda glad you didn't have Riddick say love to her just yet although I am sure she knows it. I love the way you have it so that he is taking care of her in his own way and showing how he cares wo out being froo froo. Keep it coming."  
- **Riddick say those 3 words?? Only under supreme duress. And what you said really hits upon who he is - doing things his own way. He loves her, cares about her and he'll SHOW her, but he's not a verbose kind of guy. If and when he says it, it won't be froo froo - that wouldn't be him. Thanks FD!!**

**BurningTheMidnightOil:** "Oh most esteemed and revered Cricket, writer of all things celestial and sublime; thou hast a most wicked pen."  
- **Wicked pen - snork  
**"Poor Riddick, the shit is really gonna hit the fan soon. What the FIRE TRUCK is he thinking? I'd really hate to be within a light-year of Jack when she finds out, EXACTLY what he's been omitting."  
**What the fire truck?? LOL! You kill me! I won't comment too much here about the confrontation b/c I know some people CHEAT and read the responses first before reading the new chapter - not saying you do it, but...anyway, back to topic. It's not going to be pretty and it won't be resolved quickly - that's all I'm saying. **

"I knew it! I had a sneaky suspicion about that liquor, it had to be Illegal for some reason other than alcohol content! Victory is MINE!"  
**Don't ya love being right?? Hee hee**

"PS: Hope you and yours are well. It's soo good to have you back."  
**Thank you - good to be back!!**

**dragonmamma: "**So good to have ya back. I had to sit on a towel for the last few chapters. Riddick is so sweet and hard and hot and sexy and I hope nothing too bad happens when they find out who he really is."  
**LOL! Sitting on a towel - Love that!! Drat that hubby being at work. Hmm. Wonder how many significant others get jumped after the "other" reads a fan fic? Might make for an interesting poll. Thanks DM **

**FitMama: **"Fantastic fluff. I can't wait for Jack to find out about the boys and tease Drake to death about swinging both ways. I foresee some funny banter coming up with that." **Ah - fluff -yummy!! She'll tease him when she gets the chance, trust me!! Right now things are a bit tense though. I won't say anything else right now though.**

**0756:** " thank you for splitting the chapters up like that. Slash isn't my cup of tea, so I am glad to not have to read it. Riddick/Jack Smut FTW! "  
** - The last thing I wanted was to subject readers to something they aren't into. I"ll always try and post a warning ahead of time, but I plan on keeping things compartmentalized although references might pop up here and there.  
**"Anyways... there wasn't much for me to say in this last chapter, other than to keep up the good work... I'm a tease, I know. Post up soon, and add more plot stuff, and you'll get a meatier review. :P"  
**Yes, you are a tease!! LOL! Was this meatier enough for ya? Hope so!! Back to the plot now!** **Thanks for reading and reviewing!! **

**Jewell:** "HA! That was exactly what I needed. Some serious Jack and Riddick smut. Goddamn, you can write, and goddamn, I love it! More. Please."  
** - Glad you loved it! Thanks so much for the great compliment, too! **

**Jewell:** "Oh my God! I'm glad you're back, hope you made it through your recent tough spot in life - if you ever need an ear or a shoulder, you know where to find me."  
**Thank you for that!! I always appreciate kind words of support!  
** I admit, I was a bit skeptical at this chapter (not because of the m/m slash, but because there was no Riddick or Jack in it), but WOW - I loved it, and I would definitely love to read your one-shot of these two, and it would be great to see more of Drake and Micah together in this story. Loved it - very steamy!  
**Glad you enjoyed it. Definitely a new adventure for me, but one that I will continue since it seems to have been a hit. It was most definitely steamy to write. Yummy. I just love these guys!!**

**FluidDegree:** **"**My sweets your back, I have missed you :) Good chap, I'm not really into slash but you did this quite well! Can't wait for more and I'm glad you are back." **To each his/her own, but thanks for being patient and indulging me. I hope you found the next chapter more to your liking. :) **

**BabyD414:** "Go for it! It's always good to try new things" **Amen to that BabyD!!**

**Dogo: Hey Dogo - I know you were upset about the tease, but thanks for understanding!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter you were waiting for though!  
**

**whitetigercub: "**I have been waiting to see if Drake and Micah would hook up and finally you have delivered...I dont know about anyone else but I would like for you to continue this as a seperate story." **Planning on it. I'm not done playing with my boys yet.**

**Running-Wild22**: "EXCUSE ME!11 you can't just leave it like that... where is the rest?" **LOL! I won't leave it like that, but patience! It'll take me a little while. Glad you loved it.**

**Furyan Goddess:** "As you know, As VP, I've been waiting for this and you did not disappoint but now? now I want it all. I want more. I want M to slide deep into D and make him love it. I want to have Riddick walk in on them and laugh his ass off. I want D to realized he ain't got a choice but to keep on letting M touch him, even after the effects of drink wear off." **Come on FG!! Tell me what you really want! LOL!**

"What else can I say ? This was some fine stuff... now that you broke your slash cherry, give me and the prez some more :)"** Oh, I plan on it FG!! This was a lot of fun to write and HOT!! Got worked up just proof reading that chapter! hee hee. sighs Now I know why you love to write it.  
**

**Rose-Z:** "well damn me if i didn't get off on that! i had never read a slash before, it never really caught my interest. until now, damn that was hot! was this ur first slash? this was my first reading one but i have to say it was awesome cuz it got a reaction outta me. u r very talented!"** I've already replied to you via PM, but I have to say Woo-hoo to getting your slash cherry popped!! Careful...it's addictive!! Thanks Rose!!  
**

**Wannabanauthor: **"THAT was HOTT! I knew that they would make a cute couple! You should extend it!"** I think that's the general consensus. LOL! It'll happen.  
**

**iluvriddick:** **Wow! Thank you! I am honored. I only hope I can live up to that when I get them together for more. We'll see. Still getting my big toe wet it the slash genre. Oh, and I love the giddy squeals and hand clapping - I can almost hear it!! **

**dragonmamma:** "I've missed you working on this story. Hope things in your life have setteled down and everythings OK. I love this chapter. Love this whole story. Can't wait for more."** Thank you Dragonmamma!! I appreciate it so much.  
**

**ClaudZion:** "This is a tease, we need to get down to the nitty gritty. LOL" - **Hmm. Nitty gritty? Gee, whatever could you be referring to? Me, a tease? Hee hee. There will be more CZ! Never fear - it'll take a little while though.**

**Melodic Thoughts:** Damn. That was hot. Please, please more? **Hee hee. Yeah, glad you loved 'em. More will be coming, but it'll take me a while to get it together.**

**BeInMyEyes:** "Oh, I've been waiting for them to get together!! It's been a long time coming. ;) And I think it would be a wonderful idea to do that one-shot you were talking about. :) What can I say, Micha and Drake are my dirty little secret! lol."  
- **Oh they boys are MUCH more than just your dirty little secret!! Believe me!! Thrilled you enjoyed them and they will get their own ficlet.**

May 25, 2008

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**Want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone!! This chapter is shorter than what you're used to, but there's a lot going on in it. NO SMUT - ALL PLOT! Hope you enjoy the progression this chapter leads you through and can't wait to hear your comments!! Thank you!! **

* * *

Chapter 30

"How long am I going to be in here?" Kyra asked.

"Not long, but you gotta keep quiet. We're gonna put you and a couple of other containers on a gravity sled and pass you through customs. The container has vents, so air won't be a problem, but it could get a little warm. You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" she shot back.

Jack stepped into the container and made herself as comfortable as she could, swallowing the burst of panic as he shut and latched the lid. Drake came into the hold a few minutes later, announcing for their eavesdropping audience that he had made contact with their customer and they were expected immediately. But in a hushed tone, he told Riddick that Micah had already found two listening devices, which he showed him how to dispose of and that Lotte was expecting them.

Charlotte Densomorey or Lotte as she was known by those close to her, ran the finest brothel in town. At twenty-eight, she was young to own a house of pleasure, but it was the only life she had ever known and she was damn good at what she did. However, she didn't become her own boss by wisely saving her credits. She had been lucky enough to catch the eye of an older, wealthy benefactor who left her a sizable sum upon his death, which she then used to purchase the house and set up her business. Being a woman who loved men, she wasn't the kind of madam to take a hands off approach when it came to the patrons of her establishment. A girl had her needs to fill after all and she had yet to meet the man who would steal her heart, if he even existed. So, until that day happened, Lotte could have her cake and feast on it too, when it came to clients.

She first met both Drake and Riddick before the two men became friends, and knew them both intimately. So when Drake called and said that he and Riddick needed a favor from her, she was intrigued and curious, both about the favor and the possibility of having one or both of the virile men in her bed again. Though once her girls got wind of the men's presence, she suspected a cat fight might ensue, especially one in particular who had developed romantic notions about Riddick, making her overly possessive for a whore.

"Jediah," Lotte called over her shoulder, summoning her seven foot, two-hundred and eighty pound head of security.

"Yes, Lotte?"

"We're expecting a private delivery from two friends; Drake and Rick. I've instructed them to come to the back entrance. Will you let them in and bring them to the blue salon?"

"I will. Did they say when they'll arrive?"

"Within the hour. I assume both might also be in the mood for some female companionship."

Jediah raised a brow. "And what about you, my lady?"

Lotte smirked, "I'll leave the choice up to them. Let Nichelle, Drucilla, Tessa, and Naomi know  
who is coming. They're known to these two boys and I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear that they're in town."

"Shall I get the bandages and antiseptic ready, too," he asked, not even cracking a smile.

Lotte laughed at Jediah's dry wit. "That might not be a bad idea."

She left her desk and went to her bedroom where she assessed her appearance in the mirror. Pleased with what she saw, she picked up a small porcelain container, withdrew the stopper and dabbed her favorite perfume behind her ears, between her breasts, and on each wrist. Just in case, she thought.

* * *

Riddick and Drake passed through customs without a problem and drove the gravity sled down a back alley on the way to Lotte's house, only a few blocks away. Drake cut his eyes over to an unusually brooding Riddick. He expected tense, angry, but the man almost looked...troubled.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

Knowing the humming noise generated by the gravity sled would drown out their conversation, he decided to tell Drake. Hell, he needed someone to talk to. "She knows."

That was all he needed to say for Drake to understand, and his odd mood was now completely understandable. Jack had not recovered her memory at all. Somehow she had found out.

"Shit! How?"

"Dunno. We didn't get that far. No time. But she knows and she's pissed as hell at me."

"Does that explain your bruised nose?"

Riddick fingered the tender bridge. "Yeah. Wasn't expectin' that at all."

"Man, I hate to say I told you so-."

"If you know what's good for you, you won't," Riddick growled. "Fuck, I just wanted her to remember so we wouldn't have to go through all this shit!"

"If you explain what you were thinking, why you kept quiet she'll-."

"I dunno Drake. You didn't see her face. This went way beyond pissed. I-."

Drake squeezed Riddick's shoulder briefly, a gesture of comfort and solidarity. "I get it. I, ah, might know a way to help you out though." Riddick snorted, but Drake wasn't deterred. "Now come on. Lemme see what Micah has to say. You know that whatever she knows, he knows."

Given what he knew about his friend, he couldn't stop the smirk that emerged before inquiring, "Gonna pump the guy for information?"

Almost predictably, Drake did a touble-take, but Riddick's face was now a perfect mask, betraying none of what he knew, leaving Drake to think that Riddick's choice of words was coincidental.

"Um, yeah...something like that. It's worth a shot don't you think?"

Riddick finally acquiesed after several silent moment. "Go ahead and talk to him. I need to know where her head is at."

"Guess those wedding bells won't be chiming so soon, huh?"

Riddick visibly tensed. "She has to do it. There ain't a choice. It's either that or-."

"Or? There's another option? Or what?"

"Jessup's first idea was to make a slave out of her. I'll do whatever needs to be done to keep her safe - with or without her cooperation."

"So, if I'm following your line of reasoning correctly, if she's already pissed at you, then making a slave out of her couldn't possibly hurt your cause?"

"Fuck you," he growled, but knew Drake was right.

"I'm just saying to wait until that is your last resort. So far, in case you haven't been keeping track, the advice I've given you about her - you know the advice you've pretty much shoved where the sun don't shine - had you took it, you might not be in the mess you are right now."

"And just so you know, if she blows up over where we're takin' her - I'm pointin' the finger right at you. This was your idea."

Drake waved him off. "She'll be fine."

Arriving at Lotte's, they went around to the back of the house and rang. Jediah answered the door and directed the men to the blue salon per her instructions where she was waiting; artfully posed on a chaise lounge wearing a cobalt-blue chiffon robe, corset, and panties that accentuated her titian colored hair and creamy skin. She smiled and slowly rose, giving them plenty of time to take in her appearance before she walked over.

"Drake, Rick," she purred, laying a hand on each man's bicep and offering her cheek for them to kiss, "so nice to see you both again. It's been far, far too long."

"Lotte, we've both been out of the system for a while runnin' shipments or we woulda' been back sooner," Drake assured her.

"Mmm. So, what is this favor?" She ran a ruby polished nail over a smaller box as he removed it from the larger crate beneath. "You said something about at shipment, but I didn't expect so many boxes. Presents?"

Drake smiled his charming smile. "Sorry, Lotte. Had we known we needed the favor, we would have brought you something special, that I promise. This is of a personal nature - to us both. We've got a friend who needs a place to be stashed for a few hours."

She raised an elegant eyebrow. "A friend?"

"She's a friend to me, better friend to Rick," he vaguely explained.

"She?" Her eyes settled on Riddick. "How intriguing. She's in trouble I take it?"

"Somethin' I'm about to take care of," Riddick flatly stated as he unlatched the carton and opened the lid.

Lotte took a step back when she saw a hand extend from within. "Good god, you had her in there?"

Jack slapped away Riddick's offered hand of help and pulled herself up and to a standing position before stepping out of the carton. Her ears were still ringing from the hum of the gravity sled, so the conversations taking place about her sounded more like mumbling and she was not yet fully aware of the others in the room. As Jack dusted herself off, Lotte approached from behind and twirled a strand of Jack's hair around her finger, marveling at it's soft texture. Feeling the slight tug at her head, she whipped around coming face-to-face with the madame who was inspecting her as if she was a choice piece of meat.

"My, my, my Rick. You can pick them can't you. She's exquisite. A definite freshness about her. She'd make an absolute killing here."

Completely confused and disoriented, Jack didn't quite know how to react to the woman's evaluation of her; to be complemented or insulted. She had always been good at math, and after taking in Lotte's attire and the garish decor of the Blue Salon she put two and two together and realized where they had brought her. Jaw clenched, she nailed Riddick with a piercing gaze.

"You brought me to a whore house? This was your idea of a place to hide me?"

"The idea was Drake's. Hotels were too risky."

"Drake's idea?" She looked to the guilty party who merely shrugged before she directed her attention back to the object of her derision. "May have been his idea, but you agreed to it."

Lotte had witnessed more than her fair share of lover's spats. Even though the conversation between the two of them had just begun, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that they had some deep feelings for one another that ran the spectrum. She smiling and loving the entertainment, she walked to Drake and hooked her arm through his, hoping for a little inside perspective on the pair.

"So, Drake...how long have these two been together?"

"It's a long story, Lotte. They've known each other for years, but they just recently found each other again after a long separation. She was lost, thought to be dead, no memory of who she was. Rick, with my help, stumbled across her and thus the reunion."

Lotte cocked her head to the side, taking in their rather hushed argument. "She doesn't appear to be too pleased with him."

"Yeah, he kept some things to himself, wanting her to remember instead, and she found out. She ain't too happy about it either."

"Interesting. I do wish you would have warned me you were bringing someone, especially his woman."

"We couldn't say anything Lotte, or I would have. Ears are everywhere if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I do, but being the hostess that I am I already informed a few girls of your impending arrival-."

Drake groaned and shook his head. "Oh, fuck! Tell me you didn't call Nic-."

The excited squeal of a woman cut off the rest of Drake's words as a cloud of hot pink satin and matching feathers flashed into the room, past Drake and Lotte, and launched between the arguing couple and right onto Riddick.

"Rick! You naughty man! Do you have any idea how much you've neglected me?"

Jack blinked at the flurry of hot pink feathers flying in her face. It wasn't a bird at all that she watched in fascinated horror, but a flimsily dressed whore who literally shoved herself between them. The flamingo threw her arms around Riddick's neck, took him to task, and then sealed her mouth to his as she literally tried to wrap her legs around his waist.

Possessive fury struck like lightening, temporarily overpowering her anger. Without thinking and unaware that he was already trying to push the woman off of him, she seized a fistful of ebony hair and jerked hard, giving the woman a hearty shove once she de-laced her arms from around his neck.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OFF!"

Shrieking in pain, the whore, Nichelle, stumbled back on her spiky, bedroom heels, but couldn't right herself before she went tumbling back, falling onto the chaise lounge, one of her breasts popping free of the too-tight bustier. She recovered fairly quickly, oddly feeling the need to cover herself under the murderous scrutiny of the unknown woman. She stood, and foolishly launched herself at Jack who easily side-stepped the screaming bitch and added a shove with her foot to the center of her ass, which sent her face down into the shag rug. Aghast, Nichelle turned over, but remained on the rug, her horrified eyes landing on Riddick.

"Who the hell is that bitch?" she shrieked.

Knowing how pissed off Jack was, her reaction to Nichelle's aggressive behavior stunned him, gave him a little hope, and most definitely turned him on. He should have anticipated this kind of reaction from Nichelle though. She had grown increasingly territorial as far as he was concerned, especially during his last shipment to the planet where he had stayed for a few days.

Normally, he was more attune to that kind of thing, but Drake had been there with him, which meant copious amounts of alcohol had been involved. They had visited Lotte's each night, spending quite a few hours with a group of girls. It wasn't until the last night that he realized how Nichelle had monopolized him, basically threatening the other girls if they tried to do more than give him a blow job. And thanks to that, he had a whore who saw him as her personal property.

Scowling down at Nichelle, Riddick wiped his mouth and the offending taste of her lipstick off with the back of his hand. Taking full advantage of the situation before Jack could get her wits back about her, he then looped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her felt her tense a bit, but when she made no attempt to extricate herself, he threaded fingers into her hair and brushed his lips over her cheek, quietly telling her, "Don't waste your breath on her, baby."

He then pressed his lips to her forehead, and without taking his eyes from hers, finally addressed Nichelle who was _still _on the floor with her mouth agape at the affectionate display between the two.

"Nichelle, this is Jack. Jack, that's Nichelle."

"You brought your own whore?" Nichelle cried in disbelief.

Jack lunged for the woman, would have gotten to her too had Riddick not held her back. Thanks to Jack's actions, she now had her back to his chest and his arms were looped around her waist. Both of them facing Nichelle, who was now standing on her feet, pouting and fuming.

"Nichelle," Riddick began, his tone full of warning. "I'd stop while you're ahead."

But she was far too upset to listen. "I mean look at her," she gestured with a flying hand. "Compared to me she's a waste of skin and bones. You call those tits? Please! I don't understand this at all! I've always pleased you, Rick. Whatever you wanted, I gave. Unless this bitch has a pussy lined in gold-."

"That's enough!" he roared, so loudly that Nichelle took a step back. "Remember your place, Nichelle. What you gave me was bought and paid for just like any other woman workin' here. You serve a purpose and you offer a service. Nothin' more. I never promised you shit and we both know it. Drake knows it, too!" Riddick then turned to Lotte who was thoroughly amused. "I won't hold my woman back forever. If she gets her hands on Nichelle, you won't be making shit offa her after she's done."

"A girl has to take her amusement however she can, Rick. Nichelle, that's quite enough. Go back up to your-. Wait. I almost forgot about Drake."

Drake thought Nichelle was hot piece of ass, but no pussy was worth a headache like her. "I gotta go with Rick."

"Oh, what a shame. Very well then. Jack, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to an empty room."

"I'm going with her," Riddick added.

Lotte raised a brow. "You use the room, you pay for it."

Jack snorted and broke out of Riddick's grasp. "Not today. Now, let's get this over with."

The room she gave Jack was no less garish than the salon and bore the odor of chemical cleaners. There was a queen-sized bed and a chaise lounge that looked passably comfortable. A good thing, too because she had absolutely no intent on touching the bed. She'd been into the upstairs rooms in Chez Mon Desire enough times after they had been used and knew exactly how nasty the linens and mattresses could get.

"You've got a window," Riddick commented, not sure what else to say.

"So I can watch the street as I longingly wait for my knight in shining armor to return?"

He sighed and cradled her shoulders in his large hands. "I-. We'll talk when this is over."

"Whatever," she huffed.

"You've got your blade?"

"Yes."

He reached behind his back and pulled out a small pulse weapon that he had hidden beneath his jacket. "Take this, too." Jack frowned and shook her head, but he insisted, taking her wrist and placing the gun in her hand. "It ain't set to kill, but it'll deliver one hell of a kick. Safety is off. Just aim and fire."

"You really think I'll need it?"

"Do you know that you won't?" he countered. He cradled her face in his hands and rested his forehead to hers, steeling himself against his desire to kiss her. "I ain't about to take any chances with you. Not after I just got you back."

Jack didn't say a word, but her heart was slamming in her chest. She was afraid - more for him than for herself. It was the intensity of his gaze that rendered her speechless; the way his brow was wrinkled, jaw unbelievably tense. She was absolutely furious with him, but it gutted her seeing him like that. As much as she wanted to touch him, to say something, her stubborn side prevailed and she clung to her anger. He was at the door with his hand on the knob when he turned back to her.

"Promise me somethin'." She didn't respond or make eye contact. "Don't leave this room and don't let anyone in. We won't be gone long."

"You better not be."

She had a knot in the pit of her stomach that began before he even left her. Drake and Riddick seemed to think she would be fine stashed in a whorehouse, but she wasn't so sure. Women who sold themselves were some of the most opportunistic bitches she had ever met. It was their station in life that compelled them to claw and scratch at anything that kept them at the bottom. As for an opportunity that could launch them above their status? Those were like finding the proverbial pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. She just hoped they didn't see _her _that way.

* * *

"I gave Lotte our com link frequency...just in case," Drake said.

"Good idea. Let's hope she doesn't need it."

"So, what's the plan?"

"You go on board and make sure Micah's got the ship swept clean. Do a sweep on the outside, too. Cox had to have tagged us. Then see what you can find out about Jack and what she knows."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Whatever has to be done. Gotta try and find the fucks that came on board my ship and have a little conversation."

"You've got the com link. Call me if you need a hand."

"I will."

* * *

**Nelson Cox's Ship**

Nelson glared at the two men on his screen, Z and Jonsey, who he had hired to apprehend Jack until he could catch up with their ship. "Where the fuck is she?"

Jonsey ribbed Z in the ribs who gave his partner a dirty look for making him the front man. "Cox, relax. We found the ship and even got on board. She wasn't there and-."

"And what," he snapped, his patience thinning. Every delay in getting her into his custody meant money out of his pocket and these two buffoons had been given the simplest of tasks.

"If you had let me finish, I was about to tell you that we left surveillance equipment on their ship. Someone made a call off ship-."

"Someone?"

"A guy. He called some other dude about a shipment."

"And?"

"We haven't heard a woman's voice on the system yet. In fact, it's been pretty quiet."

"Quiet," Cox sneered. "Define quiet."

Jonsey and Z shared glances and shrugged. "Nothin' really," Z offered. "It's like they aren't home."

"I see...And has either of you bothered to set up visual surveillance?"

"We've been watchin' 'em," Jonsey snapped, knowing full well they had only glanced at the ship from their bridge a few times, and upon seeing no activity had gone back to their poker game.

"I ain't payin' the two of you to sit on your fat asses, drink, and play cards. Get off that fuckin' ship, go over there, and investigate."

"And if someone's on board this tim?" Z asked.

"You got your fake badge, Z. Use it. Check the hotels, have you done that?" Both men shook their heads. "Start there after you check the ship. I'll be there in two hours. When I land, you better have her in your hands. You got me?"

Aggravated beyond belief, Cox cut off the communication channel before they could respond. This operation should have been a simple snatch and deliver, but it and his promised payday was slipping through his fingers. He could feel it. Something wasn't right. He scratched at the scar that was Jack's name on his chest, which made him think of Riddick.

"God damn fucker is finally dead and look what that did for me! Not a damn thing! If I didn't know better, I'd say the bastard is workin' from the grave to royally fuck this deal over for me."

After his call, Cox was so wound up he couldn't think straight. He reached for his trusty bottle of bourbon, uncapped it, and drank liberally. The burn of the alcohol as he gulped it was always a welcomed feeling, but it wasn't enough.

"Marilyn."

He flicked on the monitor and after punching in a number sequence a picture of her room appeared. He frowned immediately, not seeing her anywhere.

"Wher-."

The bathroom door opened shortly and she walked out; wet and naked as the day she was born. Cox's lips slowly curled upward and his cock began to swell as he watched her dry the water from her skin. After taking another long drink, he headed to her room.

Marilyn, whose back had been to the door, whipped around and tried to cover herself as the door hissed open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just barge in-."

"Oh, but I can. We had a bargain, Marilyn. And it's time you paid up."

He snatched the towel out of her grasp, smirking when she whimpered. He didn't know if she was afraid. Didn't care either. She was most definitely begging him with those eyes of hers though. That much was clear. His hands went to the buckle at his pants, slowly unfastening it, the snap, and then peeling down the zipper.

"On your knees, Marilyn. You can do the rest."

* * *

**Back on Koriax**

"Well, she ain't at this hotel," griped Z. "Did you have any luck?"

"No. No report of a woman checkin' in, not even at the port gate."

Z was frowning now as he scratched his head. "That ain't possible. If she wasn't on the ship when we searched it, then she had 'ta be off the ship and into the city. No way to get into the city 'cept to go through the port gate."

"What if she found a place to hide on board the ship?"

Z shook his head, dismissing the idea. "We woulda heard her after we left. There was just the one guy. That was it. She has 'ta be off the ship. Somehow they got her out."

"Okay," Jonsey began, contemplating Z's line of thinking, "let's say she ain't on the ship and already in the city. Where is she an' how did they get her out?"

"Let's go back to the port gate. See if anything came through customs, an' if so, where it went."

"What? You're thinkin' they smuggled her off the damn ship? Under our noses?"

"Anything is possible."

* * *

**Lotte's House of Pleasure**

Nichelle, still in a foul mood after Riddick's dismissal, was anxious to find out why he brought his woman to Lotte's place and how she could possibly get revenge on the bitch for humiliating her. Jediah, even though she sucked him dry - twice, would tell her nothing, which meant she had to see if she could sweet talk Lotte into giving her a clue about the 'Jack' woman.

"Jediah," she purred, "where is Lotte?"

The huge man crossed his massive arms over his chest as he peered down at the fiery brunette. "Why?"

"It's none of your concern," she snapped.

The woman made his head spin with how quickly her moods shifted. "She'll tell you nothing, Nichelle."

"Just tell me where she is!"

"Blue room, but-."

Nichelle stormed off, disregarding the fact that Jediah was about to tell her that she had company and didn't wish to be disturbed. As if that would have stopped her? Unlikely.

"I _will_ find out what the hell is going on here!"

At the door to the blue room, she was on the verge of storming in, when she thought better of it. Bursting in on Lotte wouldn't help her cause. Although she rarely exhibited such self-restraint, in this case, it was going to be well worth it. Much to her luck, the door had been left ajar and she was able to eavesdrop on the conversation. Whoever it was, they had obviously pissed Lotte off.

"Gentlemen, you're problem is that you've mistaken me for a common whore. I _own_ this place and if I was half as stupid and naive as you're assuming I am, then I would have run it in the ground after the first month. The two of you can put away those fake little badges you have, because I know a fucking merc when I smell one. So, out with it. Why are you here?"

Z chuckled, liking Lotte's spunk and savvy immensely. "Direct and to the point. Gotta love a woman like that." Lotte merely blinked and waited, tapping her manicured fingers on her chiffon covered arm. "Yeah..um...my associate and I have been contracted to track a rather important package."

"And?"

"We...ah...believe that based on the deliveries going through customs today, that what we seek may have been brought here. Your establishment was on the list of destinations."

"I did receive a delivery today." She lifted a finger indicating the smaller crates in the corner of the room. "Feel free to check them. Although I thought mercs dealt with..._larger_ packages?"

Two men cut glances at each other and nodded in agreement. "We're sorry to have troubled you."

"Not at all. Have a lovely day. I trust you can see yourselves out."

"That we can do. Let's go Jonsey."

Nichelle wanted to squeal. Mercs were looking for the bitch upstairs. They _had_ to be. She backed away from the door, waiting for the two men to leave, until she could tell them everything she knew. Jonsey and Z shut the door to the Blue Room behind them as they left, waiting until they were alone to discuss Lotte.

"You think she was lyin'?"

"Dunno. Hard to tell."

And that was her cue.

"Oh, she's lying all right," Nichelle purred as she stepped in front of the two men.

Z stepped forward, towering over the whore. "And you would be?"

"A woman who was in the right place at the right time. You're looking for a woman, are you not?"

"Where is she?"

Nichelle laughed and clapped her hands. "Oh, not so fast. A good whore always bargains her price before spreading her legs or getting down on her knees and that's exactly what I plan on doing."

* * *

Thank you everyone! Big ol' hugs!! Hope you enjoyed and you know what I'm hoping to see now (Grins)!! Hit the button!!

**krysba88 **: Welcome to the story Krysba! Yes, I'll finish Drake and Micah. That's my plan and I'm stickin' to it!! Yummy, yummy men!!

**Rose-Z**: "this made me laugh so hard. and so did this: "You just want to see us kiss, right?" Jack couldn't halt the grin." oh yea way funny. - i'm so waiting for the Micah/Drake aftermath. what the hell is gonna happen!"  
**- It'll take a while, but it will happen. Patience my Rose. Patience!**

third, shit just hit the fan. Jack knows! and she's pissed. wonder how Riddick's gonna handle this one

"i'm having a freakin panic attack! you've left us with way too many cliff hangers. you have a lot to answer for young lady! (i'm shaking my finger at you in case u didn't kno)"  
- **Hee hee. Shake away, shake away. I'm a big fan of cliffies, as long as they aren't done to me that is...**

**Furyan Goddess**: "COME ON. She needs to see that what he did, he did to help her get better and she just needs to chill and THINK before she opens and vomits what she wants to."  
- **My FG - got your panties in a wad do we? Hee he**

**shivhappi :** Guess you have your answer now about Lotte!! Couldn't resist bringing her into the story.

**Rose-Z **: "What r u feedin those two?  
- **Ancient secret recipe!!**

"like i said before, i love how their relasionship isn't based on sex alone."  
- **Give Riddick a little time. He's getting there on the emotional side, but it takes a while for him to realize it and a lot longer to even fess up to it.**

"oh n i really liked Riddick's don't-really-care-as-long-as-i'm-gettin-some attitude after seeing Drake n Micah. After all how judgemental can a murder/escaped convict be?"  
- **I think you hit it right there. Pot calling the kettle black and all.**

**Janna R.**: "Definitely loved Micah embarrassing Drake with the Scruff muffin comment."  
- **Couldn't resist throwing that in there, especially after the day they shared together. **

**Furyan Goddess:** "Very hot... pulling her in so when she figures it out, it's too late... They're both in so deep, so in love and in lust."  
- **Subconsciously that was his plan even though he'd never admit to it. Get her addicted that way she could never turn her back on him. But will it work?**

**FitMama:** "Well, it's about time Jack learned who Riddick really is. Now, is she really gonna want to marry him? Interesting plot development here. I love it."  
- **Her desire to marry him will all depend on-. No, not going to give up that little piece of info. Just wait and read!!**

**Angie**: Welcome to Return to Darkness Addicts Anonymous!! Yipee!

**vinlovedroolwish** -  
MM: 'Drake, you didn't have jelly on your sandwich.'  
MD: 'Shut up. You trying to get me killed?'

- **Snork Oh, those naughty, naughty boys! Yeah, I think Riddick will find that he's suddenly out of paper towels!!**

"Smacks Riddick in the back of the head. He is so gonna screw this up. You propose, you don't explain"  
- **Riddick proposing / explaining marriage - no matter how he approaches it, likelihood is that it won't turn out well. I just hope he thinks things through before he opens his mouth and vomits out something stupid.**

"Oh hell yeah! I got a mental image of Jack peeking around a corner, watching Drake and Micah kiss passionately. Riddick catches her and she says, "Oh My God…This is better than porn!" Riddick dies of shock. LOL"  
- **Would probably drag her ass back to the bedroom and give her a spanking - oooh...a spanking, a spanking. Got to stop. Almost launched into Monty Python - sniggers. Love those guys.**

"MD: 'Nope pretty boy said he only tops. So I haven't had the privilege yet. But I will.'"  
- **He gets a little frottage action and NOW would you listen to his cocky ass?? Jeeze!**

"Dumbass! Step away from the computer!"  
- **To quote Riddick - "Had to happen sometime."**

"LOL I love it when she kicks his ass. It always catches him by surprise. That makes me giggle."  
- **He got what was coming to him, too. Hee hee. I Love it when she kicks his ass, too. And yes, you were right about Lotte's place. Somehow that doesn't surprise me one bit, either.  
**

**FluidDegree** - "I like the bit about him marring her to keep her out of trouble but I wonder how long its going to take her to recover from this bit of info going on now."  
- **Hmmm. Can't comment on that because even I don't know at this point. Jack is stubborn and she could really make things difficult not only on herself but on everyone trying to help her out, too.**

**Angie** : Stop writing?? Never!!

**ShyRomantic **- Chapter 27 is safe if you want to go back and read it. I have given fair warning on Chapter 28 though. Glad you're enjoying the ride and it's up to Jack to decide how long she'll hold onto her anger and a grudge.

**dragonmamma **- "Oh my God! That was so funny when Riddick steped in something cold and wet."

- **I just couldn't resist throwing that in there. Too damn tempting! Jack is livid to put it mildly and it's going to take a lot for her to come to terms with everything until she remembers. As for the hubby - I tried to get mine to read my first fic and he started, but quit after 15 chapters. He was so damn critical of me that I was glad he quit. Nothing like someone to rip apart work I hold dear. Stepping off of soapbox now. :D  
**

**NotAfraidToLive **: LOVE it! i'm dying for the next chapter and i can't wait till riddick has to explain himself to jack. very exciting

**iluvriddick** - "it is somewhat positive? that she's at least focusing on the fact that he didn't tell her rather than him being a murderer."  
- **Caught that did you? She's more pissed off about the lying and covering things up than anything else. Deep inside she knows who and what he is and that's why it doesn't bother her. Odd though that it is like that, but it's all there, just waiting to be unlocked. And yes, he's so very male assuming she'd marry him. Wrench in those plans now!**

**dogo:** " plot...this is what makes your story so wonderfully different from the other slutt stuff that people post on this site or even publish(Romance Novels for example). I love your wonderful plot! The hot and heavy scenes are merely treats for the dedicated reader, but if they were taken out the story would be no less awesome. Your story flows perfectly without them and that my dear cricket is why I keep reading:) Even with out HOT scenes I am still entertained! Thanks for the GREAT read!"  
**- Wow Dogo!! That's such a huge compliment!! Can't thank you enough!! **

**lillianrose4 **- "so who is she going to marry? Micah? She did say that Micah and JP are the only ones she trusts, unless of course Riddick makes her his slave, and that is really like a bomb going off."  
- **Woah! Interesting question. You just might see something of that coming up, but that's all I'll say for now.**

**"**I must say though that I do love the fiesty Jack, take no shit Jack. I'm a fiesty bitch and I love a fiesty Jack and I'm sick of the down trodden Jack that just allways forgives him"  
- **Oh my lilli! Love your little tantrums there! You kill me, but in the best of ways how you go off on Riddick the way you do! Jack's true nature will be showing more and more as we progress. She's gotten to the crest of the hill just about and now things will speed up for her as she coasts down it.  
**  
"the power you hold is amazing to make people on the other side of the world happy by the magic of your imagination, you hold us spellbound."  
- **Big hugs Lill! Thank you for that!!**

**LY1elena1: **No internet? Ack! I would have gone nuts!! Glad you're back though!! Jack is coming back so no worries about that. Things will begin to pick up for her, too. And yes, there will be more Drake/Micah, but in a separate fic once I get a chance to sit down and write them. They're anxious to get started, too (Down boys!)

**Running-Wild22** : She definitely wants to hurt the man and feels betrayed. No telling what she'll do or how she'll act.

**Beth Weasley:** Glad you enjoyed Drake and Micah. Yes, they'll be getting their own spotlight. Just have to find time to write for the boys. Jack will be getting back to herself a lot quicker now. Things are beginning to open up for her, but it will be a lot to digest if you know what I mean.

**BurningTheMidnightOil** : "Hell yeah! Go Jack! Show him what for, then have hot, sweaty make-up smut!"  
- **You kill me, already wanting to jump to the make up sex. They haven't even really fought yet!!**

"Oh god, he's taking her to a brothel isn't he? Riddick's just on one BIG fck up roll isn't he?"  
- **Heh, heh, heh. **

"Taking her to a madam oh my sweet lord, Like THAT will go over any better than the slave thing."  
- **snork He doesn't have a lot of options at this point and in his warped sense of doing what's right, let's just hope he doens't do something supremely stupid.**

June 22, 2008

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Yes, I'm still alive :) Real life is definitely taking its toll on my writing time, not to mention motivation to write, but I will see this through. I can't say how many more chapters there will be but we are nearing the end.

**Welcome new readers. ** I've gotten some reviews from a few new people and I can't thank you enough for leaving me your thoughts and letting me know how much you're enjoying the fic. ** I so appreciate it!!** **To the rest of my reviewers, especially the faithful **(wink, wink, you know who you are) Normally, I leave responses to your reviews at the end of the chapter, but with my schedule being what it is right now, it would delay me getting this chapter up by a few more days at least. It sometimes takes me a few hours to reply to everyone and instead of writing something half-ass, I just wanted to address you all en masse, thanking you for all of your great comments and raves about the story. Each one means a **great deal to me** and I really live for the responses I get.

So, **lillianrose4, Riddicted (love your username!), mimi86, monkey1212, Misplaced Angel, AZTECPHENOM, Furyan Goddess, Heather, FitMama, NotAfraidToLive, NightmareMonster, Rose-Z, JD-Lady, S.Jewell, 1elena1, iluvriddick, dragonmama, Vampiress-06, dogo, vinlovedroolwish, FluidDegree, Extant (if you want Bryant - go for it), ShyRomantic, Running-Wild22, Janna R, kerriclifford240879, BurningTheMidnightOil, krysba88.**

BIG HUGS!! Thank you!!

**Micah/Drake Fans (Non Fans): ** I mention a "get together" in this chapter, but nothing actually is written, simply alluded to. However, I am writing a couple of scenes for these two, which I will publish either as another separate chapter in this story or separately.

**Warnings**: Nothing serious

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Alright," Jonsey drawled, "what do you want?"

"Off of this planet would be a good start." The two men exchanged lecherous smirks imagining having a woman like Nichelle in their company - to share. However, she squashed those thoughts like a bug. "Transportation - fucking costs extra. Mind you, I don't come cheap, but I can be reasonable and I'll certainly negotiate."

It had been a long time, too long since either Z or Jonsey had the company of a decent whore. Still scraping along as errand boys for mercs, the most they could afford was a back alley blow job or a quick fuck against a brick wall with their pants hanging off their asses. The idea of having a classy piece of ass like Nichelle on board and at their disposal was the perfect carrot to dangle in front of two horny men.

"Agreed," Z growled. "A ride to our next planet it is. The rest is negotiable," he smirked. _Oh, we'll be negotiating all right. Stupid bitch didn't bother to include food or a bed in her bargain. If she wants either, she'll be payin' for it. "_Where is she?"

"You aren't allowed upstairs unless you've paid for a woman's time and I need to find out which room she's in. Stay down here and if anyone comes, let them know that you've been seen and that you're waiting on a woman. I shouldn't be more than five minutes."

* * *

**Riddick's Ship**

Micah had enough. He had asked Drake three times where they had taken Jack and he either wouldn't give him a direct answer or he refused to look him in the eyes. Frustrated, he took Drake by the shoulders and backed him into a wall, giving him no where to go and no choice but to give him the truth.

"For the last time. Where did you and Rick take her? And you can cut the bullshit about it being a friend's place. The only friend I can think the two of you might have in common comes with lingerie and a bed built for heavy action."

Drake raised a brow and couldn't hide the growing smirk. Micah's hands dropped from his shoulders as she slowly shook his head. "No...no, you didn't."

"Yes, and that's _exactly _why we did it. No one would think that we'd stash her in a whore house."

Micah stood there, stunned and mouth agape. "And she was okay with this?"

Drake snorted. "What do you think?"

"Can't believe he came up with such an asinine idea in the first place. _That's_ what I think."

"Yeah...only it wasn't his idea."

"YOU thought of it?"

Drake grinned like a fool. "That asinine idea...all mine, Pretty boy."

"So she's pissed at you, I guess."

"Nope. Rick agreed to it, so it's him she wants to kill with her tea cup."

"Which explains why you're grinning," he added dryly. "But she's okay?"

"Pissed, but she's fine. 'Specially after she got to kick around Nichelle a bit. Damn, now those are two women I'd pay good credits to see rollin' around in the mud. My money would be on Jack of course. Friends over fucks."

"Nichelle?" Micah queried, brow raised, trying to keep his voice steady especially considering that he had referred to her as a 'fuck', which implied some kind of first hand knowledge.

"A whore and a clingy one at that. Shit, you _pay _a woman for her time and then she goes all possessive psycho bitch on your ass?" He shook his head. "Ain't right."

"She's got a thing for Rick?"

"A thing? Oh, hell no. See, a 'thing'," he began explaining adding air quotes for emphasis, "is if she's got a crush on him. 'Things' can be cute. 'Things' will give you the extra time in bed, extra blow job, 'things' are...well...fluff. Nichelle? She runs inta the room, all dressed in hot pink feathers and shit, and jumps on Rick - in front of Jack-."

"Oh god-," Micah groaned.

"Not done. And damn if she doesn't try to shove her tongue down his throat with a room full of people just starin' at the two of 'em."

Micah, under normal circumstances, might have laughed his ass of at the ridiculous tale. However, this was anything but normal considering Jack was furious with Riddick _and_ she didn't exactly like the idea of him being with other women.

"And-. And you said she actually got in a fight with the woman? I'm actually shocked."

"Because she's pissed off at Rick?"

"How-."

"He told me on the way there." Then Drake just grinned. "But that sure as hell didn't stop her claws from comin' out. Man, she wrapped a hand around Nichelle's hair, jerked hard and basically told her to get the fuck off her man. Not in those exact words, but the meaning was pretty damn clear. Only Nichelle didn't stay down. She tried to come after Jack and failed miserably. Then she looked at Rick like he had committed the ultimate sin. Called Jack a whore, too."

"Oh, she did not," Micah said, chuckling.

"She did. Jack about went after her, too, but Rick kept a hold of her. Told Lotte, she's the madame, that she better call Nichelle off because he was about to let Jack open a can of whoop ass on her. Told Nichelle that she needed to learn her place, too. Rick made it real clear to everyone there that Jack was his woman."

"And as pissed as she is she put up with that?"

"I'm not sayin' she wanted to, but with the audience she had, I wouldn't say she had much of a choice. Had she not let Rick do his thing, Nichelle woulda sunk her teeth back into Rick so fast it woulda made her head spin."

Micah blew out a breath as he ran his hand through his blond hair. "Amazing. So, what's the plan?"

"We wait. Rick wanted us to make sure the ship was clean. Thanks to you, it is. He's been off tryin' to find the two fucks who boarded the ship to..."

"To do what?"

"To do what needs to be done...I guess. I dunno what the fuck that means an' I didn't ask either, but we both know how he feels about Jack and he'll do whatever needs ta be done to keep her safe."

"And given who he _really _is-."

"Hell! You know about him, too?"

Micah took a step back, frowning, his gut twisting. "You _knew_? Son of a bitch! He's lying to her and you _knew?_"

Drake pointed at Micah, lips pursed and trying to contain his own anger. "Don't even go there. Just don't! I suspected who he was, but he didn't confirm 'til that first night we went to the club to see if she was his Jack. Ain't like it's any of my business to tell his shit anyway! I've known the man for a long time an' he's never given me a reason _not _to trust him. He ain't a bad man, Micah. Sure, he hasn't made the best decisions about her, but he honestly wants her to remember. He's done a lot of shit in his life that he might not be too proud of. Shit that would freak her out if she didn't remember on her own. He didn't want her goin' through that either! _That's_ why he kept his mouth shut. I told him ta tell her, but that wasn't how he wanted to play it, so I stayed out of it. But Jack knew him once upon a time. _Really _knew him. And you know her now. Do you think she'd have stayed with him if he wasn't a decent kinda guy?"

Micah felt like shit for the way he had just treated Drake. It was scary how much he made sense, too. "I'm sorry, Drake. I didn't-."

Drake waved the rest of his apology off. "Don't sweat it, man. You want to protect her, too. Just like him."

"Something like him, at least," he mumbled.

There were a few moments of awkward silence between the two men before Drake finally broke it. "So, what does she know?"

Micah merely shrugged as if the discovery wasn't all that monumental. "Just what I found by researching."

Drake's mind was spinning. The entire time both he and Rick assumed she was the one to have put the clues together. "What? _You_ told her? How the hell did _you_ figure it out?"

"It didn't happen overnight. The name 'Riddick' kept bothering me. I thought I recognized it, so I asked her about it. She said it was a nickname, but I wasn't convinced, so I searched." Micah suddenly winced as if pained. "Wish I had stayed the hell away from the computer now. That was the most difficult thing I think I've had to do - telling Jack."

Drake arched a curious brow. "Jack?"

Micah smirked, "Kinda hard to call her Kyra with everyone else, callin' her Jack."

Drake slowly nodded. "Makes sense."

"Just trying to keep things simple for you, Scruff Muffin. I know how easily you can get confused."

"Fucker," he grumbled, but slightly smiled, too. "Look, Rick told me she's pissed off at him. She actually punched him, too."

Micah laughed. "Hell, good for her!"

"I hafta agree, but I wasn't about to laugh in his face. I like my nose the way it is."

Micah's hands went to his hips as he watched the way Drake was slightly fidgeting. "Something tells me there's more you want to know."

Drake's eyes flew to his, making no attempt to disguise his shock or his aggravation at being read so easily. "It ain't me. It's what _he_ wants to know."

Micah's eyes grew wide. "So he sent _you_ to get the information out of me?"

"No. I offered to ask you. I figured the two of you woulda talked seein' you tell each other everything, so-."

"So, you assumed you could get it out of me?"

Drake snorted, then sniggered. "Rick asked if I was gonna pump you for information."

Micah did a double-take so quick it made him a little dizzy. "He what? Does he know about-."

"No. Don't think so anyway. If he did, he probably woulda said somethin' to me." There was another moment of awkward silence between them. "So...are you gonna tell me why she's so pissed? Is it because of _who_ he is or more _what_ he did - the not tellin' her part."

Given the simple question, Micah figured he could give Drake his answer without betraying Jack. "In my opinion, she seemed more upset about him lying to her than anything else."

"Good. I think that's what he's hopin' for. If she was freakin' about his reputation, that would be a hell of a lot harder to explain."

"Trust me. She's so pissed, that no matter what his excuse might be, he won't have an easy job of getting back into her good graces."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's moving out of his room and back into the other bedroom."

"_Your_ bedroom?"

"Not any more."

"And where does that put you?"

Micah slowly smiled. "On the sofa, I guess." The words _'with you'_ went unsaid, but were understood nonetheless.

Before Drake could respond, Riddick stormed back on board, his mood growing more foul by the second. Nothing had gone as he needed it to go and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, the one reserved for Jack, was twisting painfully. Drake and Micah heard him come back on board and rushed to the bridge to meet him.

"Rick. So, did you find the guys?"

"No. Have no fuckin' idea where the sons of bitches are. Is everything off the ship?"

Micah nodded. "We're clear."

"Good. We gotta get her ass back on this ship and get the hell outta here. Now! Somethin' ain't right."

* * *

**Lotte's House of Pleasure****  
****  
**Bored out of her mind and having had enough of her temporary imprisonment about five minutes after it started, Jack had been practically pacing the room every since.

"Good god! How much longer is he going to be? Insufferable bastard is probably taking his sweet fucking time just to piss me off. As if bringing me here didn't piss me off enough as it is!"

As the banging of the bed against the wall began again, Jack slapped her hands over her ears to try and block yet another round of the whore's scripted moaning and panting. Giving up, she took a seat and recited the words along with her albeit with a clear lack of faked passion that the whore put behind them.

"Oh, yeah, baby. That's it. Right there. Make me come with that big cock of yours. Oh..oh...oh, yeah. Deeper, baby. Harder, baby. Oooh, yeah. I'm coming. I'm coming." Jack made a gagging gesture as she heard the man groan his way to completion and then the bed creak as he mostly likely fell flat upon the whore. "Wonder if that's the way they were with Rid-."

But she cut that thought short before she could finish voicing it. She didn't want to know. However, she supposed Nichelle would never have gone after Riddick the way she did if he _had _been like all of the other men that came in here who fell for the practiced lines. The thought of him being with women like her almost made her sick with jealousy. She never like the thought of him with other women - never, and that was a memory she wished she had not revisited.

Suddenly thirsty and needing to use the bathroom, she opened the only other door that was in the room, expecting a bathroom but unexpectedly finding a closet full of lingerie instead.

"What the-. Oh, hell no!" she groaned, her bladder now feeling even more urgent since there _wasn't _a bathroom. "Now what do I do?" Jack headed straight for the door, only hesitating a moment as she thought about her promise to Riddick to stay in the room. "Screw him! Peeing trumps a promise."

Turning the knob, she pulled the door open only slightly enough to peek out toward the left, which was toward the staircase that led downstairs. The hallway was quiet from what she could hear, so she pulled it further open, having no idea where a bathroom _might _be. Ready to take a step into the hallway, she quickly ducked back into the room, but didn't completely shut the door as the sound of a woman's heels clicked their way up the stairs.

"Damn!"

Jack heard another door open just down the hall followed by the sound of two women conversing - the voice of one she recognized as Nichelle.

"So, Nichelle," began the unknown woman rather snidely, "rumor has it you got your ass dumped by your knight in shining armor."

"Fuck you, Tryna. He'll be back when he realizes what he's giving up. Now if you'll get the hell out of my way, I have to find a girl. She has guests downstairs."

"Girl?" Tryna asked, obviously confused. "Did we suddenly get a new one around here. Last time I spoke with Lotte, we weren't hiring."

Nichelle snorted and pushed Tryna out of her way. "Well, that just goes to show what you know. We have a new one and she started a few hours ago, but she's still getting settled in. I'm pretty sure Lotte put her up on this floor, I just don't know which room since I work the third floor, myself."

Having heard enough, Jack shut the door and locked it behind her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that _she_ was the "new girl" Lotte was talking about, but hell would have frozen over for Riddick or Drake to have sent that bitch up to fetch her. He would have come himself, of that she was sure. And if Riddick wasn't one of the guests waiting on her downstairs, she had an idea of who it might be and the very thought made her heart leap into her throat in fear. She looked straight ahead at her only other viable exit - the window, which was two stories above street level. But what other choice did she have? The answer? None.

She ran to the window and as quietly as she could unlatched the locks, thankful they weren't stuck. Pushing it up, she hiked her leg up and over the window sill and crawled out onto the narrow ledge. She quickly judged the width at eight inches; four inches more than the balance beam she always dreaded in her high school physical education class. Reaching back into the room, she pulled the curtains shut to mask the fact that the window was open before making her way along the edge to where she hoped she might find a fire escape ladder. Hugging the corner of the building, she stepped around it and saw Riddick and Drake coming her way at an urgent pace.

Putting her anger aside for the moment, she was so happy to see them that she almost screamed for joy. However, doing so would surely have brought attention to her as she thought she heard Lotte's voice coming from the room she had just left. So, instead of yelling out, she waved madly at the two men. Neither saw her.

"Of all the-," she growled to herself, stomping her foot down when they didn't so much as glance up. They were almost in the house as well, so she had to act fast to draw their attention her way, but without making much noise. Her own tapping foot gave her the perfect idea.

"My shoe!"

Jack hastily slipped her shoe off, almost dropping it, and gave a silent prayer that her aim would as good with a weightier object as it had been with the olive and the egg before it. "Please!!" She drew back her arm and propelled the shoe, biting her bottom lip as it sailed through the air and-.

"OW!" Drake whined, stumbling into Riddick after being struck square in the side of the head by Jack's heavy-wedged sandal. "God damn! What the fuck just hit me in the head?"

Riddick saw the shoe on the ground a foot away and picked it up. "Some chick's shoe."

Drake scowled as he took it from Riddick's grasp. "Who the fuck threw it at me? And why?"

After what felt like forever, both men finally looked up and found her waving rather madly. Drake pointed up, his jaw agape. "Is that-"

"Jack!" Riddick finished for him. "What-" He was about to yell up to her but stopped as she made a signal for him to be silent as she shook her head.

"I guess somethin' ain't right," Drake surmised as he scratched his head.

"Ya think?" he snorted. "She ain't out on that ledge for the sunshine. Go inside and see if you can get an idea of what put her out there while I see if there's a way of gettin' her down. Don't hesitate to call me on the com link."

However, before Drake could even make it in the door, Nichelle discovered the open window and found Jack on the ledge. "And where do you think you're going, bitch?" she sneered.

Jack's attention snapped to the woman who looked much like a fat cat that has swallowed the canary. Thankfully, Nichelle had yet to see either of the men below who both had ran into the building once she made her appearance. She had to keep the bitch occupied long enough to let Drake and Riddick take care of whoever was downstairs. Jack shrugged quite nonchalantly as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the side of the house.

"Where am I going? No where. Just trying to get a little peace and quiet, not to mention some fresh fucking air. I'll have to recommend to Lotte better insulation between the rooms and a new ventilation system. Everything reeks of sex, cheap ass perfume, and chemical cleaners."

"This _is _a whorehouse," she reminded her.

"I work in a strip club, I-"

That little tidbit of news oddly gave Nichelle hope. Rick hadn't chosen a regular girl over her. She was a whore, just like she was. "Wait! You're a dancer?"

Smirking, Jack let her question hang there for just a moment, relishing the tinge of optimism she heard in the woman's voice before she squashed it. "Me, a dancer? No. I'm a bartender and I co-manage the club with my father who owns it."

That didn't make Nichelle especially happy. "I see." Jack couldn't hear the heavy footfall rapidly coming up the stairs, but she could and it brought a rather sick smile to her face. She leaned back inside the window and yelled, "She's in here, boys. Out on the ledge. Come get her." Expecting panic from Jack, she peered back out the window doing a double-take at the woman's smiling expression. "Why are you smiling?"

"Why?" Why indeed. She didn't have a doubt which set of 'boys' she'd see first, that's why. "Because the _boys_ coming for me are _mine_."

Seconds later Nichelle was jerked from the window with an outraged shriek and in her place came...her shoe, which was set on the ledge. In spite of the situation, Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Cute, Drake. Real cute."

She edged her way back to the window and nudged her shoe back into the room before bending down to crawl back inside. She paused as she came face-to-face with Riddick, noticing his moment of hesitation before grasping her waist to pull her back in the room. Once on her feet, his hands didn't immeditately leave her. In fact, he pulled her closer, leaving a hand at her waist while the other gravitated to her cheek, which he cupped.

"You okay?" he asked, his forehead crinkled in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you guys got here when you did. The men downstairs-"

"Mercs," Riddick growled, "and they're gonna have a hell of a headache when they wake up."

"Wake up...oh." Jack expelled her breath, relieved to hear that he didn't kill anyone. Even though she still had a great deal to remember, she _did _know killing wasn't a foreign concept for him.

"Hey," Drake interjected, interrupting their 'moment', "the two of you can chit chat or shit later. Right now we oughta get the hell outta here."

Jack backed away from Riddick, noting the displeased look he shot in Drake's direction as she slipped on her shoe. "Sorry about your head, Drake. My shoe was all I had."

"Just answer me this. Were you aiming for me or him?"

"Actually, I wanted to aim for Rick, but you were the closer target. I really needed to hit one of you and as much as that bald head of his was beckoning me, I couldn't risk it."

Drake snorted, "And that makes me feel so much better!"

While the threesome spoke, Nichelle slowly rose to her feet and withdrew a small knife from a hidden slit in her bustier. In her simple mind, this woman in front of her had managed to turn her life upside down within a paltry few hours; taking away the man who was supposed to be hers and ruining her own attempt to leave the planet. The way Riddick was looking at her, touching her - she wanted to throw up. He had made his choice and it was obvious there was little she could do to change his mind. So, if she couldn't change it, she would make him go out of his mind just as his bitch had done to her.

Raising her arm above her head, Nichelle launched herself at Jack. Out of the corner of his eye Riddick caught the glint of light reflected off the small blade as she brought it down, aiming for the side of Jack's throat. He shoved Jack, pushing her hard enough that she was sent straight into Drake, almost toppling him to the floor.

"What the-"

The knife found it's mark leaving Riddick to growl in pain as the Nichelle sank it into his bicep, the tip of the blade penetrating all the way to the bone. Jack turned around in time to watch Nichelle back away in horror, hands at her mouth, her head shaking in disbelief that she had stabbed the wrong person.

"I-I didn't-," she cried, taking another step away. "It was supposed to be her. I was going after _her_. I would never hurt you, Rick!"

"A little late for that!" Jack roared, pulling back her fist and slamming it into Nichelle's face to break the woman's nose. And she didn't stop there. Nichelle had stumbled back, the bed preventing her from completely falling, which suited Jack's purpose just fine. Grabbing a fist full of Nichelle's hair, she jerked the woman to her feet and pulled her own blade shocking Drake and making Riddick's mouth twitch as he fought down a smile.

"God damn whore! You've got some balls comin' after me the way you did, but that's about _all_ I'll give you credit for considering you made not one, but three very serious mistakes. One, you severely underestimated me. You don't ever come after someone until you _know_ what might come back to bite you in the ass if you fail. Two, you got cocky and that made you weak. You never, ever count on anything until it's in your fucking lap. And three?" She pointed at the knife Riddick had extricated from his arm. "You call that a knife? That pissy little thing? That, honey, ain't a knife." Jack brought the blade Riddick had given her and pressed it against Nichelle's already broken and bloody nose. "This my little bitch? This is a knife."

"Jack?"

She never tore her eyes from Nichelle's panic stricken face, not even when Riddick stepped closer. "I'm not gonna cut her." Nichelle's knees buckled in relief - too soon. "Not where she'll bleed at least. A whore's looks are everything, especially for a vain bitch like her."

Jack turned Nichelle toward the bed and shoved her face down, pinning her arms under her knees as she straddled the woman's body. Nichelle tried to scratch at Jack's legs, but couldn't get a grip through her cargos.

"Stop her!!" she screamed as Jack suddenly jerked her head back and scraped the knife flat side down against her scalp.

Drake's eyes snapped back and forth between Jack and Riddick, wondering if he was going to put a stop to her because he, unlike Riddick, hadn't the first clue of what Jack was about to do. "Rick, man. You gonna put a stop-"

"Are you kiddin' me? Hell no."

"But-"

"Just wait."

Drake stepped forward, about to intercede. "Rick! She's-"

Riddick put a hand on his chest to hold him back. "Wait for it, Drake. Trust me."

Nichelle screams of terror turned into shrieks and wails of outrage as the pressure on her scalp eased inch by inch. Jack wasn't letting go, but she was cutting the center of Nichelle's hair as close to the scalp as she could get, in effect leaving the woman with a reverse mohawk. "Noooooooooooooo!! My hair!! You fucking bitch!! You-"

Jack bent low over Nichelle, her lips touching the shell of her ear. "Just be glad that's all I'm cutting. It could have been your throat."

And with that she got off of the sobbing woman, sheathed her knife, and turned toward the other two men who were both struggling not to laugh. "_Now_, I'm ready to go."

"Well allrighty then," Drake drawled. "Let's blow this joint."

* * *

**  
Nelson Cox's Ship**

Cox had been on the ground for the past twenty minutes and had failed to hail either Jonsey or Z. "God dammit!! Where the fuck are those two? How difficult is it to answer a fuckin' com link? If you want somethin' done right, you gotta fuckin' do it yourself."

Grabbing a side arm, he left his ship to head to the port authority himself in search of Riddick's ship. The tracking system he tagged the ship with was no longer operational, but that didn't bother him. He'd know it when he saw it and there were few ships in port.

"I will get this bitch and what's coming to me. Without or without those two buffoons."

* * *

**At the Port**

"The men who were downstairs at Lotte's. Were they the same ones who were on the ship earlier, looking for me?"

"Darlin', unless you got a fan club out there that we don't know about, then they were one and the same."

"Fan club? Little ol' me? Hardly, Drake. So, with them out of the way, what do we do now? I assume there's a plan?"

"There is," Riddick said. "It's to get your ass on board and get the hell outta here. Those two were workin' for someone else and we're not about to wait around 'til he gets here."

Jack stopped in her tracks. She wasn't sure why, but she sensed something was up that Riddick wasn't telling her. "And then what?"

He had already gone few steps ahead before he realized she was no longer moving. Proof in her mind that he had an urgent need to get her off the planet. "Not here," he growled, grabbing her arm and towing her along. "We'll talk when we get on board after we've lifted off."

She stopped again, jerking her arm away from him and placing both hands firmly on her hips. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Jack always had a penchant for stubbornness, only now wasn't the time for her to put it to use. With gritted teeth he loomed over her, speaking as calmly as he could, but the simmering anger beneath the surface was evident in the way he tautly held himself.

"Just get on the ship, Jack and we'll talk like I said."

"Fine," she snapped. "But whatever you have to say, whatever you have in mind better be good."

Drake half choked, "Oh, it'll be good all right," he mumbled.

Jack whipped around. "Did you say something?"

"NO!" both he and Riddick replied in unison.

"Well, okay then-. Shit!" Jack suddenly grabbed both men by the backs of their shirts and jerked them back. "Behind the crates! Get down! It's him!"

Both men looked around, having a feeling they knew exactly who Jack was referring to without asking. "Hey," Drake whispered. "Ain't that the guy from the port?"

Jack nodded furiously as Riddick growled, wanting nothing more than to take Cox down right then and there. Cox, who had been walking like a man with a distinct purpose, slowed and then stopped as he approached their ship. Smiling, he withdrew something from his pocket that he then attached next to the access panel at the ship's entrance.

Riddick growled, and barely contained the urge to rise and confront. "Fucker is tryin' to break into my ship."

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Micah! He's on there by himself!"

Drake placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry about him. I just sent a signal to him through the com link to duck and cover. He'll go back into the passageways where the two of you hid the first time."

Before their eyes, they watched as Cox boarded the ship. Jack turned to Riddick who had yet to make any further comment and with a quivering voice asked him, "So, y-you have a plan? Right?"

The scent of fear was coming off of her in thick waves. The longer it permeated his senses, the more furious he became at Cox for doing this to her now, but mostly at himself for allowing it all to happen in the first place all of those years ago. Even if it took him the rest of his life, he'd purge her demons and make things up to her.

After standing, he softly stroked the side of her face. "The fucker is about to come face ta face with a ghost. Stay here."

"But-" she began to protest.

"Drake, make _sure _her ass stays put. I'll call on the com link when it's clear."

"Don't worry. She won't go anywhere."

"I'm not a child, Drake," she huffed. "I don't need a keeper."

"No, but you _are _a pain in the ass that sometimes has to be contained." Jack opened her mouth to refute his words, then clamped her mouth shut, her lips thinning as she pressed them together. "What, no come back? No smart ass words? No rebuttal?"

"I know I can be difficult. Let's just leave it at that."

"Are you still pissed off at him?"

"H-He told you?"

Drake nodded. "While you were in the box."

"Everything? He told you _all_ of it?"

He hesitated a moment, but decided honestly was the best policy. Besides, if he didn't tell her, Micah would. "I know who he is, Jack. I-"

"What?" she screeched, almost jumping up, but with his hand on her wrist he kept her in place. "You son of a-"

"But not for long!" he rushed to explain. "God damn, you're as bad as Micah! I suspected who he was and he finally told me the night he first went to see you. And for the record, I've been tellin' him the entire time that he shoulda fessed up."

"Fat lotta good _that_ did!"

"He only wanted you to remember. If he told you himself, then it ain't _your_ past he's givin' you. It's his version of it. Not that he'd make it all fluffly, full of cute little kittens and cotton candy or anything, but he really wanted you to see him as you used to."

"Damn, Drake. All you need are a pair of pom-poms and a tiny little skirt to make your cheerleader uniform complete."

Drake shook his head, half chuckling under his breath. The woman's stubborn streak was worse than he thought and Riddick was going to have his work cut out for him. "He's a good man."

Jack snorted at his description. "A good man? Would a good man have led me to believe he's something he isn't? Would a good man have brought me into his bed knowing what he did? I think you and I have very different definitions of what a good man is, Drake. Very different."

His friendship with Riddick meant a lot to him, and what he was about to tell her next could very well jeopardize it, but he could let Jack continue in the direction she was going. "I'm gonna tell you somethin', but I'm also gonna ask that you keep it to yourself."

"Why?"

"Because it ain't somethin' he'd like me tellin' you."

"Fine. What is it?"

"He-"

But before Drake could give her a little introspect, Riddick's voice came over the com link interrupting them. "It's over. Come on board."

"Damn, that was quick."

"Hold on a god damn minute!" Jack grabbed Drake's sleeve. "You were saying?"

"Later. Come on."

What Drake and Jack found once they boarded shocked them both. Cox wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp as they had both assumed he would be. In fact, he appeared to be rather unscathed and completely unconscious. Drake cocked his head to one side, examining Cox before raising a questioning brow at Riddick.

"What'd ya do, Princess? Spook him to death since you're supposed to be dead?"

Riddick scowled and pointed to Micah, grumbling, "_He_ did it."

"Him?" Drake squeaked.

Jack ran to Micah who was wearing a rather silly grin. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Fine and it was all rather-"

"Fuckin' disappointin', that's what it was," Riddick griped.

Glaring at the sulking man, Jack testily demanded, "Was the question directed at you? I don't think so. Go on, Micah."

"Well, it all happened rather quickly. I was working out when the com link warning went off and I panicked. I couldn't remember where the panel was to get back inside the passage. I had no idea how many were on board or where and I didn't think I could make it back upstairs to the bedroom to get into the passageway there, so I went to the Med Bay to look for a weapon I could use."

Micah then opened his fist that was still clutching the hypo. "You injected him with this?" she asked, her mouth twitching with mirth because she now understood why Riddick was, in effect, pouting.

"It was done before I knew what happened, really. I don't know if he heard me or had a way of tracking my presence in the ship, but as I came out of the Med Bay, there he was. I slipped the hypo in the band of my shorts before I came out, so he never saw it. He had a gun pointed right at me and directed me to walk toward the bridge, which I was doing, and then Rick showed up all of the sudden. This guy just stopped dead still when he saw him, like he had seen a ghost. That's when I pulled the hypo, turned, and gave it to him. Seconds later he's on the floor, out cold."

"No wonder Princess is pouting," Drake sniggered.

Riddick pointed at Drake, which was enough of a warning for him to throw up his hands in surrender. "Just pick up the fucker's feet. We're throwin' him off my ship and gettin' the hell outta here."

Less than ten minutes later they were underway, leaving Cox still knocked out on the tarmac.

The second she was able, Jack unbuckled her restraints and headed off the bridge. She would have made it, too had Riddick not managed to catch her hand.

"Hey, where are you goin'?"

"To see what there is to drink. After today, I need it - badly."

"Jack, we need to-."

"I know. Believe me, I know, but not just yet."

He released her hand, although unwillingly, choosing to let her have her way for now, but he would not let this go on for much longer. Her very life and freedom were at stake and she would have to get over or at least suspend her anger against him to overcome what waited ahead of them. Micah followed Jack off the bridge leaving Drake alone with Riddick.

"Rick, I had a chance to talk to Micah earlier." When Riddick didn't respond, he continued on. "You know, about her bein' pissed an' all."

After the longest minute, Drake was finally acknowledged. "And?"

"He said it was more because of how you treated her than because of who you are and what you've done."

Although he heaved a sigh of relief, he wasn't all together sure he should be. "That don't make a lot of sense if you ask me. She just found out I'm a con, a murderer and she ain't pissed off because of _that_?"

"Before we came back on the ship, she pretty much confirmed it. I called you a 'good man' and I thought steam was gonna come outta her ears. Because you weren't honest with her, she felt like she..."

"Don't stop now. Spit it out, Drake."

"She-. She doesn't like it that she didn't know about you before you slept with her-"

Riddick slammed his fist against the control panel. "Just fuckin' great!"

"Which is why she moved outta your bedroom and back into the other one," he quickly finished.

"You're fuckin' kiddin' me, right?"

"I'm afraid not. Micah got her things moved while we were gone."

He rose from his seat, hands fisted, jaw clenching. "And here I thought the day couldn't get any worse."

* * *

Micah retrieved the bottle of tequila from the cabinet and placed it on the table in front of Jack along with a shot glass, salt, limes, and a very sharp knife. "I thought maybe a beer would be too tame after the day you had."

Jack grinned as she sliced a lime into quarters and licked the side of her hand. "You always knew what was good for me."

Grinning, he took the chair to her right and prepped his own hand for the salt as she kicked back her first shot. "Well, what can I say. I'm pretty damn close to perfect if I do say so myself."

Jack almost blew the liquor out of her nose as she began to laugh and then cough. "Fuck, Micah!" She shoved him hard because he was now laughing at her wiping the amber fluid she had almost spewed. "That's it! You are grounded from hanging with Drake. That sounded just like shit he'd say!"

That only made Micah smile all the more. "Really?"

"Really!"

His brow rose. "Guess he's rubbing off on me, eh?"

Luckily, her refill shot was poised at her lips as he said that. "Yeah, I'm sure _all_ sorts of Drake's parts are rubbing off on you."

Before he could answer, Jack shoved a lime into his mouth the second he swallowed his shot. After kicking back his first shot, she shoved a lime into his mouth so he couldn't say a word - yet.

"Suck, baby."

"Mmm," he groaned, enjoying her words far too much as certain thoughts entered his head.

"The lime, Micah. Get that mind of yours out of the gutter."

He licked the juice from his lips as he took the lime from his mouth. "Ha, ha. But you can't tell me your mind wasn't there already. After all, weren't you the one who said you'd love to see-"

"Yes, and don't remind me," she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out. "I suppose I'll have to live with my imagination."

"Maybe...maybe not."

That got her attention real quick. "Micah? Care to elaborate? Did something else happen?"

Just to prolong her curiosity, he winked and took another shot. "You could say that," he quipped."

Her jaw, in effect, was on the floor. "I thought it was supposed to be a one time thing."

"Yeah, so did I...until he attacked me."

"He what?" Jack grabbed his next shot and took it for herself, specifically to keep him talking.

"Hey! That was mine!"

Then she grabbed the tequila bottle. "No more for you until you talk!"

Micah's intent had been to get the dirt on what happened to her at the whorehouse, but seeing her so engaged by his latest exploits with Drake, he indulged her. Besides, given what a sour mood she had been in, he figured she deserved it. It had taken him the better part of an hour and a foray into other topics, but he finally moved the topic off himself and back onto her, boiling her anger once again.

"Can you believe that bastard? He took me to a whorehouse! A whorehouse!"

"But it was Drake's idea?"

She snorted derisively. "Like that mattered! HE agreed to it. It was HIS decision. He could have easily said no, but he didn't. And to make matters worse-"

"They get worse?"

"When it comes to him? Most definitely! Of course the two of them are like rock stars there, complete with their own psycho groupie!"

"Ah, I was wondering what you might say about her."

"You know?" she demanded, half aghast, half pissed off at Drake for running his mouth. This was _her _story after all.

"Drake updated me."

"That little shit!"

"Hold on now! I wanted to know."

"And did he tell you before or _after_ he attacked you?"

"After of course. The man does have his priorities in order."

Jack could only imagine the gleeful expression on Drake's face as he relayed the tale of her confrontation with Nichelle, which did nothing for her mood. "But he just loved telling you though."

"Naturally."

"But-"

"Ooo, there's a but!"

"The bastard's little groupie bitch came back after me!"

"Jack-"

"No, you've got to hear this-"

"Jack-"

Aggravated by his interruptions and completely unaware that his attention had moved from her to over her shoulder, she stood with her hands on her hips and stomped her foot down to get his attention.

"Dammit Micah," she growled. "You're my best friend and you're supposed to be listening and supporting me while I bitch and moan about that big ass lying son of a bitch who-" Sensing a presence behind her, Jack stopped mid-sentence. "And he's standing right behind me isn't he."

"Yep."

Without uttering a word, Riddick simply stood there; his arms extended above his head to rest on the galley door frame until she turned around. Standing like that, with his frame blocking the entire opening, only made him appear that much larger. He didn't need to speak for Jack to know what he wanted, what he expected to happen. It was written all over his face. Jack scowled as she walked to him, stopping just a footstep away.

"Where do you wanna do this?" he asked.

"It's your ship, but I'd prefer not to have an audience."

"The gym?"

"That's fine."

Only it was awkward as hell for them both because neither really knew where to begin much less _how _to begin. The silence and tension getting to Jack first, she finally broke it after beginning to pace.

"I've got so much going through my head right now it's making me crazy! You're one lucky son of a bitch that I've had some time to cool off since I found out. Not to mention a few shots of tequila going through me."

He barely covered the smirk and smothered a remark about Nichelle, silently thanking the whore for pissing Jack off enough to let her redirect some of her anger. Lucky for him, he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it. However, he had made one crucial decision before he sought her out, hoping it would be enough to get himself out of the shit house.

"Whatever you wanna know, just ask. I'll be straight with you."

Jack halted in her tracks, not expecting him to acquiesce quite so quickly. It stole a bit of her thunder, and she wondered if that hadn't been his objective.

"You'll be straight with me?" she huffed, not completely believing him. "Fine. I guess I have to start somewhere, so let's hear you be up front and honest about this: Why'd you do it?" She stopped directly in front of him for a moment, waiting for him to peer up at her. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you let me believe you were Rick Bryant, a shipper when that was only part of the story?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but she kept on, returning to her path of pacing.

"When I remembered what your name _really _was, why didn't you tell me then? When I was having a fucking breakdown and had to be given a sedative, why did you keep the truth from me? And when I asked you what I could have done to make a man like Toombs hate me enough to torture me, why did you keep your fucking mouth shut?"

Riddick sat there on a workout bench, hunched over, rubbing his hands over his head as she spoke, his gut twisting with each question she asked because he could hear the pain and the anger of his apparent betrayal in her quivering voice.

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"NO!"

"Jack-"

"_I_ am asking the questions. Not you! You said you would answer me. ME!"

"And I will, but I need you to answer a question or two for me so you'll understand what I'm gonna say."

She stood there, hands fisted on her hips as she considered his request. "Fine. Ask."

"Did you trust me when we first met back up?"

_That's what he wants to know?_ "You know I didn't. Hell, I didn't even _like_ you."

"And do you remember what I said when you apologized for not being able to remember what happened to you?"

She hesitated and then nodded once. "You-. You told me not to say I was sorry." Her forehead wrinkled as she recalled the rest. Tears formed in her eyes and she took a step away from him, slowly shaking her head as well.

"Why did I tell you that?" Riddick stood and closed some of the distance between them. "Jack. What did I say to you?"

"You know what you said," she brokenly whispered.

"Tell me."

A lone tear trickled down her cheek. "It might have been your fault - why I disappeared."

Riddick's throat constricted horribly tight as he uttered two of the most difficult words he ever had to say. "It was."

Her knees buckled, collapsing her to the padded gym floor, but he was there for her without a second thought, grasping her trembling hands to peel them away from her face.

"Jack?"

"NO!" she shrieked, shoving his hands away before moving back a few feet. "Son of a bitch, just stay where you are!"

"Did you-"

"Did I what? Remember something?" she sneered. "Yes...Toombs...in my face...demanding that I tell him where to find your sorry ass and hurting me when I didn't give the bastard what he wanted."

"You didn't know."

"That's what I told him. Over and over and over again, but he didn't listen. Fucker took too much pleasure in hearing me scream to care, I think."

"He didn't just take you to get to me. It was personal, too."

"What? How? Why? Are you saying I did something to him?"

"You could say that. Do you recall a scar he had next to his eye?" Riddick drew his finger alongside his own eye to illustrate where the scar had been on Toombs' face.

"I did that?"

"'Bout blinded him, too."

"Payback then?"

"He was the kind ta hold a grudge."

"But there's something I don't know."

"And that would be?"

"Would I have told him had I known? Would I have given you up to make him stop? Would I have sold you out?"

Knowing her as he did, his answer was instantaneous. "Never."

For some reason, that was oddly funny to her and brought a chuckle to her lips. "You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"About you? Yes."

"About _your_ Jack."

"You _are_ my Jack."

Dejectedly, she slowly shook her head and mumbled, "I'm not so sure."

"What the fuck is that supposed ta mean?" Rising from the floor, he strode around the room, ending just a few feet behind her. "You're givin' up on gettin' everything back?"

"I-I don't know. I was never sure of anything, but I'm even less sure of what I thought I knew before!"

"Do you understand why I didn't tell you? Why I wanted you to remember?"

"So I wouldn't hate you forever for bringing the spawn of fucking Satan down on my ass?"

Since she had yet to turn around and meet him face-to-face, he walked back around and resumed his previous seat on the floor. "You needed to remember...on your own."

"No colored memories? Is that it? What's wrong, you can't be objective when telling me about my own fucking life?"

Riddick felt like knocking some sense into her. He grasped her by the shoulders, barely restraining himself from shaking her though.

"You really woulda wanted it that way? I don't think so! You didn't fuckin' trust me for shit, Jack. I thought about tellin' you everything, but after the way you looked right through me like I was some stranger, I knew I couldn't. It had to go down this way."

Furious beyond words that _he_ had decided to hold her memories hostage, she rose to her knees, broke his grasp on her shoulders and punched him as hard as she could in the face. Sure, he could have stopped it. In fact, he knew it was coming before she even rose, but he figured he deserved that and more and he'd let her have at him if it made her feel better. If it meant her forgiving him, he'd let her wail on him for however long she wanted.

Jack got back on her feet and began to pace all over again.

"You fucking bastard! Who the FUCK do you think you are to hold my memories, my LIFE hostage? You had no right!"

He cautiously glanced up at the enraged woman. "I did what I thought was right."

"For yourself!" she spat. "You did it to protect your own sorry ass!"

When he didn't respond, she carried on, sudden memories surfacing that empowered her verbal rampage.

"But that's just like you isn't it? Look after thine own ass. That's what you tried to do to me on Helion Prime. You tried to leave me then without so much as a good-bye, because it was what was best for you. Fuck me, right? Never mind Jack! So, I had to sneak on board; convince you that staying with you was the best thing for me. Every major decision that's been between us _you_ have made for my supposed own fucking good!"

"I did-"

"And I swear to fucking god if you say 'I did it for your own good' I won't be held responsible for what I'll do to you!"

"Momma didn't raise no fool," he mumbled, half smiling as he lowered his face to hide it. She was remembering. Pissed as hell, but remembering.

Having heard exactly what he said, Jack turned on her heel to stand back in front of him. "Well someone did a number on you, but it wasn't your momma because you didn't have one."

Growing more pleased by the minute as she threw facts of his life back in his face, he leaned back on his hands feeling a bit more relaxed. "Ain't a nice thing to remind me of, Jack."

"Bullshit. You used to use growing up without a mother as an excuse for your boorish behavior more often than not."

He quizzically scratched his head. "Did I?"

"Absolutely."

"So what are we doin'? Makin' a list of 'Why Riddick is a dick'?"

"Got a few days?" she smirked.

"Hey! I ain't that bad!"

"Few days was for the short list. To be completely thorough, I'd need a week."

Riddick rose, briefly towering over her. "Then let me get you somethin' to take notes with."

"Where are you going?"

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

A man of his word, he returned to the gym with her old tablet computer in hand. He held it out for her to take, but her hands were firmly planted on her hips.

"What's this?"

"It's yours."

"No. No it isn't. My tablet is upstairs. I don't know-"

A deep scratch along the top surface of the tablet that had obviously been turned into a purposefully etched design caught her eye. Mouth slightly agape, she met Riddick's patient eyes.

"Where-. Where did you get this?"

"You remember it now?" She nodded, although hesitantly. "From Iman's home."

Jack snatched the computer from him and walked a few step away before planting herself on the floor and turning it on. The screen flickered almost immediately, bathing her face in it's soft glow.

"The batteries are fully charged. How-"

"I kept 'em goin'."

The screen asking for her password came up. She hesitated only a moment before looking down at her fingers and where they were poised to type. She had always been a quick typist, but was never one to use the home row keys. It was if they were poised to dance, so she let them go on autopilot, watching as a series of asterisks filled in the password field. She hit enter, waited, and to her shock, it worked.

"What the the hell did I just type?"

"Shivhappy."

Jack laughed, more to herself than out loud. "Don't make me get shivhappy on your wannabe ass." Shaking her head at the absurd statement, she laughed a little louder.

"Used to say that to you when-"

"Whenever I started acting to big for my britches? Must have been a lot for me to remember you saying it."

"You had your moments. Still do."

"Good to know I haven't lost my touch." He snorted, but other than that said nothing. "So, about the computer. What am I supposed to do with it?"

"It's yours, Jack. You kept shit on there. Personal shit."

Her brow arched. "Personal? Such as?"

"A journal."

"A diary?"

"Journal...diary. Whatever you wanna call it."

"And did you read it?"

No answer.

"Riddick?"

"I had to."

"My diary? You _read _my fucking diary? Son of a bitch is nothing sacred to you?"

"What the fuck are you so upset for. Ain't like you remember anything."

Jack's cheeks turned beet red, implying she knew more than she had admitted. Whatever the information might be, it was obviously embarrassing to her that he was privy to it. His own brow rose this time and he cocked his head to the side, watching her intently.

"Or do you?" he quietly inquired.

The tilt of Jack's chin instantly took on a defiant air. "Bits and pieces."

"Interesting."

"What is? The fact that I remember something or what you read?"

The corner of his mouth twitched, then slowly curled upward. "Both."

"Don't go getting all cocky on me. They were the ramblings of an insipid and somewhat deranged teenager."

"Whatever you say, Jack," he drawled.

"What I want to know is why did you read it?"

"Easy. To see if I could trace your last steps."

"And did it help?"

"Yeah, it did. That and your email, too. Look, I'll leave you alone and keep the guys outta here, too if you wanna read."

"Thanks."

"But we still gotta talk later."

Her scowl returned. "Why?"

"'Cause you ain't outta danger. That and we've got somethin' important to discuss and it can't wait."

"I'm not moving back into your room, if that-"

"No." As much as he didn't want her anywhere but in his bed, he wasn't about to cajole her into changing her mind. He'd try other tactics before it came down to out and out asking her. "That wasn't it. We'll talk later. If you get hungry or anythin' just buzz. I'll get Micah to bring it down."

With that he left her in the gym alone to scroll through the pages and pages of some of the lost years of her life along with myriads of pictures and video clips that she had taken both during her time with Riddick and afterward. Some of what she read, saw, and heard made her cry, some made her laugh, while other parts made her heart ache as if she was experiencing the event for the first time.

The more she read, the more pictures she examined, and the more videos she absorbed, the closer she felt to regaining those pieces of herself that she had lost. Yet, she wasn't any closer to feeling like forgiving him. It was true that she wasn't nearly as furious as she had been earlier in the day, but she couldn't help still feeling betrayed, hurt, and still horribly confused about the reality of her own feelings for him. She didn't doubt that she loved him and had loved him, but she still wasn't sure who Richard B. Riddick really was. The uncertainty was frightening to her, too; enough to make her step back from her relationship with him, although not completely away.

As one hour ebbed into two, then three she eventually stumbled across the video he had embedded into her birthday locket - unedited.

"What did I say to you to get you to smile?"

The audio was poor, but after sending the clip through an enhancement program she could hear both sides of the conversation loud and clear.

_"Come on you big ape! One smile ain't gonna kill ya!"__  
__  
"Ape? You think callin' me a fuckin' ape is gonna make me smile?"__  
__  
"It was worth a try. Wait! I know what'll make you smile."__  
__  
_This was when she had whispered something in his ear, but with the audio turned up she could just hear it. Jack gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth as giggles erupted.

"Damn, I was a cheeky little shit!"

"Still are, too."

Jack jumped clear out of her skin as Riddick's voice cut through her solitude. "What have I told you about making some noise so I'd know you were there?"

He merely shrugged. "I forgot."

"What happened to leaving me alone?"

"Hadn't heard from ya in a few hours. Thought you might be hungry."

"I"m not," she replied a bit too quickly, simply wanting him gone so she could get back to her reading.

Ignoring her, he walked over to an exercise bench and set down a tray of food and drink, the smell of which prompted her stomach to growl loud enough to reach his ears.

"You ain't hungry? Sure about that?" he quipped, smirking.

"Just leave it there. I'll get to it."

"I brought you the power cord, too. That battery has a long life, but it won't last forever. You don't have to read and look at it all in one night ya know."

"You've kept me and my past apart long enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to it without further interruptions."

Riddick knew a dismissal when he heard one. "Just buzz if you-"

"I will."

* * *

At two in the morning, Riddick was in bed and the ship was quiet with the exception of the familiar hum of the the engines. He should have been able to sleep, should have been asleep long ago, but as much as he tried it eluded him. First and foremost, he was wondering what Jack was doing, more importantly what she was thinking and if she had recalled anything else that might make her view him in a better light as a result.

He hadn't heard her come up from the gym and the last time he spied on her using the video surveillance system, she was still reading. In fact, she had flipped him off when she caught the camera's light on. That had been hours ago. But what bothered him the most was not having her in his bed. Although they hadn't been together long, he had gotten used to having her there, to holding her spooned against him, to having her scent surrounding him. He picked up her pillow and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply. It still smelled of her, but it also lacked a certain something that the warmth of her body gave it.

"Fuck this," he growled, throwing off the sheet and pulling on a pair of boxers.

The door to the gym slid open and instead of finding her still pouring over everything, she was passed out on the floor, the laptop still open to the last page in her diary with her hand resting on the keyboard. Watching her sleep, he examined her face, noticing the dried trail of salt on her cheeks; wondering what made her cry, hoping it was something that had made her laugh until she cried.

After shutting off the computer, he scooped her up in his arms to take her to her room. She barely stirred. It wasn't until he lowered her down to the bed, that she woke.

"Wha-? What's goin' on?" she demanded, sleep slurring her speech.

"You fell asleep in the gym. Just puttin' you ta bed."

"Not your bed. Not sleepin'-"

He tensed as he pulled the sheet over her. _So much for thinkin' she might let me off the hook. _"This is your room, Jack."

He turned to leave, but she caught his wrist. "Wait. I-. I have questions."

"Tomorrow."

"I won't forget."

"I know."

And if he couldn't get to sleep before, wondering what the hell it was that she wanted to ask him tomorrow almost kept him awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you'll click that little review button and leave me with a few of your thoughts!!**  
They're the whipped topping on my chocolate cake!!


	32. Drake and Micah ONLY The Shower Scene

This is for the Drake and Micah fans. You know who you are :) I want to extend a special thanks to **vinlovedroolwish, a gifted slash writer and my partner in crime who has basically hijacked these two guys for her very own little fantasy world. Bits and pieces of this chapter came from a collaborative writing piece that we're working on (based on our Mental Men) and she graciously allowed me to use them here. Thank you and I humbly bow to your genius!!**

I hope you enjoy and I am working on the next chapter of plot...honest!

**Disclaimer - THEY'RE MINE!! Muah-ha-ha-ha! These characters are creations of my own little mind and I hold all rights to them. Feel free to take them on your own private little joy ride though.**

**Warnings: M/M Smut  
**

**This is a continuation of the scene that I wrote in Chapter 27. You might want to go back and re-read 27 and then this chapter. **

"More?" Micah suggested, playfully nipping his neck, sensing Drake's hesitancy, but hoping he'd push it aside.

Drake did think before answering, but in the end knew he wouldn't deny himself. So far this had simply been too fucking good to quit now. "Oh yeah," he told him, boldly squeezing Micah's ass, "but I think we might wanna...um-."

"Shower?"

Him, Micah, no clothes, hot water? He shuddered and nodded enthusiastically after his dick twitched back to life. "Now."

Neither man wasted a second shedding the rest of their clothes and heading toward the bathroom. Micah commanded the lights down fairly low as he reached into the shower to start the water.

"How do you like it?"

Drake stood there speechless for a second, not quite sure how to answer the question. Depending on how you interpreted it, there were several ways he could reply.

"You askin' about sex or the water?"

Micah grinned somewhat mischievously before nodding toward the shower. "The water."

"Gotcha. Um...hot enough ta turn my skin pink."

"That's not a setting on the dial, but I think I've got it."

Drake walked over to the shower and stuck his hand in, then nodded. "Perfect."

Micah stepped in and under the cascading water, leaning his head back to completely saturate his hair. Drake simply stood there, a bit entranced, watching as the water made its way over Micah's sculpted muscles, forming rivulets of water that raced down the lines of his obliques until reaching the 'V' at his groin. Because Micah kept himself shaved, the stream of water was easy to follow as it coated his skin, running down the length of his semi-flaccid cock, and then down to the shower floor.

Micah's groan and his hands skating down his ribs shook Drake out of his trance. "Drake," Micah growled, "are you going to just stand there and look?"

"Huh?" He shook his head. "No. I'm comin' in. Scoot your ass outta the way."

Micah moved, but not completely out of the way as Drake entered. He, too, watched as Drake leaned his head back, his eyes closed as he got his hair completely wet, but that's as much of a spectator as he wanted to be. While his lover's head was still leaned back, Micah moved in, latching his mouth onto Drake's neck just beneath his ear. He nibbled his way down and then back up the other side while his hands moved around to cup Drake's ass, squeezing and pressing their cocks together.

Drake's low, throaty moan rumbled against Micah's lips, the sound turning him on immensely. His twitching cock was already hard and ready, but he knew Drake wasn't there yet and wouldn't be mentally until _after_ their shower. Besides, he had never been with a man as responsive as Drake and wanted to take his time to see just how much he could pull from the darker man, just how crazed he could make him.

Micah nibbled along the edge of Drake's jawline before moving up to find his mouth again. Drake's hand threaded into Micah's hair as their mouths crashed together, teeth scraping, tongues sliding, pressing, tangling as each man seemingly battled for control. Acquiescing, he let Drake take control of the kiss, but it was part of the plan. With him concentrating on his mouth, that left him free to introduce Drake to other things.

Moving a leg between Drake's, he subtly pushed them further apart as his hands slid over the twin globes of his ass that tensed, flexed, then relaxed beneath his touch. He broke the kiss, smirking at the disappointed groan he got from his partner.

"Turn around. Time to wash you."

Drake hesitated. A woman washing him was one thing but a guy? "I don't kno-"

"Shut up, cupcake."

"Cupcake? What the hell-" Taking advantage Drake's upset, he easily maneuvered him around and into position as he grabbed the bar of soap off the shelf and lathered his hands.

"Hey, you said that shit on purpose to get me to move didn't you."

"What's wrong, you don't like the new name?"

"Asshole," he growled over his shoulder, then uttered a sound that sounded sounded almost like a nervous squeak as Micah's soapy hand easily slid between the cheeks of Drake's ass. "Hey! Warn me next time alright?"

Micah couldn't halt the chuckle. "Sorry."

"Hell you-" Drake's pleasure-filled moan echoed in the steamy room as Micah lightly stroked Drake's cock with a lathered hand. "Fuck!"

"Sorry. Forgot to warn you," he cheekily replied. "But I take it you aren't too upset."

"Fuck no!"

Drake earnestly shook his head while leaning back into Micah. The way his knees were already trembling, he needed to anchor himself but liked the feel of Micah's body behind him too much to lean forward into the shower wall. Instead, he wrapped an arm behind him and around the back of Micah's neck to gain a hold. The new position further pressing their slick muscled bodies together, eliciting a groan from Micah as his cock, aided by the soap, slid between Drake's ass cheeks.

Drake stiffened slightly until Micah mumbled just under his ear, "Not in here. Not for the first time."

It was ridiculous what those assuring words did for Drake's composure. He relaxed completely into Micah, literally giving himself over to him. Micah's hand continued it's slow torture, sliding up and down Drake's turgid length, cupping and massaging his balls like no woman had ever done before. It was all enough to drive him insane with lust, keeping him hovering near the brink, but never using enough friction or staying with one movement long enough to make him come. And he desperately needed to come.

"Micah," he gasped when the model's hand once again began massaging the skin just behind his balls.

"Rinse." One word. A purely simple, sexless word. But why did it make Drake tremble with need? Because he knew Micah had a plan, that's why.

Drake leaned back into the water, revelling in Micah's hands washing the suds from his body. He eventually met the blond's eyes again and succumbed to the overwhelming urge to taste him yet again. Sure, he enjoyed kissing, but there was something about Micah's mouth and what it did to him when they joined that defied description.

Micah let him take his mouth, leaning in himself to seal their mouths together, but he soon pulled away with his hands on Drake's hips, moving the dark-haired man into a different place. Drake's quizzical expression was to be expected, but Micah was in no mood for lengthy explanations. That and he wanted the unexpected, honest reaction he'd knew he'd get since the darker man wouldn't quite know what to expect.

"Get your back against the wall," Micah ordered, moving his fingers into Drake's black hair.

"What?"

"The wall, Drake.Put yourback against it."

"Why?"

Micah chuckled and shook his head. "You always ask this many questions?"

"What can I say? God made me this way? Generous woman, too. Gorgeous body, big, beautiful cock-."

"Problem is she ran out of creative juices when it came time to fill that empty space between your ears."

"Hey!" he half-pouted. "If I had feelings, they'd be hurt, Pretty Boy!"

Micah brushed his lips up the side of Drake's throat as he gently guided him into the wall. "I trust you'll forgive me after I'm done with you."

Becoming something of a habit, Drake once again groaned, this time caused by Micah's teeth teasing his nipples.

"Ah, fuck! The nipples again." His hips bucked forward, sliding his cock against Micah's ribs. "Shit, I love that."

"Never would have guessed,"Micah drawled, looking up just in time to watch Drake bite his bottom lip.

As he made his way down Drake's body, he took his time mapping the lines, muscles, and tendons with his hands and mouth. He had an exquisite body no question. Although a bit more on the muscular side than he was typically drawn to, that hadn't stopped him from lusting after the man since the second he laid eyes on him, and he wasn't about to rush through any of this. In fact, he was determined to make Drake mindless with pleasure as many times as he could and in as many ways as he would allow him. Not in an effort to 'turn' the man from a life of women, but to at least make him realize that another world of pleasure existed out there that he would be denying himself for the rest of his life if he gave up on men - specifically him, after the liqueur wore off.

Drake's fingers wove into Micah's thick blond hair, tightening his grip in anticipation of where his mouth was headed and growing anxious at his leisurely pace.

"Come on, Micah," he pleaded. "I'm against the fuckin' wall. Do what you're gonna do, man."

Micah suddenly, yet slowly rimmed his belly button causing his new lover's hips to jerk forward sending his cock jutting like a lance into Micah's shoulder.

"Hey! You tryin' to kill me with that thing?"

Drake snorted, and pushed his hips forward again, this time on purpose, trying to urge Micah's head closer to his weeping cock. "Hell, just don't want you to forget it's there."

"Not to worry, my friend."

Settling back on his haunches, Micah longingly glanced at Drake's erection, bringing his mouth

close enough for Drake to feel his breath, but not close enough to brush his lips along his shaft. Micah ran his fingers up Drake's thighs, through the wiry hair on his legs while rubbing his slightly stubbled cheek along the darker man's leaking cock, smirking to himself as Drake jerked in response.

"Micah," he groaned. "Quit teasin' me man."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Grinning somewhat evilly, Micah laid the flat of his tongue against the underside and slowly licked him from root to tip, giving the head of his straining cock a light flick.

"Oh, fu-u-u-ck," Drake groaned, his hand reaching down to grasp Micah's shoulder, feeling the needs for some kind of anchor.

"You like that," Micah stated, his voice deeper than usual, betraying his own desire.

"Too much. Way too much."

"Then settle back and gimme your foot, 'cause I haven't even gotten started yet."

Drake raised a dubious brow as he looked down at the blond. "What the fuck you need my foot for?"

Wrapping a firm hand around a furry calf, Micah tugged at little and said, "Have I done anything you haven't liked yet? Lean back and put this foot on my thigh."

He had a point. Everything the man had done he'd liked...demanded more even. _Fuck, you only live once._ Still looking a little unsure, Drake bent his knee and allowed Micah to guide his foot into position.

"That's my Scruff Muffin," Micah nearly cooed, followed by a deep chuckle after Drake shot him a withering glare, which immediately melted once he watched the bulbous head of his cock disappear between his lover's lips.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Drake's erratic breathing, coming in short, undisciplined bursts through gritted teeth, empowered Micah. Feeling the man's eyes on him, he ever so slowly took more of Drake's cock in his mouth, massaging the underside with his tongue as he progressed until his nose bumped his groin. Then he pulled back to tease a bit, wrapping a hand around the girth, softly stroking up and down while he teethed and flicked his tongue over the head, dipping his tongue in the slit, tasting him, making the man above him quiver in lust.

On the one hand, Drake wanted to come, but on the other hand, he couldn't tear his his eyes away from the sight of Micah swallowing his cock and wanted it to go on indefinitely. After Micah pulled his mouth off his cock for the third time, he threaded his fingers into the blond's thick hair, beating down the urge to beg Micah to finish him, hoping instead he could hold him in place or that he'd get the idea.

Micah slightly winced as Drake's grip on his hair tugged at his scalp, but he didn't mind. It was the sign he had been waiting for. Reaching for the bar of soap that he had brought down with him, he lathered one hand, his mouth never ceasing its ministrations. Reaffirming his hold on the leg that was propped on his thigh, with the other hand he cupped and then stroked Drake's sac, rolling and gently tugging it in his grasp. Moving his fingers further back, he massaged the delicate patch of skin just behind and took Drake's cock in his mouth to the base.

Drake groaned and shuddered as his balls clenched tight, his fingers tightening in Micah's hair - painfully he knew, but he couldn't have let go had he tried. Or so he thought until he felt a soap-slicked finger slide over his puckered hole, circling it with just the slightest bit of pressure. The sensation was unlike anything he'd felt before. He never dreamed he'd find it pleasurable, yet he found himself yearning, anxious for what was to come next.

Micah teethed the tip of Drake's sensitive head until he thought the man might buck in protest. Grasping the base of his cock, he jacked him slowly and once again took him into his hot mouth, sucking hard. As Drake's cock bumped the back of his throat, he hummed. Judging from Drake's quivering groan, it almost undid him. Taking advantage of the distraction, that's when he pushed his soaped finger past the tight ring of muscles.

"O-o-o-o-h-h-h Christ!" Drake moaned. "That's your finger in my ass, ain't it."

Chuckling, Micah backed his mouth off of Drake's cock, but his lips never rested, dragging along the underside, down to his sac, which he licked as he slowly worked his finger in and out of his ass.

"It sure as hell ain't a pretzel stick."

"What happened to warnin' me?" he growled.

"It's better this way," he told him as licked a drop of fluid from the head of his cock, smiling as it twitched. "You would've tensed up had I told you and being...relaxed is kinda key to this. No pain that way."

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't in any pain. It was definitely a new, strange sensation, one he was liking far too much to admit.

"So...is that it?"

Again, Micah chuckled. "Why scruff muffin, is this your way of asking me to keep going?"

"Fuck, just do it."

"My pleasure."

Closing his mouth back over Drake's cock, he ran a hand up Drake's abs to his chest, something of a comforting gesture, which wasn't lost on him. Tearing a hand from Micah's hair, Drake grasped the hand and held it to him, grateful for something to squeeze that wouldn't cause Micah pain like pulling out his hair. Too tempted, he looked down and watched the blond's mouth working up and down his cock like he was born to it. _The man's mouth should come with a warnin' label,_ he thought. Between that and his finger stroking in and out of his ass, he was in awe of the man crouched at his feet.

Then the finger was gone and Drake almost whimpered, definitely sighing from the unexpected loss. He didn't see the glint in Micah's eyes either who had heard him or he surely would have groaned. Having the blond know that he was wrapping him around his finger (no pun intended) wouldn't do at all.

Gathering some fresh suds, Micah circled the tight ring of muscles once again with a light, teasing touch, noting how Drake was tensing a bit under his ministrations. That ended soon enough though. Micah had quickly learned the little things that he could do with his mouth to distract Drake like massaging the sensitive skin just beneath the head of his cock, dragging his tongue along the slit, teething him ever so lightly. He knew by the groans, the rando,m sharp intakes of breath, and the occasional muttered curse that he had him quite relaxed. Feeling he was ready, he pressed two fingers gently, carefully in.

Drake shuddered and groaned from the new fullness. "Oh, hell Micah!"

Since his mouth was occupied, Micah hummed his acknowledgment, the vibration going straight to his balls. Micah began to move his fingers in a gentle rhythm, in time with his mouth on Drake's cock, curling his fingers forward to stroke his prostate on each pass. Drake noticed the difference immediately, feeling as though hot waves of liquid pleasure were pulsing through his every pore.

"M-M-Micah?" His balls clenched as yet another wave crested hotly through him. "Oh Christ. Fuck!" Anything else he might have said was choked off; the building pressure of his impending climax snuffing it.

If Drake's ass clenching around his fingers and the swelling of Drake's cock were any indicators, the man was seconds from coming undone. Drake's gasped for air, letting go of the hand he had been nearly crushing and threaded his fingers back into Micah's hair, clenching tightly, not knowing if he wanted to push the man off of him or hold him in place before he came.

Micah did wince in slight pain from Drake's grasp, but he could take it knowing what was about to happen to Drake. He wrapped his now free hand around the base of Drake's cock and jacked him as he sucked hard on the bulbous head and hummed. Drake's hips suddenly bucked forward, his back arching away from the tile of the shower wall, emitting nothing but a long, whimper of pleasure because he was biting his bottom lip until it bled to keep from shouting out loud.

Watching Drake come face to face had been extremely erotic, but watching him in the throes of this, knowing that the man shuddering and spasming above him was his doing almost made him come without even touching himself. He had done the same to many other men, but the pleasure he got from watching Drake was unlike any other experience.

After the initial seconds of the climax, he pulled his fingers away from Drake's ass, but continued to slowly jack him, never taking his mouth away until Drake's knees crumbled and he joined Micah on the shower floor. Residual spasms still caused him to shudder even a full minute later. Drake slowly opened his eyes, meeting Micah's gaze and smiled.

"That was..."

Words escaped him, but he did know one way he could let Micah know how much he had enjoyed himself.

"Oh the hell with it," he growled and hooked a near boneless hand to the back of Micah's head and leaned in, slanting his mouth across the blond's who eagerly opened to him. Drake noticed an unusual flavor to Micah and quickly realized that it was himself that he was tasting and found it disturbingly erotic. Moaning against his lover's mouth, he reluctantly pulled back, but his hand traveled from the back of Micah's head to his shoulder and down his chest.

"So," Micah smirked, "I take it that you enjoyed yourself?"

"There ain't words, Pretty Boy."

He glanced down at Micah's hard, weeping cock and dropped his hand to lightly graze his fingers experimentally down the turgid length. Micah sharply sucked air through clenched teeth and his hand snapped out to seize Drake's wrist, effectively halting his touch.

Drake grinned and cocked his head. "Just tryin' ta help. Leavin' you like that is hardly fair."

Micah stood and turned off the shower, then offered a hand up to Drake. When both men were standing face to face, Micah subtly growled, "Don't worry about me, 'cause I ain't done with you yet."


	33. Chapter 33 ALL PLOT!

Warnings: None - ALL PLOT!!

Hey everyone and for those who observe Thanksgiving...Happy Turkey Day! As I've been at home sick this week, I'll probably miss the festivities so I hope you have eaten well (for me). At least I am anticipating leftovers. :)

Thank you everyone for the reviews!! I so appreciate them now more than ever - whether they are for Drake and Micah or Jack and Riddick and the rest of the story they mean a lot. I've been going through some personal stuff in my RL, which has affected my writing hobby. I plan on finishing this fic (and hopefully writing others), but just wanted you to let everyone know that writing has been a bit more difficult of late.

FluidDegree, thisunrest (welcome to the story!), JanaR, monkey1212, BlazingPhoenix29 (welcome!), Rose-Z, FitMama, Wannabanauthor, Running-Wild22, jensen's Angel, vinlovedroolwish, iluvriddick, FuryanGoddess, Vampiress-06, tr_photochick (great to have you reading along!), MissBe, Lady , Tica333, Riddicted(welcome!), Riddicluvsme, lillianrose4, NightmareMonster, 1elena1, mimi86, FIma, Saismaat, notafraidtolive, shyromantic - thank you so much for your reviews!! 0756 and Secret Philosper for the PMs and to the woman who manages to catch me driving when I read her reviews on my "crack"berry - you know who you are - big hugs!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Riddick dragged his ass into the galley the next morning, thankfully to the scent of fresh coffee brewing for sleep had eluded him the night before. Taking notice of his bleary-eyed condition, Drake and Micah, who were still nursing their own cups of java, decided against engaging the man in conversation until he was good and ready.

Riddick opened the cabinet and audibly growled about what he failed to find. Turning back toward the table he saw the two men were using the last of the two large coffee mugs that he preferred. _His_ coffee mugs.

"What the fuck! You didn't run the god damn dishwasher last night?"

Drake cringed. "Sorry, we didn't thinking about it. Jack usually-." He emptied the contents of the cup in one last swallow and offered it up to Riddick. "I'm done if you want it."

Snarling, he snatched the mug from Drake's hand and began to wash it. "You two leave any food?"

"What's wrong, Princess?" Drake cooed. "You forgot how to cook?"

Riddick seized a rather menacing knife by the hilt and had it a hair's breadth away from Drake's nose before the man could blink. "Ain't in a mood for your fuckin' princess shit, Drake."

The threatened man gulped and slowly moved Riddick's hand away from his face. "So noted."

Hoping to diffuse the tension, Micah intervened. "There's food in the warmer," he offered. "Sausage and crêpes. The filling and whipped cream are in the refrigerator."

"Crêpes?" Riddick snarled. "What the fuck is a crêpe?"

"That's what I asked him, too," said Drake, "but they're really good. Like super thin pancakes, but you put filling inside of 'em and then roll 'em up, put whipped cream on the top and there ya go. Kinda like a dessert burrito."

Riddick took one look at the paper thin concoctions and curled his upper lip in distaste. "I'll take the meat, but that other shit I ain't touchin'."

"You're missin' out then," Drake told him in an almost sing-song voice. "They're French."

"Then let the Frenchies eat 'em."

"Jack likes them. Micah made them for her. You know, you really should live a little more."

"I've lived plenty an' right now I want some food I can't fuckin' see through."

Micah, recalling the two different times he had heard her frightened cries in the early morning hours, used the mention of her name as an opportunity to ask about her. "Speaking of Jack?" Micah hesitantly asked. "How is she?"

Riddick heaved a rather large breath, which from behind appeared to deflate the man's stature. He stabbed the sausage links and removed them from his fork to roll on his plate before replying to Micah's question.

"I dunno."

It was an honest answer on his part, yet lacked the substance Micah was hoping for and needed.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

Riddick whipped around, frowning at the blond's almost angry tone. "I. Don't. Know. How else do you want me ta spell it out?"

"I heard her last night..._both_ times. She hasn't slept that badly since we've been on board."

"Nightmares," Riddick half-grumbled under his breath as he turned back to gather his plate and coffee cup. "That's why I didn't sleep worth shit last night. Ended up stayin' with her in that tiny bed so she'd sleep."

The curiosity got the better of Drake now, especially knowing that Jack had moved out of his room. "You slept with her? She let you even after she move-"

"First of all, _I _didn't fuckin' sleep. Not sure how much sleepin' she did either as much as she tossed around. _Had_ she known I was there, she probably, no, she woulda' tossed me out. Thought about just takin' her back to my room, but figured that'd really piss her off if she woke up where she didn't wanna be."

"Why the nightmares? What's causing them? What did you tell her?" Micah demanded.

The one thing saving the blonde from eating Riddick's fist was the fact that he was Jack's best friend, something Riddick kept repeating to himself as he flexed his fingers around his fork and knife.

"I didn't tell her shit other than _why_ I kept her past from her. Everything she learned last night was courtesy of herself. Now she's gotta deal with it, nightmares an' all. This is _exactly _why I wanted her to fuckin' remember on her own. It was too damn much all at once."

"And how exactly did she learn everything from herself?"

"'Cause I gave her an old tablet computer that she had on Helion Prime. She kept a journal on it, plus some other videos, pics, and shit. She stayed up almost half the night goin' through it. Anything else you wanna know before my food turns ta cardboard?"

Oh, there was more Micah wanted to say, a lot more, but his first concern was Jack. "No," he said as he rose. "I'm going to check on her."

Riddick quickly shook his head. "Let her sleep. She needs it."

"Did I say I was going to wake her?" Micah defensively snapped back.

Then the object of their concern made her appearance.

"I'm already awake so the two of you can put your cocks back in your pants and call the pissing contest a draw!"

"Hey, we weren't expecting you to be awake this early." Micah drew her face between his hands and cringed at the sight of the etched, dark circles beneath her blood shot eyes. "You should go back to bed. What are you doing up anyway?"

"Can't sleep any longer. There's too much shit going through my head and I was hungry." She lifted her face a bit, inhaled, and then smiled. "Do I smell-"

Micah nodded slightly. "Mm-hmm. Crêpes and sausage. Want some?"

Jack finally smiled, easing some of Micah's worry lines marring his forehead. "I'd love some. You know the way I like 'em, too."

"Sure do. Take a seat and I'll get them. You want coffee as well?"

She wearily shook her head. "No, no caffeine. Juice is good though."

"What do you want them stuffed with? Bananas, blueberries, strawberries, or chocolate?"

"Can't I have them all?"

Drake made a choking, gagging sound. "_All_ at once? Now that's just nasty."

"I meant one of each, you dork."

"Dork?" he chortled. "Did you hear what she just called me?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I admit not my best comeback, but given the sleep I got had last night-"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," Drake chided.

Jack casually looked up from her cup of juice and eyed the far too chipper man. "Don't make me get my tea cup, Drake," she warned.

He immediately pointed a finger at her and turned to Riddick. "She's threatening me again."

"And what the fuck do you expect me to do about it? You started the shit."

"He does have a point," Micah said as he placed the plate of crêpes before her.

"Is no one on my side?" Drake demanded. He was rewarded with a chorus of 'No's'. "Fine friends you guys are. I know when I ain't wanted, so I'll leave you be."

Micah wiped his hands on a nearby towel and then clapped a hand on Drake's shoulder. "Come on Scruff Muffin. You can take out your frustrations in the gym."

Jack, feeling a sudden burst of panic at being left alone with Riddick before she was ready grabbed Micah's hand. "Let him pout by himself. You don't need to leave."

Micah caught Riddick's silvery gaze, something he wasn't quite used to yet, especially since he was scowling. "Yes, yes I think I do."

Although neither man nodded, there was an understanding between them nonetheless. In spite of Micah's reservations to leave her, he knew that if he didn't force her to have some alone time with Riddick, she would do her damndest to avoid him. Whatever she was going through, her history and Riddick's were integrally tied together. He could support her, but couldn't help her get her life back. The key to that rested solely in Riddick's hands.

After Micah's departure, Jack and Riddick sat there in relative silence while she picked at her array of crêpes. He wasn't necessarily a patient man, but he would have to learn to be if he was going to get anywhere with her. After a long, drawn out breakfast, she finally spoke.

"I'm goin' back to bed." Definitely not the words he was expecting. Riddick slammed down his empty cup out of frustration, breaking it in two and causing her to jump. "What the hell was that about?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" he shot back.

"I'm tired Riddick. In case you haven't noticed, I didn't sleep worth shit."

"Believe me, Jack, I noticed. You woke me up not once but twice. After the second time, I said the hell with it and stayed with you hopin' that might help you sleep."

She was momentarily stunned into silence that he blatantly disregarded her desires to not be in the same bed with him. Indignant anger boiling to the surface gave her back her voice quickly enough though.

"You what? You slept with me last night after I expressly told you-"

"JUST so you'd rest. Sure as hell wasn't there to cop a feel. And don't fuckin' complain to me about not sleepin'. You wouldn't have gotten the shut eye you did had I not stayed."

Jack sat there, mouth agape for a moment before she shot back, "So what are you saying? That I _owe_ you?"

His beast growled 'yes', thankfully not out loud though. Riddick carefully skirted the question by posing one of his own. "You had somethin' you wanted to ask me last night."

Riddick watched as Jack's posture changed. Her back straightened noticeably and a tendon in her neck began to twitch under the strain. She cocked her chin up a bit, just enough as if to say she knew what he was up to, and then gave him probably the most unfriendly smile he'd ever seen.

"You're referring to the question I wanted to ask you when you brought me to bed," she stated.

Resting both of his massive arms on the table, he raised a brow. "You know I am."

"Don't let it trouble you. I have my answer."

He snorted. "Just like that."

"You don't think it's possible? Possible that I would remember and no longer need to ask?"

"I _know_ you, Jack."

Sick and tired of hearing that particular assertion, she slammed her fist on the table hard enough to jostle her cup of juice.

"No. You. Don't! God dammit, Riddick! You arrogant son-of-a-bitch! Why do you continue to insist that you know me? _How _can you justify that bullshit claim when I don't even know myself?"

Riddick reached out and took hold of Jack's wrist, drawing it toward him. Although she was trembling from anger, she didn't resist; curiosity overruling her urge to jerk her hand away. He gently positioned her arm so the underside of her wrist was facing up and then drew a finger across the throbbing veins easily transparent through the thin, pale skin.

"Your pulse is racin'," he quietly observed.

"I'm pissed," she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Among other things."

"Care to elaborate?" Silence. "I'm waiting."

"You're scared, Jack. I get it."

She slowly shook her head, biting the inside of her bottom lip to keep from yelling at him at the top of her lungs about how fucking ignorant he was.

"You get it?" she practically snarled. "This coming from the man who I watched gut one of those man-eating flying creatures with a hand-made shiv and then break the thing's neck? Oh, and what was that you said to it after it lay in a lifeless heap? 'Didn't know who he was fuckin' with?' All that and you _get_ that I'm scared? Forgive me, but how the _fuck_ can you get _anything_ that I'm feeling? That requires having been in a similar place yourself at some point and time and I don't fucking think you've been anywhere close to it!"

"Got me all figured out have you?"

"Haven't I?" she huffed.

"Not even close."

"Then enlighten me."

"What do you remember about how I grew up? What I told you?"

"How you grew up? What the hell does this-"

"What do you remember?"

"N-not a lot. Just that you were an orphan. You grew up in a home. The rest is a blur."

"Then I'll fill in a few pieces for ya. I was nothin' more than a kid when they recruited and took me."

Jack waited for him to say more, but he never did, waiting instead for her to ask, which was what he wanted. Give the fish just a taste of the bait to hook it, in this case hook _her_, and it worked.

"Recruited...who and where did they take you?"

"The Company. They ran the home I was in - the last one. Made it easy to come lookin' for kids to recruit - Rangers for the Sigma Galaxy."

"How old were you?"

He shrugged, even unsure of his own age at the time. Having always been bigger than the rest, he had even doubted his own birth date.

"Not sure. Early teens?"

"What in the hell could a kid that young do as Ranger? Pick up trash?"

"Hardly. They trained us to be sweepers. We went after the local wildlife. Nasty fuckers that hunted the local delicacy at night - namely humans. Had to bring us in to get a handle on 'em so the miners could do their job."

Jack was aghast. "But that makes no sense! You were no more than a boy, Riddick. Why did they choose kids?"

"Dangerous job - deadly. Anyone who knew better didn't want it."

"So, they took kids who didn't have families. No one would miss you if you..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the rest of her thought, but he understood where she had been heading.

"Exactly, Jack."

"Couldn't you have said 'no'?"

"Didn't know any better. They offered money - shitload of it, for a kid, and a life. A room I only had to share with three instead of ten, all the food I could eat, weight room...you name it, they were offerin' it."

Jack was extremely hesitant to ask her next question, but she needed to know. She needed to see this conversation through to the end since he was finally sharing something of himself. "So you took them up on their offer. And in return what did you get?"

"Hell."

That was the only word he said to begin with, but that brief space of time the syllable held spoke volumes. The way his jaw clenched and nostrils flared made her unspeakably ill at ease.

"There were eighteen of us - to start off. Only two were from the same home. They gave us basic weapons and strategy trainin' over the course of four days. That was it. Four fuckin' days before they turned us loose, shoved our asses out the front gates of the compound at sunset to face those god damn monsters."

"Were they anything like the ones we encountered?"

"Worse. Their skin was thick and tough making regular ammunition feel like gnat bites to 'em. They had teeth and talons like razor blades, and all of that was just the on the outside. Fuckers got close enough, they'd spit acid that'd eat right through your flesh down to your bones."

"Did they tell you any of this _before_ they had you face them?"

"And give us a chance to back out? No. They said we'd be huntin' some serious game, but no details. We were equipped with enough fire power to blow us all to hell and back, which was just fine with this kid named Jessie. He was a couple of years older than me and lived to play shooter video games. Stupid fuck saw it all as a big adventure and didn't take anything serious. We'd been on patrol for an hour when we ran into two of 'em. Jessie didn't hesitate, let out a battle cry, and ran straight toward one of 'em. We yelled at him to stop, to stay in formation like we were shown, but he didn't...wouldn't listen to any of us. He found out too late what they could do, and before he could get off a decent shot they covered him in acid. I'll never forget how he screamed, how his flesh melted, the smell. I couldn't take it, raised my gun and shot him in the head to put him out of his misery.

A few of the guys panicked and ran, but didn't get far. The other beast got 'em. We found out real quick that movement attracted their attention. Sons of bitches never had a chance. The rest of us got over our shock quick enough and open fired, concentrating on the closest one until we dropped it to the ground, but not before it killed two more of us. Not before we learned to switch to armor piercing rounds and to aim for its soft spots. We took care of the other and finally made our way back to base camp after losing five. When we were safe, all the guys fell to their knees and puked their guts - me included. To this day, I've never forgotten the sound of the beasts, the smell of acid melting human flesh or the screams of my friends as they were being eaten alive. So, when you choose to believe that I don't know what fear tastes like, think again."

Jack didn't realize that she had tears streaming down her cheeks until one of them landed on her arm. Using her free hand, she wiped the remaining ones away before they, too, fell.

"I...can't believe what they put you through. You were just a boy. I-I didn't know. I didn't-"

"Remember?" he offered as he reassuringly squeezed her hand.

She nodded.

"There's no way you could've."

Jack was perplexed as her furrowed brow indicated. "And why is that?"

Riddick shrugged. "Easy. You can't remember what you were never told. Told you pieces...but not all of it."

"Why now?"

"Because when you were just a kid, you needed to believe that I was invincible." Then, to her surprise, his serious gaze evaporated into a smirk. "And apparently, you still do."

Her sympathetic mood quickly vanished. "Do you get off on that or something?"

"No, far from it. It was cute...at first, Jack. You thought I was like Superman or some shit like that, and I wanted to set you straight back then."

"So, why didn't you?"

"Iman. He told me you needed somethin' to hang onto...somethin' to believe in because he felt that's what kept you goin'."

Finally, and much to his relief, she softly smiled. "Leave it to Iman. He was looking out for me even when I didn't know it." Then she looked up, meeting his eyes. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For giving me something of yourself voluntarily."

"You weren't ready for it before now."

He brushed his thumb back over her pulse, finding it much calmer than before, and then released her hand. And just when she thought he would ask her once again about the question she had avoided answering, he got up from the table and threw away his broken cup. Jack took care of her own dishes while he waited near the galley door.

"You're not going to ask me again," she stated, somewhat reeling from his change in tactics.

Oh, he wanted to know. Make no mistake, he wanted her to talk, to ask, but he felt as if he had forged a bridge between them - fragile and not capable of bearing much weight, but a bridge nonetheless. And that being the case, he wanted to give the 'cement' time to cure before he attempted to march across it. But if she wanted to venture over to his side? He'd be there with an outstretched hand to help her over.

"No. If you wanna tell me..._ask_ me, when you're ready, you know where to find me. We need to talk, but right now you need your sleep. Go get some sleep and see if you can get rid of the bags under your eyes."

"Lovely of you to point that out," she drawled. "I'm going back to bed then."

"Think I'll join you." Here eyes immediately grew wide. "Goin' back to bed..._my_ bed...alone."

She nodded, wanting to escape the awkwardness between them. "Of course...sleep well. Try to."

Riddick returned to his room, alone, and she to hers, but sleep eluded them both. Begrudgingly, and after half an hour of tossing and turning, she conceded that she was afraid to fall back asleep, afraid that the nightmares would return. The nightmares that she knew weren't really nightmares, but ugly flashes of her past surfacing. And who had kept them at bay last night so she could sleep?

"Riddick," she groaned and then slammed her open palms down on the coverlet before jerking it off. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she sat there for a few minutes until she could bring herself to leave her room, knock on his door, and ask him if he would stay with her.

Standing before his room, she raised and then lowered her hand three times. The fourth time she swallowed her pride and knocked.

Riddick heard her shuffling in the hall and almost left his bed to see what she was doing, but figured she was going to the bathroom. Everything was quiet..._too_ quiet, then there was a tentative knock at his door. He sat there for a moment, knowing it was her and wondering what in the hell she wanted. Taking a breath, he approached the door and it slid open revealing a fidgeting and obviously nervous Jack. Placing both of his hands on either side of the door frame, he leaned against it and cocked his head to the side...waiting. He watched, somewhat amused, as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and about twisted her fingers into knots. His amusement was fleeting when he considered how differently she was behaving with him today versus two days before.

And he was to blame.

Under his silent scrutiny, Jack sucked in her bottom lip and bit into it until she winced, the pain settling her nerves or at least getting her mind off of them long enough to speak.

"I...can't sleep."

Riddick didn't say a word, much to her relief. He merely stepped to the side and allowed her entry into his room, the room that she used to call her own but that now felt...foreign. She climbed into bed, facing away from him, and pulled the covers up to her waist. Silently, he slipped in behind her, remaining _on _the covers and slipped an arm beneath her head and another around her waist. He then slowly pulled her toward him, wrapping her in a protective cocoon. Granted, he was a bit surprised that she didn't tense when he did it, but she had also asked to be there. He waited, listening to her pattern of breathing as it slowly changed. Finally, after ten minutes, she completely went limp against him. Only then did he bury his nose in her hair, deeply inhale, and slept as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

**Cox's Ship**

Cox watched his prey on the radar, predictably going right where he thought they would.

"Helion Prime," he growled, but with a smile. "Thought you could just dump me, run, and then you'd be safe? Don't fuckin' think so! I've learned to always have a backup plan. Always."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Riddick's Ship**

The subtle shifting of the body in his arms instantly brought him awake. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that four hours had passed. Then he caught the scent of salt. Fearing she was having a nightmare, he slowly adjusted her in his arms until he could see her face, her tears. Her eyes opened and caught his worried frown. Her tears had always gutted him and this was no exception.

"Jack?" He brushed the tears off of her cheeks. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Moving her hands to rest against she chest, she slowly met his eyes. "I don't want to feel like this anymore," she whispered. "I wanna forget...everything."

Jack's pain was palpable and he felt it as keenly as if it were his own. Wanting to help her, but at a loss for how, he struggled to find words that might comfort her, half fearing that he would make things worse between them if he did speak.

"If I could make it go away..." he hesitantly began.

Sighing, she nestled her face into his neck, her lips brushing against his throat. "But you can't."

Riddick eased his fingers into her hair, brushing his thumb soothingly across her temple. "What _can _I do?"

Jack drew her hand up to cup the back of his head and pulled him closer. "Make me feel good...please."

Between the soft pressure of her hand on the back of his head and the way her plea whispered hotly across his lips, he couldn't refuse. She whimpered as their lips met, opening herself to him, her hands clutching; one at his shoulder, the other still at his head urging him closer.

Riddick growled against her mouth as he nails dug into his shoulder, then raked down his back. Reaching for the sheet that separated their bodies, he seized it and tore it away, moving his free hand under her shirt to travel up her spine. Breaking from the kiss, he grazed his teeth along her jaw and down the column of her throat, feasting on her skin like a man starved, encouraged by her pleasured gasp.

"This is the escape I needed," she sighed.

It took a few moments for her words to penetrate the dense fog of his lust addled brain, but once they did, it was like injecting ice water into his veins. The word _'escape' _played over and over in his head. She had asked him to make her feel good, she wanted to forget everything, but not once had she mentioned forgiving him or that she actually _wanted_ him. Was she using him for sex? The though both shocked and angered him. He'd never been used before, not like this, and to have _her_ of all people doing it? It made him sick.

He raised himself above her and saw the truth. Saw the desperation in her eyes, smelled it on her, too. However, he would have it from her lips. He wanted to hear the words. He wanted confirmation.

Jack clutched at his shoulders in a vain attempt to bring him back to her, but moving him when he didn't want to be moved was akin to budging a slab of marble.

"What-. What are you doing? Why did you stop?"

"What does this mean, Jack?"

Puzzlement furrowed her brow and she searched for what he might possibly be asking her. "I don't understand."

"Do you want me?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

He shifted to an upright, sitting position, and ran a hand over his head in frustration. "That ain't what I meant. Do you want _me_? Are you still mad at me? Are you movin' back in here?"

Jack sat up as well, but moved behind him to kiss the back of his neck, hoping to coax him to come back to her. "Come on...can't we talk about this later?"

Although she hadn't come out and answered him 'no', she had most definitely avoided his questions, which in his mind was a 'no' regardless. He shrugged her off of him and moved off the bed, leaving her confused by his abrupt change in attitude.

"No, we can't," he eventually answered her.

"You...don't want me?"

He squeezed his eye shut against the hurt tone in her voice, telling himself that what he was doing was the best for both of them, in spite of his body's protestations.

"There's nothin' I'd like more than to bury myself in you and-. Wantin' you ain't the problem here, but you usin' me for a quick fuck so you can feel better...so you can forget? That _is _the problem_._ You wanna get off? Go get your vibrator. If you want me-" He pointed to the shower. "I'm gettin' cleaned up...alone. IF you're still in my bed when I get out, I'll take that to mean that you're ready to move back in here. And IF that is the case, I'll KEEP you in bed as long as you want."

With that he crossed the threshold into his bathroom, both shutting and locking the door behind him. Just as he turned on the water to his shower, he heard his bedroom door slide open and then close again. Fisting his hand, he struck it against the wall and growled, "Fuck!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling as thought she had been drop kicked, she remained on his bed just long enough to absorb the meaning behind his words before running to search for Micah. Forgetting that she and Riddick had slept for hours, she ran down to the gym, fully expecting to find both Drake and Micah in the middle of their workout. No luck.

"Damn! Where the hell are they?" Then she checked the time. "Oh. It's later than I thought."

She ran back upstairs and overheard the two in the living room long before she got there. It sounded as though they were watching a war movie, but judging from their dialogue, she hesitated to run into the room.

"God dammit, Micah!" Drake groaned. "Are ya tryin' to kill me?"

"Come on, cupcake. We've been down this road before," Micah chided.

"Yeah, but weren't tryin' to blow my fuckin' head off last time."

Jack slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from squealing or laughing out loud. "Good god, what in the hell am I about to walk in on?"

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Micah yelled. "What did you kill me with?"

"Heh, heh, heh - laser scope. Get over it. You've got more lives."

Jack gasped and ran into the room, not sure if she was disappointed or angry - or both. "What? you're just playing a simulation game?"

Drake paused the game. "Yeah, what did you think we were doin'?"

Well, what could she say to that? She wasn't supposed to know about anything about what had passed between them. "Um...nothing! I've just been looking everywhere for you, that's all."

Drake's hand went to his heart. "Looking for me, baby? I'm touched."

She scowled as her hands went to her hips. "Not _you_," she retorted. Then she pointed to Micah. "_You!_ I need to talk."

"But we're in the middle of a game!" Drake whined.

Micah grabbed Drake's shoulder. "Settle down. I'll be back."

"Yeah, yeah! You're just lookin' to get outta the game because I'm kickin' your ass."

"Practice your aim. I'm still up three games to one." Micah turned to Jack as he looped an arm over her shoulder. "Gym?" he asked, and she eagerly nodded.

He began to wonder if they were in an unannounced race at the rate she was walking. Something was troubling her, no doubt. Whatever it was, it had occurred recently, too. He cursed Riddick in his head wondering what the bastard had done to upset her this time. Although she spoke not a word the entire way, her silent damn broke once the door behind them was shut.

"Micah, I don't know what the hell happened. First, I couldn't sleep. He let me stay with him. I woke up upset and he offered to help me feel better. We kissed, then he gets all pissed off at me and accused me of using him for sex! I mean, can you believe that? Me using _him_?"

Micah blinked, completely overwhelmed by her rant, not to mention confused. "Um...can you, ah...start again, but a little slower this time?"

Jack huffed and settled on the padded floor. "Sorry."

He joined her on the floor and squeezed her hand as he sat. "It's okay. Just start where I left you."

"We talked after you and Drake left, but it went in a direction that was out of left field. I'm not even sure he expected it to go the way that it did. He...surprised me."

"Surprised good or bad?"

"It wasn't bad. He opened up to me, and didn't expect anything in return."

"That was new for you," he observed.

Smiling slightly, she softly laughed. "That's putting it mildly."

"Then what?"

"He told me to get some sleep, but I couldn't. I was afraid the nightmares would come back."

"Did he come to you or did you go to him?"

She sighed. "It was my idea. I went to his room."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Wow."

"But I really didn't want to have to ask him. Almost didn't ask him at all. He didn't even say a word when I told him that I couldn't sleep, just kinda got out of my way and let me in."

"Were you afraid he'd gloat?"

"The thought did cross my mind, which was part of the reason why I hesitated...dreaded asking him. I think he sensed my apprehension though and just let me be."

"So you slept."

"And that's _all_ we did," she hurriedly emphasized. "I didn't realize that four hours had passed until I went looking for you."

"And the kiss? Where did that come in?"

"After I woke up...crying. I don't know what came over me, Micah. I just-. I felt this overwhelming sadness, like I had this huge weight pressing down on me and that I would never be able to get it off, to feel normal again. I wanted it gone. All of it. I know that's an unrealistic expectation, but that's how I was feeling at the moment. He heard me crying and asked me what was wrong, so I told him."

"And?" he gently prompted.

"He said if he could make it all go away he would. Of course, I told him that was impossible, so then he asked what _could_ he do. Micah, at that moment, the only thing that came to my mind was sex and how absolutely wonderful he's always made me feel, how at peace I've been afterward. That's what I wanted. I had my hand on the back of his head and the next thing I knew, I was pulling him to me and then we were kissing."

"But something changed?"

"This is what I don't get. I know I said something else, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was. The next thing I know, he pulled away and starts drilling me about if I really want _him_, if I was ready to move back in with him, if I had forgiven him."

"To which you replied?"

"I asked if we could talk about it later." Micah winced and quite visibly. "Micah?"

"Jack-"

"So I _was_ using him? But, but, but he _offered,_" she insisted.

"He offered to have sex with you?"

"No, but-"

"And when he asked if you had forgiven him, if you wanted _him_, if you were going to move back in, you completely avoided his questions?"

She fell back on the mat, groaning, with her arm across her eyes. "Oh,god!" she moaned. "I _was_ using him wasn't I?"

"I'm sure you'd like me to say 'no'-"

"But you can't because we both know Riddick's accusation is dead right. Fuck! Now I'll have to apologize."

"You do realize there is a bright side to all of this."

She warily looked up at him. "How in the hell could there be a bright side to this?" Micah grinned and shook his head, which further piqued her already aroused curiosity. "Micah!"

Now he was laughing. "You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" Aggravated, she smacked in him the arm. "Asshole, why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

"He was _angry_ with you," he stated quite simply as if that would answer everything. After her 'deer in the headlights' stare, he realized he would have to give her a better explanation. "Do you think most men would mind if you were using them for sex? A gorgeous, sexy woman wants to sleep with them and they say no?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "Did you forgot where I worked for years? I don't know a man who came into our club who wouldn't jump at the chance of a woman using him for sex."

"Exactly my point!" he exclaimed. "So, given that fact, why did Rick-"

"Riddick," she interjected.

"Rick, Riddick - whatever. Why did _he_ get pissed off when _most_ men would jump at the chance?" When it appeared that she _still_ wasn't grasping his point, he gritted his teeth, grabbed her by the shoulders, and gently shook her. "Good god! I've always considered you to be intelligent, but right now you're being about as dense as they come!"

Angry, she sat up and shoved him away. "Thank you very much! I didn't ask you down here to insult me!"

"Then open your mind!" he yelled in exasperation. "Look, I know you're pissed off at the man, but damn! Can't you read the writing on the wall? The fact that you wanted to sleep with him with no strings attached after everything that you've come to mean to each other was like slapping him in the face! Had it been me, I sure would have felt that way, not to mention being insulted and probably quite hurt, too!"

"But it's different with you. Even if it isn't romantic, you love me, Micah!"

"And so does he!" Micah bellowed.

It was clear by the way he cringed that he hadn't exactly intended to say those words, but she had truly frustrated him. Jack sat there, mouth agape for a moment, before she slowly shook her head.

"You're wrong. He cares about me, but love? He's never said those words to me."

"For some men it's not an easy thing to say. In my short experience with the man, I'd say he tends to be more of the demonstrative type rather than talkative. Actions can speak louder than words. Consider that when you replay what happened between the two of you, because if he didn't more than simply _care_, you'd be in bed with him right now getting what you wanted in the first place."

After pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she bowed her head, hiding her face from him, and remained silent for the longest time. So long that Micah began to wonder if he had pushed the bonds of their friendship too far by being so hard on her. Whatever the case, he resolved to stay until she decided that he needed to leave her alone or that she wanted to talk further.

While waiting, he set about tidying up the gym, specifically picking up after Drake since he never put back weights or managed to get dirty gym towels into the laundry chute. He was sitting the last hand-weight back in place when she at last spoke, actually startling him.

"I'm angry, Micah."

"At me?"

"No, you dork. At _him_. I'm still angry at _him_."

"As angry as you were yesterday?"

She shrugged. "Not quite as much."

"Mm-hmm."

Blowing out her breath, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I've calmed down considerably."

Micah returned to his seat beside her. "Now, _that _sounds more like the truth. Wanna talk about it?"

"Which part?"

"Either. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. No matter what."

"Oh, Micah!" she gushed as she all but tackled him and sent them both rolling on the mat. Arms circled around his neck, she tightly squeezed him until he hugged her back to her satisfaction. Slightly pulling back, she framed his face in her hands and gave him a friendly, platonic kiss. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here!"

"Um...you're not gonna ruin this sweet moment by trying to coerce me into having meaningless sex are you?"

Finally teased into smiling, she shook her head. "If I didn't think that Drake might get insanely jealous, I might give it a go."

"It's always possible, but I'm not so sure he's the jealous type."

"And if you weren't gay, then I would definitely consider it."

"Yes, there is _that_ small detail, too."

"And if I wasn't still in love with that insufferably frustrating, silver-eyed, muscle head-."

"Oh, then we'd be a perfect match."

"But all things considered, I'll treasure that I can count on you as my best friend."

"Without a doubt." Micah kissed her on the nose and then they both rose to their feet. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I think I'll get a shower and perhaps follow Riddick's suggestion."

"Suggestion? And that would be?"

"To go use my vibrator instead of using him."

Without missing a beat, Micah off-handedly asked her, "Is it waterproof?"

"Why?"

"Well, you're getting a shower. Might as well mutli-task."

"Oh my god! That sounds exactly like something Drake would say! He's corrupted you!"

"It's what you deserve for basically abandoning me solely to his company."

"Not that I hear you complaining," she smirked.

"True." Micah kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

But Jack didn't head straight to the shower. Instead she took a detour to Riddick's room to apologize to him. She could've waited until later, which is exactly what she wanted to do, but she knew herself well enough to know that if she didn't go ahead and speak with him now, that she would absolutely drive herself crazy over it until it was done.

"Breathe, girl." She raised her hand to knock on his door and halted. "Then again, I _really_ need a shower." But as she turned to leave, she ran right into a wall of solid muscle. "Oh!" she shrieked and then promptly struck him in the chest. "I _told_ you not to do that!"

"Do what?" he asked as if he was completely innocent.

"Sneak up on me. _That's_ what! Now, if you'll get out of my way-"

Riddick put out a hand on her shoulder to halt her. "Woah, Princess. Why were you about to knock on my door?"

"Was I?" Two could play at the innocent game.

"You know you were. What did you want?"

A litany of scathing retorts ran through her mind but failed to pass through her pursed lips. _Just tell him_, she reasoned to herself.

"I'm sorry. There, I said it."

She attempted to walk by him once again and was somehow maneuvered against the wall before she knew what was happening to her. Swiftly glancing to either side of her head, she found that she was rather trapped between two muscular arms, a broad chest, and a wall.

"Not so fast," he told her, sounding much like a parent to a child. "Sorry for what?"

Her stomach knotted. He was actually going to make her say it? Jack searched his face - too late that is. Had she been a little quicker, she would have seen the slight tug at the corner of his mouth.

After squirming in place for a moment, she blurted, "For...for what you accused me of."

Riddick leaned in a little closer. "I've got a short memory. Explain it to me."

"Short mem-", she fumed.

"Sayin' you're sorry don't work if I don't know what it's for," he calmly asserted.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

He shrugged. "Been called worse."

"Why doesn't that surprise me!"

"Shouldn't since most of the worst ones usually came outta your trap."

She couldn't halt the faint smile. Neither could he, which was enough to temper her anger so she could finally apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry for attempting to use you. It wasn't something that I consciously set out to do, and I hope you realize that." She paused so he could respond, and when he remained silent, she forged on. "It's just that I was in a really bad place, still am, but that's besides the point, and it's no excuse either. I couldn't understand why you were so angry at me, because I wasn't aware that my actions were...wrong. It took Micah to help me see what I had done - what I was trying to do. If I insulted you, if I hur-"

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"You really want me to believe what you're sayin' is true?"

"What?" she screeched in indignance. "It _is_ true! All of it!"

"I dunno. I'm thinkin' I need more than just your words."

"More?" she growled. "And what in the hell would that be?"

"Whatever it is," interrupted Drake, "it's gonna hafta wait. There's an incoming call."

Riddick frowned immediately, more so about the untimely call than Drake. "I ain't expectin' to hear from anyone."

Jack however was thankful for the interruption. She excitedly grabbed Riddick's arm once she realized who it might be calling in. "Iman!"

And then she took off for the bridge to take the call, never mind that Riddick was calling for her to stop. Before he could physically halt her, she had beat him to the cockpit, taken the captain's chair and accepted the incoming transmission.

"Im-"

Only it wasn't Iman and the blood drained from Jack's face when she realized who it was.

"Hello...Jack," the man purred. "It's time you and I had a chat."

"Cox," Riddick growled.

"So, I wasn't seein' a fuckin' ghost you son of a bitch. Why ain't you dead? I sure as shit paid my man handsomely enough to send you to the depths of hell where you belong."

"Your man," Riddick smirked, "took it upon himself to cash in a favor."

Jack looked back and forth between the man on the sceeen and Riddick. Given the tension between the two and how they were talking, there was something between them, and it ran deep. They knew each other. They knew each other and Riddick had never said a word about it to her.

"You _know_ him?" she demanded, all but choking on the words, feeling betrayed by him yet again when she thought, assumed he had told her everything. This man had been in _her _club and Riddick never bothered to admit that the two had a past.

"Jack," Riddick began, "there hasn't been time to-"

"Riddick and I go way back," Cox explained. "Don't we big boy? Matter of fact, one could say he left a rather deeply etched impression on me."

Cox then pulled up his shirt to reveal Jack's name carved into his chest, causing her to gasp in horror.

She turned her attention once again to an all too quiet Riddick. "You did that to him? Why?"

Cox immediately launched into _his _explanation. "'Cuz he's a sick, sadistic-"

But Riddick cut him off, muting the audio connection between them before he could go too far into the story.

"Happened years ago, back when I was lookin' for you-"

"But you carved _my _name into another man's chest!"

"Let's get one thing straight. He's a fuckin' merc. He's no better than Johns. You _do _remember what Johns wanted to do to you, right?"

Jack squeezed her eye shut at the mention of his name. "He wanted to cut me up," she suddenly recalled.

"Exactly. He was lookin' out for himself. They all do, and Cox ain't any different. Him, Johns, Toombs - all of 'em are the same. I did what I had to do to try and find you. If cuttin' him up got their attention, good. If it led me to you..."

Jack squeezed his hand out of the view of the camera, he reassuring touch acting much like a soothing balm on his soul, softening his intense expression.

"Let's see what he has to say," she urged. "He had to have called for a specific reason."

His nod was subtle but obvious enough for her, and then he unmuted the sound. "Enough of your jaw jackin' Cox. What the fuck do you want?"

"Straight to the point, eh? So be it. Funny that she thought I was Iman callin', 'cuz he's the reason _for_ the call."

Cox hit a button on his console and a video feed of Iman with his wife and child came up. They were in their home eating dinner and judging by the distance from which they were filmed, whoever was watching them was very close by.

"Ya see, my guess is that you were tryin' to head as far away as you could. And, knowing just a little about you, I figured you'd head back to Helion Prime...back to the family you left behind."

Since she was still holding his hand, Riddick could feel the way her pulse had suddenly began to race, how she was trembling. He squeezed her hand as she had done for him, in effect reminding her to breathe.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded.

Cox brought a cigar to his mouth, the scent of which sent her into a panic that last time she smelled it. Even though she couldn't smell it now, the sensory recall had nearly the same effect. After taking a few drags, he blew out rings of smoke and then grinned.

"Turn around. Turn yourself in....to me. Four days."

"And if she doesn't?" Riddick challenged.

"Well, her choice wouldn't bode well for Iman and his family. See, I've got enough circumstantial evidence to link both you and her back to him, which means I can have him arrested and most likely convicted of aiding and harboring dangerous criminals. Can you imagine what that would do to his reputation as a man of the cloth, even if he didn't go to jail?

Riddick snorted. "Plenty of people coulda made that case years ago - but didn't. You better have somethin' better than that."

Cox smiled and once again and it sent shivers down her spine. He flicked a switch on his console. "Mac, you there?"

"Yeah, boss. I'm here," a faceless voice answered from within Cox's ship.

"Swing the camera over to your boy."

The angle of the camera suddenly shifted to show a man to his right holding a rifle with a high-powered scope - trained on Iman and his family. Jack screamed in fury and leapt up from her seat, lunging at the screen.

"You miserable fucking bastard! Go near them, touch them, you even look at them wrong and I swear to god I will hunt your ass down and make what this man did to you pale in comparison to what I'll do!"

Cox began to laugh and clap his hands in mock approval. "Brave words, brave words."

"Brave? You have _no_ idea what I'm capable of."

"You want a piece of me, bitch? Meet me on Thyria in four days. And if you ain't there," he sneered, "I'll give the word to my men to move in on your precious fuckin' family. By the way. You might _think _you got all the tracking devices off'a your ship..._think_ again. Oh, and if I get a whiff that Iman and his family are runnin'...all bets are off."

Then the screen went black.

"He's going to kill them," she cried.

Riddick cradled Jack's face in his hands. "He won't get to 'em."

"You can't promise me that. You can't possibly! They're too far away to protect! I don't have a choice - _we_ don't have a choice. We've got to go to Thyria. I have to meet him."

"I know."

Being the last thing she had expected him to say, she was rendered momentarily mute. How in the hell could he say that? What could he possibly be thinking by turning her over to them? He was supposed to protect her! He was supposed to make this all go away!

"What?" she finally shrieked in disbelief and then shoved him away from her. "That's not what you're supposed to say! Son of a bitch!"

"I've got a plan," he calmly informed her.

"A plan? Oh great! You've got a fucking plan! And what would that be? Hmm? To hand me over on a silver platter to Cox so he can do god knows what? Throw me to the wolves? Give up without a fight?" Her finger flew to her temples, pressing hard against the throbbing pain that has suddenly taken over. "I thought you would protect me," she raged, trying her best not to cry. "I thought I could count on you! Everything that I read last night - was it all a lie?"

Recognizing her spiraling panic for what it was, he disregarded the fact that she had just shoved him away and stepped toward her once again, framed her face in his hands so she would focus on him and listen.

"Jack! I said I've got a plan!"

"Then what is it?" she screamed. "What is your big plan?"

"We get hitched...married."

This was exactly the kind of talk a woman longs to hear from the man she loves and it couldn't have been more ill-timed. She allowed herself a second of euphoria - just a sliver. Enough to make her heart race with unabashed joy, to allow the image of her wedding to form in her mind's eye, to feel hope, happiness, to taste the future...to feel loved. And once that second, that sliver had passed, reality came back like a bitch, slapping her in the face for daring to rise above what she deserved, sneering at her, "_He doesn't __want__ to marry you, you insipid excuse for a woman! It's a plan and don't you ever forget it!"_

"Excuse me? Wha-. What did you say?" she stammered, although she had heard him perfectly clear the first time. "_Marry _you?"

"That's what I said."

No declaration of love, not even kinds words, not even an explanation. "Marry you," she stated, and then laughed rather derisively. She pushed his hands off her face, running her own through her hair to clench handfuls as she began to pace.

"Are you insane?" she hissed, throwing her hands in the air. "Marry you?" she snorted. "I don't even _like_ you very much right now! So why in the _hell _would I marry you?"

This wasn't exactly going the way he had played it out in his head. Not. At. All. But even more disturbing was the way her rejection unexpectedly stung. How in the hell had things gotten so out of hand? Marrying her was supposed to be a means to an end, at least that's what he had been telling himself. When did the shift happen? When did it come to mean more?

Everything was spiraling out of control and circling the drain. He had to work quickly and choose his words wisely to get her to agree to this. Her life depended on it. She was aware of the danger, so convincing her shouldn't be too difficult using that logic. Explain what will happen if she arrives on planet unmarried...unprotected. Give her the entire sordid scenario in vivid color so she'll realize there is no other way. Shape his proposal to _her _satisfaction, so she'll feel as though she has a backdoor exit, and then leave the choice in her hands. The first step was to get her legally bound to him by any means possible. Once that was done, once she was his...he could work on the rest - keeping her with him .

"Jack, you've made it pretty clear how pissed off you are, but this ain't about you likin' me."

"Well, excuse me, but I thought marrying someone had just a _little_ to do with liking the other person," she sneered.

"We both know there's more to it than that, but not in this case. Will you at least listen to me?"

Jack held up her hand, as if to silence him. "I-I don't think I wan-"

"Please."

He said it so quietly, but his near plea penetrated the hard shell she had tried to erect, reverberating through her, and tugging at the heart strings she thought she had tucked away. Her mind went back to a conversation she had with Drake. _"The man doesn't ask."_ Even before reading her old journal she knew that was so very true of him, and she couldn't bring herself to turn him down. Not after he just humbled himself the way he did. Stepping back, she sat in the co-captain's chair, and then raised her eyes to meet his.

"Okay. I'll listen."

Following her lead, he sat across from her, to be on her level so his words wouldn't feel as though they would be bearing down on her.

"Do you know anything about the planet Thyria?"

Flashes of the word danced across her brain as she concentrated, trying to put a context to the word. Yes, she had heard it before, but couldn't completely recall where and when. "I've heard of it, but that's it. Why is he insisting that we go there?"

"Because that's where Toombs was headin' before you altered his plans."

"Altered," she softly laughed. "That's a gentle way of phrasing it. Is there a prison there?"

He shook his head. "Not a prison. Thyria is known as a slave trading center."

"He was going to sell me?"

"That's right. He's got a brother in the business, Damian Cromby, and that's who he was gonna let handle marketing you."

"To the highest bidder."

"You wouldn't give me up no matter what he did to you. Eventually, he had to accept that and find another way get his payday. Sure, he coulda' taken you slam...but sellin' you as a sex slave promised to line his pockets even better.

"Oh god! No, no, no."

Jack clutched her stomach and moaned, the blood draining from her face, alarming Riddick who knelt in front of her.

"Jack?"

"The room...it's spinning," she gasped.

"Bend over and breathe - slowly through your nose so you don't pass out."

She did as directed, and eventually the room righted itself as did her stomach. She sat back up, her quivering hand brushing the hair away from her face. "It's passing."

"What happened?"

"A memory. There was a man...Bones. He-. He was the only one of Toombs' crew who didn't rape me, who didn't agree with what they were doing to me."

"Doesn't sound like much of merc."

"H-he wasn't really, a merc that is. I think he was recruited to be their medic and didn't quite know what he was getting himself into. He helped me recover, kept them away from me as long as he could. The last night we were both asleep when they came for me. They were drunk and they struck him in the head, killing him." She slowly shook her head, tears clouding her eyes. "He didn't deserve to die. I think I did what I did as much for them as I did it for me."

Her explanation made sense, correlating with the personal logs of the crew that he had gone through as well as the police's findings. "So, what brought on this memory?"

"I think it was the talk of being a sex slave. He was the one who told me what Toombs was planning. You want to hear something odd? I was relieved. Of all things, I was relieved that he was going to sell me. At least the torture would be behind me, and if I was a slave, I might have a chance of getting home."

Riddick pressed his lips to her forehead as he stood, pleased that she didn't flinch away. "We're still gonna get you home."

Jack nodded, but it was more like she was on automatic pilot because she still doubted that it would ever happen. "Do you think Cox plans to bring me to this Damian guy?"

"It makes sense. Cox would need someone to pay him and Damian's the obvious choice. He's also got the connections to sell you quickly. Given who you are, he wouldn't have to keep you for long either."

"Great," she drawled, "nice to know that I would be so..._wanted_. So, he feels he has a legitimate claim on me?"

"Since you were in his brother's custody and considered his property when Toombs died - I'd say that'd be a yes."

"But _does_ he?" she pressed. "Can he go to the authorities and make that claim?"

"If we land on Thyria and you aren't married or someone's registered slave, he's got the upper hand. You won't find any unclaimed women on that planet. They have no rights."

Aghast, Jack sat straight up in her chair, mouth agape. "The _whole _planet is like that? In _this _day and age? I mean, I know slave trading goes on, but that's barbaric!"

"That's their law and there's no way of gettin' around it. But Cox and Damian can't do shit if you belong to someone else - as a wife or a slave."

Riddick remained silent as he let that last fact sink in. He could almost hear the gears turning in her head as she processed everything, including her options. She wasn't coming straight out and telling him no, which he took as a good sign.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Not too long. Our trip to Koriax...it was to get you new creds."

"So, it wasn't simply to stuff me in a box and leave me in a whore house?" she teased.

She was joking with him, always a good sign. "Hardly."

"Well, that's a relief. I guess your plans didn't quite work out then, thus the...ah, marriage proposal?"

"Yeah, the guy who did my creds-. Things have gotten a bit too hot for him to continue doing business like he did."

"This was your backup plan then?"

"No, Jessup, my man on Koriax, it was his idea."

"Lovely."

"Actually, his _first _suggestion was to slap a slave bracelet on you and register you as my property."

"He WHAT? You're fucking kidding me!"

"Told him you wouldn't go for it."

"No chance in hell. Although I'm sure you'd get off puttin' a chain around my neck. Is there any chance for a new identity now?"

He shook his head. "Not before we have to be on Thyria. Gettin' new creds takes time. Jessup was the only man I knew who could'a gotten them quick-like."

"This is really my only option then."

"It's still your choice."

"My choice," she reiterated, and then bent over in her chair, elbows on her knees and pressing her fingers against her temples. After a moment, which to Riddick seemed like forever, she sat up and clasped her hands together. "Okay, I'm in," she declared, and his hope soared. "But I'm marrying Micah, if he'll agree." And then it fell flat. However, he had anticipated this move on her part.

"If you wanna marry Micah, then marry him, but know that he'll be in the line of fire. Depending on how desperate Cox and Damian are, they probably wouldn't think twice about gettin' him outta their way by makin' you a widow."

Placing Micah in danger? Absolutely not. "But you're willing to take that risk?"

Without hesitation, he answered, "For you? Yes."

_For me_, she thought. And she believed him. Believed that he would take on whatever monsters stood before her. In spite of everything, regardless of his past machinations to shield her from the truth, in this she believed, and his words made her feel strangely empowered.

"Okay."

_Did she just say-. Better ask,_ he thought. "Okay?"

Jack drew in a deep breath and then nodded. "I'll marry you."

"But?" And he knew one was coming.

"But it will be a marriage in name only, and once the danger is over, once we can be assured that I'm no longer in jeopardy, we'll have it annulled. After all, it's not like you really _want _to marry me."

Unfortunately, she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice, and to him it came across like a slap in the face. However, his expression remained schooled - calm and cool as usual, betraying nothing.

_Jack, you couldn't be more wrong,_ he thought.

It might be true that he never thought about marrying her before this situation arose, but now that it had, he had no problem with the idea of her being tied to him in every way possible.

_She wants a marriage in name only? Fine, I'll give it to her, but I ain't gonna make endin' it easy. You're mine._

* * *

Thank you again for all of your support! More plot to come next chapter, too.

Now please let me hear from you.......

Pleadingly yours and ever your appreciative writer,

Caroline


	34. Chapter 34 ALL PLOT!

**A/N** - Not sure what's going on but my muse has bitten me in the ass and like a bulldog won't let go! Just wondering where the hell it's been lately, but I won't look the gift horse in the mouth.

I just want to thank all of you who have patiently (or somewhat patiently) waited during the dry spells between chapters. I really appreciate having you stick around and continue with the story. As always, I HUGELY appreciate the feedback. I tried to respond to most of of them at the end of the chapter. If I missed anyone, I apologize!!

Thanks again!

**FYI** - Some of the ceremony I took from a bulletin board website where people were sharing their wedding scripts.

**Disclaimer**: Drake, Micah, and Jean-Pierre are all mine. The rest I'm just taking out to play with for a while.  
**Warnings**: None

Another **WHOLE **chapter of PLOT with a few tidbits of sexual tension thrown in for good measure.

**_

* * *

Recap Chapter 33_**

Jack drew in a deep breath and then nodded. "I'll marry you."

"But?" And he knew one was coming.

"But it will be a marriage in name only, and once the danger is over, once we can be assured that I'm no longer in jeopardy, we'll have it annulled. After all, it's not like you really _want _to marry me."

Unfortunately, she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice, and to him it came across like a slap in the face. However, his expression remained schooled - calm and cool as usual, betraying nothing.

_Jack, you couldn't be more wrong,_ he thought.

It might be true that he never thought about marrying her before this situation arose, but now that it had, he had no problem with the idea of her being tied to him in every way possible.

_She wants a marriage in name only? Fine, I'll give it to her, but I ain't gonna make endin' it easy. You're mine._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 34**

"Name only," he reiterated. "If that's the way you want it-"

"It is. So, how do we do this?"

"I figured we'd get Iman to marry us, if that's okay."

Her eyes lit with delight. "Iman? Yes, absolutely! Truthfully, I don't know that I would have thought about asking him."

"That's settled, but-"

"But what?"

"Two things. No rings. For us to pull this off, we'll need 'em...at least one for you. There's time to land on-"

Jack sprang from her chair. "Wait right here."

She ran to her room to seek out her jewelry box. Opening it, she sifted through the mostly junk items she owned until she found what she was looking for.

"This should do nicely," she said to herself.

"What'd you find?"

She whipped around to find him at her door, prompting a scowl. "I thought I told you to wait."

"Never been one to follow directions."

"I'll tuck that nugget of info away for future reference. What do you think?"

Jack held up a ring for him to inspect, basically inviting him in. Pushing himself off the door frame, he walked into her room and whistled as he took it from her. There were three sizable princess cut diamonds set in platinum with smaller diamonds set into a groove that went around the band. Moving the ring from side to side, it sparkled as it caught the light. To say he was surprised that she possessed such a ring was an understatement.

"Did I miss Stevie Boy proposin'?"

The urge to stick out her tongue at him was so strong, but she quickly crushed it.

"Hardly. It belonged to JP's wife. He gave it to me for my twenty-first birthday. When he first told me who it had belonged to, I flatly refused to take it. But then I realized how much it meant to him that I have it. It would have gone to his daughter had she lived."

Handing her back the ring, he told her, "This'll do without a doubt."

"So what's the second issue?"

"Iman."

She frowned. "Iman? I don't understand."

"We need to make this look real or-"

"He won't do it," she finished for him. "I know and I can make it look real, so no need to worry. My life depends on this...and in a way so does his. The only question remaining now is when?"

"Sooner the better. Tonight if Iman is available"

Jack's chest measurably tightened with what she recognized as panic. He had just dropped this bombshell of a proposal on her and now he wanted it done tonight? She wasn't even truly used to the idea yet. If she was honest with herself, marrying Riddick, but not _really _marrying him was going to be hell. In spite of her anger and betrayed feelings, she still loved him and not having her feelings reciprocated hurt terribly. Knowing he cared about her and being able to know that he loved her were on two very different levels in her book.

"Tonight? That quickly?"

He frowned in spite of trying not to. He couldn't help but feel like he had taken a blow by her reluctance to marry him. "Is that a problem?"

"I-. No, I guess not. I'm just wondering why the need for the haste. He gave us four days to get there."

"True. But it'll take a day or two to get our marriage in the database in case Cox or Damian decide to call us on it. I'd rather not run the risk of it not being there when they check."

"Okay. That makes sense and thank you for explaining." Feeling a need to lighten the mood, Jack clapped her hands together and stood. "Well then, shall we go tell the boys the 'happy'"-in air quotes- "news? After all, we'll need witnesses, and I want my man-of-honor by my side."

* * *

Micah, to put it mildly, was completely dumbfounded when she related their plan.

"You're doing what?" he blurted. "Why? I thought you were still pissed at him and now you tell me you're getting-"

Jack held up her hand as signal to stop. "Woah, it's not that kind of marriage."

"Um, what kind of marriage would it be then? I'm only aware of one kind."

"In name only - that's what. Riddick explained everything to me, and in truth it was my only option."

"And again, I ask why?"

"The merc who is after me, Cox, he threatened Iman and his family if I don't turn myself in to him on a planet called Thyria in four days."

"Thyria? As in the slaving planet, Thyria?"

"You know of it?" she asked, a bit shocked that he did.

"_Heard _of it," he corrected. "I hear all kinds of things on photo shoots. So am I right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Toombs' brother, Damian, is a slaver, and Riddick believes Cox plans on turning me over to him for a tidy sum."

"Then that makes sense now what those men were saying when we were hiding. But why is marriage necessary?"

"Because if I arrive on planet without a ring on my finger or one around my neck as slave, he could claim me as his property and the law of Thyria would be completely on his side."

Micah let out low whistle. "I'd have to agree - there is no choice. But let's talk more about this 'name only' marriage."

She shrugged. "What's there to talk about? It will be a sexless marriage, and when everything is over we'll get an annulment."

Micah took her hands in his, eyeing her narrowly. "But you love him. You told me so this morning."

"It takes more than love to make a relationship work, and right now this one is broken."

"Beyond repair?"

Jack heaved a heavy sigh. "I would like to think not. I _hope _not. But I don't believe that he really _wants _this to be a real marriage. If he did, he would have approached me far differently or at least I would hope that he would have. He's alluded that he has feelings for me, but it's not enough, Micah. I've put my heart out there, he knows exactly how I feel and he was less than honest with me about himself, about my past. I need more from him."

Micah drew his hand down his face in frustration. "Did nothing I say to you earlier sink in? He obviously feels more for you than you think."

"It sank in, but I repeat, alluding that he has feelings for me-"

"I get it, but I thought you weren't as angry at him as you were before."

"I no longer want to string him up by his balls, but I _am_ feeling hurt. I feel betrayed. Odd thing about it all is that I _still _trust him with my life, but I can't trust _him_. He talks, and I wonder if what he says is true, if he's telling me everything."

"Have things from his side at least improved?"

She grimaced a bit, wondering why she was reluctant to give the man a bit of credit. Pride? "I can tell he's trying. He opened up about himself for the first time this morning, giving me a glimpse of his past so I can understand who he is, why he's done the things he has."

"And?"

"It helped...helped a lot actually, but he still has so far to go to gain back my trust."

Micah chuckled at her stubbornness. "Woman, you are determined to give nothing aren't you!"

Jack scowled and childishly turned away from Micah, as if that would make him disappear or leave her alone. "And what am I supposed to do?" she asked over her shoulder. "Just roll over and let what he did pass?"

"No, no...but giving a bit wouldn't hurt. By your own admission he _is_ trying. You know I haven't been his biggest fan of late, but I happen to think that the two of you are very well suited for each other. Cut the man some slack. He didn't have to offer to marry you to keep you safe. Annulment or not, marriage is a huge commitment. Not to mention he's _really, __really _grouchy when things aren't right between the two of you."

Blowing out a breath, she finally, yet warily looked over at her friend to find the most pitiful, beseeching expression on his face. Laughing, she playfully slapped his arm.

"Damn you with your puppy dog eyes. FINE! I'll consider cutting him a break - a small one." She held up her thumb and pointing finger, leaving just a slight amount of space between the two of them. "About that much. If he proves himself, then he can earn more."

Throughout their entire conversation, especially once she started relating her feelings about Riddick and what she needed from him, Micah's mind began to churn with ideas. He knew his best friend quite well, and she wanted to forgive Riddick in the worst way, but her pride was keeping her from giving the man a clear road map on just how to get there. Good for her that Micah wasn't above working behind her back, but he was going to need help with a capital 'D' - Drake.

* * *

**And on the other side of the ship in the galley...**

"So, you actually did it and she said yes?" Drake asked.

"You ask that like you didn't believe it'd happen."

"Can you blame me? After yesterday, I thought for sure you'd be forced to slap a slave collar on her."

"Not if I want to get back in her good graces."

"Or get back in her bed or between her-"

"Hey, hey, hey," he quickly cut him off from finishing his sentence, reminding Drake, "This _is_ my woman you're talkin' about."

"Yeah, sorry. It's hard to remember you upgraded. Say, care to share how you did it? Flowers? Candy? Down on bended knee?" Which he did himself as he asked, fluttering his eye lashes for good measure.

"Get the fuck up," Riddick growled. "Didn't do any of that shit. Just explained the situation to her. She realized she didn't have a choice."

"And just like that she agreed to get hitched?"

"Not exactly. Told me she'd marry Micah, not me."

Drake began to laugh something fierce. "Oh...ouch! Man...that's just...damn!"

Riddick let him laugh until he stopped on his own, knowing that if he didn't, he'd never get to the end of retelling the events. "You done now?"

After another chortle or two, Drake nodded. "Oooh. Yeah, I'm done."

"Long story short-"

"Wa-a-a-ay too late for that," Drake drawled.

"Fucker," Riddick mumbled. "She'll get hitched, but it's a name only deal. When the threat is over, she wants it annulled, too."

"Annulled? She doesn't _want _to stay married to you? I mean, I know she's pissed, but aside from that she's crazy about you...and vice-versa."

"She _thinks _that gettin' hitched to her is at the bottom of my 'want to do' list, that I'm doin' it only to keep her safe."

His friend smirked, _really _wanting to know what Riddick's response had been. "To which you said?"

He shrugged. "What was I supposed to say to that?"

Drake slapped his forehead, groaning at what he perceived to be yet another relationship blunder- a genuine missed opportunity. "Other than how to fuck 'em 'til they pass out, you ain't got a clue about women, do you?"

"What the fuck is that supposed ta mean?" he asked, sounding more than a tad defensive.

"Feelings man! Chicks want to know how you feel about 'em."

"And how the fuck would you know, Mr. Pick-a-Pussy!"

"I have a sister, remember? Shit, Rick! You had a golden opportunity right before you, and ya blew it!"

"As pissed as she still is, she ain't in the mood," Riddick reasoned.

"Hell, you can't lose anything by tryin'. What you need is some insider information. Want me to do some recon for ya?"

"You mean Micah?"

"She tells him everything. Ev-er-y-thing. He's like her private confessional."

"I dunno..."

"Think about it, but don't take too long."

Drake made the decision right then to ask Micah regardless. It seemed that Riddick needed a bit of help in the love department, which meant he was about to play Cupid.

"But let's get back to this whole 'name only' thing. That means no sex?"

"Nothin'. It was her condition."

"One which you'll do your best to circumvent, right?"

The corner of Riddick's mouth twitched.

"Yeah," Drake chuckled, "thought so. What's the game plan, 'cuz I know you have one."

Riddick crossed his arms over his chest. "And what makes you think I have a plan?"

"'Cuz you're addicted to her like a whore is to tacky, satin teddies."

Riddick finally cracked a smile, shaking his head at Drake's comparison. "You tell Micah, and I swear I'll-"

"It stays in this room." And Drake crossed his fingers over his heart for emphasis. "Swear!"

"You already know she wants out after it's all over."

"But, and I know you have one."

"Lemme put it to you this way. If I can get her in bed, she's stuck with me for a year."

"According to what?"

"Helion Prime law."

"Well, fuck me!"

"Fuckin' _me_ is more of the point."

"Of course. So, shall I go down to the hold now and search for the ball and chain?"

"You do that, and while you're down there see if you can find a bit for your mouth."

"Grouchy boy. Someone definitely needs to get laid and soon. When is the big event?"

"Soon. She's tellin' Micah right now. We'll need you there as witnesses. I've gotta get in touch with Iman and verify that he'll do this for us."

"Gimme a yell when you're ready." And when Riddick was out of ear shot, he added, "And in the meantime, I need to have a serious game planning session with Micah. If these two can't get their shit together, then we're gonna do it for 'em."

* * *

Micah was heading up from the gym and Drake was heading in that direction, both with a single, shared purpose in mind. Turning the corner, the two almost ran into each other.

"We need to talk," they both declared at the exact same time, stopped dead still, and then began to laugh.

"Is the gym clear," Drake asked.

"Not sure. I just left from there after talking to Jack, but she wasn't right behind me."

Drake took Micah by the elbow and urged him upstairs. "To the galley then. You say you just spoke with her?"

"Yeah, that's right. Something tells me you had a similar conversation with Rick."

"That I did, which is why we need to chat."

Micah chuckled as they arrived at the galley, but waited for the door to close before saying another word. "My gut tells me that you and I may have similar goals in mind regarding our best friends."

"Mine doesn't have a fuckin' clue about how to handle his woman. He blew a sweetheart of a chance to turn things around with her today."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Jack said somethin' about him not wanting to _really _marry her and he didn't bother to correct her."

"She did mention that to me. As for her, she's too damn stubborn, not to mention clinging to her pride to the point that she won't give her man a hint about how to win her back."

Both men shared a conspiratorial grin. Drake went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. "I'd say our planning is going to call for some liquid fortitude." He opened both bottles and handed one to Micah, holding his own in the air in a toast. "To getting these two back together?"

Micah clinked his bottle to Drake's. "Amen to that. I say we lay all of the facts on the table first, then we see what to do with them."

"I'll start," Drake offered. "He ain't gonna let her annul this marriage."

"That's promising, because she's still in love with him, but-"

"Oh, hell." Drake groaned. "There's always a but with these two."

"But," Micah continued, "since he was rather matter-of-fact about the whole 'proposal', she's of the mind that he doesn't care about her like she does for him."

"Well, my boy thinks she's still too pissed off to listen to any talk of where he stands with her."

"Jack wants to forgive him and get past it all."

"She _told _you that?"

Micah took a long pull from his bottle before answering. "She didn't need to. I can read between the lines of what she says, but-"

"_Another_ but?"

"_But_, she needs him to be bit more...forthright about his feelings before she can move on."

"Uhhh...hell! The dreaded 'f' word." Drake solemnly shook his head. "You know my man doesn't do the 'f' word - not _that _one at least."

Micah raised a brow. "Have we come to an impasse then?"

"I ain't ready to give up that easy," Drake declared, "and neither is Rick. He told me somethin' that I had to swear wouldn't leave this room."

"Really? Good thing we ended up in the galley then, eh?"

"Precisely. And you didn't ask the question that I thought you would."

"That being?"

"That being _how_ he is going to keep her from annulling the marriage. If he can get her in bed, the marriage can't be annulled _and _she has to wait a year before she can file for divorce."

Micah laughed, but in disbelief. "And he's hoping to slowly wear her down over the course of a year? Providing at least that he _does _get her in bed. Sex won't cure what ails these two."

"But gettin' them in bed is a start. At least that'd give 'em a chance to talk."

"I-I don't know. I'm all for nudging them in the right direction-"

"That's all I'm of a mind to do, Micah. Just a nudge...kinda like I nudged you?" he hinted.

"The Xanthian liqueur? Are you nuts? You want to spike their drinks?" Drake shook his head as he drank from his bottle, causing Micah to relax back in his chair. "Well, thank god for that-"

"Not both drinks. Just hers."

"And your reasoning behind spikin' _her_ drink being?"

"Ain't is obvious? She's the one givin' my boy blue balls. Just give her a touch, nothin' like what we had, but enough to spark a little need for some lovin'."

"And if he turns her down?"

Drake began to chuckle to the point of almost dropping his beer. "Yeah, right," he drawled.

"But it happened today. She didn't mean to try and use him for sex, but she was upset and wanted to make herself feel better. Once he realized what she was doing, he all but kicked her out of his room."

Highly interested now, Drake leaned forward. "She was in his room?"

Micah patted the side of Drake's face. "Focus Scruff Muffin, you're getting off topic. Even _if _we spike her drink, that doesn't mean he'll take her up on it."

"Lemme worry about him."

"I'm still not so sure about this," Micah hesitantly admitted.

"Don't back out on me now, not when we're so close to gettin' these two back together."

"Who is backing out? I'm for this, too, but this plan-"

"Pretty Boy, you got a better idea?" Drake challenged.

Micah scowled at the darker man. "At this time? No. Unfortunately, time is not a luxury we have."

"So we're on?"

"Yeah," Micah grimaced, "I'll offer up a wedding toast to the happy couple when the time comes. Just make sure you get him to do his part...whatever that might be."

"Trust me, what could go wrong?"

"I wish you had not said that," Micah half-groaned.

"Why is that?"

"Because something always seems to go wrong when people like you say 'trust me'."

* * *

Strangely enough, even though in her mind her upcoming nuptials were a far cry from being real, she still felt compelled to complete one last important task - call JP. Getting married without telling him simply felt wrong and the little girl in her wanted to talk to her Dad. Although she loved Iman and regarded him as a father figure to her as well, it was JP who truly knew her as she was now. She waited until she thought Riddick had left the bridge before venturing up there to contact him. This was one conversation that needed complete privacy. She sat in the captain's chair and moved her hand up the console to the communications panel, cursing herself because her hand was shaking.

"Get a grip, girl. You're just calling JP."

She input the codes to make the call and hit send. He answered only after three rings.

"Allo?"

"JP! It's J...Kyra. Turn on your video screen."

"Kyra!! Attends un moment. Merde! Where is that blasted button?"

"Bottom right of the screen, JP," she instructed him.

He hit the button and their screens flickered to life. "Et voila!! There you are! So good to 'ear from you, ma belle."

Jack smiled and blinked back the moisture in her eyes. She had _so_ missed him, far more than she could have ever imagined. "I missed you!"

"And I you, but all is well, eh? Monsieur Kirby said you had some trouble down at the port when you left."

Jack chewed her bottom lip a bit. "Um, we did, but we weren't held back for long. But there have been men who have come after us, after me."

"Are you okay?"

"Thanks to Rick, yes, and we're about to bring it all to a close, which is part of the reason why I'm calling. You see, Rick and I....we...we're getting married."

Jack went on to explain in depth the kind of trouble they had ran into, which prompted their need to marry, leaving out the fact that the union would be platonic. Given what he knew about her past, he accepted it with remarkable aplomb, but JP could see she was less than thrilled and wondered why.

"This should be welcome news, but you don't seem so 'appy. Somet'ing 'appened between you both?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "you could say that. Remember that little warning you gave me before I left - about him and what I might find out?" JP's bushy eyebrow arched. "Well, it happened and there was a lot he had been holding back about himself and about me, things that have been very difficult to deal with."

"Ah, let me guess 'ow you reacted."

She cringed at his recriminating tone, but she had expected it, too. "Not well, I'm afraid, but I had every right to react the way I did."

"And 'ave you lashed him good?"

"Yes."

"Made 'im feel about an inch tall?"

"Yes." And now she was feeling much the same.

"Completely cut 'im off?"

Once again she cringed. "Mostly."

"And what was 'is 'orrible excuse for 'is actions?"

"He...ah...wanted me to remember on my own, which is why he kept the facts from me. He thought I would be able to handle everything better if I wasn't hit with everything at once."

"And was the man right?"

She swallowed the large lump in her throat called stubborn-laced pride. "I'm beginning to think he was," she admitted - both to JP and to herself for the first time.

"You love 'im, ma belle. Can you forgive 'im?"

"I want to, JP. I really want to."

"But?"

"He knows I love him, but he hasn't reciprocated. I know he cares, but I don't know if it's on the same level as what I feel for him. Forgiving him...marrying him without knowing that...?"

"Child you are confusing me. Is this about him holding back your past from you and being angry with 'im because of it or is this about not knowing for sure if he loves you?"

"Both, I guess."

"Sounds to me like you 'ave to ask yourself what is most important to you - your relationship with the man or holding onto your..." He just let it hang there knowing full well she'd supply the words herself.

"Holding onto what, JP? My pride, anger, stubbornness?"

JP put his hands up and chuckled, "Je n'ai rien dit."

"You didn't have to say anything JP, because I did it for you...thank you."

"For? What did I do?"

"For digging inside my head, that's what. Je t'aime JP."

"Je t'aime aussi ma petite. 'Opefully, next time you call, there will be good news, eh?"

"I hope so as well. Take care."

"You as well. I will tell everyone you said 'ello."

* * *

Back in his room, Riddick sat on the edge of his bed, head slightly bowed, hands clasped, thinking. Was Drake right? Had he missed a chance with Jack? He laughed at himself that he was considering taking advice from the king of all man-whores. Then again, when she accused him of not wanting to marry her, he could have said something to counter her line of thought. But he didn't. Was it too late?

A knock at his door ceased any further introspection. _It's probably Drake comin' back with his recon report,_ he thought. "It's open," he called out. The door hissed open, but it wasn't Drake. Riddick sat up, noticeably surprised by the visit. "Micah."

"Can you spare me a few minutes?" Riddick nodded and motioned for him to come in, pointing to a chair in the far corner of the room. "Thanks."

"Lemme guess why you're here."

Micah laughed lightly. "That obvious, eh? I know the two of you are set to tie the knot in about thirty minutes and I was wondering if Drake has had a chance to talk with you since your call to Iman."

"Not yet, why?"

"No particular reason. He and I spoke earlier, and I thought he might drop by."

Riddick cocked his head to one side, the corner of his mouth twitching in mirth, although Micah wasn't too confident which emotion he was witnessing. "Why do I get the feelin' somethin' orchestrated is goin' on?"

Another knock at his door kept Micah from answering though. "Rick? You in there, man?" Drake asked from the other side of the door.

Riddick eyed Micah with a raised, questioning brow, but Micah merely smiled and shrugged. "Orchestrated? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come in, Drake."

The second there was enough room for him to pass through, Drake bounded through the opening like a man possessed. "Rick, we need-" Then he saw Micah. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Micah stood and walked a few steps toward the door. "Since JP isn't here, I was going to stand in for him. You know, give him the 'fatherly' talk and all about taking care of her...honesty...making sure she feels secure..._always_ knowing where she stands with him...._those _kinds of things. Hey, but if you're here to give him the 'best friend' talk, then I'll be on my way. Besides, I need to see if she needs anything from me and do the 'fatherly' thing with her, too. Bye."

And he was out of the room before either man could say a word.

"I wonder...", Drake pondered, "if he's the man-of-honor, will he wear a dress?"

Riddick rolled his eyes. "And you're botherin' me why?"

Drake rocked back on his heels and then up on the balls of his feet as he clasped his hands in front of him. "Oh, just wonderin'."

"About?"

"Whether you're gonna try and recapture that missed chance of a lifetime you let drop like a two ton elephant earlier?"

Like he was going to give Drake any kinds of heads up about his plans or lack of. "Maybe," he drawled. Ambiguity was good - at least until he found out if Drake was privy to new information. "Why? You know somethin'?"

"More than somethin', my friend. The stars are aligned if you wanna capitalize on it. She just wants to know where she stands with you. Give her somethin' solid...definite. And if she should...oh...decide she'd like to jump your bones...I highly advise you to take her up on it."

_The two of them are __definitely__ up to no good. Just what the fuck are they plannin'? _

Riddick drummed the tips of his fingers together and slightly nodded. "Thanks." That was it. That was the only thing he was going to say. Anything further would be between himself and Jack. "See you on the bridge in thirty."

"I'll be there with bells on," Drake quipped. He left Riddick's room and was seized by the wrist as soon as the door was closed, and then dragged down to the galley.

"Well?" Micah demanded.

"Dunno. I told him what he needed to do, and all he said was, "Thanks"."

"Which means what in his language?"

"Hell if I know, but if my gut is right, he was at least thinkin' about it. What about her?"

"Haven't had a chance to speak with her yet. She was on the bridge calling JP. You want an update after I talk with her?"

"Nah, besides we may not have time. I still need to get the special ingredient ready for the toast and make sure my camera battery is charged."

"Camera? Damn, I hadn't even thought about that."

"Now that's funny comin' from a model."

"Hey, I'm _in _the pictures. I don't take 'em. But if things go the way we hope, she'll want pictures. Time to go talk to the bride."

"One more question for ya."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be wearing a dress?"

Micah chuckled, "Sorry to burst your little fantasy, but I don't think so."

* * *

Jack growled as she reached in vain for the third time to move the fabric loops over the buttons at the back of her dress. "Hell!"

Micah knocked on her door just in time. "Jack?"

"Come in, please!" she pleaded.

At first he was concerned about the urgent tone of her voice, but once he saw her problem, he understood. "Need some help?"

"Do I ever!" she huffed. "I can't get these buttoned, and the top of this damn thing won't stick to me like a suction cup unless they're done. The last time I wore this, I could get them just fine. I'm not sure what the hell the problem is."

Noticing how her hands were trembling, he turned her back around. "Relax, I'll get it."

It took him a while, but working methodically, he got her fastened up. Once she turned around and he got a good, long look at her, he whistled. She was wearing a strapless white silk evening dress, the top of which was molded to her, revealing a modest swell of creamy flesh; enough to entice but not be overly provocative. The back of the dress was completely open down to the small of her back where the long row of tiny fabric loops and buttons started. The bottom was straight, loosely hugging to her curves down to her ankles. A slit in the front to mid-thigh made the dress easy to walk in, not to mention showing flashes of her legs. With silver sandals, a pearl necklace and matching tear drop earrings, she was a vision - but for whom?

"Well?" she inquired, twirling around for his perusal. He noted how she was chewing her bottom lip while he scrutinized her far longer than necessary. Finally becoming aggravated with him, she stomped her foot. "Come on, Micah!" Do I meet with your approval?"

Cracking a smile, he grasped her shoulders, lightly squeezing them. "Um, yeah and then some!" And he was rewarded when her face lost its tension and was lit with one of her beautiful smiles.

"Well, it took you long enough!" she teasingly said, poking him in the arm. "Say, do you recognize the dress?"

"Actually, I do. It's the one I sent to you last year, right?"

"Exactly. For Saints and Sinners Night, but you never got to see me wear it because you were off planet."

"I knew it would look fabulous on you, but you're truly stunning." Micah walked over to her closet and opened the door. "Wasn't there some kind of wrap that goes with it though?"

Jack stood up. "Yes! I almost forgot!"

"Don't move. I see it" Micah found the diaphanous, fur trimmed wrap and handed it to her, smiling as she wrapped it around her shoulders.

"There. _Now_, it's complete."

"Mm-mm. The wrap makes this without a doubt - heavenly. Not sure which dress I like more on you; this one or that luscious red lace confection I brought you"

Jack fanned her face. "Stop it! You're making me blush." But she didn't bother to add that she hoped Riddick would have a similar reaction, too.

"I'm just kinda curious though."

"About what?"

"Why you're dressing up if this isn't a real wedding. I mean, I know the ceremony will be real, but the rest of it won't be."

"It has to look real. Iman is a man of high principles and if he thinks this isn't legitimate, he won't perform the ceremony."

Micah eyed her rather suspiciously after her 'excuse'. For a woman who was entering into a marriage, which had been designed more like a contract than anything else, she was behaving far more nervously than he would have anticipated. Why, when there was no emotional investment tied to the union, when the entire purpose was to protect her and then dissolve it, did she seem like far more was at stake? Had an element changed? If so, he was dying to know the cause, and what could possibly be running through her mind.

"Did you get to talk to JP?" he asked, keeping his tone light.

She paused mid step on the way to her dresser. "Yes, I did. We had a very nice conversation. I miss him, so much more than I thought I would. I-I mean I _knew _I would...I _do_ miss him, but it just surprised me how much."

"If it makes you feel any better, the first time I left home and then called back to my parents, I thought I was going to cry until I was sick."

"God, what a pussy!"

Micah's mouth dropped open and then he immediately bounded from his chair and attacked, tickling her ribs and ignoring her first few pleas for mercy. "What did you call me? Huh? What was that?"

"Okay, okay!! I'm sorry!!" Jack dabbed her eyes, wondering if her makeup was now running. "Is it smeared?"

"No, you still look perfect."

"Damn, I needed that - to laugh."

"Pleased to be of service, milady. Now, how was your talk with JP?"

She sighed and smiled. "Enlightening."

Micah slowly smiled and then wagged his finger at her. "I don't know what he said to you, but something has shifted."

Her brows raised. "Has it?" she queried, smirking just a bit. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

_Wait! She's not gonna tell me?_ "But-"

"But what, Micah?"

"I'm your best friend!" he almost whined.

Jack patted his hand. "Don't pout, please. It's so not a good look for you. Besides, _if_ something has shifted as you say, then whatever the change _might _be, _he_ will learn of it first. And _if_ anything does happen, much of it will depend on him."

Before Micah could protest, Drake rapped on her door. "Hey, Jack? Rick kindly requests the presence of your fine ass before he gets Iman on the line."

The door opened, and Drake's jaw hit the floor. "Well, hot damn, woman! You clean up real good!"

"Thank you, Drake...I think."

Taking her hands in his, he brought them up to his mouth, brushing his lips across her knuckles. "No, no, no, darlin'. It was a compliment. Seriously. Has, ah, Rick ever seen you like this?"

Jack was instantly reminded of Riddick's reaction to her in the daring red dress that she wore for the most recent Saint and Sinners Night at the club. His jaw had been, in effect, on the floor, which had thrilled her to no end.

"He's seen me in something similar. We had a night at the club where I dressed up recently, but I was in red."

"I don't know what his reaction was, but if you don't need a spatula to scrape the man up off the floor after he sees you in this, then there is somethin' definitely wrong with him."

Jack felt her cheeks burning from Drake's unexpected compliment. "Thank you. Is he on the bridge?"

"That he is, and he's expecting you."

Once Jack was out of ear shot, Drake began to shake his head. "Micah, if she can't get the man to talk to her tonight lookin' like the dream she is, then I fuckin' give up on him."

* * *

Riddick's back was to the door when she entered the bridge, and he didn't turn around right away - odd considering he was expecting her.

"Drake, did ya tell her?" he asked without looking first.

So he _wasn't_ expecting her yet. _That Drake is a rat, _she thought, smiling.

"My fine ass is here as requested."

Judging from the way he whipped around in his captain's chair, he was indeed not expecting her, that much was clear. And when he did turn, his mercurial eyes meeting her own, her lungs unexpectedly seized, all of the precious oxygen in the room gone as the weight of her feelings for this man and what they were about to do came crashing down on her.

His eyes roamed over her as he slowly stood and approached, saying not a word, which left her wondering what he was thinking. Mouth like cotton, she swallowed, smiling tremulously under his admiring regard. But he wasn't the only one taking their fill. Jack was shocked to find him in a suit. Although no tie, he _was _wearing a nice jacket and slacks - in black no less - and a white button down shirt left open at the collar, exposing a sampling of his caramel skin. He looked so unlike himself, yet absolutely heart stopping.

Thinking he had five more minutes before she would arrive, Riddick was still going over in his head what he wanted, _needed _to say to her before they called Iman; the entire time wondering if the words he contemplated were the right ones, if they would be enough to persuade. But those last few minutes were cut short by his best friend's machinations. He could kill Drake later.

Turning in his chair at the sound of her voice, absolutely nothing could have prepared him for what he would see. He had once professed to Iman that he hated God, and that sentiment was further cemented when he lost Jack many years ago. Hope had been restored when he found her again, and looking at her now - was it possible for God to send a fucker like him an angel?

Taking the few steps that breached the distance between them, he was hesitant to reach out to touch her - at first that is. Jack was breathing, she just wasn't aware of actually taking a breath until his hand cupped the side of her face. He had yet to speak. Ordinarily, that might have unnerved her, but she couldn't have found her tongue had she wanted, too entranced by the way he was regarding her, as if he was looking into her soul in search of something vitally important to him.

Words? Words? Words? Fuck! He was supposed to have words. He was supposed to talk to her, but instincts took over and before he could form a conscious thought, he had pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair. Closing her eyes, Jack sighed and melted into him, her hands finding their way under his jacket, around his waist to press against his back. The heat from her hands seeped easily through his linen shirt and into his skin, sending a smile to his lips once his brain caught on that she was hugging him back. Accepting that as a good sign, he slipped his hands beneath her wrap, expecting to feel the material of her dress, but finding her silky, warm skin instead - he barely bit back a groan. What was it that he meant to say?

"You didn't know," he began, "that I had planned on settlin' on Helion Prime a couple of years after I went legit."

Jack's frowned, wondering why he was sharing this with her now. From everything she had read in her journal, after he dumped her, she had cut him off. Their parting had been less than pleasant, and he had said some horrible, hurtful things to her.

"Why?" she asked. "We didn't leave on good terms, so why come back?"

"You," he simply stated, noting the way she tensed, most likely taken aback by his response. "I wanted to get back into your good graces."

She laughed a bit nervously, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. "Now why would you want to go and do a think like that?"

"'Cuz I didn't mean any of that bullshit I said when I left you. You were the only person I let get close to me, the only person I gave a shit about other than Iman. I knew how you felt about me..._before _I read your journal. And... I knew waitin' on you to grow up would be good thing."

Jack inhaled a shaky breath, clenched her eyes shut, and cursed those damn heart strings of hers once again. This was heading toward the kind of conversation that she had been waiting for, wanting to hear from him, but she was afraid to get her hopes up and then have them cruelly dashed once again. Would he say _the _words? No, probably not. That being the case, she needed to read between the lines...interpret. It was a good thing she was learning to speak 'Riddick'.

He pulled back just slightly, enough to tip her chin up so he could see her face. "One last thing before we do this?" She nodded, almost on pins and needles wondering what else he could possibly want to say. "Remember the reason you gave me for wantin' the marriage annulled?"

Again she nodded, also feeling awash in guilt for it, too. She had been...harsh. "I-I remember."

"Good, because I never said that I _didn't_ wanna marry you."

With his thumb near her pulse point, he felt her heart race, was watching keenly as she went slack-jawed, her brow furrowing, eyes searching his for confirmation that she was hearing him correctly. Then the corner of his mouth began to tug, curling upward, and her eyes widened as she realized that she had. Jack swallowed the emotional lump lodged in her throat so she could tell him a few things herself. Unfortunately, that's when the boys made their entrance.

"Okay, you two," Drake barked. "I need to see some air between those bodies. You aren't married yet ya know."

Micah snapped a picture, the flash blinding them both right before the two moved apart, but not by much. Riddick wouldn't allow it now that he had finally made some headway with her. An arm still firmly around her waist, he moved the few steps to the console to dial Iman. He hesitated before hitting the button, turning to her first.

"You ready for this?"

"I am, but what about you?" she somewhat challenged. Smirking, he hit the button. "Well, I guess I have my answer," she quipped.

Expecting their call, Iman accepted the incoming call quickly, with a huge smile no less. "Riddick...Jack, my blessings to you both on this most joyous occasion. It does my heart good to see you pledging yourselves to one another, and it is a great pleasure of mine to do this honor. Jack, all things considered, may I say you look far more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

"Thank you, Iman. I'm so happy that it's you who is going to officiate this for us. When he suggested it, I thought it was perfect and wish I would have thought about it myself."

"So, Holy Man, how are we doin' this?"

"I have chosen to perform a secular ceremony since neither of you are of the Muslim faith, if that will suit you both. Do you have witnesses there?"

"We do," she told him. "Both of our best friends are here with us."

"And a ring?" he asked.

Drake held up a ring. "We've just got the one for her, Iman. There wasn't time for us to get one for me before we did this," Riddick explained.

"But we'll get him one," she interjected, earning a double-take from him. "When we land," she added.

Smiling, Iman nodded. "I think we can overlook his lack of ring. I do have one last question. Although I understand that we cannot use Riddick's real name on the license, do you wish to use your name for the ceremony?"

Jack nodded, answering for them both. "I can't do this calling him Rick Bryant, even if it's two thirds of his real name."

"Very good then. Shall we begin? Now if you and Riddick will stand facing one another, hands joined with your friends at your sides."

Riddick released his hold on her waist, his hand sliding down her arm to grasp first one hand then the other.

"No ceremony can create your marriage." Iman intoned. "What this ceremony can do is witness and affirm the choice you have made to begin a new life today as husband and wife."

Aside from bits and pieces, Iman's words were a blur. She tried to focus on his voice, hear what he spoke, but Riddick's gaze had her transfixed. Here she was, her heart slamming in her chest, and him? The bastard, he appeared more solid than the Rock of Gibraltar. It wasn't fair, but at the same time she was thankful that one of them wasn't weak in the knees. But did it mean that he wasn't affected at all?

"Your marriage will provide you with safety, comfort of an embrace from one who will not judge you by your mistakes, but instead, will love you in spite of them."

Jack inhaled a sharp breath after Iman spoke of judging each other and loving in spite of them. Had he somehow known what she was going through? It was as if he had looked deep inside of her soul and selected one of her faults to pinpoint, which she keenly felt.

"You will always know the security of having a partner who supports you and believes in you without condition. The strength of the bond between you will give you courage in the face of adversity."

_Without condition, _Jack repeated to herself, realizing that she had certainly not been believing in him as she should, yet he had never turned from her not matter how badly she treated him. _If I love him,_ she thought, _I should have believed in him and trusted my feelings for him. I __did__ know him before...very well._

"The joy you will share will sustain you through times of sorrow and doubt. The love you share will inspire you and all that you will do in this Universe."

And Iman had no concept of how his words had affected her, reinforcing everything that both Micah and JP has been trying to instill in her - to let go of her hurt feelings. Not only were they keeping her and Riddick apart, but she was causing herself unnecessary emotional pain. Yes, she was suffering much because she was now aware of her past, but she didn't have to bear it alone. He could help her through that and would willingly do so if she simply asked.

Jack inadvertently squeezed his hands, prompting him to cast her a curious look. In his eyes, she appeared like a small animal that had been cornered by a ravenous beast. She was obviously nervous, and he was wondering if she was about to bolt and call the whole thing off.

Drake leaned over to Micah. "Psst. Your girl doesn't look too steady, man."

"Yeah, I saw that, too. She's swayed a couple of times. I just hope she doesn't faint."

"But I thought this was in name only to her. Why is she do damn nervous?"

"She was acting odd earlier...flustered. Maybe she's got more going on her head than we realize."

"We're ready for the ring." Iman announced. "If you will place it partially on her ring finger and then repeat after me."

Riddick frowned because the fact that he had to speak was news to him. "Woah, I gotta say somethin'?" He eyed Jack. "You never told me I had to say shit," he told her in an urgent, yet hushed tone.

"Me," she laughed, shocked that he was blaming her for not informing him. "Everyone knows you're supposed to say vows at your own wedding." His jaw clenched and his fingers tightened around hers. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Or maybe not."

"Dude," Drake chuckled, "you've never seen a wedding?"

If looks could kill, then Drake would have been struck dead by both the groom _and _the bride. Micah curled his arm around the back of Drake's head and clamped his hand over the man's mouth.

"He'll be quiet now," Micah assured them.

"His life may depend on it," Jack growled. Returning her attention to Riddick so she could explain how it all worked, she discovered a smirk curving his lips. "Is something funny?" she inquired.

"Need me to get you a tea cup?" he offered.

Smiling somewhat devilishly, she shook her head. "It's not necessary. You might be in a suit, but I can guess where you've got a shiv hidden."

A bark of laughter escaped before he could tempter it. Oh yeah, he loved this woman - no doubt. The thought calming him somewhat about the words he was supposed to say.

"These vows...you're sayin' 'em, too, right?"

"Yes, the same words almost exactly. It's basically what we're promising each other."

He nodded at her, then turned to Iman after he placed the ring back on her finger. "Carry on, Holy Man."

Iman quickly cleared his throat as he had been trying not to laugh at the antics going on before him. "If you have questions about the vows, I'll be happy to explain them. Now, if you'll repeat after me?" He paused a moment and then began. "Audrey Jacqueline Meadows, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Jack, I take you to be my awfully wedded wife."

The room went dead silent for two heartbeats and then everyone, including Iman busted out laughing. Riddick cast scowls around the room, wondering if they had all gone nuts.

"What?" he demanded, growing angry. "What the fuck did I say?"

Jack, still smothering giggles, which was almost causing her to snort, wiped the tears away from beneath her eyes. "Um...it's _law_fully wedded wife...not _aw_fully wedded wife. I mean I know I haven't been the nicest person lately, but...."

The still laughing Drake and Micah were leaning against each other for support. Having had enough, Riddick saw his chance and took it. Striking Drake precisely behind his knee with the tip of his foot, he caused his leg to buckle. Off balance because Micah was leaning on him, he crumpled to the floor, bringing Micah right along with him with an uncomfortable grunt.

"Riddick!" Jack gasped.

"What?" he yelled, almost snapping the word, thinking she was about to berate him.

Grinning, she proclaimed, "Good job!"

His lips slowly curling, he took her hands once again and placed the ring on her finger. "Jack, I take you to be my _lawfully _wedded wife."

Iman continued, "Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

Jack held her breath. The dreaded "L" word. Would he say it?

Without wavering, and looking deeply in her eyes, he vowed, "Before these two clowns, I vow to love and take care of your ass until it all circles the drain."

Leave it to Riddick. If he was going to say vows, by god he would do it his own way. Laughing, but in a _very _good way, she nodded in affirmation. "I like your version much better."

And from the floor, voices drifted up, "I think we've just been insulted."

"Doesn't bother me. Bothers you?"

"Strangely...nope."

Without warning, Micah snapped another shot right before Iman spoke again, saying, "I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths."

Riddick chuckled before repeating his amended version. "I take you no matter how much you might piss me off." Jack opened her mouth to protest, but he kept talking. "But you more than make up for it in the end, baby."

"I'll just bet," Drake mumbled under his breath, earning an elbow in the stomach from Micah.

Riddick scowled in Micah's direction. "Thought you were supposed to be keepin' his trap shut."

Micah wrapped his hand back around Drake's mouth. "Sorry."

With a squeeze of Riddick's hand, Jack brought his attention back to her. "Ignore him."

He glanced over at Drake's smirking eyes. "Think that's possible?"

"No, but we'll do our best."

"What the hell was I sayin?" Iman repeated the words again and Riddick nodded. "Oh yeah. Jack, you get what you get with me - the rap sheet...a God in bed-" Jack groaned and turned beet red. "-sometimes an ass - I'm yours."

Iman finished with, "I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help."

"I've got your back - always," Riddick firmly stated. "And I'll get with ya if I need help, not that it'll happen."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"Even if someone else would have my sorry ass, I'd still choose you."

"And I will forsake all others, this is my pledge and these are my promises I make to you."

Riddick frowned. "Forsake? What-"

Drake peeled Micah's hand from his mouth and loudly whispered, "You won't mess around with or bang any other chicks." And then placed Micah's hand _back _over his mouth after Riddick's scowl.

Keeping to his honest approach, he told her, "Can't promise I won't look, but I ain't gonna touch another woman the way I do you. You've got my word on it...all of it." He looked up at Iman. "Can I put the ring on her finger all the way now?"

"Yes, my son. Jack are you ready?"

After hearing Riddick's version, she knew simply repeating the traditional vows wouldn't be enough for her. "I am, but would you mind if I go off script...on my own?"

"By all means, child. This is your wedding."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, she looked up at Riddick. "_Richard_ B. Riddick, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, penal record and all. I've loved you for longer than I can remember-" she paused and softly laughed "-no pun intended. And I promise to continue loving you, caring for you until I draw my last breath. Although I haven't been very good about accepting you without reservations, I vow to change that beginning now. I value your strength and I'm not just speaking physically, but your seemingly bottomless inner fortitude that kept you searching for me for years."

Jack took the hand he purposefully injured and opened it palm up, drawing her fingers across the healing scars. "And I find it remarkable that you can take my pain and accept it as your own," she whispered, trying not to allow her cache of feelings to overshadow her words.

Swallowing and expelling an emotion laden breath, she pushed on.

"God knows I'm not perfect. I still have a long way to go to merge who I grew up to be with the girl I was. I can't promise you that it will ever completely happen, but I vow to put aside my fear and embrace my past, because I know you'll be there to help me every step of the way. If you can accept me as such, then I offer myself to you with the hope that I can find strengths to offer you as well. As for help, you may not think you'll ever need it, but I'll give it regardless, and you know I'll gladly take yours because I'm going to need it. I chose you a long time ago, and even though I didn't know you were out there or even who you were, my heart did and never forgot. You're the only man I've given myself to, and that will never change. All of this I pledge and promise to you."

Riddick cupped the side of her face, brushing a lone tear away with this thumb, hoping like hell that he didn't have to say anything right now, because there was no way he could have. Jack had figuratively brought him to his knees with her words, humbling him. She told him not to worry, that she would make this believable for Iman, but he she sounded like she meant it - at least he hoped she did, and it was gnawing at his gut that he couldn't ask her right then and there.

Glancing down at her softly parted lips had been the wrong move for he was now gripped with the insatiable desire to kiss her. Iman was speaking to them both. Something about challenges and growing, adversity and courage, but he was long past paying attention. Leaning in and completely ignoring the fact that Drake was under his breath telling him he wasn't _supposed_ to kiss her yet, he did exactly that.

Not completely assured how she would react to his kiss, he tentatively brushed his lips across hers, then back again and waited before pressing further. Noting her sharp intake of breath and taking it as a less than positive sign, he reluctantly began to withdraw.

"Don't."

The word was said so quickly and faintly, he almost failed to hear it, but it most definitely confirmed for him that she didn't want him.

But that hadn't been her intent at all.

The fact that he leaned in to kiss her before he was supposed to had surprised her, delighted her, and then he just as quickly changed his mind, which forced that one desperate word, a near breathless plea for him to continue, out of her mouth. Then to her extreme disappointment he _still_ retreated.

But she wasn't about to let him get away. Impulse and instinct partnered, reacting far quicker than conscious thought ever could have. She surprised even herself when she seized the lapels of his jacket, gave it a swift jerk in her direction and leaned forward to bring their mouths firmly back together for a tight-lipped kiss.

Shocked, startled, surprised, stupefied. Take your pick because he was all of those and then some, standing there immobile and stiff as a department store mannequin until his brain could register what she had just done since that gasp - the one that prompted him to pull away in the first place less than ten seconds ago. And here he thought he could read a woman's body language so well.

_Well, fuck me, _he thought, wondering if he should be happy about this fortuitous turn of events or if this was just part of her efforts to make it look real.

Regardless, his hands moved; one sliding into her tresses to cup the back of her head while the other found its way to her back, splaying across her bare skin and pressing her body into his. Lips still locked together, they both somehow managed to smile, the pressure between their mouths softening, then parting just enough for him to deepen the kiss. Jack's white-knuckled grip on his lapels relaxed as his tongue swept into her mouth, tangling and sliding against hers, making her head swim, her knees weak, and leaving the rest of her body yearning for his touch. Moaning, she melted into him, her hands sliding down his chest and under his jacket to clutch his back.

Somehow, Iman's laughing voice penetrated their desire-fogged brains enough for them to hear him proclaim, "And I now pronounce you man and wife."

Hoots, clapping, and a cat call or two about needing to get a room preceded the shower of rice that quickly followed. As the small granules found their way down the front of her dress and between her breasts, Jack laughingly broke the kiss, glad for an excuse to grab some air as they were both panting after the heated kiss.

"I have rice down the front of my dress," she grumbled, picking a few pieces out of her cleavage.

Drake raised his hand. "I'll get it."

Riddick pointed to the door. "Out!"

"But-"

Micah grabbed Drake by the back of his pants and began to drag him away. "Come on, Scruff Muffin."

"Hey! Watch the wedgie!"

Riddick wasted no time locking the door once they exited the room. He shrugged off the jacket, tossing it over the captain's chair before he strode back over to her, so wanting to pick up where they left off, but needing to get some straight answers from her too. He was about to ask when Iman interrupted them.

"Congratulations to the two of you."

They both froze having forgotten that he was still on the line.

"Thank you, Iman. So very, very much," Jack professed, smiling warmly at her adopted father.

"You are most welcome. It was my pleasure. I'll have your marriage registered at the court house by tomorrow morning. God be with you both, and I will pray for your safe journey, which will eventually bring you both home."

Sensing the couple was anxious for some private time, he didn't even wait for them to reply, but simply signed off. With his hands at her waist, Riddick turned her back around to face him and pinned her with his steely gaze as his hands fell away.

Her smile disappeared, instantly replaced with an uncomfortable knot in the pit of her stomach because he looked anything but happy, and she wondered why. After everything she poured out of her during that ceremony, she expected a far different reaction from him. Did he not believe her? Then a horrible thought occurred to her - had he been putting on an act for Iman and didn't mean what _he_ said? That didn't make any sense at all though given his words prior to the wedding.

This is exactly why he hated feeling anything for another human being. In his mind, feelings were messy, complicated, and either had you experiencing that kind of euphoric head rush like after an intense orgasm or had you wanting to put a fucking bullet in your head because the pain was all consuming. For him, he hadn't seen much of the in between. His own wedding had brought him to both extremes more than once. One minute her words and pulling him into that kiss had him on top of the world, and the next wanting to destroy something because he didn't know if she was doing it for him or for Iman's benefit.

It was time to find out.

* * *

The next chapter should be done fairly soon...with the right motivation (wink, wink) maybe sooner.

Thank you again!!

**Selene15** - I've always been a sucker for J/R fics, too. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Lady S. Tavington - **Not exactly a writing spree but much faster than before. Can't gaurantee this will keep up, but my muse is working overtime. Thanks for compliments!

**thisunrest** - I thought Ch33 would never get done. Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this will make up for it.

**monkey1212** - It's hard for her to see beyond her own hurt feelings, but she's definitely moving in that direction.

**zen** - I try to stay true to him or at least as close as I can. I know I don't do it in some cases (perhaps this chapter and the next) but it's nice to hear that people think I do.

**vinlovedroolwish** - Yeah, like I'll ever believe you're NOT thinking of those two in the shower? Puh-leeze! Yes, Riddick is pretty pathetic and hasn't clue one how to deal with her at all, but lucky for him he's got Drake and Micah looking out for the best interests of their best friends.

"Snork! I bet Rid didn't worry about Drake's cooties when they were sharing women! (I know, I know…where's the bat?)" Where's the bat? _**Fervently looks around** _Found it!!

"Why do I hear the theme song from "Queer Eye for a Straight Guy" playing in the background?" - Stop it woman! How do you expect me to concentrate when I'm giggling?

"~I love the back story you gave Riddick. Makes so much sense, the way he took to Jack on T2, the way he killed the creature that had her pinned down. Gives them a common ground to build their relationship on, even if she didn't know about it. Great idea honey!" - Who knows if he would have ever admitted this to her had he not felt compelled to do so. In the end, it was a smart thing for him to do because she's been wanting him to share something of himself.

"What a way to tell Jack that she never bothered to grow up and get to know him for the man he is (flaws and all)instead of the hero she dreamed of." It was a bit of a low blow on his part, but at least he had an explanation for her that she was able to understand.

"THEY OFFERED! Well…by offered, maybe they just looked really hot…" - SNORK! But i think you're getting "they offered" confused with "I jumped them" hee hee

" "And so does he!" Micah bellowed." ~~*Blink…blink, blinkety blink, blink* Dazed and confused. Poor Jack." - Yeah, she's been a bit like an ostrich with her head stuck in the sand

" I know that will be hilarious, cause no way will the peanut gallery keep quiet for that." - You know me too well.

"Oh hell, I just want slash! LOL not that that surprises you." - Not a bit. Hee hee. Smoochies back at ya!

**Fitmama** - "Poor Riddick, first he is used for sex and then used as a "greencard" husband. Can't he just find a girl to love him for him? :-)" - Yeah, probably two things that he never thought would happen to him in his life at all. Never looked at it as a green card, but it fits.

**BlazingPhoenix29** - I'll try not to make the wait too long if I can :)

**Dogo** - Thanks for sticking around!

**Running-Wild22** - "Hilarious, Annulled poor, simple Jack there isn't a snowball's chance in hell of that happening!" - She had no idea what was going on behind her back. Not a bit.

**iluvriddick** - "Only then did he bury his nose in her hair, deeply inhale, and slept as well." Awe, that's so sweet. Jack needs to get over it. "  
- Jack is being incredibly stubborn because she's hurt, but she's got "the boys" helping her out.  
"I love that Micah had to point out Riddick's feelings for her. And their back-and-forth afterwards was quite entertaining." - Had to go back and re-read that myself. I've missed these two together.

"And that despite everything she didn't douibt his sincerity of taking the risk for her." - That's because in her heart she knows even if her brain is still a step or two behind.  
"And I absolutely LOVE the last line of this chapter." - I love it when he gets like that, too!

**1elena1** - She will eventually, in case you haven't guessed :)

**FluidDegree** - Did I leave your name off last time? Sorry if I did. You KNOW I'd never forget about ya! Yep, I love the little misunderstandings. They make for great dialogue.

**lillianrose4 **- My grandmother is doing well. Thanks for asking and yes, it's cold here! This week it's been overly warm though. Yes, I am better, thanks. Nasty bug! I hate being sick. Glad you enjoyed the dialogue and I can't make them getting back together too terribly easy.

**saismaat** - Crepes and Riddick? Yeah, I didn't see it happening. "Nice scene setting there. Nice physicality. Nice psychology." It's funny that you chose that to comment on. Every once in a while I get a scene pictured so clearly in my head and this was one of those times. Nice to hear that it translated well into words.  
""But you carved my name into another man's chest!" -snort" That's kinda like a WTF moment!  
"I can see her not wanting to be hitched to him. But not know he wants it? That I'm less sure about." Here is what was on my brain at the time. Had she not found out about Riddick and he made her the proposition of marrying him, I felt like she would have "known" that he wanted it as well, but after learning about him and about her past, she feels like the rug has been pulled out from under her and it's causing her to question everything, especially her relationship with him and any feelings she thought she could count on from him.  
Glad you enjoyed the treat!

**Fima** - "plot, plot, plot ... so much of it." Yeah, the little plot bunnies were supercharged!!  
"As always a very fascinating chapter and I have to say I love this story more and more." Thanks so much!!

**vampiress-06** - She didn't want to go for it, but she didn't exactly have a choice. - Glad you're still loving it!

**BurningTheMidnightOil **- Here's another for ya. Enjoy!

**wannabeanauthor** - I know it took me long enough, right? Sorry. Hope you enjoyed though


	35. Chapter 35: After the wedding

**A/N**: **Thank you again for reading and reviewing!** I hope everyone (who celebrates) had a wonderful holiday and New Year!! I've replied to your reviews after this chapter.

Okay, the last two chapters have been mainly plot. There is plot in this chapter as well, mainly relationship stuff (I'll say no more right now), but there is a fair amount of "other stuff", too along with some harmless back and forth between Drake and Micah - no slash involved.

So, with those warnings aside, happy reading and as always, please leave a kind and/or constructive word for me at the end. You know I love and LIVE for them!!

* * *

**Recap Chapter 34**

Her smile disappeared, instantly replaced with an uncomfortable knot in the pit of her stomach because he looked anything but happy, and she wondered why. After everything she poured out of her during that ceremony, she expected a far different reaction from him. Did he not believe her? Then a horrible thought occurred to her - had he been putting on an act for Iman and didn't mean what _he_ said? That didn't make any sense at all though given his words prior to the wedding.

This is exactly why he hated feeling anything for another human being. In his mind, they were messy, complicated, and either had you feeling that kind of euphoric head rush like after an intense orgasm or had you wanting to put a fucking bullet in your head because the pain was all consuming, and for him he hadn't seen much of the in between. His own wedding had brought him to both extremes more than once. One minute her words and pulling him into that kiss had him on top of the world, and the next wanting to destroy something because he didn't know if she was doing it for him or for Iman's benefit.

It was time to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Shaken by, what was to her, an angry, scrutinizing glare, Jack unconsciously took a few steps back, and he alarmed her further when he closed in, trapping her between himself and the ship's console. With dread weighing so heavily on her chest, her heart clenched and breathing grew increasingly difficult. She had no idea what to say, _if_ she should say anything or even if it would do any good. So, she stood there and waited for him to take the lead.

Riddick's uncertainty and frustration gelled into a shield of defensive anger as he prepared himself. He wrapped his hands around her forearms to keep her from bolting, hating himself for the way she flinched. But he, under no circumstances, would allow her to run from this.

"Did you mean it?" he growled with clenched teeth, his apparent displeasure becoming more and more evident. "Any of it?"

So startled by the animosity in his voice, she didn't comprehend his question at first. "I don't-" She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head as if trying to rattle her thoughts back in to proper order.

"Wait. Are...are you asking me if I meant what I said to you? My vows?"

"The vows, that kiss," he barked. "Did you mean any of it or was it just a fuckin' show for Iman?"

Jack was forced to brace her hands against the edge of the console behind her as her knees went weak with relief. He wasn't angry with her at all. It was a front and one she suspected meant to protect himself. With the dread, fear, and despair melted away, she felt almost giddy and couldn't stop the bubble of laughter.

"You're kidding me, right?"

He didn't so much as crack a smile.

Crushing the impulse to roll her eyes, she took a deep breath and in a clear and steady voice informed him, "Every word was for _you_, from my heart, and I meant all of it."

Riddick's entire demeanor flipped, and he felt part the fool for letting his doubt eat at him the way it did. Regardless, he fully embraced what she had so beautifully gifted him. His released her arms, smoothing his hands up over her shoulders, then her neck to cup her face with the intent to kiss. He was leaning in when her hand suddenly appeared between their mouths, blocking any further action.

"Not so fast, big boy." And then she turned it all back on him, put _him_ in the hot seat. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, _you_," she declared, poking him in the chest for emphasis. "Did you mean what you said or was it for Iman's benefit?"

He frowned at her, frankly insulted. "Hell, yes I meant it," he bellowed. "Every fuckin' word!"

Even though she was elated, yelling at her was the wrong choice on his part, and Jack rallied back, shoving him a step away from her with each point she made.

"Do NOT take that tone with me!" she reprimanded him. "How was I supposed to know? I don't read minds! Dammit, I _told_ you that I loved you, and although I knew you cared about me, that was all I had from you."

He took a step forward, towering over her on purpose. "I don't say shit I don't mean, Jack!"

"But you've also been less than honest with me, too!" she shot back.

"And you know why the fuck I did it, too!" Growling, he drew his hands up like he wanted to wring her neck. "You are the most-"

Quick as lightening, Jack's hand whipped up to his mouth, pinching his lips closed. "Think twice, and then once again before you open that mouth of yours and vomit words you'll regret," she warned, "or you'll be spending many a cold night in bed - alone!"

Now that got his attention, diverting his frustration with her onto a far better topic. Removing her fingers from his mouth, he kept a hold of the hand, erotically caressing the palm while he commented in a silky voice, "Thought this was supposed to be a marriage in name only."

Jack shivered and snatched her hand back, snorting just to ensure him he wasn't getting to her. "I threw that out the window halfway through the ceremony. Don't make me go back after it!"

Riddick took another step forward, knowing full well she'd retreat in kind, then leaned in, placing his hands for support against the upper console, which was right behind her head. Cocking his face to the side, he observed her, taking in the scent of her anger and something else. Could it be? He moved in a bit closer to be sure and scented her again, the front of his pants growing tight as his suspicions were confirmed.

_Arousal laced anger. So. Fuckin'. Sweet._ "Threatnin' me with an empty bed?" he inquired in that sexy, gravely voice.

"So what if I am?" she shot back.

He shrugged, almost imperceptibly. "Good thing for me you didn't get that marriage of convenience shit in writing," he smirked. "That's one verbal contract I have no intention of honorin'."

Jack's hand was itching to smack that smug look right off of his face. She was just about to launch another scathing retort when he swiftly dipped his head and captured her mouth. The hands that had been on either side of her head to brace his weight were now on her once again, strategically placed to prevent her from pulling away while he coaxed her out of her anger and into something far more pleasurable.

There was no aggression on his part either, but rather a leisurely seduction. Slowly kissing her, lips dancing teasingly light, playfully pulling her bottom lip between his own to just give it a slight nibble before trailing his mouth across her cheek, then down the side of her throat to send her pulse racing.

Like liquid fire, lust sped through her veins, pooling in the pit of her stomach and creating a rush of heat at her core. She shuddered in his arms, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning. It simply wasn't fair how easily he could make her ache, burn, hurt to the point of begging.

His hands were at her back now, sensuously gliding over her bare skin, then smoothing over her ass. Unexpectedly, he squeezed and picked her up, but sat her right back down on the console behind her. Taking advantage of the liberal slit in her skirt, he deftly maneuvered the material out of his way so he could part her legs and stand between them.

Starting at the base of her throat, he kissed and nibbled his way down to the swell of her breasts, while his hands worked up from her waist. Jack groaned in frustration as he made his first attempt to pull the front of her dress down without success.

"You can't," she cried, lifting his chin up with her hand.

"Can't what."

"Get the top of this down. It's made from a nano-fabric that shapes itself to my body. It's meant to keep the top very firmly in place so the woman wearing it can go about her business without worrying about her boobs popping out."

He wiped a frustrated hand over his head, mumbling something about gutting the designer. "How do I get it down, Jack," he asked, sounding quite petulant.

"The dress has to come off. It's the only way."

"Then it's comin' off."

She shook her head, her hand going to the belt on his trousers and quickly undoing it, the button, and then the zipper. "No way. I don't want to wait any longer. The buttons take forever to undo.

"But-"

His protest was cut off when her hand caressed the rigid line of his cock through his boxers. Smirking, she pushed them down and out of the way to free his erection, and then lightly stroked him, cocking an eyebrow at his sharp intake of air.

Laughing throatily, she asked him, "You were saying?"

But he was determined, too. Brushing his thumbs across her distended nipples, he noted the way she bit her bottom lip. "I want to touch all of you."

And she wanted to be touched and tasted, but she needed this more. "Take what you can get for now and save the rest for later," she reasoned.

He growled at her - literally. "This ain't the way I wanted you."

_He had plans for me? _she thought a tiny thrill speeding down her spine. _Well, I have plans for him, too. Let's just see who gets their way. _

With her thumb, Jack smoothed a bead of moisture over the sensitive head of his cock, smirking as he shuddered, then brought her finger to her mouth and licked it off with a flick of her tongue. She almost had him and she knew it, could tell by the way his nostrils flared, and then she sealed the deal. Removing his hand from her breast, she brought it between her legs. He grunted and his hips jerked forward when he found no barrier between his fingers and her dripping core.

"We've got the rest of the night, not to mention our whole lives ahead of us to do it the way you want. _I _want you right here, right now."

Fuck, she had him the second her tongue darted out to lick his pre-cum off her thumb, and then she went and made him feel how wet she was. All bets were off now. She had just issued his animal an engraved invitation to come out and play, and he readily accepted.

His hands went to her thighs, disappearing beneath the fabric of her dress to smooth over her hips to cup her bare ass, lifting her. Ecstatic by her victory, Jack threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he picked her up, playfully tugging his bottom lip between her teeth. He pulled his mouth back from hers and shook his head.

"No more foreplay for you..._wife,_" he grumbled, his word of choice bringing a very slow smile to her face.

"Excuse me, but I believe I just asked you to skip that part," she saucily retorted.

She might have gotten her way, but he was most definitely in charge, which he made quite clear as he held her aloft and practically immobile in spite of her attempt to move her lower body. He'd give her what she wanted, when it suited him that is. Flexing his fingers on her ass, he held her firmly and thrust his hips, sliding his cock tantalizingly between her slick folds, over and over until her legs around him trembled and he had her gasping, mewling.

She tried to adjust her hips, change the angle just enough so she could put a stop to his game and get his cock where it belonged. Sure, if he kept it up, she'd come, but knowing him as she did, he'd bring her to the very precipice and leave her there until he was good and ready. But he was too strong, too controlled, and he made her want to scream in protest.

"God dammit, Riddick! Please."

Chuckling, he slowed his movements, but did not stop. "Somethin' you want, baby?"

"You...inside me," she panted.

Looking between their bodies, he pulled her hips back, letting the head of his cock slide down to probe her entrance. With her ankles locked, she tried to pull him closer, but he held fast, and she was beginning to really hate how strong he was.

The fact that he was needlessly provoking her wasn't lost on him, but in her own words she hadn't been very nice to him, so he felt quite justified. After all, you can't expect to pique a caged animal and not have it retaliate in some form. Finally, he eased in, just a bit though, biting back the urge so sink himself into her warmth. Again, she tried to pull him to her. That failing, she bucked her hips forward, which he quickly countered by retreating. Jack stifled an angry scream, but she was at her breaking point or perhaps past it, that being the only excuse she could offer him for what she did next.

Jerking the collar of his shirt to the side, she sank her teeth into his skin where his shoulder and neck met, almost hard enough to break skin, and it certainly got his attention. Riddick grunted from the sharp, completely unexpected burst of pain. His concentration broke long enough for her to pull their bodies together, completely impaling herself on his cock.

Jack's head fell back and she smiled and sighed, "Finally."

Laughing and very turned on by her aggressive move, he walked the few steps over to the captain's chair and sat with Jack straddling his lap and still fully embedded in her.

"Those are some sharp fuckin' teeth you've got, woman."

"You have no room to complain. You drove me to do it."

"Wasn't a complaint, baby. Just a comment," he explained, his voice having dropped a good octave it went rumbling through her, sending shivers down her spine. He ghosted his mouth across hers, and then spoke against her lips, almost growling, "You can have a piece of me anytime you want."

Moving a hand to the side of his chair, it suddenly dropped, a foot at least, to its lowest height. The abrupt stop brought her jarring down, setting of an explosive burst of sensation that about knocked the breath out of her.

"Holy-" And that was about all she could say.

Smirking, he reclined the back of his seat just short of lying him flat, moved his hands back under her dress to her hips, and told her, "Ride me."

Jack blinked at him, thinking she heard him wrong. "What?"

"Ride me," he repeated, and then gripped her hips much tighter before bucking into her a few times to illustrate his meaning.

With a startled cry, Jack almost fell forward, her hands going flat on his chest at the last possible second to brace herself. She quickly realized this position struck an unexplored pleasure spot deep within that burned fiery hot, yet oh so sweet. A new one? Good god, she hadn't thought that was possible!

But ride him? Up until now and with the exception of their first time together, Riddick had always taken the dominant role in sex. Granted, she had straddled him a fair number of times while she played, but when it came down to the act itself, he took charge. She had never ridden an animal, much less a man and hadn't the first clue how to do it. Sure, she had caught a stripper every now and again 'riding' a customer in a booth, but she hadn't taken notes, and what she had witnessed at best was just a few bounces before they quit. She squeezed her eyes shut, hating that she didn't know how to begin, and too embarrassed to ask.

Riddick recognized her trepidation, forgetting again how sexually inexperienced she truly was. It was an easy thing to forget, too. What he'd already shown her, she owned as if they had been hers all along, but riding him was not yet in her repertoire. That was about to change.

"Lemme help you, baby." Jack furiously blushed, but nodded. "Keep your hands where they are for now, feet on the floor. Slide yourself up a little like this-" Which he demonstrated by pulling her up "- and then slide back down my cock. That's just one way and there ain't a wrong way of doin' it. Whatever feels good, you go with it."

Hands at her hips, he helped her find a rhythm, which she soon made her own, leaving him free to touch and roam as he pleased. Her confidence growing, she intently watched Riddick's face as she began to experiment. Slowing down, she rose until only the last inch of him remained before slowly sinking back down and undulating her hips, reveling in the feel of him inside her, the slide and pull as she moved. His nostrils flared, his hands flexing on her thighs, making her wonder what thoughts were going through his head. She found out quickly enough. The last time she rose, he slammed her back down while bucking up at the same time.

"Fuck!" she gasped, that intense shock of pleasure and heat rippling through her veins, making her toes curl. She quickened her pace a bit more, noticing how he lowly growled in appreciation. Not that she minded the change. Faster, slower - it didn't matter what she did for every move elicited a new tide of sensation echoing through her. It was all good, but she was in no rush either.

"I thought I was supposed to drive," she pointed out, after all _he _had put _her _in this position, not the other way around.

"At that rate, we never woulda gotten there," he grumbled.

"All you had to do was ask me to speed up. Or..."

"Or what?"

"You could drive," she suggested with a bit of hinting in her voice.

"No fuckin' way. You're the one who didn't wanna wait or strip."

Jack leaned down to kiss him, moaning at what the new angle did for her and ground herself into him. She flicked her tongue across his bottom lip, before gently berating him.

"Then quit trying to be a back seat driver."

Fisting her hair, he kissed her, lips consuming until she opened for him, his tongue sliding against hers, matching the rhythm that she was setting with their bodies. Finally, she had to choose one to concentrate on and reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I can't do both," she breathlessly told him, laughing a bit as well.

Smirking, he asked her, "What both kiss and fuck?"

"When you're kissing me like that, and I'm doin' the work? No way."

Riddick drew her back down for another kiss, playfully sucking on her bottom lip as he released her. "Guess if I want that mouth, then I hafta help."

"We all have to make sacrif-" He bucked up hard and watched the pleasure roll over her beautiful face. "Oh, my god!"

He lifted his upper body from the chair just a bit. "Hands beneath my shoulders," he instructed.

Remembering how he had held her before, she slid them under his arms and clasped his shoulders from behind. Keeping a hand in her hair and wrapping an arm firmly around her waist, he pulled her mouth a hair's breadth from his, and before devouring her he warned, "Hang on."

And that was about all she could do, because her movement was mostly restricted as he thrust into her over and over and over again, consistently striking that spot that made her feel as though she was being seared from the inside out. Eventually she had to pull away from his mouth, the painful pleasure beginning to overwhelm, making her feel as though she was careening helplessly into an endless abyss.

He growled as her nails bit sharply into his shoulder, but not from pain. With every thrust she clenched around him tighter and tighter until he lost what little restraint he had left, fiercely driving into her with almost savage force, compelled by a primal need to irrevocably bind her to him.

Gasping, Jack clenched her eyes tightly shut as her body began to tremble uncontrollably. Immersed in this storm, she wanted it to stop, while never wanting it to end.

She shook her head, brokenly crying out, "It's too much! I-I can't!"

"You will!" he ferally growled against her ear, knowing exactly how close she was to fracturing.

Moving both of his hands to her hips, he pivoted them slightly and held her firmly against him as he drove into her two final times. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, back arching almost painfully as it hit, completely overwhelming her and splintering her vision. Robbed of what oxygen she had left in her lungs, she made no sound, every fiber of her being ravaged by searing pleasure, completely immobilizing her.

Right as he looked up, sheer ecstasy danced across her face. Her passage constricted impossibly tight around him just as he embedded himself in her, and he was momentarily lost to the blinding pleasure rushing hotly through him. The urge to mark her, bite her was so strong that he buried his face in her hair to avoid giving into it, which muffled her name as he nearly roared it.

With Jack's body slumped across his, he wrapped his massive arms around her; one cradling the back of her head that lay on top of his still racing heart. They remained as they were, peacefully silent and still riding out the last glimmers of pleasure, but both of their minds were anything but restful.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to go,_ he thought.

He had wanted to seduce her, take his time making sure there wasn't an inch of her that he didn't leave unaffected by his touch before they consummated this marriage. He wanted this night to be indelibly burned in her memory so the very thought of it would make her shiver in remembrance. And what had he done? Let his baser instincts rule him, gave in to what she wanted, and then lost control, fucking her hard and fast. Hell, he took her more like he would a whore than his own wife and on the captain's chair of the bridge of his god damn ship of all places.

He cringed a bit recalling how he had been almost brutal with her in the end, refusing to let up when she told him she couldn't. Couldn't do what, he didn't know. Did it matter? No. What mattered was that he had been too far gone, too gripped by a compulsion to primally brand her to listen. Sure she came. He saw it on her face, felt her spasming around his cock, but he had wanted more...for them both. He just hoped he hadn't pissed her off or worse, scared her.

It was several minutes at least before she could gather a conscious thought. By that time, her breathing was back to normal, but she was utterly boneless and could barely open her eyes much less move. It was why she sighed, feeling intoxicatingly content to be ensconced in his embrace.

_What in the hell got into me?_ she wondered. Why did she all but demand that he make love to her here of all places?

_Make love?_ She almost snorted out loud at the thought. _No, I wanted him to take charge and fuck me. I just don't know why._

And in the end she had gotten exactly what she wanted_, _and far more than she had ever bargained for. Whether Riddick meant to or not, and she believed that he hadn't, he had shown her a piece of himself, which she only remembered glimpsing whenever her life had been in danger. She had always been fascinated by the savage ferocity that dwelled within him, never imagining that it could manifest itself just between them. Then again, anger and passion were likely bedfellows, and both could be felt quite fiercely.

Riddick's chest was burning as he took stock in how much of himself he had laid out for her to strip bare. But there was no going back, not that he wanted to. The one thing he truly needed in his life, and she was in his arms. Fuck everything else. He kissed her hair and then her temple, and the words tumbled forth before he knew what he was doing.

"Love you, Jack" came his rumbling whisper.

Startled beyond belief, because she never thought she would hear those words directly, she drew back from him enough to see his eyes. To make sure she hadn't just imagined what she heard in some morbid day dream of her making.

Recognizing the uncertainty in her eyes, Riddick softly brushed his lips against hers before he nodded in affirmation. "I've been runnin' all my life, but there was no escapin' this. Hell, you even came back from the dead to make sure I couldn't."

Once she got her racing heart under control the pieces kind of began to fall into place, allowing her to make sense of his prior behavior. "You fought against it," she remarked, her voice carrying a note of wonder.

"Wasn't fightin' it, Jack. How can you fight against somethin' when you don't know what the fuck is goin' on?"

He groaned, wiping his hand down his face when he saw what door he had just opened for her. Yes, he was far from jumping with joy to be discussing…_this_, but knowing how important it was, he'd step outside of his comfort zone. Only for her.

"Look, I ain't any good with feelins' and shit," he began. "Marilyn was the only woman I kept around for any stretch of time, and she was here for one reason and one reason only."

"To cook?" she quipped, smirking just a tiny bit.

Her humorous reply helped ease his discomfort, for which he silently thanked her.

"_Somethin'_ like that. The women I wanted-" He stopped when he felt her tense in his arms. "Hey, stick with me here. I ain't goin' into any details."

"Sorry," she mumbled against his chest. "Go on."

"I mainly stuck to whores. Had a few regulars I liked, if I had to stick around for a bit. Didn't matter if I paid for 'em or not, after a while I lost interest, ready to move on to somethin' new. There wasn't a thing about a one of 'em that had me wantin' more than what was between their legs."

"And me?" she meekly asked.

"I wanted you, Jack. There was no mistakin' that – you knew it, too. But after what happened to you and because of me? I tried to keep my distance."

"And you would piss me off when things started getting too hot between us."

He chuckled at her perceptiveness. "With Prickly Jack around, I could keep my hands to my fuckin' self."

Raising her head, she laughed, "Prickly Jack?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "that's what I was callin' you."

She rested her head again, drawing circles on his chest with her finger as she contemplated asking her next question. "When did things…."

"When did I give up tryin' to keep my dick in my pants?"

That got her to pick her head up again. Only this time she was scowling. "There you go being crass again."

"Crass?"

Rolling her eyes, she huffed, "An ass!"

"Just cuz I married you, doesn't mean I'm changin'."

Propping her chin on her hands, a slow smile took over the scowl. "I wouldn't have you any other way, but it doesn't mean I won't still bitch about it. Back to the topic? When did you give up?"

He smirked noting how she left off the rest of what he said. When she first asked, he wasn't sure he could pinpoint the 'when' she was asking for, but then it hit him.

"The night Steven attacked you. That's when."

The corner of her mouth twitched before she asked, "Because you realized Cat and Ginger didn't do it for you?" He immediately goosed her ribs, causing her to shriek. "Hey!"

"That was part of it. Then there was the bath, sugar cookies, and us alone in the house. I knew I shoulda walked away, but that scent and the thought of you in there had me so fuckin' twisted." Just thinking about it, he could smell her all over again. "Not a normal reaction after what I'd just done with Cat and Ginger."

Jack smiled, recalling how he had barged in on her. "So it wasn't a sudden compulsion to brush your teeth after all."

"Far from it," he huffed. "It used to piss me off when I would think about you like that, but after I came close to kissin' you twice that night?"

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, but when it looked like he wouldn't continue she wasn't going to stand for it. "Oh, don't you dare stop now!"

Unfortunately, Riddick had dug his hole a bit too deep to easily escape from, and she was the tenacious warden. He rolled his eyes, only because he knew it would irritate her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say a bulldog had a hold of my ass," he groused.

Realizing she was getting her way, Jack grinned. "Grrrrr. Want me to bark or should I wag my tail next?"

"Always were a pain."

"That's me!"

After another silent moment, one meant to simply irritate her, he began to speak again. "Look, I knew you were feelin' somethin' for me, and I couldn't get you outta my head. Also couldn't wrap my brain around _how _you were doin' it to me."

With an impish grin, she admitted, "I was having the same problem. I didn't want to, but all roads led back to you, much to my frustration."

"Least you _had_ an excuse for it – you couldn't remember."

"Believe me, I would have preferred to know at least that much. But how did _you _know about me and what I was feeling?"

"Micah told me."

She blinked in surprise. "Micah?"

"After you…uh…saw me with the girls, he sat me down and told me that you had been goin' through some heavy shit since I came on the scene. That I had really hurt you because of it."

She was speechless, for a moment. "I'm shocked he did that."

"Yeah, well...I sure as hell didn't like hearin' it," he grumbled.

The answer to her next question she already suspected. "Why did you come back to the house that night? You knew I was there and after what happened, I thought you would have steered clear of me." When he looked away from her and his jaw ticked, her suspicion was more or less confirmed. "Son of a bitch," she exclaimed. "You were going to run!"

"I would've come back," he insisted, his tone defensive. "Thought we needed some chillin' time."

"Good thing for you that you didn't! If you think I was upset with you that night, had you left I would have busted your balls good when you came back!"

"Would you relax," he laughed. "I stayed didn't I?"

"Ha-ha! Yeah, you go ahead and laugh about it," she huffed. "Can't believe you were going to leave me after just finding me!"

"God damn, woman! I finally talk and you go and get all pissed off at me?" He frowned and would have crossed his arms over his chest had she not been laying on him. "See if I say any shit like this again," he griped.

Jack pressed herself up so she was hovering over him, a growl rumbling in his chest upon seeing her smile. "Growl all you want, _Richard_. I'll still love your surly ass no matter how much you huff and puff."

Snorting, he told her, "You make me sound like the big, bad wolf." Although he _still _thought feelings were messy and complicated, he had to admit that he was growing to like hearing that she loved him. "And cut the _Richard_ shit out."

She lowered her face to his and managed to kiss him out of his petulant mood quickly enough.

"Riddick?"

No longer peeved, but still wary, he replied. "Yeah?"

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear this tonight."

He thought of his brief conversation with Micah and the several conversations that had occurred between Drake and himself and smiled. "Actually, I do. I was made to see the light."

Jack's brow furrowed in question. "I don't understand."

"Drake and Micah. Between the two of 'em they laid it on pretty thick with me today. I knew Drake was gonna talk to Micah, but my gut tells me they've been doin' more than that, plottin' behind our backs more like it."

Jack recalled her conversations with Micah, especially the last one. "I wouldn't put it past those two either." Smiling, she brought her lips back up to his for the briefest of kisses. "But it worked, whatever they did." And then it dawned on her why she had wanted to keep him here, causing her to lightly laugh.

"What is it?"

"I-. This is really silly, but I just realized why I worked so hard to keep you here...and pretty much dressed. I wanted you to myself."

"That makes no sense. You coulda had that in my room."

"Yes, but those two know everything we do, and if we left here and went straight to your room..."

"They'd know we were good?"

She nodded, giving him a somewhat sheepish smile. "I told Micah that if anything had changed, even though he suspected it, that you would be the first to know. I suppose I wanted some time to keep that news to ourselves… for a little while at least."

"They're gonna be hell to deal with cuz they'll take full credit for this."

Jack teethed her bottom lip, a mischievous glint settling in her eyes. "What do you say we drag this out a bit?"

"Make 'em think it didn't work yet?" She nodded and he gave her a conspiratorial smile. "What do you have in mind?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And outside the bridge door...**

The door had no sooner shut and latched when Drake had his ear pressed against it with Micah standing right behind him.

"Well?" Micah asked, growing impatient.

"Can't hear shit! This door and walls ain't like the rest in the ship. Their built thicker in case of a fire or explosion. If they don't speak up, we won't hear a thing!"

Micah put his hand on Drake's shoulders to push him aside and see if he could hear anything when Drake loudly whispered, "Wait!"

"What? What is it?"

"Voices are louder now. Damn, this doesn't sound good. Not good at all."

Micah finally shoved Drake aside and pressed his ear to the door. "Hell, you're right. I can hear them both, but-."

"Well, what's she sayin'?"

Micah's face pinched as he listened intently. "He's yelling at her....something about 'every fuckin' and I didn't hear the last thing he said. Now she's yelling at him...not knowing something." He looked over his shoulder at an antsy Drake. "Would you mind not breathing down my neck. It's distracting me."

Drake's eyebrow popped. "Good distraction or bad distraction? Bad meaning annoying."

"Good distraction," Micah said, grinning, "and one I don't need at the moment. Now would you shut up?"

Drake faux sniffed. "Shut up? That hurts my feelings, Micah."

Micah snorted, "The only feelings you have are below the belt."

"Haven't heard you complainin' about what's below my belt, Pretty boy."

Grabbing Drake's thigh, which had been pressed against his own, he gave it a squeeze as he shushed him. "Rick just said he didn't mean something and she just said he's...not honest?"

"Alright, alright," Drake huffed, shoving Micah out of his way. "My turn." He pressed his ear to the door. "Ewww...now that's just gross! I just heard her say the words mouth and vomiting."

"What about him?"

"Can't hear a word from him right now, but she's talking about throwing something out? Oo-oo! She just told him 'don't make me'...damn! Didn't get the last part."

"I hate to say this, but I have sick feeling in my stomach that the wedding we witnessed was more bullshit and truth."

"Then we're gonna give her a little push, right?"

Micah groaned and slumped against the door frame. "Sounds like we don't have a choice."

All went quiet for the longest time. Too quiet for them to be able to hear anything, but the two stayed at the door until Jack finally cursed at Riddick. Giving up, Drake turned around and placed his hands at Micah's hips without thinking. Giving him a quick squeeze, he turned him toward the galley.

"Let's make sure those drinks are ready."

Riddick and Jack had remained quite entwined as they quietly plotted, not realizing the two men had been attempting to listen almost the entire time and had failed miserably. Finally and reluctantly, they disengaged themselves from one another. Given that she looked every bit of 'just fucked', he helped make herself a bit more presentable, fully expecting to be bombarded the moment the doors opened.

Jack had grimaced a bit when she stood, something that didn't escape his notice. He had wanted to talk about what he'd done to her and apologize if necessary, but decided to save it for later. She had a very good point when she told him that they had the rest of the night, not to mention their whole lives ahead of them. Then again, he couldn't stop himself from at least seeing if he had hurt her.

"You okay?"

With her hands on her hips, she cocked her head to one side. "Did you miss the part where I came?"

"Smart ass." A bit more relieved, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I...ah...didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked when you walked through that door. Somethin' like an angel."

"Only something?" she teased.

"Yeah, the whole 'no panties' thing blew it for ya. Not exactly angel-like behavior."

"I don't care for the lines they leave in material like this. And you in a suit?" He eyed her warily, ready to hear one of her snarky comments. "Damn, I thought Micah looked good in a suit, but _had _I been wearing panties, they would've been so wet."

Growling, Riddick cupped her face with every intent on kissing her senseless, but released her without so much as a peck.

"Fuck, woman," he complained. "You can't say shit like that to me if we're supposed to act like we ain't together. Wouldn't do for me to walk outta here with a boner."

"Sorry, I'll try and behave. Now you know what we're to do?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it."

* * *

After talking it over, Micah and Drake realized that since the happy couple was now fighting seemingly worse than before, getting them to drink a toast was out of the question. So, they chose to cook a dinner instead, hoping that would calm the waters and give them the opportunity to get a least one drink into her while she ate. Almost finished, both men looked up and then scrambled to the hall door when they heard her heels briskly clicking on the floor. Riddick was hot on her heels, too.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he roared, catching her elbow and whipping her around to face him. "I wasn't fuckin' finished!"

"But _**I**_ am! Of all the insufferable men in this universe, _I _have the misfortune of being forced to marry the worst of them all!"she seethed.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, it is! All I asked for-"

Riddick threw his arms up in the air. "For fuck's sake! Don't go there again."

"If I can't, we have nothing further to discuss."

"We'll see about that," he declared and then hoisted her over his shoulder, ignoring her outraged shrieks and moved on down the hall.

"Um...we made dinner. It will be ready in about ten minutes," Drake yelled at the still bickering pair.

"We'll be there," Riddick told him as he swatted Jack on the ass and then rounded the corner out of sight.

Drake and Micah glanced at each other and nodded. "Double the dose?" Micah asked.

"I think triple it. Damn, she's pissed!"

Once they were inside Jack's room, Riddick swiftly kissed her to muffle her laughter.

"Quiet woman. They can hear through these doors."

"I'll try," she whispered.

"Did you see the look on their faces?"

She nodded, trying not to laugh again. "They seemed pretty worried. I wonder if they'll try and get us alone to talk."

"Who knows, but makin' dinner means they're up to somethin'."

"You're right. Drake doesn't cook unless he's told its his turn."

Riddick turned her around and began attacking the tiny buttons at the small of her back while feathering kisses up her shoulder to the base of her neck. Lust curled once again in the pit of her stomach, causing her breath to hitch.

"Wha- What are you doing?"she partially stuttered.

"Ain't it obvious?" Growing impatient because the loops wouldn't easily slip over the buttons, he grabbed the dress in his fists on either side of the top button. "Tell me you don't wanna wear this dress again," he almost pleaded, whispering the words against her ear.

"I can't help but look at this as my wedding dress, so I doubt I'll wear it out again."

"Right answer."

There was a sharp tug at the back of her dress, then the sound of rent fabric. The top of her dress unmolded itself and dropped away, quickly replaced by his hands. She was left completely naked save the silver heeled shoes and her jewelry. He caught their reflection in the mirror over the dresser and about came in his pants. Him still in his suit holding her breasts and her naked body against his? It was like some kind of erotic scene in a movie - too much. She caught their reflection as well and groaned as her hands covered his.

"Told you the dress had to come off," she quipped.

Turning her around, he then backed her up the few steps to the bed before tossing her onto it, quickly covering her body with his own. He soundly kissed her, but it wasn't her mouth he was interested in at that moment. Palming a breast in each hand he hovered his mouth over one, blowing a cold stream of air over the sensitive peak as she arched beneath him and whimpered against her will.

"Quiet." he growled.

"I don't _want _to be!"

Laughing he paused, his mouth a mere inch from its goal. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

Nodding, Jack smothered a laugh because they had been close to doing this very thing in her father's office and in Drake's hotel room. Knowing he wouldn't back off this time, she grabbed the pillow beneath her head and hugged it to her face right as he teethed her nipple. Feeling her groan resonating through her chest, he grinned, then moved his mouth to the other rosy peak, poised to give it equal attention. That's when Drake yelled, not far from her room, that dinner was ready.

He pulled the pillow away from her and quickly kissed her pouting lips. "Show time."

He left her room in a fake fuming mood, only to run into Drake. "Um, you two were awfully quiet."

"I just sat there and she wouldn't say a fuckin' word. Lemme change my clothes and I'll meet you in the galley. She may be pissin' me off, but I can still eat."

Jack, playing the petulant wife to a "T", was the last to arrive and found all eyes on her as she entered. She was wearing a tightly cinched silky robe that flashed her legs when she walked, and Riddick was definitely wondering what she had on beneath it.

"Dressed for bed already?" Micah noted as she sat.

"It's been a long couple of days and I'm dearly hoping to enjoy my dinner, maybe relax a bit with a movie, and then, if I'm lucky, sleep the night through."

Riddick snorted. "If you can't sleep, don't you come knockin' on my door again,"

"Wouldn't dream of disturbing you," she sneered. Changing the subject, she turned to Drake and flashed him a bright smile. "It looks and smells great. Did you cook this all by yourself?"

"No, Micah helped."

"Just with boiling the pasta," Micah explained. "He did the rest."

"Well, I appreciate it and I'll cook tomorrow. It's far past my turn."

"Got that right," Riddick mumbled.

Jack stabbed the meatball on her plate and pointed it at him. "But _you _can fend for yourself you sorry piece of-."

"Children please!" Drake pleaded. "Can't we have a civil dinner?"

Both Jack and Riddick suppressed grins. "He started it," she said under her breath, and she was promptly kicked under the table. She gasped and glared at Riddick, trying not to laugh. "Did you just kick me?"

Micah threw down his napkin on the table and stood, towering over her. "No, I did. I'm with Drake. I understand that the two of you are clearly not getting along, but don't make the rest of us suffer. Shut up, eat, and then separate if you have to!"

"Yes, _daddy_."

They all ate in silence, both Drake and Micah casting glances at each other and then at Jack, waiting with baited breath for her to reach for her glass. Unbeknown to them, Riddick was watching, too. He noticed the two men were awfully fidgety and caught them looking in her direction on several occasions.

_What the fuck is up with them?_

Finally thirsty, Jack reached for her glass and drank, delightfully surprised by the wine's flavor.

"Mmm. This wine is really good."

Tipping the glass to her lips again, she drank quite liberally, finishing a good portion of it. The second she set it down, Micah picked up her glass and refilled it.

"Thank you, Micah."

"Not a problem."

After eating a few more bites, Jack picked her glass up again, subtly catching Riddick's eyes over the top of her glass before drinking more. By the time dinner was coming to an end her second glassful was almost empty. However, when she she reached for it, it was poured to the rim. If she didn't know better, she would have thought someone was trying to get her drunk.

The wine was good..._more _than good. It was exquisite and it seemed the more she drank, the more she wanted. Whatever it was, it seemed to possess more of a kick than your average wine as she was already feeling a bit light headed.

"What movie did you want to watch?" Drake asked nonchalantly.

"Mmm...Micah, what's that one that I can never seem to watch without needing to cover my eyes? The one we haven't seen in a few years."

He laughed, "You can't mean that campy one that has the limping doctor who stutters."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Bloody Paradise," Riddick answered, shocking both Micah and her.

Jack pushed her plate out of the way and leaned forward, eyes narrowed. "And how would you know?"

Copying her stance, he leaned forward as well. "Because it was your favorite and you made me sit through it a zillion times, too much of a chicken shit to watch it yourself."

"And she still is," Micah added.

"Sounds like a movie the two of you should watch together?" Drake suggested. "Micah and I will clean up and bring popcorn out there."

"What'd ya say, Jack? For old time's sake?"

She curtly nodded, still playing the role in spite of the alcohol's effect. "For old time's sake."

Riddick wiped his mouth on the napkin, and then pushed himself back from the table. Drake and Micah were still acting odd and for the life of him he couldn't figure them out. He walked over to Jack, motioning for her to lead the way. She got up and stumbled, feeling suddenly dizzy.

He caught her by the shoulders as she swayed in his direction. "Hey, you okay?"

Bringing her hand to her head, she took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yeah, I just got up too fast."

"Drank too much, too," he mumbled.

"Shut up."

It was an innocent, unconscious action on his part. All he did was place his hand at the small of her back as they walked toward the living room, brushed against it actually. Such a little touch, but it's affect on her was profound. It was as if he had tantalizingly brushed his lips down the column of her throat, and had her biting her lip to stifle a lustful groan. His hand grazed across her back again, his touch this time more pronounced, causing her breath to hitch. That one she felt in the pit of her stomach, that blessed heat that licked so sweetly. It was exquisite yet painful now because it was over. She wanted it back. Wanted it back and more.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

As the minutes ticked by, even breathing began to send shivers of lust straight to her core because the lace on her lingerie brushed across her sensitive nipples. Riddick took his place next to her, but at a respectable distance as part of their ruse. They were going to tell them, but not before getting into another spat to really send their friends into a frenzy. She didn't think she could wait that long though. She crossed her legs and the brushing of her thighs, one against the other, about made her jump. Unable to quiet herself, she moaned, catching Riddick's attention.

"Thought you said you were fine. Sure you ain't sick?"

"I-I don't think so, but something isn't right. Is it hot in here?"

"Feels fine to me." He brought his hand up to face to feel her skin, but she reacted as if he had palmed her bare breast, whimpering from his touch. "Are you in pain?"

"No..yes..no. God I don't know," she cried.

The robe had to come off. Surely if she took it off that would help. She stood and unbelted it, then shrugged it off. The robe landing at her feed in a puddle of silk. Instantly she sighed, the cooler air feeling so much better against her heated skin. Catching his first glimpse of the sexy silk and lace baby doll confection she was wearing, Riddick scrambled for her robe before Drake or Micah entered the room. The top was like a bustier, showing a more than healthy amount of her breasts, but he could clearly see her pink nipples through the sheer lace. The remainder of it didn't hide much, only hitting just below her hip. Not enough to cover the matching panties she had on beneath.

"God damn, Jack! Put the fuckin' robe back on before they get in here!"

"I can't," she panted. "It's too much. If I don't do something soon..."

Even before he had a chance to stand up and cover her, she pushed him back down and mounted his lap. Then, shattering what composure he had left, she crossed her arms and took hold of the bottom of the baby doll and pulled it completely off. There she was, completely naked and straddling him, except for the skimpy panties of course. Not that it mattered. If they came down the hallway right then, the chance of them not getting a serious eyeful was slim to none.

"What the fu-"

Taking his face in her hands, Jack captured his mouth and took advantage that it was open by sweeping her tongue against his. After that first taste, he knew exactly what had put her into this frenzied state, and for that matter _who_.

_I'm gonna kill both of 'em! Can't fuckin' believe they doped her wine with Xanthian._

He could guess why they did it, and for that reason alone, he couldn't be too angry with them. The only question that remained was how much of it she had consumed. Depending on the dose, it could turn out to be a _very _long night.

Unable or rather unwilling to stop kissing her, he attempted to at least drape the robe around her back. She would have none it and threw it on the floor quite out of his reach. Breaking the kiss, but keeping her mouth on his, she told him, "If your hands need something to do, put them here."

He learned real quick where 'here' was when she took his hand nearest to her, placed it on her breast, and squeezed. His other hand joined in straight away. Concern that they could be walked in on was soon shelved, overwhelmingly replaced by their mutual lust for one another. Although he hoped their second coming together would be a bit more leisurely, that _still _wasn't an option, especially given her current state. He suspected he should feel somewhat guilty for taking advantage of her drugged condition, but hell she _was_ his wife, so why not?

Jack's hands went to the bottom of the black tank he was wearing and tugged it out of his pants. Her intent clear, he raised his arms so she could easily remove it.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he suggested.

"No-o-o...here..._now_."

Feeling her fingers at the snap of his cargos, he realized she meant business. "You said I had the rest of the night to have it my way," he practically pouted.

"Did I," she laughed, running her fingers beneath the elastic of his boxers. "My head is a bit fuzzy...can't quite recall that."

He groaned as her teeth grazed along his jaw and down his neck. Shit, he was definitely wavering. "You know you said it, woman! I want you in bed..._my_ bed."

"Wouldn't that be _our _bed now?"

"Same fuckin' difference. That's where I want you."

Moving back up his throat, Jack nibbled on his earlobe. "Wanna know what I want?" she huskily whispered. "I want you to put me on my back, peel off these panties and lay between my thighs. Then I want you to slide this cock inside me-" and she cupped him just in case she wasn't making herself perfectly clear "- fuck me hard, and come deep."

Recognizing the line she just spoke from a movie, Riddick laughed. "You saw that flic, too eh?"

"Mm-hmmm. Always thought that scene was hot. But just because it came from a movie, doesn't mean I wasn't serious." Jack teethed his chin before moving up to his lips. "Now are you gonna do it or do I need to find the only other straight man on this ship and jump his ass?"

Riddick hauled her off his lap and pinned her to the sofa holding her arms above her head. "I'll tie you to my god damn bed first," he growled, trying not to smile.

"Mmmm," she groaned, his quasi threat actually sounding quite pleasant to her.

He arched a brow, then chuckled, more at himself than her. "Shoulda known that would turn you on."

Well past impatient, she used the only weapon she had left – her teeth. Fortunately, his chest was conveniently above her mouth. Raising her head, she grazed them across his nipple, quite pleased with herself when he groaned above her and settled his hips between her thighs. She abruptly stopped, smirking at the confused, if not disappointed look on his face.

"What about the other side?"

"Get inside me and then we'll talk." _As if,_ she thought.

He released her hands and quickly stood to shuck off his pants and boxers without saying another word. She reached for his cock, using that light touch of hers that drove him half insane. Seizing her hands, he pinned them on either side of her head as he devoured her mouth, loving the way she moaned against him as he slid his erection up and down her very wet, satin-covered center. She rocked her hips into him, anything to move the man into action.

Wrenching her mouth from his, she begged, "Would you just fuck me already?"

"Damn, hell cat," he laughed. "I'm gettin' to it."

He slid his hands down the legs wrapped around his waist until he reached the thin cord of fabric stretching across her hips. Curling his fingers around either side, he ever so slowly pulled and she quickly lifted her hips to assist in their removal. Her fingers dug into the sofa's leather because he was torturing her by taking his sweet time getting rid of her last garment, which he tossed over the back of the sofa once it was off.

"About time," she huffed, which earned her a well deserved nip at her inner thigh. "Hey!"

"You had it comin'," he scolded as he positioned the head of his cock between her slick folds. With a satisfied grunt he surged forward, burying himself balls deep inside her hot, wet sheath.

Throatily laughing and wrapping her legs back around him, she nodded her head. "Yes I did!"

**

* * *

In the galley**

"Hey Drake, toss me another bag of popcorn will ya?"

"How many are you makin'?"

"Four. One for each of us."

"I'd hold off on that if I were you. We don't know what's goin' on in there. No sense in havin' good popcorn go to waste."

Micah walked over to the cabinet where they had stashed the bottle of Xanthian Liqueur and took it out. "What are the odds that it's working?"

"I _know _it's workin'. The question is exactly how twisted up is she, and that depends on how much you gave her." He held the bottle up to the light to judge the level of the liquid compared to the mark they made on the bottle. He whistled after estimating the amount. "Wow."

"What?"

"That last glass must've been almost a straight shot."

"They made me nervous the way they were arguing. So, I gave her more."

"More?"

"Okay," Micah fessed. "A lot more."

"Yeah, but alcohol and this shit combined? It's like she had twice as much wine _and _liqueur," Drake admitted.

"What? You didn't tell me that!"

Drake grinned and shrugged. "Oops."

"Oops my ass!"

Completely catching the blond off guard, he squeezed Micah's left butt cheek as he brushed past him, "And a nice ass it is, too."

Micah wanted to kill him for trying to get something started now of all times. "Tease me later, Drake. So what you're telling me is that she's shit-faced _and _sexed up."

Drake contemplated the description. "Yeah, that's about it. Our Jack is a drunk, horny little thing...make that bitch if she's still pissed off."

"This is killing me not knowing what's going on in there," Micah admitted. "Can we check up on them?"

"Micah!" Drake gasped oh-so-fakely. "You want to spy on them?"

"Just a little bit."

"About time you suggested it. Take your shoes off so they won't hear us coming, stick behind me, and don't say a word."

With Drake leading, they quietly made their way down the hall. Turning the corner that led to the living room, they could see the flickering light of the movie reflecting against the wall. Drake stopped and looked over his shoulder with a finger to his lips. He inched forward, or at least it felt that way to Micah, then the edge of the flat panel screen finally came into view. A few more steps and they could see the backside of the sofa just as Riddick threw her on her back and growled.

"What the fuck did he say about a 'god damn bed'?" Drake whispered.

"Sounded like he was threatening to tie her down to it. After all that and they're _still _fighting?" Micah bemoaned.

From where they stood, most of the back of the sofa was blocking their view. They could easily make out Riddick's head as he hovered above her and a good portion of his shoulders and upper back, but that was it. Whatever Jack was doing was a complete mystery to them.

Drake huffed, "Can't hear shit now! Least thing they could do if we're spying on them is to speak up!"

It was then that Riddick stood, quickly ridding himself of his pants and boxers. If stripping hadn't been enough of a clue for the men that their plan had worked, the quick view of Riddick's back lit erection was. Both knew they should turn back and leave the couple alone, but it was like a bad wreck that you couldn't tear their eyes from.

Micah goosed Drake in the ribs, causing his friend to jump. "Judging from Rick's obvious state, I'd say they're doing far better than we anticipated."

Riddick then disappeared completely from view, the sound of the movie again obscuring any words or sounds from the couple. That is until Jack begged Riddick to move into action, but in very different and far cruder terms..

Micah's jaw dropped in shock. He had never heard anything like that come out of his best friend's typically tame mouth. "Did she just tell him to fu-"

Drake nodded and chuckled under his breath. "Hell yes, she did! Hell cat is right."

"And there goes what I assume are her panties over the back of the sofa." Given that last observation, what was coming next was crystal clear. With his hands at Drake's waist, Micah gave him a little tug. "Come on, let's give them some privacy."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? It's just gettin' good. Besides, I haven't pissed off either of 'em lately, especially _him_."

"But they're-."

"We _both _know what they're doin' and it ain't like they can't get back to it and _keep_ doin' it all night long," Drake drawled.

Then before Micah could utter another protest, Drake made a little noise on purpose, just to give the couple a fair warning that they were about to be interrupted. Riddick was poised to thrust when a noise caught his attention. They were about to have company.

"Fuck!"

He slammed back into her a little harder than intended, however her pleasured gasp told him she didn't exactly mind.

"Yes! Just like that."

"Keep it quiet! They're comin!" he warned.

But it was past too late for warnings or for keeping quiet. Neither of them knew that the guys had been watching them for almost the past five minutes. And showing not a crumb of concern for being caught screwing on the sofa, she eagerly bucked beneath him and smoothed her hands over his ass.

"Focus on _me_ and _you_ coming, _not _them!"

"I'll take care of you, Princess, but after we get rid of 'em."

Not caring that his own ass was hanging out, he covered her with his body. He was about to call for the lights to go out, then remembered they were _already _out. It was the movie making all the light and he couldn't reach the remote. He made a mental not to himself to install a voice activated system ASAP.

"You guys in here?" Drake called, knowing good and well they were.

Jack, who had been squirming beneath Riddick after he stopped, got aggravated that Drake and Micah had interrupted. "Hell yes he's here!" she slightly slurred. "We both are and he's giving me a seven inch reason why I shouldn't annul this marriage."

She couldn't see a thing, but only a second or two passed before laughter reached her ears. Riddick looked down at Jack as he pulled out, thrust hard, and ground his hips against her pelvis, her deep, long moan reverberating through his chest.

"God damn! Seven inches? Does _that_ feel like seven to you?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I was estimating!"

"Estimate bigger," he retorted. "A lot bigger."

"Seven and one-sixteenth?" she giggled. "I was never really good at judging things like that."

"Can't believe I'm havin' this fuckin' conversation," he grumbled. "You'll pay for that later," he warned.

"Micah, sounds to me like we're interrupting somethin'," Drake commented.

"You know you fuckin' are!" Riddick shot back. "I'll deal with the two of you for dopin' her up later. Get out!"

"We had your best interests at heart, and now look where you are. It worked!"

"I'll keep it in mind," Riddick sarcastically reassured him. "OUT!"

"But we wanted to watch the movie," he whined, completely on purpose no less.

"This ain't the only monitor. Now leave!"

"But it's the biggest," Drake pointed out. "And that's my bed you're consummating your marriage on."

"_MY_ ship, _MY_ sofa, _MY_ woman. GET OUT!"

"Mine, mine, mine," Drake mocked. "Fine, I'm goin'. But do me a favor and don't leave a sticky mess on the leather. I have to sleep there later."

Drake and Micah laughed as they left, their voices and footsteps growing most distant. But Riddick wasn't taking any chances and peeked over the back of the sofa just to make sure they were gone. Still perturbed by her dismal estimating skills, he caught the back of her knee in his hand and hiked it over his hip to expose the expanse of skin he sought.. A resounding 'smack' echoed in the room a second later followed by Jack's indignant shriek.

"Son of a bitch!" she whined, rubbing her now red bottom. "What was that for?"

"_Seven _inches?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "Oh, we're back to that? Look, I've seen more boobies than you ever will in your lifetime, and only one penis in person - that being yours...that I remember. Anyway, I have nothing to compare. Besides, I thought it was about what you _do _with it rather than the size. That's what some of the girls have said anyway. _And_ if that's true, then as of right this second, I ain't impressed."

Riddick was smiling by the end of her tirade. "Micah was right. You _are_ funny when you're shit faced."

"I am not!" she cried defensively, then added as an afterthought, "Shit faced."

"Trust me, you are. Just not the way you think."

Jack grabbed his face between her hands. "Then for fuck's sake, take advantage of my drunken ass!"

"I can do that," he agreed as he raked his teeth along her jaw.

Riddick moved, pulling out until just the tip of him remained, then slowly slid back in, making her softly moan. Having wanted to take his time all along he stayed true to this leisurely pace, closing his eyes while focusing on the the feel of her hot, wet walls and the silk-like touch of her hands roaming down his back. With her deeply under the influence of the Xanthian liqueur, he was aware this would be short lived, but vowed to savor it while it lasted.

The slow loving Riddick was giving her was an exquisite torture. On the one hand, she was keenly aware of his every movement, the liqueur heightening her senses. Every slide of his cock, his fingers in her hair, every brush of skin against skin was bliss. But that rapturous feeling was also feeding the storm, provoking her into an anxious state of need, aching for so much more.

Fingers pressing into his flesh was replaced by biting nails, her hips rocking into his. Jack whimpered beneath him, catching his attention.

"Somethin' you need, Princess?"

"I-I don't care. Just give me more," she simply told him.

Smiling down at her, he asked, "What do you need?"

"What? Telling you to fuck me ain't direction enough?"

"Not tonight it ain't." He cocked his head to the side as if contemplating her for a moment. "Tell me," he softly commanded while sliding out and thrusting, harder this time as compared to before. Her eyes flew open and she sucked in a breath. "Somethin' like that, maybe?"

Teething her bottom lip, she nodded. "Yes," she groaned, "but-" He thrust again, quicker and deeper.

"More like that?" he finished for her.

"More everything," she begged, her hips now rising, trying to meet his every thrust.

But Riddick chose variety over being predictable, going from quick and shallow to slamming deep but slow and everything in between. Just as she would get used to one, he'd switch, earning whimpers and growls of vexation from bringing her close to coming several times, but never allowing it. And the fourth time he denied her, she lost it. Venting a frustrated cry, she raised her fists to strike. He easily captured and secured them above her head with one hand, then dipped his head to briefly teeth a rosy nipple before slamming deep and setting a bruising pace that she could only ride to end.

He had kept her teetering at the very edge of rapture so long that when she finally fell, it hit her with shocking force. She screamed and twisted beneath him, her back arching sharply off the sofa. Riddick grasped the back of her neck and slid an arm beneath her waist to secure her to him, quickly following the path she had already taken. Surging forward one last time he buried himself balls deep, surrendering himself to the shattering release that he'd come to realize could only be had with her.

Shuddering, he collapsed on top of her, but quickly went to shift his position so she wouldn't have to bear his weight. At least that was his plan until Jack's legs tightened around him and she grabbed his ass.

"No, don't move yet."

"But I'm crushin' you."

"I'll tell you if you're crushing me." Regardless, he pressed himself up a bit to at least give her some relief.

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

"Hmph. News to me!"

"Ain't news to me though. You gonna let me move now?"

"Uh-uh." She smoothed her hands over the object of her current fascination. "God I love your ass!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yes! I just wanna bite it."

He didn't know if it was the wine or the Xanthian liqueur talking. Regardless, it was sexy as hell coming from her, and he wanted to hear more.

"You wanna bite me, baby?" he asked, humor lacing the question.

"Mm-hmmm. Nothing to break the skin, just a little nibble."

"There's a big difference between a bite and a nibble," he told her.

"Maybe something in between then."

Riddick reached around and plucked her hands off of his ass, smiling as she pouted. "As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, let's take this to our room before we get another audience."

"If you insist," she sighed. Once in an upright position, Jack looked around for her clothes, but found one item missing. "Hey, have you seen my panties?"

Recalling that he flung them, he looked over the back of the sofa. "They're over there. Just get that robe back on and cinched tight. You won't be needin' them or that other sexy little thing you were wearin'."

Jack grinned and looped her arms around his neck. "Sexy? You liked it then?"

"For the two seconds I saw you in it? Yeah, I liked it." He quickly kissed her and wrapped her robe around her shoulders. "Now get dressed."

Riddick figured he didn't have long before the liqueur would kick in again. He shook his head and shuddered thinking about the rest of the night ahead of them. Sure, he would enjoy the hell out of himself - if he lived through it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed their wedding and the aftermath! Please click the button below and leave me your comments. It's painless and SO enjoy your feedback!

The next chapter is partially finished already!

**NightmareMonster** - Had to finally throw in a "not completely plot" chapter this time for those craving it. ""Say, care to share how you did it? Flowers? Candy? Down on bended knee?" - I could never picture Riddick doing those thing for some reason, it just seems odd lol." -** Oh me either!!!**  
"Holy crap, Micah and Drake are amazingly devious O.o  
And the way they act together is great."  
- Don't you just love those two?? Hee hee. They're certainly devious, but they have the best of intentions. Yes, it kind of backfired on everyone this chapter, but I'm sure they'll all laugh about it later. Thanks for the review!!

**monkey1212 **- "I really like how Jack came to grips with her feelings for Riddick (anger and love)." - Yes, she really came to an impasse and had to make a choice of which one was more important to her. It was a struggle though, one which I'm sure many people would go through.  
"I look forward to the next chapter when she has to allay Riddick's doubts about their wedding ceremony." - Well, I hope you enjoyed how she allayed his doubts. Thanks for the review!

**Running-Wild22** - "You reading Riddick's version of vows I could so see his expressions. That scene was realy well written. GOOD JOB!" - Every smirk and scowl, right? Glad you liked it!  
"The wedding ceramony was beautiful very untradition for very untraditional people, love and relationship." - Which is exactly why it went the way it did. He's never been one to go by the books or do things scripted. Having him put the vows into his own words made sense. Thanks Kia!!

**JD Lady** - "I need to know if they actually talk to each other instead of playing it out in their own heads - and getting it all wrong!" - You've got your answer now :) Did it go the way you wished?  
"So funny with the 'awfully wedded wife' - I never saw Riddick in stand up! I was crying with laughter!" - That was actually a typo at first, leaving off the 'l' from lawfully. I read back through it and decided to keep it and play it out. Any chance to get a laugh because of him is worth it, especially if it pisses him off. Thanks so much for the review!

**Fima** - "Oh a very big and long Christmas present. It was wonderful. I am sorry to tell you I unwraped it and read it and re-read it, but I was so damn exited."  
- My pleasure to have brought you an early gift!!  
"I do have a feeling as if I were Riddick and Jack in this chapter. I was also nervous and got red at some point. huh!"  
- If i got you to feel what they did, then that is the ultimate compliment!! Now for married life in the not so "in name only" way, which you've already read! Thanks for reviewing!!

**dogo** - "I hope that the muses stay with you! this was a really sweet chapie!"  
- Oh, me too!! Thanks for the review!!!

**1elena1 -"**one word: perfect :):):)" - You're too kind!!  
"you really know how to get someone on the edge of their seat!really cruel the clifhanger :( hope you update soon!?!?!" Cruel? No, this was a mild one by any standards!! Thanks Elena!!

**lillianrose4 - **Thanks Lilli for your heartfelt comments! I hope you were able to enjoy the holidays as much as you could.

**0756 **- "Thank you very much, cricket. I appreciate the effort you put forth in the last 2 chapters. You have contented me." Very pleased to hear it, too!! Thank you!

**FluidDegree** - "I can't wait to read how they get past the not knowing if the other meant waht they said." - They got past it, but not without bickering. They wouldn't be them if they didn't bicker from time to time of course!!  
"Those were really good vows!" - Nothing traditional for these two!! Thanks FD as always!!

**FitMama** - "Glad you included Riddick's version of the vows. Instead of "til death do us part," I expected something like "til one of us gets ghosted" coming from him. So, well done!"  
- Ooo, didn't think of the ghosted line. You know he has to make it his own. He would be the last person to toe the line!!  
"Santa, all I want for Christmas is another chapter, please! I've been a good girl this year." - Okay, so Santa is a bit late for that, but how about one from the New Year's baby? Thanks so much FitMama!!

**pattiglolt1 -** "Okay, just tell me what is the right kind of motivation; and can you define soon? Like before christmas?" - Sorry I couldn't deliver before then!! I ended up changing quite a bit when an idea struck me!  
"Great chapter. I love this story. More very soon please. Give me something to do please. I have been snowed in for 9 days and running out of reading material." - Hopefully you aren't still snowed in! I can't imagine that for 9 days! Where I live, we don't get much snow if any and I do miss it. Thanks for all your kind words!! I so appreciate them!


	36. Chapter 36

**2/3/2010  
Yes, I'm alive.** Please don't throw rotten vegetables at me, curse me, or write me off. I'm appalled that I've let this story languish as I have, but given the past year of my life, I really haven't had much of a choice. Several of you have PM'd me and know what's going on, but for the rest of you who have been faithfully reading this story, I would also like to offer you my explanation. First, early last year, one of my children was diagnosed with cancer. He's a fighter and beat it, but now it appears as though he is no longer in remission. We're taking it week-to-week. To make matters worse, before we learned of his cancer, I had filed for divorce and that is yet to be resolved. I won't even bother to go there. Trust me, I can write a LONG novel. So, my life has gone to hell in a hand basket and so far I've not been pulled up either.

So, with a heavy heart, I ask for your forgiveness and patience. At least I have a chapter to offer you as a peace offering....right? I hope you enjoy it, too!! I can't promise when the next chapter will come, but know that I am working on it - SLOWLY.

I miss all of you!! Please let me know if you enjoyed it. You know how much I thrive off of your reviews!!

Oh, and for the last reviewer who asked about the movie title and quote from a movie - I made them up :)

**Warnings**: Brief M/M kissing, but everything else between Riddick and Jack you can handle.

Since it's been over a year, you may want to read Chapter 35 again **snort** like _that_ would be a hassle, right?

* * *

**The next morning...**

To say that Jack had kept Riddick up most of the night was a gross understatement. After thinking the Xanthian liqueur had worked its way out of her system, he allowed himself to sleep. However, several times she let him know, in no uncertain terms, that simply wasn't the case and found a way to _gently _wake him up - raining kisses down his throat and over his chest, smoothing her hands over his body, nibbling at his ass when he was on his stomach.

He thought he had been pacing himself. _Thought _being the key word of course. Why the hell hadn't he demanded her vibrators was a refrain echoing through his thoughts. Never in his life did he believe he would need assistance taking care of one woman's voracious, liqueur-induced appetite. Never in his life did he dream that he'd cringe at the thought of having sex, and with her of all people. And never in his life could he had fathomed refusing her.

One thing was clear. He was going to kill Drake and Micah.

At some point during the night, and quite intentionally, Riddick put some distance between the two of them. Distance and a barrier in the form of two pillows, hoping that she would be as tired of sex as him when she woke up - at least for the rest of the day. But around seven that morning, he felt her hand at his back, and even asleep he flinched.

Flinched!

His eyes flew open as he realized that she was circumventing the pillow barricade to lay behind him, her breasts pressed up against his back while her arm snaked under his to-.

_No way!_

He wasn't going to find out where her hand was going much less give her the chance to get anything started. Moving her arm away, he grabbed a pillow and bolted off the bed, choosing to sit in a chair and use the pillow as a shield over his crotch. The abrupt departure of his warm, hulking form woke her immediately.

"Riddick, wha-? Lights ten percent," she sleepily commanded, only to be greeted by his hand held up to her face like a stop sign. Not exactly the warmest way to wake up, which further befuddled her. "Why are you over there?"

"Just stay the fuck where you are, woman!"

Jack frowned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning and irritably inquiring, "What's wrong with you?"

"YOU are what's with me! I can't fuckin' do it."

Obviously confused, she sat up in bed mouth agape. "What are you talking about? Can't do what?"

"Fuck! That's what!" he growled. "I got nothin' left. You drained my balls dry and about broke my fuckin' dick!"

"Broke your-" Jack pressed her lips together tightly, but laughter bubbled forth regardless. "Broke it? Is that even possible?"

"Didn' think so 'til last night," he snarled.

Then his scowl grew even blacker as he ran his eyes over her tousled bed hair, thoroughly kissed lips, and assorted love marks he'd left on her. And then there were those luscious breasts of hers that still beckoned him, making his mouth water.

He was definitely fucked.

Keeping the pillow firmly over his crotch, he stood and shoved a pillow at her chest, which she regarded somewhat testily.

"What's this for?"

"Cover yourself. You're a distraction I don't need."

Jack hugged the pillow as she pouted for a moment, but he remained glued to his seat. Giving up, she laid back down, pillow still in her arms, and rolled to her stomach. Riddick groaned and clenched his teeth. With the exception of her hair and where the sheet barely covered her ass, her entire backside was completely bare to him, including the side of one of her breasts. Fuck! No matter what he tried to do, she still managed to present herself as a sex siren, an offering for him to take.

"I wasn't trying to start anything," she quietly insisted. He didn't appear to believe her. "I wasn't! I just wanted to be next to you. You're warm and cuddly."

Him? Cuddly? That description grated uncomfortably, causing his black look to become even more severe, if possible.

"I ain't gettin' back in that bed with you," he flatly stated.

Was she imagining it or did it sound like he left an 'unless' option open. There was only one way to find out. "If I wrap myself up in the sheet, would you come back over here?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, she grabbed and pulled the sheet up to her chin, making sure to leave enough available for him to cover himself while also tucking it firmly beneath her. Riddick waited a good five seconds before rising from the chair, the pillow still over his crotch no less, before returning. Smiling, she picked up the sheet for him to slide beneath and rested her head in the crook of his arm before he was completely settled. With his arm around her back, his hand settled naturally on the sheet-covered curve of her hip and she looped her arm across his stomach as well.

"See," she chided, "not starting anything."

Riddick kissed the top of her head, gruffly telling her, "Go back ta sleep."

After two more hours of restful snoozing to his credit, Riddick was woken by a draft. All it took was a brief glimpse of his now naked body to find the cause. Glancing over to his right, Jack had turned away from him at some point and taken the sheet with her, then kicked it off as well leaving her entire backside uncovered. He could see the goosebumps peppering her flesh, too.

_So much for warm and cuddly, eh? Fuck! I can do this,_ he told himself.

Not yet ready to leave the comfort of his bed for the day and needing a bit of warmth, he snaked an arm around her waist and tugged her sleeping form toward him. With her spooned in his arms and the sheet over them both, he did his best to ignore that soft, naked ass of hers pressed snugly against his groin.

* * *

Jack slept quite soundly imagining herself wrapped in a warm cocoon. If only she could sleep like this every night, she should be so lucky. But then her imagination took an even better turn as warm lips trailed up her shoulder and the side of her neck, warm hands ghosted over her hip and ribs to her breasts to softly trace her contours. She whimpered as fingers teased her nipples into hard peaks, sighed as the skin of her inner thighs was lightly stroked, and gasped, eyes flying open as fingers parted her now slick folds and dipped into her wet core.

"Riddick," she panted.

"Hmmm?" he lazily replied, his lips on her pulse point, his hands never ceasing their languid torment.

"Thought-" Oh god, she possibly think clearly much less speak when he touched her like that? "Thought you were broken," she eventually rushed out of her mouth.

"All fixed up."

"Well, isn't that a relief, " she sarcastically drawled. "That would have been a definite grounds for divorce had it been a permanent affliction."

He teethed her bare shoulder, sending a jolt of lust straight to her core and she about jumped out of his arms. Smirking, he then lazily nibbled on the shell of her ear, drawing his tongue along the edge for good measure.

"Just needed a little time to recover without you tryin' to fuck my brains out every five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Jack snorted. "Exaggerating a bit aren't we? Twenty...thirty maybe, but not five."

"Maybe, but it ain't far from the truth."

"I don't know what came over me last night. Too much wine I guess."

"Wasn't just the wine, baby, but we'll get to that later," he explained. "Right now, I've got other plans."

* * *

After spending almost half the day in bed _mostly _sleeping, their stomachs and the need for a hot shower got the best of them. Riddick insisted on separate showers, coaxing her into the idea with the promise that he'd have breakfast ready for her after she got out.

While washing her hair, her thoughts drifted back to their time on the bridge and Riddick extending her sexual repertoire. There was so much more to learn, too. She groaned, becoming a bit frustrated with herself for being so inexperienced. He had been incredibly patient, almost bordering on cautious when it came to introducing her to new bed sport.

However, knowing he could go to one of the girls in her club and have them cater to his every whim unnerved her. Ignorance didn't suit her whatsoever, and given his appetite she felt compelled to become educated. Granted, he had promised that he wouldn't seek out other women. Although she believed in his word, she secretly feared him growing restless, yearning for what he couldn't have with her. She supposed doing some research wouldn't hurt. Hell, there were probably videos that showed just about anything online right? Speaking of videos, she knew he probably had a respectable porn collection, too.

Like a light bulb going off in her head, Jack squealed as a potential solution presented itself.

"Why I didn't think of this before, I don't know!"

Stepping back under the water, she rinsed the suds from her hair and finished her shower as quickly as possible. There was work to be done!

* * *

At the galley door, Jack stood there watching Riddick pour coffee and smothered a contented sigh. Sometimes it was the simple things about him that pleased her the most.

"You gonna stare at my ass or come in here an' eat?"

_How did he know I was here? _Glowering at his back, she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed, determined not to let him fluster her. "I don't know. The view from here looks pretty damn fine if you ask me."

He looked over his shoulder at her, then down toward his ass seeing that's where her line of sight was aimed. "Still wanna bite it?"

"Thought I did that last night."

"Nah, you were just nibblin'."

The food prep beeped and he opened the door, the scent of the food permeated her senses causing her stomach to rumble.

"Mmm. No wonder I'm so hungry then."

She walked up behind him, kissing his bare shoulder as her hands drifted to his waist before splaying across his stomach. She smiled feeling his muscles twitch beneath her touch.

"Whatever you made smells sooooo good."

"Nothin' fancy. Just food." Riddick looked down at her hands, feeling a swell of unexpected pride at the ring on her finger and what it represented.

"You're too modest." She attempted to steal a piece of bacon and got her hand popped. "Ow!"

"You can wait 'til it's on the plate."

"Fine," she retorted,"See if I compliment your cooking again."

Jack took a seat at the table and sipped her orange juice until he put the plate before her. Her stomach loudly protested its empty state, and she wasted no time in digging in. Riddick sat next to her with only a cup of coffee in his hands. After her third bite, she realized he wasn't eating.

"You aren't hungry?"

"I ate while you were in the shower."

She smiled and popped a small piece of bacon in her mouth. "Couldn't wait, huh?"

"After all the calories I burned last night? No."

"Speaking of last night," she began, "you said I was shitfaced, but not like I thought. Are you finally going to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"No?" Now a bit peeved, she put down her fork. "Why the hell not?"

He nodded over her shoulder, toward the door. "I ain't gonna tell you. _They _are."

Looking behind her, Drake and Micah were standing at the door, both with huge, loopy grins plastered to their faces. After that introduction, they wasted no time joining the couple at the table.

"I don't get it. What do these two have to do with me-. Um..."

Embarrassment stopped her short of explaining anything further, but Drake was more than happy to complete her thought.

"What do we have to do with you wanting to fuck his brains out?"

Jack felt her cheeks go flaming red. "I didn't-" she began to protest, but quickly saw that all three men would in no way buy it.

Her eyes darted first to a smirking Drake, then to Micah who wore a very similar expression, and both seemed quite pleased with themselves. Then, as if the clouds had parted to bestow upon her head the light of wisdom, it became perfectly clear to her.

"Sons of bitches! You did something to me!" Their grins grew wider. "Oh, my god! What the hell did you do?"

Micah covered her hand with his. "Before we say anything, you should know that we had your best interests at heart - _both_ of your interests. Drake and I had a very enlightening conversation after speaking privately with the two of you and came to the same conclusion that some serious intervention was called for."

Drake cleared his throat after the blank look on her face. "What my verbose partner-in-crime is tryin' to say is that after comparin' notes, we saw that if we didn't step in ta take things over, you two weren't gonna be hittin' the sheets again anytime soon."

"Which means what, Drake?" Jack demanded, poking his arm. "All I was aware of is the gentle prodding Micah was doing on my end. I can only assume you were doing the same for Riddick-"

"And we thought it was workin', too," Drake interjected.

"Until after the ceremony when we stayed outside the door and tried to listen in," Micah explained. "Granted, it was difficult to hear much, but from what we could make out, the two of you were fighting worse than ever."

Jack caught Riddick's humorous expression and coughed to disguise her laughter, quickly bringing her glass to her mouth to take a drink. She knew full well what they had interpreted as a heated argument had, in fact, been about the truthfulness of their wedding vows. For once, it had been a delightfully _good_ argument to have.

"And because we were fighting, you took it upon yourselves to...?"

Micah shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, it was supposed to have been a simple toast."

"But then you were bitchin' at each other," Drake continued, "and came outta the bridge yellin' loud enough to shake the ship apart."

Pursing her lips to keep from smiling, Jack nodded. "Please do continue."

"We thought you'd refuse a toast, so we made dinner, which still gave us a chance to go forward with our plan."

"Oh, don't stop there, Micah," she urged.

"Well, we..." he hedged, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"God damn, Micah you big pussy," Drake growled having lost his patience. "We spiked your damn drink, Jack!"

Catching a glimpse of Riddick again, he had a hand above his mouth to hide a smile and his shoulders were actually trembling from stifled laughter.

She wanted to kill him.

"You spiked my fucking drink?" she asked through clenched teeth. "With what?"

Micah picked up where Drake left off. "Xanthian liqueur. It's an aphrodisiac - a powerful one, too. Only we didn't exactly intend on giving you as much as we did, and Drake neglected to mention that its effect is intensified by alcohol."

"Hey, but it worked, right?" Drake brightly replied, grinning like a goon. "The two of you are right as rain and you have me and Micah to thank for it all."

But Jack was still focused on the word aphrodisiac. When Drake and Micah slept together, an aphrodisiac had been involved giving 'Scruff Muffin' the confidence to jump Micah, and she wondered if it was the same one they dosed her with. Smiling oh so sweetly, Jack focused her full attention on Drake.

"Yes, it did work," she agreed, "but I have one question. Would this be the same aphrodisiac you took before you did the nasty with Micah?"

Drake's jaw dropped to the floor, and a heart beat later he had Micah pinned to his chair with his glaring eyes. "What the fuck! You _told_ her?"

"She's my best friend! We tell each other everything."

"Oh my fucking god, Micah! You are such a damn girl!" Drake growled.

"Lay off 'im, Drake," Riddick soothed. "Ain't like we all didn't know already."

"You knew?" Jack gasped.

"Walked in on 'em when I went out to get us food first night we were together."

"And you didn't tell me why?" she retorted.

"'Cuz you woulda wanted to go see for yourself."

"Damn right I would've!" Then she grinned quite dreamily and rested her chin in the cradle of her upturned hands. "Two hot guys making out isn't something I'd turn down a chance to see."

Riddick sat back in his seat, frankly stunned. It seemed every day he was learning more about this woman and she definitely had a kinky streak that just blindsided him big time.

"Dude," Drake chuckled, nudging Riddick with his knee under the table, "your _wife_ thinks I'm hot."

"As a couple, Drake," she quickly added, which earned her a snarling look. "So tell me," she urged, teething her bottom lip in anticipation. "Since I could never experience it for myself, how was it with Micah?"

Her best friend instantly groaned and she screamed in mock fright as Drake vaulted from his seat and ran around the table after her, arms outstretched to wipe that taunting smirk off her face. Wisely, she sought refuge in Riddick's lap after evading Drake for a lap around the table.

"Come on," Drake begged Riddick. "Just lemme get my hands around her neck for a few seconds. I promise that's all it'll take!"

"Told you she can be a mouthy little shit, Drake."

"That you did." Drake pointed at Jack as he menacingly glared. "Woman, be warned. You can't hide behind him _all _the time."

Jack softly laughed. "Damn! It was that good, huh?"

She squeaked as Riddick ribbed her. "Keep it up, baby and I'll let him at ya."

"Killjoy," she pouted. "So, are you gonna tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" Micah asked.

Riddick eyed Drake and Micah. "Look at 'em. They're all puffed up because of what they did and you wanna go and spoil it?"

Now Drake's interest was piqued. "What the hell is she talkin' about?"

"Hell with it," Riddick muttered. "The two of you didn't hafta spike her drink."

Drake returned to his seat, shaking his head because he disagreed. "Which part of you two screamin' your heads off at each other did you miss?"

"We were fakin' it to pull one over on the two of you," he explained. "We figured you had been plottin' together behind our backs."

"And obviously we were right," she added. "Us yelling in the hallway and sniping at each other at dinner? That was planned."

"And the yelling we heard on the bridge?" Micah asked.

"That?" She caught Riddick's curious glance. He obviously wasn't going to help her out. "Oh, Riddick and I were just...ironing out a few things."

Smirking, Riddick smugly admitted,"Then she damn near raped my ass, pinned me down to my own captain's chair and had her way with me."

Jack quickly jabbed her elbow into his gut, earning her a low grunt. "Is _nothing_ sacred with you?"

"What? Ain't like I gave 'em details." She emitted an irritable growl as she rose from his lap. "Ain't like they haven't heard you scream before either," he added, as well.

"Feel free to stop at any time."

But he was on a roll and enjoying himself. "Ain't like they won't be hearin' you again, too."

Smiling sweetly down at her quite arrogant husband, she informed him, "Not if I'm in bed alone."

That, along with Drake and Micah's snickering, deflated him quickly enough. Taking her plate and juice, she nodded at Micah. "Come on. I need some best friend time."

Like a shark to blood, Drake zoned in on Riddick the second the door slid shut leaving the two men alone.

"Hell man, you gonna let me in on how it happened?"

Nonchalantly, Riddick shrugged. "We talked. We yelled. We made up. She's back in my bed where she belongs. End of story."

Drake nodded his head as he grinned like a mad fool. "Then you did take my advice."

"Like I said, Drake. We talked."

Growing petulant because his friend wasn't dishing, he demanded, "Why are you being so damn evasive?"

"Why are you so damn nosy?" Riddick countered.

Drake sniffed and dabbed the imaginary tears he was shedding. "And to think we used to share everything with each other."

"Good god," Riddick groaned. "When did you become such a fuckin' drama queen? Hangin' with Micah done that to ya?"

"Aw come on, Rick. You know that's why you love me! I keep you from becomin' a dull boy."

"You wanna know what went on?" Riddick asked.

"Duh, I thought I made that clear."

"Goes both ways, Drake."

"Huh?"

"You and Micah. What's up with the two of you?"

"Oh, I see how it is now. If I give you some dirt on what's been goin' on with us, then you'll do the same?"

Riddick shrugged, hiding a smirk at Drake's use of the word 'us' in reference to Micah and himself. Making no promises, he replied, "Sounds good to me."

"Fuck, it ain't like we'll be swappin' boxes of chocolates and holdin' hands or any shit like that. You know me, man."

"Uh-huh. I know how much of a man-whore you are."

"Man-whore?" he laughed.

"Yeah, if it's got two feet, you'll fuck it."

"Hey, hey hey! I got me some standards," he defensively responded.

Nodding in agreement, Riddick told him, "You can pick 'em alright. I suppose if you were gonna fuck a guy, then Micah's about as high class as you can get - a model, too."

"I didn't fuckin' plan this, if that's what you're thinkin," he grumbled. "The opportunity just kinda presented itself."

"And you hadn't been laid in what - three, four days tops? Hell," he chuckled, "that's like six months for most guys."

"Hardy, har, har! Look, I didn't tell you because I didn't want things to get...you know...weird between us."

"Weird?"

"Yeah...weird. You and I have shared quite a few chicks and bumped manly bits because of it. We're friends, and I didn't want you thinkin' that it was you I had been wantin' to fuck instead of them this whole time."

Riddick frowned, and made every attempt to sound hurt as he asked, "You mean you weren't lustin' after me, Drake?"

His friend instantly scowled, but good naturedly told him, "You fuckin' wish. So, we're good?"

Riddick left his chair and headed for the door. "What? You thought I'd tell you to fuck off jus' cuz you're fuckin' guys now?"

"I ain't gay, Rick,"

To Drake's shock, Riddick laughed and clapped him on the back. "Funny...that's what I told Jack when she asked if you were straight. And yeah, we're good."

Riddick was half-way out the door before Drake yelled, "Hey! I thought you were gonna tell me what went on between you and Jack!"

"Said the idea sounds good, Drake. Didn't promise though."

Drake watched him walk out the door and yelled at his back. "You're a real fucker, you know that?

"Ain't news to me," he called over his shoulder, softly chuckling.

* * *

Riddick might not have given Drake the details he desired, but Jack had no such problem with Micah. Truthfully, it was part of the reason why he didn't divulge what had occurred. Knowing she would give Micah a full accounting, he figured it would get back to Drake eventually. And Micah was thrilled for her, for them both. He also couldn't help feeling a pinch of satisfaction for the role he and Drake played in getting them back together.

"Good to know that your head isn't quite as thick as I was beginning to assume," he joked.

"Yeah, well...I think it may have been pretty damn close. Between you and JP, the wheels started churning. I don't know what Drake was up to, but whatever he did it worked. At least from my perspective it did. Although he'd probably deny it with his dying breath, Riddick made himself vulnerable to me by opening up and talking, sharing things that he never had before. All of that coupled with what Iman was saying made me realize that my future happiness was in my own hands, and I was slowly strangling the life out of it."

"Bein' a little hard on yourself aren't you?"

"No...no, I don't think so," she said, shaking her head. "I let my hurt feelings get the best of me. I was too stubborn to let go of them, wanting him to cave in first and...and-" Blowing out a breath, she laughed at herself. "Oh, hell, I don't know what I wanted from him exactly."

"For him to fall to his knees and confess that everything he did was completely wrong and to beg you to forgive him?"

Jack rolled her eyes and then sighed. "Yup, that's probably close to the truth. But then Riddick opened up to me before the wedding even started, and Iman was talking about loving a person in spite of their mistakes, which is what I _wasn't_ doing. I just took a leap of faith and let it all go."

"And how did that feel?"

"It scared the hell out of me, Micah," she answered honestly. "Very much like I was free falling uncontrollably without a net to catch me. But then this peace washed over me, and I knew I had made the right choice."

With a devious twinkle in his eye, Micah leaned in close and quietly asked her, "So how long was it after we left that you about raped him?"

Jack rolled her eyes, but related what happened, her face turning beet red as she did. Micah, of course, gave her a hard time, but that was just them being...well, _them._ However, as the re-telling began to wind down, she finally worked up the nerve to ask Micah for a very important favor, one that she could not ask of any other person, and one that frankly shocked the hell out of him.

"You want me to do WHAT?" he blurted out.

Her eyes darting to the open gym door, Jack clasped her hand over Micha's mouth. "Not so loud."

He peeled her hand off. "Excuse me, but do my ears need cleaning out? You didn't just ask me to-"

"Yes, yes I did," she insisted.

"Me? Why me? Isn't this something you should be talking about with your _husband_?"

"Not if I want to surprise him."

Micah's mouth dropped open a good inch at least. "So, you've never-"

"No, not yet. I've wanted to, but-" She ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Look, he's been with so many woman before me-"

"Please don't go comparing yourself to all of them, baby. You'll drive yourself nuts!"

"I'm not comparing myself...okay, not _really_, but I can't help but compare their level of expertise-"

"Oh, is that what we're calling it?"

"Damn, you've gotten a hell of a lot mouthier after hanging around with Drake!"

Micah smirked, "He grows on you. Go on."

"Anyway, as we both know, my _expertise_ is limited, and I don't want him to think that he's had to...to," she stammered, struggling for the appropriate words.

"Trade down?" he offered.

Jack smiled brightly. "Exactly. I don't want him to feel as though he's had to trade down to a simpler model."

"First of all, you're not a space craft he purchased - there is no trading down, so stop thinking of yourself like that. And second, he's ten years older than me, which means he's probably had enough extra years of experience to tell you exactly what he likes and to walk you through it."

"But he hasn't exactly had open access to women all that time either. With his job and running from mercs, he's gone long stretches between...female visits."

"Which makes him all the more discerning about his likes and dislikes," he retorted.

"But as I said before, I'd like to surprise him, and I don't want to appear like a fumbling fool either. Given that you're _only _into men, I figured you've had the most experience both receiving _and _giving. Not only do you know what you like, you know how to deliver it, too."

Micah shook his head as he rolled his eyes. Her logic was completely dizzying. Groaning, he asked her, "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"

"Nope."

Micah sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay."

Jack squealed with delight and launched herself on Micah, knocking him down to the mat with her arms around his neck. She was peppering his face with kisses when Drake walked in on them. Had he not known better, their position with her laying fully on top of him and with his arms around her waist would have been incredibly compromising.

"Ahem!"

Micah and Jack heard him and both turned in his direction. Jack graced him with a brilliant smile, right before snickering. "Jealous Drake? Should you and I trade places?"

"I'm gonna fuckin'-"

Jack screeched Micah's name as Drake came after her, rolling off her best friend and hiding behind him as he sat up. Truthfully, he had no intention of laying a hand on her, although he knew Riddick wouldn't do a thing to him if he just shook her a little. But making her _believe _he would thrash her was fun enough.

Drake looked like a raging bull with flashing green eyes as he drew closer to the now standing pair. Micah was keeping himself as a buffer between the two of them, which given his current disposition was the wisest thing to do. But staring into Drake's aggressive face suddenly made his mouth go dry, and he found himself wishing they were quite alone. He held out his arms to keep the fuming man at arm's length and from reaching around him to get to Jack.

"Drake, she's just trying to get you riled up."

"She'll learn not to say shit like that after I get my hands on her," he growled, lunging forward and managing to get a hold of the sleeve of her shirt for a second.

"Jack," Micah called over his shoulder, slowly turning so their backs would be facing the door. "I'll get back with you later upstairs, okay?"

"Okay, but how am I gonna get out of here?"

"You let me handle that."

Drake lunged around Micah again, capturing her wrist with a triumphant laugh. He lunged to the other side to grab her other arm when Micah intervened. Grasping the sides of Drake's face, Micah closed the distance between them and brought their mouths together. Shock caused Drake to let go of Jack and she ran out the door and half way down the hall. Feeling she was at a safe distance and not hearing feet in pursuit, she turned around to find herself quite alone.

"What the hell did he do to Drake?"

They weren't talking as she might have expected. With curiosity getting the better of her, she quietly crept back to the gym door and peeked inside, slapping a hand over her mouth before she made a sound to bring attention to herself. Micah had Drake pinned to the wall, his fingers woven into Drake's thick, dark hair. Drake's hands were kneading Micah's back as they traveled south to grasp his ass and pull their lower bodies flush against the other. But what had her heart pounding like mad, making her mouth go dry was the way they were kissing. No, that wasn't kissing. The two of them were doing nothing short of devouring each other. It was explosive, raw, and so much hotter than she could have ever imagined it would be.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God! Wonder if that's what Riddick and I look like sometimes? _

Beginning to feel a bit like she was spying on something she shouldn't, she stepped back from the door. An arm immediately circled her waist and a hand closed over her mouth, muffling her surprised scream as she was hauled against a hard body. She jumped when Riddick's lips ghosted over her ear. Fuck! If her heart wasn't already slamming in her chest from watching Drake and Micah, him scaring the crap out of her sure as hell made up for it.

"Spyin', Jack?" he gruffly whispered against her ear. Unexpectedly, she actually nodded. "And did you like what you saw?"

He already knew the answer, could smell it on her, but he wondered if she would admit it. Deep, lustful male groans floated from the gym, making her shiver as her imagination ran wild about what they were now doing. Hell yes, she liked what she saw.

Riddick prompted her again. "Did you, baby?" She softly whimpered beneath his hand and curtly nodded. "How interesting," he drawled, his voice more gravely than usual and sexy as fuck.

And as quickly as he had restrained her, he let her go and walked away. She followed him, of course, right into their bedroom, which had been his plan all along. Having quite a few strides ahead of her, he was waiting, sitting on the corner of their bed. As soon as the door slid shut behind her, Jack mounted his lap and thoroughly kissed him. It took her a few seconds, but she became uncomfortably aware that he wasn't enthusiastically participating.

Frowning, she pulled far enough away to see his face. "What's wrong?"

"Watchin' them kiss turned you on."

There was no recriminating tone in his voice. It was a simple statement, but she couldn't stop the heated blush that suffused her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she nodded. "Yeah...a little more than I expected. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. Everybody's got their kinks, Jack."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothin' wrong, baby. Just somethin' we need to get straight."

"Such as?"

"Like I said, everybody's got their kinks. Watchin' hot guys kiss turns you on. Two hot girls makin' out? One of the things that does it for me. Is there a problem with that?"

He watched a frown slightly mar her features after his revelation, which told him he had done the right thing in bringing this up.

"No," she finally admitted, although not nearly as quickly as him.

"Now lemme ask you a question, and don't go gettin' all pissed off at me either."

"Okay, what is it?"

"If...and I said _if_. If I saw a couple of girls goin' at each other like Drake and Micah were, and it turned me on to the point of wantin' to track you down and fuck, would you want me to do that?"

Jack groaned and leaned her forehead against his. She had been about to use him..._again_! After a minute she raised her head and cupped his face in her hands before brushing her lips over his.

"No, I don't suppose I'd want you to do that, and I'm sorry for-"

His finger on her lips ceased the rest of her words. "Nothin' to be sorry for. I just wanted us to be clear on how we wanted to handle it."

Jack buried her face in his shoulder. "God, I hate this. I can't stand when I do shit like-. Sometimes I feel so stupid!"

He cupped her face this time and kissed her ever so slowly. When he finally pulled away, he wore a rather lopsided smile that piqued her curiosity. "What's up with the goofy smile?"

Unable to stop the laughter that rumbled in his chest, Riddick laughed as he confessed, "I'm just glad it was you who did it first and not me!"

"Well, that's a hell of a thing to say," she snapped, scowling and with her hands on her hips, too.

"Come on, Jack. You woulda been pissed off at me and good had I come wantin' to fuck after some other woman or _women_ got my dick in a twist."

"Alright," she huffed. "I probably would have been offended. But if you do get all horned up over something like that, I sure as hell wouldn't want you to take advantage of another offer either."

Riddick firmly clasped the back of her neck to get and keep her attention. "I promised I wouldn't do that," he rumbled, jaw clenched in severe irritation.

"I know," she sighed.

"Do you?"

Jack nervously teethed her bottom lip. "I-I just hope I can be enough for you," she finally whispered, stunned that she actually admitted that to him.

With a growl, Riddick grasped her hips and stood, turned toward the bed and placed her down on it, pressing her into the mattress with the weight of his body.

"Enough _**for **_me, Jack?" he asked, glaring down at her. "Count this as one of your stupid times, woman. I sure as fuck can't get enough _**of **_you."

Jack's heart was racing after that declaration and she could do nothing but stare up at him, mouth slightly agape and completely speechless at least for the moment. Yeah, she felt pretty stupid, but also like the most beautiful, desirable, and treasured woman there was. Good god, the man could turn her to mush!

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Riddick rolled until he was on his back and she lay straddling his hips. Moving his hands under his head, he tossed her a challenge. "Show me, baby."

* * *

Jack woke up from a short nap quite alone in bed. She reached over to where he should have been and found the sheets devoid of his body warmth. Everything should have been right in the world, but she couldn't help feeling frustrated and yes, angry with herself. He had given her the perfect opportunity to have her way with him, but she _still _couldn't bring herself to completely take advantage. The possibility of fumbling around and embarrassing herself had been too much. Thankfully, she found other ways to please him, and he seemed to be quite satisfied..._seemed. _

Slapping her hands on the sheets in self-disgust, she growled, "Enough is enough! Time to find Micah."

It took her a while, but she finally located him on the bridge as he was ending a call.

"There you are!" she said, her exasperation apparent.

"Me? What happened to you earlier?"

"One word - Riddick. And we were doing the same thing that I can imagine you were doing in the gym with Drake. Smokin' hot kiss by the way."

Micah felt his face heating up. "Yeah, that was meant to distract him and we kinda got carried away."

"Mm-hm. He was all over you."

"Just how long were you standing there?"

"Not long, but long enough to know that the two of you make one yummy, muscle-clad ball of monkey love when you get together."

"A bit over the top don't you think?"

"Um....nope. For someone who professed to you that it was a one-time thing, he appeared to be highly enthusiastic."

Clearing his throat, Micah asked, "Are you you ready for your first lesson?"

"Tired of being the object of the conversation so soon?"

"Something like that. Let's go to the galley."

"Why? I'm not hungry."

"Neither am I, but if we're going to do this right, you need something to practice on."

* * *

Drake walked into the galley ten minutes after Jack's "lesson" began to find her giggling and giving a banana a very slow, deliberate lick from peel to tip while Micah intently watched.

"God damn," Drake chuckled. "Now that's one way to eat a banana."

Jack promptly bit two inches off the top of the fruit and rose from her chair. "That's the problem with you, Drake. You inhale your food instead of savoring it."

Micah covered his twitching lips with his hand. "We were talking about dinner. Anything particular you'd like since she's cooking?"

Jack mouthed the words 'thank you' behind Drake's back.

"Dinner? Can you make lasagna?"

"I sure can, but it's going to take a while. You might want to get a snack if you're hungry."

"That's what I came in here for anyway. Rick and I are trying to work out the logistics so I can pick up my next shipment and my stomach growled. He told me to 'shut it the fuck up'."

He reached for the bananas and she practically shoved them out of his reach, then offered him two apples instead.

"I'm being selfish, I know, but I'm going to horde them for myself. You don't mind, do you?" she innocently asked.

Drake cocked his head to the side as if evaluating her, but then he tossed one of the apples in the air and told her, "No, not at all. See you later then."

"We'll call when it's ready."

Jack sank back in her chair once he was gone. "Oh my god, that was close!"

"I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head," Micah laughed.

"It's not funny! What if he says something to Riddick?"

"I doubt it. Just so he doesn't get suspicious, the next lesson we'll use something different."

"Such as?"

Micah went to the cabinet and pulled out a box that he had come across the other day. "Ice cream cones."

Drake and Riddick took off after dinner, still using the excuse of working out a shipping run, although she was beginning to suspect they were discussing her upcoming meeting with Cox and Damian. While they were otherwise engaged, Micah and Jack retired to the living room to watch a movie and to let her practice. Half an hour into it, he excused himself and brought back two heaping ice cream cones.

"Wow! Those are huge," she exclaimed, eagerly taking the offered cone.

"Yeah, just trying to make it realistic for you."

Laughing, she acted as if she was handing the cone back to him. "Then you'll need to add another scoop at least."

"Sorry, babe. This was the last of the ice cream, so you'll just have to use your imagination."

"That I can do," she boasted with a wicked gleam in her eye. "What flavor is this?"

He arched a brow. "Does it matter?"

"Nope, just curious."

She went to take her first lick of the cone, but her lips made contact with the back of his hand instead.

"Now just remember not to jump right in and go for it, although that's kinda what we're doing here. Anticipation whets the appetite and makes the act itself all the more pleasurable."

"I know, I know oh noble Micah-son," she joked. "I vow I won't devour the main course before it's due time."

"Hey watch out! It's dripping."

Jack winked. "Watch this and then critique me."

Riddick and Drake just happened to walk by right as she slowly, sensuously licked up the line of melting ice cream, finishing it off with the flick of her tongue. She then broadly licked the twin scoops not once but twice. Riddick was rooted to the spot, finding his mouth dry and his cock swelling, especially after she tilted her head to one side and seemingly caressed the frozen dessert with her lips.

Drake snapped him out of his private little world when he elbowed him and quietly sniggered, "A wife with amazing oral skills. Ain't you the lucky boy."

Making their presence known to the ice cream eating pair, Drake then growled, "If you know what's good for you, that better not be the last of the ice cream."

Shocked to her toes at being caught, she almost dropped her cone. Catching Riddick's speculative appraisal, arched brow and all, her cheeks flamed. Thankfully, she stopped short of groaning, which would have only confirmed his suspicion. _Damn that eyebrow of his!_ The last thing she wanted was for him to know what she had been up to. Unfortunately, even though the room was fairly dark, she just remembered that he could easily see the heightened heat her embarrassment was creating. _Oh, hell!_

"Jack? _Is _that the last of the ice cream?" Riddick quietly inquired.

They both knew he wasn't truly inquiring about it either.

"Micah said it was, but I'm willing to share."

Crooking a finger, he motioned for her to come to him. Micah, softly chuckling, told her under his breath, "Don't forget to breathe through your nose."

Embarrassment coloring her cheeks again, she popped Micah on the arm as she left him to go to Riddick. As she walked the short distance, she took another slow, long lick.

"Want some?" she offered, holding the cone up to him.

Smirking, he wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck and drew her to him. With his mouth but an inch from hers, he purred, "Need a taste test first."

Riddick ran his tongue along her bottom lip, taking in the bit of melted chocolate still lingering there before fully taking her mouth. Jack yielded, opening fully as his tongue swept in for a more thorough taste. Lust flared quickly between them, as it always did, and she completely forgot they had an audience of two. That and the cone almost slipped from her hand. His fingers closed over hers at the last second, keeping it in place.

When he released her mouth, he was licking his own lips. "Always did like chocolate," he mused.

"Want more?" she asked, biting her bottom lip - a sign of her nervousness, which he noted with avid curiosity.

"Only if it's a private tasting." _What the hell are you up to?_

"For what I have in mind?" she huskily whispered. "Absolutely."

* * *

**Meanwhile....**

Damian Cromby slumped comfortably on the worn brown leather sofa in his office, pants at his ankles and hands fisting the honeyed hair of his newest acquisition as he tested her oral skills first hand. She was young, seventeen, or so he was told when he bought her that morning. Her age, give a few years, wasn't something he'd lose any sleep over. It was her looks and demeanor that counted, and she was both luscious and submissive - a potent combination in a sex slave once properly trained.

If the way she clumsily scraped her teeth against his cock was any measure, she was going to need a lot of practice before he could put her up for auction. He hadn't taken it upon himself to train a slave in a quite some time, but her air of innocence and girly blushes intrigued him enough to consider it. Perhaps enough to keep her for himself. For a while at least.

Teeth once again pinched his tender flesh and he hissed through clenched teeth, jerking her mouth off his cock by her hair. "What the fuck did I tell ya about those god damn teeth of yours?"

Nessa's eyes immediately filling with tears, she sobbed an apology. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. My jaw hurts. You're just so...."

"So? So what?"

"BIG!" she blurted out, blushing furiously. "Master Zane and his brothers...they were so much smaller than you."

"Smaller, eh?" She nodded emphatically. "Fine - for now," he growled. "Lemme see what you can do with your hands and your mouth together. Don't forget my balls, too."

"Thank you for giving me another chance, Master Damian!"

"Whatever. Less talk, more action." Nessa had no sooner bowed her head to do as instructed when his communicator beeped signaling an incoming call. Nessa paused at the noise, causing Damian to scowl down at her. "Don't you fuckin' stop. I can talk and have you blow me at the same time." Turning his attention back to the video screen, he gave the command, "Accept incoming call on screen."

The screen flickered momentarily before an image of a man appeared - Steven.

"Hello, Doc," Damian drawled.

"Hello?" Steven sneered. "Hello? Is that all you have you to say to me? I've not heard from either you or Cox in far too long! Where the hell is Kyra Rymbaldi? My patience is growing thin."

Damian only chuckled at Steven's tirade. "Sounds like somebody needs to get laid."

"We have a contract, Damian, or have you forgotten! I've already paid you a hefty sum to have her at my mercy for a week, yet I've been left cooling my heels without so much as a whisper from you or Cox!"

"Take a fuckin' chill pill, Doc. Cox has it under control. She's expected to show up on my doorstep in three days time or less. If I were you, I'd get on the next transport and head this way."

The news of Jack's imminent appearance appeared to smooth Steven's severely ruffled feathers - for the moment at least. "Very well. I can be there by tomorrow night. Should she arrive before I do-"

"I ain't forgot, Doc. You're first in line for the pussy. If that's everything we've got to discuss, I'd like to get back to havin' my balls drained."

Without waiting for Steven to reply, he ended the communication and dialed Cox who answered almost immediately. "Yeah?"

"That fuckin' Doc...Steven just called here wantin' ta know where the hell his bitch was. I thought you were keepin' him updated."

"Me?" Cox asked. "He ain't payin' me the ten thousand creds to fuck her. So wha'd you tell him?"

"That he better get here soon because she would be showin' up in less than three days. Tell me I didn't make a fuckin' liar outta myself."

Cox smiled rather smugly. "Not at all. I'm tracking their ship and by my estimates they'll arrive in two days."

"And where are you?"

"Actually, I'm ahead of them, so I should land no more than few hours before them."

"Ahead of 'em? You sound awfully sure of yourself that she'll show."

"You'd be amazed at what finding and applying the right form of motivation does to a person. She didn't have a choice. But I do have some other unpleasant news...Riddick's alive."

Damian simply sat there and blinked several times, the muscle in his jaw twitching noticeably. "Funny...I must have some wax build up in my ears cuz I'm hearin' shit wrong. You did _not _just say that Riddick aint' dead."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"An' how the fuck did that happen?"

"Apparently the man I hired to do the job owed Riddick a favor."

"I see. Well ain't this just fuckin' sweet! What in the holy bowels of Christ am I supposed to fuckin' do about that? Huh? I aint' my god damn brother! I ain't equipped to deal with 'im!"

"You leave him to me," Cox assured him.

Damian huffed, "Thought I did that already."

"Shit happens, Damian. Get over it. I'll be there ahead of 'em to see about Riddick. I'll call when I land." His eyes slid down to the woman hunched over Damian's crotch. "Enjoy your little cock sucker."

Damian ended the call with a stab of his pudgy finger on the console next to him before shoving Nessa away from him and dressing. That last little bit of news was deflating. Literally.

* * *

And so ends Chapter 36!! I do hope you enjoyed it!! Please review...pretty please? Love you guys!


End file.
